Apprendre à vivre
by Missloup
Summary: Bella Swan et Alice Cullen sont de très bonnes amies. Grâce à elle, elle s'est trouvé une famille adoptive : les Cullen, mais un fantôme plane sur cette famille.Un jour, une femme vient bouleverser leur existence et par la même occasion la sienne.AH.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Hello !!!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic !!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas de vampires ou de loups-garous, juste des êtres humains, mais tous sont au rendez-vous ! Je vous laisse la découvrir et en fonction de vos réactions il y aura une suite ou pas…

Alors : Bonne lecture !!!

**************************

**Chapitre 1 : Un fantôme**

*** Forks – Samedi 31 octobre 2009 : ***

Bella Swan était une jeune fille de 17 ans timide et complexée. Pourtant, elle était bien plus jolie qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait une silhouette harmonieuse qui attirait les regards des garçons. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient légèrement ondulés et se promenaient la plupart du temps librement dans son dos. Sa peau d'une pâleur diaphane lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine. Son visage était réchauffé par l'éclat de ses yeux chocolat emplis de douceur et d'amour. Bella gara sa voiture devant une immense et majestueuse villa cachée en plein cœur de la forêt. La famille Cullen vivait ici.

Ils étaient arrivés quelques années plus tôt et Bella avait tout de suite sympathisé avec les deux filles de la famille. Tout Forks avait succombé au charme de cette famille, tous les membres étaient d'une beauté inégalable. Certains avaient cru que leur fortune et leur physique avantageux feraient d'eux des gens hautains et froids, mais il n'en était rien.

Carlisle, le père, était un excellent médecin, il était grand blond et avait des yeux verts envoûtants. Esmé, son épouse, était décoratrice, elle était petite, ses longs cheveux auburn encadraient un magnifique visage en forme de cœur. Emmett était l'aîné de la famille, il avait 19 ans, il était très grand et brun, son physique des plus impressionnant contrastait avec sa gentillesse lui donnant un air de grand nounours. Il y avait ensuite sa sœur Alice, 18 ans, elle était petite et brune, ses cheveux coiffés en épis lui donnaient un air de petit lutin, elle débordait d'énergie et d'enthousiasme et elle avait une passion sans limite pour la mode.

Quelques années plus tôt, Carlisle et Esmé Cullen avaient recueilli les enfants de leurs meilleurs amis qui étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Rosalie et Jasper Hale auraient pu être jumeau tant ils se ressemblaient. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds, la peau claire et leurs yeux bleus rendaient leur physique encore plus parfait. Bella les avait souvent entendus dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais oublié leurs parents, mais Carlisle et Esmé leur avaient rendu le sourire tout en leur donnant tout l'amour dont ils avaient besoin.

A la surprise de tous, Rosalie tomba amoureuse d'Emmett et Jasper d'Alice. Au début, ils avaient caché leur relation à leurs parents avant que ces derniers ne comprennent. Après avoir installé quelques règles, ils les laissèrent vivre leur vie. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que chaque couple s'était formé et devant l'amour qui les unissait Carlisle et Esmé avaient revu certaines règles. Bref, la famille Cullen aux yeux de Bella était une famille extraordinaire et au grand cœur. Elle était reconnaissante qu'ils la considèrent comme un membre de leur famille. En effet, ses parents à elle étaient divorcés, sa mère, Renée, vivait à Phoenix avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Bella, elle, vivait ici à Forks avec son père Charlie qui était chef de la police. Charlie, bien qu'il l'aimait, était souvent absent à cause de son métier. Les Cullen étaient donc devenus sa famille d'adoption.

C'est donc le cœur léger que Bella frappa à la porte de leur demeure, heureuse de retrouver ses amis, sa famille. Ce soir, ils allaient se rendre à une fête organisée à Port Angeles pour Halloween. Alice lui avait ordonné de venir tôt le matin pour qu'elle puisse mettre une touche finale à son costume. Rosalie avait décrété qu'ensuite elles pourraient se faire une après-midi cocooning entre filles et se raconter les derniers évènements du lycée et de l'université. En effet, Emmett et Rosalie avaient commencé leur première année à la fac de Port Angeles, alors que Jasper, Alice et Bella étaient encore au lycée. Lorsqu'il était en primaire, Jasper avait redoublé et étrangement Alice aussi, Carlisle et Esmé étaient maintenant persuadés qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour rester dans la même classe que le jeune homme qui avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours après la mort de ses parents. Bref, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la même classe au petit lycée de Forks ce qui leur avait permis de devenir amis. Bella sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Bonjour, Bella, dit Carlisle en l'embrassant, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant.

Le médecin s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle. Bella le suivit à l'intérieur, légèrement soucieuse. Elle avait remarqué le sourire de façade qu'arborait celui qu'elle aimait comme un père. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles, une lueur qu'elle avait déjà aperçue mais qui semblait accentuée aujourd'hui. Docilement, elle le suivit à la cuisine où Esmé l'accueillit en déposant un baiser sur son front. Bella ne put que remarquer les yeux rougis de la mère de famille. Son cœur manqua un battement, que se passait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, Alice venait d'entrer et de lui sauter dessus.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ? Demanda le petit lutin d'un ton excité. Prête à faire la fête ?

-Oui, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

-Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? L'interrogea Esmé en déposant un plat de pancakes sur la table de la cuisine.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais Bella ne sait pas dire non à tes pancakes, maman, termina Emmett en riant et en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine pour se servir.

-Hey, tu pourrais en laisser pour les autres ?! Gronda Jasper en le rejoignant. Salut, Bella !

-Bonjour, Jasper.

-Oh, tu es déjà là ? S'étonna Rosalie en l'embrassant. Tu es tombée du lit ou quoi ?

-La faute à qui ? Maugréa Bella en les rejoignant autour de la table.

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se préparer et s'il te plaît, ne râle pas ! Ordonna Alice en déposant une tasse de café devant elle.

Bella observa tous les membres de la famille. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du malaise qui étreignait leurs parents. Esmé paraissait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de cuisiner, nettoyer comme pour oublier le chagrin qui la consumait. Carlisle, quant à lui, s'était retranché derrière son journal, ignorant pour une fois les chamailleries de ses enfants, lui qui d'habitude aimait s'en mêler.

-Allons, Bella, tu n'as pas faim ? Questionna Emmett en lorgnant sur son assiette de pancakes qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché.

-Si, répondit-elle distraitement en prenant une bouchée.

-Maman, y'a pas de la chantilly ? Interrogea le grand brun.

-Dans le frigo.

Emmett se leva et alla chercher la bombe. Quelques minutes plus tard, son dernier pancake avait disparu sous une montagne de crème blanche.

-Tu comptes vraiment manger ça ? Demanda Rose en observant l'assiette avec dégoût.

-Ouais !

-Viens pas te plaindre si tu rentres pas dans ton costume, avertit Alice en regardant son frère manger.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas que j'y rentre ? ! S'étonna Emmett. Moi, j'ai un corps parfait et les mecs, les vrais, ne grossissent pas !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Soupira Jasper.

-Il a raison, souligna Bella, ça va se poser direct sur tes hanches !

-Oh, écoutez-moi ces jaloux !

-Personne n'est jaloux de toi, répliqua Jasper en haussant les sourcils.

-Arrête un peu, Jazz ! Je sais parfaitement que tu surveilles ta ligne et que tu aimerais avoir un corps d'athlète semblable au mien !

-Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un gros bourrin comme toi !

-Quoi ?! S'énerva Emmett. Répète un peu si tu l'oses ?

-Tu es un gros bourrin !

-Oh et toi, tu es un de ces mecs qui prennent tellement soin d'eux que je suis sûr que tu piques les crèmes de ma sœur pour te faire des masques !

-Ca suffit les garçons ! Gronda doucement Esmé.

-Tu devrais d'ailleurs t'en faire un pour ce soir ! Termina Emmett en écrasant son assiette remplie de chantilly sur le visage de son frère.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Menaça Jasper en se redressant.

-Ca suffit ! Cria Carlisle en tapant du poing sur la table. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos gamineries !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la cuisine. Bella n'avait jamais vu Carlisle dans un tel état de colère. Emmett et Jasper baissèrent la tête tout en s'excusant. Carlisle soupira et quitta précipitamment la cuisine.

-Nettoyez vos bêtises ! Ordonna Esmé avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son mari.

Ils entendirent les pas d'Esmé dans les escaliers, puis, la porte du bureau de Carlisle qui se refermait.

-Putain ! Mais quel con !!! Grogna Emmett en lançant sa serviette sur la table avant de grimper à l'étage.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Jasper d'une voix à peine audible.

-Rien, mon chéri, le rassura Alice en l'étreignant, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est son fantôme qui nous hante toujours, murmura-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle gagna, elle aussi, l'étage. Une nouvelle fois, ils entendirent la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer. Rosalie fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva et débarrassa la table de la cuisine. Bella se dépêcha de l'aider pendant que Jasper ôtait la crème qui maculait encore son visage. Bella hésita à poser des questions, ses deux amis semblaient assez perturbés. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en se demandant si oui ou non elle devait se lancer.

-Moi qui pensais que nous allions enfin pouvoir fêter Halloween tous ensembles, murmura Rose en essuyant une assiette, pour une fois que Carlisle et Esmé ne partaient pas en voyage…

-C'est vrai qu'ils prennent toujours des vacances à cette période de l'année, se rappela Bella, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partis ?

-On les a plus ou moins supplié de rester avec nous pour une fois, l'informa Jasper, mais apparemment c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Questionna Bella d'une petite voix.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Rosalie, je sais qu'ils n'aiment pas cette fête. On n'a pas le droit de décorer la maison, mais à part ça, Esmé nous a toujours fait nos costumes et Carlisle aimait que nous défilions devant lui pendant qu'il prenait des photos. Cependant, les parents de Carlisle venaient toujours nous garder quand le jour fatidique arrivait… Grand-père et grand-mère nous ont quittés avant notre arrivée à Forks… A leur décès, nous étions suffisamment grands pour qu'ils nous laissent seuls. Néanmoins, ils réduisaient leurs vacances, ils partaient le 30 au soir et revenaient le premier en fin de journée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la cuisine, Bella pouvait voir que les deux blonds étaient aussi inquiets qu'elle.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle parlé de fantôme ? Interrogea soudain Jasper d'une voix inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura sa sœur en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais ce qui est le plus dur, Bella ? C'est qu'ils ne nous parlent pas, même si je sais qu'ils nous aiment comme leurs propres enfants, dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère.

Jasper essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de Rosalie. Bella se sentait vraiment mal de voir cette famille si unie souffrir autant.

-Ne pensez jamais que vous êtes des étrangers, vous faites partie de la famille, dit Carlisle en entrant dans la cuisine pour les prendre dans ses bras, pour Esmé et moi, vous êtes nos enfants et nous vous aimons. Je suis navré que mon comportement vous ai blessé.

-Notre comportement, rectifia Esmé en se joignant à leur étreinte. Nous n'avons jamais été de très bonne compagnie à cette période de l'année. C'est pour cela que nous partions, nous ne voulions pas que notre souffrance vous affecte.

-Allons au salon, proposa Carlisle, une réunion de famille s'impose.

-Je… Je vais vous laisser, murmura Bella en leur adressant un sourire timide.

-Tu peux rester, tu fais partie de la famille ma belle, assura Esmé en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, je…

-Allez, viens, dit Esmé en l'entraînant vers le salon pour couper court à toute protestation.

A leur entrée, Emmett se leva pour s'excuser auprès de Jasper qui avait déjà oublié l'incident. Emmett et Rosalie s'installèrent sur un canapé alors que Jasper, Alice et Bella s'asseyaient sur un autre. Carlisle prit place dans un fauteuil, Esmé s'assit sur l'accoudoir, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Le médecin tenait nerveusement entre ses mains un cadre photo. Bella remarqua les regards embués des deux parents. Alice se leva pour aller se poster entre eux deux passant un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et posant sa joue sur la tête de son père.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Emmett, je suis vraiment qu'un idiot, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

-Non, mon grand, le rassura Carlisle. Il… Il est grand temps de tourner la page.

A ces mots, un sanglot parcourut le corps d'Esmé. Alice prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Lorsque nous avons emménagé à San Francisco, nous avons eu la chance de rencontrer vos parents, expliqua Carlisle en regardant Jasper et Rosalie, vous deviez avoir 4 et 3 ans. Notre famille… Notre famille n'allait pas bien. Esmé et moi avions du mal à nous occuper d'Emmett et d'Alice. Vos parents nous ont aidé à reprendre le dessus, ils nous ont soutenu, épaulé, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus…

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Esmé et Carlisle Cullen qui ne se sentaient pas capables d'élever leurs enfants ? Non c'était impossible ! Ils étaient des parents parfaits ! Tout enfant, adolescent, jeune adulte voudrait les avoir pour parents ! Comment avaient-ils pu douter ainsi d'eux ?

-Je vois que vous paraissez étonnés, remarqua Carlisle en les observant tous les trois. En réalité, Esmé et moi n'arrivions pas à nous remettre de la perte de… de notre bébé…

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Murmura Rosalie, des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux, elle serra fermement la main d'Emmett.

-Je suis désolée que vous ayez subi pareille injustice, dit Bella dont la vue se brouillait aussi, Jasper la prit dans ses bras.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous raconter, murmura ce dernier, c'est visiblement dur pour vous…

-Non ! Coupa Carlisle. Il est grand temps que nous… nous le laissions partir… que nous vous racontions toute l'histoire… S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions… Nous avons besoin de… de tout vous dire…

Tout en y jetant un dernier regard, le médecin se pencha vers la table basse et déposa le cadre. Le regard de Bella se posa sur un adorable bébé qui ne semblait avoir que quelques heures. Ses yeux étaient clos, quelques mèches de cheveux parsemaient son petit crâne, ses joues roses et rebondies s'étiraient comme s'il esquissait un sourire. Sa petite main agrippait fermement un doigt.

-Il… Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, se souvint Carlisle dont la voix s'était brisée, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui allait se passer.

-Il était magnifique, murmura Rose en observant la photo.

-Comment s'appelait-il ? Osa demander Bella.

-Edward, répondit Esmé d'une voix tremblante, Edward Carlisle Cullen. Il est né le 31 octobre 1992 à minuit cinq. Edward était un magnifique bébé, tout comme vous mes chéris, mais…

-Oh, maman, sanglota Alice en raffermissant son étreinte sur le corps de sa mère.

-La mort du nourrisson ? Murmura Jasper.

-Il n'est pas mort, révéla Carlisle.

-Quoi ? ! S'écrièrent Bella, Rosalie et Jazz.

-Edward nous a été enlevé quelques heures après sa naissance… Il a été kidnappé…

Aussitôt, Emmett se redressa pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Rose, Jasper et Bella l'imitèrent, enlaçant le couple qui pleurait leur enfant disparu. Ils restèrent pendant de longues minutes blottis les uns contre les autres. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils sentirent qu'Esmé et Carlisle s'étaient calmés. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir quand Carlisle reprit la parole.

-Edward… Edward est arrivé tel un merveilleux cadeau, se souvint-il. Le ciel nous avait déjà offert deux magnifiques enfants, nous comptions en avoir un troisième, mais pas de suite. Pourtant, deux mois après ta naissance Alice, ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. L'arrivée d'Edward fut une surprise pour nous deux. Emmett et toi étiez encore petits, nous avions un peu de mal à imaginer ce que serait la vie avec trois enfants en bas âge, mais nous ne nous voyions pas refuser ce cadeau…

-Je me souviens que tu étais très intrigué par ma grossesse, se rappela Esmé en couvant Emmett du regard. Tu étais trop jeune pour Alice, mais cette fois tu posais des questions. Tu m'as même accusé d'avoir mangé ton petit frère !

Un léger rire parcourut l'assemblée, un sourire s'était dessiné sur les visages des deux parents à l'évocation de se souvenir.

-J'ai ressenti les premières contractions en début de soirée… Carlisle était de garde à l'hôpital. Heureusement, ses parents avaient décidé d'habiter avec nous pour nous aider avec l'arrivée de ce nouvel enfant. Votre grand-père vous a gardé pendant que grand-mère m'accompagnait à l'hôpital. Edward est arrivé tellement vite ... Je me souviens que la sage-femme nous a dit que ce petit bout de chou avait hâte de rencontrer ses parents… Elle l'a posé sur ma poitrine. Il était magnifique… Tout comme pour vous, votre père s'était transformé en statue béate d'admiration pour ce petit être. La sage femme a déposé votre frère dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse accomplir son petit rituel. A chacune de vos naissances, Carlisle s'est occupé lui-même de votre toilette avant d'aller rapidement parader avec vous dans les couloirs.

-Edward était tellement calme… Emmett se battait avec la couverture qui l'entourait. Alice, elle, n'aimait pas être dans un pyjama, elle préférait être toute nue pour pouvoir bouger dans tous les sens. Je… Edward, lui restait sagement blotti contre moi… Quand j'ai eu terminé mon petit tour… J'ai laissé Edward à la pouponnière pour rejoindre votre mère que l'on installait en chambre… La sage femme devait nous ramener Edward après quelques examens de routine… Avant… Avant de le quitter, j'ai pris cette photo… Il ne voulait pas lâcher mon doigt… Il le serrait tellement fort… Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé ? … Il avait besoin de moi et je l'ai abandonné… Si … Si j'étais resté…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Carlisle, tenta de le rassurer Esmé, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer.

-Il avait compris, Edward le savait ! Il s'est accroché désespérément à moi et moi je l'ai laissé… J'ai…

-Arrête immédiatement, Carlisle ! Gronda Esmé en obligeant son mari à la regarder. Tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu m'entends ? Les seuls coupables sont ces gens qui nous ont pris notre fils !

Carlisle hocha faiblement la tête. Tendrement, Esmé essuya les joues humides de son époux. Bella ne supportait pas de voir leur souffrance. Discrètement, elle essuya les larmes qui lui avaient échappé.

-J'ai jamais demandé, murmura Emmett, mais la police a trouvé une piste ?

-Dès que l'alerte a été donnée, des barrages ont été installés, raconta Esmé, la police, puis, le FBI ont pris l'affaire en main, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé... Edward s'était volatilisé… Pendant des mois, nous avons vécu au rythme de l'enquête, nous étions comme morts… Les seuls moments de joie que nous avions c'était avec vous les enfants et si nous n'avons pas craqué c'était grâce à vous. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de retrouver un jour votre frère s'éteignait. Un jour… Un jour, cela faisait un an qu'on nous l'avait enlevé, l'agent du FBI chargé de l'enquête vint nous voir…

-Ils avaient retrouvé le corps d'un nourrisson, balbutia Carlisle, le bébé avait été tué et sa dépouille brûlée. Il n'était pas identifiable… mais… mais ils avaient retrouvé l'un des chaussons d'Edward près du corps… Cependant, Esmé et moi n'avons jamais cru que votre frère était mort, jamais ! Et l'agent Mayer semblait être du même avis, même si ses supérieures l'ont obligé à classer l'affaire. Il a continué à chercher votre frère pendant des années, vous vous souvenez peut-être de lui ?

- Il me donnait des bâtons de réglisse ? Se rappela Emmett.

-Oui, dit Esmé en souriant à ce souvenir.

-Il avait une fille qui nous gardait, non ? Se rappela Alice. Je me souviens que je la déguisais.

-Oui, elle s'appelait Lynda.

-Pendant des années nous avons gardé l'espoir de revoir un jour votre frère, confia Carlisle, même si notre vie de famille était redevenue normale, la blessure était toujours là dans notre couple. Votre mère et moi, malgré notre amour, nous nous déchirions. Votre grand-père a donc décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il nous a trouvé du travail et une maison à San Francisco. Pour lui, il était impensable que nous restions à Chicago, il y avait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Cependant, je ne voulais pas partir, qu'allait-il se passer si jamais Edward nous retrouvait ? Il penserait que nous l'avions une nouvelle fois abandonné s'il trouvait la maison vide. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais après une longue conversation avec Esmé, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure solution. En déménageant, nous avons tourné une page, mais maintenant, il est temps de refermer le livre

-Cela fait 17 ans aujourd'hui et, même si nous ne cesserons jamais de penser à lui, il nous faut avancer, décida Esmé.

-Donc, cela vous ferait-il plaisir que nous allions à Forks acheter des décorations ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Questionna Alice d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui, affirma Esmé, il est grand temps que l'on profite ensemble de cette fête, après tout, je suis certaine que là où il est votre frère est heureux.

-Bon, votre mère et moi allons nous changer.

-On vous attend devant le garage, dit Emmett.

Bella regarda le couple disparaître à l'étage. Carlisle et Esmé semblaient apaisés, mais elle savait que quoi qu'ils disent ils ne pourraient jamais oublier leur enfant. Elle prit le cadre entre ses mains, son cœur se serra à la vue de ce bébé innocent qui était peut-être mort…

-Allez, viens, dit Rosalie en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

Elles rejoignirent les autres. Emmett était assis sur les marches du perron, la tête baissée. Alice était blottie contre Jasper qui caressait tendrement son dos.

-Si… Si on avait su, nous n'aurions pas posé de question, s'excusa Jasper en essuyant les larmes de sa douce.

-Non, Jazz, vous avez bien fait, le rassura Emmett. C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Alice et moi, nous n'avons jamais posé de questions.

-Vous étiez petits, lui rappela Rose.

-Oui, pour moi qu'il soit là ou pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance, se souvint Emmett. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, il n'existait pas vraiment à mes yeux. Puis, en grandissant j'ai peu à peu compris ce qui s'était passé, cependant, je ne voulais toujours rien savoir de lui. J'ai souvent été en colère contre mes parents d'avoir de la peine pour un frère qui n'était plus alors qu'ils nous avaient nous.

-Tu es injuste en disant cela, lui reprocha Alice, papa et maman ne nous ont jamais montré leur peine, hormis le jour de son anniversaire. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il est normal qu'ils espèrent toujours.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé, lâcha Emmett, ce bébé mort qu'ils ont retrouvé, c'était lui ! J'ai entendu grand-père se disputer avec papa parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on mette le nom d'Edward sur cette tombe. Le bébé pesait et mesurait la même taille que notre frère, près de son corps on a retrouvé un de ses chaussons, un chausson que grand-mère avait elle-même tricoté avec l'emblème des Cullen. Papa et maman se bercent d'illusions depuis toutes ces années, jamais il ne reviendra ! Alors, il est grand temps que nous l'oublions tous et que son fantôme cesse de nous hanter !

-Emmett, calme-toi, s'ils t'entendaient, murmura Rose en surveillant la porte d'entrée.

-Ils savent, confia Alice, Emmett ne s'est pas gêné pour le leur dire ! On verra bien quand tu auras des enfants si tu ne comprends pas leur réaction !

-Ca suffit ! Gronda Jasper. Personne n'a le droit de les juger ! Ce sont des parents merveilleux et …

-Je les aime, avoua Emmett, plus que tout, et ce petit frère que je n'ai jamais connu aussi, mais parfois je le déteste de faire souffrir autant nos parents.

-Oh, mon chéri, dit Rosalie en posant une main autour de ses épaules.

-Vous savez, je pense qu'ils iront mieux maintenant qu'ils vous ont parlé, comme ils l'ont dit, ils vont pouvoir avancer, mais jamais ils ne pourront l'oublier et je t'en prie Emmett n'exige pas cela de leur part, tu leur ferais plus de mal que de bien, lui demanda Bella.

-Que ferais-je sans ma petite voix de la sagesse ? Interrogea Emmett en se levant pour l'embrasser.

-Vous êtes prêts les enfants ? Questionna Esmé en sortant de la maison avec Carlisle.

-Ouais ! S'écrièrent-ils.

-Dites, marmonna Emmett en s'approchant d'eux, je me disais que c'était dommage que la photo d'Edward reste dans votre chambre, elle pourrait rester avec les nôtres au salon, non ?

-Merci, mon grand, sourit Esmé en embrassant son fils.

-Bon, ben, on y va ? Demanda l'aîné que toutes ces effusions mettaient mal à l'aise.

-C'est parti ! S'écria Alice en sautillant jusqu'à la voiture de ses parents. Bella, tu montes avec nous ! Les autres dans la voiture de Rose ! »

La jeune fille s'installa à l'arrière de la Mercedes du médecin qui prit la route de Forks. Bella sourit face à la joie manifeste d'Alice qui faisait la liste de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, demandant parfois l'avis de sa mère. Carlisle paniqua légèrement quand sa fille lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de grimper sur le toit pour accrocher l'effigie d'une sorcière sur son balai.

***Port Angeles – 31 octobre 2009***

Tendrement, elle remonta la couette sur le corps du jeune homme endormit, caressant au passage ses cheveux cuivrés. Il bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il avait besoin de repos. Elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre le petit salon de leur suite. Le garçon d'étage venait d'amener une desserte avec leurs petits-déjeuners. Son mari lui vola un baiser avant de lui tendre une tasse de café. Ils s'installèrent pour prendre leur repas. Elle put sentir son regard perçant étudier chacun de ses gestes.

« -Ne me profile pas ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Es-tu sûre de toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est la raison de notre venue ici. Je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec moi, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ?

-Oui, je suis d'accord, mais cela va être difficile ce sont des étrangers pour lui.

-Ce sont ses parents, sa famille. Ils sont les plus à même de l'aider.

-Cela fait 17 ans, lui rappela son époux, tu risques de rouvrir une ancienne blessure, ils ont sûrement tourné la page.

-Tu ne les connais pas, moi si !

-Tu les connaissais, rectifia-t-il.

-Tu penses comme les autres ? Que nous devrions les laisser dans l'ignorance ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais cela ne sera pas facile.

-Je n'ai pas peur de me faire taper sur les doigts ou de me prendre un blâme !

-Je ne parle pas de ça, dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main, il s'est accroché à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et toi aussi tu tiens à lui. J'ai peur que la séparation ne lui soit pas bénéfique, il est fragile.

-Il n'est pas mon fils, Aaron. Il a le droit de connaître ses parents, ses frères et ses sœurs. Je sais que tout se passera bien.

-Tu l'espères, murmura son mari.

-Veille sur lui, demanda-t-elle en se levant. Si tout se passe bien, nous lui parlerons à mon retour et demain il les aura retrouvé.

-Et si ça se passe mal ?

-Je ne l'envisage pas. Ils l'attendent, j'en suis certaine. »

Après avoir embrassé son époux, elle descendit à la réception et récupéra les clefs de sa voiture de location. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle programma son GPS pour Forks car l'adresse exacte de la famille Cullen semblait être inconnue du petit appareil. Elle verrait bien sur place, elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin. Elle inspira profondément pour apaiser ses nerfs, dans quelques heures, elle allait changer la vie d'une famille et elle priait pour que tout se passe bien.

******************

J'attends vos avis, n'hésitez pas !!!

Bonne soirée !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un grand MERCI pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !!!

Pour les reviewer anonymes :

**Virignie :**Je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise !! J'espère que la suite t'enchantera tout autant. Les chapitres seront mis à jour le dimanche, sauf si j'arrive à terminer plus tôt. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

**Candy : **Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review. Ce chapitre va éclaircir la disparition d'Edward et apporter certaines réponses ainsi qu'une surprise… Je croise les doigts pour que cette suite te plaise, alors, à bientôt !

**Laurie : **Merci, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi passionnante ! Merci pour ta review. A + !

**Sophiebellier :** Heureuse de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle fic, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir !

********************

Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !!!

********************

**Chapitre 2 : Espérances**

Carlisle observait sa villa qui était en train de prendre des allures de maison hantée. Des toiles d'araignées, des squelettes, des crânes et différentes bestioles peuplaient les moindres recoins. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour reprendre un peu son souffle, Alice ayant réussi à le convaincre de sortir l'échelle du garage pour positionner une sorcière sur son balai juste au-dessus du perron. Sa main se posa sur l'accoudoir et il retint de justesse un cri quand celle-ci rencontra la fourrure très réaliste qui recouvrait en rat en plastique. Un rire cristallin retentit dans le salon et il croisa le regard amusé d'Esmé qui avait surpris son geste. Il haussa les épaules et se leva quand elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Carlisle trouva le reste de la famille autour de la table de la cuisine. Des immenses citrouilles trônaient sur celle-ci, ses enfants en avaient chacune une et ils s'apprêtaient à les découper. Esmé avait sorti son appareil photo numérique et s'apprêtait à immortaliser l'instant. Une légère douleur l'étreignit quand il songea que c'était la fin d'une époque. Aujourd'hui, Esmé et lui avaient accepté de laisser partir Edward…

Ils avaient toujours espéré son retour, mais cela faisait maintenant 17 ans, et bien qu'Esmé et lui n'en aient jamais parlé, ils avaient essayé d'accepter l'idée que leur enfant était décédé. Personne ne savait que 7 ans après la découverte de ce petit corps carbonisé sur un terrain vague, ils étaient allés se recueillir sur la tombe de ce bébé sans nom. C'était devenu leur pèlerinage, ils avaient fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait peut-être de leur fils. Ils avaient fait graver la stèle, ne mettant pas son nom, évoquant simplement un ange, laissant la porte entrouverte au destin au cas où celui-ci aurait souhaité le leur rendre. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y croyait plus et il était temps qu'ils avancent pour leurs enfants, pour eux…

« -Papa, l'appela Emmett, tu devrais aller chercher ta trousse, Bella tient absolument à découper sa citrouille !

-Hey ! Je ne me suis pas coupée quand j'ai fait celle de la maison ! Protesta la jeune fille en agitant un couteau sous son nez.

-Pose ça, s'il te plaît, demanda Emmett en lui prenant le couteau des mains.

Carlisle ne put retenir un petit rire devant leurs chamailleries, après tout, c'était une journée ordinaire, il devait s'en convaincre et oublier la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

-Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna Esmé en essayant de prendre une photo.

-Y'a une voiture, annonça Jasper en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. C'est Charlie.

Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir. Il sortit sur le perron et vit une seconde voiture garée derrière celle du chef Swan, une jeune femme brune patientait au volant de celle-ci alors que Charlie le rejoignait.

-Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le médecin.

-Oui, on pourrait entrer un instant ?

Carlisle le laissa passer tout en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué à la jeune femme. Il rejoignit son ami et remarqua que tous les autres étaient là.

-Papa ? S'étonna Bella. Tout va bien ?

-Avant de te répondre, dit Charlie d'un ton suspicieux, j'aimerais savoir si l'un d'entre vous a fait une bêtise ?

Le médecin observa le chef Swan qui interrogeait du regard chacun des enfants, surtout Emmett qui était bien connu pour ses farces pas toujours drôles.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Esmé.

-La jeune femme qui attend dans sa voiture s'est arrêtée au poste pour demander où vous habitiez.

-Où est le problème, Charlie ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas justement, sauf que je peux vous dire que je sais reconnaître un agent fédéral lorsqu'il est devant moi, même s'il ne me brandit pas sa carte sous le nez ! Alors, personne n'a rien à dire ?

-Non ! Protestèrent les enfants.

-Un agent du FBI, répéta Esmé qui avait pâli.

Carlisle se dépêcha de rejoindre son épouse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ces quelques mots leurs rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs.

-Bonjour, dit une jeune femme brune qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte d'entrée.

Carlisle la détailla, lui trouvant un air vaguement familier. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, elle était petite et brune. Ses yeux bleus lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Elle portait un jean clair, un chemisier bleu et une épaisse veste noire, tenue qui ne ressemblait guère à celles qu'arboraient les agents du FBI qui étaient friands de costumes ou tailleurs sombres.

-Je vous avais demandé de patienter dans la voiture, maugréa le chef Swan en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

-Je n'ai jamais été très obéissante, répondit-elle, et comme de toute manière vous avez déjà fait les présentations, je ne voyais pas de raisons d'attendre plus longtemps à l'extérieur. Monsieur et Madame Cullen, je suis l'agent Gibson. Pardonnez-moi de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste, mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous.

-Bien sûr, murmura Carlisle en l'invitant à entrer.

La jeune femme le suivit jusqu'au salon où il lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil. Toute la famille ainsi que Bella et Charlie les suivirent, ce dernier observait toujours la nouvelle venue avec méfiance.

-Je souhaiterais vous parler en privé, précisa l'agent du FBI.

-Nous n'avons aucun secret pour notre famille, répliqua le médecin en invitant tous les autres à s'asseoir.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda son épouse.

-Non, je vous remercie, Madame Cullen.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Je souhaiterais que vous signez ces documents, l'informa l'agent Gibson en lui donnant un dossier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le médecin en ouvrant le dossier. Une plainte contre le FBI ?!

-Oui, il y a aussi différentes lettres que vous menacez de faire parvenir à tous les plus grands quotidiens américains.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Interrogea Carlisle stupéfait.

-A quoi vous jouez ?! Demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pardonnez-moi, les interrompit Esmé, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ?

-C'est exact, avoua la jeune femme, mon nom de jeune fille est Mayer, Lynda Mayer.

Carlisle sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine alors qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de son échine. Mayer. Ce nom était synonyme de mauvais souvenirs et réveillait d'anciennes blessures. Esmé vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, leurs mains se joignirent fermement, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Maintenant, il se souvenait où il avait déjà vu ce regard bleu déterminé et empli de bonté.

-Je suis vraiment navrée de venir réveiller de mauvais souvenirs, croyez bien que si cela n'était pas nécessaire, je ne serais pas venue.

-Comment… Comment va votre père ? Balbutia Esmé.

-Mon père est décédé il y a quelques années.

-Je suis navrée, c'était quelqu'un de merveilleux, dit son épouse.

-Il vous estimait énormément tout les deux et se désespérait de ne pas avoir pu vous aider. Jusqu'à la fin, il a cherché votre fils.

-Croyez bien, Madame, que je suis sensible à la perte qui vous afflige, votre père a beaucoup fait pour nous, mais nous avons décidé de laisser cette histoire derrière nous et…

-Pardonnez-moi de vous couper Monsieur Cullen, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de mon père ou de moi. Il y a un mois, j'étais en train de déjeuner à la terrasse d'un café quand une femme m'a abordé. Elle m'a dit s'appeler Ana et elle avait besoin de mon aide. Je travaille pour une section bien particulière du FBI, je suis profiler. Nous sommes deux équipes, nous étudions les comportements des meurtriers pour aider la police à les appréhender, mais depuis quelques temps, il a été demandé à mon équipe de cataloguer les sectes à risque. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est venue me trouver. Elle souhaitait quitter une secte, enfin, elle voulait surtout mettre son fils à l'abri. Ana m'a dit qu'elle était prête à tout, même à rester dans la secte si cela pouvait permettre à son enfant d'en sortir.

-Excusez-moi, mais…

-Je vous en prie, Madame Cullen, laissez-moi continuer. Avez-vous entendu parler d'Orion ?

-J'imagine que vous ne parlez pas de la constellation ? Questionna Jasper.

-Orion est le nom d'une secte. Nous connaissons très mal leurs structures. Nous savons que leur gourou fait miroiter à ses adeptes un voyage vers Orion après leur mort où une vie emplie de joie les attendrait. Il a appuyé ses dires par une prophétie : _Le jour où les impurs fêteront leurs morts, naîtra l'élu. Un ange envoyé sur Terre pour éclairer les ténèbres et guider les fidèles vers Orion._ Ana m'annonça que son fils, Anthony, était l'élu. Elle craignait pour sa vie, le grand voyage approchant, elle ignorait quel sort allait lui être réservé. Depuis des années, elle pensait à mettre son fils à l'abri, mais elle n'a finalement trouvé le courage de réagir qu'en voyant l'échéance approcher. Grâce à elle, mon équipe a pu faire une ébauche de la structure de la secte. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous allions devoir intervenir et vite. Le profilage, leurs actes, tout nous laissait penser à un suicide collectif. Avec l'accord de nos supérieurs et l'aide de l'armée, nous avons pris d'assaut leur camp. Malheureusement, quelqu'un les a prévenus de notre arrivée et ils se sont défendus… Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés, de morts. Ils ont fait exploser une bombe, tuant beaucoup d'adeptes. Malgré la cohue, j'ai réussi à repérer le corps d'Ana. Elle était mourante. Elle s'était servie de son corps pour protéger son fils des balles. Anthony était sous elle, à moitié inconscient. Nous avons réussi à les mettre à l'abri. L'équipe médicale s'est occupée d'eux. Ana est décédée quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital, termina l'agent du FBI en posant une photo sur la table basse, connaissez-vous cette femme Docteur Cullen ?

Pendant tout le récit de la jeune femme, il avait senti la tension qui habitait Esmé, son épouse n'avait cessé de serrer sa main au point que cela en devenait douloureux. La peur et l'espoir se mêlaient en lui, mais cette douleur lui permettait de rester lucide. Carlisle baissa les yeux vers la photographie, aussitôt, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Ana, murmura le médecin.

-Tu… Tu la connais ? S'étonna Esmé.

-Oui, Ana était l'une des secrétaires du service des urgences à l'hôpital de Chicago… Pourquoi nous racontez-vous tout ça ?

-Voilà une photo de son fils, Anthony, il a 17 ans, dit l'agent Gibson.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Esmé en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Il… Il a 17 ans ? Répéta Carlisle en observant avec attention la photographie. Il… Serait-il possible que… que…

-Sur son lit de mort, Ana a avoué à Anthony qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, qu'elle avait aidé des membres de la secte à l'enlever à des parents impurs car il était l'élu. Je… C'est lui, c'est Edward.

-Je…Non ! Non, bafouilla Esmé en sanglotant, je ne veux pas… pas avoir de faux espoirs… je… Le FBI avait enquêté sur le personnel… Ils ont dit que personne… aucun n'était coupable ou complice.

-Ana n'a eu votre fils entre les bras que pendant quelques minutes, le temps de le donner à un adepte qui est aussitôt parti. Elle a respecté les consignes de la secte, elle n'a eu aucun contact avec eux pendant deux ans, puis elle les a rejoint et a eu sa récompense, elle est devenue la mère de l'élu. C'est pour ça que le FBI ne l'a jamais soupçonné, en plus, une de ses anciennes collègues était persuadée qu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone au moment de la disparition de votre fils.

-Ne nous faites pas ça, bredouilla Carlisle, nous avons presque réussi à faire notre deuil, ne nous donnez pas de l'espoir nous ne supporterons pas … Non… C'est trop dur…

-Esmé, Carlisle, murmura la jeune femme en se levant et en prenant leurs mains, j'ai gardé le dossier d'Edward, j'avais promis à mon père de continuer ses recherches. J'ai fait comparer son ADN à celui de votre fils, ils sont identiques.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Esmé dont le regard voilé s'éclairait.

-Oui, j'ai même fait faire le test deux fois, par ailleurs, à la naissance d'Edward, l'infirmière avait eu le temps de relever ses empreintes digitales pour son certificat de naissance, elles aussi confirment qu'Anthony est votre fils.

-Je … Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est… c'est… On ne croyait plus le revoir…, chuchota Carlisle encore sous le choc de l'annonce.

-Il a tes yeux, remarqua Esmé en contemplant avec amour la photo.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire en regardant la photographie. Edward était vivant ! Edward ! Ils allaient enfin le revoir, le serrer dans leurs bras ! Une larme roula sur sa joue, il aurait tant aimé que ses parents soient là pour qu'ils aient eux aussi la joie de connaître leur petit-fils.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Esmé. Peut-on le voir ?

-Si je vous ai amené ces documents c'est parce que mes supérieurs ne souhaitent pas que vous retrouviez Edward, du moins, pas pour le moment.

-Mais pourquoi ?! S'écria Alice.

Carlisle sursauta. Il avait oublié la présence de ses enfants. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs beaux visages et leurs yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il remarqua que Bella avait entraîné Charlie un peu à l'écart et qu'elle lui parlait à l'oreille, elle devait sûrement lui expliquer la situation.

-Il va y avoir un procès, les informa l'agent Gibson, car comme d'habitude le gourou a disparu avec l'argent volé aux adeptes, plusieurs charges sont retenues contre cet homme en fuite. Le FBI possède peu de preuves pour l'inculper et nous avons toujours un doute sur son identité, je pense que s'il a un bon avocat, il pourrait s'en sortir.

-Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pratiquement rien ? Demanda Charlie.

-Il est très malin et très doué pour brouiller les pistes. Mes supérieurs pensent que comme Edward était l'élu, il a pu voir ou entendre des choses qui permettraient d'inculper définitivement cet homme qu'il a forcément côtoyé. Cependant, ils se sont heurtés à un mur, Edward refuse de parler. Mon mari qui est un excellent profiler, si ce n'est le meilleur, n'a pas réussi à lui faire dire un seul mot sur la secte ou sa vie là-bas. Ils avaient donc dans l'idée de le garder jusqu'au procès et de le forcer à témoigner en utilisant tous les moyens à leur disposition.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit ! S'écria Esmé. Que vont-ils faire à mon bébé ?

-Rien, Madame Cullen, mon époux et moi-même l'avons quelque peu soustrait à leur autorité. Edward est en sécurité pour le moment et il le sera encore plus quand il sera auprès des siens.

-Que doit-on faire ?

-Signez ces documents, Monsieur Cullen. Il suffit que je les fasse parvenir à mes supérieurs, cela suffira à les faire plier. Ils ne souhaitent pas avoir mauvaise presse. Cependant, avant, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, Edward est votre fils et vous avez envie de le revoir mais je veux être certaine que vous ayez conscience de ce que cela signifie. Tout ne sera pas simple, bien au contraire, cela va être dur et douloureux pour vous, mais aussi pour vos enfants.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Esmé.

-Imaginez que vous ayez vécu pendant 17 ans dans un monde reclus, coupé de toute civilisation. Il a grandi avec des gens qu'il considérait et qu'il aimait comme ses parents, sa famille. En 48 heures, il a tout perdu, sa famille, ses amis, ses repères. Il a vu des gens mourir. Le monde qui l'entoure aujourd'hui lui est complètement étranger.

-J'imagine qu'il obéit à leurs préceptes, lâcha Jasper d'un ton songeur.

-Parmi toutes les choses que vous devez savoir à son sujet, l'une d'elles et qu'il est très intelligent, il a un quotient intellectuel de 180.

-180, répéta Carlisle stupéfait, mais… mais c'est prodigieux.

-Oui et cela a, je pense, posé des problèmes au gourou de la secte. D'après les témoignages des adeptes que nous avons aidé, ils voyaient souvent l'élu quand il était enfant, il était admiré, adulé… Cependant, dès qu'il a atteint une dizaine d'années, le gourou a annoncé que les adeptes ne méritaient plus de voir la beauté de l'ange qui leur avait été envoyé, qu'ils salissaient sa pureté. Néanmoins, grâce à certains témoignages et à Ana, je pense que l'intelligence de votre fils leur a joué des tours.

-C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Rosalie.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Ana, il suivait les préceptes de la secte, mais durant son temps libre, il dévorait tous les livres qui étaient à sa portée. Grâce à eux, il s'est construit un esprit aussi libre et indépendant que son environnement le lui permettait. Ana appréhendait les 17 ans de votre fils car ils signifiaient le début du voyage, mais aussi parce qu'il remettait de plus en plus fréquemment en cause les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis qu'il était enfant. Ana ignorait ce qu'il se passait, mais le gourou le punissait régulièrement depuis son adolescence parce qu'il posait des questions qui dérangeaient.

-Je vous en prie, soyez franche, demanda Carlisle d'une voix tremblante, nous savons tous ce qui peut se passer dans ces sectes, comment certains adultes abusent des enfants… Edward… Edward…

-Non ! Coupa l'agent Gibson. Nos médecins l'ont examiné, il va bien.

-Merci Seigneur, murmura Esmé en essuyant une larme.

-Ecoutez, accepter Edward sous votre toit, retrouver votre fils signifie aussi tolérer qu'il agisse encore selon certains préceptes, vous ne devrez pas le brusquer. Il est intelligent et a suffisamment de volonté pour arriver à s'adapter, mais vous devrez le laisser avancer à son rythme. Il a vécu un traumatisme et il est possible que pour se rassurer il s'enfonce un certain temps dans la seule chose qu'il connaisse et qui le rassure : les préceptes de la secte.

-Nous nous adapterons, promit Alice, on prendra soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ma chérie, assura Esmé en lui souriant.

-Je suis sûre que votre amour sera le meilleur des remèdes. Cependant, n'oubliez pas ce point, si vous vous le considérez comme votre fils, pour lui, vous êtes des étrangers et il vous traitera comme tel pendant un moment. Ne le forcez pas à vous appeler maman ou papa, respectez son intimité et même son isolement.

-Très bien, acquiesça Esmé.

-Une dernière chose, il s'appelle Anthony et non Edward. Je sais que cela va être dur pour vous et que cela risque de vous échapper, mais appelez-le Anthony, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'être Edward Cullen.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux, assura la mère de famille qui s'était tout de même crispée face à cette demande.

-Mon mari m'a aussi demandé de vous prévenir qu'il y avait une condition pour qu'Edward vous rejoigne et il tient à ce que vous la respectiez.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Edward est intelligent, très intelligent. Au cours de l'interrogatoire, Aaron a senti qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais il n'a pas réussi à trouver quoi. Il est possible qu'Edward porte un masque, qu'il soit bien plus ancré dans les préceptes de la secte que nous ne le pensions. Si sa crainte se révèle justifiée, nous laissons dans la nature quelqu'un qui a suffisamment de charisme et de pouvoir pour réunir d'anciens ou de nouveaux adeptes. Je vous demanderai donc de me prévenir sans attendre si son comportement est étrange ou si vous suspectez quoi que ce soit, ai-je votre parole Monsieur et Madame Cullen ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Pensez-vous que cela soit plus qu'une possibilité ? Demanda Emmett qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche.

-Contrairement à Aaron, je ne pense pas qu'Edward représente un danger. Pour moi, il n'est qu'une victime de la folie d'un homme. Cependant, mon époux pense que mon jugement est faussé.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Charlie qui suivait avec intérêt la conversation.

-J'ai connu la famille Cullen lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai même gardé Emmett et Alice. Pendant presque toute sa vie, mon père a cherché Edward, j'ai toujours entendu parler de lui, pour moi, il n'était pas un inconnu… Par ailleurs, Edward, enfin… Il s'est accroché à moi depuis que je l'ai trouvé. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai été la première personne à être honnête avec lui, à lui dire la vérité… Maintenant que tout est dit, vous sentez-vous prêt à l'accueillir parmi vous ? Si vous l'êtes, n'oubliez pas que malgré les difficultés, vous ne devrez jamais l'abandonner ou baisser les bras, sinon, vous le détruirez à jamais.

-C'est notre fils, la question ne se pose même pas, affirma avec véhémence Esmé.

-Oui, assura Carlisle, les enfants ?

Le médecin sourit devant la cacophonie qui lui répondit, tous étaient enthousiastes et semblaient attendre avec impatience le retour de leur frère.

-On vous aidera de notre mieux, n'est-ce pas papa ?

-Oui, Bella, vous pourrez compter sur nous.

-Merci Charlie, merci Bella, les remercia Esmé.

-Alors, quand pourrons-nous le voir ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

-Je pense que pour une première rencontre nous pourrions trouver un endroit neutre, proposa Lynda. Vous pourrez le voir en notre présence et il repartira avec nous. En fonction de ses réactions, nous envisagerons une seconde rencontre ici pour qu'il découvre votre environnement.

-Vous voulez qu'il fasse peu à peu connaissance avec nous ?

-Oui, Madame Cullen, il a été suffisamment traumatisé ces derniers temps.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-nous par nos prénoms, demanda Esmé.

-Très bien, sourit la jeune femme, si vous m'appelez Lynda… Comme je vous le disais, il a tout perdu en 48 heures et… »

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable, l'agent Gibson s'excusa tout en attrapant son portable, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et sortit sur le perron pour répondre. Carlisle enlaça son épouse, tout comme elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et des larmes de joie ne cessaient de lui échapper. Leurs enfants aussi étaient euphoriques et ravis d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille.

**********************

Bella était assise à côté de son père. Elle savourait la joie qu'elle lisait sur le visage de sa famille de cœur, ils méritaient ce bonheur. Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures ils étaient prêts à faire le deuil de leur fils, le destin était parfois bien capricieux ! Son regard se posa sur la photo du jeune homme qui était restée sur la table du salon. Elle eut un instant le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Ses yeux étaient du même vert profond que celui de Carlisle, même s'ils ne semblaient pas aussi animés, ils paraissaient tristes, mais elle était certaine qu'elle y lirait bientôt de la joie. Il avait un visage fin avec un teint clair, elle pouvait reconnaître les traits délicats d'Esmé ou d'Alice. Par contre, il avait le menton carré comme tous les hommes de la famille. Ses cheveux étaient une étrange combinaison de ceux de ses parents, ils étaient cuivrés mais avec des mèches qui tiraient vers le blond. Alors qu'elle s'étonnait encore de ses traits parfaits, elle comprit pourquoi ces gens avaient fait de lui un ange, si de tels êtres existaient, elle était certaine qu'ils lui ressembleraient.

Bella sortit difficilement de sa contemplation. Son regard se porta alors sur l'immense baie vitrée, elle voyait l'agent Gibson faire les cent pas, elle paraissait énervée. Que se passait-il ? La jeune fille espérait de tout cœur que ce coup de fil ne concernait ni les Cullen, ni leur fils. Après quelques minutes, elle vit l'agent du FBI ranger son téléphone et inspirer plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'un silence pesant s'était installé dans le salon. La jeune femme les rejoignit. Elle vit l'anxiété sur les visages d'Esmé et de Carlisle, ce dernier fut le premier à parler.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mes supérieurs ont appelé mon époux, ils ne sont pas contents… Ils nous demandent de rentrer immédiatement avec Edward sinon ils viendront le chercher.

-Non ! S'écria Esmé.

Bella sentit toute sa douleur de mère dans ce cri, sa main chercha celle de Charlie, les Cullen ne survivraient pas à une nouvelle séparation.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Lynda, seulement, nous allons devoir agir autrement. Aaron leur a expliqué que nous étions venus ici pour vous rendre votre fils car vous vous apprêtiez à ouvrir une procédure contre le FBI et à alerter les journalistes, cela les a quelque peu calmés. Néanmoins, ils exigent notre retour à l'antenne de Seattle.

-Et Edward ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mon mari est en train de discuter avec lui, de lui expliquer la situation. Je vais aller les rejoindre et si tout va bien nous serons de retour dans deux heures avec Edward, enfin, Anthony.

-Dans deux heures, je pourrais serrer mon bébé dans mes bras, murmura Esmé.

-Peut-être, n'oubliez pas que vous ne devez pas le brusquer, rappela Lynda, j'imagine que vous aviez prévu de fêter Halloween ce soir ?

-Oui, répondit Alice.

-Alors, ne changez pas votre programme.

-On avait prévu de dîner ici, l'informa Rosalie, il vaut mieux qu'on mange à l'extérieur ?

-Non, mais, par contre, ne lui posez pas trop de questions, laissez-le se confier s'il le souhaite. Bien, je vais y aller. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

-Lynda ? L'appela Esmé alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Oui ?

-Merci, merci de m'avoir ramené mon bébé.

-Je vous en prie, Esmé, c'est un plaisir. »

A tour de rôle, Esmé et Carlisle avaient étreint la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille. Pendant quelques minutes un étrange silence s'abattit sur le salon avant qu'Alice ne pousse un cri de joie en se jetant sur son père qui chancela quelque peu sous l'impact. Rosalie et Jasper entourèrent leur mère. Emmett posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père, ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de s'étreindre malgré les protestations du petit lutin qui avait du mal à respirer entre eux deux. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Esmé, entourée de ses filles, s'installa sur le canapé. Elles se perdirent dans la contemplation de la photo du jeune homme. Carlisle discutait avec Charlie qui partageait la joie de son ami et l'assurait de son soutien. Bella vit Emmett et Jasper discuter, ce dernier ne semblait pas content. Il fronça les sourcils tout en murmurant à Emmett de sortir ce que l'aîné fit au moment où Esmé paniqua en pensant au repas de ce soir. Elle voulait préparer un vrai festin pour son fils, mais elle ignorait tout de ses goûts. Carlisle était en train de la rassurer quand Bella sortit de la villa. Elle se dirigea vers le garage et trouva Emmett en train de se défouler avec un sac de frappe. Elle s'assit en face de lui, il savait qu'elle était là, elle ne dit rien attendant qu'il se calme.

« -Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur avec les autres à fêter l'évènement ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton amer.

-Et toi ? Répondit-elle simplement sans se laisser démonter par sa mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ? Que je devrais avoir honte de ne pas me réjouir du retour de ce frère ? Que je n'ai pas de cœur ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Putain ! Lâcha Emmett en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le sac. Il va encore foutre notre vie en l'air !

-Tu n'en sais rien, murmura Bella.

-Tu n'étais pas là, Alice ne s'en souvient pas, mais moi je me rappelle les larmes qu'ils dissimulaient vainement derrière des sourires crispés. Tu n'entendais pas ma mère reprocher à demi-mots à mon père la disparition de mon frère ? De l'avoir laisser seul à la pouponnière ? Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer quand nous sommes partis pour San Francisco. Heureusement que là-bas les parents de Rose et de Jasper les ont convaincu d'aller voir un psy, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils seraient devenus sans cette thérapie ! Comment veux-tu que j'apprécie ce frère qui n'a fait que semer la discorde dans notre famille ? Dis-moi, Bella, que va-t-il se passer s'il part à nouveau ? Ou s'il ne veut pas faire partie de notre famille ? Alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts !

-Et pourtant, tu le feras, Emmett Cullen ! S'énerva Bella en se levant et en ne le quittant pas du regard. Dans un premier temps, tu le feras pour tes parents, pour ne pas qu'ils aient de la peine et ensuite, tu le feras pour toi, pour lui car quoi que tu dises vous êtes frères.

-Bella…

-Non, je t'en prie, Emmett, rentrons et laisse-lui une chance de faire partie de ta vie. »

L'aîné des Cullen soupira avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Bella savait qu'elle avait juste gagné un peu de temps, mais elle ne laisserait pas Emmett gâcher ce moment et puis elle était certaine que dans peu de temps il adorerait son petit frère ! Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la maison où la famille s'activait. Les filles étaient en cuisine en train de préparer le repas, tandis que Carlisle, Jasper et Charlie discutaient avec animation.

**************************

Les heures les séparant de l'arrivée d'Edward s'égrenèrent rapidement, à l'euphorie du moment s'était mêlée l'anxiété, tous appréhendaient plus ou moins les réactions du jeune homme. Charlie avait dû retourner au commissariat. Bella était restée à la villa car elle devait sortir avec les enfants Cullen.

Tous se figèrent quand une voiture s'arrêta devant la villa. Bella vit Carlisle prendre la main d'Esmé et d'un pas hésitant ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. On sonna. Carlisle ouvrit la porte avant de revenir auprès d'Esmé et de l'enlacer, tout deux tentaient d'apaiser leur nervosité, leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas, leurs jointures étaient presque blanches.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra. Il était grand, légèrement musclé, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond tout comme ses yeux. Son visage était sévère, mais on pouvait lire de l'amour dans son regard quand celui-ci se posa sur Lynda qui entra à son tour dans la maison. Bella sentait que la tension qui régnait dans la pièce était à son paroxysme.

Les deux agents du FBI se tournèrent vers la porte, Lynda tendit une main pour inciter le jeune homme à entrer. D'un pas hésitant, il entra. Bella sentit son cœur manquer un battement. La photo ne lui rendait pas justice, il était encore plus beau en réalité. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche, ses vêtements mettaient en valeur son corps parfait. Le jeune homme avait la tête baissée. Lynda lui prit la main et il releva lentement la tête, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et il accepta enfin d'observer les gens qui l'entouraient. La jeune fille resta un instant subjuguée par la beauté des traits de son visage, l'émeraude de ses yeux, même ses cheveux lui paraissaient doux et elle eut de les toucher.

« -Anthony, dit Lynda, je te présente Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, tes parents.

Le jeune homme observa le couple. Bella fut surprise de ne voir aucune émotion passer sur son visage alors que ses parents avaient déjà fondu en larmes. Esmé quitta l'étau protecteur des bras de son mari pour embrasser son fils, elle tendit ses bras vers lui, mais ce dernier se déroba. Il trouva refuge derrière le couple d'agents du FBI.

-Bonsoir, je suis l'agent Aaron Gibson, les salua l'homme en leur tendant la main et détourner un instant leur attention du jeune homme, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Bella remarqua que pendant que son mari parlait avec les Cullen, Lynda discutait doucement avec Edward. Le jeune homme ne cessait de triturer le bas de sa chemise laissant ainsi transparaître sa gêne.

-Ca va aller, entendit-elle, ils t'aiment, ils vont prendre soin de toi.

-Anthony, appela Aaron, viens donc saluer tes parents ainsi que tes frères et sœurs.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois parmi nous, assura Esmé en n'osant plus l'approcher.

-Tu es plus que le bienvenu ici, affirma Carlisle en lui souriant.

-Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, Madame et Monsieur Cullen, dit-il d'une voix basse.

La jeune fille put lire la peine dans le regard d'Esmé et de Carlisle, mais ils se reprirent rapidement.

-Ca commence, maugréa Emmett en fusillant du regard le nouvel arrivant.

-La ferme ! Grogna Jasper en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Carlisle reprit la parole et présenta le reste de la famille. Alice et Rosalie esquissèrent un geste dans sa direction, mais leur père les en dissuada d'un regard et elles se contentèrent de lui sourire avec bienveillance.

-Et voici, Bella, termina le médecin, Bella est presqu'un membre de la famille, son père Charlie est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et Bella passe beaucoup de temps avec ta sœur Alice, vous serez donc amené à vous croiser régulièrement.

Bella sentit ses joues rougir quand elle croisa le regard émeraude du jeune homme, le temps sembla se figer et une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les prunelles du nouveau Cullen. Une étrange chaleur envahit son corps et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa Aaron, mais nous devons partir.

Il s'approcha d'Edward et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Son épouse l'imita, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

-Ne me laissez pas ici, murmura-t-il, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Lynda, ils veilleront sur toi. Tu es en sécurité ici.

-Tiens, dit Aaron en lui donnant un bout de papier, tous nos numéros de téléphone sont là, appelle-nous à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-N'hésite pas, insista Lynda avant de se tourner vers les Cullen.

-On prendra soin de lui, promit Carlisle, faites bonne route.

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme en sortant avec son mari.

-Appelez-nous pour nous dire que vous êtes bien arrivés, demanda Esmé en les serrant dans ses bras alors que son mari leur serrait la main.

-Au revoir, murmura le jeune homme en regardant la porte se refermer. »

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer, il semblait perdu et inquiet. Elle lutta contre l'envie qu'elle avait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Son regard se posa sur l'unique sac qui devait contenir toute sa vie, tous les objets auxquels il devait tenir, ses souvenirs, avaient dû disparaître lors de l'explosion qui avait ravagé les locaux de la secte. Esmé s'avança vers lui. Doucement, elle prit sa main, il se laissa faire. Elle l'emmena ensuite faire le tour de la villa, Carlisle se dépêcha de les rejoindre après avoir déposé son sac dans la chambre d'amis. Bella resta avec les autres au salon. Alice et Rosalie étaient heureuses d'avoir un nouveau frère et discutaient sur la meilleure manière pour le mettre à l'aise. Emmett ruminait dans son coin et Jasper le surveillait. Bella s'assit à côté du blond et posa une main apaisante sur la sienne. Emmett n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, loin de là, elle était certaine qu'il allait se calmer. Bella lui sourit et Jasper se détendit quelque peu. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien se passer, Edward avait l'air tellement fragile…

********************

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

A dimanche pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un grand MERCI pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !!!

Pour les reviewer anonymes :

**Tifolitoi :** Salut, la miss !!! Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Je suis bien contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Laurie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A + !

**Marine 02 :** Merci énormément pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise. Une partie de ce chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward, en espérant que ça te plaise !

********************

Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !!!

********************

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas**

Bella aidait Esmé et ses filles en cuisine. Carlisle s'était enfermé quelques minutes dans son bureau pour téléphoner à l'hôpital pour les informer qu'il prenait quelques jours de congés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au salon. Jasper et Emmett jouaient à un jeu vidéo sur le grand écran du salon, le blond avait proposé Edward de participer, mais celui-ci avait décliné poliment l'invitation. Il était assit à l'extrémité du canapé, il se tenait bien droit, ses mains étaient entremêlées et posées sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas à l'aise, cela se sentait. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour lui, mais elle ignorait quoi faire. La jeune fille détourna son attention du jeune homme quand Esmé lui demanda de mettre la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt. Elles se rendirent dans le salon pour prévenir le reste de la famille. Bella se figea lorsqu'elle vit les traits crispés d'Edward, il avait la tête baissée, son visage était blême. Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant les coups de feu très réalistes émis par le jeu.

« -Le repas est prêt les garçons, les informa Esmé, éteignez le jeu, s'il-vous-plaît.

-On a presque fini la partie, maman, protesta Emmett.

Carlisle entra à cet instant dans le salon. Le sourire qui éclairait le visage du médecin se fana lorsqu'il vit Edward.

-Eteignez immédiatement ce jeu ! Ordonna calmement Carlisle.

-On n'a pas fini ! Protesta l'aîné.

-Emmett ! Gronda-t-il.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête surpris par le ton de leur père, ce dernier observait son plus jeune fils qui s'était quelque peu relaxé.

-Anthony, tu aimerais peut-être te rafraîchir avant de passer à table ? Esmé va t'accompagner.

Bella remarqua le regard intrigué que lui lança son épouse, pourtant, elle accompagna Edward à l'étage.

-Les enfants, commença-t-il d'un ton doux, j'apprécierais que vous ne jouiez pas à des jeux aussi violents lorsque votre frère est là, je pense que cela ravive de mauvais souvenirs.

-Quel con, maugréa Jasper, je suis désolé, papa. On aurait du s'en rendre compte !

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Carlisle, évitez ces jeux l'avenir.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête, Emmett plus à contre cœur que Jasper. Esmé et Edward passaient le pas de la cuisine quand ils les rejoignirent, ils s'installèrent à table. Bella remarqua à cet instant qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait debout, droit comme un I, près du mur, la tête baissée. Les enfants Cullen commencèrent à se servir, seuls Jasper et elle remarquèrent le malaise qui étreignait Edward.

-Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, demanda doucement Carlisle à son cadet.

D'un pas hésitant, il s'installa. Bella sentit le doux parfum du jeune homme l'envouter. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Alice crier son prénom. Son amie l'observait d'un air insistant en lui tendant le saladier. Tout en rougissant, elle prit le plat des mains de son amie et commença à se servir de salade. Elle passa ensuite le plat à son voisin de table, leurs doigts se frôlèrent provoquant une légère décharge électrique qui parcourut tout son corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que le jeune homme ne baisse précipitamment la tête. Bella tenta de se concentrer sur son assiette pour tenter d'oublier son trouble.

-Tu veux que je te serve, mon grand ? Interrogea Esmé.

Bella se tourna vers Edward. Ce dernier paraissait figé sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les conversations autour de la table cessèrent et tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, elle eut l'impression qu'il se tassait un peu plus sur lui-même, tentant de se soustraire à leurs regards. Bella se saisit de son verre d'eau et sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle le renversa sur la table.

-Mais quelle idiote ! Soupira-t-elle attirant l'attention de tous. Je suis vraiment pas douée.

Bella épongea avec sa serviette sous les rires d'Emmett et de Jasper. Esmé en profita pour remplir l'assiette de son fils et passer le saladier à son mari.

-Tu as intérêt à faire attention, conseilla Alice d'un ton menaçant, ne renverse rien sur ta tenue ce soir !

-Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, lâcha Bella en esquissant un pâle sourire.

-Où allez-vous à Port Angeles ? Interrogea Esmé en versant de l'eau dans le verre d'Edward.

-On va à la fête d'une des confréries de la fac, répondit Emmett la bouche pleine.

-Surveille tes manières, gronda doucement sa mère.

-Quelle confrérie ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Rosalie, il n'y aura pas d'alcool ou de drogue, juste de la musique et des amis.

-Et c'est promis on sera là au plus tard à 3 heures, récita Alice.

-En quoi vous déguisez-vous ? Questionna Esmé.

-Surprise, tu verras tout à l'heure ! Déclara Alice d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu n'as pas faim, Anthony ? Demanda doucement Jasper.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, si tu n'aimes pas, je peux te faire autre chose ? Proposa Esmé.

-Non, merci, Madame, répondit-il dans un murmure.

-Ed… Anthony, se reprit Carlisle, il faut que tu manges un peu.

-Je n'ai pas faim, avoua le jeune homme.

-Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

-Je… Aaron a voulu que je mange avant de venir ici.

-Qu'as-tu mangé ? As-tu déjeuné correctement aujourd'hui ? Poursuivit Carlisle.

-Carlisle ! Coupa doucement Esmé. Pardonne ton père, Edward, c'est son côté médecin qui ressort !

-Je m'appelle Anthony !

-Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, balbutia Esmé. Pardonne-moi.

-Ouais, ben, c'est pas la peine de parler de cette manière à ma mère ! Grogna Emmett en le fusillant du regard.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Esmé.

Carlisle lança un regard sévère à son aîné avant de s'essuyer avec sa serviette et de se lever.

-Viens, dit-il à l'attention d'Edward, tu dois avoir envie de te reposer, je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre. Tu pourras prendre un livre dans ma bibliothèque si tu le souhaites.

-Merci, souffla le jeune homme en se levant à son tour, merci pour ce repas Madame.

-Je t'en prie, Anthony, pourrais-je monter te souhaiter bonne nuit ?

-Oui, accepta-t-il. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, répondit Alice en lui souriant.

-C'est gentil, sourit Rose, dors bien.

-Ouais, repose-toi bien, le salua Jasper, à demain.

-Fais de beaux rêves, murmura Bella en lui souriant timidement.

Il hocha discrètement la tête dans sa direction et Bella sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette tout en se disant qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré rester ici avec Edward plutôt que d'aller à cette stupide fête. La jeune fille fit un effort pour se concentrer sur la conversation animée plutôt que sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'étage.

*******************

Carlisle regagna la chambre de son fils au moment où celui-ci sortait de sa salle de bain privée. Edward se figea une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête. Il remarqua les tremblements qui agitaient le jeune homme.

« -Viens vite te mettre au chaud, dit-il doucement en repoussant la couette.

Il se tourna vers son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps alors qu'il tentait de réprimer ses tremblements.

-Anthony ?

Carlisle s'approcha lentement de lui. Son fils semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il posa une main sur son épaule, aussitôt, Edward tressaillit. Il comprit alors que le jeune homme n'était pas dans la lune, il avait surveillé le moindre de ses gestes depuis son entrée dans la chambre aussi discrètement qu'il avait pu.

-Viens te coucher, répéta-t-il en l'entraînant vers le lit.

Il sentit et ignora le bref mouvement de recul qu'eut son fils lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider jusqu'au lit. Edward s'allongea, mais paraissait toujours tendu.

-Veux-tu que je te donne quelque chose pour dormir ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-Non, je vous remercie Monsieur.

-Anthony, je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi et que tu es perdu. Cependant, sache que ta mère et moi nous t'aimons, nous ferons tout pour que tu sois heureux avec nous alors n'hésite pas à nous parler si quelque chose de dérange, notre porte te sera toujours ouverte de jour comme de nuit, tu as retenu où était notre chambre ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Alors, si cette nuit ou un autre jour tu as besoin de nous que ce soit parce que tu te sentes seul, triste ou juste pour discuter n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. J'aimerais aussi te demander une faveur, peux-tu nous appeler par nos prénoms ta mère et moi ?

-Oui.

-Tant que j'y suis, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre siècle lorsque tu me vouvoies, serais-tu contre l'idée de nous tutoyer ?

-Non.

-Toc, toc, dit doucement Esmé en entrant dans la chambre, je ne vous dérange pas les garçons ?

-Non, répondit Carlisle.

Esmé entra et se dirigea vers la table de chevet, elle y déposa un verre de lait et une assiette de cookies.

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être un petit creux, avoua-t-elle.

-Merci, Esmé.

-Je t'en prie, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle émue de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

Esmé hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment agir, puis, doucement, elle se baissa vers son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit, Anthony.

-Bonne nuit, Esmé.

Carlisle regarda une dernière fois sa femme caresser la joue de leur enfant avant de sortir. Il se pencha et alluma la lampe de chevet.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Anthony, et n'oublie pas, nous ne sommes pas loin.

Le médecin observa une dernière fois son fils avant de refermer doucement la porte et de rejoindre le reste de la famille au rez-de-chaussée.

-Comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda Jasper alors qu'il reprenait sa place.

-Il est perdu et malheureusement je ne pense pas avoir réussit à le rassurer.

-Il lui faut du temps, le réconforta Rose.

-Bon, il va falloir que l'on se mette au travail ! Lâcha Alice.

-Au travail ? ! Répéta Emmett d'un ton étonné.

-Ben, oui, Edward ne va pas rester indéfiniment dans la chambre d'amis, il faut qu'il ait sa chambre, expliqua le petit lutin, je pensais que l'on pourrait aménager la pièce qui est à côté de ton bureau papa puisqu'elle a une petite dépendance que l'on pourra transformer en salle de bain.

-Hey ! On avait dit qu'on allait y installer une salle de sport !!! Protesta Emmett.

-Voyons quel est le plus important que ton frère ait son propre espace ou que tu ais un endroit pour faire de la gonflette ? Lança Alice d'un ton assassin.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends pour avoir ma salle de sport ?

-Non, mais je rêve là ! S'écria le petit lutin en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Calme-toi, Alice, lui demanda Rosalie, je suis sûre qu'Emmett te charrie, n'est-ce pas, mon cœur ?

-Je…Je…

-Bien sûr qu'il plaisante, coupa Jasper tout en lançant un regard assassin.

-Oui et puis ce sera un bon moyen pour que vous passiez du temps tous ensemble, expliqua Bella, cela pourra peut-être faciliter les choses ?

-Je le pense aussi, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Bien, maintenant, terminons notre repas sinon vous allés être en retard pour votre soirée. »

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles d'Esmé et ils se remirent à manger. Le repas terminé, ils les laissèrent regagner l'étage pendant qu'ils débarrassaient tout en leur faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger Edward. Carlisle ferma le lave-saille et se dirigea vers sa douce épouse qui était en train de ranger les serviettes. Tendrement, il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et chercha le chemin de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Carlisle caressa sa joue. La même lueur brûlait dans leurs regards, ils étaient heureux, heureux que leur famille soit enfin réunie.

**************************

Bella observait son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain, elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'arranger sa combinaison moulante pour qu'elle soit moins décolletée, mais elle fut stoppée par le regard furieux d'Alice qui se dépêcha de remettre le vêtement bien à sa place. Rosalie ronchonna en lui demandant de rester tranquille le temps qu'elle termine son maquillage. Enfin, elles finirent par sortir toutes les trois de la salle de bain, Emmett et Jasper les attendaient dans la chambre adjacente eux aussi vêtus de cuir noir. Tous avaient revêtu des costumes des X-Men. Bella sourit en voyant les griffes d'aciers qui sortaient des gants d'Emmett et les lunettes rouges de Jasper. Rosalie avait mis une perruque avec de longs cheveux blancs, une cape épousait gracieusement chacun de ses gestes. Alice portait par-dessus sa tenue un long manteau qui Bella lui enviait. La jeune fille avait voulu échanger leurs costumes, mais le petit lutin avait refusé car elle n'avait pas les longs cheveux bruns qui allaient avec le costume de Bella. Cette dernière, contrairement à ses amies, n'avait pas de perruque, Rose avait juste apposé de la teinture blanche sur les deux mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage et elle portait des gants.

Ils finirent par sortir de la chambre où ils s'étaient retrouvés entassés pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée en faisant le moins de bruit possible. En passant devant la chambre d'amis, Bella ne put s'empêcher de fixer quelques secondes la porte. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, il devait dormir. Elle fit un pas en direction de la porte, elle effleura la porte du bout des doigts. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui l'envahissait, l'incontrôlable envie qu'elle avait de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras… Sa main glissa jusqu'à la poignée…

« -Bella ?! L'appela doucement Alice. »

La jeune fille suspendit son geste tout en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie qui l'observait d'un œil brillant. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bella se dépêcha de la rejoindre tout en la fusillant du regard lui interdisant ainsi de faire tout commentaire.

Après une séance photo imposée par Esmé et sous les rires de Carlisle, ils sortirent de la villa pour gagner leurs véhicules. Alors qu'elle grimpait à l'arrière de la voiture d'Alice, il lui sembla voir une ombre à l'étage, une ombre à la fenêtre. Etait-il là ? Etait-il là en train de les observer, eux qui étaient heureux, alors que lui était perdu… Malheureux… Un poids immense s'abattit sur sa poitrine… Elle n'avait plus envie de s'amuser… Pourtant, elle monta dans la voiture…

********************

A peine la porte de la chambre s'était-elle refermée sur Carlisle qu'il inspira profondément, son corps était devenu douloureux tant il était tendu. Lentement, il se concentra sur sa respiration tout en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Doucement, il roula sur le côté, il attrapa un des oreillers qu'il serra contre lui avant d'y enfouir sa tête et d'étouffer un cri. L'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en feu ! Les larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir depuis deux jours semblaient comprimer douloureusement sa gorge à un point que cela devenait douloureux.

Cependant, il n'allait pas craquer, il se l'interdisait ! Il ferma ses paupières cherchant ainsi à apaiser ses yeux en feu à cause des larmes qu'il retenait. Il devait penser à autre chose, autre chose pour oublier toute cette douleur, mais quoi ? Il aurait tellement aimé sombrer dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil lourd où il oublierait tout, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, il faisait tout pour rester éveillé, sinon, il savait qu'il revivrait tout, il entendrait à nouveau les cris, les pleurs, le bruit des balles sifflant dans l'air, l'assourdissante détonation de l'explosion, il ressentirait aussi sa chaleur, la douleur… Pendant, un instant il s'était cru en Enfer.

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux, violentes, douloureuses. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne parvenait pas à les chasser. Il revoyait le visage de sa mère déformé par l'anxiété. Elle ne cessait de surveiller sa montre. Puis, soudain, des cris avaient résonné. Il avait entendu plusieurs hommes l'appeler, ils le cherchaient. Sa mère avait tremblé. Il se souvenait encore du regard empli d'amour qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Il avait cru qu'elle allait s'écrouler, tellement elle lui avait semblé fragile et déterminée à la fois. Pourtant, c'est avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas qu'elle l'avait pris par la main et emmené dans la direction opposée des hommes qui le cherchaient. Elle lui avait ordonné de courir. Il avait obéit, sentant l'urgence dans le ton de sa voix. Il s'était figé, manquant de les faire tomber tous deux, lorsqu'il avait entendu les premiers coups de feu. Ana lui avait crié dessus, l'entraînant à nouveau dans une course effrénée. Ils croisèrent plusieurs de leurs amis, des connaissances, qui étaient paralysés par la peur. Ils s'étaient adressés à lui, reconnaissant leur élu, lui demandant de l'aide, mais il n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre… Les hommes arrivaient, criant toujours son nom… Sa mère le poussa à l'extérieur… Il tressaillit en voyant ces hommes en treillis se battre avec des adeptes… L'armée ? Que faisaient ces soldats ici ? Pourquoi attaquaient-ils leur communauté ? Tout à coup, une violente douleur étreignit son bras. Il baissa la tête et vit la manche de sa chemise blanche couverte de sang. Il avait mal. Quelqu'un hurla. Il reconnut la voix de sa mère. Elle était terrifiée. Il regarda autour de lui et comprit, ils étaient pris entre deux feux. Des hommes en treillis tentèrent de se diriger vers eux pour les protéger, mais des adeptes firent feu sur eux, leur criant de ne pas approcher l'élu ! Les coups de feu retentirent encore plus nombreux. Il sentit quelque chose de lourd le heurter. Il se retourna. Sa mère tomba sur lui. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

Jamais, il ne pourrait oublier son regard, ces mots qu'elle lui murmurait lui interdisant de bouger, de rester bien à l'abri sous son corps. Il voulut protester, se dégager, la porter loin de cet Enfer pour la mettre en sécurité. Alors qu'il réunissait ses forces, il sentit les bras de sa mère se refermer autour de son corps, l'immobilisant un peu plus. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était aussi forte ! Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant vrilla ses tympans. Une chaleur intense lécha pendant quelques secondes son corps alors qu'il se sentait propulsé sur plusieurs mètres, toujours protégé par l'étreinte de sa mère.

Il avait été dans le noir pendant de longues minutes. Il n'avait ré-ouvert les yeux que pour croiser un regard inquiet, mais ce n'était pas celui de sa mère. Des yeux bleus le fixaient intensément, des mains palpaient son corps, sûrement à la recherche d'une blessure, ses lèvres bougèrent, mais il n'entendait rien de ce que lui disait la jeune femme. Un homme à la mine anxieuse les rejoignit, il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Il protesta. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener ! Sa mère ! Ils devaient la sauver ! Alors qu'on l'allongeait sur un brancard, la jeune femme le rassura, lui désignant un autre brancard où était allongée sa mère, des médecins s'occupaient d'elle. Il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Le froid, puis, l'obscurité l'envahirent…

Il rouvrit brutalement ses yeux, forçant ces images à disparaître. D'un geste empli de rage, il essuya ses joues humides. Il ne devait pas dormir. S'il cédait à la fatigue, il savait que ses cauchemars empireraient… Il s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, tentant de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Il avait tout perdu, sa famille, ses amis, jusqu'à son identité… Qui était-il ?

Il se souvenait de l'atroce douleur qui avait envahit sa poitrine lorsque sa mère lui avait avoué la vérité. Elle n'était pas sa mère… Elle l'avait enlevé à des gens qu'elle pensait impurs… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle regrettait… Qu'il aurait été mieux auprès de ses parents aimants, entouré de son frère et de sa sœur… Il se souvenait avoir crié… Lui avoir dit qu'elle mentait… Pourtant, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère… Elle lui avait demandé pardon avant de s'éteindre à jamais…

Il ne savait combien d'heures il était resté assis à côté de son corps que la vie avait fuit, il avait sursauté en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle était là. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient inquiets. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il s'était réfugié dans ses bras et avait pleuré, c'étaient les seules larmes qu'il avait accepté de verser… Pour sa mère… Pour celle qu'il aimerait toujours…

Oui, il aimerait toujours Ana comme sa mère. Elle lui avait appris à lire, à écrire. Elle lui faisait la lecture avant qu'il ne s'endorme, elle veillait sur lui quand il faisait des cauchemars, elle l'étreignait tendrement quand il avait du chagrin, quand il était puni… Elle avait été là pour lui… Elle était sa mère et non cette Esmé !

Il aurait aimé rester avec Lynda et Aaron, il ignorait pourquoi mais ils avaient un effet apaisant sur lui, peut-être parce qu'ils connaissaient son histoire ? Ou bien était-ce parce que, contrairement aux Cullen, ils n'étaient pas sa famille et qu'il était libre de les aimer ou pas, de les accepter ou non dans sa vie ? Avec eux, il avait eu le choix, mais pas avec ces étrangers chez qui il se trouvait maintenant !

Il se redressa en entendant du bruit à l'extérieur. Doucement, il quitta son lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et poussa le lourd rideau qui lui obstruait la vue. Ils étaient tous dehors, vêtus de tenues étranges. Que faisaient-ils ? Où allaient-ils ainsi habillés en pleine nuit ? Soudain, il lâcha le rideau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, l'avait-elle vu ? Allaient-ils se fâcher qu'il les ait espionné ? Il serra nerveusement ses poings en observant tour à tour la fenêtre et la porte de la chambre, comptant les secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment et qu'il ne soit puni… Il attendit… Il perçut le bruit des moteurs… Ils partaient… Elle n'avait rien dit... Il se détendit quelque peu en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait aidé ce soir, elle avait renversé son verre d'eau sur la table pour détourner l'attention des autres. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait la douceur de ses traits, la chaleur de ses yeux chocolat. Il avait été envoûté par l'odeur de freesia qui entourait la jeune fille… Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait en sa présence et cela le troublait.

Un autre fait étrange l'interpellait. Il se souvenait que personne ne l'avait grondé quand elle avait renversé son verre… Ils avaient même ri… Peut-être… Peut-être après tout n'avait-il aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux ? Pourtant, leur maison était tellement étrange… Qui aimerait vivre dans un endroit où des squelettes, des rats, des araignées et autres monstruosités étaient exposées telles des décorations ? Quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec les garçons au salon, il s'était approché discrètement d'un crâne dans lequel brûlait une bougie, il avait été soulagé en constatant que celui-ci était en plastique ! Son soulagement avait vite disparu quand il vit les deux garçons _jouer_ à tuer des gens sur le téléviseur… Le blond, Jasper, lui avait proposé de participer, mais il avait décliné l'offre, s'asseyant dans un coin, tout en tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le repas aussi lui avait paru étrange… Il s'était sentit perdu et il l'était encore. Lynda l'avait prévenu qu'il ressentirait tout ceci, mais il n'était pas prêt… Il était trop effrayé… Ces gens n'étaient pas normaux ! Ils pouvaient voir en eux tous les signes qui caractérisaient des êtres impurs, des êtres contre lequel le Maître, son père, l'avait mis en garde depuis toujours… Il se souvenait de ses préceptes… Il se souvint aussi qu'il les avait souvent remis en cause ces derniers temps, s'attirant la colère du Maître, il l'avait punit… Souvent, punit… Même lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait, le Maître trouvait toujours un moyen de lui donner une punition… Son corps se mit à trembler à ces souvenirs… Son estomac se contracta… Il allait vomir… Il fit tout pour contrôler sa nausée… Il était perdu dans le noir au milieu de la chambre, il n'avait plus aucun repère… Que lui feraient-ils s'il souillait leur sol ? Tout en tremblant, il avança lentement. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un mur, il le longea. Il s'arrêta dans l'angle et s'assit ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, il ferma les yeux et mordit violemment son poing pour tenter d'apaiser le malaise qui l'envahissait.

Tout à coup, la peur grandit en lui. Son corps se mit à trembler, ses dents se refermèrent à nouveau sur son poing pour retenir un gémissement de terreur… Il pouvait voir la lumière filtrer sous sa porte… Il pouvait entendre des pas… Avec horreur, il entendit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser… Ils allaient être en colère, il n'était pas dans son lit ! Mais il était trop tard… Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'y réfugier, il ne savait même plus où il était… Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, se repliant sur lui-même, tentant ainsi de disparaître à leurs yeux pour ne pas affronter leur colère…

Il crut un instant que Lynda avait changé d'avis et qu'elle était revenue le chercher lorsqu'il sentit une main douce se poser sur son bras, mais quand il releva la tête, il ne croisa pas son regard bleuté. Il tressaillit avant de se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible.

« -Chut, tout va bien, Anthony, murmura la voix d'Esmé alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux.

-Tu es en sécurité, assura Carlisle.

Menteur ! Il avait envie de le lui crier ! Il savait qu'il lui mentait ! Il allait se mettre en colère, il le savait, il n'avait pas été obéissant !

-N'aie pas peur, chuchota l'homme.

-Il est frigorifié, s'inquiéta Esmé.

Ses muscles se crispèrent quand il sentit ses mains sur son corps. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres closes. Carlisle le souleva aisément. La panique l'envahit. Où l'emmenait-il ? Devait-il se débattre ? S'enfuir ? Mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller. De toute manière, il était tellement faible, qu'ils l'auraient vite rattrapé… L'homme le déposa doucement sur quelque chose de moelleux. Il ouvrit un œil. Il était allongé sur un grand lit. La femme recouvrit immédiatement son corps avec une épaisse couette avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu es en sécurité ici, mon chéri, personne ne te fera du mal, promit-elle en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

Il eut envie de lui rire au nez, mais n'osa pas, craignant de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis.

-Détends-toi, dit Carlisle en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit, respire calmement.

Le blond l'observait avec attention, surveillant sa respiration, ses yeux fixaient ses poings toujours serrés. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, il faillit se soustraire à son emprise, mais il réalisa qu'il prenait son pouls. Carlisle fronça les sourcils. Il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

-Ecoute-moi, Anthony, je sais que tu as vécu des choses horribles ces derniers jours, que tu te sens perdu et que tu ne nous connais pas, mais nous t'aimons et nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu prendre de somnifère tout à l'heure, cependant, je pense que cela te ferait du bien, tu as besoin de repos. Prends-le, s'il te plaît, je te promets que tu dormiras d'un sommeil sans rêves, sans cauchemars.

D'une main hésitante, il prit le comprimé et le mit dans sa bouche. Carlisle lui tendit ensuite un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait, l'eau fraîche apaisa sa gorge douloureusement sèche.

-Veux-tu manger ou boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda Esmé.

Il secoua la tête pour signaler son refus. Pourtant, Carlisle lui tendit le verre qu'il avait à nouveau rempli. Il le but.

-C'est bien, approuva l'homme, allonge-toi, maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Non, il ne voulait pas ! Il jeta un regard paniqué au couple, pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas repartir dans sa chambre ?

-Chut, calme-toi, mon chéri, chuchota Esmé en lui caressant les cheveux et en s'allongeant à ses côtés, dors.

-Ta mère a raison, mon fils, il est l'heure de dormir, dit Carlisle en s'allongeant de l'autre côté, on veille sur toi, dors. »

Il tentait par tous les moyens de réprimer sa peur, ses tremblements. Il ferma les yeux en entendant la berceuse que fredonnait Esmé. Il sentit la main de Carlisle se poser sur la sienne et desserrer lentement son poing. Les doigts du médecin caressèrent doucement la morsure qu'il s'était infligé. Une douce torpeur l'envahit, était-ce l'effet du médicament ? Ou bien, la présence rassurante de cet homme et de cette femme ? Il aimait la manière dont elle lui caressait les cheveux, sa voix douce l'apaisait… Il appréciait la force rassurante qui émanait de la main de l'homme qui tenait fermement la sienne, comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher… La chaleur de leurs corps réchauffèrent lentement le sien, mais pas seulement sa peau, son cœur aussi sembla être étreint par cet étrangement sentiment. Il avait déjà ressentit cela quand Ana le prenait dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas aussi puissant… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient ses parents ? Non, ils étaient simplement ses géniteurs… Il devait se méfier d'eux… Le médicament embrouillait son esprit… Sa respiration devint lente, son corps était engourdi… Il sombrait… Cependant, une question ne cessait de l'obséder…

Qui était-il ?

Anthony ?

Edward ?

Anthony, c'était le nom que sa mère lui avait donné !

Mais, Ana, n'était pas sa mère… Elle l'avait arraché à ces gens qui l'étreignaient tendrement…

Non, Anthony n'avait jamais existé. Il devait se faire une raison…

Edward Cullen.

Oui, il devait l'accepter.

Il s'appelait Edward, Edward Cullen et était le fils de Carlisle et d'Esmé.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil profond, il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lynda : leur donner une chance. Il allait leur donner une chance et essayer de s'ouvrir à eux, de faire partie de cette famille… Il allait faire des efforts, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être sur ses gardes…

***********************

Il allait être trois heures du matin lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur soirée. Alice sourit en voyant Emmett et Rosalie s'embrasser tendrement dans les escaliers tout en gagnant leur chambre au second étage. Alice attendait sur le palier du premier que Jasper ait terminé d'éteindre les lumières au rez-de-chaussée. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre de son petit frère. Bien qu'elle se soit amusée à la soirée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui et elle n'était pas la seule… Alice eut soudain envie de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte.

« -Alice ! Gronda doucement Jasper. Tu vas le réveiller !

-Je veux juste voir s'il dort bien, rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Alice !! La réprimanda Jasper en la rejoignant avant de stopper quand il la vit se figer. Alice ? … Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Il est pas là, répondit-elle en blêmissant. Il est pas dans sa chambre !

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Rosalie.

-J'en étais sûr ! Marmonna Emmett.

-Du calme, ordonna Jasper d'un ton sec mais discret, ne réveillez pas les parents ! Il grignote peut-être à la cuisine ou regarde la télé ?

-Je te signale qu'on l'aurait vu ! Répliqua Emmett. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est barré ce con !

-La ferme ! Lui intima Rose. Jazz a raison, il ne doit pas être loin !

-Alice, où vas-tu ? Grogna Jasper en voyant sa compagne devant la porte de la chambre de leurs parents.

-Ils aimeraient que nous les prévenions ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Alice ! Grondèrent aussi silencieusement que possible les trois autres.

-Oh, souffla le petit lutin en souriant émue avant d'attraper son téléphone et de prendre une photo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'énerva Rose.

-Viens voir ! Chut, fais pas de bruit… C'est trop mignon !

Rosalie la rejoignit et elle aussi fondit devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Leurs compagnons ne tardèrent pas à venir voir ce qui leur arrachait un sourire béat.

-Laissons-les dormir, murmura Jasper. »

Alice acquiesça et referma doucement la porte. Edward dormait blotti entre leurs parents, son père tenait fermement la main de son frère, sa mère quant à elle avait une main posée dans ses cheveux. Un franc sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle entraînait son compagnon vers leur chambre.

*********************

Lynda se réveilla en sursaut. Elle soupira en sentant que la place à ses côtés était vide. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et gagna le salon. Il était là, devant l'immense baie vitrée, son regard perdu dans la contemplation des lumières de la ville. Lynda s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Aaron posa sa main sur son bras.

« -Retourne te coucher, tu vas avoir froid.

-Alors, viens avec moi, tu me réchaufferas.

-Je te rejoints.

Doucement, il se dégagea de son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé et de se replonger dans les dossiers qui traînaient sur la table basse.

-Laisse ça, Aaron, et viens te coucher !

-J'arrive.

-Non ! S'énerva la jeune femme en lui arrachant un dossier des mains. Cela fait des heures que tu relis ces dossiers, son dossier…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, je l'ai senti, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi ! Avoua Aaron d'un ton agacé. Il le faut, je…

-Aaron, il est en sécurité, Esmé et Carlisle veillent sur lui, lui rappela doucement Lynda. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'accusais de m'être trop attachée à lui, mais j'ai l'impression que toi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ça, la contredit-il, j'aimerais tellement arriver à mettre le doigt sur…

-Ne me mens pas, le réprimanda gentiment son épouse, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il t'a résisté au cours de ton profilage que tu t'intéresses à lui, mais parce que tu tiens à lui. »

Aaron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il finit par se taire. Elle lui prit la main et tout en éteignant les lampes du salon, elle l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Ils s'allongèrent et aussitôt elle se blottit contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa taille. Lynda sentit que son époux se détendait, il allait s'endormir. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle aussi elle s'inquiétait. Quel secret Edward cachait-il si bien au fond de lui ? Elle était certaine que cela avait un rapport avec la secte, mais lequel ? Tout comme Aaron, elle priait pour ne pas s'être trompée et que demain il ne parte rejoindre d'autres adeptes... Cependant, seul l'avenir leur apporterait des réponses. Elle devait avoir confiance en Edward ainsi qu'en toute la famille Cullen car eux seuls pourraient l'aider en s'en sortir ou non…

**********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a lu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !!!

Bonne soirée et à dimanche prochain !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

**************************

MERCI BEAUCOUP pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!

**************************

Pour les reviewers anonymes : 

**Nesi :** Merci pour ta review, je vais aussi vite que je le peux pour publier ! A bientôt !

**Laurie :** Il lui faut du temps pour trouver ses marques et commencer à vivre… En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! A + !

**Maho :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Flap :** Merci ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu adores toujours !

********************

BONNE LECTURE !!!

********************

**Chapitre 4 : Avancer**

Edward s'éveilla doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, d'un sommeil sans cauchemars. Il sentit une main douce caresser ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour sourire à sa mère, souhaitant la remercier de son réveil empli de douceur. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut Esmé et non Ana. Il se raidit quelque peu, mais au lieu de suspendre son geste, elle lui sourit tendrement et continua à caresser ses cheveux.

« -Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Il se souvint alors s'être endormi auprès de Carlisle et d'Esmé, ses parents… Il tourna légèrement la tête, mais ils étaient seuls dans le lit.

-Ton père, Carlisle, est descendu préparer le petit-déjeuner, confia Esmé en souriant, je ne voulais pas te quitter tant que tu n'étais pas réveillé. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne saccage ma cuisine. Tu as faim ?

-Non, mentit-il.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent quand son estomac grogna, le trahissant, il baissa la tête, honteux de son mensonge.

-Allons donc voir ce qu'il a préparé et si on peut réparer les dégâts, poursuivit Esmé en ignorant sa réponse.

Celle qui était sa mère sortit du lit, elle enfila un peignoir sur son vêtement de nuit avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Tu viens ?

-Oui.

Lentement, il sortit du lit. L'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit avait disparu, le laissant seul avec ses interrogations et ses doutes. Il suivit Esmé jusqu'à la cuisine avant de s'arrêter devant la porte, hésitant à entrer. Un léger rire le sortit de sa torpeur. Esmé observait son époux d'un œil amusé. Apparemment, il avait essayé de faire des pancakes, la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille et il observait d'un œil dépité une pâte qui avait une drôle de couleur. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il vit la pâte et la farine qui maculaient le visage et les cheveux du médecin. Son sourire disparut dès que ce dernier posa son regard sur lui.

-Bonjour, Anthony, le salua-t-il, j'espère que tu peux patienter un peu avant de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, le mien n'est pas très réussi.

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura le jeune homme soulagé que son impudence ne soit pas punie.

-Va donc te débarbouiller pendant que je prépare le repas, rigola Esmé en le chassant de son royaume avec une cuiller en bois.

-La cuisine n'est vraiment pas mon domaine, soupira Carlisle en passant à ses côtés.

-Viens donc t'asseoir Anthony, tu veux un jus d'orange ou un verre de lait le temps que je prépare le repas ?

-Non, répondit-il en s'avançant d'un pas hésitant, veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Il avait posé la question du bout des lèvres, ses yeux fixant ses pieds, n'osant croiser son regard.

-Bien sûr, mon chéri, acquiesça Esmé heureuse, si cela ne te dérange pas, bien entendu !

-Non, je peux nettoyer ou préparer les pancakes.

-Cela ne te dérange pas de cuisiner pendant que je fais la vaisselle ?

-Non, répondit-il simplement. »

Il avait souvent aidé sa mère lors des repas de la communauté lorsqu'il était enfant ou quand personne ne le surveillait et qu'il arrivait à la rejoindre en cuisine. La recette lui revint facilement en mémoire et il trouva un certain réconfort dans ses gestes de la vie courante, oubliant pour un instant le trouble qui l'habitait. Il terminait de faire cuire le dernier pancakes et le faisait glisser dans un plat quand le reste de la famille arriva d'un pas traînant. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas assez dormi. Esmé lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir à table et il prit place au même endroit que la veille. Les enfants Cullen racontaient leur soirée d'une voix ensommeillée, parfois, ils riaient en évoquant un évènement particulièrement drôle. Esmé et Carlisle riaient, mais lui restait silencieux, il ne parvenait pas à partager leur bonheur. Il attrapa son verre de lait et but une gorgée. Il sentit peser sur lui le regard de Carlisle et aussitôt il reposa son verre.

« -Tes pancakes sont encore meilleurs que d'habitude ! Lâcha Emmett en se resservant.

-Merci, mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais ton frère, Anthony, c'est lui qui les a cuisinés.

Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues qui avaient rougi et éviter le regard des autres. Il remarqua tout de même qu'Emmett reposait le pancake qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre avant de se renfermer sur lui-même.

-Tu ne manges pas ? S'inquiéta Esmé.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ed…, commença Carlisle avant de se reprendre, Anthony, ce n'est pas avec une gorgée de lait que tu arriveras à tenir toute la journée.

-Papa, l'appela Jasper, j'ai eu un petit problème avec la voiture hier soir, tu peux venir voir ?

Il observa le blond qui s'était levé et attendait Carlisle.

-Cela peut attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

-S'il-te-plaît, insista Jasper.

Carlisle se leva et suivit son fils au salon. Il en profita pour saisir son verre et boire une nouvelle gorgée de lait. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à revenir. Ils se réinstallèrent à table. Les discussions reprirent et ils continuèrent de manger. Il remarqua le discret échange entre les deux blonds, le regard de Carlisle se posa ensuite sur lui.

-Mange ! Ordonna le médecin d'une voix douce.

Lentement, il se saisit de sa fourchette et commença à manger. Un léger silence s'installa autour de la table, mais il disparut bien vite grâce à Jasper et à Alice. Il termina donc son assiette sous l'œil ravi de Carlisle et d'Esmé, cette dernière le resservit.

-Tu veux du sirop d'érable ou du chocolat sur tes pancakes ?

Il baissa la tête ne sachant quoi faire, la voix du Carlisle le sortit de sa réflexion, lui permettant de retrouver un terrain familier.

-Réponds à ta mère !

-Du chocolat, s'il-te-plaît.

-Carlisle, pourrais-tu arrêter…

-Plus tard, Esmé, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle l'observait d'un air énervé.

-Merci, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle déposait l'assiette devant lui.

-Super l'ambiance, maugréa Emmett, bon, moi, je vais prendre l'air !

Sur ces mots, il se leva et rangea son assiette avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Rosalie en se tournant vers lui, il est toujours grognon quand il n'a pas assez dormi.

Il hocha doucement la tête et lui sourit timidement. Il termina son verre de lait et attendit patiemment sur sa chaise.

-Va te doucher et prends un peu de temps pour toi, tu peux aller chercher un livre dans ma bibliothèque. »

Il hocha la tête aux paroles de Carlisle. Il débarrassa la vaisselle de son petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre l'étage.

*******************

Carlisle observa son fils manger, il avait enfin réussi à le faire manger en lui donnant un ordre ! Il frémit. Edward se serait-il laissé mourir de faim s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi ? Sûrement… Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Son fils avait terminé son repas et semblait attendre sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas faire cela, mais si c'était la seule solution, il le ferait, du moins, pour le moment. Il lui donna à nouveau un ordre et il put voir une nouvelle fois les visages des femmes de la famille s'indigner. Esmé paraissait être à deux doigts de lui arracher les yeux pour oser parler ainsi à leur fils, il devait lui expliquer et vite, sinon, il le paierait très cher… Un silence menaçant régna dans la cuisine, elles attendaient qu'Edward ait refermé la porte de sa chambre pour toutes se jeter sur lui.

« -Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête, papa ? Interrogea Rose.

-Non, je…

-C'était quoi ça ! Le coupa Alice d'un ton indigné. Tu te la joues homme de Cro-Magnon, maintenant ?!

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour avoir osé parler ainsi à mon bébé, Carlisle Cullen ! Gronda Esmé.

-Calmez-vous, implora Carlisle alors qu'elles le dévisageaient, furieuses.

-C'était mon idée, coupa Jasper en essayant d'aider son père.

-Ton idée ? ! Répéta Alice en se rapprochant de lui et en le fusillant du regard.

-Edward a mangé ! Lâcha soudain Carlisle. Il a mangé ! Jasper avait raison.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Esmé en se calmant et en s'asseyant.

-J'avais un peu de mal à dormir cette nuit, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les sectes sur Internet, avoua Jasper, je voulais comprendre pourquoi il ne semblait pas savoir comment agir. Sur les sites que j'ai visité, ils disaient que les adeptes n'avaient aucune liberté de penser ou d'agir, le gourou décidait tout pour eux. J'ai observé Edward. Hier soir, lors du repas, il ne savait pas comment agir, tout comme maintenant, il avait faim mais n'osait pas bouger.

-Jasper m'a alors suggéré de lui donner un ordre et cela a marché. Je suis le chef de famille, donc à ses yeux, c'est à moi qu'il doit obéir.

-Il faut faire quelque chose Carlisle ! Il faut qu'il agisse par lui-même ! Se révolta Esmé. Il doit se sentir libre de faire ce qu'il veut !

-Nous allons y travailler, mais rappelle-toi qu'il ne faut pas le brusquer.

-Et nous, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il soit à l'aise, promit Alice. »

Carlisle leur sourit. Esmé vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pendant que leurs enfants finissaient de débarrasser la table tout en se moquant gentiment d'eux.

***********************

Bella venait de bifurquer dans le chemin menant à la villa des Cullen lorsqu'elle croisa Emmett qui marchait sur le bas côté. Elle ralentit. La jeune fille se pencha pour ouvrir la portière passager et fit signe à son ami de monter. Ce dernier enfonça ses mains dans ses poches tout en continuant obstinément de marcher.

« -Fais pas l'idiot, gronda doucement Bella, il pleut, monte !

-Non.

-Emmett !

Tout en soupirant bruyamment, l'aîné des Cullen grimpa dans sa camionnette rouge tout en refermant brutalement la porte.

-Hey ! Fais attention !

-Désolé, j'oubliais que tu conduisais une antiquité, se moqua-t-il.

-La ferme, Cullen ! Grogna-t-elle. Alors, que fais-tu à marcher ainsi sous la pluie ?

-Je prends l'air, maugréa le jeune homme.

-Emmett ?

-Y'a rien, j'avais juste besoin de marcher un peu avant de dire une connerie, confia-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien… Si ce n'est…

-Oui ?

-L'autre est en train de tout foutre en l'air ! Ils sont tous en train de baver devant lui… En plus, il est complètement dérangé… Tu sais qu'il a dormi avec mes parents cette nuit et … Aïe ! Cria Emmett.

Bella venait de freiner brusquement, le jeune homme qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'attacher sa ceinture, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans le chemin menant à la villa, se cogna le front contre le tableau de bord.

-Putain, t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as freiné comme ça ?!

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en l'examinant rapidement pour voir s'il n'avait rien, mais tes propos m'ont choqué ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward a bien pu te faire pour que tu le détestes autant ? C'est ton frère tout de même !

-Il s'appelle Anthony, lui rappela Emmett, et Anthony n'est pas mon frère !

Bella observa pendant quelques minutes son ami qui fixait obstinément le paysage, refusant de croiser son regard. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Emmett d'agir ainsi, c'était quelqu'un de gentil et de prévenant, alors, pourquoi ce comportait-il comme un idiot avec son frère ? Peut-être était-il jaloux de devoir partager ses parents ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens, les Cullen avaient adopté Rose et Jasper et il ne le leur avait jamais reproché. Elle redémarra sa voiture, tout en se promettant d'éclaircir cette histoire. A peine s'était-elle garée devant la villa qu'Emmett sortit.

-Emmett, attends !

-Quoi ? Bougonna-t-il. Tu vas encore me faire la morale ?

-Non, je veux que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux parler.

-Je le sais, Bella, assura-t-il en esquissant un sourire et en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Essaie d'être gentil avec lui, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Mouais, on verra …

Sur ces mots, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur où elle fut accueillie par le reste de la famille. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le salon, mais il n'était pas là.

-Il prend sa douche, murmura Alice à son oreille en souriant. »

Les joues de Bella se colorèrent aussitôt sous le regard espiègle de sa meilleure amie. Jasper arriva à cet instant, mettant fin à leur échange. Tous soupirèrent et sortirent leurs affaires scolaires. Ils avaient un devoir de mathématique à rendre à la fin des vacances et aucun des trois ne savait comment s'y prendre. Rosalie et Emmett ne tardèrent pas à s'installer avec eux pour terminer leurs propres devoirs.

*********************

Edward était dans le bureau de Carlisle et examinait les ouvrages qui peuplaient la bibliothèque. Le médecin et son épouse ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Il paniqua un bref instant avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait autorisé à venir ici.

« -As-tu trouvé ton bonheur ? Lui demanda gentiment Carlisle en se penchant pour examiner la couverture de son livre. L'Odyssée d'Homère, c'est un très bon choix.

-C'était difficile, avoua-t-il, je ne savais pas quoi choisir tant ta collection est impressionnante.

-Elle est aussi à toi, viens te servir quand tu veux, tu peux même rester ici pour lire si tu en as envie, l'invita Carlisle.

-Merci.

-Bien, vous parlerez littérature plus tard, décréta Esmé en prenant son fils et son mari par la main.

Tout comme Carlisle, il la suivit docilement jusqu'à une pièce non loin du bureau. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de débarras. Esmé tendit un mètre à Carlisle et lui demanda de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle prenne des mesures. Il s'avança dans la pièce, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire ou ce que l'on attendait de lui. Son regard se posa sur la baie vitrée. La forêt s'étendait sous ses yeux, il pouvait apercevoir une petite cascade et une rivière qui passaient au milieu d'un magnifique jardin.

-Ca te plaît ? Le questionna Esmé.

-Oui.

-Parfait, car ce sera ta chambre. Je dois finir de prendre des mesures avec ton père, l'informa-t-elle tout en lui donnant une pile de magazines, commence à jeter un coup d'œil et tu me diras ce qui te plaît.

-Euh… Pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-il perdu.

-Pour ta chambre, répondit Esmé dans un sourire.

-Ta mère souhaiterait avoir ton avis sur la couleur des murs et le mobilier que tu aimerais avoir, expliqua Carlisle.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

-Edward, ici, ce sera ta chambre, répéta tendrement Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tout sera comme toi tu le désires car c'est ton espace et je veux que tu t'y sentes bien. Donc, si tu souhaites que les murs soient peints en vert, rouge, bleu ou même rose, dis-le nous, tout comme si tu préfères avoir de la moquette ou du parquet. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis, encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa chambre. Il allait là où on lui disait d'aller.

-Regarde aussi les modèles de chambre, tu me diras celle qui te plaît le plus et nous la commanderons, nous assortirons ensuite la peinture, précisa Esmé. D'accord ?

-Euh, oui, murmura-t-il, merci.

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est la moindre des choses, assura Esmé.

-Installe-toi au salon et fait ton choix pendant que je sers d'ouvrier à ta mère, plaisanta Carlisle.

Il esquissa un sourire et prit soin de les remercier tous deux du regard, car les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, puis il quitta la pièce. Tout en serrant précieusement les magazines contre sa poitrine, il gagna le salon. Il hésita à entrer lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient tous installés là. Son regard se posa sur la porte ouverte de la cuisine qui était vide, il allait s'y rendre mais il fut stoppé par Jasper.

-Anthony ! L'appela le blond. Viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Il hocha la tête et prit place à ses côtés sur un canapé.

-Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Le salua Bella.

Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'emballer lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille. Il esquissa un doux sourire avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, merci, toi aussi ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, bougonna-t-elle en observant d'un œil désespéré son livre de math.

-C'est quoi ? Lui demanda Alice en désignant les magazines qu'il tenait toujours contre sa poitrine.

-Carlisle et Esmé m'ont demandé de choisir ma chambre, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa-t-elle en lui faisant une moue attendrissante.

-Laisse-le, Alice ! Gronda Jasper. Et puis, je te signale qu'on a toujours pas fini nos maths !

Tout en boudant, la jeune fille se replongea dans son livre. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils arboraient tous trois une mine lasse, ils ne cessaient de pousser des soupirs tout en mâchouillant leurs crayons.

-Tiens, tu pourras y noter ce qui te plaît, lui dit Rose en lui tendant un stylo et des feuilles blanches.

-Merci.

Il s'installa dans son coin et commença à feuilleter les différents magazines de décoration, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il existait tant de choix pour meubler une chambre ! Pour la couleur de la peinture, il avait déjà une idée, il espérait que Carlisle et Esmé seraient d'accord.

-J'en ai marre, maugréa Jasper en fermant violemment son cahier.

-Calme-toi, lui demanda Bella, il faut que l'on termine cet exercice.

-Ca fait une heure qu'on est dessus et on n'avance pas, j'y comprends rien !

-Pareil pour moi ! Se plaignit Alice.

-Ouais, mais imaginez l'engueulade que Monsieur Klaus va nous mettre si on n'a pas fait nos devoirs ! Rétorqua Bella en les fusillant du regard.

Il cessa d'observer ses magazines et se pencha vers le livre de mathématique de Jasper qui était assis à ses côtés. Il lut rapidement l'énoncé, la réponse lui apparut tout aussi vite.

-Je…

-Oui ? Interrogea le blond en se tournant vers lui.

-Il faut multiplier ce chiffre avec celui-ci et vous obtiendrez le résultat de l'équation qui est là, si vous la divisez ensuite par ce chiffre vous trouverez la réponse au problème.

Il sentit peser sur lui les regards ahuris des trois jeunes gens, il baissa rapidement la tête et se replongea dans ses magazines. Leurs cris le firent sursauter, la seconde suivante, ils lui lançaient des regards emplis d'admiration qui le firent se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Mon frère est un vrai génie ! Hurla Alice en sautillant dans le salon.

-Grâce à toi, on va avoir une bonne note, le remercia Bella avec un sourire.

-Tu sais que je t'adore ? Lâcha Jasper en lui souriant.

-C'est rien, murmura-t-il gêné.

-Je te jure que pour nous c'est beaucoup ! Assura Alice en se levant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il afficha un sourire embarrassé avant de se replonger dans ses magazines, mais Rosalie attira son attention.

-Tu t'y connais en chimie ?

-On peut se débrouiller, marmonna Emmett en soufflant.

-Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil, proposa-t-il timidement.

Rosalie poussa son frère de sur le canapé et prit place à côté de lui, son livre de chimie sur les genoux. Il lut rapidement la leçon et la lui réexpliqua.

-T'est génial ! S'extasia-t-elle en souriant et en l'embrassant à son tour. J'ai tout compris !

-Je… c'est … rien, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu as compris Emmett ou tu veux qu'il te réexplique ? Lui demanda Rose d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-C'est bon, Rose, souffla-t-il grognon.

-Tiens, tiens, voilà qui est étrange, mes enfants qui sourient alors qu'ils font leurs devoirs, remarqua Carlisle d'un ton intrigué en entrant dans le salon. Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire vos devoirs de math et de chimie ?

-Si, répondit Jasper en refermant son manuel d'un geste théâtral, et on a fini !

-Mon chéri, qu'est-il arrivé à nos enfants ? Se moqua Esmé en passant un bras autour de la taille de son époux.

-C'est vous qui nous sous-estimez ! Râla Alice.

-On vous connaît, rectifia Esmé, en général, je n'entends que des lamentations quand vous étudiez ces matières, qu'est-ce qui a pu changer pour que cela soit fait rapidement et que vous paraissiez heureux ?

-Je pense que j'ai la réponse, mon amour, répondit Carlisle, tu leur as donné un coup de main Anthony ?

Dès qu'il entendit son prénom, il se figea. Il respira aussi discrètement que possible pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur qui s'était emballé.

-C'est pas notre faute si notre frère est un génie ! Lâcha Alice. Il a résolu le problème en moins de 5 minutes et a trouvé le chiffre exact sans utiliser de calculatrice ! »

Son corps trembla alors qu'Alice était en train d'avouer à Carlisle qu'il avait agi sans qu'il ne le lui ait demandé. Ses mains devenues moites laissèrent échapper les magazines qui se répandirent sur le sol. Rapidement, il se baissa pour les ramasser. Il avait sûrement bougé trop vite car un malaise le saisit, sa vision devint floue alors qu'il essayait de se rattraper à quelque chose. Il chuta. Une violente douleur traversa son bras lorsqu'il percuta l'angle de la table basse. Il entendit des cris et des pas se précipiter vers lui, il sentit plusieurs mains le toucher avant que l'une des voix, calme et autoritaire, ne les fasse taire. Quelqu'un courut dans l'escalier. Une main chaude se posa sur son visage alors que la voix l'appelait. Un bruit de course lui parvint. La seconde suivante quelqu'un souleva l'une de ses paupières, une violente lueur l'aveugla. Il grogna. Il ne comprit pas les mots qui furent prononcés, mais des mains vinrent se saisir de son corps pour le déplacer. Il tenta de s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience, tous ces mouvements le rendaient nauséeux. Il atterrit finalement sur quelque chose de doux. Des mains lui enlevèrent ses chaussures. Il trembla en sentant une main se poser sur son pull qu'on lui ôta, il lutta pour reprendre conscience. Ses paupières frémirent. Il fut ébloui par la lueur du jour, mais tint bon.

« -Doucement, murmura Carlisle, reste tranquille.

Le médecin lui sourit tout en se penchant vers son bras. Il grimaça quand il sentit qu'il enlevait le pansement.

-Ta blessure a saigné lorsque tu t'es cogné contre la table basse, lui expliqua-t-il, quelques points ont sauté, je vais être obligé de les refaire. Comment te sens-tu ?

-…

-Ta tension est basse, tu as besoin de repos et de bien te nourrir, poursuivit le médecin, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la cause de ton malaise, je pense que celui-ci est dû au stress, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment va-t-il ? Questionna Esmé en entrant dans la chambre.

-Il est réveillé, lui annonça Carlisle, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Esmé hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Ca va, mon chéri ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

A son tour, il hocha la tête, sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'il laisse échapper le moindre son.

-Bien, je comptais avoir cette discussion avec toi plus tard, mais cela ne peut plus attendre, lâcha Carlisle.

Il se raidit. Il allait être puni. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites et il dut bander ses muscles pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Calme-toi, lui demanda doucement le médecin qui avait perçu son trouble, écoute-moi bien, Anthony, tu es ici chez toi, c'est ta maison, tu es en famille et tu es libre d'agir comme bon te semble. Si je t'ai donné des ordres aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu semblais en avoir besoin, tu ne paraissais pas savoir comment agir et j'ai voulu mettre un terme à ton mal être. Mais tout à l'heure dans le salon, tu as paniqué car tu as agi de ton propre chef quand tu as aidé tes frères et tes sœurs. Pourtant, je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait de mal ou de répréhensible. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu es libre de tes mouvements, tu peux les aider à faire leurs devoirs, tu peux sortir marcher, tu peux regarder la télé, écouter de la musique, lire, tu peux tout faire sans que quiconque ne te le dise. A mes yeux, une seule personne a le droit de décider de ce que tu veux faire et cette personne c'est toi. Si tu as envie de manger, ouvre les placards, le frigo et mange ce qui te fait plaisir. Si tu veux envoyer balader l'un de tes frères ou sœurs, fait-le, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas toujours subtils et il en va de même pour nous, on risque de te couver un peu trop alors n'hésite pas à nous le dire !

-Ton père a raison, Anthony, tu es libre d'agir à ta guise, fais ce que tu as envie sans te soucier de savoir s'il y aura ou non des répercussions car il n'y en aura pas, nous ne te punirons pas pour avoir pris une décision par toi-même.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que nous attendons de toi ? Lui demanda tendrement Carlisle.

-Oui, mais… Mais je n'ai jamais… Enfin, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me dire quoi faire…

-C'est terminé, tu es libre, répéta Esmé en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela représente, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Anthony, regarde-moi, mon fils.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux fixèrent ceux du blond, ils étaient de la même couleur que les siens, le même vert profond et chatoyant.

-Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi, si tu fais des bêtises, j'élèverai un peu la voix, mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te punirai durement. Tu peux demander à tes frères et à tes sœurs, ils n'ont jamais reçu une seule fessée et pourtant tu as du remarquer qu'ils étaient plutôt turbulents ? Tu me crois ? Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il convaincu par la sincérité qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Carlisle.

-Bien, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer et suturer ta plaie. Ensuite, tu mangeras un peu et tu te reposeras, d'accord ?

-Merci, Carlisle.

-Je t'en prie, mon fils. »

Le médecin se leva pour aller chercher son matériel. Esmé resta assise à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, elle déposa un baiser sur son front tout en lui répétant qu'ils l'aimaient. Il se sentait étrangement bien, il avait le sentiment d'être à sa place. Une douce chaleur réchauffait son corps et la main d'Esmé dans ses cheveux était bien plus apaisante que celle d'Ana. Il avait l'impression que le vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti au fond de lui était enfin comblé. Carlisle revint et installa son matériel. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Il aimait voir les gestes doux et pourtant précis du médecin qui après l'avoir anesthésié localement commença à le recoudre. Quand il eut terminé, il le borda avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit pour nettoyer son matériel. Il l'observait à la dérobée. Il n'y avait pas que son regard qui était semblable au sien. Lorsqu'il était nerveux, Carlisle passait souvent sa main dans ses cheveux, tout comme lui. Ils avaient aussi la même forme de visage. Pour ce qui était de son nez et de ses lèvres, elles ressemblaient à celles d'Esmé, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Carlisle rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche et se tourna vers eux. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du médecin, un sourire dédié à Esmé, cependant, il frémit en reconnaissant son sourire, ils avaient le même ! Lentement, l'idée s'imposa à son esprit, ils étaient ses parents, sa famille… Il était leur fils... Le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis son arrivée chez les Cullen disparut aussitôt.

« -Bien, tu vas te reposer pendant une heure, puis, Esmé t'apportera de quoi grignoter, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Quelque chose te ferait plaisir, Anthony ? L'interrogea Esmé de sa voix douce.

-Edward, rectifia-t-il dans un chuchotis.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix tremblante.

-Edward, enfin… je… C'est mon prénom ?

-Oui, mon chéri, balbutia Esmé dont les larmes inondaient le visage.

Esmé… Non, sa mère s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en déposant des baisers humides sur ses joues. Elle se recula et Carlisle, son père, prit sa place, l'étreignant avec douceur. Il remarqua que ce dernier retenait difficilement ses larmes.

-On va te laisser te reposer, Edward.

-A tout à l'heure, mon chéri. »

Il répondit à leurs sourires avant de s'allonger confortablement dans le lit. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, il s'endormit et pour une fois il n'eut pas besoin de l'aide des médicaments pour que son sommeil soit agréable et reposant. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, à ses parents, Carlisle et Esmé, et à l'amour qu'ils lui offraient…

*********************

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Marine 02 :** Merci !!! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu !! Edward commence à s'adapter peu à peu. La conversation que tu attends, arrive… A bientôt !

**Lunaa : **Merci énormément ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant mes fics ! Tu commences à me connaître …. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien… A + !

* * *

Bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ma famille**

Edward s'éveilla doucement. Il cligna des paupières avant de sursauter et de se dissimuler sous sa couette. Une main fine tira sur celle-ci, mais il refusa de lâcher. Sa blessure au bras le fit souffrir, il grogna et abandonna la lutte. La couette fut vivement repoussée révélant ainsi son visage encore endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard noisette qui pétillait.

« -Maman m'a demandé de venir t'apporter un encas, annonça Alice.

La jeune fille se retourna pour lui désigner le plateau qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de nuit. L'odeur de chocolat chaud et de gâteaux vint chatouiller ses narines, son ventre grogna.

-Mais avant de déguster ces douceurs, papa veut que tu manges ceci, déclara sa sœur.

Alice attrapa une assiette sur laquelle trônait un sandwich. Il prit l'assiette et souleva la tranche de pain de mie pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait : blanc de poulet, rondelles de tomate, salade.

-Mange, il va pas te mordre, se moqua la jeune fille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de prendre une bouchée du sandwich, la bonne humeur de sa sœur était communicative.

-Ca t'ennuie pas si je reste un peu avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en affichant une moue à laquelle personne ne devait pouvoir résister.

-Euh, non, répondit-il.

Aussitôt, elle s'installa à ses côtés, elle le bouscula quelque peu pour lui prendre un oreiller qu'elle cala derrière sa tête. Il continua de manger, lui jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Quand il reposa son sandwich sur son assiette, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Osa-t-il enfin demander.

-Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec mon petit frère, avoua-t-elle en se penchant pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. On pourrait faire des trucs ensemble, non ?

-Euh, oui.

-Super ! Finis de déjeuner et je vais t'aider à choisir la déco de ta chambre ! »

A peine avait-elle dit ces quelques mots qu'elle sauta du lit pour prendre les catalogues qu'elle avait laissé sur une chaise. Elle se réinstalla à ses côtés et commença à feuilleter les magazines en les lui commentant. Dès qu'il eut terminé son sandwich, elle reprit l'assiette. Elle se redressa pour attraper le plateau où se trouvaient le chocolat chaud et les gâteaux, elle le déposa sur ses genoux et lui piqua un muffin tout en reprenant la lecture des magazines. Edward prit d'une main hésitante la tasse encore fumante et but une gorgée tout en écoutant distraitement les babillages de la jeune fille. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi à l'aise avec lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils étaient deux étrangers. Pourtant, elle était là à lui vanter les mérites de tel lit par rapport à un autre ou de le conseiller sur les couleurs à la mode ou non. Etait-ce normal ? Non, il ne le pensait, pourtant, il doutait. Alice agissait comme Esmé et Carlisle. Pour elle, il était un membre de la famille à part entière, d'ailleurs, elle l'avait dit : il était son petit frère. Il vit la jeune fille piquer un nouveau gâteau sur son plateau, elle mordit dedans et se tourna vers lui remarquant le trouble qui l'habitait.

« -Tu me le dirais si tu préférais être seul ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, murmura Edward.

-Mouais, je suis pas convaincue, lâcha Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Pardonne-moi, je suis parfois un peu trop envahissante. Je vais te laisser.

Sans un mot, il la regarda descendre du lit. Elle remit ses chaussons et partit d'un pas traînant vers la porte. Elle semblait triste et il s'en voulut de lui faire de la peine. Après tout, Alice était sa grande sœur et tout comme avec ses parents, il devait apprendre à la connaître.

-Reste, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle heureuse avant de se dépêcher de le rejoindre et de reprendre les catalogues. Bon, que penses-tu d'un parquet en bois flottant ? J'aime bien celui-là.

Il observa la photo qu'elle lui désignait, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Ca te plaît pas ? Devina Alice. Tu veux quelque chose de plus clair ?

-Oui, j'aime bien celui-là, avoua-t-il.

-Très bon choix, mais à ce moment-là il faut que tes murs soient d'une couleur soutenue sinon ça va faire froid.

Il allait opiner de la tête quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Rosalie et Bella se tenaient sur le seuil, la première fusilla du regard Alice qui se rapprocha de lui.

-On se demandait où tu étais passée, confia Bella.

-Maman et papa ont demandé qu'on le laisse tranquille et toi tu viens l'embêter ! Soupira Rose. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est sa chambre et pas la tienne.

-Je lui donne un coup de main Rosalie, lança Alice, il est pas au courant de ce qui est à la mode ou non !

-Je suis désolée, Edward, assura Rose en se dirigeant vers le lit pour en déloger sa sœur, elle ne t'embêtera pas plus longtemps.

-Elle ne m'embête pas, la contredit Edward, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle m'aide à choisir.

-Vraiment ? Insista Rose.

-Oui, répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

-Et tu serais contre un coup de main supplémentaire ? Demanda timidement Rose.

-Non.

La belle blonde les rejoignit aussitôt sur le lit et s'installa face à Alice. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la joie sur le visage de cette dernière, comme s'il venait de lui ouvrir une porte qui lui était interdite, il comprit alors que c'était le cas, tout comme Alice, il la laissait entrer dans sa vie. Une douce chaleur étreignit à nouveau son être, il était heureux.

-Ben, tu viens ? Lança Alice à Bella qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux quand il la regarda.

-Y'a pas de problème, viens, on va te faire un peu de place, pas vrai Ed ? Assura Alice.

-Edward, rectifia-t-il en grimaçant, et oui, tu peux venir.

-Merci, murmura Bella dont les joues avaient rosi. »

La jeune fille imita Rose et prit place en face de lui. Il y eut un bref moment de gêne qui fut vite dissipé par l'enthousiasme de Rose et d'Alice. Bella se détendit et lui chipa à son tour un gâteau, il se dépêcha de se servir avant que l'assiette ne soit vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Elle éveillait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait envie de la protéger et il adorait la voir sourire. Bella dû se rendre compte qu'il la fixait car elle se tourna vers lui en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver son geste adorable. Il baissa la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« -Non, attends ! Grommela Rose en le ramenant à la réalité. Avant de choisir les meubles, il faut qu'on trouve la peinture sinon ils risquent de ne pas être assortis.

-Le taupe est à la mode, dit Alice en déroulant une palette de couleurs.

-Le chocolat c'est sympa, dit Bella.

-J'aime bien ce mauve.

-C'est un garçon, Rosalie ! Lui rappela Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi, cette couleur pourrait lui plaire, rétorqua sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander son avis ? Proposa Bella. Après tout, c'est sa chambre.

Edward sourit en entendant à quel point elle avait insistait en prononçant le mot _**sa**_. Cependant, il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en sentant trois paires d'yeux le fixer.

-J'aime bien ce bleu, avoua-t-il en désignant la couleur sur la palette.

-Mais c'est pas à la mode, reprocha Alice en affichant une moue dubitative.

-C'est _**sa**_ chambre, répéta Bella.

-Moi, je trouve ça très jolie, assura Rosalie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Du coup, je pense que ça ira très bien avec cette chambre.

La jeune fille lui tendit le catalogue et il dut admettre qu'elle lui plaisait bien. La chambre du catalogue était d'inspiration asiatique, les meubles étaient en bois noir légèrement laqués, ils étaient magnifiques tout en étant simples, c'était ce qu'il recherchait.

-En plus, ce canapé en cuir noir sera du meilleur effet dedans, annonça Alice en lui montrant un autre magazine.

-Mais… Je n'en ai pas besoin, protesta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Questionna Jasper sur le pas de la porte, Emmett à ses côtés.

-On aide Edward à trouver sa future chambre, répondit Alice. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

-Super, lâcha ce dernier en entrant avant de se tourner vers Emmett qui n'avait pas bougé. Tu viens ?

-J'ai un truc à faire.

-Emmett ! L'appela Jasper mais il était déjà partit.

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de venir les rejoindre sur le lit. A son tour, il prit un cookie.

-Alors, vous en êtes où ?

-On a presque terminé, précisa Alice, mais figure-toi qu'Edward ne vois pas la nécessité d'avoir un canapé !

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tellement utile, commença-t-il avant de se raviser en voyant le regard meurtrier de sa compagne, cependant, c'est pratique pour lire ou regarder la télé.

-La télé ? Répéta Edward.

-Oui, tu l'as choisi ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il, il faut aussi trouver la chaîne stéréo, une murale ce serait sympa ?

-Je sais pas, murmura Edward, je ne connais pas.

-T'inquiète, je vais te montrer, le rassura le blond.

-Il te faut aussi un ordinateur ! S'écria Alice en arrachant le catalogue des mains de Jasper.

-Un portable c'est plus pratique, remarqua Bella.

-Et aussi un téléphone, il te faut un téléphone, insista Rosalie en le voyant faire non de la tête.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Hurla Alice les faisant tous sursauter.

La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers son armoire, avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un seul geste, elle l'avait ouverte et poussait des cris horrifiés.

-C'est quoi cette garde-robe ?! Gronda-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard accusateur.

-Ce sont les seules affaires que j'ai, admit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

-Alice ! Grogna Jasper d'un ton réprobateur.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas être méchante, ni te mettre mal à l'aise. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais refaire ta garde robe !

-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit le meilleur moyen de te faire pardonner, railla Bella.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Swan ? L'interrogea sa meilleure amie avec un regard noir.

-Juste que tu peux être épuisante et agaçante lorsque tu fais du shopping, précisa Jasper avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Edward eut juste le temps d'attraper sa tasse vide avant que la jeune fille ne se jette sur le lit pour tenter d'étrangler le blond qui se répandait en excuses.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Gronda la voix de Carlisle, aussitôt tout le monde se calma. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Sortez tous, immédiatement !

-Mais papa, on faisait que l'aider à choisir sa chambre, assura Alice en se redressant.

-On lui a demandé son accord avant ! Renchérit Rose.

-Tout va bien Edward ? Lui demanda-t-il en cherchant son regard et en ignorant les autres.

-Oui.

-Bien, mais n'hésite pas à les mettre dehors s'ils t'embêtent, d'accord ?

-Oui, Carlisle.

-Je vais demander à Esmé de refaire des gâteaux, j'imagine que ces morphales ont tout mangé ?

-Hey ! Protestèrent ses enfants en prenant un air outré.

-Au lieu de prendre ces mines, allez plutôt demander à votre mère d'autres pâtisseries, elle sera ravie…, ordonna Carlisle en arborant un sourire moqueur.

Tout en maugréant, ils sortirent. Edward comprit qu'Esmé ne serait pas heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils avaient mangé les pâtisseries qui lui étaient destinées. Bella suivait les autres quand Carlisle l'arrêta.

-Reste ici, cela risque de faire trop de monde dans la cuisine, dit-il en souriant avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Carlisle avait attrapé un des catalogues qui traînait sur le lit, c'était celui de la chambre, Alice avait surligné tout ce qu'il fallait prendre dans celle-ci. Le médecin se pencha ensuite sur les autres choix dont la chaîne stéréo dont Jasper lui avait parlé. Il rougit en se souvenant du prix de tout cela.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, murmura-t-il.

-Et moi, je crois que si, le contredit Carlisle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Nous avons de la chance de ne pas avoir de soucis financier, toutes les chambres sortent de ces catalogues et sont équipées de technologies dernier cri, il n'y a aucune raison pour que la tienne ne le soit pas.

-Je… Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Alors, ce sera bleu nuit ?

-Oui, acquiesça Edward. C'est ma couleur préférée.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le médecin dont les doigts se posèrent sur son pansement.

-Ca va ?

-C'est sûr ? Insista Carlisle en haussant les sourcils. Je pense que l'anesthésie ne doit plus faire effet depuis un moment.

Le médecin posa sa main froide sur son bras et il ne put s'empêcher de se détendre quelque peu.

-Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de sortir des plats congelés avant de venir te voir, le froid apaise la douleur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il penaud.

-Edward, tu dois me dire si tu souffres, je vais aller te chercher un antalgique et une compresse froide.

-Merci.

Carlisle lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre. Un silence gênant s'installa entre Bella et lui. La jeune fille qui s'était réinstallée sur le lit, dessinait nerveusement les motifs de la housse de couette. Il baissa la tête, dérouté par son attitude.

-Ca te fait très mal ? Interrogea-t-elle doucement en désignant sa blessure.

-Un peu, mais ça va.

-Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Questionna innocemment Bella.

Il se renfrogna aussitôt, des images violentes et terrifiantes assaillirent son esprit. Ses traits se figèrent. Il sursauta en sentant une main douce se poser timidement sur la sienne.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je… Je pensais que tu étais comme moi.

-Comme toi ? Répéta-t-il intrigué.

-Oui, je pensais que tu étais maladroit, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes, confia-t-elle en rigolant, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y a pas plus maladroite que moi !

-Je suis sûr que tu exagères, protesta Edward en souriant, conquit par le rire clair de la jeune fille.

-Non ! Je t'assure que je suis capable de chuter sur un sol plat et avec des baskets aux pieds.

Il se joignit à son rire. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il appréciait sa franchise et son côté naturel. Le jeune homme ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment étrange l'envahir quand il vit une étrange lueur briller dans le regard de Bella. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes quand ils cessèrent de rire. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans ses prunelles chocolat, les mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-J'ai reçu une balle lors de l'assaut du FBI et de l'armée, confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Souffla Bella en resserrant son emprise sur sa main. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a fait que m'entailler le bras.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait évoquer ces souvenirs douloureux, pardonne-moi.

-Ce n'est rien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la douceur de ses yeux. Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter, aussitôt, leurs doigts se séparèrent pendant que leurs joues s'enflammaient. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard amusé d'Alice qui tenait un plateau rempli de bonnes choses. Sa sœur les observait à tour de rôle, renforçant son sentiment de gêne. Alice les rejoignit quand Carlisle arriva.

-Tiens, dit-il à son fils en lui tendant un comprimé.

Il prit un verre de jus d'orange de sur le plateau que tenait Alice et le lui donna. Il avala le médicament, puis, Carlisle appliqua une compresse froide sur sa blessure.

-Soyez sages, demanda-t-il à ses enfants qui étaient entrés dans la chambre, ne le fatiguez pas !

-Oui, papa, promit Alice. »

Ses sœurs et son frère s'installèrent sur le lit à leurs côtés. La conversation reprit de plus belle. Même s'il ne participait que peu, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et arrivait même à se joindre à leurs rires. Il se sentait détendu et en sécurité auprès d'eux, tout comme avec Carlisle et Esmé. Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre ce qui unissait une famille, même s'il ne les connaissait pas ils agissaient comme s'il était là depuis toujours, ils l'aimaient. Edward se promit de tout faire pour arriver un jour à leur rendre cet amour. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa tête s'appuya un peu plus contre son oreiller. Ses paupières s'abaissaient sans qu'il ne le veuille, son corps s'engourdissait. La conversation devint peu à peu un murmure. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le silence avait soudain envahi la pièce. Le jeune homme sentit la douce chaleur de la couette remonter le long de son torse pour s'arrêter sous son menton, deux lèvres douces se posaient sur son front au moment où il s'endormait.

* * *

Bella suivit ses amis hors de la chambre, Edward s'était endormi. Il avait lutté un moment contre le sommeil, mais avait fini par capituler. Elle observa, un brin jalouse, Rosalie et Alice embrasser leur frère avant de quitter la chambre. Elle se souvenait encore de la douceur et de la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps quand elle lui avait prit la main. Elle regrettait de lui avoir fait de la peine et était encore étonnée qu'il se soit confié à elle. Bella devait admettre qu'elle était flattée de la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Elle s'installa avec les autres dans le salon. Jasper ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Déclara-t-il en sortant fièrement un pot de peinture de derrière son dos.

-Et alors ? Marmonna Rosalie en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est du bleu, précisa le jeune homme, du bleu nuit !

-Génial, on peut commencer à peindre sa chambre !

-En plus, le parquet de la chambre correspond pas mal à celui du catalogue, poursuivit Jasper.

-C'est le même, précisa Carlisle en ne quittant pas des yeux son journal.

-On peut lancer les travaux ! Lança Rosalie d'un ton enjoué.

-Je vais chercher Emmett pour qu'il nous aide à vider la pièce, décida Jasper en gagnant l'étage.

-Donne-moi, les catalogues, demanda Esmé à Rosalie, je vais commander les meubles.

-Au fait, les interrompit Alice, il va falloir refaire sa garde-robe, il n'a presque rien !

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, acquiesça Esmé. Nous irons à Port Angeles faire les boutiques.

-Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'Edward ait besoin d'affaires, admit Carlisle, cependant, je ne veux pas que vous l'entraîniez dans l'une de vos virées shopping qui dure des heures !

-Mais, papa…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Alice, coupa son père, de toute manière, Esmé et moi, nous serons présents ! »

Bella crut qu'Alice allait avoir gain de cause quand elle afficha une moue attendrissante, mais Carlisle tint bon, pourtant, en général, il cédait. Alice fronça les sourcils et lui prit la main pour rejoindre les garçons à l'étage. Esmé leur rappela de ne pas faire de bruit. La jeune fille fut surprise de voir que la pièce était quasiment vide, apparemment, Carlisle et Esmé avait déjà commencé à la vider. Quand ils eurent terminés et malgré un Emmett qui ne cessait de soupirer, ils commencèrent à protéger le sol avant de peindre. Dès que les pots furent ouverts et vu les regards malicieux des deux garçons, les filles s'éclipsèrent. Elles croisèrent Carlisle dans les escaliers qui montait surveiller l'avancée des travaux, en fait, il craignait surtout une bataille de peinture, pensa Bella, tout en se disant qu'il connaissait vraiment bien ses fils.

Rosalie alla rejoindre Esmé. Bella suivit Alice dans le salon. Elle regarda d'un œil surpris sa meilleure amie attraper un immense carton et commencer à ranger les décorations d'Halloween.

« -Tu les enlèves déjà ?! S'étonna-t-elle. Te souviens-tu du temps que cela nous a pris pour tout mettre en place ?

-Oui, je sais… Mais je pense qu'elles mettent Edward mal à l'aise.

-C'est très attentionné, dit la jeune fille en attrapant des décorations pour les ranger.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Répéta Bella en grimaçant en voyant l'air inquisiteur de son amie.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Bella ! Gronda Alice en agitant son index sous son nez. J'ai très bien vu la manière dont tu tenais la main de mon frère et la manière que vous aviez de vous regarder !

-Je lui ai fait de la peine, se justifia-t-elle, j'essayais de le réconforter !

-Tu parles ! Lâcha Alice d'un ton narquois.

-Arrête, Alice ! Je ne le connais pas et…

-Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ?

-La question n'est pas là, il…

-Ah ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton victorieux. Donc, tu avoues avoir eu le coup de foudre pour mon petit frère chéri ? Remarque, je te comprends, il est drôlement mignon le frangin et quand je me serais occupée de lui, il sera hyper sexy !

-Alice ! Maugréa Bella qui ne souhaitait pas que son amie rende Edward encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était, elle imaginait déjà la horde de filles qui le poursuivrait.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, la rassura son amie comme si elle lisait son esprit, vu comment il te regarde, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

-Chut ! Souffla la jeune fille en voyant Edward descendre l'escalier.

Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il était adorable avec ses traits encore endormis, ses cheveux en bataille. Il passa une main dans ces derniers, son cœur fondit face à ce geste surtout quand il l'accompagnait de son petit sourire en coin.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda Bella.

-Oui, répondit-il en l'observant ranger un crâne dans le carton. Que fais-tu ?

-Je range les décorations d'Halloween, l'informa Alice.

-Halloween, répéta Edward d'un ton songeur.

-Attends… Tu as cru que c'était la déco habituelle de la maison ? S'esclaffa le petit lutin en suivant son raisonnement.

-Alice ! Gronda doucement Bella en voyant l'air gêné du jeune homme.

-Désolée, s'excusa aussitôt son amie.

-Non, c'est ma faute, je suis stupide… J'avais oublié qu'on était le 31 octobre…

-Au fait, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? Questionna Alice pour changer de sujet au moment où le reste de la famille entrait dans le salon.

-Mon quoi ?

-Ton anniversaire ! Insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? !

-Alice, réprimanda Esmé en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Edward pour le rassurer.

Bella avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi souffrir. Il passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, heureusement, l'étreinte d'Esmé semblait l'apaiser.

-Non, ce n'est pas sa faute, la défendit Edward, c'est juste que… que je n'ai pas d'anniversaire…

-Tu plaisantes ? Rigola Emmett. Tout le monde est né un jour, tu es idiot ou quoi ? !

-Emmett ! Gronda Carlisle en lui adressant un regard empli de reproches.

-Espèce de crétin ! Souffla Rose en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête.

-Non, il a raison… Je suis idiot… Mais… Mais ils m'ont toujours dit que … que j'étais descendu du… du ciel et que donc… donc je n'avais pas d'anniversaire. J'avais une dizaine d'années quand j'ai mis en doute leurs paroles… Mais… Mais… Ils m'ont dit… Ils m'ont puni… Je …. Je n'ai plus osé en parler…

-Ce n'est rien, assura Esmé en lui caressant le dos.

-Je… Pardon, murmura Edward en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Bella esquissa un geste pour se lancer à sa poursuite alors qu'il grimpait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Alice et Jasper l'imitèrent, mais Carlisle les stoppa.

-Non ! Laissez-le !

-Mais…

-Non !

-Carlisle, il faudrait peut-être s'assurer qu'il va bien ? Demanda Esmé d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

-Il a besoin d'être seul, attendons un peu, faites-moi confiance. Laissons-lui un peu de temps.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous faire quelque chose pour son anniversaire ? Proposa soudain Bella qui cherchait un moyen de lui changer les idées.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, remarqua Rosalie, surtout après ce qui s'est passé !

-Oui, mais prendre l'air lui ferait peut-être du bien, non ? J'imagine que quand il était avec ces gens, ils n'ont pas du l'emmener se promener, dîner au restaurant, aller au cinéma, au théâtre ou à un concert !

-Tu n'as pas tort, songea Carlisle.

-Il n'est pas tard, s'il en a envie, on pourrait passer la fin de la journée à Port Angeles et y dîner ?

-Oh, oui ! S'écria Alice en frappant dans les mains.

-Pas de virée shopping ! Coupa Carlisle.

-Oh ! Souffla le petit lutin soudain moins joyeuse.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut pas le forcer, rappela Jasper d'un ton sérieux, attendons de voir dans quel état il est. En parlant de ça, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de lui parler ainsi, Emmett ?

-Quoi ? Bougonna son frère. J'ai fait que poser une question !

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as enfoncé en voyant son malaise ! Rectifia Jazz.

-Mais, non ! Affirma Emmett. Je pensais qu'il nous menait en bateau, enfin, tout le monde a un anniversaire ! Non, mais tu imagines qu'il a cru être un ange descendu du ciel ?!

-Emmett ! Mets-toi à sa place pendant un instant, lui demanda son père, pourquoi aurait-il remis en doute la parole des gens qui l'ont élevé ? Il n'était qu'un bébé, il a grandi avec eux, au milieu de leurs préceptes !

-Je suis désolé, souffla de mauvaise grâce le grand brun.

-Fais juste attention à tes paroles, mon grand, dit Esmé en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Carlisle rejoignit son épouse pour étreindre avec elle son aîné. Bella les observait, peu convaincue par le mea culpa d'Emmett. Elle croisa le regard de Jasper et elle comprit que le blond n'était pas dupe lui non plus. Ils passèrent tacitement un accord, celui de surveiller Emmett pour protéger Edward. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant des pas dans l'escalier.

*****************

Edward referma la porte de sa chambre et alla s'allonger sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller pour dissimuler ses larmes. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il avait un anniversaire ! Comment avait-il pu dire ça à haute voix ?! Et les décorations ? Mais quel crétin ! Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils fêtaient Halloween comme tous les gens normaux ! Oui, ils étaient des gens normaux… Mais lui, il ne l'était pas… Il ne l'était pas à cause d'eux…

Il se releva vivement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo et s'aspergea le visage. Il resta quelques minutes, immobile, ses mains crispées sur la vasque en céramique. Des images défilaient dans son esprit, il se revoyait du haut de ses 10 ans lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas d'anniversaire comme les autres enfants. D'un ton las, il lui avait resservi cette histoire d'ange divin. Sa voix s'était légèrement élevée lorsqu'il avait insisté, le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque avait bien vite compris qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'était donc excusé et était parti, gardant pour lui toutes les questions qui le hantaient.

Malheureusement, toutes ces interrogations qui le tourmentaient avait fini par lui laisser entrevoir la vérité. Vérité qu'il avait réclamé à qui de droit… Il avait 14 ans… Il avait été puni pour la première fois… A partir de ce jour, toute désobéissance, aussi futile soit elle, avait été punie… Peut-être pensait-il ainsi le briser pour qu'il devienne un pantin entre ses mains ? Il avait eu tort. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination, il allait jouer son rôle, il allait les sauver ! Il avait commencé à approcher les adeptes qui doutaient, les rassurant dans leurs convictions, leur ouvrant une porte de sortie… Ils s'en étaient rendu compte et il l'avait payé très cher… Ana avait passé des jours à son chevet, il imaginait que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait dû prendre la décision de le sortir de cet Enfer…

Il se redressa et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il devait être fort et avancer. Le jeune homme ferma le robinet et attrapa une serviette pour essuyer son visage. Il avait une famille maintenant, des gens qui l'aimaient, pour eux, pour Ana, pour ceux qui n'avait pas eu sa chance, il devait réussir à tourner la page. Lentement, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, bien décidé à les rejoindre et à s'excuser pour son comportement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de subir ses sautes d'humeur. Tout en descendant l'escalier, il s'efforça de respirer calmement. Malgré le fait de se savoir en sécurité, qu'aucun ne lui ferait du mal, la peur était toujours là au fond de lui, il la maîtrisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais ses remparts lui semblaient parfois bien faibles…

« -Tout va bien, mon chéri ? Lui demanda Esmé en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Oui, merci, pardonnez-moi pour…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupa Carlisle. Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Esmé lui prit la main et le guida vers un canapé, il prit place entre Carlisle et Esmé. Le médecin lui tendit un cadre photo. Il l'attrapa et observa pendant quelques secondes le bébé de la photo.

-C'est toi, lui révéla doucement Esmé, le jour de ta naissance.

-Tu es né le 31 octobre 1992 à Chicago, précisa Carlisle, tu pesais 2 kg 800 et mesurais 51 cm.

-Une vraie petite crevette, se moqua gentiment Jasper.

-C'était un très beau bébé ! Et puis cela faisait un juste milieu entre Emmett et Alice ! Tempéra Esmé. Emmett pesait 4 kg 100 pour 60 cm et Alice 2 kg 100 pour 45 cm.

-Et puis, tu étais calme ce qui nous changeait pas mal, rigola Carlisle en fixant ses deux aînés.

-Ouais, ouais, nous sommes turbulents, excentriques, mais c'est comme ça que vous nous aimez ! Déclara Alice en lui tirant la langue.

-Mais, oui, je vous aime tous, affirma Carlisle en les observant, bref, tout ça pour dire que Bella a eu une excellente idée. Bella ?

Edward leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui avait rougi en entendant son prénom. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de le regarder.

-J'ai pensé que peut-être cela te ferait plaisir de fêter ton anniversaire ?

-Mon anniversaire…

-Si ça te dit, continua Alice, on pourrait aller se promener à Port Angeles et dîner, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je… Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Sûr de quoi, mon grand ? Questionna Esmé.

-Je… Vous n'êtes pas obligés, je veux dire je ne l'ai jamais fêté.

-Raison de plus ! Allez, dit oui, insista Alice, on va bien s'amuser !

-D'accord, acquiesça Edward.

-Parfait ! Tu as un manteau ? Demanda Rosalie. Ca c'est drôlement rafraîchit.

-J'ai la veste que Lynda et Aaron m'ont acheté.

-On fait la même taille, je te prêterai l'un des miens, tu seras mieux protégé du froid, proposa Jasper.

-Oh, oui ! S'exclama Alice en se levant. Ton manteau gris bleuté lui ira bien mieux qu'à toi !

-Merci, c'est sympa, maugréa Jasper sous l'œil amusé des autres.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, annonça Bella en se levant.

-Où vas-tu ? S'étonna Rosalie.

-C'est une sortie familiale et puis il est temps que je rentre pour préparer le repas.

-Tu ne vas nulle part, Bella, lâcha Carlisle en attrapant le téléphone, j'appelle Charlie pour qu'il nous rejoigne au restaurant ! »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant que Bella serait avec eux. Il était à la fois excité et inquiet par cette sortie, ravi car il allait pouvoir se balader avec sa famille et découvrir le monde extérieur, inquiet car tout lui serait inconnu. Cependant, il était rassuré par le fait que sa famille l'accompagne. Alice redescendit et lui tendit le manteau de Jasper. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la villa. Carlisle l'entraîna vers sa Mercedes, Esmé les suivit. Il vit Bella, Rosalie et Alice monter dans une voiture rouge. Jasper et Emmett grimpèrent dans une voiture à la taille imposante. Il se tourna légèrement et vit d'autres véhicules, combien de voitures avaient-ils ? Esmé le laissa s'asseoir à l'avant à côté de Carlisle. Le médecin démarra la voiture et s'engagea dans le chemin menant à la route, une douce musique résonna dans l'habitacle. Il se laissa bercer par la mélodie, son regard se posa sur la vitre pour observer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

******************

Seattle – Succursale du FBI : 

L'agent Gibson sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers son bureau tout en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Une fois arrivé, il referma la porte. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et desserra sa cravate. Il observa pendant quelques secondes le dossier qui était toujours posé sur un coin de son bureau, il n'arrivait pas à le ranger. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro.

« -Hôpital de Seattle, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, Madame, Agent Gibson, pourriez-vous me passer le Docteur March ?

-Le Docteur March est actuellement en congé, Agent Gibson.

-Quand rentre-t-il ?

-En début de semaine prochaine.

-Il a aidé nos services dans une affaire et j'aurais besoin de récupérer le dossier d'un des patients qu'il a examiné.

-Très bien. Quel est ce dossier ? Questionna-t-elle en soupirant.

-Il s'agit du patient 405-C.

-Je vous envoie son dossier par mail ?

-Oui, merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme de son ordinateur l'informait qu'il avait reçu un mail. Il l'ouvrit tout en lançant l'impression, il allait le lire quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Sa femme entra et vint directement s'asseoir sur ses genoux en quête de réconfort.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Ils ont crié, surtout le Directeur Branner, mais je m'en fiche, je sais que j'ai eu raison de soustraire Edward à leur autorité !

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Rien, sauf que tu vas devoir me superviser pendant quelques temps.

-Quoi ?

-Tu prends la tête de nos deux équipes, chef !

-Je suis donc ton supérieur ? ! Ils ont réfléchi à leur punition ?

-Je pense que de manière officielle ils devaient me punir, mais officieusement, je crois que, malgré ses hurlements, Branner a compris mon geste.

-Il estimait énormément ton père.

-Au fait, comment c'est passé l'interrogatoire ?

-Peu concluant, avoua Aaron en lui passant le dossier, il a un fort charisme, mais il n'a pas les épaules et l'intelligence pour être un gourou ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à la tête d'Orion.

-Pourtant, les preuves menaient à lui.

-Un pion bon à brouiller les pistes. Le profil ne correspond pas.

-Alors où est-il ? S'inquiéta Lynda en se levant et en arpentant la pièce d'un pas nerveux.

-On va reprendre tout à zéro, on a dû passer à côté de quelque chose. Bien sûr, tout serait plus simple si Edward…

-On ne doit pas le brusquer ! Il parlera quand il en sera capable, en attendant, nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles pour trouver ce salaud ! Déclara Lynda. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache où en est l'enquête, il ne doit pas le savoir, pas pour le moment ! Il doit apprendre à connaître sa famille et ensuite… ensuite nous lui parlerons si nous n'avons rien. »

Aaron se leva et emprisonna son épouse dans ses bras, il caressa son dos en un geste apaisant. Ils devaient le retrouver, sinon, Edward ne pourrait pas vivre librement. Sans qu'il le sache, une épée de Damoclès pesait au-dessus de sa tête, menaçant de briser le frêle équilibre qu'il parvenait à se construire…

* * *

Passez une bonne semaine et surtout bon ciné mercredi !!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 6 : Sombrer**

Edward sortit de la voiture de Carlisle, une bourrasque le fit frissonner, il ferma le manteau de Jasper et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Esmé et Carlisle vinrent l'entourer et ensemble ils rejoignirent les deux autres voitures qui venaient de se garer. Alice bondit hors de sa Porsche et se précipita vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui enroula une épaisse écharpe et sortit ses mains de leurs abris pour lui enfiler des gants. Ainsi paré, ils s'avancèrent dans les rues animées malgré le froid. Les filles, avec à leur tête Alice, ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser, Emmett et Jasper suivirent rapidement leur exemple. Il resta avec Esmé et Carlisle, il les accompagna dans une librairie où ils insistèrent pour lui acheter des livres. Après, ils entrèrent dans une boutique de décoration. Il choisit avec leur aide des bibelots, des tableaux pour sa chambre. Alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et leur annonça qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres au restaurant.

Edward s'arrêta un instant devant le luxueux établissement. Il hésita avant d'entrer, la panique l'envahissait, il n'avait jamais mangé dans un tel endroit et son ignorance le terrorisait, il ne voulait pas mettre les Cullen mal à l'aise. Il sursauta en sentant la main de Carlisle se poser sur son épaule, le médecin lui souriait et Esmé passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner dans le restaurant. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une cravate vint à leur rencontre, Carlisle leur donna son nom et il les accompagna jusqu'à une table un peu en retrait, ils étaient les premiers. Carlisle prit place en bout de table, Esmé s'assit à sa gauche tout en lui faisant signe de venir à côté d'elle. Ils s'étaient à peine installés que l'homme en costume revint vers eux, accompagnant un autre homme qu'il se rappela avoir vu le soir de son arrivée. Le père de Bella les salua et s'installa à la droite de Carlisle.

« -Les enfants en ont profité pour faire une petite balade ? Questionna Charlie.

-Oui, répondit Esmé en souriant, Alice ne peut pas résister à l'appel des magasins, Rosalie et elle ont traîné Bella dans leur sillage.

-Jasper et Emmett les ont suivis ?

-Non, ils sont partis de leur côté. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Alors, Edward comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, merci, Monsieur.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi formel, appelle-moi Charlie.

-D'accord, Monsieur… Euh, Charlie.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'écria Esmé en voyant ses enfants arriver.

Bella déposa un baiser sur le front de son père et s'installa à ses côtés, il vit ses joues se colorer quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient face à face. Rosalie et Emmett s'assirent à la suite de Bella alors qu'Alice s'asseyait à ses côtés, Jasper prenant place le siège à côté de sa compagne. Deux serveurs les rejoignirent et leur donnèrent des menus. Edward imita les autres et ouvrit le sien. Ses yeux parcoururent les différents plats et l'inquiétude l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, il ignorait ce qu'était la plupart des mets.

-C'est un restaurant de poisson, mon chéri, l'informa Esmé qui avait dû percevoir son trouble, mais si tu préfères, on peut te commander une viande ? Ils font des exceptions.

-Non, c'est juste… C'est juste que je ne connais pas ces plats, avoua-t-il.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à choisir ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi ne prendrait-on pas un plateau de fruits de mer ? Offrit Carlisle. Comme ça tu pourras goûter un peu à tout et si rien ne te convient, on te commandera autre chose, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Tout le monde est partant pour le plateau ? Demanda le médecin à la tablée. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Carlisle appela alors le serveur pour passer leur commande. Les discussions autour de la table reprirent et Edward, comme à son habitude, écouta plus qu'il ne parla. Deux serveurs ne tardèrent pas à revenir, ils portaient deux grands plateaux qu'ils installèrent en centre de table pour que tout le monde puisse se servir. Une serveuse les rejoignit et déposa des accompagnements. Edward suivit les conseils d'Esmé. Il fit rapidement le tri de ce qu'il aimait et n'aimait pas, plus jamais il ne mangerait une huître et puis Jasper et Emmett n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire remarquer que cela ressemblait à un crachat au moment où il l'avalait, puis, Alice lui avait appris que l'huître était vivante. Esmé s'était inquiétée par sa soudaine pâleur, il avait failli quitter la table pour se rendre aux toilettes, mais Bella avait volé à son secours en lui disant de manger du pain.

Alice avait ensuite déposé une langouste dans son assiette. Il observa un instant le mollusque en se demandant comment le manger ? Il entendit le ricanement d'Emmett qui l'observait d'un œil narquois, attendant sûrement qu'il commette un impair. Esmé discutait avec Carlisle et Charlie, quant à Alice, elle était trop occupée à parler avec Rosalie pour lui venir en aide. Edward sursauta en sentant un pied effleurer le sien, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Bella. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'attraper une langoustine, lentement, elle la découpa, il l'imita en la remerciant d'un sourire. Ils ne tardèrent pas à terminer les plateaux. Au cours du repas, Edward en avait appris un peu plus sur les caractères et les passions de ses frères et sœurs et aussi sur Bella. Après que leur table eut été débarrassée, un serveur revint vers eux avec la carte des desserts. Au moment où il les distribuait, un homme d'un certain âge les rejoignit. Il n'était pas très grand et un peu enrobé, ses cheveux gris étaient savamment coiffés, mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention d'Edward fut sa moustache qui était impressionnante. Les deux bouts de cette dernière formaient plusieurs boucles donnant un aspect artistique au tout. L'homme s'arrêta à leur table et salua chaleureusement Carlisle.

« -Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Quel plaisir de voir les familles Cullen et Swan dans mon établissement !

-Bonsoir Monsieur Rovetta, le salua Carlisle. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je me porte comme un charme et cela grâce à vous, Docteur, sans vous je mangerais sûrement des pissenlits par la racine ! S'esclaffa le restaurateur tout en lançant un regard reconnaissant au médecin. Sinon, le repas vous a convenu ?

Tous opinèrent de la tête et le complimentèrent. Edward sentit soudain le regard de l'homme se poser sur lui, un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne pose une main sur l'épaule de Bella.

-Alors, se pourrait-il que la charmante Bella ait enfin trouvé un jeune homme digne d'elle ?

Bella qui était en train de boire une gorgée d'eau faillit s'étouffer, elle recracha l'eau tout en toussant. Edward s'écarta, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Bella rougit et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir quand elle remarqua qu'elle lui avait recraché l'eau dessus. Aussitôt, elle se répandit en excuses tout en se penchant avec sa serviette pour lui essuyer le visage. Edward ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ses joues rougies et de ses yeux chocolat qui le fixaient avec anxiété.

-C'est rien, la rassura-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire qui eut pour effet de la faire bafouiller.

-Je… Suis… Je…. Désolée… Edward…

-C'est rien, répéta le jeune homme.

-Oh, pardon, pardon, pardon…

-Je crois qu'il a compris, ricana Jasper.

Bella lança un regard noir au blond avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa Monsieur Rovetta, il semblerait que j'ai commis une erreur.

-Monsieur Rovetta, voici Edward, mon cadet, le présenta Carlisle.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, jeune homme, dit Rovetta en lui serrant la main, j'ignorais que vous aviez un 5ème enfant ?

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la table, Edward se tortilla sur sa chaise peu envieux que tous soient au courant de son passé.

-Edward étudiait dans un établissement privé, expliqua Carlisle d'un ton nonchalant, malheureusement, cela l'a obligé à être pensionnaire, mais maintenant il est de retour parmi nous.

-D'ailleurs, nous sommes ici pour fêter son retour et son anniversaire, poursuivit Alice en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, puis, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Votre anniversaire ?! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Venez, suivez-moi !

Carlisle se leva et prit la main d'Esmé. Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas, Alice passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils marchèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à une petite salle très accueillante. Il y avait une grande cheminée où flambait un feu, des canapés étaient disposés autour d'une grande table basse tout en faisant face à la cheminée. Les murs étaient en pierre apparente, le sol était recouvert pas un parquet en bois ancien, la pièce était décorée dans des déclinaisons de rouge et or la rendant chaleureuse. Son regard fut attiré par un objet imposant qui était mis en valeur sur une petite estrade. Si Alice ne l'avait pas tenu, il se serait sûrement précipité vers lui.

-Il est magnifique, murmura Esmé en s'approchant de l'impressionnant piano noir.

-Oui, il m'a coûté une petite fortune, c'est un Schimmel. Vous jouez Madame Cullen ?

-Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas ce talent, reconnut Esmé, mais j'aurais aimé…

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, lança Charlie.

-Elle n'a pas l'oreille musicale, lui rappela Carlisle tout en prenant une mine penaude en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son épouse.

-Vous pourriez nous jouer quelque chose ? Demanda Rosalie à Monsieur Rovetta.

-Je ne joue pas, avoua ce dernier, en réalité, je l'ai acheté pour ma fille.

Edward n'écouta pas les explications de Monsieur Rovetta, Alice était allée rejoindre les bras de Jasper. Il se rapprocha de l'instrument qui semblait l'appeler. Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur le bois noir laqué, le caressant doucement.

-Tu joues mon garçon ?

Edward sursauta en voyant que Monsieur Rovetta avait surpris son geste, ses joues rougirent et il se recula tel un enfant prit en faute.

-Tu sais jouer ? Lui demanda tendrement Esmé qui était à ses côtés.

-Oui, enfin, un peu.

-Joue-nous quelque chose ! S'écria Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon piano, je ne peux pas…

-Vas-y, mon garçon, lui permit Monsieur Rovetta en le poussant vers le banc. »

Edward s'assit. Ses doigts hésitant se posèrent sur les touches ivoires, tirant des sons indistincts de l'instrument. Il inspira discrètement avant de fermer les yeux. Soudain, il oublia tout. Ses doigts volèrent sur les touches, une douce mélodie envahit la pièce. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il ne voyait plus rien, il ne ressentait qu'une seule chose la musique. A cet instant, il ne vivait que pour elle, que par elle. Lorsque le morceau se termina, il en débuta un autre, son préféré, Clair de Lune de Debussy. Il allait enchaîner sur un nouvel arrangement lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Ses doigts se crispèrent et il arrêta immédiatement de jouer. Il releva la tête en constatant l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Tous le regardaient, une lueur de joie et d'admiration luisaient dans leurs yeux embués pour certains, alors que d'autres, comme Esmé, Rosalie, Alice et Bella, n'avaient pas su retenir leurs larmes. Esmé fut la première à bouger, remarquant sûrement son embarras. Elle l'enlaça tendrement tout en caressant ses cheveux.

« -C'était magnifique, mon chéri.

-C'était… C'était… On aurait dit que tu vivais la musique, tu étais comme possédé par elle, balbutia Carlisle ébahi.

-Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire ainsi vivre la musique, confessa une jeune femme.

-Caro ! S'écria Monsieur Rovetta. Je vous présente ma fille, Caroline, voici la famille Cullen et la famille Swan.

-Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir joué de votre piano sans votre permission, s'excusa Edward en se levant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu joues vraiment très bien. J'ai reconnu le Clair de Lune de Debussy, mais j'ignore quel est le premier morceau que tu as joué ? Il était à la fois triste et plein d'espoir.

-Je l'ai composé, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Tu es vraiment doué, admit Caroline d'un ton pensif, depuis combien temps étudies-tu le piano ? Qui a été ton professeur ?

-Je… J'ai appris tout seul.

-Seul ? ! S'exclama-t-elle le faisant sursauter. Pardonne-moi, mais tu me bluffes là. Quel âge as-tu ?

Edward se tourna vers Carlisle, cherchant son aide. Il ignorait si les autres lui avaient dit la vérité sur son âge ou non.

-Il a 17 ans, répondit le médecin à sa place.

-Tu es jeune, mais tu me sembles avoir la tête sur les épaules et être assez mûr pour ton âge, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à son regard qui ne cessait de le détailler, il baissa la tête et se rapprocha d'Esmé.

-Tu es au lycée ? Questionna Caroline.

-Non, il étudie à la maison pour le moment, lâcha Carlisle.

-Caro, peux-tu arrêter ton interrogatoire ? Demanda son père visiblement mécontent de son comportement.

-Ecoute, tu as énormément de talent et ce serait un gâchis que tu ne t'exerces pas, je suis Professeur au Conservatoire de Port Angeles et j'aimerais que mes élèves aient au moins 1/5ème de la passion qui t'anime ! Que dirais-tu de venir participer à quelques cours et puis tu pourras passer l'examen d'admission quand tu auras terminé le lycée ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Edward bien qu'il trouva cette proposition alléchante.

-Nous en discuterons à la maison, promit Carlisle en lui souriant, y'a-t-il un âge minimum pour entrer au Conservatoire ?

-Non, répondit Caroline déstabilisée par sa question. Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que mon fils pourrait tenter l'examen d'entrée cette année.

-Mais… Enfin, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse, il sera sûrement le plus jeune et en général les parents souhaitent que leurs enfants terminent leur cursus scolaire avant de les laisser s'engager dans une voie qui leur semble peu sûre pour leur avenir.

-Edward est différent, affirma Carlisle, je pense qu'il risquerait de s'ennuyer au lycée de Forks, mais vous avez raison, il faut que nous en discutions entre nous.

-C'est sûr qu'avec son QI, il pourrait donner des cours au prof, ricana Jasper.

-Alors, j'avais raison de penser que tu étais un petit géni, sourit Caroline. Je vous ferais passer le formulaire Docteur Cullen. Edward je serais ravie de te compter parmi mes élèves.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Monsieur Rovetta ne tarda pas à l'imiter prétextant un travail urgent en cuisine.

-Tu es vraiment très doué, le complimenta une nouvelle fois Esmé.

-Tu veux pas nous jouer autre chose ? Lui demanda Rosalie.

-Vous croyez que je peux ? Hésita-t-il.

-Je suis sûr que Monsieur Rovetta sera ravi que tu utilises à nouveau son piano, assura Charlie.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il reprit place devant l'instrument. Il se borna à jouer les classiques qu'il connaissait, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de se dévoiler dans l'une de ses œuvres. Les autres prirent place dans les canapés et se laissèrent bercer par la mélodie. Il joua plusieurs morceaux avant que Monsieur Rovetta ne revienne accompagné de deux serveurs, l'un d'eux tenait un immense gâteau au chocolat sur lequel brûlaient des bougies. Tous se mirent à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire et il sentit ses joues se colorer. Esmé lui tendit la main pour le guider jusqu'au gâteau.

-Avant de souffler les bougies, tu dois faire un vœu ! L'informa Alice.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Que pouvait-il souhaiter ? Il l'ignorait. Sa vie avait tant changé en si peu de temps, il était heureux et tellement reconnaissant d'avoir rencontré les Cullen qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de formuler un souhait. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit. Au moment où il souffla les bougies, il pria pour que rien ne vienne troubler leur bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé entre Esmé et Carlisle. Monsieur Rovetta leur avait offert du champagne avant de s'éclipser, malgré l'invitation d'Esmé. Alors qu'il allait goûter sa part de gâteau, Alice lui prit son assiette.

-Tu pourrais le laisser respirer et déguster tranquillement son gâteau ! La réprimanda Rosalie.

-J'attends ce moment depuis le début du repas ! Lui rappela le petit lutin. Tiens !

Edward saisit la boîte empaquetée que sa sœur lui tendait. Il observa le papier coloré ainsi que l'immense nœud avant de lui lancer un regard empli de questions.

-Bon anniversaire ! S'écria Alice. Ouvre ton cadeau !

-C'est pour moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit, idiot ! Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Edward inspira tranquillement pour cacher son trouble, personne ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux. Ses doigts décollèrent doucement le scotch, il souhaitait prendre son temps, savourer cet instant, mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatience du petit lutin.

-Plus vite ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se serait sans doute lever pour déchirer le paquet cadeau si Jasper ne l'avait pas arrêté en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Il enleva l'emballage pour découvrir un grand carton. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'Alice le suppliait presque de l'ouvrir. Il le fit. Edward resta un moment interdit devant ce que contenait le paquet, il se demanda un instant comment autant de choses pouvaient y rentrer ?

-Tu n'as pas pu résister, soupira Carlisle.

-Il faudra que tu les essaies, mais je suis sûre que c'est ta taille. Quant aux couleurs, fais-moi confiance, elles vont te mettre en valeur.

-Merci, Alice, dit-il en observant les deux jeans, les chemises et les pulls.

-C'est pas tout ! Poursuivit-elle. Jasper !

-Je suis désolé, je voulais t'offrir autre chose, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix… Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête.

Edward ouvrit le paquet et se dépêcha de le refermer, ses joues durent s'enflammer alors qu'il imaginait la jeune fille choisir ça pour lui…

-C'est quoi ? Questionna Charlie en se penchant pour observer la boîte.

-Des sous-vêtements et des pyjamas, répondit Alice comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle les ait choisi pour lui.

-C'est très personnel comme cadeau, ton frère aurait peut-être préféré les choisir lui-même, lui fit remarquer Esmé, et puis, la taille ne sera peut-être pas…

-Ils sont à sa taille, affirma Alice, n'oublie pas que j'ai l'œil ! Et Bella aussi puisqu'elle m'a aidé !

Edward sut à cet instant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir les joues en feux, Bella fusillait son amie du regard tout en protestant.

-Tiens, c'est de notre part à Emmett et à moi, dit Rosalie en détournant ainsi la conversation.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en prenant le petit paquet qui contenait un téléphone portable dernier cri, merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie, sourit Rosalie.

-A qui le tour ?! S'exclama Alice.

-Je n'ai malheureusement rien prévu, s'excusa Charlie, mais que dirais-tu de m'accompagner à la pêche ?

-Je ne sais pas pêcher, mais je serais ravi que vous m'appreniez.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, mon gars, approuva le Chef Swan.

-Bella ! Gronda Alice.

-C'est bon, tiens, Edward, bon anniversaire.

-Merci, Bella, murmura-t-il en prenant le petit paquet, il l'ouvrit et ses yeux brillèrent quand il vit le double CD de musique classique qui contenait ses titres favoris.

-Comment t'as fait pour deviner qu'il aimait ce genre de musique ? L'interrogea Jasper.

-Je ne savais pas, je l'espérais… Ce sont mes titres préférés, confia la jeune fille.

Edward lui rendit son sourire. Alice allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Bella la fit taire d'un regard.

-Merci à tous pour cette soirée, murmura-t-il d'une voix émue, merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie, mon grand, dit Esmé en l'enlaçant, et dis-toi que c'est la première d'une longue série !

-Et puis, la soirée n'est pas terminé, annonça Jasper, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine entre jeunes ?

-Entre jeunes ? Reprit Charlie en haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Ce que Jasper veut dire, c'est que vous pourriez siroter bien tranquillement un café ici au chaud pendant qu'on va faire un tour ? Proposa Rosalie.

-Un petit tour, accorda Esmé, il commence à être tard et il fait froid.

Tous se levèrent en un seul bond et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en papotant avec vigueur. Emmett et Jasper étaient excités comme des enfants à l'idée de monter sur certains manèges. Il allait les suivre quand Carlisle l'arrêta.

-Attends, lui demanda le médecin en posant sa main sur la sienne, tiens.

Edward observa les billets que Carlisle venait de lui donner. Aussitôt, il voulut les lui rendre, mais il refusa.

-Garde cet argent et achète-toi ce qui te fait plaisir.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Edward, coupa Esmé, tes frères et sœurs ont de l'argent de poche, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu n'en ais pas toi aussi !

-Merci.

-Promets-moi juste une chose, lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ne quitte pas tes frères et sœurs, reste bien avec eux, d'accord ?

-C'est promis. »

Il sentit les regards d'Esmé et de Carlisle le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle. Ils ne devaient pas s'en douter, mais il avait entendu Charlie leur dire qu'ils devaient le laisser prendre son envol, qu'il était en sécurité ici. Il n'eut pas le loisir de songer d'avantage à ces propos, Alice venait de le rejoindre, elle le prit par la main, trouvant qu'il ne marchait pas assez vite.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la fête foraine. Edward n'en avait vu que parfois à la télévision quand on l'autorisait à la regarder. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les lumières, il ne cessait d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait, ne souhaitant rien manquer du spectacle. Alice l'entraîna vers un manège qui tournait sur lui-même à une vitesse hallucinante, les gens qui étaient à l'intérieur ne cessaient d'hurler. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle suivit les autres qui se tenaient devant un parterre de petites voitures qui se rentraient les unes dans les autres. Jasper se précipita vers la caisse et revint vers eux les mains pleines de jetons. Alice se dépêcha de former des équipes. Il était perdu, il savait juste qu'il se retrouvait avec Bella. Alors que les voitures cessaient de bouger, la jeune fille saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers une voiture. Ils s'y installèrent. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait conduire, il refusa. Une sonnerie retentit et leur véhicule se mit en marche.

Il savoura l'instant présent. Le vent fouettait agréablement ses cheveux lui donnant une impression de liberté qu'il avait rarement éprouvé. Les lumières, la musique renforçaient se moment de plénitude, tout comme la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Le rire de Bella résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles, ses longs cheveux bruns caressaient son visage lui permettant de se repaître de son odeur enivrante. Soudain, un rire tonitruant suivit d'un choc brutal le sortit de sa rêverie. Bella agita son petit poing à l'encontre d'Emmett et Rosalie dont la voiture partait déjà à l'autre bout de la piste. Elle se lança à leur poursuite. Il aperçut Alice et Jasper qui venaient dans l'autre sens. Le choc fut rude quand ils entrèrent tous trois en collisions. De grands éclats de rire retentirent.

Au bout d'un moment, les voitures s'arrêtèrent, le tour était terminé. Bella réinséra un jeton et lui dit de prendre le volant. Il hésita et finit par accepter face à son insistance. Ils passèrent les premières secondes à tourner en rond. Bella riait. Il trouvait ce son magnifique. Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps quand la jeune fille posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider créant une bulle autour d'eux. Les autres percutèrent leur véhicule, mais c'est à peine s'ils le remarquèrent. Le tour se termina bien trop vite et ce fut Alice qui les sortit de leur petit monde en se positionnant devant leur voiture, les poings sur les hanches, un étrange sourire illuminant son visage. A peine avaient-ils quitté le manège qu'elle se précipita sur Bella et l'entraîna quelque peu à l'écart.

Il rejoignit le reste du groupe. Rosalie était en train d'embêter son frère pour qu'il lui offre une pomme d'amour. Il comprit que c'était une sorte de rituel entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Les deux blonds ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser vers le stand tout en leur demandant de rester là au cas où Bella et Alice reviendraient. Il se retrouva donc seul avec Emmett. De toute la famille Cullen, c'est avec lui qu'il avait eu le moins de contact et il était certain de ne pas se tromper en disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop. Emmett se laissa tomber sur un banc en laissant échapper un bruyant soupir. Edward se rapprocha timidement de lui. Les autres membres de la famille étaient venus à lui, peut-être était-ce à son tour de faire le premier pas ?

« -Merci encore pour le téléphone portable, le remercia-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-C'était l'idée de Rosalie, pas la mienne.

-C'est quand même très gentil, assura-t-il sans se laisser démonter par la mauvaise humeur apparente du grand brun. Tu m'apprendras à m'en servir ?

-T'as pas un QI de 180 ? Lâcha Emmett d'un ton narquois.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es plus intelligent que la moyenne, non ? Insista-t-il.

-Il paraît, concéda Edward qui était maintenant mal à l'aise.

-Alors tu peux te débrouiller seul avec la notice, je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Conclut Emmett d'un ton sec.

-Oui, tu as raison, bredouilla-t-il en observant ses pieds, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, Emmett fixait obstinément un manège alors que lui, il se perdait dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il comprit qu'Emmett ne l'appréciait pas, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait sa venue dans leur famille.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Gronda la voix d'Alice.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard furieux du petit lutin, aussitôt, il se remit à fixer ses chaussures, ses mains se crispèrent nerveusement sur son jean.

-Je vais voir si Rose et Jazz ont trouvé leurs pommes d'amour, annonça Emmett en se levant.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Alice et Bella prirent place à ses côtés. La main d'Alice vint se poser sur la sienne le forçant à décrisper ses doigts qui serraient convulsivement l'étoffe de son pantalon.

-Quoi que ce crétin t'ait dit, tu ne dois pas l'écouter, nous sommes très heureux que tu sois parmi nous, affirma Alice.

La main du petit lutin se crispa sur la sienne quand elle aperçut les larmes qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

-Emmett a juste besoin de mettre son sale caractère de côté, poursuivit Bella, tu verras dans peu de temps tu râleras après lui car il sera un grand frère envahissant et trop protecteur.

-Ca va aller, répéta Alice en lui caressant le dos avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-On peut se joindre à votre séance câlin ? Questionna Jasper, les bras chargés de nourriture.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Bella.

-Avec Jasper, on s'est dit qu'il était temps qu'Edward choisisse ce qu'il préfère comme friandise dans la fête foraine. Donc on a des barbes à papa, des churros, des pommes d'amour, des gaufres, des crêpes, des bonbons, du pop-corn, etc.…, récita Rosalie alors qu'ils l'entraînaient vers une table de pique-nique. Allez, on commence par la barbe à papa !

Edward observa un peu dubitatif l'immense morceau de coton qu'elle lui tendait, car oui, cela ressemblait à du coton et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y goûter, même pour lui faire plaisir !

-Je peux ? Lui demanda Jasper qui avait vu son hésitation. J'adore ça !

Le jeune homme arracha un morceau de coton et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il sourit avant de se lécher les doigts. Edward tendit une main hésitante. C'était collant et étrange, il le porta à sa bouche sous l'œil attentif de tous. Il fut étonné de sentir la barbe à papa fondre dans sa bouche, c'était sucré et pas désagréable.

-Alors ? L'interrogea Bella.

-C'est bon.

Ils lui firent goûter toutes sortes de nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il proteste, son estomac ne pourrait plus rien avaler sous peine d'être malade. Jasper se proposa donc pour terminer son sac de Churros pendant qu'Emmett mangeait un énième hot dog, il se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour ne pas être malades ?

-Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ?!

Tous se tournèrent pour croiser le regard furieux d'Esmé, Carlisle et Charlie étaient à ses côtés et se retenaient manifestement pour ne pas rire.

-Quand vous avez dit aller à la fête foraine, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez vous amuser et non pas vous empiffrer ! Vous allez être malades !

-Mais maman, protesta Alice, il fallait bien qu'on découvre ce qu'Edward préférait.

Esmé soupira, mais il avait vu son regard se faire plus tendre lorsque le petit lutin avait prononcé son nom.

-Alors, lui demanda-t-elle, que préfères-tu ?

-Il adore la barbe à papa, répondit Alice à sa place, et les tours d'auto-tampons avec Bella !

-Alice ! Grogna Bella en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

-Il me semble que c'est à ton frère que je m'adressais, la gronda Esmé. »

Des éclats de rires résonnèrent face à la mine boudeuse que prit Alice. Ils firent un dernier tour dans la fête foraine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému en voyant Carlisle jouer au tir à la carabine pour pouvoir offrir un ours en peluche à Esmé. Il n'avait jamais vu de couple aussi soudé et amoureux. Puis, lentement, ils revinrent vers les voitures pour rentrer à la villa. Edward remonta avec ses parents après avoir saluer Charlie et Bella. Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture de Carlisle. Il se laissa bercer par la musique qui résonnait dans l'habitacle, Carlisle avait mis le CD que Bella lui avait offert. Il se sentait bien, il était heureux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Il s'endormit.

Hôpital de Seattle : 

Il était tard. Aaron savait que Lynda ne manquerait pas de lui passer un savon en voyant l'heure à laquelle il rentrerait, surtout qu'il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait tôt, mais peut-être se calmerait-elle s'il réussissait à trouver quelque chose ? Il avait lu et relu le dossier du patient 405-C et n'avait rien trouvé, rien… Et cela le contrariait. Le Docteur March étant en vacances, il espérait pouvoir interroger un aide soignant ou une infirmière qui se serait occupé de ce patient à son arrivée. Il venait d'entrer dans le service quand il fut accosté par un médecin.

« -Aaron ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Salut, Chris, dit-il en serrant la main de son ami, je suis là pour le boulot. J'aurais besoin de rencontrer l'équipe qui travaille avec le Docteur March.

-La plupart ne sont pas là, avoua son ami, mais puis-je savoir ce que tu veux à ce bon Docteur ?

-On dirait que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, sourit l'agent.

-Tu es un excellent profiler, railla le médecin, March est plus attiré par les feux de la rampe que par son travail. Quand vous êtes arrivés l'autre jour avec vos gros sabots, il m'a tout simplement viré du service pour prendre la suite des opérations en main et pouvoir collaborer avec le FBI. Personnellement, cela ne me dérangerait pas si cela ne se faisait pas au détriment de ses patients.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien, pardonne-moi, je suis fatigué et ce jour là, il m'a vraiment énervé ! J'étais avec un patient quand il est venu me virer manu militari de la salle d'examen pour s'occuper de lui. J'ai failli lui dire ce que je pensais, mais le gamin semblait tellement terrorisé que j'ai préféré lui éviter ce spectacle.

-Un gamin ? Répéta Aaron avec intérêt.

-Ouais, il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, guère plus. On l'avait emmené pour une blessure par balle au bras.

-On peut aller dans ton bureau ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit son ami intrigué.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'Aaron sortit le dossier du patient 405-C de sa sacoche et le remit à son ami en lui demandant de le lire.

-Ouais et alors ? Interrogea ce dernier en levant les yeux du dossier. A part la prose insipide de March que devrais-je remarquer ?

-C'est le dossier du gamin que tu as vu, avoua Aaron.

-Quoi ?! Attends….Non ! S'énerva Chris en feuilletant fébrilement le dossier. Putain, mais quel connard !

-Chris ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as ?

-J'aurais dû le virer de cette salle et rester avec le gamin ! Ragea-t-il.

-Chris ?! S'impatienta Aaron.

-Putain, mais quel con ! Ecoute, il était dans un état second et je voyais bien que je le terrorisais, tout ce qui l'entourait l'effrayait et c'était normal vu l'endroit où il avait grandi, mais… Pendant que je suturais sa plaie, je l'ai fait parler. Je pense qu'il était tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il n'était plus sur ses gardes. J'ai fait l'interrogatoire habituel pour ce genre de situation, même si la sienne sortait de la norme étant donné qu'il a été enlevé bébé… Putain, je te jure que je vais coller mon poing dans la gueule de March à son retour ! Tout était prêt, j'avais tout préparé, il suffisait de faire l'examen, mais non… Monsieur a fait un pansement sur son bras et l'a laissé sortir, sans songer qu'il pouvait avoir d'autres blessures ! Mais quel connard ! Il croyait que j'avais sorti le kit pour faire jolie ou quoi ?!

-Chris ! Calme-toi ! S'énerva à son tour Aaron. De quoi tu parles ?! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'agent Gibson sortait en courant de l'hôpital. A peine était-il monté dans sa voiture qu'il appela son épouse pour qu'elle l'attende devant chez eux avec leurs bagages. Etant des agents du FBI, leurs valises étaient toujours prêtes. Bien qu'alarmée par le ton de sa voix, Lynda lui obéit sans poser de questions. Alors qu'il roulait en direction de leur maison, il réserva deux places sur le prochain vol pour Port Angeles. Quand il eut raccroché, il hésita, devait-il appeler les Cullen ? Les prévenir ? Sa main se tendit vers son portable avant qu'il ne se ravise. Non, il valait mieux qu'il leur parle de vive voix et puis tout se passait bien pour le moment. Lynda avait eu Edward, ils étaient sortis pour son anniversaire et il avait l'air heureux… Cependant, un mot ou un geste anodin pourrait briser ce fragile bonheur et détruire Edward… Il accéléra, pressé d'arriver à Forks.

Aaron stoppa sa voiture devant leur demeure. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son épouse porter une cigarette à ses lèvres. Lynda ne fumait jamais, sauf quand elle était très énervée. Il coupa le moteur de sa voiture et descendit du véhicule quand il vit que sa compagne n'avait pas préparé leurs bagages.

« -Pourquoi n'es-tu pas prête ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Aaron, tu agis sous le coup de la colère.

-On doit y aller ! On doit les prévenir !

-Calme-toi et réfléchis ! Que vas-tu faire ? Aller sonner à leur porte à deux heures du matin et tirer Edward de son lit ? ! Tu vas faire quoi ?! Le forcer à te parler alors que deux minutes auparavant il dormait paisiblement ?

-Mais je dois…

-Tu ne dois rien ! Aaron, tu te laisses aveugler par tes sentiments, ton jugement est faussé.

-Je veux juste… je veux juste…

-Je sais que tu veux le protéger, mais rappelle-toi qu'il est enfin heureux.

-Ce n'est qu'un masque, il risque de s'écrouler à tout moment !

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que nous irons à Forks pour lui parler et essayer de l'aider. J'ai pris des places pour le vol de demain, nous devrions arriver à Forks à 15h00.

-Nous pourrions y arriver plus tôt, protesta Aaron.

-Nous profiterons de ce temps pour parler à Chris. Edward est très intelligent et si Chris a réussit à le faire parler c'est uniquement parce qu'il était en état de choc et que ses défenses étaient brisées. »

Aaron fit quelques pas pour tenter de se calmer, son épouse avait raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se rendre à Forks. Il devait retrouver sa sérénité avant de lui parler. Il se rangea aux arguments de son épouse. Lynda écrasa sa cigarette et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils regagnèrent leur demeure.

******************

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Il s'étira tout en dégageant le livre qui reposait sur son torse. Ils étaient rentrés à deux heures du matin et Alice les avaient réveillés aux aurores car il avait neigé. Après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner et s'être emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, ils étaient sortis jouer dans la neige. Il avait participé à sa première bataille de boules de neige et avait fait son premier bonhomme de neige. Ils s'étaient vraiment amusés, Carlisle et Esmé c'étaient même joints à eux ! C'est trempés qu'ils avaient regagné la villa pour prendre une douche chaude et passer des vêtements secs. Ils s'étaient ensuite regroupés autour de la cheminée, certains discutaient, d'autres lisaient, lui, il se contentait d'apprécier le moment présent. Esmé les avait appelés pour le déjeuner. Quand le repas fut terminé, il se réfugia dans sa chambre pour être un peu au calme et lire. Cependant, la fatigue l'avait rattrapé et il s'était endormi.

Tout en prenant son livre, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée. La villa était étrangement calme. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, il trouva Esmé.

« -Tu t'es bien reposé, mon chéri ?

-Oui, merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est bien calme.

-Alice, Jasper et Rosalie sont allés à Forks pour changer les pneus de la voiture de cette dernière. Carlisle a été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital et Emmett est dans le garage.

-D'accord.

-Edward cela m'ennuie, mais il faut que je fasse un saut à Forks pour récupérer un colis. Je ne suis pas arrivée à joindre les enfants et j'en ai vraiment besoin pour mon travail. Veux-tu venir avec moi ou préfères-tu rester ici avec Emmett ? »

Edward hésita. Il savait qu'Emmett ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais s'il restait ici avec lui, il pourrait peut-être essayer de comprendre pourquoi le grand brun ne l'appréciait pas et tenter d'arranger les choses avec lui. Fier de cette résolution, il déclina l'offre d'Esmé. Après l'avoir embrassé, elle partie.

Edward hésita un moment avant d'aller pousser la porte du garage. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant Emmett en train de cogner dans un sac de frappe, il paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Ne souhaitant pas lui parler alors qu'il était dans cet état, il fit demi-tour, mais la voix dure de l'aîné des Cullen le stoppa.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais juste discuter avec toi, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le bon moment…

-Effectivement, sauf si tu veux remplacer le sac de frappe ?

-Non, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.

-Alors, dégage !

-Oui. »

Edward s'empressa de quitter le garage et de rejoindre le salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes contre son buste. Il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux pour dissimuler ses larmes. Il souffrait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu réveiller une telle haine chez Emmett ? Car c'état bien de la haine qu'il avait lu dans son regard… Il ignorait quoi faire pour essayer de gagner au moins son respect… Cette situation réveillait en lui un sentiment d'insécurité qui l'effrayait. D'un geste tremblant, il prit son livre et l'ouvrit. Une photo lui servait de marque-page, une photo d'Ana. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation cherchant un peu de réconfort dans le sourire figé de la seule mère qu'il avait connu. Son doigt caressa la joue de sa mère alors qu'une de ses larmes vint s'écraser sur le papier glacé.

« -Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Hurla Emmett en le faisant sursauter.

Edward se redressa rapidement et essuya ses larmes. Il tituba sous le regard empli de colère d'Emmett qui lui arracha la photo des mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

-Rends-la-moi, s'il te plaît, implora-t-il.

-Que fais-tu avec la photo de cette criminelle ?!

-Ce n'est pas une criminelle ! S'emporta Edward. C'est ma mère !

-NON !!!! Rugit Emmett. Esmé est ta mère, TA MERE !!!! Pas cette folle qui t'a enlevé !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit-il, Esmé et Carlisle sont mes parents, je le sais, mais Ana m'a élevé et malgré ce qu'elle a fait, elle est la seule mère que j'ai connu.

-Tu vas encore détruire ma famille, cria Emmett, j'aurais préféré qu'on ne te retrouve jamais ! Putain, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'en te raccrochant à cette femme tu blesses mes parents ! Tout comme le fait de les traiter comme des étrangers !

-Mais c'est ce qu'ils sont, murmura-t-il.

-Alors, tu vas prendre sur toi ! Et tourner la page !

-Ce n'est pas si facile…

-Je vais donc te donner un coup de main ! Déclara Emmett en jetant la photo dans la cheminée.

-Non !!!! Hurla Edward en se précipitant vers l'âtre.

Emmett le ceintura pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans les flammes pour récupérer la photo.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Sanglota Edward en se laissant tomber sur le sol. C'était la seule photo que j'avais d'elle…

-Maintenant, tu vas l'oublier et tout faire pour que ma famille soit heureuse !

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! Quand je pense que les parents ne te voulaient même pas !

-Quoi ? Balbutia Edward dont le cœur manqua un battement.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Ricana Emmett. Tu es un accident ! Un putain d'accident ! Papa et maman ne voulaient pas d'un troisième enfant ! Quand je pense que si t'étais pas venu au monde on aurait pu être heureux !

-Tu peux pas dire ça… Esmé et Carlisle m'aiment, ils me l'ont dit…

-Parce qu'ils sont obligés ! Pourtant, rappelle-toi de ce que tu es : un accident ! Ils ne te voulaient pas, du moins, pas comme ils nous désiraient Alice et moi !

Edward chancela, il se raccrocha à un guéridon pour ne pas chuter, mais il fit tomber le vase qui était dessus. Il tenta de le rattraper mais ne réussit pas, ce dernier se brisa sur le sol. Il se baissa pour ramasser les bouts de verre. Le rire menaçant d'Emmett résonna le faisant trembler.

-J'y crois pas ! T'as cassé le vase de papa ! Il est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations ! Il va être fou de rage, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! J'ose même pas imaginer la punition que tu vas avoir ! Tu as intérêt de planquer ton derrière, car il va te coller un … »

Edward ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il gagna maladroitement sa chambre, chutant plusieurs fois dans les escaliers tant ses larmes l'aveuglaient. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. La peur avait pris le dessus sur la raison, ses anciennes terreurs revenaient l'étreindre. Il ne le supporterait pas, non…. Non, il ne le voulait plus ! Il enfila son manteau et pris son portable qu'Alice s'était chargée de mettre en marche dans la matinée. Edward fit coulisser la porte fenêtre de sa chambre. Il sauta et atterrit dans la neige. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa chute, puis, il avança d'un pas hésitant dans l'épais manteau blanc. Tout en marchant, il souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer tout en s'enfonçant dans les bois. La nuit commençait à tomber, pourtant, il devait continuer, mettre le plus de distance possible entre la villa et lui… Les flocons de neige ne cessaient de tomber, humidifiant ses vêtements, laissant le froid envahir lentement son être…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si tout va bien (si mes cervicales sont guéries) la suite sera en ligne dimanche prochain !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!! Merci pour tous vos messages concernant mes cervicales qui vont mieux !

Attention : âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ce chapitre est assez dur…

**Tifolitoi :** T'inquiète, tu ne passes pour une geek !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis sincèrement heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant !! Merci aussi de t'inquiéter pour mon cou, il va mieux… Bonne chance pour tes examens et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Ousna :** Heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. T'inquiète pas Emmett sera puni … J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A plus !

**Camille :** Mes cervicales vont mieux, merci et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 7 : Souffrances**

Alice était blottie dans les bras de son amoureux, ils étaient bien au chaud dans un café et regardaient les flocons de neige tomber sur la ville. Rosalie était allée récupérer sa voiture chez le garagiste et devait les rejoindre. Alice s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jasper quand elle se figea, reconnaissant sa mère qui marchait sur le trottoir près du café. Etonnée de la voir là, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, oubliant de prendre son manteau. Elle appela sa mère qui lui fit signe de la main avant de traverser la rue pour la rejoindre. Jasper la rejoignit au même instant et déposa son manteau sur ses épaules, elle le remercia.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Alice à Esmé.

-Il fallait absolument que je récupère ce colis, répondit-elle en désignant un paquet que Jasper s'empressa de prendre, merci, mon chéri. La neige doit brouiller les réseaux téléphoniques, je n'ai pas réussi à vous joindre sur vos portables.

-Où est Edward ? Questionna le jeune homme en le cherchant du regard.

-Il est resté à la villa.

-A la villa ? Répéta Alice. Seul ?

-Non, Emmett est avec lui !

-Quoi ?! S'inquiéta le couple.

-D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter pour faire deux ou trois courses. Vous rentrez bientôt à la maison ?

-On y va de suite ! Déclara Alice qui se dirigeait déjà vers sa voiture.

-Alice, que se passe-t-il ? L'interpella Esmé.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, l'informa le petit lutin, il faut rentrer à la villa !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Rosalie qui venait d'arriver.»

En quelques mots, Jasper expliqua la situation à sa sœur qui parut, elle aussi, inquiète que les deux garçons se retrouvent seuls. Même si elle ne comprenait pas l'objet de leur angoisse, Esmé décida de les suivre. Alice ignora les plaintes de son compagnon et conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la villa, dérapant parfois sur la neige qui avait gelé par endroits. Elle gara sa voiture à côté de celle de son père qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Sous son regard ahuri, elle grimpa les marches du perron et pénétra dans la villa telle une furie. Alice stoppa net quand elle vit Emmett assit dans le salon en train de regarder un match de foot. Tout avait l'air calme et normal, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce malaise qui l'étreignait. Elle allait demander à Emmett où était leur frère, quand Carlisle laissa échapper une plainte. Toute la famille se tourna vers lui alors qu'il regardait les morceaux de verre qui avaient été réunis en un tas.

« -Emmett ! Que s'est-il passé avec le vase de grand-mère Cullen ? Interrogea le médecin dont la colère était perceptible dans la voix.

-Demande à Edward ! Lâcha Emmett en ne quittant pas son match des yeux.

-Edward ? Il l'a sûrement renversé sans le faire exprès, dit Esmé en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda à nouveau le père.

-Je sais pas, murmura Emmett en daignant avant les regarder. Il a pété un câble et a balancé ce qu'il avait sous la main, manque de chance pour toi, c'est tombé sur ton vase.

-Et j'imagine que tu es innocent dans cette histoire, s'énerva Jasper en le fusillant du regard.

-J'y peux rien s'il n'est pas bien dans ses baskets ! Se défendit Emmett. Je regardais tranquillement la télé quand il est venu s'installer au salon avec son bouquin, j'ai rien dit, il a soudain pété un câble.

-C'est étrange, s'inquiéta Esmé, pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ?

-Que regardais-tu à la télévision ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce c'est peut-être ce qu'il y avait à la télé qui l'a mis dans cet état, expliqua le médecin.

-Je regardais un match, marmonna Emmett.

-Bon, souffla Carlisle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, où est-il ?

-Dans la chambre d'amis.

-Je vais le voir.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Le questionna Esmé légèrement inquiète.

-Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je le punisse.

-Mais c'est mon bébé, Carlisle, tu ne peux pas…

-Je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire, mais Esmé, tout comme nos autres enfants, il doit avoir des limites, il sera puni.

Esmé acquiesça de la tête, Carlisle disparut dans les escaliers. Rosalie passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de leur mère et l'accompagna dans la cuisine pour lui faire un café. Jasper et elle se tournèrent vers Emmett en l'observant avec attention.

-Quoi ?! Maugréa Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'écria Alice en le fusillant du regard.

-Rien ! Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose ?!

-Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui faire du mal, donc je suis sûr que tu as dû provoquer Edward ! Tu peux duper les parents, mais pas nous, lança Jasper.

-Edward ! Edward !

Tous se figèrent en entendant la voix de leur père et ses pas précipités dans les escaliers. Carlisle déboula dans le salon, il était pâle, la panique se lisait aisément sur son visage.

-Papa ! L'interpella Alice. Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Edward… Edward n'est plus là ! La fenêtre… La fenêtre…

-Carlisle ! S'angoissa Esmé qui semblait être sur le point de se trouver mal.

-La fenêtre de sa chambre est ouverte, il s'est enfui !

Alice jeta un coup d'œil par l'immense baie vitrée, les autres semblèrent suivre le même raisonnement qu'elle. La neige tombait toujours, la nuit s'installait, comment Edward allait-il s'en sortir en pleine forêt la nuit avec le froid qu'il faisait ? Jasper passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, sa main se posa sur la sienne en quête de réconfort.

-J'appelle Charlie, déclara leur père qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sang-froid, il faut qu'on lance les recherches au plus vite ! »

Alice se précipita auprès de sa mère qui venait de s'effondrer, son beau visage était baigné de larmes. Rosalie et elle la prirent dans leurs bras. Jasper attrapa son portable appelant le numéro d'Edward, priant pour que les portables fonctionnent à nouveau. Son compagnon lâcha un juron quand il tomba sur le répondeur du jeune homme. A peine Carlisle avait-il raccroché avec Charlie qu'il se précipita à l'extérieur de la villa, il courut autour de celle-ci appelant son cadet. Alice vit Jasper attraper le manteau du médecin et le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Le petit lutin avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, mais la colère remplaça la peine quand elle vit Emmett installé devant la télé en train de regarder le match. Avec Rosalie, elles aidèrent leur mère à se calmer. Puis, elles rejoignirent Jasper et Carlisle à l'extérieur, Rosalie s'était absentée le temps d'allumer toutes les lumières extérieures espérant qu'ainsi Edward pourrait retrouver le chemin de la maison. Elle entendit aussi la blonde se mettre en colère contre Emmett, la seconde suivante, tous deux les rejoignaient. Au même instant, une voiture de police ce gara devant leur demeure, Charlie bondit hors de son véhicule et se dirigea vers eux. Ils regagnèrent tous la villa pour organiser les recherches. Alice trembla, elle savait que si Edward passait la nuit dehors, il n'y survivrait pas…

* * *

Edward ignorait depuis combien d'heures il marchait dans la neige. Il s'était arrêté quelques minutes seulement, il avait voulu s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle qui était toujours erratique depuis qu'il avait quitté la villa, ses larmes, quant à elles, s'étaient séchées sur son visage y lisant des traces brûlantes à cause du froid. Edward avait essayé de joindre Lynda et Aaron, mais son portable ne trouvait pas de réseaux. Ses dents se mirent à claquer sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, ses paupières se baissaient sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il dut se faire violence pour se remettre à marcher, le froid engourdissait ses membres et il sentait le sommeil l'envahir. Serrant les poings, il avait poursuivit sa route dans la neige, ses pas étaient hésitants, il trébucha plusieurs fois, se relevant toujours avec plus de difficulté. La neige continuait de tomber, son manteau était humide et glacé tout comme ses chaussures. Soudain, son pied dérapa de sur une pierre, il glissa. Sans qu'il ne puisse se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, il tomba. Son corps dégringola le long d'un talus, heurtant des roches et des arbustes. Il atterrit lourdement sur un sol dur et froid. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, le froid mordait sa chair.

Péniblement, il réussit à se remettre debout. D'un œil hagard, il observa ce qui l'entourait, il était sur une route ! Il avait pu quitter la forêt ! Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre. Edward attrapa son téléphone portable, qui n'avait pas trop souffert de sa chute, il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait du réseau ! Il composa le numéro de Lynda. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux quand il tomba sur le répondeur de la jeune femme. Il laissa quelques mots hésitants, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il avait du mal à parler. Il rangea son téléphone et malgré la fatigue qui l'étreignait, il se remit à marcher. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers la villa. Que s'y passait-il ? Etaient-ils rentrés ? Le cherchaient-ils ? Cette hypothèse le fit frémir, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le retrouvent, même si… Même si ne plus voir leurs visages joyeux, leurs sourires, ne plus sentir leurs gestes tendres, lui faisait atrocement mal au ventre. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait raison de fuir. Tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie censée endormir sa méfiance, une façade, en réalité, ils étaient, il était comme lui… Il avait été stupide de penser que tout pourrait changer… Mais cette fois, il avait la possibilité de fuir ! Tout en réunissant ses forces, il poursuivit sa route. Tout à coup, il se figea. Il entendait un bruit, le bruit d'un moteur, une voiture arrivait ! Que devait-il faire ? Se cacher ou demander de l'aide ? Alors qu'il allait plonger dans un fourré pour se cacher, une petite voix résonna dans sa tête, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il se protégea le visage lorsque les phares l'aveuglèrent. Il entendit des pneus crisser, la voiture stoppa à sa hauteur, une portière claqua.

*******************

Bella marmonnait dans sa barbe, elle n'aurait jamais dû rester aussi tard à la Push avec cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber ! Elle avait essayé d'appeler son père pour lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, mais elle n'avait pas de réseau. Elle roulait prudemment en ne quittant pas la route des yeux quand au détour d'un virage, une forme sombre apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle freina, la peur l'étreignit quand elle reconnut la silhouette. Elle arrêta sa Chevrolet et sortit rapidement du véhicule. La jeune fille se figea quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il paraissait terrorisé ! Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il là en pleine nuit ? Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le sortir de sa torpeur et ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle vit qu'il était gelé.

« -Edward, c'est moi, c'est Bella, dit-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux. Viens, monte dans la voiture, tu es gelé.

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa camionnette, mais il ne bougea pas. Il semblait paralysé sur place. Elle prit sa main et essaya de le tirer, sa peau était vraiment froide, ses lèvres étaient bleuies, il devait se réchauffer et rapidement !

-Edward, je t'en prie, implora la jeune fille, tu es gelé ! Monte, s'il-te-plaît !

Elle faillit pousser un cri de joie quand il accepta enfin de bouger, il monta dans la camionnette. Bella se dépêcha de faire le tour du véhicule pour reprendre sa place, non sans avoir dû se retenir une ou deux fois à sa voiture pour ne pas chuter. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle mit le chauffage à fond tout en maudissant sa vieille voiture qui n'avait pas un radiateur très puissant. Elle attrapa une couverture qu'elle gardait dans le véhicule.

-Enlève ton manteau ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Bella se pencha pour l'aider quand elle vit ses gestes maladroits, il ne cessait de trembler. Elle l'enveloppa dans la couverture avant de frictionner son corps, tentant de le réchauffer.

-Ca va aller, on est pas très loin de la villa, tu vas pouvoir te réchauffer.

-Non ! Protesta-t-il d'une voix faible. Non, ne me ramène pas là-bas.

-Il le faut, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je t'en supplie Bella, implora-t-il, ne me ramène pas là-bas. Je ne veux pas y retourner !

-Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je t'assure que tu ne risques rien, les Cullen ne te feront pas de mal. Et puis, tu as besoin de voir un médecin et ton père l'est.

Malgré la supplique qu'elle lisait dans son regard, elle démarra et prit la direction de la villa. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'Edward réagisse ainsi ? Son cœur se serra et elle faillit faire demi-tour quand elle vit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Tout va bien se passer, Edward, promit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme. »

Bella se sentit mal lorsqu'il retira sa main, se tournant vers la fenêtre. Elle l'avait blessé, elle lui avait fait du mal et cela la fit souffrir. Alors qu'elle remontait le chemin menant à la villa, elle envisagea de faire demi-tour, mais sa raison l'emporta et elle se gara devant la demeure.

******************

Carlisle tournait comme un lion en cage en attendant que Charlie réunisse des bénévoles. Son regard se posa sur la baie vitrée donnant sur le chemin quand il entendit le bruit d'une voiture. Il reconnut sans mal la camionnette de Bella. Il vit la jeune fille descendre maladroitement de son véhicule, manquant de glisser dans la neige. Au lieu de se diriger vers la villa, elle contourna sa voiture. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette à l'intérieur du véhicule, son cœur s'affola, un immense poids disparut de sa poitrine. Il se précipita à l'extérieur sous les regards intrigués des autres personnes présentes.

« -Edward ! Appela-t-il en sortant de la villa.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, sa mine inquiète le figea. Il posa son regard sur son fils, ce dernier arborait une expression neutre. Il contourna Bella, ses mains effleurèrent le visage de son cadet avant de resserrer la couverture autour du corps d'Edward, il était frigorifié ! Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Il s'inquiéta en voyant les difficultés qu'il avait à marcher, il paraissait être à bout de force et surtout il était en hypothermie !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je revenais de la Push et je l'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route. Carlisle, que s'est-il passé ? Il…

-Plus tard, Bella, on doit le réchauffer.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le salon quand Esmé se jeta sur eux, manquant de les faire tomber à la renverse. Son épouse étreignit leur fils, déposant des baisers sur ses joues glacées.

-Rosalie va faire couler un bain pour ton frère, Alice va lui chercher des vêtements chauds, Jasper augmente le chauffage dans sa chambre, Emmett va chercher ma trousse et toi Esmé prépare-lui un bol de soupe ! Charlie peux-tu m'aider à le monter à l'étage ?

Charlie l'accompagna. Carlisle s'inquiétait, Edward semblait s'être enfermé dans une sorte de carapace, comme s'il s'était coupé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, pour le moment il ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper, il devait le réchauffer. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, il le fit asseoir sur un tabouret et lui ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Le médecin fut soulagé en ne voyant pas d'engelures. Il allait lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements, mais Edward le repoussa faiblement. Alice frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et lui tendit un épais pyjama ainsi qu'une robe de chambre.

-Déshabille-toi et rentre dans ce bain. Je reste à côté, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, Carlisle attendit de le voir bouger avant de refermer la porte. Charlie patientait dans la chambre.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le Chef Swan.

-Ca va aller, il aura sûrement un bon rhume et besoin de repos, mais il n'y a rien de grave.

-Tu sais pourquoi il s'est enfui ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le médecin.

-Il est différent, lui fit remarquer Charlie, on dirait une toute autre personne.

-Je sais. Il va falloir que je lui parle.

-Ne sois pas forcément tendre avec lui, je veux dire que tu es content qu'il soit sain et sauf, qu'il aille bien, dis-le lui, mais n'oublie pas non plus que ce qu'il a fait est mal, il doit être puni pour avoir conscience que son acte vous a blessé.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais lui parler dès qu'il sera réchauffé. »

Les deux hommes se turent en entendant la baignoire qui se vidait. Charlie lui donna une brève accolade avant de quitter la chambre, le laissant seul avec Edward. Carlisle se focalisa sur la peine qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu le vase familial brisé et surtout sur la vive douleur qui l'avait étreint quand il avait remarqué la fuite de son jeune fils. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant échapper de la buée. Edward s'avança lentement dans la chambre ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sol. Esmé frappa à la porte et entra avec un bol de soupe fumant. Elle le déposa sur la table de nuit avant d'esquisser un geste vers Edward pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il l'en dissuada d'un regard. Tout en effleurant sa main, elle sortie. Il hocha discrètement la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que lui non plus ne souhaitait pas blesser le jeune homme, mais que cette discussion était nécessaire.

* * *

Lynda posa une main sur celle de son mari qui serrait frénétiquement le levier de vitesse de la jeep qu'ils avaient loué à leur descente de l'avion. Aaron devait se calmer, sinon, ils finiraient dans le décor ! Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une tempête de neige s'abattrait sur Forks et ses alentours, ni que les routes seraient aussi glissantes ! La nervosité de son compagnon était plus que palpable, son pied avait tendance à appuyer un peu trop sur l'accélérateur avant qu'il ne freine ou ne tourne violemment le volant pour éviter qu'ils aient un accident.

« -J'aimerais bien arriver vivante ! Maugréa-t-elle tout en s'accrochant à son siège.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Grommela Aaron alors que la voiture dérapait à nouveau.

-Aaron, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Son mari se tourna vers elle, il releva aussitôt le pied de sur l'accélérateur et se concentra sur la route. Elle comprenait son inquiétude, mais avoir un accident n'arrangerait rien à la situation. Lynda était encore plus anxieuse depuis qu'elle avait pu parler à Chris. Elle l'avait appelé ce matin pendant qu'Aaron était sous la douche, n'ayant pas souhaité en parler avec son compagnon pour ne pas le mettre dans tous ses états. Les mots de Chris ne cessaient de la hanter, comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles ? Ils étaient profilers tout de même ! Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi complexe qu'Edward, il se servait de son intelligence pour se protéger et au fil des ans il s'était construit une véritable carapace. Seul le choc de la fusillade et la peur qu'il avait ressenti avaient quelque peu fissuré sa bulle et Chris avait réussi à y entrer.

_« -Ca va Anthony ? L'anesthésie fait effet, tu ne sens rien ? Demanda Chris en nettoyant le bras du jeune homme. _

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme encore en état de choc qui était allongé sur la table d'examen. Malgré ses 16 ou 17 ans, il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu. _

_-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal. Alors, dis-moi, tu aimes le foot ? _

_Toujours pas de réponse. Chris ne renonça pas, il devait arriver à le faire parler, il avait rapidement examiné ce gamin avant de s'occuper de son bras, le regard émeraude s'était teinté de peur mêlé d'un sentiment qu'il avait vu chez bien des victimes. _

_-Tu aimes la musique ? _

_-…_

_-Tu joues peut-être d'un instrument ? Moi, je joue de la guitare. J'aimerais avoir un peu plus de temps pour pratiquer, mais avec mon métier c'est pas évident. _

_-Du piano. _

_Cela avait été à peine un chuchotis, mais Anthony avait parlé, il baissait sa garde. _

_-Et tu joues souvent ? _

_-Non, je… Je n'ai plus le droit. Je ne suis pas assez sage. _

_-Tu sais, Anthony, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, je suis certain que tu vas pouvoir très bientôt rejouer. Je sais que tu traînes un lourd passé derrière toi et que tu dois être complètement perdu, mais je te promets que l'on va prendre soin de toi. Les agents Gibson sont des amis à moi et je te jure qu'ils vont tout faire pour te protéger et pour que tu sois enfin heureux. _

_Le regard du jeune homme s'était embué, il mordait nerveusement ses lèvres pour retenir son chagrin. Chris ôta ses gants et le prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant fermement, étonné de ne pas sentir ses larmes couler. Ce gamin avait une volonté de fer, il ne laisserait pas son chagrin lui échapper. _

_-Tu sais, ça fait du bien de pleurer, lui murmura-t-il, tu te sentiras mieux. _

_-Il va me punir… _

_C'était à peine un murmure, un souffle, il ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il ne le tenait pas dans ses bras. _

_-Que fait-il quand il te punit ? Demanda Chris d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre rassurante. _

_Il sentit le jeune homme trembler dans ses bras, son silence étant en quelque sorte un aveu. Lentement, il se redressa et renfila ses gants, se dépêchant de terminer de soigner sa plaie au bras. Chris ne cessa de lui parler de tout et de rien, cependant, ce gamin était loin d'être bête, il avait compris que son secret avait été percé à jour. Tout en lui souriant, Chris attrapa un kit et le déposa à côté des fils de suture. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua qu'Anthony fixait le set médical, des frissons secouèrent son corps. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu sois groggy, ce sera vite fait. _

_-Je veux ma mère. _

_Chris savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa mère et il ignorait si le FBI laisserait Anthony l'approcher. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'elle avait peu de chance de survivre à ses blessures, mais cela le gosse ne le savait pas. _

_-Dès que nous aurons terminé, je t'accompagnerai auprès d'elle, promit-il tout en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. » _

_A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le Docteur March déboula dans la salle d'examen. Aussitôt, Anthony se renferma sur lui-même, dévisageant cet inconnu avec méfiance. Chris avait essayé de le faire sortir, mais il n'y parvint pas. Le jeune homme paraissait inquiet face à leur échange quelque peu houleux, il avait donc préféré sortir, se promettant de revenir le voir dès que March serait partit. Malheureusement, on l'avait bipé pour une urgence. Il était resté un long moment au bloc opératoire. Quand il en ressortit, on lui apprit que la mère d'Anthony était décédée et que le FBI avait pris en charge le jeune homme. Il avait demandé à voir le dossier du gamin, mais l'infirmière lui avait dit que seul le Docteur March pouvait le consulter ou un membre du FBI. N'étant ni l'un, ni l'autre, il poussa un soupir agacé. Il songea à appeler Aaron ou Lynda, mais l'infirmière le rassura en lui disant que le Docteur March avait pris en compte ses notes et avait pratiqué tous les examens sur le jeune homme avant qu'il ne parte. Il avait été rassuré, au moins, ils étaient au courant de son état. _

Lynda avait raccroché, choquée par les paroles de leur ami, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage quand Chris lui apprit que le Docteur March, qui était rentré plus tôt de son voyage, se trouvait actuellement en attente d'une rhinoplastie. Chris lui avait cassé le nez en lui donnant un coup de poing. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en entendant la sonnerie de son portable, le réseau devait fonctionner à nouveau. Alors qu'elle sortait l'appareil de son sac à main, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à Forks. Elle écouta son message et pâlit.

« -Quoi ?! S'inquiéta Aaron en percevant son trouble.

-C'était Edward… Il s'est enfui…

-Quoi ?!

-Il était paniqué… Aaron, il est là quelque part dehors ! Oh, mon Dieu avec cette neige et ce froid, il va… »

Tout en pestant et sans ralentir, son mari s'engagea dans le chemin menant à la maison des Cullen.

*******************

Edward ferma les yeux quelques secondes profitant du bienfait que l'eau chaude avait sur son corps transit. Il apprécia de sentir ses muscles se détendre, sa peau reprenait une belle couleur rosée et ses dents cessaient de claquer. Il aurait aimé rester enfermer pendant des heures voir des jours dans cette pièce, au moins, pour le moment il y était en sécurité. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il ne serait plus jamais en sécurité, tout comme, il allait devoir sortir de là avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher, car cela risquerait de le mettre encore plus en colère et il ne souhaitait pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

A regret, le jeune homme sortit du bain et se sécha. Il enfila le pyjama et passa négligemment la robe de chambre par-dessus. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la chambre où il l'attendait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée alors qu'il tentait de réfréner les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Edward tenta de se raisonner, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il serait puni, ni la dernière… Il savait que ce serait un mauvais moment à passer, mais qu'il passerait, il essaierait ensuite d'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence… Son estomac se noua, pourquoi cela était-il pire que d'habitude ? Pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? Sûrement parce qu'il avait cru aux paroles de Carlisle, il avait cru ses paroles douces, ses promesses… Il s'était bien moqué de lui, jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de veiller sur lui, de le protéger… Comme tous les autres, il lui avait menti, ils lui avaient tous menti !

Se décidant enfin, il poussa la porte de la chambre. Carlisle était seul. Il croisa un instant le regard du médecin avant de baisser précipitamment la tête lorsqu'il vit la colère dans ses prunelles si semblables aux siennes. Edward sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Esmé entra rapidement et déposa un bol de soupe sur sa table de nuit, elle esquissa un geste vers lui, mais Carlisle la stoppa d'un regard. Elle sortit. Elle l'abandonna. Tout comme Ana l'abandonnait dans ces moments-là… Il serra les poings quand il entendit Carlisle s'approcher de lui, tentant de maîtriser sa peur.

« -Edward, j'espère que tu sais que nous tenons tous à toi, nous t'aimons énormément.

Carlisle se tut. Entendait-il une réponse ? Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, cherchant une réponse qui atténuerait sa colère.

-Très bien, soupira le médecin, cependant, tu dois savoir que ton comportement aujourd'hui m'a beaucoup déçu. J'aurais pu passer outre le fait que tu ais cassé le vase de grand-mère Cullen si tu ne t'étais pas enfui. Réponds à mes questions s'il te plaît, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Et pour quelle raison t'es-tu mis en colère ?

Edward continua de fixer le sol, il ne parlerait pas, il ne dirait rien, l'expérience lui avait pris qu'il valait mieux se taire ainsi il ne risquait pas d'accroître sa colère.

-S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Emmett ? Poursuivit Carlisle. Vous êtes-vous disputés ?

Ne rien dire, ne pas parler, ne surtout pas critiquer leurs enfants, eux sont précieux, eux sont désirés et aimés, pas lui, ils ne voulaient même pas de lui.

-Edward ? Insista-t-il. Parle-moi, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ? Es-tu conscient du risque que tu as pris en t'enfuyant par ce temps ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! Sais-tu quelle peine tu nous as infligé ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

Ou bien heureux de vous être débarrassé du caillou dans votre chaussure, car c'est ce que je suis et ce que j'ai toujours été, quelqu'un de trop encombrant dont on ne sait pas quoi faire, pensa amèrement Edward.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ? Soit. Cependant, tu vas être puni car tu as désobéi à une des règles en quittant cette maison. Tu comprends ?

Edward acquiesça avant de s'avancer lentement vers Carlisle. Il connaissait les punitions, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Son esprit commençait déjà à chercher un refuge loin de son corps, ce dernier n'agissait que par automatisme. Il laissa tomber sa robe de chambre sur le sol avant de s'agenouiller devant le blond. Ses mains, qu'il maudit tant elles tremblaient, se posèrent sur la ceinture du médecin. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier recula.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! S'écria la voix emplie de stupeur de Carlisle.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. »

Edward se redressa tout en priant pour qu'il ne tienne pas compte de son erreur. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y allongea. Il ne cherchait même plus à réprimer les spasmes qui parcouraient son corps, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir ou ne fasse un geste pour les essuyer. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur son pyjama qu'il abaissa…

******************

Carlisle était comme paralysé. Que se passait-il ?! Qu'avait-il fait ?! Avec stupeur, il avait vu son fils s'agenouiller devant lui, Edward avait l'air absent, il agissait tel un robot, son visage reflétait une telle souffrance qu'il détourna le regard. Il fit un bond en arrière quand il sentit les doigts de son cadet se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Que faisait-il ?! Sa voix vacilla quand il lui posa la question. Edward était tout aussi tremblant quand il lui demanda pardon.

Sans un mot, il regarda son jeune fils s'allonger sur son lit, sur le ventre. Edward était terrifié, son corps tremblait, il pleurait, pourtant, il voyait bien que le jeune homme faisait tout pour se maîtriser. Péniblement, il le vit descendre le pantalon de son pyjama, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. En un instant, il avait compris. Son cœur de père se brisa, l'air vint à manquer dans sa poitrine. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Edward avait tant tremblé lorsqu'il avait parlé de punition. Etait-ce le genre de punition qu'ils lui infligeaient ? Une rage sans nom s'empara de son être. Qu'avaient-ils osé faire à son fils ? Il allait les tuer, oui, il les tuerait tous dans d'atroces souffrances ! Il les retrouverait, nulle cachette ne pourrait les protéger de sa fureur !

Des sanglots étouffés chassèrent ses envies de vengeance. Avec mille et une précautions, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Edward trembla, enfouissant toujours plus son visage dans la couette. Sa main se posa sur le pantalon de son pyjama, il souhaitait remettre le vêtement à sa place, mais son geste effraya son fils. Carlisle prit alors la couette et le recouvrit. Malgré ses gestes, ses pleurs de protestations, il le prit dans ses bras, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme, le berçant tout en caressant ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Edward cessa de se débattre.

« -Je t'aime, mon fils, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te ferais du mal, jamais je ne te toucherais de cette manière. Pardonne-moi Edward, pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû comprendre. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je t'en prie, mon chéri, n'ai pas peur de moi… »

Sa voix se brisa, étouffée par les sanglots que Carlisle ne retenaient plus. Les pleurs d'Edward s'étaient quelque peu apaisés, mais il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était rassuré ou à bout de forces. Tout à coup, Edward se dégagea de son étreinte. Il tenta de descendre du lit, mais chuta lourdement sur le sol. Carlisle voulut l'aider à se relever, mais son fils se précipita dans un coin de sa chambre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Le médecin eut l'impression de revoir le jeune homme le soir de son arrivée, sauf que cette fois, il paraissait encore plus terrifié. Il tendit une main vers son fils, un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de son visage dissimulé contre ses genoux. Carlisle recula, impuissant.

Le médecin se laissa tomber sur le sol, son corps tremblait. Pour une personne étrangère qui serait entrée dans la pièce, elle les aurait trouvé tout deux prostrés. Cependant, Carlisle ne tremblait pas de peur, il bouillait de rage. Il était furieux, furieux contre ces étrangers qui lui avaient volé son fils, qui l'avaient si cruellement blessé, qui lui avait enlevé son innocence ! Il était aussi en colère contre lui-même, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de protéger son fils cette fameuse nuit il y a 17 ans ?! Il aurait pu lui éviter tant de souffrance ! Son poing s'abattit violement sur le plancher en bois, il regretta son geste quand Edward gémit de peur. Soudain, une main ferme s'enroula autour de son buste l'obligeant à se redresser, l'entraînant hors de la chambre. Carlisle ignorait qui l'emmenait loin de son fils, il voyait seulement son enfant détruit qui ne cessait de sangloter, des plaintes déchirantes s'échappaient parfois de ses lèvres pourtant closes. Alors qu'on le traînait dans le couloir, il vit une femme blonde s'agenouiller aux côtés de son fils.

* * *

A peine Esmé avait-elle ouvert la porte de la villa qu'Aaron était entré. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre de la saluer, ni de répondre à leurs questions, son regard balayait la salle, observant les personnes présentes. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Lynda demander à Esmé des nouvelles d'Edward, cette dernière lui répondit qu'il allait bien et qu'il était avec Carlisle à l'étage. Aaron frémit. Un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignait alors qu'il se précipitait vers la chambre du jeune homme, Lynda le suivit après avoir demandé à la famille de rester au rez-de-chaussée. Aaron ouvrit la porte. Il resta un instant interdit face à la souffrance qui s'échappait du père et du fils, tout deux souffraient et Carlisle semblait sur le point de craquer. Il prit sa décision. Il s'agenouilla devant le médecin et l'aida à se relever, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il craque devant Edward ! Alors qu'il l'entraînait hors de la chambre, Lynda entra dans celle-ci. Il fut rassuré en voyant qu'Edward la laissait approcher, le jeune homme avait déjà trouvé refuge entre ses bras. Tout en soutenant Carlisle, il referma la porte et l'aida à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! Carlisle ! S'écria Esmé en les voyant arriver.

-Que se passe-t-il, papa ? S'inquiéta Jasper en se précipitant vers eux.

-Laissez-nous ! Ordonna Aaron en plongeant son regard acéré dans les leurs. Laissez-nous, ça va aller ! Il est juste en état de choc.

Aaron sentit que Carlisle sortait de sa torpeur, le médecin leva la tête vers le plafond tout en esquissant un geste vers les escaliers, mais il le stoppa et continua à l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'énerva Emmett en s'avançant vers eux.

-Tout va bien ! Répéta Aaron. Restez ici ! On revient dans 5 minutes !

-Edward ! Souffla soudain Esmé.

-Non, restez ici, Edward est avec Lynda, elle prend soin de lui. Restez dans le salon, ne quittez pas cette pièce !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Il percevait et il comprenait leur inquiétude, mais pour le moment, le plus urgent était de s'occuper de Carlisle et de prendre soin d'Edward. Alors qu'ils sortaient par l'une des grandes baies vitrées, il vit le regard du Chef Swan se poser sur lui. Aaron ne referma pas la baie vitrée, comprenant que sinon, l'homme les suivrait. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, il lâcha Carlisle qui s'agenouilla dans la neige.

-Il faut vous reprendre Carlisle, dit-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés et en traçant des cercles rassurant dans son dos, respirez calmement. Ne laissez pas la haine et la colère vous envahir.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi… nous avez-vous menti ?

-Je suis navré, le médecin qui l'a examiné a mal fait son travail.

-Vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte ! Accusa le médecin qui s'était redressé et le fixait avec fureur.

-Je vous demande pardon, Carlisle, mais la carapace qu'Edward s'est construit est très dure à percer.

-Mon bébé… Comment… Comment ont-ils pu ? Ce … Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

-Je sais, Carlisle, je sais, murmura Aaron tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la famille qui s'était rapprochée de la baie vitrée et écoutait leur conversation.

-Je vais les tuer, tous !

-Ils seront jugés et emprisonnés, promit Aaron.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Rugit Carlisle qui le saisit par le col de son manteau.

Aaron perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, le Chef Swan s'était rapproché, prêt à intervenir, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Vous valez mieux que ça Carlisle, vous êtes un homme bien ! Je sais que mes paroles n'ont aucun sens pour le moment, que vous êtes aveuglé par la colère et c'est normal, mais il faut vous reprendre pour votre famille, pour Edward !

-Ne me dites pas quoi faire !

-Frappez-moi ! Frappez-moi ! Si cela peut vous soulager, allez-y ! Mais je vous en prie, ne laissez pas la colère prendre le dessus, n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes !

Carlisle le relâcha avant de faire quelques pas d'une démarche chancelante. Soudain, le médecin se plia en deux et vomit. Aaron se précipita à ses côtés, le retenant pour ne qu'il chute pas. Puis, lentement, ils regagnèrent la villa. Il le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil. Alice s'approcha et déposa une couverture sur les épaules de son père qui tremblait.

-Ca va aller, murmura Aaron en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Tiens, bois ça, mon chéri, dit Esmé en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Carlisle ? Insista Jasper.

Aaron pouvait lire la peine sur tous les visages présents, chacun retenait difficilement ses larmes et son angoisse.

-Ca va aller, on va s'en sortir, assura Carlisle d'une voix étrangement sûre.

-Vous n'êtes pas seuls, nous serons là, ajouta Aaron. Il…

L'agent Gibson se tut quand il vit son épouse entrer dans le salon, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Aaron se leva pour l'étreindre, elle avait pleuré. Elle stoppa son geste et inspira profondément tout en regardant la famille Cullen.

-Edward est en train de préparer sa valise, il rentre avec nous, annonça-t-elle.

-Non !

Le cri d'Esmé lui fit mal, il pouvait entendre son cœur de mère se briser.

-Non ! Protesta-t-elle en larmes. Ne me l'enlevez pas une nouvelle fois !

-Ce n'est que temporaire Esmé, la rassura Lynda, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il accepte de revenir ici, mais pour l'instant, il ne veut pas rester et je pense que nous devons écouter ses désirs.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Alice qui ne cachait pas ses larmes.

-Il a besoin de temps, répondit Aaron, nous resterons à Port Angeles, nous ne serons pas loin.

-Pourquoi ne veut-il pas rester avec nous ? Questionna Jasper.

-Ca suffit ! Coupa Carlisle d'une voix ferme. Edward reviendra parmi nous quand il le désirera.

-Merci, Carlisle, souffla Aaron.

-Promettez-moi juste une chose, prenez soin de mon fils.

-C'est juré, promirent-ils.

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons tous aller dans la cuisine, ordonna Carlisle, nous y resterons jusqu'à ce que vous soyez partis.

-Merci, murmura Lynda avant de remonter à l'étage. »

Aaron plongea son regard dans celui du médecin, il avait l'impression que malgré la blessure qu'il lisait dans son regard, il était déterminé et prêt à tous les sacrifices pour son fils. Malgré les protestations des siens, il les entraîna dans la cuisine dont il ferma la porte. Lynda ne tarda pas à apparaître, elle aidait tant bien que mal Edward à marcher. Son cœur se serra quand il vit visage du jeune homme, il paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de le repousser, ce qu'Edward ne fit pas. Tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras et l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, Lynda prit place à ses côtés. Alors que la voiture s'engageait dans le chemin enneigé, il vit la silhouette du Docteur Cullen sur le perron qui fixait leur véhicule. A cet instant, Aaron se promit de tout faire pour réunir cette famille car eux seuls pourraient apporter la guérison et le bonheur au jeune homme qui somnolait dans les bras de son épouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous répondre, mais entre mes problèmes de cou et quelques imprévus ça n'a pas été simple, je n'ai donc pas eu trop de temps pour moi et pour vous, sorry. Merci encore pour votre présence et pour vos reviews ! Merci !

* * *

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La vérité **

Carlisle resta sous le porche, dans le froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre le moteur de la voiture qui emmenait son fils loin de lui. D'un pas lourd, il entra dans la villa. Sept paires d'yeux le fixaient avec insistance, il pouvait lire les questions et l'angoisse qui brûlaient dans leurs prunelles. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, son visage trouva refuge dans le creux de ses mains. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, le sortant quelque peu de sa torpeur.

« -Carlisle ? Interrogea la voix inquiète d'Esmé. Carlisle que se passe-t-il ?

-Plus tard, Esmé, s'il te plaît, plus tard, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Pourquoi ont-ils pris Edward ? Interrogea Rosalie.

-En plus, ils ont dit qu'il voulait partir ! Rappela Jasper.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'énerva Alice.

Carlisle sentait la tristesse et l'angoisse dans les voix de ses enfants, pourtant, il ne pouvait rien leur dire, seul Edward pouvait prendre cette décision.

-Edward a besoin de temps, déclara Carlisle, au cours des années, votre frère s'est forgé une carapace et elle s'est brisée ce soir. Il va avoir besoin de temps, vous devrez être patients.

-Il avait pourtant l'air de bien se plaire ici avec nous, lui fit remarquer Rose.

-Je pense qu'Edward apprenait à nous faire confiance, à baisser sa garde pour nous faire entrer dans sa vie, mais j'ai tout brisé ce soir, confessa-t-il, j'ai perdu sa confiance.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Esmé.

-Je… J'ai besoin d'être seul, excusez-moi, dit le médecin. »

Carlisle se leva précipitamment et rejoignit son bureau où il s'enferma. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait eu envie de tuer, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle haine, pas même quand on leur avait enlevé Edward. Le médecin quitta son siège de bureau et se dirigea vers le bar. Il se servit un verre de whisky qu'il but d'un trait. Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge et lui tira une grimace, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. Il était en train de se servir un second verre quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Il se tourna. Esmé lui faisait face, son beau visage était ravagé par le chagrin et la peur. Carlisle posa son verre et ouvrit ses bras, elle vint se réfugier contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne l'entraîne vers leur chambre. Sans un mot, ils se douchèrent et mirent leurs vêtements de nuit. Une fois dans leur immense lit, Esmé blottie dans ses bras, il parla… Esmé tremblait entre ses bras, les sanglots de son épouse mouillaient son tee-shirt. Il raffermit son emprise sur son corps frémissant tout en lui promettant que tout s'arrangerait. Au fond de lui-même, il pria pour avoir raison.

****************

Bella avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar depuis qu'elle était rentrée à la villa. Elle avait bien vu qu'Edward était perturbé, mais elle n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Que lui était-il arrivé ? La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, indifférente aux discussions qui l'entouraient. Elle attendait vaguement ses amis, son père et Esmé qui ne cessaient de lancer des hypothèses sur ce qui s'était passé. Peu lui importait de savoir, tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est que cela avait pratiquement brisé Carlisle. Ce dernier lui était toujours apparu comme quelqu'un de solide, plein de bonté et de générosité, mais là en l'espace de quelques secondes, il était passé par tant de sentiments qu'elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Elle avait vu la haine, la rage, mais aussi une grande peine, une souffrance insupportable, la même qui éclairait le regard d'Edward… Elle frémit rien qu'en repensant au visage dévasté du jeune homme, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas ramené chez elle plutôt qu'à la villa ? Si elle l'avait écouté, si elle avait accepté de l'emmener ailleurs, il ne serait pas partie, la famille Cullen ne serait pas en train de souffrir… Edward serait toujours là.

« -Bella ? L'appela doucement Alice en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Bella, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Oh, Alice ! Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, la rassura-t-elle.

Alice la pris dans ses bras, Bella serra très fort son amie, toutes deux retenaient péniblement leurs larmes.

-Tout va bien se passer, déclara farouchement le petit lutin, je suis sûre que nous allons bientôt être tous réunis.

-Tout de même, soupira Rose, pourquoi Edward a-t-il réagit comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, murmura Esmé avant de se tourner vers Alice, j'espère que tu as raison. En attendant, je vais aller voir votre père.

-Il n'avait l'air vraiment pas bien, s'inquiéta Emmett.

-Je sais… Charlie, Bella, je suis navrée de vous avoir imposé tout ceci.

-Ce n'est rien Esmé, assura le Chef Swan, veux-tu que nous fassions quelque chose ?

-Non, merci à vous deux, mais vous feriez mieux de rentrer, il est tard.

-N'hésite pas à m'appeler ? Lui fit promettre Charlie.

-Merci, chuchota Esmé avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Tous écoutèrent les pas de la maîtresse de maison à l'étage, ils entendirent la porte du bureau du médecin s'ouvrir. Un soupir leur échappa, ils étaient rassurés que Carlisle l'ait laissé entrer, elle seule pouvait apporter un peu d'aide au père de famille.

-Putain, grogna Emmett, je supporte pas de les voir comme ça ! J'étais sûr qu'il allait encore tout foutre en l'air et les faire souffrir !

-Tu étais avec lui, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'aurait perturbé ? Demanda Jasper suspicieux.

-Bien sûr, ça va me retomber dessus ! C'est pas comme si ce type n'avait pas une case en moins et qu'il était dérangé !

-Ce type comme tu dis, c'est ton frère ! S'énerva Alice. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de lui ?

-Stop ! S'interposa Charlie. Ca suffit ! Arrêtez ! Vous croyez vraiment que vos parents ont besoin de ça en ce moment ?!

-Vous avez raison, Charlie, admit Jasper.

-Allez vous coucher, dit-il d'un ton plus doux, demain est un autre jour et je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera. »

A cet instant, Bella pria pour que son père ait raison. Elle se leva et serra tendrement Alice dans ses bras, elle fit de même avec Jasper et Rosalie, Emmett, lui, avait déjà regagné sa chambre. Le cœur lourd, elle quitta la villa des Cullen.

******************

Aaron s'éveilla en sursaut de sur le fauteuil où il s'était assoupi. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il appela doucement le jeune homme tout en prenant garde de le toucher le moins possible. Edward avait passé la nuit à pleurer et quand ses larmes se tarissaient, il sombrait dans un profond sommeil tant il était épuisé. Malheureusement, même dans son sommeil il ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos, le jeune homme n'avait pas cessé de faire des cauchemars. Ambre et lui s'étaient occupés de lui à tour de rôle.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert son secret, sa carapace s'était fissurée laissant libre court à toutes les émotions qu'il avait bridé pendant tant d'années. Lorsque son regard croisa celui emplit de larmes de son protégé, Aaron sut qu'il pouvait s'approcher, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui, sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait soulager sa douleur et sa peine. Alors qu'il caressait d'un geste apaisant ses cheveux, sa main effleura le front du jeune homme. Il se figea avant de reposer sa main. Il détailla avec attention Edward : ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration difficile. Les larmes n'étaient pas les seules responsables de son état, il était malade. Tout en prenant bien soin de le garder au chaud dans sa couette, il le porta jusqu'au salon et l'allongea sur le canapé.

« -Tout va bien Edward, le rassura-t-il alors que le jeune homme l'observait d'un œil inquiet, Lynda ?

La porte de leur chambre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, son épouse les rejoignit, un air anxieux peint sur son visage. Un seul regard vers Edward et, contrairement à lui, elle comprit de suite. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau et un flacon de médicament.

-Tiens, prends de l'aspirine, ça te fera du bien.

Edward prit le comprimé et avala péniblement une gorgée d'eau. Aaron ne manqua pas de le remarquer, apparemment, son protégé était en train de payer son escapade dans la neige et le froid.

-Il faut que tu voies un médecin, annonça-t-il.

-Non, protesta faiblement Edward qui frissonnait sous l'épaisse couette.

-Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne, jeune homme, répliqua Aaron, soit nous appelons un médecin quelconque, soit, je demande à ton père de venir, que préfères-tu ?

-Laissez-moi, murmura Edward en se cachant sous la couette pour dissimuler ses larmes.

-Non, Edward, je ne te laisserai pas, poursuivit Aaron qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés et retira doucement la couette pour voir son visage, regarde-moi, Edward, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Bien. Ecoute-moi, Carlisle, Esmé, tes frères et tes sœurs, tous t'aiment et ton passé ne changera rien à cela, tu seras toujours leur fils, leur frère.

-C'est faux !

-Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogea doucement Lynda, intriguée par ses propos.

-Chérie, peux-tu commander un petit-déjeuner pour notre malade et demander au service d'étage de changer les draps d'Edward, ils sont trempés de sueur.

-Euh, oui, acquiesça-t-elle en attrapant le téléphone.

-A la réception, articula silencieusement Aaron.

-Je vais aller à la réception, ça ira plus vite, déclara à haute voix Lynda, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Aaron lui sourit pour la remercier. Il attendit que son épouse soit sortie pour reporter son attention sur Edward.

-Edward, que s'est-il passé avec Carlisle ?

-…

-Edward, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas.

-…

-Edward ? Bon, tu ne veux rien dire très bien.

-…

-Je vais parler pour toi. Hier soir lorsque Bella Swan t'a ramené à la villa, tu étais terrorisé car d'une manière ou d'une autre tu savais que Carlisle allait te punir. Malgré toi, malgré l'amour qu'ils t'ont montré, ta peur a pris le dessus, les mauvais souvenirs sont revenus t'assaillir. Alors, tu as fait la seule chose qui pouvait, selon toi, te protéger quelque peu de sa colère : prendre les devants.

Un gémissement de douleur échappa à Edward qui gardait les yeux clos, tentant de contrôler ses larmes qui pourtant réussissaient à lui échapper.

-Carlisle a alors compris, poursuivit doucement Aaron, et toi aussi, tu as compris que jamais il n'avait envisagé de te punir de cette manière. Alors, tu as eu honte, honte de ton comportement, honte de ton corps salit, honte de ce que tu as subi, honte de le lui avoir montré. Mais, Edward, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tout ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas de ta faute et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que Carlisle ne t'aimera pas moins parce qu'il sait. Au contraire, tu vas pouvoir compter sur lui, compter sur tes parents pour surmonter tout ceci, leur amour va t'aider à aller de l'avant. Je…

Aaron se tut en voyant que son petit discours n'avait aucun effet sur le jeune homme, Edward paraissait enfermé dans sa bulle. Peut-être était-il trop malade pour pouvoir l'écouter ? Non. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui faisait souffrir son protégé presqu'autant que son pesant secret.

-Que s'est-il passé Edward ? Demanda soudain Aaron. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui de la villa ?

Une quinte de toux lui répondit, Aaron se pencha vers Edward pour l'aider à se redresser, le jeune homme peinait à retrouver sa respiration.

-Il faut que tu voies un médecin. Pour la dernière fois, je te laisse le choix, Carlisle ou un étranger ?

-…

-Très bien, lâcha Aaron en se relevant alors que Lynda entrait dans leur suite. Tu veux bien rester avec lui, je vais chercher un médecin.

-D'accord. »

Aaron enfila son manteau tout en observant son épouse s'asseoir sur le canapé, aussitôt, Edward trouva refuge dans ses bras. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'hôtel et de monter dans sa voiture. Heureusement, la neige avait cessé de tomber, il pourrait être rapidement à Forks et ramener tout aussi vite Carlisle.

*****************

Edward entendit la porte de la suite se refermer sur Aaron, il savait très bien ce que l'agent du FBI allait faire et il n'avait pas trouvé la force de protester. Aaron se rendrait bien compte de son erreur, il comprendrait quand il verrait Carlisle et les autres Cullen. Un nouveau sanglot secoua son corps et Lynda resserra son étreinte. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images ne cessaient de venir le hanter, celles de son calvaire à la secte, celles de la soirée chez les Cullen. Il sentait encore le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Carlisle, il tremblait en attendant que le supplice commence, ses doigts sur son corps… Son corps sur le sien… La douleur… Lui en lui… Son estomac se contracta. Maladroitement, il quitta les bras réconfortants de Lynda pour se diriger vers la salle de bain qu'il réussit à atteindre. Il était en train de vomir de la bile, quand il sentit une main douce sur son front, Lynda l'avait suivi. Il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. La jeune femme attrapa un gant humide et s'appliqua à nettoyer son visage tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Des paroles réconfortantes… Alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit, attendant sa punition, il avait senti les doigts de Carlisle se poser sur son bas de pyjama. Il avait frémit, le médecin l'avait senti et avait aussitôt retiré ses doigts. Edward s'était alors crispé, attendant un coup pour avoir osé montrer sa faiblesse, mais rien ne vint… Carlisle avait caché sa semi-nudité avec la couette avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Edward s'était laissé bercer, réconforter pas ses propos avant de se rappeler que tout n'était que mensonge. Les paroles d'Emmett le frappèrent une nouvelle fois en pleine poitrine. Le doute, la peur qui avaient régis toute sa courte vie revinrent l'étreindre. Brutalement, il s'était dégagé de l'étreinte du médecin. Il avait chuté. Ses jambes tremblaient, péniblement, il avait rejoint un coin de la chambre, se repliant sur lui-même, défiant quiconque de l'approcher. Il avait tremblé en entendant un bruit sourd.

Puis, ils étaient arrivés, Aaron et Lynda. Aaron avait emmené Carlisle pendant que Lynda le réconfortait. Il n'avait été capable de dire qu'une seule chose, il voulait partir, quitter la villa. Lynda l'avait observé silencieusement pendant de longues minutes, jugeant certainement de ce qui était le mieux pour lui, puis, elle avait acquiescé de la tête. Elle l'avait alors repris dans ses bras. Quand il s'était quelque peu calmé, la jeune femme lui demanda de réunir ses affaires. Elle était descendue prévenir les Cullen. Le cœur lourd, il avait préparé son sac, il s'était attaché à cette famille, il aurait tellement aimé en faire partie… Mais c'était trop tard… Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, jamais ils n'avaient voulu de lui… Il allait enlever ce fardeau de leurs épaules en partant.

Lynda revint le chercher, il se demanda si Aaron et elle voudraient bien le garder, il les aimait bien et se sentait en sécurité avec eux, jamais ils ne lui avaient menti… Il avait inspiré un grand coup avant de descendre les escaliers se préparant à affronter leurs regards. Il fut surpris de ne trouver qu'Aaron dans le salon. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la porte, lorsqu'il l'eut franchi, il n'eut qu'une envie : retourner sur ses pas et se réfugier dans la villa blanche pour se blottir dans les bras rassurants d'Esmé et de Carlisle, voir Alice sautiller partout, sentir la présence apaisante de Jasper, apprécier le côté protecteur de Rosalie. Il serra les poings, tout était finit. Ils ne seraient jamais sa famille. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'il vit la camionnette de Bella, elle non plus il ne la reverrait plus… Il se serait écroulé dans la neige si la poigne ferme d'Aaron n'était pas venue le retenir.

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit que Lynda tentait de le relever. Ses jambes flageolaient, il s'accrocha à la jeune femme pour ne pas chuter. Doucement, elle le raccompagna dans sa chambre où la femme de ménage avait changé ses draps. Il s'allongea et elle s'empressa de le border. Elle s'absenta quelques secondes avant de revenir, un bol fumant à la main. Lynda s'assit sur le rebord du lit, puis, elle lui tendit une cuillère de potage.

« -Ouvre la bouche ! Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il refusait obstinément de se nourrir. Je t'assure que ça va te faire du bien !

-…

-Edward ? Fais pas ta tête de mule ! Edward ?

Lynda posa le bol sur la table de chevet avant de le couver du regard. Elle se pencha et caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Je vais aller où ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Lynda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais aller dans un foyer ?

-Tu as déjà un foyer, Edward, je sais que cela fait des heures que nous te le répétons, les Cullen t'aiment et je t'assure que ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'affectera pas l'amour qu'ils ressentent pour toi.

Edward ferma les yeux quand il sentit le regard acéré de la jeune femme plonger dans le ciel. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme les paupières, un éclair de compréhension était apparu dans ses prunelles azur.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-elle doucement. Edward, tu sais qu'ils t'aiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Edward, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu sais qu'ils t'aiment ? Dis-moi que tu les as crus quand ils te l'ont dit ?

-C'est bien le problème, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure rempli d'amertume.

-Edward ! Souffla Lynda en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Carlisle et Esmé t'aiment, n'en doute pas, n'en doute jamais. C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui ? Ca et la peur d'être puni ?

-…

Lynda déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre. Edward ne put s'empêcher de frémir, avait-il réussi à la faire fuir elle aussi ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé quand elle revint. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, elle tenait entre ses mains un gros cahier dont la couverture en cuir noir était usée.

-Je pense que tu ne le sais pas, mais mon père travaillait au FBI, il est mort il y a quelques années, raconta Lynda émue, le cancer l'a emporté trop tôt, il aurait tant aimé de connaître, te serrer dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Edward curieux.

-Il y a 17 ans, j'étais tranquillement chez moi en train de profiter de la présence trop rare de mon père, il passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur en mission. Alors qu'on allait regarder mon dessin-animé préféré, il a été appelé pour une urgence : un enlèvement de nouveau-né, poursuivit Lynda alors qu'il ne put retenir un frisson en comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui. Il m'a confié à ma grand-mère qui habitait à côté de chez nous. Je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir laissé alors que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps seule avec lui. Je ne l'ai revu que le lendemain après-midi en rentrant de l'école. J'avais prévu de lui faire payer son absence, mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Même si je n'étais qu'une petite fille, j'ai compris la peine et la souffrance qui l'étreignaient. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il m'a serré dans ses bras, en murmurant des paroles dans sa barbe. Tu sais ce qu'il faisait ? Il remerciait le ciel que je sois auprès de lui. C'est la première fois que je voyais mon père pleurer. La souffrance de tes parents l'avait affecté à tel point qu'il a passé toute sa vie à te chercher, même quand ton dossier a été clos. Tu vois ce cahier ? C'est son journal te concernant. Il y a tout noté : du moindre indice à chaque rencontre avec tes parents. Il y relate leur souffrance, leurs espoirs brisés, tout l'amour qu'ils t'ont toujours porté. Quand il a été trop malade pour continuer, il m'a confié ce cahier et m'a demandé de le lire. J'ai hésité, je connaissais tes parents, j'avais gardé Emmett et Alice. Il a insisté. J'avais vu tout ceci avec mes yeux d'enfant, d'adolescente, ce n'est qu'en lisant ces lignes que j'ai compris la souffrance de tes parents. Je lui ai alors promis de continuer à te chercher. Cependant, quelque chose m'intriguait, pourquoi en plus des différentes pistes avait-il pris soin de consigner chaque geste, chaque état d'âme de tes parents ? _Pour ne jamais oublier la souffrance de Carlisle et d'Esmé, pour continuer à chercher leur enfant, pour qu'un jour cet enfant sache que personne ne l'a oublié, que quelqu'un continuait à le chercher, pour qu'il puisse connaître l'étreinte rassurante et aimante de ses parents. Peu importe le nombre d'années qui se seront écoulées, peu importe qu'il ait 20, 30, 50 ans quand tu le retrouveras, peu importe que Carlisle et Esmé ne soient plus de ce monde, l'important est que tu le retrouves et que tu lui donnes ce cahier pour qu'il sache qu'on l'a cherché, que ses parents l'ont toujours aimé, pour qu'il comprenne son histoire. _Voilà ce que mon père m'a dit, termina Lynda en lui tendant le cahier, je reste à tes côtés, lis-le et comprends ton histoire. »

D'une main tremblante, Edward ouvrit le cahier. Lynda le prit dans ses bras quand elle vit que lire était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se blottit contre elle, fermant les yeux, écoutant sa voix raconter une histoire, son histoire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les écrits de son père, il sentit des larmes glisser sur sa joue, les larmes de la jeune femme se mêlèrent aux siennes…

*****************

Bella se gara devant l'immense villa blanche qui était recouverte de neige. A peine avait-elle posé un pied sur le sol que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice qui lui adressa un pâle sourire. Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour l'étreindre. Elles rentrèrent et gagnèrent la cuisine où se trouvaient Rosalie et Jasper qu'elle salua. Leurs traits étaient aussi tirés que les siens.

« -Merci, dit-elle à Alice qui lui tendait une tasse de café, vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Non, murmura Rose avant d'essuyer une larme.

-Maman et papa ont pratiquement passé tout leur temps dans leur chambre, annonça Alice d'une voix tremblante, on n'a pas osé les déranger…

-Ils pleuraient, on les a entendu pleurer presque toute la nuit, poursuivit Jasper qui étreignit sa douce.

-On se levait régulièrement pour voir s'ils allaient bien, on s'approchait de leur porte sans oser frapper tant leurs sanglots étaient déchirants, pleura Rosalie.

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ravala ses larmes pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est pas possible, s'écria soudain Alice, tout allait bien, tellement bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Où est Emmett ? Osa demander Bella.

-Il se défoule dans le garage, confia Rose.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a foutu la merdre, grogna Jasper.

-Jazz ! Gronda Rosalie d'un ton empli de reproche. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien, jamais il ne me mentirait !

-J'en suis pas si sûr ! Déclara Jasper en quittant la cuisine.

-Où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-M'occuper l'esprit ! Répondit le blond. »

Alice allait le suivre, mais Rosalie lui fit signe de le laisser seul. Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois à la table de la cuisine, laissant un lourd silence s'installer entre elles. Des pas leur firent relever la tête, Carlisle et Esmé entraient dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, leurs filles se levèrent pour les étreindre. Bella ne put s'empêcher de les imiter lorsqu'elle vit leurs visages ravagés par la douleur et le chagrin. La situation était grave, vraiment grave, comprit-elle en même temps que ses amies, quel qu'ait été le comportement d'Emmett, il n'aurait pas pu engendrer autant de souffrance. Esmé et Carlisle savaient quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, quelque chose qui les avait détruits. Esmé servit un café à son époux qui déposa un baiser sur son front. Carlisle marcha vers la baie vitrée. Soudain, il se retourna, posa sa tasse sur la table et se précipita vers l'extérieur.

* * *

Carlisle sortit précipitamment sur le perron da la villa quand il reconnut la jeep noire qui venait de se garer devant la demeure. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit que l'agent Gibson était seul à l'intérieur. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur la sienne, Esmé l'avait suivi, tout comme ses filles et Bella.

« -Bonjour, les salua Aaron.

Carlisle tressaillit en voyant ses traits tirés, il se passait quelque chose.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

-Edward …

Aaron ne put terminer sa phrase. Un bruit sourd suivit de cris les attirèrent à l'intérieur de la villa. Ils se figèrent en entrant dans le salon. Emmett et Jasper étaient en train de se battre et, malgré sa carrure impressionnante, Emmett semblait en difficulté. Aussitôt, l'agent Gibson se précipita vers eux. Carlisle l'imita, ceinturant Jasper tout en l'entraînant à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant qu'Aaron agissait de la même manière avec Emmett. Les deux frères ne cessaient de s'insulter et de se débattre pour reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

-Ca suffit ! Cria Carlisle énervé. Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

-Lâche-moi, Carlisle ! Répliqua Jasper en luttant pour se dégager. Je vais lui faire ravaler sa connerie ! Putain, Emmett, je te jure que tu vas…

-Je t'attends, gringalet !

-Stop ! Hurla Aaron. Calmez-vous immédiatement ! Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, je suis inquiet, votre dispute m'exaspère au plus haut et point, bref, tout ceci pour vous rappeler que je suis armé et à bout, alors, la ferme !

Aussitôt le silence s'abattit sur le salon, les deux frères cessèrent de se débattre. Hormis les deux concernés, tous jetèrent un regard à l'agent du FBI qui leur sourit, il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de sortir son arme.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Questionna Carlisle.

Ses deux fils se défiaient toujours du regard, puis, lentement, Jasper lui tendit un bout de papier brûlé. Emmett grogna face au geste du blond. Carlisle observa le bout de papier et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo, il regarda Jasper, perplexe qu'une photo ait déclenché une telle bagarre.

-Je voulais m'occuper et j'ai décidé de vider les cendres de la cheminée, expliqua Jasper face à son incompréhension, j'ai trouvé la photo, elle était contre le mur et n'a pas entièrement brûlée.

Carlisle observa le bout de papier glacé, il pouvait distinguer la taille d'une personne, une femme à en juger par les vêtements et la main manucurée. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent lentement en place dans sa tête, il croisa le regard d'Aaron qui en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

-Continue, demanda Carlisle à l'adresse de Jasper.

-C'est une photo d'Ana, j'ai souvent vu Edward l'observer quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Il s'en servait comme marque page pour son livre.

-Pourquoi Edward aurait-il brûlé cette photo ? Murmura Esmé.

-Il ne l'a pas fait, la contredit Jasper. Je pense qu'hier après que tu sois partie en ville, Edward a peut-être tenté une nouvelle approche avec Emmett.

-Une nouvelle approche ? Répéta Carlisle.

-Vous étiez tellement perdu dans votre bulle de bonheur, et ce n'est pas un reproche, ajouta rapidement Jasper avant de planter son regard dans celui du grand brun, que vous n'avez pas vu qu'Emmett ne partageait pas notre joie. Je pense que tu as encore rembarré Edward quand il est venu te voir. Tes propos l'ont blessé et il a cherché un peu de réconfort en regardant la photo d'Ana. Tu as du arriver et voir qu'il observait la photo de cette femme, tu t'es mis en colère et tu as jeté la photo au feu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'Edward s'est enfui ?

Carlisle observa son aîné, il serra les poings ravalant la colère qui risquait de l'envahir et qui allait sûrement lui faire perdre toute son calme. Aaron posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'as-tu dit à Edward ?

-…

-Emmett, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux, dis-le moi, insista Aaron.

-La vérité, confia le jeune homme, je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité. »


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et pour vos messages de soutien !!! Merci !

**Elise :** Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu accrocheras autant !

**Viriginie :** Merci, je sais que je vous ai laissé en plein suspens, alors, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes !

**Ousna :** Tout d'abord : merci. Ensuite, je pense que pas mal de monde en veut à Emmett, mais bon, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour lui… A bientôt !

* * *

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Ma famille, mes parents **

_Carlisle observa son aîné, il serra les poings ravalant la colère qui risquait de l'envahir et qui allait sûrement lui faire perdre toute son calme. Aaron posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. _

_-Qu'as-tu dit à Edward ? _

_-… _

_-Emmett, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux, dis-le moi, insista Aaron. _

_-La vérité, confia le jeune homme, je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité. _

-La vérité ? Répéta Carlisle d'une voix dangereusement calme. Et quelle est cette vérité selon toi ?

-Oh, mon Dieu, Emmett, qu'as-tu fait ? Sanglota Esmé.

-Putain ! Mais ouvrez les yeux ! S'énerva Emmett. Vous voyez pas qu'encore une fois il est en train de détruire notre famille ?!

-Le seul qui est en train de faire ça, c'est toi ! Accusa Jasper.

-Emmett, reprit Carlisle avec un peu plus d'impatience, qu'as-tu dit ?

-Pff ! Souffla l'aîné des Cullen. Je suis rentré dans le salon, il était en train de regarder la photo de cette femme, cette femme qui a détruit notre famille ! Ca m'a encore plus énervé qu'il trouve plus de réconfort en regardant cette photo qu'auprès de ses parents, alors, je le lui ai dit ! Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, j'ai voulu lui forcer la main : j'ai jeté la photo.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! S'écria Alice qui se jeta sur son frère, mais Jasper la retint. C'est la seule famille qu'il ait connu abruti ! Pendant 17 ans, il a cru qu'elle était sa mère et tu veux qu'il balaie ça d'un geste de la main !

-Mais tu vois pas que pendant que Monsieur se cherche, gronda Emmett, il fait souffrir notre famille !

-Il n'y a que toi qui la fait souffrir, tu me déçois Emmett, lâcha Rosalie en ravalant ses larmes.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas arrêté à ça, remarqua Carlisle, poursuit, s'il te plaît.

-Je… Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, tenta de se justifier Emmett dont le regard soutenait celui de son père.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, s'énerva Carlisle en comprenant les propos de son fils, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça !

-Carlisle ? L'interrogea doucement Esmé en prenant sa main.

-Il lui a dit que nous n'avions pas prévu sa naissance, j'imagine que tu lui as dit qu'il n'était pas désiré ? Qu'on ne l'aimait pas ?

-J'y crois pas ! S'écria Alice. Je vais te …

-Stop ! Intervint Carlisle. Je ne veux rien entendre.

-Mais…

-Ecoutez, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, demanda Aaron, vous êtes en colère et ce n'est pas le bon moment pour discuter, vous diriez des choses que vous ne pensez pas et il y a plus urgent.

-Plus urgent ? S'inquiéta Esmé.

-Edward est malade, l'informa l'agent Gibson, je pense que c'est la conséquence de sa balade dans la neige. Carlisle, pourriez-vous m'accompagner à Port Angeles ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais chercher ma mallette.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ? Demanda Esmé.

-Je ne suis désolé, Esmé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Edward a besoin de temps.

-J'attendrais, je l'attendrais, assura la mère de famille.

Carlisle serra son épouse dans ses bras avant de suivre l'agent Gibson à l'extérieur. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction de Port Angeles. Carlisle tentait de se perdre dans le paysage enneigé qui défilait devant ses yeux, mais les paroles d'Emmett ne cessaient de le hanter. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu ainsi blesser son frère ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien ?! Il aurait du se rendre compte de la tension qui régnait entre ses deux fils !

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, dit soudain Aaron.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? A cause de ma stupidité, ma famille vole en éclat ! J'aurais du voir qu'Emmett n'acceptait pas la venue de son frère.

-Carlisle, vous venez de retrouver votre fils après 17 ans de séparation, il est normal que toute votre attention se soit concentrée sur lui.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Emmett ait réagi ainsi, il me déçoit énormément. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que l'on pourra réparer ce qu'il a fait à Edward.

-J'en suis sûr, cependant, ne soyez pas trop dur envers votre aîné.

-Pardon ? S'étonna le médecin.

-Même s'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, votre aîné se souvient de votre état à la disparition d'Edward et je pense que votre fils essaie de vous protéger, de protéger sa famille. Parlez-lui, parlez calmement avec lui et écoutez ce qu'il a à dire. Emmett n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je suis certain que dans peu de temps, il va regretter son comportement. Promettez-moi de l'écouter en mettant de côté votre colère. »

Carlisle acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur les premières maisons qui annonçaient leur arrivée à Port Angeles. Le médecin inspira profondément tout en tentant de calmer sa colère, mais aussi son appréhension de retrouver son cadet. Edward le laisserait-il l'approcher après ce qui s'était passé hier soir ?

*******************

Edward sommeillait dans les bras de Lynda. Il entendait vaguement la voix de la jeune femme qui continuait de lui lire son histoire tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Soudain, il se redressa à cause d'une violente quinte de toux. Lynda le soutint. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et la toux ne faisait qu'irriter un peu plus sa gorge elle aussi douloureuse. La jeune femme essuya son front couvert de sueur avant d'attraper une tasse de thé avec du miel qui apaisa quelque peu la douleur, mais son estomac se contracta. Edward quitta le lit pour se rendre en titubant vers la salle de bain. Lynda le suivit et s'accroupit à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Aaron et Carlisle se tenaient dans l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il baissa les yeux n'osant pas croiser le regard du médecin. Ce dernier fit un pas dans sa direction et aussitôt il se plaça derrière Lynda.

« -Il a 39,5° de fièvre, il tousse, il a mal à la gorge et apparemment il ne supporte d'ingérer aucun aliment, expliqua Lynda.

-Ton pyjama est trempé de sueur, il faut que tu te changes, annonça Carlisle qui ne se laissa pas démonter par son regard fuyant, ce serait bien que tu prennes aussi une douche, cela te fera du bien.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez costaud pour se doucher, remarqua Lynda.

-L'un de nous devra rester avec lui, décida Aaron, Lynda, peux-tu aller préparer notre chambre pour Edward ? Pendant ce temps, je vais demander au service de chambre de refaire la sienne.

Edward comprit qu'il allait rester seul avec Carlisle. Il frémit. La porte de la salle de bain se ferma. Il n'osait toujours pas regarder le médecin, il ne supporterait pas de voir la pitié ou le dédain dans son regard. Il sursauta en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Même s'il continuait à fixer ses pieds, il perçut la présence de Carlisle à ses côtés.

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à enlever ton pyjama ? Demanda le médecin.

Edward bougea rapidement la tête de droite à gauche. Ses doigts engourdis se posèrent sur la ceinture de son peignoir qu'il défit. Quand le vêtement chuta à ses pieds, il frissonna de froid.

-Garde ton boxer.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Carlisle. Il laissa le médecin l'aider à enlever son tee-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama, il fut heureux de ne pas ressentir de peur, seulement, de la gêne. Le médecin l'aida à entrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude délassait et réchauffait son corps, ses tremblements cessaient. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il sentit les mains de Carlisle se poser sur son torse.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, promit Carlisle, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

L'eau chaude et les paroles rassurantes du médecin brisèrent ses dernières résistances. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'homme l'aider à le laver et à rincer son corps couvert de mousse. Puis, comme s'il était un enfant, Carlisle l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche. Il le fit asseoir sur un tabouret alors qu'il continuait à le sécher. Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain, Aaron entra en portant des vêtements propres.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda l'agent du FBI.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Carlisle.

-Ca va, assura Edward d'une voix rauque avant de se mettre à tousser.

-Reste blotti dans la serviette, lui demanda Carlisle qui en profita pour lui ôter rapidement son sous-vêtement mouillé. Tout va bien.

Le médecin continua de lui parler tout en lui enfilant des vêtements propres. Puis, tendrement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir jusqu'à la chambre. Lynda se dépêcha d'ouvrir le lit et de rabattre la couette sur lui une fois qu'il fut installé. Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Lynda se recula pour laisser sa place à Carlisle. Le médecin commença à l'examiner tout en lui expliquant ce qu'il faisait pour qu'il se détende.

-Je vais te faire une piqûre pour faire baisser la fièvre, l'informa Carlisle, pour la toux et ta gorge, tu vas prendre des médicaments. Par contre, tu as besoin de repos, ta tension est basse. A quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

Sans réfléchir, Edward releva la tête et croisa le regard empli de douceur et d'amour du médecin. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de se pencher pour caresser tendrement sa joue. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit que l'homme ne le regardait pas avec horreur. Il esquissa un pâle sourire qui devait ressembler à une grimace.

-Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi ? Demanda Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête, incapable de parler tant sa gorge était en feu.

-Vous pensez qu'il serait possible d'avoir un bouillon de légumes ?

-Je m'en occupe, Carlisle, répondit Lynda en sortant de la chambre.

-Repose-toi, murmura Aaron avant de sortir à son tour.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quand il sentit que le médecin sortait son bras de sous la couette. Il les rouvrit quand il perçut le contact du coton humide sur sa peau. Son regard croisa celui de Carlisle qui préparait la seringue.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas aller mieux quand les médicaments agiront.

Il ne quitta pas le médecin du regard quand celui-ci introduisit l'aiguille dans sa peau.

-Voilà, c'est fini, annonça Carlisle.

Il remit son bras bien au chaud sous la couette. Puis, il remplit un verre d'eau et lui fit prendre différents cachets. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ces derniers le brûlaient, sûrement à cause de la fièvre et il lui était pénible de les garder ouverts. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas feutrés.

-Edward, l'appela doucement Carlisle, il faut que tu manges un peu.

Péniblement, il rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient seuls. Carlisle l'aida à s'asseoir en mettant plusieurs coussins dans son dos. Lentement, le médecin le fit manger, portant des cuillerées de soupe à ses lèvres. Cependant, rapidement, il ne put plus rien avaler.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Carlisle, maintenant, il faut te reposer.

Le médecin l'aida à se réinstaller avant de le border. Ensuite, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte. Soudain, Edward ne voulait plus qu'il parte ! Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui !

-Carlisle…

-Oui ?

Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer qu'il voulait qu'il reste ? Le médecin avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de rester à ses côtés !

-Edward ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'alarma le blond.

-Non… Tu peux… Peux-tu… »

Carlisle s'éloigna de la porte et revint à ses côtés. Tout en lui souriant, il s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés. Doucement, il l'attira dans ses bras. Edward se sentit aussitôt en sécurité, il laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être. Carlisle caressa ses cheveux tout en fredonnant une berceuse. Il aurait aimé rester éveillé pour profiter de ce moment, mais la fatigue était la plus forte, il s'endormit.

****************

Bella ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait d'abord tenté d'apaiser l'angoisse qui étreignait Esmé qui ne cessait de penser à son cadet. La mère qu'elle était ne supportait pas d'être loin de lui, mais elle essayait de se faire une raison, sachant qu'ils agissaient pour le bien d'Edward. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Esmé se lança dans la préparation d'un repas compliqué pour le soir. Bella la regarda faire sans rien dire, de toute manière, elle savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser son angoisse et son chagrin.

La jeune fille quitta la cuisine pour se rendre au salon. Elle se figea quelques minutes sur le seuil tant la tension qui régnait dans cette pièce était palpable. Elle observa les occupants qui discutaient bruyamment. Elle hésita à les rejoindre ou à aller voir Emmett qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le départ de Carlisle et de l'agent Gibson. Finalement, le ton qui montait dans le salon lui en fit franchir le seuil. Rosalie tentait maladroitement de défendre Emmett mettant encore plus en colère Alice et Jasper.

« -Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait ! Se défendit Rose. Il faut juste essayer de comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça et essayer de lui faire comprendre ses erreurs !

-Tu veux pas non plus lui donner une médaille ? ! S'exclama Alice outrée.

-Calme-toi, Alice, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Rosalie soudain lasse, je sais que ce qu'il a fait est mal, mais, tout comme nous, vous savez que ça ne lui ressemble pas !

-Attends ! Il déconne depuis qu'Edward a franchit le seuil de la maison ! Lui rappela Jasper.

-Rose a raison, intervint Bella, ce comportement ne ressemble pas à Emmett, laissons-lui une chance de s'excuser et de faire table rase du passé.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'excuser ? Lança Alice ironique.

-J'en suis certaine, laissez-lui une chance, plaida Rose.

-Ok, souffla Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais il a vraiment intérêt à se plier en 4 pour se faire pardonner !

-Et il devra s'excuser auprès d'Edward, rajouta Jasper, il lui a fait énormément de mal.

-Je sais, sanglota Rosalie, je suis tellement désolée…

-Oh, Rose, murmura Bella en la prenant dans ses bras, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger !

-Oui, assura Alice en venant les étreindre, je suis sûre qu'Emmett s'est rendu compte de ses erreurs !

-Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, promit Jasper en se joignant à elles.

Bella se sentit un peu étouffée par cette étreinte où ils étaient si nombreux, mais c'était tellement bon de ressentir le lien qui les unissait qu'elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde ! Il manquait juste Emmett et Edward pour que leur groupe soit complet, son cœur se serra en pensant à ce dernier, elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Un bruit sourd les fit sortir de leur bulle. Ils se retournèrent vers l'escalier pour voir Emmett, un gros sac de voyage à ses pieds.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! Gronda Alice en le fusillant du regard.

-Je vais prendre l'air, c'est invivable ici ! Lâcha Emmett.

-La faute à qui ! Répliqua Jasper entre ses dents.

-Tu ne peux pas partir ! S'exclama Rose en se plantant devant lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, de nous laisser !

-Suis-moi, proposa le grand brun, suis-moi car moi je ne resterai pas ici, pas tant que vous n'aurez pas ouvert les yeux sur l'autre !

-Putain, Emmett ! S'énerva soudain Bella. C'est ton frère ! Comment peux-tu être aussi borné et stupide ?! Edward ne t'a rien fait…

-Il…

-Si tu me ressors l'argument : il détruit la famille, le coupa Bella, je te fais bouffer ton sac ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui est en train de foutre la merde ! En plus, il s'est sauvé à cause de ta méchanceté ! Tu savais qu'il était fragile et tu as consciemment appuyé là où ça fait mal ! Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas trouvé Edward ? Que se serait-il passé s'il était resté toute la nuit dehors sous la neige et dans le froid ?

Bella remarqua que l'aîné des Cullen avait blêmi, ainsi, il était conscient de sa bêtise.

-Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes tes jérémiades, tu redeviens le Emmett que nous apprécions et tu iras ramper aux pieds de ton frère pour qu'il te pardonne ! Termina-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant lui ! Il n'est pas mon frère, il n'est rien, il…

Un bruit sec claqua dans la pièce figeant tout le monde, Rosalie venait de gifler son compagnon. Elle l'observait furieuse, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je te conseille pendant ton petit séjour hors de la maison de bien réfléchir à ta stupidité et à tes actes ! Je te promets que tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux, ce n'est pas la peine de m'adresser la parole.

-Mais bébé…

-Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à te défendre, tu me déçois énormément Emmett Cullen !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Esmé en entrant dans le salon attirée par leurs cris.

Bella se sentit d'autant plus mal quand elle vit Esmé pâlir, son regard allait du sac de son fils à son visage fermé.

-Où vas-tu Emmett ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je vais chez un copain sur le campus, répondit-il.

-Mais… Mais, tu ne peux pas, balbutia Esmé en se rapprochant de lui, Emmett, tu ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant… Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger… Je parlerais à ton père, il se calmera… Et… Et je suis sûre qu'Edward n'est pas rancunier, ton petit frère a tellement de cœur qu'il te pardonnera, il…

-Il est tellement parfait ! Coupa Emmett en attrapant son sac et en traversant le salon. Faites-moi signe quand vous aurez ré-ouvert les yeux, je viendrais une nouvelle fois ramasser les morceaux !

Sur ces mots, Emmett sortit en claquant la porte. Esmé voulut se précipiter à sa suite, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter, elle chancela et se serait écrasée sur le sol si Jasper ne l'avait pas retenu. Bella se précipita à la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau tout en pestant contre son ami, Esmé n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Carlisle… Chaque chose en son temps, se dit-elle, en regagnant le salon.

-Merci, Bella, chuchota Esmé qui était assise sur un divan et contenait difficilement ses larmes.

-Quel abruti ! Maugréa Jasper qui tentait de consoler sa sœur.

-Tout va s'arranger, tenta de se convaincre Esmé, tout va s'arranger. Votre père va rentrer ! Il va tout arranger et Edward ainsi qu'Emmett seront bientôt de retour. Oui, ils vont tous rentrer !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva d'un pas décidé sous les regards ahuris de ses enfants et de Bella.

-Esmé, où allez-vous ? Osa l'interroger Bella.

-Préparer le repas, répondit-elle, Bella, appelle ton père, vous dînez avec nous ce soir ! Tout le monde sera réuni pour le dîner !

-Tout le monde ? Répéta Bella surprise.

-Oui, Carlisle va ramener Edward et… Oh, il faut aussi qu'Aaron et Lynda dînent avec nous… Je vais faire plus de pommes de terre, avec Emmett à table, il risque de ne pas y en avoir assez.

-Maman ? Appela Alice qui était blanche.

-Plus tard, ma chérie, j'ai beaucoup de travail en cuisine !

Esmé sortit sous leurs regards incrédules et inquiets. Rosalie fut la première à réagir en attrapant le téléphone.

-Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda son frère.

-J'appelle Carlisle, il faut qu'il rentre !

-Maman a pété un câble, murmura Alice dont le visage avait perdu toute trace de gaieté, maman a …

-Alice ! L'appela durement Bella. Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

-Non, je…, dit le petit lutin avant de respirer un grand coup, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée d'appeler papa, il doit être suffisamment occupé avec Edward. Tu pourrais peut-être appeler ton père ?

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit d'une grande aide, avoua Bella, il n'est pas très doué ou à l'aise pour ce genre de chose.

-J'ai une idée ! Déclara Jasper en se dirigeant vers une commode où il prit un petit carton. Le numéro des agents Gibson !

-Donne ! Ordonna Rosalie en reprenant le téléphone. »

*******************

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Une main caressait ses cheveux et cela aurait pu l'angoisser s'il ne s'était pas senti en sécurité. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les prunelles émeraude de son père. Ce dernier lui sourit tout en posant sa main sur son front.

« -Ta fièvre a baissé, comment te sens-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine et referma les yeux. Il se figea quand un léger rire parcourut le corps de son père.

-Apparemment, je suis un oreiller plutôt confortable, sourit Carlisle.

Edward allait hocher la tête quand il se figea. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Comment avait-il appelé Carlisle ? Jusqu'à présent, il s'était borné à appeler Carlisle et Esmé par leurs prénoms, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient ses parents, il ne les voyait pas comme tels, mais là… Carlisle, son père. Esmé, sa mère. C'était tellement simple, tellement agréable de les voir ainsi.

-Tout va bien, Edward ? L'interrogea Carlisle sûrement inquiet face à son silence.

-Oui.

-Bien, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux.

-Très bien, écoute, Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment, mais j'aimerais parler de ce que t'as dit Emmett. Ton frère n'aurait jamais dû te parler de cette manière, pas plus qu'il n'aurait dû brûler la photo d'Ana. Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses. Excuse-moi pour le comportement idiot d'Emmett, excuse-moi pour ne pas avoir vu qu'il n'était pas tendre avec toi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je tiens pourtant à le faire. Je veux aussi que tu saches que même si Emmett avait raison quand il a dit que nous ne désirions pas de suite un troisième enfant, ton arrivée a été une belle surprise, ta mère et moi étions ravis. Notre amour pour toi était aussi grand que celui que nous éprouvions pour Alice ou Emmett et plus tard Rose et Jasper.

-Je le sais.

-Tu le sais ?

-Oui, Lynda m'a donné le cahier de son père. Il parle beaucoup de vous, de votre amour, de votre peine. J'ai compris, je sais que vous m'aimez.

Son père se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime, mon fils, ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons, n'en doute plus jamais.

-Promis.

-Je veux aussi que tu saches que ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir dans ta chambre…

Edward se raidit aussitôt dans ses bras, pourquoi en reparlait-il ? Pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie ? Il tenta de quitter l'étreinte de ses bras, mais son père ne le laissa pas faire.

-Edward, mon fils, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Carlisle en le retenant dans ses bras, cela ne change rien à l'amour que nous ressentons pour toi. Tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons. Je ne te forcerais pas à parler car je pense que la décision doit venir de toi. Je veux juste que tu comprennes, que tu saches que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, que tu peux me parler à tout moment. Ta mère et moi serons toujours là pour toi.

-Tu… Tu le lui as dit ? S'angoissa Edward dont la voix avait grimpé dans les aigüe.

-Je suis navré, mais elle est ta mère, elle avait le droit de savoir…

-Mais…

-Edward, tout comme moi, elle est blessée par ce que tu as subi, mais je peux te jurer qu'elle t'aime toujours autant ! Promit Carlisle avec ferveur. Tu sais, maintenant, ce que je vais te demander ?

-De rentrer avec toi.

-Oui, mais seulement quand tu seras prêt. Bien sûr, je serais heureux que tu rentres avec moi, ta mère, tes frères et tes sœurs attendent ton retour avec impatience, mais si tu as besoin de plus de temps, n'hésite pas à le prendre, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. »

Edward hocha la tête. Il avait eu envie de lui demander s'il était sûr qu'Emmett apprécierait son retour, il lui paraissait improbable que son aîné ait changé d'opinion en si peu de temps sur lui. Une partie de lui n'avait pas envie de quitter Carlisle et de retrouver le contact rassurant de sa famille, mais une autre partie de son être craignait qu'un nouveau conflit ne vienne briser la confiance, l'attachement qu'il commençait à avoir pour eux.

******************

Carlisle continua de bercer son fils. Sa respiration était régulière, mais il ne dormait pas. Il était certain que son cadet était en train de réfléchir à sa proposition, de peser le pour et le contre. Bien entendu, il aurait aimé qu'il ne se pose pas autant de questions, qu'il soit heureux de les retrouver, mais Edward avait trop souffert et il était plus qu'évident que maintenant son fils ferait tout pour se protéger d'une nouvelle blessure. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il serait en sécurité avec Lynda et Aaron, et puis, ils étaient bien placés pour l'aider.

Pensant qu'Edward s'était rendormi, il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour aller voir les deux agents. Il ne put retenir un frémissement quand il fut stoppé dans son geste par la main de son fils qui agrippait fermement sa chemise. Une image, un souvenir s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit, Edward s'était accroché de la même manière à son doigt alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Aussitôt, il se réinstalla sur le lit et resserra l'étreinte autour du corps assoupi de son fils.

Alors qu'il le pensait endormi, Edward parla, juste une phrase, quelques mots qui enflammèrent son cœur. Il ne put retenir un sourire et il était certain que ses yeux émeraude devaient pétiller de joie lorsqu'il entendit le dernier mot qui résonna agréablement à ses oreilles.

« -Ramène-moi à la maison, papa. »


	10. Chapter 10

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!! Merci pour vos encouragements !!!!

**Virginie : **Merci pour ta review… Pour Emmett, un début de réponse dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira. A bientôt !

**Sophiebelier :** Merci, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Ousna :** Merci pour ta review, je pense qu'Emmett à un grand fan club prêt à lui coller des baffes, lol… Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. A + !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 10 : Faire le premier pas**

Le véhicule tout terrain des agents du FBI roulait sur les routes enneigées. Edward resserra la couverture autour de son corps qui avait dû mal à se réchauffer. Carlisle s'en rendit compte, son père détacha sa ceinture et vint s'installer sur le siège du milieu. Après s'être rattaché, il le prit dans ses bras tout en les frictionnant. Il vit Lynda se pencher vers le tableau de bord pour augmenter le chauffage. Il voulut la remercier, mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Carlisle posa sa main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la température, vue la manière dont il fronça les sourcils, il comprit que celle-ci était revenue. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, même s'il appréhendait de revenir dans sa famille. Celui qu'il craignait le plus était Emmett, mais il craignait aussi le regard de sa mère, après tout, elle était au courant, au courant de tout... Il frissonna et son père resserra aussitôt son étreinte. Edward ne tarda pas à sentir la fatigue le gagner à nouveau. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, il voulut l'appuyer contre l'appuie-tête, cependant, elle glissa et elle reposa sur l'épaule de son père. Les lèvres de Carlisle déposaient un baiser sur son front au moment où il s'endormait.

***************

Bella, Alice et Rosalie aidaient Esmé en cuisine pendant que Jasper mettait la table. Les quatre jeunes gens ne cessaient d'observer du coin de l'œil la mère de famille qui semblait être perdue dans son univers. Bella regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule qui ornait l'un des murs de la cuisine, les autres suivirent son regard. Carlisle n'allait pas tarder à renter, sûrement accompagné de l'agent Gibson. Ils imaginaient sans peine la déception qu'aurait Esmé. Bella sursauta quand Jasper posa bruyamment la carafe d'eau sur la table.

« -Fais attention, mon chéri, lui demanda Esmé, tu vas mouiller la nappe !

-Pardon, Esmé… Esmé ?

-Oui, mon chéri ?

Bella suivit l'exemple de ses amies et fusillèrent le jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier soupira.

-Non, rien.

Esmé l'observa, un peu intriguée, son regard se posa ensuite sur la table, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Jasper, il manque des couverts, dit-elle tout en recomptant, il en manque trois.

-Emmett ne reviendra pas ce soir, maman, lui rappela Jazz alors que les filles scrutaient avec attention la réaction de leur mère, quant à Edward, tu sais qu'il a voulu partir. Je pense que Lynda restera avec lui.

-Je…Non, il va rentrer ! Ils vont tous rentrer !

-Maman, murmura Alice en retenant ses larmes, maman, tu…

-Ils sont revenus ! S'écria Esmé en entendant une voiture se garer.

Bella lui emboîta le pas. Esmé ouvrit à la volée la porte d'entrée. Son visage se figea et elle masqua difficilement sa déception.

-J'arrive trop tôt ? Demanda Charlie en voyant son expression.

-Non, non ! Le rassura-t-elle en le faisant entrer. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Les autres ne sont pas arrivés.

-Non, ça ira, mais j'irais bien me réchauffer un peu devant la cheminée.

-Installe-toi, l'invita Esmé, je retourne en cuisine, j'ai deux à trois choses à terminer.

Charlie lui sourit et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, Bella le suivit.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Charlie en dévisageant sa fille.

Bella soupira et tout en surveillant la porte de la cuisine, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Emmett a déconné, avoua-t-elle à voix basse, il a dit des choses horribles à Edward et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Puis, Emmett a pris la mouche et s'est barré.

-Celui-là, il aurait vraiment besoin de réfléchir avant d'agir.

-Tu sais que quand il est en colère, la réflexion est une chose qui n'existe pas chez lui. Bref, Carlisle est parti avec l'agent Aaron Gibson parce qu'Edward est malade. Et depuis…

-Depuis ? L'encouragea son père.

-Il semblerait qu'Esmé ait un peu perdu les pédales.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle est persuadée qu'ils vont tous rentrer ce soir. Elle a préparé un repas pour eux.

-Tu sais, il faut lui laisser du temps. Cela fait beaucoup d'un seul coup.

-Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour elle… »

Bella se tut en entendant une voiture s'arrêter devant la villa. Cette fois, elle était certaine que c'était Carlisle. Esmé jaillit dans le salon et se précipitait déjà vers la porte, Jasper la stoppa en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Rosalie et Alice se soutenaient et couvaient leur mère d'un regard anxieux.

***************

Carlisle observait son fils qui luttait pour rester éveiller. Il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser quand il s'endormit, sa tête blottie contre son épaule. La présence d'Edward avait quelque chose d'apaisant car il était la seule lueur d'espoir dans sa famille. Il avait retrouvé son enfant. Il l'avait vu terrifié, blessé, brisé, puis, doucement, Edward s'était ouvert, il les avait acceptés. Il était sûr que son fils avait tellement d'amour en lui qu'il serait le ciment qui réunirait et unirait sa famille jusqu'à la fin.

Aaron lui avait fait part de l'appel paniqué de ses enfants. Lynda était restée un long moment avec eux au téléphone, les rassurant, leur expliquant que tout allait s'arranger. Et tout allait s'arranger grâce au jeune homme blotti dans ses bras. Il avait aussi appris qu'Emmett était parti. Son cœur de père avait été blessé par sa réaction. Il avait eu envie de lui courir après et de le ramener manu militari à la villa après lui avoir passé le savon du siècle. Cependant, il savait qu'Emmett était celui de ses enfants qui avait un caractère explosif, il devait lui laisser le temps de se calmer et cela pouvait prendre du temps… Carlisle avait alors prit la décision de s'occuper en priorité d'Edward et d'Esmé, ensuite, il se chargerait d'Emmett. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Aaron s'engagea dans le chemin qui menait à la villa. Lynda avait dit à ses enfants qu'il allait rentrer, mais elle n'avait rien dit au sujet d'Edward lui avouant que cela leur ferait une belle surprise. Aaron arrêta la voiture devant le perron.

***************

Bella serrait nerveusement la main de son père quand la porte s'ouvrit. L'agent Lynda Gibson entra et leur sourit. Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer Carlisle qui tenait Edward dans ses bras, le second agent portait les bagages du jeune homme. Alors que tous allaient laisser éclater leur joie de le revoir, Carlisle coupa court à leurs cris de joie, il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils le réveillent. Avant qu'il ne l'emmène à l'étage, Esmé s'approcha pour embrasser son fils. La minute suivante, Carlisle emmenait le jeune homme à l'étage en compagnie d'Aaron. Lynda passa un bras autour de la taille d'Esmé.

« -Ca sent divinement bon, dit Lynda.

-Vous restez dîner avec nous, l'invita aussitôt Esmé, j'ai préparé un rôti avec des petits légumes.

-Merci pour l'invitation et ce sera avec plaisir, mais je dois admettre que je suis une piètre cuisinière, au grand damne de mon mari. Me donneriez-vous quelques conseils ?

En un tour de main, Lynda emmena Esmé dans la cuisine. Alice se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Rosalie et Jasper la rejoignirent. Tous trois soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Tout va s'arranger les enfants, garantit Charlie.

-Déjà le fait qu'Edward rentre va soulager maman, soupira Alice.

-Manque plus qu'Emmett et croyez-moi, je vais me charger de son cas ! Assura Rose d'un ton rageur.

-Chaque chose en son temps, tempéra Bella, profitons plutôt de la soirée.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma fille ! »

Carlisle redescendit en compagnie d'Aaron. Alors qu'ils s'installaient avec eux au salon, Esmé et Lynda les rejoignirent avec des plateaux. Elles déposèrent l'apéritif sur la table basse et commencèrent à servir tout le monde. Bella ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir. Il était revenu. Edward était rentré ! Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer quand elle l'avait vu blotti dans les bras de Carlisle. Le jeune homme avait fait des progrès, il avait accepté de revenir. Elle pria pour que rien ne vienne gâcher son bonheur.

******************

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Il se sentait mieux, il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger appréciant le fait de ne pas grelotter, ni de voir la pièce tanguer devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme se figea un instant. La pièce. Il rouvrit un œil et observa la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se souvenait avoir demandé à son père de le ramener, tout comme il se rappelait à quoi ressemblait la chambre d'amis des Cullen et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça !

Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans son corps alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il était dans sa chambre ! Son regard se posa sur les murs peints en bleu, puis, sur les meubles qu'il avait choisi. Il se leva, entraînant la couette dans son sillage qu'il garda autour de lui. Il sortit une main pour effleurer du bout des doigts le bureau, la bibliothèque déjà bien remplie, il sourit en reconnaissant quelques ouvrages qui étaient auparavant dans le bureau de son père. Il poursuivit son chemin, observant le canapé qui faisait face à un écran plat qui se trouvait non loin d'une chaîne stéréo murale. Son regard se posa enfin sur une porte qu'il entrouvrit. Il resta stupéfait sur le seuil en observant la salle de bain, sa salle de bain. Il ne comprenait pas, comment avaient-ils pu aller aussi vite dans les travaux ? Comment était-ce possible que tout soit déjà à sa place ?

En revenant dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour observer le paysage enneigé qui s'offrait à lui. La douce lueur de la lune baignait la petite clairière qui semblait scintiller sous ses rayons. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, la personne qui l'avait couché, sûrement Carlisle, avait pris soin de laisser une lampe allumée pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu. Tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire, il étouffa une quinte de toux. Il attrapa un jeans noir et un pull bleu qui lui paru suffisamment épais. Il frissonna lorsqu'il laissa tomber la couette et ôta ses autres vêtements. Il se dépêcha de mettre des vêtements propres.

Edward fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour tenter de se réchauffer avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il était en haut des escaliers, ses doutes revinrent l'assaillir. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Comment allait réagir Emmett ? Et Esmé ? Il respira profondément pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenait des rires. Il entra et s'arrêta timidement sur le seuil. Carlisle fut le premier à le remarquer, son père lui sourit aussitôt et se leva pour le rejoindre.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front. Il semblerait que tu n'ais plus de fièvre.

-Mon chéri, s'écria Esmé.

Carlisle eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant que son épouse ne le bouscule pour, Esmé le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fermement contre elle. Il pouvait sentir les sanglots de sa mère glisser sur la peau de son cou. Esmé resserra son étreinte tout en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son être.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward en percevant sa souffrance.

-Ne t'excuse jamais ! Ordonna sa mère à son oreille. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Et sache que je t'aime toujours autant, mon fils.

-Merci, maman.

Sa mère fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de larmes de bonheur. Après avoir déposé des baisers sur ses joues, elle se recula et essuya rapidement son visage.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir, dit-elle, tu dois avoir faim ?

Edward laissa son regard errer sur la table qui croulait d'aliments. Son estomac se contracta à la vue de la nourriture.

-Je pense qu'Edward préfèrerait un potage, proposa Carlisle en voyant son expression.

-Je ne veux pas déranger…

Il se tut en voyant le regard réprobateur d'Esmé et de Carlisle. Ce dernier tira une chaise entre Jasper et Lynda.

-J'ai compris, chuchota Edward, je m'assois et je me tais.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Esmé lui envoya un baiser depuis la cuisine où elle réchauffait le potage. Carlisle déposa divers comprimés devant lui.

-Tout va bien, murmura Jasper à son oreille, on est tous très heureux que tu sois de retour et Emmett ne t'embêtera pas.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Il est parti. »

Edward voulut en savoir plus, mais Jasper l'en dissuada du regard. Esmé déposa devant lui un bol fumant de potage. Les discussions reprirent autour de la table. Edward se laissa bercer par le ton joyeux. Carlisle, Aaron, Charlie et Jasper étaient en train de parler de voitures. C'était un sujet qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les livres, mais les hommes parlaient plutôt des sensations que des caractéristiques techniques qu'il avait retenues. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais conduit et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. Il se tourna vers les filles qui elles étaient en train de parler de vêtements ou de recettes de cuisine. Edward reporta alors son attention sur sa soupe. Il sursauta presque quand Aaron l'interpella.

« -Oui ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, s'amusa l'agent du FBI, j'ai donné à Carlisle les résultats de tes tests d'aptitude. Tu peux intégrer le lycée de Forks si tu le souhaites, étudier à la maison ou t'inscrire à l'université.

-Oh, oui ! S'écria Alice. Tu vas venir au lycée avec nous !

-Tu risques de t'y ennuyer, remarqua Lynda.

-Alors, viens avec moi à la fac ! Lui proposa Rosalie. Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser !

-Tout le monde se calme ! Intervint Esmé alors que Rosalie et Alice se disputaient leur frère. Edward restera à la maison avec moi !

Un léger silence s'abattit sur la tablée, alors que tous observaient avec appréhension la mère de famille.

-Euh, chérie, tu ne pourras pas garder éternellement Edward à la maison, il a besoin de sortir, de voir des gens, de se faire des amis, expliqua prudemment Carlisle.

-Cela peut attendre un peu, non ? Insista son épouse en le fusillant du regard.

-Je…

-Il faut qu'Edward sorte de sa bulle, dit doucement Lynda en lui prenant la main, il a 17 ans et ne connaît rien du monde qui l'entoure. Il doit le découvrir, faire ses propres expériences.

-Mais si…

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, assura Edward en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Oui, mais que tu ailles à l'université, murmura Esmé, ils seront tous plus âgés que toi et…

Edward n'écouta plus ses explications, ni celles de ses sœurs et de son frère qui exposaient les avantages qu'il vienne soit au lycée, soit à l'université. Pour sa part, il avait une autre envie et même si le lycée lui paraissait attrayant, son regard se posa quelques secondes sur Bella, il avait envie de faire tout autre chose.

-Edward a peut-être une idée de ce qu'il souhaiterait faire ? Proposa Bella mettant fin aux discussions.

-Bella a raison, appuya Carlisle alors que les autres allaient ouvrir la bouche, Edward ?

-J'aimerais… Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais j'aimerais suivre les cours de Mademoiselle Rovetta.

-Oh ! S'exclama Esmé. Je… Demain, je vais l'appeler pour lui en parler.

-Pas la peine, l'informa Carlisle, j'ai déjà inscrit Edward. Caroline m'a précisé que tu pouvais commencer dès que tu le souhaites.

-Merci, sourit Edward.

-Je me suis discrètement renseignée, commença Lynda en rougissant quelque peu, vue ton niveau scolaire, le directeur du lycée de Forks accepte de te recevoir pour quelques heures de cours.

-Mais il n'en a pas besoin, fit remarquer Rosalie.

-Je sais, mais…

-Mais ce que Lynda essaie de te dire, Edward, c'est que tu as besoin de côtoyer des jeunes de ton âge, compléta Aaron avant de fixer son épouse, je peux savoir quand tu as organisé cela ?

-Euh… En fait, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple… Enfin, j'ai demandé à Nadia de lui fabriquer un dossier scolaire et j'ai appelé le directeur en me faisant passer pour une conseillère d'orientation. J'ai expliqué qu'Edward étudiait dans une école spécialisée pour surdoués, mais qu'il souhaitait se rapprocher de sa famille et vivre avec des jeunes de son âge car il était le cadet de sa promotion, admit la jeune femme.

-Un faux dossier scolaire ?

-Vois plutôt ça comme une couverture, Aaron, les gens se poseront moins de questions.

-Mais si quelqu'un appelle l'école ? Interrogea Charlie.

-J'ai donné un numéro spécial, il tombera directement sur Nadia qui a des consignes.

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, rigola Aaron. Cependant, je pense qu'Edward devrait avoir son mot à dire, tu n'es pas obligé de commencer les deux en même temps, choisis ce que tu as envie de faire.

-J'aimerais bien aller au Conservatoire, admit Edward.

-Et bien soit, acquiesça Carlisle, lundi tu passeras la journée au Conservatoire. »

Edward lui sourit pour le remercier. Les conversations reprirent autour de la table et la bonne humeur était de rigueur. Il découvrit que malgré son air sérieux, Aaron s'entendait bien avec son père et Charlie pour s'amuser. Quand ils eurent terminés leur repas, Esmé envoya tous les jeunes au salon pour regarder un film. Sous leurs yeux amusés, Jasper et Alice se chamaillèrent pour le choix du DVD, l'un voulait un film d'action et l'autre une comédie. Alors que le blond lui demandait son soutien en invoquant la solidarité masculine, Alice se mit à faire la moue. Edward retint un fou-rire face à la mine déconfite de Jasper que le petit lutin ne lâchait pas du regard. Tout en maugréant, Jazz rangea son DVD et alla s'asseoir pendant que sa compagne mettait son film en route tout en sautillant. Rosalie se déplaça et alla prendre place dans un fauteuil pendant qu'Alice se blottissait contre Jasper, il resta seul assis à côté de Bella.

Edward tenta de se concentrer sur le film, mais il avait dû mal tant la présence de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés le troublait. Au fur et à mesure que le film défilait, Bella avait changé plusieurs fois de position, elle s'était assise en tailleur avant d'allonger ses jambes devant elle, puis, elle s'était réinstallée en s'asseyant sur une de ses jambes repliée et laissa l'autre allongée. Durant tous ces mouvements, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, tant et si bien que maintenant leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Edward tentait de ne pas y penser pourtant il ne put réprimer un frisson. Aussitôt, il sentit Bella s'agiter. La seconde suivante, elle l'enveloppait dans une couverture tout en lui souriant. Il sentit ses joues rougir et baissa la tête après avoir murmuré un merci.

Le film défilait toujours devant ses yeux, mais maintenant il n'essayait même plus de s'y intéresser, il était trop occupé à lutter contre le sommeil. Soudain, il s'était un peu raidi. Bella s'était rapprochée de lui, elle avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, tout en lui adressant un petit sourire, elle avait tiré un peu sur sa couverture pour couvrir ses pieds. Elle lui avait chuchoté qu'ils étaient gelés. La jeune fille se tint à nouveau tranquille. Il l'observa discrètement, contrairement à lui, elle semblait captivée par le film. Edward se laissa un peu glisser dans le canapé, sa tête s'appuyant contre le dossier de celui-ci. Peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent, il s'endormait. Edward se sentait bien, il était au chaud, une douce odeur de freesia l'entourait et il se blotti un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur d'où émanait ce parfum envoûtant.

*****************

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement à ses yeux. Edward s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois sans savoir comment il était arrivé dans sa chambre. Il était descendu à la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres membres de la famille pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'installer, il avait senti peser sur lui les regards amusés de Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la bouche, Carlisle toussa en les regardant sévèrement, Esmé agit de même tout en remplissant son bol de lait. Edward se demanda s'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il paniqua un instant en imaginant qu'ils étaient au courant de son secret, mais leurs yeux rieurs le détrompèrent et le rassurèrent. Carlisle proposa une sortie à Port Angeles au cinéma. Tout le monde accepta, Alice demanda si Bella pouvait venir, leurs parents acquiescèrent et cette fois, il lut la même étincelle dans tous leurs regards. Que se passait-il donc ?

Plus personne ne fit d'allusion, il surprit simplement quelques regards dans sa direction. Il avait essayé de demander des explications à son frère ou à ses sœurs, mais apparemment, ils ne souhaitaient pas le renseigner. Edward finit par se dire que ce n'était rien, peut-être était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ? Ils allèrent donc au cinéma. A la sortie de la séance, il ne fut pas étonné de croiser Aaron et Lynda. Sans un mot, Carlisle tendit sa carte bleue à Alice qui entraîna aussitôt les filles dans une virée shopping ainsi que Jasper qui était censé porter leurs sacs. Ce fut le seul moment déplaisant du week-end. Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel et s'étaient installés dans le salon de la suite des deux agents. Edward était vraiment nerveux, il savait de quoi ils voulaient lui parler et il était étonné qu'ils lui aient laissé autant de répit.

Aaron parla, puis, Lynda. Il écouta, tête baissée, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Esmé caressait tendrement ses cheveux, Carlisle avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Ils lui demandèrent de parler, il resta muet. Ils posèrent des questions, il les ignora. Lentement, il se renfermait dans sa bulle. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que tous s'étaient tus. S'il avait relevé la tête, il aurait croisé leurs regards anxieux. Ce qui le ramena à la réalité fut les sanglots d'Esmé. Doucement, il releva la tête et croisa le visage striée de larmes de sa mère. Il ouvrit la bouche, un flot d'excuses lui échappa, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Esmé le prit dans ses bras tout en lui demandant d'arrêter de s'excuser. Alors qu'il était toujours blotti dans les bras de sa mère, la voix de Carlisle résonna, ferme, mais pleine d'émotion. Lentement, il acquiesça donnant son accord. Aussitôt, les bras de Carlisle se refermèrent sur Esmé et lui. Aaron et Lynda quittèrent la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Ils avaient rejoint le reste de la famille dès qu'ils eurent retrouvé un visage serein. Personne ne les interrogea sur leur absence. Alice et Jasper souhaitaient aller au restaurant, mais personnellement, il serait incapable de manger. Esmé trouva un compromis, ils iraient chez le traiteur et mangeraient à la maison. Leur petit groupe parcourait tranquillement les rues de Port Angeles. Il ralentit le pas quand il vit que Rosalie marchait en retrait. Il ne tarda pas à être à la hauteur de sa sœur, celle-ci jeta rageusement son téléphone dans son sac. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme enserrer fermement sa taille alors qu'elle laissait libre cours à son chagrin contre son torse. Edward caressa tendrement ses cheveux, tout en lui murmurant que tout allait s'arranger. Rosalie aspira de grandes bouffées d'air avant de le relâcher. Elle chercha un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes avant d'esquisser un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Elle le remercia, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le prit par la main pour qu'ils rejoignent les autres.

Edward avait remarqué que Rosalie n'était pas la seule à être affectée par le départ d'Emmett. Toute la famille s'inquiétait de l'absence de l'aîné, il avait entendu Esmé et Carlisle tenter de l'appeler plusieurs fois, ils chassaient rapidement leur peine quand leurs enfants arrivaient ne souhaitant pas les affecter. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Il savait que Jasper était allé sur le campus pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Emmett, mais il avait échoué. Edward sortit de ses pensées et soupira tout en refermant son sac à dos pour les cours. Esmé avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'au Conservatoire de Port Angeles, elle serait même restée en cours avec lui si Carlisle n'était pas intervenu. Un compromis fut donc trouvé, Edward l'appellerait à chacune de ses pauses ou lui enverrait un texto du moins durant la matinée. Il avait ensuite comme consigne de l'appeler avant de retourner en cours après le déjeuner, puis, lorsqu'il serait dans le bus pour rentrer à Forks où elle l'attendrait. Esmé avait fusillé son mari du regard quand il avait annoncé qu'Edward rentrerait seul. Carlisle avait alors argué que leur fils était grand et qu'il avait besoin d'indépendance et puis ce n'était qu'un petit trajet en bus. Esmé lui avait alors demandé son avis, bien sûr, Edward était un peu anxieux de se retrouver seul, mais il avait le désir de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait.

***************

Edward déjeunait avec les autres. Esmé ne cessait de le couver du regard ce qui attira sur lui les moqueries de ses sœurs et de son frère. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à partir. Esmé déposa un baiser sur son front, embrassa Carlisle et alla dans le garage pour sortir sa voiture. Alors qu'il allait saluer son père, celui-ci le retint par le bras et lui donna un petit paquet.

« -Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Ouvre et tu le sauras, répondit son père dans un sourire.

Edward déchira l'emballage et remercia son père quand il vit le portefeuille en cuir noir.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Il est rempli.

-Quoi ?!

Il ouvrit le portefeuille et souleva un sourcil quand il vit les billets ainsi qu'une carte bleue.

-Tiens, voilà le code, dit son père en lui tendant un papier, retiens-le et jette-le.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, il faut bien que tu ais de quoi payer ton déjeuner et le bus.

-Mais c'est trop.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, tous mes enfants ont le même argent de poche.

-Merci, papa.

-Allez, file, sinon ta mère va croire que tu as changé d'avis et elle va te séquestrer ici, rigola son père en l'embrassant.

Edward allait sortir de la cuisine tout en observant son nouveau portefeuille quand il stoppa, il se tourna vers son père et l'observa d'un air amusé.

-C'est juste au cas où, dit Carlisle un peu gêné, c'est le numéro de mon portable, de mon bureau, de la Clinique et de mon beeper… S'il-te-plaît, ne le dis pas à ta mère.

-Je ne dirais rien, assura Edward en souriant, je t'appelle à midi ?

-Merci. »

Edward lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de rejoindre sa mère. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au Conservatoire. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'élégant établissement, Esmé lui avait déjà répété trois fois le numéro de bus qu'il devait prendre et l'endroit où il devait l'attendre. Elle l'embrassa une énième fois avant qu'elle ne le laisse sortir de la voiture. Il rejoignit Mademoiselle Rovetta qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers. Au moment où ils entraient dans le bâtiment, Esmé repartit.

« -Comment vas-tu, Edward ?

-Bien, Mademoiselle Rovetta.

-Appelle-moi Caroline, s'il-te-plaît, excuse-moi, mais tu me sembles un peu anxieux ?

-Je n'avais pas trop le loisir de sortir à mon ancienne école, murmura Edward.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai promis à tes parents que tu resterais avec moi toute la journée. »

Edward lui sourit, il appréciait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le mettre à l'aise. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre une salle où un orchestre répétait. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle et écoutèrent la répétition. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés le chef d'orchestre remarqua leur présence, Caroline l'entraîna vers les étudiants et leur professeur. Il les écouta parler du choix des partitions et des arrangements. Sans qu'il ne le veuille son regard se posa sur l'immense piano noir à queue qui trônait non loin de lui.

« -Tu fais du baby-sitting ? Demanda le chef d'orchestre en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Non, je m'occupe d'une future star de la musique.

Edward sentit ses joues rougir et il baissa automatiquement les yeux vers ses chaussures, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les compliments.

-Tu me disais que tes élèves avaient dû mal à apprécier le Clair de Lune de Debussy ?

Le professeur grimaça tout en acquiesçant et Edward sentit ses mains devenir moites quand il entendit le nom du morceau, il savait ce que Caroline avait derrière la tête.

-Edward, peux-tu nous jouer le Clair de Lune ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en sentant plusieurs regards peser sur lui.

-Edward, regardes-moi, ordonna Caroline en passant une main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Tu es doué, très doué, alors, monte sur scène et montre-leur à quoi ressemble un vrai musicien !

Edward sentit des regards moqueurs peser sur lui alors qu'il grimpait sur scène. Il s'assit sur le banc du piano et essuya ses mains sur son jean. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur les touches d'ivoire, un son indistinct et peu agréable sortit de l'instrument. Quelques rires résonnèrent vite étouffés par le regard sévère de Caroline. Il respira calmement et commença à jouer se laissant emporter par la musique. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se tourna avec anxiété vers les deux professeurs.

-Je suis jaloux, souffla l'homme, où as-tu trouvé cette perle rare ?

-Dans le restaurant de mon père, rigola Caroline. Peter Mac Clay voici Edward Cullen.

L'homme le rejoignit sur scène et lui serra la main.

-Attends, ce n'est pas fini, l'informa Caroline. Edward, peux-tu nous jouer l'une de tes compositions ? »

Edward acquiesça et se lança. Quand il eut terminé, il rougit en entendant les applaudissements. Sous les félicitations de tous, il descendit de sur scène car l'orchestre devait reprendre ses répétitions. Caroline et lui restèrent un instant à les écouter, puis, elle lui fit visiter le reste du Conservatoire. Comme promit, il appela Esmé et aussi Carlisle à la pause déjeuner. Alors qu'il terminait son repas, il sortit le plan qu'il avait imprimé discrètement à la maison. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de Caroline et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller faire un tour, remarquant le regard hésitant de la jeune femme il abattit sa carte secrète, elle lui sourit, rassurée et accepta qu'il sorte. Edward la salua.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva hors des murs du Conservatoire, Edward fit son possible pour calmer son cœur. Tout allait bien se passer, il n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender. Il avait tout calculé, il serait revenu à temps pour prendre son bus et rentrer à Forks. Un peu rassuré, il se mêla à la foule des passants.

*****************

Emmett entra dans l'amphithéâtre et rejoignit les membres de son équipe de football américain. Il souffla en sortant ses affaires de cours. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi ce cours ! Il n'y comprenait rien et en plus le prof prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser les membres des équipes sportives. Emmett était sûr qu'il devait se venger de ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa jeunesse. L'homme aigri entra et débuta son cours. Rapidement, il décrocha. Ses pensées, comme depuis plusieurs jours, errèrent vers sa famille, Rosalie… Ils lui manquaient, il avait dû mal à ne pas répondre à leurs appels. Brian, son coéquipier et meilleur ami, l'avait accueilli sans poser de questions, il avait essayé de lui changer les idées, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il essayait de se rappeler du planning de Rosalie, peut-être pourrait-il la croiser par hasard sur le campus ? Alice, Jasper et Bella devaient avoir repris les cours. Ses parents devaient être au travail, il ne put retenir un léger ricanement, non, ils devaient être à la maison en train de chercher un moyen de ramener l'autre !

« -Monsieur Cullen ! L'interpella le professeur. Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Non, monsieur Pratt.

-Il me semble bien que si, peut-être la réponse à ce problème ?

Emmett observa rapidement le tableau et il dut admettre qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Il serra les poings quand il vit le regard moqueur du professeur Pratt.

-Alors, monsieur Cullen ?

-…

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes inscrit à mon cours étant donné que vous n'êtes pas capable de suivre !

Emmett faillit lui répondre, mais il se rappela qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Soudain, Brian posa discrètement une feuille face à lui. Il observa quelques secondes avant de se décider, de toute manière, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

-A est égal à la somme de l'équation de Cane et à celle de Brens. On peut aussi dire que A est le théorème de Thomas qui a été publié et validé par les scientifiques en 2006.***

Un étrange silence régna dans l'amphithéâtre. Emmett ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit le visage rouge de colère du professeur Pratt, il paraissait sur le point de s'étouffer.

-C'est exact, Monsieur Cullen, admit-il à contrecœur.

La cloche sonna à cet instant. Le professeur rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit presqu'en courant de la salle. Emmett et ses amis ne retenaient plus leurs rires. Des élèves vinrent le féliciter pour avoir cloué le bec à leur professeur.

-Merci, les mecs, dit Emmett en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers, sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pensais pas que l'un d'entre vous s'y connaissait autant !

-Tu dois remercier, John, c'est lui qui me l'a fait passer, avoua Brian.

-Mais ça ne venait pas de moi, le détrompa John, c'est ce môme qui me la filé. »

Emmett suivit son regard. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers lui. Il le vit baisser la tête face à son regard furieux, il pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément aux bretelles de son sac à dos. Emmett se plaça face à lui et ne put retenir un grognement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

* * *

*** : Ca ne veut rien dire, suis trop nulle en math....

**************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, je vais avoir pas mal de travail avant de partir en vacances où je n'aurais pas de connexion internet… Donc la suite sera en ligne au plus tard le 3 janvier. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous ( ?) de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!

Avant mon blabla habituel, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2010, que ce nouvel an vous apporte amour, santé, bonheur, argent, bref, tout ce qui pourra le rendre parfait.

J'espère aussi que le Père Noël vous a gâté et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !

Encore une fois bonne année !

******************

Avant ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci énormément !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Kimpa2007: **Merci pour ta review !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Meilleurs vœux pour 2010 !!

**Ousna :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Et que le Père Noël t'a gâté ! Meilleurs vœux pour 2010 et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 11 : Mon frère **

Edward déglutit péniblement en voyant Emmett se diriger vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Son regard croisa pendant quelques secondes celui de son aîné et il put y lire toute la colère qui l'habitait. Edward baissa les yeux espérant ainsi lui prouver qu'il ne cherchait pas le conflit, il voulait juste parler. Il risqua un dernier coup d'œil au grand brun avant de resserrer l'emprise de ses poings autour des bretelles de son sac à dos pour que son frère ne voit pas ses mains trembler. Edward inspira aussi discrètement que possible quand Emmett s'arrêta face à lui. Il serra les dents quand deux mains empoignèrent fermement son col de chemise et lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? ! Gronda Emmett d'une voix emplie de colère.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, son aîné le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

-Arrête ! Ordonna un grand brun qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise. Putain, Emmett ! Lâche-le !

-Emmett ! Cria un blond qui ceintura son assaillant. T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?!

Edward respira bruyamment quand il fut enfin libéré de la poigne de son frère. Il s'assit sur le sol pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda le grand brun en s'agenouillant à ses côtés alors que le blond forçait Emmett à reculer.

-Oui, merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi, sourit l'homme en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

-Putain, mais lâche-moi, John ! Hurla Emmett en se débattant.

-Ca suffit ! Arrête ton cirque ! S'énerva à son tour le grand brun en se postant devant Edward. Calme-toi !

-Brian a raison, dit celui qui s'appelait John, c'est grâce à ce gars que tu as pu fermer sa grande gueule à Pratt ! … Au fait, t'es pas un peu jeune pour être étudiant ?

Edward baissa la tête, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Emmett le fit pour lui.

-Oh, non ! Monsieur Parfait pourrait même être prof ! Il est tout à fait dans son élément ici et il vient même de prouver une fois de plus sa supériorité !

-Ecoute, Emmett, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi, je veux juste te parler, plaida Edward.

-Oh ! Attention ! Monsieur Perfection va parler ! Ecoutez chacune de ses paroles car, nous, ignares, trouverons la lumière !

-T'as pas fini de dire des conneries, grogna Brian en aidant Edward à se relever. Bon, tout le monde retourne à ses occupations pendant que je m'occupe de ces deux là ! Allez, venez.

Edward suivit sans difficulté le jeune home qui l'avait aidé, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Emmett qui traînait des pieds. Cependant, son bienfaiteur réussit à les entraîner dans une petite salle de repos qui était déserte. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Emmett, quant à lui, se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à les ignorer.

-Arrête de faire la tête, Emmett, ça ne changera rien, déclara Brian.

Emmett soupira avant de venir s'asseoir en traînant des pieds.

-Bien, acquiesça le grand brun, comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, je m'appelle Brian, et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Edward.

-Enchanté Edward. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, l'un de vous deux pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Emmett ?

-…

Edward releva la tête. Emmett était assis dans un fauteuil, ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et il fixait obstinément la fenêtre. Edward soupira. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple, mais là, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Emmett ? Insista son ami. Arrête de faire ta tronche de cake ! Emmett ! Bon, tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien. Alors, je vais te dire ce que je pense. Il y a quelques jours, tu débarques chez moi comme un dingue. Tu es d'une humeur massacrante. Tu ne parles plus à ta famille et encore moins à Rosalie, ce qui est irréel. Puis, Edward débarque et tu te mets à vouloir jouer des poings. C'est fini avec Rosalie ? C'est pour ça que tu as quitté la villa ?

-Quoi ?! S'écria Emmett en sortant brutalement de son mutisme.

-Elle sort avec lui, c'est ça ?

-Non, mais ça va pas ! Hurla l'aîné des Cullen.

Edward se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, l'ami d'Emmett avait vraiment tout faux ! Il devait éclaircir la situation avant que Brian n'envenime les choses sans le vouloir ! Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Emmett soupira bruyamment avant de lui lancer un regard peu amène.

-C'est mon frère, marmonna-t-il.

-Ton frère ? Répéta Brian. Ok. C'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, qu'est-ce que Jasper a à voir dans cette histoire ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Jasper ?! Maugréa Emmett.

-Tu viens de me parler de ton frère, lui rappela Brian perdu.

Emmett soupira une nouvelle fois avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se mettre à marmonner dans sa barbe.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward attirant ainsi l'attention de Brian, il ne parlait pas de Jasper, mais de moi.

-De toi ? Répéta Brian éberlué avant de se tourner vers son ami. Je croyais que t'avais qu'un frère ?

-Ouais, ben, j'aurais préféré, souffla Emmett.

-J'aurais jamais cru que le Doc serait allé voir ailleurs, ta mère est vraiment une femme bien, elle ne mérite pas ça, assura Brian. Franchement, c'est pas contre toi Edward, tu y'es pour rien, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que Carlisle pourrait…

-Non ! Le stoppa Edward avant qu'il n'en dise plus. Carlisle et Esmé sont mes parents.

-Euh… Donc… Je capte plus rien, les gars… Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce frère ? Attends… Je suis souvent venu chez toi, j'ai jamais vu des photos ou quoi que ce soit concernant Edward ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je… Nous avons été séparés pendant bien des années, expliqua Edward, et on vient juste de se retrouver.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Brian, peut-être avait-il compris ? Sûrement, même, mais il ne faisait qu'entrevoir une partie de la vérité et cela était suffisant.

-Donc, ton frère se ramène à la maison et toi tu claques la porte ? Résuma Brian.

Emmett se contenta de soutenir son regard et de froncer les sourcils. Edward se rendait bien compte qu'ils étaient en train de mener une conversation silencieuse et il ne savait pas si cela allait l'aider ou non.

-T'es vraiment un con ! Lâcha soudain Brian. Et j'imagine que ton comportement de tout à l'heure n'est qu'un aperçu de ce que tu as fait ?

-…

-Tu sais pourtant que quand tu es en colère, tu ne réfléchis plus ! Lui rappela son ami. J'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi, Edward, ton frère, a-t-il fait quelque chose qui mérite un tel comportement ?

-…

-Emmett ? Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît !

-Non, reconnut de mauvaise grâce Emmett.

-Bien, on progresse, soupira Brian soulagé. Edward, veux-tu que je colle un pain à ton crétin de frère ?

-Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se battent, je veux juste parler avec Emmett, enfin, s'il est d'accord ?

Edward avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure, craignant la réaction de son aîné qui était toujours aussi renfrogné.

-Il me semble que c'est la moindre des choses, admit Brian en se levant.

Edward fut surpris de voir le jeune homme se pencher vers Emmett, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, aussitôt, son frère se raidit et grogna un oui.

-Parfait, sourit Brian, je vous laisse discuter. Je suis juste derrière la porte Edward, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de sortir de la salle, les laissant seuls. Un silence assez inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Pourtant, il avait répété un bon nombre de fois ce qu'il allait dire au grand brun, mais là, plus rien ne lui semblait approprier.

-Je t'écoute !

La voix sèche d'Emmett le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard à la fois furieux et impatient.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward, désolé que les choses aient aussi mal tournées. Je suis navré d'avoir bouleversé ta vie…. Je… J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour te blesser. Alors, j'espère juste que tu m'expliques pour que je puisse m'excuser et que tout s'arrange entre nous.

-Et si je n'avais pas envie d'arranger quoi que ce soit ?

-Il le faut, Emmett. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu arrives à me supporter, je resterais dans ma chambre, je serais aussi discret que possible, je…

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Coupa soudain Emmett.

-Ils sont malheureux, avoua Edward, ils sont tous malheureux que tu sois parti, je sais qu'ils essaient de ne pas le montrer mais… Jasper s'ennuie, Alice est souvent triste, tout comme Bella, Rosalie pleure et … Papa et maman, je sais qu'ils cachent leur peine, mais parfois, quand ils croient qu'on ne les entend pas… Maman pleure et papa ne sait plus quoi faire pour la réconforter. Alors, il faut que tu reviennes, pour eux, mais aussi pour toi, je vois bien que toi aussi tu n'es pas heureux. Je t'en prie, Emmett, essayons d'arranger les choses. Dis-moi quoi faire ?

Son frère se leva et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la fenêtre, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans. Tout en contemplant le paysage, il soupira. Edward ne savait pas quoi penser de son comportement.

-Tu vas partir, lâcha soudain Emmett.

Edward eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il peina à retrouver sa respiration alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Etait-ce donc la seule solution ? N'y avait-il pas une autre conclusion possible ? Non, sûrement que non… Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa famille. Il souhaitait les voir à nouveau réunis. Après tout, ils étaient heureux avant son arrivée, c'était lui qui avait tout gâché. Emmett avait raison, c'était à lui de partir, c'était lui l'intrus. Edward se leva, se tenant au fauteuil tant ses jambes tremblaient, il ravala les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux.

-D'accord, bafouilla-t-il à cause des sanglots qu'il retenait, je suis sûr que Lynda et Aaron trouveront une solution. Je…

-Quoi ? !

Edward releva la tête et croisa le regard intrigué d'Emmett qui daignait enfin le regarder.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais partir, tout va redevenir comme avant.

-Tu veux partir ?

-Je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux.

-Réponds-moi, veux-tu partir ?

-Non, confia Edward, je tiens à eux et à toi aussi… C'est pour ça que j'accepte de partir. Tout va redevenir comme avant, vous serez heureux.

-Tu les appelles papa et maman ? Demanda Emmett en retournant dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre.

-Oui.

-Je… Assieds-toi, Edward, souffla Emmett d'une voix lasse en revenant s'asseoir en face de lui, il faut qu'on parle.

Edward, bien que surpris, obéit et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

-Tu veux pas te mettre à l'aise ? Questionna son frère en lui adressant pour la première fois un vrai sourire. Enlève ce sac à dos et détends-toi, je vais pas te mordre.

Edward esquissa un faible sourire, il était bien trop étonné par le changement de comportement de son aîné. Il ôta son sac et le posa à ses pieds.

-Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que tu allais partir, je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais que tu partes.

-Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Edward.

-Depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir, pour repenser à tout ça et je dois admettre que je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait ou dit. Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, jamais je n'aurais dû jeter la photo de cette femme au feu.

-Je…

-Non, laisse-moi terminer, s'il-te-plaît. Je me suis conduit comme un vrai connard avec toi, tu es mon petit frère, tu avais besoin de mon aide et je t'ai rejeté, pour cela aussi je te demande de me pardonner. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour expliquer mon comportement, sauf peut-être que j'avais peur.

-Peur ?

-Peur que tu partes une nouvelle fois, avoua Emmett. Tu sais, contrairement aux autres, j'ai des souvenirs des années qui ont suivi ta disparition, j'ai vu nos parents souffrir, pleurer. Je les ai entendus murmurer, appeler ton prénom dans leur sommeil. Je les ai vus se déchirer, se disputer. J'ai vu mon père se reprocher de n'être pas resté à tes côtés. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, la seule chose que je savais c'était qu'ils étaient malheureux par ta faute. J'ai alors commencé à te haïr, je te détestais de faire souffrir ainsi nos parents. Au fur et à mesure que leur peine disparaissait, qu'ils se reconstruisaient, ma colère à ton encontre s'amenuisait. Mais quand tu es revenu, ce sentiment a remplacé l'amour que j'aurais dû éprouver pour toi. Je n'avais qu'une crainte : que tu fasses encore souffrir notre famille.

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, reconnut Edward d'une voix étranglée.

-Non ! Non ! S'empressa de protester Emmett. Tu n'y es pour rien, si je n'avais pas été un parfait crétin, nous serions tous ensemble à la villa, nous serions en famille. Le seul responsable de ce carnage, c'est moi, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu culpabilises à ma place, d'accord ?

-Je… Je vais essayer, mais…

-Pas de mais, Edward ! Je … Bon, souffla Emmett avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers lui, que dirais-tu de tout recommencer à zéro ?

-D'accord, accepta Edward avec joie en serrant la main du grand brun.

-Viens, par là, maugréa Emmett.

Edward fut surpris par l'étreinte maladroite que lui donna son aîné. Aussi rapidement qu'il le prit dans ses bras, il le relâcha, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ils se fixèrent un instant, aucun des deux n'osant parler.

-Tu vas rentrer ? Osa demander Edward dans un murmure.

-Oui, acquiesça son frère, oui, j'ai pas mal de choses à me faire pardonner… Putain, Rose, va m'en faire chier ! Oh, et Alice…

Emmett se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en se lamentant.

-Je… Je suis sûr que ça va pas être si terrible que ça, tenta de le réconforter Edward, et puis si ça peut t'aider, pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème, je t'ai déjà pardonné.

L'aîné des Cullen releva la tête, Edward se sentit déstabiliser par son regard. Aussitôt, il baissa la tête, ses mains venant trifouiller nerveusement le rebord de son manteau.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Edward, lâcha Emmett avec sérieux, papa avait raison, tu es un parfait mélange d'Alice et moi, en plus, il semblerait que tu ais prit le meilleur.

-Non, tu…

-Ne baisse pas la tête.

Edward sentit les doigts de son frère se poser sur son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu dois avoir confiance en toi et je t'y aiderai. Première leçon : ne baisse jamais les yeux, tu es un Cullen !

-A ta place, je ferais gaffe, Edward, lança Brian de sur le pas de la porte, sinon dans quelques minutes, il va t'apprendre à parader comme un paon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna Emmett à l'encontre de son ami.

-Je n'entendais pas de bruits, je me suis donc demandé si tout allait bien. Bon, les gars, c'est pas que ça me fait pas plaisir de vous voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il se fait tard et si vous voulez rentrer à Forks vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

-Il est si tard que ça ? Demanda Emmett.

-18 heures.

-J'ai manqué mon bus ! Réalisa Edward avec effroi.

-T'inquiète, je te ramène, lui rappela Emmett.

-Mais, maman…

Edward sortit son portable de la poche de son jean, étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendu sonner, pourtant, Esmé devait attendre son appel. Il appuya sur une des touches du mobile mais celui-ci restait éteint.

-J'ai plus de batterie, se lamenta-t-il, maman va être mal quand elle ne me verra pas à la descente du bus. Il faut que je la prévienne. Tu pourrais me prêter ton téléphone ?

-Non, attends, on va lui faire la surprise, décida Emmett.

-Mais… Le temps que l'on rentre, ils auront le temps de s'inquiéter et…

-Allez, on sera à la villa dans une heure, ne te fais pas de soucis !

-Emmett ! »

Edward suivit son frère et son ami dans les couloirs, ils se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs pour récupérer les affaires d'Emmett. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir appeler Esmé ou Carlisle pour les rassurer, mais même Brian refusa de lui prêter son téléphone arguant qu'il allait gâcher la surprise. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il serait rapidement à Forks, mais il n'y serait jamais avant l'arrivée du bus… Esmé allait l'y attendre. Il commença à se ronger les ongles pendant que son aîné était en train de réunir ses affaires. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand son frère vint le rejoindre, son sac prêt. Brian les accompagna jusqu'à la jeep d'Emmett. Ils traversaient le campus et il ne put s'empêcher d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Il régnait en ces lieux une effervescence qui lui plaisait. Les étudiants riaient, parlaient entre eux ou avec des professeurs. Edward avait devant lui un lieu qui pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité, assouvir sa soif de connaissance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense bibliothèque qui se tenait devant lui, il devait y avoir tant d'ouvrages, tant de livre qu'il aurait aimé consulter.

« - Edward ! Edward ! You hou !

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère, il tourna la tête et croisa les regards amusés des deux jeunes gens.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu es plus intéressé par la bibliothèque que par les demoiselles, ricana Brian.

Edward rougit quelque peu alors qu'un groupe d'étudiantes passait devant eux, leurs regards le mirent mal à l'aise, elles le détaillaient avec insistance et des gloussements leur échappaient.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas Emmett ? Questionna une blonde plantureuse.

-Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir, Tanya, non ! Lâcha Emmett.

-Pff ! Souffla dédaigneusement la blonde en s'approchant et en lui tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Tanya et toi ?

-Et lui, il est en retard, dit Brian en s'emparant de son bras pour l'éloigner du groupe de filles.

-T'es pas son père, répliqua Tanya, alors, comment tu t'appelles, beau gosse ?

Edward était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, son frère et son ami essayaient de l'entraîner ailleurs, mais elles leur barraient le passage.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? Lança la voix d'un homme.

Malgré quelques protestations, les étudiantes s'éloignèrent, laissant place à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui les dévisageait avec bienveillance. Edward sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Merci pour votre aide, Docteur Matthews, le remercia Brian.

-Je t'en prie, Brian, me présentes-tu tes amis ?

-Oui, voici Emmett et Edward Cullen. Les gars voici le Docteur Matthews, imminent médecin de l'Hôpital de Seattle qui vient donner quelques cours aux humbles étudiants que nous sommes.

-Serait-ce de la raillerie que je perçois dans ta voix ? Demanda le médecin en souriant.

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Brian.

-Je suis rassuré, rigola le médecin.

Ils se mirent à rire pendant qu'Edward tentait de trouver un moyen pour s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible.

-Oh, fait pourras-tu dire à Cathy qu'elle a eu une bonne note à son TP ?

-Voilà qui va rassurer ma copine, dit Brian soulagé, elle adore vos cours et a toujours peur de vous décevoir.

-Peut-être même que Cathy apprécie plus le professeur que le cours ? Se moqua Emmett.

Brian cessa aussitôt de rire et se lança à la poursuite de son ami à qui il proférait mille et une menaces. Edward esquissa un sourire quand il vit son aîné se faire plaquer brutalement sur l'herbe.

-Cela me fait plaisir de te voir sourire, dit doucement le Docteur Matthews, comment va ton bras ?

-Ca va, murmura Edward en évitant son regard.

-Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé une famille.

-C'est ma famille, ma vraie famille.

-C'est d'autant plus magnifique. Edward, chuchota l'homme en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, tout va bien se passer. Je sais que tu ne me crois sûrement pas, mais je vais tout faire pour que cela se passe au mieux.

-Vous avez raison, je ne vous crois pas, balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Hey ! Edward ! Cria Emmett en courant vers lui. Faut qu'on y aille ! Merci, Docteur ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir, les garçons et soyez prudents sur la route. A bientôt, Edward, termina l'homme dans un murmure qu'il fut le seul à entendre. »

Edward hocha discrètement la tête et suivit son frère vers sa voiture. Ils saluèrent Brian et Emmett prit la route de Forks. Alors qu'ils roulaient, Emmett trafiquait la radio pour pouvoir suivre un match des Giants. Edward sourit en voyant son frère s'emporter derrière son volant comme si les joueurs pouvaient l'entendre. Tout en continuant à suivre le match, il lui expliquait les rudiments de ce sport tout en tentant de l'y convertir. Edward ne vit pas le trajet défiler sous ses yeux, il fut donc surpris lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans le chemin menant à leur maison. Emmett se garait tout en lui promettant de l'emmener bientôt voir un vrai match. Edward descendit de la jeep et sentit son angoisse revenir quand il vit la voiture de patrouille de Charlie ainsi que celle des agents fédéraux. Il se dépêcha de gagner la villa et d'y entrer. Il pénétra dans le salon et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui affichant une mine soulagée. Esmé se leva et se précipita pour l'étreindre fermement.

« -Merci, Seigneur, tu vas bien, murmura-t-elle en couvrant son visage de baisers.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Conservatoire ? L'interrogea Carlisle en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas au téléphone ?

-Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Avoua Esmé.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Aaron dont le regard acéré plongea dans le sien.

Edward déglutit. Même s'il paraissait soulagé, Aaron semblait furieux, tout comme Charlie. L'agent du FBI allait parler, mais Lynda le fit taire.

-Je suis sûre qu'Edward avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi, plaida Lynda.

-Je…

-Bonjour ! Lança la voix de son frère qui se tenait maintenant à ses côtés.

-Emmett ! Souffla Esmé en le prenant dans ses bras. Oh, mon chéri ! Tu es rentré ! Enfin !

-Oui, maman, murmura l'aîné des Cullen en déposant un baiser sur son front, je suis rentré.

-Mais… Mais comment… Enfin, je pensais que tu étais toujours fâché, que tu…

-J'ai été un vrai idiot, reconnut Emmett, heureusement, mon petit frère est venu me remettre les idées en place.

-Tu… Tu es allé à l'Université ? Demanda Carlisle en le fixant.

-Je… Oui, je suis désolé, je sais que je devais rester au Conservatoire, mais… mais il fallait que j'essaye de tout arranger.

-C'était très imprudent de ta part de partir en douce, le gronda son père en le reprenant dans ses bras, mais c'est très courageux et très généreux d'avoir fait ça. Merci.

-Bon et bien, je crois que notre présence ici n'est plus nécessaire, déclara Lynda, on va rentrer.

-Je vous suis, ajouta Charlie, à bientôt !

-Merci et je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir alerté pour rien, s'excusa Carlisle.

-Je vous assure que je préfère que vous nous ayez appelés pour rien, dit Aaron. Au revoir.

Edward salua les trois représentants de l'ordre qui quittèrent rapidement les lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec leurs parents qui les firent asseoir dans le salon.

-Ca va barder ! Murmura Emmett en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Edward respira lentement pour se calmer, malgré lui, ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon et une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine.

-Edward ? Appela doucement la voix de Carlisle.

D'un geste hésitant, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard empli de douceur de son père.

-Edward, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Ta mère et moi, nous comprenons pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte et nous te sommes reconnaissant d'avoir réuni notre famille car il semblerait que tout aille pour le mieux entre vous deux ?

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, Emmett en faisait tout autant.

-Bien, poursuivit Carlisle, cependant, même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment, tu nous as désobéi et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

-Il n'avait plus de batterie, le défendit Emmett, il voulait m'emprunter mon téléphone, mais j'ai refusé, je voulais que l'on vous fasse une surprise. Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez autant inquiétés, mais c'est ma faute et pas la sienne.

-Enfin, mon chéri, tu devais bien te douter que je serais folle d'angoisse quand je ne verrai pas ton frère à la descente du bus ?

-Pardon, maman.

-Mais le pire, poursuivit Carlisle, c'est lorsque nous avons appelé Mademoiselle Rovetta pour savoir si tu étais avec elle et qu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle te pensait avec nous, tu lui as dit que nous étions venus te chercher ?

-Oui, avoua Edward en baissant la tête.

-Tu sais que tu vas être puni pour avoir menti et avoir désobéi ? Continua son père.

-Oui.

-Edward, mon fils, murmura Carlisle en se levant pour venir s'agenouiller en face de lui, chut… Tout va bien, regarde-moi.

Edward releva la tête, leurs regards émeraudes se mélangèrent. Carlisle caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Comme punition, tu vas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Je ne veux pas que tu en sortes tant que je ne t'aurais pas appelé, d'accord ?

-Oui, soupira Edward rassuré.

-N'oublie jamais que je ne te ferais jamais du mal, murmura son père à son oreille.

Edward acquiesça de la tête et sous l'invite de son père se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Esmé l'intercepta au passage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'apporte des cookies et un verre de lait dans quelques minutes, chuchota sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il lui sourit et c'est le cœur léger qu'il s'engagea dans l'escalier.

-Edward ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers son père qui venait de l'interpeller, ce dernier arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

-Oui, papa ?

-Pendant que tu seras dans ta chambre, pense à charger la batterie de ton portable !

-Oui, papa. Et… Enfin, ne soyez pas trop durs avec Emmett. Il… Ecoutez ce qu'il a à dire. »

Ses parents lui sourirent avant qu'il ne grimpe les marches de l'escalier et qu'il ne regagne sa chambre. Il ôta son manteau et le déposa sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et sortit le chargeur de son téléphone qu'il brancha aussitôt. Il prit ensuite un livre dans sa bibliothèque et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commença sa lecture, mais son esprit vagabondait vers le rez-de-chaussée, il espérait que leurs parents n'étaient pas trop durs avec son frère. Malgré tout, Edward était serein. Sa famille était réunie et Carlisle lui avait encore prouvé qu'il l'aimait et que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Le jeune homme s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, il ressentit une légère brûlure au niveau de ses yeux. Lentement, il s'endormit.

******************

Carlisle était passé par toute une palette de sentiments qui avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il était en consultation à l'Hôpital quand il avait reçu un coup de fil d'Esmé qui était au bord de la crise de nerf : Edward n'était pas dans le bus et il ne répondait pas au téléphone ! L'angoisse de son épouse l'étreignit, il tenta de la rassurer et lui demanda de regagner la villa. Dès qu'il raccrocha avec elle, il appela Mademoiselle Rovetta. Cette dernière était surprise par son appel, elle pensait qu'Edward était avec son épouse et lui. Lorsque Carlisle raccrocha, il était dans un état second. Edward avait menti ! Edward était parti ! D'une voix tremblante, il avait demandé à sa secrétaire de reporter ses rendez-vous car il devait partir suite à une urgence familiale. Tout en roulant vers la villa, il avait appelé les agents Gibson et Charlie qui s'étaient empressés de le rassurer. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver à la villa. A peine était-il arrivé, qu'Esmé s'était jetée dans ses bras, le visage baigné de larmes. Leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, ils venaient de s'installer dans le salon quand la porte de la villa s'était ouverte. Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine quand son fils apparut sur le seuil du salon.

Carlisle passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se tourner vers son aîné. Edward avait vraiment un cœur immense. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le courage et la ténacité dont son cadet avait dû faire preuve pour se rendre à l'Université, puis, pour affronter son frère. Bien qu'heureux du dénouement, il restait tout de même en colère contre Emmett. Son regard croisa celui de son fils qui baissa aussitôt la tête, un air penaud peint sur le visage. Esmé s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main douce sur son bras, le priant silencieusement d'écouter ce qu'Emmett avait à dire.

Son fils avait parlé. Ils l'avaient écouté. Emmett était conscient de ses erreurs et prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Cependant, sa colère s'était amoindrit. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'Emmett ait tant souffert de la disparition de son frère, comment n'avait-il pas pu voir la souffrance de son enfant ? Sûrement parce que sa propre douleur le rendait aveugle à tout autre chose. Et puis, Emmett laissait rarement entrevoir ses sentiments, préférant son image de grand dur, pourtant, il savait que son fils était tout aussi sensible que ses autres enfants. Après avoir croisé le regard d'Esmé, il rassura son aîné. Ils l'aimaient et l'aimeraient toujours malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Carlisle annonça ensuite sa punition et pour la première fois de sa vie, son fils accepta sans rechigner.

Carlisle sourit quand il vit Esmé étreindre son grand gaillard de fils, sa femme semblait si minuscule entre ses bras, pourtant, à cet instant, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui se faisait consoler par sa mère. Il se leva et le prit également dans ses bras. Carlisle soupira quand il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, ses autres enfants étaient là. Il se retourna pour les voir figés sur le seuil. Esmé et lui s'éclipsèrent en cuisine. Il savait que leurs enfants seraient moins indulgents qu'eux, d'où sa punition qui pouvait paraître dérisoire par rapport à ses actes. Il aida Esmé en cuisine tout en prêtant une oreille aux propos qui lui parvenaient du salon. Comme à son habitude, Rosalie criait, Alice se joignait à elle et Jasper les imita au début avant de retrouver son rôle de médiateur. Le trio accusateur se calma quelque peu quand ils surent que tout s'était arrangé entre Edward et lui. Edward… Carlisle remarqua alors l'heure, il ne pensait pas qu'il soit si tard. Il embrassa son épouse avant de se rendre au salon pour mettre un terme aux hostilités. Puis, il grimpa à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son cadet mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et le trouva endormit sur son lit. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour le réveiller. Edward semblait tellement innocent, paisible dans son sommeil que pendant quelques secondes il souhaita que cela reste tout le temps ainsi. Pourtant, il savait que dans peu de temps, il allait devoir réveiller des blessures, il n'avait pas le choix… Edward ouvrit les yeux et tout en lui souriant il se redressa. Carlisle l'étreignit, bien que surpris, Edward lui rendit son étreinte. Le médecin qui était en lui savait que c'était le meilleur choix à faire, mais le père lui frémissait que cette nouvelle épreuve ne brise l'équilibre précaire que son fils avait réussi à trouver...


	12. Chapter 12

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lily: **Merci pour ta review !!! Bella va revenir, mais il était important, je pense, qu'Edward crée des liens avec sa famille. Tu vas retrouver Bella dans ce chapitre. Effectivement, les adeptes de la secte pensent qu'Edward est spécial parce que le gourou les manipule, Edward est un simple humain.

**Ousna :** Merci pour ta review et oui j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 12 : Le divertir **

Edward se leva. Il resta un moment allongé dans son lit, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour tenter de se détendre. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Carlisle et Esmé avait fait plusieurs aller retour entre leur chambre et la sienne pour finir par dormir avec lui. Leur présence, même si elle était apaisante, n'avait pas suffit à chasser ses démons. Carlisle était allé lui chercher un somnifère. Il devait être deux heures du matin lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Edward passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Avec des gestes lents, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche, il enfila des vêtements confortables et descendit à la cuisine. Esmé l'accueillit avec un sourire et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Après lui avoir rendu son étreinte, il se dirigea vers son père qui le prit simplement dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils s'assirent autour de la table. Esmé se dépêcha de lui porter son petit-déjeuner. Il but son lait chocolaté, mais il ne toucha pas aux pancakes ou aux viennoiseries, son ventre était toujours noué.

« -Il faut que tu manges un peu, demanda Carlisle en approchant une assiette.

-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura le jeune homme.

-Mon chéri, essaie de manger un peu.

Edward soupira et saisit l'assiette de pancakes, il prit une fourchette et découpa un morceau qu'il mâcha difficilement. A son tour, Carlisle soupira et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et revint avec un yaourt.

-Ca passera mieux, dit-il en le lui donnant.

Le jeune homme le remercia et mangea le laitage. Tout était calme dans la maison, Esmé était en train de préparer le repas de midi et Carlisle lisait des dossiers de patients.

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Non, j'ai décidé de rester à la maison pour passer un peu de temps avec Esmé et toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta carrière entre parenthèse pour rester avec moi.

-Crois-tu réellement que ma carrière est plus importante que ma famille ? Interrogea Carlisle en le couvant du regard.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme.

-Et puis, l'Hôpital me doit pas mal de jours de congé, alors, autant en profiter. Edward, j'aimerais que nous discutions de cette nuit.

Aussitôt, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, il baissa la tête, ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec la petite cuillère.

-Edward, tu sais que tu peux te confier à nous, nous sommes tes parents, nous t'aimons et jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais ton passé ne changera ça, assura Carlisle en l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tes nuits étaient devenues plus calmes, lui rappela sa mère, s'est-il passé quelque chose hier qui t'a troublé ?

-Ou est-ce le rendez-vous de demain qui t'inquiète ? Questionna son père.

Comment leur dire qu'ils avaient tous deux raisons ? Qu'il ne voulait surtout pas quitter la maison demain, qu'il voulait simplement oublier et passer à autre chose.

-Tu ne pourras tourner la page que si nous allons à ce rendez-vous demain, dit doucement Carlisle en lui tenant la main, je sais que ce sera une épreuve, mais une fois que cela sera fait, tu te sentiras mieux et tu pourras aller de l'avant.

-Je… Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, bredouilla Edward en ravalant ses sanglots.

-Le père que je suis souhaiterait t'éviter cette épreuve, mais le médecin sait que c'est une étape nécessaire pour que tu redeviennes maître de ta vie.

-Mais j'allais bien avant, je…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, les larmes qu'il retenait venaient de lui échapper. Aussitôt, Esmé le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Esmé d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle, je suis désolé, mon fils, si je pouvais porter ce fardeau à ta place, je le ferais.

-Ne pourrait-on pas attendre un peu ? Insista sa mère et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Non, plus nous attendrons, plus ce sera difficile pour lui et il y a un délai légal à respecter. Edward, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

-Je… Je veux pas…, sanglota le jeune homme.

-Edward, écoute-moi, implora Carlisle d'une voix emplie de souffrance, je t'en prie, il faut…

-C'est nous !!!!! Cria Alice.

Edward se redressa, sécha rapidement ses larmes et fit son possible pour se composer un visage impassible. Les années dans la secte lui avaient apprit à dissimuler ses sentiments. Alice, Jasper et Bella pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, tous trois se figèrent en voyant les traits tirés de Carlisle et d'Esmé.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, s'empressa de répondre Carlisle.

-Puis-je aller dans ma chambre ? Demanda Edward à son père.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta ce dernier. »

Edward sortit rapidement de la cuisine. Il ne supportait pas de voir les visages tristes de ses parents. Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il ôta ses chaussures et se glissa sous sa couette. Il enfonça son visage dans un oreiller et pleura. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il veuille simplement oublier ? Pourquoi l'obligeaient-ils à faire ça ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait peur. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et sa respiration devint difficile. Edward sursauta en sentant une main douce caresser ses cheveux. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Esmé le serra fort contre elle et tout en fredonnant elle le berça. Il pleura un long moment avant que la fatigue ne se fasse ressentir. Lentement, il sombra dans un profond sommeil toujours blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

***************

Peu après qu'Edward se soit éclipsé de la cuisine, Esmé avait suivi leur fils. Il avait attendu un peu avant de monter les rejoindre. Il avait poussé la porte de la chambre d'Edward, Esmé berçait leur enfant. La peine et la souffrance qu'il lisait sur son jeune visage lui broyèrent le cœur. Sans bruit, il referma la porte, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Rapidement, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée. Il était dans un état second. Il traversa le salon pour se rendre au garage. Ses enfants lui parlèrent, mais il ne les entendit pas. Une fois dans le garage, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il enfila les gants d'Emmett et commença à se défouler sur le sac de frappe. Son fils souffrait ! Edward avait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider ! Il était fou de rage face à ce constat, il était en colère contre ceux qui avait osé toucher son fils ! Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ?! Un grognement secoua son être, il frappa violemment dans le sac. Alors qu'il allait recommencer, il remarqua des mèches blondes. Il se pencha et vit que Jasper tenait le sac.

« -Cogne ! Ordonna son fils.

Carlisle obéit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il frappa sans relâche le sac, évacuant quelque peu sa colère. Son corps aussi s'apaisait face à l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Après un dernier coup de poing, il inspira profondément avant d'aller s'appuyer conter le capot de sa voiture. Jasper le suivit et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Je ne poserais pas de question, car je pense que si cela nous regardait vous nous en auriez parlé.

-Merci, Jasper.

-Mais sache que nous sommes là, quoi qu'il se passe nous sommes là, on est une famille, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je me sens si impuissant, confessa Carlisle.

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Proposa son fils.

-Je… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ? Réalisa soudain le médecin.

-Le repas d'hier à la cantine n'était pas très frais, la moitié des profs et des élèves sont malades. Du coup, ils nous ont renvoyé chez nous.

Carlisle hocha la tête. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Merci, Jasper.

-Je t'en prie.

-Jazz ? Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi.

-Quoi ?

-Cet après-midi, Alice, Bella et toi emmenez Edward loin d'ici. Allez à Port Angeles et changez-lui les idées. Faites… Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour le distraire.

-Je suis même prêt à passer l'après-midi à un concert de musique classique ! Assura Jasper avant de poursuivre d'une voix inquiète. Il va bien ?

-Non, non il ne va pas bien Jazz, mais nous allons tout faire pour que cela change.

-Je pensais qu'il se plaisait avec nous.

-C'est le cas, mais son passé continue de le hanter et…

Carlisle se tut en voyant une lueur de compréhension passer dans le regard de son fils. Aussitôt, ses yeux bleus se voilèrent et il serra les poings. Jasper avait toujours été très attentifs aux émotions des autres entre la détresse qui émanait de son frère et la colère qu'il lui avait montrée, il avait compris.

-Jasper ? L'appela Carlisle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Il… Il n'a pas de traces de coups, donc… Il… Ils l'ont…

-Jasper, écoute-moi, personne ne doit savoir ! Je sais que c'est un lourd secret, mais Edward n'est pas prêt à le partager ou à en parler, tu comprends ?

-Mais…

-Ne le laisse pas comprendre que tu sais, sinon, il se renfermera sur lui !

-Comment… Comment peut-on l'aider ?

-En l'aidant à avancer pas à pas, la première chose que je veux c'est qu'il passe une bonne après-midi.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il oublie tout pendant ces quelques heures.

-Merci, Jazz. »

Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avant de gagner le salon où Alice et Bella feuilletaient des magazines. Jasper s'installa auprès de sa moitié et lui annonça qu'ils allaient passer la fin de journée à Port Angeles. Aussitôt, le petit lutin se mit à sautiller et prévoyait une virée shopping. Carlisle allait intervenir, mais Jasper le fit. Il calma sa compagne en lui disant que ce serait Edward qui déciderait des activités. Rassuré, le médecin monta à la chambre de son fils. Esmé et Edward s'étaient endormis. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, sa main se posa sur celle d'Esmé qui reposait sur le torse d'Edward, il posa sa joue sur le sommet de la tête de son fils et ferma les yeux.

*****************

Bella était inquiète. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés tout à l'heure, elle avait bien vu les yeux rougis de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Edward semblait lui aussi avoir pleuré, même si son visage lui avait paru étrangement stoïque. La sortie précipitée du jeune homme ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Esmé n'avait pas tardé à suivre Edward, puis, Carlisle l'avait imité. Ils s'étaient alors regroupés dans le salon, ils étaient tous les trois inquiets. Ils le furent encore plus quand Carlisle traversa le salon d'un pas furieux pour aller s'enfermer dans le garage. Jasper se leva et emboîta le pas à son père sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Bella se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie qui se rongeait les ongles tout en fixant la porte menant au garage. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules en un geste rassurant. Elles restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, puis, en entendant des pas, elles attrapèrent des magazines. Jasper et Carlisle les rejoignirent. Le premier annonça alors qu'ils allaient passer l'après-midi à Port Angeles. Bella fut éberluée d'entendre Jasper dire à Alice qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire de shopping, mais que la sortie serait entièrement dédiée à Edward. Le petit lutin esquissa un sourire et ne répliqua pas. Jasper parut étonné d'avoir obtenu gain de cause aussi facilement. Carlisle ayant disparu à l'étage sûrement pour rejoindre Esmé et Edward, Alice et Jasper étant en train de s'embrasser, Bella décida d'aller en cuisine. Elle trouva les vestiges du repas qu'Esmé avait commencé à préparer et prit les choses en main.

Bella avait toujours aimé cuisiner, cela la détendait et l'aidait à réfléchir. Son inquiétude pour Edward ne cessait de croître, il semblait pourtant bien ces derniers jours et il avait réussi l'exploit de ramener Emmett ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait un besoin presque maladif de le protéger. Elle se souvenait encore de la merveilleuse sensation de bien-être quand Edward s'était endormi dans ses bras en regardant le DVD. La jeune fille n'était même pas certaine qu'il s'en était rendu compte, mais il était venu vers elle et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Elle se souvenait encore de la chaleur de son corps blottit contre le sien, du doux parfum qui émanait de sa personne. Elle s'était même perdue dans la contemplation de ses traits parfaits, oubliant de regarder le film ce qui avait fait pouffer de rire ses amis. Puis, les adultes les avaient rejoints. Elle avait senti ses joues s'empourprer quand tous les regards s'étaient posés sur elle. Son père avait froncé les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard, Aaron et Carlisle avait une lueur identique qui pétillait dans leurs yeux et Esmé et Lynda avait tout simplement sourit. Carlisle s'était doucement approché pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et monter le coucher. Bella dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir le cri de protestation qui avait menacé de franchir ses lèvres quand il le lui avait enlevé. Depuis ce jour, il n'y avait pas une nuit où elle n'avait pas rêvé d'Edward Cullen.

Une violente douleur la sortit de ses rêveries. Elle baissa les yeux et vit son doigt couvert de sang. Au lieu d'enrouler son doigt blessé dans un chiffon ou de le passer sous l'eau, elle resta hypnotisée par la fine goutte de sang. Bella sentait ses jambes devenir du coton, une sueur froide coula le long de son échine. Elle aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil si une main ferme ne s'était pas enroulée autour de sa taille pendant qu'une autre main enroulait un torchon autour de son doigt. Elle releva la tête et croisa un regard émeraude, elle allait remercier Carlisle quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

« -Merci, Edward.

-Je t'en prie, murmura le jeune homme.

Elle se laissa guider par Edward jusqu'à une chaise où il la fit asseoir.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Bella ! S'écria Esmé en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

-Ce n'est rien Esmé, la rassura-t-elle, je me suis juste coupée en préparant le déjeuner.

-Oh, ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolée, je me suis assoupie et …

-Ce n'est pas grave Esmé, assura Bella, si je n'étais pas aussi maladroite cela ne serait pas arrivé.

-Carlisle ! Cria la mère de famille.

-Non, souffla Bella, ne le dérangez pas pour une simple coupure.

-Esmé ? Appela le médecin en se précipitant dans la cuisine. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bella s'est coupée tu peux regarder.

-Bien sûr, sourit ce dernier. »

Bella en put s'empêcher de remarquer que le médecin soit soulagé que son épouse l'ai appelé pour une simple coupure. Alors qu'il nettoyait sa plaie, elle remarqua les regards en coin qu'il ne cessait de lancer à Edward. Que se passait-il donc ? Le jeune homme était en train de terminer son travail en découpant les légumes. Son visage ne reflétait aucun trouble, mais elle avait pu remarquer que son regard était voilé. Jasper et Alice les rejoignirent et mirent la table. Peu de temps après, ils passaient tous à table. Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand Jasper proposa à Edward d'aller faire un tour à Port Angeles, ce dernier semblait hésitant, mais Esmé et Carlisle l'encouragèrent à aller faire un tour. Finalement, Edward capitula et Jasper s'empressa de lui proposer différente choses à faire tout en guettant la réaction du jeune homme pour savoir ce qui lui plairait le plus. Il fut donc décidé que dans un premier temps ils iraient au cinéma.

Après le repas, Bella se retrouva dans la chambre d'Alice où cette dernière joua avec elle, l'obligeant à se changer, coiffant ses cheveux et la maquillant légèrement. Une fois prête, elles rejoignirent les garçons qui les attendaient au salon. Tous les quatre montèrent dans la voiture de Jasper, lui au volant, Edward à ses côtés et les filles derrière. Alice chantonna durant tout le trajet, Bella se joignit parfois à elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à fixer aussi discrètement que possible le magnifique jeune homme assit devant elle. Bella sursauta quand un coude s'enfonça dans ses côtes, elle se tourna vers Alice pour la fusiller du regard, mais cette dernière arborait un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Alice pointa du doigt son petit frère avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Bella soupira tout en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant la tête. Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit. Quand ils seraient arrivés à Port Angeles, elle se promit d'avoir une conversation avec elle, sinon, le petit lutin risquait de se mettre des idées en tête.

Jasper se gara enfin devant le cinéma. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'affichage pour voir quels films étaient à l'affiche. Comme à son habitude, Alice annonça qu'elle souhaitait voir une comédie. Jasper soupira et se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler que c'était Edward qui devait choisir. Le petit lutin se jeta sur son frère et lui fit sa moue tout en le suppliant de choisir ce film car les vampires étaient trop sexy ! Edward n'étant pas habitué à la moue de sa sœur céda facilement. Alors qu'ils allaient acheter leurs places, Emmett et Rosalie les rejoignirent. Les garçons partirent acheter des sucreries pendant qu'elles les attendaient dans la salle.

« -Crache le morceaux ! Ordonna Alice en la fixant.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Bella d'un air innocent.

-Bella Swan ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la manière dont tu le dévisageais, tu te trompes ! Alors, raconte !

-Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ! Grogna la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Rosalie.

-Rien ! S'empressa de répondre Bella.

-Rien ? Répéta Alice. Tu plaisantes, là ? J'ai surpris Bella en train de reluquer sans vergogne un pauvre jeune homme !

-Qui ? Qui ? Questionna Rosalie surexcitée.

-Il n'y a rien ! Coupa Bella. Alice se fait un film !

-Tu parles ! Tu bavais littéralement en le regardant et c'est pas la première fois !

-Mais qui ?! S'agaça Rose.

-Edward ! Lâcha Alice d'un ton victorieux.

-Edward ? Notre Edward ?

-Oui, notre petit frère, Edward !

-Oui ?

Toutes les trois se tournèrent pour voir Edward, les bras chargés de pop-corn, qui les observaient d'un air interrogateur. Bella sentit ses joues rougir et elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil tout en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu de leur conversation.

-Je leur disais que tu étais notre sauveur ! Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir voir ce film !

Même si elle avait envie d'étrangler Alice, elle appréciait que son amie lui ait sauvé la face. Edward leur sourit et leur tendit un pot de pop-corn à chacune. Alors que Jasper et Emmett arrivaient, Alice se leva.

-Prends ma place, Edward, dit-elle en désignant le fauteuil sui se trouvait entre Bella et Rose.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de maugréer à l'encontre de son amie.

-Ca te pose un problème que mon frère s'assoie à côté de toi ? Releva Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, ça ne la dérange pas du tout, répondit Rosalie, et puis si Edward est fatigué, il pourra aura un bon oreiller.

Bella s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et se cacha derrière le rideau de ses longs cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Edward en observant la blonde.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'amusa Alice. L'autre soir quand nous regardions les DVD, tu t'es endormi dans les bras de Bella.

La jeune fille put voir les joues du plus jeune des Cullen prendre une teinte aussi rouge que les siennes. Edward baissa la tête et joua nerveusement avec son pot de pop-corn.

-Trop fort, le frangin ! S'écria Emmett en s'asseyant à côté de Rose. Déjà l'autre jour, il a failli créer une émeute sur le campus !

-Quoi ? Qui s'est approché de mon frère ? S'enquit Rosalie.

-Tanya, avoua Emmett d'un ton prudent.

-Tanya et sa bande de cruches ! Tu as osé les laisser s'approcher d'Edward ? Rugit la blonde.

-Elles ne lui ont rien fait, je t'assure !

-Ouais, ben, tu as intérêt à ce que...

Rosalie ne put terminer sa phrase, la salle venait d'être plongée dans le noir, pourtant, Bella aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus sur cette Tanya ! Et surtout, elle aurait voulu savoir comment Edward avait réagi ! Aurait-il accepté ses avances si Emmett n'avait pas été avec lui ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, le film commençait. Soudain, elle sentit Edward se rapprocher d'elle, elle se figea et retint son souffle.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en m'endormant contre toi.

-Ce n'est rien, chuchota à son tour Bella, il n'y a pas de mal. »

Et tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, aurait-elle voulu rajouter. Edward reprit sa place dans son siège. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il reste près d'elle. Malgré la présence du jeune homme, elle ne tarda pas à être captivée par l'histoire qui défilait à l'écran. Bella ne vit pas le temps passer tant et si bien qu'elle fut surprise quand le générique de fin commença à défiler. Tout en commentant le film, ils sortirent de la salle. Une fois dans la rue, ils se regroupèrent pour savoir quoi faire. La décision revenait à Edward, mais Emmett et ses sœurs essayaient de l'influencer. Alors que Jasper s'énervait après eux, elle observa Edward qui fixait un bâtiment à l'autre bout de la rue.

« -Et si on allait à la patinoire ? Proposa Bella.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, tous étaient surpris par sa proposition car ils connaissaient sa maladresse et ils savaient qu'elle n'appréciait pas les sports qui risquaient de mettre son équilibre précaire en danger. Seul, Edward l'observait avec un sourire, de toute évidence, il appréciait sa proposition.

-Ca marche pour moi, déclara Jasper qui avait vu le sourire de son frère. »

Ils traversèrent la rue et se rendirent à la patinoire. Comme il n'y avait pas grand monde, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le vestiaire pour enfiler les patins. Ses amis se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la glace alors qu'elle hésitait toujours à se lancer, se cramponnant désespérément au rebord. Son attention fut alors attirée par Edward qui évoluait gracieusement et avec aisance sur la glace. Ses amis s'aperçurent alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Alice se dirigea vers elle, mais Edward fut le plus rapide.

« -Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur des patins, avoua la jeune fille.

-Alors, pourquoi avoir proposé de venir à la patinoire ? Questionna Edward un peu confus.

-Tu semblais avoir envie de venir.

Edward lui sourit avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Merci, Bella, merci tu m'aides toujours, murmura-t-il, accepteras-tu mon aide ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en saisissant les mains qu'il lui tendait. Doucement, il l'entraîna sur la glace. Bella ne voyait rien de ce qui l'entourait, son regard chocolat était ancré dans celui d'Edward.

-Wow ! S'écria Emmett alors que le reste de leur groupe les rejoignaient. C'est la première fois que je vois Bella patiner plus de 5 minutes sans tomber.

La jeune fille avait quitté Edward du regard pour se tourner vers Emmett, aussitôt, ses jambes commencèrent à partir dans tous les sens. Elle se sentit chuter, mais Edward la rattrapa et la plaqua contre lui.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, merci, Edward.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas lâcher Bella, demanda Alice à son frère, de toute évidence, elle est plus en sécurité avec toi. »

Edward hocha la tête alors que Bella fusillait son amie du regard. Heureusement, le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir comprit l'allusion du petit lutin. Edward reprit sa main et l'entraîna sur la glace sous les regards pétillants d'Alice et de Rosalie.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, ils quittèrent la glace. Edward la guida vers la sortie et lâcha sa main dès qu'elle fut accrochée à la rambarde. Une sensation de froid l'envahit alors qu'elle regardait le jeune homme s'éloigner. Une fois chaussés, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Bella jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était temps qu'elle rentre pour préparer le dîner du soir. La jeune fille grimaça quand Alice réclama ses clefs de voiture à Jasper pour la raccompagner, Rosalie se joignit à elles pendant que les garçons montaient dans la jeep d'Emmett. Bella ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard la voiture qui s'éloignait ce qui n'échappa pas à ses deux amies.

« -Vous étiez super mignons sur la glace ! S'exclama Alice.

-Vous faites vraiment un beau couple ! Ajouta Rosalie.

-Calmez-vous les filles ! Ordonna Bella. Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Deuxièmement, vous avez vu votre frère ? !

-Euh, oui ? Répondirent les deux sœurs légèrement perplexes.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira la jeune fille, il est parfait ! Comment un être aussi parfait que lui pourrait…

-Stop ! Hurla Alice. Je t'interdis de dire que tu es banale !

-Et puis, maintenant, nous sommes là, nous allons t'aider ! »

Bella s'inquiéta en voyant le regard que se lancèrent Alice et Rosalie. Oui, elle craignait le pire lorsqu'elles se regardaient de cette manière !

****************

Edward descendit de la jeep d'Emmett et suivit ses frères dans le salon. Il avait apprécié cette après-midi en compagnie de sa famille et de Bella. Bella… Il se sentait bien en sa présence, elle l'apaisait et le rassuré. Lorsqu'ils étaient assis côte à côte dans le cinéma, il avait été enivré par la douce odeur de freesia et de fraise qui émanait d'elle. Puis, à la patinoire, il avait pu lui tenir la main, la prendre dans ses bras et il avait été troublé. Un étrange sentiment naissait en lui, un sentiment inconnu qui l'effrayait autant qu'il le ravissait. Ils dînèrent paisiblement. Carlisle et Esmé l'observaient discrètement, mais il le remarqua à peine tant il était encore plongé dans ses pensées concernant Bella. Il s'interrogeait encore sur ses sentiments pour elle quand il monta se coucher. Carlisle et Esmé passèrent l'embrasser avant qu'il ne s'endorme, son père lui donna un comprimé pour qu'il dorme. Ses parents restèrent avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans un sommeil dénué de rêves.

Une main douce se posa sur son visage et caressa sa joue, il reconnut sans peine la voix d'Esmé qui lui demandait tendrement de se réveiller. Edward ouvrit difficilement un œil, il avait l'impression de s'être endormi il y a 5 minutes. Il se sentait groggy. Sa mère le tira du lit et docilement il la suivit jusqu'à sa salle de bain où elle déposa des vêtements qu'elle lui demanda de mettre après s'être douché. Tel un automate, Edward lui obéit une fois qu'elle fut sortie. Il espéra que l'eau de la douche le sortirait de la torpeur dans laquelle il évoluait depuis son éveil, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Les yeux pratiquement fermés, il sortit de sa chambre. Arrivé devant l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, il hésita. Un bras ferme vint le soutenir et l'aida à descendre. Il remercia son père alors que ce dernier l'accompagnait à la cuisine, il se demandait pourquoi Carlisle l'observait avec cette lueur d'anxiété dans le regard. Son père le fit asseoir et demanda à Esmé de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner qu'Edward refusa de manger, préférant finir sa nuit sur le rebord de la table, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras.

« -Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Esmé.

-Ce n'est rien, ne te fais pas de soucis. Le somnifère agit toujours, je lui ai donné la dose maximale.

-Mais, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait dans cet état, avoua son père, mais voyons le bon côté des choses, je préfère qu'il fasse le voyage jusqu'à Seattle endormi qu'éveillé.

-Oui, tu as raison, convint sa mère, je vais lui préparer un en-cas pour la route si jamais il se réveille.

-Esmé ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es sûre de vouloir venir ?

-Quelle question ! C'est mon fils !

-Je sais, mais cette journée ne va pas être évidente, ni pour lui, ni pour nous.

-Ne crois-tu pas que je le sais ? S'énerva sa mère.

-Chérie, calme-toi, ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que nous ne devrons surtout pas craquer devant lui. Si cela devient trop insupportable pour toi, tu ne pourras pas sortir, tu devras rester à ses côtés, sinon, il sera terrifié, terrifié par ce qui lui arrive, terrifié de perdre notre amour.

-Je serais forte Carlisle, promit sa mère.

-Autre chose, il devra parfois être seul, tu devras le laisser partir, tout comme, tu devras accepter que j'aille seul avec lui.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vous accompagner ?

-Parce que tu ne le supporteras pas, confessa Carlisle dans un murmure.

-Tu me fais peur, gémit Esmé.

-Je suis navrée, mon amour, mais il faut que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi iraient-ils à Seattle ? Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils aussi inquiets ? Edward tentait de réunir toutes les informations pour comprendre, mais son cerveau refusait de se réveiller, pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui hurlait qu'il devait se réveiller. Il sentit des bras le soulever. Son père le portait. Alors qu'ils traversaient le salon, il entendit les voix endormies de ses frères et de ses sœurs. La conversation fut courte et il ne l'écouta pas tant il était concentré pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Bientôt, il fut installé à l'arrière de la voiture de son père, ce dernier l'attacha avant de le couvrir avec une épaisse couverture. La porte se ferma. Une nouvelle fois, une alarme résonna dans sa tête lui criant de se réveiller et de descendre du véhicule, mais il était trop fatigué. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant le moteur de la voiture, il fut étonné de voir qu'il faisait encore nuit, en même temps, s'ils allaient à Seattle, ils avaient beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Il se rendormit rapidement, mais un étrange nœud nouait son estomac et ses doigts restaient crispés autour du tissu de son pantalon.


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

ATTENTION, chapitre assez dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lululadivine : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle fasse vraie. Edward et Bella sont mignons et c'est pas fini même s'il leur faudra du temps, surtout à lui. A bientôt !

**Lily :** Merci, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Pour Esmé, il est vrai que j'ai pas mis de E, comme dans le premier livre il n'y en avait pas et que les deux écritures existent, sorry… Edward n'a pas de marques de coups et l'explication viendra dans ce chapitre. A + !

**Ousna :** Un grand merci pour ta review !!! C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était calme, je voulais qu'Edward oublie pendant un moment ses tourments. Merci encore pour ton message, bisous et à bientôt !

**Tifoiltoi :** Merci pour ta review ! La réponse à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt ! Bisous.

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 13 : Une journée sans fin **

Edward se réveilla lentement, sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient très lourdes. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sous la couverture, espérant se rendormir. Alors qu'il gigotait pour trouver une position confortable, quelque chose l'interpella : il était assis. Pourquoi diable était-il assis dans son lit ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour s'allonger, une force inconnue le retint, le plaquant fermement contre un dossier. Un dossier ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua que même si son corps n'était pas en mouvement, il avait l'impression de bouger. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il n'était pas dans son lit, il était assis à l'arrière de la voiture de son père. Ce dernier conduisait et Esmé était assise sur le siège avant. Le jeune homme retint de justesse une plainte quand il se rappela pour quelle raison il était assis à l'arrière de cette voiture.

« -Edward ? Appela doucement son père.

Le jeune homme eut le temps de croiser le regard de son père dans le rétroviseur avant qu'il ne rabatte la couverture sur sa tête.

-Edward, mon chéri, dit tendrement Esmé.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa couverture et tirer lentement dessus, dévoilant son visage. Il garda obstinément les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de sa mère peser sur lui. Le jeune homme entendit un léger bruit et la seconde suivante la main de sa mère caressait son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard rassurant.

-Esmé, rattache-toi, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Carlisle qui avait ralenti.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui promit sa mère avant de se rattacher.

Edward ramena ses jambes contre son torse, tout en restant blottit sous la couverture.

-Je t'ai pris de quoi petit-déjeuner, veux-tu quelque chose ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant simplement de secouer la tête. Il entendit un petit soupir, il s'en voulut aussitôt de reporter sa mauvaise humeur sur sa mère. Il allait s'excuser, mais les mots restèrent boqués dans sa gorge. Edward ferma les yeux quelques minutes avant de les rouvrir pour se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Une douce musique envahit l'habitacle, il reconnut sans peine le CD que Bella lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il aimait vraiment les musiques qui se trouvaient sur ce dernier, il imagina que l'un de ses parents avait dû le prendre dans sa chambre pensant ainsi lui rendre le voyage plus agréable. Edward se laissa bercer pas les notes, son regard se perdit par la fenêtre.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent. Sa vie avait tellement changée en si peu de temps qu'il en avait parfois le tournis. Il avait grandi tant bien que mal parmi les gens de la secte, il les avait toujours considéré comme sa famille, une famille étrange, mais la sienne. Durant toutes ces années, Ana avait été son point d'encrage, son roc, pour elle, il supportait tout. Il se souvenait avec émotion de leurs moments de complicité lorsqu'elle lui apprenait à faire un gâteau ou quand plus grand, elle lui avait appris à lire, à compter, à écrire. Il avait été tellement fier la première fois qu'il avait réussi à lire seul un chapitre du livre qu'elle lui lisait au coucher. Elle avait versé quelques larmes, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Plus tard, les autres enfants lui avaient expliqué qu'il n'était pas normal. De par son statut, il était déjà seul, mais après ce jour-là cela fut pire. Ana lui avait demandé de ne pas les écouter, qu'il était normal, mais plus intelligent que les autres. Là où ses camarades mettaient plusieurs années d'apprentissage, quelques mois ou même semaines étaient suffisantes pour lui. Sans le savoir, Ana avait rendu sa vie supportable en lui apprenant à lire, grâce à elle, il avait dévoré tous les livres qu'il pouvait trouver.

Seul, il avait éveillé son esprit au monde qui l'entourait. Il devenait imbattable en mathématique, littérature, sciences, il avait tout étudié et tout comprit avec aisance. Alors que l'ennuie menaçait de s'installer dans sa vie, Ana lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé à l'art que ce soit le dessin ou la musique. Il se mit donc au dessin, mais se lassa vite. C'est alors qu'un jour, _le Maître_ était arrivé avec une surprise pour lui : un piano. C'était peut-être l'unique chose bien venant de _lui_, mais Edward avait compris plus tard qu'_il_ souhaitait l'occuper pour qu'il ne réfléchisse pas trop, ses questions concernant leurs croyances commençaient à le déranger. Cependant, même s'il passait de nombreuses heures à jouer, son cerveau continuait à travailler, à se poser des questions. Le jeune homme avait besoin de réponses, il était alors parti à sa recherche pour le questionner, ne l'ayant pas trouvé il s'était rabattu sur l'**autre**… Ce fut la première fois qu'**il **le punit…

Edward ferma ses paupières pour ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en s'obligeant à respirer calmement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en ville. Ses poings se crispèrent, le poids qui comprimait son ventre s'accentua lui donnant l'impression qu'il manquait d'air. Ils arrivèrent enfin face à un immense bâtiment, il aurait souhaité ne jamais y revenir. Carlisle entra dans un parking, Edward pensa gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de places de libre, mais bien sûr, son père était médecin et même s'il n'exerçait pas dans cet Hôpital, il avait droit à une place dans un parking réservé ! Carlisle se gara et coupa le moteur de la Mercedes. Pendant un instant, il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de ses parents s'il refusait de sortir de la voiture ? Jamais, ils n'oseraient le sortir de force et le traîner jusque dans l'immense bâtiment. Il sursauta en voyant sa portière s'ouvrir.

« -Bonjour, Edward, le salua Aaron Gibson.

Bien sûr, il était là. Son idée s'évapora aussitôt, lui, il n'aurait aucun remord à le traîner de force dans le bâtiment.

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Edward frissonna. La portière claqua et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris la couverture. L'agent Gibson passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider vers l'Hôpital, Edward ne savait pas si c'était un geste réconfortant ou s'il essayait ainsi le dissuader de rebrousser chemin.

-Tout va bien se passer, je sais que ça va être difficile, mais nous sommes là, ne l'oublie pas.

Il s'agissait donc de la première hypothèse, Aaron s'inquiétait pour lui. Ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment et l'agent du FBI les guida à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à un bureau. Il frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte. Lynda se leva et vint les saluer, elle le serra un moment dans ses bras et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Bonjour, Edward, dit un homme en blouse blanche.

-Bonjour Docteur Matthews, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Appelle-moi Chris, lui demanda le médecin en lui donnant une tape amicale, vous devez être Monsieur et Madame Cullen ?

-Oui, répondit Esmé en serrant la main de Chris.

-Docteur Cullen, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, assura Chris en serrant la main de son père, bien que j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

-Nous connaissons-nous ? Interrogea son père intrigué.

-Vous m'aviez surnommé Docteur White, avoua le médecin un peu gêné.

-Oh ! Souffla Carlisle dont le regard s'éclaira d'une lueur amusée. Vous étiez un étudiant très prometteur, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez réussi.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, le remercia Chris.

-Docteur White ? Répéta Aaron amusé. Peut-on m'expliquer ?

-Il se trouve que Chris avait tendance à virer au blanc et à perdre connaissance lorsque nous avons débuté les travaux pratiques, expliqua Carlisle, il lui a fallu quelques jours avant de pouvoir inciser un cada… Enfin, bref, il a réussi à se contrôler et a rapidement progressé.

Aaron s'esclaffa sans vergogne en dévisageant son ami qui rougissait, Lynda et Esmé peinaient à ne pas rire devant l'air gêné du jeune médecin. Edward se détendit quelque peu en les voyant rire.

-Je sens que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, maugréa Chris en observant Aaron.

-Non, avoua l'agent.

-Ca va…, grommela son ami avant de désigner différents sièges, asseyez-vous.

Edward s'installa entre ses parents qui prirent aussitôt l'une de ses mains qu'ils serrèrent fermement car ils avaient senti les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda Lynda qui se tenait près d'une desserte où étaient posés plusieurs thermos.

La jeune femme servit un café aux hommes et un thé à Esmé, elle l'interrogea du regard, mais il lui fit signe qu'il ne voulait rien. Pourtant, Lynda déposa un verre de jus d'orange devant lui. Elle reprit ensuite sa place près de son mari.

-Edward, l'appela doucement Chris pour attirer son attention, nous allons faire notre possible pour que tout se passe bien et rapidement. Le Docteur Emma Brauner qui est psychologue nous rejoindra dans peu de temps pour un entretien. Dans la première partie de celui-ci, tes parents pourront rester, mais ensuite, il n'y aura que le Docteur Brauner et les agents du FBI. On fera une pause et…

Edward cessa d'observer le médecin, il ne voulait pas entendre la fin de la phrase. Il lâcha les mains de ses parents pour les presser contre ses oreilles, il voulut se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais Esmé l'en empêcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit ses lèvres douces sur son front. Carlisle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de glisser ses mains vers ses oreilles pour lui faire ôter les siennes.

-Edward, murmura son père en s'agenouillant face à lui, tout va bien se passer, nous sommes là. Je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit une seule chose qui sera vraie tant que nous vivrons tous. Je t'aime, Esmé t'aime, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice t'aiment. Accroche-toi à ça. Nous t'aimons ! Ce ne sont que quelques mauvaises heures à passer, nous rentrerons ensuite à la maison et nous t'aiderons à aller de l'avant. Edward, tu m'entends ? As-tu compris ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oui, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Nous sommes là, assura Esmé en le gardant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le Docteur Matthews se leva en les informant que ce devait être le Docteur Brauner. Une femme de l'âge de ses parents entra et les salua.

-Carlisle ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Mais c'est pas vrai, pensa Edward, tout le monde connaissait son père ou quoi ?! Il est vrai que ce dernier était très respecté dans sa profession et que sa renommée n'était plus à faire.

-Bonjour Emma, la salua Carlisle.

-Bonjour, Carlisle, Esmé, dit la femme en embrassant ses parents. Je ne comprends pas…

-Edward est notre fils, coupa Esmé.

Une lueur de compassion et de tristesse passa dans les prunelles du médecin, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait et elle lui adressa un sourire empli d'excuse avant de se reprendre.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Edward, je vais prendre soin de toi, promit-elle. »

Elle s'installa dans le siège que lui désignait Chris. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, il se rendit compte que l'entretien avait commencé en apercevant un magnétophone qui enregistrait leur discussion. Comme il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler, Lynda prit les choses en main et l'interrogea sur ces derniers jours avec sa famille et les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Lentement, Edward répondit à ses questions, parlant de sa journée au Conservatoire, puis il raconta leur après-midi au cinéma et à la patinoire.

« -Tu faisais beaucoup de patin à glace ? Interrogea Aaron.

-Oui, le lac était gelé les deux tiers de l'année, on…

Edward se tut en réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit, Lynda et Aaron l'observaient avec attention.

-Il devait faire vraiment froid, remarqua Lynda, vous habitiez où ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et serra les poings, il ne répondrait pas et ils le savaient.

-Comment se passait ta vie avec Ana ? Demanda le Docteur Brauner.

-Elle prenait soin de moi, elle m'aimait, enfin, je crois…

-Tu peux en être certain, assura Lynda avec ferveur, elle a tout fait pour que tu retrouves les tiens. Cependant, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour toi, elle n'a malheureusement pas été capable de te protéger…

Edward inspira profondément, Esmé raffermit sa prise autour de son corps alors que Carlisle prenait sa main dans la sienne.

-Edward, je peux accepter que tu ne veuilles pas parler de la secte, mais nous avons besoin de ta déposition sur ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ils doivent payer, tu comprends ? Expliqua Aaron.

-A quoi ça servira ? Murmura Edward.

-Je peux te jurer que tu en auras besoin pour tourner la page, cela va t'aider à avancer.

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, protesta-t-il faiblement.

Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Pourquoi Aaron ne voulait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Son regard croisa celui de l'agent et il crut y lire quelque chose.

-Fais-moi confiance, insista l'agent du FBI, c'est la seule solution pour que tu t'en sortes. Laisse-moi… laisse-nous t'aider.

Edward comprit. Il n'eut pas besoin d'autres explications. A cet instant, le regard d'Aaron était semblable au sien lorsqu'il laissait ses démons l'envahir. Aaron saisit la main de son épouse et aussitôt l'obscurité qu'il avait perçu dans ses yeux disparue.

-Parle-nous, laisse-nous t'aider à porter ce fardeau, demanda Lynda.

Le jeune homme rechercha la chaleur et le réconfort de ses parents, Carlisle le comprit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Esmé caressa ses cheveux, il blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

-J'avais 14 ans, chuchota Edward, je… J'avais compris que les paroles des… du Maître n'étaient que des mensonges, qu'ils se servaient de moi avec l'heure histoire d'ange divin. Je suis allé le voir, mais il… L'autre était là… Enfin, non, il était là, le Maître était là… J'aurais dû me méfier… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il me regardait bizarrement… Une fois… Une fois, je l'ai surpris dans ma salle de bain… pendant que je me douchais… La nuit… Il… Il me regardait… Mais ce jour-là… Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de passer mon chemin, mais j'étais en colère, j'ai réclamé la vérité…. Ca ne lui a pas plu… Il… Il…

Edward s'était figé en entendant le sanglot étouffé de sa mère, ses doigts se crispaient sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas, comment pourrait-il parler devant elle ? Non… Il releva la tête et croisa le regard emplit de colère de son père, ses poings étaient serrés.

-Esmé, Carlisle, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, dit Chris en se levant.

-Non, protesta sa mère en resserrant son emprise autour de son corps.

-Esmé, souviens-toi de notre conversation, lui rappela Carlisle.

A regret sa mère se leva, non sans l'avoir étreint une dernière fois. Son père caressa ses cheveux avant de prendre la main de son épouse et de sortir. Lynda quitta son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses parents lui manquaient, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas parler devant eux, non, il n'y parviendrait pas. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il tentait de contrôler ses tremblements. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Docteur Brauner se lever et attraper le manteau de Carlisle, elle s'approcha de lui et le posa sur ses épaules. Il se blottit dans le vêtement, respirant l'odeur de son père ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

-Edward, nous ne te demandons pas de tout nous raconter dans les détails, il te faudra du temps pour arriver à en parler et nous le comprenons, assura le Docteur Brauner, peut-être pourrions-nous te poser des questions ?

-D'accord.

-Ne réponds que si tu t'en sens capable, ajouta-t-elle. Avait-il déjà eu des gestes déplacés envers toi ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit, avant ce jour fatidique, il avait senti son regard peser sur lui, cependant, il n'y avait rien eu de plus.

-Non.

-Te faisait-il souvent du mal ?

La question d'Aaron le fit frémir, il était incapable d'y répondre. Quand cela arrivait, il faisait tout pour oublier ce que son corps subissait, laissant son esprit s'évader.

-Plusieurs fois par semaine ? Insista Aaron.

Edward hocha la tête, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il était incapable de parler.

-Lorsqu'il te blessait était-ce toujours parce que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal selon lui ?

-Au début oui, admit Edward, c'était quand je posais trop de questions ou que je parlais aux nouveaux adeptes, mais au bout d'un moment…

-Il n'a plus eu besoin de raisons pour te punir, termina le Docteur Brauner, Edward, tu sais qu'il a détourné ce qu'est réellement une punition pour tenter de justifier ce qu'il te faisait subir. Si un adulte souhaite te punir, il te privera de sortie, de…

-C'est bon, il a compris, assura Aaron en voyant sa mine décomposée.

Aux mots de la psychologue, il avait revu le visage figé puis horrifié de Carlisle lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé face à lui pour sa punition.

-Edward ! Reste avec nous ! Ordonna doucement Aaron.

Il leva la tête vers lui et l'homme lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Lynda posa sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention.

-Sais-tu si d'autres enfants ou adolescents ont été abusés ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, j'étais isolé des autres.

-Isolé, répéta le Docteur Brauner en le notant dans un petit cahier, tu étais souvent seul ?

-Au début non, mais à partir de mes 10 ans, j'ai commencé à poser des questions et ils n'appréciaient pas, je pense qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que je sème le doute chez mes camarades.

-Tes amis n'ont pas essayé de te voir quand même ou toi, n'as-tu pas essayé de les rejoindre ? Demanda la psychologue.

-Je n'avais pas d'amis. Ils se tenaient éloignés de moi parce que je n'étais pas normal.

-Parce que tu étais l'élu ? Interrogea Lynda.

-Non, parce que j'apprenais vite, il suffisait qu'on dise une chose et je le retenais, je lisais un exercice et la solution m'apparaissait, les autres enfants disaient que ce n'était pas normal.

-Cela a dû te faire souffrir, remarqua Aaron.

-J'étais habitué et puis Ana faisait tout pour m'occuper.

-Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui te faisait du mal ? Interrogea le Docteur Brauner.

-Oui.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois où il t'a touché ? Demanda Lynda.

-Peu avant votre arrivée, chuchota Edward en baissant la tête.

-Nous avons envahi le camp à 16 heures, peux-tu être plus précis, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Le matin, je dormais quand il est venu me réveiller…

-Très bien, coupa Aaron, cela fait moins de trois semaines, nous sommes dans les délais.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause, déclara le Docteur Brauner en lui souriant. Tu es un jeune homme très courageux, Edward. Veux-tu que tes parents viennent ?

Edward hocha la tête tout en tentant de ravaler ses sanglots. Aaron se leva pour aller chercher ses parents et le Docteur Brauner s'approcha de lui pour caresser tendrement le visage.

-Tu peux pleurer, tu sais, ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse et en plus ça fait du bien. »

Edward hocha simplement la tête, il était incapable de parler. Les larmes obstruaient sa vue ce qui l'empêcha de voir sa mère se précipiter vers lui. Esmé l'enferma dans l'étau rassurant de ses bras, pendant que son père caressait son dos l'aidant à calmer ses sanglots qui l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Il entendit plusieurs pas et comprit que les autres étaient sortis. Edward se cramponna alors au chemisier de sa mère et enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine, cherchant son réconfort. Son père s'était rapproché, sa voix enrouée ne cessait de lui répéter combien ils l'aimaient et ils étaient fiers de lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacés. Bien que ses larmes ne paraissaient pas vouloir se tarir, il se calmait peu à peu. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il somnolait entre les bras de sa mère qui le berçait.

Carlisle observa les traits tirés de son fils, il passa une main aimante dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son épouse qui laissaient transparaitre sa souffrance. Carlisle effleura les lèvres de la femme qui avait toujours éclairé sa vie, espérant ainsi lui insuffler sa force. Elle devait tenir, la journée n'était pas terminée et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'Edward s'inquiète pour eux car il ne manquerait pas de le faire s'il percevait leur douleur. Son fils s'était finalement endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Doucement, il se leva et prit les jambes d'Edward pour les installer à sa place sur le canapé. Il le recouvrit avec son manteau. Esmé l'interrogea du regard, surprise qu'il les quitte.

« -Je vais demander à Chris si l'on ne peut pas avoir une chambre, Edward sera plus à l'aise, chuchota-t-il.

Esmé hocha la tête et il sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Carlisle traversa le couloir en direction du petit salon où Chris les avait emmené tout à l'heure. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, la conversation qu'il entendit le figea.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela Aaron ?! S'énerva une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

-Il nous ment, Lynda et pourrais-tu te calmer, s'il-te-plaît ! Cette affaire te touche de trop près, je le savais.

-Oh, parce que toi tu es indifférent ? Je te signale que tu…

-Stop ! Tais-toi !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ou je te promets que…

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, il n'entendait plus rien. Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, il avança discrètement. Aaron était en train d'embrasser son épouse, la réduisant ainsi au silence, il se promit d'agir de même quand Esmé serait en colère après lui, sauf qu'il se rendit compte que cela n'arrivait quasiment jamais. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il reprit sa place derrière le mur.

-Maintenant que tu es disposée à m'écouter, quand je disais qu'Edward mentait, je sous-entendais plutôt qu'il nous cachait quelque chose d'important. Cependant, même s'il était troublé…

-Même s'il était troublé ? S'énerva Lynda face à son soudain mutisme.

-A moins qu'il ne l'ait fait exprès pour nous aiguiller… N'as-tu pas trouvé ses propos étrange quand il nous a parlé du Maître ?

-Euh, non, qu'y avait-il d'étrange ?

-Lorsqu'il a voulu voir le Maître pour le confronter à ses mensonges, il a parlé de l'autre et n'as-tu pas remarqué que parfois il parlait au pluriel du gourou ?

-Aaron, il y avait une hiérarchie dans cette secte, il est clair que certains adeptes que nous avons emprisonné, dont l'un en particulier, faisaient partie des hauts dignitaires et qu'ils dirigeaient les autres.

-C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ils sont plusieurs gourous. Réfléchis ! Cela expliquerait pourquoi certains de leurs actes n'avaient pas de sens, pourquoi leurs réactions sont si difficiles à prévoir !

-Parce que ce n'est pas toujours la même personne qui prend la décision, comprit Lynda. Il va falloir qu'on reparte à zéro, on a rien et aucun des adeptes ne parlera !

-On va y arriver, déclara Aaron avec espoir, il faut qu'on y arrive, sinon…

-Non ! Non, ils ne peuvent pas savoir où il est, personne ne penserait à aller le chercher à Forks ! Ils doivent sûrement penser qu'il est sous notre garde.

-Peut-être, mais il y a fort à parier qu'ils savent qui sont ses vrais parents !

-On écoute aux portes Docteur Cullen ?

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix du Docteur Brauner, il se retourna vers elle, honteux de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position.

-Je…

-C'est rien, coupa-t-elle, si c'était mon fils, je voudrais moi aussi savoir.

-Merci, Emma.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'est endormi dans les bras d'Esmé. Je venais voir si Chris n'aurait pas une chambre de libre pour lui.

-Il a eu la même idée que toi, avoua Emma avant de le fixer intensément, et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, mentit-il.

-T'es vraiment un piètre menteur, soupira sa consœur, et Esmé ?

-Elle tient le coup, pour le moment, elle est forte, mais…

-Elle va craquer et toi aussi, prédit Emma, vous ne devriez pas assister à la suite.

-Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'Esmé n'assiste pas à la suite, corrigea Carlisle, moi, je resterai.

-Carl…

-Non ! Je l'ai déjà abandonné une fois, je ne recommencerais pas !

-J'ai lu le dossier, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de ton fils, c'est un bon garçon qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il est le digne héritier de ses parents. Cependant, je pense que tu es le seul à croire que tu l'as abandonné, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait être enlevé et tu ne m'écouteras pas, conclut-elle en voyant son regard, soit… Peut-être accepteras-tu mon aide pour Edward ?

-Ton aide ?

-Tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il voit un autre psychologue que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'avais plutôt pensé à un terrain neutre, avoua Carlisle, tout se sait à Forks et…

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva-t-elle, mais je pensais que les premières séances pourraient se passer chez vous, dans un environnement apaisant pour lui et quand il se sentira prêt, je le verrai dans le cabinet d'un confrère à Port Angeles.

-Tu as pensé à tout, soupira Carlisle avant de froncer les sourcils, est-ce pour mon fils que tu fais tant d'efforts ou pour avoir la primeur d'étudier le cas unique qu'il représente ?

-Un peu des deux, admit Emma.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! Dit Chris en les rejoignant. J'ai trouvé une chambre pour Edward, on y va ? »

Carlisle hocha discrètement la tête en direction de son amie avant de suivre son ancien élève. Il lui confierait Edward car elle était une excellente amie et surtout elle excellait dans son domaine, son fils serait entre de bonnes mains. Edward dormait toujours quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras et suivit Chris jusqu'à la chambre où il déposa son précieux fardeau.

Lorsqu'Edward s'éveilla, il était allongé dans un lit. Il sentit la chaleur d'un corps dans son dos. Il se tourna lentement et aperçut sa mère. Elle s'était endormie, mais ses mains étaient toujours fermement accrochées autour de sa taille. Son regard balaya la chambre et il ne tarda pas à croiser celui de son père. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il était éveillé, s'approcha.

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatigué, vidé, avoua Edward.

-As-tu faim ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir, lui rappela son père, essaie au moins d'avaler quelque chose.

Edward acquiesça et son père approcha une tablette sur roulette. Il sentit sa mère bouger dans son dos, elle devait se réveiller. Deux lèvres douces se posèrent sur son front et confirmèrent son hypothèse. Esmé se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son mari qui la prit dans ses bras. Edward observa le plateau avec dégoût. Alors qu'il allait le repousser, sa mère attrapa la pomme qui s'y trouvait et commença à l'éplucher. Elle découpa ensuite des morceaux qu'elle posa devant lui.

-Mange, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Esmé.

-Je suis sûr que vous non plus vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Carlisle en attrapant un morceau pour le donner à son épouse.

Edward accepta de mauvaise grâce le morceau que lui tendait son père. Ce dernier mangea sa portion, Esmé l'imita, se retrouvant au pied du mur, il fit de même en grimaçant. Sa mère allait insister pour qu'il mange le dernier morceau lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le Docteur Matthews entra. Aussitôt, son père se raidit.

-Alors, Edward, tu t'es reposé ?

-Oui.

-Bien, je vais t'expliquer maintenant ce qui va se passer. Je vais devoir t'examiner pour pouvoir faire mon rapport. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable pour toi, mais je vais faire mon possible pour que ce soit vite terminé. Tu pourras ensuite rentrer chez toi avec tes parents.

Edward hocha simplement la tête, il ne pouvait pas parler. Son corps commençait déjà à trembler, tous s'en rendirent compte et furent en un clin d'œil à ses côtés.

-Ecoute, c'est à toi de choisir, soit nous sommes seul, toi et moi, pour l'examen, soit l'un de tes parents peut t'accompagner, que choisis-tu ?

Le jeune homme sentit les regards de ses parents peser sur lui, apparemment, ils ne souhaitaient pas le quitter. Leur présence l'apaiserait sûrement, cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient ainsi. Il se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Bien, Aaron ou Lynda peuvent t'accompagner, si tu préfères ?

Il aurait aimé répondre, mais il ne voulait pas blesser ses parents en choisissant des étrangers plutôt qu'eux.

-Ca ira, murmura-t-il.

-Ok, tu veux marcher ou je te propose une balade dans ce magnifique petit bolide ? Proposa Chris en désignant un fauteuil roulant.

-Je peux marcher, assura Edward en se levant.

Cependant, il avait à peine fait quelques pas que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, son père le rattrapa et l'installa dans le fauteuil. Ils sortirent de la chambre. Le Docteur Brauner et Lynda entraînèrent sa mère vers la salle de repos, Aaron marchait silencieusement à leurs côtés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une salle d'examen.

-Je reste là, promit Carlisle, un seul mot de ta part et je serais à tes côtés.

Edward hocha la tête. Son père le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Matthews referme la porte. Le médecin déplia un paravent devant le fauteuil roulant et lui donna une infâme chemise d'Hôpital à mettre. Le jeune homme avala péniblement sa salive tout en ôtant ses vêtements. Ses poils s'hérissaient sur ses bras et il avait la chair de poule en entendant les instruments que le Docteur Matthews préparait à l'abri de son regard.

-Au fait, Edward, je voulais m'excuser pour notre rencontre l'autre jour sur le campus, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais avec les étudiants et je souhaitais juste donner un coup de main à Emmett et à John pour se débarrasser de ces pintades.

-Y'a pas de mal, assura-t-il en sortant de derrière le paravent.

-Si, je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, je t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et la journée que tu allais devoir affronter. Pardonne-moi.

-C'est rien.

-Tu sais que ton frère Emmett est un sacré numéro ! S'esclaffa Chris. J'ai fait des bêtises pendant mes études, mais lui et ses copains n'en ratent pas une. Installe-toi ici. Savais-tu qu'ils avaient peint le caniche du Doyen aux couleurs de la fac ? J'ai cru que ce pauvre homme allait faire une crise cardiaque. Avance-toi au bord de la table, voilà, c'est bien. Il y aussi une fois où ils avaient dû perdre un pari car ils ont fait le tour du campus en courant et dans le plus simple appareil, le seul problème c'était qu'on était au mois de novembre, ils sont tous tombés malades. Mets tes jambes dans ces sortes d'étrier. Voilà. Détends-toi. Ta sœur Rosalie n'est pas en reste non plus, elle a un de ces caractères ! Un jour, un gars lui a demandé…

Edward n'écoutait plus les propos du médecin, il savait qu'il essayait de le distraire, mais ça ne marchait pas. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine, son cœur s'emballa et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes. Il se sentait exposé, humilié, ainsi installé sur cette table d'examen.

-Edward ! L'appela doucement Chris en tapotant sa joue. Reste avec moi, Edward ! C'est bien, regarde-moi. Voilà. Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais plus vite on commencera, plus vite ce sera terminé.

Doucement, les doigts du Docteur Matthews se posèrent sur l'encolure de la blouse qu'il lui avait demandé de mettre, il la fit glisser dévoilant son torse. Ses doigts gantés de latex le firent frémir, il étouffa difficilement une plainte.

-Chut, souffla le médecin, tout va bien. Fais-moi confiance.

Edward fut déstabilisé lorsque le médecin stoppa son examen pour se diriger vers la porte. Il revint en compagnie de son père qui prit un tabouret et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Avant que tu ne protestes, déclara Chris, sache que ton père en sa qualité de médecin a malheureusement déjà pratiqué ce genre d'examen. Donc, qu'il soit derrière cette porte ou ici, il sait ce qui se passe et personnellement, je pense qu'il est plus utile dans cette pièce que dans le couloir.

-Je veux que tu te concentres sur moi, Edward, lui demanda son père en prenant sa main. Regarde mes yeux. C'est bien. Chris va simplement faire un examen superficiel, il note si tu as des traces de coups ou toute autre blessure, sur le torse, le dos, les bras.

-Il n'y en a pas, constata Chris d'une voix étonnée.

-Je sais, murmura Carlisle, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas posé de questions.

-Edward, te droguait-il ? Interrogea le Docteur Matthews.

-Non, répondit pour lui son père dont le regard était toujours plongé dans le sien, au bout d'un certain temps, tu as cessé de te débattre, tu savais que c'était inévitable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu préférais le laisser faire, priant pour qu'il termine le plus vite possible.

Edward hocha la tête. Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, Carlisle les essuya avec tendresse.

-Je vais te faire une prise de sang, l'avertit Chris, serre le poing.

Le jeune homme obéit, il tourna la tête pour observer les gestes du médecin. Ce dernier lui sourit en enfonçant l'aiguille dans sa chair, le tube transparent prit une couleur rougeâtre au fur et à mesure que son sang le remplissait. Le Docteur Matthews retira l'aiguille et lui mit un pansement. Il attrapa ensuite un drap bleu qu'il posa sur lui.

-C'est la partie la moins agréable, prévint Chris, mais je vais faire aussi vite que possible. Je veux que tu regardes ton père et que tu ne portes ton attention que sur lui.

Edward hocha la tête. Il ne put retenir un frisson en sentant les mains du médecin passer sous le drap pour retirer sa blouse, il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches pour le faire glisser. Le jeune homme sursauta quand la table se suréleva. S'il avait pu mourir de honte, il serait mort. Ses larmes l'aveuglaient, sa respiration était difficile, son corps tremblait de peur.

-Calme-toi, mon fils, ordonna la voix douce de Carlisle qui posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Regarde-moi ! Inspire, expire, c'est bien. Dis-moi, ça te ferait plaisir que l'on parte en week-end ? As-tu déjà skié ?

-Oui, répondit Edward d'une voix crispée en sentant les doigts de Chris sur une partie de son anatomie où ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver.

-Edward ! Ecoute-moi, Edward ! On pourrait aller skier avec tes frères et tes sœurs.

-Tu crois… Tu crois que… Bella voudra venir ?

-Oui, on lui demandera, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir, mais il faudra bien la surveiller, je n'ai pas envie de la ramener à son père avec une jambe ou un bras dans le plâtre !

Edward ne put retenir un sourire, il était vrai que la jeune fille était particulièrement maladroite. Soudain, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap alors qu'il retenait difficilement une plainte.

-Il faut que tu essaies de te détendre, lui demanda Chris, détends-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

Ses larmes qui avaient cessé de couler glissèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Son père attrapa ses mains et le força à le regarder.

-Serre mes mains, plus fort ! Plus fort, Edward ! Ce n'est pas suffisant, serre ! Encore !

Edward ne comprenait pas ce que son père lui demandait, il était sûr qu'il lui faisait mal en serrant aussi fort. Il voulut desserrer son emprise, mais son père l'en empêcha. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'intrusion dans son corps, il trembla.

-Edward, regarde-moi ! Mon chéri, regarde papa !

Son père se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Respire calmement… C'est bien… Tu es très courageux, mon fils, c'est bientôt terminé, je te le promets. C'est la dernière partie de l'examen.

-C'est très bien, Edward, l'encouragea Chris, reste aussi détendu que possible. J'ai presque terminé.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, Chris rabattit le drap. Il ôta ses jambes des étriers et le fit rallonger correctement, ses fesses n'étaient plus dans le vide. Edward se sentait vidé et il avait soudain très froid. Son père le prit dans ses bras et frictionna ses bras pour tenter de le réchauffer. Il aperçut Chris près de la porte qui remerciait une infirmière. Il revint vers lui en dépliant une couverture, son père l'aida à l'envelopper à l'intérieur. La couverture était chaude et Edward ne put que fermer les yeux face à cette agréable sensation. Carlisle se réinstallait à ses côtés quand sa mère entra dans la pièce. Elle vint aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je vais te faire une ordonnance avec des médicaments qui t'aideront à te détendre et à dormir, tu vas aussi suivre une antibiothérapie pendant 15 jours jusqu'à ce que j'ai les résultats de tous tes examens.

-Une antibiothérapie ? Releva Carlisle en se rapprochant de Chris pour parler à voix basse avec lui.

-Il a plusieurs déchirures, certaines ne sont pas cicatrisées et doivent le faire souffrir.

-Il n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître.

-Je pense qu'il a un excellent entraînement pour cacher ses blessures. »

Edward ferma les yeux. **Il** avait été toujours de plus en plus violent avec lui, pas étonnant qu'il ait encore des marques. Il observa les deux médecins qui discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Carlisle ne demande à son épouse de sortir un instant. Esmé lui obéit et sortit avec Chris. Son père l'aida à se rhabiller tout en lui promettant qu'ils seraient vite à la maison. Il l'installa dans le fauteuil roulant, puis il le couvrit avec la couverture. Ils sortirent. Ils étaient tous là à l'attendre.

« -Je suis désolé pour cette journée éprouvante, s'excusa Aaron en s'agenouillant face à lui, tu verras maintenant ça ira mieux.

Edward hocha la tête, un peu dubitatif avant de se rappeler qu'Aaron savait de quoi il parlait.

-Appelle-moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler n'importe quand, peu importe que cela concerne l'affaire ou autre chose. D'accord ?

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, assura Aaron en caressant sa joue.

-Tu as été très courageux, déclara Lynda en déposant un baiser sur son front. Comme Aaron te l'a dit, n'hésite pas à nous appeler.

-Soyez prudents sur la route, lança Chris en les saluant, je vous tiens au courant de ses résultats Docteur Cullen.

-A bientôt, Edward, dit le Docteur Brauner, Carlisle, Esmé, je vous passe un coup de fil. »

Rapidement, tous disparurent. Carlisle poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à la Mercedes. Il l'installa à l'arrière avant de partir ramener le fauteuil à l'accueil. Esmé s'assit à ses côtés et arrangea la couverture sur son corps. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina. Edward ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de l'étreinte de sa mère. La voiture se mit à bouger, l'éloignant de l'Hôpital où il n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs. Une immense fatigue menaçait de le submerger, il avait été sur ses gardes toute la journée pour ne pas craquer, ses nerfs avaient étaient mis à rude épreuve et il se sentait vidé de toute force. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, il ne pouvait rien dire concernant la secte, le secret était trop bien ancré dans sa tête depuis son plus jeune âge et il se sentait incapable de le briser. Il leur avait cependant laissé des indices, il espérait qu'ils comprendraient. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le Clair de Lune de Debussy résonner agréablement dans la voiture. Il se détendit et laissa la fatigue l'emporter. Juste avant de s'endormir, le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, ils rentraient enfin à la maison !


	14. Chapter 14

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Audrey : **Merci pour ta review. Et oui, Edward commence à avoir des sentiments pour Bella, même s'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. A bientôt !

**Tinga Bella :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Ousna :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que la vie d'Edward n'a pas toujours été facile, heureusement, il est maintenant bien entouré. A bientôt ! Bises.

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 14 : Soirée à la Push**

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Il tourna dans son lit et percuta un corps endormit contre le sien. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit son père. Doucement, il se retourna et vit sa mère endormie de l'autre côté. En essayant de ne pas les réveiller, il s'allongea sur le dos. Son regard balaya la chambre et il comprit qu'il avait dormi dans la celle de ses parents. Edward tenta de se souvenir de leur retour, mais c'était le flou le plus total. Il se rappelait de leur départ de l'hôpital, il se souvenait de s'être endormi dans les bras de sa mère et puis plus rien. Tout en faisant attention à ses gestes, il se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir lire l'heure sur le radio réveil. Il était 5 heures du matin. Edward n'avait plus sommeil et rester allongé à rien faire signifiait réfléchir, aussi, avec mille et une précautions, il se leva tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses parents. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il réussit enfin à sortir du lit. Le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre et enfila un pull sur son tee-shirt. Après avoir mis ses pantoufles, il descendit à la cuisine. Edward avait besoin de s'occuper. Il sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et commença à cuisiner.

Edward cassa des œufs dans un saladier et commença à préparer la pâte à pancake, quand il eut terminé, il prépara celle pour les gaufres et les crêpes. Alors que les poêles ou le gaufrier chauffaient, il prit des oranges et commença à les presser. Une fois le jus d'orange prêt, Edward porta la carafe sur la table. Il attrapa la vaisselle et la disposa pour le petit-déjeuner. Il se dépêcha d'apporter les confitures, le chocolat sur la table. Il mit la cafetière en marche et la bouilloire à chauffer. Le jeune homme fit cuire du bacon ainsi que des œufs. Il soupira en regardant l'heure qu'affichait la pendule de la cuisine, il allait être 7 heures, il avait fini à temps ! Il laissa la nourriture au chaud avant de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la table qu'il venait de préparer vérifiant que tout était bien à sa place.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant du bruit à l'étage. Ils se levaient. Il se dirigea vers la bouilloire quand son regard se posa sur son reflet dans l'appareil en inox. Il était pâle, vraiment pâle ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses yeux rougis et ses cernes. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Edward quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il ôta son pull et ses pantoufles pour entrer dans son lit. Il frissonna en sentant les draps froids sur sa peau. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et rabattit la couette sur son visage.

Le jeune homme s'obligea à respirer calmement pour tenter d'apaiser les tremblements de son corps. Sans qu'il ne le veuille ou qu'il ne puisse les arrêter des images défilèrent dans sa tête, il revoyait **l'autre** entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait encore ou lorsque **l'autre** l'observait pendant qu'il se douchait. Edward mordit son poing pour retenir un sanglot et surtout le cri qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers, ils étaient levés. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Un goût de fer coula dans sa gorge, sa main libre se crispa sur la couette. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient douloureux. Il se revoyait allongé sur la table d'examen du Docteur Matthews dans cette position humiliante et vulnérable. Le visage de Chris fut remplacé par celui de **l'autre**, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

******************

Jasper entra dans la cuisine, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa compagne. Ils étaient tous fatigués, ils s'étaient couchés tard hier soir, ils souhaitaient attendre le retour de leurs parents et de leur frère.

Quand ils étaient enfin revenus, Carlisle portait Edward dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il était allé le coucher. Leurs parents leur avaient peu parlé, leur expliquant seulement qu'Edward avait eu une journée difficile car il avait dû aller témoigner au FBI. Ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de son père et la souffrance qu'il y lut lui fit comprendre que c'était bien plus qu'un témoignage. Carlisle et Esmé étaient restés un peu avec eux avant qu'ils ne réussissent à les faire aller se coucher tout en leur promettant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder non plus à regagner leurs chambres.

Pendant que Rosalie et Alice souhaitaient une bonne nuit à Bella, il s'approcha de la chambre de son jeune frère. Il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter que Carlisle sortait de cette dernière en portant Edward dont le sommeil paraissait agiter. Il interrogea le médecin du regard, mais celui-ci lui indiqua simplement la porte de son bureau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Jasper s'était donc rendu dans le bureau et s'assit en attendant celui qu'il aimait comme un père. Carlisle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Les traits de son père étaient tirés, il paraissait épuisé. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« -Comment s'est passée votre journée ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Bien mieux que la votre, murmura Jasper en l'observant d'un œil soucieux.

-Heureusement…

Un léger silence s'abattit entre eux. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers son père quand il entendit un sanglot silencieux. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante du médecin qu'il serra avant d'envoyer balader toute pudeur et de prendre son père dans ses bras. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Carlisle pour se reprendre, son père inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant d'essuyer d'un geste rageur ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, Jasper, je…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal de craquer, le contraire serait flippant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, sourit doucement Carlisle.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, je ne sais pas si nous avons bien agi, il ne voulait pas y aller, mais…

-Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, Edward le comprendra, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais bientôt, j'en suis sûr.

-Il va avoir besoin d'être entouré.

-Je sais et je me disais que ce serait bien que vous nous passiez le relais, maman et toi, et que vous en profitiez un peu pour vous retrouver et vous reposer.

-Il ne doit pas rester seul.

-On le lâchera pas d'une semelle, promit Jasper.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Comme chaque année, il va y avoir une soirée à la réserve. On y va d'habitude pour le spectacle, mais cette fois on pourrait y rester pour entendre les Quileute parler de leur tribu, de leurs légendes, ça pourrait être sympa en plus je pense que ça l'intéresserait.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient si ton frère accepte, il ne faut pas lui forcer la main, d'accord ?

-Je lui demanderai quand je serai seul avec lui.

-Bien. Au fait, Bella dort chez nous ?

-Oui, Charlie est sur une affaire et les filles lui ont proposé de venir pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule chez elle.

-Elles ont bien fait. Ont-ils posé des questions après notre départ ce matin ?

-Un peu, admit Jasper, c'est surtout le fait qu'Edward soit à moitié endormi qui les a intrigués, mais ils ont compris qu'il devait aller témoigner. On a tous été un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, Bella aussi, je pense qu'on s'inquiétait.

-Ca va aller mieux maintenant, promit Carlisle. Allez, il est temps de se coucher. Merci pour tout, mon fils.

-De rien, papa. »

Son père l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de gagner sa chambre. Il avait rejoint Alice qui s'était rapidement endormie entre ses bras.

Jasper sortit de ses pensées quant lui et Alice percutèrent Emmett qui s'était figé sur le seuil de la cuisine. Jasper lui demanda de se pousser, mais le jeune homme paraissait être en état de choc. Soudain, Emmett se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'installa à table pour s'empresser de se servir. Quand il vit la table qui croulait sous la nourriture, il comprit la réaction de son frère et ne put retenir un sourire. Bella et Rosalie les rejoignirent, la blonde ne put retenir un soupir en voyant son compagnon dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« -Ché pas che qu'elle a maman, mais chelle a fait un chuper petit-décheuner !

-Et sans avoir la bouche pleine, ça donne quoi ? Railla Bella.

-Je disais que je sais pas ce qu'a maman, mais elle a fait un super petit-déj !

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Rose, mais elle a dû se lever tôt, elle avait pourtant besoin de sommeil !

-D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Demanda Alice étonnée.

Soudain des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier, leur mère fit irruption dans la cuisine en nouant sa robe de chambre, leur père sur les talons. Esmé se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit des œufs.

-Je suis désolée, les enfants, je ne me suis pas réveillée, je vous prépare votre petit-déjeuner !

-Esmé, l'appela Carlisle en lui prenant la boîte d'œufs, je pense que nos enfants sont assez grands pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner, regarde !

-Oh ! S'extasia Esmé en observant la table. Vous avez préparé tout ça ? C'est bien. Merci mes chéris.

-Ché pas chtoi ?

-Emmett ! Gronda doucement Esmé en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qu'il voulait dire, reprit Jasper, ce n'est pas toi qui a préparé le repas ?

-Non, on se lève juste, répondit Esmé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qui a préparé à bouffer ? ! S'inquiéta soudain Emmett.

-Edward, répondit Alice, ça ne peut être que lui.

-Alors, ça va, soupira Emmett en se remettant à manger.

-D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Demanda Rose.

-Il doit être dans sa chambre, dit Carlisle.

-Je vais le chercher. »

Jasper sortit de la cuisine avant que quiconque ne puisse se joindre à lui. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la porte de son frère. Il frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte ne souhaitant pas le réveiller s'il dormait. Le jeune homme aperçut une forme roulée en boule sous la couette, il aurait certainement refermé la porte en pensant que son frère dormait, s'il n'avait pas entendu un gémissement. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit et repoussa la couette. Il retint un cri en voyant le visage figé de son frère et le sang qui s'écoulait de son poing qu'il mordait. Jasper fit le tour du lit pour se placer face à lui. Avec tendresse, il posa une main sur son visage et l'autre sur son poing.

« -Edward ? Edward ? C'est Jasper. Tu es en train de te blesser, cesse de mordre ton poing ! Edward ? Je t'en prie, Edward, regarde-moi !

Jasper commençait à sentir la panique le gagner, son frère paraissait terrifié et déconnecté de la réalité, il était enfermé dans ses cauchemars. Alors qu'il allait se décider à appeler leur père, il réussit à capter le regard de son frère.

-C'est moi, c'est Jasper, répéta-t-il avec douceur, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Tout en lui disant ces quelques mots, il passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Il sentit le corps d'Edward se détendre quelque peu, ses dents se retirèrent lentement de sa chair. Jasper attrapa plusieurs mouchoirs qu'il posa sur la main de son cadet tout en l'éloignant de lui.

-C'est bien, l'encouragea-t-il, respire calmement. Je vais aller chercher papa.

La main d'Edward agrippa la sienne, l'empêchant de quitter la chambre, son frère secouait frénétiquement la tête pour qu'il ne prévienne pas leur père.

-Tu veux voir maman ?

-Non… Ca va…

-Edward, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en eux et que tu peux tout leur dire ?

-Oui, mais… Mais ils souffrent suffisamment comme ça, confia Edward dans un murmure.

-Ok, dit Jasper au bout d'un moment, tu te sens capable de venir déjeuner avec nous ?

-Oui, je crois, mais ma main ?

-Fais-moi confiance, demanda Jasper en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il s'absenta quelques secondes et revint avec une trousse de premiers soins. Avec précaution, il nettoya les plaies avant de lui faire un bandage.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-il satisfait de son travail.

-Mais… Ils vont le voir ?

-T'inquiète, tonton Jazz s'occupe de tout !

Edward esquissa un sourire face à sa mine conspiratrice. Il observa avec attention son frère sortir du lit et revêtir un pull, vérifiant qu'il tenait bien sur ses deux jambes.

-Allez, viens avant qu'Emmett n'ait tout dévoré !

Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la cuisine. Quelques têtes se levèrent à leur entrée, Jasper alla s'asseoir auprès de sa petite femme alors qu'Edward prenait place entre Carlisle et Bella.

-Bonjour, dit son frère en s'asseyant.

Une cacophonie de bonjours lui répondit, sauf Emmett qui avait la bouche pleine ce qui lui valut une claque de la part de Rose.

-Désolé, s'excusa leur aîné après avoir avalé, que nous vaut l'honneur d'un tel petit-déjeuner ?

-J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir, répondit simplement Edward.

-Recommence quand tu veux !

-Tu pourrais en prendre de la graine, maugréa Rosalie en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

-En tout cas, merci, Edward, c'est vraiment très bon, assura Bella en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Jasper ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les joues rougies de son amie et de son frère, tous deux détournèrent rapidement le regard, sûrement gênés par ce sentiment nouveau qui les étreignait.

-C'est très gentil, mon cœur, le remercia Esmé en l'embrassant, mais tu as dû te lever tôt ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, confia son frère, alors, plutôt que de tourner en rond, j'ai préféré m'occuper.

Esmé lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de retourner s'asseoir en bout de table. Edward tendit la main vers la carafe de jus d'orange qu'il attrapa en grimaçant, au moment où il allait la lâcher, Carlisle la rattrapa.

-Tu t'es blessé ? Interrogea leur père en prenant sa main bandée.

-Il s'est brûlé, répondit rapidement Jasper, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas dans la cuisine à notre arrivée. Je l'ai soigné.

-Et bien, il semblerait que Bella et toi ayez plusieurs points communs, releva Alice en souriant, vous cuisinez super bien, vous rougissez facilement et vous êtes maladroits.

-Alice ! Grogna Bella en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Laisse-moi regarder, demanda Carlisle alors qu'Edward avait retiré sa main.

-Oserais-tu mettre en doute mes capacités d'infirmier ? Interrogea Jasper en prenant un air faussement outré.

-Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura son père.

Carlisle remplit le verre d'Edward et son frère se contenta de ça pour déjeuner ce qui exaspéra quelque peu ses parents, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas, Carlisle s'absenta avant de revenir avec plusieurs brochures qu'il posa devant Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rosalie intriguée.

-Des brochures pour des stations de ski, répondit leur père.

-On va à Aspen ?! S'excita aussitôt Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Répéta le petit lutin en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Edward qui va choisir notre lieu de vacances, révéla Esmé, et je compte sur vous pour lui ficher la paix, compris ? C'est lui qui choisi !

Esmé fit le tour de la table en les observant avec insistance, leur faisant ainsi promettre de laisser Edward libre de ses choix.

-Bella, cela te plairait-il de venir avec nous ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Ce sont des vacances en famille et je…

-Rohh ! Soupira Alice. Tu vas pas recommencer ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que l'on te répète que tu fais partie de la famille ?

-Mais, Charlie…

-Charlie sera très content que tu partes avec nous, il pourra ainsi aller pêcher en toute tranquillité, argumenta Carlisle.

-Alors, c'est réglé ! S'écria Alice en sautillant. On part quand ?

-Nous pourrions partir dans 15 jours ? Proposa Esmé. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se dépêchèrent ensuite de terminer leur repas car sinon ils allaient être en retard pour leurs cours. Jasper allait quitter la maison et croisa les yeux de son frère qui lui offrit un regard empli de reconnaissance. Il lui sourit en retour. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il vit son frère s'installer au salon avec les brochures que leur père lui avait remis.

* * *

Edward était allongé sur son lit, profitant de ses dernières minutes de calme avant que sa tornade de grande sœur ne vienne l'arracher à sa tranquillité. Ces deux derniers jours étaient passés très vite, ses parents avaient veillé à ce qu'il soit occupé et il leur en était reconnaissant. Cela faisait aussi deux jours qu'il n'avait pas refait de crise d'angoisse, après le départ de ses frères et sœurs, ses parents étaient venus lui parler. Carlisle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, il avait examiné sa main et il avait bien entendu compris ce qui s'était passé. Depuis, ils vérifiaient qu'il prenait bien le traitement prescrit par le Docteur Matthews. Lors des repas, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois, ils surveillaient ce qu'il mangeait tout comme ils veillaient sur ses heures de sommeil.

Le jeudi soir, Jasper était venu le trouver dans sa chambre, ils avaient discuté quelques minutes avant que son frère ne lui propose de les accompagner à une soirée à la Push. Il lui parla de différents spectacles et des légendes Quileutes. Edward accepta. D'une part, il avait envie de passer du temps avec ses frères et sœurs ainsi que Bella et d'autre part, Esmé et Carlisle avaient sûrement besoin de se reposer un peu et ils ne pourraient pas le faire s'il était là.

Du coup, Edward se retrouvait allongé sur son lit, vêtu d'un peignoir, son petit lutin de sœur lui ayant interdit de s'habiller sans son aval. Soudain, il se redressa en entendant la porter s'ouvrir brutalement, ses sœurs entrèrent en compagnie de Bella. Ses sœurs se soucièrent peu de sa tenue, mais il put voir le regard de Bella s'attarder sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il resserra les pans de son peignoir avant de décider d'aller se réfugier sous sa couette. Une seconde plus tard, Alice posa plusieurs vêtements sur son lit, lui ordonnant de les mettre avant de sortir entraînant les deux autres jeunes filles dans son sillage.

***************

Bella avait l'impression que ses joues étaient toujours en feu. Comment Alice avait-elle pu faire irruption ainsi dans la chambre de son frère ? Comment avait-elle pu lui ordonner de rester en peignoir et la traîner ensuite vers sa chambre ? Elle avait cru mourir de honte quand elle avait vu qu'Edward avait surpris son regard alors qu'elle regardait effrontément son torse, la réaction du jeune homme ne s'était pas fait attendre, il était allé se planquer ! La jeune fille sortit dans ses pensées en sentant peser sur elle les regards de ses deux amies, elles avaient un sourire en coin qui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon.

« -Pourquoi es-tu toute rouge, Bella ? Se moqua Alice.

-On dirait qu'elle a dû mal à s'en remettre, rigola Rose.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a du travail, décréta le petit lutin en lui tendant une tenue.

-Non ! Non, je ne mettrai pas ça ! Assura Bella en voyant la jupe et le haut trop décolleté à son goût. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'on sera la plupart du temps dehors ! Je vais mourir de froid !

-Alors, débrouille-toi pour que mon frère te réchauffe ! Répliqua Alice. Et ne prends pas cette mine outrée, je sais que tu n'attends que ça !

-Bon, souffla Rosalie en se postant entre les deux, pourquoi ne pas mettre le dernier jeans que tu as acheté avec ta tunique bleue ?

Bella fit la moue, elle aimait bien sa tunique, mais elle était certaine qu'elle apprécierait plus un pull à col roulé ! Cependant, elle ne semblait pas avoir trop le choix et elle préférait celui de Rose. Elle s'empara des vêtements que lui tendait son amie et elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler. Quand elle ressortit, Alice l'a fit asseoir d'autorité sur le lit pour la maquiller pendant que Rosalie s'occupait de ses cheveux. Elle observa sa meilleure amie qui portait une jupe assez courte avec des bottes et des collants épais, elle faillit jurer quand elle vit qu'Alice portait un col roulé ! Rosalie quant à elle, arborait un jeans et un chemisier qui moulaient parfaitement ses formes harmonieuses. Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes, Alice lui tendit un manteau en daim noir ainsi qu'une écharpe du même bleue que sa tunique parsemée de légers fils argentés.

-Tu es parfaite ! Assura le petit lutin en l'observant d'un œil brillant. Mon frère ne va pas te résister !

-Alice a raison, tu es magnifique ! Garantit Rose.

-Ouais, c'est pas trop mal, admit Bella en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

-Jamais contente celle-là, maugréa Alice en l'entraînant vers le salon. »

Elles rejoignirent les garçons qui les attendaient au salon. Emmett et Jasper enlacèrent leurs moitiés pendant que son regard se posait sur Edward qui lisait assit sur un canapé. Il était sublime et elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient assortis. Il portait un jeans de la même couleur que le sien ainsi qu'une chemise bleue nuit. Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit et elle rougit. Leur échange se brisa quand Esmé et Carlisle vinrent les saluer. Après les avoir embrassé, ils entrèrent tous dans la jeep d'Emmett et comme par hasard elle se retrouva assise à côté d'Edward, leurs genoux et leurs bras se touchaient, un délicieux frisson parcourut son être.

Bella souffla discrètement et tourna la tête pour essayer de se changer les idées, mais aussitôt elle croisa le regard perçant d'Alice. Tout en mordillant sa lèvre pour étouffer une réplique sanglante à l'encontre de sa meilleure amie, Bella baissa la tête. Son regard se posa sur sa main qui était posée sur sa cuisse, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cuisine de son voisin où se trouvait aussi sa main. Emmett prit un virage un peu trop serré et elle se retrouva plaquée contre Edward, ses joues s'enflammèrent alors que sa main touchait celle du jeune homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'agrippa. Après avoir essuyé plusieurs insultes, Emmett ralentit. Bella rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main d'Edward. Elle leva la tête vers lui et bredouilla une excuse. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle lâchait sa main. Bella posa ses mains sur ses genoux, les empêchant d'aller traîner sur son voisin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Push. Emmett se gara près d'autres véhicules. Ils sortirent et revêtirent leurs manteaux. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage où allait se dérouler une partie de la soirée. Il y avait un grand feu autour duquel plusieurs jeunes discutaient. Ils allaient les rejoindre quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Edward s'était arrêté. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, il était pâle et elle était certaine qu'il avait dissimulé ses mains pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ses tremblements. Ils échangèrent un regard, comment avaient-ils pu oublier qu'il s'agissait de sa première sortie officielle ? Bella était touchée par la détresse du jeune homme, elle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

« -Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous réchauffer auprès du feu ? Proposa Emmett aux filles.

Elles opinèrent de la tête et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Edward, elles partirent en direction du feu. Elles saluèrent quelques uns de leurs amis et s'installèrent auprès d'Angela et de Ben. Bella observait aussi discrètement que possible les garçons, ils discutaient et s'étaient rapprochés d'Edward, Emmett avait posé une main sur son épaule.

-Salut, Bella !

-Oh, bonjour, Jacob, comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux depuis que tu es là, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Jacob lui tendit une tasse de thé avant d'en proposer à ses amies. Jacob se réinstalla à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules qu'elle ôta doucement. Elle connaissait depuis toujours le jeune Quileute, ils jouaient ensemble quand ils étaient enfants, mais depuis qu'elle était venue vivre à Forks, les sentiments de son ami avaient changé. Jacob lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle avait été flattée qu'il s'intéresse à elle, elle avait même cru être amoureuse de lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié de son côté. Ils s'étaient séparés et même si elle l'éconduisait à chaque fois, il tentait toujours sa chance.

-Tu es magnifique, Bella, la complimenta-t-il.

-Merci.

-Salut, les gars ! Lança Emmett en les rejoignant et en s'installant près de Rosalie.

-Vous pourriez pas faire votre petite sauterie l'été ? Demanda Jasper en ôtant quelques flocons de sa chevelure.

-Ce serait moins marrant, rigola Jacob, et puis la tradition doit être respectée.

-Pousse toi, Jasper ! Ordonna Alice pour se laisser une place vacante entre elle et Bella. Viens t'asseoir ici, Edward !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir entre elles deux. Il était évident que les regards qui pesaient sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Bonsoir, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Salut, lui répondirent joyeusement Ben et Angela.

-T'es qui ?! Grogna Jacob en le fixant d'un œil peu amène.

-Jacob Black ! Gronda aussitôt Bella. Surveille un peu tes manières !

-Désolé, marmonna le Quileute, salut.

-C'est rien, murmura Edward.

-Alors, Ben, Angela et Jacob, laissez-moi vous présenter mon merveilleux petit frère Edward ! Déclara Alice en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

-Je pense qu'on a loupé un épisode, avoua Ben.

-Edward est le petit géni de la famille, expliqua Emmett, il vivait à l'autre bout du pays dans une école réservée à l'élite !

-Tu es de passage à Forks ? Lui demanda Angela.

-Je vais rester, répondit Edward, ma famille me manquait trop.

-Alors bienvenue à Forks ! Lança Ben.

-Merci.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ici ? Questionna Jacob d'un ton légèrement froid. Y a pas d'école spécialisée pour les gens comme toi dans le coin ?

-Hey ! Gronda Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par les gens comme lui ?!

-Ca fait rien, assura Edward.

-Bonsoir, les jeunes, les salua un Quileute, alors, il parait que vous restez avec nous jusqu'à la fin ?

-Salut, Sam, le salua Jasper en se levant. Edward, tu viens avec moi, je voudrais te présenter Billy et quelques anciens, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer leurs histoires !

-Je viens avec vous, déclara Bella en les rejoignant. »

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit Jacob se lever pour les accompagner, elle l'en dissuada en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas la manière dont il avait traité Edward. Bella rattrapa les deux frères qui s'étaient approchés d'une petite maison devant laquelle plusieurs anciens étaient assis. Ils les saluèrent avant d'aller s'installer auprès de Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Ce dernier accueillit Edward bien plus chaleureusement que son fils. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il leur raconta les légendes liées à sa tribu. Bella les connaissait depuis toute petite, Billy était le meilleur ami de son père. Pendant que le vieil indien parlait, elle put à loisir observer Edward qui écoutait le Quileute avec attention. L'émeraude de ses yeux brillait et un léger sourire éclairait son visage, il était captivé par son interlocuteur. Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine de le voir si heureux et détendu.

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle vit Edward se lever et pousser le fauteuil de Billy vers la petite maison, ils entrèrent sous son œil intrigué. Un léger rire retentit, elle se tourna vers Jasper qui apparemment était en train de rire d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui n'impressionna pas le jeune homme, celui-ci inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant de lui offrir un sourire emplit d'excuse.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui te fait autant rire ? Demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ta tête, souffla Jasper tout en tentant de garder son sérieux.

-Explique !

-J'ai cru que tu allais nous faire une crise quand Edward est parti avec Billy !

-Très drôle, maugréa-t-elle avant de rougir, ils sont allés où ?

-Voir les différents objets concernant le peuple Quileute qui sont exposés dans la maison, tu veux qu'on les rejoigne ?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Bella avait tout fait pour paraître détachée en disant ces quelques mots, mais de toute évidence elle était mauvaise actrice car Jasper retenait difficilement un petit sourire. Ils rejoignirent Edward à l'intérieur et écoutèrent eux aussi les histoires de Billy qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

Au bout d'une heure, ils sortirent enfin de la petite maison. Billy semblait apprécier la compagnie d'Edward, il lui prêta plusieurs ouvrages et lui fit promettre de revenir un de ces jours pour boire le thé avec lui et pour connaître son avis sur ces livres et répondre à ses questions. Ils allaient regagner le campement quand Alice surgit de nulle part et entraîna son compagnon à sa suite tout en demandant à Bella de s'occuper d'Edward. Edward haussa un sourcil et elle ne put retenir un fou-rire, il était apparemment toujours étonné de l'énergie que possédait sa sœur. Le jeune homme soupira et elle lui proposa d'aller voir une animation où les Quileute jouaient avec des torches enflammées, des couteaux et des haches. Ils s'installèrent sur des rondins de bois qui avaient été placés pour les spectateurs. Tout comme les autres personnes présentes, ils étaient hypnotisés par l'adresse de leurs hôtes.

Les flammes dansaient dans la nuit noire, traçant des sillons de feu parsemés par de légers flocons blancs qui tombaient du ciel. Bella souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Elle aurait bien aimé se rapprocher du feu, mais avec sa chance légendaire, elle était certaine que l'un des Quileute manquerait à cet instant son lancé de couteau ou de hache… La jeune fille sursauta quand elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules. Elle retint son souffle lorsque son voisin l'attira contre lui et frictionna ses bras pour la réchauffer. Bella eut l'impression que son visage prenait feu. Elle osa lever la tête pour remercier Edward, mais elle oublia ce qu'elle souhaitait dire quand il lui offrit un sourire. Son cœur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine quand il se pencha, ses doigts effleurèrent ses cheveux alors, sans plus réfléchir, Bella fit ce qu'elle désirait depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin celles d'Edward. Alors qu'elle allait glisser sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour approfondir leur baiser, celui-ci s'écarta.

Bella rouvrit les yeux et remarqua aussitôt l'air confus d'Edward. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction c'est alors que son regard se posa sur la main d'Edward qui tenait une feuille morte. Une feuille morte dans sa main. Sa main qui avait caressé ses cheveux, non… Il avait simplement ôté la feuille qui s'y trouvait comprit la jeune femme. Bella crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Edward fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il se leva et lui tendit la main tout en lui proposant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Bella accepta, mais refusa son aide pour se lever. Tout en respectant une certaine distance avec lui, ils rejoignirent la plage.

Bella ne cessait de s'insulter. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu se jeter ainsi sur lui ? Elle se demanda un instant s'il ne serait pas mieux pour elle d'aller se jeter du haut des falaises de la Push… Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'Edward s'intéressait à elle ? Jamais elle n'aurait dû écouter Alice et Rosalie. Il suffisait de regarder leur frère pour voir qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble ! Edward était parfait, il était très beau, un véritable Apollon et en plus il était gentil ! C'était le mec parfait alors que ferait-il avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal qu'elle ?! Elle eut un petit rire désabusé qui attira l'attention du jeune homme qui lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. Super ! Maintenant, il devait être convaincu qu'elle était folle ! Ils retrouvèrent leur groupe et s'assirent avec eux. Alice et Rosalie lui lancèrent un regard emplit de questions en voyant sa mine renfrognée, mais elle se mura dans son silence.

« -Alors, il parait que le vieux Billy s'est fait un nouveau copain ? Lança Emmett à son cadet.

-C'est quelqu'un de très intéressant.

-Attends quelques années et tu en auras assez qu'il te raconte toujours les mêmes histoires, ça doit lui faire plaisir d'avoir un peu de sang neuf ! Rigola Emmett.

-Bon, pendant que vous vous promeniez, dit Alice en les regardant à tour de rôle, on a préparé notre tipi pour la nuit. On va le partager avec Angela et Ben.

-Super, lâcha simplement Bella.

-On… On dort ici ? Demanda Edward qui paraissait soudain nerveux.

-Oui, une vraie nuit à l'indienne, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il fait super bon dans le tipi, assura Emmett.

-Par contre, comme il n'y a que des couples, poursuivit Alice avec un éclat diabolique dans les yeux, vous allez devoir partager le même couchage !

Bella sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Quoi ? Elle allait devoir dormir avec lui ?! Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se ridiculiser en lui sautant dessus ?! La jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand elle vit Jasper et Edward s'éclipser discrètement. Emmett se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger et elle se retrouva aussitôt assaillie par ses deux amies.

-Alors, raconte ! Ordonna Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Avoue que je suis trop forte ! S'écria Alice. Tu vas pouvoir passer la nuit avec mon frère ! Mais ne lui saute pas dessus, je te rappelle qu'on sera aussi dans le tipi !

Lui sauter dessus ? C'était déjà fait ! Et le résultat n'était pas vraiment celui qu'elle escomptait. Bella se leva, préférant être un peu seule. Ses amies l'appelèrent, mais elle les ignora. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du feu de camp, elle décida de passer voir ses amies de la Push, Leah et Emily devaient bien être dans les parages. C'est alors qu'elle entendit deux voix familières non loin d'elle. Bella s'approcha doucement et se cacha derrière la palissade d'une maison.

-Je ne peux pas, Jasper, confia Edward, c'est trop… Je n'y arriverai pas ! Tu m'en demandes trop.

-Je suis navré, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle et je peux comprendre ta répugnance à partager…

-Hey, les gars ! S'écria Emmett, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je vais raccompagner Edward à la maison, annonça Jasper, tu peux me donner les clefs de la jeep ?

-Y'a un problème ?

-Non, répondit trop rapidement Edward, je suis juste fatigué.

-Tu sais que c'est à ça que sert notre tipi ?

-Bon, ça suffit, Emmett ! Gronda Jasper. Tu me donnes les clefs ?

-Tiens. Bon et bien bonne nuit, Edward.

-Merci, Emmett, dors bien et excuse-moi auprès des filles.

-T'inquiète, je m'occupe d'elles ! »

Bella quitta précipitamment sa cachette en entendant des pas venir vers elle. Elle marcha rapidement vers un coin tranquille du village. Elle s'assit sur un petit banc et laissa ses larmes lui échapper. Ainsi, elle avait bien raison. Edward n'était pas intéressé par elle. De toute évidence, elle lui faisait horreur puisqu'il ne tenait même pas à dormir à ses côtés. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il était irrésistible au point qu'elle lui sauterait dessus ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Après tout, elle n'était pas entièrement fautive, lui aussi, il avait joué avec elle ! Il avait bien dû s'amuser et elle avait été assez idiote pour croire qu'un homme tel que lui pourrait s'éprendre de la fille banale qu'elle était !

« -Bella ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de Jacob. Ce dernier paraissait inquiet. Il s'approcha et essuya doucement ses larmes.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en trouvant refuge dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes en silence avant qu'elle ne remarque le verre que tenait Jacob.

-C'est quoi ?

-Du coca amélioré, avoua-t-il.

-Donne !

-Tu es sûre, Bella ? »

La jeune fille lui prit le verre des mains et but plusieurs gorgées avant de le lui rendre. Jacob lui sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue. Jacob. A bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours été gentil et attentionné avec elle. Il lui offrit un sourire, bien sûr il n'était pas aussi parfait que celui de l'autre, bien sûr il ne faisait pas s'emballer son cœur, mais au moins lui, il tenait à elle, il l'aimait ! Bella lui rendit son sourire. Elle se redressa légèrement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune Quileute. Alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver que ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douces, aussi chaudes que celles qu'elle avait simplement effleuré tout à l'heure. Jacob se leva et lui tendit la main. Tout en inspirant profondément, elle prit sa main. Au moins, Jacob et elle appartenaient au même monde, ils étaient pareils, pas comme l'autre…


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!

Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai privilégié l'écriture ! Promis, la prochaine fois je trouverai le temps de le faire ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! Sur ce je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 15 : Explications **

Edward s'éveilla lentement dans son lit. Il se tourna et son regard se posa sur son radio réveil. Il était neuf heures. Il aurait dû se lever, prendre une douche et rejoindre ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'enfouit sous sa couette et repensa à la soirée de la veille. Ses parents avaient été surpris de le voir rentrer en compagnie de Jasper, il avait lu l'inquiétude sur leurs visages et il les avait tout de suite rassuré. Il allait bien, seulement, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de dormir avec d'autres personnes. Ses parents comprirent qu'il faisait référence à ses cauchemars. Il se réveillait souvent en sursaut la nuit après avoir gémit et pleuré. S'il était resté avec ses frères et ses sœurs ainsi que Bella, ils auraient compris et il ne le souhaitait pas, il n'était pas prêt.

Bella… Le visage de la jeune fille se dessina dans son esprit, son cœur se serra aussitôt. Il revoyait son visage empreint de tristesse, mais ce sentiment avait vite été remplacé par ce qu'il pensait être de la colère, mais il n'en était pas certain, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Mais, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Edward passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le souvenir brûlant des lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de revivre la scène, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il pouvait encore sentir son cœur s'emballer quand les douces lèvres de Bella s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il percevait la chaleur de son souffle caressant son visage, son envoûtante douce odeur de freesia. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Edward se tourna dans son lit. Il était mal à l'aise et un brin effrayé. Pourquoi Bella lui faisait-elle tant d'effet ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce trouble ? Cela n'était pas nouveau, il avait déjà ressenti cela, depuis leur rencontre, elle le troublait. Il repensa aux romans que lisait Ana, il lui en avait emprunté quelques uns qu'il avait lus par curiosité, intrigué par les rapports que pouvaient entretenir un homme et une femme. Il n'était pas familier de ces choses là, ce genre de rapport ne lui avait jamais été permis. **Il** avait toujours pris soin de le maintenir dans l'ignorance et éloigné, selon ses mots, de toute _tentation_. Etait-ce cela le sentiment amoureux ? Etait-il amoureux ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux si rapidement, si ? Tout en poussant un gémissement de désespoir, il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit.

Et s'il était amoureux de Bella, le fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé, cela signifiait-il qu'elle éprouvait le même sentiment pour lui ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son cœur s'emballa, une douce chaleur enveloppa son corps. Bella. Il soupira. Il repensa au bref moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Il revit la lueur de déception qui brillait dans son regard, puis, son changement d'humeur, sa froideur. Pourquoi son comportement avait-il radicalement changé ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il ait mis fin à leur baiser ? Sûrement… Il s'en voulut de l'avoir blessé, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Cependant, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi ? Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et il était certain qu'une fois qu'elle apprendrait la vérité à son sujet, elle ne voudrait plus rien à voir à faire avec lui. Tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude, il enfouit sa tête dans un oreilles et poussa un cri étouffé par celui-ci. Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main dans ses cheveux. Il sortit sa tête de dans l'oreiller et croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère.

« -Tout va bien, mon chéri ? Interrogea Esmé.

-Oui, soupira-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista sa mère toujours soucieuse.

-Oui, je t'assure que je vais bien, maman.

-As-tu faim ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges, mon cœur. Allez, viens te joindre à ton père et à moi pour le petit-déjeuner.

Edward esquissa un sourire et sortit de son lit. Il enfila un pull et suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine. Il salua son père et s'assit. Ce dernier poussa vers lui une assiette de pancakes. Edward n'ignora pas le regard inquiet qu'avaient échangé ses parents.

-C'était bien la soirée à la Push ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, répondit Edward, j'ai rencontré Billy Black, c'est quelqu'un de très intéressant, il m'a invité à lui rendre visite quand j'aurais lu les livres qu'il m'a prêté.

-C'est gentil de sa part, admit Esmé, je t'y emmènerai si tu veux.

-Merci, maman.

-Tu as rencontré des jeunes de ton âge ? Interrogea sa mère.

-Oui, Ben, Angela et Jacob.

-Tout c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, papa. Ils sont sympas.

-Tu as pu assister au spectacle du lancé de couteaux ? J'ai toujours trouvé cela très impressionnant.

Sa mère continua à raconter ses souvenirs alors que d'autres l'assaillaient, il repensait à Bella, à ses lèvres qui avaient effleuré les siennes. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit le regard de son père peser sur lui, de toute évidence, ce dernier avait perçu son trouble. Alors que Carlisle allait l'interroger, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Des pas retentirent dans la maison et le reste des enfants Cullen entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils les saluèrent avant de s'installer autour de la table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Edward remarqua les regards contrariés de ses sœurs. Esmé posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

-Où est Bella ? Demanda sa mère.

-Elle est restée à la Push, répondit Alice en le fusillant du regard.

Edward se tassa aussitôt sur sa chaise, déstabilisé par le regard de sa sœur.

-A la Push ? S'étonna Esmé.

-Ouais, il semblerait que Jacob et elle aient remis ça, la renseigna Emmett avant de boire une grande gorgée de jus d'orange.

-Surveille ton langage, le réprimanda Esmé.

-Voilà qui est étonnant, commenta simplement Carlisle.

-Pas tant que ça, maugréa Rosalie. »

Une nouvelle fois, il sentit un regard accusateur peser sur lui. Sans un mot, il se leva et rangea la vaisselle de son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une fois seul, il s'assit sur son canapé et repensa à ce que venaient d'annoncer ses sœurs. Bella était avec Jacob. Cette constatation lui fit mal, il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme comprimait sa poitrine. Il se roula en boule, déstabilisé par les différents sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Alice et Rosalie semblaient en colère contre lui. Non, décidément, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il perdait le contrôle et il ne le supportait pas. Edward tenta de se détendre et de se composer une mine sereine quand on frappa à sa porte. Jasper entra, il portait un jogging noir, un tee-shirt à manche longue blanc et une doudoune noire sans manche. Son frère s'approcha et lui donna une paire de basket. Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard, mais Jazz ne dit rien, il se contenta d'ouvrir son armoire et d'en sortir une tenue similaire à la sienne. Comme pour les baskets, il lui tendit un jogging bleu nuit, la doudoune assortie et un tee-shirt à manche longue noir.

« -Prends aussi tes gants et un bonnet, lui demanda son frère en sortant de la chambre, je t'attends en bas.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-On va courir, quelque chose me dit que tu as besoin de prendre l'air et de te défouler.

Edward lui sourit. Jasper ferma la porte et il se dépêcha de se changer pour ne pas le faire attendre. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au salon où il se figea quelques secondes en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Jasper était plié en deux et leur père tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son fou-rire. Son regard revint se poser sur son aîné qui se trouvait au milieu du salon, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder à l'hilarité qui régnait dans la pièce. Emmett était drapé dans un tissu rose fuchsia qu'Alice entortillait autour de lui, Rose quant à elle était en train d'essayer différentes teintes de maquillage sur le visage de son compagnon.

-Bon, souffla Jasper en se reprenant, je pense que tu ne viendras pas courir avec nous ?

-Je viendrais bien, maugréa Emmett, mais…

-Mais tu ne bougeras pas de là ! Prévint Rose en le menaçant du regard.

-Allez, viens, Edward.

-Faites attention, leur demanda Carlisle, certains endroits sont encore glissants.

-On sera prudent, assura Jasper.

Ils sortirent de la maison et après avoir fait quelques exercices d'échauffement, ils partirent en courant lentement.

-Pourquoi Emmett sert-il de cobaye aux filles ? Interrogea-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Cela fait partie de sa punition.

-Sa punition ?

-Pour avoir déconné à ton arrivée, ce qui me fait penser que je dois salir ma voiture, il doit la lustrer demain, sourit le blond.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, le défendit Edward.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Jasper lui offrit un sourire rassurant et ils reprirent leur course. Edward n'était pas habitué à faire de l'exercice, son frère adaptait son rythme pour qu'il puisse le suivre sans difficulté. Malgré l'air froid, faire de l'exercice lui fit du bien. Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas à faire demi-tour. Il aurait aimé continuer, mais Jasper lui fit remarquer qu'il était essoufflé et que vu qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé, ils feraient mieux de rentrer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le perron de la villa, Edward ne put que remarquer la camionnette de Bella. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la course à pied. Alors qu'il allait entrer, Jasper le retint pour faire quelques étirements. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la villa. Emmett avait retrouvé une tenue normale et les trois jeunes filles assissent sur le même canapé riaient en observant les photos qui défilaient sur un numérique. L'air grognon de son aîné lui indiqua qu'il était le sujet des photos.

« -Salut, Bella, lâcha Jasper.

La jeune fille leva la tête et lui sourit tout en le saluant. Edward ouvrit la bouche mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

-Et si on allait dans ma chambre ? Proposa Alice en prenant la main de Bella.

Les filles quittèrent précipitamment le salon. Jasper leur lança un regard réprobateur alors qu'Emmett paraissait perdu.

-Alors, vous êtes allés loin ? Demanda le grand brun.

-Non, répondit Jasper, Edward a besoin de s'entraîner et puis vu ce qu'il mange ces derniers jours j'avais pas envie de le ramener sur mon dos !

-Je vais bien, protesta le cadet.

-Ouais, enfin, en attendant, je pense qu'Emmett pourrait t'aider à te défouler, proposa le blond. »

Une lueur de joie s'alluma dans le regard du grand brun qui posa sur lui un regard calculateur. La seconde suivante, Emmett s'était levé et le traînait par la main vers le garage pendant que Jasper les suivait en souriant les mains dans les poches.

******************

Bella s'était réveillée avec un mal de tête effroyable. Alors qu'elle pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans un lit qu'elle avait peur de reconnaître. Les souvenirs de la soirée revinrent à son esprit quand elle vit un bras musclé et bronzé autour de sa taille. Doucement, elle repoussa le bras de Jacob et sortit sans bruit du lit tout en se traitant de tous les noms. Bella réussit à s'habiller sans réveiller son ami. Une fois prête, elle hésita, devait-elle partir comme une voleuse ou attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir une discussion avec lui ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle avait cherché du réconfort auprès de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça surtout en connaissant les sentiments de Jacob ?! Décidément, elle était vraiment horrible, elle avait reproché à Edward de jouer avec elle, mais elle venait d'agir de la même manière avec le jeune indien ! Oui, sauf que contrairement à Edward, elle aimait bien Jacob, ils avaient même été ensemble pendant un moment. Bella se réinstalla sur le lit, elle observa un moment le jeune homme endormit. Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses, il avait été on premier petit-ami, il lui avait donné son premier vrai baiser, il avait été son premier amant… Oui, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Jacob, mais ces derniers lui paraissaient dérisoires quand elle pensait à Edward. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Il était clair que ses sentiments pour le cadet des Cullen étaient à sens unique.

« -Bonjour, ma belle.

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle sentit les lèvres de Jacob se poser sur sa bouche.

-Bonjour.

-Ah ! Souffla Jacob en affichant un œil soucieux. Tu regrettes ?

-Non, répondit trop rapidement Bella, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-Y'a pas de soucis, assura le jeune homme, je suis tout disposé à t'attendre quelle que soit ta réponse.

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par la phrase de Jacob, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il semblait avoir mûri pendant leur séparation.

-Merci, Jake.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de se pencher pour embrasser le jeune homme. Le souvenir de la douceur des lèvres d'Edward revint la hanter. Doucement, elle repoussa Jacob qui émit un petit grognement et tenta de la retenir.

-Je suis désolée, Jake, mais il faut que je rejoigne les autres.

-Les Cullen, souffla Jacob. Tu passes toujours tout ton temps avec eux !

-On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, s'énerva Bella, ils sont mes amis et cela ne changera pas. D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu t'entends bien avec Emmett et Jasper ?

-Ouais, eux ça va, admit le jeune homme à contrecœur, les filles aussi, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elles m'aiment pas trop, par contre, ce Edward je ne le sens pas.

-Pourtant, il est très gentil, tout comme ses frères et sœurs ! Bon, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, je vais les rejoindre.

-Je peux t'appeler ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en sortant de la chambre. »

Bella referma son manteau quand elle sortit de la maison des Black, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, heureuse de ne pas avoir croisé le père de Jacob. Ce dernier se serait empressé d'aller rapporter la nouvelle à Charlie qui aurait sauté de joie, les deux hommes rêvaient de voir leur famille ne faire plus qu'une. Elle arriva enfin à proximité du tipi où la tribu Cullen avait passé la nuit. Ces derniers étaient en train de remballer leurs affaires, ils cessèrent leurs activités quand ils la virent arriver.

« -Bella ! Je suis content de voir que le grand méchant loup ne t'a pas croqué ! Rigola Emmett.

-Je suis entière comme tu peux le voir !

-Les garçons, vous voulez bien porter nos affaires à la voiture ? Demanda Alice qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

Bella eut envie de demander à Emmett et à Jasper de rester avec elle, ses deux amies n'allaient pas lui faire grâce d'un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. A peine les garçons étaient-ils partis, qu'elles la firent asseoir de force sur un banc entre elles.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Attaqua aussitôt Alice.

-Comment as-tu pu remettre ça avec Jacob ? Questionna Rose en prenant une mine écœurée.

-Ca suffit ! Grogna Bella.

La jeune fille essaya de se lever, mais elles la retinrent.

-Bella ! Je croyais… Je croyais que tu aimais bien mon frère ? Demanda Alice en faisant la moue.

-Je… Oui, mais ce n'est pas possible, murmura la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Interrogea Rosalie.

-Pff, souffla Bella avant de se lancer, hier soir… Hier soir quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, j'avais froid et il m'a pris dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Alice.

-Attends, lui demanda Bella, je… Enfin, on s'est embrassé.

-Quoi ?! Rugirent les deux sœurs en tapant dans leurs mains.

-Calmez-vous ! Ordonna la jeune fille, les deux sœurs s'apaisèrent quand elles virent ses traits tirés. On ne s'est pas vraiment embrassé, je l'ai embrassé et il m'a repoussé.

-Il t'a repoussé ? Répéta Alice ahurie.

-Oui, je peux même t'affirmer que je le dégoûte, que je le répugne ! Révéla Bella avec colère.

-Non, il ne peut pas t'avoir dit ça, murmura Rose éberluée par le comportement de son frère.

-Mais… Mais, bégaya Alice, mais j'étais sûre… j'étais sûre qu'il tenait à toi…

-Tu t'es trompée, Alice, déclara fermement Bella en se levant et en inspirant profondément, allez, on va pas passer la journée à parler de ça !

-Bella, l'appela doucement le petit lutin, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour te jeter dans les bras de Jacob.

-Elle a raison, appuya Rose, oublierais-tu déjà pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

-Je m'en souviens très bien, Rosalie, je pensais que je ne l'aimais pas, mais c'est faux, je l'aime.

Sur ces mots, Bella prit son sac à dos et partit rejoindre les garçons. Cependant, elle était suffisamment près pour entendre les quelques mots d'Alice.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu aimes mon frère. »

Bella ferma les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas courir après une chimère, car c'était ce que représentait Edward Cullen, un rêve qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais. Elle rejoignit Emmett et Jasper, le blond l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, n'étant pas d'humeur à l'écouter, elle monta dans la jeep. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis dans le véhicule, elle demanda à Emmett de la déposer chez elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de se rendre à la villa car elle savait qu'elle le croiserait. Pourtant, malgré ses protestations, Alice et Rosalie lui firent promettre de les rejoindre pour passer la journée entre filles.

Bella avait été soulagée quand elle était arrivée à la villa. Il n'était pas là. Elle se joignit à Alice et Rosalie qui lâchait leurs nerfs sur le pauvre Emmett qui leur servait de modèle. Elles ne purent se retenir de prendre des photos malgré les protestations du grand brun. Elles étaient en train de les regarder en riant lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. La jeune fille fit son possible pour prendre sur elle, mais elle ne réussit qu'à lui décocher un regard noir. Ses amies l'entraînèrent à l'étage. Bella se sentit heureuse de leur soutien, même si elle n'appréciait pas le comportement froid qu'elles avaient avec leur cadet, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se brouillent.

« -Ecoute vu son comportement, on se doit de réagir, argua Rose après qu'elle leur ait fait part de son souhait.

-On va lui faire la tête quelques jours pour faire passer le message et après on oubliera tout, promit Alice.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il est fragile, leur rappela-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas…

Rosalie ne put terminer sa phrase, on venait de frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière se leva pour aller ouvrir, un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle vit Jasper entrer dans la pièce.

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais bien prendre une douche et me changer, dit le jeune homme.

-Tu vois pas que nous sommes occupées ? Tu peux pas revenir plus tard ? Lança Rosalie.

-Très amusant, Rose, marmonna Jasper, je te rappelle que vous êtes dans ma chambre.

-Dans notre chambre, rectifia le petit lutin.

-Bien, je vois que ce n'est pas le moment, je repasserai plus tard, déclara le blond.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Jasper se ravisa et rentra à nouveau dans la chambre dont il referma la porte.

-Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Edward, mais pourrais-tu essayer d'arranger la situation avec lui ? Il se sent mal et je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de soucis supplémentaires en ce moment.

-Arranger la situation ? S'écria Rosalie. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il a fait ?

-Ce serait plutôt à Edward de venir présenter ses excuses à Bella, assura Alice.

-Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, vous aviez plutôt l'air de bien vous entendre quand on vous a laissé seul hier soir ? Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas lorsque vous nous avez rejoints.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Jasper, tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi, tu as même compris sa répugnance face à cela !

-Tu étais au courant ?! S'énerva Alice en lançant un regard noir à son compagnon.

-Calmez-vous ! Gronda Jasper. De quoi tu parles Bella ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

-Justement, non ! Tu… Attends, tu n'aurais pas écouté en douce la conversation que j'ai eu avec Edward ?

La jeune fille sentit ses joues virer au rouge alors qu'elle baissait la tête peu fière de les avoir épiés. Jasper souffla avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

-Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il ne faut pas écouter aux portes ?

-Y'avait pas de porte, marmonna-t-elle.

-Edward ne me parlait pas de toi, Bella, admit Jasper, il venait juste de comprendre que nous allions tous dormir ensemble et cela lui posait un problème.

-Dis plutôt que c'est de dormir à côté de moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu es têtue ! Déplora Jasper. Ecoute, je te promets que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Depuis qu'Edward a quitté la secte, il fait régulièrement des cauchemars, seule la présence de nos parents l'apaise et c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec nous. Il avait peur de parler dans son sommeil, de faire un cauchemar, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il a vécu car il n'est pas encore prêt à en parler.

-Oh, merde, lâcha Rose.

-On y avait pas pensé, réalisa Alice en se laissant tomber sur le lit, pour nous ça paraissait sympa de dormir tous ensemble autour d'un feu et sous un tipi.

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté pour qu'il dorme avec nous, poursuivit Jasper, et que je l'ai ramené. En aucun moment, il n'était question de toi Bella.

-Bella, je croyais qu'il t'avait dit que tu le dégoûtais après que vous vous soyez embrassé ? Se rappela Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? ! S'exclama Jasper.

Bella enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer une plainte. Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Edward l'a repoussé, expliqua Alice à son petit-ami.

-Vas-y, crie-le sur tous les toits ! Grogna la jeune fille à l'encontre de son amie.

-Les filles ! Cria Jasper pour attirer leur attention. Est-il possible qu'à un moment ou à un autre vous ayez réfléchi à la situation ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda sèchement Rose qui n'appréciait pas son ton.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant de vous lancer, avez-vous pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir Edward ?

-Ne viens pas me dire qu'il ne tient pas à Bella ! Le prévint Alice. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il tient à elle !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Alice. Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre c'est qu'Edward ne doit même pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il ressent pour Bella ! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est de tomber amoureux ou de sortir avec une fille !

-Attends, on parle bien du même Edward, là ? Intervint Rosalie. Edward est un jeune homme magnifique et ça m'étonnerait qu'il…

-Qu'il n'ait jamais eu la moindre relation avec une fille ? Termina Jasper.

-C'est… C'est impossible, assura Bella en repensant à l'Adonis qui devait être assit au salon.

-Il a vécu toute sa vie coupé des autres, je suis même sûr à 100% qu'il n'a jamais eu de petite-amie, qu'il n'a jamais emmené une fille au ciné ou au resto. Tout cela est l'inconnu pour lui et il doit être effrayé, ça plus le reste, ça explique qu'il soit en train de disjoncter.

-Il ne va pas bien ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Disons que nous sommes allés courir pour qu'il canalise un peu tous ses sentiments, mais je ne pense pas que ça ait servi à grand-chose, c'est pour ça que je l'ai confié à Emmett.

Bella sentit un poids comprimer sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à tout cela auparavant ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi aussi bêtement ? La réponse était pourtant simple, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne telle qu'Edward puisse s'intéresser à elle.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Bella.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Jasper. Ecoute, je sais que tu es avec Jacob et si c'est ce que tu veux, je respecterai ton choix. Cependant, même si tu es avec lui, ne tourne pas le dos à Edward, il a besoin de toi. Depuis le début, tu as un effet apaisant sur lui.

-D'accord… Merci, Jasper.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Sache seulement que si tu veux tenter quelque chose avec mon frère, il te faudra être patiente et forte, sa blessure est plus grande que tu ne le penses. Bon… C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais aller rejoindre les gars, il n'y a pas assez de testostérone dans cette pièce pour moi ! »

Bella se joignit aux rires de ses amies quand elles jetèrent des coussins sur Jasper qui se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre. Sans un mot, elles s'allongèrent sur le lit. Bella leur fut reconnaissante de ne pas parler, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle aimait Jacob, mais elle éprouvait quelque chose d'indescriptible pour Edward, quelque chose de bien plus fort. Pourtant, Jacob représentait la stabilité, ils se connaissaient tellement bien, alors qu'Edward était l'inconnu et cela l'effrayait. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand toutes trois sursautèrent en entendant un cri.

*******************

Jasper ne descendit pas tout de suite rejoindre ses frères. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il frappa et attendit que ce dernier l'invite à entrer. Il prit place sur le canapé, Carlisle était au téléphone, il lui fit signe qu'il avait bientôt terminé. Effectivement, il ne tarda pas à raccrocher. Son père se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« -Tu avais raison, confirma Jasper, les filles étaient bien remontées contre Edward à cause d'un malentendu.

-Et Bella ?

-Tu pourras dire à maman qu'elle avait raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre eux hier soir. Bella l'a embrassé.

-Aïe.

-Ouais, je sais, soupira Jazz.

-Il n'est pas prêt, affirma Carlisle. Leur as-tu expliqué ?

-Oui, je leur ai dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copine.

-Tu leur as demandé d'y aller doucement avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Merci, Jazz, je ne me voyais vraiment pas avoir cette conversation avec elles et ta mère n'était pas certaine de se contrôler. Elle n'aurait pas pu retenir ses larmes en évoquant le passé d'Edward. Merci.

-Je t'en prie, je…

-PAPA !!!! »

Les deux hommes se redressèrent et sortirent rapidement du bureau en entendant la voix d'Emmett. Ils rencontrèrent les filles qui les suivirent en courant jusqu'au garage.

***************

Edward observait l'immense sac que son frère lui avait désigné comme étant un sac de frappe. Emmett lui avait bandé les mains, puis, il lui avait fait enfiler des gants. Pendant plusieurs minutes, son aîné lui montra comment bien frapper sans se blesser. Il lui enseigna des mouvements avant de se placer derrière le sac de frappe pour le maintenir en place.

« -Vas-y, frappe ! Ordonna Emmett.

Edward inspira avant de frapper dans le sac.

-C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, frangin ? Se moqua son aîné. Recommence !

Edward tenta d'ignorer le ton railleur de son frère, il se concentra et frappa à nouveau.

-J'ai rien senti, le nargua Emmett, je suis sûr qu'Alice frappe plus fort que toi !

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un grognement, il frappa une nouvelle fois dans le sac. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Emmett.

-Pas mal, reconnut son frère, mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux. Concentre-toi ! Dis, tu crois que Jacob et Bella ont couché ensemble cette nuit ?

Edward frappa le sac. Il sentit son aîné reculer de quelques pas sous le coup de l'impact. Il renouvela ses coups comprenant enfin comment cela fonctionnait. Emmett l'encourageait à laisser parler sa colère. Les coups pleuvaient sur le sac, ils devinrent de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure que ses pensées dérivaient vers **eux**. Il revoyait **leurs visages**. Il frappa. Il revit le visage de **l'autre**. Ses coups devenaient acharnés, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa respiration était erratique, chaque goulée d'air avidement aspirée brûlait sa poitrine.

-Edward ! Appela Emmett en serrant les dents.

Il n'entendait que vaguement la voix de son frère, il ne voyait plus que **son visage**. Il ne retenait plus ses coups, toute sa colère, sa rancœur s'exprimaient à travers ses poings.

-Putain, maugréa Emmett, t'es plus costaud que ce je pensais, mais Ed' il faut que tu te calmes ! Respire correctement, je t'en prie ! »

Edward continuait de frapper. Il était en nage, il sentait son sang battre violemment contre ses tempes. Soudain, son estomac se contracta. Il cessa de cogner dans le sac et tituba vers une voiture. Il s'effondra à genoux avant de vomir. Il sentit les mains d'Emmett le soutenir. La pièce tournait devant ses yeux, son corps tremblait, tout à coup, tout devint noir. Alors qu'il sombrait, il entendit son frère hurler.

****************

Emmett prit la serviette qu'il gardait autour de son cou pour essuyer le visage de son frère. Il était vraiment pâle et il tremblait. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ?! La peur l'étreignit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il s'égosillait à nouveau.

« -PAPA !!!!

Merde ! Il était devenu sourd ou quoi ?! Il était prêt à hurler une nouvelle fois quand la porte du garage s'ouvrit sur son père et Jasper. Ils le rejoignirent rapidement. Une des mains de Carlisle se posa sur le poignet d'Edward alors que de l'autre il observait sa montre, puis, il souleva les paupières de son cadet.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je sais pas, il s'est tout d'un coup excité, expliqua Emmett, je voulais qu'il se défoule, je l'ai taquiné parce qu'il ne tapait pas fort. Puis, soudain, ses coups sont devenus violents, vraiment violents !

-Edward ? Edward ? Appela leur père tout en donnant des petites tapes sur le visage du jeune homme. Edward ? Ouvre les yeux !

Emmett faillit crier de joie quand il vit son frère lutter pour ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est bien, l'encouragea Carlisle, reste avec nous Edward. On va te transporter, tu seras mieux dans le salon que sur le sol froid du garage.

Son père fit un geste pour prendre Edward dans ses bras, mais Emmett le devança. Il souleva son cadet et se rendit dans le salon. A peine l'avait-il posé qu'Esmé recouvrait le jeune homme avec une couette. Carlisle les envoya à la cuisine pendant qu'il l'examinait.

-Putain, grogna Emmett en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-C'est pas ta faute, tenta de le rassurer Rose.

-J'aurais dû faire gaffe.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Emmett, affirma leur père en entrant dans la cuisine, Edward a besoin de repos et de se nourrir correctement.

-Je comprends pas, insista-t-il, qu'est-ce qui a pu le mettre dans un tel état ?

-Il a peut-être repensé à un mauvais souvenir ? Proposa Bella.

-Peut-être, murmura Carlisle.

Emmett fronça les sourcils en remarquant le regard qu'échangèrent leur père et Jasper. Il se tourna vers les filles qui elles aussi avaient remarqué cet échange muet.

-Tu peux m'aider à l'accompagner à sa chambre ? Demanda Carlisle à Jasper qui le suivit.

-A votre avis, ils nous cachent quoi ? Interrogea Emmett quand ils furent sortis. »

Les trois filles haussèrent les épaules, elles étaient aussi perdues que lui. Cependant, la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de son petit lutin de sœur lui apprit que Jasper n'allait pas tarder à cracher le morceau !

* * *

Edward avait dormi une partie de la journée, il s'en rendit compte quand il vit la légère obscurité dans laquelle était plongée sa chambre quand il se réveilla. Sa mère était assise sur le rebord de son lit, il se redressa quelque peu pour voir qu'elle était en train de dessiner.

« -Ce ta plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Tu es très douée.

-Merci, mon chéri. As-tu bien dormi ?

-Oui.

-Bien, on va descendre pour te préparer un petit encas, à moins, que tu ne préfères rester ici ?

-Non, j'ai envie de descendre.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Mon chéri, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'excuser d'avoir été malade ?

-Je nettoierai, promit-il, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir vomi…

-Sur la voiture de Jasper.

-Oh, non !

Edward sortit précipitamment du lit. Il devait absolument réparer les dégâts qu'il avait faits sur le véhicule de son frère.

-Edward, le stoppa sa mère, rassure-toi, Jasper est absolument ravi que tu ais sali sa voiture.

-Quoi ? ! S'étonna le jeune homme avant de se souvenir de la conservation qu'il avait eu avec son frère lors de leur footing. Oh, non, Emmett…

-Il a déjà nettoyé la voiture, termina sa mère, allez, descendons voir les autres.

-Il doit être furieux.

-Il l'a été, mais pas contre toi, contre Jasper. »

Esmé l'entraîna vers le salon où toute la famille était réunie. Tous l'accueillirent avec un sourire. Alice sautilla jusqu'à lui et s'installa à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule avant de se reconcentrer sur le film qui défilait à la télé. Esmé lui apporta de quoi manger et son père surveilla qu'il finisse bien son assiette. Edward ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que tout était pratiquement redevenu normal, ses sœurs lui parlaient, leur rancœur à son égard paraissait avoir été le fruit de son imagination.

Edward se leva pour aller ramener son assiette et sa tasse à la cuisine malgré les protestations d'Esmé. Il allait quitter la cuisine quand il se rendit compte que Bella l'avait rejoint.

« -Je suis désolé(e) !

Ils avaient parlé en même temps ce qui les fit sourire. Bella se rapprocha, elle paraissait tout aussi gênée que lui.

-Ecoute pour hier soir, je suis vraiment désolée, déclara la jeune fille, non, écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît, je…

Bella ne put terminer sa phrase, un coup de klaxon l'en empêcha. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de s'excuser.

-Mon chauffeur est déjà là, ma Chevrolet n'a pas voulu démarrer, expliqua-t-elle, Jacob est venu me chercher, son père et lui mangent chez nous ce soir. Edward, pourrait-on remettre cette discussion à plus tard ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci.

Ils sortaient de la cuisine quand plusieurs coups de klaxon résonnèrent. Bella soupira et ouvrit la porte de la villa des Cullen.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de faire tout ce bruit ?! Demanda-t-elle à Jacob. Je vais chercher mon sac et j'arrive !

Il s'écarta pour laisser Bella entrer dans la villa, il l'entendit courir vers le salon et saluer sa famille. Alors qu'il allait repousser la porte pour empêcher l'air frais d'entrer, il se rendit compte que Jacob était sur le perron.

-Entre, lui proposa-t-il, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir.

-Non, c'est bon, grogna le jeune indien. Je tenais juste à te dire quatre mots : reste loin de Bella !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien compris ! Toi et ta petite gueule d'ange, vous allez laisser ma copine tranquille ou je te promets que ce sera ta fête ! Ne prends pas cet air innocent avec moi, je connais bien les mecs comme toi ! Ne t'avise pas de souiller ma Bella avec tes sales pattes ! Ne t'approche plus d'elle !

-Je crois que Bella est assez grande pour passer du temps avec qui elle veut, osa répondre Edward, et puis, elle ne t'appartient pas !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Jacob l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur de la villa.

-Bella est à moi ! Je devrais te coller mon poing dans la figure, après tout, peut-être que cela me défoulerait ? Car tout ça c'est de ta faute, c'est ta faute si elle a gémi ton prénom hier soir, si…

Jacob le relâcha et recula de quelques pas, il le fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de sourire à Bella.

-Tout va bien Edward ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mentit-il.

-Alors, va te reposer, on se voit demain ?

-Euh, oui. A demain.

-Bonne soirée, Edward ! »

Bella monta dans la voiture et lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit malgré le regard furieux de Jacob. Lorsque la voiture eut disparu, il rentra dans la maison. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'appuya contre celle-ci pour tenter d'apaiser les tremblements de ses mains et les battements effrénés de son cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, Jacob avait réussi à réveiller la peur qui sommeillait en lui. Il inspira profondément pour chasser le sentiment d'insécurité qui menaçait de l'envahir. Quand il fut sûr que son visage ou son corps ne trahiraient plus sa peur, il gagna le salon et reprit sa place parmi sa famille.


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lily :**Je vais agiter un petit drapeau blanc, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'apaisera quelque peu… A bientôt et merci encore !

**Moon Fashion**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review **! **J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 16 : Appel à l'aide**

Edward referma la porte du bureau du Docteur Brauner tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il rejoignit ses parents qui patientaient dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Dès qu'il y entra, sa mère se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Son père posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Alors qu'il allait leur demander de partir, le Docteur Brauner entra dans la salle d'attente. Edward n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle avait toujours un air ennuyé sur le visage. Le jeune homme aurait aimé entraîner ses parents loin d'ici, mais le Docteur Brauner ne semblait pas disposée à le laisser faire. En un geste, elle les invita à entrer dans son bureau, il les suivit en traînant des pieds. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir, lui, il se contenta de rester debout dans un coin de la pièce.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Emma ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Rien, il ne se passe rien.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Esmé.

Le médecin soupira avant de porter un regard désolé sur lui, elle se tourna ensuite vers ses parents tout en ôtant ses lunettes.

-C'est la quatrième séance que j'ai avec Edward et il ne se passe rien. Nous restons enfermés ici pendant une heure, j'essaie de lui parler, mais cela ne sert à rien, il reste silencieux. Edward n'a rien dit depuis que nous avons débuté cette thérapie. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que tout ceci était pour son bien, mais il ne semble pas le comprendre. Je me suis dit que peut-être nous pourrions discuter tous ensemble pour essayer de débloquer la situation ?

-Edward, l'appela doucement son père, viens t'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme consentit à prendre place dans le siège qui se trouvait entre ses parents.

-Mon chéri, Emma ne veut que ton bien, elle souhaite seulement t'aider, assura sa mère en posant une main sur la sienne. En gardant le silence comme tu le fais, tu t'empêches de progresser, de tourner la page. Je t'en prie, mon chéri, laisse Emma t'aider.

Edward se sentait mal. Il n'aimait pas faire de la peine aux gens qui l'entouraient et surtout à sa mère. Il gigota sur son fauteuil, gêné et nerveux.

-Bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara Carlisle à la stupeur des deux femmes, nous allons rentrer à Forks, merci pour ton aide Emma. Je te passerai un coup de fil pour prendre un nouveau rendez-vous. »

Edward ne put pas ignorer le regard contrarié du Docteur Brauner. Elle voulut protester, mais le regard ferme de son père la fit taire. Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et leur fit signe de sortir. Une fois qu'ils furent hors du bâtiment, son père proposa une promenade dans un des parcs de Port Angeles. Leurs pas les portèrent par hasard à proximité du Conservatoire. Ils décidèrent d'y entrer, Edward ne put que s'en réjouir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses parents s'asseyaient pendant qu'il s'installait derrière un piano. Il ignora combien de temps il resta là à jouer, mais tous ses soucis paraissaient disparaître, il se sentait apaisé. Il oubliait tout, il ne pensait plus à ce qui lui était arrivé, ses ennuis lui paraissaient dérisoires, la douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à Bella s'estompait, les menaces de Jacob s'envolaient…

Il ne cessa de jouer que lorsqu'une main légère se posa sur son épaule. Carlisle l'observait en souriant, son père s'installa à ses côtés sur le banc. Edward remarqua à cet instant qu'Esmé sortait de la salle en compagnie de son professeur, Caroline Rovetta. Doucement ses doigts détendus quittèrent les touches d'ivoire pour se poser sur son jeans et se crisper. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à une conversation avec son père.

« -Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, ni t'obliger à continuer à voir Emma, annonça son père à sa grande surprise, cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas suivre une thérapie, corrigea aussitôt ce dernier en voyant son air réjoui, tu as besoin d'aide Edward. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises ce qui pourrait t'aider ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te confier à Emma ? Est-ce trop difficile ?

-Non, je…

-Oui ? L'encouragea son père.

-Je ne … Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, révéla-t-il. Je sais que c'est votre amie à maman et à toi, mais…

-Stop, tu n'as pas à te justifier, assura Carlisle, pour qu'une thérapie marche, il faut que tu te sentes à l'aise avec le thérapeute. Nous allons chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Bien, maintenant, que dirais-tu de rejoindre ta mère ?

-Oui. »

Ils sortirent de la salle et retrouvèrent Esmé. Ils saluèrent son professeur de musique et repartirent vers leur voiture. Edward fut étonné quand il vit qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction de Forks. Alors qu'il allait les questionner, Carlisle se gara devant un grand complexe éclairé par des lumières vives. Il remarqua alors la présence de sa famille, des Swan et de Jacob…

Edward inspira profondément avant de descendre du véhicule. Une fois qu'ils furent tous regroupés, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Edward ouvrait la marche avec Rosalie et Alice pendues à ses bras. Ses sœurs lui expliquaient qu'ils allaient passer la soirée ici et jouer au bowling. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour pour changer de chaussures, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Bella. La jeune fille lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour avant que Jacob ne se rapproche de sa petite amie tout en lui lançant un regard assassin. Edward s'empressa de baisser la tête pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures, pourtant, il sentait toujours le regard noir de Jacob sur sa nuque. Quand vint leur tour, il s'empara de ses chaussures et s'installa dans un coin pour les enfiler. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bella venir vers lui, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Jacob. Une fois chaussé, il suivit les autres sur la piste. Le jeune homme resta un peu en retrait du groupe pendant qu'ils étaient en train de composer deux équipes.

« -Tu vas bien ?

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de Bella. Il se tourna vers elle et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, depuis que Jacob était venu la chercher à la villa…

-Ca va, merci, et toi ?

-Ca va. Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais je voulais m'excuser, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te parler. Les examens approchent, on a beaucoup de travail et puis je dois m'occuper de Charlie et…

-De Jacob, termina-t-il pour elle avec un petit sourire triste.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle sur le même ton, n'empêche que j'aurais dû trouver un moment pour venir te parler. Ecoute, je suis désolée pour mon comportement à la Push.

-Je…

-Non, laisse-moi terminer, s'il-te-plaît, je m'excuse pour mon comportement plus que déplorable, mais je ne suis nullement désolée de t'avoir embrassé, même si ce n'était pas le moment le plus approprié. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ta situation et je m'en excuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bella, assura le jeune homme.

-Si, je t'ai mis mal à l'aise et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié.

-Edward, je suis vraiment dés…

-Arrête, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire crispé, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, il s'agissait d'un moment d'égarement et puis n'oublie pas que tu es avec Jacob maintenant. Oublie le reste.

-Décidément, je n'arrête pas de te blesser, réalisa Bella avec effroi.

-Non, je…

-Bella ! Appela Jacob en fronçant les sourcils. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, Edward, je voudrais que tu saches que…

-Bella !

-Quoi, Jacob ?!

-On vous attend pour jouer ! Déclara ce dernier en les rejoignant et en posant une main sur la taille de la jeune fille.

-Edward, il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça, d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors que Jacob l'entraînait au loin.

-Oui.

Bella lui fit un sourire. Edward soupira avant de rejoindre les autres qui avaient décidé que ce serait les filles contre les garçons. Comme les filles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses, Jacob avait décidé de jouer avec elles. Le jeune indien s'empressa d'aller s'installer à côté de Bella et de passer un bras possessif autour des épaules de cette dernière en le défiant du regard.

-Edward ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son prénom, son père l'observait d'un œil légèrement perplexe, apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait. Edward se leva et le rejoignit en bout de piste. Son père lui expliqua les rudiments du jeu, mais il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, il était trop occupé à regarder la main de Jacob qui caressait l'épaule de Bella. Il se tourna vers la piste quand Emmett poussa un cri de joie, leur père avait réussi à faire tomber toutes les quilles. Carlisle revint s'asseoir sur la banquette aux côtés de ses frères et de Charlie, l'entraînant avec lui. Edward et Bella étaient les derniers joueurs inscrits. Lorsqu'il se leva d'un pas indécis pour jouer, Emmett le suivit et l'abreuva de conseils, le stressant au plus haut point. Il joua et sa boule termina sa course dans la gouttière deux fois de suite.

« -Hey, Cullen ! L'apostropha Jacob. Le but du jeu c'est de faire tomber les quilles !

-C'est la première fois qu'il joue ! Lui rappela Bella.

-Comme quoi l'intelligence fait pas tout, railla le Quileute.

-Black, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, grogna Emmett avant de se tourner vers lui, Edward, il y va de notre honneur de gagner cette partie, donc la prochaine fois, essaie au moins d'en faire tomber une ou deux !

-Laisse-le tranquille, gronda Jasper. »

Edward s'installa entre le blond et leur père, tous deux s'employèrent à le rassurer. Bien trop tôt à son goût, ce fut à son tour de jouer. Emmett ne cessait de le suivre comme une ombre, lui rappelant à quel point il était important qu'il y arrive ! Tout en inspirant profondément, il tenta de se concentrer, mais une nouvelle fois ce fut un échec. Sous le regard sévère de Bella et de ses sœurs, Jacob retint difficilement un rire moqueur alors qu'Emmett semblait sur le point de s'étouffer pour s'empêcher de lui faire des remarques. Penaud, il retourna s'asseoir.

Son père et Charlie essayèrent de lui donner des conseils, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il pouvait sentir plusieurs regards peser sur lui, le regard noir de Jacob, le regard exaspéré d'Emmett bien qu'il tentait de le dissimuler, les regards désolés des autres membres de sa famille, de Bella et de Charlie. Cependant, ce qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise c'était les regards du groupe de filles qui étaient assises non loin d'eux, elles ne cessaient de le fixer en gloussant accentuant son mal être.

La partie était sur le point de se terminer et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire tomber une quille. Son anxiété ne cessait de s'accroitre, il gardait ses mains dans ses poches pour dissimuler leurs tremblements. Pour la dernière fois, il l'espérait de tout cœur, c'était à lui de jouer. Les scores des deux équipes étaient très proches et selon Emmett il devait absolument réussir ! Jasper finit par se lever pour demander à leur aîné d'aller s'asseoir et de le laisser tranquille. Le blond vint vers lui et d'un ton apaisant, il lui demanda de prendre son temps et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Le regard confiant de son frère le calma quelque peu. Il se concentra et pour une fois la boule ne roula pas dans la gouttière, il réussit à faire tomber quatre quilles. Jasper lui fit passer une seconde boule et retourna s'asseoir. Il s'apprêtait à lancer quand il entendit une remarque murmurée par Jacob, la boule roula dans la gouttière sous les cris désespérés d'Emmett.

« -Ca suffit, Emmett, gronda Carlisle d'un ton exaspéré, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Nous sommes là pour nous détendre et tout ce que tu fais c'est stresser ton frère !

-Mais…

-Ton père a raison, appuya Charlie, si tu avais laissé ton frère jouer tranquillement, nous n'aurions pas perdu.

Edward ne supportait plus de les entendre se disputer. Il se leva, suffoquant face à la foule qui avait envahi les lieux.

-Où vas-tu, mon chéri ? L'interrogea Esmé en le retenant par la main.

-Je vais aux toilettes, maman, je reviens.

-Tu ne veux pas que les garçons t'accompagnent ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je peux y aller seul.

-Je l'accompagne ! Coupa Jacob en l'entraînant.

Edward ne put que le suivre à regret. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Alors, t'es même pas foutu d'aller pisser tous seul ? Se moqua le jeune indien.

-Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? S'écria soudain Edward. Pourquoi tu me parles ainsi ? Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de t'en prendre à moi ?!

-Puisque tu es si intelligent que ça, tu devrais le savoir !

Le jeune Quileute observa les alentours et voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, il l'empoigna par le col de son pull. Edward sentit aussitôt la peur tordre son ventre, le regard que lui lançait Jacob le pétrifiait.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Cullen, je …

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'écria Emmett en se jetant sur l'indien pour lui faire lâcher prise. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend d'agresser mon frère ?!

-On faisait que discuter, tenta Jacob.

-Et tu empoignes les gens de cette manière quand tu discutes avec eux ? Remarqua Jasper d'un ton acide. »

Ses deux frères fixaient le Quileute d'un œil noir. Edward aurait dû tenter de désamorcer le conflit, de calmer les choses, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sans écouter les cris d'Emmett qui lui demandaient de rester, il sortit du bowling. L'air frais et une fine pluie s'abattirent sur lui. Il inspira plusieurs fois, heureux de sentir disparaitre cette boule qui pesait sur son estomac. Ses mains encore tremblantes saisirent son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi, il n'en pouvait plus… A la première sonnerie, il décrocha.

« -Allo.

-J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Il ne dit que ces quelques mots et raccrocha. Il savait que ce serait amplement suffisant pour son interlocuteur. Doucement, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'accroupir. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, son corps se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Edward avait l'impression qu'un combat se déroulait dans son être, dans sa tête. Il ne supportait plus toutes les émotions qui le traversaient, il pouvait passer de la joie à une colère contenue sans oublier la peur en l'espace de quelques secondes et ses nerfs ne le supportaient plus. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit que l'on posait un vêtement chaud sur ses épaules. Quelqu'un s'installa à ses côtés et posa simplement une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, il trouvait toujours la présence silencieuse de son frère apaisante.

* * *

Bella se gara devant la villa des Cullen. Elle sortit d'un pas énervé de sa camionnette. Elle s'était encore fait avoir ! Après la soirée au bowling, elle avait été furieuse après Jacob, comment avait-il pu se comporter de cette manière avec Edward ?! Sans un mot, ils étaient rentrés à la maison des Swan. Charlie sentant qu'une dispute n'allait pas tarder à éclater était allé se coucher. Bella avait alors laissé parler sa colère et quelques minutes plus tard, elle mettait le jeune Quileute à la porte.

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée après avoir fermé l'œil que pendant quelques heures. D'un pas décidé, elle était allée à la Push souhaitant mettre un terme à sa relation avec Jacob. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce dernier se répande en excuses. Il lui expliqua avoir perdu les pédales car il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et elle. Bella avait aussitôt culpabilisée, ce que disait Jake n'était pas totalement faux. Jacob l'avait supplié de lui pardonner, il affirma même que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Edward, il s'excuserait. La jeune fille se laissa attendrir par ses promesses et son regard larmoyant, elle lui promit de réfléchir. Elle devait lui donner une réponse ce soir. Elle n'avait pas repoussé Jacob quand il avait déposé un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier lui avait timidement sourit. Il avait réussi à l'émouvoir, sauf que maintenant qu'elle était devant la villa des Cullen, elle avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Jacob allait-il vraiment changer ?

Tout en soupirant, elle frappa à la porte de la villa. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, elle savait que si elle disait cela à ses deux amies, elles s'empresseraient de lui dire de laisser tomber Jake. Et puis, elle devait aussi parler avec Edward, mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Oui, une fois qu'elle aurait parlé au jeune homme et même s'il l'envoyait balader, elle quitterait Jacob. Edward ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la salua. Elle fut éblouie par son sourire, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade quand elle était en sa présence, des papillons volaient dans son ventre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti de tels sentiments pour Jacob, pas même au début de leur relation. Le cœur léger, elle suivit le jeune homme dans le salon, sa décision était prise.

« -Salut, Bella, dit Alice, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et vous ? Demanda-t-elle en observant tous les Cullen.

Ces derniers lui répondirent avant de se taire en entendant une voiture se garer devant la villa.

-On attend de la visite ? Questionna Rose.

Bella qui observait discrètement Edward le vit se tendre quelque peu, alors qu'il allait se précipiter pour ouvrir, Carlisle fut plus rapide.

-Aaron ? S'étonna le médecin. Quelle agréable surprise, tout va bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien, le rassura l'agent du FBI en entrant dans le salon, bonjour tout le monde.

-Il y a un problème ? Questionna Esmé d'un ton angoissé après que tout le monde ait salué le nouvel arrivant.

-Non, aucun, assura-t-il dans un sourire, j'ai quelques jours de congés et je me suis dit que comme Edward n'avait intégré ni le lycée, ni le Conservatoire à plein temps, nous pourrions passer un peu de temps ensemble ? Cela te dirait-il de venir passer quelques jours à Seattle ?

-Oui, accepta Edward en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jeans.

-Tu peux aller préparer un sac ?

Bella vit qu'Esmé s'apprêtait à protester, mais Carlisle posa une main sur le bras de son épouse pour lui intimer le silence. Edward disparut rapidement à l'étage pour préparer ses affaires. L'agent du FBI attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Il m'a appelé, leur confia Aaron, il m'a demandé de l'aider. J'ai pris quelques jours de congés pour rester avec lui.

-D'accord, veillez bien sur lui, demanda Carlisle.

-Mais, non ! S'exclama Esmé. Je ne veux pas…

-Il va revenir ! Coupa le médecin en plongeant son regard dans celui de son épouse. Edward a besoin de partir quelques jours ! Sa thérapie avec Emma est un échec, il refuse toute aide, cependant, il a demandé à Aaron de l'aider, alors, pour son bien, nous allons le laisser partir et…

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase, ses enfants allaient se joindre à son épouse pour protester, mais Edward revint au salon à cet instant, son sac à la main. Bella, comme les autres, comprit que son sac devait être prêt depuis un petit moment.

-Je vous le ramène bientôt, promit Aaron. »

A cet instant, Bella eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle souhaitait qu'il reste à ses côtés, qu'il accepte leur aide. Elle devait lui parler, lui dire qu'il était important pour elle. Cependant, comme les autres, elle ne dit rien respectant ainsi le choix du jeune homme. A tour de rôle, ils l'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne quitte la maison. Esmé ne put retenir ses larmes quand la porte se referma, Carlisle l'enlaça. Bella sentit sa vue se brouiller, il était parti et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui parler. La main douce d'Alice se posa sur son épaule, malgré son regard triste, le petit lutin sourit tout en lui assurant que tout irait bien.

******************

Edward serra les poings et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper ses sanglots. C'était lui qui avait voulu cette situation, il était le seul et l'unique responsable de la tristesse qui envahissait son être. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le véhicule tout terrain ralentit pour finir par se garer sur le bas côté.

« -Veux-tu que je fasse demi-tour ? Lui proposa Aaron.

N'étant guère sûr de sa voix, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête. L'agent serra brièvement sa main en un geste rassurant avant de reprendre la route.

-Tout va bien se passer, Edward, tu sais que tu ne risques rien avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et que dès que tu le demanderas je te ramènerai ?

-Oui, articula doucement le jeune homme.

-Bien, lui sourit Aaron. La route est longue, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer. »

Edward acquiesça silencieusement avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage. Son corps se détendit au fur et à mesure que sa raison lui criait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il s'endormit.

Le jeune homme ne se réveilla que quand Aaron le secoua doucement. Ils étaient garés dans l'allée d'une petite maison pleine de charme. Il sortit du véhicule et suivit l'agent à l'intérieur. Celui-ci lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire tout en lui expliquant que Lynda travaillait. Avant de le laisser s'installer dans la chambre d'amis, Aaron lui demanda d'enfiler une tenue de sport et de le rejoindre à la cuisine quand il serait prêt. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, l'homme avait lui aussi mis une tenue décontractée et leur avait préparé des sandwichs.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Seattle quand ils se garèrent devant un immense gymnase. Ils y entrèrent. Aaron salua plusieurs personnes tout en l'entraînant à sa suite. Edward ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il était entouré d'agents fédéraux qui s'entraînaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis près d'un immense tapis de sol. Aaron lui fit signe d'observer pendant qu'il se plaçait sur ce dernier avec un de ses collègues. Ils lui montrèrent différents gestes simples de combat. Puis à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva à la place du collègue d'Aaron. Ce dernier l'invita à reproduire les gestes qu'il venait d'observer. Peu à peu, Edward se laissa envahir par le challenge que lui avait lancé son protecteur : le faire chuter. Il ignora combien de temps cela lui prit, mais c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils tombèrent tout deux sur le tatami.

Les collègues d'Aaron rirent un peu de le voir à terre et à bout de souffle, mais un seul regard noir de l'agent les fit tous disperser. Edward ne put retenir un sourire. Tous ces hommes respectaient énormément Aaron, mais ce n'était pas un respect gouverné par la peur comme il l'avait vu dans le regard des fidèles de la secte. Non, ces agents appréciaient sincèrement leur supérieur. Aaron se releva et l'aida à en faire autant. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changés, il le laissa libre de choisir le menu du soir. Alors qu'ils allaient chercher leur repas, il en profita pour appeler ses parents et leur dire que tout allait bien.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, avachis dans le canapé en train de plus ou moins suivre un film qu'ils avaient loué. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Edward se sentait bien, il était à l'aise. Il savait qu'il pouvait laisser tomber son masque et qu'il n'avait pas à surveiller chacun de ses propos puisque Aaron savait tout. Il se redressa quelque peu en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lynda arriva dans le salon, le sourire de la jeune femme se fana lorsqu'elle vit les emballages qui trônaient sur la table basse, ses poings se posèrent sur ses hanches et elle fusilla son époux du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de lui offrir un sourire charmeur. Edward se leva aussitôt et commença à ranger.

« -Non, Edward, laisse, dit-elle en lui faisant reposer les sacs pour le prendre dans ses bras, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va.

Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son époux qui mordait dans un hamburger.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Soupira-t-elle en le fixant d'un air désolé. J'avais préparé un repas équilibré, il suffisait que tu le fasses réchauffer !

-Il n'avait jamais mangé Mac Do !

-C'est moi qui ai demandé, ajouta Edward.

-Oh, j'imagine que tu n'as pas eu besoin de le supplier ! Lâcha la jeune femme en observant son époux.

-Tu veux des frites ? Proposa ce dernier en lui tendant un sachet.

Lynda s'en empara et s'installa entre eux sur le canapé. Alors que la jeune femme observait l'écran pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient, Aaron lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de tendre un gobelet à son épouse.

-Tiens, je t'ai pris ton soda préféré, dit-il doucement.

-Merci. »

Aaron lui lança un regard entendu et Edward ne put que sourire en voyant que la colère de la jeune femme avait déjà disparu. Il rit quand il vit la mine faussement offusquée d'Aaron quand son épouse mordit dans son hamburger. La fin de la soirée passa rapidement et ils allèrent se coucher. Edward pouvait sentir tous ses muscles se détendre une fois qu'il fut allongé, Aaron l'avait épuisé avec son entraînement. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Edward fut réveillé le lendemain par Aaron, l'homme le secouait gentiment tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était 10 heures passé. Il se redressa, surpris d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps et surtout d'une seule traite. Il alla se doucher avant de rejoindre Aaron à la cuisine, ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son petit-déjeuner. La journée étant ensoleillée, Aaron l'entraîna pour une ballade dans le parc voisin. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder une partie de basket, Aaron lui expliquait les règles du jeu quand il lui fit part de sa surprise de voir des joueurs de tout âge. Son ami lui expliqua que n'importe qui pouvait jouer, ces gens ne faisaient que s'amuser. Ils s'approchèrent du terrain et s'assirent dans les gradins. Edward se tendit dès qu'il sentit peser sur lui les regards d'un groupe de jeunes filles. Cela n'échappa pas à Aaron qui s'empressa de le dérider et surtout de dédramatiser la situation à ses yeux.

« -Tu peux être flatté ou exaspéré par l'attention qu'elles te portent, mais il est hors de question que cela te fasse peur.

-C'est pourtant le cas, maugréa-t-il en continuant de fixer ses chaussures.

-Tu es un jeune homme séduisant, il est grand temps que tu te mettes ça dans la tête, où que tu ailles, quelles que soient les années, tu attireras toujours les regards, alors, autant t'y habituer ! Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à trembler sous le regard des autres, non ?

-Non.

-Bien, alors, relève la tête !

Edward obéit, Aaron lui sourit pour l'encourager avant de reporter son attention sur la partie.

-Elles ne voient que ce que tu veux bien montrer, un jeune homme séduisant, un peu timide, mais diablement attirant. Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas écrit sur ton front, personne ne le saura, sauf si tu juges bon de le dire, déclara Aaron sans quitter la partie des yeux. Tu es fort et courageux, Edward, n'en doute jamais. Ne baisse plus jamais les yeux, ne laisse plus jamais quiconque de dicter ta conduite, compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, il faut que tu ais confiance en toi car beaucoup de personnes comptent sur toi, des personnes qui t'aiment.

-Hey, vous deux ! Les interpella un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Vous voulez jouer ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta Aaron en l'entraînant, par contre, mon petit frère n'a jamais joué alors soyez sympa avec lui.

-Viens avec moi, décida un grand black de son âge qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, je vais tout t'apprendre et dans quelques minutes tu feras mordre la poussière à ton grand frère. »

Aaron lui fit un clin d'œil tout en prenant place dans l'équipe adverse. Edward était toujours stressé lorsqu'il se trouvait avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, cependant, sans s'en rendre compte, il se plongea dans la partie et partagea les rires de ses coéquipiers d'un jour. Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient le terrain après avoir promis de revenir. Ils déjeunèrent avant de se rendre à nouveau à la salle de sport où ils s'étaient entraînés la veille. Aaron lui donna la même consigne : le faire chuter, sauf que cette fois l'agent du FBI se défendait. Lentement, la donne changea, Aaron devint plus agressif et le fit tomber plusieurs fois sans ménagement, puis, il lui tendait la main pour l'aider se relever. Edward écoutait ses conseils, apprenait à porter des coups et à les parer. Tout le long de son instruction, Aaron ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était un sport, une façon de canaliser son énergie, de se protéger aussi, mais qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait s'en servir pour attaquer quelqu'un. Le jeune homme acquiesça, il avait compris. Sa colère, ses doutes semblaient s'apaiser. Il se sentait bien et pour une fois, il n'avait plus peur. Alors qu'ils sortaient du vestiaire, Edward se promit que ce soir il lui parlerait.

Une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon devant un film en train de manger une pizza, il buvait un soda pendant qu'Aaron sirotait une bière. Bien plus tard que la veille, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il voulut se lever, mais Aaron lui fit signe de rester assis. Lynda entra et observa d'un air désolé les cartons de pizzas. Sans dire un mot, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« -Tu rentres bien tard, mon amour, lâcha Aaron.

-Que veux-tu ? Soupira-t-elle. Mon boss s'est octroyé quelques jours de congés et du coup je dois assurer son boulot en plus du mien !

-Quel égoïste ! Je lui dirais deux mots quand je le verrai ! Plaisanta son mari.

-Votre journée c'est bien passée ?

-Oui, on a joué au basket et on est allé à la salle, répondit Edward.

-J'en ai entendu parler, il parait qu'un jeunot à mis plusieurs fois à terre le chef de mon unité à terre, dit Lynda en se penchant vers les boîtes à pizza. En tout cas, je vois que le sport vous a ouvert l'appétit. Edward, promets-moi de ne pas dire à ta mère que tu t'es nourri d'une manière aussi déplorable.

-Il avait besoin de se remplumer, riposta Aaron.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu lui fais manger tous ces trucs ?!

Edward observa Aaron qui se leva pour venir se poster derrière son épouse, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les massa.

-Ton horrible patron t'a acheté un pot de glace au chocolat et il y a 5 minutes quand son indic lui a dit que tu n'allais pas tarder à arriver, il t'a fait couler un bain, annonça Aaron.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'ai même allumé des bougies et mit de la musique.

-Bonne nuit les garçons !

La seconde suivante, Lynda déposait un baiser sur leurs joues avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine chercher sa glace et de grimper à l'étage.

-Tu avais tout prévu ? Sourit Edward.

-Je connais ses points faibles, avoua-t-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand Aaron reprit sa place dans le canapé, son corps était tendu et son visage était devenu plus dur. L'homme attrapa deux bières qu'il décapsula avant de lui en tendre une qu'il hésita à prendre.

-Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool et je n'ai pas l'âge légal.

-L'agent du FBI que je suis t'autorise à la goûter si tu en as envie.

Edward prit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait, lentement, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Le goût amer le fit grimacer, mais il ne trouva pas ça désagréable. Soudain, le jeune homme comprit. C'était l'heure de parler, de tout dire. Son estomac se noua quelque peu, mais il fit son possible pour contrôler ses sentiments. Il ferma les yeux, réunissant ses pensées pour commencer, mais il n'y parvenait pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Soudain, la voix rauque d'Aaron le fit sursauter.

-Mes parents sont des gens issus d'un milieu favorisé, ils ont toujours eu plus d'argent que nécessaire, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Mon père est un avocat des plus réputés, surtout car il défend les pires crapules, et ma mère… Ma mère est heureuse quand elle a à porté de main sa bouteille de Gin et l'un de ses amants. Pas la famille idéale comme tu peux l'imaginer… Après ma naissance, ma mère a décrété qu'elle avait accompli son travail étant donné qu'elle avait eu un héritier mâle. Elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi, j'ai passé plus de temps avec mes nourrices, gouvernantes, précepteurs qu'avec mes parents… Mon père ne venait me voir que pour s'assurer que j'étais bien le meilleur dans toutes les activités que je pratiquais. Je… Je devais avoir 11 ans quand tout a dérapé… C'était l'anniversaire de mon père, il y avait eu une grande réception où on m'avait promené tel un objet jusqu'à ce que mes parents m'autorisent à aller me coucher. Il faisait nuit quand… quand je me suis réveillé en sursaut, j'avais le sentiment d'être épié. J'ai allumé ma lampe de chevet et je le vis… Mon père était debout face à mon lit, ses vêtements semblaient avoir été remis à la hâte, il tenait une bouteille de champagne à la main. Il a porté la bouteille à ses lèvres sans me quitter du regard… Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il était venu chercher son cadeau d'anniversaire…

Edward ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler. Aaron s'en rendit compte et bien que l'homme ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état que le sien, il attrapa un plaid dans lequel il l'enroula. Le regard de l'agent se perdit ensuite sur l'écran de télévision où le film continuait de défiler. Il poursuivit son histoire d'une voix tremblante.

-Cette nuit là, il m'obligea à lui faire une fellation. Ses visites nocturnes devinrent de plus en plus régulières, jusqu'au jour où il alla plus loin. Il m'a violé. J'avais 12 ans… J'ai supporté ce calvaire car je savais que j'allais partir, mon grand-père paternel tenait à ce que j'aille étudier en Suisse. Les moments que je passais au pensionnat me permettaient de me reconstruire, l'approche des grandes vacances et de mon retour aux Etats-Unis me faisaient trembler. A chaque vacances, il recommençait.

-Tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Osa demander Edward face au soudain mutisme de l'homme.

-Une fois… Une fois, il m'avait fait tellement mal que j'avais du mal à marcher le lendemain, mon grand-père paternel s'en est rendu compte. Je sais qu'il a eu une discussion houleuse avec mon père, ma mère avait tout entendu. Grand-père est sorti du bureau de mon père, il m'a lancé un regard désolé avant de partir.

-Mais ta mère ?

-Ma mère est venue me voir et j'ai cherché un peu de réconfort auprès d'elle après le départ de grand-père. Elle m'a dit que comme toutes les putains de mon père, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'avais 15 ans et ce jour là elle m'a plus blessé que mon père en 4 ans. Je suis reparti détruit en Suisse… J'ai appris à porter un masque, j'étais solitaire, froid, dur, je faisais tout pour éloigner les gens. Puis, j'ai dû rentrer… Nous nous sommes installés à Washington… J'allais fêter mes 17 ans… Mon père continuait son petit manège avec moi… Il devenait de plus en plus violent… Et malgré ma carrure, mon âge, je n'ai jamais osé me rebeller, je subissais, priant pour que tout se termine rapidement… J'ai plusieurs fois souhaité mourir, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de mettre fin à mes jours… Et heureusement, je ne l'ai pas fait…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses confidences, le visage d'Aaron se dérida, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il y avait une nouvelle dans ma classe, souffla-t-il perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Lynda ? Devina Edward.

-Oui, contrairement aux autres, elle est venue vers moi, j'ai eu beau l'envoyer balader, être désagréable, elle revenait toujours. Je me suis alors muré dans le silence espérant ainsi la faire fuir, s'était mal la connaître. Elle prenait un livre et lisait en restant assise à mes côtés. Sans que je ne le comprenne, sa présence me devint rapidement indispensable, elle était ma bouffée d'oxygène. Peu à peu, je me suis ouvert, je lui parlais de tout, sauf de ce qui me faisait souffrir. Elle a été la première à me faire décrocher un vrai sourire… Un jour… Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle restait avec moi… Elle m'a répondu que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi au premier regard. Je l'ai rejeté. Je l'ai repoussé. Pendant des jours, je l'ai fui, refusant ses appels, la fuyant quand elle venait vers moi… Puis, j'ai finalement accepté de la laisser revenir dans ma vie, je ne supportais plus de ne pas la voir, mais je refusais de lui dire ce qui me blessait autant. Je crois que j'ai mis deux mois à accepter ses lèvres sur les miennes sans avoir un mouvement de recul. Sans le savoir, elle pansait mes plaies… Et puis, mon père est revenu de voyage, il savait pour Lynda, ses hommes m'espionnaient sans que je ne le sache… Cette nuit-là a été horrible, non pas parce qu'il me blessait, ça j'en avais pris l'habitude, mais parce qu'il a menacé Lynda… Quand il en a eu terminé avec moi, je me suis enfui de la maison. J'étais déboussolé, je ne savais pas où aller et je voulais que tout ceci s'arrête. Mes errances m'ont conduit jusqu'à un pont, je suis resté un long moment à observer l'eau qui coulait sous mes pieds, cherchant le courage pour mettre un terme à tout ceci. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui dire au revoir, sans lui demander pardon. J'ai pris mon portable pour l'appeler et j'ai vu qu'elle avait tenté de me joindre une vingtaine de fois. Je me suis imaginé qu'elle devait être furieuse que je n'ai pas répondu, je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter les messages qu'elle avait laissé. J'ai enjambé la rambarde et j'ai sauté. J'ai été étourdi par le choc et l'eau glaciale. Je me suis dit que je devais être victime d'hallucinations quand j'ai entendu sa voix. Lynda ne cessait de crier mon nom… J'ai alors senti poigne ferme m'entourer et me tirer hors de l'eau… Je me suis réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard à l'hôpital. Lynda dormait sur un fauteuil et un homme que je ne connaissais pas me fixait avec inquiétude. C'était son père. Lynda était tellement angoissée que je ne réponde pas au téléphone et par un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle l'a supplié de me localiser avec mon portable. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Monsieur Mayer s'est installé sur le rebord de mon lit et j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il savait, j'ignorais comment, mais il savait tout. J'ai voulu fuir, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le choix. Je suis resté quatre jours à l'hôpital sous sa garde et celle de ses collègues. Mon père a bien entendu fait pression, menacé toutes les personnes qu'il fallait, mais Monsieur Mayer a toujours tenu bon. Au contact de Lynda et de son père, je me suis affirmé, j'ai grandi, j'ai osé tenir tête à mon bourreau le menaçant de porter plainte… Il m'a renié… Depuis ce jour, j'ai vécu avec Lynda et Monsieur Mayer, ils m'ont aidé à m'en sortir…

-Et ton père ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il habite New York. Je garde toujours un œil sur lui pour veiller à ce qu'il ne s'en prenne à personne… Edward, j'aurais aimé pouvoir couper tout contact, le voir pourrir en prison pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mal, mais ce n'était pas possible… Cependant, toi, tu peux réussir là où j'ai échoué. Empêche ce gourou, ce monstre de s'en prendre à d'autres.

-Je… Ce n'est pas le gourou…

-Comment ça je pensais que…

-C'est l'un d'entre eux, avoua Edward d'une voix basse, ils sont trois, ils se disent frères, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le cas… Je ne connais pas leurs vraiment noms, seulement ceux qu'ils portaient dans la secte…

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Aaron, quels sont-ils ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de parler, mais un froid étrange engourdissait son corps alors qu'un mal de tête lancinant lui brouillait les idées.

-Peux-tu me les décrire ? Interrogea son protecteur.

-Je… Ils sont… Il…

-Edward ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la voix inquiète d'Aaron, tout son corps tremblait, sa tête était terriblement douloureuse et aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Les images devinrent floues, il se sentit glisser. Aaron stoppa sa chute. Il entendit la voix de l'agent résonner à ses oreilles alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience…


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

En premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, mais une série d'imprévus et d'ennuis en tous genres (quand on a la poisse c'est pour un moment) ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Donc voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, encore pardon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lily :** Non rassure-toi, tu n'es pas énervante, loin de là… Quant à la séparation Bella/Jacob : à suivre. T'inquiète Jacob aura à un moment où un autre un retour de manivelle. En tout cas merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Néiim**** : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews **! **Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite, j'espère quelle ne te décevra pas. Merci encore et à bientôt

**Ousna :** Ne te fais pas de soucis, même si je suis super contente de lire tes reviews, je comprends que tu n'ais pas pu m'en laisser. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ton soutien ! A + !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 17 : Confiance**

Aaron ignorait depuis combien de temps il était appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de fatigue, mais il refusait de le quitter du regard. Edward dormait dans son lit. Son sommeil était parfois agité, des gémissements, des plaintes lui échappaient, son visage reflétait sa terreur, alors, Aaron se précipitait vers lui et le berçait, chassant du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses mauvais souvenirs. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il croisa le regard inquiet de son vieil ami. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise pour l'entraîner hors de la chambre, il voulut résister, mais son épouse entra et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil près du lit. A contrecœur, il accepta de suivre son ami et collègue. Ils gagnèrent le salon au moment où Chris y entrait en portant trois tasses de café. Aaron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, ses deux amis prirent place sur le canapé. Il remercia le médecin en acceptant la tasse qu'il lui offrait, il allait la porter à ses lèvres quand il stoppa son geste.

« -Ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé le café, c'est Lynda, l'informa Chris en voyant son regard suspicieux.

-Ton café est toujours aussi imbuvable ? Demanda l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon alors que chacun se plongeait dans ses pensées. Aaron ne cessait de repenser à la soirée. Il se souvenait encore de la peur qui l'avait étreint quand il avait vu Edward se tordre de douleur. Les mains du jeune homme étaient crispées sur sa tête, un masque de souffrance déformait ses traits angéliques. Il avait appelé son épouse, cette dernière alertée par le ton de sa voix avait accouru. Alors qu'elle voulait l'emmener à l'hôpital, il lui avait demandé d'appeler Chris. Le médecin était arrivé rapidement. Edward souffrait toujours autant, il avait dû lui injecter un antalgique ainsi qu'un sédatif. Après avoir contrôlé les constantes du jeune homme, ils l'avaient couché. Chris avait voulu prévenir le Docteur Cullen, mais il l'en avait empêché. Lynda était entrée dans la chambre en raccrochant son portable, il l'avait fusillé du regard pensant qu'elle avait appelé les Cullen. Son épouse l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle avait contacté leur collègue et ami, l'agent David Green. David avait été l'un des premiers profilers et sûrement l'un des meilleurs. Aaron avait été son élève. Son mentor avait pris une retraite anticipée quand il avait obtenu sa plaque prétextant que la relève était assurée. Lorsqu'Aaron avait réussi à créer leur unité au sein du FBI, David, intéressé par le concept, était sorti de sa retraite pour se joindre à eux.

« -Tu ne veux toujours pas prévenir les Cullen ? Insista Chris.

-Non, ils vont s'inquiéter pour Edward et le couver encore plus, il l'est suffisamment.

-Ce sont ses parents, ils viennent de le retrouver après 17 ans de séparation, ne crois-tu pas que c'est normal ?

-Si, mais Edward doit avancer par lui-même, sinon, il ne s'en sortira jamais.

-Mais…

-Aaron a raison, coupa David, je suis d'ailleurs impressionné par les progrès qu'il a réalisé.

-Il a une telle volonté de s'en sortir, sourit Aaron, je crois savoir quel a été le déclic, mais depuis, il fait tout pour avancer.

-Une Lynda bis ? Interrogea David amusé.

-Oui, acquiesça l'agent.

Ils se turent le temps d'avaler une gorgée de café. Aaron pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard interrogateur de Chris. Il observa son ami, haussant un sourcil, l'invitant ainsi à parler.

-Que s'est-il passé pour qu'Edward soit dans un tel état ?

-Nous parlions, nous…

-Tu lui as parlé, comprit David qui le connaissait par cœur.

-Oui. Edward a commencé à se confier, mais il a commencé à avoir des difficultés de diction, puis, il a semblé avoir violemment mal à la tête.

-A-t-il pris un coup sur la tête ? Demanda soudain Chris. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il s'était cogné !

-Il ne s'est pas cogné, le rassura Aaron, tout cela est uniquement psychologique.

-Psychologique ? Répéta le médecin. Je pense que son mal était vraiment réel et…

-Il était réel, assura David, mais je pense qu'il a été conditionné.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Edward a vécu toute sa vie avec la secte. De part sa position, il a côtoyé le gourou, il a forcément entendu et vu des choses compromettante et je pense que cette ordure a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas parler, expliqua David.

-Comment ?

-Suggestion mentale, hypnose, poursuivit Aaron, ils ont eu 17 ans pour verrouiller son esprit. Ca explique pourquoi il n'a rien voulu dire.

-Tu as dit : ils ? Releva David.

-Avant de s'écrouler, Edward m'a dit qu'ils étaient trois et qu'ils se faisaient passer pour des frères.

-J'en informerai le reste de l'équipe, lui annonça David.

-Y'a-t-il un moyen pour le libérer de cette emprise ? Interrogea Chris.

-C'est difficile, seule la personne qui a mis en place ce verrou psychologique peut l'enlever, expliqua David, si nous tentions de le faire à sa place et que nous nous trompions, nous risquerions de provoquer des dégâts.

-Son réveil risque d'être difficile, s'inquiéta Chris.

-Je ne pense pas, murmura Aaron dont le regard croisa celui de David.

-Oui, il est fort probable qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.

-A cause du conditionnement qu'il a subi ?

-Oui, Chris, répondit Aaron.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Questionna David.

-Je vais l'aider.

-Tu vas poursuivre le programme ? Demanda son vieil ami.

-Oui. J'essaierai de le faire parler, mais en étant plus prudent.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, déclara David qui avait perçu son sentiment de culpabilité.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Ce n'est pas en gardant cet état d'esprit que tu pourras l'aider ! Gronda David.

-Que veux-tu ? C'est dans son caractère, soupira Lynda en entrant dans le salon et en prenant place sur les genoux de son mari. Tu ne le connais pas depuis tout ce temps ?

-Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea Aaron.

-Je me suis dit qu'Edward risquerait de trouver ça bizarre que je sois dans sa chambre quand il se réveillerait.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Questionna soudain Chris.

-8 heures, répondit Lynda qui rit en voyant sa mine déconfite alors qu'il saisissait son téléphone. Dits-lui que tu as eu une urgence à l'hôpital et que tu sors tout juste du bloc, elle te pardonnera.

-J'espère, maugréa-t-il tout en quittant la pièce pour passer son coup de fil.

-Bon, je vais passer chez moi avant d'aller au bureau, annonça David avant de se tourner vers Aaron, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Merci.

-A tout à l'heure, Lynda. »

Son épouse salua leur ami avant de reprendre place sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement les siennes pour un tendre baiser. A regret, ils se séparèrent quand Chris les rejoignit, un petit sourire illuminait son visage. Quand le médecin fut parti, Lynda prit une douche avant de filer vers les locaux du FBI. Aaron s'étendit quelques minutes sur le canapé avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

*****************

Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il se sentait groggy. Il s'assit dans son lit tout en se demandant où il était ? Il soupira de soulagement en se rappelant qu'il était chez Aaron et Lynda. Le jeune homme sortit de son lit quand il vit qu'il était déjà 9 heures 30. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'appuyer contre un fauteuil, sa tête lui faisait mal et ses jambes flageolaient. Il attendit quelques minutes que son malaise passe avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha et s'habilla, puis, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée qu'il trouva étrangement silencieux. Il entra dans le salon et remarqua Aaron qui dormait sur le canapé. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, il attrapa un plaid et recouvrit l'homme avec. Il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, il pouvait bien cuisiner pour Aaron car ce dernier prenait soin de lui. Alors qu'il cuisinait, il repensa à la soirée, aux révélations d'Aaron… La lueur qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard d'Aaron à la Clinique lui avait semblé familière et il n'avait pas eu tort. Ils avaient traversé les mêmes épreuves. Le jeune homme mit la cafetière en marche avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le salon. Aaron dormait toujours et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'homme.

Si Aaron ne s'était pas confié, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce qu'il avait vécu. Aaron avait raison, ce n'était pas marqué sur son front, il n'avait pas à avoir peur du regard des autres. Il réalisa alors que toute sa vie ne serait pas brisée par ce qu'il avait vécu, non, Aaron en était la preuve. L'homme était à la tête d'un des services du FBI, il était doué, apprécié et en plus il avait une famille. Lynda et lui formaient un couple épanoui. Donc si Aaron avait réussi à s'en sortir, alors, pourquoi pas lui ? Aaron le lui avait déjà dit, il avait toute les cartes en main, il suffisait maintenant qu'il trouve la force et la volonté d'avancer.

« -Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

La voix endormie d'Aaron le fit sursauter. Il sourit au jeune homme tout en s'étirant.

-Non, ça ne fait pas longtemps.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je suis désolé, je me suis endormi… Bon, un petit-déj, ça te tente ?

Edward sourit et le suivit à la cuisine. Aaron observa un instant le couvert mis, les pancakes, le jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

-Ca fait pas longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Demanda Aaron amusé.

-Une demi-heure, admit le jeune homme.

-Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Je t'en prie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine et commencèrent à manger. Edward hésitait, il ne souhaitait pas rouvrir des blessures.

-N'hésite pas à me parler, lâcha Aaron en remarquant son malaise.

-Je voulais juste te remercier pour hier soir, tu n'étais pas obligé de me raconter ton…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, le coupa Aaron, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler et j'espère que cela t'a aidé ?

-Oui, j'ai compris. Je vais faire des efforts.

-Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu réussiras, mais tu dois aussi te laisser du temps, avance pas à pas, ne te force pas à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. D'accord ?

-Oui, acquiesça Edward avant de se masser discrètement les tempes.

-Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Oui, je me suis réveillé avec une légère migraine.

Aaron se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte d'aspirine. Il lui en donna une.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant le médicament.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ?

-J'aimerai bien faire du sport, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'air fatigué de son protecteur.

-Tout va bien, assura ce dernier, laisse-moi prendre une bonne douche et nous y allons. »

Edward hocha la tête et débarrassa la table pendant qu'Aaron disparaissait à l'étage. Quand il eut terminé de faire la vaisselle, il rejoignit le salon. Son regard s'arrêta sur les photos qui ornaient le manteau de cheminée. Il sourit en voyant Lynda vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et Aaron arborant un costume, leurs visages rayonnaient de bonheur. Il aperçut ensuite une photo du jeune couple tendrement enlacé dans un parc, puis, une photo de groupe, il reconnut certaines personnes, il s'agissait de l'équipe du FBI que dirigeait Aaron. Alors qu'il contemplait les photos, quelque chose l'interpella, quelque chose qui semblait manquer…

« -Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, répondit-il en détournant rapidement le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans nos photos ? Interrogea Aaron avec curiosité.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira Edward, mais ce n'est pas important.

-Je ne crois pas, ce que tu as remarqué te préoccupe, parle-moi.

-Tu… Enfin, vous… Non, cela ne me regarde pas, avoua-t-il honteux en baissant la tête.

-Ce qui m'est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous n'ayons pas d'enfant, avoua Aaron.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de mal. Il y a 6 ans de cela, Lynda et moi avons décidé d'avoir un enfant. Elle est tombée enceinte. Nous nous sommes violemment disputés, elle voulait continuer à travailler, j'étais contre. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle reste scotchée à son bureau, malheureusement, nous avions besoin de renforts sur le terrain. Elle est venue, elle était à son quatrième mois. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'a pas réfléchi et a poursuivi un des suspects. Lynda a réussi à la plaquer au sol, ils ont dévalé une pente. Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient inconscients. Elle a perdu le bébé et depuis… Depuis, ce n'est plus possible…

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Edward, je n'arrête pas de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'excuser, je n'étais en aucun cas obligé de te répondre, compris ?

-Oui.

-On y va ? »

Edward lui sourit et ils quittèrent la maison. Ils gagnèrent le gymnase où un des agents d'Aaron, Chase, un black musclé se joignit à eux et prit la place de son protecteur. Le jeune homme était impressionné par sa stature, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Emmett et il n'avait aucune chance contre lui…

*****************

Bella sortit précipitamment de la librairie où elle était allée récupérer les livres qu'elle avait commandés. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Port Angeles et elle se pressa pour rejoindre Alice et Rosalie qui devaient l'attendre au restaurant. La jeune fille hésita à emprunter une ruelle mal éclairée, si elle passait par là elle rejoindrait rapidement ses amies. Voyant que l'endroit était désert, elle s'y engagea. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Bella accéléra tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir suivi son instinct.

« -Allons, ma belle, attends-nous ! L'interpella un des deux hommes.

-Cours pas comme ça ! On va s'amuser ! Assura l'autre homme.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri quand une main se posa sur son bras pour stopper sa course et la pousser violemment contre un mur.

-Où tu allais ma belle ? Gronda l'homme en se plaquant contre elle pendant que l'autre ricanait.

-Lâchez-la immédiatement !

-Tiens, tiens, toi aussi tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Bella entraperçut une silhouette féminine qui fut vite dérobée à sa vue par la carrure impressionnante de ses agresseurs. Un gémissement de douleur lui parvint, elle voulut hurler, mais la main de l'homme la fit taire. Le poids de son agresseur l'empêchait de respirer correctement quand soudain elle put inspirer une grande bouffée d'air. Bella ne put retenir un cri de stupeur quand elle vit la femme repousser son agresseur et lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. L'homme s'abattit lourdement sur le sol. Son compère s'était relevé et les menaçait avec un couteau. La femme se plaça devant elle pour la protéger.

-Tu fais moins la maline ! Ricana-t-il.

-Et là, tu fais le malin ? Répliqua-t-elle en sortant un revolver. Lâche ce couteau !

L'homme hésita, mais finit par lui obéir. Tout en les menaçant avec son arme, elle les obligea à poser leurs mains sur le mur d'un immeuble avant de sortir son téléphone. Bella se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle ne retenait plus les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Elle aperçut vaguement deux hommes arriver en courant et menotter leurs agresseurs.

-Bella ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de l'agent Gibson.

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, parvint-elle à articuler.

-Tu peux te relever ?

L'agent du FBI passa un bras autour de sa taille ne la relâchant que quand elle fut certaine qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds. Elle vit les deux hommes emmener ses agresseurs sur les ordres de la jeune femme.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Non. Alice et Rosalie… Je devais les rejoindre au restaurant… Elles doivent s'inquiéter !

-Calme-toi, on va les appeler.

L'agent Gibson l'accompagna dans un établissement qui se trouvait tout près. Elle ôta son manteau et le posa sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer avant de commander deux thés. Bella sortit son téléphone et avec des gestes maladroits composa le numéro d'Alice. Elle était tellement confuse que le petit lutin s'inquiéta.

-Alice, bonsoir c'est l'agent Lynda Gibson, dit-elle après lui avoir pris le téléphone, je suis avec Bella… On va dîner toutes les deux ensemble… Bien sûr, je ramènerai Bella, ne t'inquiète pas… A bientôt, Alice. Oui, je ne manquerai pas d'embrasser ton frère pour toi… Oui, il va bien… Au revoir.

-Merci, murmura Bella, merci pour tout, agent Gibson.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sourit la jeune femme. Par contre, tu me ferais plaisir en m'appelant Lynda. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va. J'ai moins froid.

-Tu as eu de la chance que nous soyons venus interrogés un suspect à Port Angeles et que je t'ai aperçu sortir de la librairie ! Ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader seule dans ce quartier plutôt mal famé !

-Je sais…

-Enfin, veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Que dirais-tu d'un autre thé et d'une part de tarte au chocolat ?

Pour toute réponse, Bella esquissa un sourire timide et l'agent appela la serveuse qui prit leur commande. Elles burent leur thé en silence. Bella jouait nerveusement avec sa cuillère, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle n'osait pas la poser.

-Il va bien.

-Pardon ? Demanda Bella qui avait sursauté en entendant les quelques mots de la jeune femme.

-Edward va bien, répéta Lynda, je dirais même qu'il fait d'énormes progrès. Il a une telle volonté de s'en sortir que cela est impressionnant.

-C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, convint Bella.

-Oui, tout particulièrement à tes yeux, lâcha Lynda en la fixant.

Bella sentit ses joues se colorer et elle baissa la tête, dissimulant sa gêne derrière ses longs cheveux.

-Edward tient à toi.

-Je… Je ne pense pas, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Oh, si. Vous avez tous deux cette même petite lueur dans le regard, vos gestes, vos regards en coin ne trompent pas.

La jeune fille lança un regard sceptique à l'agent du FBI, elle avait toujours autant de mal à croire qu'une personne aussi parfaite qu'Edward puisse s'intéresser à elle.

-Ne te sous-estime pas, tu es très jolie et à ses yeux tu es la huitième merveille du monde.

Bella se perdit dans les paroles de Lynda, serait-ce donc possible qu'il tienne à elle ? Mais, alors, pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ?

-Tu vas devoir être patiente, répondit Lynda comme si elle avait entendu sa question, Edward est fragile et tous ces sentiments nouveaux l'effraient.

-Comment faites-vous ? S'énerva la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment je fais quoi Bella ?

-Pour savoir ce que je pense, c'est un peu énervant, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

-C'est mon métier et disons que je suis déjà passée par là. Bella, écoute-moi bien, ce que je vais te dire est très important, je ne veux pas que tu répondes à ma question, juste que tu y réfléchisses et que tu prennes une décision. Comme je te l'ai dit, Edward est fragile, si jamais les choses évoluent entre vous deux, tu devras te montrer patiente, très patiente et surtout ne pas le brusquer. Il devra aller à son rythme.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Si, par exemple, tu souhaites l'embrasser, choisis plutôt sa joue, puis, le coin de sa bouche et seulement quand tu le sentiras détendu embrasse ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un exemple, j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre qu'il ne faudra surtout pas le presser sinon il risque de se renfermer dans sa carapace et de ne plus en sortir. Il sera mal à l'aise, tu devras être à son écoute, réagir et agir en fonction des sentiments que tu perçois chez lui, tu devras laisser tes propres envies de côté et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente parfaitement bien avec toi. Je sais que ce que je te décris doit te paraître un peu effrayant et extrême, mais je veux que tu saches à quoi tu t'engages avec Edward. Tu vas devoir l'épauler, le porter, le guider et tout ça à son rythme. Si jamais tu ne te sens pas prête à affronter tout cela, à tout supporter pour lui, alors, oublie-le.

-Je…

-Non, Bella, je ne veux pas de réponse, je veux simplement que tu y réfléchisses. Je veux que tu comprennes que si tu le laisses tomber parce que tu ne peux pas faire face à ses problèmes, tu le détruiras. Donc, réfléchis bien.

-Je sais qu'il n'a aucune expérience des relations de couple, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela semble autant l'effrayer.

-L'inconnu est effrayant, murmura pensivement Lynda, et puis, la secte ne lui a pas permis d'avoir un aspect positif de ce genre de relation.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais à lui, répondit la jeune femme, cependant, je te demanderai de ne pas lui poser de question à ce sujet, il doit se confier de lui-même. »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle ne souhaitait pas le brusquer. Elle se rappela de l'étrange regard d'Edward après que leurs lèvres se soient frôlées, elle avait cru que c'était du dégoût, mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle comprenait maintenant que c'était de la peur, elle avait été tellement certaine qu'il ne la désirait pas qu'elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux le sentiment qu'elle redoutait tant d'y voir. Lynda reprit la parole et elles passèrent un agréable moment. L'agent du FBI ne tarda pas à la ramener chez elle car il commençait à se faire tard et Lynda avait encore pas mal de route avant d'arriver à Seattle.

*******************

Edward se réveilla doucement. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il se sentait bien et détendu. Il s'habilla et rejoignit la cuisine où Lynda était en train de s'affairer. Après l'avoir salué, elle lui servit son petit-déjeuner et s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec lui.

« -Lynda ?

-Oui, Edward.

-Je voulais te remercier, si Aaron et toi n'étiez pas là, je…

-Pas de remerciements, Cullen ! Gronda Lynda d'un ton faussement sévère. Je pense qu'Aaron t'a parlé, non ? Donc, tu comprendras que cela nous fait plaisir de t'aider et que nous ne voulons surtout pas de remerciements.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais jeune homme ou je me fâche !

-D'accord… Aaron n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est au bureau, sa présence était requise. Donc, il n'y a que toi et moi…

Pendant quelques secondes, Edward fut déstabilisé par le regard calculateur de son amie.

-Donc, pas de sport, pas de trucs de mecs aujourd'hui. On va faire les boutiques et tu me suivras à mon cours de danse.

Edward avala de travers sa gorgée de jus d'orange, il toussa violemment sous le regard amusé de Lynda qui tapota son dos.

-Allez, ne fais pas cette tête et va chercher ta veste pendant que je débarrasse. »

Un peu à regret, le jeune homme quitta la cuisine pour aller chercher son manteau dans sa chambre. Quand il redescendit, Lynda l'attendait dans le hall, elle était vêtue de son manteau et avait les clefs de sa voiture en main. D'un pas résigné, il la suivit.

Ils roulèrent un moment dans Seattle avant de se garer devant un bâtiment qui paraissait un peu désuet par rapport à la rutilante salle de sport où l'avait emmené Aaron. Ils entrèrent dans une salle et Lynda le débarrassa de son manteau. Pendant que la jeune femme rangeait leurs affaires, il balaya la salle du regard. Il y avait des gens de tout âge et des deux sexes, mais ils paraissaient liés par un mal secret, un mal qu'une seule personne ne semblait pas partager avec eux, Lynda.

« -Rassuré ? Demanda Lynda en souriant.

-C'est toi le prof ?

-Oui, qu'as-tu compris d'autre ?

-Toutes ces personnes semblent être mal dans leur peau, remarqua Edward en observant les élèves, que ce soit à cause de leur poids, de leur taille…. Euh, Lynda pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça ?

-Ils se demandent sûrement ce qu'un beau gosse comme toi fait ici, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer vers le devant de la scène. Bonjour tout le monde !

-Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils.

-Je vous présente Edward, il va passer cette matinée avec nous. Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais que vous cessiez de le dévisager de cette manière, vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous regarde ainsi, alors, cessez de le faire !

-Les gars comme lui aiment être regardé ! Lança amèrement une jeune fille de son âge qui paraissait avoir quelques kilos en trop.

-Kim ! Gronda Lynda. A ton avis pourquoi il est en train de fixer le bout de ses chaussures depuis qu'on est devant vous ? C'est pas parce qu'Edward rentre dans les canons de beauté qu'il accepte pour autant son corps. Vous tous, vous avez chacun votre histoire et il a la sienne. Si vous ne le comprenez pas, c'est que votre place n'est pas ici !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle. Quelques mots d'excuses furent murmurés alors que d'autres lui offrirent un sourire sincère. Edward se détendit quelque peu.

-Bien, soupira Lynda, commençons. Edward, tu restes avec moi.

Rassuré qu'elle ne le jette pas dans la fosse aux lions, il soupira de soulagement. Ils commencèrent par faire des exercices pour se détendre avant que Lynda ne mette une musique plus rythmée. Sous ses yeux éblouis, tous les élèves se mirent à danser, plus ou moins en rythme, mais avec le même plaisir évident. Ils étaient eux-mêmes, ils oubliaient le regard des autres, ils parvenaient ainsi à l'accepter et à s'en moquer. Ils s'amusaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait aimé se sentir aussi à l'aise qu'eux.

-Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna Lynda en s'avançant vers lui.

Il obéît et il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur ses hanches. Lentement, il se laissa guider, mais ses gestes étaient maladroits et trop raides.

-Détends-toi, souffla son amie en se rapprochant.

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Ouvre les yeux, regarde mes pieds, fais comme moi… Bien. Maintenant, toi qui es musicien tu devrais arriver à entendre le rythme de la musique ?

-Oui.

-Alors, suis ce rythme mais avec ton corps. Tu comprends ?

-Je crois.

-Fais ce que tu veux, bouge de la manière dont tu as envie. C'est ton corps, il t'appartient et t'obéis. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi enivrer par la musique. »

Bien que ses premiers gestes étaient tout sauf naturels, Edward se laissa envahir par la musique et par le rythme qu'elle l'invitait à suivre. Il se détendit et parvint à apprécier le fait de danser. A chaque fin de chanson, Lynda lui montrait de nouveaux pas qu'il mémorisait avec une facilité étonnante. Il commençait à apprécier ce cours de danse qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Cependant, il était toujours gêné par le regard des autres. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur ça avec Aaron, il arrivait à marcher dans la rue la tête haute, à croiser le regard de jeunes filles sans prendre ses jambes à son cou, il ne frémissait plus lorsqu'il contredisait quelqu'un, mais il savait qu'il avait encore besoin de s'améliorer. Une main douce se posa sur son avant-bras, l'obligeant à quitter ses pensées et à ouvrir les yeux.

« -Viens avec moi.

Sans un mot, il suivit Lynda qui l'entraîna dans un coin de la salle. Tout comme elle, il continua à observer les couples qui dansaient cette fois-ci enlacés dans une danse assez sensuelle.

-Je sais ce qui te met mal à l'aise, chuchota Lynda. Dans notre société, danser signifie aussi séduire. La manière dont ils dansent pourrait être apparenté à un jeu de séduction, mais là, il ne s'agit que d'amis en train de danser. Ils acceptent que l'autre touche leur corps, ce contact les aide à s'accepter. Que dirais-tu si nous essayions ?

Edward déglutit péniblement. Alors qu'il craignait que Lynda ne le ramène sur le devant de la scène, ils restèrent dans leur coin. Lentement, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour les nouer dans sa nuque. Leurs corps se frôlaient et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Suis-je si repoussante que cela pour que tu ne veuilles même pas mettre tes mains sur mes hanches ? Plaisanta Lynda.

Edward rougit avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amie. Son corps se raidit sans qu'il ne le veuille. Lynda ne fit aucune remarque, elle continua à guider la danse, se moquant qu'il lui fasse perdre le rythme, tout en fredonnant la mélodie. Peu à peu, il se laissa aller. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne risquait rien, ils ne faisaient que danser, que s'amuser. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Lynda les avait entraînés vers le reste du groupe. Ils dansaient près de Kim et d'un vieux monsieur enjoué qui la faisait virevolter.

-Cessez donc de charmer cette jeune fille, Henry, plaisanta Lynda à l'attention du vieux monsieur.

-Seriez-vous jalouse très chère ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parfaitement ! S'exclama Lynda. On échange !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à danser avec Kim. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la jeune fille et leurs pas s'en ressentirent. Il tenta de se détendre en voyant le regard encourageant que lui lança Lynda. Il inspira profondément avant de reporter son attention sur sa partenaire. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant sa tête baissée et son regard emplit de gêne, ses mains étaient moites et elle paraissait sur le point de s'enfuir.

-Kim, lève la tête ! Gronda Lynda. Edward ne va pas te manger !

Le jeune homme s'étonna en entendant les paroles de Lynda, Kim avait peur de lui ? La jeune fille leva la tête, il lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait sincère. Elle l'observa avec attention, les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, murmura-t-il, je ne sais pas danser et je… je ne suis pas vraiment en accord avec mon corps.

-Si tes yeux ne laissaient pas transparaitre ta sincérité, je pense que je ne t'aurais pas cru, admit Kim.

-Pour continuer à être sincère, je suis jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle tu danses et tu t'amuses.

-Malgré mes kilos en trop ? Railla-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu t'acceptes bien mieux que moi et je te trouve très jolie.

-Merci, Lynda m'a beaucoup aidé. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer quelques trucs. »

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement. Il dansa avec Kim avec qui il s'entendait bien. Pendant la pause, elle l'entraîna vers les autres élèves qu'elle lui présenta. Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que Lynda le rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme et ils partirent vers le centre de Seattle. Ils mangèrent un sandwich, puis, son amie l'entraîna vers un salon de coiffure prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de se faire couper les cheveux. C'était une de ses amies qui tenait le salon et avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre signe de protestation, il se retrouva installé sur un fauteuil pour une légère coupe. La coiffeuse essaya pendant quelques minutes de discipliner ses cheveux, mais Lynda lui dit de laisser tomber que cela ajoutait à son charme. Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, la jeune femme l'entraîna dans une boutique de vêtements où elle s'acheta une robe avant de lui trouver un pantalon, une chemise, une veste… A chacune de ses protestations, elle lui lançait un regard meurtrier. En fin de journée, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison. Aaron lui sourit d'un air compatissant quand il vit les sacs emplis de vêtements. Lynda l'envoya se reposer tout en lui demandant d'être prêt pour 19 heures car ils sortaient.

A l'heure prévue, le jeune homme était dans le salon, assit près d'Aaron, tous deux attendaient que Lynda soit prête. Le téléphone portable de son protecteur sonna, celui-ci le sortit et lu rapidement le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir. Aaron soupira tout en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. L'homme avait troqué son costume cravate pour un jean bien coupé de couleur noire assortit d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste en cuir.

« -Lynda ! Appela-t-il pour la énième fois. On va vraiment être en retard !

-J'arrive ! Cria son épouse depuis l'étage.

-Première chose à savoir lorsque tu emmènes une femme à l'extérieur : ne lui donne jamais la véritable heure. Si vous devez partir à 19 heures, dit lui qu'elle doit être prête pour 18 heures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter ?! Gronda son épouse en entrant dans le salon.

-Tu es magnifique, déclara Aaron en observant la jeune femme avec amour.

Lynda portait une robe bustier couleur crème resserrée au niveau de la taille grâce à un ruban qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Ses cheveux bouclés encadraient son visage légèrement maquillé.

-Il a raison, tu es splendide, assura Edward.

-Merci, Edward, je me devais de me faire belle vu la classe de mon cavalier.

Lynda lança un sourire moqueur à son mari avant de prendre le bras d'Edward et de l'entraîner vers la sortie, faisant ainsi payer sa remarque à son mari.

-Ma chérie, l'appela Aaron en les rattrapant et en posant une veste sur ses épaules, tiens, sinon, tu vas avoir froid. »

Ils se sourirent. Aaron passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ainsi enlacés ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le restaurant où ils devaient rejoindre certains de leurs collègues. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant à l'ambiance Espagnole. Les tables ainsi que des banquettes étaient disposées autour d'une immense piste de danse où des gens se déhanchaient. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et bonne enfant ce qui lui permit de se sentir à l'aise. Ils laissèrent leurs manteaux au vestiaire avant de rejoindre certains de leurs amis qui étaient déjà installés au bar.

« -Edward, je te présente David, Emma, Chase et son amie Betty.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Nous aussi, Edward, assura Emma en lui souriant, alors, il parait que tu as mis le boss à terre ?

Le jeune homme sentit que ses joues viraient au rouge, mais il ne baissa pas la tête et offrit un sourire à la jeune femme.

-Tu apprends très vite, constata David avec plaisir.

-Et si nous allions danser ? Proposa Lynda. Aaron ?

-Je vais d'abord boire un verre avec David.

-Je reste avec vous, déclara Chase. »

Les deux autres femmes déclinèrent aussi l'invitation. Sans lui demander son avis, le contraire l'aurait étonné, Lynda l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Les pas, les gestes qu'il avait appris le matin même étaient encore présents à son esprit, de même, que le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré.

******************

Bella poussa un soupir lorsque leur voiture se gara dans le parking d'un restaurant de Seattle. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi Alice et Rosalie avaient absolument voulu venir à Seattle ? Ils auraient très bien pu passer une soirée agréable à Port Angeles ? Bella sortit de la voiture et vit Jasper ranger son téléphone. Il avait passé tout le trajet à guetter un message auquel il avait rapidement répondu. Jasper avait ensuite affiché un sourire énigmatique. Bella commençait à douter que cette soirée soit réellement l'idée des deux jeunes filles, Jasper semblait tenir les rênes. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme les entraîna vers un restaurant tout en vantant les mérites de ce dernier. Ils entrèrent et furent aussitôt plongés dans une ambiance espagnole qui leur plut. Ils se débarassèrent de leurs manteaux et s'avancèrent dans la salle.

« -Jasper, tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée ! Déclara Alice en sautillant. C'est endroit est génial !

-Ouais, ça a l'air sympa, dit Rosalie, bon choix frangin !

-Je boirais bien une bière, murmura Emmett.

-Fais gaffe, le prévint Jasper, il y a des…

-Jasper !

Tous se figèrent en entendant une voix familière, Jasper chercha d'où provenait la voix. Il sourit et fit signe à quelqu'un avant de se déplacer.

-Salut !

Ils furent surpris en voyant l'agent Gibson assit près du bar, une bière à la main.

-Bonsoir, les salua-t-il.

A leur tour, ils le saluèrent tout en se demandant ce que l'homme faisait là.

-Vous avez fait bonne route ? Leur demanda l'agent qui ne paraissait pas surpris de les voir là.

-Hey, Boss ! L'interpella un jeune homme blond.

-T'es en retard, Ryan !

-Désolé, Boss, mais je… Wow ! Boss ! C'est pas votre femme qui se fait draguer par un minet ?! »

Tous suivirent le regard du dénommé Ryan qui observait un couple qui se déhanchait en riant. Bella reconnut sans mal Lynda, ses mains étaient nouées autour de la nuque d'un jeune homme qui leur tournait le dos. Ce dernier portait un pantalon d'aspect satiné bien coupé avec une chemise noire qui moulait parfaitement son dos musclé. Le jeune homme fit tourner Lynda et elle reconnut sans peine Edward. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur irradia dans tout son être. Lynda les aperçut et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Edward. Le jeune homme se retourna et les chercha du regard, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il les vit. Lynda leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Bella n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter qu'Alice lui saisit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Sa meilleure amie, Lynda et elle entourèrent Edward qui éclata de rire quand il vit qu'il était prisonnier au milieu de la ronde qu'elles formaient. Bella ne l'avait jamais senti aussi heureux et détendu. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la musique. Elle croisa le regard perçant de Lynda qui lui posait une question muette, la jeune fille hocha discrètement la tête, la seconde suivante, Lynda la poussait dans les bras d'Edward pendant qu'Aaron arrivait et enlaçait son épouse pour un slow.

Bella sourit timidement à Edward en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches, une nouvelle fois son cœur s'emballa. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que leurs corps se balançaient au rythme langoureux de la musique. Ils se sourirent et se perdirent dans un monde qui leur appartenait…


	18. Chapter 18

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Cyriel 22 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise. Je pense que la conversation entre Lynda et Bella était nécessaire pour qu'elle ne prenne pas encore les hésitations d'Edward pour une marque de rejet. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Lily**** : **Un grand merci pour ta review et ton soutien !!! C'est vrai que ce chapitre était calme, la suite le sera aussi… Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Ousna :** Merci énormément pour ta review !!! Edward prend confiance en lui et Bella saura être patiente avec lui. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A + !

**Gaya 22 :** Merci pour ta review !! Merci pour tes compliments !! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt j'espère !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 18 : Juste une danse ? **

Edward se réveilla lentement, il s'étira et ne put se retenir de sourire. Avait-il rêvé la soirée de la veille ? Non, pourtant, tout était si parfait que cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il se tourna vers le radio réveil pour voir quelle heure il était et son regard tomba sur une photo. Son sourire s'agrandit, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il prit la photo entre ses mains et se laissa subjuguer par les souvenirs.

****************

Le rythme de la musique avait changé, il était devenu plus lent, plus doux. Il vit Aaron saisir son épouse par la taille et l'entraîner dans une douce étreinte vers un recoin de la piste. Il se tourna vers sa cavalière et alors qu'une rougeur qu'il trouva adorable apparaissait sur les joues de Bella, elle noua ses mains derrière son cou. Tout en tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Lentement, ils commencèrent à danser. Au fur et à mesure que les notes s'égrenaient, Edward sentait un étrange frisson envahir son être, ses mains se raffermirent sur les hanches de Bella. Il ne chercha pas à éviter le regard de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle ancra son regard chocolat au sien, il accepta de s'y noyer. Un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Bella et il était à peu prêt certain qu'il devait avoir le même air ébahi qu'elle. Dans un geste peu sûr, Bella se rapprocha de lui, son corps épousant un peu plus les formes du sien. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule et sans réfléchir il baissa la sienne pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant ainsi de sa douce odeur de freesia.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi toute la soirée, Bella blottit dans ses bras, bougeant doucement au rythme langoureux de la musique, cependant, cette dernière cessa. Avec regret, ils se séparèrent. Une légère rougeur apparaissait sur leurs jours lorsque les autres les rejoignirent. Alors qu'il allait entamer une nouvelle danse plus rythmée avec Bella, Aaron passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers un escalier. Ils gagnèrent une sorte de mezzanine, les collègues d'Aaron étaient accoudés à la rambarde et observaient la salle d'un œil distrait tout en sirotant une bière ou un cocktail.

« -Tiens ! Voilà nos deux John Travolta ! Plaisanta Carla. Aurais-je la chance de danser avec vous boss ?

-Peut-être, répondit Aaron à la belle latino, mais il me semble que j'avais dit 20 heures, non ?

-Vous savez que c'est le week-end et qu'on est pas au bureau ?

Edward sourit en voyant Carla se figer et pâlir sous le regard noir que lui lança Aaron, ce dernier la dévisagea ainsi un instant avant de lui sourire.

-Je sais vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec vous ! Marmonna Carla quand elle comprit qu'il la taquinait.

-Alors cela risque d'être difficile quand je vais t'inviter à danser, s'amusa son supérieur.

Aaron attrapa un verre de jus d'orange qu'il lui tendit tout en prenant une bière pour lui. Ils s'assirent sur une banquette et furent rejoints par Ryan et David. Ils discutèrent un moment, mais Edward avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation, son regard ne cessait de dériver vers la piste de danse où ses sœurs, Lynda et Bella s'amusaient. Le jeune homme remarqua que ses frères discutaient Emma, Carla et Betty. Chase vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'agent lui sourit avant de suivre son regard.

-Elle est mignonne.

Edward tourna aussitôt la tête et il était sûr que ses joues devaient avoir pris une teinte écarlate.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Bella.

-Jolie prénom, ça lui va bien.

-Oui.

-Tu aimerais la rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua Edward.

-Aaron a eu raison de t'éloigner un peu d'elle, tu as toute la soirée.

-Et puis, je pense qu'il faut que vous parliez, murmura Aaron à son oreille, avant que votre relation n'aille plus loin.

Le jeune homme rougit en entendant le mot relation, puis il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la piste de danse, mais les filles avaient disparu. Chase lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se lever pour laisser sa place à Bella. Comme par magie, ils se retrouvèrent presque instantanément seuls.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Ca va, merci. Et toi ?

-Idem, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Ton séjour à Seattle se passe bien ?

-Oui, j'apprends beaucoup de choses avec Aaron et Lynda, ils m'aident énormément.

-Tant mieux… Murmura Bella avant de tortiller ses cheveux un peu mal à l'aise.

-Et toi ? Tout va bien à Forks ?

-Oui, tes parents allaient bien. Tu étais au courant pour ce soir ?

-Non et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

-Je pense qu'Aaron et Lynda ont organisé cette soirée.

-Avec la complicité de ton frère Jasper, c'est lui qui a eu cette idée.

Ils se sourirent avant qu'un léger silence ne s'installe entre eux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire une banalité lorsque Bella le prit de cours.

-J'ai rompu avec Jacob.

-Ah, bon ? Dit-il simplement alors que cette information l'emplissait de joie.

-Oui, je suis sortie avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons et puis quand j'ai vu la manière dont il se comportait avec toi au bowling je… Non, mais quel con ! Maugréa la jeune fille en serrant les poings. Edward, j'ai fait des erreurs et c'est toi qui en a payé le prix, je suis vraiment désolée…, souffla-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément et de se lancer, et je suis désolée pour le baiser au feu de camp.

-Oh, souffla le jeune homme soudain peiné.

-Non ! Ne te méprends, pas ! Je… Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé, je regrette la manière dont cela s'est passé. Je m'excuse aussi pour mon comportement, je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi après la fête à la Push.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Bella, c'est déjà oublié.

-On peut recommencer à zéro ? Proposa la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

-Enchanté, Edward, moi c'est Isabella Swan, se présenta-t-elle alors qu'ils se serraient la main, mais je préfère Bella.

-Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Emmett qui fixait leurs mains avec interrogation.

-On discute, répondit la jeune fille.

Le reste de la fratrie Cullen prit place autour de l'immense table ainsi que les agents du FBI. Un serveur leur apporta la carte et alors qu'il y jetait un coup d'œil, il remarqua un fait plutôt étrange : Alice avait les sourcils froncés alors que Jasper essayait d'attirer son attention.

-Alice, murmura le blond sur un ton implorant, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Pour toute réponse, le petit lutin lui envoya un regard noir avant de se replonger dans la lecture des différents menus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure à Bella.

-Je pense qu'elle doit être vexée que Jasper lui ait fait des cachotteries, lui confia la jeune fille.

Jasper tenta une nouvelle approche, il posa doucement sa main sur celle de sa douce qui s'empressa de la retirer.

-Alice, l'interpella Aaron, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je tenais à vous faire une surprise à vous tous, autant à Edward qu'à vous, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Jasper de ne rien dire.

La jeune fille observa pendant quelques secondes l'agent du FBI avant de se tourner vers son compagnon et de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu es pardonné, dit-elle dans un sourire avant de prendre un air diabolique.

-Elle est toujours flippante quand elle prend cet air là, rigola Emmett en observant sa cadette, à ta place, je ferais gaffe, Jazz !

-Je croyais que j'étais pardonné ? Lui rappela Jasper.

-Je t'ai pardonné pour ce petit secret, mais je finirai par te faire cracher le morceau pour ton autre secret ! Prévint Alice d'un air calculateur.

Aussitôt, Jasper pâlit quelque peu, ses yeux se teintèrent de panique alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour afficher un visage neutre. Edward fronça les sourcils avant de pâlir à son tour en comprenant à quoi faisait référence sa sœur.

-Ouais et elle est pas seule sur ce coup ! Assura Rose en jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur à son frère.

-On est tous contre toi, rigola Emmett, en plus, pas de bol pour toi, on mange avec des agents du FBI et je compte bien me renseigner sur les techniques d'interrogatoire !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Questionna Bella.

-Bien ! Laissez de côté les conspirations et penchez-vous plutôt sur les menus car je meurs de faim, ordonna Lynda en refermant sa carte, sinon, je vous promets que vous goûterez à ma méthode personnelle.

-Elle est imbuvable lorsqu'elle a faim, plaisanta Aaron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'en ai trop fait ? L'interrogea son épouse en lui lançant un regard innocent.

-Tu les as terrorisé, rit Chase.

-Vraiment ? Edward, t'ai-je fait peur ?

-Non, mais c'est parce que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre pendant plusieurs jours, sourit le jeune homme.

-Et toi, tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps auprès d'un mâle dominant, ronchonna Lynda en se tournant vers son mari, que lui as-tu raconté sur les femmes ? »

Des rires fusèrent autour de toute la table quand elle lança un regard noir à son époux qui se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture de son menu. Edward, malgré ses rires, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux propos de ses frères et sœurs. Une main vint prendre la sienne qui se trouvait sous la table pour la serrer fermement. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard confiant de Lynda. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant avant de retourner embêter son mari. Ce dernier lui échappa en lui rappelant qu'elle voulait prendre une photo de groupe ce qu'ils firent donc. Tout en se rasseyant, elle promit de l'envoyer par mail à tout le monde. Les discussions reprirent autour de la table et l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Tous écoutaient en souriant Chase qui leur racontait une arrestation musclée qu'ils avaient effectuée il y a quelques mois et qui s'était terminée de marnière assez inattendue…

« -Chase ! Gronda Aaron en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

-Non, boss, vous m'empêcherez pas de parler, rigola son subordonné, nous étions divisés en deux groupes pour surveiller les deux issus du bâtiment. Tout s'est déroulé à la perfection, on a interpellé les suspects. Seulement l'un d'eux a cru qu'il pouvait s'échapper et est parti en courant. Etant donné qu'il pleuvait et que le type n'irait pas bien loin, on était en pleine cambrousse, on a un peu râlé pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Après nous avoir lancé un regard glacial, le boss a finalement couru après le suspect. Il s'est jeté sur lui et la plaqué au sol… Ils… Ils sont tombés dans une espèce de mare de boue… Et…

Chase riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à terminer son histoire, Aaron lui lança un regard noir, alors que les joues de Lynda avaient pris une belle teinte rouge.

-Ce que Chase ne vous a pas expliqué c'est que Lynda se trouvait de l'autre côté du bâtiment avec Emma pour faire une inspection des lieux, poursuivit David, elles ont entendu notre appel signalant la fuite d'un suspect. Lynda n'a pas réfléchi et a foncé.

-Comme d'habitude, maugréa son époux.

-Elle a déboulé comme une furie et a vu l'homme couvert de boue tenter de sortir maladroitement de la mare tant le sol était glissant, continua Emma en essuyant une larme, c'était un magnifique plaquage.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Lynda dont le sourire se fana sous le regard sévère de son époux.

-Mais comme ce dernier se débattait, elle lui a mis une magnifique droite, déclara Chase en riant.

-Elle m'a fracturé le nez, marmonna Aaron. Le suspect était assommé et toujours allongé dans la boue.

Edward tenta de se retenir de rire, mais l'hilarité commune le vainquit et il se laissa aller. Lynda affichait une moue attendrissante tout en caressant le nez de son mari.

-Et en plus tu te moques de moi ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton sec alors que la lueur de ses yeux démentait sa colère.

-Jamais je n'oserais, promit-elle.

-Hey, Bella, tu t'es trouvée une copine ! Déclara Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Lynda.

Edward se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait rougi et jouait nerveusement avec ses couverts.

-Bella a mis une droite à Jacob Black hier soir à la sortie du lycée ! Annonça fièrement Alice.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour voir ça, dit Rosalie d'un ton rêveur.

-Et moi donc ! S'exclama Emmett.

Bella remua sur son siège avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, Edward avait du mal à imaginer la jeune fille à la carrure si fragile frapper l'impressionnant indien.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais vous auriez dû voir le crochet qu'elle lui a mis ! S'esclaffa Jasper.

-Papa a même trouvé étonnant qu'elle ne se soit rien cassée, ajouta Alice, en tout cas, j'espère que cela l'aura calmé.

-Papa ? Releva Edward.

-Oui, maman et lui étaient venus nous chercher à la sortie du lycée, lui apprit sa sœur, ils étaient sidérés, Charlie aussi.

-Ton père était là ?! S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, maugréa la jeune fille en grimaçant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a réprimandé pour la forme, mais je pense que pas mal de monde, lui y comprit, avait envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Jacob depuis la soirée au bowling.

-J'ai vu Sam et il m'a dit qu'on pouvait entendre les cris du vieux Billy à travers toute la Push quand il a appris ce qui s'était passé, confia Emmett.

Edward écouta les propos de son frère d'une oreille distraite, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la main de Bella qui était non loin de la sienne. Il se demanda si elle avait mal, il espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas blessée en frappant le Quileute.

-Ca va, murmura la jeune fille en bougeant ses doigts, tu vois ? Rien de cassé.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-J'aimerais bien, dit-elle. »

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur Jasper qui avait décidé de divulguer une ou deux anecdotes peu reluisantes sur son aîné. Emmett l'observait et paraissait chercher une situation cocasse dans laquelle le blond se serait retrouvé pour la divulguer à tous. Malheureusement pour lui, Edward savait que Jasper était plus réfléchi qu'Emmett et il doutait que son aîné trouve quelque chose contre lui. Il savait par Esmé que Jasper pouvait être turbulent, mais uniquement en présence d'Emmett. L'air renfrogné de son aîné lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu le même raisonnement que lui.

L'arrivée des serveurs sonna la fin des petites histoires sur chacun. Les conversations reprirent, mais sur un ton plus intimiste. Tout en mangeant, il discuta avec Bella. Ils se découvrirent pas mal de points en commun en plus de la musique, tous deux appréciaient les grands classiques de la littérature. Il ne put retenir son étonnement lorsque la jeune fille lui confessa le nombre impressionnant de fois où elle avait lu Les Hauts De Hurlevents. Pour sa part, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir lu. Bella ne le laissa tranquille que lorsqu'il lui promit de le lire ainsi que Raisons et Sentiments.

Edward avait l'impression de ne dîner qu'avec la jeune fille, les autres étaient devenus transparents à ses yeux et il lui semblait que Bella ressentait la même chose. Ils ne se reconcentrèrent sur leurs amis que quand ils s'aperçurent que la table était à moitié vide. Il se tourna sur sa gauche et remarqua que Lynda avait aussi disparu. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la balustrade où Aaron et David discutaient tout en observant les autres qui s'amusaient sur la piste de danse. Les deux hommes les observèrent avec attention tout en arborant un petit sourire qui les fit rougir. Aaron leur indiqua la piste de danse et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Ils s'amusaient bien. Edward ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et insouciant. Il riait des facéties des autres et se laissa même entraîner dans une danse ridicule avec les autres garçons. Pas une seule fois, il ne pensa aux regards qui devaient peser sur lui. Il ne voyait que les visages souriants et amusés de ses amis, de Bella… Il aurait pu se perdre dans son regard chocolat qui lui apportait tant de réconfort. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de lui, elle prit sa main et ils se mirent à danser l'un contre l'autre. Un ricanement parvint à ses oreilles, il reconnut sans mal le rire de son frère. Il se tourna vers lui pour tenter de le faire taire, mais il remarqua que son aîné observait la foule avec intérêt, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il paraissait contrarié. Emmett se pencha vers Jasper à qui il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le blond leva aussitôt la tête vers la mezzanine pour chercher le regard d'Aaron.

« -Je vois que tu t'ennuis pas ! Cingla une voix emplie de colère.

Il sentit le corps de Bella se tendre contre le sien. La jeune fille le lâcha pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et fusiller l'importun du regard. Edward n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui. Pourtant, lentement, il se tourna pour croiser le regard furieux de Jacob Black.

-Joli cocard, Jake ! Ricana Emmett en observant la pommette de l'indien.

Un léger grognement secoua le torse du jeune Quileute qui était entouré de ses amis à la carrure aussi impressionnante que la sienne. Dans un geste protecteur, ses frères l'entourèrent.

-Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Lança Jake à l'adresse de Bella. Et en plus pour ça ?!

-_Ca_ s'est mon frère ? Grogna Emmett en serrant les poings.

-Putain, Em' t'es obligé de parler pour lui ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas très futé ton frangin !

-Tu vas trop loin, Jacob ! Prévint Bella en se plaçant entre l'indien et l'aîné des Cullen. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, j'étais perdue et tu étais là, je sais que cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement envers toi et encore une fois je te demande pardon. Cependant, n'oublie pas que cette histoire ne concerne que nous deux ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à Edward et à sa famille !

-Tu te planques toujours derrière tes gonzesses ? Railla Jacob à son encontre.

Edward serra les poings tout en ne quittant pas le Quileute du regard, il ne baissa pas les yeux devant son regard furieux ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Jacob.

-Hey ! S'écria Lynda en s'immisçant entre eux. Vous pourriez peut-être ranger vos sarcasmes et vos menaces pour passer une bonne soirée, non ? Il est grand temps de faire la paix.

-On t'a rien demandé, la vieille ! Lui lança un des Quileutes.

Edward frémit en voyant le regard de Lynda durcir, elle fit un pas vers le groupe d'indiens et ouvrit la bouche, mais une main se posa sur sa bouche et un bras encercla sa taille. Aaron avait jugé bon d'intervenir.

-Pour survivre, jeunes gens, dit-il à l'adresse de Jacob et de ses amis, il ne faut jamais insulter une ravissante jeune femme qui a déjà bu quelques cocktails.

-Surtout pas quand la dite jeune femme est capable de tuer à main nue, surenchérit Chase.

Les Quileutes les observèrent un peu surpris ne sachant pas s'ils plaisantaient ou s'ils étaient sérieux.

-Laissez-moi vous éclairer, demanda David, ce bar restaurant est tenu par un ancien membre du FBI donc la majorité de sa clientèle, pour ne pas dire la totalité, est composée d'agents qui viennent ici pour se détendre. Donc, soit vous vous amusez, soit vous partez.

Certains amis de Jacob paraissaient soudain mal à l'aise, ce dernier, par contre, continuait de le dévisager avec colère.

-On part, déclara l'un des Quileutes, désolé pour tout…

-On se retrouvera Cullen ! Lui promit Jacob d'un ton mauvais. Et là, tu n'auras personne derrière qui te cacher !

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Jacob, dit-il d'une voix sûre.

-Ok ! De toute évidence cette histoire ne sera pas terminée tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu un bain de sang, comprit Lynda en ouvrant son sac à main.

-Chérie, murmura Aaron en l'observant d'un œil inquiet.

-Soit là-bas demain à 13 heures, Edward sera ravi de te montrer de quoi il est capable. Et tu as intérêt à être là, sinon, la _vieille _que je suis se fera un plaisir de venir te chercher par la peau des fesses !

Lynda lui donna un petit carton avant de leur faire signe de dégager ce que les Quileutes firent. A leur décharge, il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme pouvait être assez effrayante.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle face aux regards réprobateurs de son mari et de leur équipe. Au moins, là ils pourront se défouler sous notre surveillance.

-Mais… Euh… Edward…

-Quoi, Emmett ? Lâcha Lynda d'un ton brusque vers l'aîné des Cullen.

-Euh… Madame, je voulais juste dire… que … euh, Madame, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Edward… Edward…

Emmett se tut face au regard las que lui lança la jeune femme. Bella s'avança vers lui, elle était gênée et ne cessait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis désolée, tout ça s'est de ma faute.

-Mais, non, ma belle ! La rassura Lynda à sa place. Bon, on est là pour danser, non ?

Sur ce Lynda entraîna d'une main Bella et de l'autre Rosalie vers la piste de danse. Il allait suivre le mouvement, mais Aaron passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait un petit escalier. Ils descendirent plusieurs marches avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. L'agent du FBI fit le tour de la pièce pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls ce qui arracha un sourire à Edward.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Lui demanda l'homme.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film que mes frères regardaient, avoua Edward, l'agent secret faisait comme toi.

-Déformation professionnelle, plaisanta Aaron, bon, je voulais juste te voir deux secondes pour savoir comment ça allait ?

-Ca va… Par contre, je suis intrigué qu'il t'ait fallu me poser la question.

-Tu es très doué pour masquer tes sentiments, répliqua son ami, mais je te crois quand tu me dis que ça va. Tu n'as pas flanché face à ce Jacob et je suis très fier de toi.

-A vrai dire, après réflexion, je trouve que Lynda est plus flippante que lui !

Un petit rire leur échappa, Edward se calma quand il repensa aux dernières paroles de la jeune femme. Aaron sembla le comprendre car il prit une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin pour aller bloquer la porte d'entrée dans les toilettes.

-Sais-tu ce qu'elle a voulu dire par "se défouler sous notre surveillance"?

-Oui, répondit simplement Aaron.

Edward se demanda ce que son ami faisait lorsqu'il le vit s'agenouiller et relever le bas de son pantalon. Il frémit en voyant l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Aaron la sortit de son étui et s'approcha du rebord du lavabo où il retira le chargeur du revolver avant de la lui tendre.

-Non, souffla le jeune homme paniqué à la vue du revolver.

-Elle n'est pas chargée Edward, lui rappela-t-il, ce revolver est inoffensif à moins que tu ne décides de m'assommer avec.

-Mais c'est une arme.

-Je sais, je sais aussi quelle répulsion cette arme peut provoquer chez toi, mais là elle est aussi inoffensive qu'un jouet.

-Drôle de jouet, maugréa-t-il tout en tendant une main vers l'arme.

Une fois qu'il l'eut prise en main, Aaron se positionna derrière lui pour corriger sa position.

-Tes bras doivent rester tendus quand tu tires sinon tu risques de perdre l'équilibre ou ta vigilance à cause du recul de l'arme. Garde les jambes écartés, légèrement fléchis, soit bien ancré sur tes appuis !

-Pourquoi tu m'apprends tout ça ? Paniqua soudain Edward.

-C'est un jouet, rien d'autre, ce n'est pas une arme. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, avoua le jeune homme, mais… Je ne compte pas tirer sur Jacob !

-Tu me vois ravi de l'entendre, même si demain tu devras le faire.

-Quoi ?!

-As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un jeu qui s'appelle le Paint-ball ? Demanda Aaron qui poursuivit lorsqu'il fit non de la tête. Il y a deux équipes qui jouent avec des armes chargées de munitions de peinture. Demain, ton équipe affrontera celle de Jacob, je tenais donc à m'assurer que tenir une arme, même si c'est un jouet, ne te pose pas de problème. Penses-tu que ça ira ?

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Qu'un jeu, je te le promets et nous serons là.

-Ok, accepta-t-il en soufflant et en s'observant dans le miroir, arme au poing.

-Pas mal, sourit Aaron, il ne te manque plus que le badge. »

Edward lui rendit son sourire avant de reposer prudemment l'arme sur le rebord du lavabo. Aaron la reprit et avec des gestes assurés, il la rechargea et la rangea à l'étui qui entourait sa cheville. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient réfugiés autour de leur table. Sous le regard bienveillant et un brin amusé de David, les autres discutaient, des airs calculateurs peints sur leurs visages. Cependant quand ils les virent, ils se turent l'observant avec attention. Aaron hocha lentement la tête et aussitôt les discutions reprirent. Edward ne put retenir un sourire en entendant les conseils que leur donnaient les professionnels pour la partie de Paint-ball. Bella écoutait avec attention les paroles de Chase, pourtant, il sentit la main de la jeune fille se saisir de la sienne. Ce simple geste le transporta de joie, une douce chaleur enveloppa son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leurs doigts restèrent enlacés jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

******************

Edward réussit finalement à sortir de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'habilla. Bella hantait ses pensées. Il repensait à la douceur de sa peau, à son sourire, à sa gentillesse, à l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'ils avaient dansé. Ils avaient dansé et pas juste une seule danse, plusieurs, il avait apprécié et elle aussi… Tout aurait été parfait, si Jacob n'était pas venu. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre le jeune homme et l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour Bella. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, il se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour Bella qu'elle reste avec quelqu'un qui n'ait pas son passé ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il percuta une personne. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard sévère d'Aaron. Il ne put réprimer un soupir qui amusa l'agent. Comment arrivait-il à deviner aussi aisément ses pensées ? Etait-il aussi transparent ? Aaron secoua la tête avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine, apparemment, ils étaient les deux seuls à être réveillés. Ses frères, ses sœurs et Bella dormaient toujours dans le salon qui avait été transformé en campement de fortune.

« -N'y pense même pas, prévint Aaron dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de la cuisine.

-C'est énervant ! Grogna Edward. Comment fais-tu pour savoir toujours ce que je pense ?!

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux pour moi de quitter Lynda, tu serais stupéfait.

-Lynda savait, Bella ignore tout de moi.

-Je pense connaître assez la demoiselle pour savoir qu'elle ne prendra pas ses jambes à son cou quand tu lui parleras. Fais-lui un peu confiance ! Et à toi aussi par la même occasion !

Edward hocha la tête. Aaron avait raison, comme d'habitude…

-Tu as tenté de quitter Lynda plusieurs fois ? Osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix.

-Oui et je ne te le conseille pas. Ta Bella me fait étrangement penser à Lynda quand elle était plus jeune et crois-moi sur parole, il vaut mieux pour tes fesses ne pas lui faire ce coup là !

-C'était si terrible que ça ?

-Te moque pas jeune impudent ! Le gronda Aaron tout en souriant. Contrairement à ce qui se dit, les femmes ne sont pas le sexe faible ! Bon, sinon, tu es prêt pour cet après-midi ?

-Je crois.

-Prends ça comme un jeu, ne te mets pas la pression.

-Ce ne sera pas évident avec l'équipe adverse.

-Nous serons là et puis je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Jacob prend mal les choses, mais je pense que ses amis y voient plus un jeu qu'un règlement de compte, il suffit de voir comment ils étaient mal à l'aise hier soir. Bien, étant donné que tous les autres dorment, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour pour aller acheter des viennoiseries ?

-Oui, accepta-t-il pendant qu'Aaron prenait les clefs, c'est pas celles de la voiture de Lynda ?

-Si, répondit Aaron en affichant un sourire machiavélique. »

Tout en se demandant ce que son ami mijotait, il le suivit à l'extérieur et s'installa à ses côtés dans la voiture de la jeune femme. Quoi qu'en dise Aaron, Lynda n'était pas la seule à avoir un caractère spécial…

******************

Bella s'éveilla en sursaut, quelque chose de lourd venait de lui tomber dessus. Sans aucune douceur, elle repoussa le bras d'Emmett qui reposait sur son ventre sans que cela ne réveille le grand brun. La jeune fille sortit de son sac de couchage et se dirigea vers une porte sous laquelle filtrait de la lumière. Elle entra dans une cuisine et trouva Lynda en train de préparer du café.

« -Bonjour, dit-elle doucement pour signaler sa présence.

-Bonjour, Bella, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci.

-Les autres dorment encore ?

-Oui.

-Edward et Aaron sont sortis acheter des viennoiseries, l'informa-t-elle en lui montrant une note, tu veux un thé ou un jus d'orange en attendant ?

-Merci, je veux bien un jus d'orange.

Lynda la servit, puis, elle retourna préparer le café. Elles discutaient de la soirée de la veille, Lynda la rassurait sur la partie de Paint-ball quand le reste de la famille Cullen entra dans la cuisine. Après s'être salué et leur avoir servi une boisson, la jeune femme observa l'horloge du four en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout va bien, Lynda ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… C'est juste que ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis pour la boulangerie.

-Il faut longtemps pour y aller ? Se renseigna Jasper.

-Non, murmura Lynda d'un ton distrait alors que son regard se posait sur les trousseaux de clefs.

-Lynda ? L'appela doucement Alice.

Un peu inquiets, ils observèrent la jeune femme compter les trousseaux de clefs avant qu'elle n'attrape le téléphone d'un geste rageur. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et tapa du pied en entendant que l'on décroche. Lynda émit un petit grognement lorsqu'elle tomba sur la messagerie.

-Tu es un homme mort Aaron Gibson !!! »

Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits elle raccrocha brutalement. Puis comme si rien n'était, elle commença à préparer des pancakes tout en les informant qu'ils auraient sûrement du retard. Bella jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, toute trace de colère disparaissait du visage de Lynda, cependant, Bella était certaine qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à la place d'Aaron lorsqu'il rentrerait…


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Ca y'est j'ai récupéré mon ordi !!!!! Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il tienne bon, il parait qu'il commence à avoir de l'âge… C'est bientôt Noël ? lol…

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Cyriel 22 :** Merci pour ta review !!!!! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Leo :** Merci énormément ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mes fics te plaisent, j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont. Merci !

**Lily :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour tes compliments qui me font super plaisir. Encore une fois merci pour ton soutien et pour tes compliments !

**Marion :** Je suis heureuse de te retrouver et encore plus contente que la fic te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Sarahsvatty :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas les choses vont s'arranger entre Edward et Bella, pour tes autres questions, tu trouveras les réponses dans les prochains chapitres, je veux garder un peu de suspens… lol. Merci encore ! Kiss.

******************

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 19 : Jacob vs Edward **

Edward remonta doucement l'allée menant à la maison de la famille Gibson. Aaron lui rappela une nouvelle fois de respirer, le jeune homme était tellement stressé qu'il oubliait d'accomplir ce geste pourtant élémentaire. Son ami lui répéta de se détendre et qu'il s'en sortait à merveille. Il risqua un bref regard vers l'agent du FBI qui lui sourit tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il écouta ses consignes, puis, la voiture s'immobilisa, le moteur cessa de ronronner. Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement, ses doigts crispés desserrèrent lentement le volant. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur son jeans tout en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains.

« -Respire ! Ordonna doucement Aaron. Tu y es arrivé et sans aucun problème ! Tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de t'inquiéter !

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Lynda. La jeune femme paraissait furieuse. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas rageur tout en les fusillant du regard.

-Aucune raison de m'inquiéter ? Murmura Edward en lui lançant un coup d'œil angoissé.

-Fais comme moi, ne dis rien et sort lentement de la voiture.

Edward secoua la tête dépité par l'air amusé de son ami. Comme il le lui avait indiqué, il retira les clefs de sur le contact avant d'ouvrir prudemment sa portière et de sortir de la voiture. Lynda passa à ses côtés et prit les clefs qu'il avait en main avant de faire le tour de son véhicule.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Bella.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme ainsi que celle de toute sa famille. Tous observaient avec intérêt Lynda qui tournait autour du cabriolet rouge avant de stopper et de se diriger vers Aaron.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris ma voiture ?! Cria la jeune femme en frappant le torse de son mari avec son index.

-Mon 4 x 4 est plus difficile à conduire pour une première fois, remarqua simplement son époux.

-Et tu crois que je vais gober ton excuse ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-Parce que je savais que ta réaction serait disproportionnée tout comme l'attachement que tu as pour cette voiture.

-Attachement disproportionné ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement aiguë. Les enfants, rentrez pour terminer votre petit-déjeuner !

Edward saisit la poche de viennoiseries que lui tendait Aaron avant de suivre les autres à l'intérieur. Jasper et lui durent pousser Emmett à entrer, il ne voulait pas perdre une miette du spectacle et ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il serait plus en sécurité à l'intérieur. Ils regagnèrent la cuisine. Emmett se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre et poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

-On voit rien ! Se plaignit-il.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop l'amocher, murmura Rose en prenant un pain aux raisins.

-Elle était vraiment en colère, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Alice.

-Elle va se calmer, leur promit Edward. Aaron a passé la semaine à la faire sortir de ses gonds et à chaque fois il la calmait facilement.

-C'est pas un peu flippant de vivre eux ? Demanda Emmett.

-Non, au contraire, ils sont rassurants.

-Aaron t'a fait conduire ? Le questionna Jasper.

-Oui, il a conduit jusqu'à la boulangerie, puis, on est allé sur un parking et il m'a montré comment on faisait avant de m'annoncer que c'est moi qui nous ramenait à la maison. J'étais pas très rassuré.

-Tu t'en es bien sorti, dit Alice, la voiture n'était pas amochée.

-Oui, c'est un bon pédagogue, souffla Edward, il… »

Tous se turent en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, ils se figèrent alors qu'un silence anormal retentissait dans la maison. La dispute était-elle déjà terminée ? Edward sourit tout en attrapant un pain au chocolat, de toute évidence, la querelle avait été bien vite oubliée. Lynda entra dans la cuisine et sans un mot elle versa du café dans deux tasses, elle tendit l'une d'entre elles à son mari qui venait de les rejoindre. Les deux époux ignoraient les regards étonnés et légèrement curieux qui pesaient sur eux, Edward se dit qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude et ne devaient plus y prêter attention. L'incident fut vite oublié quand Aaron leur rappela l'activité qui était prévue pour le début de l'après-midi. Ils se réunirent autour de la table de la cuisine pendant qu'ils mettaient au point une stratégie.

L'heure du départ approcha rapidement. Les garçons regardaient la télé dans le salon pendant que les filles étaient à l'étage et se préparaient. Edward ne comprenait pas en quoi elles devaient se préparer, d'après ce que leur avait dit Aaron ils risquaient de se salir et devaient porter des vêtements confortables, alors, à quoi bon se pomponner ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions, Aaron venait d'entrer dans le salon et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme croisa son regard et il comprit qu'il souhaitait lui parler en privé. Sans un mot, il le suivit à l'étage dans son bureau. Une fois entrés, l'agent du FBI lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« -Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour tout à l'heure ?

-Non, répondit honnêtement Edward.

-Vas-tu le laisser t'intimider ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il esquissa simplement un léger sourire, son regard déterminé croisa celui de son mentor.

-Parfait, approuva Aaron, je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tes parents avaient prévu quelques jours de vacances au ski ?

-Mince, se souvint Edward, c'était ce week-end. J'avais oublié…

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu ton père au téléphone tout à l'heure, une épidémie de grippe touche le Lycée de Forks qui se retrouve obligé de fermer ses portes pour quelques jours. Tes parents ont donc pensé que vous pourriez partir ce soir, enfin, si tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, ils me manquent.

-Ils seront ravis de te retrouver. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me promettes que tu n'oublieras pas les progrès que tu as faits ces jours-ci.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Si tu as besoin d'une remise à niveau ou de quoi que ce soit, tu as nos coordonnées alors n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

-Je n'oublierais pas, promit Edward, merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, inutile de nous remercier. Avant de te laisser rejoindre les autres, j'aimerais te donner quelque chose.

Aaron ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier cadeau bleu nuit.

-Non, murmura Edward, je ne…

-Tais-toi et prends-le ! Ordonna-t-il en le lui fourrant dans les mains.

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir avec fracas. Lynda entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur un genou de son époux.

-Tu devais m'attendre, maugréa-t-elle en fixant le paquet qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

-J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu dans une mission coiffage maquillage, se moqua Aaron.

-Allez, ouvre ! L'encouragea-t-elle.

Edward leur sourit et déchira doucement l'emballage pour découvrir une boîte en carton rectangulaire à peine plus grande qu'un livre. Le jeune homme retira le couvercle laissant apparaître un ouvrage à la couverture en cuir noir, une fine lanière le maintenait clos. Un magnifique stylo en argent se tenait sur le côté. Il défit le nœud de cuir pour feuilleter ce qu'il pensait être un livre et fut stupéfait de ne voir que des pages blanches.

-C'est ton livre, annonça Lynda, c'est maintenant à toi d'écrire ton histoire.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Edward tout en l'observant avec attention.

-Cette page noire délimite deux parties bien distinctes de ce journal, lui expliqua Aaron, les pages qui se trouvent avant celle-ci représentent ton passé, je veux que tu y notes tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit, tout se dont tu te souviens concernant ta vie d'avant.

-Mais tu n'y es pas obligé, coupa Lynda en fusillant son époux du regard, contente-toi d'écrire tes sentiments, tes envies, tes projets, bref, tout ce qui te rend heureux.

-Encore, merci.

-Allez file rejoindre les autres, ils doivent t'attendre avec impatience. On vous rejoint dans 5 minutes, le prévint Aaron.

Edward leur sourit tout en remarquant que le couple était légèrement tendu. Il sortit et ferma doucement la porte, il allait s'éloigner quand il entendit la voix d'Aaron.

-Pour être heureux, il doit tirer un trait sur son passé et tu le sais !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs ! Protesta Lynda. Avoue plutôt que tu veux ces souvenirs pour pouvoir arrêter les gourous !

-Oui, je l'admets ! C'est l'unique moyen pour qu'on arrive à lui soutirer quelques informations !

-Putain, Aaron ! S'emporta Lynda. Tu parles de lui comme s'il était un simple témoin, un dossier de plus à traiter!

-C'est ce qu'il était à la base, lui rappela son époux, mais il est devenu bien plus que ça pour toi et pour moi ! Cependant, je peux t'assurer que tant que ces types seront en liberté, il ne pourra pas être pleinement heureux, cette plaie béante sera toujours ouverte au fond de lui et le rongera !

Un silence oppressant régna soudain à l'étage. Edward sentit son cœur se serrer face à la confession inattendue d'Aaron.

-Tu n'es pas heureux ? Demanda Lynda d'une voix peinée.

-Pardon, souffla Aaron d'une voix lasse, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je suis heureux, tu éclaires ma vie, tu me donnes ton amour ainsi que de la joie.

-Mais ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Mais cela me tue de le savoir libre de ses mouvements, de savoir que malgré ma surveillance, il peut recommencer.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-Je suis désolé… »

Doucement, Edward s'éloigna. A pas lents, il regagna le salon. Aaron lui était toujours apparu comme un homme fort, équilibré et heureux, c'était vrai, mais il conservait sa part d'ombre. Il n'avait pas pu oublier ce qu'il avait subi, il avait juste appris à vivre avec et c'est ce qu'il devrait faire lui aussi. Le jeune homme serra fermement la boîte contenant le journal contre son torse. Il utiliserait les deux côtés, le passé et le futur se côtoierait, l'un effacerait la noirceur de l'autre. Il se promit de noter tous ses souvenirs concernant la secte et il les ferait lire à Aaron car son ami avait raison, il devait les arrêter !

Edward chassa toutes ses sombres pensées et plaqua un sourire qui ne fut pas forcé quand il aperçut Bella qui observait les photos du couple Gibson. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon révélaient la fine courbe de son cou. Les filles avaient revêtu des treillis de l'armée et arboraient des tee-shirts noirs à manches longues où s'étalaient trois lettres : FBI. Jasper et Emmett boudaient dans un coin, louchant avec envie sur les tee-shirts que portaient les jeunes filles. Il s'approcha et Bella se retourna pour lui sourire.

« -Nous sommes prêtes chef ! S'écria Alice en le voyant et en mimant un salut militaire.

-On va leur faire bouffer de la peinture ! Promit Rose en imitant le petit lutin.

-On vous suivra jusqu'au bout chef ! Ajouta Bella en se joignant à elles.

-Fais gaffe, Edward, la petite Bella semble vouloir s'accrocher à toi, ricana Emmett avant de recevoir une tape de la part de Rosalie.

-J'y compte bien, murmura la jeune fille en rougissant et en lui lançant un petit regard en coin.

-Moi aussi, osa rétorquer Edward dans un chuchotis.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages de sa famille ainsi que sur celui de Bella.

-Alors, les jeunes, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Lynda en entrant dans le salon.

-Oui, lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Parfait, dit Aaron avant de tendre des vêtements aux garçons, tenez, messieurs et faites-nous honneur !

Emmett et Jasper se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs tee-shirts frappés du sigle du FBI. Edward enfila le sien et ils sortirent de la maison.

-Les filles avec Lynda, les garçons avec moi, lança Aaron en déverrouillant à distance son impressionnant 4 x 4 noir.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? Questionna Ambre en montant dans sa voiture.

Aaron haussa les épaules. Une fois qu'ils furent installés à l'intérieur du tout terrain, son mentor démarra.

-Vous êtes bien attachés ? Interrogea-t-il »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de répondre qu'Aaron démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Edward aperçut les filles éclater de rire et Lynda secouer la tête d'un air désespéré avant qu'elles ne disparaissent de leur vue. Emmett et Jasper poussèrent un cri de joie quand ils entendirent la sirène se mettre en marche ainsi que les lumières rouges et bleus leur ouvrant le passage parmi la circulation dense. Ils arrivèrent en un temps record devant le site de Paint-ball où Aaron se gara à une vitesse impressionnante. L'agent du FBI coupa le moteur, un sourire amusé éclairait son visage, Edward suivit son regard et retint un rire en voyant le visage pâle d'Emmett. Ils descendirent du véhicule, Emmett tanguait quelque peu sur ses pieds. Ils se regroupèrent autour du grand brun pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien lorsque leur attention fut attirée par un groupe de jeunes gens. Ces derniers s'approchèrent d'eux tout en arborant un air légèrement moqueur.

« -Alors, Emmett, on a quelques problèmes d'estomac ? Railla Sam.

-La ferme, maugréa le grand brun. Et ravale-moi ce petit sourire à la con ! Je te promets que je vais te le faire bouffer sur le terrain !

-Du calme, Emmett, l'apaisa doucement Sam, je suis juste là pour m'assurer qu'une certaine personne se comporte bien.

Ses frères et Aaron suivirent le regard du Quileute, il ne les imita pas, il pouvait déjà sentir le regard de Jacob peser sur sa nuque. Jasper fronça les sourcils, il allait parler quand un crissement de pneu attira leur attention à tous. Un petit bolide rouge se gara près de l'immense 4 x 4, frôlant de peu sa rutilante carrosserie noire. Les filles sortirent de la voiture et les rejoignirent. Aaron et Lynda se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme prenne la parole.

-Bonjour, puisque nous sommes tous là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer la partie. Cependant, je veux préciser quelques petites choses : je ne veux pas de coups bas, je ne veux pas d'insultes ou de menaces, mettez-vous bien dans la tête que ce n'est qu'un jeu. Par ailleurs, après cette partie et quel que soit le gagnant, il n'y aura plus jamais de disputes ou de provocations. Suis-je claire ?

Des _oui_ fusèrent de toute part, seul Jacob avec sa mine renfrognée n'avait pas répondu.

-Je t'ai pas entendu répondre à la dame ! Lança Sam au jeune Quileute tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Ouais, maugréa Jake.

Un lourd soupir résonna à ses oreilles, Bella qui se tenait près de lui fixait l'indien avec agacement.

-Bien, allons-y, proposa Aaron.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment où Lynda avait réservé un terrain. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années les accueillit. Il leur expliqua les règles du jeu et leur montra comment enfiler l'équipement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le terrain.

-Salut, Edward, ça va ? Lui demanda Seth qui marchait à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, euh… Désolée, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ton nom.

-Seth et c'est normal que tu ne me connaisses pas, on s'est juste aperçu à la soirée à la Push. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on est pas tous comme Jacob, il est allé trop loin et je suis pas le seul à le penser.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. S'il ne se calme pas après la partie, on se chargera de le remettre à sa place.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi.

-Ce sera pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'on met du plomb dans la tête de l'un des nôtres, le rassura Sam qui avait entendu leur conversation.

-Et voilà, c'est votre terrain, annonça le gérant avant de les entraîner vers un plan du terrain. Les deux équipes débuteront leur mission à cet endroit et à celui-ci. La croix situe le drapeau, vous le trouvez, vous évitez les balles de l'autre équipe et vous le ramenez dans votre camp, l'équipe qui y parvient gagne la partie. Si une balle de peinture vous touche, vous êtes éliminés. Des questions ?

-Non, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Qui sont les capitaines ?

-Jacob et Edward, lui répondit Aaron.

-Choisissez les couleurs de vos tenues, noir, marron, kaki, ainsi que les brassards.

Jacob choisit les tenues de camouflage marron et les brassards bleus.

-A toi jeune homme, lança le gérant en se tournant vers lui.

-Ils ont déjà leurs tenues, précisa Lynda en montrant le tee-shirt flaqué du sigle du FBI.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me rendre le terrain dans le même état que vous la dernière fois ? Plaisanta l'homme.

-Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, se défendit Lynda.

-Mon employé m'a dit que vous aviez fini à l'hôpital après en être venu aux mains avec votre mari car aucun de vous deux ne voulait lâcher le drapeau ? Lui rappela le gérant d'un ton railleur. Je plains ce pauvre type…

-Je vous remercie, rigola Aaron.

Le gérant qui n'avait pas reconnu l'agent fédéral rougit quelque peu et se racla la gorge sous le coup de la gêne.

-Vous avez fini à l'hosto ? Ricana Emmett en les observant. Vous savez que c'est qu'un jeu ?

-Il avait qu'à lâcher le drapeau, maugréa Lynda.

-Passons, soupira Aaron. Et si vous enregistriez les joueurs ?

-Oui, acquiesça le gérant, Jacob ?

-Quil, Embry, Seth, P…

-Stop, coupa Emily en lâchant la main de Sam, je joue.

-Moi aussi ! Déclara Leah en la rejoignant.

-Mais, non ! Protesta Jacob.

-J'imagine que les filles vont jouer, dit Emily en regardant Bella qui acquiesça, donc nous jouons aussi !

-Ok, soupira Jake.

-Edward ? Appela le gérant.

-Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie et Alice.

-Parfait, nous avons nos deux équipes. Enfilez les protections. Voilà vos armes peinture jaune pour les Quileutes et bleue pour le FBI. Mettez bien vos casques et n'ôtez sous aucun prétexte vos protections. Le chef d'équipe a un plan pour trouver le drapeau. Des questions ?... Bien, les Quileutes, vous suivez Martin qui va vous conduire à votre point de départ, le FBI, vous me suivez. Quant à vous, vous pouvez vous installer ici, dit-il en désignant une tribune, vous aurez une vue sur la progression des joueurs. »

Aaron, Lynda, Sam et deux Quileutes leur firent un petit signe de la main avant d'aller rejoindre les tribunes. Edward inspira profondément une fois que lui et son équipe furent en place au milieu de la forêt artificielle. Tous l'observaient, attendant ses instructions, en bon soldats qu'ils étaient. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et déplia la carte sur le sol, les autres l'imitèrent. A voix basse, il leur exposa son plan. Emmett, Jasper et lui ouvriraient la marche, les filles couvriraient leurs arrières. Emmett allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il se ravisa avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Aujourd'hui c'était son petit frère qui menait la danse et peu importe où il irait il le suivrait. Edward leur rappela brièvement les signaux qu'ils avaient mis au point pour être les plus silencieux possibles. Après avoir unis toutes leurs mains et pousser un cri de guerre muet, ils se séparèrent.

Edward évoluait sur le terrain de jeu, son regard errant de droite à gauche, s'assurant que ses frères le suivaient. Un léger coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui permit de voir Bella qui couvrait ses arrières. Il lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur leur objectif. Soudain, un léger bruit sourd retentit suivit d'un grognement et d'un ricanement. Edward tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Emmett se moquer d'Embry qu'il venait de toucher. Tout en secouant la tête face au peu de concentration de son aîné, le jeune homme lui fit signe de se taire et de se baisser car il allait se faire repérer. Edward ne fut pas surpris quand quelques secondes plus tard une tâche jaune apparut sur le tee-shirt noir d'Emmett qui se mit à râler. Leah sortit de sa cachette heureuse d'avoir éliminée le grand brun. Edward s'apprêtait à la mettre en joue, mais Rosalie fut la plus rapide. Sa sœur sortit de derrière un fourré où elle se cachait et tira sur Leah pour venger sur son homme, malheureusement, la jeune indienne était rapide et toutes deux se retrouvèrent tâchées de peinture. Les jeunes filles se rejoignirent et tout en discutant entraînèrent les deux garçons qui râlaient hors de l'aire de jeu. Edward se tourna sur sa gauche pour croiser le regard de Jasper qui semblait blasé par la stupidité d'Emmett.

Silencieusement, les 4 membres de l'équipe s'avancèrent vers le drapeau qui était maintenant dans leur champ de vision. Edward fit signe à Bella de le rejoindre, ils se tapirent derrières des fourrés, Jasper et Alice les rejoignirent. Avec attention, ils observèrent les alentours, persuadés qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tout en leur faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruits, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour fouiller les alentours espérant ainsi prendre par surprise leurs adversaires. Bella et lui partirent sur la droite pendant que l'autre couple partait à l'opposé. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres qu'ils tombèrent sur Emily qui montait la garde près d'un sentier menant au drapeau. Edward fit un clin d'œil à sa coéquipière qui afficha un sourire radieux. Doucement, Bella s'approcha d'Emily afin de tapoter son épaule avec le canon de son arme. La jeune femme retint de justesse un cri de surprise avant de se rendre avec un sourire. Bella recula de quelques pas pour ne pas la blesser avec l'impact des balles puis elle appuya sur la détente. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils continuèrent à observer les alentours et finirent par rejoindre Jasper, Alice avait été touché par Jacob qui avait réussit à échapper au blond.

Tous les trois réunis, ils réfléchissaient à la meilleure façon d'agir, ils étaient trois dans chaque camp et ils devaient encore rentrer à leur campement avec le drapeau. Edward fit signe à Jasper qui haussa les épaules, lui aussi était assez partagé quand à la manière de procéder. Se rappelant les conseils d'Aaron, il fit confiance à Bella et Jasper pour protéger ses arrières. Tout en leur murmurant de surveiller les alentours, il s'avança à découvert pour récupérer le drapeau. Edward ne savait pas s'il devait courir ou avancer prudemment tout en observant les alentours, il essaya de faire les deux. Il saisit le manche en bois où flottait un étendard bleu et or. Il allait repartir quand une balle de peinture frôla son épaule pour aller s'éclater contre un rocher non loin de lui. Edward se figea. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. La dernière fois qu'une balle l'avait frôlé de cette manière s'était lors de l'assaut du FBI, il avait même reçu un projectile dans le bras.

Le jeune homme allait se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs lorsqu'il entendit Bella crier son prénom. Reprenant brutalement conscience avec la réalité, il vit Quil le viser à nouveau. Edward leva son arme, mais il hésita, Jasper le couvrit touchant le Quileute en pleine poitrine. Alors qu'il voulait rejoindre ses équipiers pour repartir vers leur camp Jacob et Seth lui firent face, le menaçant de leurs armes. La peur saisit à nouveau ses entrailles avant qu'il ne se souvienne que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il avait eu entre les mains une vraie arme et elle n'avait rien avoir avec le jouet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Le revolver d'Aaron était froid et lourd, il apportait la mort ce qui n'était pas le cas de celle qu'il avait entre les doigts. Bella et Jasper sortirent de leur cachette au moment où il émergeait de sa torpeur. Sans aucune crainte, il visa Seth et tira. Le jeune Quileute évita son tir. Cependant, voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait pas attention, Jacob pointa son arme sur lui avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Edward se retrouva violemment plaqué au sol avant d'entendre plusieurs échanges de coups de feu. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard azur de son frère. Jasper se releva, son dos maculé de peinture, il s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger, tout comme Ana…

Une poigne ferme l'aida à se relever, puis, une main fine attrapa la sienne, Bella l'attira à l'abri des tirs de l'équipe adverse. Jasper repartait tranquillement vers la sortie non sans les avoir encouragé. Edward ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits, ses pas dépassèrent ceux de Bella alors qu'il l'entraînait dans son sillage vers leur camp, des balles de peinture s'écrasaient tout autour d'eux. Tout à coup, il sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa main, l'entraînant vers le sol. Bella venait de trébucher et elle l'avait entraîné dans sa chute, il se retrouva allongé sur elle. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeaient. Bella lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse. Aussitôt, il comprit. Edward roula sur le côté, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui, sa main qui n'enserrait pas la taille de Bella se saisit de son arme qui était tombée avec eux. Il la leva et tira, touchant Seth en pleine poitrine. Le jeune indien leur offrit un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Ils se remirent rapidement debout, récupérèrent le drapeau et reprirent leur course vers leur camp tout en étant sur leurs gardes, Jacob ne devait pas être loin puisque Seth les avait rattrapé.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation ironique, ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les trois sur le terrain ! Alors que leur camp était enfin en vue, un craquement attira son attention. Jacob venait d'apparaître, leur barrant la route. Un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage du Quileute alors qu'il pointait son arme sur eux. Edward l'imita mais le jeune Indien fut le plus rapide, une nouvelle fois il fut projeté au sol, mais cette fois c'était par Bella. La jeune fille avait été touchée à l'abdomen.

« -T'as intérêt à être fair-play ! Lança-t-elle à Jacob avant de s'éloigner à regret.

Edward se redressa, tenant fermement dans ses mains l'arme et le drapeau. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours pendant que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour trouver une solution et se débarrasser de Jacob. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Aaron n'avait pas deviné que ça se terminerait ainsi, Jacob et lui, face à face…

-Donne-moi gentiment le drapeau Cullen et je promets de ne pas tirer à bout portant sur toi ! Ordonna Jake.

-Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? Demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil.

-Nous sommes seuls, lui rappela l'Indien, et je t'ai en joue ! Et puis, il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger !

Edward n'écouta pas les propos blessants du Quileute, son regard venait d'apercevoir une branche à moitié morte qui se trouvait au-dessus de Jacob. L'impact de la balle sur le bois serait sûrement assez fort et la branche n'était pas suffisamment lourde pour blesser l'Indien. Edward prit sa décision, il tira et plongea sur la gauche pour éviter d'être touché par Jake qui avait répliqué. Un craquement retentit, la branche tomba, le Quileute grogna sous le coup de la surprise et de l'impact. Le jeune homme en profita pour se relever et filer vers leur camp où il planta le drapeau.

-L'équipe du FBI vient de battre l'équipe des Quileute ! Annonça une voix dans le haut parleur.

-Espèce de sale con ! Gronda Jacob en se jetant sur lui.

Edward tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa respiration coupée par l'impact. Alors qu'il allait se relever, Jacob pointa son arme sur son torse la déchargeant sur sa poitrine. Edward serra les dents. La douleur était supportable par rapport à la souffrance que provoquait une vraie balle, cependant, la violence des impacts le cloua au sol.

-Retourne dans ton école de dingue, personne ne veut de toi ici !

-C'est faux, protesta doucement Edward.

-C'est vrai, tu es trop bizarre, je suis sûr que tu n'a pas toute ta tête, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien pour Bella !

Jacob savait-il à quel point ses derniers mots étaient vrais ? Il ne méritait sûrement pas toute l'attention que la jeune fille lui portait, cependant, il s'était promis d'essayer d'être digne de Bella.

-C'est vrai, mais si elle veut me laisser une chance, je vais essayer d'être digne d'elle.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle ! Ordonna Jacob. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un de fort, d'une personne capable de la protéger, de veiller sur elle.

-J'en suis capable.

-Tu veux rire ? Se moqua Jake. Tu te caches toujours derrière quelqu'un ! Tu n'es même pas capable de défendre seul.

-Tu te trompes !

Un feu inconnu brûlait sa poitrine, Edward sentait cet étrange sentiment couler dans ses veines. Il serra les dents, son regard s'assombrit alors que toujours allongé sur le sol il pivota, lançant ses jambes dans celles du Quileute le faisant chuter.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Jacob ! Déclara-t-il en se relevant. Et je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul. Cependant, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison nous devrions nous battre, nous avons certes des différents mais je suis sûr qu'en discutant on…

-Tu m'as volé Bella ! Cria Jacob en se jetant sur lui.

Edward esquiva son coup de poing avant de saisir le bras de son adversaire pour le tordre dans son dos comme le lui avait pris Aaron. Jacob se débattit, mais il tint bon, raffermissant sa prise jusqu'à ce que le jeune Indien cesse de bouger.

-Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! Tu l'as perdu à cause de ton comportement ! Ne m'accuses pas de tes propres fautes !

-Lâche-moi ! Grogna Jacob.

-Seulement, si tu te calmes.

-C'est bon, assura-t-il.

Edward lâcha son bras et se recula de quelques pas. Le jeune Quileute se massa le bras tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, le prévint Edward, nous ne serons sûrement jamais amis, mais j'aimerais que tu me respectes comme moi je t'ai toujours respecté.

Jacob continua à le fixer avec froideur, il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

-Il me semble qu'il ne te demande pas la lune, remarqua Quil.

-T'es de quel côté ? Maugréa Jacob.

-Le sien, surtout quand tu te conduis comme un con !

Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent les rangs Quileutes faisant baisser la tête à Jacob.

-Je pense que tu lui dois des excuses, ajouta Sam en l'observant d'un œil sévère.

-Ok, souffla Jacob, je suis désolé, Cullen, je me suis mal comporté.

-C'est pas mal pour un début, soupira Emily en voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus du jeune Black.

-En tout cas, vous avez tous très bien joué ! Assura Lynda en leur souriant.

-C'était sympa, convint Seth.

-Il faudra qu'on recommence, proposa Emmett, s'est passé tellement vite !

-Surtout que tu as vite été éliminé, se moqua Jasper.

-On t'a rien demandé, blondie ! »

Ses deux frères se chamaillèrent sous l'œil amusé de toutes les personnes présentes. Rosalie et Alice les calmèrent avant que les choses ne dégénèrent trop. Aaron et Lynda les invitèrent ensuite à un café qui se trouvait près du complexe pour boire un verre tous ensembles. La nuit tombait sur Seattle lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la maison des Gibson. Edward monta dans sa chambre pour réunir ses affaires, leurs parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Aaron le rejoignit alors qu'il bouclait son sac.

« -Tu as tout prit ?

-Oui.

-De toute manière, ce n'est pas perdu. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va.

-Ca n'était pas le cas à un moment.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Tu étais ailleurs après avoir saisi le drapeau, lui rappela Aaron.

-Je…

-Et c'est normal, le coupa-t-il, tout est encore récent et tu as encore besoin de temps.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir régressé, confia-t-il.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Non seulement tu as apporté la victoire à ton équipe en faisant preuve d'un sang froid admirable, mais en plus, tu ne t'es pas démonté face à Jacob et tu as réussi à lui tenir tête. Je ne pense pas que ces actes montrent que tu as régressé, bien au contraire, tu as fait d'énormes progrès.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es un battant Edward, quoi qu'il arrive ne l'oublie jamais. »

Ils se sourirent et Aaron le serra dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, ses parents étaient arrivés ! Il descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, heureux de les retrouver. Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras pendant de longues minutes avant d'aller embrasser le reste de la famille. Edward ne put que remarquer leurs traits plus détendus et reposés. Cette séparation avait été bénéfique à tout le monde. Aaron et Lynda les accompagnèrent à l'aéroport où ils restèrent avec eux jusqu'à leur montée dans l'avion. Edward suivait sa mère entre les rangées de sièges, cherchant sa place qui se trouva à côté de celle de Bella. Il s'assit près de la jeune fille qui lui sourit. Ils attachèrent leurs ceintures et se préparèrent au décollage. La main de Bella trouva naturellement la sienne, elle ne paraissait pas rassurée par l'envol de l'avion. La voix du commandant de bord résonna à travers les hauts parleurs pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue sur ce vol. L'avion quitta enfin le tarmac de l'aéroport de Seattle. Bella se détendit lentement, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main. Un silence agréable les enveloppait, les murmures de la cabine leur paraissaient lointains. Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule, alors, doucement, il posa sa joue sur la tête de la jeune fille, ainsi enlacés, ils se laissèrent envahir par le sommeil.

******************

L'homme observa nerveusement sa montre, il était en retard et il n'aimait pas ça. Il porta son verre de whisky à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide ambré qui enflamma sa gorge. Il leva à peine les yeux de sur son verre quand quelqu'un s'assit face à lui. Lentement il reposa son verre sur la table avant de fusiller du regard le nouveau venu.

« -Vous êtes en retard, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde.

L'autre homme haussa simplement les épaules dans un geste négligeant avant de poser une grande enveloppe sur la table et de la faire glisser vers lui. Il attrapa l'objet et l'ouvrit pour sortir un dossier. Il eut du mal à détacher son regard de la photo d'un magnifique jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Le raclement de gorge de l'autre le ramena à la réalité, apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié l'intérêt qu'il avait manifesté pour le jeune homme.

-Retrouvez-le et ramenez-le-moi indemne ! Ordonna l'homme en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Très bien.

-Par contre, mon frère tient à ce que vous preniez votre temps, il veut que vous nous informiez des progrès de votre enquête, puis, que vous nous fassiez un rapport sur sa vie, ses fréquentations, ses habitudes.

-D'accord.

-Votre prix ?

A son tour, il sortit une enveloppe qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour la donner à l'autre homme qui l'ouvrit et esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

-Vous saviez déjà quel serait mon prix, lui rappela-t-il, je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

-C'est un prix très élevé et un peu encombrant, constata son interlocuteur.

-Je sais, mais cela fait des années que je vous aide à cacher vos activités et il me semble que cela est peu demandé par rapport aux services que j'ai rendu à votre _communauté_. Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre mon intérêt ? »

L'homme lui sourit avant d'acquiescer lentement de la tête, il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa veste avant de commander un verre qu'un serveur lui porta rapidement. Tout en échangeant un sourire complice, ils trinquèrent et scellèrent ainsi leur marché. La même lueur sadique brillait dans leurs regards alors qu'ils avalaient une gorgée du breuvage ambré.


	20. Chapter 20

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. L'identité des deux hommes sera révélée dans quelques chapitres. A bientôt ! Bisous.

**Sabrina :** Merci énormément !!! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te captivera tout autant ! Je poste tous les dimanches et j'ignore combien de chapitre il y aura car j'écris au fur et à mesure. En tout cas à bientôt j'espère ! Bises.

**Lily :** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que la fin ne laisse rien présager de bon, mais les ennuis n'arriveront pas tout de suite… A bientôt !

**Monie :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!!! ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils m'ont énormément touchés, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

******************

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 20 : Aspen**

Bella jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au jeune homme qui était assis à ses côtés sur le canapé. Son regard descendit le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sur sa cheville qui reposait sur un coussin, elle ne put retenir un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle retint de justesse un énième soupir qui n'aurait pas manqué d'énerver son compagnon d'infortune, il semblerait qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre s'excuser. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était maudite, pourtant, leurs vacances avaient si bien commencé…

***************

Ils étaient arrivés à Aspen alors que la nuit était toujours installée sur la station. Après avoir regagné le chalet que les Cullen avaient loué, ils avaient rejoints les chambres qui leur étaient attribuées pour prendre un peu de repos avant d'affronter les pistes enneigées. Ils avaient été réveillés par un Emmett impatient d'aller se défouler dans la neige. Ils s'étaient donc tous retrouvés dans la cuisine pour un bon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller louer leur matériel pour skier.

Une fois hors de la boutique et après avoir acheté leurs forfaits, ils se dirigèrent vers les télésièges. Bien entendu, grâce à un hasard nommé Alice, elle se retrouva assise avec Edward. Alors que le télésiège les emmenait vers le haut de la piste, Bella frissonna, elle n'avait pas assez enfoncé son bonnet et ses oreilles étaient en train de se congeler. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le remettre en place, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, elle allait devoir ôter ses gants ! La jeune fille se figea en sentant soudain la main d'Edward remettre son bonnet en place. Elle le remercia et il lui sourit avant de remettre son gant en place. Une fois arrivés au sommet, ils se laissèrent glisser hors du télésiège qui repartait déjà vers le bas des pistes.

La matinée s'était bien passée. Bien qu'elle sache skier, Bella n'était pas très à l'aise et n'aimait pas spécialement la vitesse qu'affectionnait tant la famille Cullen. Tous filaient sur la neige alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de réduire son allure. Alors qu'elle pensait les avoir tous perdu de vue, elle fut surprise de voir Edward arrêté sur le bord de la piste lorsqu'il la vit, il la rejoignit et cala son allure sur la sienne.

« -Tu ne devrais pas déjà être en bas ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Si, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa pour toi de faire la descente à deux plutôt que toute seule.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement »

Bella se concentra sur sa descente pour masquer au jeune homme ses joues rougies ainsi que le sourire niais qui devait sûrement apparaître sur son visage. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Edward passa la matinée avec elle. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient faire leur dernière descente avant le déjeuner, elle insista pour qu'il rejoigne ses frères et son père qui avaient décidé d'emprunter la piste noire. Edward hésita, mais Esmé se joignit à elle arguant qu'elle resterait avec Bella. Le jeune homme rejoignit donc les hommes de la famille Cullen pendant que Rosalie et Alice partaient avec elles.

Après leurs descentes, ils se retrouvèrent et gagnèrent tranquillement un petit restaurant au pied des pistes. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Alice fit de nouveau des siennes, et sans aucune finesse, elle fit lever Jasper pour qu'Edward s'asseye à sa place, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois côte à côte. Le serveur ne tarda pas à arriver et ils passèrent leur commande, Emmett les pressait tant il était impatient de retourner skier.

« -Bon, ça suffit Emmett ! Le stoppa Carlisle. Si tu dois continuer à râler, quitte cette table et retourne sur tes foutus skis !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le médecin, il était rare que Carlisle perde aussi rapidement patience face à Emmett et surtout qu'il utilise ce ton pour lui parler. Cependant, Bella ne tarda pas à remarquer les regards moqueurs de ses fils, seul Edward ne montrait pas ouvertement son amusement.

-Oh, allez, papa, tu vas pas continuer à faire la tête parce que je t'ai dit que tu étais trop vieux ? Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation étant donné le mal que tu as eu pour finir la piste noire, railla Emmett.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le vieux, maugréa Carlisle.

Le médecin ne put terminer sa phrase car les rires de ses enfants l'en empêchèrent. Esmé prit la main de son époux dans un geste solidaire et se pencha pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

-Beurk ! S'écria aussitôt Emmett qui se cacha les yeux avec sa main. C'est dégoûtant ! Vous avez pas honte ?!

-Idiot ! Souffla Rosalie en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. A ton avis, ils t'ont fait comment ?

Les rires stoppèrent tout autour de la table alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers la blonde pour la fusiller du regard.

-Ah ! Quelle horreur ! S'exclama Alice en se frottant énergiquement ses tempes.

-Merci pour l'image mentale ! Grogna Jasper à sa sœur.

Cette dernière avait baissé la tête et affichait, elle aussi, une moue dégoûtée. Bella devait bien admettre que l'image était tout aussi dérangeante pour elle, même si Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques, elle les considérait comme tels.

-Ca suffit les enfants, les prévint doucement Esmé.

-Pourquoi t'as pas l'air dégoûté ? S'étonna Emmett en fixant Edward.

Ce dernier gesticula sur sa chaise, ses joues prirent une belle teinte rouge alors qu'il cherchait visiblement quelque chose à répondre.

-Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'exprimer haut et fort ses sentiments comme toi, lança Bella en offrant un sourire moqueur au grand brun.

Ce dernier maugréa quelques mots indistincts et l'arrivée du serveur mit fin à la conversation. Ils passèrent leurs commandes et les discussions s'enchaînèrent. Bella sentit un souffle chaud effleurer la peau de son cou, un délicieux frisson parcourut tout son corps.

-Merci, murmura Edward à son oreille.

-Je t'en prie, c'est la moindre des choses, assura-t-elle, tu as passé toute la matinée à m'attendre sur les pistes.

-Je l'ai fait avec plaisir, lui confia-t-il alors que leurs regards se croisaient. »

Bella se perdit dans le vert envoûtant de ses yeux. Il y brillait une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, une lueur qui éveillait en elle un espoir un peu fou. Elle ne faisait plus attention aux conversations qui fusaient de toute part, il n'y avait que lui, lui et son regard envoûtant. Un raclement de gorge insistant la sortie de sa contemplation, elle se tourna vers le gêneur pour lui lancer un regard noir, énervée qu'il ait mis un terme à leur échange. Le serveur lui offrit un sourire amusé et elle s'écarta pour qu'il puisse déposer son assiette devant elle. Elle marmonna une excuse à son attention et baissa aussitôt la tête, gênée de s'être ainsi fait surprendre. Bella releva prudemment la tête et heureusement pour elle personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Soulagée, elle commença à manger tout en discutant avec Edward, Jasper et Alice qui étaient les plus proches d'elle.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils retournèrent sur les pistes. Bella ne savait plus combien de descentes elle avait fait, mais ce dont elle était sûre c'était que ses jambes commençaient à avoir du mal à la porter. Alors qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient convaincu leurs compagnes de les suivre sur une piste un peu plus difficile, Bella se demanda si elle pourrait leur échapper et rester avec Esmé à la terrasse d'un café. Bien entendu, les deux frères ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et Emmett la porta presque jusqu'à l'œuf qui devait les emmener au sommet de la montagne enneigée.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au sommet, Emmett se fit un plaisir de provoquer une nouvelle fois son père qui avait décidé de les suivre. Carlisle ignora son fils et s'élança dans la poudreuse rapidement suivi par les autres. Bella observa la pente vertigineuse qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune fille n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir skié sur une piste aussi raide. Alors qu'elle hésitait toujours à se lancer, son prénom résonna. Elle reconnut sans mal la voix d'Edward qui s'était arrêté en contrebas pour l'attendre. Ne désirant pas le faire patienter plus longtemps, elle inspira profondément avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rattraper le reste de la famille qui les attendait un peu plus loin, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et Carlisle tenait à avoir toutes ses ouailles à l'œil. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur descente, Bella ne put qu'admirer l'aisance avec laquelle les Cullen skiaient. Rosalie et Jasper avaient adopté le même style que la famille et Edward, même s'il ne les avait pas connus, paraissait tout aussi à l'aise. Elle observa Carlisle qui négocia un virage à vive allure, Jasper ne put retenir un sifflement face à la technique de son père, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Emmett, le Docteur Cullen s'en sortait très bien !

La jeune fille sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand elle réalisa qu'elle arrivait elle aussi sur ce fameux virage et qu'elle n'avait pas ralenti son allure ! Jamais elle n'arriverait à reproduire les prouesses des Cullen ! Bella se mit à paniquer tout en se demandant si elle atterrirait sur un sapin ou si elle dévalerait le reste de la piste par terre et non sur ses skis ? Et dire qu'elle avait promis à Charlie de ne rien se casser ! La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de ralentir, mais c'était trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se laisser tomber dans la neige, mais sa grande vitesse l'entraînait dangereusement vers une rangée de sapins qui se trouvaient en contre bas. Un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres pourtant jointes lorsque quelque chose la percuta, elle chuta lourdement dans la neige, son corps emmêlé avec un autre corps. Ils glissèrent sur quelques mètres avant de se stabiliser.

Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant des cris, il lui sembla percevoir son prénom prononcé avec inquiétude. Une main se posa sur sa joue pour la tapoter doucement.

« -Bella ?

-Carlisle ? Marmonna-t-elle en essayant de s'asseoir.

-Tout doux, ma belle, tu as fait une sacrée chute, laisse-moi vérifier que tout est en place avant de te lever, ordonna le médecin qui palpait déjà chacun de ses membres. As-tu mal quelque part ?

-Non, répondit-elle, ça va. Les sapins étaient moins durs que je ne le pensais.

-Tu n'as pas foncé dans les sapins, Bella, lui dit Carlisle qui sourit face à son incompréhension. Edward te suivait, il a vu que tu perdais le contrôle et il a accéléré pour te faire chuter avant que tu ne rencontres un arbre.

-Edward ?! Il va bien ?

-Je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme qui était assis à côté d'elle.

-Bon, tout m'a l'air en ordre, déclara le médecin, on va attendre que les secours arrivent, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Les secours ?

-Oui, les autres ont continué leur descente pour aller chercher de l'aide.

-C'était pas la peine, protesta Bella, je vais bien et je peux terminer la descente !

-Je ne pense pas, la contredit Carlisle. Je sais que tu n'as rien, mais tu as quand même fait une sacrée chute. C'est un miracle que tu ne te sois rien cassée, surtout, quand on connaît ta maladresse ! Heureusement qu'Edward a bien amorti ta chute.

Le médecin ne put terminer sa phrase. Plusieurs bruits de moteurs retentirent, des motoneiges s'approchaient. Les trois véhicules ne tardèrent pas à apparaître et vinrent se garer près d'eux.

-Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Niels. Qui est blessé ? Demanda un homme tout en s'approchant d'eux et en ôtant son sac à dos.

-Bonjour, le salua Carlisle, je suis le Docteur Cullen. Bella a perdu le contrôle et Edward, mon fils, l'a percuté pour qu'elle ne dévale pas en contrebas en direction des sapins. Je l'ai examiné, elle ne semble avoir que quelques contusions, mais je préfère qu'elle redescende avec vous.

-Vous avez raison, approuva le médecin, elle a été inconsciente ?

-Non, juste un peu sonnée.

-Et vous jeune homme ?

-Je vais bien, répéta Edward.

-Mon fils n'a pas semblé être affecté par la chute, aucune douleur, il était pleinement conscient lorsque je suis arrivé près d'eux.

-Parfait. Mademoiselle, vous allez venir avec nous, déclara l'homme alors que Bella protestait mais il l'ignora, voulez-vous descendre avec nous ou poursuivre votre descente à ski ?

-Edward ? L'interrogea Carlisle.

-On peut terminer en ski si tu en as envie.

-Ok, dit simplement le secouriste qui s'avança vers elle pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

-On te retrouve au poste de secours, l'informa Carlisle.

Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait pas, et surtout pas devant Emmett, elle était soulagée de finir la descente sur une motoneige et non en ski. Un des hommes qui accompagnait le médecin prit ses skis pour les accrocher à son véhicule avant de l'aider à s'installer à l'arrière.

-Docteur Niels !

Tous comme les trois hommes, Bella se tourna vers Carlisle qui venait de les interpeller.

-Je crois que nous allons descendre avec vous, annonça le médecin qui observait Edward avec inquiétude. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais mal ? Lui reprocha-t-il avec douceur.

-Je l'avais pas vraiment senti jusqu'à présent, avoua le jeune homme.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le Docteur Niels en s'accroupissant à leurs côtés.

-Il a dû se tordre la cheville, expliqua Carlisle en bougeant doucement le membre de son fils, elle n'a pas l'air cassé.

-As-tu mal ailleurs ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

-Non.

-Edward ? Insista Carlisle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je te promets que non, papa.

-Ok, tu vas passer un bras autour de mon cou et l'autre autour de celui de ton père, ordonna le Docteur Niels, tu nous laisses te porter. Il vaut mieux que tu ne forces pas trop tant qu'on n'a pas fait de radiographie.

Edward obéit et passa un bras autour du cou de chaque médecin. Quelques minutes suffirent pour l'installer sur une motoneige. Carlisle monta avec le médecin, les moteurs ne tardèrent pas rugir et ils filèrent vers la station. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se garer devant le poste de secours où toute la famille Cullen les attendait, Esmé se précipita vers elle.

-Bella, ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, Esmé, la rassura-t-elle.

-Oh, allez, tu nous charries ! S'exclama Emmett. Tu as bien dû te casser quelque chose ?

-La ferme, Emmett! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton énervée car elle était inquiète pour Edward.

-Bon, on va faire une radio de contrôle, déclara le Docteur Niels pendant que lui et Carlisle installaient Edward sur un fauteuil roulant malgré ses protestations. On verra ensuite s'il faut opérer ou plâtrer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plâtre ou d'intervention ! Râla Edward.

-Laisse-nous en décider, sourit le médecin en le poussant vers la radiologie.

-Edward ? Edward va bien ?

-Oui, Esmé, calme-toi, je pense qu'il a simplement une bonne entorse, diagnostiqua Carlisle.

-Mais je croyais que c'était Bella qui était tombée ?

-Oui, maman, mais Edward l'a empêché d'aller manger un sapin, expliqua Rosalie.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de l'entendre râler après quelqu'un, remarqua Jasper.

-C'est vrai que ça fait du changement, convint Carlisle.

-C'est bon signe, sourit Esmé.

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Emmett. Je suis sûr que si j'avais agi ainsi vous m'auriez fait la morale !

-Et ça aurait été justifié, assura sa mère.

-Moi, je vous le dis, il y a du favoritisme dans l'air ! Grogna Emmett. »

Tous lui jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que l'aîné des Cullen avait rejeté son petit frère. Cependant, Bella fut soulagée quand elle vit que ses yeux rieurs dénotaient la dureté de ses propos. Carlisle secoua la tête face au comportement enfantin de son fils avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Bella l'interrogea du regard et il lui répondit qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ils gagnèrent le centre où le reste de la famille patienta dans la salle d'attente pendant que les médecins les examinaient.

*******************

Bella tourna légèrement la tête pour observer à nouveau Edward s'était finalement endormi. Elle se leva et attrapa un plaid qui traînait sur un fauteuil. Elle le déplia sur le jeune homme tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas le réveiller. Carlisle l'avait prévenu que les médicaments le rendraient somnolent. La jeune fille reprit sa place sur le divan et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Le DVD qu'ils regardaient était terminé. Depuis combien de temps était-elle plongée dans ses pensées ? La jeune fille observa sa montre et retint difficilement un cri de surprise quand elle vit qu'il était aussi tard. Elle décida donc qu'il était grand temps qu'elle bouge un peu avant d'être happée par de nouveaux rêves en contemplant son voisin.

Cependant au moment où elle allait se lever, Edward changea de position, sa tête reposa sur son épaule et elle fut incapable de faire un mouvement, trop heureuse de le sentir contre elle. Bella pencha légèrement sa tête, sa joue vint se poser sur la tête du jeune homme, ses cheveux cuivraient caressaient sa joue. Elle était terriblement bien en sentant son corps chaud contre le sien. Alors qu'elle levait une main hésitante pour caresser son visage, Bella fit un bond en entendant son portable sonner. Edward grogna dans son sommeil avant de changer de position. Tout en maudissant la personne qui l'appelait, Bella se pencha vers la table basse pour prendre son téléphone.

« -Bella ?

-Oui, Esmé, répondit la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

-Oui, murmura Bella en se levant pour aller à la cuisine car elle ne souhaitait pas réveiller Edward.

-Ecoute, Carlisle et moi allons rentrer pour que tu puisses aller t'amuser avec les autres à la patinoire.

-Quoi ?! Vous venez pas avec nous ?! Dit une voix qu'elle reconnut être celle d'Alice.

-Ma chérie, Bella a peut-être envie de s'amuser, lui rappela Esmé.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est très heureuse de jouer les infirmières !

Bella grogna en entendant les propos de Rosalie et elle se promit de ne pas rater son amie quand elle rentrerait.

-Qui joue les infirmières ? S'intéressa soudain Emmett.

-Bon, ça suffit, les enfants ! Trancha Carlisle. Esmé dit à Bella que nous arrivons.

-Non, Esmé, protesta Bella, amusez-vous.

-Mais, ma chérie...

-Tout va bien et puis je t'assure que je préfère rester ici, je n'ai plus trop envie de glisser sur quoi que ce soit.

-Je comprends, mais es-tu sûre que…

-J'en suis sûre, Esmé, amusez-vous bien.

-Très bien, on sera là dans deux heures.

-A tout à l'heure.

Bella raccrocha et revint doucement dans le salon. Edward ne dormait plus et il tentait maladroitement d'attraper ses béquilles qu'elle avait posées sur le fauteuil pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans.

-Attends, je vais te les attraper, dit-elle alors qu'elle le voyait se pencher dangereusement.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Désolée, de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-elle en montrant son portable.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'impression de faire que ça.

-C'est normal avec les médicaments que tu prends. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-J'ai un petit creux, avoua-t-il.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle, un thé avec des cookies ça te va ?

-Laisse, Bella, je peux me le préparer.

-Non, ne bouge pas, insista la jeune fille.

-Bella, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire autant, je peux très bien me préparer un encas.

-Et moi, je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas et c'est la moindre des choses après ce que tu as fait. Alors, tu vas me laisser te préparer ce goûter, d'accord ?

-Très bien, capitula-t-il, merci.

Bella lui sourit avant de repartir à la cuisine pour leur préparer un encas. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Edward était en train d'écrire dans un cahier qu'il referma rapidement lorsqu'il la vit. Bien qu'elle soit curieuse, elle ne lui posa pas de question, ne souhaitant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle lui tendit l'assiette où se trouvait les gâteaux et posa la tasse de thé sur la table basse, elle garda la sienne en main.

-Ca va tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de la glace pour mettre sur ta cheville ? Tu veux un autre coussin ? Tu veux…

-Stop, Bella ! Je vais bien et je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant.

-Mais c'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait une entorse à la cheville ! Rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais été plus prudente !

-Bella et si on arrêtait d'en parler ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

-Les autres ne sont pas rentrés ?

-Non, ils devraient être là dans deux heures, ils voulaient passer par la patinoire avant de rentrer. Je pense qu'Emmett a dans l'idée de pousser votre père dans ses limites.

-Je ne sais pas s'il y arrivera, papa est très résistant et son entêtement pourrait bien se retourner contre Emmett.

-Je crois que je vais commencer à préparer le repas, pensa tout haut Bella, après leur journée de ski et le patin à glace, ils vont être affamés.

-Oui, je vais te donner un coup de main et c'est pas la peine de protester, coupa-t-il alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Tu veux rire ? J'ai passé ma journée à dormir ! C'est vraiment gentil d'être resté avec moi.

-C'est la moindre des…

-Stop, Bella ! Sinon, je vais finir par m'énerver ! Gronda-t-il dans un sourire.

-Promis, je dis plus rien !

-On se met au travail ?

Bella acquiesça et tout en prenant l'assiette vide et leurs tasses, elle alla dans la cuisine. La jeune fille sortit des légumes qu'Esmé avait achetés pour préparer une soupe. Edward se hissa sur un tabouret et prit un économe, il commença à éplucher des carottes. Bella l'imita mais elle se chargea des pommes de terre.

-Si je me souviens bien, maman m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire une raclette, je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse cuire pas mal de pommes de terre ?

-Tu en as déjà mangé une ?

-Non, elle m'a dit que c'était avec du fromage et de la charcuterie ?

-Oui, mais le plus marrant c'est de voir Emmett manger du fromage jusqu'à être malade ! Ricana Bella en se rappelant du visage verdâtre de son ami la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient mangé.

-J'ai l'impression que mon frère n'a pas vraiment de limites, rigola le jeune homme.

-Non, c'est vrai, convint Bella.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils continuaient d'éplucher les légumes. Edward fut le premier à le rompre.

-J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais merci d'avoir pris ma défense devant Jacob. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui et ça n'a pas du être facile.

-C'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, assura Bella, Jacob s'est mal comporté.

-Il est amoureux de toi, je peux comprendre qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre, murmura-t-il.

Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Lentement, elle posa l'économe, ses doigts tremblaient face à la confession du jeune homme, ne venait-il pas de dire à demi-mots qu'il l'aimait ?

-Je… Je tiens à toi Bella, confirma-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, mais j'ai peur, je ne sais pas… C'est idiot, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Alors, laisse-moi te guider, demanda la jeune fille en faisant le tour du comptoir pour le rejoindre.

-J'ai peur, confessa Edward dans un chuchotis et en baissant la tête, il y a des choses… des choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet et… et quand tu sauras, tu ne voudras plus de moi.

-Jamais, tu m'entends ! Quoi que tu caches, jamais je ne te laisserai ! Tu m'entends ?! Déclara Bella avec ferveur.

-Bella, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, tu ne sais pas… Et… Et je ne me sens pas encore capable de t'en parler.

-Je saurais être patiente, assura-t-elle, on avancera ensemble à ton rythme.

-Je ne te mérite pas, murmura le jeune homme.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est clair ?

-Oui, promit-il timidement.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils se perdirent quelques secondes dans leur contemplation. Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait les paroles de Lynda en tête, elle devait y aller doucement. Alors, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui prit une belle teinte rouge.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant sa réaction.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, assura Edward avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, on est à égalité ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour, leurs mains posées sur le comptoir se trouvèrent, leurs doigts se mêlèrent alors qu'elle s'approchait pour poser sa tête contre son torse. Après une brève hésitation, les bras d'Edward vinrent l'entourer. Au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte, elle put sentir son corps se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'il enfouisse son visage dans ses cheveux. Bella passa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle sentit les lèvres de son compagnon dans ses cheveux où il déposa quelques baisers. L'une de ses mains s'aventura dans son dos qu'elle caressa avec délicatesse.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Pourrait-on garder cela pour nous pour le moment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de subir…

-Les remarques des autres, termina Bella, je suis d'accord avec toi.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, elle sentit Edward frissonner et se tendre un peu, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. Elle l'entendit respirer profondément et il réussit à se détendre. Soudain, ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte du chalet s'ouvrir. Un soupir de frustration leur échappa alors qu'ils se séparaient. Bella se dépêcha de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre sa place derrière le comptoir.

-Edward ? Bella ?

-Nous sommes dans la cuisine, répondit Edward.

-Oh, vous avez commencé à préparer le repas, merci beaucoup mes chéris, les remercia Esmé en les embrassant.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Carlisle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret qui se trouvait à côté de celui de son fils.

-Ca va, j'ai passé la journée à dormir. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont passés chez le fromager, répondit Esmé en prenant l'économe des mains de son fils, Emmett trouvait que je n'avais pas acheté assez de fromage pour la raclette.

-Merci, maman, il faut que j'aille ranger un truc que j'ai oublié au salon.

-C'est ça ?

Bella vit le visage du jeune homme pâlir quand il aperçut son carnet entre les mains de son père.

-Je ne l'ai pas lu, assura ce dernier en comprenant sa réaction, et je ne me le permettrai pas, c'est ton journal.

-Merci. Je vais aller le ranger.

-Je t'accompagne, tu risquerais de chuter entre tes béquilles et ton journal. »

Les deux hommes sortirent du salon. Bella se concentra sur sa tâche pour ne pas penser à Edward et laisser ses rougeurs la trahir face à Esmé. Cette dernière lui raconta leur journée, mais elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, toute son attention était focalisée sur Edward. Rien qu'en pensant au jeune homme, un sourire sûrement niais devait éclairer son visage.

****************

Jasper soupira d'exaspération en entendant la commande que passait son frère au fromager, il allait encore manger jusqu'à en être malade ! Il se souvenait encore des plaintes de ce dernier, il avait été vraiment pénible et avait mis toute la famille sur les nerfs. Un sourire heureux se dessinait sur le visage de son frère quand il le rejoignit avec sa poche pleine de fromage. Ils sortirent de la boutique et rejoignirent les filles qui s'étaient arrêtés dans un magasin de vêtements. Dès qu'elles les aperçurent, elles les rejoignirent. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange qu'elles ne traînent pas plus longtemps dans la boutique. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, Alice accrochée à son bras.

« -Alors, Jazz, tu vas cracher le morceau ? Lança Emmett.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, enfin, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous cachais rien ! S'énerva Jasper sur la défensive, irrité que cette conversation revienne encore sur le tapis.

-Franchement, tu me déçois, Jasper, on ne s'est jamais rien caché ! Lui rappela Rosalie.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon amour ? Susurra le petit lutin à son oreille.

-Je le sais, Alice, mais ne t'ait-il pas venu à l'esprit que je ne cachais rien ?

-Tu me mens ! Pas la peine de le nier ! Ragea Alice en lui lâchant le bras. C'est pas la peine de m'approcher tant que tu ne te seras pas montré un peu honnête avec moi !

Sur ces mots, Alice avança à grands pas, Emmett et Rosalie dans son sillage qui lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ces trois là étaient sur son dos pour lui arracher son secret, mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire et par ailleurs il n'en avait aucune envie. Cependant, ils commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système et il était à deux doigts d'envenimer encore plus la situation en les envoyant balader.

-Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'était pas mon secret ! Leur cria-t-il.

-On sait que ça concerne Edward, avoua Emmett.

-Il est aussi notre petit frère, poursuivit Alice, et nous voulons nous aussi l'aider.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de nous cacher ce que tu as découvert, surtout si on peut l'aider, termina Rosalie.

-Putain ! Grogna Jasper en les fusillant du regard. Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Edward ne voulait pas en parler ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Le forcer à se confier ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous laisser dans l'ignorance est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, pour qu'il puisse avancer ? Je ne vous dirais rien, c'est compris ? La seule personne qui peut vous en parler c'est Edward, mais, par contre, si je vous choppe en train d'essayer de le faire parler, je vous jure que…

-Ca va ! Le calma Emmett en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. On est désolé.

-C'est promis, on arrête d'en parler ! Assura Rose. Mais calme-toi.

-Waouh ! S'extasia Alice en lui sautant au cou. Tu sais que t'es carrément sexy quand tu te mets en colère.

Alice l'embrassa fougueusement, plaquant son petit corps contre le sien. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux hanches de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

-Bah, arrêtez ! Grogna Emmett en se cachant les yeux. Jasper, je te rappelle que c'est ma frangine !

-Parce que ta compagne c'est pas la mienne ! Répliqua ce dernier dès qu'Alice daigna lâcher ses lèvres.

-Bon, ça suffit les enfants, soupira Rose, il est temps qu'on rejoigne le chalet. »

Ils repartirent tous ensemble vers le chalet, chaque couple se tenait par la main et Jasper se sentait enfin apaisé, il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux et il appréciait cela. Garder le secret d'Edward n'était pas un fardeau, il le faisait volontiers pour pouvoir aider son petit frère, cependant, il n'aimait pas se fâcher avec le reste des membres de sa famille et surtout avec son petit lutin.

* * *

Edward s'assit sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone dès que son père fut sorti de sa chambre. Il composa le numéro de téléphone d'Aaron, ce dernier répondit rapidement.

« -Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va merci. Et toi, ça va ? Lynda aussi ?

-Oui, nous allons bien tous les deux. Alors, il fait beau temps à Aspen ? Vous avez pu skier ?

-Oui, mais le ski c'est terminé pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella a failli percuter un arbre et je l'en ai empêché, résultat des courses j'ai une entorse à la cheville.

-C'est dommage.

-Mouais.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela ne te dérange pas de t'être blessé ?

-Peut-être parce que Bella reste avec moi, murmura-t-il en rougissant et en triturant sa manche.

-Je vois.

Edward avait l'impression de voir le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son ami alors qu'il n'avait simplement prononcé que deux mots.

-As-tu une question à me poser ? Demanda l'agent face à son silence.

-Je… Oui, mais… Enfin, je…

-Vas-y lance-toi !

-Comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ? Que ressent-on ?

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Aaron, il pouvait entendre l'espoir dans la question de son mentor.

-Je crois… Je crois que je suis amoureux. »


	21. Chapter 21

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Monie :** C'est clair que le ski et Bella ne pouvaient pas forcément faire bon ménage, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis heureuse qu'Une lueur d'espoir te plaise. A bientôt pour la suite ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Sabrina :** Merci beaucoup !!! ^_^ Je suis vraiment contente que la suite te plaise. A bientôt !

**Marion :** Merci énormément pour ta review ! Edward est prêt à tout pour sauver sa Bella. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt. Bisous.

**Lily :** C'est vrai qu'Edward est trop mignon… Et c'est pas fini… lol. En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**BB **: Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que le passé d'Edward est dur, mais il fait partie de lui et il doit se construire avec. A + !

**TinaLuxembourg **: Merci énormément, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Edward et Bella sont mignons et ce n'est que le début… A bientôt !

**Catiuski :** Et oui, elle est aussi là ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt ! Bises.

******************

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 21 : Craintes**

Edward descendait tranquillement les larges marches menant aux sièges où étaient déjà installés Jasper et Alice. Pour qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps exclu de leurs activités, ses parents avaient décidé que cet après-midi, ils iraient tous au cinéma. Emmett avait quelque peu râlé, surtout quand les filles avaient imposé leur choix quant au film, ils avaient fini par accepter lorsque Esmé avait tranché en disant que la prochaine fois ce serait les garçons qui choisiraient. Ils étaient donc arrivés à l'heure pour la séance, ils avaient acheté leurs places, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient perdu Emmett devant le stand de confiseries. Edward ignorait que l'on pouvait prendre autant de temps pour choisir des friandises ! Bref, Emmett avait fini par les mettre en retard. Alice et Jasper s'étaient dépêchés d'aller leur réserver des places pendant que Carlisle et Rosalie faisaient leur possible pour entraîner Emmett loin du stand. Ils avaient enfin pu atteindre leur salle. Soudain, Bella et Esmé s'inquiétèrent quand les lumières s'éteignirent alors qu'il était toujours en train de descendre les marches.

« -Je vais te guider, murmura Bella.

-Non ! S'écria un peu brutalement Carlisle. Enfin, je veux dire… Pardon, Bella.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ailles t'asseoir ma chérie, dit doucement Esmé en l'entraînant.

-Appuie-toi sur moi, proposa son père.

Alors qu'il allait lui obéir, Edward ne put retenir un cri de panique lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol. La seconde suivante, il se retrouvait sur l'épaule de son frère qui descendait rapidement les marches.

-Emmett ! Pose immédiatement ton frère ! Vous allez vous faire mal ! Cria Carlisle.

-Chut !

-Taisez-vous !

-Non, mais c'est pas fini ce bordel !

Edward fut heureux qu'il fasse sombre, ses joues venaient de s'empourprer quand il se rendit compte qu'ils ennuyaient les autres spectateurs.

-Oh ! Ca va ! S'exclama Emmett en les fusillant du regard même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. C'est que les pubs ! »

Les spectateurs se turent et certains maugréèrent dans leurs barbes, mais plus personne ne fit de commentaire. Apparemment, malgré l'obscurité ambiante, tous avaient remarqué l'impressionnante carrure de son frère. Emmett le déposa délicatement au sol lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur allée. Edward hésitait toujours entre le remercier ou lui crier dessus. Il opta pour la première solution et sautilla jusqu'à sa place qui se trouvait juste à côté de Bella. Son père vint le rejoindre et posa ses cannes anglaises sur les sièges de devant qui étaient libres. A peine s'était-il installé qu'il fit circuler les boissons et les friandises à ceux qui étaient assis à la suite de Bella. Le silence revint dans la salle obscure et il en profita pour se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient devant lui.

Les bandes-annonces ne retinrent pas son attention. Son esprit vagabondait. Il repensait à la matinée qu'il avait passé avec Bella. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait encore les paroles rassurantes d'Aaron en tête. Son mentor avait su trouver les mots justes pour chasser ses peurs et le réconforter. Aaron lui avait assuré que malgré la joie qui l'étreignait, il était normal qu'il ait des appréhensions. Il lui avait conseillé de se laisser guider par Bella, de ne pas hésiter à lui parler de ses craintes, à elle ou à son entourage. Avant de raccrocher Edward lui avait promis de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler s'il ressentait le besoin de parler ou s'il avait des questions à lui poser.

La soirée s'était ensuite déroulée de manière assez calme, enfin si l'on pouvait considérer qu'une soirée puisse être calme chez les Cullen. Comme toute la famille l'avait prédit, Emmett mangea plus que de raison et passa le reste de la soirée allongé sur le canapé en se plaignant d'avoir mal au ventre. Leur père lui avait donné un médicament que son aîné avait pris en rechignant. Edward avait doucement ri aux blagues du reste de la famille qui ne faisait plus cas des plaintes du grand brun. Ils étaient allés se coucher, laissant Emmett dormir dans le salon car Rosalie avait décrété qu'elle ne supporterait pas ses jérémiades durant toute la nuit.

Il s'était donc levé le matin en se demandant dans quel état il trouverait son aîné. Ce dernier semblait avoir bien digéré le repas car il était attablé devant un solide petit-déjeuner. Après le repas, le reste de la famille partit pour une matinée de ski, pendant que Bella et lui restaient tranquillement au chalet. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et le jeune homme devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Malgré leurs vies si différentes, ils s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs.

Edward avaient ri des péripéties de la jeune fille qui lui confia quelques unes de ses plus grandes maladresses. Il avait aimé voir ses joues se colorer d'un joli rouge ainsi que la manière dont elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure quand elle était gênée. Ils avaient aussi renouvelés des gestes de tendresses. Leurs lèvres effleuraient leurs joues ou leurs mains, il avait déposé un baiser dans le creux de sa paume, son nez effleurant la peau si douce de Bella. La jeune fille s'était ensuite blottie dans ses bras. Il avait alors pu s'imprégner à loisir de sa douce odeur de freesia. Il appréciait de la sentir contre lui, il aimait que la chaleur de son corps gagne lentement le sien, dénouant ses muscles tendus. Peu à peu, par ses gestes doux, Bella apprivoisait son esprit tout autant que son corps. Dans un silence agréable, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le reste de la famille rentre. A regret, ils avaient dû se séparer. Ils ne purent que remarquer l'air moqueur qu'affichaient certains membres de la famille, sauf Rosalie qui tentait de masquer son hilarité alors qu'Emmett, lui, était renfrogné. Ils apprirent que la sortie avait été écourtée car Emmett avait quelques courbatures, ce que Carlisle s'était empressé de relever pour se venger de son fils.

Edward reprit contact avec la réalité quand il sentit une main douce se glisser dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers Bella et ils échangèrent un sourire complice, l'obscurité qui régnait dans la salle était leur meilleure alliée. Le film débuta et la jeune fille posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Il pencha lui aussi la tête, posant sa joue contre ses cheveux. Les filles présentent dans la salle ne purent s'empêcher de glousser lorsque l'acteur vedette apparut à l'écran, Bella ne fit pas exception, elle se redressa même un peu dans son siège pour pouvoir mieux le contempler. C'était stupide, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au niveau du cœur. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Il est vrai que cela ressemblait au sentiment qui l'avait étreint quand il avait vu Bella avec Jacob. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il puisse être jaloux d'un acteur ! Cet homme n'était rien d'autre qu'une image de papier glacé ! Un frisson qui n'avait rien avoir avec la jalousie parcourut soudain tout son être. Il ignorait si Bella avait ressenti son trouble, mais elle venait de déposer un tendre baiser juste sous le lobe de son oreille. Il serra ses lèvres, étouffant un léger soupir. La jeune fille le laissa tranquille pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran. Il l'imita tâchant d'ignorer le trouble que Bella avait fait naître en lui.

Presque deux heures plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent doucement dans la salle. Leurs doigts se démêlèrent à regret et ils reprirent une posture normale dans leurs sièges avant que quiconque ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna vers le bout de la rangée pour voir les autres se lever, c'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de son père. Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il vit le sourire qu'affichait son père et le regard brillant qu'il lui adressait. Si Carlisle avait eu des doutes, il était certain que ses joues rougies avaient confirmé ses soupçons. Pourtant, Carlisle ne dit rien, il lui offrit simplement son bras pour l'aider à sortir de la rangée. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses béquilles, son père rejoignit sa mère. Ils sortirent du cinéma et durent attendre les deux autres couples qui trainaient encore à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Edward s'assit sur un muret et Bella ne tarda pas à le rejoindre suivit de près par ses parents. Sa mère et Bella discutaient du film et son père secoua la tête quand il les entendit vanter les mérites de l'acteur.

Tout à coup, Jasper se dépêcha de les rejoindre d'un pas pressé, il avait l'air contrarié et ne cessait de regarder par-dessus de son épaule.

« -C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique, convint Bella avant d'éclater d'un rire complice avec Esmé.

-On y va ! Déclara Jasper en les rejoignant.

-Où sont les autres ? Lui demanda Esmé.

-On y va ! Répéta le blond de plus en plus nerveux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta soudain Carlisle.

-Emmett a fait l'idiot et les filles l'ont suivi dans leur délire, il vaut mieux que l'on file avant qu'un troupeau de furies ne débarque !

Tous lui lancèrent un regard interloqué ne comprenant pas ce qu'Emmett avait pu faire. Jasper soupira avant de les forcer à avancer dans la rue, le chalet n'était pas loin, mais avec ses cannes anglaises il les ralentissait.

-Tu nous expliques ? Lui demanda Bella.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué la ressemblance entre Edward et ce Robert machin chose ? Déjà quand on est allé voir le film sur les vampires, on l'avait remarqué, mais là qu'il est plus naturel, c'est encore plus frappant.

-C'est vrai que ce jeune homme me faisait penser à Edward, avoua Esmé.

-Même corpulence, même coupe de cheveux, des yeux un peu moins verts que les tiens, énuméra Carlisle en regardant par-dessus son épaule, la ressemblance se remarque.

-Il n'a pas fait ça, geignit Bella.

Au même instant, des cris retentirent. Ils accélérèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais avec sa cheville ce n'était pas évident. Il sentit une coulée de sueur froide glisser le long de son échine. Aaron et Lynda l'avaient aidé à avoir confiance en lui, à ne pas craindre le regard des autres, mais là en cet instant, il avait tout oublié. Jamais il ne pourrait faire face à des filles déchaînées !

-Je vais tuer Emmett ! Grogna Jasper.

-J'ai la priorité, grogna Carlisle, je suis son père !

Alors qu'ils voyaient enfin le chalet, les filles les rattrapèrent. Carlisle et Jasper firent bloc autour de lui tout en tentant de leur expliquer calmement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence qu'il s'appelait Edward et non Robert.

-Mais le grand là-bas a dit que…

-Pardonne-moi, la coupa Bella, mais ce n'est qu'une blague de mauvais goût que son frère a voulu lui jouer.

-La ressemblance est vraiment étonnante, murmura une petite brune, désolé pour le dérangement.

-Y'a pas de mal, souffla Edward soudain soulagé.

-Ouais, mais tu lui ressembles quand même vachement, je m'appelle Carla, se présenta la rousse aux formes avantageuses et en ouvrant légèrement son manteau.

Edward se crispa quand la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, mettant sous son nez un décolleté vertigineux. La panique le gagna, il ne supportait ni l'audace, ni le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Remballe ta panoplie, Barbie ! Cracha Bella. Il n'est pas intéressé !

-Il est assez grand pour répondre lui-même, non ?

-Oui, mais il est trop poli pour te dire de dégager ! Lança Bella en s'approchant d'elle pour remonter la fermeture de son manteau. Fais gaffe, tu vas chopper froid !

-Ecoute-moi bien…

-Ca suffit ! Intervint sa copine. On rentre ! Tu vois bien que tu les ennuies et en plus avec sa jambe il doit avoir envie de se reposer.

Edward lui offrit un regard reconnaissant alors qu'elle entraînait sa copine avec elle. Rapidement, le petit groupe de filles qui les entourait se dispersa, certaines s'excusèrent, d'autres lui firent des petits signes de la main. Soulagés, ils reprirent le chemin menant au chalet. A peine s'était-il installé sur le canapé qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent, ils se figèrent en voyant les regards accusateurs que leur lançaient le reste de la famille.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Lança Jasper à leur aîné.

-Oh, ça va, c'était pas méchant, se défendit Emmett, et puis, vous pouvez pas nier que la ressemblance était frappante ? Les filles étaient prêtes à payer pour prendre une photo !

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça ? S'écria Carlisle.

-Bien sûr que non !

-On s'est juste amusé, avoua Alice, on est désolé.

-Vous…

-Ca va papa, le coupa Edward, ils ne pensaient pas à mal et puis il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

-Edward a raison, l'appuya Esmé, nous sommes en vacances alors profitons-en, mais j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez un peu avant de vous lancer dans des histoires plus ou moins drôles. Compris ?

Emmett hocha la tête tout en prenant un air repenti, Alice et Rosalie l'imitèrent.

-On est désolé, s'excusa le grand brun.

-C'est pas grave, répéta Edward. Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, désireux de lui faire plaisir. Carlisle et Esmé partirent en cuisine pour préparer le repas pendant qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon. Bella aida Rosalie pour choisir un jeu. Jasper et Alice s'étaient rapprochés et discutaient à voix basse, un sourire de plus en plus grand se dessinait sur le visage du petit lutin au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait les propos de Jasper. Emmett le rejoignit et s'excusa une nouvelle fois, Edward le rassura et lui promit qu'il avait déjà oublié l'incident.

-Promets-moi juste de ne pas recommencer, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est promis, même si j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ben, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de jolies filles qui te courent après, non ?

Edward sentit ses joues se teinter, il voulut répondre, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

-Laisse-le tranquille, intervint Bella en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Attention, le garde du corps de Monsieur Cullen arrive ! S'écria Alice amusée.

-Swan n'a pas vraiment la carrure d'un garde du corps ! Fit remarquer Emmett à sa sœur.

-Alors, Bella, commença Alice en lui lançant un regard calculateur, il parait que l'on chasse les jeunes filles un peu trop entreprenantes vis-à-vis d'Edward ?

-Elle l'avait mérité ! Se justifia Bella en rougissant.

La jeune fille fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard avant que Rosalie ne décide de mettre fin aux hostilités en mettant en marche la console de jeux. Elle distribua les manettes à Alice et Bella pour qu'elles règlent leurs problèmes avec une partie de boxe virtuelle. Bella gagna et ne put s'empêcher de se lancer dans une danse de la victoire qui le fit sourire. Elle termina en se penchant vers lui, il se figea quand il vit ses lèvres se rapprocher, mais au dernier moment, Bella se reprit et lui tapa dans la main. La jeune fille s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, tentant de dissimuler son visage rougie derrière ses longs cheveux face aux regards inquisiteurs des autres.

-Qui veut jouer contre moi ? Demanda Edward espérant détourner l'attention.

-Je te suis petit frère, lança Jasper en prenant la manette d'Alice.

La partie débuta. Ils jouaient tranquillement l'un contre l'autre sous les conseils et les encouragements d'Emmett. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rosalie et Alice s'installer près de Bella avec la ferme intention de l'interroger. Alors qu'il se demandait comment l'aider, sans le savoir, son père vint à son secours.

-Les enfants ? Les appela Carlisle. Venez manger ! »

Edward attrapa ses béquilles et suivit les autres jusqu'à la cuisine. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils planifièrent la journée du lendemain. Carlisle avait proposé de louer des motoneiges pour aller se promener car ainsi Edward pourrait venir avec eux. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, ils levèrent la table avant de retourner dans le salon où Esmé sortit un jeu de société malgré les protestations de ses frères et sœurs qui préféraient jouer à la console.

Deux équipes furent désignées, filles contre garçons, ils se lancèrent dans une partie de Pictionnary. La partie se déroula sous les éclats de rire et la nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Edward se tenait sur le pas de sa porte quand Bella passa juste à côté de lui, la jeune fille observa le couloir et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, Edward en profita pour porter sa main à ses lèvres, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Doucement, il referma la porte de sa chambre et sautilla jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'assit pour passer ses vêtements de nuit. Alors qu'il se changeait, les paroles d'Aaron tournoyaient dans son esprit, oui, il avait le cœur qui battait anormalement vite, oui, il avait l'impression que des papillons volaient dans son estomac et oui, il avait une envie irrépressible d'afficher un sourire niais. Aaron avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà, il était amoureux d'Isabella Swan. En souriant, il se glissa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Le visage de Bella se dessina dans son esprit. Lentement, il laissa le sommeil le gagner…

* * *

Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans son lit en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller. Alors qu'elle allait se rallonger, un sentiment d'angoisse noua son estomac. Mue par son instinct, elle se leva. Elle traversa sa chambre et ouvrit sa porte donnant sur le couloir obscur. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita. Une fine lueur filtrait sous la porte d'Edward. Il lui sembla avoir entendu un cri ou plutôt une plainte. Allait-il bien ? Toujours hésitante, elle s'approcha de la porte. Pour ne pas réveiller les autres, elle gratta doucement le panneau en bois, souhaitant lui laisser l'opportunité de refuser qu'elle le rejoigne. Un faible entrez lui parvint. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte. Edward était appuyé sur ses oreillers. Son visage était pâle, ses traits étaient tirés et elle pouvait voir de légers tremblements parcourir son corps.

« -Je peux ? Murmura Bella.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, Edward semblait encore en proie avec son mauvais rêve.

-Edward ? Chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Bella ? Dit-il en réalisant sa présence.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Edward baissa la tête, mais elle eut le temps de voir la souffrance qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraude. Tendrement, elle caressa son visage tout en l'obligeant à relever la tête.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-il, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mentit Bella.

-Tu as pourtant une belle trace d'oreiller, sourit Edward en traçant le contour sur sa joue.

-Oui, bon d'accord, peut-être que je dormais… Donc étant donné que tu m'as réveillé et que je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, tu vas devoir me tenir compagnie, décréta-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi, Bella.

-Non, c'est exact, mais j'en ai envie. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Mais promets-moi d'être honnête dans ta réponse, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je peux venir dans ton lit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il fait pas chaud…

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en se poussant pour lui faire de la place.

Bella s'installa à ses côtés et fit bien attention à ne pas le toucher, il avait l'air suffisamment tendu sans qu'elle en rajoute.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si j'éteins ? Questionna-t-elle pensant que l'obscurité détendrait peut-être Edward.

-Non, c'est bon.

Bella éteignit la lampe de chevet. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. La jeune fille ne put retenir un frisson, elle se frotta les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Un léger hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand elle sentit le corps d'Edward contre le sien, ses bras entourèrent de sa taille.

-Tu es gelée, réalisa-t-il en frottant ses avant-bras. Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, murmura Bella en enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Je peux rester là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, répondit Edward d'une voix timide. »

Bella glissa ses bras autour de son cou, le corps du jeune homme s'était détendu sous les caresses de ses doigts à la base de sa nuque. Ses lèvres effleuraient le cou d'Edward et elle ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser. Tout comme au cinéma, il frissonna, ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa taille, signe qu'il acceptait cette nouvelle intimité. Ils savourèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence le simple fait d'être blottis l'un contre l'autre. Bella fut heureuse que la chambre soit plongée dans le noir car elle venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus dans un lit. Son short dévoilait ses jambes nues qui étaient emmêlées avec celle d'Edward qui dormait apparemment en boxer et en tee-shirt. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser dans le cou d'Edward, poursuivant lentement sa route vers sa mâchoire, traçant une ligne imaginaire avec ses lèvres pour finalement venir effleurer le coin des lèvres du jeune homme. Bella stoppa sa progression et se fit violence pour reposer sa tête bien sagement contre le torse du jeune homme car ce dernier s'était raidi et avait cessé de respirer. Même si elle désirait plus, elle ne devait pas aller trop vite, Lynda avait suffisamment insisté sur ce fait.

« -Alors, il parait que tu vas venir au lycée ? Demanda-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Oui, répondit Edward d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-C'est cool, j'espère que nous aurons pas mal de cours en commun.

-Je l'espère aussi, confia-t-il.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveauté à Forks et ton arrivée va attirer les regards.

-Je sais, Aaron m'a prévenu et il m'a en quelque sorte préparé, Lynda aussi. Je pense que je vais y arriver.

Aussitôt, une image des plus désagréable traversa son esprit, Edward entouré d'une horde d'adolescentes avec à leur tête Lauren et Jessica.

-J'en suis sûre et, puis, nous serons là. Je serai là, promit-elle.

-Merci, Bella. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Elle était bien blottie dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir son pouce dessiner de légers cercles dans son dos pendant que ses doigts à elle massaient toujours sa nuque. Ils étaient bien. Bientôt, leurs paroles devinrent des murmures. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le souffle régulier de son compagnon caresser sa nuque, son torse se soulevait doucement, il s'endormait. Elle aurait dû se lever, quitter cette chambre maintenant qu'il dormait tranquillement, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle voulait encore profiter de sa chaleur, de son parfum, de sa douceur… Une petite demi-heure, elle allait rester encore une petite demi-heure avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Fière de sa résolution, elle ferma les yeux…

* * *

Esmé était heureuse. Elle préparait le petit-déjeuner pour toute sa petite famille. Edward s'adaptait bien, il s'ouvrait à eux. Il souriait, riait et même s'il arrivait encore à son regard de se voiler de tristesse, il était heureux. Elle mit en route la cafetière et se lança dans la préparation de la pâte à pancakes. Deux mains fermes, mais douces, se posèrent sur ses hanches. Les lèvres de son bien-aimé se posèrent sur son cou et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Bonjour, Carlisle, murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour embrasser son époux.

-Bonjour, ma douce, tu as dû te lever tôt pour préparer tout ça, tu aurais dû me réveiller, lui reprocha-t-il doucement.

-Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, se justifia Esmé.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois, Dieu seul savait à quel point elle aimait cet homme ! Il était tout pour elle et depuis le jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, leur amour n'avait fait que grandir. Elle aimait voir son regard empli d'amour se poser sur elle, ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une manière bien particulière, tout comme ceux d'Edward… Son fils, son tout petit qui tombait lui aussi amoureux…

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Leur baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent. Elle allait se laisser aller dans cette douce étreinte quand des raclements de gorges les obligèrent à se séparer.

-On vous dérange ? Railla Alice en entrant.

-Oui, répondit honnêtement Carlisle ce qui déclencha les rires de ses enfants.

A regret, elle se sépara de son époux pour embrasser Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Les enfants sortirent la vaisselle pour le petit-déjeuner pendant que Carlisle l'aidait à terminer de le préparer. Ils passèrent rapidement à table.

-Bella et Edward ne sont pas levés ? Demanda Rose.

-Non, répondit simplement Esmé.

-Il faudrait les réveiller, nous devons être dans un peu moins d'une heure à la location de motoneiges si on veut en avoir suffisamment pour nous tous, dit Carlisle.

-Je vais les réveiller ! Déclara Emmett tout en se frottant les mains.

-Non ! Assieds-toi ! Ordonna Esmé. Je connais ta méthode pour réveiller les autres et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils en fassent les frais !

-Je vais y aller, maman, lança Jasper.

-Oh, non ! Toi ou Emmett c'est du pareil au même, j'y vais. »

Esmé se leva en secouant la tête lorsqu'elle entendit ses fils râler de ne pas avoir pu sortir les deux dormeurs de leurs lits. Esmé se dirigea vers la chambre de Bella et frappa doucement à la porte de la jeune fille. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas la réveiller. Esmé se figea, son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit le lit vide. Où était Bella ?! Elle tenta de se raisonner en se disant que la jeune fille était allée sûrement prendre sa douche, mais n'aurait-elle pas entendu du bruit provenant de la salle de bain ? Tout en tentant d'ignorer la panique qui la gagnait, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward, guidée par un étrange pressentiment. Sans frapper elle ouvrit la porte. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler pendant quelques secondes les jeunes gens tendrement enlacés. Elle n'avait jamais vu le visage d'Edward aussi détendu, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Esmé sortit doucement de la chambre et referma la porte, bien résolue à ne laisser personne les réveiller. Elle revint lentement à la cuisine tout en faisant son possible pour dissimuler son sourire.

-Ils arrivent ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Non, ils dormaient. J'ai préféré ne pas les réveiller.

-Mais…

-Non, Emmett. S'ils dorment encore, c'est qu'ils sont fatigués, alors, laissons-les dormir, insista Esmé. »

Jasper se joignit à son frère pour lui rappeler que la balade en motoneige serait sûrement la seule sortie qu'ils pourraient faire avec leur frère. Les filles esquissèrent un geste pour aller les réveiller, mais elle les en empêcha. Carlisle allait se joindre à leurs enfants, mais elle réussit à lui faire signe discrètement et il appuya alors sa position. Il fut donc décidé qu'Esmé resterait au chalet avec les deux dormeurs pendant que les autres iraient faire leur balade.

* * *

Edward s'éveillait lentement. Il se sentait bien, son corps était détendu. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Quelque chose bougea contre lui créant des étranges décharges dans tout son corps. Des lèvres effleurèrent la peau de son cou, un bout de nez caressa le contour de sa mâchoire, un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser ce feu nouveau qui brûlait en lui, une douce odeur de freesia emplit ses poumons, des frissons parcoururent son corps. Il bougea doucement sa main qui se perdit dans un dédale de cheveux bouclés qu'il se mit à caresser d'un geste tendre. Un léger gémissement lui parvint, un corps bougea contre le sien créant une friction qui déclencha des éclairs dans le bas de ses reins. Edward ouvrit complètement les yeux, la panique l'étreignit alors que Bella s'éveillait lentement dans ses bras.

« -Bonjour, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Bonjour, répéta-t-il tout en tentant de se dégager délicatement de son étreinte.

Bella s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et se hissa le long de son corps pour chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Edward sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de lui échapper. Son corps frissonna lorsque le bassin de Bella frôla le sien. La gêne l'envahit et avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'embrasser, il la repoussa et sortit du lit.

-Je… Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

-Edward !

Il sortit dans le couloir et entendit des bruits de discussion provenant de la cuisine. Il entendait déjà les pas de Bella dans la chambre, aussitôt, il se précipita vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

-Edward, chuchota la jeune fille en frappant doucement à la porte, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît… Edward ?... Je t'en prie… Je… Je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je te demande pardon… Edward ?

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre la porte et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il était le seul fautif, le seul coupable, il s'étonnait même qu'elle veuille encore lui parler.

-Edward, souffla Bella. »

Il pouvait entendre la peine dans sa voix et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il aurait aimé avoir suffisamment de courage pour ouvrir la porte, pour lui parler, pour lui confier ses craintes, mais il n'était qu'un lâche… Et surtout, il était égoïste, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fuit, parce qu'elle partirait quand elle saurait… Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux.

******************

Carlisle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et sortit discrètement de la cuisine. Esmé lui avait murmuré d'aller faire un tour dans la chambre d'Edward. Le sourire qu'elle affichait l'avait intrigué. Une idée traversa son esprit, mais il la repoussa en se disant que cela n'était pas possible, pourtant, les deux étaient absents… L'anxiété le gagna, Edward n'était pas prêt. Il entra dans le couloir et se figea en voyant Bella en pyjama tapoter doucement la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Bella ? Tout va bien ?

-Je… Ca va, murmura Bella en sursautant.

-On ne dirait pas, tu as pleuré ?

-Je…

-As-tu vu Edward ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet que les choses soient allées trop loin entre les deux jeunes gens.

-Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, confia-t-elle d'une petite voix, il ne veut pas me laisser entrer.

-Tu n'as qu'à utiliser celle du haut, je vais essayer de lui parler.

-Mais… Je…

-Bella, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps, chuchota-t-il pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Va te promener avec les autres, je vais prendre soin de lui.

-Je ne voulais pas… Je me suis endormie et…

-Tu as dormi avec lui ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, il a fait un cauchemar et je suis allée discuter avec lui, on s'est endormi. Je suis désolée, Carlisle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, la rassura-t-il, écoute, va te préparer pour aller te promener avec les autres, je vais rester avec Edward.

-Mais…

-Bella, je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de son état, laisse-moi discuter avec lui.

-D'accord, soupira la jeune fille, mais tu lui diras que je suis désolée ?

-Oui, promit-il.

Avec regret, Bella gagna l'étage pour se préparer. Carlisle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et frappa.

-Edward ? Edward, mon chéri, c'est papa, ouvre la porte, s'il-te-plaît.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, un sanglot lui parvint. Son cœur se serra et il tenta une nouvelle fois de tourner la poignée, mais la porte était toujours fermée à clef. Il se retourna vers l'escalier quand il entendit les pas de Bella. La jeune fille était inquiète, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant tout en lui demandant de rejoindre les autres. Il se tourna vers la porte et frappa une nouvelle fois.

-Edward, ouvre-moi. Je t'en prie, mon cœur, ouvre-moi.

-Carlisle ? Les enfants t'attendent, Edward est levé ? Il veut…

Son épouse se tut quand elle vit ses traits tirés. Elle allait le rejoindre mais il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Accompagne les enfants, je reste ici avec Edward.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Tu savais qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à les réveiller quand je les ai vus, Edward avait l'air si bien.

-Je pense que le rapprochement entre Bella et lui se fait un peu trop rapidement, je vais discuter avec lui.

-Très bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un petit signe avant de quitter le chalet en compagnie des enfants, Esmé tenait Bella par la main, tentant de la réconforter.

-Edward, nous sommes seuls, annonça-t-il, laisse-moi entrer, s'il-te-plaît.

Carlisle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, il entra la salle de bain et trouva son fils recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit un instant qu'il se décide à parler.

-Edward, tu sais que tu peux me parler ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, mais son fils se dégagea. Il entrevit son visage baigné de larmes et ses joues rougies. Il tenta de prendre son cadet dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais Edward refusait tout contact. Carlisle frémit, la situation lui rappelait les premiers jours d'Edward parmi eux quand il ne leur faisait pas encore confiance, qu'il avait peur d'eux.

-Mon fils, tu peux tout me dire, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… Je… Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella.

-Bella ? Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal, mon cœur, assura-t-il, je lui ai parlé et elle allait bien, elle était juste inquiète pour toi.

-Elle… Elle ne m'en veut pas ?

-Pourquoi devrait-elle t'en vouloir ? Demanda Carlisle en l'obligeant à relever la tête. »

Edward baissa rapidement la tête, mais il eut le temps de voir la lueur de honte qui brillait dans son regard ainsi que ses joues rougies. Un éclair de compréhension traversa alors son esprit, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, Edward grandissait et apprenait la vie, mais cela allait peut-être trop vite pour lui, il devait de le rassurer. Il tenta de lui parler une nouvelle fois, mais son fils se replia sur lui, restant sourd à toutes ses paroles. Il devait lui laisser un peu de temps, il devait le laisser se calmer.

Carlisle se leva et ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire. Il obligea son fils à se relever, ce dernier était encore plus mal à l'aise. Il lui demanda de prendre un bain et de se détendre. Lentement, il sortit de la salle de bain tout en espérant trouver les mots pour rassurer son enfant. Il imaginait sans mal ce qui s'était passé ce matin dans la chambre. La proximité de Bella avait réveillé des sentiments, un désir qu'Edward ne connaissait pas et cela devait le terrifier. Il allait devoir lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à éprouver du désir pour la personne que l'on aimait, mais cela ne serait pas simple, jusqu'à présent, pour Edward, le désir, l'amour physique étaient synonymes de douleurs et d'humiliations. Il allait devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à éprouver ces sentiments et cela ne serait pas évident…


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup !!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

**Marion :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'Edward doit tout apprendre et il va lui falloir oublier ses craintes, mais il est bien entouré. A + !

**Lily :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as vu juste, Bella n'était pas bien réveillée et elle n'a pas pensé à la portée de son geste. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Kathia :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu l'ais dévoré en si peu de temps ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Catiuski **: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Carlisle va s'employer à le rassurer. Emmett est toujours égal à lui-même, lol. A plus !

******************

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 22 : Ecoute-moi !**

Edward finit par suivre les conseils de son père et plongea dans le bain moussant qu'il lui avait préparé. Ses muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau chaude, mais ses sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça ! Carlisle avait beau lui assurer que Bella ne lui en voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait été furieux. Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi avec elle ?! Il avait tellement honte de son comportement. Le jeune homme sursauta quand on frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Edward ? Tout va bien ? Demanda son père à travers le panneau en bois.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, il baissa la tête ne voulant pas croiser son regard sûrement furieux. Son père devait être tellement déçu par son comportement. Edward sursauta en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien, mon grand, murmura Carlisle. Ce n'est que moi.

Edward était mal à l'aise. Il était nu dans son bain, son corps était dissimulé par la mousse, et même si c'était son père qui se trouvait à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de doux sur ses épaules. Son père venait de déposer une serviette sur lui.

-Allez, sors de ton bain, je t'attends dans le salon.

Edward hocha la tête. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement fuir la discussion. Il se moquait de la punition que lui donnerait Carlisle, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Bella lui pardonnerait. Il sortit de la baignoire et trouva des vêtements que son père avait dû poser là pour lui. Le jeune homme s'habilla et sautilla hors de la salle de bain. Son père dut l'entendre car il le rejoignit. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir jusqu'au canapé où il l'installa. Le médecin posa sa cheville sur un coussin avant d'y mettre de la glace.

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'es déplacé sans tes béquilles ?

-J'ai oublié, murmura-t-il en se rappelant sa fuite vers la salle de bain quelques heures plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu as dû éveiller la douleur. Je vais te donner un comprimé.

-Non, ça va.

-Tu n'as pas mal ? S'étonna le médecin.

-Non, ça va, répéta-t-il en ignorant la douleur.

Son père ne parut pas dupe et se leva pour aller à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il lui tendit un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé.

-Souffrir ne soulagera pas ta conscience.

Edward se renfrogna, mais il prit toute de même le médicament qu'il avala avec un peu d'eau.

-En parlant de conscience, tu ne devrais pas te tracasser avec la tienne, car tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Le ton de son père était tellement convaincant qu'il aurait presque cru le croire, presque… Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ? Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas écouter ses paroles. Ces dernières le blessaient plus qu'elles ne l'aidaient. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Carlisle l'obligea à relever la tête et à le regarder.

-Appelle-le.

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-il perdu.

-Appelle Aaron, répéta son père, s'il-te-plaît, appelle-le.

Edward contempla le téléphone que son père lui tendait, il hésitait. Suffisamment de personnes étaient au courant de son comportement honteux, il ne tenait pas à décevoir Aaron. Cependant, il avait promis à son ami de l'appeler au moindre problème…

-Je t'en prie, Edward, supplia Carlisle, tu es en train de te faire souffrir inutilement. Tu n'as commis aucune faute, laisse au moins une chance à Aaron de te l'expliquer.

D'une main tremblante, il prit le téléphone. Il entendit son père soupirer de soulagement. Ce dernier se releva et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis dans la cuisine si tu as besoin de moi.

Carlisle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. Edward inspira profondément tout en composant le numéro du portable d'Aaron. Lorsque la première sonnerie résonna à son oreille, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

-Agent Gibson, déclara une voix féminine après la troisième sonnerie.

Edward paniqua. Ce n'était pas Aaron, c'était Lynda ! Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, l'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons, pourtant, respirer devenait impératif pour lui !

-Qui est à l'appareil ? Interrogea la voix de Lynda. Il y a quelqu'un ? Allo ?

Un léger gémissement lui échappa alors que l'air s'infiltrait brutalement à nouveau dans ses poumons, lui donnant l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu.

-Qui…, murmura Lynda avant de se taire, Edward ? C'est toi ? Edward, mon grand, respire calmement. Inspire. Expire.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Il se concentra sur la voix de Lynda et lui obéit. Lentement, il parvint à retrouver une respiration normale.

-Edward, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, demanda doucement l'agent du FBI, Edward, tu m'entends ?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ?

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se recroqueviller contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contenir. Il tenta de se reprendre pendant que Lynda lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

-Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Questionna Lynda.

-Je… Je peux parler à Aaron, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Je suis désolée, mon grand, répondit son amie, mais il est en réunion… Je ne peux pas le déranger. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Non !

-Ok, écoute-moi, je te promets qu'Aaron te rappelle dès qu'il a terminé, malheureusement, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il en a. Es-tu seul ?

-Non, papa est là.

-Alors, je veux que tu m'écoutes, lui ordonna Lynda, je veux que tu parles à Carlisle. Il est ton père Edward et il pourra t'aider. C'est compris ?

-…

-Edward, je t'en prie, Aaron t'appellera dès qu'il le peut, mais en attendant tu vas parler avec ton père ! Promets-le-moi Edward !

-Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il dans une plainte.

-D'accord, sait-il ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien me le passer ?

-Non ! La réponse fusa rapidement entre ses lèvres.

Un étrange silence s'abattit sur la ligne, il ignorait comment mais il sentait que sa dernière réponse avait donné un indice à Lynda.

-Je veux que tu raccroches ce téléphone, lui ordonna la jeune femme, et ensuite, tu écouteras ton père !

-Il… Il ne comprend pas…

-Fais-lui confiance, Edward, il ne te mentira pas, tout ce qu'il te dira sera la vérité, alors, ne fais pas ta tête de mule et écoute-le, compris ?

-Oui, finit-il par soupirer.

-Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Edward raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table basse. Aussitôt, son père réapparut dans le salon. Il déposa une tasse de thé devant lui avant de s'installer à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

-Cela a été rapide, remarqua son père un brin étonné.

-Aaron était en réunion.

Son père hocha lentement la tête. Edward se replia à nouveau sur lui-même, des larmes menaçant encore de lui échapper.

-Edward, soupira Carlisle en se rapprochant.

La seconde suivante, son père le prit dans ses bras, il eut envie de le repousser, mais il n'en fit rien, l'étreinte de Carlisle était rassurante. Son père caressa doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-J'ai eu Lynda, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Elle m'a dit de t'écouter.

-Merci, lâcha son père soulagé avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu me poses des questions si tu en as, d'accord ? Veux-tu que nous restions ainsi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il était bien dans les bras de son père, son visage dissimulé contre son torse.

-Par où commencer, soupira son père, je ne sais pas trop… Je sais que Bella et toi vous vous êtes rapprochés et que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, cela ne me dérange pas car je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Tu te sens bien en sa présence, tu es détendu et c'est pour ça que ton corps a réagi ainsi ce matin. Edward, c'était une réaction normale, cela arrive à tous les hommes, à toi, à tes frères et à moi aussi.

Edward enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le torse de son père, en plus de la honte qui le ravageait, il était maintenant mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet avec son père.

-Tu ne dois pas être gêné, le rassura Carlisle, j'ai eu cette conversation avec Emmett et aussi avec Jasper. Ton corps a réagi à la présence de Bella et c'est normal, il n'y a rien de honteux à ça. Je comprends qu'après ce que tu as vécu, tu ais dû mal à l'accepter, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans ta réaction. Il est normal d'éprouver du désir pour la personne que l'on aime, de la désirer physiquement.

-Je… Je me suis réveillé comme ça, osa-t-il confier.

-Oui, ton corps a réagi plus vite que ton esprit. Je te le répète, il n'y a aucune honte, d'ailleurs tu t'en rendras compte quand Bella rentrera, elle ne t'en veut pas. Au contraire, cela peut être flatteur pour une femme.

Edward se raidit en entendant la dernière phrase de son père, celui-ci s'en rendit compte et s'expliqua.

-Le désir est quelque chose de normal dans un couple, il traduit l'envie que l'on a de l'autre, il montre à ta partenaire que tu la trouves belle, que vous êtes bien ensemble. Tu vois, il n'y a rien d'indécent et cela ne peut en aucun être comparé à ce que tu as vécu, Edward. Un jour, tu partageras cet instant d'intimité, de plaisir avec Bella ou avec une autre et ce sera merveilleux car ce sera l'aboutissement de votre amour.

Il écoutait les paroles de son père, comprenant peu à peu ses propos même s'il avait encore du mal à les assimiler. Le jeune homme pensait à ses parents, à Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, ils étaient heureux et leurs couples étaient épanouis. Le doute s'insinua en lui. Il n'imaginait pas son père, Emmett ou Jasper blesser ainsi leurs compagnes. Ce pourrait-il alors que Carlisle ait raison ?

-Tu en parleras avec Aaron, mais je peux te garantir qu'il te tiendra le même discours que moi et pas parce que nous voulons te rassurer, non, il te dira les mêmes mots que moi parce que c'est la vérité.

-Je… Je crois que je comprends, avoua-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Carlisle croisa son regard et caressa tendrement son visage, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes. Son père se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de lui tendre la tasse de thé.

-Bois, cela te fera du bien. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Ok, mais à midi, tu as intérêt à manger d'accord ?

-Oui, accepta Edward en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Si tu as des questions, n'oublie pas que tu peux venir me voir ?

Edward hocha simplement la tête. Il avalait une nouvelle gorgée du liquide tiède quand il remarqua que son père le fixait avec attention. Le regard de Carlisle avait quelque chose de légèrement différent, il ne savait pas s'il avait à faire à son père ou au médecin, sûrement un peu des deux…

-Edward, mon trésor, je vais te poser une question qui va sûrement te mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'ai besoin que tu y répondes.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

-As-tu déjà éprouvé du plaisir ?

Edward lui jeta un regard perdu, il fronça les sourcils, interrogeant son père du regard. Son père gigota quelque peu, il paraissait embarrassé et toussota quelque peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Comment dire… Edward, tous… Enfin, t'es-tu déjà donné du plaisir ? … T'es-tu déjà caressé ?

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors que les paroles de son père prenaient tout leur sens.

-Je suis en train de me rendre compte qu'entre ton comportement et ton passé, tu ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'est le plaisir physique, expliqua Carlisle qui s'était repris. Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte, cela permet de découvrir, d'appréhender son corps. N'as-tu jamais ressenti ce besoin physique ?

-Non, avoua-t-il dans un chuchotis.

-Edward, cela t'était-il déjà arrivé avant ce matin ? Interrogea son père.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage entre ses mains avant de les passer nerveusement dans ses cheveux où elles se crispèrent. Là, il était vraiment gêné, pourtant, il savait qu'il devait être honnête, que Carlisle ne faisait ça que pour l'aider.

-Oui, admit-il honteux avant de s'expliquer en bredouillant, quelques fois, j'étais jeune, mais ça fait longtemps… Dès qu'il…il a commencé… Je n'ai plus… Je ne… Même le matin, au réveil…

-Edward, l'interpella son père en se levant pour s'agenouiller face à lui et le forcer à le regarder, c'est normal. Ce que tu as vécu est traumatisant et cela a eu des répercussions autant sur ton esprit que ton corps. Tu es en train d'apprendre à vivre, mon trésor, tu te sens enfin en confiance et à l'aise avec Bella, c'est pour ça que ton corps s'est éveillé. Quand nous serons rentrés à la villa, je te donnerai quelques livres qui je pense pourront t'aider.

-Merci.

-Bien et que dirais-tu d'aller te reposer pendant que je prépare le repas ?

-Les autres vont bientôt rentrer ?

-Non, répondit son père, nous allons rester tous les deux. Cependant, ce serait bien que tu envoies un message à Bella pour lui dire que tout va bien, je pense qu'elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu… Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

-Non, elle était angoissée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de t'avoir blessé sans s'en rendre compte.

-Elle s'inquiétait pour moi ?

-Oui, tu vois que tu n'as rien fait de mal, sinon, jamais elle n'aurait été inquiète pour toi. Et puis, je t'assure que Bella est une grande fille, si tu avais eu un geste déplacé, elle t'aurait remis à ta place avec une bonne gifle… Quoique j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était aussi adepte du coup de poing…

Edward ne put qu'imiter son père et sourire, il se rappelait que la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à frapper Jacob. Allez, va t'allonger, je viendrais te réveiller pour le déjeuner.

-Allez, va t'allonger, je viendrais te réveiller pour le déjeuner.

-Merci, papa.

-De rien, je serais toujours là pour toi, mon grand, ne l'oublie pas. »

Edward lui sourit avant de prendre ses béquilles et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se sentait épuisé aussi il se laissa tomber dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans le moelleux d'un oreiller. Il soupira lorsque l'odeur de Bella s'imprégna en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son parfum suffisait à lui redonner le sourire, même absente, elle réussissait à l'apaiser. Se rappelant ce que son père lui avait dit, il attrapa son téléphone portable et envoya un texto à la jeune fille.

_Pardonne-moi pour ce matin, ma réaction a été excessive. J'étais un peu perdu…_

_Tu vas me manquer _(il hésita à écrire ces derniers mots).

_Bonne journée, amuse-toi bien. _

_Bises _(il hésita encore plus avec ce mot)_._

_E._

Le jeune homme relut une dernière fois son message avant de l'envoyer. Il se rallongea sur le dos, son bras se posant sur son visage, obscurcissant sa vue. Edward repensa aux paroles de son père. Il se souvenait des livres de biologie qu'il avait lu, des cours sur la reproduction sexuelle, tout ceci était très théorique et aucun d'entre eux ne faisait notion de plaisir ou de désir. Le jeune homme soupira. Carlisle lui avait apporté des réponses et il espérait que les livres que son père lui avait promis l'aideraient à combler ses lacunes, il n'était pas sûr de supporter une nouvelle discussion du même genre avec Carlisle. Quoi qu'il ne se voyait pas aborder un tel sujet avec l'un de ses frères et même Aaron qui avait déjà vécu cela… Il soupira et tenta de chasser toutes ses questions pour trouver un peu de repos. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, son portable vibra sur la table de chevet. Il attrapa le téléphone et ouvrit le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Contente que tu ailles bien. _

_Toi aussi tu vas me manquer !!! _

_Repose-toi bien et à ce soir ! Bisous ! _

_B._

Edward sourit avant de refermer le téléphone et de se rallonger. Il ferma les yeux. La conversation avec son père l'avait apaisé, les quelques mots de Bella l'avaient rassuré, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il s'endormait.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes allés voir Remember me, j'y suis allée et je dois dire que j'ai adoré ! Robert Pattinson est vraiment excellent, tout comme les autres acteurs ! Bref, un film plein d'émotion et à voir !


	23. Chapter 23

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Un énorme MERCI pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Ilonka :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Laura, fan de deux de tes fics :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent. Bella devra être patiente si elle souhaite que leur histoire marche. Edward va-t-il se confier, possible, mais pas tout de suite. Il lui faudra aussi un peu de temps pour avancer dans sa relation avec Bella. Merci encore et à bientôt ! Kiss.

**Lily :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avoue que j'ai eu des difficultés à écrire la discussion père/fils, lol. Edward et Bella vont discuter dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne soirée !

**Marion :** Merci pour ta review ! Non, cette conversation n'était pas facile, ni pour Edward, ni pour Carlisle, ni pour moi, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt ! Bises !

**Emilie **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! ^_^ Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise !!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !!! A bientôt et bonne soirée !

**Catiuski :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Si tu veux, tu peux t'inscrire sur le site de Fanfiction et on pourra discuter par messages privés. Merci encore ! Passe une bonne soirée et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Chloé :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a énormément touché ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci encore pour ta review ! Merci. Bonne soirée, bisous et à bientôt !

**Néim :** Merci pour ta review !!! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite !

******************

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 23 : Qui veut la peau d'Emmett Cullen ? ****

( ** Vous pouvez répondre après avoir lu le chapitre, lol)

Edward somnolait lorsque son père vint le chercher pour le repas. Il le suivit docilement jusqu'à la cuisine. A peine s'était-il installé que Carlisle déposait devant lui un bol de soupe de légumes. Son père prit place en face de lui et Edward espéra de tout cœur que la conversation de tout à l'heure était bel et bien terminée pour le moment. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand son père commença à lui parler de musique. Le médecin avait entendu dire qu'un orchestre symphonique allait jouer les œuvres de Debussy à Seattle lorsque Carlisle lui demanda si cela lui plairait d'y assister, il ne put qu'acquiescer avec vigueur. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien.

Malgré l'ambiance légère qui régnait dans la cuisine, il pouvait voir que son père observait avec discrétion le moindre de ses gestes, tout comme, il surveillait qu'il termine bien son assiette. Quand ils eurent terminés de déjeuner, Carlisle lui proposa une petite ballade. Ils se promenèrent tranquillement, et surtout à son rythme, dans la station.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils firent quelques courses pour le repas du soir et avant de regagner le chalet, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une librairie. Edward en profita pour souffler un peu et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il observa les étagères qui étaient à sa portée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit les Hauts de Hurlevent. Il se releva et sautilla jusqu'à l'étagère avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il feuilletait le livre quand son père vint le rejoindre.

« -On peut y aller ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Euh, oui, murmura son père brusquement embarrassé.

Edward fronça les sourcils face à son étrange comportement. Il pencha la tête pour lire le titre du livre que ce dernier tenait, mais Carlisle le déroba à sa vue en le cachant dans son dos.

-Tu veux prendre ce livre ? Questionna son père en désignant le roman qu'il tenait.

-J'ai pas pris mon portefeuille, admit-il.

-Sois pas stupide, souffla Carlisle en lui prenant le livre des mains, si tu savais à quel point je serais heureux de pouvoir offrir un livre à Emmett ! »

La plaisanterie de son père le fit sourire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cela lui avait aussi permis de changer de sujet. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, cela ne le regardait pas. L'après-midi était donc bien entamée lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le chalet. Carlisle leur prépara des boissons chaudes pendant qu'il s'installait confortablement sur le canapé, il commença à lire ce livre auquel tenait tant Bella. Son père revint et après avoir déposé des boissons sur la table basse, il prit place sur un fauteuil. Un silence agréable régnait entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit des pages qu'ils tournaient. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme sentit le regard de son père peser sur lui. Il releva la tête et Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -J'ai laissé un livre dans le premier tiroir de ta table de chevet, l'informa son père.

-Oh, fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire pendant que ses joues s'empourpraient.

-Lis-le quand tu seras au calme et n'hésite pas à me poser des questions, d'accord ?

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme avant de se replonger dans son livre espérant mettre ainsi un terme à la discussion.

-Pense à bien le ranger, lui conseilla son père, il serait fâcheux qu'Emmett le trouve. »

Edward acquiesça avec vigueur, la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua quand il imagina les railleries de son frère, non, il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'il le trouve ! Son père qui avait dû sentir sa brève panique se leva pour ébouriffer ses cheveux en un geste réconfortant. Carlisle s'installa ensuite sur le canapé près de lui et après avoir déposé un coussin sur ses genoux, il l'invita à poser sa tête dessus. Après un instant d'hésitation, Edward lui obéit.

Tous deux se replongèrent dans la lecture de leur livre. Les doigts de son père se promenaient dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu. Bientôt les lignes de son roman commencèrent à être troubles, lentement, il perdait le fil de l'histoire. Ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et bientôt il ne lutta plus, il ferma les yeux. La main de Carlisle continua à caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Edward sentit sa main tomber le long de son corps, le livre glissa d'entre ses doigts, tombant sur le plancher sans qu'il ne fasse un seul geste pour l'arrêter. Il s'endormit.

******************

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit. Tout en se demandant ce qu'il y faisait, il se souvint que c'était une mélodie entêtante qui l'avait réveillé. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et se dépêcha de décrocher quand il vit le nom de son interlocuteur.

« -Salut, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Aïe, je te réveille, je suis désolé, s'excusa Aaron. Veux-tu que je te rappelle plus tard ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Lynda m'a dit que tu avais essayé de me joindre, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, j'ai parlé avec Carlisle.

-C'est bien, tu sais que tu peux compter sur lui ?

-Oui.

-Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Edward soupira. Il se réinstalla contre ses oreillers et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, il se pinça nerveusement l'arête du nez avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

-Comment va ta cheville ? Questionna tout à coup Aaron d'une voix légère, ignorant volontairement son angoisse.

-Ca va, mais je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir skier.

-Au fait, tu sais que Lynda m'a traîné hier soir voir une comédie dramatique au ciné, soupira l'agent du FBI, crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour éviter d'y aller avec elle, mais tu sais comment elle est une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête…

Edward ne put retenir un léger rire quand il perçut le soupir de son ami.

-Enfin… Y'avait un truc marrant, l'acteur principal te ressemblait pas mal, fais attention la prochaine fois que tu viens, je crois que ma femme est devenue fan ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Ouais, je m'en suis rendu compte. On a dû voir le même film hier, Emmett a lancé la rumeur comme quoi j'étais Robert Pattinson, avoua le jeune homme. J'ai été encerclé par un groupe de filles, c'était bizarre…

-Tout c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, j'étais pas seul, par contre, je plains l'acteur.

-Oui, je peux comprendre et il aurait de quoi avoir peur s'il se trouvait face à Lynda, rigola Aaron.

Il se joignit à lui avant que tous deux ne se figent en entendant la voix de la jeune femme.

-Tu parles de moi ?

-Edward est allé au cinéma, il a vu le même film que nous et je lui disais à quel point tu as adoré.

Aaron mentait bien, il n'y avait aucun tremblement dans sa voix, aucune gêne. Mais cela serait-il suffisant face à Lynda qui le connaissait bien ? Il retint sa respiration pour l'agent qui lui devait afficher un visage impassible.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas aimé que…, commença Lynda avant d'être coupée par son époux.

-J'ai apprécié quand tu t'es réfugié dans mes bras à la fin, lança-t-il pour la taquiner.

-Ouais, marmonna Lynda gênée, bon, embrasse Edward de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, mon cœur.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à leur échange. Aaron se tut pendant quelques secondes, attendant sûrement que son épouse quitte le bureau et l'étage.

-Tu as eu chaud, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Il va falloir que je sois plus prudent, convint son mentor, mais je t'assure que tu aurais aimé la voir à la fin de ce film, l'agent du FBI avait complètement disparu.

-Oui, les filles étaient dans le même état, je crois même qu'Emmett était touché, sourit-il en se souvenant de l'air gêné de son aîné.

-Et sinon, Bella va bien ?

-Ouais, ça va… On… On a discuté la nuit dernière et on s'est endormi ensemble.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Non, j'ai étonnement bien dormi, se souvint-il avant de se rappeler du réveil, trop bien même…

-Je vois…

-Tu lis dans les pensées même à distance ? Railla Edward en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Non, mais, j'étais mort de trouille la première fois où Lynda et moi avons été proches, avoua Aaron, cela a été une véritable épreuve. J'étais vraiment mal, mon corps me faisait horreur et j'avais tellement peur de la blesser comme je l'avais été que j'ai pris la fuite, mais tu sais, tout ça c'était faux, c'étaient mes peurs qui dictaient ma conduite. Une fois que tu auras surmonté ta peur, tu comprendras que c'est merveilleux.

-C'est… C'est ce que papa m'a dit.

-J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être évident de parler de sexe avec lui ? Rit légèrement Aaron.

-Te moque pas de moi ! Gronda doucement Edward avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

-Je t'assure, je comprends, mais ta situation était enviable par rapport à la mienne. Après avoir fuit Lynda, Monsieur Mayer est venu frapper à la porte de ma chambre, où je m'étais enfermé, pour avoir une discussion père/fils, je pense que ça a été l'un des pires moments de ma vie, rigola Aaron, et pour lui aussi… Aucun de nous deux n'était à l'aise.

Edward frissonna en s'imaginant avoir cette conversation avec Charlie, non, décidément, il s'en était bien sorti !

-Enfin, soupira Aaron, l'essentiel c'est que tu aies compris ce que ton père t'a expliqué, n'hésite pas à aller le voir, lui ou Jasper.

-C'est suffisamment embarrassant, maugréa-t-il.

-Ecoute, il est possible que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec Carlisle ou moi parce que nous sommes plus âgés que toi. Fais-moi confiance, Jasper saura t'aider, il est déjà un excellent confident pour toi. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est de ne pas te renfermer, tu es suffisamment bien entouré, alors, laisse-les t'approcher, d'accord ?

-Oui, j'ai retenu la leçon.

-Parfait, bon, je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée, mon grand.

-Merci, toi aussi Aaron. »

Edward raccrocha, un sourire éclairait son visage. Il se rallongea, le cœur léger. Carlisle l'avait rassuré, Aaron l'avait aidé à dédramatiser la situation. Il repensa aux propos de son mentor, l'image du Chef Swan s'imposa à son esprit et il frissonna. Le jeune homme décida de se changer les idées. Il remarqua alors son roman posé sur la table de chevet, sûrement par Carlisle, il allait l'attraper quand sa main dévia vers le tiroir. D'un geste tremblant, il l'ouvrit et sortit le livre que son père lui avait acheté. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il lut le titre sur la couverture. S'asseyant confortablement contre ses oreillers, il l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, il sentait ses joues s'échauffer. Le jeune homme tournait une page quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

« -Debout la belle au bois dormant ! Hurla Emmett en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Edward sursauta. Il ferma rapidement le livre et voulut le planquer sous un oreiller, mais son grand frère décida de sauter sur son lit, le livre lui échappa et tomba au pied du lit.

-Emmett ! Gronda Esmé. Laisse-le tranquille !

-Il dort pas maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Emmett en reportant son attention sur lui. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Je… Tu m'as fait peur, murmura-t-il en priant pour qu'il le croit.

-Ouais, marmonna Emmett en le fixant avec attention, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé avec le vieux ?

-Emmett ! Grogna Carlisle en entrant. Dois-je te rappeler lequel de nous deux as dû abandonner le ski pour cause de fatigue ?

-Tu radotes, papa, souffla Emmett pour cacher sa déception d'avoir faiblit face à son père.

-Plutôt que d'embêter ton frère, va aider Rosalie à faire vos valises, il est hors de question que l'on prenne du retard demain à cause de toi !

Emmett se leva en maugréant et sortit de la chambre. Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement, il allait se pencher pour ramasser le livre quand Bella entra à son tour.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle timidement, je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

-Oui, je suis désolé pour ce matin.

-Ce n'est rien, on oublie, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

La jeune fille lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Tout en vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée, Bella le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Edward jeta un coup d'œil au livre qui se trouvait aux pieds de la jeune fille, priant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Cependant, son attention fut détournée lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres douces se poser sur sa joue.

-Bonjour, répéta Bella en lui souriant.

-Bonjour, l'imita-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

-Je peux ? Demanda la jeune fille en désignant son torse.

Il hocha la tête et la minute suivante, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Bella se tourna, plaquant son buste contre le sien, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle y déposa un baiser, il caressa ses cheveux, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il appréciait. La jeune fille déposa ensuite plusieurs baisers en partant du creux de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'elle redessina avec ses lèvres. Edward frissonnait entre ses bras, il se sentait tellement bien, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Bella reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Ses doigts continuaient de jouer avec les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient bien, chacun savourait la présence de l'autre. Soudain, Bella se redressa, ses mains s'appuyèrent sur son torse alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

-Alors, Monsieur Cullen, on lit les Hauts de Hurlevents ? Questionna-t-elle en attrapant le livre qui était sur sa table de nuit.

-Je viens juste de le commencer, avoua-t-il, ta passion pour cet ouvrage m'a donné envie de le lire.

Bella se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour feuilleter le bouquin et voir où il en était. La jeune fille chercha ensuite les passages qui lui plaisaient le plus. Avec son accord, elle corna les pages pour qu'il s'en souvienne quand il parviendrait.

-Euh, Bella, le livre va être entièrement corné, remarqua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

-Très drôle, marmonna-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, te moque pas de moi ou je… C'est quoi ce truc ?

La jeune fille se tut. Elle se baissa pour ramasser le livre que son pied venait de heurter. Edward sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la voyait lire le titre du livre. Les joues de Bella se colorèrent sûrement autant que les siennes.

-Désolé, s'excusa Edward en le lui prenant des mains et en le cachant sous un oreiller. Je… Je…

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Bella en caressant sa joue, c'est normal de se poser des questions.

-J'ai parlé avec mon père, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, enfin si… Mais… Navré, c'est compliqué et… et je…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de tout me dire de suite, le coupa Bella, on va avancer ensemble, main dans la main. Tu sais, moi aussi ce matin j'étais dans le même état que toi.

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué par ses propos même s'il avait du mal à la croire.

-Je t'assure que si nous, les femmes, avions un moyen physique de faire ressentir notre désir, j'aurais été dans le même état que toi ce matin, confessa-t-elle rougissante. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou à te sentir gêné parce que tu as ce livre, au contraire, c'est bien de s'informer, cela montre que tu es responsable. Tu sais, on a tous fait plus ou moins pareil.

-Ouais, souffla-t-il alors que Bella se rallongeait dans ses bras.

-Edward, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu sais, il n'est pas toujours évident de se contrôler, si jamais je fais un geste ou dis quelque chose qui te met mal à l'aise, je veux que tu me promettes de me le dire, d'accord ?

-C'est promis.

-Parfait, sourit la jeune fille en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour plonger son regard dans le sien, puis-je tenter quelque chose ?

-Euh, oui.

-Fais-moi confiance, je ne te ferais pas de mal, le rassura-t-elle.

Edward se tendit lorsqu'il vit Bella se pencher vers lui. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud les caresser.

-Tu es d'accord ? Murmura la jeune fille.

Son regard se perdait dans ses yeux chocolat. La peur et le désir se mêlaient en lui. Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres les humidifiant. Une lueur étrange brilla dans les prunelles de la jeune fille en réponse à son geste. Lentement, il hocha la tête, lui donnant son accord. Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Bella qui se rapprocha. Un frisson parcourut tout son être lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il sentit la jeune fille se pencher vers lui, sûrement pour approfondir leur baiser quand soudain la porte de la chambre claqua.

-Edward tu viens bouffer ?! Oh, PUTAIN !!!

Edward se figea lorsqu'il entendit la voix tonitruante de son frère. Belle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour fusiller son aîné du regard.

-Je te conseille de la fermer ! Lança-t-elle au grand brun tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Emmett, est-ce trop te demander de surveiller ton langage ? Lui demanda Carlisle en le rejoignant.

Son père se figea dans l'embrassure de la porte lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux allongés, Bella allongée sur lui. La jeune fille rougit encore plus violemment et s'éloigna brusquement de lui, intimidée sûrement par la présence de Carlisle. Edward eut soudain envie de disparaître sous terre. Il s'allongea et enfouit son visage dans un oreiller lorsqu'il entendit son frère appeler le reste de leur fratrie.

-Ca suffit, Emmett ! Le fit taire Carlisle. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot, c'est compris ?

Edward n'avait jamais entendu son père utiliser un ton aussi sec avec l'un d'entre eux. Emmett maugréa quelques mots avant qu'il ne perçoive son pas traînant qui s'éloignait. Le plancher de la chambre craqua avant que la porte ne se referme.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda doucement son père.

-Oui, répondit Bella, je suis désolée, Carlisle. Je…

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Bella, assura-t-il, Edward, ça va ?

-Pffff, souffla le jeune homme la tête toujours enfouie dans son oreiller.

-Bella, chérie, veux-tu bien aller terminer tes bagages, je vais aider Edward à faire les siens avant que l'on passe à table.

-Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille à son oreille.

-Pas ta faute, maugréa-t-il.

Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre. Le lit s'affaissa quand Carlisle s'installa à ses côtés.

-Je pense que je vais accrocher une cloche au cou d'Emmett ? Proposa son père. Ainsi, il ne pourra plus surprendre personne.

-Bonne idée, marmonna-t-il.

-Si tu t'inquiètes du comportement des autres, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, personne ne fera de remarque déplacée, j'y veillerai, par contre, je ne pense pas pouvoir les empêcher de te charrier.

-C'est pas grave, soupira Edward en se redressant, ça va aller.

-Bon, très bien. Allez, on fait ta valise ? »

Edward acquiesça et Carlisle commença à ranger ses affaires étant donné que cela lui était difficile avec sa cheville. Au moment où ils terminaient Esmé vint les voir pour les avertir que l'on attendait plus qu'eux pour passer à table. Sa mère l'observa pendant quelques secondes, les yeux brillants, elle l'enlaça et sans dire un mot elle quitta la chambre. Il interrogea son père du regard, ce dernier lui expliqua qu'elle était simplement heureuse pour lui et Bella. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour contenir ses rougissements quand il comprit que tout le monde était déjà au courant. Il inspira profondément avant de suivre son père à la cuisine.

« -Je t'ai gardé la place près de Bella, lui annonça Alice en sautillant et en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il prit donc place entre Bella et Jasper, le blond se pencha vers lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et dis-toi que tu es chanceux, tu ne sors pas avec sa petite sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes toi ?! Lança Emmett en fusillant Jasper du regard.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, assura le blond en prenant un air angélique.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai dû mal à te croire, grogna leur aîné avant de prendre un air calculateur et de se tourner vers Bella, alors, dis-moi tout, jeune fille, ça fait combien de temps que tu te trompes de chambre ?

-La discussion est close, coupa Esmé en posant une soupière fumante sur la table, tu les laisses tranquille et vous autres aussi.

-La discussion peut pas être close, on n'a pas encore commencé, tenta Rosalie.

-Laissez-les respirer, leur demanda Carlisle, et fichez-leur la paix. »

Malgré le ton calme de sa voix, tous lui obéirent. Cependant, Edward sut à leurs regards que dès que les parents ne seraient plus là, ils auraient droit à un interrogatoire. Le repas se passa sans autre incident, il y eut bien quelques allusions, mais rien de bien méchant. Ils ne se couchèrent pas tard étant donné qu'ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain. Edward s'allongea et éteignit la lumière. Elle ne viendrait pas le rejoindre, il le savait. Même si c'était à mots couverts, ses frères et sœurs leur avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils risquaient de monter la garde. Résigné, il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller qui gardait encore un peu de l'odeur de Bella.

Edward regarda à regret Bella qui se tenait sur le perron de sa maison à Forks, la jeune fille lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer chez elle. Il se laissa aller contre le siège de la voiture au moment où son père redémarrait. Du bout des doigts, il frôla sa joue là où Bella avait déposé un dernier baiser pour lui dire au revoir. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du calme avant qu'ils ne rejoignent ses frères et sœurs à la villa.

*******************

Bella ne put retenir un soupir lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de Carlisle s'éloigner. Il lui manquait déjà. Elle se reprit en se disant qu'elle le verrait demain après les cours, Carlisle préférait attendre qu'Edward n'ait plus mal à la cheville pour aller au lycée. La jeune fille déposa son manteau et son écharpe sur le porte-manteau avant d'aller dans le salon d'où provenaient les bruits de la télé. Elle entra et ne put soupirer en voyant son père en compagnie de Jacob et Billy qui regardaient un match. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par la partie qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence.

« -Hum, hum !

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle, des grands sourires illuminèrent leurs visages quand ils la reconnurent et Charlie se leva pour l'enlacer.

-Ma chérie, tu es déjà rentrée ?

-Et oui ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de saluer les deux Quileute.

-Et en plus tu es entière ? S'étonna-t-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

-Voilà qui est étonnant, renchérit Jacob.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que j'allais revenir avec une jambe dans le plâtre, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Nous sommes désolés, dit Billy, mais tu es tellement maladroite que cela est étonnant que tu reviennes entière !

-Bon, en fait, c'est pas tout à fait vrai… J'ai failli faire une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de foncer dans des sapins.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Charlie avant de l'observer à nouveau avec attention.

-Je te trouve en forme pour quelqu'un qui a bouffé des sapins ! Lança Jacob.

-Edward m'a sauvé la mise. Il m'a percuté pour m'éviter le pire, du coup, je n'ai rien eu.

Bella ne put ignorer le brusque changement de Jacob, ce dernier se rembrunit alors que leurs pères vantaient les réflexes du jeune homme.

-Va falloir que je pense à le remercier.

-Tu peux, affirma Bella, il m'a évité de prendre des coups en tombant, mais malheureusement, lui, a mal chuté et il a une entorse à la cheville.

-Je passerais prendre de ses nouvelles demain, décida Charlie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-C'est un chouette gosse, lança Billy.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser regarder votre match.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? Proposa son père.

-Je vais lancer une machine et préparer mon sac pour demain, annonça-t-elle, je vous rejoints ensuite.

Bella se dirigea vers la buanderie et après avoir mit une machine en marche. Elle monta à l'étage pour préparer son sac de cours. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle regagna le salon. Charlie lui désigna la seule place libre près de Jacob avant de lui tendre une assiette avec une part de pizza. La jeune fille fut soulagée de voir que le match était presque terminé. Alors que les trois hommes échangeaient leurs impressions sur la partie, elle commença à débarrasser la table basse.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, intervint Jacob en prenant une boîte vide.

-Merci.

Le jeune indien la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle déposait les verres sales dans l'évier.

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusée au ski ?

-Oui, c'était vraiment sympa, répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi voir le dernier film de cet acteur que tu aimes bien ?

-Merci, Jake, mais je l'ai déjà vu.

-Oh… On pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre à Port Angeles ?

-Non. Ecoute, Jacob, nous deux c'est terminé…

-Bella, la coupa-t-il, on pourrait faire une dernière tentative, je te promets que…

-Jake, soupira Bella, j'ai été claire plusieurs fois, toi et moi, c'est terminé. D'ailleurs, je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Edward ? Questionna Jake d'un ton cassant.

-Oui, et je te prierai de le laisser tranquille.

-J'ai compris, soupira-t-il, mais peut-on rester amis ?

-Bien sûr. »

Jacob la serra dans ses bras avant de s'écarter lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Billy et Charlie se tenaient dans l'entrée de la cuisine et les observaient d'un œil amusé.

Les Quileute ne tardèrent pas à les saluer, il était tard et il était temps pour eux de regagner la Push. Bella terminait de faire la vaisselle quand elle fut surprise de voir Charlie prendre un torchon pour l'aider.

« -Alors, comme ça tu sors avec le fils Cullen ? Dit-il d'une voix faussement détachée.

-Oui.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse. Bella arrêta de nettoyer la vaisselle pour l'observer, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit sa moue renfrognée.

-Quoi ? Lança-t-elle agacée par ses sourcils froncés.

-Edward est un gentil garçon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très stable, lâcha Charlie, il devrait d'abord penser à se reconstruire avant de se lancer dans une histoire.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de juger Edward sur son passé ! Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé !

-Je sais, seulement… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Bella, il …

-Stop ! Edward est quelqu'un de bien, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour s'adapter et franchement je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux que lui pour moi. Il me correspond et nous nous entendons à merveille. Alors, je t'interdis de…

-Chut ! L'apaisa Charlie. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de faire attention.

-C'est promis, papa. »

Bella déposa un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, passé l'instant de gêne, il la serra dans ses bras. Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, la jeune fille partit prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message à Edward. Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui en avait déjà envoyé un pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, elle se dépêcha de lui répondre.

* * *

Edward s'était levé en même temps que ses frères et sœurs qui se dépêchaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. La matinée s'était passée tranquillement, il avait poursuivi sa lecture des Hauts de Hurlevents avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour feuilleter les livres que Carlisle lui avait donnés. Il dissimula l'un de ces derniers sous un des coussins de son canapé quand Esmé frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'informa qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques heures pour aller aider un client à choisir des meubles pour un salon. Edward lui assura que tout irait bien, Jasper et Alice ne tarderaient pas rentrer. Une fois que sa mère fut partie, il rangea le livre dans un sac sous son lit où se trouvaient les autres ouvrages. Il s'installa ensuite sur son lit et attrapa son journal. Le jeune homme sourit en relisant les quelques lignes qu'il avait noté, racontant l'évolution de sa relation avec Bella. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les pages noires, l'hésitation se peignait sur son visage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y réfléchissait, d'un coup, sa décision fut prise. Edward coinça son journal intime entre ses dents et attrapa ses béquilles.

Au bout des plusieurs minutes, il réussit à atteindre le bureau de son père. Il s'installa dans le grand fauteuil en cuir et alluma l'ordinateur. Il patienta le temps que la connexion s'établisse. Il ouvrit la boîte mail de son père qu'il modifia pour la remplacer par la sienne. Edward avait son propre portable ainsi qu'une connexion, mais son père était le seul à avoir un scanner. Le jeune homme alluma l'appareil et y plaça son journal. Avec application, il scanna toutes les pages où il avait écrit ses souvenirs concernant la secte. Il tapa ensuite l'adresse mail d'Aaron et pensa à protéger son envoie par un mot de passe, il savait que son mentor n'aurait pas de mal à le trouver. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il referma la cession et remit tout en place pour que son père ne soit pas déboussolé lorsqu'il voudrait se connecter.

Alors qu'il allait regagner sa chambre, son attention fut attirée par des planches à dessin. Il les attrapa et observa le travail de sa mère, elle était vraiment très douée. Quand il eut terminé de regarder les esquisses, il les reposa. Les pages blanches attirèrent son attention. Il hésita avant de les prendre et de se saisir d'un fusain. Edward était bien décidé à aider autant que possible les agents du FBI. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait du mal à donner des détails concernant les Maîtres. Il sentait que les informations étaient là, qu'il y avait accès, mais il était incapable de les exprimer. S'il ne pouvait pas donner leurs noms, il pouvait toujours les dessiner, Aaron arriverait peut-être ainsi à les identifier ? Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra sur sa tâche. Le fusain commença à dessiner le contour d'un visage, allant et venant sûrement sur la page auparavant blanche.

******************

Aaron sortit rapidement du Starbuck Café, les bras chargés de gobelets. Son équipe se donnait à fond et leurs maigres résultats minaient le moral des troupes. Il avait donc décidé d'aller leur acheter des cafés ainsi que quelques pâtisseries. Aaron allait s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble du FBI quand il sentit un étrange picotement dans sa nuque. Il se retourna, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il observait les passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait le sentiment d'être épié. Son regard se posa sur une berline aux vitres teintées garée non loin de là. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision. Il confia ses achats à l'agent en faction dans le hall avant de ressortir. Il afficha une mine agacée tout en reprenant la direction du Starbuck, laissant croire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il entra dans le magasin et se dirigea vers les vendeuses, doublant des clients mécontents. Il montra son badge à la vendeuse et lui demanda de le conduire à l'arrière du magasin. Une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur de la boutique, il s'approcha de la voiture suspecte. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer que la plaque minéralogique de cette dernière était camouflée par de la boue. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, quelqu'un le surveillait ! Sortant discrètement son arme, il s'approcha de la voiture. Prudemment, il se positionna contre la vitre obscurcie.

« -FBI ! Sortez immédiatement du véhicule ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Aaron ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le moteur de la voiture rugir. Il se précipita vers la portière pour l'ouvrir, son arme toujours pointée devant lui, prêt à toute éventualité, quand soudain, il ressentit une violente douleur qui troubla ses sens. Alors que la souffrance gagnait tout son être, il lui sembla entendre les cris des passants affolés ainsi que les crissements de pneu de la voiture! Aaron tenta de se relever pour essayer d'arrêter les fuyards, mais il ne réussit qu'à tituber avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	24. Chapter 24

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

J'arrive pas à y croire, plus de 530 reviews : MERCI !!!! MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Ilonka :** Merci énormément pour ta review !!!! Aaron va-t-il mourir ? Le danger n'est-il ailleurs ? Les réponses dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Catiuski :** Merci pour beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est clair qu'Emmett avec une cloche autour du cou, ça vaudrait le détour, lol. Oui, mon côté sadique est de retour. A dimanche pour la suite et à bientôt ! Kiss.

**Angelik :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup !!!! Et oui, Emmett débarque toujours au bon moment, lol. La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Tounimiss :** Hello ! J'aime bien ton pseudo, il semble aussi pétillant que toi ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font super plaisir !!! ^_^ Je suis très touchée que tes mots, merci encore. Le premier baiser ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je ne peux pas te dire combien il y aura de chapitres, j'écris au fur et à mesure. Tu auras des nouvelles d'Aaron dans ce chapitre, mais il n'est pas le seul à être en danger… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et t'inquiète pas tu me soules pas ! Passe une bonne soirée et à bientôt ! Bisous.

**Tifolitoi :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! La suite d'Aimer à en mourir sera en ligne dimanche prochain. Passe une bonne soirée !

**Chloé :** Qu'est-il arrivé à Aaron ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Bonne soirée. Bises.

******************

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 24 : Perte de contrôle**

Jasper descendit du véhicule de son ami Ben, il le remercia pour l'avoir ramené et lui proposa d'entrer boire un verre, mais ce dernier refusa car il avait pas mal de devoirs en retard. Jasper soupira en se souvenant que c'était aussi son cas. Tout en faisant un dernier signe à son ami, il se demanda si ce serait mal de demander un coup de main à son petit frère ? Après tout, cela ferait plaisir à Edward de se rendre utile et quant à lui ça lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec son frère. Le jeune homme se frappa le front quand il réalisa la tournure que prenait son raisonnement, il était en train de penser comme Emmett !

Tout en pestant contre lui-même, il pénétra dans la villa qui était silencieuse, chose qui arrivait très rarement. Il alla dans la cuisine qui était déserte pour prendre un cookie dans la boîte à gâteaux. Tout en le mangeant et en servant un verre de lait, il pensa à la manière dont Alice l'avait abandonné sur le parking du lycée. Sa petite-amie avait décrété que Bella avait besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe étant donné qu'elle sortait avec leur frère. Les protestations de Bella n'eurent aucun effet. Les deux jeunes filles prirent donc sa voiture pour aller faire les magasins à Port Angeles pendant qu'il se retrouvait seul et à pied sur le parking. Il était en train de maudire son petit lutin qui l'avait lâchement abandonné quand Ben lui avait proposé de le raccompagner.

Il soupira en réalisant qu'après réflexion, il était mieux ici, plutôt qu'avec Alice en train de faire les boutiques, mais ça bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa compagne... Après avoir rangé son verre dans le lave-vaisselle, Jasper se rendit compte qu'il était étrange qu'Esmé ne soit pas venue le voir en l'entendant arriver. Il n'y avait qu'une explication au fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue l'embrasser, elle devait être sortie. Il se demanda alors si Edward était avec elle, il en doutait, il ne se déplaçait pas aisément avec sa cheville. Tout en prenant son sac de cours, il grimpa à l'étage. Jasper s'arrêta au premier étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte ne souhaitant pas le réveiller si jamais il dormait. La chambre était déserte. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Peut-être Edward avait-il suivi leur mère ?

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre au second étage, il entendit des sanglots provenir du bureau de son père. Il s'approcha de la pièce et se figea quelques secondes devant le panneau de bois, des sanglots et d'autres sons étranges lui parvenaient. Tout en appelant doucement son frère pour ne pas le surprendre, il entrouvrit la porte.

« -Edward, c'est Jasper, tout va bien ? J'entre, prévint-il.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le bureau de son père, Jasper se raidit, la pièce était méconnaissable. Des feuilles déchirées, roulées en boule s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, assit sur le sol, Edward dessinait sur un bloc note, apparemment, il avait usé tout le papier qu'il avait pu trouver. Doucement, il s'approcha de son frère. Son cœur se serra quand il vit les larmes qui inondaient ses joues ainsi que son regard perdu.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-il en s'agenouillant face à lui. Edward que fais-tu ?

Son frère laissa échapper une plainte avant d'arracher violemment la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait. Tout en poussant des grognements de frustration, il la déchira avant d'envoyer valser les bouts de papier à travers la pièce. Jasper commença à sentir la panique et l'angoisse l'envahir.

-Edward ? C'est Jasper. Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.

Son frère ne semblait pas l'entendre, Edward était concentré sur ses esquisses, ses mains étaient noires de fusain et il pouvait voir les restes de deux crayons près de lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ? Jasper tendit une main vers l'une des feuilles froissée et la déplia. Apparemment, son frère tentait de faire le portrait d'une personne. Il pouvait reconnaître les contours d'un visage, sur une autre feuille, il devina un nez, puis sur une autre des yeux. Après avoir observé un certain nombre de feuilles, il remarqua qu'Edward avait dessiné différentes formes de visages, il en allait de même pour les yeux, les lèvres, les nez, les oreilles. Passait-il en revu les détails de l'anatomie du visage ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de faire Edward et surtout pourquoi il déchirait ou froissait ses esquisses, ses dessins étaient plutôt réussis !

-Edward ? L'appela-t-il à nouveau. Dis-moi ce que tu essaies de faire ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

Jasper se demanda si son frère avait remarqué sa présence. Ce dernier arracha la page qu'il venait de noircir avant de la déchirer. Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux émeraude quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de feuilles ! Edward se releva et maladroitement pour chercher du papier dans la pièce. Le blond remarqua alors qu'il s'appuyait sur sa cheville, la douleur ne semblait pas parvenir à le sortir de son état de transe. Ce constat le fit trembler. Edward commença à sortir les précieux livres de leur père des étagères où ils étaient bien rangés.

-Non, Edward ! Intervint-il. Se sont les livres de papa, tu ne peux pas dessiner dessus !

Edward sembla le comprendre car il abandonna les livres pour errer dans la pièce. Soudain, Jasper se figea quand il vit son cadet prendre son sac de cours qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol. Personnellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il dessine sur ses cours de math, mais il n'était pas certain que l'excuse : mon frère a dessiné sur mes devoirs, tiendrait face à Monsieur Klaus ! Quoi qu'il aimerait bien voir la tête que tirerait ce vieux c…

-Edward ! Tu ne peux pas dessiner sur mes cours ! Dit-il en tentant d'arracher son cahier des mains de son frère.

Ils luttèrent un moment, chacun tirant de son côté pour s'emparer du cahier, Jasper pria pour que ce dernier ne se déchire pas en deux. Soudain, Edward lâcha prise et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Son frère ramena ses jambes contre son torse, ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux bronze et sa respiration devint erratique, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Le blond paniqua, Edward était en train de perdre contact avec la réalité ! Jasper se précipita vers lui, il voyait la lutte que menait Edward pour trouver un peu d'air. Il avait besoin d'aide et vite ! Jasper sortit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de son père. Le blond lâcha tout un chapelet de jurons quand il tomba sur sa messagerie, il essaya le téléphone de son bureau mais obtint le même résultat. Tout en maudissant son paternel, il tapa le numéro de l'hôpital.

-Hôpital de Forks, bonjour.

-Bonjour, c'est Jasper Cullen, j'ai besoin de parler à mon père. C'est urgent ! Finit-il par crier.

-Ne quittez pas.

-Respire, Edward, je t'en prie, essaie de respirer calmement, supplia-t-il tout en entendant que son père lui réponde. S'il-te-plaît, petit frère, fait comme moi ! Inspire, expire !

-Jasper ?

Le jeune homme hésita pendant une seconde entre hurler de joie parce qu'il entendait enfin la voix de son père ou lui crier dessus parce qu'il avait eu du mal à le joindre !

-Jasper ? Répéta son père sûrement étonné de ne pas l'entendre parler.

-Je suis avec Edward ! Je crois qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tendue, il arrive plus à respirer ! Putain, il s'étouffe !

-Jasper, ne perds pas ton sang froid. Parle-lui, je vais raccrocher et te rappeler avec mon portable, j'arrive.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que son père ne pouvait pas le voir, il allait lui répondre, mais Carlisle avait déjà raccroché. Il se concentra alors sur son frère.

-Respire calmement Edward. Je t'en prie, prends exemple sur moi, inspire, expire. Edward, je t'en prie !

Jasper frémit quand il vit les lèvres de son frère bleuir, sa respiration était quasi-nulle ! Il sursauta en entendant son portable sonner.

-Papa ! S'écria-t-il angoissé. Ses lèvres son bleues !

-Jasper, est-il conscient de ta présence ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Je veux que tu prennes sa main et que tu la serres aussi fort que tu le peux tout en lui parlant !

-D'accord.

Jasper eut du mal à prendre la main de son frère qui s'était crispée autour de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à la lui prendre, il mit en application les conseils de son père, il lui parla, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui.

-Papa ! Il ne réagit pas !

-Calme-toi, Jasper ! Inspire ! Expire !

-Putain, ne me dis pas comment respirer ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Jasper, reprends-toi, tu dois aider ton frère ! Je serais là dans 5 minutes, mais il doit retrouver une respiration normale !

-Edward ! Edward, je t'en prie, regarde-moi ! Respire comme moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Jasper inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Edward ne l'imita pas. Le corps de son frère fut soudain secoué par des spasmes, sa main se crispa sur la sienne. Il devenait urgent qu'il respire normalement ! La situation lui échappait complètement, cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire et regarder son frère s'étouffer ! Tout à coup, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule chose qui ait mis son frère dans cet état : la secte.

-Anthony ! Cria-t-il. Anthony, regarde-moi !

Lentement, son frère leva la tête, ses yeux émeraude cherchèrent les siens.

-C'est bien, l'encouragea Jasper, je veux que tu te calmes et que tu respires correctement, Anthony !

Jasper faillit pousser un hurlement de joie quand il vit que le corps de son frère se détendre un peu, sa respiration devenait plus régulière.

-Inspire, expire, Anthony, inspire, expire, le guida-t-il.

-Je… Je, murmura son frère.

-Chut, le dissuada Jasper, ne t'épuise pas à parler, concentre-toi uniquement sur ton souffle.

-Je… Je m'appelle… Edward ! Haleta le jeune homme.

-Oui, c'est ton nom et tu es mon petit frère.

-Jazz… Jasper ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

Jasper eut du mal à retenir les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, il avait enfin retrouvé son petit frère. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il étreignit Edward tout en continuant à l'encourager à respirer calmement. Le blond attendit vaguement le bruit des pneu crissant sur les graviers et la porte d'entrée claquer.

-Jasper ! Les garçons, vous êtes où ?

Le jeune homme fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de son père. Il lui cria qu'ils étaient dans son bureau, il ne tarda pas à percevoir ses pas dans les escaliers. Son père déboula dans le bureau, il portait encore sa blouse, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il tenait fermement sa sacoche. Carlisle vint s'agenouiller près d'eux. Il lui demanda de garder Edward dans ses bras pendant qu'il contrôlait ses constantes.

-Il t'a parlé ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Edward, sourit Jasper.

-Tu as eu un excellent réflexe en l'appelant Anthony, cela a été comme un électrochoc pour lui, expliqua Carlisle. Edward, mon fils, tu m'entends ?

Edward ne répondit pas, mais ils le virent acquiescer de la tête qu'il avait toujours enfouit contre son torse. Délicatement, Carlisle prit sa place. Jasper se laissa tomber sur le sol tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Que s'est-il passé, Edward ? Lui demanda leur père.

-Je… Je me souviens de rien… J'y arrive pas… Je sers à rien…

Carlisle berça doucement son frère quand il vit que ses larmes revenaient. Jasper ne comprenait pas ce qu'Edward tentait de leur expliquer, cependant, il voyait bien que son frère était à bout.

-Edward, tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de repos. Jasper et moi allons t'accompagner dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Jasper se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha pour aider son père à relever son frère. Ils le soutinrent fermement car Edward peinait à tenir debout. Soudain, il sentit son frère se raidir, son regard balayait le bureau avec des yeux affolés alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Carlisle, ne te préoccupe pas de ça.

-Je… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte… Je… Je vais ranger… Je… Je…

Edward tenta de se dégager de leur étreinte, mais ils tinrent bon. Carlisle lui fit signe de le tenir pendant qu'il se mettait face à lui, leur père posa ses mains sur le visage d'Edward l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

-Ce n'est rien, répéta le médecin en articulant bien chaque mot, ce ne sont que des feuilles de papier, il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans un tel état, d'accord ?

-Je me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais fait ça ! S'énerva Edward d'une voix paniquée.

-Comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est rien, tu as fait une crise d'angoisse. Nous essaierons de comprendre pourquoi, mais pour le moment, il est important que tu te reposes !

-Non, je veux…

-Ca suffit ! Déclara Carlisle alors qu'ils l'entraînaient hors du bureau.

Edward continua à marmonner dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'allongent sur son lit. Jasper était inquiet, son frère semblait avoir perdu les pédales, ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Son père s'absenta quelques secondes et revint avec une seringue remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il remonta la manche d'Edward et passa un bout de coton imbibé d'alcool sur sa peau. Jasper détourna les yeux quand son père enfonça l'aiguille, il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les piqûres.

-J'ai fini, l'informa son père qui se souvenait de sa terreur.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va dormir pendant un moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre.

-J'ai cru qu'il avait perdu la raison, il était obnubilé par ses dessins !

-Les crises d'angoisse sont toujours impressionnantes. Allez, viens, laissons-le dormir.

Jasper suivit son père hors de la chambre et jusqu'à son bureau, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, observant la pièce couverte de papiers déchirés, froissés, roulés en boule, ils ne parvenaient même pas à distinguer le dessus du bureau.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura Jasper.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua son père, mais cela doit faire un moment qu'il est dans cet état. »

Jasper assimila les paroles de Carlisle, il frissonna en imaginant la peur qui avait dû étreindre son jeune frère alors qu'il était seul, l'amenant lentement aux portes de la folie. Son père s'agenouilla et déplia l'une des feuilles, il parut aussi perplexe que lui quand il vit les esquisses d'Edward. Jasper soupira et alla chercher un sac poubelle pour jeter toutes les feuilles, cependant, Carlisle l'en empêcha, il lui demanda de l'aider à les ranger, il souhaitait les montrer au FBI.

* * *

Carlisle referma la porte de la chambre de son cadet. Edward dormait paisiblement, Jasper s'était installé sur le canapé de son frère et faisait ses devoirs tout en le veillant. Avant de rejoindre la chambre d'Edward, il était resté un long moment dans son bureau, Jasper blottit dans ses bras, son fils avait vraiment été touché par la détresse du cadet de la famille. Carlisle l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il avait essuyé ses larmes et après quelques minutes de silence, ils étaient retournés voir Edward. Le médecin avait examiné son fils, Edward dormait paisiblement, cependant, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés lorsqu'il avait vu les doigts de son cadet s'agiter sous la couette. Le sédatif qu'il lui avait administré ne suffisait pas à chasser son état de stress, le réveil risquait de ne pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait.

Le médecin retourna dans son bureau et composa le numéro d'Aaron, lui seul pouvait l'aider, lui indiquer la marche à suivre car son instinct lui soufflait que l'agent du FBI savait ce qui arrivait à son fils. Carlisle patienta en entendant les sonneries s'égrener, il ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement quand il tomba sur la messagerie. Il laissa un message, demandant à l'agent de le rappeler le plus rapidement possible. Il prit son portable et retourna dans la chambre d'Edward, si ses soupçons étaient exacts, il ne tenait pas à ce que Jasper se retrouve à nouveau confronté à l'angoisse de son frère. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et alla s'installer sur le lit. Doucement, il obligea Edward à venir se blottir contre lui, il plongea ensuite ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'appliqua à masser ses temps qui semblaient douloureuses. Il n'ignorait pas que son geste était dérisoire, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour soulager un peu son fils.

Carlisle raccrochait pour la énième fois son téléphone, une vague de colère l'envahit, pourquoi Aaron ne lui répondait-il pas ? L'agent lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait toujours joignable pour eux ?! Où était-il maintenant qu'il avait besoin de lui ?! Carlisle avait finalement trouvé le numéro de Lynda dans le répertoire du portable d'Edward, il allait l'appeler lorsqu'il entendit des voitures s'arrêter devant la villa. Jasper descendit de sur le canapé et s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

« -C'est maman, lui apprit-il, elle n'est pas seule. Elle est avec Lynda et David Green, c'est aussi un agent du FBI.

-Tu veux bien rester avec Edward ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu…

-Je t'appelle dès qu'il se réveille, assura Jasper.

Carlisle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son fils, il allait l'installer sur un oreiller quand il fut surpris de voir Jasper prendre sa place. Jasper prit Edward contre lui. Le jeune homme alluma la télé qui faisait face au lit, il mit le son au minimum et reprit le massage qu'effectuait son père.

-Merci, Jasper, le remercia Carlisle émut par la tendresse que déployait Jasper envers Edward.

-T'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal.

Carlisle sourit à son fils avant de gagner le rez-de-chaussée où sa femme faisait entrer les agents du FBI.

-Carlisle ! Le salua-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit. Tu es déjà rentré ? Regarde qui j'ai trouvé à Port Angeles ! Je les ai invités à venir boire un café et puis je suis certaine que ça fera plaisir à Edward de vous voir.

-Comment va sa cheville ? Demanda Lynda.

-Tout va bien Docteur Cullen ? L'interrogea un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Carlisle, je te présente l'agent David Green, il travaille avec… Carlisle, tu vas bien ?

-Vous n'êtes pas là à cause de mon appel ? Lança-t-il à Lynda.

-Non, mais… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Edward… Edward a fait une très violente crise d'angoisse.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Esmé.

-Il va bien, la rassura aussitôt Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras, enfin, je crois… Il dort, Jasper est avec lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Lynda qui affichait une mine soucieuse.

-Je l'ignore, admit le médecin, Jasper l'a trouvé dans mon bureau assit au milieu de centaines de pages froissées, apparemment, il essayait de dessiner quelque chose.

-Que dessinait-il ? Demanda l'agent Green.

-Cela ressemblait à des parties de visages, le renseigna Carlisle.

Le médecin ne put ignorer le regard que se lancèrent les deux agents, ils savaient quelque chose !

-Que nous cachez-vous ?! S'énerva-t-il.

-Dans quel état est-il ? Répondez à ma question, s'il-vous-plaît ! Insista l'homme du FBI.

-Je lui ai donné un sédatif, mais sa main est parcourue par des tremblements.

-Il continue de dessiner, comprit Lynda.

-Malgré le sédatif ? Releva son collègue. Quoi que… Ca ne serait pas étonnant si l'on prend en compte ses capacités intellectuelles. Il risque d'être dans le même état à son réveil.

-Tu pourrais essayer de le _débloquer _?

-Débloquer ? Répéta l'agent en regardant la jeune femme.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas d'autre terme en tête, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je vais essayer, mais sans avoir connaissance du conditionnement cela risque d'être difficile, admit l'agent Green. Où se trouve la chambre d'Edward ?

-Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? S'énerva à son tour Esmé.

-Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite, lui indiqua Lynda.

Alors que l'agent gagnait l'étage, Lynda les entraîna vers le salon où elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Lorsque Edward est venu chez nous, il a pas mal discuté avec Aaron. Votre fils a essayé de nous donner des renseignements sur la secte, mais Edward s'est retrouvé dans l'incapacité de parler.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Esmé.

-Edward était un pion essentiel de la secte de par ce fait il était au courant de beaucoup de choses, il pouvait donc se révéler être une menace pour eux. Nous pensons donc que pour éviter qu'il ne révèle quoi que ce soit à leur sujet, ils ont mis une sorte de verrouillage psychologique dans son esprit.

-Hypnose ?

-Oui, Carlisle et ils ont eu 17 ans pour s'assurer qu'il ne révèle rien. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Edward a dû avoir un déclic et il a voulu nous aider.

-Il a voulu dessiner les visages de ses ravisseurs, comprit Esmé.

-Mais le blocage l'en a empêché, poursuivit Carlisle.

-Oui et comme Edward s'est obstiné cela a déclenché sa crise d'angoisse. Quand il se réveillera, on va devoir lui expliquer ce qu'ils lui ont fait, il ne doit pas s'obstiner à atteindre ces souvenirs, c'est trop douloureux et violent pour lui.

Carlisle hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec les paroles de Lynda. Soudain, il sentit Esmé quitter l'étau protecteur de ses bras, son épouse tentait d'essuyer les larmes qui maculaient son visage.

-Esmé, murmura-t-il en se levant pour la prendre contre lui.

-Jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser seul, pleura-t-elle, c'est de ma faute, si j'avais été là…

-Cela n'aurait rien changé, la coupa le médecin.

-Carlisle a raison Esmé…

-Combien de temps ?! Cria soudain la mère de famille. Combien de temps mon fils est-il resté dans cet état ? Réponds-moi !

-Vue l'état dans lequel il était, sa crise a dû débuter peu de temps après ton départ.

-Mais quelle mère suis-je ?! Comment ai-je pu le laisser seul !

-Esmé, mon amour, regarde-moi ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne peux pas toujours être derrière Edward, il est grand et il doit apprendre à vivre, cela veut dire qu'il va avancer mais aussi chuter comme aujourd'hui et c'est là qu'il aura besoin de toi. Nous allons être là pour lui, nous allons l'aider à se relever, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te reprennes, Esmé, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Oui, murmura son épouse avant de le fixer avec détermination, tu as raison. Je… Je vais aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

-Vas-y, dit-il tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Au fait, pourquoi avoir dit que vous nous attendiez ? Lui demanda soudain Lynda intriguée.

-J'ai tenté de joindre Aaron après la crise d'Edward, expliqua Carlisle, je n'ai eu que son répondeur.

-C'est étrange, s'étonna Lynda, il est au bureau avec le reste de l'équipe.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Carlisle la vit foncer les sourcils quand elle tomba elle aussi sur le répondeur. Lynda allait composer un autre numéro quand l'agent Green revint dans le salon, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il paraissait anxieux.

-Il y a un problème avec Edward ? S'inquiéta Esmé en voyant son visage.

L'agent lui fit signe que non de la tête avant de fixer Lynda. La jeune femme pâlit lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Lynda, je viens d'avoir Chase au téléphone. Aaron s'est fait agresser, il est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ?!

Carlisle lâcha son épouse pour soutenir la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Esmé partit à la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Carlisle et l'agent Green la firent asseoir sur le canapé.

-Lynda, regarde-moi, il va bien ! Assura l'agent en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Il a pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, il est encore inconscient, mais Chase m'a dit que Chris l'avait pris en charge. Les premiers examens n'ont rien révélé d'inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas tout, Lynda. Apparemment, il aurait tenté d'appréhender un suspect dans une voiture, son complice a pris Aaron par surprise et l'a assommé.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva la jeune femme. Pourquoi cet idiot a-t-il tenté d'arrêter un suspect seul ?

-Tenez. Buvez ça vous fera du bien.

-Merci, Esmé.

-Tu connais Aaron, il a dû décider d'agir vite de crainte que le suspect ne s'enfuit. Ecoute, tu devrais appeler Chris, il te rassurera.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Carlisle observa la jeune femme prendre quelques profondes inspirations avant de prendre son téléphone. Elle sortit de la villa pour passer son appel.

-Agent Green, Aaron va bien ? Demanda Esmé.

-Appelez-moi, David, et oui, il ira bien, il a la tête dure. Ecoutez pour le moment le plus important c'est de s'occuper d'Edward, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et il va avoir besoin de nous. Madame Cullen pouvez-vous rester avec Lynda ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

-Merci.

Sans plus attendre, David l'entraîna à l'étage. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, l'agent du FBI le stoppa et plongea son regard acéré dans le sien.

-Ce qui va suivre risque de ne pas être évident pour un père, vous devrez me laisser travailler, je vais tenter de briser le bouclier dans lequel sa mémoire est enfermée, vous serez uniquement là pour le soutenir et le réconforter. Vous devez me promettre de ne pas intervenir.

-C'est promis.

-Votre autre fils, Jasper, devrait descendre.

-Je m'en charge.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et après quelques minutes il réussit à faire descendre Jasper pour qu'il veille sur Esmé et Lynda. Carlisle reprit sa place sur le lit pendant que l'agent Green s'installait sur le canapé. Le médecin caressa avec tendresse le visage de son fils.

-Il a déjà tellement souffert, pourquoi doit-il encore surmonter une épreuve ?

-Votre fils est fort, c'est un battant, même si pour le moment c'est dur, il se relèvera.

-Je me sens tellement impuissant, confia-t-il, j'aimerais tant faire plus. Je…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien.

-Je vois que quelque chose vous travaille, avoua David, vous ne voulez pas me parler ? Cela vous ferait peut-être du bien ?

-…

-Je sais maintenant de qui votre fils tient son côté tête de mule, tout comme lui, vous ne pouvez pas tout garder pour vous.

-J'étais furieux après Aaron, confessa Carlisle, furieux qu'il ne réponde pas, qu'il ne vienne pas en aide à mon fils et pendant ce temps, il…

-Edward tient énormément de vous, lui aussi se culpabilise pour des fautes dont il n'est pas coupable. Aaron va bien et n'importe quel père aurait réagi comme vous.

Carlisle laissa échapper un petit rire amer avant de continuer d'une voix emplie de remords.

-Oui, mais un père normal sait rassurer son fils, chose que je n'arrive pas à faire avec Edward alors qu'Aaron y parvient parfaitement.

Le médecin regretta aussitôt ses propos. Il se sentait ridicule d'éprouver de la jalousie vis-à-vis d'Aaron alors que ce dernier ne faisait qu'aider Edward.

-Vous avez raison, Edward prend Aaron en exemple et si j'étais à votre place, moi aussi, je serais dans le même état d'esprit que vous. Cependant, Edward ne voit pas en Aaron un père de substitution, il voit en lui un moyen de s'en sortir.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai rencontré Aaron à ses débuts, je suis profiler et même si nous nous efforçons de ne pas nous profiler les uns les autres, il nous arrive de noter certaines choses. A l'époque, Aaron était beaucoup moins endurci, il laissait plus facilement transparaitre ses émotions. Après une enquête éprouvante, Aaron a eu besoin de parler, il s'est confié à moi, son père abusait de lui. Je pense qu'en écoutant son histoire, Edward a compris qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Ils partagent un passé qui les rapproche l'un de l'autre, sur ce point là, Aaron sera toujours plus proche de votre fils que vous.

-Je ne pensais pas… Je n'imaginais pas, bafouilla Carlisle surpris par la confession de David.

-Je sais... Docteur Cullen, puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ?

-Bien entendu et c'est Carlisle. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur Edward qui commençait à s'éveiller. David se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Son fils ouvrit enfin les yeux. Une lueur de panique passa dans son regard et Carlisle raffermit aussitôt son emprise sur son corps.

* * *

Bella soupira de soulagement lorsqu'Alice annonça que leur séance shopping était terminée. Sans attendre, elle s'installa dans la voiture de Jasper pendant que son amie se glissait au volant. Bella ne put réprimer un sourire quand elle revit la tête de Jasper lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul sur le parking, un air incrédule mêlé de stupeur s'était peint sur son visage alors qu'il observait sa voiture s'éloigner. La jeune fille avait tenté de convaincre son amie d'au moins le ramener jusqu'à la villa, mais le petit lutin était trop pressé.

Heureusement, elle avait aperçu Ben s'arrêter devant Jasper, leur ami allait sûrement le ramener à la villa. La villa… Edward devait l'y attendre, elle espérait que Jasper lui avait dit qu'elle serait en retard à cause d'Alice. La jeune fille avait hâte de le retrouver. Elle se perdit dans les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Edward était touchant, ses doutes, son innocence le rendaient encore plus parfait et désirable… Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses envies, Edward ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais il était très attirant. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait ou la regardait, Bella avait du mal à tenir la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Lynda.

« -A quoi tu penses ?

La voix d'Alice la fit sursauter, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui l'observait d'un œil rieur.

-Non, ne réponds pas, lui ordonna le petit lutin, vu la teinte de tes joues, je suis sûre que tu penses à mon frère. Je me trompe ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle, et je devrais te détester car au lieu d'être avec lui, je me retrouve coincée avec toi à faire les boutiques !

-Oui, mais tu me remercieras quand il verra cette magnifique robe bleu nuit que tu portes.

Bella soupira avant d'observer la robe qu'Alice l'avait forcée à mettre. Elle la trouvait trop courte et elle ne cessait de tirer dessus pour essayer de l'allonger, mais ça ne servait à rien.

-Arrête de tirer dessus ! S'énerva Alice. Tu vas l'abîmer.

-Mais elle est trop courte ! Gémit Bella.

-Pense à la réaction de mon frère ! Il va te sauter dessus !

-Si c'était possible, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Emmett m'a pourtant dit qu'il vous avait trouvé dans une position assez équivoque.

-Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je pense que les gens qui ont enlevé ton frère lui ont fait beaucoup de mal. Lynda m'a demandé d'y aller doucement avec lui. Je crois qu'il est vraiment ignorant sur le sujet, mais je sais pas il y a autre chose qui me gêne.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ses réactions me paraissent étranges, presque disproportionnées.

-Les relations sexuelles étaient peut-être quelque chose de tabou dans la secte, raisonna Alice, et puis, tu sais ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui.

-Peut-être, mais il se laisse difficilement laisser aller, on dirait toujours qu'il est sur le qui-vive, comme s'il guettait le moindre de mes gestes. C'est comme s'il…

-Comme s'il ? L'encouragea Alice.

-Comme s'il avait peur, avoua Bella songeuse.

-Peur de toi ? S'étonna le petit lutin.

-Peut-être ou alors il a peur de ses propres réactions. Tout ceci n'est pas très clair, je suis un peu perdue et je me fais peut-être des idées.

-Si tu veux, je peux demander à Jasper et à Emmett de discuter avec lui, entre frères, ça devrait bien se passer.

-Merci, mais demande seulement à Jasper, j'ai peur qu'Emmett ne le fasse fuir.

Toutes deux ne purent retenir un léger rire, Emmett n'était pas la meilleure personne avec qui parler de sexe à part si l'on voulait avoir la honte de sa vie, les remarques plus que douteuses du grand brun n'aidaient pas à la confidence. Soudain, Bella se rendit compte qu'elles allaient arriver à la villa. Un sourire impatient se dessina sur son visage, elle avait hâte de retrouver Edward !

-Tiens, on dirait qu'on a de la visite, réalisa Alice en se garant à côté d'un tout terrain noir. Vu le style, je pense que le FBI est à la maison.

-J'espère que tout va bien, murmura Bella soudain inquiète en descendant de la voiture.

Les deux jeunes filles gagnèrent tranquillement l'immense demeure. Un silence inquiétant régnait dans celle-ci. Elles rejoignirent le salon où elles trouvèrent Esmé en compagnie de Lynda et de Jasper. Leurs mines inquiètes ne firent que renforcer l'angoisse qui avait commencé à l'étreindre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lynda se leva et vint vers elle. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de l'entraîner vers un canapé où elle la fit asseoir.

-Edward a fait une crise d'angoisse, David, que vous avez déjà rencontré, et Carlisle sont avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Alice inquiète.

-Rien pour le moment, l'informa Lynda. Il faut attendre.

-Je vais prendre l'air, annonça soudain Jasper.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, ses traits étaient tirés. Bella et Alice se lancèrent un regard avant de le suivre à l'extérieur. Jasper s'était réfugié à l'arrière de la maison, il était assis sur les marches menant au jardin et avait dissimulé sa tête sous la capuche de son sweet. Sans un mot, elles s'installèrent à ses cotés. Alice se dépêcha de l'étreindre quand elle se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Ca va aller, Jasper, lui murmura le petit lutin.

-Tu l'as pas vu, souffla Jazz en essuyant nerveusement ses larmes, on aurait dit qu'il était fou ! Il ne me reconnaissait pas ! Il semblait tellement perdu et paniqué, je n'ai jamais vu personne dans un tel état !

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ne supportait pas qu'Edward souffre autant. Elle aurait aimé le rejoindre dans sa chambre et d'un geste effacer son chagrin.

-Il va aller mieux, affirma Alice à Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme, on dirait qu'il est arrivé à un point de rupture… Alice, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en relève pas. »

Bella sentit sa vue se brouiller en entendant ces mots. Edward était-il trop brisé pour pouvoir continuer à avancer ? Non, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Pourtant, tout le monde semblait très inquiet. Comment tout avait pu bousculer aussi vite ? Et dire qu'il y a 24 heures, ils étaient tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Elle sentit le bras de Jasper se poser sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme la rapprocha de lui et il en fit de même avec Alice, tous trois partageaient le même chagrin et les mêmes inquiétudes…

*******************

Edward avait mal. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'une obsession, il devait dessiner leurs visages ! Il le fallait, ainsi, Aaron pourrait les arrêter ! Edward savait très bien que ce qu'il avait écrit sur son journal ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour son ami, il n'avait raconté que ses états d'âme, les rituels accomplis dans la journée. Il se souvenait d'autres choses, mais il n'arrivait pas à les exprimer. Il semblait avoir le même blocage qu'à l'oral, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il avait été incapable d'écrire les noms des Maîtres. Le dessin paraissait être le seul moyen pour lui d'y parvenir. Il avait réussi à tracer le contour du visage du Grand Maître, mais au moment où il allait esquisser le contour de ses lèvres, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ! Ce constat l'avait effrayé tout comme la douleur de plus en plus grande qui se propageait dans sa tête.

Il s'était alors entêté, attrapant une nouvelle feuille, tentant de les dessiner. Il n'y parvenait pas, ses doigts déchiraient, froissaient, les feuilles, il les jetait loin de lui, il ne supportait pas de les voir, elles étaient des pages blanches, incomplètes, comme lui. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien divulguer à leur sujet ? Il était fou de rage, fou de rage contre eux, fou de rage contre lui, il ne supportait pas son impuissance. Ses mains saisissaient toujours de nouvelles feuilles, il devait absolument y arriver !

Dessiner. Déchirer. Dessiner. Froisser. Dessiner. Raturer. Du blanc toujours du blanc. Rien. Dessiner encore. Déchirer. Son souffle devenait erratique, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était en feu. Pourtant, il devait continuer. Dessiner. Froisser. Des larmes de colère glissèrent sur ses joues, il devait y arriver ! Dessiner. Déchirer. Plus de feuilles ! Sa respiration devint douloureuse, un sifflement emplissait la pièce à chaque fois qu'il tentait de respirer. La panique l'envahit, non à cause de l'étau qui enserrait son torse, mais parce qu'il n'avait plus de feuilles !

Son regard perdu balayait la pièce à la recherche des précieuses feuilles, mais rien. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé, quelqu'un était près de lui, quelqu'un lui parlait, mais il s'en moquait, il devait y arriver ! Il faillit hurler de joie lorsqu'il vit les livres qui recouvraient tout un pan de mur, il allait pouvoir dessiner ! D'un pas maladroit, il parvint à les attraper. La douleur empira à cet instant autant dans sa poitrine que dans sa tête, tout devint flou…

Edward ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il se rappelait avoir vu son père et même Jasper, mais tout était vague dans son esprit. Soudain, il se rappela ! Il devait les dessiner ! Il devait y arriver ! Il voulut se lever, mais un bras enserra fermement sa taille, son dos heurta le torse d'un homme. Il allait se débattre lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de celui qu'il avait pris pour une menace.

« -Du calme, Edward, c'est papa.

-Laisse-moi, demanda-t-il en tentant de se défaire de son emprise, il faut que j'y arrive ! Je dois… Je dois…

-Edward ! Calme-toi ! Ordonna une voix forte qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Le jeune homme se figea tout en tentant de se raisonner, il ne risquait rien, son père était près de lui, cet homme ne pourrait rien lui faire. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut l'agent David Green.

-Il faut que…, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer mais l'homme le fit taire.

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, coupa David en plongeant son regard acéré dans le sien.

-Si, s'entêta-t-il, il faut que…

-Tu ne peux pas, lui dit sérieusement David, quoi que tu fasses, malgré toute ta bonne volonté, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Si ! Si, je sais !

-Edward à moins que tu ne les croises dans la rue, tu ne pourras pas nous montrer leurs visages. Et encore, même si tu les croisais, je ne suis pas certain que tu serais capable de les désigner.

-Mais, si… Je…

-Non, Edward. Je suis désolé, mon grand. Te souviens-tu si tu as eu des séances d'hypnose ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, où voulait-il en venir ?

-Non.

-En es-tu certain ? Ils lui donnaient certainement un autre nom. Tu devais passer du temps avec une personne, toujours la même, il est probable qu'à la fin de ces rencontres tu te sentais un peu perdu, nauséeux et que tu ais mal à la tête.

-Je… Non…

Edward serra les dents. En plus de tout ce qu'il avait subi, il avait fallu qu'ils touchent aussi à ses souvenirs, à son cerveau ! La colère grondait en lui, des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Tendrement, Carlisle raffermit son étreinte et doucement il essuya ses larmes.

-Je suis navré d'insister, Edward, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

-Oui, finit-il par murmurer, ils disaient…. Ils disaient que je devais…

La douleur dans sa tête s'accentuait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une pique brûlante dans le cerveau.

-Chut, souffla doucement l'agent Green, ne cherche pas à m'expliquer. Par contre, peux-tu me parler de la personne avec qui tu discutais ?

-C'était un homme… Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, articula-t-il péniblement tant la douleur devenait insupportable.

-Continue, l'encouragea David.

Edward sentit son père se raidir dans son dos, apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il poursuive. L'agent Green cessa de l'observer un instant pour fixer silencieusement son père. Ce dernier serra les poings et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. De toute évidence, les deux hommes avaient passé un accord.

-Vas-y continue, lui demanda l'homme.

-Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'allais… J'allais le voir une fois par semaine… Ils voulaient que je lui parle et… Je me sentais toujours fatigué et perdu lorsque je ressortais de son bureau.

-Te souviens-tu de son nom ou d'un détail de son physique ?

-Son nom… Je crois… Art… Artorus, mais c'était son nom dans la secte… Mais… Mais il avait… Ses… Ses yeux…

Edward se crispa, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Les mains de Carlisle qui massaient délicatement ses tempes ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet, la douleur était trop forte.

-Edward dis-moi, qu'avaient ses yeux ? Le pressa David.

-Je… Je ne sais plus… Je… J'ai trop mal…

-David, lança Carlisle d'une voix à la fois inquiète et énervée.

-Edward, il faut que tu me le dises ! Dis-moi ce qu'avaient ses yeux ?! Il faut que tu me le dises avant de l'oublier ! Edward !

-Vert, l'un de ses yeux était ve… Et l'autre était bleu…

-C'est bien, Edward, respire calmement, lui ordonna l'agent du FBI, c'est ça, inspire, expire. C'est bien.

Edward eut juste le temps de voir le regard que s'échangèrent son père et David avant que son corps ne se mette à réagir violemment face à tout le stress accumulé.

-Allonge-toi, essaie de te détendre, lui demanda Carlisle.

-Il tremble, remarqua David, il est en état de choc.

-Je ne peux pas lui donner à nouveau un tranquillisant, c'est trop tôt, dit le médecin, pouvez-vous me faire passer une couverture ? Il doit y en avoir dans l'armoire.

Il entendit les pas de l'agent Green s'éloigner avant qu'il ne revienne auprès d'eux. Il étendit la couverture sur lui, mais cela ne l'aida pas à se réchauffer.

-Je vais aller lui chercher une boisson chaude. »

Edward ferma les yeux pendant que son père continuait de masser ses tempes, son cuir chevelu. Il lui fit prendre un antalgique mais celui-ci ne semblait pas agir. Son corps tremblait toujours tant il était dans un état second. Carlisle ne cessait de lui parler, le rassurant, lui demandant d'essayer de se détendre, mais rien n'y faisait.

***************

L'agent Green gagna le rez-de-chaussée où régnait une étrange effervescence. Il vit Jasper et Alice blottis l'un contre l'autre et Esmé tenait Bella dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter. Il fut surpris quand il vit Lynda faire les cents pas dans le salon, elle était accrochée à son téléphone et paraissait furieuse.

« -Je me fous de tes explications à deux balles Chris ! Cria Lynda. Il était sous ta responsabilité !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda David aux autres personnes présentes.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Esmé, elle a appelé pour avoir des nouvelles d'Aaron et depuis…

-Je vais le tuer ! S'énerva Lynda en raccrochant son téléphone.

Il voulut tenter de calmer sa collègue, mais la porte de la villa Cullen s'ouvrit brutalement. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi Lynda était aussi furieuse. Aaron venait d'entrer, Chase sur ses pas. Son supérieur était anormalement pâle, un pansement était collé sur sa tempe gauche. Lynda se dirigea vers lui, mais il l'écarta d'un geste et sans prononcer un mot, il grimpa à l'étage.

-Tu l'as aidé à sortir ?! S'énerva Lynda en frappant le torse de Chase et en reportant sa colère sur lui.

-Tu sais à quel point il est têtu ! Si je ne l'avais pas accompagné, il serait venu tout seul !

-Chris a dit qu'il devait être surveillé, sa commotion était peut-être plus importante qu'il n'y paraît !

-Oui et le boss lui a répondu qu'il se rendait chez un médecin, rétorqua Chase.

-Tu ferais mieux de la boucler ! Le menaça Lynda.

-Ecoutez, je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de vous disputer, les coupa David, vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. »

Les deux agents s'observèrent un moment avant de détourner tous les deux leurs regards. David soupira. Certes, Aaron aurait dû rester en observation à l'hôpital, mais David savait aussi qu'il serait peut-être le seul à pouvoir calmer Edward.

****************

Bella s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Esmé, priant, espérant pour que la crise d'Edward passe au plus vite. Elle aurait aimé aller le voir, mais Jasper l'en avait dissuadé, il valait mieux qu'elle ne le voit pas dans cet état. Lorsque l'agent Green était redescendu, elle n'avait pu que remarquer ses traits inquiets, son cœur s'était serré en imaginant que l'état d'Edward ne s'améliorait pas. Puis, l'arrivée d'Aaron avait ranimé l'espoir, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait pouvoir l'aider. Alors qu'elle allait accompagner Alice à la cuisine pour préparer des boissons pour tout le monde, Aaron redescendit et il lui demanda de le suivre.

****************

Edward se sentait toujours mal. Sa tête devenait moins douloureuse, mais son corps était toujours parcouru par des tremblements. Au milieu de cet enfer, il sentit soudain que son père s'éloignait. Quelqu'un prit sa place dans le lit, il sentit soudain des bras fins s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Une porte se referma. Doucement, on l'obligea à se tourner. De lui-même son visage trouva sa place dans le creux d'un cou. Il inspira et aussitôt une douce odeur de freesia envahit ses poumons. Elle était là. L'une de ses mains caressait tendrement ses cheveux pendant que ses lèvres posaient de doux baisers sur son visage. Peu à peu, il se détendit entre les bras de Bella. Les tremblements s'apaisèrent. La jeune fille parvenait à chasser la douleur, le mal-être qui étreignait son être. Edward se laissa glisser dans le sommeil alors que Bella le serrait un peu plus contre elle, il entendait toujours ses paroles rassurantes alors qu'il s'endormait enfin apaisé.


	25. Chapter 25

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci ! ^_^

Pour les anonymes : 

**Sabrina :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! ^_^ Elle me fait super plaisir, je suis vraiment très touchée par tes compliments !!! Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Ilonka :** Edward est bien entouré et ils vont l'aider à s'en sortir ! Merci énormément pour ta review et ton soutien ! A bientôt !

**Catiuski :** Merci, merci beaucoup ! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle sera un peu plus calme ! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Emilie :** Merci, merci !!!! Un grand MERCI pour ta review !!! ^_^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera tout autant de la suite ! Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Tounimiss :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Je suis vraiment touchée que ma fic te plaise autant !!! ^_^ Merci encore et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Angelik :** Merci énormément pour ta review !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et surtout que le sujet ne t'ait pas trop rebuté ! La suite sera plus calme et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt ! Bises.

**Chloé :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! C'est vrai que la secte a détruit Edward et heureusement que Bella est là pour lui. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt ! Bises.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 25 : Bienvenue au Lycée !**

Aaron referma doucement la porte de la chambre. Les deux jeunes gens dormaient profondément l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre le salon où les autres patientaient, une violente douleur traversa son crâne. Il s'appuya contre le mur, attendant que le couloir cesse de tanguer devant ses yeux. La nausée le gagna alors qu'il tentait de garder le contrôle. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta, étonné de ne pas avoir vu la personne arriver. Il leva la tête et croisa un regard émeraude inquiet. Aaron se demanda un instant pourquoi Edward était devant lui.

« -C'est Carlisle, dit le médecin qui avait du remarquer son trouble, venez avec moi.

L'agent suivit le médecin sans discuter, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait confondu le père et le fils ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé du bureau de Carlisle pendant que ce dernier prenait sa tension. Le médecin agita ensuite une petite lumière devant ses yeux ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

-Ce n'était pas prudent de quitter l'Hôpital dans votre état.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais vos messages m'ont inquiété.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, si j'avais su…

-Je vous ai promis, à vous et surtout à Edward, de vous aider. Je tiendrais ma promesse quoi qu'il arrive.

Aaron fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude du médecin, il comprit à cet instant pourquoi il l'avait prit pour Edward, leurs yeux se voilaient de la même manière.

-Vous faites beaucoup pour nous, plus que vous n'êtes censé faire. Il faut que vous vous reposiez Aaron et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce que Lynda s'en prenne à moi, je lui ai promis de vous raisonner. Elle est très inquiète.

-Lynda s'inquiète toujours trop pour moi.

-Comme toutes les épouses, convint Carlisle, que diriez-vous de rester avec nous ce soir ? Je pourrais vous surveiller et vous seriez près d'Edward.

-Merci, Carlisle.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je vais vous donner un antalgique et je veux que vous veniez me voir si vous avez un nouveau malaise, d'accord ?

Aaron opina de la tête avant de prendre le médicament que le blond lui tendait. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant de redescendre au salon. Lynda se jeta sur lui et l'observa attentivement pendant quelques secondes. Sûrement rassurée par son examen, elle se recula et fronça les sourcils. Il ferma les yeux durant un instant, attendant que la colère de son épouse éclate. Il patienta, mais rien ne vint…

-Je ne crierai pas, le prévint-elle lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, du moins, pas pour le moment, mais je te promets que dès que tu iras mieux, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade ! Maintenant, viens t'asseoir avant de t'écrouler.

Trop heureux que la tempête ne s'abatte pas immédiatement sur lui, il obéit et prit place près de son épouse.

-Comment va Edward ? Lui demanda Esmé.

-Il va bien, Bella et lui dorment paisiblement. Carlisle a proposé que nous restions ici cette nuit, dit-il à son épouse.

-Je sais, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis relativement clémente à ton égard, cingla Lynda en le fusillant du regard.

-Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda David.

-J'avais l'impression d'être épié, avoua-t-il, j'avais remarqué une voiture qui nous suivait. Je suis sorti pour acheter des cafés à l'équipe et elle était là.

-Et tu as décidé de te la jouer super héros ? Railla Lynda.

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû, mais… J'ai eu tort et je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… Chase, Carla a-t-elle pu trouver quelque chose ?

-Grâce aux infos que vous m'avez données à la sortie de l'Hôpital, elle a suivi la voiture avec les caméras de sécurité de la ville, mais on l'a perdu. Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés, ils ne sont pas descendus de leur véhicule, donc impossible de les identifier.

-Vous avez vérifié les caméras des magasins où la voiture était stationnée ?

-Ryan les a récupéré peu après l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Votre agresseur a pris soin de rester en dehors de leur champ de vision. On ne voit qu'une ombre difficilement identifiable.

-Vous pensez que se sont eux ? Cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont près d'ici et qu'ils cherchent Edward ? Demanda Carlisle en posant la question qui les inquiétait tous.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Aaron, mais je trouverai étrange que ce soit eux.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? L'interrogea David.

-Ils nous ont suivis jusqu'à chez nous, j'ai aperçu la voiture dans notre rue hier soir. Pourquoi me surveiller moi puisque c'est Edward qu'ils veulent ? En plus, ils doivent bien se douter qu'il n'est pas chez moi mais sous protection dans une planque.

-Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, lui rappela Chase.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ne viendront pas le chercher ici et puis Carla vérifie toutes les recherches qui pourraient être faites au nom des Cullen, nous le saurons s'ils se rapprochent de vous, les rassura Aaron.

-Il dit vrai, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une action d'Orion, ajouta Lynda, tu as travaillé sur d'autres affaires et cela pourrait avoir un lien avec l'une d'entre elles.

-Nous allons rentrer, annonça David, je vais demander à Carla de faire une recherche sur les criminels que tu as arrêtés et qui sont récemment sortis de prison.

-Reposez-vous boss, lui lança Chase, et appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Aaron les remercia et Lynda se leva pour les accompagner jusqu'à leur voiture, il savait que son épouse souhaitait s'excuser auprès de Chase pour s'être emportée contre lui. Lorsqu'elle revint, il fut surpris qu'elle soit accompagnée par le Chef Swan.

-Charlie ! S'écria Esmé en le saluant. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles d'Edward et pour le remercier d'avoir évité une nouvelle fracture à ma fille, annonça Charlie avant de se renfrogner en voyant leurs mines fermées. Tout va bien ?

-Edward a eu une crise d'angoisse assez violente, l'informa Carlisle, il était seul et son état s'est empiré, mais rassure-toi, il va mieux.

-Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre. Et bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et puis Bella doit m'attendre à la maison.

-A vrai dire, Charlie, Bella est ici, annonça Esmé.

Aaron ne put ignorer la soudaine raideur du Chef de la police de Forks alors qu'il balayait la pièce du regard à la recherche de sa fille.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle est avec Edward, le renseigna Aaron, ils dorment.

-Je…

-Puis-je vous parler en privé ? Intervint Lynda.

Sans attendre une réponse du Chef Swan, son épouse l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à l'extérieur de la maison. La réaction de Charlie n'était pas passée inaperçue et elle avait inquiété la famille Cullen. Tous craignaient la réaction d'Edward si Bella devait partir. Aaron s'approcha discrètement de la baie vitrée qui était légèrement entrouverte.

-Votre fille aime Edward, Charlie, et lui aussi il l'aime. Si jamais vous vous interposez, les choses se finiront mal.

-Je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre !

-Je sais et je le comprends, mais vous devez respecter le choix de Bella, car si vous lui interdisez de le voir, vous perdrez votre fille. Croyez-moi, Charlie, elle choisira Edward.

-Il va la faire souffrir.

-Peut-être, concéda son épouse, cependant, il sera aussi le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse. »

Sur ces mots, Lynda laissa le Chef Swan seul à l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Aaron savait que les propos de Lynda avaient touché Charlie. Ils se réinstallaient auprès des Cullen au moment où le Chef Swan revint dans le salon. Ce dernier demanda aux parents si Bella pouvait rester dormir ici car il ne souhaitait pas la réveiller. Esmé se leva et l'enlaça aussitôt tout en lui proposant de dîner avec eux. L'officier refusa l'invitation, il avait encore du travail au poste. Carlisle raccompagna Charlie à sa voiture et Aaron les vit s'étreindre. C'était une bonne chose que le Chef Swan laisse une chance à Edward, son protégé la méritait et il savait déjà qu'Edward ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Bella soit heureuse.

Edward se réveilla lentement, une main douce caressait ses cheveux, son nez frôlait la fine peau d'un cou. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il se rappela contre qui il était blotti. Il bougea quelque peu, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau de son cou où il déposa un baiser. Il sentit le corps de la jeune fille se rapprocher du sien, ses mains dans ses cheveux descendirent le long de son échine.

« -Bonjour, murmura Bella à son oreille avant d'agacer le lobe de cette dernière.

Edward frémit sous la caresse. Les lèvres de la jeune fille glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire pour y déposer une multitude de baisers, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Bella.

-Bonsoir, chuchota-t-il.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle pendant que ses doigts fins caressaient ses tempes.

-J'ai encore un peu mal, avoua-t-il. Je suis désolé, Bella, que tu ais assisté à ça.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je suis heureuse et soulagée de voir que tu vas mieux. Je peux ?

Edward hocha la tête avant de s'allonger sur le dos. L'instant suivant, Bella s'installa entre ses jambes, sa tête se posa contre son torse pendant qu'elle se contorsionnait pour rabattre la couette sur eux. Il referma ses bas autour du corps de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement.

-Alors, on est réveillé les marmottes ? Plaisanta Aaron en entrant dans la chambre.

Bella voulut s'éloigner de lui, mais il la retint. La jeune fille rougit sous le regard de l'agent, mais Edward savait que ce dernier se moquait qu'ils soient enlacés et puis il se doutait que son ami allait lui poser des questions, s'il gardait Bella contre lui, cela lui permettrait d'être plus serein pour lui répondre.

-As-tu toujours mal à la tête ? Demanda Aaron en s'installant sur le rebord du lit.

-Toujours un peu et toi ? C'est quoi ce pansement ?

-Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, assura son mentor, Edward, nous devons parler.

-Je vais vous laisser, déclara Bella.

La jeune fille se redressa mais il la retint contre lui, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle parte.

-Tu peux rester, Bella, ça ne me dérange pas. Edward, je veux que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé. Sais-tu ce qui t'est arrivé ? As-tu compris ce que David t'a expliqué ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il. Ils ont mis une sorte de verrou psychologique dans mon esprit qui m'empêche de parler d'eux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Très bien. Alors, écoute, je veux que tu arrêtes. Je sais que c'est important pour toi de nous aider, de les voir derrière les barreaux et je t'assure qu'ils y finiront, mais il faut que tu cesses de vouloir transmettre tes souvenirs. C'est trop douloureux pour toi.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Edward, tu dois me promettre de ne plus t'entêter. Un jour, tu arriveras peut-être à les exprimer et ce jour-là je t'écouterai mais je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. C'est promis ?

-Oui, acquiesça Edward à contrecœur.

-Parfait. Lynda et moi restons ici ce soir et je compte bien t'avoir à l'œil, ce soir et les jours qui viennent.

-Je veillerai à ce qu'il prenne soin de lui, assura Bella à l'agent.

-Merci, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit Aaron. Bien et si vous descendiez pour dîner ?

Bella acquiesça et sortit du lit. Edward lui hésitait, les siens devaient le prendre pour un fou…

-Sors immédiatement de ce lit ou je me charge de le faire pour toi, menaça Aaron d'un air sérieux.

Edward obéit. Il sortit immédiatement du lit et attrapa ses béquilles. Aaron passa un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'autre main il ébouriffa ses cheveux en un geste amical. Ils descendirent tous trois au salon où le reste de la famille patientait. Le jeune homme ne put ignorer les regards en coin que tous lui lançaient, surveillant s'il allait bien.

-Le dîner est prêt, annonça Esmé en les rejoignant.

Sa mère l'observa quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de déposer des baisers sur ses joues.

-Allez, viens manger, mon grand.

-Bella, ton père est passé, dit Carlisle à la jeune fille, tu peux dormir ici si tu le souhaites.

Edward était heureux que Bella reste à la villa, sa présence lui faisait du bien. Ils s'installèrent à table, Lynda aida Esmé à servir le repas.

-Jasper, mon chéri, peux-tu aller chercher des bouteilles d'eau au garage, il n'y en a plus.

Le blond acquiesça et se leva. Doucement, il ôta ses doigts qui étaient enlacés avec ceux de Bella.

-Je vais l'aider, annonça-t-il.

Edward se dépêcha de rejoindre le garage où son frère était en train d'attraper un pack d'eau qui était perché en haut d'une étagère.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, dit le cadet en posant ses béquilles contre le mur.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi Emmett s'entête à les placer là-haut, grogna Jasper, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès.

-Ce serait pas étonnant, sourit Edward.

-Merci pour le coup de main.

-De rien. Jasper ?

-Oui.

-Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à ça.

-C'est rien. J'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt. Le seul truc que je te demande, c'est de ne plus me refaire ça ?

-T'as pas à t'inquiéter, je l'ai déjà promis à Bella, Aaron et aussi à toi.

-Tant mieux. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y retourner avant qu'Emmett n'ait tout mangé.

Ils retournèrent à la cuisine. Edward se rassit au moment où sa mère le servait, son regard croisa celui d'Aaron, puis de son père, tous deux lui sourirent, heureux qu'il soit allé voir Jasper. Les discussions autour de la table étaient légères, il était flagrant qu'ils essayaient de lui changer les idées et pour cela il ne les remercierait jamais assez. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Carlisle lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

-Comment va ta cheville ? Demanda doucement son père.

-Ca va.

-Et ton mal de tête ? Interrogea Aaron en refermant la porte derrière eux.

-Ca passe.

-Ta mère et moi avons discuté avec Aaron et Lynda, annonça Carlisle, nous sommes tous les 4 d'accord que l'inactivité ne te convient pas. Tu as besoin de t'occuper l'esprit et de voir du monde, aussi, nous avons pensé que tu pourrais commencer les cours au Lycée après demain.

-D'accord, mais je croyais que tu voulais que j'attende que ma cheville soit guérie.

-C'est vrai, concéda son père, mais soit honnête, tu t'ennuies ici ? Tu tournes en rond ?

-Oui, admit le jeune homme.

-Nous avons vérifié avec ton proviseur, tu seras toujours en classe avec Alice, Jasper ou Bella, l'informa Aaron, ils pourront t'aider.

-D'accord, sourit-il, merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'y aller, même si j'appréhende un peu.

-Tout ira bien, le rassura Carlisle, j'en suis certain.

-Je peux pas y aller demain ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Non, demain, tu restes ici avec moi, déclara son père, je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Bon, maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il facilement étant donné qu'il était fatigué et que son mal de tête reprenait. Bonne nuit. »

Aaron le salua et lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'il repartait en béquillant vers sa chambre. Il fit sa toilette et mit son pyjama. Edward allait s'allonger lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Ses parents entrèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Son père lui donna un comprimé à avaler avant qu'ils ne quittent sa chambre. Le jeune homme allait fermer les yeux quand il entendit un léger grattement provenir de sa porte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La porte s'entrouvrit et Bella entra sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'approcha du lit et grimpa doucement sur ce dernier.

« -Je peux dormir avec toi ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si mes parents…

-On a leur accord, coupa-t-elle. »

Son sourire s'élargit en entendant ces quelques mots, il invita Bella à le rejoindre ce qu'elle fit rapidement. La jeune fille retrouva sa place entre ses bras, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent. Edward pencha un peu la tête pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de Bella qui soupira d'aise. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, l'une de ses mains glissa sous son tee-shirt pour se poser sur sa hanche. Les doigts de Bella contre sa peau le firent frémir et même si au premier abord il avait eu envie de les repousser, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer de leur douceur. Il ferma les yeux au moment où Bella déposait un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il lui répondit dans un murmure, il s'endormait déjà.

Aaron attendit que son épouse soit sous la douche pour prendre son téléphone et sortir discrètement sur le balcon de la chambre. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant de composer un numéro. Tout en attendant que son interlocuteur décroche, il pria pour avoir fait le bon choix. Une voix froide et distinguée répondit, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'homme s'impatienta, sa voix claquante demandant une nouvelle fois qui était là. Aaron s'accrocha à la rambarde du balcon, ses doigts agrippèrent le métal froid, son corps tremblait de toute part alors qu'il répondait enfin à la voix intransigeante.

Un étrange silence s'abattit alors sur la ligne. Il entendit un bruit de pas, puis, une porte se referma avant que son interlocuteur ne lui reproche de l'appeler. Aaron écouta ses récriminations sans protester avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois et de se lancer. Pendant un instant, il craint qu'il n'ait raccroché, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'agent patienta, il le devait, il avait besoin de réponses, il devait savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il sorti de l'ombre ? Il avait besoin de savoir. Il sursauta quand son interlocuteur lui répondit. Le ton était toujours aussi distant. Il était en colère qu'il ait brisé la loi du silence, qu'il l'ait contacté, Aaron le comprenait, mais il aurait aimé lui hurler qu'il en avait assez d'attendre, de rester ainsi dans le flou, pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il écouta les quelques mots que l'homme daigna lui accorder avant de raccrocher. Aaron soupira et rangea son portable.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? !

Aaron remit son masque en place pour se tourner vers son épouse qui l'observait, les sourcils haussés, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait dehors sous la neige sans manteau.

-J'ai juste eu envie de prendre un peu l'air.

-Rentre ou tu vas tomber malade. »

Il lui obéit. Doucement, il referma la porte vitrée et tira les lourds rideaux avant de s'approcher de son épouse. Ses mains se glissèrent sur les hanches de sa femme et il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Tendrement, il la fit allonger sur le lit avant de se coucher sur elle. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et il se perdit dans leur baiser cherchant à oublier ce qu'il venait de faire, à oublier la partie obscure qu'il cachait à tous, même à celle qui partageait sa vie et qui possédait son cœur.

Edward vérifia une dernière fois que son sac à dos contenait bien toutes ses affaires avant de le faire passer sur ses épaules. Il prit ensuite ses béquilles et rejoignit Alice qui l'attendait dans le hall. Leurs parents se tenaient là eux aussi et ils l'enlacèrent avant de le laisser rejoindre Jasper qui venait de sortir la voiture du garage. Edward s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule. Le jeune homme se répéta une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien se passer, son père lui avait encore répété qu'il ne serait jamais seul et sa mère lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler s'il voulait rentrer, elle viendrait le chercher immédiatement. Cependant, Edward avait promis à son père d'essayer de surmonter ses peurs et de s'intégrer. Il inspira profondément et tenta de penser à autre choses, mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers Aaron, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son cahier et il lui avait promis d'étudier avec attention ce qu'il lui avait envoyé. Edward savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en tirer, mais Aaron paraissait plus optimiste. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que Jasper s'était arrêté, il fut étonné de reconnaître la rue où se trouvait la maison de Bella.

« -Surprise ! S'écria Alice tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bonjour, tout le monde, les salua Bella en se glissant sur la banquette arrière à ses côtés. Bonjour, jeune homme.

La jeune fille lui avait dit ces quelques mots en plongeant son regard chocolaté dans le sien, elle se pencha et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonjour, dit-il à son tour en l'embrassant.

Jasper redémarra la voiture pendant que Bella finissait de s'attacher. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'empara de sa main et lui sourit.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, même si j'ai mal dormi, admit-il.

-Oh, tu as fait un cauchemar ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Non, tu m'as manqué, confia le jeune homme alors que ses joues se coloraient.

-Je vais te faire une confidence, chuchota Bella à son oreille, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

-Allez, les tourtereaux, il est grand temps d'arrêter de vous regarder dans les yeux avec cet air niais, déclara Jasper en coupant le moteur de sa voiture, nous sommes arrivés.

Edward inspira profondément avant de se détacher. Son regard se tourna vers la vitre et il eut l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, enfin, plus précisément vers lui. Il sursauta quand Jasper ouvrit sa portière pour l'aider à descendre, il le remercia et sautilla jusqu'à ce que Bella lui fasse passer ses cannes anglaises.

-Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? Maugréa-t-il à l'adresse de son frère.

-C'est un petit Lycée et les nouvelles têtes attirent toujours les regards, soupira Jasper, mais t'inquiète, nous sommes là. »

Il hocha la tête et entouré des siens, il se dirigea vers le secrétariat du Lycée pour prendre son emploi du temps. Bien qu'ils essayaient d'être discrets, Edward remarqua les regards noirs que lançaient ses gardes du corps à certains élèves qui faisaient un pas dans leur direction.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré son emploi du temps, il se dirigea avec Jasper vers leur premier cour de la journée. Jasper trainait des pieds, son frère n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours de physique, chimie. Ils saluèrent leur professeur qui signa sa feuille de présence tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Edward se tourna ensuite vers la salle de classe, les élèves l'observaient sans aucune gêne et il sentit ses mains devenir moites, rendant moins évidente la prise sur ses béquilles.

Heureusement, Jasper lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère qui discutait avec un élève. Edward se souvint l'avoir déjà vu lors de la soirée à la Push. Il salua Ben qui le lui rendit avec un sourire encourageant. Leur conversation fut interrompue par le professeur qui commençait son cours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward décrocha. Carlisle et Aaron l'avaient prévenu, il irait au Lycée pour se sociabiliser et non pour apprendre. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Monsieur Jacobson leur expliqua les travaux pratiques qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Pratiquement tous les élèves râlèrent face à la complexité de l'exercice qui paraissait pourtant assez simple, tous sauf un… Jasper l'observait avec un petit sourire satisfait et Edward comprit que son frère comptait sur lui pour leur assurer une bonne note.

« -Monsieur Cullen ?

Son frère et lui se tournèrent vers Monsieur Jacobson qui s'était approché d'eux et tenait en main un livre.

-Jasper, vous pouvez commencer les travaux pratiques, mettez-vous avec Ben, il est lui aussi seul.

-Mais et Edward ?

-Je m'occupe de votre frère, assura Monsieur Jacobson qui avait deviné les intentions de l'aîné.

Tout en râlant et en traînant des pieds, Jasper se leva pour aller s'asseoir à la table devant la leur où Ben l'attendait avec un sourire moqueur. Edward se tendit légèrement quand le professeur s'installa à la place de Jasper.

-Le Directeur m'a expliqué ton parcours un peu atypique, expliqua Monsieur Jacobson, que dirais-tu de faire ces exercices pendant que les autres font leurs travaux pratiques qui je pense t'ennuieront ?

-Oui, d'accord, accepta-t-il.

-Tiens, lis ce chapitre et tu feras les exercices 1 à 5, si tu as des questions ou quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.

-Merci, murmura Edward.

Monsieur Jacobson lui sourit avant de retourner auprès des autres élèves qui pour certains avaient déjà des difficultés. Le jeune homme se plongea dans les exercices que le prof venait de lui donner, le remerciant encore de son attention. Ces derniers étaient plus difficiles, mais beaucoup plus intéressants. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Edward se tortillait sur sa chaise. Il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop comment attirer l'attention de leur professeur.

-Lève la main, souffla Jasper qui le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil.

-Ne mélangez pas ces deux composants, chuchota-t-il à son tour car il avait fait de même avec son frère.

-Tout va bien, Edward ? Lui demanda Monsieur Jacobson en s'approchant. Il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Non, monsieur, j'ai fini.

-Frimeur ! Siffla Jasper ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Et bien, je suis agréablement surpris, tout cela est juste, dit le prof en regardant ses réponses, et très bien détaillé. Je vous félicite Monsieur Cullen, vous avez fait ces exercices en un temps record et en plus vous avez trouvez le temps pour aider votre frère et son ami.

Edward piqua un fard en se sachant découvert, Jasper et Ben se tournèrent vers le Professeur en protestant, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Le jeune homme appréhenda la réaction de leur enseignant, mais il se détendit bien vite quand il vit qu'il souriait face aux mimiques faussement outrées de Ben et de Jasper.

-Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas la dernière demi-heure à empêcher ces deux-là de faire sauter le laboratoire ? »

Edward accepta et observa avec attention ce que faisaient les deux amis. Plus d'une fois, il retint leurs gestes ou diminua les doses qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mélanger. La cloche retentit au moment où ils terminaient. Jasper l'aida à ranger ses affaires et il l'accompagna jusqu'à son cours de littérature qu'il partageait avec Alice et Bella.

Dans l'ensemble, la matinée s'était bien passée. Les professeurs étaient attentifs et lui donnaient souvent du travail supplémentaire pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Il était maintenant l'heure de la pause déjeuner et ils se retrouvèrent pour aller à la cafétéria. Edward alla s'installer à la table que son frère lui avait désignée comme étant la leur pendant qu'il se chargeait de son plateau, ses béquilles l'empêchant de le porter. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'un groupe vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« -Salut, tu dois être Edward ? Demanda une blonde dont les vêtements ne cachaient pas grand-chose. Moi c'est Lauren, voici Jessica, Mike et Jeff.

L'autre fille lui fit un grand sourire, elle était aussi peu vêtue que Lauren et elle le mettait tout aussi mal à l'aise. Quant aux garçons, ils ne paraissaient pas vraiment ravis d'être là et lui lançaient des regards noirs.

-Oui, finit-il par dire, je m'appelle Edward.

-C'est trop chou comme prénom et tu es vraiment mignon, s'extasia Jessica en se rapprochant de lui.

Edward avait l'impression d'être cerné. Les deux filles le serraient de près et les deux garçons le fixaient toujours d'un air mauvais.

-Il parait que tu viens juste d'arriver ? Continua Lauren.

-Oui.

-Si tu veux, on peut te faire visiter le coin ? Suggéra Jessica en se penchant vers lui, exposant ainsi son décolleté à son regard.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air et n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir ! Mais où étaient passés ses gardes du corps ?! Le jeune homme recula brutalement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Lauren effleurer sa joue, il buta contre Jessica qui en fut plus que ravie.

-Eloigne-toi immédiatement de lui, Mallory ! Hurla une voix où perçait la colère.

Tous se tournèrent vers Bella qui posa avec force son plateau sur la table, les faisant sursauter.

-On t'a rien demandé Swan, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Lança à son tour Lauren.

-C'est toi qui va dégager, tu vois pas que tu es en train de le saouler ?!

-Il n'a pas l'air de se plaindre, lui fit remarquer Jessica en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Edward aurait voulu leur hurler que si ! Qu'il voulait qu'elles partent, qu'elles s'éloignent de lui, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge !

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, les pintades ! Déclara Alice en les rejoignant. Vous lâchez immédiatement mon frère et vous foutez le camp ! Allez polluer l'air de quelqu'un d'autre et vous deux aussi !

-Oh, la naine ! Tu vas te calmer ! Répliqua le blond qui s'était levé et menaçait sa sœur de toute sa stature. Ou je vais t'en coller une !

-Ne menace pas ma sœur ! Gronda-t-il soudain en se levant à son tour.

-Te mêle pas de ça, si tu veux pas que l'on t'arrange ta petite gueule, le prévint Jeff.

-Laissez-nous tranquille, demanda Edward le plus posément possible, on vous a rien demandé, alors, partez !

-Je fais ce que je veux, Cullen ! Déclara Mike. Et va falloir que tu comprennes qui est le chef ici !

Tout en écoutant les paroles de Mike, il entendit la voix furieuse de Jasper, son frère le mettait en garde, mais de quoi ? Soudain, il vit le poing du blond arriver vers son visage, sans réfléchir, il se poussa sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque avant de saisir l'avant-bras de Mike qu'il tordit dans son dos.

-Aïe ! Putain, lâche-moi ! Grogna Mike. Ca fait mal !

-Alors, laisse-nous tranquille, ordonna Edward en le lâchant soudain.

Mike allait répliquer, mais Jasper et Ben les avaient rejoint. Aussitôt, Mike et Jeff mirent les voiles, rapidement suivis par Jessica et Lauren.

-Mon héros ! S'écria Alice en se jetant à son cou.

Edward se rendit alors compte que tout le monde le regardait, ses joues se colorèrent d'autant plus que sa sœur était toujours pendue à son cou.

-Alice, lâche-le, demanda Jasper en la détachant soigneusement. Assieds-toi, Edward, avant que ta cheville ne te fasse trop mal.

Il lui obéit et tous prirent place autour de la table. Tous le félicitèrent pour sa maîtrise et son sang froid.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le coincer de cette manière ? Lui demanda Ben.

-Aaron m'a appris quelques trucs, répondit-il, je me suis entraîné avec ses amis et lui.

-Tu t'es entraîné avec les gars du FBI ?! S'enthousiasma Jasper en l'observant d'un air envieux.

-Le FBI ? Releva Angela la petite amie de Ben.

-Euh, oui, balbutia Edward pendant que Jasper rougissait de son erreur tout en lui offrant un regard d'excuse, Aaron est agent du FBI et s'est un ami de nos parents. Je vivais chez sa femme et lui quand j'étudiais loin d'ici. »

Son explication sembla convaincre Angela, mais pour plus de sûreté, Bella changea de sujet en demandant à la jeune fille comment s'était passé son rendez-vous avec Ben à Port Angeles. Dès qu'elle eut posée la question, Jasper et Ben se lancèrent dans une conversation sur le dernier match de base-ball, pendant, qu'Alice et Bella écoutaient avec attention Angela leur décrire le restaurant où ils avaient dîné. Tout en faisant, mine de s'intéresser à son assiette, il écouta discrètement la conversation des filles.

Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Sa première journée de classe ne s'était pas trop mal passée si l'on oubliait l'incident de la cafétéria et le fait qu'il se soit un peu ennuyé. Il repensa à la pause déjeuner et à l'idée qu'il avait eu. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide, mais pour le moment, Jasper était occupé avec ses devoirs. Esmé l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne cède pas aux suppliques des autres et face les leurs. Il avait expédié rapidement les siens et maintenant il se retrouvait seul. Edward allait reprendre sa lecture des Hauts de Hurlevents lorsque son téléphone sonna. Aaron. Il devait l'appeler pour savoir comment s'était passée cette première journée. Alors que son mentor le félicitait pour ce premier pas, il lui parla de ses projets, Aaron l'encouragea à se lancer. Il allait lui demander conseil lorsqu'il vit Jasper passer devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Il s'excusa auprès d'Aaron et raccrocha rapidement.

« -Jasper ! Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? J'aurais besoin des conseils d'un grand-frère ?

-Avec plaisir, que puis-je faire pour toi, Eddy ? Demanda Emmett en entrant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte de celle-ci au nez de Jasper qui se mit à l'insulter.

-Ne fais pas attention aux cris de blondie, déclara Emmett ce qui fit hurler plus fort Jasper, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je…Euh, rien, bafouilla-t-il.

-Allez, dis à tonton Emmett, ce qui ne va pas ? Insista son aîné. Je t'assure que je suis le plus à même pour t'aider.

-Je ne…

-Ne proteste pas, si tu ne veux pas en parler à papa, mais à tes frères c'est qu'il s'agit de Bella. Tu as eu une panne ? Tu veux essayer quelque chose ? Demande-moi, je suis une véritable encyclopédie sur pattes !

Edward sentit ses joues rougir face aux insinuations de son frère, ce dernier l'observait de ses yeux perçants cherchant où était le problème. Edward sursauta quand un coup fit brusquement trembler la porte. Jasper essayait d'entrer en poussant de toutes ses forces, mais Emmett était toujours appuyé contre le panneau de bois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria soudain leur mère. Jasper, arrête, tu vas casser la porte !

-Emmett m'empêche d'entrer ! Se plaignit Jasper.

-Emmett Cullen, laisse-moi immédiatement entrer dans cette chambre !

Tout en esquissant une grimace, son aîné s'écarta de la porte, leur mère entra et les fixa à tour de rôle.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Tout va bien Edward ?

-Oui, maman.

Jasper profita de l'entrée de leur mère pour se faufiler dans la chambre et toiser du regard Emmett.

-Ecoute, maman, c'est une conversation entre frères, désolé de te dire ça, mais tu es de trop ! Déclara sérieusement Emmett en la poussant doucement vers la sortie.

-Oh, mon poussin, tu veux qu'on discute ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Edward se demanda un instant si la situation pouvait être pire ? Et effectivement ce fut le cas quand Alice et Rosalie les rejoignirent. Edward envisagea un moment de se taper la tête contre un mur ou de se cacher sous son lit face aux hypothèses qu'ils échafaudaient tous pour savoir ce qui le préoccupait.

-Ca suffit ! S'écria-t-il soudain pour se faire entendre malgré la cohue qui régnait dans sa chambre. Je veux juste inviter Bella à sortir ! Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où et comment.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la chambre. Sa mère posa ses mains sur son cœur et l'observa avec un regard empli d'amour et de fierté, ses sœurs firent pareils sauf qu'elles arboraient en plus un air calculateur. Emmett paraissait déçu de savoir que c'était seulement ça qui le travaillait alors que Jasper affichait un sourire sincère.

-On s'occupe de tout ! Déclara soudain Alice en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?! S'enthousiasma Rosalie.

Jasper lui adressa un sourire à la fois navré et un brin effrayé. Il le comprenait l'enthousiasme de ses sœurs était assez inquiétant à voir.

-Les filles ! Les interpella Esmé. Votre frère a peut-être envie d'avoir son mot à dire, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les deux jeunes filles haussèrent les épaules comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail sans importance.

-Je crois qu'étant donné qu'Edward avait réclamé mon aide, souligna Jasper avec un plaisir non dissimulé, vous feriez mieux de sortir et de me laisser régler cela avec lui.

-Mais, chéri, protesta Alice, tu n'es pas à même d'organiser un rendez-vous parfait !

Emmett ricana légèrement pendant que Jasper prenait une mine offensée. Il allait intervenir quand une autre personne entra dans sa chambre, la famille était réunie…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda son père qui rentrait tout juste du travail.

-Edward veut inviter Bella à sortir ! Lui expliqua Alice toujours aussi enthousiaste.

-Et vous êtes là parce que ? Chercha à comprendre Carlisle.

-Nous allons tout préparer pour lui, répondit Rosalie comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Très bien, je vois, soupira Carlisle avant de tous les regarder, dehors !

-Mais…

-Vous sortez tous ! Répéta leur père d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. C'est le rendez-vous d'Edward et c'est lui décidera de tout ! Allez, ouste ! Jasper, toi aussi, tu sors !

-Mais, il m'a demandé mon aide !

-Edward ?

Il se dépêcha d'acquiescer de la tête pour confirmer les propos de son frère, Carlisle lui sourit avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Une fois que cette dernière fut close, il put tout de même entendre les récriminations que ses sœurs faisaient à leur père, il perçut même la voix de sa mère.

-T'inquiète, il cèdera pas, le rassura Jasper en s'asseyant près de lui. Alors, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

-J'ai très envie d'inviter Bella, mais je ne sais pas trop comment le lui demander et si elle refusait ?

Jasper l'observa quelques minutes avec stupeur avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pardon, s'excusa son aîné, mais je peux t'assurer que Bella ne te dira jamais non. Bon, commençons par le plus simple, que veux-tu faire ?

-Je pensais l'emmener au restaurant et peut-être aller ensuite voir un film ?

-Bonne idée. Je connais un resto à Port Angeles, il est romantique et surtout on y mange bien.

-J'ai pas trop d'argent, murmura Edward en faisant rapidement le compte de son argent de poche.

-T'as pas ta carte bleue ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Si, papa me l'a donné, mais c'est pour les cas d'urgences et pour la fac.

-Euh, l'argent pour nos études est sur un compte que seuls les parents peuvent toucher et je peux t'assurer que l'argent qui est sur ton compte est pour les sorties, les week-ends et les vacances.

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds face à l'explication de son frère, il lui semblait bien que Carlisle lui en avait parlé, mais il avait cru qu'il avait mal compris son père quand il avait vu le montant qui s'affichait sur son relevé de compte.

-Rappelle-toi que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous, dit Jasper, sinon, pour ta sortie, on pourrait regarder s'il n'y a pas autre chose à Port Angeles comme un concert ou une expo ? Tu comptes l'inviter quand ?

-Ca fait trop tôt ce week-end ? Interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Non, je pense…

-Heureusement que je l'ai traîné faire du shopping ! S'exclama une voix derrière la porte.

-J'y crois pas, maugréa Jasper en se levant pour aller ouvrir brutalement celle-ci.

Emmett, Rosalie et Alice faillirent s'étaler sur le pas de sa porte, ils leurs offrirent un sourire emplis d'excuses.

-Papa ! Cria aussitôt Jasper pendant que les trois autres s'enfuyaient. »

Edward se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers tout en poussant un soupir. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, malgré leurs comportements, il n'échangerait sa famille pour rien au monde. Il les aimait tous et savait parfaitement qu'ils le lui rendaient. Tout à coup, il se redressa, un air paniqué peint sur son visage. Il n'avait pas de voiture, il n'avait pas son permis ! Comment allait-il faire ?!

Bella essaya de se rappeler une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle avait accepté cette soirée entre filles. Elle se retrouvait entre les mains de Rosalie et Alice qui jouaient à la poupée avec elle ! Elle s'était douchée avant que les filles ne l'obligent à s'installer sur une chaise, elles lui avaient la totale ! Manucure, pédicure, masque hydratant, puis, coiffure, maquillage et enfin, elles l'avaient obligé à mettre une de ses nouvelles robes bleues avec une veste en cuir noir. Bella protesta de toutes ses forces mais n'obtint pas gain de cause et elle se retrouva avec des bottes dont les talons feraient sûrement souffrir ses chevilles !

« -Les filles ! Les stoppa-t-elle soudain. Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis la seule à être torturée ?! Et pourquoi vous m'avez déguisé ainsi alors qu'on va juste au ciné ?

-Torture ?! Répéta Alice en s'avançant vers elle en la menaçant avec le fer à friser. Déguiser ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, balbutia Bella légèrement effrayée.

Elle recula jusqu'à la commode qui l'empêcha d'échapper au petit lutin. Alors qu'elle s'attendait au pire, Alice s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Bella s'interrogea sur son air soudain si enthousiaste.

-C'est pour toi ! Déclara Rosalie en lui lançant un regard énigmatique.

-Quoi ?!

-Bella ! Visite ! Cria Charlie.

-Qu'est que ça veut dire ? Interrogea-t-elle en observant ses deux amies.

-Descends et tu le sauras ! Dit Alice en sautillant partout.

Poussée par ses amies, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Son père quittait le vestibule et lui lança un regard empli d'amusement. Apparemment Charlie, lui, était dans la confidence. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et fut surprise de voir Edward. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, il était magnifique. Son manteau mi-long noir était ouvert et laissait entrevoir sa veste noire ainsi qu'une chemise du même bleu que sa robe, il portait un jean noir dont la coupe le mettait en valeur. Une légère rougeur colorait les joues du jeune homme, il baissa les yeux et elle vit le bouquet de lys blancs qu'il tenait nerveusement entre ses mains.

-Edward ?

-Bonsoir, Bella, murmura-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix, serais-tu d'accord pour sortir dîner avec moi ?

-Euh, oui. Bien sûr que oui ! S'écria la jeune fille ravie.

-Tiens, ils sont pour toi, dit Edward en lui tendant les lys, j'espère qu'ils te plaisent.

-Oui, ils sont magnifiques. Je vais les mettre dans l'eau, j'en ai pour une minute.

Bella s'éclipsa rapidement vers la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses deux amies se jeter sur leur frère. Elle entra dans la pièce et Charlie lui tendit un vase, elle le prit et se dirigea vers l'évier pour le remplir d'eau.

-Tu savais ? Interrogea-t-elle-même si elle connaissait la réponse.

-Oui, il est venu me voir cet après-midi avec Carlisle pour me demander la permission de t'inviter.

-Son père était là ?

-Il lui servait de chauffeur et il a attendu dans sa voiture pendant qu'Edward me parlait. Bella, je peux pas nier que c'est un chouette gosse, alors, passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, papa.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant que celui-ci ne lui dise de filer. Bella retourna dans le hall et prit la main que lui tendait Edward. Ils allaient sortir lorsqu'ils furent stoppés par Alice qui voulait prendre une photo, de mauvaise grâce, ils se prêtèrent au jeu.

-Tu n'as plus tes béquilles ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Papa a dit que j'étais suffisamment remis pour marcher avec seulement l'attelle, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas piquer un sprint, plaisanta-t-il en l'entraînant vers la BMW du Docteur Cullen.

Bella se rappela à cet instant qu'Edward n'avait pas son permis de conduire, cependant, elle était assez gênée que Carlisle les accompagne. Elle allait proposer à Edward de prendre sa camionnette pour que son père ne soit pas obligé de les suivre, quand la portière conducteur s'ouvrit sur Emmett qui portait un costume noir avec une casquette assortie. Le grand brun se dépêcha de faire le tour de la voiture pour leur ouvrir la portière passager.

-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter, dit-il en se courbant légèrement.

-Sois sage ! Cria Rosalie à l'attention d'Emmett.

Bella sourit quand elle vit le grand brun lever les yeux au ciel, elle monta dans la voiture et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Jasper installé sur le siège passager.

-Je suis là pour surveiller Emmett, l'informa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous aurez votre intimité.

-Merci, Jasper, lui lança Edward en prenant place à ses côtés pendant qu'Emmett refermait la porte et s'installait derrière le volant.

-Bon, alors, les jeunes prêts pour votre première soirée ? Attention, papa Emmett vous a à l'œil et… »

Edward se pencha et appuya sur un bouton, une vitre de séparation monta jusqu'au plafond les dissimulant à la vue et à l'ouïe des passagers assis à l'avant, dont l'un grommelait en voyant la vitre s'élever. Bella s'étonna que la voiture de Carlisle possède une telle option, elle observa alors d'un peu plus près l'habitacle et elle se rendit compte que même si la voiture ressemblait à celle du Docteur Cullen ce n'était pas la sienne. Edward lui apprit que ses parents l'avaient loué pour eux quand ils avaient su qu'Emmett serait leur chauffeur. Bella allait lui répliquer qu'elle aurait pu les conduire, mais Edward coupa court à ses protestations arguant qu'il souhaitait que leur soirée soit parfaite. La jeune fille sourit à ses paroles. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. La soirée allait être magnifique, elle en était certaine.


	26. Chapter 26

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci ! ^_^

Pour les anonymes : 

**Catiuski :** C'est vrai qu'Edward est un peu tombé dans une famille de dingues, lol. Mais bon, qui ne voudrait pas faire partie de cette famille ? Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres, je peux rien dire sous crainte qu'il n'y ait plus de suspens. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Emilie :** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu !!!! ^_^ Edward a enfin fait un premier pas vers Bella, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que leur rendez-vous se passe bien, malgré la présence d'Emmett, lol. En tout cas, MERCI beaucoup pour ta review !!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! A + !

**Sabrina :** Et oui, Edward s'est décidé à faire un premier pas vers Bella et c'est que le début… Croisons les doigts pour que la soirée se passe bien malgré la présence d'Emmett, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! MERCI beaucoup pour ta review et à très bientôt ! ^_^

**Ilonka :** Merci énormément pour ta review !!! J'espère que le récit du rendez-vous te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Angélik :** Merci, je vais bien, j'espère que toi aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Je suis heureuse que cette suite t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Tounimiss :** Les explications concernant Aaron viendront dans les chapitres qui arrivent. Merci beaucoup pour tes chapitres et tes compliments, ils me font super plaisir !!!! ^_^ Et j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre pourri… Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Chloé :** C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons et c'est que le début ! La soirée va-t-elle bien se passer ? Avec Emmett dans les parages, il faut croiser les doigts, lol. En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review !!!! Bises et à bientôt !

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup !!!! Les explications concernant Aaron viendront dans les chapitres suivants ! La relation entre Edward et Bella va évoluer, sauf si Emmett débarque, lol. Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt !!!! Bises.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 26 : Une soirée magique**

Malgré l'air serein qu'il affichait, Edward paniquait quelque peu. Il ne cessait de se répéter les conseils que lui avaient donné Aaron, Jasper et son père qui, soit dit en passant, étaient pratiquement les mêmes. Par contre, il faisait tout pour oublier ceux que lui avaient donné Emmett, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs reçu un regard noir de la part de Rosalie lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de lui expliquer comment _emballer une fille_. Rose ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de deux jours et son frère avait investi pour les mêmes délais la chambre d'ami.

Edward sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main douce caresser sa joue. Il baissa la tête et croisa le regard brillant de Bella, la jeune fille était toujours appuyée contre son torse, leurs mains jointes reposaient sur son genou. Edward baissa légèrement la tête pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser. Un petit soupir d'aise échappa à Bella et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« -Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour cette soirée ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Surprise, murmura-t-il simplement.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la mine soudain boudeuse de Bella.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises, marmonna-t-elle.

-Oh, souffla-t-il soudain paniqué.

-Non, attends ! S'écria Bella en voyant son changement d'humeur. Je suis sûre que ce que tu as prévu sera parfait.

-Merci, veux-tu que je te dise où nous allons ?

-Non, je préfère ne rien savoir.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas les surprises, lui rappela le jeune homme.

-Il n'y a que les tiennes que j'aime, confessa-t-elle.

Edward lui sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Son regard resta bloqué quelques secondes sur ces dernières, elles paraissaient douces et le léger brillant de son gloss les rendaient encore plus attirantes. Lentement, ses lèvres glissèrent vers celles de Bella. Il entendit la jeune fille retenir son souffle, il en fit de même.

-On est arrivé les tourtereaux !

La voix d'Emmett les fit sursauter. Bella frissonna entre ses bras lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent froid pénétra dans la voiture. Emmett se tenait toujours à côté de la portière et les observait d'un œil interrogateur.

-Bon, vous voulez aller au resto ou vous préférez rester dans la voiture ?

Edward retint un soupir de frustration alors que Bella fusillait du regard son frère aîné. Emmett s'écarta légèrement pour les laisser sortir. Edward prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et ils marchèrent en direction du restaurant.

-Je peux ? Murmura Bella en se rapprochant de lui.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour tenter de la réchauffer. Ils avancèrent sous les flocons de neige avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant la porte d'un restaurant. Ils entrèrent et se présentèrent devant un majordome.

-Bonsoir, les salua l'homme.

-Bonsoir, répondit Edward, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Cullen.

-Oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils se laissèrent guider par le majordome à travers un dédale de tables. Bella observait les lieux d'un regard émerveillé, lui-même admirait sans vergogne le luxe discret de l'établissement. Ils arrivèrent à leur table et Edward retira la chaise de Bella pour qu'elle s'y installe. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, un serveur leur apporta les menus ainsi qu'un cocktail sans alcool offert par le propriétaire du restaurant.

-Tu crois que mon père lui a sauvé la vie ? S'amusa Edward en buvant une gorgée.

-Peut-être, à moins que ce soit ta mère qui ait fait la décoration du restaurant ? Proposa Bella. »

Ils se sourirent avant de reporter leur attention sur le menu. Une fois qu'ils eurent choisis, ils discutèrent avec animation en attendant l'arrivée de leurs entrées. Bella était vraiment magnifique ce soir et il avait du mal à la quitter du regard. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils étaient dans leur monde. Ils ne brisèrent leur échange que quand le serveur leur apporta leurs plats.

Edward avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Le restaurant était magnifique, la nourriture était délicieuse et Bella était l'ange qui illuminait sa soirée, sa vie… Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Elle était vive et intelligente, elle savait aussi le faire rire et l'écouter, bref, elle était parfaite. Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs desserts, il remarqua la main de la jeune fille posée sur la table. Il ressentit alors le besoin de la toucher. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Bella, elle lui sourit et il prit sa main dans la sienne. Son pouce caressait la paume de la jeune fille dont les joues se colorèrent quelque peu, il la trouva encore plus attirante. Une douce chaleur envahit son être, une chaleur qui devenait familière quand il était avec Bella. Ils se séparèrent à regret, lorsqu'on leur apporta leurs desserts. Le jeune homme prit une bouchée de son fondant au chocolat. Il savourait son dessert lorsqu'il sentit peser sur lui le regard de Bella.

« -Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

-Bella ? Insista le jeune homme.

-Ca à l'air bon, murmura Bella en observant avec envie son dessert.

Edward laissa échapper un léger rire avant de prendre une nouvelle part de son gâteau. Doucement, il tendit sa cuillère vers la jeune fille qui lui sourit avant de prendre le morceau qu'il lui offrait.

-Hum, délicieux, s'extasia-t-elle.

-Tu veux qu'on échange ? Proposa Edward.

-Non, sinon, il va perdre de sa saveur.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-C'est meilleur parce que tu me donnes la becquée, confia Bella en lui souriant.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rougir, il baissa la tête pendant que la jeune fille riait doucement de sa gêne. Il découpa une nouvelle part de gâteau qu'il avala en narguant Bella. Il porta lentement la cuillère à ses lèvres en ne la quittant pas du regard.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa avec moi, reprocha doucement Bella tout en souriant.

Edward lui sourit avant de lui tendre une nouvelle bouchée de dessert que la jeune fille accepta avec plaisir. Ils terminèrent ainsi son moelleux et la tarte fut vite oubliée. Une fois qu'il eut réglé l'adition, ils sortirent du restaurant. Sans attendre qu'elle ne le lui demande, Edward passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui et la protéger un peu du froid. Ils marchaient tranquillement quand une voiture ralentit à leur hauteur.

-Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ? Demanda Emmett après avoir baissé sa vitre.

-Non, merci, le remercia Edward.

-Allez, montez, vous allez vous geler! Insista son aîné.

-Je t'assure que tout va bien, Emmett, répéta le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard équivoque, à plus tard !

-Mais…

-La ferme ! Grogna Jasper. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont mieux sans toi et…

Jasper se tut en entendant son téléphone sonner. Son frère soupira bruyamment pendant qu'Emmett ricanait.

-Oui, Alice ! Lança Jasper d'un ton exaspéré. Non ! Je… Non, je ne prendrais pas de photos ! Mais… Arrête ! Laisse-moi un peu tranquille ! … Non, pardon, mon amour, je ne voulais pas crier après toi, pardonne-moi, mais…

-Ca a été comme ça durant toute la soirée, ricana Emmett, moi, j'ai coupé le mien parce que Rose devenait menaçante.

-Merci de me pardonner, Alice, railla Jasper, non… Non, je ne me moque pas de toi ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne prendrais pas de photos et je ne les filmerais pas. Non ! Non, Alice ! Non, ne me passe pas maman… Alice ! Dis à maman que c'est la même réponse pour elle : non ! Edward ? Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ? Non, je ne le lui dirais pas ! C'est son rendez-vous alors tu lui fous la paix !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Murmura Emmett.

-Rien ! Déclara Jasper en raccrochant et en se tournant vers eux. Oubliez-nous et profitez de votre soirée. Appelez-nous quand vous serez prêts à partir.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'éloigner, Emmett lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Il délaissa Bella quelques secondes pour rejoindre la voiture.

-Quoi ? Grogna Edward.

-T'es sûr de vouloir l'emmener là-bas ? Interrogea Emmett.

-La ferme, Emmett ! S'énerva Jasper. Vous pouvez pas le laisser tranquille et faire ce qu'il veut !

Vous ? Jasper avait parlé au pluriel, cela signifiait-il que ses sœurs et sa mère n'étaient pas d'accord avec son programme ? La panique dut se lire sur son visage car Jasper se dépêcha de le rassurer.

-Tout va bien se passer. Ton idée est géniale. Allez va rejoindre Bella avant qu'elle ne se transforme en glaçon !

Toujours un peu hésitant, il rejoignit Bella qui vint aussitôt contre lui. Il la serra contre son torse avant de frictionner ses bras pour la réchauffer. Ils se remirent en route et ne tardèrent pas à arriver face à un bâtiment impressionnant. Bella observa les lieux avec surprise, s'étonnant sûrement de son choix. Ils entrèrent et il acheta deux places. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle qui était pratiquement vide. Il choisit des places un peu en retrait pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils.

-Tu es déjà venue ? Demanda-t-il en ôtant son manteau.

-Non, répondit-elle en l'imitant.

-Tu sais, si ça ne te plaît pas, on peut aller au cinéma ou…

-Edward, le coupa Bella en souriant, c'est une excellente idée.

-Si vous voulez bien vous installer, demanda un homme qui s'installait sur petite estrade. Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette séance. Avant de commencer, je vous demanderais de couper vos téléphones portables. Bien, maintenant, installez-vous confortablement, le voyage commence. »

Bella l'imita et ils se détendirent dans leurs fauteuils qui s'inclinèrent. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le plafond s'illumina d'une multitude d'étoiles. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quant il entendit le petit cri de surprise de Bella. La voix du présentateur se faisait lointaine, il n'y avait plus que Bella et lui, tendrement blottis, l'un contre l'autre, sous une pluie d'étoiles. La jeune fille murmurait à son oreille, lui demandant le nom des étoiles ou des planètes. Son souffle chaud balayait sa peau le faisant frissonner. Il se sentait enivré par la présence de Bella, ses doigts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher sa main, de caresser son bras ou de jouer avec ses cheveux. Quant à la jeune fille, elle semblait avoir élu définitivement domicile contre son torse ce qui ne le dérangeait guère, bien au contraire…

Une douce musique résonna soudain dans la salle et ils éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils reconnurent le Clair de Lune de Debussy. Ils se turent rapidement, les quelques autres spectateurs ayant manifesté leur mécontentement. Bella esquissa une adorable moue avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Edward eut du mal à se concentrer sur le spectacle qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête tant il était accaparé par Bella. Il repensait à la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa joue, pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ?

Bella attira son attention en chuchotant à son oreille, la jeune fille cherchait frénétiquement la Grande Ourse parmi toutes ces étoiles scintillantes. Edward retint péniblement son rire face à la demande inattendue de son amie qui le remarqua et lui donna aussitôt un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Voulant faire amende honorable, il essaya de capter son regard, mais elle se détournait d'un air boudeur. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder, il se noya dans son regard chocolat.

Edward ne voulait plus réfléchir, il avait envie d'essayer, il se sentait irrémédiablement attirées par elles. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Bella. Une décharge étrange parcourut son corps lorsqu'il vit le bout de la langue de la jeune fille passer sur ses lèvres. L'instant suivant, leurs lèvres se touchaient enfin. Edward eut l'impression qu'un brasier naissait en lui. Bella se colla un peu plus à lui alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Alors, c'était ça un baiser ? Pourquoi avait-il appréhendé quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux ? L'un de ses bras entoura la taille de Bella pendant que son autre main caressait tendrement sa joue. Il voulait prolonger ce moment indéfiniment.

Pourtant, à regret leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre avant que Bella ne se hisse à nouveau vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, un léger grognement lui échappa en réponse au petit gémissement qu'avait émit la jeune fille. Soudain, il sentit une douce caresse contre ses lèvres, il frémit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la pointe de la langue de Bella.

« -Hum ! Hum !

Edward et Bella s'écartèrent brutalement. Les visages rougis, ils se tournèrent vers l'animateur qui les observait d'un œil amusé.

-Désolé, bafouilla Edward, on… On…

-C'est n'est rien mon garçon, le rassura l'homme, moi aussi j'ai été jeune. Allez-vous feriez bien de filer, nous fermons.

Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent rapidement leurs manteaux. La salle était vide, ils se hâtèrent donc vers la sortie.

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur, salua Bella quand ils passèrent devant l'animateur.

-Bonne soirée, jeunes gens.

-Merci, Monsieur, vous aussi. »

A peine furent-ils sortis du planétarium qu'une bourrasque de vent les fit frissonner. Edward resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Bella qui maudissait ses sœurs de lui avoir fait enfiler une robe. La neige tombait tout autour d'eux et il balaya la rue du regard cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient s'abriter. Il aperçut un café encore ouvert et décida d'y entraîner Bella pour qu'ils y attendent Emmett et Jasper. Au moment où ils allaient traverser la rue, une Mercedes noire leur barra la route. Edward ouvrit la porte arrière et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

« -Le chauffage est à fond, les enfants, assura Emmett, vous allez vite vous réchauffer.

-Ca s'est drôlement rafraichi, murmura Bella en regarda pensivement par la fenêtre.

-Une tempête de neige vient d'arriver sur la région, les renseigna Jasper, on vient d'entendre à la radio que certaines routes étaient déjà fermées, dont celle pour rentrer à Forks.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il en même temps que Bella.

-On a eu les parents au téléphone, ils veulent qu'on reste ici. Ils vont prévenir ton père, Bella, dit Emmett.

-Où va-t-on dormir ? S'enquit Edward.

-Pendant que vous terminiez votre petite soirée, on a réservé dans un hôtel et… Fais attention, Emmett ! Grogna Jasper en s'accrochant à son siège.

-C'est pas ma faute ! Ca glisse !

Edward passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Bella pendant qu'Emmett faisait son possible pour les mener indemnes à bon port. Finalement, son aîné parvint à gagner le parking de l'Hôtel. Ils quittèrent le véhicule et tout en se tenant serrés les uns contre les autres, ils avancèrent prudemment vers l'entrée.

-Bonsoir, les enfants ! Vous allez bien ?

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Rovetta, le saluèrent-ils.

Edward fut un peu surpris de voir le restaurateur ici, mais il ne dit rien. L'homme les entraîna vers la réception déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

-Tenez, voici, les clefs de vos chambres, dit-il en leur tendant trois cartes magnétiques. Vous êtes au dernier étage, à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-Merci, Monsieur Rovetta, le remercia Jasper en prenant les cartes.

-Allez, vous mettre au lit. On se voit pour le petit-déjeuner et j'espère que cette tempête ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Après avoir une dernière fois remercié l'homme, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage qui leur avait été indiqué. Une fois dans le couloir, Jasper lui tendit l'une des cartes et donna l'autre à Emmett.

-J'imagine que ça ne vous dérange pas de partager le même lit ? Demanda Jazz.

-Non, répondit Edward en fixant son frère pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

-Tu m'étonnes que ça les dérange pas, petits veinards, je vous préviens, je ne veux rien entendre ou…

Edward n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase d'Emmett, Bella lui avait pris la carte des mains et avait ouvert leur chambre avant de l'attirer rapidement à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Voyant que cela ne décourageait pas Emmett, elle lui claqua purement et simplement la porte au nez. Edward attendit quelques secondes, persuadé que son frère n'en resterait pas là, mais rien ne vint.

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas osé faire du bruit à cause des autres occupants de l'Hôtel, lui expliqua Bella.

-Bella ? Monsieur Rovetta travaille ici ?

-Le restaurant comme cet Hôtel lui appartiennent, je pense que ton père a dû l'appeler quand il a vu que nous serions coincés ici.

Edward acquiesça de la tête avant de suivre la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la chambre. Cette dernière était magnifique. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait contre un mur, sur la gauche s'étendait une immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Port Angeles. En face du lit, il y avait un canapé qui faisait lui-même face à un écran plat. La chambre était décorée dans des tons marron et beige, elle était chaleureuse et on s'y sentait bien. Edward ôta son manteau et le déposa sur le canapé. Il remarqua alors que Bella n'avait pas ôté le sien.

-Tu as toujours froid ? Remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle réprimait un frisson.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et fit son possible pour la réchauffer, mais Bella continuait à grelotter.

-Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche chaude, proposa-t-il.

-Tu as raison.

Bella lui sourit avant de se détacher de l'étau de ses bras pour ouvrir une porte qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Elle la referma après avoir constaté qu'elle menait aux toilettes. La jeune fille eut plus de chance avec la deuxième porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Elle y entra pendant qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé. Edward sursauta en entendant l'eau couler, son regard se posa sur la porte qui était toujours ouverte. Pourquoi Bella ne l'avait-elle pas refermée ? Il se posait cette question tout en soufflant discrètement sur ses doigts lorsque la jeune fille revint dans la chambre.

-Tu es aussi gelé que moi, remarqua-t-elle.

-Non.

-Viens voir !

Edward se leva et la suivit dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière était tout aussi impressionnante et magnifique que la chambre. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de douche, mais une immense baignoire qui était en train de se remplir. Bella se pencha pour verser du bain moussant, aussitôt, une fine couche de mousse recouvrit l'eau auparavant translucide alors qu'une douce odeur de fleur se répandait dans la pièce.

-Bon, ben, je vais te laisser prendre ton bain, murmura le jeune homme qui se sentait de trop.

-Attends, chuchota Bella en le retenant par le bras. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de te réchauffer.

Edward sentit ses joues se colorer alors qu'il comprenait les propos de la jeune fille. Il était gêné et surtout il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il n'était pas prêt, ça, il en était certain, mais comment le lui dire sans la blesser ?

-On peut garder nos sous-vêtements, proposa Bella qui percevait sûrement sa gêne, ce sera comme si nous étions à la piscine.

Le jeune homme hésitait toujours. Il allait refuser sa proposition quand Bella se rapprocha de lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa veste noire et tout en ne quittant pas son regard, elle la lui ôta. Les doigts agiles de la jeune fille trouvèrent facilement le chemin de sa chemise, un à un, elle détacha ses boutons.

-Bella…

Il avait voulu la stopper, mais ses protestations moururent à l'instant où les doigts de la jeune fille frôlèrent son torse dénudé. Lentement, Bella prit ses mains qui pendaient jusque-là lamentablement le long de son corps pour les poser sur sa veste. D'un geste moins sûr, Edward l'imita, faisant glisser le vêtement vers le sol où il rejoignit les siens. Les yeux chocolat ne quittaient pas les siens, le réconfortant, le rassurant. Pourtant, son contrôle lui échappa, la peur noua ses entrailles lorsque les mains de Bella se posèrent sur sa ceinture pour la détacher, il fit un bon en arrière.

-Tout va bien, Edward, assura Bella d'une voix douce. Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, hypnotisé par la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il y lisait de l'amour, mais aussi un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas bien.

-Retourne-toi, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Docile, il lui obéit. Il attendit qu'elle lui parle à nouveau tout en se répétant qu'il ne risquait rien. Edward essayait désespérément de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, sa peur affrontait le désir qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille, malheureusement, la première semblait la plus forte. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il entendit un bruit provenant de la baignoire.

-Tu peux venir me rejoindre, proposa Bella, mais tu n'y es pas obligé et je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas. »

Il le savait, il ignorait comment, mais Edward savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il décidait de quitter la pièce. Il inspira profondément avant de poser ses doigts sur sa ceinture qu'il défit lentement. Avec des gestes peu sûrs, il ôta son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. L'appréhension nouait son ventre quand il se retourna vers Bella, ses bras noués devant son corps comme pour se protéger de son regard. Cependant, il ne croisa pas ses yeux chocolatés. Bella s'était installée dans un coin de la baignoire, ses paupières étaient closes. Doucement, il s'approcha et grimpa à son tour dans la baignoire. Il s'installa en face d'elle, pendant que ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer la bretelle noire de son soutien-gorge que la mousse laissait apparaître.

Bella le sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Il accepta et elle lui obéit tout en le remerciant d'un sourire. La jeune fille soupira doucement en étendant ses jambes qui vinrent se mêler aux siennes. L'eau chaude du bain réchauffait leurs corps, la mousse dissimulait habilement leurs formes et ils pouvaient pleinement profiter de ce bain à deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella lui réclama un câlin qu'il lui accorda sans trop de difficulté. La jeune fille se déplaça prudemment pour venir s'installer entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre son torse. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, un léger rire lui échappa quand il se rendit compte que de la mousse maculait le beau visage de Bella. Avec douceur, il nettoya son visage. Son pouce se posa délicatement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille dont il traça les contours.

Edward ne put résister à la tentation. Il réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs visages et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Ces dernières bougèrent à l'unisson et il ne tarda pas à sentir la langue de la jeune fille caresser ses lèvres. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il ouvrit la bouche, l'invitant ainsi à entrer. Bella bougea alors dans leur bain, changeant sa position pour pouvoir mieux profiter de leur baiser.

Timidement, la langue de la jeune fille vint caresser la sienne. Son corps s'électrisa à ce contact ainsi qu'à son goût divin. Bella posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour approfondir leur baiser, leurs langues se câlinaient pendant que ses mains se posaient sur la taille nue de Bella. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer. Alors qu'il cherchait à calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur, Bella suçota sa lèvre inférieure tout en se collant à lui. Edward sentit son corps s'enflammer à ces contacts, le brasier qui couvait dans ses reins s'éveilla et il sentit sa virilité se tendre.

Alors que Bella reprenait possession de ses lèvres, il fit son possible pour se perdre dans leur étreinte, mais la peur commençait à chasser le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé jusque-là. Il ne cessait de se répéter les paroles d'Aaron et de son père, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, il n'allait pas lui faire de mal et elle ne lui en ferait pas. Pourtant, la partie la moins sûre de lui commença à prendre le dessus, lui rappelant qu'en plus du risque de la blesser, il n'avait pas été honnête avec Bella, il ne la méritait pas. Si elle savait, elle aurait déjà quitté ses bras, quitté cette chambre. Il se maudit pour son égoïsme, car pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu la savoir loin de lui.

« -Edward ? Tu n'es plus avec moi.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Bella était au-dessus de lui et le fixait avec inquiétude.

-Je suis désolée si je suis allée trop loin, pardonne-moi, je me suis laissée emporter, s'excusa-t-elle attristée.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je suis désolé. Je… Il faut que je… Il faut que…

Maladroitement, il se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit du bain. Rapidement, il saisit une serviette pour dissimuler son corps à son regard. Comment pourrait-elle accepter de le regarder quand elle saurait ? Elle était tellement pure alors que lui était si sale… Il ramassa ses vêtements, préférant la fuite à une conversation qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir.

-Edward !

Il se figea en entendant l'eau du bain remuer. Il n'osa pas se retourner, mais il sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses épaules. Edward finit d'enfiler le peignoir qu'elle lui avait donné. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ne sut quoi faire.

-Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

La voix tremblante de Bella le fit frémir, lentement, il se retourna. Son cœur se serra quand il vit les yeux emplis de larmes de la jeune fille.

-Bella, non, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, je suis désolé.

-Non, Edward, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû insister, j'aurais dû…

-Stop, Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est de ma faute, je… Je ne suis pas prêt et… et il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi… mais… mais, je ne me sens pas encore capable d'en parler.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle, mais ne me fuis pas s'il-te-plaît.

-Je te le promets, garantit Edward, mais ce n'est pas facile.

-Je le sais et je suis consciente de tes efforts, mais... Et si… Et si on allait se coucher ?

Il acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Bella ouvrit le lit, mais il resta figé au milieu de la pièce alors qu'il réalisait que son boxer était toujours humide. La jeune fille passa devant lui, elle lui serra brièvement la main avant d'aller s'enfermer quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, le laissant avec ses interrogations au milieu de la pièce. Il l'avait blessé, il avait lu la déception dans son regard et cela le rendait malade. Bella revint, toujours vêtue de son peignoir. Edward observa ses vêtements qu'il tenait toujours à la main, il pouvait toujours enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise même si cela ne serait pas très confortable pour dormir.

-Fais comme moi, mets ton boxer à sécher et garde le peignoir, lui proposa-t-elle.

Edward opina et repartit dans la salle de bain. Il rougit et détourna rapidement le regard quand il remarqua les sous-vêtements de Bella qui séchaient sur le rebord de la baignoire. Après l'avoir imité et s'être assuré qu'il avait bien refermé son peignoir, il regagna la chambre. Bella s'était déjà installée dans le lit et l'attendait. Il la rejoignit.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, répondit Edward en s'allongeant.

-Je peux venir dans tes bras ?

Edward lui sourit et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. La main de Bella se posa sur son avant-bras qu'elle caressa en un geste rassurant. Il ne cessait de repenser à ses sentiments, il devait lui parler. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit triste à cause de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fait pleurer !

-Bella ?

-Oui.

-Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connaît, mais… Mais, tu es importante pour moi. La première fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai senti quelque chose s'éveiller en moi. Malgré mes problèmes, malgré mes difficultés à communiquer tu as toujours été là, tu m'as toujours aidé. Je te dois beaucoup Bella. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je tiens énormément à toi. Je… Je …

-Moi aussi, Edward, tu es très important pour moi.

-Tu as réveillé en moi un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'a effrayé, mais j'ai réfléchi et… Je crois… En fait, non, je suis certain que… Bella, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

Edward ferma les yeux retenant difficilement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il sentit les doigts de Bella essuyer les quelques perles translucides qui lui avaient échappé.

-Edward, moi aussi, je t'…

-Non, Bella, la coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, non, ne dit rien.

-Mais…

-Non, tu ne sais pas tout de moi. Ne dit pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter dans quelques temps, tu le regretterais et moi, je ne le supporterais pas, souffla-t-il dans un sanglot.

-Jamais, je ne regretterais ces trois mots, Edward, je…

-Non, s'il-te-plaît, Bella, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi un peu de temps… Laisse-moi trouver la force de te parler…

-Chut, calme-toi, murmura la jeune fille en caressant son visage et en y déposant des baisers, quoi que tu veuilles me dire, ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments. Je serais toujours là près de toi.

-Je ne te mérite pas… Je suis tellement égoïste, alors que toi, tu me donnes sans compter.

-Non, tu n'es pas égoïste, Edward, et je t'interdis de le penser ! S'emporta Bella.

-J'ai peur de te parler, mais j'ai surtout peur de te perdre…

-Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, Edward Cullen : jamais je ne partirais !

-Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien, tu…

-Chut ! Ca suffit ! Nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte. Quand tu seras prêt, je t'écouterai, mais pour le moment, je veux que tu cesses de réfléchir et que tu ne penses qu'à ça.

-Ca ? »

Edward sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se poser sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de leur baiser. Au même instant, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant le passage à leurs langues pour qu'elles se rencontrent. Ils rompirent leur étreinte le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant que Bella ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Edward se sentait bien dans ses bras, la jeune fille avait délaissé ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Le jeune homme profitait de ses douces attentions, lentement, il se détendit et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Bella ne cessait de couver du regard le jeune homme endormit près d'elle. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée, Edward lui avait offert un rendez-vous parfait et magique. Elle repensa à leur premier baiser échangé sous un ciel étoilé, bon d'accord, il était artificiel, mais c'était incroyablement romantique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon, cependant, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable. Son corps s'était embrasé au simple contact des lèvres d'Edward, son cœur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu l'impression de pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts les étoiles. Bref, la soirée avait été parfaite et la suite encore plus...

La jeune fille s'était retenue d'hurler de joie lorsque leurs chauffeurs leur avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient dormir à l'hôtel. Elle allait encore profiter de la présence d'Edward ! Bella avait hésité à lui proposer un bain à deux, elle s'était lancée et elle fut heureuse que le jeune homme la rejoigne. Ils avaient repris leurs sages caresses et elle avait approfondit leur baiser. Leurs langues s'étaient trouvées et elle avait pu savourer son arôme divin, maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, comment pourrait-elle retenir son envie de l'embrasser tout le temps ?

Malheureusement, leur petite bulle de bonheur se brisa quand elle sentit Edward se raidir dans ses bras. Elle avait cherché son regard et ce qu'elle y avait lu lui fit de la peine. Il souffrait, il semblait partagé entre deux désirs et cette hésitation lui faisait mal. Bella avait tenté de le faire parler, mais il avait fui et cela l'avait blessé. Certes, elle savait qu'il était bien plus mal qu'elle, mais la jeune fille ne se sentait plus la force de le porter pour le moment. Elle avait des envies, des désirs qu'Edward éveillait sans en être vraiment conscient et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les réfréner. Il la repoussait et cela aussi la faisait douter, soudain, une idée la fit frémir : peut-être ne la trouvait-il pas attirante ? Edward avait tenté de la réconforter, elle avait essuyé ses larmes et lui avait assuré qu'elle comprenait même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

La tête fourmillant de questions, sa confiance en elle s'évaporant, Bella décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se couchent. Au moins, s'ils dormaient, elle oublierait peut-être le fait qu'elle ne l'attirait pas. Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, sa fierté en avait pris un coup et pour le moment elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, fermer les yeux et ignorer son compagnon. Cependant, lorsqu'elle le vit avec ses vêtements perdu au milieu de la chambre, son cœur se déchira. Il émanait de lui une telle douleur qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux.

Lentement, elle revint vers lui et le rassura. Elle s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain et cette fois, elle ferma la porte. Bella ôta ses sous-vêtements et les mit à sécher avant de s'emmitoufler dans son peignoir. La jeune fille s'appuya quelques secondes contre le lavabo pour se calmer. Edward avait besoin d'elle et elle allait l'aider. Quoi que ce soit qui le ronge, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il avance. D'un pas déterminé, elle revint dans la chambre. Elle se coucha pendant qu'Edward prenait sa place dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint s'allonger près d'elle, Bella reprit la place où elle se sentait bien : dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'Edward se mit à parler. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il lui fit part de ses sentiments. Elle faillit hurler de joie quand il lui dit qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle, qu'il l'aimait !!! Elle allait lui faire part de ses sentiments quand il lui demanda d'attendre pour le faire. Même si elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de sa demande, elle l'accepta. La jeune fille lui sourit avant qu'elle ne quémande un baiser qu'Edward lui accorda. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant que le jeune homme ne s'endorme lentement, les traits de son visage étaient enfin détendus.

Bella caressa doucement le visage d'Edward, ce dernier bougea quelque peu dans son sommeil et vint se blottir contre elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit-ami. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Par ailleurs, elle savait qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Carlisle, qu'il avait lu des livres, alors, pourquoi sentait-elle qu'il était toujours effrayé ? Et puis quelle était cette culpabilité qu'elle avait lue dans son regard ? Bella mordilla sa lèvre et inspira doucement pour ne pas éveiller le jeune homme qui dormait contre elle, elle retint péniblement ses larmes, elle ignorait comment, mais elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Edward et cela lui était insupportable.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il blottit un peu plus sa tête contre la douce chaleur sur laquelle elle reposait. Un rire léger l'interpella, mais il décida de s'en moquer et de profiter de cette bulle de tendresse qui l'étreignait. Le jeune homme frémit légèrement quand des doigts caressèrent ses cheveux. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine quand il repensa au visage émerveillé de Bella lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le restaurant, à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard sous le ciel étoilé du planétarium, à leurs lèvres qui s'étaient enfin trouvées… La fin de la soirée se rappela violement à lui, il se tendit, il avait tout gâché. Il allait s'enfermer dans ses sombres pensées lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Bella résonna à ses oreilles.

« -Je sais que tu ne dors pas, murmura-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Edward décida de feindre encore un peu le sommeil, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter son regard. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de se relever brutalement lorsqu'il comprit où il avait enfoui sa tête ! Les joues rougies de honte, il baissa les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille quand, comme toujours, celle-ci le surprit. Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux devant lui, ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues.

-Bonjour, chuchota Bella.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que leurs lèvres se frôlaient déjà. Ses doutes s'envolèrent l'espace d'un instant pour profiter pleinement de leur baiser. Leurs langues se touchaient et il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour la plaquer contre son corps, il avait désespérément besoin de sentir sa chaleur. Doucement, Bella les fit basculer sur le lit, elle se retrouva allongée sur lui et elle ne pouvait guère ignorer son petit problème qui venait de s'éveiller.

-Tout va bien, Edward, le rassura-t-elle, tu te souviens qu'on en a déjà parlé ? Ce n'est pas grave.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement pendant que la jeune fille changeait de position. Son visage s'empourpra quand il comprit que leurs corps seraient prêts à se fondre l'un dans l'autre s'ils n'avaient pas leurs peignoirs.

-Edward ? Embrasse-moi !

Le jeune homme ne put résister à la tentation, ni à la voix un peu étrange de Bella. Etait-ce son désir pour lui qui transparaissait dans ce timbre si envoûtant ? Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand soudain Bella amorça un léger mouvement du bassin, son corps réagit aussitôt à ce frottement, son gémissement fut étouffé par leur baiser. La jeune fille renouvela l'expérience, une décharge de plaisir parcourut son corps, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la taille de Bella. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elle en profita pour embrasser sa mâchoire avant de descendre lentement vers son cou, puis, le haut de son torse dévoilé par le peignoir. Tout en lui prodiguant ces caresses, Bella continuait sa douce torture, son corps se déhanchant contre le sien. Jamais, il n'avait connu pareil plaisir, mais pourtant, il devait l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

-Bella… Bella, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, Edward ?

Tout en lui répondant, elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille, ce qui attisa le brasier qui couvait en lui.

-S'il… S'il-te-plaît, bafouilla le jeune homme.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

Bella avait prononcé cette phrase en le regardant dans les yeux, sa voix suave et son regard chocolaté assombrit l'électrisèrent, tout comme la légère rougeur qui envahissaient ses joues quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Bella… On ne peut pas…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je… C'est compliqué… Il faut arrêter…

-Tu es sûr de vouloir que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-elle en se pressant un peu plus contre sa virilité qui palpita.

-Je… Je…

Edward ne savait plus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne pensait qu'à la jeune fille, à sa douceur, à son corps enivrant… Il aurait aimé la stopper, mais son corps le trahissait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête.

-Edward, murmura Bella à son oreille, j'en ai envie et toi aussi. Peu importe ce que tu me caches, je m'en moque, tout ce qui compte c'est l'instant présent, d'accord ?

-Tu regretteras…

-Je ne regretterai rien ! Le coupa-t-elle. Edward. J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse, une nuit magnifique alors fais en sorte que le réveil soit magique.

-Tu… Tu as vraiment passé une bonne soirée ? S'enquit-il surpris.

-Comment peux-tu en douter ? Le plus gentil, le plus beau des garçons m'a concocté une soirée de rêve et il m'a emmené au Paradis en m'avouant qu'il m'aimait. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est qu'il refuse que je lui dise que moi aussi je l'aime. »

Edward tressaillit et ferma les yeux en entendant la confession de Bella, son cœur s'était gonflé de joie quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments de manière détournée. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il l'attira à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Bella approfondit leur baiser tout en reprenant leurs caresses. Délicatement, la jeune fille écarta un peu les pans de son peignoir pour que ses lèvres puissent découvrir son torse. Il gémit. Edward avait l'impression que son être allait prendre feu.

« -Tu me fais confiance ? Susurra soudain Bella à son oreille.

-Oui. »

Bella lui sourit. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes qui étaient toujours sagement posées sur sa taille pour les remonter le long de son buste. Edward déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle les arrêta sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait deviner ses formes généreuses à travers le peignoir. Doucement, il bougea ses doigts, caressant la poitrine de Bella qui se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. Etait-ce bien lui qui avait provoqué ce son ? Il recommença, agaçant la pointe durcie de son mamelon qu'il sentait sous le tissu. Pour toute réponse, Bella gémit et rapprocha brutalement leurs intimités qui bougeaient lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Un grognement lui échappa alors que son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

« -Edward ? Haleta Bella.

-Oui ?

-Regarde-moi. »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant que la jeune fille ôtait ses mains de sur sa poitrine. Leurs doigts se nouèrent et se posèrent sur le matelas à la hauteur de son visage. Le bassin de Bella venait frénétiquement à la rencontre du sien qui suivait le rythme imposé par la jeune fille. Leurs souffles de plus en plus erratiques balayaient leurs visages. Son sexe gorgé de plaisir palpitait à chaque caresse envoyant des ondes de plaisir à travers son être. Leurs gémissements devenaient bruyants, leurs mains s'accrochaient désespérément l'une à l'autre. Soudain, Edward sentit le corps de Bella s'arquer contre le sien, une lueur d'intense plaisir rayonnait sur son visage. Le jeune homme sentit alors son corps répondre à l'appel de celui de la jeune fille, son membre dressé frémit une dernière fois alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Une violente chaleur envahit son être alors qu'il se déversait entre leurs deux corps, un râle de plaisir s'échappant de sa gorge.

Ses yeux mi-clos aperçurent ceux de Bella qui le fixaient avec intensité. Il était encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir lorsque les lèvres de la jeune fille retrouvèrent les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Ses mains l'agrippèrent fermement, l'une à la nuque et l'autre à la taille, il la fit basculer sur le lit, la dominant de son corps, sa langue caressant fougueusement celle de Bella qui gémit. A bout de souffle et à regret, ils se séparèrent. Edward se laissa tomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser la jeune fille avec son poids. Son cerveau encore embué par les brumes du plaisir tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« -Tu réfléchis trop.

Il se redressa sur un coude pour fixer sa petite-amie qui l'observait en souriant. Edward ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers et cette lueur qui brillait dans son regard réveillait quelque chose au plus profond de lui.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

Il savait qu'en lui disant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, elle ferait de même. Il aurait pu l'en empêcher, mais il avait souhaité entendre ces trois mots. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, sûrement semblable à celui qui illuminait les traits de Bella. Doucement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Bella était sur un petit nuage. Certes, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, c'était encore trop tôt, mais Edward avait accepté de baisser ses défenses et ils avaient put se donner du plaisir. Jamais, elle n'oublierait les différentes émotions qui étaient apparues sur le visage du jeune homme. Ses traits étaient magnifiés par le désir, transcendés par le plaisir, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un être aussi parfait ? Lorsqu'il s'était abandonné entre ses bras, mettant de côté ses doutes, elle avait failli hurler de joie et en plus il avait accepté qu'elle lui avoue son amour !

La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois de joie tout en se rhabillant. Elle entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller le rejoindre. Bella se plaça devant un miroir pour se coiffer, un sourire niais éclairait son visage et elle s'efforça de le faire disparaître car elle savait que dès que les autres le verraient, ils l'assailliraient de questions. Au moment où elle réussit à se recomposer un visage neutre, Edward sortit de la salle de bain habillé. Il allait lui aussi devoir camoufler l'air idiot, mais tellement craquant, qu'il arborait. Elle allait lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il suffisait qu'elle le voie pour que son air niais revienne. Résignée à subir un interrogatoire, elle enfila sa veste et prit la main qu'Edward lui tendait. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils partagèrent un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre Jasper et Emmett qui les attendaient à la réception pour rentrer à Forks, les routes ayant été dégagées en début de matinée. Une fois confortablement installée dans la voiture, c'est-à-dire dans les bras d'Edward, elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux merveilleuses heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

Lynda jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à son téléphone, Esmé lui avait promis de lui envoyer un message dès qu'Edward et Bella seraient rentrés. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Edward avait arrangé un rendez-vous, elle avait été ravie et surtout curieuse de savoir ce que leur protégé projetait de faire pour cette soirée. Elle savait qu'Aaron était dans la confidence, mais son mari gardait étonnement bien le secret. Du coup, elle se retrouvait à attendre qu'Esmé lui envoie un message pour lui confirmer que tout c'était bien passé. Lynda espérait sincèrement que le jeune couple aurait un peu progressé, elle se souvenait qu'à l'époque, Aaron, sans le savoir, avait énormément joué avec ses nerfs, elle avait été plusieurs fois à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'air gêné que prenait son mari à cette époque-là, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne fuyait plus à ses tentatives de séduction.

« -Vu ton regard et ton sourire, j'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses ? Murmura Aaron à son oreille.

-Peut-être, bien, souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Alors, du nouveau ?

Ca y'est, pensa Lynda, son mari avait déjà cessé de jouer pour repasser en mode boss. Un brin énervée et frustrée, elle quitta la table de conférence où des tas de dossiers s'étalaient devant elle et les autres agents, pour aller prendre un pot de glace au chocolat dans le petit réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'elle se rassit tout en prenant une cuillerée de chocolat, elle se rendit compte que tous la regardaient d'un air amusé, tous, sauf Aaron qui observait les dessins fait par Edward qui jusqu'à présent avec ses notes ne les avaient pas beaucoup aidés. Ils consultaient aussi depuis plusieurs heures les dossiers de différents psychiatres ou psychologues _douteux_ sans avoir avancé.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que quelqu'un a du mal à gérer sa frustration, ricana Chase.

Pour toute réponse, Lynda le fusilla du regard avant de prendre une nouvelle part de glace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Questionna Aaron en sortant de sa lecture et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous leurs collègues se moquaient d'elle.

-Rien, grogna-t-elle.

-Tu devrais arrêter de manger autant de glace au chocolat, lança distraitement Aaron, ou alors viens courir avec moi demain matin.

-Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua aussitôt son mari, mais tu sais que nous devons rester en forme pour notre travail et…

-Mes formes vont très bien, _**boss**_, lâcha Lynda d'un ton cinglant avant de se lever, et vous n'êtes pas prêt d'en profiter ! »

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, elle entendit des rires rapidement étouffés, elle imaginait sans mal le regard noir qu'Aaron avait dû lancer à ceux qui avaient osé ricaner. D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers son bureau dont elle ne manqua pas de claquer la porte. Tout en se laissant tomber dans sur son canapé, elle compta les secondes. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à la volée et à claquer pour la seconde fois. Aïe, il n'avait pas frappé, il n'appréciait donc pas son petit coup d'éclat, en même temps, il aurait pu éviter de lui faire une remarque sur son poids devant tout le monde !

« -Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?! S'énerva Aaron en la fusillant du regard. Depuis quand tu me parles de cette manière au travail ?! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton patron et que si tu as des remarques personnelles à me faire, tu attends que nous soyons à la maison ou en privé, pour les faire !

-Tu as fini ?

-A quoi tu joues ?!

-A quoi je joue ?! C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander ?!

-Quoi ?!

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu es étrange depuis ton agression ? Tu es sur tes gardes ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Tu me dis toujours tout d'habitude ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, Aaron, mais je n'aime pas ça !

-Ecoute, chérie, soupira-t-il avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Tu te fais des idées et puis… Je te trouve fatiguée ces derniers temps et je pense que ça te joue des tours.

-Aaron !

-Bon, d'accord, je suis juste inquiet pour Edward et puis…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

-Je pense… Je pense que tout ceci a réveillé des souvenirs en moi… Je croyais avoir tourné la page, mais…

-Je suis désolée, mon amour, j'aurais dû comprendre, s'écria Lynda.

Elle posa précipitamment son pot de glace sur la table basse et prit son mari dans ses bras. Elle effleura les lèvres d'Aaron pendant qu'il caressait son visage.

-Tu pleures ? S'étonna-t-il en observant ses doigts humides.

-On dirait… Je dois être plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais.

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau, Lynda maudit la personne qui venait les déranger.

-Oui ? Lança-t-elle.

-Désolé de vous déranger, dit David, on vient de recevoir les dossiers que nous avions demandés à la CIA et Aaron, il y a un livreur pour toi à la réception.

-Allez, au boulot ! Déclara son époux en l'aidant à se lever. »

Lynda acquiesça et suivit David jusqu'à la salle de réunion pendant que son mari se rendait à la réception récupérer son pli. A mi-chemin, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner à son bureau récupérer le pot de glace qu'elle y avait oublié faisant ainsi sourire David. Alors qu'elle ressortait tout en avalant une cuillerée de chocolat son regard se posa sur la réception et elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand les livreurs arboraient-ils un tel look ? Cet homme ressemblait plus à un homme de main de la mafia. Elle allait s'approcher quand Aaron congédia le _livreur_ et revint dans l'open-space qui s'étalait sous leurs bureaux légèrement surélevés. Tout en marchant, son mari ouvrit l'enveloppe de papier kraft et sortit un dossier. Lynda ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux qu'Aaron ne l'aperçoive. Elle rejoignit la salle de réunion où il arriva peu de temps après d'elle.

« -Notre homme s'appelle Marco Piettreri, il s'est exilé ici après avoir été radié de l'ordre des médecins pour des expériences qu'il menait sur ses patients. Distinction physique : des yeux vairons. »

Lynda écouta les détails que donnait son mari. Où avait-il trouvé ces informations ? Et pourquoi ces documents qui semblaient être confidentiels avaient-ils été livrés par un homme qui ne paraissait pas très net ? Soucieuse, elle écouta tout de même Aaron tout en se promettant de mener sa propre enquête.


	27. Chapter 27

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Ilonka: **La relation entre Bella et Edward avance, leur couple devient plus solide. J'espère que la suite te plaira. En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Sabrina:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le chemin sera encore long avant que tous les problèmes d'Edward soient réglés, mais il est sur la bonne voie. Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Emilie :** Un grand MERCI pour ta review ! Elle me fait super plaisir ! Edward prend confiance en lui et la découverte de ces nouveaux sentiments l'y aide. C'est vrai qu'il est fort probable que les deux tourtereaux se fassent harceler… Je suis contente que le RV t'ait plu. Merci encore pour ta review ! A + !

**Catiuski :** Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Aaron a toujours un comportement louche, en tout cas, maintenant que Lynda a décidé de surveiller son mari, ça risque de devenir explosif… Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Angelik :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, Edward va devoir parler à Bella, mais ce n'est pas évident pour lui car il a honte et a peur du rejet. Tu crois que la famille Gibson va s'agrandir ? Possible… Encore merci et à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! Bises.

**Tounimiss :** Merci, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! A bientôt !

**Chloé :** Et oui, nos deux tourtereaux avancent ! Maintenant, il va falloir qu'Edward trouve le courage de parler à Bella. Pour Lynda et Aaron, peut-être leur famille va-t-elle s'agrandir ? … Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que le RV t'ait plu ! C'est sûr que ça risque de devenir explosif si Lynda s'en mêle… A bientôt ! Bisous.

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Secret dévoilé**

Bella observa discrètement la porte de la chambre qui se tenait sur sa droite, elle évalua la distance qui la séparait de sa liberté. Peut-être que si elle s'élançait elle pourrait échapper à ses geôliers ? La jeune fille mordilla sa lèvre tout en observant le sol qui était a priori dégagé, hormis quelque chaussures… Mais connaissant sa chance, elle risquait de trébucher sur l'une d'entre elles. Bella inspira profondément avant de bondir de sur le lit et de courir vers la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, une main se referma sur sa cheville et elle se retrouva plaquée sur le matelas. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Rosalie tenait bien sa cheville et Alice s'installa sur son dos.

« -Laissez-moi partir ! Gémit-elle.

-Non ! Lâcha Rose. Il y'a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas sur ta soirée ! Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé dans la chambre ?

-Oui, soupira Bella qui ne put cependant pas empêcher ses joues de se colorer.

-Raconte ! S'écria Alice qui avait vu ses rougeurs.

-On… On s'est rapproché, avoua Bella, mais vous n'en saurez pas plus !

-Oh, c'est génial ! Je suis contente pour vous deux, assura Rosalie, il est donc un peu plus à l'aise ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas, il a encore beaucoup de retenu… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Ouais, enfin, n'empêche que c'était une soirée parfaite, convint Alice, pourtant, je pensais pas que le planétarium serait un endroit romantique.

-Tu veux rire ? C'était magique ! Il y avait plein d'étoiles, de la musique, non, c'était parfait !

Alice et Rosalie ne purent retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air niais qu'elle devait afficher.

-Je suis trop contente que tout se soit bien passé ! Sautilla Alice sur le lit manquant de les faire tomber Rose et elle. C'est trop génial ! Et un grand merci à la tempête de neige !

-Moi, je suis contente de voir enfin Edward heureux, lâcha soudain Rose avec sérieux, vous avez vu comment ses yeux brillent ?

-Oui et il a le même sourire idiot que notre Bella ! Lança Alice.

-Toc, toc, dit Esmé en poussant doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Bien sûr, maman, entre, l'invita Alice.

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, commença la mère de famille, il semblerait que ta soirée ce soit bien passée ?

-Oui, Esmé, répondit Bella, Edward a été parfait, c'était magique.

-Elle n'arrête pas de répéter ce mot, railla Rose.

-Tant mieux, assura Esmé. Le restaurant vous a plu ?

-Oui, c'était très bon, chic mais sans être trop guindé.

-Et la décoration ?

-J'en étais sûre ! Avec Edward, on en a même parlé lors du repas !

-Je ne lui avais rien dit, mais j'ai été heureuse qu'il choisisse ce restaurant, il est vraiment très bien. Et sinon, vous avez fait quoi après ?

-Nous sommes allés au planétarium et c'était vraiment…

-Magique ! Crièrent Alice et Rosalie à sa place tout en se moquant d'elle.

-Tant mieux, rit Esmé face aux facéties de ses filles, je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé. Vous…

Les quatre femmes sursautèrent en entendant des coups brutaux frappés à la porte. Elles se tournèrent vers celle-ci et découvrirent Emmett.

-Maman ! Je croyais que tu allais chercher les filles pour que nous puissions déjeuner et non pour papoter avec elles ? !

-Calme-toi, mon grand, on arrive.

-J'ai faim moi, bougonna Emmett en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en affichant une moue contrariée.

-Alors, allons nourrir mon homme, déclara Rose en venant se blottir contre son compagnon. »

Esmé passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elles descendirent ainsi à la cuisine où les hommes étaient déjà installés. Bella s'approcha de son père pour l'embrasser avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'Edward. La jeune fille sourit quand elle sentit la main de son petit-ami se poser sur la sienne pour l'étreindre brièvement avant de la lâcher pour attraper le plat que son père lui faisait passer. Bien entendu, chacun ne semblait avoir qu'un seul sujet aux lèvres et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau assaillis par des questions concernant leur rendez-vous qu'Emmett ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de commenter.

Fort heureusement pour eux, Carlisle vint à leur rescousse, vite secondé par Charlie qui ne paraissait pas apprécier certaines allusions d'Emmett. Bella se promit qu'elle se vengerait du grand brun. La conversation dévia alors vers des sujets un peu moins sensibles et à son grand soulagement plus personne ne fit allusion à leur soirée.

Le repas terminé, elle aida Esmé à débarrasser. Edward leur donna un coup de main pendant que les hommes s'installaient devant un match de foot. Ces derniers appelèrent Edward pour qu'il les rejoigne, mais son petit-ami continua de lever la table jusqu'à ce que ses frères viennent le chercher de force. Emmett passa ses bras sous ses aisselles pendant que Jasper l'attrapait par les pieds, Edward tenta de se débattre, mais ils le tenaient fermement. Sous les rires de toute la famille, ils l'embarquèrent de force vers le salon où était la place des vrais hommes.

Une fois que la cuisine fut propre, elles rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans le salon. Esmé s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil de Carlisle qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Charlie. Rosalie et Alice s'installèrent dans le canapé où étaient leurs hommes. Bella passa devant son père et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant d'aller rejoindre Edward qui était avachi sur le deuxième canapé. Son petit-ami semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle s'assit près de lui et l'obligea à s'allonger. La jeune fille ignora le regard de son père quand elle demanda à Edward de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, le jeune homme hésita, mais elle l'y obligea.

Tout en buvant du café ou du thé, les conversations reprirent, seuls Emmett et Charlie semblaient être captivés par le match. Pendant que Bella écoutait Esmé qui parlait d'une maison qu'elle était en train de rénover, sa main caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Edward. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Bella accentua ses caresses, massant légèrement ses tempes, son petit-ami s'endormit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, ses traits détendus rendaient grâce à sa beauté. Encore une fois, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter quelqu'un comme lui ? Cette pensée raviva ses démons et s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec une personne aussi banale qu'elle ? Soudain, ses doutes furent balayés quand elle se souvint de la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite. Edward Cullen l'aimait ! Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier les mots qu'il avait prononcé, il s'était ouvert et offert à elle. Elle espérait être digne de ce cadeau. Une légère chaleur envahit son corps et ses joues quand elle repensa à l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée.

«-Bella ?

La jeune fille sursauta et leva précipitamment la tête. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle, bien entendu, tout le monde l'avait surpris en train de contempler le dormeur.

-Bella, répéta Esmé, veux-tu un autre thé ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

Esmé se leva et plaça les tasses vides sur un plateau. Bella sentit peser sur elle le regard moqueur des enfants Cullen et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche, elle décida d'aider Esmé.

-Non, ne bouge pas ma chérie, protesta la mère de famille.

-Ca ne me gêne pas, assura Bella en soulevant délicatement la tête d'Edward pour la poser ensuite sur un coussin.

Bella se dépêcha de retrouver Esmé à la cuisine au moment où Alice lui demandait d'un ton moqueur à quoi elle pensait pour que ses joues virent au rouge. Esmé s'occupa de remplir les tasses de café pendant qu'elle versait de l'eau fumante dans celles qui contenait du thé. Lorsqu'elles revinrent au salon, Bella espérait qu'ils aient trouvé un sujet de conversation en dehors d'elle et de sa relation avec Edward. La jeune fille fut soulagée quand elle les entendit parler du lycée.

-Non, mais je vous promets, il les attire toutes ! S'exclama Jasper. Elles ne le lâchent pas !

Bella grimaça en repensant à toutes les filles du lycée qui dévisageaient sans aucune vergogne son petit-ami. Elles étaient nombreuses et elle avait parfois du mal à garder son sang froid, mais les deux qui l'horripilaient le plus étaient sans aucun doute Lauren et Jessica qui faisaient tout pour attirer Edward dans leurs filets.

-Je pense que les deux pires sont tout de même Mallory et Stanley, lâcha Alice, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elles lui auraient fait si je n'étais pas arrivée !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Esmé un peu soucieuse.

-Lauren a accosté Edward pour lui demander de l'aide, la porte de son casier dans le vestiaire était, soi-disant, bloquée. Bien entendu, Edward n'a vu aucune objection à l'aider, heureusement que je les ai vu se diriger vers le terrain. Après ça, je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus les suivre sans l'un d'entre nous.

-Tu as bien fait, approuva Bella qui se demandait déjà ce qu'elle pourrait faire à ces deux pestes.

-Alors comme ça, Eddy est un tombeur, murmura Emmett d'un ton songeur, remarquez, c'est pas si étonnant que ça c'est mon petit frère !

Des petits sourires moqueurs étirèrent leurs visages pendant que tous dévisageaient Emmett, au même moment, la main de Rosalie heurta la nuque du grand brun qui se mit à bouder. Bella allait reprendre sa place auprès d'Edward lorsqu'Emmett se leva pour aller s'agenouiller près du canapé où son frère dormait toujours.

-Je vois pas trop ce qu'elles lui trouvent, il est pas mal, mais un peu trop fin à mon goût.

-Emmett, l'appela Carlisle, laisse-le se reposer, il est fatigué.

-Ouais, c'est à se demander ce qu'il a fait cette nuit ? Lança Emmett en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer et surtout pour ne pas se ruer sur le grand brun pour le faire taire, elle savait parfaitement que la bagarre qui en découlerait réveillerait Edward. Et puis, le meilleur moyen de faire taire Emmett était de l'ignorer, il se lassait vite de jouer seul.

-Oh, t'es pas marrante, Bella, râla d'ailleurs ce dernier face à son mutisme avant de se tourner vers son frère, Eddy ? Ed ? Réveille-toi.

-Emmett, soupira Esmé, viens ici.

-Et puis arrête de le regarder comme ça, sinon, je vais croire que tu fais partie du fan-club de Mallory et Stanley, ricana Jasper.

Emmett se redressa d'un seul coup, une mine offensée se dessinait sur son visage avant qu'elle ne soit rapidement remplacée par un sourire amusé.

-Quelle que soit la chose à laquelle tu penses, laisse tomber, c'est une mauvaise idée, le prévint Rose qui savait que cet air ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Peu désireux d'abandonner la plaisanterie qu'il avait en tête, Emmett se mit à papillonner des cils avant de se tourner vers son frère en le couvant d'un regard énamouré. Bella se demandait ce qu'il allait faire quand elle vit le grand brun prendre une pose aguicheuse qui leur arracha un fou-rire.

-Oh, Edward ! Je te veux ! Lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Tu es si beau !

Bella se joignit aux rires des autres, Emmett imitait à la perfection Lauren et Jessica, il était aussi tout aussi ridicule qu'elles. Edward gigota dans son canapé avant de s'éveiller en sursaut quand Emmett se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'aîné était à fond dans son rôle.

-Emmett ! Non ! Gronda Carlisle les faisant tous sursauter.

-Oh, oui ! Tu es si désirable, Eddy ! Edward tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Fais plaisir à ton fr…

-Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Edward d'une voix paniquée.

Les rires se turent instantanément lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du jeune homme, Bella ne voyait pas son visage mais il était clair qu'il était terrifié et il se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte du grand brun. Toute lueur d'amusement disparut du visage d'Emmett qui ne lâcha pas pour autant son cadet. Les mains fermes de Carlisle se posèrent sur les épaules d'Emmett pour le forcer à lâcher prise. Un crac sonore retentit au moment où l'aîné des frères poussa un cri de douleur. Emmett se laissa tomber sur le sol, le nez en sang. Cependant, Bella ne se préoccupa pas de lui, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la peur qui déformait les traits d'Edward, ce dernier s'était replié dans un coin du canapé.

-Edward, tout va bien, assura Carlisle d'une voix douce, tu es à la maison. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Regarde, nous sommes tous là avec toi.

Son petit-ami sembla reprendre peu à peu pied avec la réalité, ses yeux encore paniqués balayèrent le salon et croisèrent leurs regards interloqués.

-Putain, tu m'as cassé le nez, grogna Emmett.

Esmé réagit en entendant les paroles de son fils, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son aîné pour essuyer son nez pendant que Rosalie allait chercher des compresses.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward avant de s'enfuir à l'étage.

-Garde la tête en arrière, ordonna Carlisle à Emmett. Alice va chercher une serviette humide et pose-la sur son front. Je reviens t'examiner. Jasper ?

-Je viens. »

Les deux blonds quittèrent précipitamment le salon pour gagner l'étage, elle les entendit tambouriner contre la porte de la chambre d'Edward avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Bella se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'avait abandonné Carlisle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Esmé et Rosalie qui soignaient Emmett, ce dernier pestait contre son médecin de père qui l'avait abandonné ! Ce n'était pas normal, cela ne ressemblait pas à Carlisle de ne pas se précipiter auprès de l'un de ses enfants s'il était blessé. Pourquoi avait-il suivi Edward ? Sa logique lui souffla que c'était parce qu'il allait sûrement plus mal qu'Emmett.

La jeune fille repensa à la violente réaction de son petit-ami lorsque son aîné l'avait réveillé. Edward s'était débattu, il avait crié, ils avaient pu tous entendre la peur dans sa voix. Sans un mot, elle se leva et sortit à l'arrière de la maison. Elle avait besoin d'air. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser les tremblements qui parcouraient son être. Elle se laissa tomber sur la balancelle et ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer le mal être qui la rongeait. Bella ferma les yeux et aussitôt le visage terrifié d'Edward lui apparut.

« -Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet d'Esmé. Cette dernière s'assit près d'elle et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre le moteur d'une voiture. Bella releva rapidement la tête et vit le véhicule de service de son père s'éloigner.

-Il accompagne Emmett, Jasper et les filles à l'Hôpital, la renseigna Esmé.

-Carlisle ne peut pas s'occuper d'Emmett ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Il est occupé, éluda Esmé. »

Bella hocha distraitement la tête. Depuis quelques minutes, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait semblaient avoir trouvées des réponses. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle se faisait sûrement des idées ! Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait bien raison, elle repensa à la nuit où elle avait trouvé Edward sur le bord de la route, seul dans le noir et la neige, frigorifié et surtout terrorisé. Elle se remémora toutes les fois où il avait été sur ses gardes, elle repensa à ses gestes innocents, elle revit ses yeux verts se teinter à la fois de plaisir et de peur … C'était ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait pu identifier ce matin lorsqu'ils avaient… Un sanglot lui échappa quand elle se souvint comment elle l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements… Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« -Bella, viens, rentrons ma chérie, dit Esmé en la forçant à se lever.

La jeune fille ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle tremblait de froid, mais était-ce vraiment le froid qui la faisait tressaillir ? Ou était-ce le poids de sa culpabilité ?

-Bella ! L'appela Esmé en haussant un peu le ton. Regarde-moi ! Tout va bien, ma puce.

-Non… Non… C'est faux…

-Bella, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, implora la mère de famille en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, je t'en prie, ne garde pas ça pour toi.

-Je… Il… Je n'avais pas compris.

-Je sais, ma belle, je sais, mais tout va s'arranger. Edward est fort.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi…. Je croyais… Ils avaient dit… Je… Je…

-Chut, calme-toi, ma chérie, dis-moi ce que tu as compris, ordonna doucement Esmé en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Ils lui ont fait du mal, Esmé, balbutia-t-elle en ne retenant plus ses sanglots, comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ? Comment peut-on faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ma douce ? Insista Esmé.

-Ils… Ils… Les gens de la secte… Ils ont… Ils ont abusé de lui ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Dire ces mots à voix haute lui permit de comprendre ce qui était depuis toujours sous ses yeux et qui était resté jusque-là une énigme pour elle, mais plus maintenant. Son mal être, ses doutes, tout s'expliquait. Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Esmé la prit dans ses bras, leurs sanglots se mêlèrent alors qu'elles s'étreignaient fermement.

-Ca va aller, ma chérie, assura Esmé en essuyant ses larmes, il ne doit pas nous voir dans cet état.

-Je… Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella, s'écria Esmé, au contraire, grâce à toi, il a retrouvé le sourire, il a appris à aimer, à faire confiance aux autres.

-Je… Je… lui…

-Bella qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je lui… Je lui ai fait du mal…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Oh, Esmé, si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais insisté ! »

Bella se jeta dans les bras de la mère de famille qui s'empressa de la bercer contre elle tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Bella ne l'entendait pas, elle était trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle revoyait la mine effrayée d'Edward hier soir lorsqu'elle avait posé ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, puis lorsqu'il était sorti précipitamment de la baignoire… Il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas la blesser et elle, elle avait abusé de sa gentillesse, de son ignorance. Elle n'était qu'une putain d'égoïste ! Comment avait-elle pu l'utiliser ainsi ? Comment avait-elle osé lui dire qu'elle l'aimait après l'avoir blessé de la sorte ? Elle ne valait pas mieux que les hommes qui avaient abusé de lui… A cette pensée, ses larmes redoublèrent et elle s'accrocha désespérément à Esmé.

* * *

Edward s'était enfui. Une nouvelle fois, il avait préféré fuir qu'affronter leurs regards. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Pourquoi Emmett était-il venu le réveiller ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé à différencier la réalité de ses cauchemars ? Ils étaient tous là, ils avaient tout vu ! Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux quand il se souvint de leurs regards. Ils l'avaient observé avec inquiétude, mais ce qui l'effrayait était la lueur de compréhension qui s'était allumée dans leurs prunelles. Ils allaient comprendre, ses paroles, ses gestes étaient assez équivoques. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Allaient-ils le haïr ? Le repousser ? Toutes ces questions l'obnubilaient et le rendaient malade.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, il voulait rester seul, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne partiraient pas. Il murmura un _entrez_ avant de se rouler en boule sur son lit et d'enfouir son visage dans un oreiller. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids d'un corps. Edward reconnut sans mal les bras rassurants de son père. Il opposa une faible résistance quand ce dernier voulut le serrer contre lui avant de finalement chercher refuge dans cette étreinte rassurante. Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son chagrin, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, Carlisle n'était pas venu seul. Il reconnut sans peine la voix apaisante de Jasper, ce dernier, avec l'aide de leur père, tentait de le rassurer, mais leurs mots ne parvenaient pas à l'apaiser.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme entendit son père demander à Jasper d'accompagner Emmett à l'Hôpital avec l'aide de Charlie, ils ne seraient pas trop d'eux deux pour soutenir le grand brun. Jasper serra une nouvelle fois son épaule avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur son corps.

« -Ca va aller, Edward, tout va bien se passer, lui promit son père.

Ces quelques mots lui arrachèrent de nouveaux sanglots. Comment tout pourrait bien se passer maintenant qu'ils savaient ? Car il était certain que tous avaient compris !

-Edward, tu es leur frère et je t'assure que leur réaction ne sera pas différente de celle de Jasper, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils t'aimeront moins.

Les paroles de son père éveillèrent un peu d'espoir en lui. Jasper ne lui avait pas tourné le dos quand il avait su, bien au contraire, le blond avait toujours été là pour lui ! Et puis, ses parents aussi n'avait pas été dégoûté par sa présence, ils avaient continué à l'aimer, à l'embrasser, à le prendre dans leurs bras comme en cet instant. Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas que sa famille dans le salon, il se raidit, ses larmes qui s'étaient un peu taries repartirent de plus belle.

-Mon fils, je t'assure que personne ne te regardera différemment que ce soit un membre de notre famille ou non, je peux t'assurer que tu ne perdras pas l'estime de Charlie ou l'amour de Bella.

-Mais… Mais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Comment… Comment voudrait-elle de… de… moi après… après ce qui…

-Parce qu'elle t'aime tout simplement. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Edward, tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. De plus, même si tu te sens sale, tu ne l'es pas et je peux t'assurer que Bella pense comme moi. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir te le faire comprendre.

-En plus… En plus, j'ai… J'ai même pas eu le… le courage de lui… de lui parler… il… il a fallu… qu'elle l'apprenne…

-Edward, ce n'est pas grave. Bella est une jeune fille intelligente et je pense qu'elle devait se poser pas mal de questions, tôt ou tard, elle aurait compris. Et puis, ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi, tu es quelqu'un de très courageux.

-Pfff.

-Si, c'est vrai. Regarde les progrès que tu as accomplis en quelques mois ! Peu de personnes pourraient se vanter d'avoir autant de volonté que toi ! Alors, soit, tu ne lui as parlé, mais n'oublie pas le chemin que tu as parcouru. Ai confiance en toi, mon fils, et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que cela ne changera rien pour Bella.

-J'aimerais te croire.

-Alors, crois-moi, réclama Carlisle, maintenant, je pense qu'il est important que tu lui parles.

-Je sais.

Edward le savait, il allait devoir s'expliquer, lui faire face, mais il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps et surtout de réconfort.

-Papa ?

-Oui, Edward.

-On peut encore reste un peu comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr, accepta Carlisle. »

Son père se laissa retomber sur le dos, l'attirant contre lui. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Edward ferma les yeux, il écouta les battements du cœur de Carlisle, se laissant bercer par eux. Le jeune homme savoura l'étreinte rassurante et aimante que son père lui donnait.

* * *

Jasper pesta une nouvelle fois contre son aîné qui se laissait porter par Charlie et lui. Emmett n'était pas un poids plume, le shérif et lui avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter depuis que Monsieur avait décidé qu'il était trop mal pour marcher. Charlie souffla et serra les dents, prenant sûr lui. Jasper aurait aimé l'imiter, mais il était trop inquiet pour Edward aussi il déversa sa colère sur Emmett qui retrouva tout à coup un certain appui sur ses jambes. Ils atteignirent enfin le service des urgences où les infirmières furent surprises de les voir.

« -Bonjour, Janice, Helen, les salua Jasper, Emmett a pris un mauvais coup. Papa pense que ce n'est pas cassé.

-On va quand même faire des radiographies. Allez, assieds-toi, mon grand, dit Helen à Emmett qui prit place dans un fauteuil roulant, vous nous attendez là ?

Jasper hocha la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Charlie et les filles s'installer dans un coin de la salle d'attente. Il se tourna vers Janice pour savoir pour combien de temps ils en auraient.

-Les radiographies seront vite faites, l'informa-t-elle, cependant, il n'y a aujourd'hui que le Docteur Johnson et il est au occupé à moins que ton père…

-Non, papa ne viendra pas. Il est occupé, éluda-t-il mal à l'aise, y'a-t-il des papiers à remplir ?

-Non, je m'arrangerai avec ton père lors de son prochain service.

-Merci, Janice. »

Jasper inspira profondément avant de rejoindre la salle d'attente. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement leurs questions, déjà dans la voiture de Charlie, l'ambiance avait été tendue. Seul Emmett ne paraissait avoir rien remarqué car il était trop inquiet pour son nez. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il sentit les regards d'Alice, de Rose et de Charlie se poser sur lui. Jazz observa la pièce qui était pratiquement déserte, mais, comme dans toutes les petites villes, il valait mieux qu'ils soient seuls. Charlie devait penser la même chose que lui car il se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, Jasper enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, ses yeux se perdirent sur les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux.

« -Jasper, l'appela doucement Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de leur faciliter la tâche car ce n'était pas son histoire et qu'il avait quelque part l'impression de trahir son petit frère.

-Sa réaction n'était pas normale, lâcha soudain Rosalie d'une voix tendue, il était mort de peur, ça se voyait, ça se sentait !

-Sûrement parce qu'il dormait et ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett, mais d'une personne dont il avait peur, expliqua Charlie, j'ai souvent vu cette réaction chez des enfants …

-Chez des enfants ? Continuez, Charlie ! S'impatienta Alice dont le chagrin transparaissait dans la voix.

-Chez des enfants abusés par des adultes, par des putains de pédophiles ! Ragea Rosalie qui ne dissimulait plus ses larmes. Tu savais ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Tu savais ? S'énerva Rose. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi…

-Parce que c'est l'histoire d'Edward ! S'écria à son tour Jasper et en fusillant sa sœur du regard. Il a tout fait pour que personne ne sache ! T'imagines qu'il a même réussi à leurrer les gars du FBI ?

-C'est… C'est pour ça qu'il est parti chez Lynda et Aaron ?

-Oui, il avait besoin de temps et ils étaient les plus à même à l'aider.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna Charlie en passant une main lasse sur son visage, j'imagine que tes parents l'ont appris lors de sa fugue ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'Edward a préféré affronter une tempête de neige plutôt que d'attendre le retour de papa.

-Il… Il pensait que papa allait le…, murmura Alice chancelante et livide.

-Oui, mais mets-toi à sa place, c'est ce qui se passait lorsqu'il était dans la secte, il n'avait aucune raison de penser que ce serait différent dans sa famille. Alice, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, il sait, Edward sait maintenant qu'il est en sécurité avec nous.

-Tu en es sûr ? Dit Rose. Il était terrorisé tout à l'heure.

-Edward ne peut pas effacer ce qu'il a vécu d'un claquement de doigts, les mauvais souvenirs, les cauchemars le hanteront encore pendant des années, souffla Charlie.

-Il s'est enfui parce qu'il sait que nous savons ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui et ce n'est pas évident pour lui, acquiesça Jasper, papa a peur qu'il se renferme sur lui.

-Ecoutez les enfants, il va falloir faire comme si rien n'avait changé, ne lui montrez pas votre peine ou votre pitié, n'en parlez que s'il vient vers vous ou si vous sentez qu'il a besoin de se confier. D'accord ?

-Les enfants ? Chef Swan ? Les appela Janice en les rejoignant. Emmett a terminé.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Charlie.

-Tout va bien, son nez n'est pas cassé. »

Ils suivirent l'infirmière à l'intérieur des urgences où Emmett patientait. Malgré la tension qui régnait, ils ne purent retenir un éclat de rire lorsqu'ils virent le pansement de leur frère ainsi que les ecchymoses qui s'étendaient déjà sous ses yeux. Jasper donna une tape réconfortante dans le dos de son aîné pendant qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture du Chef Swan. Une fois à l'intérieur, Charlie ne démarra pas le véhicule. Il était temps de parler à Emmett pour que ce dernier ne soit pas l'écart et surtout qu'il ne fasse plus d'erreur.

* * *

Carlisle se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte d'Edward. Il avait pleuré durant de longues minutes avant que la fatigue de ne l'emporte à nouveau. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le recouvrir avec un plaid qui traînait sur le canapé. Non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à son fils, il sortit de sa chambre. Carlisle retrouva Esmé au salon, son épouse berçait doucement Bella qui dormait elle aussi.

« -Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mal, murmura Esmé, je pense qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris. Et Edward ?

-Mal aussi, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su lui parler et il est terrifié à l'idée que tout le monde le sache. J'ai essayé de le réconforter, mais je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour le faire.

-Bella ?

-Oui. Je vais la porter dans sa chambre, elle sera mieux allongée. »

Esmé acquiesça et se défit délicatement de l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Carlisle prit ensuite Bella dans ses bras et gagna l'étage, son épouse sur ses talons. A peine eut-il déposé Bella sur le lit que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'image leur arracha un sourire. Esmé s'absenta quelques secondes et revint avec la couette de la chambre d'amis. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures aux deux dormeurs avant de les recouvrir avec la couette. Carlisle tira les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans une semi-obscurité pendant qu'Esmé embrassait les deux jeunes gens. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Ils allaient s'y installer lorsqu'ils entendirent la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée. Leurs enfants et le policier ne tardèrent pas à entrer. Carlisle ferma brièvement les yeux, il n'aimait pas voir cet air peiné sur le visage de ses enfants.

« -Je suis désolé, déclara Emmett en venant vers eux, je ne voulais pas…

-Emmett ! L'interrompit Esmé. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas grave.

-Comment va Edward ? Demanda Jasper.

-Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre frère est fort, assura Carlisle tout en examinant le visage de son aîné.

-Où est Bella ? Interrogea Charlie.

-Elle est dans la chambre d'Edward, ils dorment, le renseigna Esmé.

-Charlie, je sais que nous te demandons beaucoup ainsi qu'à Bella, mais Edward est très attaché à elle et je pense qu'elle sera la seule à trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer.

-Je sais, Carlisle, assura le Chef Swan, je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je ne suis pas inquiet pour ma fille, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle ne veut être nulle part ailleurs que près de votre fils. Alors, elle peut rester là, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Merci, le remercia Esmé en l'étreignant.

-Merci, souffla Carlisle, je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller. Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour ?

-Tu crois que l'on peut les laisser seuls ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Je crois même que c'est préférable, assura Carlisle.

-Allons faire un tour à Forks, proposa Jasper.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de voir du monde, murmura Alice qui avait les yeux rougis.

-Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec cette tête là ! »

La remarque d'Emmett et son ton faussement outré leur arracha quelques rires ou sourires. Charlie proposa de les accueillir chez lui. Carlisle accepta. Avant de partir, le médecin alla jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux dormeurs. Il leur laissa un mot leur expliquant où ils étaient avant de rejoindre les autres qui patientaient au rez-de-chaussée. Carlisle monta dans sa voiture. Ils avaient fait le bon choix, il en était certain.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'éveillait doucement, Edward se demanda depuis quand son père portait le même parfum de Bella ? Et pourquoi était-ce lui qui était blotti contre son torse et non l'inverse ? Le jeune homme entrouvrit un œil et dans la semi-pénombre, il découvrit Bella qui s'éveillait. La jeune fille s'agita entre ses bras avant que, les yeux encore à moitié clos, elle se hisse sur ses coudes pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Soudain, Bella s'immobilisa. Edward comprit qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, elle se rappelait de tout. Nerveusement, il se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il lui en coûtait de ne plus sentir la chaleur rassurante de son corps contre le sien, mais il ne souhaitait pas lui imposer sa présence. Edward sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« -Edward ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Edward, je suis…

-Non ! La coupa-t-il. Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire la vérité, je te demande pardon Bella, pardon de t'avoir trompé, de t'avoir menti. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui n'a pas été souillé, qui n'a pas honte de son corps. Tu…

-Edward, tais-toi !

Le jeune homme se raidit en entendant la voix chargée de colère de Bella. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, ses poings se serrèrent sur son jean. Il inspira profondément pour garder le contrôle quand il sentit deux mains douces se poser sur ses joues.

-Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Doucement, il lui obéit. Ses larmes lui échappèrent, coulant le long de ses joues. Son regard croisa celui de Bella qui était agenouillée face à lui, elle aussi pleurait.

-Edward Carlisle Cullen, je t'aime, affirma Bella en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Edward, tu me complètes, tu me fais vivre… Je… Comment puis-je te faire comprendre que ce qu'ils t'ont fait n'affecte en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ? Tu es quelqu'un de courageux, de gentil, d'attentionné, comment ne pourrait-on ne pas t'aimer ? Edward, je t'en prie, ces hommes t'ont fait du mal, ne les laisse pas continuer à t'atteindre, tourne cette page de ta vie et…

-Et ?

-Et si tu veux toujours de moi, nous pourrions écrire la suite de ton histoire à deux ?

-Tu… Je ne te dégoûte pas ? Osa-t-il demander d'une voix à peine audible.

-Non, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille, pour moi, tu es toujours le même, tu es le jeune homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Edward ferma les yeux. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait que Bella l'aimait toujours ! Elle n'avait pas fui en apprenant la vérité, elle allait rester près de lui. Peut-être qu'après tout ils avaient raison ? Peut-être méritait-il lui aussi d'être heureux, d'être aimé ?

-Edward ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit en entendant la voix de Bella, le ton de cette dernière l'interpella. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ouvrit les yeux pour lui faire face.

-Edward, je te demande pardon, sanglota Bella.

-Pardon ?

Edward était stupéfait. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle pardon ? Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi coupable ? Son cœur manqua un battement, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine pendant que ses doutes l'assaillaient à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, je t'ai fait du mal, poursuivit Bella.

Le jeune homme se figea. Que venait-elle de dire ? Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant ses propos.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, hoqueta Bella entre ses sanglots, je ne voulais pas te forcer… Je… Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux…

Edward eut l'impression de recevoir une violente décharge électrique en entendant ses propos. Comment pouvait-elle s'abaisser à se comparer à lui ? Il était perdu.

-Bella, tu n'as rien à voir avec… avec… lui.

-Si, ce matin… Je… Tu ne voulais pas, lui rappela-t-elle, je l'ai vu, mais… mais j'ai insisté… Pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas… t'utiliser… te faire du mal…

Edward se figea en repensant à l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée ce matin. Comment pouvait-elle comparer ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec l'horreur que l'autre lui avait fait vivre ? Il se pencha et obligea Bella à se redresser, il l'installa sur ses genoux.

-Bella, je… Comment dire ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise…, avoua Edward alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge, c'est pas évident…

Le jeune homme maudissait sa maladresse et sa timidité, Bella l'observait avec attention, il désirait tellement ôter la peine qu'il lisait sur son visage qu'il se devait d'être honnête avec elle. Il inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer, il avait l'impression que son visage allait prendre feu.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison pour ce matin, je n'étais pas à l'aise, confessa-t-il tout en se dépêchant d'essuyer les larmes de sa petite-amie, mais, Bella, tu as bien fait d'insister. Je… Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort… Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel désir, un tel plaisir. Tu… Tu m'as montré que le rapprochement de deux êtres était quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu as réussi à me faire ressentir du désir, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas, ne me demande pas pardon pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin car tu gâcherais l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit Bella d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, répondit-il avant de poursuivre avec gêne, on pourra recommencer ?

Bella essuya ses larmes, la peine disparut peu à peu de ses yeux pour être remplacée par de la joie. La jeune fille s'appuya sur ses épaules pour se redresser et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. La seconde suivante, leurs lèvres se retrouvaient pour un baiser empli d'amour. Edward laissa ses mains caresser le dos de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle plaquait son corps contre le sien, éveillant ainsi tous leurs sens. Doucement, ils basculèrent sur le lit, Bella n'interrompit leur baiser que pour embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, avant de revenir s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

-Tu… Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Chuchota Bella à son oreille.

Edward sentit son corps s'enflammer lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots, ses joues rougies accrurent son envie, mais il se rappela alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, confia-t-il, mais mes parents risquent de débarquer.

-Oh, souffla-t-elle déçue.

Edward caressa sa joue, il partageait sa déception. Il avait envie de ressentir à nouveau les émotions qui l'avaient traversé ce matin surtout que maintenant elles ne seraient pas étouffées par le remord ou la peur.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Bella en désignant une enveloppe posée bien en vue sur son chevet.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour attraper l'enveloppe sur laquelle était notée leurs deux prénoms, il l'ouvrit et la lut.

-Nous sommes seuls.

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont partis faire un tour pour nous laisser du temps pour discuter, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant la lettre.

-Ils ne rentreront pas avant dix-neuf heures, releva Bella en jetant un coup d'œil au radio réveil, ça nous laisse deux heures.

En entendant cela, Edward sentit son corps s'éveiller à nouveau. Bella balança la lettre sur le sol avant de revenir s'installer sur lui, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pendant que leurs mains s'agrippaient fermement au corps de l'autre.

-Edward, si tu me fais confiance et si tu en as envie, on pourrait peut-être aller un peu plus loin ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je… Bella, je ne suis pas prêt, enfin, je ne me sens pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, confia Edward.

-Je sais et on ira à ton rythme, mais que dirais-tu si nous ne gardions que nos sous-vêtements comme hier dans la baignoire ?

Edward hésita. Il se rappelait la douceur de la peau de sa petite-amie contre la sienne, le bonheur de sentir sa peau. Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte que les doigts de Bella caressaient doucement la peau de son ventre sous sa chemise.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-Ok, mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Dis-moi, stop dès que tu sens que ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

-Promis. »

Bella se pencha pour sceller leur pacte d'un baiser. Alors que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, il put sentir ses doigts fins déboutonner sa chemise avant de venir se promener sur son torse ainsi révélé. Edward expira bruyamment. Il sentait sa peau frémir sous les doigts de la jeune fille, ses mamelons durcirent quand elle les caressa. Les mains de Bella se posèrent sur les siennes et elle les guida jusqu'à son pull. Ses doigts hésitants se glissèrent sous la bordure du vêtement, caressant timidement la peau de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un léger soupir à ce contact. Enhardit par la réaction de Bella, il remonta lentement le long de son ventre avant d'arriver à la lisière de son soutien-gorge qu'il effleura. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les siennes qui étaient toujours sous son pull, elle les guida sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa, appréciant la rondeur, la douceur de celle-ci.

Soudain, il eut l'impression que le pull était de trop, il ôta ses mains de la poitrine de sa compagne qui laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Edward sourit en entendant ce son, il se dépêcha de lui ôter le vêtement et de reprendre ses caresses. Bella lui sourit à son tour avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Leurs mains partaient à la découverte du torse de l'autre pendant que leurs langues bataillaient. La jeune fille se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, leurs reins s'enflammèrent à ce contact. Bella amorça un mouvement du bassin qu'il suivit, leurs gémissements furent étouffés par leurs baisers.

Tout à coup, Bella le repoussa. Il tomba lourdement sur le matelas. Bella lui adressa un sourire rassurant quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Doucement, la jeune fille se leva sur le matelas et tout en lui faisant face, elle ôta son jean. Edward ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle était magnifique dans ses sous-vêtements en dentelle bleue nuit. Bella n'était pas très grande, mais ses courbes étaient harmonieuses et son corps ne put que s'enflammer à leur vue. Sa petite-amie rougit en se rendant compte qu'il la détaillait, il eut un petit sourire d'excuse. Bella le lui rendit avant de revenir s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme voulut l'embrasser, mais elle le força une nouvelle fois à s'allonger sur le lit.

« -Laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-elle tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, je vais prendre soin de toi, tu es d'accord ? »

Edward aurait aimé lui répondre que oui, mais pour l'instant il était incapable de parler, alors, il hocha simplement la tête. Les lèvres de Bella quittèrent le creux de son cou pour descendre ensuite le long de sa poitrine. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps, les serrant fermement quand il sentit sa bouche se refermer sur l'un de ses mamelons. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle le mordilla doucement. Tout en le torturant tendrement, Bella ondulait lascivement du bassin, sa virilité bien éveillée commençait à être à l'étroit dans son jean et son boxer. Lentement, Bella quitta le haut de son torse pour glisser le long de son corps. La jeune fille traça le contour de son jean avec sa langue humide déclenchant des milliers de frissons dans tout son être, ses mains agrippèrent fermement le drap. Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Bella se poser sur le bouton de son jean.

« -Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

-Oui, réussit à articuler Edward d'une voix rauque. »

Bella lui sourit avant de faire sauter le bouton et d'abaisser lentement la fermeture éclair du vêtement. Le jeune homme mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Bella suivre le contour de son boxer, son sexe se tendit un peu plus. Edward souleva son bassin pour permettre à Bella de lui ôter son jean, son membre fièrement dressé frôla le visage de la jeune fille ce qui lui arracha un grognement qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Sa petite-amie réussit enfin à lui enlever le vêtement qu'elle balança hors du lit.

Edward pensait qu'elle allait se réinstaller sur lui comme ce matin, mais non, Bella continua de le torturer en léchant, mordillant, embrassant son nombril, sa ceinture abdominale. Le jeune homme tentait de conserver son sang froid sous ses tendres assauts, son bassin, qui semblait ne plus lui obéir, se tendait toujours vers sa petite amie réclamant toujours plus de caresses.

Tout à coup, il ne sentit plus les lèvres de Bella sur son corps, la jeune fille s'était rallongée sur lui. Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Bella jeta un coup d'œil à la lampe de chevet qui était allumée à leur réveil et qui était leur seule source de lumière.

« -Tu préfères que je l'éteigne ?

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était trop distrait par le plaisir qui tenait encore son corps aux aguets.

-Edward ?

La voix chargée de désir de sa petite-amie envoya une décharge dans ses reins. Sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement, il amorça un mouvement du bassin, son membre gorgé de désir vint caresser le sexe de sa petite-amie dont il put percevoir l'humidité, ils gémirent à l'unisson.

-Edward, tu préfères que j'éteigne ? Lui redemanda Bella d'une voix sensuelle.

Le jeune homme se retrouva une nouvelle fois incapable de lui répondre, il était trop occupé à l'observer. Bella était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos, seule une mèche effleurait sa poitrine. Edward ne put résister à l'envie de la toucher, caressant par la même occasion le sein de sa compagne qui se mordilla la lèvre.

-Edward ?

-Je m'en fiche, arriva-t-il finalement par murmurer. »

Bella lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se laisse glisser à nouveau le long de son corps. Ses doigts, sa langue s'appliquèrent à enflammer une nouvelle fois ses sens. Soudain, Edward retint son souffle. Son sexe palpita quand la jeune fille le caressa à travers son boxer, le désir s'amplifia en lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps alors que son corps réclamait toujours plus d'attentions, son bassin alla à la rencontre des doigts de Bella.

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Edward lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Bella sur sa verge sans la protection de son boxer ! Il pouvait sentir leur chaleur, leur douceur se promener le long de son érection. Une plainte rauque secoua son torse alors que Bella referma ses doigts sur son membre pour commencer à le caresser. Tout son être trembla quand il sentit les lèvres de Bella déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son pénis. Le ventre d'Edward se noua, sa respiration se bloqua dans son torse lorsqu'elle laissa sa langue parcourir sa longueur.

« -Non, souffla-t-il.

Bella continua à le cajoler, ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ou bien l'ignorait-elle ? Edward ressentait de moins en moins de plaisir face aux tendres caresses de sa petite-amie. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, des images, d'autres sensations, venaient remplacer ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il se revoyait à genoux, soumis, tremblant de peur…

-Bella, stop, s'il-te-plaît.

Des larmes lui échappèrent alors qu'il tentait désespérément de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient. Il sentit son sous-vêtement frôler son sexe qui se ramollissait. La seconde suivante, Bella le prenait dans ses bras et essuyait tendrement ses larmes.

-Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle, ça va aller, ce n'est rien. Respire calmement.

-Je… Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Bella, je t'ai dit de m'arrêter si ça n'allait pas et tu la fais, c'est ce que j'attendais de toi.

-Oui, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Edward, je te promets que tout va bien. Edward ? Je… J'ai une question, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Tu…Tu semblais apprécier, non ?

-Je… Oui, mais… il… il… Je… je ne veux pas que… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose… d'aussi dégoûtant, confessa-t-il dans un murmure, d'aussi humiliant.

-Edward, avais-je l'air de me forcer à le faire ?

-Euh, non, admit-il après avoir réfléchi.

-J'avais envie de le faire, de te faire plaisir, de connaître ton goût, ta saveur, confia Bella à son oreille. Faire une fellation à la personne que l'on aime n'est pas une humiliation et je peux t'assurer que l'on prend beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurais-je voulu ? Surtout que tu ne m'as rien demandé.

Edward acquiesça face aux arguments de Bella. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il avait lu dans le livre que son père lui avait offert que c'était une pratique normale, un acte d'amour et non de soumission.

-Veux-tu réessayer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui, Bella étudiait attentivement chaque émotion qui se lisait sur son visage.

-Non, répondit Bella à sa place, tu n'es pas prêt.

-Dés…

-Attention, si tu dis que tu es désolé, je te mords ! Prévint-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se sourire tendrement. Edward caressa la joue de la jeune fille avant de l'attirer vers lui pour échanger un baiser. Bella les fit doucement basculer, elle se retrouva prisonnière sous son corps. Tout en approfondissant leur baiser, la jeune fille remonta ses jambes le long de son corps permettant ainsi à leurs intimités de se rapprocher. Edward sentit le plaisir couler à nouveau dans ses veines.

-C'est toi qui mène la danse, le prévint Bella tout en caressant son dos.

Edward hocha doucement la tête avant de suivre son exemple. Il déposa une multitude de baisers dans le creux du cou de sa petite-amie avant que ses lèvres ne partent à la découverte de sa poitrine. Il sentit le corps de Bella s'arquer contre le sien lorsqu'il donna un coup de langue à une de ses pointes durcies. La jeune fille se frotta un peu plus fort contre lui. Edward augmenta ses va et viens tout en suçotant l'un des mamelons de Bella pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait son autre sein. Les doigts de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur ses épaules, ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et il put sentir son humidité caresser sa verge à travers leurs sous-vêtements.

-Edward, lâcha-t-elle dans une plainte.

Il pouvait sentir son corps se crisper contre le sien pour quémander encore plus d'attentions. Elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la délivrance.

-Viens avec moi, murmura Bella avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. »

Edward sentit une décharge de plaisir parcourir son échine pour terminer sa course dans sa virilité qui frémit. Les mains de Bella suivirent le même chemin, mais elles arrêtèrent leur course sur ses fesses qu'elles pressèrent, raffermissant le contact entre leurs sexes. Leurs gémissements peuplèrent sa chambre, leurs bassins se rencontraient avec frénésie. Soudain, Bella resserra son emprise sur son corps tout en criant son prénom. Sa respiration chaude et saccadée balaya sa peau pendant qu'il la rejoignait dans sa jouissance. Le prénom de la jeune fille passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il se répandit dans son boxer.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale, tout son corps tremblait encore sous le choc de la vague de plaisir qui l'avait envahi. Il voulut rouler sur le côté pour délivrer Bella du poids de son corps, mais sa petite-amie le maintint fermement contre elle. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à rouler sur le côté et à l'entraîner avec lui. Bella posa sa tête sur son torse, ses doigts jouaient avec sa fine toison et dessinaient le contour de ses muscles. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour quémander un baiser, son regard se posa sur son radio réveil, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

* * *

Lynda tournait distraitement sa cuillère dans le chocolat fondu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Carla. Dès qu'elle avait eu un instant de libre, elle avait rejoint l'informaticienne pour étudier des bandes vidéo. Pour mener à bien son enquête sur Aaron, elle devait d'abord identifier l'homme qui lui avait porté le dossier de Marco Piettreri. Elle avait donc demandé à Carla de lui montrer les images enregistrées par les caméras de surveillance du hall, mais elles n'avaient rien pu en tirer, soit l'homme était de dos, soit, il les évitait. Lynda demanda alors à voir les enregistrements des caméras extérieures, mais là aussi il n'y avait rien, l'homme contournait leur champ d'action et il était arrivé à pied, donc pas de plaque d'immatriculation ou de taxi à interroger. Carla avait bien entendu posé des questions sur cet homme surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu avec le boss, mais Lynda avait habilement détourné la conversation.

Lynda sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit une légère odeur de brûlé, elle ôta rapidement sa casserole de sur le feu. Après avoir réparé les dégâts, elle continua la préparation de son gâteau. Cependant, elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser une question. Comment cet homme avait-il fait pour éviter tous les champs d'action des caméras ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse et celle-ci l'effrayait, Aaron. Aaron avait du lui dire où elles étaient placées et comment les éviter. Tout en cherchant une autre explication, elle mit son gâteau au four. Soudain, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Aaron.

-C'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit son époux en l'observant avec attention.

-Oui, tu m'as juste surpris.

Lynda pria pour que son ton soit juste, elle prit le plat vide pour le nettoyer, elle pouvait sentir le regard de son époux peser sur elle. Il était doué, très doué comme profiler et en plus il était son mari, elle devrait se montrer très prudente. Lynda se figea quand elle sentit les mains d'Aaron se poser sur sa taille.

-Encore du chocolat ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui, admit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Tout va bien, mon amour ? Je te trouve étrange.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, confessa Lynda en se tournant pour lui faire face, et si tu allais prendre ta douche pendant que je termine de préparer le repas ?

-J'ai une meilleure idée, dit son mari en glissant ses mains sous son pull, si tu venais prendre une douche avec moi ?

-Laisse-moi programmer la minuterie du four et je te rejoints. »

Lynda lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Ses mains caressèrent le torse de son mari avant de se poser sur sa cravate qu'elle délaça. Aaron raffermit son emprise sur ses hanches pour la plaquer contre son corps, lui montrant ainsi l'étendue de son désir. Lynda s'arracha difficilement à son étreinte. Son mari l'observa pendant qu'elle programmait le four. Soudain, elle ne sentit plus son regard peser sur elle.

Dès qu'elle entendit le bruit de la douche, elle se précipita dans le bureau de son mari. Elle sortit une petite puce de la poche de son jean pendant que son autre main attrapait le téléphone portable de son époux. Elle se dépêcha de retirer la batterie ainsi que la carte Sim. Tout en surveillant la porte, elle colla la puce qu'elle avait en main à la carte Sim. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle rangea le portable dans la poche de la veste où elle l'avait trouvé et se dépêcha de rejoindre Aaron sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, une main enlaça sa taille et elle se retrouva sous le jet de la douche.

« -Aaron ! S'écria-t-elle en observant ses vêtements mouillés.

Lynda releva la tête en entendant le rire de son mari, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce son merveilleux. Son homme s'approcha d'elle, plaquant son corps nu contre le sien encore recouvert de ses vêtements humides.

-Je t'aime, murmura Aaron.

Son cœur vacilla. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Comment pouvait-elle surveiller, épier l'homme qui partageait sa vie ? Elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Tout en répondant au baiser de son époux, elle repoussa ses doutes et ses questions. Ces derniers temps, elle se laissait submerger par ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être objective. Pourtant… Lynda cessa de se poser des questions quand elle entendit les jurons de son mari qui peinait à lui ôter ses vêtements.

-C'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, maugréa-t-il en faisant glisser son jean le long de ses jambes.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, répliqua Lynda en riant, il ne fallait pas être aussi pressé ! »

Son mari se redressa après avoir balancé son jean et sa culotte hors de la douche, ses mains se posèrent sur son chemisier qu'il ouvrit brutalement faisant voler les boutons. Lynda plongea son regard dans le sien et perdit pied lorsqu'elle y vit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle chercha le chemin de ses lèvres et, tout en prenant appui sur ses épaules, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Aaron qui émit un grognement sourd.

* * *

Aaron essuyait tendrement les cheveux de son épouse quand celle-ci sortit en courant de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie du four. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa femme semblait avoir une étrange obsession pour le chocolat ces derniers temps. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rappela que ce n'était pas le seul changement qu'il avait noté en elle. Lynda semblait être à fleur de peau ces derniers temps tout comme elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de surveiller le moindre de ses gestes.

Tout en nouant une serviette autour de sa taille, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il attrapa sa veste et en sortit son téléphone portable. Il ôta la batterie et examina l'appareil. Aaron n'aima pas ce qu'il vit. Lynda le surveillait, elle avait même mis une puce dans son téléphone, sûrement pour tracer et écouter toutes ses conversations. Il rangea l'appareil dans sa veste avant d'attraper un autre téléphone qui se trouvait caché dans le faux fond d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il composa son numéro, il devait le prévenir.

« -C'est moi… Je sais… Non, n'appelez plus sur l'autre, ma femme l'a mis sur écoute… Je… Non ! Je m'en charge…. Je vous dis de ne pas la toucher, je me charge d'elle ! »

D'un geste furieux, il raccrocha le téléphone et s'empressa de le faire disparaître quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de la porte qui était entrouverte. Le couloir était désert. Avait-il imaginé ces bruits de pas ? Ou bien son épouse avait-elle entendu sa conversation et elle s'était éclipsée avant qu'il ne puisse la surprendre ? Aaron grimaça en pensant aux conséquences que pourraient avoir sa deuxième hypothèse…


	28. Chapter 28

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un gigantesque **MERCI** pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci ! Merci! Merci!

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Patou :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'Aaron devient de plus en plus flippant… A + !

**Ilonka:** Aaron soulève toujours autant de questions… Et oui, tout le monde sait pour Edward, il faut espérer maintenant que ça ne change pas trop l'ambiance qui règne dans la famille. Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Sabrina :** Aaron est toujours aussi étrange… Toute la famille est maintenant au courant du passé d'Edward, cela lui permettra peut-être d'avancer. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Marion:** Merci énormément pour ta review ! Le comportement d'Aaron est très étrange, pour ne pas dire, suspect… Edward et Bella avancent lentement et il prend confiance en lui. Merci encore ! A bientôt ! Bises.

**Emilie :** Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que cette suite te plaise. Il était quasiment certain que notre petit couple serait harcelé par les autres pour savoir comment c'était passée la soirée ! En tout cas, un immense merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Mélanie :** Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et que tu y portes de l'intérêt. J'ai essayé d'aller faire un tour sur le blog, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée (je sais j'suis pas douée, sorry). Peux-tu me redonner l'adresse ? Merci. A bientôt !

**Angelik :** Merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! ^_^ Bella est très douce et attentive aux besoins d'Edward. Aaron, quant à lui, devient assez flippant… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Merry Christmas !**

Edward était en train de déposer la dernière assiette sur la table lorsqu'il entendit des voitures se garer dans l'allée. Aussitôt, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il fit son possible pour rester maître de lui-même. Tout allait bien se passer, ne cessait-il se répéter, tout allait bien se passer. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il sentit deux mains fines se poser sur ses hanches, Bella se blottit contre lui pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et il inspira calmement. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ses parents ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la cuisine.

« -Oh, mes chéris, vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal ! S'écria Esmé en voyant la table mise et le repas qui mijotait.

Sa mère vint les étreindre à tour de rôle, elle déposa un baiser sur leurs joues avant de suivre Bella qui voulait lui faire goûter sa sauce tomate, sa petite-amie avait l'impression qu'il manquait un ingrédient. Son père s'approcha de lui, un sourire rassurant illuminait son visage et il le prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, mon grand, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

A peine son père s'était-il écarté de lui que le reste de la famille fit son entrée avec Charlie.

-Ca sent bon ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir ce qui était prévu au menu.

Edward se raidit lorsqu'il vit son aîné. Son visage était déformé par des ecchymoses et un horrible bandage, aussitôt, Edward s'en voulut. Son frère lui adressa un sourire avant de suivre leur sœur à la cuisine, alors, qu'il essayait de chiper une pomme dauphine, Esmé lui tapa sur les doigts et l'envoya s'asseoir sous les rires des autres. Edward s'approcha alors de lui et malgré l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait, il avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes étaient épiés.

-Emmett, je suis désolé pour ton nez, s'excusa-t-il, je ne voulais pas vraiment te frapper.

-T'inquiète c'est pas grave, assura le grand brun, en plus ça fait pas mal… Enfin presque pas, rajouta-t-il, en tout cas je suis content !

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Edward.

-Oui, car sur mes deux frères, il y en a au moins un qui ne cogne pas comme une gonzesse !

Edward soupira de soulagement que son frère ne lui en veuille pas. Soudain, il entendit les filles pouffer pendant que les adultes échangeaient des regards amusés. Il repensa aux paroles d'Emmett et aussitôt il chercha du regard son autre frère.

-Une gonzesse ? Répéta Jasper d'une voix dangereusement calme, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Et encore, je suis sympa, je suis même sûr qu'Alice frappe plus fort que toi !

-Ca s'est sûr ! Acquiesça le petit lutin en sautillant.

-Tu vas voir si je frappe comme une gonzesse ! Grogna Jazz. »

La seconde suivante, Edward reculait d'un pas pour éviter d'être percuté de plein fouet par Jasper. Emmett qui s'était préparé à cette éventualité courrait déjà vers le salon. Craignant que ses deux frères ne se blessent, Edward leur emboîta le pas. Quand il arriva dans le salon, Emmett et Jasper se faisaient face, se jaugeant du regard. Tout à coup, Jasper grimpa sur le canapé pour se jeter sur leur aîné, mais celui-ci eut le temps d'ouvrir la baie vitrée et de s'enfuir dehors, les éclairages extérieurs s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure de leur course poursuite. Edward les rejoignit au moment où Jasper se jetait sur Emmett, tout deux roulèrent dans la neige.

Plus rapide que leur aîné, Jasper se redressa et fit rapidement une boule de neige qui atteignit Emmett en plein torse. Le grand brun se dépêcha de faire à son tour une boule et une bataille débuta. Un fin sourire étirait son visage alors qu'il voyait ses aînés se chamailler gentiment. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et il sut que le reste de la famille les observait depuis le salon. Soudain, Jasper envoya une boule de neige en plein dans le visage d'Emmett qui se mit à geindre.

« -Oh, arrête de te plaindre ! On dirait une gonzesse ! Ricana Jasper qui visa à nouveau son visage.

-Ca t'es pas venu à l'esprit, Blondie, que ça pouvait me faire mal ?

-Allons, Emmett, j'ai pas suffisamment de poigne pour te blesser, se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler Jasper, et puis ça fait du bien de la glace sur les ecchymoses, non ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai, accorda Emmett en haussant ses épaules, mais, il me semble que l'on oublie une variante dans notre équation ?

-Depuis quand tu parles comme un matheux ? Lança Jasper qui ne comprenait pas où leur aîné voulait en venir.

-Il faut croire que notre petit frère déteint sur moi, alors, tu penses pas qu'il nous manque un facteur ?

-Quel genre de facteur ? Insista Jazz qui sourit en comprenant les propos de l'aîné.

Edward observa leur échange tout en se demandant à quoi rimait ce charabia ? Soudain, il comprit. Alors qu'il évaluait la distance qui le séparait de la baie vitrée derrière laquelle les autres les observaient, il sentit peser sur lui deux regards. Il se tourna vers ses frères qui se jetèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager, puis il ôta la neige de ses vêtements.

-Tu croyais pas que t'allais t'en tirer sans prendre une boule de neige ? Lui lança Emmett avant de lui envoyer un projectile sur le torse.

-J'espère pour toi que ta cheville va mieux, petit-frère, car tu vas devoir courir !

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que Jasper lui envoyait une boule de neige, Edward l'évita de justesse. Il se baissa pour prendre un peu de poudreuse et façonner un projectile, mais ils étaient deux et il était seul. Il voyait déjà qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à l'attaquer ! Alors que son aîné allait lancer sa boule, Emmett reçu un projectile en pleine figure !

-Personne ne touche à mon homme ! Déclara Bella en se plaçant devant lui.

Edward se redressa, il avait eu le temps de faire deux projectiles, il en donna un à Bella et ils se mirent à courir après ses frères. Rapidement, Rosalie et Alice les rejoignirent et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille qui les laissa tous gelés, mouillés et affamés.

-Bon, je pense que vous vous êtes suffisamment amusés ! Déclara Carlisle depuis la terrasse. Venez vous réchauffer et vous changer !

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de jouer. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers la terrasse, leur petit groupe se rapprocha.

-Trop loin pour moi, marmonna Alice.

-Et moi j'y vois pas des masses avec ce fichu pansement, maugréa Emmett.

-Et puis, t'es pas le meilleur viseur, ricana Jasper.

-Tu te crois meilleur ? Répliqua aussitôt Emmett.

-Ca suffit, gronda Rose, il se méfie de nous, mais…

-Pas de toi, chéri, termina Bella en lui mettant une boule de neige dans les mains.

Edward observa pendant quelques secondes le projectile que les autres dissimulaient tant bien que mal et son père qui se tenait toujours sur la terrasse pour être sûr qu'ils rentrent bien. Il comprit alors ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

-Non ! Murmura-t-il en tentant de leur rendre la boule de neige.

-Allez, Edward, il ne s'attendra pas à ça venant de toi, insista Emmett.

-Il a raison, poursuivit Alice, et puis tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir déjà fait !

-Vous… Vous lui avez déjà fait le coup ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oh, que oui ! Acquiescèrent-ils.

Edward inspira avant de continuer à avancer avec les autres, la boule entre ses mains semblait peser des tonnes. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la terrasse, leur petit groupe se dispersa sous l'œil étonné de Carlisle. Edward prit son élan et visa le torse de son père… La boule de neige l'atteignit en plein visage sous les rires du reste de la famille. Charlie qui était resté bien à l'abri derrière la baie vitrée dut se retenir au canapé pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

-J'avais enfin un enfant parfait, se lamenta Carlisle en prenant une pose exagérément dramatique, et il a fallu que vous me le…

Leur père ne put terminer sa phrase car ses frères, ses sœurs et Bella venaient de lui lancer une salve de boules de neige. Le rire de Charlie leur parvint encore plus distinctement.

-Et toi, ça te fait rire ? Lança Carlisle en fusillant le shérif du regard.

-Désolé… mais le respectable Docteur Cullen couvert de neige de la tête aux pieds, c'est… c'est trop…

Charlie continua de se moquer de leur père sous l'œil courroucé de ce dernier. Soudain, ils n'entendirent plus le rire du Chef de la Police de Forks, ils se rapprochèrent et virent que ce dernier ôtait de la neige de son visage.

-Comment as-tu osé, Cullen ?

-Comme ça ! Répondit son père en balançant une autre boule sur Charlie qui s'élança à sa poursuite.

Les deux hommes les rejoignirent et la bataille recommença de plus belle. Edward venait juste d'éviter un projectile de Rose quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son père.

-Il me semble que nous avons un différent à régler, jeune homme.

Edward fut soulagé de ne ressentir aucune peur, il n'avait pas envie de fuir, simplement de ramasser un peu plus de neige pour la lancer sur son père. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque Carlisle se jeta sur lui pour écraser une boule de neige dans ses cheveux.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désordre ?

La voix d'Esmé arrêta immédiatement les réjouissances. Elle était sur la terrasse et les observaient d'un œil amusé? Exaspéré ? Furieux ?

-Je vous ai demandé de leur dire de venir se changer pour le repas et qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous jouez ?

-La partie est terminée, murmura Emmett en passant près d'eux, faites tous profil bas. Edward passe en premier.

-Pourquoi moi ? Protesta-t-il.

-Le chouchou passe d'abord, tu l'attendriras, lui expliqua Alice en le poussant.

Edward avança en première ligne sous la pression des autres. Il était clair que l'ambiance avait radicalement changé, aucun de ses frères ou sœurs ne préparait une boule de neige dans son dos, personne ne s'y risquerait vue la tête de leur mère… Sauf, qu'il avait tort. La seconde suivante sa mère reçut une boule de neige en plein visage.

-Tu vas me le payer, Carlisle Cullen ! Prévint-elle en se lançant à la poursuite de leur père qui s'enfuyait en riant.

-Bien, les enfants, les appela Emmett, nous allons prendre une douche bien chaude et mettre des vêtements secs pendant que les enfants terminent de jouer. Charlie, il doit rester des vêtements à vous de votre dernière pêche avec papa.

-Beurk, c'est dégoûtant, lâcha Alice en attirant ainsi leur attention. »

Ils suivirent son regard et virent leurs parents tendrement enlacés qui échangeaient un baiser. Cette image réchauffa son cœur et il ne comprit pas les bruits de dégoûts qu'eurent ses frères et sœurs. Haussant les épaules, il suivit les autres à l'intérieur. Leurs parents les rejoignirent et après que tous se soient réchauffés, ils passèrent à table. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Edward se dit qu'il avait eu tort d'appréhender leur réaction. Ils étaient une famille et ils s'aimaient quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Lynda consulta rapidement sur son ordinateur la liste des appels passés par son mari, rien, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Cela la conforta dans son idée qu'il avait trouvé la puce et qu'il utilisait un autre téléphone. Elle avait essayé de fouiller son bureau, mais il ne lui en laissait jamais le temps. Par ailleurs, les quelques mots de la conversation qu'elle avait surpris la mettait mal à l'aise. Etait-ce elle la chose gênante dont il fallait se débarrasser ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle avait une foi inébranlable en son mari, jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit qu'il la mette en danger, n'est-ce pas ?... Au début, si elle avait joué les enquêtrices s'étaient surtout parce qu'elle pensait qu'Aaron était en danger et qu'il n'avait rien dit pour la protéger. Après tout, il avait commencé à être étrange après son agression ? Cependant, maintenant, elle se posait des questions…

* * *

Lynda sortit de ses pensées lorsque son cher et tendre entra dans la salle de réunion. Il était sur les nerfs, ils l'étaient à cause de l'opération qu'ils préparaient. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques heures, Marco Piettreri serait dans leur salle d'interrogatoire. Elle se concentra sur les consignes de son mari concernant leur intervention, ils auraient l'appui du SWAT, car Monsieur Piettreri était un homme bien gardé. Une fois que chacun connut son rôle, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures. Elle monta avec son mari, Chase et David. Dès qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment fédéral où ils avaient élu domicile, Lynda enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Le temps à Los Angeles était chaud et ensoleillé, tout le contraire de Seattle qu'ils avaient quitté plusieurs heures plus tôt.

Une fois arrivé dans le quartier mal famé où se trouvait leur homme, ils descendirent de leur voiture pour enfiler leurs gilets pare-balles. Lynda était en train de s'énerver après le sien quand Aaron la rejoignit.

« -Calme-toi, murmura-t-il en attachant son gilet pour elle, si tu es trop nerveuse, tu restes ici.

-Non, ça va, souffla-t-elle, et je ne suis pas nerveuse, mais énervée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Aaron en l'observant avec attention malgré ses lunettes noires.

-Parce que ce fichu gilet n'est pas à ma taille ! Il me serre !

-C'est le tien, pourtant, lui fit remarquer son époux. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter le choc…

-Je te conseille de ne pas terminer ta phrase parce que je suis armée ! Le menaça Lynda.

-Il faut y aller ! Leur lança Chase.

-Sois prudente, lui demanda Aaron en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi. »

Ils se séparèrent et tout en mettant en place leurs oreillettes, ils rejoignirent leurs équipes respectives. Lynda dirigeait celle qui prenait d'assaut l'immeuble du côté Nord, elle avait avec elle Chase et trois hommes du SWAT. A son signal, ils défoncèrent la porte et entrèrent. La seconde suivante des balles pleuvaient dans leur direction, Chase la poussa derrière un mur avant qu'ils ne se mettent en position pour riposter. D'autres coups de feu retentirent dans l'immeuble, lui apprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en difficulté.

Lynda se pencha prudemment pour voir où étaient positionnés leurs agresseurs. Chase l'attrapa par la ceinture de son pantalon pour la tirer en arrière quand une nouvelle volée de balles arriva dans leur direction. Elle compta jusqu'à 5 avant de s'élancer sans laisser le temps à Chase de la retenir. Leurs assaillants furent déstabilisés pendant quelques secondes et elle en profita, touchant leurs agresseurs qui chutèrent lourdement. Malheureusement l'un des hommes parvint à la toucher, Lynda tomba en arrière.

« -Eloignez leurs armes ! Ordonna Chase pendant que les hommes du SWAT maîtrisaient leurs assaillants. Lynda ! Lynda, ca va ?

-Ouais, maugréa-t-elle en se redressant, la balle m'a juste effleuré.

Chase examina sa cuisse et appliqua un mouchoir sur sa plaie qui saignait pendant que les hommes du SWAT sécurisaient les lieux.

-Situation maîtrisée, suspect appréhendé, lança la voix de son mari dans leur oreillette, nous tenons Marco Piettreri. J'attends vos rapports !

-Ici, Emma, la situation est sous contrôle, tout va bien pour nous.

-Ici, Chase, pour nous aussi tout va bien, sauf que Super Lynda a fait des siennes.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète d'Aaron.

-Ca va, assura Lynda, rien qu'une égratignure.

-J'arrive !

Les secouristes, qui avaient attendu à l'extérieur au cas où, étaient en train de l'installer sur un brancard malgré ses protestations quand Aaron les rejoignit.

-Laissez-moi descendre !

-Tu restes allongée et tu la fermes ! Ordonna Aaron, il paraissait furieux.

-Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! Répéta-t-elle pendant que son mari l'examinait. Un pansement et c'est bon !

Aaron soupira pendant que l'urgentiste tentait de lui faire enlever son pantalon. Face à son refus, le médecin sortit une paire de ciseau.

-Hors de question que vous touchiez à ce pantalon avec vos ciseaux !

-En quoi ça vous dérange, il est déjà fichu ?

Lynda lui lança un regard assassin et l'homme recula d'un pas nerveux.

-Bon, ça suffit ! S'énerva Aaron en prenant les ciseaux et en coupant son jean. »

L'urgentiste le remercia avant de se rapprocher pour examiner sa cuisse. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il désinfecta la plaie, rapprocha les berges par des Stéristrips avant de lui faire un pansement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprenait sa place dans la voiture que conduisait son mari. Ils retournèrent ensuite au siège du FBI où leur prisonnier fut installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire. David, Chase, Aaron et elle descendirent l'interroger pendant qu'Emma préparait leur retour à Seattle. Elle s'assit derrière la vitre sans teint avec Chase pendant que David et son mari allaient interroger Marco Piettreri.

* * *

Edward observait avec un sourire le sapin qui ornait le salon. Bella était blottie dans ses bras et ils regardaient Alice en train d'houspiller ses deux frères qui déplaçaient pour la énième fois l'immense sapin qu'ils avaient choisi. C'était bien la dixième fois qu'elle modifiait sa place depuis qu'ils avaient décoré l'arbre. Esmé aidée de Rosalie étaient en train de dresser la table pour le repas du réveillon. Carlisle vint les rejoindre et s'installa avec eux sur le canapé. Lorsqu'Alice eut enfin trouvé la place qui convenait au sapin, elle sautilla partout et alla chercher l'étoile qu'ils ne plaçaient que le jour du réveillon.

« -Alice, l'arrêta leur père, il me semble que c'est à Edward de la placer ?

Le petit lutin afficha une moue boudeuse avant de s'avancer vers lui pour lui donner l'étoile.

-Non, fait-le, lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, papa a raison, tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Edward déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite-amie avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui prit l'étoile de la main. Il se posta devant l'arbre et attira le petit lutin contre lui. Il entoura sa taille et la souleva tout en tenant toujours l'étoile de sa main libre. Ensemble, ils posèrent l'étoile sur le sapin. Alice déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller brancher la guirlande électrique.

-C'est magnifique les enfants, lança Esmé en les rejoignant.

-Bon, vous crachez le morceau ? Leur demanda Emmett tout en désignant la pile de cadeaux qui dissimulaient mal un immense paquet cadeau.

-Pas avant que le Père Noël ne soit passé, répliqua Carlisle. Allez, il est temps de vous préparer avant que nos invités n'arrivent. »

Rosalie et Alice s'élancèrent dans les escaliers pour aller se préparer, Bella alla donner un coup de main à Esmé en cuisine pendant que son père, ses frères et lui allèrent allumés les lumières extérieures. Quand il eut terminé, Edward regagna sa chambre pour se préparer. A peine avait-il franchi la porte de celle-ci, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Bella s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la presser contre lui pendant que leurs langues se câlinaient. Bella délaissa ses lèvres pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Le jeune homme frémit quand il se rendit compte que sa petite-amie ne portait qu'une serviette, ses mains se glissèrent dessous pour caresser sa peau. Bella gémit contre son cou, une de ses mains descendit le long de son torse pour caresser la bosse qui déformait son jean. Edward entraîna la jeune fille vers le lit où ils seraient mieux pour continuer leur étreinte. A peine s'étaient-ils installés que de violents coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« -Bella ! Sors immédiatement de cette chambre et viens me rejoindre pour que je puisse te préparer ! Ordonna Alice.

-J'arrive dans un instant ! Répondit Bella en basculant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je sais que mon frère est dans sa chambre, alors, si vous ne voulez pas que j'entre, rejoins-moi !

-Je vais la tuer, marmonna sa petite-amie en se détachant difficilement de lui.

-Vas-y, sinon, je pense qu'elle est vraiment capable de venir te chercher de force.

-Oui, soupira la jeune fille avant de poser son regard sur son entrejambe, désolée de te laisser…

-C'est rien, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Bella déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se dépêcha de traverser la chambre sous les coups impatients qu'Alice frappait à sa porte.

-Pense à moi sous la douche, lui conseilla-t-elle en sortant. »

Edward sentit son visage s'enflammer quand il pensa à ce que Bella lui avait suggéré. Il soupira en rappelant que depuis plusieurs semaines ils n'avaient pas eu de moment à eux, à chaque fois, ils avaient été interrompu et il devait bien admettre qu'il était quelque peu frustré. Doucement, sa main se dirigea vers son jean, jamais il n'avait fait ça et il hésitait un peu. Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur les boutons de son pantalon lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Laisse-le ! Entendit-il Bella hurler.

-Ben quoi, il est pas à poil ! Cria Alice qui se tourna ensuite vers lui. Tiens, voilà tes vêtements pour ce soir.

Il hocha la tête tout en s'allongeant sur le ventre pour dissimuler son petit problème… Sa sœur allait sortir lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

-Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant les sourcils froncés.

-Alice si tu ne reviens pas immédiatement dans cette chambre, je te promets que je vais me mouiller les cheveux pour réduire à néant le travail que tu as commencé !

-Edward ? Insista le petit lutin en s'approchant lentement de lui.

-Alice ! Hurla Rose. Bella s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain !

-Bella ! Non ! Si tu fais ça, tu vas me le payer ! Prévint Alice en sortant en trombe de sa chambre. »

Edward se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, remerciant sa compagne de l'avoir sortit de ce mauvais pas. Lentement, il se releva et ôta ses vêtements pour aller prendre sa douche. Il entra dans sa salle de bain et verrouilla la porte au cas où… Le jeune homme se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et attrapa son gel douche. Alors qu'il allait s'en servir, il se figea. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et fut assailli par le parfum de Bella. Le jeune homme se rappela alors qu'elle venait juste d'utiliser sa salle de bain. Cette pensée réveilla encore plus son désir. Edward serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas…

Il attrapa son gel douche et en versa dans sa main, il commença à se laver tout en essayant de penser à autre chose. Pourtant, lentement dans son esprit, ses mains devinrent celles de Bella. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa virilité qu'ils enserrèrent. Edward posa une main sur le carrelage froid de la douche pendant que son autre main caressait avec plus de vigueur son membre palpitant. Son souffle devint rapidement saccadé, sa main accentua ses va et viens. Son pouce effleura son gland et une décharge de plaisir parcourut son corps. Il serra les dents pour étouffer son gémissement alors qu'il se déversait dans sa main.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, il termina de se laver, faisant disparaître au plus vite les traces de sa jouissance. Il ne se sentait pas encore très à l'aise avec cette partie de la sexualité. Il s'essuya et gagna sa chambre pour enfiler les vêtements qu'Alice avait laissée sur son lit. Il mit le pantalon noir et la chemise en soie noire qui l'accompagnait. Il était en train d'essayer de coiffer ses cheveux lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« -Wow !

Il se tourna pour faire face à Bella. Son cœur manqua un battement, elle était magnifique. Sa petite-amie portait une robe droite moulante en soie noire, le tissu s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux, le devant de sa robe arborait un drapé retenu par une broche scintillante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés un en chignon d'où quelques anglaises s'échappaient. Elle ne portait pas de collier, cela aurait gâché son décolleté. De magnifiques boucles d'oreilles ornaient ses lobes et frôlaient ses épaules.

-Tu es ravissante, parvint-il enfin à dire.

-Et toi ! Edward, tu es… Tu es…

-Trop sexy ! Termina Rose depuis le seuil de la chambre.

-Je savais que le look ténébreux lui irait à merveille ! Déclara Alice. En plus, ça fait vraiment ressortir tes yeux.

-Merci, les filles, leur dit-il, vous aussi vous êtes magnifiques.

Edward le pensait vraiment, Rosalie portait une robe rouge longue qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur, Alice, elle, arborait une petite robe courte verte. Il aperçut ses frères qui portaient des tenues assorties à celles de ses sœurs. Ces derniers leur firent un petit signe avant de descendre non sans leur avoir rappeler que leurs invités allaient arriver.

-C'est moi ou ils se moquent de nous ? Lui demanda Bella.

Edward haussa les épaules préférant ne pas discuter de sa famille, mais utiliser le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour embrasser sa petite-amie.

-Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? Murmura Bella à son oreille.

Le jeune homme rougit et dissimula son visage dans son cou. Bella le força à sortir de sa cachette et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, le rassura-t-elle avant de se mettre elle aussi à rougir, moi aussi je l'ai déjà fait en pensant à toi.

Edward se sentit un peu moins gêné en entendant sa confession. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée. Ils se dépêchèrent de gagner le rez-de-chaussée pour saluer les invités.

-Bonjour, mon grand, le salua Aaron en le serrant dans ses bras, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci Aaron. Et toi ? Ca à l'air d'aller ?

-Ca va, sourit-il.

Son mentor le libéra de son étreinte pour aller saluer Bella. Lynda s'arrêta face à lui et le détailla avec attention avant de sortir son téléphone pour le prendre en photo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Edward surpris par le flash.

-C'est juste pour faire râler Emma et Carla, lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son mari, rappelle-moi de t'acheter une chemise en soie noire.

-Je vais finir par me vexer, soupira Aaron.

-Tu es à tomber, Edward, assura Lynda en l'embrassant.

-Merci, tu es très belle toi aussi.

-Y'en a marre, y'en a que pour Edward, râla Emmett.

-Mais vous aussi, vous êtes magnifiques les garçons, assura Lynda en embrassant ses frères.

-Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Lança Charlie en arrivant. »

Après que tout le monde se soit salué, ils prirent place dans la salle à manger qui n'avait rien à envier avec les décorations des grands restaurants. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il fut ponctué par les pitreries de ses frères et sœurs qui s'offusquèrent des anecdotes plus ou moins embarrassantes que leurs parents racontaient. Charlie ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux et Bella prit une belle teinte rouge. Edward riait avec les autres, mais peu à peu sa gorge se serra. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'excusa prétextant une envie pressante. Alors qu'il atteignait l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et l'entraîna de force à l'extérieur. L'air frais lui fit du bien.

« -Laisse-toi aller, lui conseilla Aaron en le forçant à s'asseoir et en le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est rien, c'est stupide…

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Allez, pleure un bon coup et ça va passer.

Edward enfouit son visage contre la veste de son ami, laissant libre court à son chagrin.

-Ca va aller, répéta Aaron en lui caressant le dos.

-Je… Je suis un vrai salaud…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-J'ai tout gâché, murmura-t-il en essuyant rageusement ses larmes, et en plus, je suis jaloux d'eux.

-Et c'est normal, mais rappelle-toi que c'est maintenant que tu écris ton histoire ! Tu sais, la mienne aussi à commencé à 17 ans et depuis je me suis créé de merveilleux souvenirs. Fais-en autant !

-J'ai l'impression de patauger, de ne pas avancer. Regarde, je viens de craquer…

-Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ? Lança Lynda en les rejoignant.

-C'est quoi ton excuse à toi ? Lui demanda son mari.

-Une envie de nicotine, avoua son épouse en sortant une cigarette de son paquet et en l'allumant. Bon, sinon, revenons-en à toi, Edward. Je veux juste que tu regardes ça et qu'ensuite tu oses me dire que tu stagnes !

Lynda lui tendit son téléphone portable et regarda la photo qu'elle avait affichée. Il frémit en se reconnaissant quelques heures avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent dans sa famille. Une fois qu'il l'eut regardé, elle afficha la photo qu'elle avait prise tout à l'heure. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit ses traits détendus et souriant.

-Je préfère ça, avoua Aaron. Ne baisse pas les bras, tu es sur la bonne voie.

-Ils… Ils vont voir que j'ai pleuré ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tiens, dit Lynda en sortant un tube de la poche de son manteau pour le donner à son mari.

-Et je fais quoi moi avec ça ? Interrogea Aaron perdu.

-C'est du fond de teint, tapote avec ton doigt et dépose-le ensuite sous ses yeux, le froid fera le reste.

-Et pourquoi tu le fais pas ? Demanda son ami en observant le tube d'un œil mauvais.

-Je fume !

-Eteints-la !

-Dépêche-toi de le faire sinon ils vont croire qu'Edward a une gastro et que toi tu es accro au travail… Quoi que c'est pas faux.

Edward ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il entendit Aaron soupirer et ouvrir le tube de fond de teint. Il suivit les conseils de son épouse et appliqua le produit sous ses yeux. Tout à coup, un flash les fit sursauter.

-Lynda ! Gronda Aaron en se redressant. Efface ça immédiatement !

-Désolé, mon chéri, mais cette photo va se vendre très cher !

Lynda éteignit sa cigarette avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans le salon, les deux hommes sur ses talons.

-Donne-moi immédiatement ton téléphone ! Ordonna Aaron. Aide-moi, Edward ou on va en baver !

Ils essayèrent de l'attraper, mais elle fut plus rapide et retrouva rapidement sa place autour de la table. Aaron et lui stoppèrent leur course en entrant dans la salle à manger, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller s'asseoir.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Carlisle un brin soucieux.

-Oui, répondit Lynda avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, ils étaient en train de parler maquillage.

Edward piqua un fard pendant qu'Aaron fusillait son épouse du regard.

-Très drôle, maugréa Aaron, alors, Charlie, j'ai appris que vous pêchiez ? Vous connaissez de bons coins ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Le coupa Emmett qui avait bien entendu flairé qu'il n'y avait pas que du faux dans ce qu'avait dit Lynda. Alors, vous parliez rouge à lèvre ou fard à paupières ?

-Emmett, dit tranquillement Aaron en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'aîné des Cullen, nous ne parlions pas de maquillage, Lynda voulait simplement s'amuser.

A la grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, Emmett acquiesça et se remit à manger.

-Comment tu fais ? Demanda Jasper en le regardant d'un air béat. Il faut que tu m'apprennes, pitié !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Emmett sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur et les observa tous pour comprendre pourquoi ils riaient. Edward et Aaron se raidirent quand Lynda sortit son portable.

-Chérie…

-Mon cœur ? Répliqua Lynda en papillonnant des cils.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on a manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Bella.

-Range ton portable, ma douce, c'est malpoli de téléphoner à table.

-Dis le gars qui s'est levé y a quelques minutes pour passer un coup de fil urgent à son travail, se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler son épouse.

Edward sut qu'il fallait intervenir, si Lynda poursuivait, il n'osait imaginer le nombre de fois où ses frères feraient allusion à la petite séance de maquillage.

-Au fait, je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je n'étais pas sûr du résultat, seuls papa et maman étaient au courant, mais ça y'est je l'ai, annonça Edward en sortant une petite carte plastifiée de sa poche.

-Tu as eu ton permis ? S'écria Bella en le serrant dans ses bras. C'est génial !

-Pourquoi on était pas au courant ? Râla Emmett.

-Pour que tu évites de lui mettre la pression, répondit Esmé.

-Félicitations, je suis fière de toi, garantit Rose en se levant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bravo, petit-frère, lança Alice en lui sautant dessus.

-Je suis fier de toi, assura Jasper en lui faisant un clin d'œil, je te prête ma voiture quand tu veux.

-Idem pour moi, lâcha Emmett, du moins pour la fierté, pour ma bagnole, tu peux toujours courir !

-Et si nous allions fêter ça en mangeant le dessert au salon ? Proposa Esmé. Nous serons plus à l'aise.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent au salon en prenant leurs verres et leurs assiettes. Esmé et Lynda ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre avec les desserts. Lynda alla s'asseoir près de son époux pendant que sa mère découpait les gâteaux.

-Lynda, que veux-tu ? Gâteau au chocolat ou tiramisu aux fruits rouges ?

-Le tiramisu de Bella est excellent, lui conseilla Charlie.

Edward haussa un sourcil quand il entendit Aaron étouffer discrètement son rire pendant que son épouse rougissait.

-Elle va prendre du gâteau au chocolat, répondit Aaron en souriant franchement.

-Merci, murmura Lynda en acceptant l'assiette et en se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

-C'est quoi l'histoire ? S'empressa de demander Emmett.

-Rien de bien grave, Lynda a développé, ces derniers temps, une addiction au chocolat, répondit Aaron. »

Leur attention fut détournée par Esmé qui reprit son service, pourtant, Edward remarqua le regard que son père posa sur Lynda. Un léger sourire effleurait les lèvres du médecin, Carlisle dut sentir qu'il l'observait car il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Qu'avait remarqué son père ? A la dérobée, il observa à son tour Lynda tout en essayant de trouver une réponse, mais rien ne lui apparut.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand Bella lui chipa une part de son gâteau. Il fit les gros yeux à sa petite-amie avant d'essayer de lui voler une part du sien, mais elle mit son assiette hors de sa portée et déposa à la place un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bella se rapprocha ensuite de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ils partagèrent finalement leurs desserts et restèrent dans leur bulle jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne les fasse sursauter en sautillant et criant que c'était l'heure des cadeaux ! Le petit lutin commença sa distribution.

Edward retint sa respiration quand Alice remit son cadeau à Bella. La jeune fille ouvrit le paquet et la minute suivante elle lui sauta au cou, les faisant tomber sur le sol tant elle y avait mis tout son cœur. Sous les rires des autres, Bella couvrit son visage de baisers avant de l'embrasser passionnément, oubliant un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« -Hum ! Hum ! Toussota Charlie.

Edward sentit son visage rougir pendant que Bella se redressait en affichant un sourire d'excuse pour son père.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si le cadeau d'Edward te plaît ? Railla Charlie.

-Comment tu as fait ? L'interrogea sa petite-amie en caressant la couverture du livre. C'est une édition originale !

-C'est mon secret, répondit-il en se redressant, mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne corne pas les pages.

Bella le remercia une nouvelle fois et Alice reprit sa distribution de cadeau. Il ouvrit les siens et remercia chaleureusement ses frères, ses sœurs ainsi que Charlie qui lui avait offert une canne à pêche. Il prit le cadeau que lui tendait Bella et sourit en voyant les partitions des œuvres de Debussy. Le jeune homme remarqua ensuite des feuilles vierges.

-C'est pour que tu notes tes compositions, expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est exactement ce que je voulais, la remercia-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Bon, c'est à nous, maintenant ! Annonça Esmé en se levant et en l'entraînant avec lui. C'est de la part de ton père, d'Aaron, de Lynda et de moi.

Sa mère le posta devant l'immense cadeau qui les avait tous intrigué durant la journée. Ils ignoraient comment il était arrivé là, ils l'avaient juste trouvé ce matin en se réveillant. Ils avaient bien tenté plusieurs approches, mais leurs parents les avaient surveillés de près.

-Allez, ouvre, l'encouragea Lynda.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'immense paquet et tira sur le gros nœud rouge qui entourait le papier doré. A peine avait-il tiré que l'emballage tomba révélant un magnifique piano noir à queue. Edward resta quelques secondes sans voix face à l'instrument, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il osait à peine le toucher.

-C'est… C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu puisses jouer quand tu en as envie, lança son père.

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Les remercia Edward en les embrassant avant d'aller étreindre Lynda et Aaron. Merci !

-Je t'en prie, dit Lynda en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Et bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à nous jouer quelque chose, lui demanda Aaron.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le piano, entraînant Bella dans son sillage pour qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés sur le banc.

-Un instant, l'arrêta Alice, il reste un dernier paquet.

Le petit lutin sortit une petite boîte pas plus grande qu'un écrin à bague ou à boucles d'oreilles.

-Y'a pas de nom, remarqua Rosalie en l'observant. C'est pour qui ?

-Edward, répondit son père.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et prit le cadeau en interrogeant son père du regard. Il avait déjà été très gâté qu'est-ce que ce petit paquet pouvait contenir ? Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de voir une clef. Il se tourna vers son père, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Après que tu ais eu ton permis, nous sommes allés récupérer ma voiture qui était chez le garagiste, lui rappela Carlisle, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais.

-C'est trop, murmura-t-il, je ne peux pas accepter. C'est trop, papa, maman.

-Oh, tu vois ça avec ton père, lui dit Esmé, je ne suis au courant de rien.

-Papa…

-Ecoute, je pense que c'est un juste retour des choses, donc, pas de protestations.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en allant l'étreindre.

-C'est quoi ? Ne put se retenir de demander Emmett.

-Une Volvo C 30 argentée, répondit Carlisle, ils doivent nous la livrer après-demain. »

Edward remercia encore une fois tout le monde avant que Bella ne le traîne jusqu'au piano. D'une oreille attentive, il écouta la première note, craignant que pendant le transport l'instrument n'ait été désaccordé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Bella, ses doigts commencèrent à poser les premières notes du Clair de Lune. Rapidement, le silence se fit dans le salon. Edward fut surpris que même Emmett soit captivé par ce qu'il jouait. Le jeune homme s'arrêta au bout d'une demi-heure et la veillée reprit de plus belle, mêlant rires et bonne humeur, surtout quand Jasper et Emmett décidèrent que tout le monde devait participer au karaoké.

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils regagnèrent leurs lits. Lynda et Aaron étaient installés dans la chambre d'amis et Charlie dormait sur le canapé lit du bureau de Carlisle. Edward s'assit sur le rebord de son lit pendant que Bella balançait à travers la chambre ses chaussures dont les talons lui avaient causé des soucis durant toute la soirée. Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête et rit discrètement face à l'air extatique de sa compagne. Il se releva et ramassa ses chaussures qu'il posa près des siennes. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa petite-amie, celle-ci l'observait d'un œil amusé, les mains sur les hanches.

« -Serais-tu maniaque ? Plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

La jeune fille fit le tour de sa chambre qui était impeccablement rangée, elle passa un doigt sur le rebord d'une des étagères avant de le lui montrer d'un geste équivoque, il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière.

-Ma chambre est propre et alors ? Et puis si c'est bien rangé, je retrouve facilement toutes mes affaires.

Bella continua de le regarder sans rien dire, un air légèrement moqueur se dessinait sur son visage, du bout de son pied dénudé, elle releva un des coins du tapis. Edward l'observa faire en se mordillant les lèvres, il avait envie d'aller le remettre à sa place, mais il se retint. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, sa petite-amie s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Pendant que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, Edward en profita pour faire tourner légèrement Bella et se retrouver dos au tapis. Tout en tâtonnant, son pied remit en place le tapis. Aussitôt, sa petite-amie éclata de rire.

-Tu es maniaque, Edward, lâcha-t-elle avec un faux sérieux.

-Bon, peut-être un peu, convint le jeune homme, mais c'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'ai un endroit à moi, alors, je veux que tout reste parfait. C'est bête, non ?

-C'est tout sauf bête, le rassura Bella en caressant sa joue.

Edward lui sourit avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Tendrement enlacés, ils gagnèrent le lit. Sa petite amie se dépêcha de déboutonner sa chemise pour pouvoir caresser son torse, il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit enfin ses doigts parcourir sa peau. La seconde suivante, sa chemise atterrissait sur le sol. Les mains de Bella caressaient son dos, pendant qu'il s'appliquait à la faire frémir en embrassant son cou. Tout à coup, il se figea en sentant les doigts de la jeune fille se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bella en percevant son hésitation.

-Nos parents ne sont pas loin, souffla-t-il.

Les seules fois où ils avaient pu se câliner, ils avaient eu la maison pour eux seuls. Il ne tenait pas à ce que ses parents l'entendent et encore moins Charlie ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit toute trace de désir quitter son corps.

-Edward, entends-tu quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Entends-tu des bruits bizarres ?

-Euh, non, mais où…

-Que crois-tu que les autres font ? Coupa-t-elle.

-Ils sont à l'étage.

-Crois-moi, si toutes les pièces n'étaient pas insonorisées, nous les entendrions !

Edward réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se ranger aux arguments de sa petite amie. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'appropria à nouveau ses lèvres pendant qu'elle défaisait les attaches de son pantalon. Rapidement, il se retrouva en boxer. Ses doigts cherchaient la fermeture de la robe de Bella, mais il ne parvenait pas à la trouver.

-La broche, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le jeune homme trouva sans difficulté le mécanisme d'ouverture de la broche qu'il actionna. Sa main partit à la découverte de la poitrine de sa compagne lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, il se figea. Edward releva la tête, ses joues se colorèrent quand il vit que sa petite-amie ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et qu'une fois la broche ôtée, la robe s'ouvrait entièrement. Bella se tenait ainsi devant lui, vêtue seulement de sa culotte en dentelle noire, le tissu obscur de la robe sur laquelle elle reposait faisait ressortir la pâleur nacrée de sa peau. La jeune fille se redressa quelques secondes le temps d'envoyer sa robe rejoindre les vêtements d'Edward sur le sol.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota le jeune homme qui avait du mal à la quitter du regard.

-Viens.

Bella l'attira dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pendant que leurs mains caressaient avidement le corps de l'autre. La jeune fille tressaillit contre lui quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa culotte. Souhaitant renouveler l'expérience, il laissa sa main glisser lentement le long du bout de tissu qui était déjà humide. Bella gémit, ce son se répercuta directement dans son sexe qui durcit un peu plus. Doucement, sa main continua de découvrir cette région si sensible et qui déclenchait des éclairs de plaisir sur le visage de sa compagne.

-Apprends-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Bella.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la sienne, entamant un léger mouvement de frottement. Il pouvait sentir le bassin de sa petite-amie se lever en rythme pour accentuer la caresse. Tout à coup, Bella fit passer sa main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer, il était subjugué par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Lentement, Bella repris ses caresses, leurs mains travaillant toujours à l'unisson. Le jeune homme était surpris par la douceur et la chaleur de l'intimité de sa compagne. Au fur et à mesure, ses doigts se firent plus actifs, il avait envie de la faire gémir seul. Bella retira sa main de sur la sienne en comprenant son désir. Edward reprit ses caresses, effleurant le clitoris de sa compagne qui haleta. Le jeune homme se rappela ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres, tout en se demandant s'il allait bien faire, l'un de ses doigts se glissa dans l'intimité de la jeune fille qui se cambra et gémit bruyamment. Le jeune homme s'empressa de la faire taire d'un baiser tout en reprenant plus doucement ses caresses, rassuré par les gémissements de sa compagne.

-Plus vite, Edward, le supplia Bella.

-Alors, sois discrète, ordonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme reprit ses caresses. Il s'arracha difficilement à la contemplation du corps emplit de désir de sa petite-amie, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou avant de s'arrêter sur l'un de ses seins. Tendrement, il prit l'une de ses pointes durcies dans sa bouche, jouant avec pendant que sa main s'activait sur la féminité de sa compagne. Alors qu'il déplaçait ses lèvres vers son autre sein, il introduisit un deuxième doigt en elle. Edward sentit Bella se crisper, ses poings se serraient nerveusement autour des draps. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire perdre la tête, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de Bella se refermer sur sa virilité après qu'elle l'ait glissé dans son boxer. Un gémissement lui échappa, le déconcentrant quand sa petite-amie titilla son gland.

-Ensemble, murmura sa compagne d'une voix essoufflée.

Edward reprit ses caresses au même rythme que celles de Bella sur son membre. Le jeune homme sentit son corps s'embraser, le plaisir coulait dans ses veines et ses gémissements se mêlaient à ceux de sa compagne. Tout à coup, il sentit la féminité de Bella palpiter autour de ses doigts, son pouce malaxa doucement son clitoris et il sentit ses muscles intimes se resserrer. La main libre de la jeune fille qui était posée sur son épaule se crispa, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair alors qu'elle gémissait son prénom. Cela fut suffisant à Edward pour la rejoindre dans l'extase, il se répandit dans sa main. Au bout de quelques minutes, toujours à bout de souffle, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-Ne bouge pas, lui demanda Bella.

Sa petite-amie se pencha et prit quelques mouchoirs en papier pour le nettoyer. Puis, elle se leva pour changer de sous-vêtement et enfiler une nuisette. Edward ne réfléchissait plus, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : la dévorer du regard. Bella revint vers lui pour lui tendre un boxer propre. Elle se tourna le temps qu'il se change avant de revenir avec lui au lit, bien au chaud sous la couette, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël ! Murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Joyeux Noël ! Répéta le jeune homme avant d'ajouter. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. »

Bella entremêla leurs jambes avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. Rapidement, il entendit le souffle régulier de sa petite-amie qui s'était endormie. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre, un sourire heureux dessiner sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Lynda se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son mari. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eut soulagé sa vessie, elle allait revenir se coucher quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle prit rapidement quelques vêtements décontractés qu'elle enfila avant de sortir doucement de la chambre pour ne réveiller personne. Lynda descendit le grand escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'elle pensait être la seule à être éveillée, elle sentit l'odeur du café frais. Elle gagna la cuisine où elle trouva Carlisle en train de lire le journal devant une tasse de café.

« -Bonjour, Carlisle, le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Lynda, tu es bien matinale.

-Je ne suis pas la seule, rétorqua la jeune femme, et puis, il n'est pas aussi tôt que ça, il est presque 10 heures.

-Oui, mais nous nous sommes couchés assez tard. Je te sers un café ?

-Ne te dérange pas, je vais le faire.

Carlisle lui sourit pendant qu'elle prenait une tasse dans le placard et se servait. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un tabouret et posa sa tasse sur le bar américain de la cuisine.

-Sport, international ou national ? Lui demanda le médecin en partageant son journal.

-National, répondit-elle en prenant les feuilles, merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Lynda parcourut frénétiquement les pages du journal, jusqu'à présent, ils avaient pu garder secrète l'arrestation de Marco Piettreri et elle espérait que c'était toujours le cas. Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée, elle repensa à l'arrestation de l'ancien médecin. Il était clair qu'ils étaient attendus, les petits malfrats qui avaient servi de garde du corps à Piettreri savaient qu'ils étaient là pour buter des agents fédéraux. La question qui les interpellait tous, et la faisait frissonner, était qui ? Qui avait bien pu les prévenir de leur descente ? Et pourquoi si la secte était au courant avaient-ils laissé l'un de leur pion en place ? Il leur aurait été facile de mettre Marco Piettreri en sécurité, à moins qu'ils n'aient pas pensé qu'ils en réchapperaient…

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Carlisle la faisant sursauter.

-Oui, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Bonjour vous deux, lança Esmé en entrant dans la cuisine et en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Vous voulez des œufs ? Du bacon ?

-Pour tout avouer, Esmé, je n'ai pas très faim, admit Lynda, le repas d'hier soir était succulent et plus que copieux.

-C'est pareil pour moi, ajouta Carlisle.

Lynda s'interrogea quand elle vit Esmé préparer tout de même un petit-déjeuner, la mère de famille le remarqua et sourit.

-Je n'ai pas non plus faim, mais je suis sûre qu'Emmett sera affamé, Jasper grignotera et Edward… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être aura-t-il faim ?

Lynda acquiesça tout en se demandant comment Emmett pourrait encore avaler quelque chose après tout ce qu'il avait mangé hier soir ? Soudain, la jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter, une violente odeur assaillit ses narines. Elle jeta un regard dégoûté au bacon que faisait frire Esmé avant de descendre précipitamment de son tabouret pour se précipiter vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Esmé et claqua la porte. Lynda s'était à peine agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes qu'elle rendit tout ce que son estomac contenait. Elle était en train de se redresser lorsque trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Carlisle.

-Doucement, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Le médecin rabaissa le couvercle des toilettes et ouvrit le robinet du petit lavabo. Il prit un linge dans le placard qu'il humidifia avant de le lui tendre.

-Merci, murmura Lynda.

-Ca va passer, assura Carlisle, viens, on va prendre l'air, ça va te faire du bien.

Le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'accompagna à l'extérieur. Carlisle avait raison, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle inspira profondément avant de s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Le médecin la rejoignit.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va mieux, assura-t-elle. Je pense que j'ai vraiment trop mangé hier soir.

-Peut-être, murmura Carlisle, Lynda puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Promets-moi d'aller voir ton médecin quand tu rentreras.

-Ce n'est qu'une indigestion, Carlisle.

-Fais-moi plaisir et va le voir.

-D'accord, promit-elle. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dehors avant de rejoindre Esmé dans la cuisine. Lynda fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'Esmé refermait la baie vitrée de la cuisine. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage car Emmett venait de faire une entrée remarquée dans la cuisine en déclarant qu'il mourrait de faim.

* * *

L'homme entra d'un pas pressé dans le bar et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle où l'autre homme l'attendait à une table à l'abri des regards. A peine s'était-il installé qu'une serveuse s'approcha d'eux, il la congédia d'un geste impatient avant de lancer un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

« -Ils ont été puni.

-Leur incompétence risque de nous coûter très cher ! Cracha l'homme en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs qui étaient coupés assez courts.

-Non, il a la situation en main. Faites-moi confiance, laissez-le faire et vous aurez ce que vous nous avez demandé.

-Vous avez des photos ?

-Tenez.

L'homme prit l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Une lueur meurtrière mêlée d'envie éclaira ses prunelles sombres. Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ouverte, il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa veste.

-Par contre, nous avons un problème, ils ont Marco.

-Je m'en occupe. Ne deviez-vous pas me débarrasser de mon problème lors de cette descente ?

-Si, il devait s'en occuper, mais il l'a sous-estimé, cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas cela viendra en temps et en heure.

-Contrairement à vous, j'ai eu plus de résultats, lui annonça l'homme en lui lançant un regard froid, voilà des clichés.

-Qui est cette fille ? Gronda le blond aux cheveux mi-longs en observant la première photo. »

Au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur observait les clichés, il pouvait voir la colère grandir en lui. Une photo plus que les autres sembla accroître la fureur de son collaborateur, il vit ses doigts se crisper sur le papier glacé le déchirant, réduisant en miette le couple tendrement enlacé. Sans un mot de plus, l'homme se leva et quitta le bar d'un pas furieux.


	29. Chapter 29

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense, un géant MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Vous êtes géniales ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Sabrina :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu trouveras des réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

**I:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A + !

**Ilonka :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Emilie:** Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Je pense qu'il était important de commencer le chapitre par une note légère pour qu'Edward comprenne que ça ne changeait rien pour sa famille, qu'il était toujours le même à leurs yeux. Edward progresse bien, il avance avec l'aide de Bella. Et oui, ça y'est Edward a retrouvé toute sa panoplie, lol. Merci encore pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

**Sabrinabella :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! ^_^ Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre… A bientôt !

**Matrineu54 :** Merci, merci, merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Les problèmes s'approchent lentement… A bientôt !

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup ! Dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir certaines réponses à tes questions… J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci encore pour ta review ! A bientôt ! Bisous.

**Angelik :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise ! Tu vas avoir certaines réponses dans ce chapitre…. Encore merci pour ta review ! Bises.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Confession**

Bella était tranquillement installée devant son ordinateur, son doigt s'agitait sur la souris faisant défiler les photos qui avaient été prises quelques semaines plus tôt lors de la soirée du premier de l'an. Pour l'occasion, leur petite bande s'était retrouvée dans une soirée organisée par l'une des confréries à la fac de Port Angeles. Alice avait été surexcitée quand Emmett et Rosalie leur avaient annoncé qu'ils pouvaient les accompagner. Jasper avait tenté de calmer sa douce pendant qu'elle passait un bras rassurant autour de la taille d'Edward, il avait toujours un peu de mal à rencontrer des inconnus, surtout dans un lieu aussi bruyant. La soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée, même si elle avait dû sortir les griffes lorsqu'une certaine Tanya s'était approchée un peu trop près d'Edward. Son petit-ami n'avait pas lâché sa main ce qui n'avait pas découragé la pimbêche qui s'était même étroitement collée à lui. Bella s'était donc résolue à une action radicale pour éloigner Tanya de son copain, profitant de sa maladresse légendaire et de l'aide de Rosalie et d'Alice, elle avait renversé le saladier à punch sur la robe blanche de la demoiselle ! Tanya avait fulminé et promis de se venger, mais elle avait tout de même quitté la fête pour aller se changer. C'est donc totalement apaisée qu'elle avait échangé un baiser avec Edward au douzième coup de minuit.

Elle arrêta ensuite sa souris sur le dossier contenant les photos de leur première Saint-Valentin qu'elle ouvrit en un clic rapide. Elle aurait aimé passer cette soirée si particulière en tête-à-tête avec Edward, c'était tout de même leur première Saint Valentin, mais Forks étant Forks, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés coincés à la villa à cause de la neige et du verglas. Même si tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, ils avaient passé une agréable soirée agglutinés autour du feu. Ils avaient fait griller des chamallows et Emmett s'était fait un plaisir de leur raconter des histoires plus ou moins effrayantes avant que Jasper et Carlisle se joignent à lui. Ils s'étaient finalement tous endormis dans le salon. Bella sourit en observant la photo qu'elle avait prise de toute la famille Cullen endormie. Sa main quitta la souris pour caresser le pendentif qui pendait à son cou, un petit cœur transparent attaché à une chaîne en or blanc. Elle se souvenait encore de sa stupeur lorsqu'elle avait ouvert l'écrin et encore plus quand elle avait vu le certificat accompagnant le bijou. Edward lui avait offert un diamant ! C'était trop, mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard emplit d'espoir, il était bien le petit frère d'Alice, elle n'avait pas pu protester, elle l'avait donc laissé le lui mettre. Quant à Edward, il arborait toujours fièrement la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offerte.

Bella fut sortie de sa rêverie par l'apparition d'une fenêtre de dialogue sur son écran. Elle attendait que sa mère se connecte pour discuter avec elle, mais c'était Lynda qui venait de lancer une discussion. Elle répondit à son amie en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Lynda la prévint qu'elle était toujours au travail et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, elle voulait juste lui signaler qu'elle avait les places et que tout était ok. Bella la remercia et au moment où elle allait lui demander combien cela lui avait coûté, Lynda se déconnecta. Bella soupira, il était hors de question qu'elle ne le rembourse pas !

Alors qu'elle prenait son téléphone pour l'appeler, sa mère dénia enfin se connecter. A peine lui avait-elle dit bonjour que Renée lui posa toute une série de questions sur Edward, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre ! Bella se plia de mauvaise grâce à l'interrogatoire de sa mère jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna prête à incendier l'intrus, mais au lieu de cela un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« -Depuis quand entrez-vous dans la chambre des jeunes filles sans y être invité, Monsieur Cullen ?

-Depuis que ces dernières ne répondent pas après que j'ai frappé plusieurs fois, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais, d'abord, je tiens à vous saluer correctement Mademoiselle Swan.

Bella ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son petit-ami s'approcher du sien pour ravir ses lèvres. Edward prenait de l'assurance dans leur relation, il ne craignait plus de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser en public et même dans l'intimité il était de plus en plus à l'aise. Tous ces progrès la ravissaient et elle était vraiment fière de lui. Edward rompit leur baiser quand des petites sonneries stridentes retentirent. Elle reporta son attention sur son ordinateur et vit que sa mère s'impatientait de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Je termine juste la conversation avec maman et je suis à toi.

-Pas de problème, assura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-Edward ! Tu peux venir deux secondes mon garçon, s'il-te-plaît ? Appela Charlie depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Je reviens, lui lança Edward en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de sortir.

Bella fronça les sourcils, elle se demandait ce que son père pouvait bien vouloir à son petit-ami ? Intriguée, elle se dépêcha de mettre un terme à la conversation avec sa mère pour rejoindre les deux hommes qui étaient dans le salon. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit Charlie proposer à Edward de venir à la pêche avec lui le lendemain matin pour essayer la canne à pêche qu'il avait eue pour Noël.

-Papa ! Je peux te voir deux secondes ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec tout en offrant un sourire rassurant à Edward.

Charlie et Edward furent surpris par sa requête, pourtant, son père la suivit sans trop rechigner à la cuisine.

-Quoi ? Dit-il lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Je peux bien te l'emprunter quelques heures, non ?

-J'avais prévu de lui faire une surprise ce week-end ! J'ai réservé des places pour le Boston Symphony Orchestra qui est de passage à Seattle pour donner un récital !

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

-Tu es rentré tard durant toute la semaine ! Et puis, les places sont parties tellement vite que si Lynda ne m'avait pas donné un coup de main, je n'en aurais jamais eu !

-Ok… Bon, je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

-Tu te débrouilles pour annuler votre journée sans pour autant blesser Edward !

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, murmura son petit-ami en les rejoignant, mais je dois aller chercher maman, elle vient de m'appeler, sa voiture est tombée en panne. Tu veux m'accompagner, Bella ?

-Non, j'ai des devoirs à terminer, on se voit plus tard ?

-Et tu me demandes de ne pas le blesser ? Railla son père à son oreille.

Bella le fusilla du regard avant d'aller prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras.

-Je passe chez toi dans une heure ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-D'accord. On se voit demain Charlie ?

-Euh, je suis désolé, mon grand, mais le bureau m'a appelé, une affaire nous est tombée dessus et je vais devoir travailler. »

Edward acquiesça avant d'attraper sa veste qui pendait sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Il les salua et sortit. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil, lui aussi avait remarqué l'air préoccupé de son petit-ami, ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il avait compris qu'ils lui mentaient. La jeune fille remonta vers sa chambre en espérant qu'il lui pardonnerait ses petits secrets, mais elle tenait vraiment à lui faire une surprise. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sauta sur son lit et attrapa différentes brochures pour programmer leur sortie. Edward l'avait couverte de cadeaux et de mille et une attentions et elle comptait bien lui rendre la pareille !

* * *

Edward se leva sans entrain. Depuis la veille, il avait l'impression que Bella lui cachait quelque chose, la jeune fille l'avait effectivement rejoint une heure plus tard, mais elle était restée peu de temps et avait été plutôt distante. Et puis, Charlie avait annulé leur partie de pêche sans raison ! Bon, ça ne l'ennuyait pas vraiment, mais quand même ! Il prit rapidement sa douche avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le petit-déjeuner. Il grignota rapidement avant de rejoindre son piano où il commença à jouer, oubliant tous ses soucis. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour écrire les notes qu'il venait de composer sur sa partition. Il rejoua les notes avant d'en trouver de nouvelles qui s'enchaînaient parfaitement. Il sourit quand il repensa à la personne qui lui avait inspiré cette mélodie.

« -C'est magnifique, murmura une voix douce à son oreille.

-Tiens, tiens, Mademoiselle Swan, que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Je suis désolée pour hier, s'excusa-t-elle avant de le saluer d'un baiser et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Que dirais-tu de passer le week-end avec moi ?

-Le week-end ?

-Oui, je nous ai concocté un programme qui je l'espère te plaira, enfin, si tu es libre ?

-Tu as de la chance, j'avais une partie de pêche, mais elle s'est mystérieusement annulée, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ouais, je sais, soupira sa petite-amie, on n'a pas été très doué sur ce coup, non ?

-Pas trop, je me demandais ce que tu essayais de me cacher.

-Alors, ça te tente ?

-Oui, mais il faut d'abord que je demande à mes parents.

-C'est déjà fait, lança sa mère en les rejoignant, on était déjà au courant. Allez, va préparer quelques affaires.

-Pas la peine, déclara Alice en les rejoignant et en lui tendant un sac.

-Tu n'as pas…

-Si, le coupa le petit lutin, il y a tout : des vêtements de rechange, ta trousse de toilette et t'inquiète j'ai même pensé à tes boxers !

Edward sentit ses joues se colorer et il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard amusé de sa sœur, il détestait quand elle faisait ça ! Il était assez grand pour faire son sac et encore plus pour choisir lui-même ses sous-vêtements !

-Bon, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour y aller, annonça Bella qui fusilla Alice du regard, cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Oui, allons-y. »

Edward embrassa sa mère et sa sœur avant de suivre Bella à l'extérieur de la villa. Le jeune homme fut agréablement surpris qu'elle délaisse sa vieille camionnette pour aller vers sa Volvo, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire de grandes distances avec. Il déverrouilla la voiture et Bella s'installa côté passager. Une fois que le moteur tourna, elle lui demanda de prendre le chemin de Seattle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville en début d'après-midi. Bella lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à un grand centre commercial où il se gara. Après avoir passé un rapide coup de fil à leurs parents pour leur dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers la galerie marchande. A force d'être traîné dans ce centre lors des virées shopping d'Alice, elles avaient découvert un restaurant sympa. Ils déjeunèrent et se disputèrent au moment de régler l'addition, Bella tenait à payer tout leur week-end, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Après avoir eu enfin gain de cause, il régla leurs repas. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener dans la galerie marchande, flânant main dans la main, s'arrêtant dans une librairie, puis, dans une boutique de musique. L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la Volvo. Edward fut surpris quand elle lui annonça où ils devaient aller, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il démarra sa voiture.

* * *

Lynda rangea les billets pour le concert dans son sac à main tout en souriant, elle repensait à l'indignation de Bella quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elle la rembourse. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire régler la jeune fille alors qu'on lui avait offert ces places ! De toute manière, Aaron et elle n'auraient pas le temps d'en profiter tant c'était l'effervescence au travail et puis ils avaient des invités ce soir ! En effet, ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que leur principal suspect, Marco Piettreri, avait été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Le médecin légiste leur avait fait parvenir son rapport, il s'agissait d'un empoisonnement. Cela confortait son idée comme quoi ils avaient une taupe dans leur service, mais elle refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait de son mari. Elle mordilla nerveusement son stylo tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux dossiers du personnel qu'elle avait demandé, elle devait trouver qui avait empoisonné leur détenu ! Lynda sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de David qui avait entrouvert sa porte.

« -Je peux ? Demanda son ami.

-Je t'en prie, entre.

David lui sourit, entra et referma la porte. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'elle et la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est à toi de me le dire.

-Pardon ?

-Que se passe-t-il Lynda ? Tu es étrange ces derniers temps et j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu…

-Ose me dire que tu ne surveilles pas ton mari ?

-…

-Que se passe-t-il Lynda ? Je veux t'aider.

-Comment le trouves-tu ?

-Aaron ?

-Oui.

-Etrange, il semble sur ses gardes, cela n'est pas étonnant vu qu'il s'est fait agresser, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ainsi transparaitre ses sentiments. Si toi et moi l'avons remarqué, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si, avoua Lynda. Il me cache quelque chose et j'ignore ce que c'est, mais ça m'inquiète. Je… J'ai fait mettre sur écoute son téléphone, mais il a trouvé la puce.

-Avais-tu une bonne raison de le faire ?

-Oui. Par la suite, j'ai surpris une de ses conversations téléphonique. Il disait qu'il allait se débrouiller, de ne pas la toucher, qu'il allait se charger d'elle.

-Tu penses qu'il parlait de toi ?

-Non.

-En es-tu sûre ou l'espères-tu ?

-Jamais, il ne me ferait du mal ! J'en suis certaine ! Alors, je t'interdis de l'accuser de…

-Du calme, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu le savais. Bien, que penses-tu ?

-Je pense qu'il se la joue solo, mais que la situation lui échappe.

-La taupe ?

-Non, c'est Aaron dont on parle là !

-Tout à fait d'accord, toi et moi le savons, mais si nos supérieurs y mettent leur nez, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils tirent la même conclusion que nous.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-A nous deux, nous devrions arriver à le faire parler, non ? »

Lynda allait acquiescer aux paroles de David, mais son téléphone l'en empêcha. L'inspecteur Monroe de la criminelle souhaitait sa présence sur une scène de crime. Lynda s'étonna qu'il ne passe pas par leur supérieur, mais il répliqua que ce n'était pas une requête officielle. Un brin étonnée par sa démarche, Lynda l'informa qu'elle arrivait. David se leva pendant qu'elle prenait son arme, il était bien décidé à l'accompagner. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, elle demanda à David d'aller chercher la voiture pendant qu'elle faisait un tour dans le bureau d'Aaron pour laisser les billets dans sa veste au cas où elle n'aurait pas le temps de voir Bella.

* * *

Edward se gara dans l'allée et coupa le moteur de sa voiture. A peine avait-il fait cela que Bella se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs langues se caressèrent pendant que la jeune fille se détachait pour venir se blottir contre lui. Soudain, ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des petits coups frappés à la fenêtre de la voiture. Ils se tournèrent et virent une plaque collée contre celle-ci, Edward remit le contact le temps de baisser sa vitre.

« -Agent fédéral, annonça une voix froide et grave, savez-vous que l'attentat à la pudeur est sévèrement puni par la loi ?

Edward sentit Bella se détendre lorsqu'Aaron se baissa pour leur offrir un sourire.

-Alors, les amoureux, vous avez fait bonne route ?

-Oui, merci, répondit-il. Ca va ?

-Ca va, par contre, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous poser la question ?

-On va bien, confirma Bella alors qu'ils descendaient tout deux de voiture.

-Allez, venez que je vous offre quelque chose de chaud le temps que Lynda arrive.

Les deux jeunes gens le suivirent à l'intérieur. Aaron laissa sa sacoche sur un meuble dans l'entrée et déposa son arme dans le tiroir de celui-ci. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Aaron prépara leurs boissons. Ils discutèrent un bon moment avant que Bella ne commence à s'agiter sur son tabouret tout en surveillant sa montre.

-Je vais essayer de la joindre, annonça Aaron en remarquant son agitation, cependant, il raccrocha au bout de quelques secondes, je suis désolé, elle ne répond pas. Ecoutez, je vais aller voir si je trouve ce que vous êtes venu chercher, elle l'a peut-être laissé en haut.

Aaron sortit de la cuisine et grimpa à l'étage. Bella mordilla sa lèvre tout en tournant la cuillère dans son lait chocolaté. Il descendit de son tabouret pour venir enlacer sa taille et déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Tout va bien, ma belle. Ce n'est pas grave si on…

-Si c'est grave, assura-t-elle, je tenais à ce que tout soit parfait ! Avec tout ça, on va être en retard au restaurant !

-Je suis sûr que Lynda ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'ils entendirent une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Bella se dégagea de son étreinte pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre, un énorme sourire emplit d'espoir se dessina sur le visage de sa petite-amie avant que celui-ci ne se fane. Apparemment, ce n'était pas Lynda. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et ils entendirent Aaron se dépêcher de descendre.

-Bonsoir, lança Aaron, entrez, les enfants sont encore là, ils sont dans la cuisine.

Edward fut surpris de voir ses parents les rejoindre. Ces derniers les enlacèrent brièvement avant qu'Aaron ne se joigne à eux.

-Tiens, Bella, dit l'agent en lui tendant une enveloppe et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lynda les avait mis dans la poche de ma veste.

-Merci, souffla sa petite-amie en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son mentor, monte vite te changer, ta tenue t'attend sur ton lit !

Au ton de la jeune fille, il sut qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à poser des questions ou à protester. Il gagna rapidement la chambre qu'il avait occupé lors de son séjour chez les Gibson, une housse noire était posée sur le lit. Il fit coulisser la fermeture pour découvrir un smoking noir. Edward prit rapidement une douche avant d'enfiler la tenue. Une fois prêt, il observa son reflet dans le miroir avant de gagner le rez-de-chaussée où il ne trouva qu'Aaron et son père.

-Ta mère aide Bella à se préparer, l'informa Carlisle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

-Nous avons invité tes parents à dîner, une soirée sans enfants dans les parages ça va être reposant, plaisanta Aaron.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour ton nœud papillon ? Lui demanda son père.

Edward acquiesça de la tête. Son père lui sourit et vint se placer devant lui pour nouer le petit bout de tissu. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de la forme qu'il lui avait donnée, son père se recula pour pouvoir vérifier qu'il était bien fait. A cet instant, ils entendirent les pas de sa mère et de Bella dans les escaliers. Son regard resta bloqué sur Bella, elle était vraiment magnifique. La jeune fille portait une robe bustier marron qui moulait son corps jusqu'à ses hanches où elle s'évasait ensuite. La jupe était habilement froissée donnant un peu de volume à l'ensemble du vêtement. Ses cheveux étaient retenus pas un fin serre-tête noir, ses boucles redessinées cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. Edward s'approcha d'elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Allez, les enfants, il est temps d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard, conseilla sa mère. »

Edward attrapa le manteau en laine noire qu'Esmé tenait pour aider Bella à l'enfiler, puis, il mit son propre manteau et après les avoir salués, ils sortirent. Le jeune homme suivit les indications de Bella jusqu'à un petit restaurant où ils dînèrent. Edward était intrigué et tentait discrètement de questionner sa compagne sur la suite de la soirée. Certes, le restaurant où ils dînaient était chic, mais pas au point d'être habillés comme ils l'étaient. Cependant, Bella détournait habilement la conversation quand il devenait trop pressant ou elle caressait sa jambe de son pied déchaussé ce qui lui faisait bien entendu perdre tous ses moyens. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés leurs desserts et leurs cafés, Edward demanda l'addition. Leur serveur lui répondit que leur repas était déjà réglé. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans vraiment comprendre avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie qui affichait une moue satisfaite. Edward voulut lui rembourser le dîner, mais Bella refusa et le menaça même de le laisser terminer la soirée tout seul s'il continuait à s'obstiner.

Tout en maugréant contre la tête de mule qu'était la jeune fille, ils regagnèrent la voiture. Il se promit que jamais plus il ne se laisserait avoir de cette manière ce à quoi Bella répondit par un sourire narquois avant de se pencher vers lui. Edward oublia les raisons de sa colère lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se poser sur les siennes. Sa langue vint caresser ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit pour que leurs langues entament un ballet sensuel. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Bella ne lui rappelle qu'il était temps de se mettre en route, sinon, ils allaient être en retard. Une nouvelle fois, il suivit ses indications. Comme elle le lui indiqua, il tourna sur la 9ème avenue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'immense bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux : le Paramount Theatre. Edward se gara dans le parking, il se tourna ensuite vers sa petite-amie qui l'observait d'un œil rieur. Elle sortit alors deux tickets de son sac à main qu'elle lui tendit. Le jeune homme mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de joie lorsqu'il vit qu'ils allaient bien dans la magnifique salle pour écouter le Boston Symphony Orchestra.

Bella le sortit de sa rêverie en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient en retard, il sortit alors précipitamment de la voiture et fit le tour de celle-ci pour lui tenir la portière. Main dans la main, ils gravirent les marches. Alors qu'ils allaient donner leurs billets à une hôtesse, il se ravisa et attira Bella dans un coin de la pièce. Après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, il prit possession des lèvres de la jeune fille pour un baiser fougueux. Bella se colla aussitôt contre lui tout en laissant échapper un petit gémissement qui les électrisa tous deux.

Un léger raclement de gorge mit fin à leur étreinte, ils se tournèrent, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, vers Caroline Rovetta qui faisait partie des organisateurs. La jeune femme leur sourit avant de leur demander leurs billets et elle les conduisit à leur place tout en discutant avec eux. Elle fit part à Edward de sa déception de ne pas le voir régulièrement au Conservatoire. Son petit-ami lui annonça qu'il avait eu un piano pour Noël et qu'il avait commencé à composer, Mademoiselle Rovetta lui fit promettre de passer la voir et de les lui faire écouter ce que son compagnon accepta. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il se demanda comment Bella avait obtenu d'aussi bonnes places ! Il décida de la questionner plus tard car la salle venait d'être plongée dans une semi-obscurité, sa main chercha celle de sa compagne et il la serra doucement lorsque la musique débuta.

* * *

Aaron raccrocha son téléphone quand il tomba pour la énième fois sur le répondeur de son épouse, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas répondre à ses appels, tout comme, il était étrange qu'elle ne soit pas là, elle savait pourtant que Carlisle et Esmé devaient venir dîner ! Il serait certainement mort d'inquiétude s'il n'avait pas appelé Chase tout à l'heure, ce dernier l'avait informé que Lynda était partie en milieu d'après-midi avec David pour aller prêter main forte à la police locale. Aaron décida de tenter sa chance avec David, mais celui-ci aussi était sur répondeur. En plus, toutes les demandes passaient par lui ! Comment se faisait-il qu'ils enquêtaient sans que lui ne le sache ? Il allait laisser un message sur le répondeur de David, pour lui promettre une belle remontée de bretelles dès qu'il le verrait tout en lui demandant de faire passer le message à son épouse, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le téléphone de la maison sonnait. Il décrocha.

« -Allo ! Gronda-t-il toujours énervé.

-Je vois que tu as mangé du lion.

-Tu trouves étrange que je sois énervé ? Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! Où es-tu ? Et c'est quoi cette scène de crime sur laquelle tu travailles avec Green ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? As-tu oublié que nous avons des invités ? Carlisle et Esmé sont là ! Je…

-Stop ! Hurla son épouse. Excuse-toi auprès d'Esmé et de Carlisle, mais il faut que tu me rejoignes, c'est important.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain calmé.

-Je préfère que tu voies par toi-même, j'envoie les coordonnées sur ton GPS, dépêche-toi !

-Lynda ! »

Aaron lâcha un juron quand il se rendit compte que son épouse avait déjà raccroché. Il rejoignit leurs invités qui patientaient au salon et tout en s'excusant, il enfila sa veste et prit son arme. Esmé et Carlisle lui assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et qu'ils attendraient. Aaron montra rapidement à Esmé où Lynda avait rangé le repas en lui disant que s'ils avaient trop faim qu'ils n'hésitent pas à manger sans eux. Tout en leur promettant de faire au plus vite et en s'excusant une nouvelle fois, il sortit de la maison. Une fois dans sa voiture, il alluma l'ordinateur de bord qui affichait le trajet que Lynda lui avait envoyé. Tout en se demandant sur quoi ses deux meilleurs agents enquêtaient, il démarra.

Aaron ne tarda pas à rejoindre un terrain vague qui se trouvait près des docks. Il gara son véhicule avant d'observer les lieux. D'énormes projecteurs éclairaient la scène de crime, des policiers allaient et venaient tout en essayant de se réchauffer. Certains essayaient de maintenir les journalistes assez loin pour qu'ils n'empêchent pas les enquêteurs de faire leur travail. Aaron descendit de son Chevrolet Tahoe et tout en remontant le col de son manteau, il s'avança vers le ruban jaune. Il montra sa carte au policier qui surveillait l'accès à la zone, ce dernier s'écarta tout en soulevant le cordon pour lui permettre de passer. Aaron le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre un petit groupe massé près d'un corps parmi lequel il reconnut la fine silhouette de son épouse.

« -Vous vous êtes absenté du travail sans m'en demander l'autorisation, vous ne répondez pas sur vos portables, vous acceptez une affaire sans que je sois au courant et maintenant vous venez de me faire traverser la ville sans me donner une seule explication ! Autant vous dire que ça va barder pour vous deux si vous n'avez pas une bonne raison ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lynda fit signe à l'inspecteur Monroe qu'il avait reconnu ainsi qu'au légiste et aux gars de la scientifique de les laisser. Aaron allait s'énerver une nouvelle fois, mais ses deux agents s'écartèrent pour lui laisser voir le corps de la victime. Imperceptiblement, ses poings se serrèrent et il dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne rien laisser paraître. Lentement, il s'agenouilla pour mieux apercevoir le corps. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur le visage tuméfié de l'homme, personne n'avait prit le soin d'abaisser ses paupières et la terreur que l'on pouvait y lire le fit frémir. Aaron détourna le regard et continua de noter les différentes traces de coups.

Alors qu'il se demandait quelle pouvait être la cause de la mort, il remarqua un filet de sang important à la base du crâne de la victime, une balle dans la nuque, c'était donc une exécution. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de long et de coloré, son estomac se contracta. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet qu'il ne put que distinguer, sa vue était brouillée, il sentait le café qu'il avait bu tout à l'heure remonter le long de sa gorge. Lentement, il se redressa, priant pour que ses jambes lui obéissent, et tout en tentant de garder un air neutre, il quitta précipitamment la scène de crime. Il contourna un bâtiment avant de se tordre en deux et de vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait. Aaron sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son front moite.

« -Ca va aller, murmura son épouse, je suis là. »

Aaron ne put répondre, une nouvelle vague de nausée l'étreignit et cette fois il rendit de la bile, son estomac étant vide. Lorsqu'il eut un tant soit peu retrouvé ses esprits, un bras ferme vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard anxieux de David. Son ami l'aida à s'asseoir sur de vieilles palettes entassées non loin de là, puis, ses deux agents commencèrent à parler à voix basse tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

« -Il ne peut pas retourner là-bas, murmura David, les autres ne doivent pas le voir dans cet état !

-Je sais, souffla Lynda, mais on ne peut pas partir et il n'est pas en état de rentrer seul.

-On ne peut tout de même pas le mettre dans un taxi ! Marmonna David. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait le mettre dans un tel état !

-Moi non plus, avoua sa femme dont il croisa le regard soucieux, il doit y avoir autre chose…

Aaron eut envie de leur hurler d'arrêter de faire comme s'il n'était pas là ! Il les entendait ! Et puis qu'avait voulu dire David lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas que cela allait le mettre dans un tel état ? L'avaient-ils sciemment fait venir ici pour analyser sa réaction ? Sûrement… Ils ne devaient pas être déçus ! Maintenant, il devait découvrir pourquoi ils avaient fait ça ! Et surtout ce qu'ils avaient deviné !

-Notre problème est résolu, annonça son épouse en courant vers le flot de voitures qui était dévié du lieu du crime, va chercher une couverture dans le Tahoe et aide-le à venir jusqu'ici ! »

Son épouse avait crié ses ordres tout en courant vers un véhicule qui était pris dans les embouteillages. Aaron ferma les yeux tout en tentant d'afficher un air serein, il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber son masque, surtout devant lui, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

* * *

Bella ne pouvait se retenir de sourire dès que son regard se posait sur son petit-ami. Depuis que les lumières de la salle de concert s'étaient rallumées, elle ne pouvait voir que son air radieux. Durant tout le récital, Edward avait tenu sa main, la serrant un peu plus fermement lorsque la musique était chargée en émotions ou en caressant le creux de sa paume lorsqu'elle se faisait douce. Lentement, ils sortirent de la salle, se tenant par la main. Les gens quittaient les lieux au compte-goutte, la plupart s'arrêtant pour discuter entre eux et Bella n'avait qu'une envie : les bousculer pour pouvoir se retrouver seule avec Edward ! Prenant son mal en patience, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer des lèvres la joue de son petit-ami qui lui sourit. La jeune fille ne put retenir un léger soupir lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall ce qui arracha un petit rire à son compagnon. Au moment où ils allaient enfin mettre un pied dehors, Edward la retint.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son oreille, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Oh, souffla Bella avant de se reprendre, oui, bien sûr, je t'attends ici. »

Edward se pencha et effleura ses lèvres tout en lui murmurant qu'il ne serait pas long. La jeune fille suivit son compagnon du regard, il demanda à une hôtesse où étaient les toilettes et Bella faillit crier de frustration quand elle vit le nombre de messieurs qui attendaient ! Voilà ce qui en coûtait d'aller à un concert où les 3/4 des hommes avaient la soixantaine passée, leur prostate leur jouait des tours. Elle se tourna vers les toilettes des dames en se demandant si elle parviendrait à convaincre Edward d'y aller s'il y avait moins de monde, mais elle se rendit compte que la file d'attente était tout aussi importante. Tout en soupirant, elle vit son petit-ami passer derrière un cordon de sécurité, il sourit à Caroline avant de disparaître dans un escalier.

« -Excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme, où est allé Edward ?

-Comme il y avait du monde, je l'ai autorisé à utiliser les toilettes de second, l'étage a été fermé pour la soirée.

-Super, serait-ce abusé si…

Bella faisait son possible pour que ses joues ne virent pas au cramoisi, mais Caroline ne paraissait pas être dupe, elle lui adressa même un clin d'œil complice.

-20 minutes, pas plus, lança Caroline en lui faisant signe de passer derrière le cordon. Première porte à droite en haut de l'escalier.

-Merci, murmura Bella avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

La jeune fille gravit rapidement les marches qui la séparaient de son amoureux, elle dut se retenir à la rambarde deux ou trois fois pour éviter une chute. Arrivée devant la porte des toilettes des hommes, elle inspira profondément avant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure. Tout en faisant son possible pour paraître sûre d'elle, elle entra. Edward était en train de s'essuyer les mains. En entendant la porte, il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes d'un air perdu.

-Heureusement que c'est toi, apparemment, je suis entré dans les toilettes des dames, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Edward, l'interpella la jeune fille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir au pas de course, crois-tu réellement qu'il y ait ça dans les toilettes pour dames ?

Son petit-ami suivit son regard et observa pendant quelques secondes les urinoirs qui s'alignaient sur le mur du fond.

-Bella, que fais-tu dans les toilettes pour hommes ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme encore plus beau quand son innocence transparaissait. Tout en lui offrant un sourire qu'elle espérait séducteur, elle se tourna et ferma la porte à clef.

-Bella, murmura-t-il d'un air paniqué.

Tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. Son petit-ami passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en reculant de quelques pas avant que son dos ne heurte le plan en marbre où se trouvaient les lavabos.

-Bella, répéta-t-il d'une voix toujours inquiète mais rauque.

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur le rebord de marbre de part et d'autre du corps du jeune homme qui déglutit péniblement. Doucement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer des baisers humides le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou. Elle sourit quand elle l'entendit haleter. Pendant que ses lèvres continuaient de le cajoler, ses mains descendirent le long de son torse en de fines caresses avant de se poser sur sa veste qu'elle lui ôta. La jeune fille se pressa un peu plus contre son corps et elle put sentir sa virilité s'éveiller.

-Bella, on ne devrait pas, protesta faiblement le jeune homme, quelqu'un pourrait arriver…

-Non, je te promets que personne ne viendra.

-On… On peut attendre d'être rentré ? Tenta-t-il.

-On dort chez Lynda et Aaron, il risque aussi d'y avoir tes parents. »

Cet argument sembla convaincre son petit-ami car il se tut. Bella laissa ses doigts défaire les boutons de sa chemise pendant que ses lèvres quémandaient un baiser qu'Edward lui accorda avec plaisir. Elle put enfin poser ses doigts sur son torse qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'explorer. Son petit-ami laissa échapper un gémissement qui enflamma ses sens. Aussitôt, elle rompit leur baiser pour explorer son torse de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle joua avec son nombril, le léchant, le mordillant pendant que ses doigts effleuraient sa virilité. Le jeune homme grogna, ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour s'agripper au rebord en marbre. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la ceinture qu'elle délia, puis, elle défit le bouton et abaissa la braguette de son pantalon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le membre érigé de son compagnon toujours dissimulé par le boxer noir, elle se lécha les lèvres avant de donner un léger coup de langue.

« -Bella ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune fille stoppa ses caresses pour chercher le regard embrumé de désir de son compagnon, cependant, il y vit aussi une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à chasser.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Bella, je n'irais pas plus loin.

Elle se redressa et vint l'embrasser doucement pour le rassurer et chasser toute trace d'appréhension de son regard. La jeune fille retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit les mains de son compagnon caresser son dos avant de glisser sur ses fesses pour rapprocher leurs corps. Edward amorça un léger mouvement du bassin qui les fit gémir tout les deux. Une des mains du jeune homme passa sous sa jupe pour caresser sa culotte humide, elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit un de ses doigts passer sous le tissu pour venir titiller son clitoris.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien. »

Même s'il lui avait affirmé plus d'une fois qu'il avait confiance en elle, la jeune fille tenait toujours à prononcer cette petite phrase lorsqu'elle voulait tenter quelque chose de nouveau dans leur relation, lui laissant toujours ainsi une porte de sortie, elle ne tenait pas à le blesser. Edward hocha la tête. Tout en lui souriant, elle le fit tourner, échangeant leurs places. Avec son aide, elle s'installa sur le rebord avant d'entourer sa taille de ses jambes rapprochant ainsi leurs sexes gonflés de désir. Ils étouffèrent leur gémissement quand leurs bassins frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Edward glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et repoussa à nouveau sa culotte pour pouvoir caresser plus facilement son sexe humide. Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le jeune homme était en train de l'emmener vers les sommets du plaisir. Son petit-ami prenait de l'assurance, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il se concentrait toujours sur son désir à elle, négligeant volontairement son propre plaisir. La jeune fille fit appel à toute sa volonté pour placer sa main sur celle de son compagnon et la retirer de son antre qu'elle cajolait. Edward la regarda avec surprise. Bella posa sa main sur son torse pendant que son autre main s'aventurait dans le boxer de son petit-ami qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir lorsqu'elle enserra son membre. Sa poigne se raffermit sur le sexe d'Edward quand elle le vit se lécher les doigts, goûtant ainsi sa saveur intime, cette simple vue embrasa son corps. Elle le caressa un petit moment avant de le délaisser. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire face à l'air perdu de son compagnon. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement pour distraire son attention le temps de prendre un petit sachet dans son sac à main. Edward eut un geste de recul quand il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« -Bella… Je… Je ne suis pas prêt et … pas… pas ici… pas comme ça…

-Je sais, le rassura-t-elle en caressant sa joue, c'est juste pour ne pas nous salir.

Edward lui lança un regard un peu surpris, il passa à nouveau une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant alors qu'il acquiesçait. Viens là.

Son compagnon revint vers elle, Bella déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pendant que ses mains glissaient le long de son torse avant de se poser sur la bordure de son boxer qu'elle abaissa lentement.

-Tout va bien, regarde-moi, l'apaisa-elle.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien. Elle caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue avant d'ouvrir le petit sachet. Elle déposa le petit bout de plastique sur le sommet de sa verge et en profita pour le caresser. Edward laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle descendit le préservatif le long de son pénis. Une fois que la protection fut en place, elle noua à nouveau ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon. Bella amorça un mouvement du bassin, Edward l'accompagna. Ses jambes l'enserrèrent pour accentuer le frottement.

-Edward, lâcha-t-elle dans un halètement. »

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon qu'elle mordilla. Ce dernier grogna avant de descendre ses mains le long de son dos pour empoigner fermement ses fesses, unissant ainsi un peu plus leurs corps. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son lobe, Edward fondit vers son décolleté, ses lèvres parsemèrent de baisers le haut de sa poitrine avant qu'il ne dégage l'un de ses seins dont il lécha et mordilla la pointe durcie.

Bella avait l'impression d'être un vulgaire pantin gémissant entre les bras de son petit-ami. Ses mains qui caressaient le torse du jeune homme le délaissèrent, l'une d'entre elles repoussa sa robe pendant que l'autre écartait sa culotte. Leurs sexes se rencontrèrent à nouveau, seulement séparés par la fine membrane du préservatif. Une onde de plaisir traversa leurs corps, leurs mouvements s'accélèrent. Bella pouvait sentir le sexe d'Edward caresser sa fente humide, effleurer son entrée et câliner son clitoris. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent pour un baiser emplit de désir, leurs corps se déhanchaient fiévreusement l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, un éclair de plaisir les traversa au même moment, ils gémirent le prénom de l'autre quand l'orgasme les terrassa. Bella s'effondra dans les bras d'Edward, son front moite posé contre son épaule.

« -Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime, ma douce. »

Doucement, Bella descendit de sur le rebord, s'accrochant à ce dernier le temps de tester la fiabilité de ses jambes. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'elle, elle rajusta ses vêtements pendant qu'Edward se débarrassait du préservatif dans la poubelle avant de se rhabiller. Ils se lavèrent les mains avant de s'observer rapidement le miroir pour vérifier leur apparence. Satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient, ils ressortirent des toilettes. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, Bella remercia Caroline d'un sourire, cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, heureusement, Edward n'avait rien remarqué de leur manège, sinon, il aurait pu être mal à l'aise.

* * *

Edward n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils venaient de faire ! Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un les avait surpris. Son visage s'empourpra rien qu'à cette pensée ! Pourtant, il devait admettre que, malgré les circonstances, il avait aimé partager cette étreinte avec Bella. D'ailleurs ces derniers temps, celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus passionnées. Son corps s'enflamma à nouveau quand il repensa au goût divin de Bella, à la douceur de sa peau, l'avoir senti si près de lui l'avait rendu dingue. Edward s'obligea à penser à autre chose, sinon, jamais ils n'arriveraient pas à rentrer… Ils montèrent dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez les Gibson. Heureusement, Edward possédait une clef de chez eux car il y avait des chances qu'ils soient déjà couchés. Habilement, il s'inséra dans la circulation. Il roulait tranquillement quand il fut obligé de suivre une déviation, il sentit la main de Bella se poser sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle pour échanger un sourire. Voyant que la circulation ralentissait, il se permit de se pencher vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres.

« -Merci pour cette soirée, mon amour, la remercia-t-il, c'était vraiment parfait.

-Je t'en prie, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu !

-Mais où on est ? Marmonna-t-il.

Bella, tout comme lui, observèrent les ruelles sombres où la déviation les avait conduits. Il détourna le regard quand il vit des femmes de tout âge lui faire des signes plus ou moins discrets.

-Quoi de mieux après une soirée romantique que de passer par les quartiers mal famés de Port Angeles ? Railla Bella avant de soupirer. Ca aurait été mieux si on pouvait passer la nuit à l'hôtel, mais…

-Mais ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Rien, coupa Bella en rougissant.

-Tu sais, si c'est un problème d'argent, j'en ai et on peut…

-Oui, on pourrait… Mais, ils nous attendent, ils risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas demain matin, termina Bella.

Un léger silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle de la voiture pendant qu'il passait la première pour avancer de seulement quelques mètres.

-Ce ne sera pas évident de trouver une chambre à cette heure, murmura-t-il.

-Oui… Je… Je connais un petit hôtel… Non, ça ne serait pas raisonnable…

-Oui, c'est sûr, acquiesça-t-il en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois.

-Je peux peut-être essayer de les appeler comme on est bloqué dans les embouteillages ? Proposa-t-elle avant de réaliser. Depuis quand y'a des embouteillages à une telle heure ?

-Qui veux-tu appeler ? Demanda Edward qui était resté bloqué sur la première partie de sa phrase.

-L'hôtel, je pourrais d'abord voir s'il y a de la place et si c'est le cas, j'essaierai de joindre Lynda ?

-On peut toujours essayer.

Ils se sourirent. Etant une nouvelle fois au point mort, il en profita pour voler un nouveau baiser à Bella. Ils se séparèrent en sursautant quand des coups furent frappés à sa fenêtre.

-Lynda ? S'étonna-t-il en baissant sa vitre.

-Salut, les tourtereaux, lança-t-elle, j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. Il faudrait que vous…

-Hey ! Tu la bouges ta caisse ! Cria l'homme dans la voiture derrière la leur. Et toi, grognasse, vas faire le tapin ailleurs !

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? Hurla Lynda en le fusillant du regard.

Edward et Bella se lancèrent un coup d'œil affolé lorsqu'ils virent Lynda se diriger vers la voiture du type.

-Sors de ta voiture et ose me répéter ce que tu viens de dire en me regardant dans les yeux ! S'énerva leur amie.

-Edward ! L'appela Bella inquiète quand elle le vit descendre.

Bien qu'il n'en menait pas large, il s'avança vers eux, il ne pouvait pas laisser Lynda seule face à l'armoire à glace qui venait de descendre de voiture et qui fusillait la jeune femme du regard. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas vers eux, Lynda avait saisi le bras de l'homme pour le plaquer violemment contre le capot de sa voiture, son genou glissa entre les jambes de l'homme pour appuyer violemment sur ses attributs. L'homme gémit de douleur et elle lui mit son insigne sous les yeux.

-J'attends toujours tes excuses ! Gronda Lynda d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Je suis désolé… Pardon, M'dame, je voulais pas vous offenser !

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas remonter dans ta bagnole et la fermer !

-Oui, M'dame.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rugit David en foudroyant Lynda du regard.

Edward se tourna pour apercevoir l'agent Green qui arrivait et qui semblait soutenir Aaron. David ouvrit la porte arrière de sa Volvo et força Aaron à s'y asseoir.

-Ecoute-moi, je veux que vous rentriez à la maison. Ton père doit toujours y être, je vais l'appeler pour qu'il s'occupe d'Aaron, vous restez là-bas jusqu'à ce que je vous rejoigne, lui ordonna Lynda.

-D'accord.

-Encore une chose, Edward, laissez-le tranquille, ne lui posez pas de question. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et croisa le regard vide de son mentor. Il frémit. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'un homme aussi solide qu'Aaron soit dans cet état ? Qui avait bien pu ébranler son roc ? Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant pendant que Lynda et David faisaient dégager des voitures pour leur permettre d'avancer plus rapidement. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus bloqués, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, pressé de rejoindre son père pour que ce dernier s'occupe d'Aaron.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il tourna dans la rue, il arriva rapidement devant la petite maison dont il remonta l'allée. A peine avait-il serré le frein à main que son père était déjà sur le perron. Le jeune homme descendit de la voiture et se dépêcha de la contourner pour venir aider son père à soutenir Aaron.

« -Je vais bien, protesta son mentor qui se débarrassa de la couverture et de leur aide.

Aaron fit quelques pas avant qu'ils ne se précipitent vers lui pour l'empêcher de chuter.

-Ne soit pas stupide, gronda Carlisle, tu as besoin de notre aide.

L'agent du FBI ne protesta plus et se laissa conduire à l'intérieur. Ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et Esmé arriva avec une tasse de café qu'elle donna à Aaron.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Edward prit la main de Bella et ils s'assirent sur le canapé près de sa mère qui couvait Aaron d'un regard inquiet. Il vit son père s'agenouiller devant leur ami tout en ouvrant sa sacoche, il sortit son stéthoscope ainsi que le tensiomètre, mais son mentor le repoussa.

-Je vais bien, assura l'agent.

-Laisse-moi en douter, s'agaça Carlisle avant de maugréer dans sa barbe, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans cette famille contre les médecins ?

Tous, y compris Aaron, observèrent d'un œil interrogateur son père qui se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Malgré les protestations de leur ami, Carlisle fixa le tensiomètre sur son bras. Un léger silence s'abattit dans le salon le temps que le médecin examine son patient. Son père rangeait son matériel quand la porte de d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer David et Lynda. Cette dernière se précipita vers son mari, elle s'agenouilla face à lui et caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, tu t'es inquiétée pour rien, la réconforta-t-il, j'ai juste mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé.

David et Lynda lancèrent un regard équivoque à son mentor pour lui signaler qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une crise d'angoisse que d'une indigestion, rectifia Carlisle.

Son père se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Aaron, David se mit à faire les 100 pas pendant que Lynda ne quittait pas son époux du regard. Edward percevait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et surtout l'apparente dispute qui couvait entre les trois agents.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, dit soudain sa mère en se levant, Edward si tu es trop fatigué, nous laisserons ta voiture ici et nous la récupèrerons plus tard.

-Non, restez, Esmé ! Déclara Lynda en se redressant et en lançant un dossier sur la table basse. Après tout, cela nous concerne tous, non ?

-Lynda ! Lâcha Aaron d'une voix froide.

-Tu vas passer à table et tout de suite Gibson ! Parce que je te jure que pour le moment on était marié pour le meilleur, mais là ce sera pour le pire ! Et je te jure que tu vas en baver !

D'un geste sec, Aaron déposa sa tasse sur la table basse, il se leva et sortit une bouteille de whisky du bar. Il en versa dans un verre avant de se tourner vers eux tout en désignant la bouteille. Carlisle secoua la tête en signe de refus, David, lui, acquiesça, Aaron remplit un verre puis il le lui tendit et se tourna vers sa femme.

-Donne-moi plutôt la bouteille, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Edward remarqua alors l'air soudain préoccupé de son père qui se détendit quand Aaron émit un léger rire narquois avant de ranger la bouteille dans le bar.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Demanda soudain Aaron.

-Hormis le fait que tu me mentes, que tu te moques de moi, qu'il y ait une taupe dans nos rangs et que tout t'accuse, on ne sais rien, on a que des putains de suppositions qui m'empêchent de dormir la nuit ! Merde, à quoi tu joues Aaron ?

-Tu crois que je vous ai trahi ? Que j'aurais pu trahir Edward ? Que j'aurais pu te trahir ?

Les deux époux ne se quittaient pas du regard. Edward lui était sous le choc des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, pourtant, il savait que jamais Aaron n'aurait pu le trahir. Il aurait aimé le crier, mais Lynda soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de nous trahir, j'en suis certaine.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Questionna Carlisle. Cela nous aiderait sûrement à comprendre.

-J'ai reçu un coup de fil de la police en fin d'après-midi pour m'informer qu'un cadavre avait été retrouvé sur les docks. Cela ne fait pas partie de nos attributions, mais je connais l'inspecteur Monroe qui était en charge de l'enquête, l'homme avait ceci dans la poche de sa veste.

Lynda sortit du dossier une pochette plastifiée qui contenait une enveloppe où était écrit le nom de la jeune femme ainsi que l'adresse du FBI. A côté de l'enveloppe, il vit une carte qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il s'agissait d'une pierre tombale où étaient affichées le nom complet de la jeune femme ainsi que sa date de naissance et une date de décès. Edward frémit quand il vit que la date annoncée était dans quelques jours.

-Voilà pourquoi Monroe m'a appelé, il a pensé que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec une enquête en cours, il tenait donc à me prévenir et il espérait aussi que je puisse le renseigner sur l'identité de la victime, expliqua Lynda.

-Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, nous n'avons pas pu l'aider, poursuivit David, car c'est homme nous est inconnu. Cependant en observant certains détails de sa personne, nous pouvons déjà ébaucher un profil, ses vêtements, sa coupe de cheveux, sa carrure impressionnante et surtout le fait que ses empruntes digitales aient été brûlées nous apportent quelques réponses. Par ailleurs, la médaille russe qu'il avait à son cou, nous permet de confirmer nos hypothèses. Aaron, je ne te poserai la question qu'une fois, comment connais-tu un ancien agent du KGB ?

-Et surtout que faisais-tu avec lui ? Car c'est lui que tu appelais ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Lynda.

-Oui, il me devait un service, admit Aaron. Il… On pataugeait dans l'enquête, on avait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Je lui ai donc demandé de voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur Orion.

-Comment ce type pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit ? Interrogea David.

-Il… Vladimir bosse pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de travailler pour des ordures dans ce genre, marmonna Aaron en vidant son verre.

-C'est lui qui t'a donné l'info pour Piettreri ? Demanda Lynda.

-Oui.

-Pour ça planque aussi ? Questionna David.

-Oui.

-Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que comme nous étions attendus, ton Vladimir jouait à un double jeu ? S'énerva Lynda.

-Non, jamais il n'aurait pris ce risque, je vous l'ai dit, il avait une dette envers moi et il était prêt à tout pour s'en acquitter.

-Ouais, enfin, ce type comptait tout de même m'envoyer cette carte ! Il voulait ma peau ou quoi ?

-Non, je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, que je me chargerai de toi, Vladimir voulait juste que tu arrêtes de m'épier car tu rendais nos échanges dangereux autant pour lui que pour moi.

-Si cet homme est mort, murmura Esmé d'un ton angoissé, cela veut-il dire qu'ils sont ici ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, souffla Aaron, ce cadavre c'est une mise en garde, un message pour moi.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Demanda David exaspéré par l'assurance d'Aaron.

-Je le sais, c'est tout ! S'énerva son supérieur en se servant un nouveau verre.

Edward observait la scène de manière détachée, essayant de comprendre les sous-entendus tout en s'imaginant que cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui, sinon, cela signifierait qu'ils le cherchaient, qu'ils voulaient le récupérer. Il tressaillit. La main de Bella serra plus fermement la sienne comme si elle avait senti son trouble. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux cherchant un peu d'apaisement dans son doux parfum. Aaron et David se défiaient toujours du regard pendant que Lynda avait repris le dossier et l'observait avec attention.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda son mari d'une voix lasse.

-Je cherche le déclencheur, chuchota-t-elle.

-Le déclencheur ? Répéta Aaron.

-Oui, la chose qui t'a fait perdre ton sang-froid tout à l'heure, celle qui t'a fait vomir.

Edward posa son regard sur son mentor qui serrait tellement fort son verre que l'on pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir, son visage aussi avait perdu toute trace de couleur.

-Depuis quand les tueurs du KGB sont des adeptes des bonbons ? Demanda Lynda en levant la tête vers son époux.

-Des bonbons ? Releva David perdu.

-Oui, il y avait une sucette qui dépassait de la poche intérieure de son manteau, dit Lynda avant de leur montrer une photo de la friandise.

Edward qui observait toujours Aaron vit que ce dernier mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, il faisait tout son possible pour garder le contrôle. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'objet qui les interpellait tous, il se figea. Son regard passa de la photo à Aaron et il comprit. Il releva la tête, ses yeux embués croisèrent ceux de son mentor qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Edward…

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, murmura-t-il, même pour moi, tu n'aurais pas dû…

-Je t'ai promis de les arrêter et je le ferai quoi que cela m'en coûte, lui rappela Aaron.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense ? Balbutia Lynda qui avait compris.

-Ne me dis pas que Vladimir était l'homme de main de Bentley ? S'écria David.

-Qui est Bentley ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Mon géniteur, lâcha Aaron en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'est l'avocat de toutes les crapules.

-La sucette, c'est lui ? Interrogea son épouse d'une voix blanche.

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a dû apprendre que Vladimir me rencardait. Il a donc réglé le problème à sa manière tout en me faisant savoir qu'il m'avait à l'œil.

-Tu penses que ton agression c'est lui ? Demanda David.

-Oui, avoua Aaron.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous être certains que c'est bien ce Bentley qui est derrière tout ça ? Interrogea Bella qui s'accrochait fermement à lui. »

Edward déglutit péniblement. Il planta son regard suppliant dans celui de son mentor, l'implorant silencieusement de se taire. Malheureusement, David ouvrit la bouche et le jeune homme sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter ! D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de Bella et sortit précipitamment du salon.

* * *

Depuis le début de la conversation, Aaron cherchait un moyen de faire sortir Edward de la pièce, il ne devait pas assister à cela. Cependant, dès que la conversation avait commencé, il avait su qu'Edward ne partirait pas, le jeune homme savait que tout cela le concernait et il avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Comme il l'avait prévu, Edward atteignit son point de rupture et s'enfuit de la pièce. Aussitôt, Bella et Esmé voulurent se lancer à sa poursuite.

« -Non ! Les stoppa David.

-Vous ne voulez tout de même pas le laisser seul ! S'indigna Bella.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas toi qu'il attend, ni sa mère, lui expliqua David.

-Vas-y, murmura son épouse à son oreille. »

Aaron déglutit. Il se sentait vidé, il était fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de s'allonger, de prendre son épouse dans ses bras et de tout oublier. Inspirant profondément, il sortit du salon. Il allait devoir trouver les mots justes pour aider et rassurer Edward. Il était encore furieux contre lui pour avoir montré sa faiblesse au jeune homme, Edward s'était accroché à lui, il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Il sortit de la maison et trouva le jeune homme devant sa Volvo dont il essayait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte.

« -C'est plus simple avec la clef, murmura-t-il.

Il regretta sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçut le visage baigné de larmes d'Edward. Son protégé reposa une main nerveuse sur la poignée pour tenter désespérément de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Aaron s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement, puis, lentement, il l'obligea à venir dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Aaron en caressant son dos en un geste apaisant.

-Tu… Tu n'aurais pas dû, hoqueta-t-il, s'il… s'il s'en prend à…

-Chut, c'est mon problème et je suis prêt à l'affronter si jamais il cherche la confrontation. Je ne veux pas que tu te soucies de ça, tu m'entends ? Ce sont mes démons et pas les tiens.

-Il t'a fait du mal je l'ai vu, nous l'avons tous vu, ça t'a atteint plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

-Peut-être… J'admets que j'ai été surpris, mais, Edward, je suis fort, je suis adulte et j'ai fait du chemin depuis. J'ai une femme merveilleuse et des amis sur qui je peux compter, donc, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas laisser tout ça t'atteindre. Tu as 17 ans Edward, je veux que tu profites de ta vie, de ta famille et de Bella. Laisse-moi me charger du reste, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

-Bien, maintenant, rentrons avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous. »

Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois et Aaron déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de les ébouriffer. Tout en gardant une main autour des épaules de son protégé, Aaron le ramena à l'intérieur. Esmé étreignit son fils avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne avec Bella à l'étage pour préparer la seconde chambre d'amis. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un encas, il avait soudain faim, les autres le suivirent.

« -Tu me le dirais si Edward était en danger ? Lui demanda le Carlisle.

-Nous veillons sur lui, le rassura-t-il, comme je te l'ai dit, nous contrôlons toutes les recherches qui pourraient être faite sur ta famille et Charlie surveille tous les passages d'étrangers à Forks. Si quelqu'un s'approche de trop près de vous, nous le saurons.

-Merci… Merci pour tout Aaron.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal.

-Aaron, l'interpella David, comment peux-tu être sûr que Vladimir ne nous a pas attiré dans un piège ?

-Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais rompu sa promesse, répéta-t-il.

Aaron pouvait sentir leurs regards peser sur lui, ils voulaient des réponses. Tout à coup, il n'eut plus faim, il jeta son sandwich dans la poubelle.

-Mon géniteur avait l'habitude de ramener du travail à la maison. Un soir, Vladimir et lui ont abusé de la bouteille… L'alcool aidant, ils se sont amusés…, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, la tête baissée ne souhaitant pas croiser leurs regards. Vladimir est venu me voir plusieurs jours après, il voulait que je lui pardonne, il était rongé par les regrets. Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne lui pardonnerai… Il m'a alors promit qu'un jour, si j'avais besoin d'aide, je l'appelle, qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider et que peut-être ainsi il arriverait à obtenir mon pardon…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la cuisine. Il sursauta quand il sentit les bras fins de son épouse entourer sa taille, elle le serra fermement contre elle, tout en appuyant sa tête contre son dos.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans sa voix seulement de la tristesse face à la blessure qu'elle percevait encore chez lui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas raviver de vieilles blessures, s'excusa David, mais il fallait que je sache si c'était lui la taupe.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, assura Aaron d'une voix plus sûre.

-Nous la trouverons, garantit Lynda.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est tard et nous sommes tous fatigués. Profitez de la journée de demain pour vous reposer, dit David en observant le couple.

Il acquiesça et son épouse l'imita. David s'approcha d'eux pour les étreindre tout en lui rappelant qu'il était là s'il souhaitait parler, puis, après avoir salué Carlisle, il partit.

-Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas passer votre dimanche à Forks avec nous, il y a une petite fête d'organisée ça pourrait être sympa, proposa Carlisle.

-Pourquoi pas, murmura Aaron.

-D'accord pour quoi ? Demanda Esmé en les rejoignant.

-Pour passer la journée chez nous demain, expliqua Carlisle. Où sont Bella et Edward ?

-Ils sont couchés, Edward s'est rapidement endormi. Alors, vous venez avec nous demain ?

-Oui, accepta Lynda.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes avant de tous monter se coucher. Aaron s'allongea dans leur lit et aussitôt Lynda vint se blottir contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, mais il pouvait quand même sentir peser sur lui le regard de son épouse.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Tu m'avais promis, il y a de ça seize ans, de ne plus jamais me mentir, lui rappela son épouse, de ne plus jamais rien me cacher. Ce soir, je veux que tu renouvelles cette promesse, mais je te préviens, si tu t'amuses de nouveau à me cacher quelque chose, à te mettre sciemment en danger, l'amour que je te porte ne suffira pas, tu me perdras.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, juste te protéger. Je… Je ne veux pas que mon passé te blesse encore…

-Aaron, tout ce qui te touche me concerne et n'oublie jamais : je t'aime idiot !

-Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné qui scella sa promesse tout comme leur amour. Lynda blottit ensuite son visage dans le creux de son cou et s'endormit. Il caressa ses cheveux tout en repensant à la mort de Vladimir et aux conséquences que cela aurait. Il se rappela alors la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il avait vu la photo de la sucrerie, il avait violemment réagi. L'homme qui faisait du mal à Edward utilisait-il la même technique que son géniteur ? Aaron se demanda alors si c'était une technique répandue chez les pédophiles, il allait devoir faire des recherches car si ce n'était pas le cas cela voulait dire que son bourreau était plus que l'avocat du Diable, il était peut-être impliqué !

Doucement, il souffla. C'était n'importe quoi ! Il était en train de se laisser emporter par ses divagations, il mélangeait les deux affaires, sa fatigue lui faisait voir des liens là où il n'y en avait pas. Aaron avait tellement envie de voir son géniteur payer qu'il risquait de bousiller son enquête s'il ne faisait pas attention ! Combien de fois avait-il répété à ses subordonnés de ne pas se la jouer solo au risque de commettre des erreurs de jugement ? Et voilà qu'il ne suivait même pas ses propres conseils ! Lynda se colla un peu plus contre lui, comme même si dans son sommeil, elle percevait ses angoisses. Aaron ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son épouse, sa main glissa vers son ventre qui trahissait ses abus de chocolat, il sourit en caressant la légère rondeur. Un étrange sentiment de quiétude l'envahit et il s'endormit.


	30. Chapter 30

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Merci ! ^_^

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Sabrina :**Je pense qu'effectivement tu as de bonnes raisons de ne pas sentir le géniteur d'Aaron, ne serait-ce que par ce qu'il a fait à son fils. Ce chapitre va encore apporter des réponses et Edward va continuer à avancer… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Passe une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! Bises.

**Sabrinabella :** Et oui ! Aaron est définitivement un gentil ! Tu penses qu'il y a un lien entre le passé d'Aaron et l'histoire d'Edward ? Intéressant… La relation d'Edward et Bella va un peu plus avancer dans ce chapitre… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Passe une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !

**Ilonka :** La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment super contente que la fic te plaise toujours ! Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !

**Audrey :** Merci énormément, je suis très touchée par ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je suis très touchée ! Je publie la suite tous les dimanches, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Passe une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Bises.

**Emilie :** Oui, j'ai décidé de faire s'accélérer un peu le temps pour des raisons de concordances… Bella représente énormément de choses pour Edward, elle est plus que sa moitié, il est donc normal pour lui de la gâter. C'est vrai qu'Edward a aussi gagné en assurance au cours de ces dernières semaines et ce n'est pas fini… L'histoire va effectivement commencer à se corser dans les prochains chapitres, le calme avant la tempête… Tu penses que les histoires d'Aaron et d'Edward sont liées ? Peut-être… En tout cas, tu trouveras dans ce chapitre de nouvelles réponses à tes questions. En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review ! Passe une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !

**Angel :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Marion :** Et oui, Aaron est vraiment un gentil ! Tu vas trouver d'autres réponses dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Bises.

**Youyou :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément ! Non, l'écriture reste un hobby… Ce nouveau chapitre t'apportera quelques réponses, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je publie un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches dans le courant de la journée. J'ignore combien il y aura de chapitres, j'écris au fur et à mesure, donc, ça dépendra sûrement de mon inspiration. Encore merci ! Passe une bonne semaine et à dimanche pour la suite !

**Moi :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! ^_^ Malheureusement avec le sujet que j'ai choisi de traiter, Edward et Bella risquent de souffrir à un moment ou à un autre, même si c'est déjà le cas. Je suis désolée que tu trouves ma fic trop prévisible. Passe une bonne semaine !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Le mystère du chocolat… **

Edward sortit de la salle de bain simplement vêtu de son boxer et d'un tee-shirt. Bella était déjà allongée dans leur lit et il pouvait sentir peser sur lui son regard inquiet. On toqua à la porte et il se dépêcha de se glisser sous la couette près de sa petite-amie. Il invita la personne à entrer et sa mère les rejoignit. Elle aussi était soucieuse, il le voyait sur son visage. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et elle le fit s'allonger. Bella se blottit aussitôt contre son torse. Sa mère leur sourit tendrement, ravie de les voir si proches. Esmé se pencha vers sa petite-amie et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, elle l'observa quelques secondes repoussant les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. La main douce de sa mère effleura sa joue, puis, elle posa un baiser sur sa celle-ci.

« -Je t'aime, mon cœur, murmura sa mère à son oreille.

-Moi aussi, maman.

-Dormez bien, mes amours. »

Sur ces mots, elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Bella se redressa sur ses avant-bras, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa petite-amie pour intensifier leur baiser, leurs langues se caressèrent, se câlinèrent. La jeune fille dessina de petits cercles sur sa poitrine tout en le regardant avec attention. Elle déposa ensuite un bref baiser sur ses lèvres tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il fit de même avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet plongeant ainsi la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Edward écoutait la respiration régulière de sa petite-amie. Depuis quelques heures, la maisonnée était silencieuse, ses parents, Aaron et Lynda étaient couchés. Une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux espérant trouver le sommeil qui malgré sa fatigue le fuyait. Le jeune homme aurait aimé bouger, mais Bella était résolument accrochée à son corps. Ses petites mains enserraient fermement sa taille et sa tête reposait sur son torse, il aurait aimé quitter le lit, mais il ne souhaitait pas la réveiller. Le jeune homme ne cessait de repenser aux dernières heures écoulées, la détresse d'Aaron l'avait bouleversé, réveillant aussi ses propres démons. L'image de la photo revint le hanter, les autres n'avaient pas compris pourquoi une simple sucrerie avait autant d'effet sur eux, mais, malheureusement, Aaron et lui savaient ce qu'elle représentait.

A ce souvenir, il sentit l'air se raréfier dans ses poumons, un poids invisible comprimait sa poitrine. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Bella, il inspira plusieurs fois profondément tentant ainsi de réfréner les larmes qu'il sentait arriver. Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure, faisant tout son possible pour garder le contrôle. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'il faisait son possible pour contenir les soubresauts qui secouaient son corps. Il étouffa maladroitement un sanglot, le jeune homme se figea quand il sentit Bella s'agiter entre ses bras. Il ne devait pas la réveiller, il devait se contenir ! Doucement, il dégagea l'une de ses mains qui était posée sur la taille de sa petite-amie. Edward serra son poing avant de le porter à sa bouche et de mordre dedans.

« -Edward ? Appela la voix ensommeillée de Bella. Edward, tu vas bien ?

Il aurait voulu répondre, mais sa gorge était nouée par ses sanglots retenus. Bella s'agita entre ses bras et il devina qu'elle cherchait à atteindre l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

-Non, murmura-t-il.

-D'accord, dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur ses joues, tu pleures ? Edward, je suis là. Tout va bien, mon amour.

Bella se rallongea dans le lit tout en l'attirant à elle, elle essuya ses larmes avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Chut, Edward, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il secoua doucement la tête pour lui répondre. La main de Bella se glissa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

-C'est à cause de ce soir, comprit-elle, à cause de ce type et d'Aaron.

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en étouffant un sanglot. Bella raffermit son emprise sur son corps, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Pleure, Edward, ça te fera du bien, mon cœur, chuchota la jeune fille, ne retiens pas ton chagrin.

Edward hoqueta avant de laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant de glisser sur la peau de la jeune fille et de mouiller son tee-shirt, il tenta de se dégager pour ne pas la gêner, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Il ignora combien de temps il pleura, mais lentement ses larmes s'asséchèrent, le poids qui l'oppressait disparu. Pendant tout ce temps, Bella n'avait cessé de lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort et d'amour. Quand elle sentit qu'il s'apaisait, elle se détacha quelque peu de lui et tâtonna pour trouver quelque chose. Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire qui lui arracha un sourire lorsqu'elle posa son sac à main près d'eux. Bella sortit un paquet de mouchoirs qu'elle le lui tendit. Il la remercia, il essuya ses joues avant de se moucher. Quand il eut terminé, la jeune fille le fit rallonger. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et d'humide sur son visage.

-Ce n'est qu'une lingette, le rassura Bella en déposant des baisers sur ses joues. Ca va mon amour ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, je…

-Edward, le coupa-t-elle en soupirant et il était certain qu'elle devait lever les yeux au ciel, crois-tu que j'aurais préféré dormir paisiblement pendant que tu te sentais mal ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

-J'aurais souhaité que tu me réveilles pour que je puisse être là pour toi, avoua-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par ses sanglots.

-J'allume deux secondes, ferme les yeux.

Il lui obéit car ses yeux le brûlaient déjà à cause des larmes qu'il avait versées. A travers ses paupières closes, il perçut la lueur de la lampe avant que celle-ci ne s'éteigne tout aussi rapidement. Bella lui demanda de se redresser et il sentit contre ses lèvres le goulot d'une bouteille d'eau. Il put plusieurs gorgées avant de la remercier. Ils se rallongèrent côte à côte. Un léger silence s'abattit entre eux, Bella caressait toujours ses cheveux.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La respiration d'Edward se bloqua dans son torse, souhaitait-il s'ouvrir à elle ? Oui. Allait-il le faire ? Sûrement pas. Jusqu'à présent Bella n'avait fait que supposer les actes dont il avait été victime, lui raconter certains détails rendrait tout ceci bien réel pour elle et il avait peur de l'effrayer ou qu'elle ne soit dégoûtée.

-Quoi qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête bien remplie, arrête immédiatement ! Gronda sa petite-amie. Edward, si tu souhaites me parler, je suis là, mais je ne veux te forcer en rien. Si tu as peur de ma réaction, alors, je te rassure, cela ne changera strictement rien pour moi.

-Tu ne sais rien, souffla-t-il, tu n'imagines pas…

-Je sais… Puis-je te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Ne réponds que si tu le souhaites, je ne t'oblige à rien.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi Aaron a-t-il réagi aussi violemment à la vue d'une simple sucette ?

Edward se raidit. Elle le sentit et elle le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella, cela te perturbe. C'est pour ça que tu as quitté le salon ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, une nouvelle fois, il secoua la tête.

-Pardonne-moi, mon amour, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs, murmura la jeune fille.

Edward ferma les yeux. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il fit son possible pour que ce soit les dernières qu'il verserait. Ses lèvres remuèrent, il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer, mais les mots lui manquaient. Il inspira profondément tout en serrant les poings.

-Je… Il… Quelques temps après… après qu'il ait commencé à… à… me…

Le jeune homme se tut, sa voix se brisa. Des sanglots secouèrent à nouveau son corps, il respira bruyamment tout en tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

-Chut, souffla sa petite-amie en continuant ses caresses, je suis là… Tout va bien.

-Je… Un… Un jour… Il m'a… Il m'a offert une sucette… Je… Je comprenais pas… Je croyais… Je me suis dis que c'était peut-être une… une manière de se faire pardonner… Les autres étaient… avec nous… Ar… Maître Ar…

-Edward !

Une violente douleur s'était soudain réveillée dans sa tête, ses mains se posèrent sur ses tempes où elles se crispèrent.

-Arrête ! Lui demanda Bella. N'essaie pas de dire leurs noms, je t'en supplie, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas !

La voix inquiète de sa petite-amie le ramena à la réalité. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait quitté l'étreinte rassurante de la jeune fille pour se replier en position fœtale tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Edward sentit le corps de Bella se blottir contre le sien, épousant la position qu'il avait pris.

-Il… Il m'a autorisé… Il m'a dit que je… que je pouvais manger… la confiserie… que… que l'autre m'avait offert… J'ai… j'ai obéi… Il… Je me suis pas rendu compte qu'il… qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard le temps… le temps que je la mange… Son regard était… était…

-Tout va bien, le rassura Bella en déposant des baisers dans sa nuque et en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

-Il… Ensuite… Il m'a acheté régulièrement ce genre de sucettes… longues et colorées… leur base était toujours plus évasée que leur sommet… Elles ressemblaient à…, bafouilla Edward en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tout en sentant les bras de Bella le serrer encore plus fort, il… il s'en servait pour… pour m'apprendre à… à le… Il me montrait comment bien faire pour… pour…

-Je suis désolée, mon amour, c'est fini, plus personne ne te fera du mal, je suis là, on est tous là pour te protéger, le réconforta la jeune fille, et je t'aime, rien ne pourra changer ça tu m'entends ? Je t'aime Edward Cullen. »

Edward eut un petit sourire qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle, elle était tellement patiente et compréhensive avec lui. Il se retourna. Bella s'allongea sur le dos et la seconde suivante, leurs corps s'entremêlaient. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille, leurs mains étaient jointes sur le ventre de sa petite-amie, leurs jambes s'enchevêtrèrent. Le jeune homme releva quelque peu la tête pour lui murmurer son amour et la remercier. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser emplit de douceur. La main libre de Bella caressa pendant de longues minutes son dos. Le fait de s'être confié et d'avoir laissé libre cours à son chagrin l'avait en quelque sorte libéré. Ses larmes avaient asséché ses yeux qui lui semblaient maintenant en feu, il ferma ses paupières, apaisant ainsi quelque peu ses pupilles. Lentement, sa respiration devint régulière. Le sommeil qu'il avait tant recherché un peu plus tôt le gagna.

* * *

Aaron lança la cafetière avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour sortir les jus de fruits. Il était en train de déposer les viennoiseries qu'il avait achetées dans une petite panière lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et remarqua qu'il était encore tôt. Il attrapait des tasses quand vit Edward entrer dans la cuisine. Les yeux rougis de son protégé lui serrèrent le cœur. Aaron lui adressa un petit sourire auquel Edward répondit timidement. Chacun connaissait plus ou moins le passé de l'autre, mais hier soir, leurs démons les avaient rattrapés. Le jeune homme s'installa sur un tabouret et il posa ses coudes sur le bar avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains. Alors qu'il allait lui servir une tasse de café, il se ravisa. Aaron sortit une casserole, du chocolat et un peu de lait et prépara un chocolat chaud qu'il lui servit.

« -Merci, murmura son protégé en relevant enfin la tête.

-Je t'en prie, mais pas un mot à Lynda, d'accord ?

Les deux hommes se sourirent et la tension qui régnait jusque-là entre eux se dissipa. Aaron s'installa à ses côtés avec son café avant de pousser vers lui les viennoiseries.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, insista Aaron.

Tout en soufflant, Edward prit un pain aux raisins qu'il commença à émietter. Aaron soupira tout en lançant un coup d'œil équivoque à son protégé. Le jeune homme soupira et finit par prendre une bouchée de la viennoiserie.

-Tes conseils valent aussi pour toi, non ?

Aaron fronça les sourcils tout en tentant de comprendre à quoi Edward faisait référence. Avec un petit sourire narquois, son protégé poussa vers lui la panière. Ils mangèrent quelques secondes en silence avant qu'il ne se lance.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais assisté à ça, David et Lynda auraient dû se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ta place.

-Non, ils ont eu raison. J'ai besoin de savoir et c'est pas parce que tu craques que je ne peux plus avoir confiance en toi. Tu es un homme bien, tout comme mon père, et j'espère que dans quelques années je serais à la hauteur de mes modèles. »

Aaron sentit son cœur s'emplir d'allégresse quand il entendit les paroles de son protégé. Tout en essuyant rapidement ses yeux humides, il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ils se séparaient lorsque les parents d'Edward les rejoignirent pour le petit-déjeuner. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée et les observèrent durant quelques secondes, l'inquiétude était visible sur leurs visages. Aaron les rassura d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main. Carlisle et Esmé se dirigèrent vers eux tout en manifestant leur présence à leur fils qui ne les avait pas vus. Edward se tourna et leur sourit. Les parents enlacèrent leur fils avant de se joindre à eux pour le repas.

* * *

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle réalisa que la place à ses côtés était froide. Edward était levé. Aussitôt, elle repoussa la couette pour le rejoindre. La jeune fille se dépêcha de se préparer quand elle vit qu'il était déjà neuf heures du matin. Elle devait sûrement être la seule encore à dormir ! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé ? Pourquoi Edward ne l'avait-il pas réveillé lorsqu'il était descendu ? Bella se précipita vers la salle de bain pour se préparer rapidement. Une fois douchée et habillée, elle sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre les escaliers, la jeune fille entendit un bruit de chute suivit de plusieurs gros mots. Elle reconnut sans mal la voix de Lynda et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de celle-ci quand elle perçut les marmonnements de l'agent.

« -Lynda ? C'est Bella. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, entre ! L'invita la femme.

Bella entra et retint difficilement un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Lynda sautiller tout en essayant d'enfiler un jean.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Lynda en tentant désespérément de le fermer.

-Pourquoi ne pas mettre autre chose ? Proposa doucement Bella en désignant la vaste penderie de son amie.

-Je veux mettre ce putain de jean ! Grogna-t-elle tout en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Lynda poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à fermer le vêtement ! Aussitôt, son amie voulut se redresser mais une grimace se peignit sur son visage.

-Tu vas arriver à respirer ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Bella.

L'agent la fusilla du regard avant de défaire rapidement son pantalon tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle finit de l'ôter et le balança à travers la pièce d'un coup de pied rageur. Lynda se posta ensuite devant sa penderie, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle attrapa un nouveau jean et Bella grimaça en se disant que cela risquait d'être la même chose.

-Bon, ok, souffla Lynda, je vais peut-être freiner sur le chocolat.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Bella en lui souriant.

-Tu trouves que j'ai beaucoup pris ? Marmonna son amie.

-Non, tu as du prendre un kilo ou deux. C'est vite perdu.

-Oui et puis maintenant qu'Aaron ne me prends plus la tête, j'aurais plus besoin de compenser avec le chocolat, sourit Lynda en attrapant un pantalon noir ample qui irait parfaitement avec son haut blanc qui moulait sa poitrine avant de s'évaser. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Bella fut surprise par la question de la jeune femme. Lynda l'observa en ressortant de la salle de bain tout en peignant ses longs cheveux.

-Bella ?

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi…

-Aaron a entendu Edward pleurer cette nuit et comme il s'est calmé, nous nous sommes dit que tu avais dû le consoler. Cela n'a pas dû être évident pour toi, dit son amie tout en se faisant une queue de cheval.

-Oui, avoua Bella, il… Il s'est confié…

Lynda s'installa sur le rebord du lit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Bella s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, Bella, mais tu dois être forte. Ce qu'il t'a dit devait être horrible, néanmoins, je ne veux pas que tu penses à cet aspect.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Edward t'aime et il a confiance en toi. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'est jamais confié spontanément à qui que ce soit, tu es la première. Tu dois te concentrer sur ça, c'est la preuve qu'il avance et essaie de se défaire de ses démons.

-Pourtant, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il souffre tellement que ce sera impossible. Ca me fait mal, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le soulager.

-Je sais et tu l'aides.

-Non ! Si seulement, je savais comment faire pour…

-Il n'y a rien, la coupa Lynda, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Il y aura des moments où son passé le rattrapera comme hier soir et tu ne pourras rien faire si ce n'est être là pour l'écouter et le rassurer. Seul ton amour pourra panser ses blessures, mais tu dois accepter de le voir chuter. Il est fort Bella, il se relèvera.

-Comment… Comment en être certaine ?

-Je…

Lynda se tut et la regarda avec attention. Bella fronça les sourcils quand elle vit les traits de son amie se déformer sous le coup de la tristesse.

-Aaron a chuté hier soir, confessa-t-elle dans un murmure, et tu vois, il s'est déjà relevé.

Bella ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la stupeur, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle saisissait mieux le comportement étrange qu'avaient eu les adultes hier soir. La jeune fille comprit aussi pourquoi Aaron et Edward étaient aussi proches, il n'était pas seulement un ami, il était aussi un mentor, un exemple qu'il voulait suivre.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as donné tous ces conseils, pourquoi vous êtes aussi présents, admit Bella, merci.

-Oh, tu n'as pas à me remercier, ma chérie, c'est un plaisir de vous aider. Maintenant que tu sais, j'espère que tu n'hésiteras pas à me parler si ça ne va pas, j'ai été à la même place que toi il y a plusieurs années et si je peux t'aider je le ferais avec plaisir.

-Merci, Lynda.

-Je t'en prie, ma belle. Allez et si nous allions les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Bella acquiesça et la minute suivante, elles dévalaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine où tous étaient déjà attablés. Après les avoir salués, elle s'installa près d'Edward et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme l'observa et elle lui offrit un sourire sincère pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Leurs mains se trouvèrent sous la table et ils restèrent ainsi durant tout le repas. L'épisode de la veille semblait avoir été oublié et tous faisaient leur possible pour que ce soit effectivement le cas, une ambiance légère et joyeuse flottait sur le petit groupe. Bella se promit de tout faire pour que le sourire qu'Edward arborait ne le quitte pas.

* * *

Carlisle gara sa voiture dans l'une des ruelles de Forks. Il descendit et tendit la main à sa chère épouse. Esmé s'en saisit et vint se blottir contre lui. Ils avaient eu dû mal à dormir, la détresse qu'ils avaient perçu chez leur fils les avait tenu éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait aussi dû parler d'Aaron à sa femme, celle-ci avait été intriguée par son comportement et par la souffrance qui émanait de l'agent. Carlisle n'aimait pas trahir les confidences qu'on lui faisait, mais son épouse avait sans difficulté reconnu le mal qui rongeait leur propre enfant dans le regard torturé d'Aaron, il n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné. Ils avaient été soulagés ce matin au réveil quand ils avaient trouvé Edward et Aaron dans la cuisine, tous deux semblaient bien décidés à tirer un trait sur la soirée. Ils en avaient fait autant.

Le médecin sortit de ses pensées quand le reste de leur petit groupe les rejoignit. Ensemble, ils marchèrent vers la place où différents stands étaient installés malgré le froid. Des enfants avaient investi une partie de la place pour participer au concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit que ses propres enfants étaient là-bas, apparemment, ils étaient en train de dissuader Emmett de participer au concours. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, ils s'avancèrent parmi les stands. Ses filles avaient de suite embarqué Bella et il admirait silencieusement le courage de la jeune fille qui allait devoir faire face à leur interrogatoire concernant son rendez-vous. Esmé entraîna Lynda vers un stand d'étoffes pendant qu'il rejoignait Aaron et ses fils qui s'étaient arrêtés devant un stand de tir.

« -Alors, qui osera défier le grand Emmett ? Lança son aîné en paradant et en leur lançant un regard moqueur.

Même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, Jasper et Edward se ressemblaient, ils avaient le même caractère calme et un brin réservé. Ses deux plus jeunes fils fixaient leur aîné avec sollicitude tout en remuant la tête d'un air navré.

-Ben quoi ? Grogna Emmett mécontent de leurs réactions.

-Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès, souffla Jasper exaspéré, tu proposes à un agent du FBI de te défier au tir ?

L'air victorieux d'Emmett se fana quand il regarda Aaron qui dissimulait un sourire.

-Bon, alors, je défis tout le monde sauf Aaron ! S'exclama Emmett heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution.

-Et si tu retournais faire un bonhomme de neige avec les enfants ? Lança Jasper mesquin.

-Fais gaffe, blondie, si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que tu m'as cherché c'est toi qui as fini en bonhomme de neige ? Se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler Emmett.

-Les garçons ! Intervint-il avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Et si nous allions rejoindre nos dames ?

Aussitôt, ses fils cherchèrent leurs compagnes du regard. Son cœur se remplit de joie quand il vit les yeux de son cadet briller lorsqu'il trouva enfin Bella. Les filles avaient rejoints Esmé et Lynda qui regardaient des bijoux fait mains par les indiens de la réserve.

-Bonjour, Billy, le salua-t-il en s'approchant.

Le vieux Quileute les salua et pendant que les filles choisissaient des bijoux, ils discutèrent. Un groupe de jeunes indiens arriva, Carlisle remarqua que ses fils se crispèrent quand ils virent que le jeune Black était parmi eux. Tout en continuant de parler avec Billy, Aaron et lui gardèrent un œil sur Jacob, mais ce dernier ne fit rien, il échangea même quelques paroles aimables avec Edward. Soudain, les filles déclarèrent qu'elles avaient tout ce qui leur fallait, ils saluèrent les Quileute avant de reprendre leur déambulation. Il marchait près d'Aaron quand celui-ci se figea et se tourna vers son épouse avec un air moqueur.

-Chérie, l'interpella-t-il tout en désignant un stand de gaufres et de crêpes, je t'offre une douceur au chocolat ?

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel tout en mordant violemment sa langue, Lynda n'avait pas suivi ses conseils et leur ignorance était en train de le rendre dingue !

-Non, ça ira, marmonna Lynda en accélérant le pas.

Tous observèrent avec surprise la jeune femme qui les dépassa, il pouvait voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

-Lynda, le prend pas mal, je suis désolé, s'excusa Aaron en tentant de la rattraper, Lynda ! Reviens ! Je vais m'en acheter une et on partagera ! Chérie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Aaron se tourna vers eux en posant cette question. Les autres haussèrent les épaules alors qu'il se retenait toujours de parler, soudain, Bella s'approcha doucement d'Aaron.

-Elle a pris quelques kilos, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Il fallait s'y attendre avec tout le chocolat qu'elle mange, soupira Aaron avant de se tourner vers son épouse qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, chérie ! Reviens, tu sais que je t'aime et tes rondeurs n'y changeront rien !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur leur groupe quand ils virent les joues de Lynda se colorer et son regard furieux se poser sur son mari, ce dernier laissa échapper une légère plainte en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de déclamer tout haut. Lynda revint vers eux d'un pas pressé et Aaron eut un geste de recul tout en levant les mains en signe de paix. Bien entendu, Emmett et Jasper ne purent retenir un léger fou-rire qui fut vite étouffé par les regards assassins de leurs compagnes. Tout à coup, il vit une bande d'enfants arrivés en courant vers la jeune femme, cette dernière était trop occupée à foudroyer son mari pour les voir arriver. Ils passèrent près d'elle et la bousculèrent.

-Attention ! Cria Aaron.

Cependant, il était trop tard. Lynda se déporta sur le côté pour les éviter et son pied se posa sur une plaque de verglas, elle s'étala violemment de tout son long sur la chaussée. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta son mari.

-Ouais, maugréa-t-elle, j'ai cogné avec la tête.

-Ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonna Carlisle en s'agenouillant et en commençant à l'examiner.

-C'est rien, assura Lynda, ce n'est pas ma première gamelle ! Quoi que je dois bien admettre que ça fait mal.

-Rien d'étonnant, tu t'es bien cogné la tête, murmura Aaron soucieux.

-Non, j'ai mal au ventre. J'aurais pas dû déjeuner ce matin, marmonna-t-elle, j'ai la nausée.

Carlisle pâlit quelque peu, ses mains palpèrent le ventre de la jeune femme qui gémit.

-Ok, on va à l'Hôpital ! Déclara-t-il.

-C'est rien, ça va passer, protesta Lynda.

-Tu peux la porter ? Demanda le médecin à Aaron. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle marche.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de prendre son épouse dans ses bras pendant que celle-ci râlait et lui demandait de la déposer.

-Les enfants, vous n'avez qu'à continuer votre balade, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Esmé veux-tu…

-J'aperçois là-bas Madame Weber, je vais aller l'aider à tenir le stand qui récolte des fonds pour les enfants défavorisés, le coupa-t-elle. »

Carlisle sourit à son épouse et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres tout en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné une femme aussi compréhensive. Il rejoignit le couple Gibson et monta dans leur voiture. Lynda était déjà installée à l'arrière et maugréait toujours après eux. Aaron démarra et prit la direction du petit Hôpital où il exerçait. Tout en roulant vers l'établissement, il demanda au couple le nom de leur médecin, prétextant qu'il souhaitait l'informer de l'état de la jeune femme. Lynda soupira d'exaspération pendant qu'Aaron, beaucoup plus coopératif, lui répondait. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il connaissait bien leur médecin, il n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir leurs dossiers.

* * *

Edward marchait entouré de ses frères, les filles les avaient abandonnés pour faire un peu de shopping. Enfin, c'était plutôt le contraire… Dès qu'Alice avait prononcé le mot shopping, ses frères l'avaient fermement empoigné et entraîné au loin. Il avait tenté d'emmener Bella avec lui, mais le petit lutin diabolique ne l'avait pas laissé faire et sa petite-amie était restée avec les filles. Rosalie avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Bella pour la rassurer ou l'empêcher de fuir, il hésitait encore. Tout en marchant, il se demandait pourquoi son père avait insisté pour que Lynda aille à l'Hôpital, après tout, la jeune femme ne semblait avoir que quelques contusions et la manière dont elle rouspétait montrait qu'elle allait bien, non ?

« -Et si on rentrait ? Proposa soudain Emmett. Il fait froid et je rêve d'une bonne partie de console.

-Les filles ne vont pas apprécier, lui rappela-t-il.

-On est venu avec la voiture de Rose, on a qu'à partir avec celle d'Edward, poursuivit Emmett. Jasper, appelle-les !

-Pourquoi moi ? Grogna Jazz.

Ses deux aînés se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne cède. Edward était sûr qu'il devait y avoir une histoire de pari là-dessous. Tout en inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Jasper composa le numéro d'Alice.

-Oui, c'est moi mon cœur… Oui, je sais… Ecoute… Oui… Il fait froid, les gars et moi on rentre se mettre au chaud… Je… Alice ? Alice ? Elle m'a raccroché au nez !

-Aïe, elle est si furieuse que ça ? S'inquiéta Emmett en pensant sûrement à la colère de Rosalie.

-Euh, je sais pas… Elle m'a dit que je la dérangeais et quand je lui ai dit qu'on rentrait, elle s'est énervée parce que je l'appelais juste pour dire ça alors qu'elle était très occupée. »

Tous trois secouèrent la tête en se disant qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais rien au comportement des filles, Edward se rassura en se disant qu'heureusement pour lui, Bella semblait être moins lunatique que ses sœurs !

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient installés dans leur salon. Edward avait préparé des boissons chaudes pendant que ses frères se disputaient pour choisir un jeu. Une fois qu'ils se furent mit d'accord, ils lui proposèrent de jouer, mais il refusa. Pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper jouaient tout en se disputant, son esprit vogua vers la nuit dernière. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir parlé à Bella et surtout il était vraiment heureux que la jeune fille l'aime toujours autant. Ils en avaient parlé dans la voiture et tout en lui tenant la main, elle l'avait rassuré sur son amour. Il était sur un petit nuage et n'avait qu'une envie, lui prouver à son tour tout son amour. Ses frères étant occupés, il gagna discrètement sa chambre. Une fois seul, il sortit un livre caché dans le tiroir de son bureau et s'assit sur son canapé. Il était en train de chercher le chapitre qui l'intéressait quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Il sursauta et se dépêcha de planquer le livre dans son dos.

« -Je l'ai écrasé ! Hurla Jasper d'un ton victorieux. Viens voir sa tête ! Battre Emmett à son propre jeu c'est jouissif !

-Arrête de fanfaronner ! Gronda Emmett en les rejoignant tout en traînant des pieds. Et viens plutôt m'affronter dans une revanche !

-Emmett, tu veux vraiment prendre une autre raclée ? Le provoqua Jazz.

-Ecoute-moi bien, commença Emmett avant que son regard ne se pose sur lui, Edward n'aima pas ce qu'il lut dans son regard. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Son frère s'approcha de lui, les yeux brillant d'amusement, Emmett contourna rapidement le canapé pour se poster dans son dos. Il tendit une main pour se saisir du livre qu'il cachait, mais il le retint. Ils tenaient chacun un côté du livre, malheureusement, Emmett eut le temps de lire le titre qui ornait la couverture. Aussitôt, il lâcha le livre pour éclater de rire. Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il partit se réfugier sur son lit.

-Emmett ! Gronda Jasper.

-Désolé, s'excusa son aîné en cessant de rire.

Edward avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse et y avait enfoui son visage. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de ses frères.

-Tu sais, ce livre est pas mal, marmonna Emmett et il entendit des pages être tournés, mais rien ne vaut les véritables conseils de tes frères. Allez, parle-nous.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'enflammer, il chercha un peu plus à se dissimuler à leurs regards.

-Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais Emmett a raison, plaisanta Jasper pour alléger l'atmosphère. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Un léger silence s'abattit entre eux et il pria pour que ses frères aient abandonné leur idée et le laissent tranquille. Au lieu de ça, il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de lire l'article qu'il parcourait quand ils étaient arrivés car à peine quelques secondes plus tard ils commencèrent à lui parler. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils racontaient leur propre expérience, il se détendit, reconnaissant ses propres craintes dans leurs propos. Lentement, il releva la tête et croisa leurs yeux qui n'étaient ni rieurs ou moqueurs, seulement, attentifs à ses réactions. Oubliant sa gêne, il les écouta avec attention avant de participer un peu timidement à la conversation.

* * *

Carlisle sortit rapidement du laboratoire où il venait de déposer la prise de sang qu'il avait faite à Lynda tout en demandant à ce que l'analyse soit réalisée au plus vite. Alors qu'il regagnait son bureau où le couple patientait, une infirmière l'interpella pour lui donner les dossiers de ses amis. Il fit une halte par la salle de repos pour les consulter tranquillement, ce qu'il y lut l'aida à comprendre pourquoi le couple ne se doutait de rien. Le médecin salua quelques uns de ses collègues avant de rejoindre son bureau. Lorsqu'il y entra, il sourit. Aaron tentait désespérément de faire respecter son unique consigne à Lynda : qu'elle reste allongée !

« -C'est pas trop tôt ! Maugréa la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard.

-Lynda ! Souffla Aaron d'un ton exaspéré.

-Pardon, s'excusa Lynda, puis-je me lever ?

-Non et j'aimerais que tu restes calme, lui demanda-t-il, c'est mieux dans ton état.

-Dans mon état ? Répéta Lynda perdue.

-A quand remonte tes dernières règles ? Questionna le médecin de but en blanc.

-Quoi ?

-Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît, insista-t-il.

-Je ne sais plus, elles n'ont jamais été vraiment régulières. Passe-moi mon agenda, demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Aaron s'exécuta et fouilla dans le sac à main de son épouse. Carlisle pouvait voir les mines interrogatives des deux jeunes gens.

-Je sais que mes questions sont personnelles, mais comprenez que là c'est le médecin qui s'exprime, alors, quel moyen de contraception utilisez-vous ?

Carlisle vit le couple se figer. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs regards s'étaient voilés. Aaron fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Il y a quelques années, nous avons essayé d'avoir un enfant. Lynda est tombée enceinte et suite à un accident, elle a fait une fausse couche…

-Depuis, on ne peut plus en avoir, termina la jeune femme quand la voix de son mari s'était brisée.

-J'ai votre dossier, les informa Carlisle, je l'ai lu. J'ai vu que vous aviez fait plusieurs essais qui se sont révélés infructueux. Votre médecin vous a ensuite fait passer un test de fertilité qui est loin d'être négatif.

-Quoi ? S'écria Lynda.

-Je pense que mon collègue s'est mal exprimé et qu'il n'a pas compris que vous pensiez que votre couple était stérile, c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?

-On l'a pas revu après qu'il nous ait annoncé qu'on devait faire des tests, on les a fait. Nous avions pas mal de travail à l'époque, il nous a laissé un message disant qu'il souhaitait nous voir, que la conception d'un enfant serait difficile, expliqua Aaron, mais…

-Difficile, mais pas impossible, termina Carlisle. Je pense que la difficulté résidait plus dans un blocage psychologique que dans un problème physique.

-Psychologique ? Releva la jeune femme.

-Oui, vous avez perdu un bébé, cela a dû vous affecter et plus particulièrement toi, Aaron. Je pense que ton passé et cette perte t'ont bouleversés. Serait-il possible que tu ais pensé que tu n'avais pas le droit d'être père ?

Son ami avait blêmi en entendant ses propos, Carlisle savait qu'il était dur, mais il devait faire réaliser à Aaron que sa manière de penser n'était pas la bonne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire ça ? Questionna Aaron d'un ton froid.

-La conception.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le couple surpris.

-Je pense que tu dois être enceinte de presque 4 mois, autrement dit, vous l'avez conçu à la période où Edward allait mieux. A mon avis, le fait d'aider mon fils, de le rassurer et de l'entourer t'a en quelque sorte libéré. Inconsciemment, tu as compris que tu pouvais être un bon père.

-Aaron, l'appela Lynda les yeux embués et en lui faisant signe de venir près d'elle, je suis désolée… J'aurais dû voir, comprendre…

-Non, arrête ça, la coupa Aaron, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Carlisle a raison, c'est… c'est ma faute et…

-Et si vous arrêtiez de vous fustiger ? Les interrompit le médecin en s'approchant d'eux. Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans votre famille. Que diriez-vous de faire sa connaissance ?

-Pardon ? Murmura Aaron.

-Avant, j'aimerais savoir si tu as toujours des douleurs Lynda ?

-Non.

-Je vais tout de même demander au gynécologue de garde de t'examiner. Peux-tu te déshabiller et enfiler cette chemise pendant que je vais chercher quelque chose ?

-Oui, acquiesça Lynda.

Carlisle leur sourit et sortit de son bureau. Les deux futurs parents semblaient encore sous le choc, il espérait ne pas s'être trop avancé et surtout que le bébé allait bien malgré la chute de la jeune femme. Ils ne supporteraient pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Carlisle se rassura en se disant que toutes les constantes de Lynda étaient bonnes. Avant de revenir dans son bureau avec l'échographe, il appela le Docteur Landry qui était de garder dans le service de gynécologie, sa collègue promit de le rejoindre rapidement.

-Je peux entrer ? Interrogea-t-il en entrouvrant la porte de son bureau.

-Oui, dit Lynda.

Carlisle sourit en percevant la joie de la jeune femme. Il entra et vit qu'Aaron était dans le même état que son épouse. Ils étaient heureux mais avaient encore un peu de mal à croire à leur bonheur. Il s'approcha et prit un drap qu'il étala sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Le médecin s'installa sur un tabouret, Aaron se rapprocha de son épouse et prit sa main. Carlisle releva la blouse de la jeune femme pour dévoiler son ventre. Il y versa un gel froid qu'il étala avec la sonde de l'échographe. Le couple sursauta en entendant un battement et en distinguant difficilement une forme sur l'écran.

-Tout a l'air parfaitement en ordre, les rassura-t-il, il est là, leur indiqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas gynécologue, mais je pense que mon estimation est la bonne, tu dois être dans ton 4ème mois.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Souffla Lynda dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Comment… comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

-Ces derniers mois ont été plutôt chargé, lui rappela le médecin.

-C'est… C'est son cœur que l'on entend ? Interrogea Aaron ému.

-Oui, confirma le médecin avant de lancer d'un ton plus léger, je pense que l'on peut donc innocenter le chocolat ?

-Ah ! S'écria Lynda. Aaron, dès qu'on sort d'ici, tu iras m'acheter une crêpe et aussi une gaufre au chocolat !

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, assura son époux en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Il va tout de même falloir surveiller ton diabète, lui rappela-t-il ce qui arracha une moue à la jeune femme.

Ils étaient en train de rire de son air quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années les rejoignit.

-Bonjour, Carlisle, le salua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le couple, bonjour, je suis le Docteur Landry, alors, on dirait qu'un heureux évènement se prépare, dit-elle en observant le moniteur. Tout m'a l'air parfait, néanmoins, une échographie endo-vaginale serait plus indiquée pour tout vérifier.

-Je vous laisse, annonça Carlisle, tu me fais biper lorsque tu as terminé Margaret ? Je vais aller récupérer ses résultats au labo.

-Bien sûr, Carlisle.

-Oh, et prends bien soin d'eux, ils sont de la famille ! »

Sa collègue acquiesça, de toute manière, il savait qu'il les laissait entre de bonnes mains. Le médecin allait sortir du bureau lorsqu'Aaron le rattrapa pour l'étreindre et le remercier. Il lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de sortir. Il rejoignait le laboratoire quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et vit que c'était son épouse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle lui dit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, décidément, elle le connaissait vraiment bien !

* * *

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle entra dans la villa des Cullen. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé sous l'œil amusé des deux aînés de la famille. Elle les fusilla du regard en se disant que eux ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir s'enfuir !

« -Oh, allez, Bella ! Soupira Alice face à son air de martyr. On dirait que tu viens d'être torturée !

La jeune fille fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard tout en lui désignant les différents sacs qu'elle avait lâchés à ses pieds.

-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une utilité à nos achats quand tu seras seule avec notre cher Edward, lui rappela Rosalie.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres ce qui arracha un rire moqueur à ses amis. Bella réalisa alors qu'il y avait un absent dans le salon.

-Où est Edward ?

-Dans sa chambre, lui répondit Jasper.

Bella le remercia avant de gagner la chambre de son petit-ami. Elle toqua à la porte et entra, la chambre était vide. La jeune fille déposa ses sacs sur le canapé au moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Edward entra dans la pièce, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille pendant qu'avec une autre il essuyait ses cheveux. Bella sursauta quand il se racla doucement la gorge pour la sortir de sa contemplation. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit son sourire en coin, il était vraiment sublime. La jeune fille s'approcha de son petit-ami, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres.

-Alors, tu as fait beaucoup d'achats ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les sacs.

-Quelques petites choses, murmura Bella en caressant son torse dénudé.

Son petit-ami frémit sous sa caresse avant de se pencher pour déposer une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Bella allait une nouvelle fois ravir ses lèvres quand elle se figea en entendant un bruit de voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Ils sont allés faire un tour, lui confia le jeune homme.

-Un tour ? S'étonna Bella.

-Oui.

-Alors, nous sommes seuls ?

-Il semblerait, acquiesça-t-il en souriant devant son air mutin.

-Donc, nous sommes seuls dans la villa… Aurais-tu une idée sur ce que l'on pourrait faire ?

-Sûrement…

Bella sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se saisir de l'un de ses sacs.

-Vas donc t'allonger sur le lit et surtout ne te vêtit pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà, ordonna la jeune fille avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

Bella s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir. Elle ignorait combien de temps ils avaient. Rapidement, elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche que son petit-ami venait de quitter. En allant tout aussi vite, elle se sécha et prit son sac. Elle observa un instant son contenu en espérant qu'Edward apprécierait. Bella s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire mieux. La jeune fille entra dans la chambre et fut surprise de voir que son petit-ami ne s'était pas contenté de l'attendre sagement sur le lit. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, des bougies étaient parsemées dans la pièce et une légère musique complétait ce tableau romantique. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un tas de serviettes qui gisaient au pied du lit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Edward était nu sous le drap.

D'un pas sensuel, Bella s'avança dans la pièce et elle eut le plaisir de voir que le jeune homme la dévorait du regard. Elle portait uniquement un soutien-gorge bleue nuit avec une bordure en dentelle noire qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et un string assortit. Bella s'approcha du lit sans le quitter du regard. Doucement, elle monta sur le lit et s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Edward déglutit péniblement quand elle continua son ascension le long de son corps qu'elle frôla. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent au moment où elle laissa leurs corps entrer en contact, la jeune fille gémit quand elle sentit la virilité de son compagnon contre son ventre éveillant le feu qui sommeillait en elle.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs langues bataillèrent pendant que Bella amorçait un mouvement du bassin, un gémissement de plaisir leur échappa. La jeune fille laissa ensuite ses lèvres se balader le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme pendant que ses mains caressaient son torse. Soudain ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un bout de tissu qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver. Elle repoussa le drap et observa d'un air mécontent le boxer d'Edward.

« -Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas mettre de vêtement ? Lui rappela-t-elle en caressant son torse.

-Je sais, mais j'avais autre chose en tête.

-Oh, soupira-t-elle tout en faisant tout pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa déception.

-Oui, reprit son petit-ami, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose. »

Bella allait l'interroger, mais d'un coup de rein, il échangea leurs places. Edward la surplomba, bien installé entre ses jambes, il commença à déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille se concentra sur les attentions que lui procurait son compagnon, cependant, elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle décida qu'elle s'en moquait lorsqu'il repoussa la dentelle de son soutien-gorge pour suçoter l'un de ses mamelons pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait son autre sein. La jeune fille laissa ses mains glisser le long du dos d'Edward avant de caresser langoureusement ses fesses et de les étreindre pour accentuer le frottement de leurs bassins.

Un grognement de frustration lui échappa quand le jeune homme délaissa sa poitrine, ses mains s'étaient glissées dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge qu'il balança dans la chambre avant que ses mains et ses lèvres ne reprennent d'assaut ses seins. Bella gémissait. Son corps s'enflammait. Elle pouvait sentir sa féminité s'humidifier face à la puissance de son désir qui devenait presque douloureux. Edward sembla le comprendre car quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit ses doigts s'immiscer dans son sous-vêtement qui ne tarda pas à disparaître. La jeune fille s'accrocha aux épaules de son compagnon quand il entra un doigt dans son intimité tout en caressant son clitoris. Edward était en train de la faire mourir de plaisir. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses halètements, ni ses cris. Bien décidée à ne plus être la seule à prendre du plaisir, ses mains se posèrent sur le boxer de son petit-ami, mais celui-ci repoussa ses doigts.

« -Sois sage ! Gronda-t-il.

-Je suis sage, protesta Bella.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Bien sûr, Edward, moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Bella, je… j'ai envie de faire quelque chose… mais… mais tu dois me promettre que… que si je m'y prends mal, tu me le diras ?

-Oui, promit-elle intriguée.

Edward lui sourit avant d'ôter ses doigts de sa féminité pour les porter à sa bouche. Bella sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir face au geste de son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant d'écarter doucement ses jambes. La jeune fille cessa soudain de respirer. Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Si ? Une longue plainte lui échappa quand elle sentit sa langue caresser ses plis les plus intimes, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap. Bella mordit violemment sa lèvre pour retenir un cri, Edward s'amusait à titiller son clitoris. Le désir embrasait ses sens, elle avait l'impression que son bas ventre était en feu. Son corps s'arqua quand tout en suçant son bouton de plaisir, son petit-ami glissa deux doigts en elle.

-Edward ! Cria-t-elle tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il lui sembla sentir un sourire contre son intimité alors que le jeune homme redoublait de ferveur à lui faire perdre la tête. Ses hanches allèrent d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre de la bouche du jeune homme. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, pressant un peu plus la tête de son compagnon contre sa féminité. Son corps tremblait de plaisir, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants, elle pouvait sentir son désir s'écouler et Edward se faisait un devoir de récolter. Tout à coup au milieu de ce tourbillon de délice, un éclair de lucidité la frappa.

-Edward ?

La bouche de son petit-ami quitta sa féminité, elle rougit en voyant son visage entre ses jambes, cette image lui fit regretter de l'avoir interrompu car elle attisa encore plus son désir.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit-il soudain inquiet.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est parfait ! Mais… Toi, ça va ?

Edward lui sourit tout en secouant la tête. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de souffler doucement sur sa féminité ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Sans attendre, le jeune homme reprit ses douces tortures. Bella sentit son corps se tendre, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir s'il continuait comme ça. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites quand les doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin en elle touchant son point sensible.

-Oui ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt les doigts de son compagnon revinrent heurter son point si sensible, faisant des va et viens de plus en plus rapides. La jeune fille faisait son possible pour contrôler son corps.

-Tu es délicieuse, murmura Edward d'une voix rauque qui la rendit folle.

Le jeune homme reprit ses caresses, elle pouvait sentir ses doigts s'agiter en elle. Bella se cambra quand elle sentit la langue de son compagnon s'insinuer en elle. C'était trop pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de la jouissance pendant que ses parois intimes se contractaient autour des doigts de son petit-ami.

-Edward ! Cria la jeune fille.

Son corps frémit entre les bras de son petit-ami, le plaisir déferla dans tout son être, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui lapa le fruit de son désir avant de remonter lentement le long de son corps tout en déposant des baisers humides. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, c'était merveilleux, tu es très doué. »

Son petit ammi rougit en entendant ses compliments, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et elle le laissa s'y cacher. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se remettait lentement du merveilleux orgasme qu'il venait de lui donner. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, son corps s'embrasa en repensant aux doigts, à la langue de son compagnon... Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle se rappelait du comportement de Jacob après leurs étreintes, Edward était totalement différent. Alors qu'il avait réussi à lui faire atteindre les sommets du plaisir, il ne fanfaronnait pas, il se cachait près d'elle et avait besoin de réconfort, d'être rassuré… Bella l'enlaça et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de l'instant.

* * *

Edward sentit que ses joues étaient encore en feu à cause des compliments de sa petite-amie, il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille pour les dissimuler à sa vue. Il avait aimé la caresser et la toucher ainsi. Alors qu'il avait commencé à se calmer, ses rougeurs revinrent quand il se souvint de sa conversation avec ses frères. Cependant, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à leur parler et surtout il avait pu se rendre compte que les peurs qu'il ressentait, ses frères les avaient éprouvés. Grâce à leurs expériences, ils l'avaient rassuré et conseillé. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit les doigts de Bella caresser tendrement son dos, sa virilité toujours douloureusement tendue se rappela alors à lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste ou dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos. Bella s'installa à califourchon sur lui, ses sens s'enflammèrent à la vue de son corps nu.

« -Monsieur Cullen, susurra-t-elle, il semblerait que vous ayez un problème ?

-Il semblerait, convint le jeune homme.

Bella lui sourit avant de se pencher vers son torse qu'elle embrassa et caressa. Ses mains descendirent le long de son corps avant d'attraper son boxer qu'elle abaissa.

-Non, protesta-t-il.

Sa petite-amie se redressa et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Bella savait qu'il acceptait qu'elle lui ôte son sous-vêtement et qu'elle le caresse, elle devait donc se demander pourquoi il la repoussait.

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, lui expliqua le jeune homme. Je vais prendre une douche.

-Edward ! Laisse-moi te soulager, lui demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui sa main glissa vers son entrejambe.

-Bella, ma douce, il faut… il faut que…

-Que quoi ? Murmura la jeune fille qui semblait ravie de lui faire perdre la tête.

-Non ! Bella, je vais prendre une douche.

-Alors, je viens avec toi ! Décida-t-elle.

Edward ne put le lui refuser. Ils sortaient du lit quand ils entendirent des voitures se garer devant la maison. Bella l'observa d'un air dépité.

-Je crois que je vais prendre ma douche seul, annonça le jeune homme.

-Je vais ranger ta chambre.

Il acquiesça avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa dans sa douche et tout en serrant les dents, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Rapidement, la tension qui habitait son corps s'apaisa. Il se dépêcha de se laver et sortit pour se sécher. Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette et rejoignit sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements. Edward frissonna et comprit que Bella avait aéré la pièce. La jeune fille vint vers lui dès qu'elle le vit.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu es gelé ! S'écria-t-elle avant de frictionner ses bras.

-Bella ! Grogna le jeune homme en s'écartant d'elle.

-Désolée, murmura Bella en comprenant son trouble. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger vers son armoire où elle attrapa des vêtements propres. Edward les prit et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Bella l'embrassa tendrement avant que la voix d'Emmett ne les fasse sursauter. Apparemment, ils étaient tous attendus au salon. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée où toute la famille ainsi qu'Aaron et Lynda les attendaient. Le couple paraissait être sur un petit nuage. A la demande de Carlisle, ils s'assirent. Edward fit son possible pour éviter les regards en coin que ses frères lui lançaient. Tous haussèrent un sourcil quand ils virent Esmé arriver avec un plateau chargé de coupes ainsi que d'une bouteille de champagne.

« -On fête quelque chose ? Demanda Jasper qui tout comme eux était perdu.

-Toi aussi tu l'avais deviné ? Questionna Lynda en regardant leur mère.

-Oui, répondit Esmé, j'avais des doutes, mais Carlisle lui était quasiment sûr.

-Bon, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Emmett qui n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant de tout.

-On a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Déclara Lynda en les observant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Alice.

Le couple se regarda avant que Lynda ne fasse un clin d'œil à son mari. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous allons avoir un enfant ! Annonça Aaron. »

Après un moment de surprise, il se leva et se jeta sur le couple pour les enlacer, Edward savait qu'ils rêvaient d'avoir un enfant. Il s'écarta en entendant le bouchon de champagne sauter. Bella prit sa place pour féliciter le couple rapidement suivie par le reste de la famille. Tous s'embrassèrent avant de porter un toast aux futurs parents et au bébé. Edward enlaça tendrement Bella, ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de voir le bonheur régner sur sa famille.


	31. Chapter 31

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Merci ! ^_^

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Ilonka :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt ! Bonne semaine !

**Sabrina :** C'est vrai que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour Lynda et Aaron ! Edward prend confiance en lui, il se confie et avance. D'autres réponses arriveront bientôt… En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! A bientôt ! Bonne semaine !

**Marion :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera tout autant de la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bises et bonne semaine.

**Angelik:** Ca va, je te remercie, j'espère que toi aussi ! C'est pas cool quand Internet déconne, moi ça me donne envie de cogner sur la box ! lol. Tu penses que l'histoire d'Edward et celle d'Aaron sont liées ? Peut-être… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous et bonne semaine !

**Gogom :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! ^_^ J'espère que tu accrocheras aussi avec la suite ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Sabrinabella :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Leur relation va s'intensifier dans ce chapitre… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Paranoïa ? **

Edward faisait résonner le dernier accord de la lettre à Elise lorsqu'il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que des yeux à la douce couleur chocolat l'observaient. Il releva la tête des touches noires et blanches du piano pour balayer la salle du regard, il la vit et lui sourit. Bella lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'asseoir au fond du petit théâtre avec Rosalie et Alice. Edward reporta son attention sur son professeur lorsque Caroline se racla la gorge, il allait s'excuser, mais son professeur lui sourit avec indulgence avant de saluer les trois nouvelles arrivantes. Tous les élèves présents au cours se tournèrent pour les observer et il put voir les joues de sa petite-amie s'empourprer pendant que ses sœurs souriaient aux étudiants.

« -Ta prestation était parfaite, Edward, tes notes sont toujours justes. Penses-tu qu'un jour j'arriverai à te mettre en difficulté ? Plaisanta Caroline.

-Je ne suis pas parfait, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rougies.

-Menteur ! Soufflèrent plusieurs personnes tout en toussant.

Edward n'eut pas besoin de chercher qui avait parlé, le rire de ses sœurs suffit à prouver leur culpabilité.

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton cahier, continua Caroline imperturbable, peux-tu nous jouer l'une de tes compositions ?

-Je… Je suis pas sûr qu'elles soient _écoutables_, confia le jeune homme en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Personne ne les a entendues ? S'étonna son professeur.

-Si ! Si ! S'écrièrent à nouveau ses sœurs ainsi que Bella.

-C'était si nul que ça ? Leur demanda Mademoiselle Rovetta.

-Non, assura Alice, mais Edward a tendance à se dévaloriser !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Caroline en se tournant vers lui, choisis celle que tu veux et laisse-nous juger.

Edward soupira. Il feuilleta son cahier sous l'œil attentif des autres élèves et des trois filles. Le jeune homme savait que certains étudiants guettaient la moindre erreur qu'il pourrait commettre, ils n'appréciaient pas qu'un _gamin_, c'est ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient, ait plus de talent qu'eux.

-Celle-ci m'intrigue, avoua son professeur voulant ainsi l'aider dans son choix.

Le jeune homme rougit en voyant les lettres B.L. en haut de la partition, il n'était pas prêt à jouer cette musique devant tout le monde surtout que la principale intéressée ne l'avait pas encore entendue. Il désigna une autre mélodie à Caroline qui acquiesça, elle descendit de l'estrade pour s'asseoir dans la salle pendant qu'il commençait à jouer. Edward sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il repensait au moment où il avait composé la mélodie, il venait juste d'apprendre qu'Aaron et Lynda allaient avoir un enfant. Les notes exprimaient l'amour, l'espoir, la vie, il espérait avoir réussi à retranscrire ces trois sentiments dans ses notes. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il plaqua la dernière note. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le théâtre. Avec appréhension, il tourna la tête pour regarder son auditoire. Soudain, Bella et ses sœurs se levèrent pour l'applaudir, leurs joues brillaient légèrement laissant voir qu'elles avaient pleuré. D'autres personnes se joignirent à elles, son professeur se leva pour le rejoindre tout en essuyant une larme.

-Ne doute jamais de ton talent ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer, l'émotion l'avait momentanément rendu aphone.

-Bien ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara Caroline en se tournant vers les étudiants. Merci à tous, on se retrouve demain à 15 heures.

Les élèves saluèrent leur professeur, certains, avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots, lui adressèrent un signe de la main. Bella et ses sœurs quant à elles se levèrent pour le rejoindre.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir travailler à temps plein au Conservatoire ? Lui demanda son professeur d'un air plein d'espoir.

-Merci, mais je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Que tu t'intéressais à trop de choses pour ne te consacrer qu'à la musique, je le comprends, c'est juste que le Doyen m'a demandé d'insister. Il souhaite aussi que tu sois le soliste pour le spectacle annuel.

-C'est génial ! S'écria Alice en lui sautant dessus.

-Félicitations ! Lança Rose qui imita le petit lutin.

-Merci, les filles, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Alice visiblement déçue.

-Je ne suis ici que quelques heures par semaine et encore parfois je ne viens pas, ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis des étudiants qui sont assidus aux cours, expliqua-t-il.

-Je trouve ça très bien de ta part, approuva Caroline, mais tu sais, il y aura les agents de certains grands orchestres symphoniques, cela pourrait être déterminant pour ton avenir.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, j'ignore ce que je veux faire plus tard, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas quitter Forks, je ne veux pas quitter ma famille et Bella, je ne peux pas.

-Tu sais, tu as 17 ans, beaucoup de jeunes abandonnent le cocon familial pour construire leur avenir.

Edward passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, c'était sans doute le cheminement normal pour les autres, mais pas pour lui, il ne se voyait pas quitter la villa, non, il avait besoin d'eux.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Rosalie face aux propos de Mademoiselle Rovetta, mais je pense que c'est trop tôt pour Edward, après tout, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire. En tout cas, merci pour vos conseils, mais nous devons y aller.

-Oui, nous devons rejoindre Emmett à son entraînement ! Ajouta Alice en prenant sa main.

-Je suis désolé, mais merci pour tout Caroline.

-Je t'en prie. A bientôt, les enfants !

-Au revoir, lança Bella en prenant son autre main.

Une fois hors du théâtre, Edward mit son blouson, puis, il reprit la main de sa petite-amie pour y déposer un baiser. Main dans la main, ils sortirent du Conservatoire pour monter dans sa voiture et prendre le chemin de l'Université. Une fois qu'il fut garé, ses sœurs sortirent précipitamment, pressées de retrouver leur moitié, Jasper était allé assister à tout l'entraînement car il souhaitait intégrer l'équipe.

-Allez-y, leur dit-il, je vais faire un tour au secrétariat pour voir si mes devoirs sont corrigés.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il assistait à quelques cours dans différentes spécialités, les cours du Lycée de Forks l'ennuyant, ses parents et ses professeurs avaient trouvé cette solution. Il travaillait sur des sujets universitaires tout en allant en cours avec des jeunes de son âge.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Bella qui raffermit sa prise autour de sa main.

-Oui, bien sûr que je…

-Oh, non ! Miss Swan, tu viens avec nous ! Déclara Rose. Tu m'as promis de voir mon équipe de Cheerleaders !

-Ca va être génial ! Sautilla Alice. Je pourrais encourager mon homme !

-Si tu es prise, glissa sournoisement Rosalie.

-Mais… Mais tu es ma sœur ! S'écria le petit lutin.

-Allez, venez, dit Rose en leur prenant la main, tu nous rejoints Edward ?

-Oui, j'en ai pour un quart d'heure.

-Pitié, Edward ! Chéri ! L'implora Bella. Je veux rester avec toi.

-Oh, non ! Tu viens ! Assura Alice qui avait oublié ses jérémiades.

Edward fit un petit sourire compatissant à sa petite-amie qui affichait une mine de suppliciée. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de sa vue, il se décida enfin à rejoindre le bâtiment administratif. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il serait près de Bella pour la protéger autant que possible de ses sœurs. Le jeune homme vit que la chance était de son côté car il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il attendit patiemment son tour, puis, il se rendit au bureau d'un homme d'âge mûr qui, après qu'il lui ait donné son nom, partit chercher ses devoirs corrigés ainsi que son prochain travail. Alors qu'il patientait sur sa chaise, son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui le fit frémir. Aussitôt, il tenta de se cacher, mais c'était trop tard elle l'avait vu !

-Salut, Edward !

-Bonjour, Tanya, dit-il à contrecœur.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-C'est évident non ? Lâcha le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe.

-On pourrait peut-être aller boire un café quand tu auras terminé ? Demanda la blonde en caressant son avant-bras.

-Merci, mais, non merci, répondit Edward, ma petite-amie m'attend.

-Oh, tu es toujours avec _elle_.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, il n'appréciait pas la manière dédaigneuse dont Tanya parlait de Bella. A ses yeux, la blonde n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de sa petite-amie !

-Oui, je suis toujours avec _Bella_, assura-t-il en insistant sur le prénom de sa compagne, et je resterai avec elle tant qu'elle voudra de moi.

Tanya haussa un sourcil et entrouvrit la bouche comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Heureusement pour lui, l'homme de l'administration revint avec son dossier. Edward le remercia et se leva pour prendre congé, bien décidé à laisser Tanya derrière lui. Malheureusement, elle ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille car elle lui emboîta le pas.

-Alors, dit-elle en attrapant son bras, on va boire ce café ?

-Dans combien de langue je vais devoir te le dire : non, je n'irais pas boire un café avec toi ! S'énerva Edward.

-Allez, Eddie, tu es un bel homme et tu as besoin d'avoir une vraie femme pour s'occuper de toi, je saurais prendre soin de toi, susurra-t-elle en se collant à lui.

-Tout d'abord, c'est Edward et pas Ed ou Eddie ! Et, même si cela ne te regarde pas, sache que Bella pourvoie parfaitement à mes besoins, cingla le jeune homme en la repoussant, maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, priant pour qu'elle ne se lance pas à sa poursuite. Au bout de quelques mètres, il ralentit, heureux de voir que Tanya ne le suivait pas. Tout en marchant, il entrouvrit son dossier pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses notes. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait la moyenne partout. Edward était en train de regarder sa liste de devoirs quand quelque chose attira son attention sur sa droite. Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout en sortant le nez de ses papiers, il balaya du regard les étudiants qui se tenaient sur sa droite.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette familière. Il se mit à courir quand il vit la crinière hirsute et rousse disparaître derrière le bâtiment des Sciences, car malgré la peur qui grandissait en lui, il savait qu'il devait aller voir ! Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Le souffle court, il surgit derrière le bâtiment. Ses yeux balayèrent aussitôt les alentours, la cherchant du regard, mais elle avait disparu. Avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être… Il inspira profondément pour tenter de retrouver une respiration sereine, aussitôt, un parfum capiteux envahit ses narines. C'était son parfum ! Sa senteur lui était insupportable, elle réveillait toujours ses maux de têtes. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait rien dire, elle n'était pas la seule à porter ce parfum…

Soudain, Edward réalisa que son comportement étrange avait éveillé la curiosité de plusieurs étudiants qui l'observaient. Après avoir examiné une dernière fois les alentours, il reprit le chemin du stade. Tout en marchant, il pinça l'arête de son nez. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien vu, juste une fille qui lui ressemblait et qui avait, elle aussi, les cheveux roux. Combien y'avait-il de rousses sur ce campus ? Beaucoup, rien que de là où il était, il en apercevait deux !

Rassuré par sa logique, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa famille, reléguant cet incident au fond de sa mémoire. Edward sourit quand il aperçut le stade, il allait enfin retrouver Bella !

« -Anthony !

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine. Ses yeux affolés balayèrent les alentours. Il connaissait cette voix !

-Anthony !

Edward dut serrer ses poings pour éviter que tout le monde ne voie ses mains trembler. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Tout comme les jeunes filles rousses, il devait y avoir beaucoup de garçons prénommés Anthony sur le campus. Cependant, quel était le pourcentage pour que ces deux évènements se produisent en si peu de temps sans que cela n'ait un rapport avec lui ?

-Anthony !

Cette fois la panique l'envahit. Edward tourna rapidement sur lui pour trouver la personne qui l'appelait, car c'était bien son attention qu'on essayait d'attirer ! Il reconnaissait sa voix grave, menaçante… Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer son angoisse, il ne risquait rien, il était au milieu des autres étudiants, même lui ne tenterait rien en plein jour et devant autant de témoins !

-Anthony !

Le jeune homme pivota sur la gauche et il le vit ! L'homme cria une autre fois son ancien prénom, Edward se figea. Soudain, quelqu'un le bouscula, le sortant de sa torpeur.

-Pardon, s'excusa un jeune homme en l'aidant à se redresser, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Il voulut parler, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Tout va bien Anthony ?

Il était là, juste derrière lui… Tout en serrant les dents, il se redressa, bien décidé à lui faire face et surtout à ne pas le laisser se délecter de sa peur !

-Oui, ça va.

Edward regarda d'un air ahuri le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé répondre. C'était lui ? Il s'appelait Anthony ? Il se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix, il se retrouva à la fois soulagé et confus. Ce n'était pas lui ! Pourtant leurs voix étaient étrangement similaires, mais physiquement, il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda la voix qui l'avait terrorisé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Oui, murmura-t-il encore un peu perdu.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Anthony.

-C'est rien, j'étais dans la lune.

Les deux jeunes gens le saluèrent avant de partir vers la grande bibliothèque.

-Tu as un don pour attirer les cas, Anthony, lâcha le jeune homme qui l'avait effrayé, ce type a vraiment l'air paumé ! »

Ces paroles firent sortir Edward de sa torpeur, machinalement, il reprit sa marche en direction du stade. Il devait absolument retrouver une expression neutre, il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter sa famille, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait aucun danger, c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi son esprit ne s'était-il pas moqué de lui au tout début quand il était encore fragile ? Ses mains serrèrent le dossier contenant ses devoirs et il réalisa que la réponse se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il en faisait trop ! Entre le Lycée, le Conservatoire et maintenant l'Université, sans oublier les nombreuses sorties qu'il faisait avec Bella et sa famille, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il en faisait trop. Il était fatigué et cela lui jouait des tours !

« -Tu vas bien ?

Edward sursauta, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne croise le doux regard de sa moitié.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il jeta son dossier sur un des bancs pour enlacer sa petite-amie. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou respirant ainsi son doux parfum tout en laissant la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille l'envahir et le protéger.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Bella.

-Oui, je vais bien, répéta le jeune homme.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria Alice. Tu as loupé notre mini-entraînement à Bella et à moi.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de sa compagne.

-T'as pas raté grand-chose, le rassura Bella, si ce n'est un grand moment de solitude pour moi.

-Je suis sûr que tu étais bien, protesta Edward.

-Bien tenté, mais tu sais que c'est faux Cullen, le sport et moi, nous ne sommes vraiment pas copains, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tout va bien, Edward ?

-Oui, Alice, répondit-il toujours bien à l'abri dans sa cachette.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Emmett. Ca va pas Edward ?

-Si, grogna-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua doucement Rosalie.

Edward soupira ce qui fit frissonner Bella. Il déposa un baiser sur sa peau avant de se décider à sortir de sa cachette.

-Waw ! Ne nous dis pas que ça va parce que c'est faux, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien, dit Jasper en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

-Il a raison, renchérit Bella tout en caressant sa joue, tu es pâle.

-Je vous assure que c'est rien, je suis juste fatigué, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur un banc, je crois que j'en fais trop.

-Pas étonnant, tu n'arrêtes pas d'étudier ! Lui rappela Rosalie.

-Il faudrait que tu fasses un choix, ce serait plus sain pour toi, ajouta Emmett.

-Je sais, mais… J'ai tellement attendu de pouvoir faire ce que je veux, d'étudier, de découvrir le monde que maintenant que j'en ai la possibilité je ne veux rien rater, vous comprenez ? Je me dis que si j'omets de faire quelque chose, je le regretterai et je ne veux plus avoir de regrets ! Je veux vivre !

-Vivre ne signifie pas forcément suivre plusieurs cursus scolaires en même temps, raisonna Jasper.

-Et malgré tout ton acharnement, intervint Bella d'une voix douce, tu ne pourras pas rattraper le temps perdu. Alors, pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas simplement vivre ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il, vous avez raison.

-Enfin, ta fatigue n'explique pas ton comportement de tout à l'heure, lui rappela sa petite-amie en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en prenant sa main, y'a-t-il autre chose ?

Edward ferma les yeux pour repousser l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint quelques minutes plus tôt. Il inspira calmement, ce n'était rien, il n'y avait aucun danger. Tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination, se répéta-t-il.

-Edward ? L'appela Jasper en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il, j'ai croisé Tanya au secrétariat et j'ai eu du mal à m'en défaire.

-Je vais lui faire avaler ses faux-ongles à celle-là ! Grogna Rosalie.

-Et si nous allions lui dire ce qu'on pense de son comportement les filles ? Proposa Alice. Tu viens Bella ?

-En temps normal, je t'aurais dit oui, mais là, je pense que nous allons plutôt rentrer, répondit sa petite-amie tout en le couvant du regard.

-On devait aller manger une glace ! Leur rappela Emmett en prenant un air boudeur.

-Allez-y sans nous, nous on rentre.

-Non, c'est bon, Bella, intervint-il, mais on pourrait aller ailleurs que sur le campus ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Jasper, pourquoi ne pas aller à la crêperie à Forks, ils ont des glaces faites maison ?

-Ah, ouais ! S'exclama Emmett qui salivait déjà. »

Edward eut un rire plus discret que celui des autres face à la tête de leur aîné. Il se leva et Bella prit aussitôt sa main. Sans échanger un mot, ils gagnèrent sa voiture en compagnie de Jasper et d'Alice. Tout en marchant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller les alentours. Une fois dans la voiture, Jasper s'installa à ses côtés pendant que les filles prenaient place à l'arrière pour papoter. Durant le trajet, Edward ne put s'empêcher de surveiller les voitures qui allaient dans la même direction qu'eux.

Ils arrivèrent devant la crêperie et sortirent de la Volvo pour attendre Emmett et Rosalie qui avaient dû aller récupérer la voiture de celle-ci avant de les rejoindre. Tout en enlaçant Bella, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'observer le ballet des voitures et des passants. Tout à coup, le ridicule de la situation lui apparut ! Il était en train de gâcher l'après-midi de toute la famille à cause de ses penchants paranoïaques ! Le jeune homme repensa aux évènements qui l'avaient tant troublé cet après-midi et une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte que cela ne voulait rien dire. Rassuré et bien déterminé à laisser tout ça derrière lui, il sourit à sa petite-amie avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Bella passa un bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur étreinte. Ils durent se séparer sous les moqueries d'Emmett qui venait d'arriver. C'est le cœur léger qu'il suivit les autres à l'intérieur de la crêperie.

* * *

Carlisle referma le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter, la journée de demain ne serait pas évidente, il n'aimait pas annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles à ses patients. Tout en s'étirant, il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la villa était étrangement silencieuse, ce qui était anormal quand on connaissait ses enfants. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apporta la réponse à sa question, il était tard, les enfants étaient couchés. Bien décidé à rejoindre son épouse, il sortit de son bureau. Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de son plus jeune fils, il stoppa ses pas. Carlisle se rapprocha doucement de la porte, son ventre se noua quand il entendit des gémissements et des sanglots.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Carlisle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Une fois arrivé près du lit, il alluma sa lampe de chevet. Ce qu'il vit déchira son cœur de père. Le visage de son cadet était déformé par la peur, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'effrayer, Carlisle l'appela doucement. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour le secouer doucement. Aussitôt, son fils poussa un cri de détresse et partit se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit.

« -C'est moi, Edward, c'est papa, dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Edward posa sur lui un regard hagard, apparemment, il était toujours perdu dans ses terreurs nocturnes.

-Edward, mon grand, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle soupira de soulagement quand il vit son fils acquiescer. Il lui tendit sa main et, après quelques secondes, Edward l'accepta. Il l'attira à lui. Une de ses mains attrapa un mouchoir en papier avec lequel il essuya ses larmes.

-Tiens, mouche-toi, dit-il en lui en donnant un propre.

-Merci.

Pendant que son fils reprenait ses esprits, Carlisle l'observa avec attention tout en caressant ses cheveux. Quand il était entré dans sa chambre et qu'il avait vu son visage tordu par la souffrance, Carlisle avait eu l'impression d'être reparti des mois en arrière. Cela faisait longtemps que son fils ne les réveillait plus en pleine nuit, Edward avait réussi à vaincre ses peurs nocturnes. L'angoisse l'étreignit quand il comprit que quelque chose avait dû perturber son cadet et réveiller ainsi ses craintes.

-Edward, tu veux me parler ?

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

Son fils secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas, Carlisle prit sur lui pour ne pas insister car il était évident que son fils lui mentait.

-Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher un verre de lait chaud ? Lui proposa-t-il.

-Non.

-Bien, tu devrais essayer de te rendormir. Je pourrais peut-être rester avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes ? »

Carlisle lut l'hésitation dans le regard de son fils. Edward devenait un homme, mais une part d'enfant subsistait en lui, un enfant blessé qui avait besoin d'être rassuré par son père. Alors, sans attendre sa réponse, Carlisle retira ses chaussures et plutôt que de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, il s'allongea près de son fils. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et attira son fils dans ses bras. Aussitôt, les doigts d'Edward s'accrochèrent à sa chemise comme s'il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne. Carlisle prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser la peine et la souffrance qui l'assaillaient, il ne supportait pas de voir son enfant dans cet état. D'une voix tremblante, il commença à fredonner une berceuse, alors qu'une de ses mains enserrait fermement la taille de son fils, l'autre caressa doucement son dos. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Edward se détendit, un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'endormit. Carlisle, lui, ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit ne cessait de penser à la fragilité de son cadet. Edward avait tellement progressé, peut-être était-il allé trop vite ? Il savait que certaines de ses blessures n'étaient pas refermées et qu'elles ne cicatriseraient probablement jamais, cependant, le fait qu'Edward refuse de parler l'inquiéta. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le soulager…

Le soleil était levé lorsque Carlisle se réveilla. Une main douce caressait sa joue, il se tourna et croisa le regard inquiet d'Esmé. Doucement, il se défit de l'étreinte de son fils. Cependant, Edward ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le médecin fut surpris de sentir les doigts de son épouse sur son torse, elle défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, il l'ôta, ne gardant que son débardeur pour laisser sa chemise à Edward qui enfouit son visage dans le tissu. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils sortirent de la chambre et gagnèrent la cuisine où le reste de la famille déjeunait.

« -Alors, on s'est endormi dans son bureau ? Railla Emmett en le voyant avec ses vêtements chiffonnés.

Ses enfants commencèrent à rire avant de stopper en voyant ses traits tirés. Un sanglot le figea, il se tourna et se précipita vers Esmé qui venait de craquer.

-Ca va aller, assura-t-elle en essayant de se débarrasser de son étreinte.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à craquer, ma chérie, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Esmé cacha son visage contre son torse, il la serra fermement contre lui en la berçant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se recula et malgré la tristesse qui émanait d'elle, il savait que la crise était passée. Son épouse se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Carlisle rejoignit ensuite sa place autour de la table familiale et, avant qu'elle ne puisse se réfugier derrière ses fourneaux, il attrapa Esmé par la taille pour la garder sur ses genoux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Edward ? Interrogea Rosalie inquiète.

Carlisle acquiesça sous les regards soucieux de ses enfants qui se blottissaient les uns contre les autres.

-Edward a fait un cauchemar assez violent cette nuit, les informa-t-il, je suis resté avec lui.

-Je croyais que ça allait mieux ? S'étonna Alice.

-Oui, mais ce qu'il a vécu est très dur et même s'il prend beaucoup sur lui, il ne peut pas se débarrasser de tous ses démons. Pourtant…

-Qu'y a-t-il papa ? Demanda Jasper qui avait senti qu'il y avait plus.

-J'ai eu l'impression de revoir le Edward des premiers jours, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui aurait pu le perturber hier ?

-Non, répondit Emmett, on est allé au campus puis on a mangé une glace à Forks.

-Tanya ! Cracha soudain Rosalie.

-Tanya ? Répéta Esmé perdue.

-C'est une fille de la fac qui est abjecte et qui a décidé qu'Edward serait son petit-ami, chaque fois qu'elle le voit elle lui saute dessus et elle ne fait pas dans la finesse, leur expliqua Alice en faisant la grimace.

-C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air pas mal secoué quand il nous a rejoint au stade, se rappela Jasper.

-On aurait pas dû le laisser seul, se reprocha Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute ! Déclara Esmé. Edward s'est déjà promené seul et il n'a jamais eu de problèmes ! Cette fille a dû lui dire des choses qui l'ont effrayé !

-Elle a dû réveiller un mauvais souvenir, compléta Carlisle. »

Le médecin était rassuré d'avoir trouvé une explication au comportement de son fils, pourtant, il ne cessait de se demander s'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, il demanda à ses enfants de se dépêcher sinon ils allaient être en retard en cours. Esmé leur précisa qu'elle appellerait le Lycée pour prévenir qu'Edward ne viendrait pas. Après avoir avalé son café et embrassé ses enfants, Carlisle regagna l'étage, il ne souhaitait pas que son cadet se réveille seul.

* * *

Edward avait passé la journée allongé dans son lit ou sur le canapé. Ses parents ne l'avaient laissé seul que pour de très rares minutes. Il ressentait leur inquiétude et il s'en voulait de leur causer autant de soucis. A l'heure du déjeuner, Bella l'avait appelé. A la voix de la jeune fille, il avait compris qu'elle était au courant pour son cauchemar. Ils avaient discuté autant qu'ils le pouvaient, Bella lui avait promis de venir le voir dès la sortie des cours et le seul fait d'avoir entendu sa voix l'avait réconforté. Edward était maintenant tranquillement installé sur le canapé de sa chambre en train de lire quand on frappa à sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Entre !

-Salut ! Lança Bella en posant son sac de cours et en se précipitant vers lui.

-Bonjour.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire ce seul mot que Bella était déjà sur ses genoux et l'embrassait doucement.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je vais bien.

La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes, son regard chocolat plongea dans le sien comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa un soupir avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Murmura Bella.

-Oui, je t'assure qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je ne me souviens même pas de mon cauchemar ! Mentit-il avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable. Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

-Oui, sauf que tu m'as affreusement manqué ! Du coup, j'ai demandé à mon papa si je pouvais dormir ici et devine ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Edward en entrant dans son jeu.

-Pas de problème, donc, cette nuit, tu vas devoir me supporter, déclara-t-elle, et si jamais tu fais un mauvais rêve, je serais là pour toi.

-Merci, Bella.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour. »

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de se pencher pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils profitèrent de quelques minutes de paix avant que ses frères et sœurs ne décident de tous venir dans sa chambre. Ils discutèrent, regardèrent un peu la télé jusqu'à ce que Carlisle vienne les informer que le repas était prêt.

L'heure du coucher était arrivée rapidement et Edward terminait sa toilette dans sa salle de bain, Bella était déjà allongée dans son lit. Il passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau froide sur son visage tout en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il cauchemarde cette nuit, sa petite-amie avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa salle de bain et alla s'allonger près de Bella qui se blottit contre lui. Rapidement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers. Ces derniers d'abord timides devinrent de plus en plus fougueux. Jamais Edward n'avait ressenti une telle urgence, il avait besoin de Bella, il voulait sentir son corps au plus près du sien, poser ses mains sur sa peau si douce, s'enivrer de son odeur. Sensuellement, ses mains caressèrent le corps de sa petite-amie avant de se glisser sous sa nuisette pour la lui ôter et la jeter hors du lit.

Edward fit allonger sa compagne sur le dos, puis, ses lèvres, ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps. Bella gémissait sous ses tendres attentions, son corps dansait sous ses caresses. Une de ses mains glissa dans la culotte de la jeune fille pour tracer les contours de sa féminité déjà humide pour lui. Sa petite-amie retint difficilement un cri en mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand il effleura son clitoris de son pouce pendant que de ses doigts entraient en elle. Sa bouche couvrait ses seins de baisers, mordillant parfois ses pointes durcies pendant que ses doigts allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite en elle. Les mains de Bella s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, son corps tremblait contre le sien. Soudain, il cessa de choyer sa poitrine pour descendre le long de son corps. D'un geste rapide, il lui enleva son dernier vêtement et sa langue se joignit à ses doigts pour faire perdre la tête à la jeune fille.

Les gémissements de Bella électrisaient tout son être, ses reins étaient en feu et il savait que son érection déformait son boxer. Sa langue agaça le clitoris de sa compagne qui se cambra. Edward grimaça légèrement quand il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille s'accrocher à ses cheveux, elle sembla s'en rendre compte et relâcha son étreinte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand les gémissements de Bella devinrent moins discrets, ses cuisses se refermèrent autour de sa tête et son bassin vint à la rencontre de sa bouche et de ses doigts. Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que la chambre de ses parents était au même étage que la sienne. Il releva la tête et sourit, Bella semblait avoir raisonné comme lui car elle avait enfouit son visage dans un oreiller pour étouffer ses cris. Satisfait, il reprit ses caresses. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la féminité de la jeune fille se contracter autour de ses doigts. Edward continua ses douces attentions jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de sa compagne s'apaiser.

Alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans le creux de son aine, il sentit les doigts de Bella tirer sur ses cheveux. Docilement, il suivit le mouvement pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Sa petite-amie l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le repousser pour le faire allonger sur le dos. Bella le chevaucha et commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse tout en entamant un léger mouvement du bassin qui les fit gémir tous deux. Tout en traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau, les doigts de sa compagne atteignirent la bordure de son boxer qu'elle lui ôta. Ne souhaitant sûrement pas rompre le contact avec son corps, Bella n'avait pas souhaité se lever et elle se tortilla pour lui enlever le vêtement, il tenta de l'aider, mais ils se retrouvèrent dans un équilibre précaire qui les fit chuter. Ils retinrent des grognements de douleurs avant de se figer, priant pour que personne ne vienne voir ce qui se passait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rires discrètement, rassurés que personne ne les aient entendu. Edward se releva et aida Bella à en faire de même. Il frémit quand il sentit leurs deux corps nus blottis l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, les mains de Bella se posèrent sur son torse où elle appuya de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Elle le rejoignit, mais il se figea en voyant sa tête près de son membre douloureusement tendu. Bella souffla doucement dessus et il gémit, pourtant, il se raidit quand il la vit se pencher vers son sexe. La jeune fille comprit son trouble et se recula. Tout en plantant son regard dans le sien, elle lécha consciencieusement sa paume. Edward était hypnotisé par sa langue qui s'appliquait à humidifier sa main. Il sursauta quand il sentit cette dernière glisser le long de son érection. Bella commença à le caresser, la douceur de sa peau et l'humidité facilitant le glissement exacerbaient son désir. Rapidement, son bassin vint à la rencontre de la main de la jeune fille qui accentua ses caresses, l'un de ses ongles griffa doucement le sommet de son membre. Edward mordit violemment dans son poignet pour étouffer un cri. Bella ne lui laissait aucun répit, la jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur son membre pendant que son autre main caressait ses boules. Le jeune homme sentit son corps trembler et s'arquer. Le plaisir déferla dans ses veines, un orgasme violent le terrassa et il se répandit dans la main de sa compagne. Encore haletant, il entrouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur sa petite-amie lécher avidement ses doigts. Cette image envoya une décharge dans ses reins ravivant le feu du désir.

Bella ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise quand il la saisit par la taille pour l'installer à califourchon sur lui. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent quand elle le sentir durcir à nouveau contre sa féminité. L'urgence les étreignit tous les deux. Bella prit appui sur ses jambes pour suivre les mouvements du bassin qu'il imposait en tenant fermement ses jambes. Edward ne parvenait pas à arracher son regard du corps de la jeune femme, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de leurs déhanchement, son corps s'arquait pour se frotter contre sa virilité, elle était magnifique. Le jeune homme tressaillit quand soudain son sexe entra doucement en elle. Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien sûrement pour savoir s'il se sentait prêt. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie d'elle, pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêcha, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il stoppa sa progression et reprit ses frottements, laissant son sexe caresser les plis intimes de sa compagne. Tout à coup, Bella le stoppa. Elle se pencha et prit quelque chose dans sa table nuit. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que c'était un préservatif, depuis quand y'en avait-il dans son chevet ? Il cessa de se poser la question quand il sentit les doigts de sa compagne installer la protection sur son sexe.

Une fois la protection en place, ils reprirent leurs caresses. Edward laissa le contrôle à Bella, il avait pleinement confiance en elle. Leurs mains se joignirent pendant que leurs corps se rapprochaient au plus près. Tout à coup, Bella les fit basculer. Il se retrouva entre ses jambes qu'elle noua autour de sa taille pour l'avoir au plus près d'elle. Une nouvelle fois, il s'immisça un peu en elle avant d'aller caresser de son gland son clitoris. La sensation était divine et elle leur fit perdre la tête. L'orgasme les transperça alors que leurs corps s'enchevêtraient pour être au plus proche de l'autre, souhaitant ne faire qu'un. Ils étouffèrent leur cri de délivrance dans un baiser passionné.

Doucement, Bella se dégagea de son étreinte. La main de la jeune fille glissa le long de son ventre pour ôter le préservatif de son membre. Elle revint s'allonger près de lui et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant qu'il n'attrape la couette pour recouvrir leurs corps. Il était bercé par une douce torpeur et surtout par l'amour de la jeune fille. Lentement, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

_Il courait à travers les rues sombres de Forks. Les ruelles étaient désertes. Il tapait à des portes, il appelait à l'aide, mais personne ne venait à son secours ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur nouant son ventre, il continua sa course, n'ayant qu'une idée à l'esprit : rejoindre la villa et son cocon familial ! Soudain, elle fut devant lui, il stoppa ses pas avant de reculer. Elle lui offrit un sourire digne d'un prédateur. Sa crinière rousse encadrait son visage qui aurait pu être beau s'il ne reflétait pas autant de cruauté. Sans oser la quitter du regard, il fit quelques pas en arrière. Soudain, son dos heurta un corps. _

_« -Alors, je t'ai manqué mon cher Anthony ? »_

_Sa voix le paralysa et au même instant un voile noir tomba sur lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ils étaient tous là, autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir leurs regards peser sur sa personne. Il portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise de la même couleur. Il frissonna à cause de la légèreté de ses habits qui ne parvenaient pas à le préserver de la fraîcheur ambiante. Les chants s'élevèrent tandis que le Maître tendait sa main vers lui, réprimant ses tremblements, il l'attrapa. Le Maître le guida vers une dalle en pierre où il le fait allonger. Les adeptes se rapprochèrent et se prosternèrent devant eux, devant lui. Le Maître sortit quelque chose de brillant de sous sa longue aube blanche. La peur noua son ventre, il ignorait comment, mais il savait que sa fin était proche… _

Edward hurla ! Des mains l'agrippèrent pour tenter de le maintenir en place. Il se débattit ! Les voix devinrent insistantes, elles crièrent après lui ! Il tenta de leur échapper, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses ! Il griffa, frappa avant de recevoir une violente gifle. Un lourd silence s'abattit ensuite et il ouvrit les yeux.

« -Pardonne-moi, je suis désolée, mon bébé, s'excusa sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

Il comprit à cet instant que sa mère l'avait giflé pour le sortir de son cauchemar. Par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut son père, une seringue à la main, puis, de chaque côté de son lit se tenaient Emmett et Jasper, Alice et Rosalie soutenaient Bella qui était enroulée dans le drap. A ce moment-là, il se rappela de sa nudité, il rougit et voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère. Ses frères et ses sœurs se détournèrent pendant que sa mère se levait pour prendre un pyjama dans son placard, son père l'aida à l'enfiler.

-Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête ne se sentant pas capable de répondre à son père. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bella disparaître dans la salle de bain et revenir avec une nuisette. Elle le rejoignit sur son lit et avec sa mère, elles l'entourèrent.

-Edward, ton cauchemar était vraiment violent, nous avons mis plusieurs minutes à te réveiller, l'informa son père.

-Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, on t'a entendu crier comme si tu étais dans notre chambre, révéla Emmett.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward.

-Non, ce n'est rien, dit Jasper, on s'inquiète juste pour toi et je parle au nom de nous tous : on s'en fout que tu nous réveilles, si ça va pas, on veut être près de toi.

Edward hocha doucement la tête en leur offrant un petit sourire reconnaissant.

-Te souviens-tu de ton cauchemar ? Lui demanda son père.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête ne souhaitant pas croiser ses prunelles émeraudes qui essayaient de lire la vérité dans ses yeux.

-Bien, souffla Carlisle. Je vais te donner un somnifère pour que tu puisses avoir un sommeil sans rêves. »

Il hocha la tête et prit le comprimé que son père lui tendait. Il avala et Carlisle l'obligea à s'allonger. Un à un ses frères et sœurs s'approchèrent pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de sa chambre. Ses parents restèrent jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment, il s'endormit en tenant Bella blottit dans ses bras.

La matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'Edward se réveilla. Bella était appuyée contre son torse et le couvait du regard. Elle se redressa quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé, elle caressa doucement sa joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« -Bonjour, bel endormi.

-Bonjour, je suis…

-Si tu t'excuses pour cette nuit, ça va barder pour toi ! Le menaça-t-elle.

-Très bien, mais merci quand même. Quelle heure est-il ?

-10 heures.

-Oh… Et les cours ?

-Ton médecin particulier vous a fait un certificat médical, lui apprit son père en entrant. Petit-déjeuner au lit pour notre petit couple.

Son père déposa le plateau sur le rebord de leur lit. Edward rougit quand il se rappela qu'ils étaient nus lorsque toute la famille avait débarqué dans sa chambre.

-Si tu penses à votre tenue d'hier soir, lui murmura son père d'un ton complice, pense qu'Emmett est ton aîné, nous avons perdu toute candeur avec lui.

-Ton père a raison, assura sa mère. Allez profitez de votre petit-déjeuner, vous avez encore le temps avant de partir.

-Partir ? Répéta Edward perdu.

-Oh, tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui en parler, souffla sa mère.

-Non, Lynda et Aaron ont téléphoné, ils souhaitent que vous passiez le week-end avec eux, apparemment, Aaron aurait besoin d'aide pour la chambre du bébé et il s'est dit que tu pourrais lui donner un coup de main.

-Et moi, j'irais acheter des affaires pour le bébé avec Lynda ! S'enthousiasma un peu trop Bella. »

Edward n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ce n'était pas un hasard si les deux agents réclamaient sa présence au moment où ses cauchemars réapparaissaient. Cependant, il ne protesta pas. Peut-être que changer d'air lui ferait du bien ? Aaron pourrait aussi sûrement l'aider à gérer sa nouvelle tendance paranoïaque.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard, il se garait devant la maison des Gibson à Seattle. A peine étaient-ils sortis de sa voiture que Lynda se précipita vers eux pour les étreindre. Edward fut étonné par la silhouette de la jeune femme, sa grossesse se voyait parfaitement surtout qu'elle arborait un pull qui moulait son ventre. Après les avoir embrassé, elle les conduisit à l'intérieur où Aaron leur préparait une boisson chaude. Ils le saluèrent avant de gagner rapidement l'étage où ils laissèrent leurs sacs. Une demi-heure plus tard, Bella et Lynda quittaient la maison pour aller voir un film et faire des emplettes.

D'un pas lourd, Edward suivit son mentor à l'étage. Le jeune homme savait que l'interrogatoire allait commencer et il n'avait aucune envie de parler. A contrecœur, il suivit Aaron dans son bureau.

« -On va commencer par vider la bibliothèque avant de la démonter, lui annonça son protecteur.

-Pardon ? Mais… Je croyais… C'est ton bureau, on devait pas travailler à la chambre du bébé ?

-Si, mais Lynda a décrété que mon bureau ferait une bien meilleure nursery que l'une de nos chambres d'amis, alors, je déménage.

-Elle te chasse ? S'étonna Edward incrédule.

-On ne se moque pas jeune homme ! Lynda a déjà un sacré caractère et je t'assure qu'enceinte c'est encore pire !

Malgré la mise en garde de son mentor, un léger rire lui échappa. Aaron se joignit à lui avant d'attraper un carton qu'il lui lança. Edward commença alors à vider les étagères. Ils travaillèrent pendant un moment tout en parlant de choses anodines, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être étudié.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu en faisais trop, lâcha soudain Aaron, et que du coup, tu étais fatigué. On m'a aussi dit que tu faisais à nouveau des cauchemars et selon ce que tu as affirmé à ton père les deux seraient liés ?

-Les cours de l'Université sont plus difficiles, mais c'est plus intéressant.

-Esmé m'a dit que tu étudiais la sociologie et la psychologie en plus d'autres matières plus conventionnelles, pourquoi ? Demanda Aaron.

Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mentor avait abandonné aussi facilement le sujet. Tout à coup, il sentit sa colère se réveiller, ses barrières cédèrent, les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir.

-Je dois comprendre, il faut que je trouve la réponse, il doit sûrement y avoir une explication à leur comportement… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un doit pouvoir me dire pourquoi ils m'ont enlevé ? Pourquoi ils m'ont choisi moi ? Je ne suis pas le seul enfant à être venu au monde ce jour là et à la même heure, j'ai fait des recherches, rien que dans l'Hôpital où je suis né, nous sommes trois ! Et, je ne parle même pas de la ville, de l'état ou du pays ! Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?

Aaron se leva et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Son mentor lui laissait quelques minutes pour se calmer.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de réponse. Comme tu as dû le voir dans tes cours, les actes des hommes ne sont pas toujours glorieux. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi Edward, je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Penses-tu réellement que ta fatigue soit la cause de tes cauchemars ? Sincèrement, penses-tu que je vais te croire ? Tu as toujours été franc Edward, pourquoi n'est-ce plus le cas ? Que caches-tu ?

-Je ne cache rien, je te l'assure. Je… C'est moi… Je deviens paranoïaque, confia le jeune homme.

-Comment ça ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Aaron sembla prendre la chose avec sérieux, il s'assit en face de lui.

-Explique-moi, pourquoi serais-tu paranoïaque ?

-Sur le campus de l'Université, j'ai cru voir des adeptes, mais ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

-Tu en es certain ? Questionna Aaron d'une voix tendue.

-Oui, je les ai cherchés, je l'ai poursuivi et il n'y avait personne, je…

-Attends ! Le coupa son mentor soudain sévère. Tu l'as suivis ?

-Je voulais savoir si c'était bien elle, se justifia-t-il.

Edward essaya de se recroqueviller dans un coin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Aaron en colère, mais c'était la première fois que son protecteur était furieux après lui.

-Tu as suivi des adeptes ? Des adeptes qu'a priori tu trouvais menaçants puisque ce sont eux la cause de tes cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Imagine qu'ils aient été réellement là ! Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Crois-tu qu'ils n'auraient pas essayé de t'isoler pour t'enlever ? Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Et en plus, tu leur facilites la tâche en te jetant dans leurs bras !

-Je suis désolé.

-Je m'en fous que tu sois désolé, Edward, réfléchis un peu ! Cria une dernière fois son mentor avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer. Bien, on oublie ta stupidité, mais si jamais tu me refais un coup comme celui-ci je te promets que je serais vraiment en colère, compris ?

Edward acquiesça avant d'afficher une moue penaude. Aaron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en le regardant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il le serra dans ses bras.

-Y'a pas de doute, t'es bien le frère d'Alice, marmonna l'agent. Bon, avant de tirer un trait sur cette histoire, que feras-tu si jamais ça se reproduit ?

-Je reste dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup de monde ?

-Ou ?

-Ou, je vais dans un poste de police s'il y en a un à proximité.

-Très bien, ensuite ?

-Je t'appelle ?

-Parfait ! Assura Aaron en lui souriant et en rangeant l'un des cartons. On va laisser tomber le déménagement pour le moment.

Edward regarda son mentor s'installer à son bureau et se connecter à un site réservé aux agents du FBI, après avoir entré de nombreux codes, Aaron lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui.

-Comme tu le sais certains adeptes ont profité de notre descente pour se délivrer de la secte, grâce à eux, nous avons pu répertorier certains membres qui se sont échappés. D'autres adeptes, par contre, sont encore parfaitement endoctrinés et vivent pour le moment dans des centres sous surveillance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont perdu tous leurs repères et ils pourraient être dangereux pour les autres, mais aussi pour eux. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que nous avons répertorié à peu près une cinquantaine de personnes. Peut-être que les gens que tu penses avoir vu se trouvent dans cette base de donnée ? Cependant, si jamais, tu te sens mal, on arrête. »

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Aaron ouvrit un fichier et fit défiler différents visages sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas que son blocage l'empêcherait de les identifier, après tout, ils étaient proches des Maîtres, mais ils n'étaient pas eux. Tout à coup, un dessin en noir et blanc attira son attention. Il la désigna du doigt. Aussitôt, il vit les sourcils d'Aaron se froncer.

-D'après ce que nous avons pu apprendre sur l'organisation d'Orion, il semblerait qu'elle soit l'un des bras armés des gourous. Les anciens adeptes avaient peur et ont eu énormément de mal à faire son portrait.

-Je l'ai pas vraiment vu, murmura Edward, ce sont ses cheveux roux ébouriffés qui m'ont interpellés, puis, j'ai senti son parfum. Et lui aussi était là, enfin, je crois.

Le regard d'Aaron se posa sur le dessin, lui aussi au fusain, d'un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval.

-Même pedigree que pour la femme. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils sont très dangereux.

Edward acquiesça de la tête. Voir leurs visages sur des avis de recherches lui fit froid dans le dos, la peur grandit en lui quand il réalisa que peut-être leur présence n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination.

-Et lui, comment l'as-tu aperçu sur le campus ?

-Je ne l'ai pas réellement vu, avoua-t-il, j'ai entendu sa voix… Elle m'a toujours fait peur.

-Mais ce n'était pas lui ?

-Non, c'était un étudiant qui appelait un de ses amis qui se nommait Anthony.

Edward vit le regard de son protecteur se durcir et à cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Aaron cliqua sur plusieurs liens avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une petite crise de paranoïa de ta part, tu as subi beaucoup de stress et tu es fatigué, le rassura son mentor, cependant, si jamais tu revenais à les voir ou à les apercevoir, je compte sur toi pour appliquer mes consignes. Je m'en fiche de me déplacer pour rien, je veux que tu m'appelles si tu te sens épié, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Sinon, pour te rassurer complètement, sache que ces deux là ont été aperçu au Canada il y a 5 heures, l'informa-t-il.

-James et Victoria.

-Pardon ?

-Ils s'appellent James et Victoria, j'ignore s'il s'agit de leurs vais noms ou de leurs noms d'adeptes, expliqua Edward.

-Merci, cela pourra peut-être nous faire avancer, y'a-t-il autre chose qui te revienne à l'esprit ?

-Il avait une moto, il y tenait beaucoup. Il l'avait personnalisé pour qu'elle lui ressemble.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Noire avec une tête de mort autour du phare avant, cela créait une ombre effrayante dans la nuit. Il y avait aussi des flammes rouges sur la carrosserie, il disait que c'était pour rappeler la couleur de cheveux de sa douce et les flammes de l'Enfer.

-Tu connais le modèle ?

-Non.

-Cela te dérange si on essaie de le trouver ? »

Edward lui répondit que non et Aaron chercha de suite un site sur les motos. Ils avaient déjà réduit le champ de leurs recherches à quatre motos. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs recherches qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte à l'arrière de la maison s'ouvrir.

* * *

Bella avala une gorgée de soda tout en se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas, elles étaient bloquées dans les embouteillages et elle était sûre que sa vessie allait lui jouer un tour ! Pour la énième fois de l'après-midi, la jeune fille attrapa discrètement son portable, pourtant, Lynda s'en rendit compte et elle le rangea aussitôt avec un soupir de frustration.

« -Il va bien, assura Lynda.

-Juste un coup de fil, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Non, s'il est en train de parler avec Aaron, je ne veux pas que tu les interrompes. Et puis, on est bientôt arrivé !

Bella soupira une nouvelle fois sous l'œil amusé de Lynda. Elle se demandait comment son amie pouvait encore la supporter ?

-Allez, relax, Edward est entre de bonnes mains et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

-J'espère, murmura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Bon, je vois qu'il faut te distraire. Alors, voyons quel sujet pourrait te passionner et te faire oublier soucis…. Tout va bien avec Edward ?

-Euh, oui. Tu ne voulais pas me faire penser à autre chose ?

-Si, mais je ne parlais pas de votre couple, ça crève les yeux que vous êtes raide dingue l'un de l'autre, je parlais d'une partie plus privée…

Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle redoubla de vigueur pour martyriser sa lèvre. Elle se rappela alors que Lynda savait par quoi elle passait, cependant, elle n'osait pas lui poser des questions.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une chute assez bruyante et d'une absence de vêtements, plaisanta Lynda pendant qu'elle rougissait de plus belle.

-Emmett ? Grogna-t-elle.

-J'appelais juste pour prendre des nouvelles et il a répondu, ce garçon est une véritable commère ! Enfin, je me dis que vu ses propos, tout va bien ?

-Oui, enfin…

-Quelque chose te frustre ?

-C'est gênant…

Lynda lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle était prête à tout entendre. Bella inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

-Edward apprécie… enfin… il aime bien s'occuper de moi, balbutia la jeune fille, mais… il ne veut pas que moi… je enfin… le truc… Tu vois ?

-Euh, je suis un peu perdue, ton histoire est un peu confuse, s'amusa Lynda, alors, si j'ai bien saisi, nous allons dire qu'Edward aime bien s'occuper de ton hémisphère sud (expression : Sex and the City 2), mais que toi tu n'as pas le droit de toucher au sien ?

Bella jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie avant de secouer la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Ok, tu peux toucher avec tes doigts, mais pas avec ta bouche ? Ok, pas de réponse, je t'ai perdu et tu es écarlate, je vais donc imaginer que j'ai juste. Ce que je vais te confier est très privé, mais Aaron ne m'a pas laissé le toucher de cette manière avant un bon moment, pourtant, il avait confiance en moi, nous avions déjà fait l'amour, cependant, il n'était pas prêt.

-Je pense… Je pense qu'Edward l'est presque, mais qu'il a encore certains a priori et… on a toujours pas fait le grand saut.

-Tu penses qu'il en a envie ?

-Oui, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

-Alors, prends les devants !

-Je ne veux pas le forcer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Bella, tente le truc et si tu vois qu'il prend du plaisir continue, sinon, arrête. Parfois, il suffit d'un coup de pouce pour surmonter une épreuve. »

Bella acquiesça. Elle appréciait les conseils de Lynda, cependant, elle était soulagée que la conversation soit terminée. Malheureusement pour elle, son amie ne s'arrêta pas là et alors que la circulation se débloquait enfin, elle entreprit de lui donner des conseils. Enfin, elles arrivèrent à la maison. Bella aida Lynda à sortir leurs différents achats du coffre. Son amie sortit sa clef qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure. Bella fut étonnée de voir Lynda froncer les sourcils. Son amie lui tendit ses sacs tout en lui ordonnant de retourner dans la voiture et d'aller se garer au coin de la rue. Bella l'observa avec inquiétude d'autant plus quand elle la vit sortir son arme. Apparemment, la porte était ouverte alors qu'elle aurait dû être fermée à clef ! Bella voulut protester, mais l'agent du FBI la poussa fermement vers la voiture.

* * *

Aaron était en train de refermer le réfrigérateur après avoir sorti deux sodas quand il fit un bond en voyant une arme pointée sous son nez.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu me menaces avec ton arme ? S'énerva-t-il. Je te jure que je n'ai pas mangé la dernière mousse au chocolat, j'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois !

-La porte de derrière était ouverte, c'est toi ?

-Non, je ne suis pas sorti.

-Où est Edward ?

-Seul à l'étage !

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la cuisine. Il stoppa son épouse au pied de l'escalier le temps qu'il prenne son arme dans le meuble du rez-de-chaussée. Au moment où ils montaient l'escalier, il entendit une voiture démarrer.

-J'ai dit à Bella de prendre la voiture et d'attendre au bout de la rue, murmura son épouse.

Aaron acquiesça et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il passa devant elle dans l'escalier. Une fois à l'étage, il fit signe à son épouse qu'ils allaient en premier lieu dans le bureau. Edward sursauta quand il les vit entrer arme à la main. Aaron fit signe à Lynda de rester avec lui le temps qu'il visite le reste de la maison. Après plusieurs minutes de fouilles, il revint dans son bureau. Lynda était en train de rassurer Edward.

-Il n'y a personne, les informa-t-il.

-Je suis sûre d'avoir fermé cette porte quand je suis partie avec Bella ! Assura Lynda en prenant son téléphone et en appelant la jeune fille pour qu'elle rentre.

-Il parait que les femmes enceintes ont des oublis, murmura Aaron à Edward.

-J'ai entendu ! Grogna sa femme en le fusillant du regard et en raccrochant. Je vais aider Bella à décharger nos achats.

Aaron hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son protégé qu'il trouva un peu pâle.

-Ce n'est rien, Edward, le rassura-t-il, je suis sûr que Lynda a oublié de fermer à clef. Il y a deux jours, elle est partie au travail avec ses chaussons et hier, elle est partie avec ses clefs de voiture ainsi que les miennes. J'ai dû prendre un taxi pour aller au bureau.

-C'est pas moi la coupable ! Répéta son épouse en entrant dans le bureau.

Aaron sourit quand il vit Bella lâcher ses sacs pour venir enlacer Edward, ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de se tourner vers eux, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-La femme de ménage avait oublié son portable et elle est revenue le chercher, il y a 5 minutes. Elle vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte, expliqua Lynda d'un ton victorieux. J'attends tes excuses mon coco !

-Mon coco ? Railla Aaron.

-Dépêches-toi, sinon…

-Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi, tu n'oublies jamais rien ces derniers temps !

Aaron s'avança vers sa tendre moitié qu'il enlaça, l'une de ses mains se posa sur son ventre qu'il caressa tendrement.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a du sarcasme dans tes excuses ? Releva Lynda.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son ventre.

-A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose ? Soupira Lynda en voyant le bureau.

Aaron grimaça en se disant qu'effectivement ils n'avaient fait que trois ou quatre cartons.

-Désolée, nous sommes de vraies pipelettes, s'excusa Aaron, d'ailleurs, il faut que je retourne au travail. Tu te sens de gérer nos deux tourtereaux toute seule ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai envie de t'accompagner et puis à deux on ira plus vite ! Assura Lynda. Vous vous sentez capables de rester quelques heures seuls ? »

Aaron sourit lorsqu'il vit les joues de Bella s'empourprer, apparemment, les deux femmes avaient elles aussi profiter de leur après-midi pour discuter. Ils saluèrent les deux jeunes tout en les informant qu'ils en auraient pour deux ou trois heures.

* * *

Edward et Bella avaient décidé d'attendre Lynda et Aaron pour dîner. Ils avaient un peu cuisiné avant de gagner l'étage. Edward était allongé sur leur lit avec un livre pendant que Bella prenait une douche. Il y avait été quelques minutes plus tôt pendant que sa petite-amie finissait de préparer ses lasagnes. Une douce odeur de freesia parvint à ses narines, lui signalant ainsi que Bella sortait de la salle d'eau. Soudain, son livre lui fut arraché des mains, son regard brilla quand il se posa sur le corps de sa douce. Bella portait une petite nuisette bleue nuit qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Une fine dentelle recouvrait sa poitrine, laissant deviner les formes parfaites de sa douce. Sa main agrippa la dentelle qui terminait la nuisette pour attirer la jeune fille à lui. Bella grimpa sur lui et alors qu'il tendait de ravir ses lèvres elle le repoussa. Les mains de sa douce caressèrent son torse avant de s'arrêter sur la bordure de son pull qu'elle lui enleva, puis, elle fit sauter le bouton de son jeans.

« -Bella, gémit-il quand il sentit les doigts de sa petite-amie caresser la bosse qui déformait son boxer.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda sa compagne.

-Oui.

-Alors, tu vas être un gentil garçon, d'accord ?

-Promis.

-Je vais juste m'en assurer, murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper deux foulards.

Edward fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux bouts de tissu, il n'avait pas d'appréhension, il se demandait juste ce que Bella voulait faire avec. La jeune fille lui fit relever les bras et la minute suivante, il était attaché aux barreaux du lit.

-Bella, souffla-t-il.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Bella.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il sentit son pantalon disparaître ainsi que son boxer. A cet instant, il comprit ce que la jeune fille avait en tête. Il déglutit.

-Je sais que tu as compris, murmura-t-elle, et on va essayer. Je veux que tu te détendes et que tu profites.

Edward hocha doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord.

-Je veux bien essayer, mais peux-tu me détacher ?

-Non, car sinon, je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas sage. »

Edward voulut argumenter, mais la main de Bella se referma sur son sexe qu'elle commença à caresser. Il ferma les yeux, submergé par les sensations que la jeune fille faisait naître en lui. Le jeune homme gémit quand il sentit les lèvres de sa compagne se poser sur son gland qu'elle aspira doucement. Edward tira sur ses liens souhaitant caresser sa douce, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause des liens. Un son rauque lui échappa quand Bella lécha sa longueur pendant que ses mains jouaient avec ses boules. Edward se cambra, la jeune fille redoubla d'attentions à son égard. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il sentit son sexe s'enfoncer dans la bouche de sa petite-amie. Il fit son possible pour ne pas boucher son bassin, ne voulant pas l'incommoder, mais Bella glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le guider.

La sensation était enivrante, sentir la bouche chaude et humide de sa compagne autour de son membre le rendait dingue. Bella se servit de ses dents pour mordiller doucement son membre. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour des barreaux. La jeune fille déglutit, sa salive caressant de manière délicieuse son sexe. Bella activa les va et viens sur son membre, il haletait et se tordait de plaisir sous ses tendres attentions.

« -Bella ! Gémit-il. Bella... Je … Je ne vais pas tenir… Bella ! »

Edward tira sur ses liens pour tenter de se détacher. Il ne voulait pas jouir en elle, il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. Bella releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« -Bella ! Je veux pas…

-Laisse-moi te goûter, supplia-t-elle. »

Edward sentit une bouffée de désir couler dans son corps en entendant ces mots. Bella sourit, heureuse d'avoir gagné la partie. Elle redoubla d'ardeur à lui faire perdre la tête. La jeune fille l'aspira toujours plus dans sa bouche, il sentit son sexe buter au fond de sa gorge et Bella choisit cet instant pour raffermir l'emprise de sa bouche sur son membre. Edward trembla. Il atteignit l'orgasme et cria le prénom de sa compagne qui avala sa jouissance. Encore haletant, il sentit la langue de Bella caresser son membre avant qu'elle ne remonte le long de son corps.

« -Tu es délicieux, murmura-t-elle à son oreille le faisant rougir. »

Edward se pencha pour ravir les lèvres de sa compagne, il fut surpris de sentir sa saveur sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, mais cela ne lui déplut pas. Une fois que leurs bouches se séparèrent, Bella se dépêcha de le détacher. Il la reprit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et tout en la remerciant pour le plaisir qu'elle venait de lui donner, il glissa une main sous sa nuisette. Ses doigts rencontrèrent sa culotte humide, si jamais il avait eu des doutes sur l'envie de Bella à lui faire une fellation, ces derniers venaient de s'envoler. Il allait approfondir leur caresse quand ils entendirent une voiture se garer dans le garage. Aaron et Lynda étaient rentrés. Tout en réprimant un soupir et en échangeant un dernier baiser, ils se dépêchèrent de se vêtir pour rejoindre le couple au rez-de-chaussée


	32. Chapter 32

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Merci ! ^_^ Merci pour toutes mes mises en alerte! Merci!

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Sabrina :**Je pense que pas mal de monde est du même avis que toi, Edward n'est pas si parano que ça…Edward et Bella progressent bien et c'est pas fini… Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt ! Bonne semaine !

**Ilonka :** Edward et Bella progressent et ils vont encore franchir un cap… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Sabrinabella :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Ton souhait sera exaucé alors bonne lecture ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à plus !

**Marion :** Merci ! ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Les rapports entre Bella et Edward vont s'intensifier dans ce chapitre… Merci encore pour ta review ! Bonne semaine ! Bises !

**Angelik :** Hello ! Merci ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : S'aimer**

Aaron se tenait au milieu de la salle de conférence qui avait été transformée en véritable QG de traque de la secte Orion. Sur l'un des pans de mur, un organigramme retraçait la hiérarchie qu'ils avaient réussi à établir au sein de la secte, en face de certains noms, ils avaient pu afficher des photos. Il leur manquait quelques visages y compris ceux des dirigeants, sur eux, ils n'avaient pratiquement rien et cela l'énervait. Ils tournaient en rond, chaque piste les conduisait vers une voie sans issue, pourtant, il avait l'impression que la réponse était là sous leurs yeux, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la voir ? Tout en buvant une gorgée de café il s'approcha d'un autre mur où ils avaient noté toutes leurs idées, leurs pistes. Il était en train d'essayer de chercher un indice quand il fut rejoint par son équipe. Son épouse l'enlaça rapidement avant d'aller s'asseoir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ses traits tirés, comme eux tous, Lynda était fatiguée, cependant cela l'inquiéta, elle était enceinte et avait besoin de repos. Il se promit d'essayer de la raisonner. Aaron passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de concentrer son attention sur son équipe.

« -Chase, Ryan qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Nous avons passé les dossiers du personnel au peigne fin, trois personnes ont attiré notre attention, répondit Chase.

-Ryan ?

-Celui-ci a attiré mon attention, Brandon Wenzel, admit son plus jeune agent en lui tendant un dossier, sa femme l'a quitté il y a quelques mois, j'ai discuté avec lui, il est influençable et pour un agent du FBI je trouve qu'il conteste facilement le gouvernement.

-Il a des idées plutôt extrémistes, reconnut Chase.

-Ne me le lâchez pas, si c'est lui notre taupe, il faut le faire parler. Carla, Emma ?

-J'ai réussi à obtenir les bandes de surveillance de l'Université de Port Angeles, annonça Carla, on les a visionné et j'ai lancé une reconnaissance faciale pour être sûre de ne passer à côté de rien.

-Et ?

-Rien, souffla Emma, soit Edward est victime de paranoïa, soit ces deux là savaient où se cacher pour éviter les caméras.

-Vous avez pu identifier les deux étudiants ?

-Oui, dit Carla, et l'un d'eux s'appelle effectivement Anthony.

-Demain, je veux que vous alliez les voir et que vous les interrogiez, je veux être certain qu'il s'agissait bien d'une coïncidence.

-On a essayé de les joindre, ils sont en pleine forêt avec leur classe de Biologie pour étudier des oiseaux migratoires, l'informa Carla, il n'y a pas de réseaux.

-Contactez les gardes forestiers, je les veux rapidement dans nos locaux, compris ?

-Oui, Boss, acquiescèrent Emma et Carla.

-Lynda, David ?

-On a étudié ton dossier concernant Bentley, l'avisa David, nous n'avons trouvé aucun lien avec Orion.

-Vous avez dû passer à côté quelque chose ! Ragea Aaron. Je suis sûr que cette ordure à un lien avec tout ça !

-Ecoute, on a tout étudié, ses relevés bancaires, ses relevés téléphoniques, on a demandé aux collègues de New-York de le suivre. Il n'y a rien Aaron. On fait fausse route, le prévint Lynda.

-Je suis sûr que non ! Il est mêlé à tout ça, je le sens ! Je…

-Calme-toi, Aaron, lui demanda David en se levant pour placer son regard dans le sien, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu es en train de laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus. Tu veux que justice soit rendue et je le comprends, mais…

-Arrête ! Ne me dis pas que je me trompe ! Je le sais ! Je le sens !

-Qu'en est-il de la famille de Bentley ? Questionna Ryan qui souhaitait apporter son soutien à son chef.

-Ryan a raison, dit Chase en attrapant le dossier pour y jeter un coup d'œil, il est écrit qu'il a un fils, mais il n'y a aucune information sur lui, pourquoi ?

-Je vais me renseigner, les informa Carla en pianotant sur ordinateur portable.

-Pas la peine, l'interrompit Lynda, son fils n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Questionna Emma.

-Je le sais, un point c'est tout, répondit Lynda d'un ton qui montrait que le sujet était clos.

-Son fils, marmonna Aaron, mais bien sûr ! C'est lui le lien !

-Quoi ? S'étonna David.

-Qu'est-ce qui relie Bentley à Edward ? Mais oui, c'est ça !

-Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda Lynda.

Toute l'équipe leur lança un regard intrigué mais ils obéirent tout de même. Une fois seuls, Aaron sentit peser sur lui les regards réprobateurs de son épouse et de son mentor.

-Quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Tu trouves pas que ton explication est un peu tirée par les cheveux ? Remarqua sa femme.

-Mais…

-Lynda a raison, appuya David en posant une main sur son épaule. Aaron, écoute-moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es pas insensible. T'occuper d'Edward a réveillé des blessures et ta soif de justice. Je t'en prie, ne confonds pas ton histoire et celle d'Edward.

-Je ne confonds rien ! S'énerva Aaron qui était exaspéré qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

-D'accord, alors, donne-moi une preuve, une seule preuve et j'adhère à ta théorie, lança David.

-Vladimir ! C'est Bentley qui l'a fait exécuter et il a laissé son cadavre ici à Seattle pour que je comprenne bien le message !

-C'est exact, acquiesça Lynda, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la secte. Cela fait des années que tu surveilles Bentley avec l'aide de Vladimir, Bentley s'en est rendu compte et il a réglé le problème tout en te donnant une piqûre de rappel pour que tu te tiennes éloigné de ses affaires !

-Lynda a raison, appuya David, as-tu autre chose que ça ?

-Je n'ai rien, avoua-t-il d'un ton amer, si ce n'est mon intuition et jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela vous suffisait !

-Oui, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'as jamais été aussi impliqué dans une affaire ! Contra David.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Intervint Lynda en voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Il est tard et nous sommes tous fatigués ! Je propose que nous rentrions, on fera le point demain.

Aaron soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Il entendit Lynda se lever, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'étreindre, il lui échappa et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda son épouse.

-Je vais organiser une surveillance autour d'Edward, les informa-t-il.

-On a aucune preuve qu'il soit en danger, souffla David.

-Son intuition me suffit, coupa Aaron en plantant son regard froid dans celui de son ami, même s'il essaie de se rassurer en mettant ça sur le compte du stress, moi, j'ai confiance en son instinct et jusqu'à preuve du contraire le chef ici, c'est moi ! »

Aaron sortit de la salle de conférence en claquant la porte de celle-ci. Il avait à peine atteint son bureau qu'il regrettait déjà de s'être énervé après son mentor et son épouse. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, son esprit logique se rangeait aux arguments de ses deux meilleurs agents, pendant, que son cœur, lui, hurlait qu'il devait suivre son instinct. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant d'attraper son téléphone pour lancer la procédure de surveillance sur Edward et ses proches. Aaron raccrochait quand on frappa à sa porte. Son épouse entra sur la pointe des pieds tout en agitant un mouchoir en papier, il ne put retenir un sourire.

« -Votre équipe super courageuse envoie comme émissaire une femme enceinte, se plaignit-elle en contournant le bureau.

-Ils ne sont vraiment pas sympa ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient fait ça ?

-Sûrement pour tenter d'apaiser le grand méchant Boss, lança-t-elle, tu es conscient que tu leur fous vraiment la trouille parfois ?

-Oui, répondit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans sa poitrine.

-Avoue que ça te plaît ! Ricana Lynda. Tu adores leur faire peur !

-Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas !

-Je dois admettre que moi aussi ça me plaît quand tu joues au Boss, susurra son épouse à son oreille avant de se relever pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, tu es hyper sexy quand tu es dans cet état.

Aaron déglutit péniblement quand Lynda mordilla le lobe de son oreille tout en débutant un léger mouvement du bassin.

-Lynda, grogna-t-il en stoppant son déhanchement, on est au bureau.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire sur le bureau du Boss, confessa-t-elle à son oreille.

Aaron souffla bruyamment pendant que Lynda continuait d'attiser son désir. Les mains de son épouse descendirent le long de son torse tout en le caressant avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se pose sur son sexe.

-Ca suffit. Ok, on va rentrer et continuer à la maison, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il en voyant son air soudain renfrogné.

-S'il-te-plaît, mon amour, insista Lynda.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer ?

-Il est possible que notre retour prématuré dérange nos tourtereaux, admit-elle.

Aaron passa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit détourner les yeux.

-Ne me dits pas qu'ils sont en train de…

-Eux au moins, ils s'envoient en l'air ! Râla son épouse.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu étais comblée de ce côté-là, lui rappela Aaron, tu veux que je te rappelle combien de fois on l'a fait sur ces deux jours ?

-J'y peux rien, c'est les hormones ! Se défendit Lynda.

-Elles ont bon dos, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. J'aimerais vraiment rentrer à la maison, chérie, insista Aaron, la surveillance n'est pas encore mise en place et je suis nerveux de les savoir seuls. »

Lynda l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de caresser sa joue et de se relever. A son tour, il se leva. Son épouse alla dans son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires pendant qu'il en faisait autant. Main dans la main, ils saluèrent leur équipe et prirent le chemin de leur demeure. Durant le trajet, il fit part à son épouse de sa décision de ne rien dire à Edward sur la surveillance dont il ferait l'objet, il tenait à ce que le jeune homme continue à vivre normalement.

* * *

Edward embrassa une dernière fois ses deux amis avant de monter avec Bella dans sa voiture. Il fit un dernier signe aux agents en démarrant la Volvo, puis, il s'engagea dans la circulation. Il roulait depuis une demi-heure quand il se rendit compte que Bella s'était endormie. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de se concentrer sur la route. Le jeune homme repartait de Seattle le cœur plus léger. Aaron l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ses agents avaient étudié avec attention les vidéos de surveillance de l'Université et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il avait donc décidé de lever le pied et de prendre un peu de repos. Fier de sa résolution, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se disant que cela lui laisserait aussi plus de temps à passer avec sa petite-amie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward se gara devant la maison du Chef Swan. Il se tourna vers sa petite-amie et sourit de voir qu'elle était toujours endormie. Tendrement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il sentit celles de la jeune fille bouger en harmonie avec les siennes.

« -Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suis désolée que tu ais fait le trajet tout seul.

-C'est pas grave, on est arrivé.

Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour lui ouvrir la portière. Il prit la main de sa compagne et alla ensuite chercher son sac dans la malle. Bella ouvrit la porte de sa maison et l'invita à entrer. Ils étaient en train de boire un thé blottis l'un contre l'autre quand le téléphone sonna. Bella répondit. Edward comprit que Charlie avait du travail et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain matin.

-Mon papa aimerait savoir si tu accepterais de rester avec moi ? Lui demanda sa petite-amie en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il ne veut pas que je reste seule.

Edward sourit tout en hochant la tête.

-Oui, papa, Edward va rester. Travaille pas trop… A demain, dit Bella tout en raccrochant, alors, Monsieur Cullen, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dépité de passer votre soirée ici ?

-Pas du tout, assura-t-il, par contre, je vais devoir t'abandonner pour aller à la villa. Il faut que je prévienne mes parents et que je prenne mes affaires de cours pour demain.

-D'accord, mais fait vite. »

Bella déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser partir. Edward lui sourit avant de remonter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Ses parents ne firent aucune difficulté et Alice se fit un plaisir de choisir ses vêtements pour le lendemain pendant qu'il préparait son sac de cours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se garait à nouveau devant la maison de sa petite-amie. Le jeune homme grimpa les quelques marches et au moment où il allait frapper, Bella lui cria d'entrer. Il obéit et ferma à clef derrière lui. Edward déposa ses sacs dans l'entrée pour aller dans la cuisine où sa petite-amie s'affairait à leur préparer un succulent repas. Alors qu'il voulait l'aider, elle l'envoya à l'étage poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et prendre une douche.

Lorsque le jeune homme redescendit, Bella avait déjà mis la table et disposé leur repas dans leurs assiettes. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il goûta aux spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise de sa compagne. Il la complimenta et il put ainsi se délecter de ses rougeurs qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Tout en s'amusant, ils firent la vaisselle. A la fin, Bella le chassa de la cuisine pour passer la serpillère et ainsi éponger leurs bêtises. Edward l'attendit sur le seuil et dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle prit sa main et ils gagnèrent l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui offrit un sourire sensuel tout en le faisant reculer vers le lit. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à heurter ce dernier et il bascula. Bella s'installa à califourchon sur lui et sans attendre, elle ôta son pull. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant le soutien-gorge rouge sang qui contrastait avec sa peau et mettait en valeur sa poitrine.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se précipita vers ses lèvres pendant que ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure de sa compagne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et bataillèrent pendant un moment. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux de sa douce pour descendre le long de son corps, l'une se dirigea vers l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge pendant que l'autre caressait l'un de ses seins. Bella gémit contre sa bouche et se cambra, faisant frotter sa féminité contre sa virilité qui s'éveillait. Enfin, il réussit à libérer la poitrine de sa petite-amie, sa bouche s'empara aussitôt d'un mamelon durci qu'il mordilla et lécha, les doigts de Bella se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il délaissa le bout de chair pour s'occuper de son homologue pendant que ses mains atteignaient le bouton de son jeans qu'il détacha puis il abaissa la fermeture éclair. Ses mains se glissèrent dans le vêtement qu'il ne pouvait lui ôter étant donné qu'elle était toujours installée sur lui. Ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses pour presser le bassin de sa compagne contre le sien. Ils gémirent face à ce contact qui les électrisa.

Edward réussit enfin à échanger leurs places, il en profita pour lui retirer son jeans. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes à observer sa petite-amie uniquement vêtue de son boxer en dentelle rouge, ses doigts jouaient doucement avec la couture de celui-ci. Ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne plonge vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il allait lui ôter son boxer quand Bella l'en empêcha en donnant un coup de rein pour renverser la situation, Edward grogna de frustration.

« -Je trouve que tu es encore beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût ! Expliqua-t-elle. »

Edward sourit et il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sentait déjà les mains de sa compagne déboutonner sa chemise pour la lui enlever. Son vêtement ne tarda pas à rejoindre ceux de la jeune femme sur le plancher de la chambre. Bella caressa son torse tout en y déposant des baisers, puis, alors que sa bouche jouait avec son nombril, ses doigts s'affairèrent à défaire son jeans qu'elle lui ôta emportant avec lui son boxer. Tout comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, Bella l'observa. Il se sentit rougir sous son regard, il voulut s'y soustraire mais elle l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son sexe turgescent qu'elle caressa tendrement. Edward ferma les yeux, submergé par le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines. Les lèvres de sa petite-amie se posèrent sur le sommet de son membre, il gémit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap quand elle lécha la longueur de sa verge.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux quand il ne sentit plus les douces attentions de sa compagne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce qu'il lut dans ses prunelles chocolat enflamma son désir pour elle. Doucement, il hocha la tête répondant ainsi à la question muette de sa petite-amie qui lui sourit. Bella s'allongea entre ses jambes, son sexe rencontrant l'humidité de sa culotte, pour un baiser passionné. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que quand l'air vint à manquer à leurs poumons, Bella se leva alors pour aller éteindre le plafonnier et allumer sa lampe de chevet qui diffusa une douce lueur dans la chambre. La jeune fille lui tendit la main qu'il accepta, il sortit du lit. Tout en continuant de lui sourire et en caressant son avant-bras, elle ouvrit le lit. Bella prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avant d'ôter son dernier vêtement. Totalement nue et offerte à son regard, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Edward l'observa, n'osant plus bouger, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire.

« -Viens, murmura Bella en lui tendant à nouveau la main.

Edward lui fut reconnaissant d'être toujours là pour le guider et le rassurer. Un peu hésitant, il s'installa entre ses cuisses. Bella ramena la couette sur leurs corps étroitement enlacés, créant ainsi un doux cocon autour d'eux.

-On est pas obligé, lui rappela-t-elle en percevant son hésitation.

-J'en ai envie, avoua-t-il.

-Tout va bien se passer, promit Bella.

La jeune fille passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, attisant leur désir. Leurs respirations devinrent rapidement erratiques, leurs bassins bougeaient doucement l'un contre l'autre.

-Edward ! Gémit Bella quand sa langue traça les contours de sa poitrine.

Il continua sa douce torture, grisé par les gémissements de sa compagne. Un son rauque secoua son torse quand il sentit les mains de la jeune fille empoigner ses fesses, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa peau.

-Je peux plus attendre ! Avoua Bella en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Moi non plus, confessa-t-il.

Edward se redressa et prit le préservatif que la jeune fille lui tendit. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait la protection, d'habitude, Bella s'en chargeait pour lui, en plus, le stress ne l'aidait pas.

-Je… Je suis désolé, bafouilla le jeune homme quand il sentit les mains de sa compagne lui prendre le préservatif.

-C'est rien, assura-t-elle, tout va bien, Edward.

La jeune fille se rallongea l'entraînant dans son sillage. Edward déglutit quand sa petite-amie releva l'une de ses jambes à la hauteur de sa hanche. Son gland frôla l'entrée de l'intimité de sa compagne, les faisant tout deux trembler, pourtant, il hésitait.

-Viens, dit-elle simplement.

Edward en crevait d'envie, son corps tout entier le désirait, mais la peur de la blesser grandissait en lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit les mains de la jeune fille appuyer sur ses fesses, lentement, il commença à s'enfoncer en elle. Edward oublia ses doutes. Il progressa en elle, se délectant des nouvelles sensations qui s'éveillaient dans son corps. Bella l'avait déjà pris dans sa bouche, ce qu'il avait ressenti était incroyable et il s'était secrètement dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de meilleur. Il avait tort. Etre en elle était cent fois meilleur ! Il aimait sa douceur, sa chaleur et sentir son intimité frémir autour de son sexe était tout simplement merveilleux !

-Ca va ? Lui demanda la voix chargée de désir de Bella quand il buta au fond de son antre.

-Oui, dit-il. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, assura sa petite-amie, bouge, s'il-te-plaît.

Edward acquiesça craignant que son immobilité n'apporte de l'inconfort à sa partenaire. Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir. Ses frères lui avaient dit que le sexe était quelque chose de puissant et de fabuleux, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il ressentirait autant de plaisir. Bella gémit quand il revint buter en elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme pour y déposer des baisers. Ses poings se crispèrent sur les oreillers, il essayait par tous les moyens de se contrôler, de réfréner ses pulsions pour ne pas la blesser.

-Plus fort !

Edward aurait aimé accéder à sa requête, mais il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Son corps tremblait sous la violence de son désir. Un râle lui échappa quand la jeune fille enfonça ses talons dans ses fesses pour qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus en elle.

-Edward ! Plus vite ! S'il-te-plaît ! Plus fort ! Haleta Bella tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son corps.

-Je… Je veux pas te… te faire mal !

-Edward, tu ne me fais pas mal ! Par contre, cette langueur devient insupportable, lâche-toi ! Je te promets que tu ne risques pas de me blesser !

Le jeune homme l'observa avec attention et comprit qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le rassurer. Edward se laissa donc aller, augmentant la cadence de ses va et viens, s'enfonçant toujours plus en elle, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Les mains de Bella s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, les gémissements de sa compagne devenaient de plus en plus bruyants augmentant son propre désir.

-Oui ! Edward ! L'encouragea Bella.

-Bella ! Grogna-t-il.

Edward augmenta la cadence, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur d'une violence inconnue envahir son corps. Ses muscles tendus tressaillirent sous l'assaut du plaisir qui déferla en lui. La chaleur du corps de sa compagne, ses parois frémissantes autour de son pénis gorgé de désir firent exploser la boule qui s'était formée dans son bas ventre.

-Bella ! Cria-t-il.

L'orgasme traversa tout son être, son sexe frémit dans la protection et il s'y déversa. Il continua pendant quelques secondes ses va et viens pendant que son corps, son esprit se remettaient du violent orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de sa petite-amie qui caressait doucement son dos. Soudain, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Aussitôt, il sortit du corps de Bella. Des larmes de rage embuèrent ses yeux alors qu'il se débarrassait du préservatif, comment avait-il pu gâcher ce moment qui aurait dû être parfait ?

-Edward ? L'appela doucement Bella.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé.

-Edward ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

-Je suis vraiment navré, je ne voulais pas… je voulais qu'on… J'ai tout gâché, pardon !

-Tu n'as rien gâché, Edward ! Déclara Bella en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu as apprécié, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-il, mais toi… Tu… Tu n'as pas joui, murmura-t-il d'une voix désolée.

-Edward, regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle. C'était ta première fois et tu t'en es drôlement bien sorti, crois-moi, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir et ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme, ce sera mieux la prochaine fois. Tu sauras à quoi t'attendre et tu gèreras mieux, d'accord ?

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, Edward tu es un petit-ami doux, attentionné et tu es déjà un merveilleux amant.

Edward rougit en entendant ses compliments. Bella caressa tendrement sa joue tout en déposant des petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

-Viens, dit-elle en l'invitant à revenir s'allonger.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit. Il sourit en se disant qu'il pouvait toujours terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Sa main descendit vers la féminité de sa petite-amie, il était bien décidé à ce qu'elle prenne son plaisir !

-Non, l'arrêta-t-elle en stoppant sa main.

-Mais…

-Allonge-toi ! Le coupa Bella.

Edward fronça les sourcils, mais il lui obéit. Bella s'installa sur ses cuisses, ses doux doigts caressèrent son torse réveillant lentement le désir qui sommeillait encore à lui. Sa main fine s'enroula autour de sa virilité qu'elle cajola avec ses doigts et sa bouche jusqu'à ce que son membre retrouve toute sa vigueur. Edward était au supplice sous ses caresses, il ne cessait de gémir alors qu'elle prenait un plaisir plus qu'apparent à tester ses limites. Décidant sûrement qu'elle avait suffisamment joué avec ses nerfs, Bella attrapa un second préservatif qu'elle déroula sur son membre. Toujours adossé aux oreillers, il la regarda prendre son sexe en main pour le diriger vers sa féminité, elle s'empala sur lui et rien qu'à cette image, il faillit faire perdre le contrôle.

-Bella ! Gémit-il.

Sa petite-amie sembla comprendre son dilemme car elle stoppa tout mouvement. Edward inspira profondément tentant ainsi d'apaiser le feu qui ravageait son corps. Doucement, Bella commença à bouger sur son membre. Leurs gémissements s'unirent en même temps que leurs mains, la jeune fille prenait appui sur les siennes pour amplifier ses va et viens. Tout en tentant de contrôler son désir, il se redressa, Bella laissa échapper une plainte quand il donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. La jeune fille crocheta ses jambes derrière son dos et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour avoir un appui stable. Edward posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider et la guider, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre son point sensible à chaque pénétration. Le jeune homme faisait son possible pour repousser l'orgasme qui grandissait en lui, souhaitant cette fois arriver à faire jouir sa compagne. Comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait guère longtemps, il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour aller titiller le clitoris de sa petite-amie.

-Edward ! Cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme serra les dents quand il sentit les parois de la jeune fille se contracter autour de sa verge, la sensation était divine.

-Bella… Bella… Viens, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il en intensifiant ses coups de reins et sa caresse sur son bouton de plaisir.

Il sentit l'une des mains de la jeune fille se poser sur son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête, Bella s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Leurs gémissements de plaisir étaient étouffés par leur baiser. Tout à coup, Bella s'écarta, il la sentit trembler entre ses bras, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules, son sexe se resserra violemment autour du sien et elle cria son nom

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Edward !

Jamais il n'avait vu le visage de sa compagne irradier de la sorte, elle était magnifique dans sa jouissance, le bonheur et le plaisir brillaient dans ses prunelles. En quelques coups de reins, il la rejoignit dans les brumes du plaisir tout en criant une nouvelle fois son prénom.

-Bella !

La jeune fille se laissa lourdement retomber sur lui, leurs corps toujours étroitement emboîtés, ils s'allongèrent. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils redescendaient lentement sur Terre. Il fut le premier à réagir en sentant son membre toujours enfouit en elle se ramollir. Il se retira ce qui fit grogner Bella, il sourit en entendant ce son de protestation. Edward se dépêcha de se débarrasser du préservatif pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Tout en caressant le dos de sa compagne, Edward se dit que ses frères n'avaient pas trouvé les mots justes pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentirait en faisant l'amour, il n'existait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ça ! Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa compagne qui s'amusait à tracer les contours des muscles de son torse.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime, Edward et je peux t'affirmer haut et fort que tu es un amant admirable.

Edward rougit et dissimula son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure de sa petite-amie qui eut un léger rire.

-Tu sais que tout garçon paraderait en entendant ces mots ? Mais je préfère mille fois ta réaction, mon amour, assura-t-elle en caressant son visage.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, avoua Edward.

-Tu serais en train de courir pour éviter de tomber dans les filets d'une Tanya, d'une Lauren ou d'une Jessica.

-Beurk, merci pour cette image hyper flippante.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, ça va aller ?

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'enlèves ces horribles images de la tête !

-Que pourrais-je faire pour t'ôter ces horreurs de la tête ? Et puis pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à parlé de ces… Désolé, je trouve pas de mot adéquat.

-Garces ? Proposa sa petite-amie.

Edward haussa les épaules, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de parler d'elles.

-Bien si je dois te distraire, cela veut-il dire que le petit Edward serait prêt pour un troisième round ? Demanda-t-elle un brin étonnée.

Il s'empourpra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il la vit écarquiller les sourcils quand sa main effleura sa virilité qui réagissait déjà au contact du corps de sa compagne.

-Et bien, petit Edward est en forme !

-Arrête, n'appelle pas mon… Enfin, ne lui donne pas de nom, c'est bizarre, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

-Excuse-moi, je passe trop de temps avec Emmett et puis c'est vrai qu'il n' a rien de petit ! »

Edward se demanda si ses joues allaient retrouver une couleur normale, cependant, il arrêta de se poser des questions quand Bella l'attira à lui tout en lui lançant un regard mutin. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura qu'elle allait lui faire oublier les garces.

Bella avait tenu sa promesse, ils avaient partagé une nouvelle étreinte qu'il apprécia encore plus car il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise cette nouvelle intimité. Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, il avait insisté pour qu'ils enfilent chacun leur pyjama. La jeune fille avait protesté prétextant qu'elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, il lui avait répliqué qu'il ne tenait pas à avoir un nouveau réveil comme à la villa. Bella lui objecta que Charlie ne devait pas rentrer et qu'en plus il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Aaron. Edward ne céda pas, il réussit à se défaire de son étreinte pour enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt. Même si Bella n'avait pas tort et qu'il y avait aucune chance qu'on vienne les déranger, il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de se retrouver nu devant le Chef Swan ! Même s'ils s'entendaient bien, cet homme était armé et il tenait à sa peau ! Bella finit par enfiler une nuisette avant de retourner se blottir dans ses bras. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Le réveil le lendemain matin avait été difficile, Bella frappa violemment le radioréveil pour qu'il se taise avant de rabattre la couette sur leurs têtes et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Edward dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour que sa compagne daigne ouvrir un œil. Il lui rappela qu'ils avaient cours et qu'en plus aujourd'hui ils avaient une sortie scolaire, cela ne l'aida pas à faire bouger sa petite-amie. Finalement, Charlie était venu frapper à la porte de la chambre en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient cours. Bella se redressa dans le lit pour grommeler à l'encontre de son père. C'est donc accompagné d'une Bella de mauvaise humeur qu'il avait rejoint Charlie pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait discuté avec le Chef Swan tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Bella qui observait d'un œil noir son café. Une fois leur repas prit, ils montèrent dans sa Volvo pour se rendre au Lycée. Edward se gara près de la voiture de Jasper qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille.

« -Salut vous deux ! Dit son frère en embrassant Bella et en l'étreignant. C'était bien Seattle ?

-Oui, répondit Bella, mais je crois qu'on attendra que le bébé soit né pour y retourner.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper.

-Lynda est déjà caractérielle, mais enceinte c'est assez flippant, avoua Edward, je sais pas comment Aaron fait.

-Hey ! Vous êtes arrivés ! S'écria Alice en leur sautant dessus. Waouh, vous avez l'air crevé ! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y en a deux qui ont profité de leur soirée étant donné que le Chef Swan n'était pas là !

-Je te rappelle qu'on a fait pas mal de route, hier, dit Bella, c'est normal qu'on soit un peu fatigués !

-Alors pourquoi mon frère est tout rouge ? Railla Alice. »

Bella se tourna vers lui et il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Alice se mit à sautiller et à taper dans ses mains, Edward se précipita vers elle pour la faire taire, il n'avait aucune envie que toute l'école sache ce qui s'était passé ! C'était déjà assez gênant que sa sœur et son frère aient deviné ! Bella vint à sa rescousse en demandant à Alice de l'aider à se maquiller car elle n'avait pas eu le temps ce matin. Jasper en profita pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et il l'entraîna loin du petit lutin. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc près des bus qu'ils devaient prendre pour leur sortie. Jasper ne lui posa pas de questions et s'est ce qu'il appréciait chez lui, les autres auraient déjà tout fait pour lui tirer les vers du nez ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ferait Emmett s'il venait à l'apprendre ! Un simple sourire de satisfaction éclairait le visage du blond et il était certain que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était content pour lui. Jasper lui donna une tape dans le dos et se leva tout en lui faisant signe qu'il était temps de monter dans le bus. Edward voulut s'installer près de sa petite-amie pour la sortir des griffes du lutin, mais Alice le fusilla du regard et il se retrouva assis à côté de Jasper qui rit discrètement face à sa mine déconfite.

Pendant tout le trajet qui les menait au Musée, il assistait impuissant aux tentatives de fuites de Bella. Alice était redoutable quand elle s'y mettait ! Finalement, sa sœur dut mettre un terme à son interrogatoire car ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent du bus et attendirent que tous leurs professeurs les rejoignent. Alice s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça tout en lui disant qu'elle était fière de lui ! Edward rougit et Jasper éclata de rire. Il fusilla du regard son aîné avant de se tourner vers Bella qui s'excusa, apparemment les méthodes d'interrogatoire de sa sœur étaient plus efficaces qu'il ne le pensait. Il rassura sa petite-amie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ?

L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsque le bus reprit le chemin de Forks. Edward était assis à côté de Bella, Alice avait donné son accord pour qu'ils s'assoient côte à côte, leurs mains étaient enlacées et ils écoutaient de la musique chacun ayant l'une des oreillettes de son MP3. Edward avait les yeux à moitié clos, il se sentait apaisé et appréciait la simplicité de l'instant présent. Soudain, un flash le sortit de sa torpeur. Encore aveuglé, il vit sa sœur à genoux sur le siège qui se trouvait devant lui en train de regarder la photo qu'elle avait prise avec son téléphone. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un nouveau flash l'aveugla. Un grognement s'éleva sur sa gauche et la seconde suivante, Bella essayait d'attraper l'appareil de sa sœur.

« -Donne-moi ça immédiatement, Alice !

-Non ! Bon, c'est vrai que celle-là, elle est pas terrible, vous avez l'air de deux tueurs…

-On se demande pourquoi, maugréa-t-il alors qu'il voyait toujours des points noirs valser devant ses yeux.

-Sur la première vous êtes trop mignons ! Déclara sa sœur.

-Alice, laisse-les un peu tranquille, intervint Jasper en tentant de la faire asseoir correctement, et assieds-toi comme il faut ! C'est dangereux comme tu te tiens !

-Oui, papa ! Grogna Alice en le fusillant du regard mais sans pour autant bouger.

Jasper allait répliquer quand le bus freina brutalement. Il se sentit son corps être projeté vers le siège de sa sœur qui partait en arrière. Edward attrapa ses mains et il vit Jasper entourer la taille d'Alice avec les siennes pour éviter au petit lutin de se fracasser la tête contre la vitre.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

-Non, mais ça va pas de freiner comme ça ! Hurla Alice à l'encontre du chauffeur alors qu'ils se tassaient dans leurs sièges. Vous l'avez eu où votre permis ? Dans une pochette surprise !

-Calmez-vous et asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Cullen ! Gronda Monsieur Jacobson.

-Pourquoi on est arrêté ? Demanda Alice, les mains sur les hanches. J'espère qu'on ne va pas avoir trop de retard, j'avais prévu de…

Jasper posa sa main sur la bouche de sa compagne tout en l'obligeant à se rasseoir lorsqu'il vit les visages passablement énervés de leurs professeurs.

-Restez sagement assis, leur demanda Monsieur Molina leur professeur de Biologie, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Edward se pencha vers la fenêtre et vit qu'effectivement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être arrêtés, apparemment, l'accès au pont était bloqué. Il remarqua des voitures de police ainsi que des Chevrolet Tahoe noirs qui lui étaient maintenant familiers. Il aperçut Monsieur Molina et Madame Jefferson, professeur de littérature qui voyageait dans l'autre bus, discuter avec un officier. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit des journalistes affluer vers les barrières de sécurité.

-Hey ! S'écria Tyler en attirant leur attention. Y'a quelqu'un qui veut sauter du pont !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Jasper.

-C'est déjà à la radio ! Assura leur condisciple en montrant son MP3. Il paraît qu'il y a même le FBI !

Alice, Jasper et Bella se jetèrent sur lui pour tenter de voir quelque chose par sa fenêtre qui était la mieux placée. Ils se reculèrent rapidement quand ils virent qu'ils l'étouffaient.

-J'ai vu l'une de leurs voitures, leur avoua-t-il.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un qu'on connaissait ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Non.

-C'est bizarre tout de même que le FBI se déplace pour une tentative de suicide, leur fit remarquer Bella.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de les appeler ? Proposa Alice.

-Je ne vais pas les déranger juste pour avoir des infos sur…

-Restez assis ! Cria soudain Monsieur Jacobson. Personne ne sort du bus !

Edward leva les yeux vers leur professeur qui tentait de faire se rasseoir plusieurs élèves qui s'étaient levés pour pouvoir descendre du bus et voir ce qui se passait.

-Revenez ici ! S'énerva Monsieur Molina en passant devant eux.

Edward se pencha vers la fenêtre pour voir passer devant le bus plusieurs élèves qui étaient sortis par la porte arrière du bus. Monsieur Jacobson se retrouva rapidement submergé par les protestations de leurs condisciples qui voulaient rejoindre les badauds. Il remarqua alors que le chauffeur de bus avait lui aussi quitté sa place.

-Pourquoi on serait les seuls à rester ici ? Questionna Alice en se levant.

-Alice, il y a quelqu'un sur ce pont qui veut mourir, ce n'est pas un jeu et je trouve ça malsain et macabre de vouloir aller voir ! Lui reprocha Bella.

-On est pas obligé d'aller au pont, mais s'il-vous-plaît, sortons au moins du bus ! Insista le petit lutin.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'accéder à la requête d'Alice. Ils descendirent du bus, mais contrairement aux autres élèves, ils s'installèrent sur la rambarde de sécurité. Bella vint s'appuyer contre son torse, bien calée entre ses jambes. Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ignorant le tumulte qui les entourait, quand soudain des cris les firent sursauter.

-Tu crois qu'il a sauté ? S'inquiéta Alice en tordant ses doigts sous le coup de la nervosité.

-Non, la rassura Jasper en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Le pauvre et si on s'approchait juste pour savoir comment ça se passe ?

Jasper déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de le regarder, Edward savait qu'il allait rejoindre la foule pour rassurer Alice et qu'après ils reviendraient ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui elle aussi paraissait inquiète du sort de l'inconnu. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils accompagnèrent leurs petites-amies pour se renseigner sur la situation. Ils rejoignirent Tyler, Ben et Angela. Le premier se fit un plaisir de leur raconter ce qu'il savait, apparemment, c'était une femme qui s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut, mais le plus horrible c'est qu'elle avait avec elle un bébé !

« -Je trouve ça horrible que tu sois tout excité par cette histoire, lâcha Ben à Tyler, viens, Angie, allons ailleurs.

-Mais on pourrait peut-être aider ? Dit la jeune fille.

-Oui, il doit y avoir une solution. Elle peut pas sauter avec un enfant, non ?

Tout en disant cela, Bella le regardait cherchant un peu d'espoir dans son regard.

-Personnellement, je pense que cette folle va sauter ! Déclara Jessica.

-C'est vrai, elle est complètement barge, elle parle même pas notre langue, rajouta Lauren.

-Mesdames et messieurs, reculez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Cria une voix familière. Officier, je vous ai déjà dit de repousser ces badauds !

Plusieurs policiers s'exécutèrent repoussant le cordon de sécurité, ils ne pouvaient apercevoir qu'un bout du pont, en fait, ils ne voyaient que les secouristes et les voitures du FBI.

-Allez, ça suffit ! Remontez immédiatement dans les bus ! Ordonna Monsieur Molina qui venait de les retrouver.

Edward allait obéir quand une main agrippa la manche de sa veste, l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je devrais plutôt dire qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Rectifia Lynda en les apercevant tous.

-On était en sortie scolaire et notre bus s'est retrouvé bloqué, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Passez sous le cordon de sécurité, murmura-t-elle en soulevant le ruban jaune et en reprenant à haute voix. Non ! Mais je vous y prends ! Depuis quand vous faites l'école buissonnière quand je vais dire ça aux parents ils vont être fou de rage ! Et pourquoi faire ? Pour traîner avec vos petites-amies ? Allez m'attendre dans ma voiture et tout de suite ! Et vous aussi mesdemoiselles ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Y'a plus aucun respect chez ces jeunes !

Edward entraîna leur petit groupe vers la voiture d'Aaron qui était à l'abri des regards. Ils avaient compris que Lynda tenait à leur parler mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant la presse tout comme elle devait trouver un moyen pour que les journalistes ne se posent pas de questions. Ils rentrèrent dans son jeu et gagnèrent le Tahoe en traînant des pieds et en maudissant _leur sœur aînée_. Ils montaient dans le véhicule quand ils virent Lynda échanger quelques propos vifs avec Monsieur Molina tout en lui mettant sa carte d'agent fédéral sous le nez. Leur professeur finit par s'éloigner non sans les avoir cherchés du regard. Lynda ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? Demanda Jasper.

-Disons que je préfère juste vous avoir à l'œil plutôt que sans surveillance dans la foule, marmonna Lynda en essayant de voir où en était les négociations sur le pont.

-Pourquoi t'es pas là-bas ? Questionna Bella.

-Parce que mon crétin de Boss trouve que c'est trop dangereux, donc, je me retrouve à faire dégager les badauds, râla Lynda en ouvrant une boîte de bonbons, vous en voulez ?

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que tu surveilles ton taux de ...

Edward se tut quand il vit le regard noir de son amie se planter dans le sien. Il la remercia et prit un bonbon, rapidement imité par les autres qui ne souhaitaient pas la contrarier.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous visité ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu nous as fait venir pour qu'on te tienne compagnie ? Comprit soudain Edward.

Lynda rougit quelque peu tout en réfutant mollement sa théorie. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, elle lui enfonça un bonbon dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Il était en train de mâcher ses deux bonbons quand Chase les rejoignit, Edward abaissa sa vitre pour qu'ils puissent leur parler.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on avait des stagiaires ? Dit Chase en les voyants. Salut les gosses, alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On était bloqué avec notre bus, expliqua Jasper, puis, Lynda nous a kidnappés.

-Je vois, murmura Chase amusé.

-Les choses avancent ? Demanda Lynda.

-Non, elle est de plus en plus hystérique et on comprend rien à ce qu'elle dit. Aaron et David n'arrivent pas à la raisonner, pas plus que son psy.

Edward se figea en entendant crier. Chase leur expliqua que la femme ne cessait d'hurler des mots sans queue, ni tête. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Edward descendit de la voiture et courut vers le pont. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il reconnut la fragile silhouette qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rambarde, un bébé d'à peine deux ans dans les bras qui pleurait. Elle paraissait paniquée et perdue, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds que le vent renvoyait sur son visage. Il trembla quand il la vit dans quel équilibre précaire elle se tenait. Le jeune homme allait courir vers elle quand une poigne ferme le stoppa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna Aaron qui ne semblait pas heureux de le voir.

-Je la connais, répondit-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est l'une des adeptes d'Orion, rappela David à son mentor qui lui lança un regard noir, elle s'est échappée du centre psychiatrique avec son enfant.

_-Vos en soplegatz ! Pietat ! Nos guerpiment pas ! Venètz nos cercar ! _(Je vous en supplie ! Pitié ! Ne nous abandonnez pas ! Venez nous chercher !)

-Elle n'a jamais parlé autrement que dans ce charabia, l'informa Aaron, sais-tu comment elle s'appelle ?

-Jane et sa fille c'est Crystal.

Aaron lâcha finalement son bras quand Chase et Lynda arrivèrent avec Jasper, Alice et Bella. Son mentor en compagnie de David appelèrent la mère suicidaire par son prénom, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle était perdue dans un univers qui leur était inconnu, il leur était impossible de l'aider, ils étaient tous impuissants, sauf lui. Lui, il savait, il comprenait son monde et il en avait même été le centre. Avant que Chase n'ait pu l'arrêter, il courut dans la direction de Jane, s'arrêtant seulement à quelques mètres d'elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait les aider, après tout, Jane avait toujours été gentille avec lui. Edward ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, que devait-il faire ? Il devait agir, Jane n'allait pas rester indéfiniment sur ce parapet !

-_Jane ? Jane, escuta-me !_ (Jane ? Jane, écoute-moi !)

Les mots étaient venus spontanément, c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'ils avaient toujours été là, il lui fallait juste trouver comment les utiliser à nouveau. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant peser sur lui le regard de Jane. Edward oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait, elle et Crystal.

-_Sias tu ?_ (C'est toi ?) Demanda Jane incrédule.

-_Oc, es ieu._ (Oui, c'est moi.) Dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

-_Escuta-me, Jane, t'ordena de m'escutar_ ! (Ecoute-moi, Jane, je t'ordonne de m'écouter) Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sûre.

-_Sias tu? Lo meu àngel ? Anthony?_ (C'est toi ? Mon ange ? Anthony?)

-_Oc, es ieu, balha me la teu man !_ (Oui, c'est moi, donne-moi ta main)

Edward s'approcha un peu plus, il était juste à côté d'elle. Il tendit sa main vers Jane. La jeune femme observa sa main tendue avec incrédulité, elle ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser qu'il était là. Par contre, Crystal, elle, l'avait reconnu. Il avait beaucoup joué avec la petite fille, il aimait s'en occuper. Crystal gigota dans les bras de sa mère tout en lui tendant ses petits bras pour qu'il la prenne. Edward grimaça, Crystal déstabilisait l'équilibre précaire de sa mère !

-_Balha me la teu drolha ! Jane, escuta-me ! Balha-me Crystal ! T'en prega !_ (Donne-moi ta fille ! Jane, écoute-moi ! Donne-moi Crystal ! Je t'en prie !)

Jane croisa enfin son regard, elle sembla alors comprendre qu'il était bien là à ses côtés.

-_Cresiai que èretz partit per Orion sens nosautres,_ (je croyais que vous étiez partit pour Orion sans nous), avoua-t-elle. _Perdona-me d'aver dopta _(Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté).

-_Soi aqui, fai-me fisança, soi vengut vos cercar per vos emmenar al cèl, al Orion !_ (Je suis ici, fais-moi confiance, je suis venu vous chercher pour vous emmener au ciel, à Orion !)

-_Emmenam-me, Crystal e ieu, pren-nos !_ (Emmène nous, Crystal et moi, prends-nous !)

-_Voli pla vos emmenar, mas te cal me balhar la teu drolha_ (Je veux bien vous emmener, mais tu dois me donner ta fille).

Edward poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand Jane lui tendit Crystal. La petite fut ravie de le revoir, ses petits bras s'accrochèrent autour de son cou, elle déposa des baisers humides sur ses joues tout en roucoulant son prénom.

-Anthony ! Anthony !

-_Calma-te, Crystal,_ (calme-toi, Crystal), lui demanda-t-il doucement avant de se tourner vers la mère de la petite, _balha-me la teu man !_ (Donne-moi ta main !)

Edward sentit son cœur s'alléger quand il saisit la main de Jane, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour l'aider à enjamber la rambarde, Crystal bien calée sur son autre bras. Soudain, l'un des pieds de Jane glissa entraînant la jeune femme vers le ravin qui se trouvait sous eux ! Edward serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur la main de son amie. Une violente douleur dans son épaule lui arracha un cri de souffrance. Avec horreur, il sentit la main de Jane lâcher prise sur la sienne.

-_Arrapinha-te !_ (Accroche-toi !) Hurla-t-il. _Me lasques pas !_ (Me lâche pas !) _Te sopligui, Jane, arrapinha-te__!_ (je t'en supplie, Jane, accroche-toi !)»

Le jeune homme paniqua quand la douleur dans son épaule devint plus vive, il réunit toutes ses forces et réussit à tirer Jane vers lui. Malheureusement, Crystal resserra son étreinte autour de son cou le gênant dans sa manœuvre. Alors qu'il allait lâcher, une main s'enroula autour de la sienne et une autre vint saisir l'avant-bras de Jane. Deux bras le ceinturèrent pour l'obliger à reculer. Edward, Crystal toujours blottie contre lui, se retrouva dans l'étreinte rassurante d'Aaron. Son mentor lui murmura des mots rassurants tout en essuyant ses joues humides.

Soudain, des cris le firent sursauter, Jane se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte des secouristes. Elle l'appelait désespérément à l'aide, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. L'un des secouristes réussit à planter une seringue dans le bras de la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur un brancard. Il vit alors une ambulancière s'approcher de lui pour prendre Crystal, Edward raffermit sa prise autour du corps de la petite fille. Personne ne tint compte de ses protestations, la femme lui prit Crystal pendant qu'Aaron tentait de le calmer. Edward sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux quand la petite fille cria son nom au milieu de ses pleurs, ses mains tendues vers lui. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux sur le goudron, ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer correctement, son corps lui faisait mal, une douleur lancinante se réveillait dans sa tête, la nausée le saisit, il se pencha et rendit son repas du midi.

« -Chut, tout va bien, murmura Aaron.

Edward sentit que son ami l'enveloppait dans une couverture, il remarqua à cet instant que son corps était parcouru par de violents tremblements.

-Allez, lève-toi, dit son mentor en le soutenant, ce n'est rien, tu es en état de choc. Nous sommes proches de Forks, on va aller voir Carlisle à l'Hôpital, d'accord ?

Edward hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il était d'accord. Aaron le guida vers sa voiture qui était étrangement vide. Où étaient les autres ? Il les aperçut dans un autre Tahoe sous la bonne garde de Lynda. Bella lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, il aurait aimé lui sourire en retour pour la rassurer, mais il n'en n'avait pas la force. Une fois assit, il ferma les yeux. Aaron attacha sa ceinture avant de prendre le chemin de Forks.

-Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Jane va retourner dans l'Institut où elle était enfermée, des psychiatres essayent de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. Quant à Crystal, elle va être prise en charge par les services sociaux pour être placée dans une famille. Elles vont aller bien, Edward, je te le promets. Je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'en discuter, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelle est cette langue ? Ryan qui est un véritable puit de savoir n'a pas su l'identifier.

-Je ne sais pas… Je… Je l'ai appris quand nous étions dans le Sud de l'Europe. Je ne sais plus si c'était en Italie, en France ou en Espagne.

-C'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Dix ans peut-être, il me semble que j'avais une dizaine d'années quand on a déménagé en Alaska avant de revenir aux Etats-Unis.

-Très bien et Jane qui est-elle ?

-Une amie, on a grandi ensemble avec Alec, mais j'étais plus proche d'elle.

-Quel était son rang dans la secte ?

-Je l'ignore, elle était proche du Grand Maître, je pense qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté, sa fille ou sa nièce, je ne sais pas.

-Et ce Alec ?

-C'est son frère jumeau.

-Edward comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va mis à part quelques douleurs.

-Ta tête ?

-J'ai un peu mal, pourquoi ?

-Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de surmonter le verrou psychologique qu'ils ont mis en place ? »

Edward sourit. Il se sentait délivré, aussitôt, il voulut lui parler des Maîtres, mais son mal de tête s'amplifia et sa vue se troubla. Aaron s'en rendit compte car il lui demanda d'arrêter immédiatement tout en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Hôpital où son mentor se dépêcha de l'emmener voir Carlisle qui paniqua légèrement quand il les vit. Edward se dépêcha de le rassurer avec l'aide d'Aaron, une fois que son père eut retrouvé son calme, il l'examina.

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il rentra à la villa. Le reste de sa famille ainsi que Bella l'attendaient avec anxiété. Il les rassura, tout allait bien, il avait juste une luxation de l'épaule et devrait porter une attelle durant quelques jours. Voyant qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa fatigue, son père lui demanda d'aller s'allonger avant le dîner. Bella l'accompagna. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, revoir Crystal et Jane avait réveillé sa souffrance, lui rappelant qu'il avait aussi laissé derrière lui des gens biens. Edward s'en voulait d'avoir contribué, même indirectement, à l'endoctrinement d'honnêtes gens.

* * *

Aaron raccrocha son téléphone, il venait de discuter avec son protégé, il aurait aimé être à Forks pour pouvoir parler de vive voix avec Edward, mais son travail le retenait à Seattle. Il savait que ce qui s'était passé sur ce pont avait ébranlé Edward, il avait senti la culpabilité de son protégé et il avait fait son possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était responsable de rien. Heureusement, le jeune homme était bien entouré que ce soit par ses parents ou par Bella. Il pouvait aussi compter sur le reste de la fratrie pour changer les idées du cadet. Un brin rassuré, il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre la salle de réunion.

« -Alors, quelles infos ont filtrés ? Demanda-t-il à ses agents.

-Les plus précis sont les journalistes de la radio de Port Angeles, KBM, ils ont donné une description assez précise de Jane et ils ont précisé qu'elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras, rapporta Emma. Ils ont aussi dit que quelqu'un parlant la même langue étrangère qu'elle l'avait empêché de sauter.

-Ils n'ont rien précisé d'autre ? S'enquit Aaron.

-Non, rien de plus.

-Merci, Emma. Ryan ?

-J'ai fait des recherches pour identifier la langue qu'ils ont parlé et grâce aux informations d'Edward j'ai pu identifier un dialecte utilisé dans le sud de la France avec des dérivés dans le Sud-Est de l'Espagne et le Nord-Ouest de l'Italie.

-J'ai fait des recherches au niveau International, poursuivit Carla, une aussi grande communauté que la leur ne passe pas inaperçue, j'ai donc pu identifier certains d'entre eux, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu avoir de noms ou de photos des dirigeants.

-Il faut pourtant trouver un moyen de les identifier ! S'énerva Lynda.

-J'ai l'impression que nous passons à côté de quelque chose, murmura Aaron en observant leurs notes.

-Nous avons planché durant des heures, lui rappela David, nous n'avons négligé aucune piste. Tu…

-Si ! S'écria soudain Aaron. Edward a raison !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Lynda en le fixant avec curiosité.

-Edward se demandait pourquoi lui et s'est ça la clef !

-Je peux y répondre, le coupa son épouse en feuilletant un dossier, Edward était le bébé le plus mignon !

-Je confirme, dit Emma qui regardait les photos avec sa femme.

-Non, réfléchissez, Edward était le bébé d'un des médecins les plus respecté de cet Hôpital. Les infirmières, les aides-soignantes, tout le monde avait plus ou moins un œil sur lui et pourtant c'est lui qui a été enlevé !

-C'est vrai, accorda David, de tous les enfants, il était le plus difficile à emmener.

-Alors pourquoi lui ? S'exclama Aaron. Et si ce n'était pas un hasard ? Et si tout avait été prémédité ? Nous avons toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait du hasard, que cela aurait pu être un autre enfant, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, s'ils avaient tout organisé parce qu'ils savaient qu'il viendrait au monde ce jour-là.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un qui aurait été proche d'Esmé et de Carlisle ? Questionna Lynda.

-Oui, je veux que vous repreniez la liste de l'entourage qui avait été réalisée par l'agent Mayer, elle est très détaillée.

-Papa avait interrogé leurs proches et…

-Je sais Lynda, l'interrompit-il, mais ton père était seul et il n'était pas profiler, il a pu passer à côté de quelque chose. Je veux que vous creusiez la vie de tous ceux qui ont fréquenté les Cullen, c'est compris ? »

Ses agents acquiescèrent et quittèrent rapidement la salle. Lynda allait imiter ses collègues, mais il la retint. Aaron avait besoin de sentir sa présence, de la serrer dans ses bras ce qu'il fit. Il l'embrassa doucement et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent ses yeux se posèrent sur les cernes de son épouse. Tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'entraîna vers son bureau où il la fit allonger sur le canapé pour qu'elle se repose. Après avoir protesté pendant quelques minutes, elle finit par obéir consciente qu'elle était fatiguée et que sa grossesse l'obligeait à être à l'écoute de ses besoins. Aaron recouvrit son épouse avec une couverture, Lynda était déjà sur le point de s'endormir, puis, il s'assit sur un fauteuil pour relire le dossier qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui accompagnait les quelques notes. Jane tenait dans ses bras sa petite fille de deux ans. L'enfant avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que sa mère, cependant, elle n'avait pas hérité de ses yeux. Les prunelles de Crystal étaient d'un vert étincelant où l'on voyait des petites pépites ambrées, ce vert si particulier et unique lui était tellement familier que cela l'avait intrigué.

Aaron se leva, il embrassa le front de son épouse et son ventre avant de se rendre dans la salle des pièces à conviction. Il retira quatre cotons tiges à l'air anodin qui étaient sous scellés et les emmena avec lui. Tout en gagnant l'étage, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.

« -Chris ! Bonjour, c'est Aaron.

-Tu vas bien ? La future maman ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ?

-Non, ça va, je te remercie. Dis, j'aurais besoin d'un service ainsi que de toute ta discrétion.

-Très bien.

-As-tu toujours ton accréditation pour les analyses de laboratoire ?

-Oui, répondit le médecin.

-Très bien, je vais t'envoyer quatre prélèvements d'ADN.

-Que veux-tu que je recherche ?

-Pour l'un, je veux que tu extraies l'ADN et que tu voies si tu as une quelconque ressemblance avec l'un de ceux qui sont répertoriés dans nos bases de données. Je vais demander à Carla qu'elle t'ait une accréditation pour Interpol et la CIA.

-Et pour les trois autres ?

-Je veux un test de paternité.

-Ok, je te fais ça au plus vite.

-Merci, Chris. »

Aaron arriva enfin à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs bureaux. Un de ses collègues l'arrêta pour l'informer discrètement de l'absence d'un de leurs agents. Aaron apostropha alors David et Ryan pour qu'ils partent à la recherche de l'agent Wenzel qui ne s'était pas présenté au bureau aujourd'hui. S'il était bien leur taupe comme ils le soupçonnaient, il ne tenait pas à le laisser s'échapper !

* * *

D'un pas nerveux, il attacha ses longs cheveux blonds avant d'enfiler sa cape à l'effigie de l'ordre et d'entrer dans la salle. Ses deux frères étaient déjà là, l'un était assis dans un fauteuil et l'autre se tenait debout devant une fenêtre, il lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait sentir sa colère. Bien qu'étant en haut de la hiérarchie, son frère le dominait et il s'avait que ce dernier avait eu vent de l'affaire du pont, sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il convoqué ? Son frère daigna enfin se retourner, ses disciples qui l'entouraient s'agenouillèrent, alors qu'il ne lui offrait qu'un bref hochement de tête.

« -Je croyais que tu avais la situation en main ? Gronda-t-il visiblement furieux.

-Je l'ai, assura l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Vraiment ? Excuse-moi, mais il me semble qu'il a parlé notre langue, non ? ! Cela ne signifie-t-il pas à tes yeux qu'il est en train de surmonter le verrou psychologique ?

-Je le récupèrerai avant qu'il ne parle !

-C'est certain et pour être sûr que tu n'essuies pas un nouvel échec, je vais m'en occuper personnellement !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, on va agir à ma manière ! Démétri, prend avec toi Félix et Victoria pour récupérer la récompense de notre ami, il la mérite bien, il nous a fourni de si précieux renseignements. James, Laurent, faites le ménage à Forks. Alec, mon fils, Chelsea et toi, allez récupérer ta sœur et sa fille. Moi, je vais aller chercher mon précieux Anthony. »

* * *

Pour ceux qui l'auront reconnu la langue qui était parlée dans la secte était l'Occitan (et oui, je suis du Sud! lol), je le parle et le comprends, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à l'écrire, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu commettre! Bonne soirée à tout le monde et à dimanche prochain!


	33. Chapter 33

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI énormément pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Merci ! ^_^

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Sabrina :**Il va y avoir de nouveaux rebondissements dans ce prochain chapitre avec pas mal de réponses ! J'ignore combien il reste de chapitres comme j'écris au fur et à mesure, je dirais qu'il doit en rester 10 de sûrs. En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Sabrinabella :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu pense que Crystal est la fille d'Edward ? C'est une éventualité, mais il y a un indice dans ce chapitre qui laisse entrevoir une autre possibilité… Ton idée est la bonne, cela expliquerait qu'Edward soit toujours vierge. Le « nettoyage » commence dans ce chapitre et n'augure rien de bon… Encore merci pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Gogom :** Effectivement, il y a des possibilités qu'Edward soit le père de Crystal c'est du moins ce que pense Aaron tout en imaginant une autre possibilité… Tout va se précipiter dans ce chapitre qui va mettre en péril beaucoup de vies… Je suis contente que le rapprochement entre Bella et Edward t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à plus !

**Ilonka :** Très bien, je ne te le dirai pas… lol. La réponse concernant l'éventuelle paternité d'Edward sera donnée dans quelques chapitres. Merci énormément pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Letmesign :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ce chapitre va être très riche en rebondissements… Merci encore ! Bonne semaine ! Bises.

**Audreyfriends97 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Il doit rester au sûr 10 chapitres, ensuite, ce sera en fonction de mon imagination. Je poste tous les dimanches, en général en soirée. Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Marion :** Effectivement, les choses vont se corser, certaines vies vont être en danger… La réponse concernant l'éventuelle paternité d'Edward sera apportée dans quelques chapitres, mais il y a un indice concernant une autre possibilité dans ce chapitre… Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Audrey :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que leur première fois t'ait plu ! D'autres réponses vont arriver dans ce chapitre où tout va s'enchaîner très rapidement… Encore merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Angelik : **Ca va, merci, et toi ? Edward a enfin franchi le cap et il apprécie d'avoir vaincu ses peurs, lol. Tout va se précipiter dans ce chapitre avec l'arrivée des ennuis. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : L'ombre de la mort**

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de soupirer, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elles auraient dû terminer, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses frères s'étaient désistés pour venir les chercher ! Il se rassit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté cinq minutes plus tôt pour faire des va et viens dans la salle d'attente, il saisit un magasine avant de le reposer quand il vit qu'il ne parlait que de mode et de beauté. Son pied tapotait le sol de manière impatiente, il croisa alors le regard amusé de la jeune fille qui était à l'accueil, elle lui fit un sourire tout en lui annonçant qu'elle allait voir si ses amies en avait pour longtemps. Il remercia Rebecca après avoir lu son nom sur son badge et recommença sa déambulation dans le petit salon. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à revenir accompagnée de sa mère.

« -Je suis désolée, mon chéri, s'excusa Esmé à l'embrassant, ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

-Non, ça va, éluda-t-il en lui souriant avant de la détailler. Tu es magnifique, maman.

-Merci, j'espère que ça va plaire à ton père, dit sa mère en observant sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-J'en suis sûr, la rassura Edward.

-Les filles sont pratiquement prêtes et… Ah, tiens les voilà !

Edward se tourna vers le couloir où il vit arriver ses sœurs qui étaient en train de comparer leurs manucures. Le jeune homme prit sur lui lorsqu'elles lui mirent leurs ongles sous le nez en lui demandant laquelle il préférait. Ne souhaitant heurter la sensibilité d'aucune, il préféra changer de sujet.

-Vous êtes sublimes, les complimenta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur leurs joues, où est Bella ?

-Ta belle est en train de se disputer avec le coiffeur, elle refuse qu'il coupe ses cheveux, s'exaspéra Alice.

-Je les trouve très bien ses cheveux, protesta Edward.

-Le contraire aurait été étonnant, se moqua légèrement Rose en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Non, mais il ne veut pas lui faire la boule à zéro ! S'énerva Alice. Juste couper quelques centimètres pour leur donner plus de tonus ! Bref, avec tout ça, on va être en retard !

Edward se garda bien de faire remarquer à sa sœur qu'ils avaient déjà une demi-heure de retard, avec le temps, il avait appris à tenir sa langue quand Alice était dans cet état.

-Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire ! Décida Alice sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Tu vas nous amener récupérer nos robes et nos chaussures au magasin pendant que Bella finit de se faire coiffer, si quand on revient, elle n'a pas terminé, maman, Rose et moi on prendra un taxi et vous nous rejoindrez à la villa, d'accord ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. »

Edward se garda bien de lui dire qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait se dépêcher puisqu'il ne leur restait plus que leurs robes à enfiler étant donné qu'elles étaient déjà maquillées et coiffées. Après tout, elles venaient de passer la journée à ce spa ! Il laissa donc sa sœur informer Rebecca de leur départ pour qu'elle prévienne Bella. Ils prirent ensuite sa Volvo pour aller chercher les robes et revenir au salon de beauté. Bella n'ayant toujours pas terminé, sa mère et ses sœurs l'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans le salon non sans qu'Alice lui ait expressément demandé de rejoindre la villa sans faire de détour ! Il rougit face à son exigence pendant que sa mère et Rose souriaient discrètement. Une fois qu'elles furent parti, il s'affala dans son fauteuil et chercha désespérément un moyen de faire passer le temps.

« -C'est bon, vous pouvez venir, appela Rebecca, elles sont parties !

Edward se redressa en entendant les paroles de la réceptionniste, il se tourna vers le couloir où apparut Bella. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son maquillage discret qui mettait en valeur sa beauté, ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon élaboré d'où s'échappaient des boucles dont le ressort avait été accentué par les mains expertes du coiffeur.

-Tu es ravissante ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la l'embrasser tendrement.

-Hey ! Doucement, jeune homme ! Gronda un homme qui arrivait. Vous êtes en train de saccager mon travail !

-Pardon, s'excusa Edward penaud.

-Mais bon, comme ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'une aussi belle marchandise, murmura-t-il en le regardant avec insistance, tiens, ma chérie, tu en remettras quand tu auras terminé avec ce Dieu Grec !

Edward était rouge d'embarras pendant que Bella prenait le maquillage que lui tendait l'homme. Ce dernier s'en alla, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Bella tout en l'entraînant rapidement vers la sortie, la jeune fille le suivit sans rechigner tant elle avait du mal à retenir son fou-rire. Une fois à l'abri dans sa voiture, il se permit de souffler un bon coup.

-Il semblerait que tu sois plus au goût de Ricardo que moi ! Le taquina Bella.

-Ouais, j'ai vu ça, au fait, merci de ton soutien !

-Je t'en prie, mon Dieu Grec, dit la jeune fille en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Non pas que ça me dérange, mais il me semblait que tu en avais encore pour un moment ?

-J'ai demandé à Ricardo et Rebecca de dire ça pour que nous puissions avoir un peu de temps pour nous deux, confia-t-elle. Et si tu me ramenais à la maison ? Charlie doit déjà avoir été kidnappé par le lutin diabolique et être à la villa.

-Tu sais qu'elle va nous détester et nous le faire payer très cher ?

-Seulement si elle le sait… »

Le sourire de Bella finit de le convaincre, il démarra la Volvo et prit la direction de la maison Swan. Le jeune homme était concentré sur la route quand tout à coup il sursauta en sentant la main de sa petite-amie se poser sur sa cuisse. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle lui lança un regard gourmand qui éveilla son désir. Bella continua de caresser sa cuisse tout en remontant toujours plus vers son aine, elle poursuivit son manège jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez elle. Une fois le moteur coupé, il se détacha et se rua sur les lèvres de sa compagne, leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec passion. Cependant, ils se détachèrent vite et gagnèrent la maison.

Une fois que la porte de celle-ci fut refermée, Bella se jeta sur lui pour un baiser fougueux. Sa petite-amie prit appui sur ses épaules pour se soulever et entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Etroitement enlacés, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. La jeune fille se dépêcha de le débarrasser de son manteau qui tomba sur le sol de l'entrée rapidement rejoint par le sien. Tout en tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de porter sa compagne jusqu'à sa chambre, Edward oublia de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, Bella se détacha de lui pour s'excuser.

« -Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié, dit-elle en touchant doucement son épaule, ça ne fait que deux jours que tu n'as plus l'attelle.

-C'est rien, c'est juste encore un peu douloureux, assura Edward.

Bella lui sourit et prit sa main pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois qu'ils furent dans cette dernière, les mains de sa compagne se dépêchèrent de déboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture de sa robe bateau. Il lui ôta rapidement le vêtement et il constata aussitôt qu'elle était encore bien trop habillée. Bella avait enfilé sous sa petite robe grise un leggin et un col roulé noir qu'il observa en grimaçant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de caresser son torse.

-Comment je fais pour t'enlever ça, dit-il en désignant son pull, sans abîmer ça !

Bella posa sa main sur sa coiffure élaborée, elle se mordilla la lèvre tout en réfléchissant au problème.

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution, marmonna-t-elle, je dois encore enfiler la robe qu'Alice m'a choisi !

-Je me vois mal appeler ma sœur pour lui demander comment te l'ôter, l'avertit Edward.

-Je me demande si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, grogna Bella en posant sa main sur l'une des nombreuses pinces qu'elle retira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il.

-Je règle le problème !

-Alice va nous tuer !

-Et ça te pose un problème ? Demanda Bella avec un sourire sexy tout en lui balançant son col roulé au visage.

Edward ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à observer les courbes graciles de la déesse qui se tenait devant lui. Tout en continuant de lui sourire, et sûrement ravie de voir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, la jeune fille ôta lentement son leggin. Elle ne portait plus que son boxer et son soutien-gorge bleu nuit qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose de sa féminité. Il déglutit péniblement. Bella s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline avant de poser ses mains sur son jean.

-Tu es bien trop habillé à mon goût ! »

Sur ce, elle s'empressa de le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements, tant et si bien qu'il fut le premier à se retrouver nu. Un gémissement lui échappa quand la main de sa compagne se posa sur sa virilité pour la caresser doucement. Cependant, il recouvra rapidement ses esprits. Ses doigts partirent à la recherche de l'attache du soutien-gorge qu'il lui ôta avant de se ruer vers ses bourgeons de chair tendus pour lui. Il les lécha et mordilla à tour de rôle pendant que la main de Bella s'affairait sur son sexe, son autre main alla cajoler ses fesses. Edward se dépêcha d'enlever la dernière barrière de tissu qui l'empêchait de contempler sa compagne dans sa splendide nudité. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus, ils s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes, se repaissant ainsi de la beauté de l'autre avant que le désir ne l'emporte et qu'ils ne se précipitent dans les bras de l'autre.

Edward sentit les mains de sa compagne se poser sur son torse, doucement, elle le poussait vers le lit, ses mollets ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer ce dernier. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il échangea leurs rôles et la poussa sur le lit sur lequel elle s'étendit un brin surprise. Edward ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y prendre un préservatif avant de venir s'installer entre les cuisses de sa petite-amie qui l'attendait avec impatience. Tout en gardant le petit sachet dans sa main, il partit à la découverte du corps de sa douce, léchant, mordillant sa poitrine avant de descendre toujours plus bas. Il déposa un baiser sur sa féminité et allait approfondir sa caresse lorsque Bella empoigna fermement ses cheveux pour le forcer à remonter, d'un regard, elle lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Bella ouvrit sa main pour lui prendre le préservatif, elle déchira l'emballage et prit la protection entre ses doigts. Edward s'agenouilla sur le lit attendant avec impatience que ses doigts fins viennent toucher son membre en feu, il gémit à leur contact. Quelque chose de doux et humide lui arracha un léger râle, il baissa la tête pour voir la langue rose de Bella jouer doucement avec son gland, cette image affola ses sens. La jeune fille dut le comprendre car elle cessa sa caresse et se dépêcha de lui enfiler le préservatif. Elle se rallongea aussitôt, l'entraînant avec elle, l'emprisonnant ensuite de ses jambes qu'elle noua dans son dos. Edward plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne tout en s'introduisant lentement en elle. Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure d'impatience et ses talons s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans ses fesses pour le forcer à aller plus vite. Il buta enfin au fond de son antre, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Edward aurait aimé lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et douceur, mais une certaine urgence s'était emparée de son être. Il lut le même sentiment en Bella quand elle bougea son bassin l'incitant ainsi à se mouvoir rapidement en elle. Leurs corps étroitement enlacés se lancèrent dans une danse débridée au son de leurs gémissements qui étaient parfois étouffés par leurs baisers fiévreux. Edward pouvait sentir son plaisir gronder en lui, faisant trembler tout son être. Bella était dans le même état que lui, ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre la délivrance. Pourtant, à la grande stupeur de Bella, il se retira. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration tout en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche. Il lui sourit et tout en priant pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal, il lui fit signe de se retourner. Bella comprit son désir et lui obéit dans un sourire, ses mains allèrent même s'accrocher aux barreaux de son lit pendant qu'il s'introduisait à nouveau en elle. Il ne sut si c'était elle ou lui qui gémit le plus fort. Il comprenait pourquoi les livres disaient que cette position permettait de décupler le plaisir. Bella lui paraissait plus étroite ainsi, son intimité se contractait tout autour de sa verge l'enserrant de manière exquise.

Le désir qui l'habitait devint alors brutal. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les hanches de la jeune femme pendant qu'il plongeait toujours plus vite et plus fort en elle. Pendant un instant de lucidité, il se demanda s'il n'était pas trop brutal, mais les cris de jouissance de sa compagne le détrompèrent ainsi que ses mains qui paraissaient s'accrocher désespérément aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas perdre pied. Edward accéléra encore la cadence, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Sa main glissa vers la féminité de la jeune fille, ses doigts caressèrent son clitoris. Les parois de Bella tressaillirent autour de sa virilité. Sa compagne haleta son prénom. Puis soudain, il sentit son intimité chaude et humide se contracter violemment autour de son sexe. Bella cria son plaisir en hurlant son prénom pendant qu'il la rejoignait dans l'orgasme en se déversant dans la protection tout en répétant sans cesse le nom de sa douce.

A bout de souffle, il se retira d'elle et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit qui avait accueilli leur ébat. Bella vint se blottir contre lui. Ses joues étaient rougies, mais un sourire de bonheur s'étalait sur son visage. Elle déposa des baisers sur son torse tout en lui murmurant qu'il avait été merveilleux. Edward passa une main gênée sur son visage ce qui la fit rire. Il lui lança alors un regard brûlant de désir qui fit immédiatement stopper son hilarité. La jeune fille se redressa pour s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres tout en s'installant à califourchon sur lui réveillant par la même occasion sa virilité. Ils allaient approfondir leur étreinte quand la sonnerie du portable de Bella résonna, ils l'ignorèrent, mais quelques secondes plus tard se fut le sien qui sonna. Ils s'en moquèrent et reprirent leur baiser. Cependant, le portable de la jeune fille sonna à nouveau suivit du sien. Tout en soupirant, ils se détachèrent difficilement l'un de l'autre, Edward attrapa son téléphone et grimaça quand il vit le nom de l'appelant.

« -J'en étais sûre ! Hurla Alice dès qu'il eut décroché. Je peux pas vous faire confiance !

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il à s'excuser avant que Bella ne lui prenne le téléphone pour enclencher le haut-parleur.

-On est pas désolé du tout et si mon réveil fonctionne bien on a encore le temps !

-Pff ! Soupira le petit lutin. Bon, vous avez de la chance qu'on ait un contretemps !

-Un contretemps ? Répéta Edward.

-Oui, papa est retenu à l'Hôpital. Donc nous sommes en route pour aller au restaurant accueillir les premiers invités. Toi, tu vas rentrer à la maison pour te préparer et attendre papa. Ensuite, tu montes un bobard à papa pour qu'il s'habille et discrètement tu l'embarques, expliqua le petit lutin.

-C'est vrai qu'il va pas trouver bizarre qu'on mette tout les deux un costard, railla-t-il, il ne va vraiment pas se douter qu'on lui organise une fête surprise pour son anniversaire !

-Arrête d'autre aussi pessimiste, je suis sûre que tu trouveras une excuse ! Bon, Bella tu te prépares chez toi, Edward et papa passeront te prendre ensuite. Par contre, tout rentrera dans l'ordre SI VOUS VOUS RHABILLEZ DE SUITE ! Hurla Alice. »

Edward raccrocha avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se séparer à regret. Le jeune homme se rhabilla sous l'œil concupiscent de sa compagne ce qui ne l'aida pas à garder les idées claires. Il était en train de remonter son boxer et son jean quand il sentit la main de sa douce caresser ses fesses. Il la gronda du regard avant de refermer son pantalon sous l'œil dépité de sa compagne. Bella enfila un peignoir et l'accompagna jusque dans le hall. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture pour récupérer la housse dans laquelle était enfermée la robe de sa compagne. Il revint ensuite pour la lui donner et ils échangèrent plusieurs derniers baisers avant de trouver la force de se séparer. En soupirant, il regagna sa voiture.

* * *

Carlisle sortit de sa voiture pendant que les portes du garage se refermaient. Il déverrouilla la porte qui menait du garage à la buanderie de la maison. Il referma celle-ci derrière lui et gagna le salon qu'il trouva étrangement vide. Où était le reste de la famille ? Un étrange silence régnait dans la villa qui paraissait être déserte. Il regarda sur le meuble de l'entrée où ils avaient l'habitude de se laisser des mots, mais il n'y avait rien. Alors qu'il allait téléphoner à Esmé pour savoir où ils étaient tous, la sonnette résonna. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il resta quelques secondes figé sur le seuil.

« -Bonjour, Carlisle ! Le salua l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Aro ? S'étonna le médecin. Aro Volturi ? Quelle agréable surprise! Que fais-tu ici ?

Carlisle ouvrit les bras pour enlacer son mentor, Aro l'avait pris sous son aile pendant son internat en médecine, il avait été son résident et ils étaient proches jusqu'à ce qu'Aro parte en Europe pour ouvrir une Clinique avec deux de leurs confrères.

-Laisse-moi deviner ! Poursuivit Carlisle en le relâchant. C'est pour la petite surprise de mon anniversaire ? On dirait qu'il y a eu un cafouillage cette année, tu n'aurais pas dû rejoindre les autres au restaurant ?

-Désolé, nous avons du nous tromper, s'excusa Aro.

-Nous ?

-Bonjour, Carlisle !

-Marcus ! S'écria-t-il en le saluant ravi de le retrouver. Entrez, ne restez pas dehors.

-Laisse-moi te présenter, mon fils, Alec et Duncan son ami, dit Aro.

-Enchantez, les salua Carlisle en serrant les mains des deux jeunes gens, venez, entrez.

Carlisle les guida jusque dans le salon où ils s'installèrent. Il leur proposa une boisson avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour tout préparer. Lorsqu'il revint, Aro était face au manteau de la cheminée et observait leur dernière photo de famille. Carlisle déposa son plateau sur la table basse et servit du café à tous ses visiteurs. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Aro. Son ami avait vieilli, mais ce n'était pas flagrant, il avait toujours cette prestance et cette aura qui l'avaient séduit quand il était jeune. Marcus était le plus âgé de leur bande, il émanait toujours de lui un calme qui s'accentuait avec son air nonchalant, peu de choses le perturbaient et il était d'une sagesse peu commune.

-Alors, racontez-moi tout, comment se passe la vie en Europe ? Vous avez pu ouvrir votre Clinique ?

-A vrai dire, nous avons ouvert plusieurs centres, l'un en Italie, l'un en France et un en Espagne, nous sommes en train de travailler sur un projet en Alaska.

-Et bien ! Vous voyez les choses en grand ! J'ignorais que vous aviez autant de fonds !

-Nous avons récolté pas mal de dons, avoua Aro.

-Et toi, Carlisle, je suis étonné de voir un médecin de ton envergure exercer dans un petit Hôpital comme Forks ? S'étonna Marcus.

-Je sais que Forks ne peut par rivaliser avec les Hôpitaux dans lesquels j'ai travaillé précédemment, mais j'aime la vie ici et puis c'est bien mieux pour les enfants. Au fait, Caïus n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, il a été retenu par une affaire urgente, répondit Aro d'un ton évasif. En parlant de ta famille, tu as eu un autre enfant ?

-Non, c'est Edward.

-Edward ? S'étonna Aro.

Carlisle allait répondre, mais son attention fut retenue par l'attitude de Marcus, ce dernier se trémoussa sur son siège, il parut, pendant quelques secondes, être mal à l'aise avant de reprendre un air stoïque. Le médecin se disait qu'il avait rêvé et il fut sorti de ses pensées par Aro.

-Carlisle ?

-Oui, pardon. Pour notre plus grande joie, Edward est rentré à la maison.

-C'est merveilleux, applaudit Aro, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton petit dernier. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Alec pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre que le jeune homme suivait les traces de son père. Alors qu'ils discutaient, Carlisle se demanda ce que son épouse et ses enfants avaient préparé pour sa surprise, il était étonné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait encore appelé.

* * *

Aaron raccrocha son téléphone après avoir discuté avec Chase qui était allé faire un tour à Forks pour vérifier la surveillance mise en place. Rien n'avançait et il était en train de perdre patience. Quelques heures plus tôt, avec l'aide de David et de Lynda, il avait interrogé deux étudiants mort de peur de se retrouver face à des agents fédéraux. Ils ne leur avaient rien appris de plus, si ce n'est que maintenant, ils savaient qu'Edward était surveillé. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été contactés par mail par un homme qui souhaitait faire une blague à un ami. Ils avaient joué le jeu et Dylan avait actionné un petit magnétophone avec une voix préenregistrée, il lui avait suffit de bouger ses lèvres. Edward avait été tellement paniqué qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Les deux étudiants avaient trouvé une enveloppe avec du liquide en guise de paiement de leur petite blague à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le magnétophone, les instructions ainsi qu'une photo d'Edward. Carla avait tenté de remonter l'adresse mail avec laquelle James les avaient contacté mais rien et à aucun moment les étudiants n'avaient été en contact direct avec Victoria et son complice.

Heureusement, Emma et Ryan venaient de revenir avec l'agent Brandon Wenzel menotté. Ils étaient en route pour le ramener et il comptait bien le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Contrairement à Marco Piettreri, il ne devait pas être endoctriné depuis aussi longtemps, il pourrait donc facilement le faire plier. Il sortit de son bureau pour aller dans celui de son épouse. Il frappa et entra. Lynda était installée derrière son bureau en train de lire un rapport, il passa derrière son siège pour l'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur son front.

« -Tout va bien, mon amour ? Demanda-t-il en caressant son ventre arrondi.

-Ca va, j'ai appelé Esmé pour lui dire qu'on avait trop de travail et qu'on pourrait pas être là ce soir.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, la consola-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

Lynda se redressa pour pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent au moment où on frappa à leur porte. Tout en poussant un grognement de frustration, ils se séparèrent et invitèrent le gêneur à entrer.

-Oui, Carla ? Demanda Aaron en gardant son épouse dans ses bras.

-Ryan et Emma viennent de rentrer avec Wenzel.

-Très bien, dit-leur de l'installer dans la salle d'interrogatoire 4. J'arrive.

Carla hocha la tête avant de les laisser seuls. Aaron embrassa doucement les lèvres de sa compagne.

-Je peux venir ? Lui demanda Lynda.

-Je dois l'interroger avec Emma, mais tu peux rester derrière la vitre sans teint.

-Sans vouloir dénigrer Emma, je suis meilleur interrogatrice qu'elle et j'ai aussi plus d'expérience.

-Je préfère te savoir dans une autre pièce.

-Aaron, soupira son épouse, je ne risque rien ! Il est menotté dans une salle d'interrogatoire, il y a des gardes derrière la porte, je serais avec toi et sans oublier David et Emma qui observeront tout derrière la vitre sans teint. Tu veux peut-être qu'on l'enchaîne à la chaise ?

Il allait répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Tout en posant son index sur les lèvres de son épouse pour qu'elle se taise, il prit l'appareil dans sa poche et décrocha.

-Agent Gibson, j'écoute.

-Bonjour agent Gibson, ici le Directeur Adler, j'aurais besoin de vous à Port Angeles.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Directeur, mais je suis sur une enquête qui prend tout mon temps et…

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, Agent Gibson, je suis avec la commission et nous discutons des budgets alloués aux différents services du FBI et vous savez que votre division est toujours sur la sellette.

-Nos résultats sont pourtant non négligeables, protesta Aaron.

-Je le sais, mais ils souhaiteraient vous rencontrer et je pense que ce serait un plus pour nous tous ! Alors, vous déléguez immédiatement à vos agents dont vous vantez tant les mérites et vous me rejoignez immédiatement à la salle de conférence de l'Hôtel Belcroix de Port Angeles !

-Bien, Monsieur le Directeur, je me mets en route, accepta-t-il à contrecœur.

Il raccrocha et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il croisa alors le regard brillant de son épouse qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, elle devait déjà sauter de joie de pouvoir interroger Wenzel.

-Que te voulait le Directeur Adler ?

-Il faut que j'aille défendre notre budget devant des bureaucrates à la noix ! S'énerva Aaron. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !

-C'est malheureusement une partie désagréable du travail qui incombe au génial agent superviseur que tu es.

-C'est ça moque-toi de moi ! Dis plutôt que tu es heureuse car avec mon départ tu auras le champ libre ?

-Je ne le nierai pas, avoua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, mais admets que je ne risque rien ?

Aaron pinça ses lèvres, il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, ici, entourée d'agents, mais il n'arrêtait pas de craindre que le cauchemar de sa première grossesse ne se reproduise. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas, il savait qu'il la couvait trop et que Lynda commençait à étouffer, il devait lâcher du lest avant que son épouse ne prenne les devants sans le consulter et se mette inconsciemment en danger.

-C'est d'accord, tu interrogeras Wenzel, capitula-t-il, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seule avec lui.

-Merci ! Allez, maintenant, file retrouver ces ronds de cuir !

Il sourit avant de serrer à nouveau son épouse dans ses bras, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'agenouiller et de déposer un baiser sur son ventre.

-A bientôt, vous deux ! »

Lynda lui sourit, Aaron savait qu'elle était attendrie à chaque fois qu'il embrassait ou parlait au bébé. Après un dernier baiser, il sortit pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Avant de rejoindre sa voiture, il prit David à part, lui confiant les rennes de l'équipe tout en sachant que son mentor veillerait sur son épouse. Une fois dans son Chevrolet Tahoe, il tapa l'adresse de l'hôtel dans le GPS qui afficha rapidement l'itinéraire. Il sortit du siège du FBI et prit la direction de Port Angeles. Aaron se demanda pourquoi ces grattes papiers étaient allés se perdre à là-bas, sûrement avaient-ils envie de profiter du charme bucolique de la petite ville ? Rapidement, il sortit de Seattle et s'engagea sur la voie rapide.

* * *

Bella sortit de la douche enroulée dans sa serviette. Elle avait fait son possible pour ne pas mouiller ses cheveux, Alice serait déjà suffisamment en colère après elle pour avoir gâché son maquillage, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tête et fut ravie de voir que ses boucles rebondissaient parfaitement autour de son visage. Elle se maquilla légèrement avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour enfiler la robe qu'Alice lui avait choisi. La jeune fille observa pendant quelques secondes son lit défait par leur étreinte et sourit au souvenir de l'audace dont avait fait preuve Edward. Son amoureux prenait de l'assurance tout en restant doux et attentionné, son innocence la touchait aussi énormément. Bella refit rapidement son lit, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Une fois sa chambre rangée, son regard se posa sur la housse qui pendait à son armoire. Tout en soufflant, elle descendit la fermeture éclair révélant la robe de soirée bleue nuit. La longue robe frôlait le sol, elle était faite en un tissu fluide qui captait la lumière et virevoltait autour de ses jambes. La robe se resserrait au niveau de sa taille pour mouler sa poitrine. Un col en V mettait en valeur son décolleté, les deux bandes de tissu qui formaient le V s'attachaient dans son cou. Son dos était dénudé et la robe couvrait tout juste le haut de ses reins. Heureusement, Alice lui avait trouvé une étole qu'elle pouvait draper autour de ses épaules pour dissimuler ses parcelles de peau dévoilées par la robe. Elle la sortit prudemment de la housse et la posa sur son lit. Elle grimaça quand elle attrapa les chaussures, magnifiques, mais à hauts talons qui l'inquiétaient quelque peu, quoique ça lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour rester accrochée à Edward !

Bella ôta sa serviette pour enfiler son boxer de la même teinte que la robe avec son soutien-gorge brassière qui permettrait à ses épaules de rester dénudées. Elle attrapa la robe et se mit devant son psyché pour nouer correctement les deux bouts de tissu derrière son cou. Sa première tentative ne fut pas concluante, elle avait trop remonté le décolleté. Elle était en train de faire une nouvelle tentative quand un bruit attira son attention. Bella se dirigea lentement vers sa fenêtre, intriguée par le vacarme d'un moteur.

* * *

Carlisle observait discrètement la pendule du salon tout en se demandant pourquoi rien ne se passait. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation. Avec bonne grâce, il parla de sa famille et de ses enfants, chacun étant source d'une grande fierté pour lui. Ils évoquèrent ensuite leurs débuts à l'Hôpital de Chicago, lui en tant qu'interne d'Aro qui faisait de la chirurgie d'urgence, Marcus dirigeait le service de neurologie et Caïus était psychiatre. Des trois hommes, ce dernier était celui avec lequel il avait le moins d'affinité, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose chez lui qui le dérangeait, même s'il n'avait jamais su dire ce quoi.

« -Ah, nous étions jeunes et fous, soupira Aro.

-Oui, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Nous avions aussi des idéaux…

-C'est vrai que vous aviez formé cet espèce de club où se regroupaient des noms prestigieux ainsi que les meilleurs étudiants de différentes promotions, se rappela Carlisle, ces soirées étaient enrichissantes. Cependant, vers la fin, cela vous avait un peu échappé. Je me souviens que certains exprimaient des idées assez extrémistes.

-Oui, idées auxquelles tu n'as malheureusement jamais adhéré, soupira Aro.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, jamais il n'avait imaginé que ses amis avaient des idées aussi arrêtés, d'ailleurs, il lui semblait que leurs petites réunions s'étaient arrêtées quand il leur avait fait la remarque que tout partait en vrille. A l'époque, il lui semblait que ses amis partageaient son opinion. A moins qu'ils n'aient poursuivi ces réunions dans son dos ? Aro se leva et fit quelques pas vers la cheminée, son ami prit entre ses mains un cadre où se trouvaient une photo d'Edward bébé et une prise récemment. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Carlisle n'aima pas la manière dont il regarda son fils.

-Vous avez continué ces réunions ? Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

-C'est même devenu un mode de vie, déclara Aro en plongeant son regard dans le sien, toi qui est brillant et qui a un charisme exceptionnel, tu te plairais parmi nous.

Carlisle fit son possible pour adopter l'attitude nonchalante de Marcus pendant que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Il revoyait les gestes, le soutien que lui avaient apporté Aro et Marcus après la disparition d'Edward. Ses amis étaient restés à leurs côtés, jour et nuit, les aidants, les réconfortants, menant avec eux les recherches. Il leur avait même confié Emmett et Alice quand Esmé et lui avaient dû partir d'urgence à New York où une femme avait été arrêtée pour l'enlèvement d'un nourrisson dont la description ressemblait à celle d'Edward. Malheureusement, c'était une mauvaise piste. Jusqu'à leur départ pour San Francisco, Aro et Marcus avaient été là pour eux, ils les avaient soutenus !

-Quel dommage que tu n'ais jamais voulu être mon frère, murmura Aro en l'observant avec peine, tu aurais été mon préféré, j'avais de grands projets pour toi. J'aimerais tant que tu revois tes positions et que tu nous suives, je peux t'offrir tellement mieux que Forks !

-J'ai toujours été très flatté par l'amitié que tu me portais, avoua Carlisle tout en faisant son possible pour rester naturel et en se levant, mais j'ai une grande famille et je ne tiens pas à les déraciner. Les enfants ont leurs amis, leurs écoles, leurs habitudes et je dois admettre qu'Esmé et moi, nous nous sommes habitués à cette petite vie calme. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je vais aller passer un coup de fil à Esmé pour savoir pourquoi c'est si long. Je vous en prie, ne lui dites pas que vous êtes venus ici, ma fille, Alice, serait déçue que sa surprise n'ait pas marché.

Carlisle leur sourit avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. En un sens, il était heureux d'être seul, au moins sa famille était à l'abri du danger qu'il soupçonnait. Il décida de gagner rapidement son bureau et de s'y enfermer le temps de prévenir Aaron, il appellerait ensuite Esmé pour qu'elle garde les enfants loin de la villa. Alors qu'il allait atteindre la première marche de l'escalier, il fut stoppé par Alec et Duncan.

-Tu es intelligent, trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, lâcha Aro d'une voix désolée, comprends-tu à quel point je te voulais parmi nous ? Heureusement, le ciel m'a offert une alternative et il faut bien admettre que le fils est tout aussi prometteur que le père.

Carlisle allait répliquer quand il se figea en entendant une voiture se garer devant la maison. Son regard affolé se posa vers le couloir, priant égoïstement qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un membre de sa famille. La porte s'ouvrit et il voulut se précipiter vers celle-ci, mais il fut retenu par la poigne ferme d'Alec et de Duncan qui le bâillonna avec sa main.

-Papa ! T'es là ?

Carlisle ferma les yeux et se débattit comme un beau diable quand il reconnut la voix d'Edward.

-Papa, dépêche-toi de te doucher et de mettre le smoking qui est sur ton lit. Fais vite et ne pose pas de questions, sinon, Alice va me tuer !

Son fils était toujours dans le couloir, il devait ôter son manteau et le ranger dans la penderie tout en faisant de même avec ses chaussures. Il remercia silencieusement le Ciel qu'Edward soit le seul de ses enfants à observer les règles de son épouse lui laissant ainsi encore une chance de s'enfuir. Il se débattit une nouvelle fois, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la main de Duncan qui hurla de douleur.

-Edward ! Va-t-en ! Cria-t-il. Fuis ! »

* * *

Aaron quitta la voie rapide pour s'engager dans les petites routes sinueuses qui conduisaient à Port Angeles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, il hésitait à appeler le siège pour savoir comment se passait l'interrogatoire de Wenzel. Il se ravisa en se disant que tout devait aller bien et que tout ce qu'il récolterait serait une engueulade de Lynda ! Il se concentra sur la route quand son attention fut attirée par un 4x4 qu'il apercevait depuis quelques kilomètres dans son rétroviseur. Tout en suivant les indications du GPS, il bifurqua à gauche à un croisement, les voitures qui le séparaient du tout-terrain prirent des directions différentes laissant le 4x4 noir se rapprocher de lui. Il accéléra et le tout-terrain fit de même. Ignorant les recommandations du GPS, il prit différentes directions aux trois suivants carrefours et aux ronds-points, le gros véhicule noir était toujours sur ses traces.

Les doutes d'Aaron furent confirmés, il était suivit ! Son regard acéré se posa sur la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule bien décidé à la transmettre à Carla pour qu'elle identifie ses poursuivants. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de composer le numéro de Carla, il entendit le rugissement du 4x4 qui le suivait. Violemment, le tout-terrain percuta son Chevrolet Tahoe. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant pour tenter de stabiliser son véhicule après le choc. Il y parvint et accéléra pour éviter d'être à nouveau percuté. Il négocia un virage très serré et fut heureux que personne n'arrive en face car sinon il n'aurait pu l'éviter. Aaron savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions, le mieux qu'il puisse faire s'était de semer ses poursuivants. Il accéléra une nouvelle fois, son véhicule était bien plus puissant que l'autre. Son taux d'adrénaline chuta quelque peu quand il vit qu'il distançait le 4x4.

Soudain, une camionnette conduite par deux adolescents sortis d'un chemin de terre et lui barra le passage. Aaron freina de toutes ses forces pour arrêter son véhicule. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les deux jeunes gens qui semblaient être paralysés par la peur, tout comme eux, il savait qu'il allait trop vite et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter à temps. En désespoir de cause, il braqua pour les éviter. Le Chevrolet Tahoe fit une embardée et il fonça vers le fossé. Il dévala une pente tout en tentant de freiner la course folle de son véhicule qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il percuta un rocher. Son airbag se mit en marche amortissant le choc de sa tête contre le volant.

Aaron tentait de reprendre ses esprits, tout son corps était douloureux et il pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud et visqueux glisser le long de sa tempe. Il leva difficilement sa main pour la passer sur son front avant de la porter à ses yeux, elle était couverte de sang. Il se rappela alors de ce qui venait de se passer, sa main se posa sur son flanc pour sortir son arme de son étui. Puis, péniblement, il se détacha avant de s'acharner sur sa portière qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Tout en serrant les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur, il se déplaça sur son siège et il replia ses jambes contre son torse avant de les propulser contre la portière qui céda sous le choc. Il sortit péniblement du véhicule, l'une de ses mains serraient son arme tandis que l'autre tenait ses côtes douloureuses. Il n'avait réussi à faire que quelques pas quand il entendit des voix se rapprocher. Alors qu'il avançait prudemment, un coup de feu retentit, au même instant, il ressentit une violente douleur. Aaron s'effondra lourdement dans l'herbe et la neige, son visage heurta le sol, un rouge carmin commença alors à souiller la blancheur immaculée de la neige…

* * *

Lynda était assise face à leur suspect, elle avait décidé de laisser Emma le cuisiner. Sa collègue réussissait à le déstabiliser, mais il était encore sur ses gardes. La future mère dessinait distraitement sur son bloc note pour occuper ses mains qu'elle crevait d'envie de poser sur son ventre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel besoin de contact avec son enfant, mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas y céder, en cet instant, elle était un agent et non une future mère. Pendant que son crayon dessinait des arabesques sur la feuille de papier, elle observait discrètement le comportement de Wenzel, l'homme lui semblait bien trop arrogant et calme vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une légère lueur de folie brillait dans son regard, quelque chose le réjouissait mais quoi ? Elle se tourna vers le miroir tout en tapotant discrètement l'oreillette qui était dissimulée par ses cheveux, demandant ainsi silencieusement l'avis de David.

« -Je pense comme toi, il cache quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi. »

Lynda jeta un dernier regard au miroir avant de reporter son attention sur leur suspect. Celui-ci avait cessé d'écouter les propos d'Emma pour la dévisager, Lynda resta stoïque face à son regard et ne détourna pas les yeux. Wenzel fut le premier à baisser la tête, elle avait gagné cette manche.

« -En tant qu'agent fédéral, commença doucement Lynda, vous savez qu'elles sont les peines encourues pour avoir trahi le bureau et détourné des preuves ? Répondez à nos questions et je vous promets de faire en sorte que vous évitiez les pénitenciers où la durée de vie pour un ancien agent est de quelques heures.

-Où est-il ?

-Où est qui ? Demanda Lynda étonnée par la froideur de sa voix.

-Où est l'agent superviseur Gibson ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, dit Emma.

-Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui m'interroge ?

-Vous n'êtes pas important au point que notre chef se déplace pour vous interroger, le provoqua Lynda.

-Où est l'agent superviseur Gibson ? Répondez-moi et je vous dirais la vérité.

Emma lui lança un regard interrogateur pour savoir si elle devait répondre ou non. La voix de David retentit dans son oreillette lui conseillant de donner une réponse, elle fit un léger signe à sa collègue.

-L'agent superviseur Gibson est actuellement en mission à l'extérieur, annonça Emma. Et maintenant, nous vous écoutons.

-Vous allez mourir, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et étonnement sûre.

-Quoi ? Laissa échapper Emma déstabilisée.

Lynda jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue pour lui signifier de se reprendre, elles devaient rester impassibles face aux suspects.

-J'espère que vous avez embrassé une dernière fois votre époux, lâcha Wenzel en ne la quittant pas des yeux, Lynda perdit sa maîtrise et posa ses mains sur son ventre, dommage que le fruit de votre amour ne voit jamais le jour.

-Sortez ! Ordonna David dans son oreillette.

La voix de son ami la tira de sa torpeur. Lynda se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma pour la guider vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, elles retrouvèrent David pendant que les gardes entraient dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Il bluffe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Emma anxieuse.

-Il faut faire évacuer le bâtiment, dit Lynda.

-Oui, j'ai déclenché l'alarme.

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est prématuré ? Questionna Emma. Après tout, il peut vouloir qu'on l'évacue pour que ses complices l'aident à s'évader.

-Ca m'étonnerait, la contredit Lynda, c'est juste un pion bon à être sacrifié. Ils ne vont pas se mettre en danger pour lui.

-Je vais me charger de Wenzel, suivez la procédure et sortez du bâtiment ! Ordonna David.

L'alarme du bâtiment se mit en marche, les agents sortaient des différents bureaux respectant la procédure d'évacuation. Emma et elle se mêlèrent à eux avant qu'elle ne quitte le groupe.

-Où vas-tu ? L'interpella Emma.

-Il faut récupérer notre travail concernant Orion ! Dit Lynda en se précipitant vers leurs bureaux. »

Les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient plus. Elle s'élança dans les escaliers, une main sur la rambarde, l'autre posée sur son ventre. Elle ignorait si le bébé sentait son stress, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait bouger autant ! Lynda atteignit enfin leur étage désert et se précipita vers le bureau d'Aaron, elle savait qu'il gardait des CD-Rom sur lesquels étaient gravées toutes leurs recherches. Elle était en train de fouiller le bureau de son mari quand Emma la rejoignit pour l'aider. Lynda savait qu'elles devaient se dépêcher, le regard de Wenzel l'avait effrayé.

* * *

Bella fixa avec horreur la moto qui était garée devant chez elle. La jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement de la description du monstrueux engin que conduisait l'un des membres de la secte. Elle doutait qu'il y ait beaucoup de motos noires avec des flammes d'un rouge flamboyant et dont le phare serait orné par une tête de mort. La peur monta doucement en elle quand elle comprit que l'un des membres de la secte était devant chez elle ! Bella se précipita vers son téléphone portable, elle retint un cri quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie ! La jeune fille ôta rapidement sa robe pour passer un jean et le premier pull qu'elle trouva. Elle enfila ses baskets et tout en inspirant profondément elle tourna lentement la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle avança prudemment vers l'escalier.

Son cœur battit violemment dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Les lattes du hall craquèrent sous le poids de pas. Bella inspira discrètement pour calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Elle devait garder l'esprit clair et réfléchir ! Charlie ! Son père avait un téléphone fixe dans sa chambre pour toujours être en rapport avec le poste de police ! Tout en évitant les lattes qui grinçaient, elle gagna la chambre de son père. Elle pesta qu'il ne soit pas possible de fermer celle-ci à clef ! Elle s'approcha du téléphone et décrocha le combiné. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux quand elle n'entendit pas de tonalité, ils avaient coupé la ligne ! Bella inspira profondément, elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. La salle de bain ! C'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait s'enfermer étant donné qu'il ou ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée ! La jeune fille sortit en surveillant les alentours, alors qu'elle repassait devant sa chambre, elle hésita quelques secondes. Elle entra à nouveau dans son sanctuaire et attrapa son téléphone ainsi que son chargeur. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle pourrait brancher l'alimentation de son téléphone et appeler les secours.

Bella entrouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier que la voie soit bien libre. Quelques mètres seulement la séparait de son unique refuge, elle inspira profondément avant de s'élancer. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la salle d'eau, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche pendant qu'un bras musclé entourait sa taille pour l'entraîner vers la chambre de Charlie. Bella se débattit, mais son agresseur la tenait fermement. Des larmes inondèrent ses joues alors que la peur nouait son ventre. La seule chose qui la consola c'était de savoir qu'Edward était en sécurité à la villa. Elle adressa une brève prière pour que les hommes de la secte soient partis avant qu'Edward et Carlisle ne passent la chercher…

* * *

Edward se gara dans l'allée. Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture, il avait pris du retard, il avait dû s'arrêter pour faire le plein et il avait croisé Ben et Angela, ils avaient un peu discuté avant qu'il ne se rappelle de l'heure. Avant d'entrer dans la villa, il jeta un coup d'œil au garage, son père était bien rentré. Il gagna la maison et commença à ôter son manteau.

« -Papa, t'es là ?

Edward attendit quelques secondes sans bouger, attendant une réponse de son père qui ne vint pas. Celui-ci devait sûrement être à l'étage en train d'étudier le dossier d'un de ses patients.

-Papa, dépêche-toi de te doucher et de mettre le smoking qui est sur ton lit. Fais vite et ne pose pas de questions, sinon, Alice va me tuer !

Il rangea son manteau dans la penderie, puis, il enleva ses baskets qu'il rangea dans un meuble avant de s'avancer vers le salon. Il allait une nouvelle fois appeler son père quand il entendit la voix paniquée de Carlisle.

-Edward ! Va-t-en ! Cria son père. Fuis !

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, en un instant il comprit, ils étaient là ! Il recula de quelques pas, prêt à prendre la fuite quand il entendit son père gémir de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Edward se précipita dans le salon, il se figea quand il les vit.

-Anthony ! Mon cher enfant, te voilà enfin ! L'accueillit Maître Aro.

L'homme lui ouvrit ses bras sûrement pour qu'il s'y précipite, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla près de son père qui était allongé sur le sol et peinait à retrouver son souffle.

-Ca va, papa ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tu aurais dû partir, murmura son père en se redressant.

-Je pouvais pas te laisser, avoua Edward.

Carlisle se releva et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules tout en les faisant reculer dans un coin de la pièce les éloignant le plus possible des 4 membres de la secte qui les observaient avec attention. Son père le fit doucement passer derrière lui, servant ainsi de barrière entre ses kidnappeurs et lui.

-Anthony ! S'impatienta Aro. Viens saluer ton Maître comme il se doit!

Edward allait accéder à sa demande, mais son père le retint contre lui.

-Il s'appelle Edward ! Et je t'interdis de toucher à mon fils Aro ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis !

-Je savais que jamais tu ne nous rejoindrais, souffla Aro, mais quand j'ai vu ton fils, quand tu me l'as si fièrement présenté, j'ai su, j'ai su que ce serait lui qui guiderait notre mouvement !

-Tu me dégoûtes ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Comment as-tu osé toucher mon fils ? Comment…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Maître Marcus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit l'homme perdre un peu de son légendaire flegme. Marcus fixa son père avant de poser son regard sur lui, Edward baissa la tête.

-Anthony, j'attends !

La voix du Grand Maître le fit trembler, son père dut le sentir car il prit sa main tout en se postant bien devant lui.

-Aro, mon frère, ne vois-tu pas que tu effraies Anthony ? Laisse-lui du temps.

Maître Aro baissa ses bras tout en continuant à le couver du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, Marcus se tourna vers Alec et Duncan.

-Accompagnez Anthony pour qu'il prenne quelques unes de ses affaires, demanda le Maître.

Edward voulut bouger pour lui obéir au plus vite, mais son père l'en empêcha.

-Edward n'ira pas chercher ses affaires, car il n'ira nulle part ! C'est mon fils ! Et il doit rester avec sa famille !

-Tu sais, si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir avec lui ? Proposa Aro. Je suis sûr que tu serais séduit par notre mode de vie. »

Le jeune homme sentit son père se tendre. De toute évidence, Maître Aro tenait réellement à ce que Carlisle les rejoigne. Il savait que son père était en train de réfléchir à leurs options même s'il connaissait déjà la décision qu'il allait prendre, il allait les suivre, cependant, Carlisle ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait ! Au moment où son père allait répondre, ils entendirent la porte de la villa s'ouvrir. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le couloir, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un membre de leur famille.

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer, la peur envahit tout son être quand il reconnut les pas familiers sur le carrelage de l'entrée, il avait tant de fois redouté de les entendre dans la nuit qu'il connaissait ce son par cœur. Enfin, son pire cauchemar entra dans le salon, son regard froid balaya la pièce. Automatiquement, il se rapprocha de Carlisle, collant son torse tremblant contre le dos de son père. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, la colère gronda alors dans les prunelles émeraude de son père si semblables aux siennes. La main de Carlisle serra fermement la sienne alors qu'il lançait un regard meurtrier au nouvel arrivant.

« -Carlisle ! Mon ami ! S'écria Caïus qui ignorait la colère de son père.

-Anthony ! Vas chercher tes affaires, lui rappela le Grand Maître, Carlisle étant donné que tu vas, je pense, te joindre à nous, je te demanderais de réunir ce que tu souhaites emporter.

-Quoi ? Gronda Caïus qui avait perdu son sourire. Il vient avec nous ?

-Oui, acquiesça Aro en lançant un regard noir au blond, Carlisle va enfin se joindre à nous !

-C'est hors de question ! S'emporta Caïus.

-Nous avons toujours voulu qu'il nous rejoigne, lui rappela Marcus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérangerait ?

-En quoi cela le dérangerait ? Hurla soudain Carlisle.

Edward resserra son emprise sur la main de son père pour le retenir alors que celui-ci avançait d'un pas menaçant vers Caïus.

-Je vais te tuer Caïus ! Cria soudain Carlisle qui s'échappa de son emprise pour se jeter sur le blond.

Edward tenta de rattraper son père, mais il n'y parvint pas. Carlisle se jeta sur le troisième Maître pour le frapper, le poing de son père atteignit le visage de Caïus qui sous la violence du coup tomba en arrière. Carlisle continua à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse. Edward hurla tout en se précipitant vers son père. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la fine tâche rougeâtre qui grandissait sur la chemise blanche de Carlisle.

-Papa ! Papa ! Non !

Edward ne cessait de crier, ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine de son père pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

-Edward…

-Parle pas, papa ! Ca va aller ! Assura-t-il.

Sa vue se brouillait, son chagrin et ses larmes l'empêchaient de respirer calmement. Il appuyait désespérément sur le torse de son père ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

-Aidez-moi ! Hurla-t-il à ses anciens bourreaux. Aidez-moi !

A travers ses larmes, il vit Maître Marcus courir vers l'extérieur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une sacoche noire. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et ouvrit la mallette, il écarta ses mains pour mettre plusieurs compresses sur la plaie avant de lui ordonner de rappuyer fortement. Edward lui obéit. Soudain, il sentit la main froide et douce de son père se poser sur la sienne, il releva la tête et croisa son regard émeraude voilé.

-Je… Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi papa, mais ça va aller ! Tu vas t'en sortir !

-Ed… Edward… pardonne-moi… je n'ai… je n'ai pas su te protéger.

-Ne dis pas ça, ne parle pas comme ça ! Je t'interdis de me laisser, papa ! PAPA ! Hurla Edward quand il vit le regard de son père se figer. PAPA ! »

Des bras enserrèrent fermement sa taille, Alec l'écartait tant bien que mal de son père. Marcus avait pris sa place et continuait de s'activer sur le corps de Carlisle. Edward se débattit, se raccrochant à tout ce qui était à sa portée, laissant des traces de sang un peu partout, il voulait le rejoindre, il voulait s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit le faisant se figer. Alec et lui se tournèrent vers le coin du salon où Aro tenait l'arme qu'il avait arraché des mains de Duncan. Il vit avec horreur le corps de Duncan s'effondrer sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux. Passé l'instant d'effroi, il se débattit et cette fois, il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte d'Alec qui était encore sous le choc de la mort de son ami. Edward courut vers son père, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'agenouiller, Caïus le ceintura.

« -Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, salaud !

-Comment oses-tu ? Gronda Caïus. »

Edward ne vit pas le coup venir, la main de Caïus atterrit violemment sur sa joue envoyant valser sa tête contre le mur qui se tenait sur sa gauche. La violence du coup le sonna. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre ses esprits, il sentit que l'on posait un bout de tissu sur sa bouche et son nez. Une forte odeur gagna son système respiratoire alors qu'il inspirait dans le tissu, un léger picotement s'empara de sa gorge et de son nez, ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il sombrait dans le néant.

* * *

A l'instant où Caïus était entré dans le salon, Carlisle avait compris, il avait su que c'était ce salaud qui avait abusé de son fils ! Comment avait-il pu un jour le considérer comme un ami ? Comment avait-il pu laisser ces monstres approcher sa famille ? Edward tremblait, il le sentait, son fils s'était rapproché de lui pour qu'il le protège. Carlisle ne savait pas comment, mais il ne laisserait pas ce monstre toucher à nouveau à son enfant, à cet instant, il était prêt à tout abandonner, Esmé, ses enfants, il les laisserait tous s'il pouvait avoir une chance de protéger Edward. Carlisle faisait son possible pour garder son calme, ils étaient piégés, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Cependant, quand il entendit Caïus s'opposer à sa venue, la fureur grandit en lui, bien sûr, le dernier arrivant ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit là pour veiller sur Edward ! Carlisle regarda Caïus et son sang bouillit dans ses veines quand il vit la manière dont il observait son cadet.

La rage l'aveugla. Il cria sa haine à l'encontre du blond avant de se jeter sur lui, Edward tenta de le retenir, mais sa poigne était bien faible par rapport à la colère qui l'habitait. Les yeux de Caïus s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand son poing percuta sa mâchoire l'envoyant au sol. Malgré le fait que son adversaire soit à terre, il se jeta sur lui pour continuer à lui asséner des coups. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau abattre son poing sur le visage du blond, un bruit assourdissant retentit, il sentit ensuite une violente douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. La voix paniquée d'Edward lui fit alors réaliser qu'on venait de lui tirer dessus. La douleur devint rapidement insupportable, il allait s'écrouler sur le sol quand les bras de son fils se refermèrent autour de son corps pour amortir sa chute.

Carlisle entrouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était en feu. Son regard un peu flou croisa celui embué de son fils. Il sentit les mains chaudes de son cadet appuyer fermement sur son torse pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Les larmes maculaient le beau visage d'Edward, il pouvait lire la peur sur son visage et il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de le protéger. Avec difficulté, il posa sa main sur celle d'Edward. Il lui murmura des mots d'excuses, il s'en voulait de ne pas être assez fort pour le protéger.

Tout à coup, il sentit le froid qui engourdissait lentement ses membres gagner tout son corps. L'obscurité l'envahissait alors qu'il entendait les cris de son fils. Que lui faisaient-ils ? Son inquiétude pour Edward s'accroissait alors que ses forces le quittaient. Il sombrait. Tout devint froid, noir. Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul et impuissant.

Dans les relents de l'inconscience, il lui sembla entendre un coup de feu. Carlisle pria pour que son fils n'ait pas été blessé. Il perçut vaguement des bruits de pas, puis, il lui sembla que des lèvres se posèrent sur son front puis sur les siennes, leur chaleur brûla sa peau glacée.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, je prends soin de ta descendance. J'aurais tant aimé que tu viennes avec nous, murmura Aro à son oreille, c'était toi l'Elu à mes yeux. Heureusement, le fils semble surpasser le père…»

Carlisle eut envie d'hurler. Il aurait aimé avoir suffisamment de force pour se relever, il aurait aimé être invincible pour pouvoir le défendre, il aurait aimé être capable de protéger son fils ! Sa respiration était difficile et chaque inspiration était douloureuse. Alors qu'il sombrait, il lui sembla entendre une voix…

« -Envoyez de toute urgence une ambulance à la villa Cullen à la sortie de Forks, il y a un blessé par balle, dépêchez-vous où il mourra. »

Une main douce souleva sa tête et il sentit que l'on installait un masque sur son visage. Il respira avec plus d'aisance. Il sentit l'aiguille d'une seringue s'enfoncer dans son bras, mais il ne perçut rien d'autre si ce n'est une sensation de chute dans un puit sans fin, obscur et froid.

* * *

Esmé était en train d'accueillir l'un des collègues de son mari qui lui apprit à quelle heure Carlisle était parti de l'Hôpital. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec lui, elle rejoignit ses enfants qui se tenaient près du bar avec Charlie. Tout en marchant vers eux, elle regarda l'horloge qui indiquait déjà 20 heures, malgré le retard de Carlisle, ils auraient déjà dû être là !

« -T'inquiète pas maman, la réconforta Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils vont arriver.

-C'est tout de même étrange qu'ils ne soient pas là, non ?

-Non, maman, ils…

Jasper fut coupé dans sa phrase par Alice qui venait de raccrocher violemment son téléphone tout en pestant.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils en ont profité pour remettre ça ! Grogna le petit lutin.

-Remettre quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

-Edward et Bella doivent encore s'envoyer en l'air !

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les autres pendant que Charlie s'étouffait avec sa bière.

-Alice ! Gronda Jasper.

-Ben quoi, ils sont retard, ils avaient qu'à être à l'heure et je n'aurais pas vendu la mèche ! Et puis, ils sont tellement collés l'un à l'autre que c'est évident ! Et Emmett, demande au barman d'éteindre la télé !

-Mais, je regarde le match et…

-Eteints cette télé !

-Alice, mon cœur, respire et calme-toi ! Lui demanda Esmé.

Elle adorait sa petite fille, mais quand tout ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait son caractère hyperactif ressortait et son désir de tout contrôler prenait le dessus. Heureusement, Jasper était là pour l'apaiser.

-Hey, regardez, il y a un flash spécial ! S'écria Emmett en désignant l'écran.

Le barman monta le son de la télévision quand des images inquiétantes défilèrent sur l'écran, le silence qui avait envahi la salle fut seulement rompu par la voix du journaliste qui se trouvait sur les lieux du sinistre.

-Ici, Peter Mac Fly, pour NBC, je me trouve devant le siège du FBI à Seattle où une violente explosion a ébranlé l'édifice fédéral. Il semblerait qu'une bombe de fabrication artisanale aurait explosé dans les bureaux d'une section bien particulière, les agents appartenant au service d'analyse du comportement semblaient être visés. Ces agents sont plus facilement connus sous le nom de profiler et leur unité à aider à appréhender des criminels de grande envergure.

-Avez-vous une estimation sur le nombre de blessés et sur les dégâts occasionnés ? Demanda la voix du présentateur.

-D'après les premières déclarations du FBI, 3 personnes sont décédées, 11 ont été grièvement blessées et transportées à l'Hôpital.

Esmé s'accrocha à la main de Jasper qui s'était rapproché d'elle quand il l'avait vu pâlir.

-C'est… C'est l'unité d'Aaron et Lynda ? Demanda-t-elle à ses enfants d'une voix blanche. »

Ces derniers ne purent qu'acquiescer, elle pouvait sentir leur inquiétude. Elle aurait aimé les rassurer, mais elle en était incapable. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Les bras de Jasper entourèrent sa taille pour lui éviter de chuter, elle avait l'impression que tout était en train de s'écrouler, qu'elle allait tout perdre…


	34. Chapter 34

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! MERCI énormément !

Merci ! ^_^

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Cyl59 :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai que ce chapitre apportait des réponses et tout s'accélère. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné ! ^_^

**Sabrinabella :** Bon, je vais aller me planquer le temps que tu lises le nouveau chapitre et j'ouvrirais ensuite prudemment ma boîte mail… lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Merci ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et surtout bon ciné !

**Ilonka : **Bon, je dirais rien… Si ce n'est merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné !

**Sam :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ T'es pas sympa avec Bella ! Lol. T'inquiètes, l'un de tes souhaits sera exercé… Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné !

**Lol :** Je suis étonnée de te retrouver ! Je pensais qu'étant donné que ma fic était trop « évidente » pour toi et pas « très originale », tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à la lire ! Donc, je trouve ça très marrant car tu es une étonnante contradiction ! MDR.

**Anne :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera tout autant de la suite ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné !

**Marion :** Oui, les choses se gâtent…. Les réponses à tes questions sont dans le chapitre qui arrive ! Merci, merci énormément pour ta review ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné ! Bises.

**Charlène :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Ce chapitre t'apportera pas mal de réponses. Encore merci. Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné !

**Leo :** Je suis désolée de te stresser, j'espère que cette suite t'apaisera. Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci. Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise concernant le père de Crystal… La réponse dans quelques chapitres… Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné !

**VirginieTN :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné ! Bises.

**Gogom :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! Je suis très touchée ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné !

**Angeoudemon50393 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! La suite arrive et je l'actualise en général tous les dimanches ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné ! A bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Disparitions… **

_Après 25 ans de carrière au FBI, dont 20 années comme profileur, jamais l'agent David Green ne s'était senti aussi désemparé. Pour la première fois, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout volait en éclat autour de lui. Son impuissance face aux derniers évènements le rendait fou. Il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler sa colère, déverser sa rage sur les responsables de cette ignominie, mais il ne le pouvait pas, ils lui avaient échappé. Tout lui avait échappé. D'un pas lent, il s'avança vers la salle d'attente de l'Hôpital de Seattle. En tant qu'agent du FBI, il avait souvent annoncé la disparition, le décès d'un époux, d'une épouse, d'un enfant, mais là, il ne savait plus. Sa douleur était trop grande pour qu'il trouve les mots justes. Sa main se posa sur le battant de la double porte, à travers la vitre, il les vit. Ils étaient tous assis les uns auprès des autres, se soutenant, retenant plus ou moins leurs larmes. L'aîné avait une discussion assez violente avec le Chef de la Police de Forks qui tentait maladroitement de le calmer. Son regard balaya la salle pour apercevoir d'autres visages familiers qui étaient eux aussi rongés par l'anxiété, ses yeux se posèrent sur celle qu'il cherchait, elle triturait son mouchoir et dissimulait au mieux son angoisse. Soudain, le silence se fit. Ils l'avaient aperçu. Tous les regards étaient maintenant posés sur lui, ils attendaient tous qu'il leur donne des nouvelles. Inspirant profondément, il poussa le battant. Comment annonçait-on la disparition d'un proche quand vous étiez vous-même affecté par cette perte ? D'un pas tremblant, il s'approcha. Son regard se plongea dans celui noisette embué, sa voix ne fut pas sûre et réconfortante comme il l'aurait souhaité, elle était enrouée et tremblante. _

_« -Je suis désolé, les médecins ont fait leur possible, mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes. »_

_Il vit son visage devenir livide, un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, il se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. _

* * *

Jasper rattrapa sa mère alors qu'elle était victime d'un léger malaise, Emmett vint à son secours et ils l'installèrent dans un fauteuil pendant qu'Alice allait lui chercher un verre d'eau. Lentement, les joues de sa mère reprirent des couleurs, mais une expression soucieuse venait assombrir son beau visage. Imaginait-elle le pire pour leurs amis ? Jasper ferma les yeux comme pour chasser les idées noires qui menaçaient de l'envahir. En plus d'être inquiet pour les agents du FBI, il ne cessait de se demander qui avait pu commettre un tel acte ? Etait-ce Orion ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient eux aussi en danger ? Edward. Ces cinglés allaient-ils encore s'en prendre à son petit frère ? Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine quand il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés ! Où étaient Edward, Bella et Carlisle ? Alors qu'il allait prendre son téléphone portable, Emmett fut le plus rapide. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu ce raisonnement.

« -Il est sur répondeur, annonça le grand brun.

-Essaye celui de papa, demanda Alice d'une voix tremblante.

-Ils vont bien, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, répéta Rosalie qui triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Ils ont sûrement fait une autre sieste crapuleuse avant de rejoindre papa à la villa, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont en retard, c'est sûr.

Alice passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa sœur. Jasper caressa doucement les cheveux de sa mère qui semblait s'être murée dans un silence inquiétant.

-Papa ne répond pas non plus, annonça la voix anxieuse d'Emmett.

-Bella, non plus, leur apprit Charlie en raccrochant son téléphone. Je vais à la villa.

-Je vous accompagne, décida Emmett. Jasper ?

-Je reste ici, je veille sur elles, assura-t-il.

Charlie et Emmett se pressèrent de gagner la sortie, mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par l'arrivée de l'agent Clara Gomez. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'autres agents et leurs visages étaient étrangement neutres.

-Madame Cullen ? Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre, vous ainsi que toute votre famille. Chef Swan, vous venez aussi.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Esmé.

-Je suis navrée, je ne peux pas vous en parler, l'agent Green vous attend, il vous expliquera tout. Pour le moment, il est important que vous me suiviez tous.

-Mais… Mais Carlisle doit arriver avec notre fils ! Protesta Esmé. Et Bella aussi ? On ne peut pas les laisser sans nouvelles !

-Une équipe s'occupe déjà d'eux, murmura Clara. »

L'agent du FBI les entraîna alors à l'extérieur sous les yeux étonnés de leurs invités. Ils montèrent dans des Chevrolet Tahoe qui les conduisirent à un grand champ où deux hélicoptères patientaient. Leurs hélices tournoyaient déjà dans les airs et ils durent se baisser pour rejoindre les appareils. Une fois installés, les hélicoptères prirent leur envol. Il était avec Esmé, Alice et Clara était assise devant eux. Son regard ne cessait de se poser sur l'agent qui malgré son calme apparent était nerveuse. Il repensa aux propos de Clara, contrairement aux autres, il ne les avait pas trouvé rassurants, bien au contraire… Jasper avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il observa avec attention le paysage et il se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Seattle. Il se demanda où ils pouvaient aller, étant donné que le siège avait été détruit. Il fut tenté de demander une nouvelle fois à Clara s'il y avait des blessés dans leur équipe, mais elle l'avait déjà éconduit lors de leur sortie du restaurant, prétextant qu'il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant. Le comportement de l'agent du FBI l'interpella une nouvelle fois quand il la vit se saisir de jumelles pour scruter le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux. Clara parla au pilote qui fit un léger signe de tête allant de droite à gauche, il vit les mains de l'agent se crisper sur les jumelles alors que leur vitesse augmentait sensiblement.

Jasper, tout comme sa famille, furent surpris d'atterrir sur le toit de l'Hôpital de Seattle. Toujours sans leur donné aucune explication, Clara les guida jusqu'à une salle d'attente. Emmett, qui commençait à être passablement énervé face au silence qu'on leur imposait, ne tarda pas à exploser criant haut et fort qu'il voulait des réponses. Son frère se calma quelque peu à sa demande quand ils se rendirent compte que la salle d'attente n'était pas déserte. Esmé se défit de son étreinte pour aller voir le plus jeune des agents, Ryan, qui avait une entaille sur le visage, sûrement due à l'explosion. Jasper rejoignit sa mère et fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas trop grièvement blessé, il les rassura aussi sur l'état de santé de l'agent Green, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Ryan s'excusa et rejoignit une femme d'âge mûr à qui il donna un gobelet de café. Jasper, aidé d'Alice, força Esmé à s'asseoir, l'inquiétude était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs. Rosalie, quant à elle, essayait de calmer aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait Emmett. Charlie qui jusqu'à présent était resté dans son coin se leva et demanda à l'aîné des Cullen d'arrêter de crier et de s'asseoir. Jasper vint au secours de sa sœur quand il vit que les choses allaient dégénérer. Emmett était rouge de colère et Charlie n'était pas en manque, Rosalie et lui se postèrent entre eux deux tout en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait d'autres familles qui méritaient un peu de calme.

Soudain, Jasper vit le visage de son frère pâlir et se tendre. L'agent Green venait de les rejoindre. Un silence insupportable gagna la salle d'attente. Lentement, il s'avança vers eux. Il avait déjà vu des expressions différentes sur le visage de David depuis qu'il le connaissait, mais jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi grave et aussi âgé. Il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. L'agent baissa la tête et il put voir sa poitrine se soulever, il était en train de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, ce qu'il allait dire semblait énormément l'affecter. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils s'étaient tous regroupés près d'Esmé, leurs mains s'agrippaient fermement les unes aux autres. Tout à coup, la voix enrouée et emplie de chagrin de l'agent Green résonna.

« -Je suis désolé, les médecins ont fait leur possible, mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes. »

* * *

Edward se sentait nauséeux. Il ignorait où il était, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait mal. Les liens qui liaient ses mains et ses chevilles le faisaient souffrir. Le bâillon sur sa bouche l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais il se retrouva dans le noir, apparemment, ils avaient pris le soin de lui mettre une cagoule sur la tête. Le véhicule qui le transportait semblait rouler sur une route chaotique, son corps était balloté dans un sens ou dans l'ordre lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur en fonction de la violence du choc. Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer pour tenter de savoir où il se trouvait, il était sur une surface plus ou moins plane et légèrement rugueuse. Il en déduisit qu'il devait être dans le coffre d'un grand véhicule, peut-être un tout-terrain. Il tenta de tirer sur ses liens, mais rien ne se passa, au contraire, il aviva les douleurs sur ses membres. De dépit, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol rugueux.

Alors qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter de son sort, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son père. Etait-il toujours vivant ? Avait-il été secouru ? Il espérait et priait pour que ce soit le cas. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues alors que la scène se déroulait à nouveau sous ses yeux. Il réentendait le bruit de la détonation, puis, il revoyait la douleur sur le visage de son père avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Carlisle avait tout fait pour le protéger, mais son père ne pouvait rien faire face à ces monstres ! Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il se promettait d'être aussi courageux que son père, il ne le laisserait plus le toucher, non, il s'enfuirait et si cela lui était impossible, il rejoindrait Carlisle là-haut. Avant qu'Aaron et Lynda ne viennent le sortir de la secte, il y avait parfois songé quand tout devenait trop douloureux, il n'était jamais passé à l'acte car il avait peur, peur de l'inconnu. Après tout personne ne l'attendrait là-bas car il était sans famille. Cependant, maintenant, ce n'était plus vrai, son père, Carlisle, l'y attendrait. Edward se promit alors que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne se laisserait plus faire.

D'ailleurs, la fin allait peut-être arriver plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait… Sa poitrine devenait brûlante à cause de ses sanglots, son nez étaient lui aussi obstrué par ses pleurs, le bâillon l'empêchait de respirer correctement, il était en train de s'étouffer. Il ne chercha pas à endiguer ses larmes, de toute manière, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Sa respiration devint laborieuse, des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses paupières pourtant closes, ses poumons réclamaient de l'air ! Soudain, il fut brutalement projeté contre le fond de la malle, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et emmena avec lui le peu d'oxygène qu'il lui restait. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque, puis, un déclic, malgré sa cagoule, il distingua un peu de lumière. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour l'extirper de la malle. Il se retrouva assis sur le rebord de celle-ci et on lui ôta la cagoule.

« -Ca va aller, Anthony, assura doucement Maître Marcus, respire calmement.

Tout en lui parlant, le Maître lui ôta son bâillon, l'une de ses mains se perdit dans son dos pour le caresser en un geste apaisant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on s'arrête ? Gronda Maître Caïus en sortant d'un autre tout-terrain noir. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?

Edward ne put retenir un hoquet de frayeur et il se rapprocha de Marcus allant même à s'agripper à sa veste.

-Remonte dans ta voiture !

-Tu es en train de nous exposer pour satisfaire un de ses caprices ! Ce garçon a été trop couvé ! Gronda le blond qui remonta quand même dans sa voiture.

Marcus soupira avant de sortir un mouchoir propre de sa poche. Doucement, il essuya ses larmes et lui demanda de se moucher. Edward obéit. Maître Aro arriva ensuite avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

-Bois, ce n'est que de l'eau, lui ordonna Maître Marcus.

-Ecoute, si tu promets d'être tranquille, nous pourrons te laisser monter à l'avant avec nous, seras-tu sage Anthony ?

-Oui, Grand Maître.

-Bien, sourit Aro en caressant sa joue.

-Grand Maitre, mes poignets et mes chevilles me font mal, pourrait-on desserrer les liens ?

Les doigts d'Aro se posèrent sur ses poignets, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit les marques presque en sang qu'avaient laissé les liens. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sortit un couteau de l'étui qui pendait à sa ceinture pour couper les cordes. Le sang afflua à nouveau dans ses membres ankylosés, réveillant ainsi la douleur et des fourmillements désagréables.

-Quel est le crétin qui a autant serré ces liens ? S'énerva Aro. Comme si Anthony pouvait s'enfuir de la malle !

-C'est Caïus, souffla Marcus d'une voix dangereusement calme, peux-tu marcher jusqu'à la voiture ?

Edward acquiesça, mais à peine ses pieds eurent-ils touchés le sol qu'il chuta, Marcus le rattrapa et l'aida à monter dans le véhicule. Espérant que son état attire la compassion de ses geôliers, Edward décida d'en profiter.

-Maîtres ? Savez-vous… Savez-vous si pa…

Le jeune homme se tut, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien s'il disait le mot papa. Tout en serrant les poings, Edward se concentra tout en essayant de paraître détaché.

-Savez-vous si le Docteur Cullen… s'il… si…

-J'ai appelé l'Hôpital, il a été transféré d'urgence à Seattle, répondit Marcus en essuyant une larme qui lui avait échappé.

-Tu ne dois plus penser à lui Anthony, rappelle-toi que nous sommes tes pères ! Il n'est rien, compris ?

-Oui, Grand Maître.

Marcus le fit asseoir au milieu et lui mit sa ceinture de sécurité, ses mains étaient encore trop engourdies pour qu'il puisse le faire. Le Maître jeta un coup d'œil à Aro qui s'était dirigé vers l'autre véhicule, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

-Je te tiendrais au courant, ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle est un battant. Maintenant, sèche tes larmes et obéit, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te punissent ?

Edward lui fit signe que non, Marcus lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre ses mains pour les masser et faciliter leur récupération fonctionnelle.

-Ne commets pas d'imprudence, Anthony, poursuivit le Maître sur le ton de la confidence, tu n'es pas le seul à être avec nous. Alors, ne fais rien de stupide car ils pourraient s'en prendre à une personne que tu aimes et qui se trouve dans le coffre de l'autre voiture.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour fixer l'autre tout-terrain, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir. Qui était prisonnier avec lui ? Son sang se glaça dans les veines quand il comprit, qu'hormis son père, Bella était la seule à être avec eux à Forks ! Marcus dut sentir la panique qui l'avait soudain étreint car il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir prévenu !

-Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ferais ce que vous voulez… Je… Je…

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Marcus lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il les essuie avant de lui redonner la bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé.

-Tu vas rester avec nous dans la voiture, mais tu dois être calme et je pense que dans ton état c'est impossible. Tu vas prendre ce calmant et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour veiller sur vous deux, d'accord ? »

Edward acquiesça, de toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il prit le comprimé et l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Il aurait aimé supplier Marcus de délivrer Bella ou du moins qu'il les autorise à être ensemble car il imaginait l'état de frayeur dans lequel sa petite-amie devait être, mais il savait que ce serait la phrase de trop et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son soutien. Il sursauta en entendant la portière claquer et en sentant la présence du Grand Maître à ses côtés, la voiture redémarra alors que le comprimé commençait à faire effet. Il aperçut la main de Marcus venir vers lui, sûrement pour l'étreindre et le réconforter, mais Aro fut le plus rapide. Edward ferma les yeux, l'étreinte du Grand Maître n'avait rien de réconfortante, il faisait uniquement ça pour lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait …

* * *

Jasper aida sa mère à se redresser pour suivre l'agent Green dans une autre pièce où ils seraient plus tranquilles. Alice s'était rapprochée de lui et tenait fermement sa main pendant qu'il soutenait toujours Esmé. Rosalie s'accrochait désespérément à Emmett et Charlie avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son frère. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la salle, David leur fit signe de prendre place. Ils se tassèrent tous sur le canapé, ne souhaitant pas se séparer, ayant besoin les uns des autres pour affronter le malheur qui tombait sur eux.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé pour tous ces mystères, mais le secret est notre plus grand allié maintenant, leur expliqua l'agent Green. Les prochains jours vont s'avérer difficiles et nous allons devoir rester unis face à la menace d'Orion.

-Ce sont eux qui ont fait sauter l'immeuble du FBI ? Demanda Charlie.

-Même si pour le moment nous n'avons aucune preuve matérielle, je sais que ce sont eux. Nous étions en train d'interroger l'un de leurs adeptes qui était aussi l'un de nos agents. D'après les premières constatations, dès qu'il a commencé à nous trahir, il a fait entrer petit à petit dans les locaux tout ce qui pourrait lui servir pour fabriquer une bombe. Comme elle était de confection artisanale, les dégâts ont été moindres, l'immeuble a bien résisté à l'explosion, mais pas nos bureaux, tout a été détruit. Comme vous l'avez entendu, j'ai dû annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à Madame Richardson, Emma est décédée dans l'explosion. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Lynda et elle sont retournées dans nos bureaux au lieu de suivre la procédure d'évacuation, elles étaient en train de courir hors de ceux-ci quand tout a explosé.

-Comment va Lynda ? Demanda Esmé d'une voix tremblante.

-A la télé, ils ont dit qu'il y avait trois morts, murmura Rosalie qui était blême.

-Elle est avec les médecins, je ne pense pas que son pronostic vital soit engagé, c'est une dure à cuire.

-Mais… Le bébé ? Demanda Alice.

-Les médecins sont plus incertains pour l'enfant. Il semblerait qu'au moment de l'explosion, elles se soient abritées dans un recoin pour se protéger des flammes et des éclats de verre et de bois. Quand les pompiers les ont retrouvées, Lynda était face au mur, sûrement pour protéger le bébé, et Emma était allongée sur elle. Emma a protégé Lynda avec son corps.

-Quelles sont les autres mauvaises nouvelles ? Interrogea Jasper qui était de plus en plus terrifié.

-Je suis navré. Nous… Personne n'avait imaginé ou pensé qu'ils avaient autant de moyens techniques ou même qu'ils pourraient frapper ainsi. Alors qu'une bombe explosait au siège du FBI, des membres de la secte se sont rendus à Forks.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Esmé.

-Nous avions mis en place une alerte sur tous les réseaux concernant votre nom, notre analyste, Carla, m'a prévenu que juste avant l'explosion, elle avait reçu une alerte concernant la villa et un blessé par balle. Il semblerait que Carlisle ait été blessé en tentant de protéger Edward.

Un frisson les parcourut alors qu'ils cherchaient désespérément un élément rassurant sur le visage de David, mais il n'y avait rien. L'agent semblait faire tout son possible pour rester neutre.

-Chris est en train d'opérer votre mari, Esmé, il avait perdu pas mal de sang, mais le coup de fil aux secours et les premiers soins qui lui ont été donnés lui ont probablement sauvé la vie. Malheureusement, l'Hôpital de Forks n'était pas suffisamment équipé pour le prendre en charge, il a été aussitôt transféré ici. Une infirmière est venue me voir tout à l'heure pour me dire que pour le moment l'intervention se passait bien.

-Où…Où est Edward ? Questionna Emmett d'une voix tremblante.

-Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé, avoua David, j'ai fait installer des barrages sur 50 kilomètres autour de Forks, tous les véhicules sont fouillés, tout est mis en œuvre pour le retrouver.

-Où est Aaron ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Demanda soudain Jasper avec colère. Il avait promis à Edward de le protéger ! Alors, où est-il ?

-Jasper, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Esmé en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Peu avant l'explosion, Aaron a été convoqué par notre Directeur pour une réunion importante à Port Angeles. Il n'y est jamais arrivé. J'attends des renforts pour qu'ils sillonnent les routes à sa recherche car tous mes autres effectifs sont à la recherche d'Edward.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon grand, moi-même je suis un peu sur les nerfs, lui sourit David. Il faut que vous gardiez confiance, tout est mis en œuvre pour sauver votre père et pour retrouver Edward.

-Bella, dit soudain Charlie, Bella était à Forks ! Où est-elle ? Où est ma fille ? L'un de vos agent est-il en train de l'emmener ici ou bien a-t-elle été elle aussi enlevée ? Blessée ? »

David allait répondre à Charlie quand la porte de la salle d'attente où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit sur Chris. Les traits du médecin étaient tirés, ses mains trituraient nerveusement son calot de bloc alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux.

* * *

Le jour avait cédé la place à la nuit quand il s'éveilla. L'énorme tout-terrain roulait toujours, ses yeux balayèrent les alentours mais il ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité, les phares du véhicule lui permirent de distinguer des arbres qui longeaient le chemin plus ou moins dégagé sur lequel ils roulaient. Son esprit et son corps étaient encore groggys par le médicament que lui avait donné Maître Marcus. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était réveillé et d'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rester tranquille. Edward ferma les yeux pour se laisser encore envahir par la douce torpeur que lui procurait le médicament. Le véhicule ne tarda pas à ralentir avant d'arrêter sa course. Il releva la tête et aperçut plusieurs petites maisons en bois cachées sous de hauts arbres. Peu de lueurs filtraient des petits édifices, apparemment, tout était fait pour qu'ils restent parfaitement camouflés aux yeux des personnes qui devaient les chercher. Edward pria pour qu'Aaron et Lynda les retrouvent au plus vite, ses amis devaient tout faire pour sauver Bella de leurs griffes, il se moquait de son propre sort, mais il ne supporterait pas que l'on touche à sa douce petite-amie, elle ne le méritait pas.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Maître Marcus qui attendait qu'il sorte du tout-terrain. Il chancela ses membres étaient toujours engourdis et le médicament n'avait rien arrangé. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le maintenir stable et le guider vers l'une des maisonnettes. Le Grand Maître eut un mouvement de tête appréciateur alors que son esprit était en train de réaliser qui le tenait ! De part sa condition privilégiée, les Maîtres et Ana avaient été les seuls à être autorisés à le toucher sans autorisation. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard concupiscent de Caïus, il déglutit péniblement et serra les poings pour réfréner son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il devait se contrôler, il ne devait surtout pas attirer leur attention et ainsi ils le laisseraient peut-être rester avec Bella.

Ils entrèrent dans l'une des bâtisses où des fidèles les attendaient, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement autour d'eux. Le Grand Maître les autorisa à se redresser et il sentit les regards de ces privilégiés se poser sur lui, il détourna la tête ne supportant pas la lueur de vénération qui brûlait dans leurs prunelles.

« -Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes Chers Amis, nous avons terrassé les infidèles qui avaient osé enlever notre Sauveur. Notre ange est pour le moment fatigué et très éprouvé par les épreuves qu'il a subies, je vous demanderais donc de le laisser tranquille pour qu'il puisse retrouver toutes ses forces et soit prêt à nous emmener tous vers Orion.

-Je pense que nous pourrions commencer par un bon bain et des vêtements propres, proposa Caïus ce qui le fit trembler, cela aiderait ce cher Anthony à se détendre.

Plusieurs fidèles firent un pas en avant pour avoir l'honneur de l'assister, Edward serra les poings, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et surtout il voulait être seul ! Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour déverser sa colère, mais il croisa le regard de Maître Marcus qui lui rappela tacitement leur petit accord. Edward ravala sa rage et baissa la tête. Il se focalisa sur Bella pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable et qu'elle en subisse les conséquences.

-William.

La voix de Maître Caïus résonna terriblement à ses oreilles. William était l'un des seconds des Maîtres et plus précisément de Caïus, sûrement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Jamais, cet homme n'avait osé le toucher, mais il voyait bien les regards qu'il lui lançait et chaque fois que Caïus lui _rendait visite_, il n'était jamais bien loin… William s'approcha de lui et s'inclina légèrement avant de lui offrir son bras pour qu'il s'y appuie. Tout en se concentrant sur Bella, il posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Je vous accompagne.

Edward faillit sauter au cou de Marcus pour l'embrasser quand il l'entendit prononcer ces quelques mots.

-Il me semble que William a largement mérité cet honneur, protesta Caïus. »

Le jeune homme se figea en entendant ses propos, sa phrase ne lui semblait pas anodine, bien au contraire, il frémit en pensant au sous-entendu que pouvaient contenir ces mots. Il tenta de croiser le regard de Marcus, mais ce dernier se disputait discrètement avec le Grand Maître qui semblait de l'avis du blond. Caïus fit un signe de la main à William qui l'entraîna sans plus attendre vers un couloir faiblement éclairé. Bien trop rapidement à son goût, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle de bain. L'homme s'approcha de la baignoire qu'il boucha avant de verser des sels de bain et d'ouvrir les robinets. Edward le regarda ensuite se redresser et s'approcher lentement de lui. Ses mains froides se posèrent sur les boutons de sa chemise, il recula. Cela ne sembla pas décourager William qui fit une nouvelle approche. Cette fois, sa réaction fut plus violente car, contrairement aux autres adeptes, il n'y avait pas de soumission dans le regard de William, non, il l'observait de la même manière que Caïus avec convoitise et désir. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût avant de bousculer l'homme et de partir se réfugier à l'autre bout de la petite salle d'eau. La colère luisait maintenant dans le regard onyx de l'homme. Edward se figea quelques secondes, ce regard sombre, furieux, lui rappelait quelque chose… Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage que l'homme s'approchait à nouveau de lui.

« -Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de me toucher ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

-Pour qui te prends-tu espèce de petit morveux ? Je ne suis pas comme tous ces autres crétins qui t'adulent ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas te laisser faire ou je te promets que…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Une nouvelle fois, Edward fut soulagé de voir Marcus, apparemment, le Maître semblait vouloir le garder à l'œil. Edward se décala de quelques pas pour venir se placer à ses côtés, il ne supportait plus le regard de William sur lui.

-Maître, il me semble que je suis assez grand pour me laver seul, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

-C'est un honneur pour nos fidèles de prendre soin de toi, rétorqua Marcus, cependant, il me semble que William ne s'est pas adressé à toi avec le respect qu'il te doit.

-Maître Marcus, je…

-Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas Caïus ! Sors immédiatement de cette pièce et ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de la sorte à Anthony, peut-être que tu as l'appui de Caïus, mais n'oublie pas que tu es loin d'avoir celui du Grand Maître ou le mien !

Sur cette remarque cinglante, William sortit. Il était visiblement hors de lui et faisait son possible pour se contrôler car l'homme était malin et il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en prendre à un Maître.

-Tu vas te laver et enfiler des vêtements propres. Nathaniel t'attendra derrière la porte, il te conduira à ta chambre, j'ai réussi à convaincre Aro pour que tu ne sois pas seul reste cette nuit. Si vous ne faites rien de stupide, je te promets que je ferai mon possible pour veiller sur vous deux, d'accord ? »

Edward acquiesça et le Maître sortit. Une fois qu'il fut seul, il arrêta l'eau de son bain. Il se dépêcha de se dévêtir et entra dans l'eau tiède. Il se lava rapidement souhaitant rejoindre au plus vite Bella. Une fois qu'il fut propre, il se rinça, se sécha et revêtit la tenue blanche qu'il portait toujours dans la secte. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle Nathaniel l'attendait. Le disciple s'inclina respectueusement devant lui avant de le guider à l'étage. Il s'effaça quand ils furent arrivés à la hauteur d'une porte. Edward le remercia d'un signe de tête, sa main se posa sur la poignée qu'il tourna, impatient de retrouver son ange, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et surtout de lui demander pardon pour l'avoir entraîné dans toute cette folie. Edward espérait de tout son cœur qu'un jour Bella lui pardonnerait.

* * *

Bella ouvrit péniblement un œil. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et elle avait mal partout. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle n'en trouva pas la force, pourtant, elle entendait des voix autour d'elle, une main douce caressait tendrement sa joue essuyant par la même occasion ses larmes. La jeune fille tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs pour savoir où elle était. Elle se revit dans sa chambre avec Edward, puis, devant sa maison où elle l'avait longuement embrassé avant de le laisser partir. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir regardé depuis la fenêtre du salon sa voiture disparaître au détour de la rue. Bella se souvint qu'elle était remontée à l'étage pour se préparer et ensuite c'était le trou noir.

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, une image s'imposa soudain à son esprit, une moto noire avec des flammes rouges, une tête de mort sur le phare avant… La secte ! Orion ! Des images toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

**Flash-back : **

Bella sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence pendant qu'une autre encerclait fermement sa taille pour l'entraîner dans la chambre de son père. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre, mais cela ne semblait pas perturber son agresseur. Des larmes vinrent obstruer sa vue, elle entendait sa voix, il chuchotait à son oreille tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, mais Bella était tellement paniquée qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Son agresseur la tirait toujours vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière cour de la maison, elle vit une échelle appuyée contre celle-ci. Voulait-il la forcer à descendre par là? Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau se débattre, une voix glaciale résonna dans la maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler en l'entendant.

« -Bella ? Bella, mon chaton, viens donc dire bonjour à tonton James. Je sais que tu es là, chaton, pas la peine de te cacher.

La jeune fille était perdue, pourquoi la cherchaient-ils alors qu'ils l'avaient déjà trouvé ?

-Bella, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Encore et toujours la même voix qui murmurait à son oreille, ses paroles prirent enfin un sens. Elle cessa immédiatement de se débattre pour relever la tête et croiser le regard rassurant de l'agent Chase Moore.

-Ecoute-moi bien Bella, je veux que tu passes par la fenêtre et que tu descendes grâce à l'échelle, ensuite, tu cours à ma voiture, elle est garée au coin de la rue.

-Ne me laissez pas toute seule, supplia-t-elle.

-Je te suis, ma belle, mais il faut que tu te calmes, lui demanda doucement Chase en lui donnant les clefs de son tout-terrain, c'est juste au cas où, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu montes dans ce véhicule et que tu rejoignes le poste de police.

Bella acquiesça et il fourra ses clefs dans ses mains. La jeune fille glissa le trousseau dans sa poche et inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est bien, l'encouragea Chase, maintenant, je veux que tu enjambes la fenêtre et que tu descendes.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle était en train de chercher le premier barreau de l'échelle avec son pied lorsqu'elle se figea. La voix menaçante qui résonnait dans la maison depuis tout à l'heure se rapprochait d'eux.

-Je commence à m'impatienter, Isabella ! Menaça l'homme. Alors, je te conseille de sortir de ta cachette. »

Un impressionnant craquement retentit à l'étage, elle comprit que l'homme venait de donner un violent coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir. Chase lui fit signe d'accélérer, mais elle était paralysée par la peur. Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Charlie subit le même sort, elle ne retint pas un cri de frayeur lorsque son regard croisa celui ténébreux d'un homme noir avec des dreadlocks. Tout se passa ensuite très vite, même si elle avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralentit. L'homme l'observa pendant quelques secondes d'un air mauvais qui l'effraya. Une lueur de colère brilla dans son regard quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule, aussitôt, il pointa son arme sur Chase et tira. Cependant, l'agent réagit aussi vite que lui et une balle partit de son arme. L'homme chuta lourdement sur le sol en laissant échapper une plainte. Elle se tourna vers Chase qui était sain et sauf, l'agent se précipita vers l'homme et posa sa main dans le creux de son cou, apparemment, leur agresseur était mort.

Alors que Chase fouillait les poches de l'individu à la recherche d'indices, il lui ordonna à nouveau de partir. Bella allait se diriger vers la porte, quand elle fut stoppée par des bruits de pas. Ils étaient deux ! Chase lui désigna la fenêtre et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas, un homme assez grand avec de longs cheveux blonds abattit violemment la crosse de son arme sur la nuque de Chase qui s'effondra. Une lueur sadique brillait dans le regard du nouvel arrivant et il lui parut bien plus effrayant que l'autre ! Bella recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de la chambre de son père. L'une de ses mains se posa sur une chaise dont elle s'empara bien décidée à se défendre !

« -Allons, chaton, pose ça tu vas te blesser.

Bella reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'homme, elle était terrifiante et promettait mille et une tortures. L'homme sourit face à sa dérisoire tentative de protection avant de soupirer.

-Je suis fatigué de te courir après, Isabella, pose cette chaise et viens ! »

Bella tressaillit. Ce James incarnait le mal à ses yeux et elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont il la regardait, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il souhaitait, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Heureusement, alors qu'elle allait le frapper avec sa chaise, elle vit Chase se relever, il était chancelant, mais il paraissait avoir déjà repris ses esprits. Il se jeta sur son agresseur et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, le revolver du dénommé James glissa sous le lit de son père. Les deux hommes se battirent un moment sans qu'aucun ne prenne le dessus. Bella avait pensé abattre la chaise sur le blond pour aider Chase, mais ils bougeaient tellement vite qu'elle avait peur de blesser l'agent !

Soudain, un bruit sourd la fit frémir tout en lui arrachant un hoquet d'horreur. Les deux hommes qui étaient étroitement enlacés dans leur corps à corps brutal se figèrent alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il s'agissait d'une détonation. Comme au ralentit, elle vit le corps de Chase s'affaisser. Ces yeux se posèrent alors sur le revolver encore fumant que tenait en main James, ce dernier avait apparemment réussi à s'emparer de l'arme de l'agent pour la retourner contre celui-ci. Bella laissa échapper un léger gémissement de peur quand elle le vit avancer vers elle. La jeune fille rassembla son courage et ses forces pour lui jeter la chaise au visage. Un grognement sourd et menaçant s'échappa du torse de l'homme alors qu'il chutait sur le sol. Bella en profita pour courir vers la fenêtre et l'enjamber. A peine avait-elle posé un pied sur l'échelle qu'elle aperçut James se relever. Elle se dépêcha de sortir, elle commençait à descendre quand elle le vit se pencher par la fenêtre, un sourire cruel déforma son visage quand il posa ses mains sur l'échelle pour la déloger. Bella se sentit partir un arrière, un cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle atterrissait brutalement sur le sol avant de perdre connaissance.

**Fin du flash-back. **

Bella tentait péniblement de reprendre connaissance, tout son corps était douloureux, le noir l'envahissait et la panique s'accrut en elle quand elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de là où elle se trouvait. Une main douce caressa à nouveau son visage tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître tant elle lui paraissait lointaine et faible. Bercée par des paroles réconfortantes, elle ne lutta plus contre les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Jasper avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir dingue, il aurait aimé se lever et secouer le Docteur Matthews pour qu'il se décide enfin à parler. Il sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans ce cas, toute la famille était sur les nerfs.

« -Nous avons réussi à endiguer l'hémorragie et à réparer les blessures causées par la balle, Carlisle va s'en sortir.

Un immense sentiment de joie l'envahit, il lui semblait avoir un poids en moins sur sa poitrine. Esmé se dégagea de ses bras et de ceux d'Alice pour aller embrasser le Docteur Matthews. Ce dernier la garda dans ses bras tout en lui assurant que tout irait bien. Jasper prit son petit lutin contre lui pour essuyer ses larmes et déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Emmett et Rosalie s'étreignaient eux aussi. Charlie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de planter son regard dans celui de David, il n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à sa question concernant Bella et il ne l'oubliait pas. Charlie allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit violemment. Ils entendirent une infirmière crier suivit de plusieurs grognements. Carla entra ensuite en poussant un fauteuil roulant sur lequel était installée Lynda. La future mère tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais l'infirmière et Carla la forcèrent à se rasseoir.

-Mais vous allez me foutre la paix ! Cria Lynda visiblement plus qu'énervée. Je pense qu'on a autre chose à faire que de surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes, non ?

-Bon, ça suffit ! D'abord, tu vas commencer par te calmer ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! S'énerva Chris.

-Je vais parfaitement bien, donc, dit à ton infirmière à la noix de me laisser tranquille !

-Toi, tu vas bien, mais le stress est mauvais pour ton bébé ! Alors, tu vas immédiatement la fermer et retourner t'allonger ! Ordonna le médecin lui aussi à bout.

-Je…

-Ca suffit ! Coupa David en se postant entre les deux amis. Chris, admettons que Lynda promette de rester calme, de rester dans son fauteuil et de s'allonger régulièrement, y-a-t-il une quelconque contre-indication pour qu'elle reste avec nous ?

-Hors de question que je reste assise dans ce…

-Tais-toi ! Gronda David en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ca marche, mais je veux que tu laisses Peggy te remettre ta perfusion et surtout que tu restes à l'écoute de ton corps, demanda Chris en s'agenouillant face à elle, tu as eu énormément de chance que le bébé aille bien, il a besoin de repos et de calme, tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais entre Edward, Aaron et… Emma… Je ne veux pas rester sur la touche, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Je vais rester auprès d'elle pour la surveiller, promit Carla.

-Très bien, accepta le Docteur Matthews.

-Pardonnez-moi, les interrompit Charlie d'un ton impatient, mais où est Bella ?

-Elle est ici, le rassura David.

-Des hommes se sont présentés chez vous pour l'enlever, mais heureusement Chase était en patrouille dans le coin et il a remarqué la moto que nous avait décrite Edward. Il est entré dans la maison en passant par une fenêtre et je n'ai pas tous les détails, expliqua David, tout ce que je sais c'est que Bella s'enfuyait par la fenêtre et que l'un des membres de la secte a fait basculer l'échelle sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

-Bella n'a rien, si ce n'est quelques contusions, les rassura Chris, elle est dans une chambre. Je vais vous y conduire.

-Elle dort, les informa Carla, j'étais avec elle jusqu'à ce que les cris de Lynda et de l'infirmière ne m'attirent dans l'autre chambre.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Ryan qui passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, Chase le suivait de peu. Jasper remarqua qu'il semblait souffrir et que sa démarche était un peu curieuse.

-Je viens de raccompagner Madame Richardson à son hôtel, leur annonça Ryan.

-Elle n'est pas seule ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Lynda.

-Non, ses autres enfants sont arrivés. L'enterrement d'Emma aura lieu après-demain.

-Chase quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda David.

-Les deux hommes qui se sont présentés chez les Swan sont morts. On vient de m'informer que le dénommé James n'a pas survécu à son intervention, répondit Chase.

-Vous avez tiré sur les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu nous apprendre quoi que ce soit ? Gronda Charlie.

-Je sais qu'il aurait mieux valu que nous les prenions vivants, mais j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de protéger votre fille, cingla Chase.

-Je suis désolé, mes nerfs lâchent, s'excusa le Chef Swan.

-C'est pas grave, assura l'agent Moore.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lynda.

-L'un des hommes est entré dans la chambre et a pointé son arme sur moi, j'ai dû tirer, il est mort sur le coup. James est ensuite arrivé, il m'a assommé. Puis, nous nous sommes battus, il m'a pris mon arme et a tiré. Heureusement, la balle n'a fait que m'effleurer. Quand je me suis relevé, il était dans le jardin et pointait son arme sur Bella. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient voulu l'enlever, ils voulaient la supprimer pour punir Edward.

-Et la villa ? Questionna David.

-L'équipe scientifique a terminé à la villa, ils n'ont trouvé aucune empreinte, ils ont fait le ménage. A première vue le sang qui se trouvait sur les murs seraient celui du Docteur Cullen et…

Un hoquet d'horreur avait échappé à Esmé, il se dépêcha de retourner auprès de sa mère en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs.

-Je suis désolé, Madame Cullen, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa Chase, les empreintes tâchées de sang sont celles d'Edward, il a dû tenter de stopper l'hémorragie de son père et quand ils ont voulu l'emmener il a dû s'accrocher à tous les objets qui étaient à sa portée pour ne pas les suivre. Pour ce qui est des barrages, pour le moment, ils n'ont rien donné. Les gardes forestiers sont sur le coup au cas où ils auraient emprunté des chemins de terre.

-Il y en a énormément, Forks est perdu en pleine forêt, leur rappela Jasper, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin !

-On va le retrouver, lui assura Lynda en le plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Pour ce qui concerne Aaron, nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé son véhicule, annonça Chase en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lynda. Le Directeur l'a bien appelé, j'ignore comment ils ont été au courant pour ce rendez-vous qui a été pris à la dernière minute.

-Serait-il possible qu'il soit impliqué ? Hésita à dire Ryan.

-Je ne pense pas, souffla David en réfléchissant, rappelez-vous, Aaron était surveillé, nous avons bêtement cru que ce n'était plus le cas, mais de toute évidence, nous nous trompions... En plus, nous avons perdu tous les résultats de nos investigations.

-Non, j'étais parti chercher les doubles qu'Aaron avait fait quand… Enfin, si mon sac est venu ici avec moi, les CD-Rom sont à l'intérieur.

-Je vais le chercher, prévint Ryan en sortant de la pièce.

-Vous n'allez jamais le retrouver, murmura soudain Esmé qui était étonnement pâle, vous ne savez rien… Je ne reverrai jamais mon petit et Dieu sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire…

-Tout va bien se passer, Esmé, déclara farouchement Lynda en s'avançant vers elle avec son fauteuil, Chris, rends-toi utile et note sur le tableau ! On reprend tout !

-Tu as raison, appuya Chase, reprenons là où nous en étions.

-Non, nous ne reprenons pas là où on s'était arrêté, le coupa Lynda, on reprend à zéro.

-Mais…

-Aaron avait raison et nous aurions dû l'écouter ! Les gourous de la secte ont un lien avec la famille Cullen !

-Tu ne peux pas l'affirmer, riposta Ryan en revenant avec son sac et un ordinateur qu'il donna à Carla.

-Si ! Réfléchissez un peu, pourquoi prendre le risque de soigner Carlisle et d'appeler les secours alors que ça les mettait en danger ? Raisonna Lynda. De plus, nous avons la confirmation de tout cela avec l'exécution du jeune homme que vous avez trouvé là-bas. Je pense que c'est lui qui a tiré sur Carlisle et qu'il a été exécuté pour son geste.

-Ce n'est pas faux, murmura David. Résumons, vous organisiez l'anniversaire de Carlisle ce soir ?

-Oui, acquiesça Rosalie.

-Il nous faudrait la liste des invités, réclama Ryan.

-Je l'ai, dit Alice en sortant un papier de son sac à main pour le donner à l'agent.

-Quand je suis à la villa, j'ai vu qu'un service à café était nettoyé et posé sur un plateau dans la cuisine, est-ce dans vos habitudes ? Demanda Chase.

-Comment était le service ? Questionna Esmé.

-Des tasses blanches en porcelaine avec des anses dorées, répondit Chase en regardant ses notes.

-Je ne m'en sers que lorsque nous recevons, il était rangé dans le placard, se souvint sa mère.

-Ca voudrait dire que papa leur a ouvert et leur a offert à boire ? Comprit Emmett qui dissimulait mal sa fureur.

-Des invités sont-ils arrivés en retard ou ont répondu de manière positive à l'invitation et ne sont pas venus ? Demanda Lynda.

-Non, répondit Jasper au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

Jasper, tout comme sa famille, réfléchissait pour savoir qui parmi leurs proches auraient pu faire autant de mal à leur famille, mais il ne voyait personne.

-Papa pourra nous répondre quand il se réveillera ? Lança Alice avec espoir.

-Carlisle a reçu une balle dans l'abdomen et même si elle n'a pas fait beaucoup de dégâts, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucune complication, il lui faut un repos total. Je suis désolé, mais il va rester dans un sommeil artificiel pendant 24 heures, annonça le Docteur Matthews.

-Nous avons besoin de son témoignage, 24 heures c'est trop long, souffla David.

-Je sais, mais si je n'agis pas de cette manière, il signera une décharge pour sortir et il se lancera à la recherche d'Edward, je suis désolé d'agir ainsi, mais votre mari, dit-il en regardant Esmé avant de se tourner vers eux, votre père, risque de graves complications s'il ne passe pas ces prochaines heures dans le calme et le repos.

-Très bien, je pense comme Chris, il faut laisser Carlisle reprendre des forces, décréta Lynda, nous l'interrogerons à son réveil. En attendant, il ne faut pas perdre espoir, les barrages sont nombreux et nous avons de grande chance de les coincer.

Jasper savait que la jeune femme faisait tout son possible pour les rassurer, mais il n'y croyait plus. Il sursauta quand Emmett se leva pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le mur avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Rosalie esquissa un geste pour le suivre, mais il la stoppa et partit rejoindre son frère. Une fois dans le couloir, il accéléra sa course pour rattraper son aîné qu'il trouva à l'extérieur en train de se défouler sur une poubelle. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et attendit qu'Emmett ait fini de déverser sa colère.

-Ca y'est t'as fini ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna Emmett en se tournant vers lui, ses poings serrés.

-Tu veux me frapper, c'est ça ? Lança Jasper en s'approchant de lui et en le bousculant. Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Me cherche pas, Jazz ! Car je te promets que je t'en colle une !

-Vas-y !

Les deux frères s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, ils se fusillaient du regard, leurs poings se serraient et se desserraient au rythme de leurs respirations saccadées. Les secondes, les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent avant qu'ils ne fondent soudain l'un sur l'autre. Le poing de Jasper percuta la mâchoire d'Emmett pendant que celui de son aîné atteignait son estomac. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se jetèrent un nouveau regard avant de se relancer dans un corps à corps quand tout à coup ils reçurent de l'eau froide en plein visage. Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers Charlie qui les regardait d'un air furieux une bassine vide à la main.

-Ca y'est ! Vous avez terminé de faire les idiots ! Parce que j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de votre stupidité ? Votre mère, vos sœurs ont besoin de vous, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous jouez des poings ? Vous avez quoi dans la tête ?

-Putain, Charlie ! Grogna Emmett. Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! Vous n'avez rien à…

-Emmett, arrête ! Le coupa Jasper.

-Les garçons, reprit Charlie sur un ton plus doux, je sais que c'est dur pour vous. Votre père est blessé et Edward a disparu.

-Vous oubliez Bella, murmura Jazz qui s'en voulait de tenir le père éloigné de sa fille.

-Chris m'a assuré qu'elle dormait pour le moment à cause des médicaments et je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes tous de la même famille, non ?

-Oui, assura Emmett. Je suis désolé, pardon, Charlie, je n'aurais pas dû crier sur vous.

-C'est oublié, mon grand.

-C'est juste que ça me rend dingue ! Ils font que discuter, putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont glandé pendant tous ces mois ?

-Ils ont travaillé, Emmett, ils ont bien avancé, mais ces gens sont bien organisés et surtout ils vivent dans le secret, expliqua Charlie.

-Ouais, mais ça me rend dingue de les voir là ! On est qu'une enquête de plus pour eux !

-Tu es injuste, Emmett ! Le critiqua Jasper. Ils nous ont tous beaucoup aidé, Aaron et Lynda ont fait plus que leur travail auprès d'Edward. En plus, tu oublies qu'ils ont eux aussi été touchés. Emma est morte ! Aaron a disparu et Lynda a failli perdre son bébé ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle est en train de diriger l'équipe depuis son fauteuil roulant pour retrouver notre frère en essayant de ne pas se laisser affecter par la disparition de son mari ! Elle ne dit rien, mais as-tu vu de quelle manière elle caresse son ventre ? Elle est morte de trouille !

-Je suis désolé, répéta Emmett, mais j'en peux plus ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Putain, s'ils touchent à un seul cheveu d'Edward, je vais les tuer ces mecs !

-Et nous t'y aiderons, promit Charlie, allez, venez les enfants, Esmé, Rosalie et Alice ont besoin de vous.

Ils acquiescèrent et regagnèrent l'étage pour rejoindre leur famille et leurs amis. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, ils croisèrent Chase qui discutait au téléphone. L'agent fit signe à Chris qui étaient en train de remplir des papiers, le médecin soupira en les voyants. Il appela une infirmière qui les entraîna vers un vestiaire où elle leur donna des serviettes et des pyjamas de bloc pour qu'ils se changent le temps que leurs vêtements sèchent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce leurs compagnes leur jetèrent un regard réprobateur, leur mère était très pâle et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils en rajoutent. Ils la rejoignirent et l'embrassèrent tout en s'excusant. Chase les rejoignit, ses traits étaient tirés et Jasper pressentait qu'il allait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Une équipe vient de retrouver le Tahoe du Boss, apparemment, il a quitté la route et est allé s'écraser contre des rochers en bas d'un champ. L'arrière du 4x4 a été percuté par un autre véhicule. Ils ont trouvé des traces de sang, une arme, sûrement celle d'Aaron, mais aucune trace du Boss.

-C'est étrange, marmonna Ryan, ils l'auraient enlevé ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Peut-être veulent-ils savoir où nous en sommes dans nos recherches ? Proposa Chase.

-Non, déclara soudain Lynda. Chase, Ryan, mettez en place une surveillance autour de William Bentley et de ses hommes de main !

-Lynda, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, contra Chase. Malgré le fait que Bentley soit la pire des ordures, on n'a trouvé rien qui les reliait.

-Aaron pensait le contraire, lui rappela Ryan.

-Bentley a un lien avec toute cette affaire, lâcha Lynda, Aaron est son fils.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce alors que tous assimilaient l'information que Lynda venait de leur donner.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune trace de leurs liens ? J'ai passé au crible le dossier de Bentley et le nom de son fils est Aaron Bentley, pas Gibson, je n'ai trouvé nulle part le nom de Gibson !

-Gibson était le nom de jeune fille de sa nourrice quand il avait douze ans, elle a été la seule a vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Elle a mystérieusement disparu après avoir tenu tête à Monsieur Bentley, expliqua Lynda

-Lynda, le soir où Vladimir est mort, Aaron a dit que Bentley avait signé ce meurtre en lui laissant un message. Je me souviens qu'Edward a réagi assez violemment, sais-tu pourquoi ? Demanda David.

-Je l'ignore, avoua Lynda, mais Aaron a eu la certitude après cette soirée que leurs deux affaires étaient liées.

-Aaron ne t'a rien dit ? Insista David.

-Il était perturbé, je n'ai pas voulu insister, avoua Lynda, mais je sais qu'Edward a parlé à Bella. Je lui parlerais dès qu'elle sera réveillée. Ryan, trouve-moi un juge qui me signera un mandat d'arrêt pour Bentley. Carla, je veux que tes logiciels magiques traquent les moindres mouvements qui pourraient être en rapport avec Bentley ou la secte. David, peux-tu faire le point sur nos recherches ? Esmé, je vais récupérer la liste que mon père avait faite à l'époque de toutes vos connaissances et je souhaiterais que tu essaies de te souvenir si l'un d'entre eux t'interpelle.

-Ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque, comment pourrais-je y arriver aujourd'hui ?

Lynda fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu ne feras pas ça seule, les enfants vont t'aider, Emmett et Alice étaient peut-être petits, mais j'aimerais qu'ils se penchent avec toi sur les noms et sur les photos, je veux que vous notiez tout, même ne serait-ce qu'un pressentiment, d'accord ? Charlie, je sais que vous voulez sûrement passer du temps avec Bella, mais j'aurais besoin de vous ainsi que de vos hommes, vous connaissez bien la région, j'aurais besoin que vous guidiez nos hommes à trouver des chemins ou des endroits où la secte pourrait établir un campement provisoire.

-J'embrasse Bella et je m'en occupe.

-Bien sûr, merci pour votre aide Charlie.

-C'est normal, j'appellerais les Quileute, ce sont eux qui connaissent au mieux la région.

-Avant de commencer, pourrais-je voir Carlisle ? Demanda Esmé au Docteur Matthews.

-Oui, nous aimerions nous aussi le voir, appuya Jasper au nom de toute leur fratrie.

-Je sais, mais pour le moment il est aux soins intensifs, leur apprit Chris, il devrait encore y rester quelques heures, mais je vous promets que dès qu'il sera en chambre, je vous permettrais de le voir.

Lynda embrassa sa mère et elle les serra tous dans ses bras tout en leur murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ils allaient tous quitter la pièce lorsque Chris les retint.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez, admit le jeune médecin mal à l'aise, et je ne sais pas si je peux en parler… »

Jasper ignorait pourquoi, mais la gêne de Chris était perceptible et il se demandait ce qui allait encore frappe leur famille…

* * *

Bella s'éveilla difficilement, son corps était douloureux. Elle se redressa dans son lit et reconnut sans peine une chambre d'Hôpital. Une infirmière arriva rapidement à son chevet et, tout en la rassurant sur son état, elle vérifia ses constantes. Bella ne se rappelait pas comment elle était arrivée là, elle se souvenait juste que James avait poussé l'échelle sur laquelle elle se trouvait après ça avait été le trou noir. L'infirmière lui expliqua que l'agent Moore l'avait emmené ici. Elle apprit aussi que la famille Cullen et son père étaient ici avec des agents du FBI. Bella voulut se lever pour aller les voir, mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha, elle lui promit de les prévenir de son réveil et lui garantit qu'ils allaient venir lui rendre visite. Une fois que la porte de sa chambre fut refermée, la jeune fille fut à nouveau assaillit par ses peurs ? Pourquoi son père, ses amis, Edward n'étaient-ils pas à ses côtés ? S'ils étaient avec les agents du FBI cela signifiait que les choses allaient mal ! Ne supportant pas de rester ainsi dans l'ignorance, Bella arracha la perfusion avant de descendre doucement du lit. Elle s'accrocha à ce dernier en attendant qu'elle se sente stable sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment sûre sur ses pieds, elle s'avança vers la porte. La jeune fille entrouvrit celle-ci et une fois que la voie fut libre, elle sortit. Elle arrivait au bout du couloir quand elle reconnut les voix de Jasper et de Lynda. Elle s'approcha de la porte qu'elle entrouvrit, tous fixaient avec attention Chris et ils ne remarquèrent pas son arrivée.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Lynda.

-Aaron m'a appelé pour que je fasse une recherche ADN, confessa le Docteur Matthews, enfin, plus précisément un test de paternité.

-Un test de paternité ? Répétèrent les agents surpris.

-Oui, il m'a fait parvenir plusieurs ADN. Le premier était celui de Jane, la jeune femme qui a tenté de se suicider, d'après les propos d'Edward, elle était apparentée aux dirigeants de la secte, pour le moment la recherche d'un ADN similaire dans les bases de données du FBI, de la CIA et d'Interpol est nul.

-Tu parlais de test de paternité ? Lui rappela Lynda.

-Oui, il y avait trois autres ADN celui d'un enfant et ceux de deux géniteurs possibles. L'un des prélèvements était trop ancien, je n'ai rien pu en tirer. Par contre, les premiers résultats des deux autres ADN ont été plutôt concluants.

-Donc, il y a une concordance entre ces deux ADN et cela nous apporte quoi ? Demanda David qui s'impatientait. Je ne comprends rien !

-Je suis vraiment navré. L'ADN de l'enfant est celui de la petite Crystal, la fille de Jane, Aaron voulait que je recherche son père, la petite fille l'avait interpellé…

-Et ? Le pressa Chase.

-Je suis désolé, mais au vue des premiers résultats, les probabilités pour qu'Edward soit le père de Crystal sont de 80%.

-Quoi ? S'écria Bella. »

Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle, la jeune fille sentit ses jambes faiblir et une sueur froide couler le long de son échine. Père ? Edward était le père de la petite fille qu'ils avaient vu sur le pont ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il… Il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit ! Il était vierge ! Les mots du Docteur Matthews tournaient sans fin dans sa tête alors qu'elle repensait à ses gestes maladroits et pourtant doux, non, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti ! Il n'avait pas pu mentir ! La tromper… Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit l'obscurité l'envahir. Avant qu'elle ne chute, elle entendit la voix de son père crier son prénom pendant que les bras musclés d'Emmett l'empêchaient de s'écraser sur le sol.

* * *

Edward entra dans la chambre, il alluma la lumière avant de se précipiter vers la forme recroquevillée sur le lit. La stupeur se dessina sur son visage quand il comprit que ce n'était pas Bella, mais Aaron. Le jeune homme l'appela, son mentor était inconscient et il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Edward s'activa à défaire ses liens quand il vit ses mains bleuies. Il pesta contre ces derniers qui étaient trop serrés. N'y parvenant pas, il se dirigea vers la porte pour interpeller Nathaniel pour qu'il aille lui chercher un couteau ou une paire de ciseaux. Une fois que le jeune homme eut disparu, il revint dans sa chambre et prit une bouteille d'eau, il humidifia un mouchoir en tissu et s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie sur le front de son ami. Aaron commença à reprendre lentement conscience.

« -Edward ? Murmura son mentor d'une voix rauque.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il même s'il savait que c'était un mensonge. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Un peu, marmonna Aaron en se redressant et il fronça les sourcils en voyant les liens qui l'entravaient. Mince, moi qui croyais que c'était un cauchemar. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, ça va, chuchota Edward.

-Je suis désolé, mon grand, je te promets que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te protéger et…

-Ca va aller, le coupa-t-il, j'ai demandé à Nathaniel d'aller chercher quelque chose pour t'ôter ces liens.

-D'accord, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

-Non, ils m'ont donné des calmants, mais on a pas mal roulé et on est toujours en forêt.

-Forks est entouré de centaines de kilomètres de forêt, soupira Aaron.

Edward hocha la tête, il savait que son mentor pensait à la même chose que lui, ce ne serait pas facile pour les secours de les retrouver et s'ils réussissaient à s'enfuir, ils mettraient des jours avant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une route ! Le jeune homme chassa ses idées noires pour aider son ami à boire un peu d'eau avant de se réattaquer à ses liens qu'il réussit à desserrer, Aaron l'aida en tirant sur ces derniers qu'ils réussirent enfin à défaire. Ils venaient juste d'y parvenir quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Edward sauta de sur le lit pour se tenir debout, Aaron, bien qu'encore un peu sonné, l'imita et se plaça devant lui. Face à eux se tenaient Maître Caïus et William qui les observaient d'un œil noir. La lumière se fit dans son esprit, il comprit alors ce qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis le début. Il leva les yeux vers Aaron qui avait blêmi. La ressemblance, bien que non flagrante, existait entre les deux hommes.

-Je te remercie d'avoir tenu ta promesse Caïus et de m'offrir enfin une revanche sur mon rejeton de fils !

-Je t'en prie, après tout, c'est grâce à toi que nous avons retrouvé ce cher Anthony. »

Edward ne supportait pas le regard que Caïus posait sur lui et il remarqua avec horreur que William observait Aaron de la même manière. Comme son père l'avait fait pour lui, Aaron le dissimula à leur vue en le cachant derrière lui. Aaron le força à reculer quand les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'eux. Edward ne put s'empêcher de trembler et de laisser échapper un gémissement de terreur…

* * *

Je tenais à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais peut-être pas publier dimanche prochain, ni le suivant, rassurez-vous, les nouveaux chapitres seront publiés au plus tard le lundi soir.

Je suis désolée pour ce changement, mais je vais avoir pas mal de travail cette semaine et après je vais partir quelques jours en vacances.

Bon sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne séance ciné ! Je pense que vous devez avoir autant hâte que moi de découvrir Eclipse !

Pour ma part, j'ai de la chance, j'ai réussi à avoir des places pour l'avant-première le 6 juillet, donc J-2 ! A bientôt et bonne semaine à tous !


	35. Chapter 35

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Ca y'est on a dépassé les 1000 reviews ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : MERCI énormément ! Merci ! ^_^

Je suis allée voir Eclipse que j'ai trouvé excellent ! Mon préféré des trois, même si le premier a une place particulière (et oui c'est la rencontre, lol).

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Ages :**Désolée, je n'ai pas pu te répondre car tu n'es pas inscrite, mais comme tu as pu le remarquer c'est de ce lundi que je parle. A bientôt !

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Charlene :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que la suite t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre ! D'autres explications concernant Crystal arriveront dans les prochains chapitres. Les choses vont encore se corser dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour ta review ! Au fait, j'ai adoré Eclipse et toi ? Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Leo :** Merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Gogom :** La vie d'Aaron et d'Edward risquent d'être difficile surtout qu'ils vont se retrouver en contact avec leurs tortionnaires… Les choses vont se compliquer à cause de l'entêtement de Bella et de Lynda… En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Sabrinabella :** Si je sors avec mon drapeau blanc, ça ira ? Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, lol. Donc, je reste à découvert juste le temps pour te dire que concernant Crystal il y aura d'autres réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Quant à celui qui arrive, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de rebondissements surtout à cause de l'entêtement de Bella et de Lynda… Donc, merci énormément pour ta review ! Sur ce, je retourne me planquer… Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Marion :** Les choses vont encore se corser dans le prochain chapitre, si c'est possible, mon esprit dérangé le peu, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Angelik :** Merci ça va et toi ? Chaudement, non ? Tout va encore bouger dans le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira… Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Le piège**

Edward était mort de peur. Sa main agrippait fermement la chemise de son mentor dont les poings étaient serrés. Aaron recula quelques peu quand les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'eux, l'entraînant dans son mouvement, son dos heurta le mur, ils étaient coincés. Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Il mordit violement sa lèvre inférieure, la douleur l'aida quelque peu à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne faiblirait pas, malgré la peur, il se battrait, il ne décevrait ni Aaron, ni Bella, ni sa famille, quoi qu'il advienne, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

« -Approche, Anthony ! Ordonna Caïus d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Il hésita. Peut-être n'oserait-il pas lui faire du mal à cause de la présence d'Aaron ? S'il lui obéissait, peut-être les laisserait-il tranquilles ? Après tout, il avait toujours su qu'il fallait éviter de mettre le Maître en colère. Il fit un pas tremblant pour le rejoindre, mais Aaron l'en empêcha, lui bloquant le passage avec son bras.

-Anthony ! S'impatienta Caïus. Tu m'as déjà mis en colère en te conduisant de manière irrespectueuse avec William alors n'en rajoute pas !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le menacer, prévint Aaron d'une voix calme et sûre, il ne bougera pas !

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi indiscipliné, fils ! Constata William en le fusillant du regard. Mais fais attention, ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil !

-Ce ne sont pas tes menaces qui vont me faire trembler ou changer d'avis ! Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Promit Aaron en insistant bien sûr les derniers mots.

-Ca suffit ! »

Edward frémit. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, une lueur de folie et de colère brillait dans les yeux de William, la vision d'Aaron n'avait fait que la décupler. En quelques secondes, l'homme se tint devant eux, ses mains enserrèrent la chemise de son protecteur qui ne bougea pas. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de William quand il vit qu'Aaron ne bougeait pas, Edward trembla de voir que le père de son mentor avait toujours autant d'ascendant sur lui.

Cependant, les lèvres d'Aaron s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et la minute suivante, la situation changea du tout au tout. En un geste souple, l'agent se défit de l'emprise de William, il se saisit des bras de l'avocat véreux pour le faire tourner dos à lui et tordre ces derniers. Un gémissement de douleur résonna dans la pièce. Caïus, rouge de colère, vint à la rescousse de son ami, mais Aaron donna un violent coup de pied dans les fesses de son père l'envoyant valser sur le Maître, tout deux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Edward ne put retenir un sourire de les voir si facilement terrassés.

Les deux hommes leur jetèrent un regard meurtrier avant de se relever péniblement. Edward tira violemment sur la chemise d'Aaron quand il vit Caïus porter sa main à sa ceinture dissimulée par sa veste, le jeune homme savait qu'il y gardait une arme et là, ils ne pourraient rien faire… Aaron qui dû comprendre, se rapprocha de lui, le protégeant avec son corps. Tout à coup, ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec violence. Nathaniel se tenait aux côtés de Maître Marcus et d'Alec, tous trois les observèrent et Caïus laissa son arme dans son étui.

« -Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Marcus en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, cingla Caïus.

Les deux Maîtres se défièrent du regard, la tension était palpable dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi tout ce raffut ? Interrogea le Grand Maître en les rejoignant.

-C'est exactement ce que je demandais à Caïus, il me semblait que nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'Anthony avait besoin d'une bonne nuit au calme avant que nous ne reprenions la route, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward vit les poings de Maître Caïus se serrer, ses jointures blanchirent avant qu'il n'inspire pour tenter de se calmer.

-Je souhaitais juste une bonne nuit à Anthony et à notre invité, mais ce dernier m'a sauté à la gorge, expliqua Caïus.

Aaron laissa échapper un ricanement alors que lui se trouvait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il craignait trop la réaction d'Aro et s'il décidait de le séparer de son mentor ? Et s'il faisait du mal à Aaron ? Ou pire… Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour plaider leur cause, mais son mentor lui fit signe de se taire.

-Vous êtes une récompense, agent Gibson, uniquement une récompense pour les services que nous a rendu ce cher William ! Votre vie est entre ses mains. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous embarrasser d'un agent du FBI ! Confia Aro. Alors, si vous souhaitez rester en vie, je vous conseille de vous plier à nos règles, votre père, dans son immense bonté, a souhaité que vous voyez vous aussi la lumière et que la grâce de notre Ange vous envahisse !

-Immense bonté ! Railla Aaron. Etes-vous sûr de connaître l'homme à qui vous vouez une telle confiance ? Je ne pense pas. Tout comme je crois que vous ignorez qui vous entoure !

-Ca suffit ! Le coupa William en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur Aaron.

-Stop ! Ordonna Marcus en s'interposant. William, il me semblait t'avoir demandé de ne plus t'approcher de l'Elu ! Sors immédiatement de cette chambre !

-Ne parle pas sur ce ton à mon ami ! Dit aussitôt Caïus. Il mérite tout ton respect !

-J'en ai assez ! Gronda Aro. Que chacun retourne immédiatement dans ses appartements ! Nous rediscuterons de tout ceci à tête reposée !

-Aro, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de laisser Anthony avec un impur, lui fit remarquer Caïus.

Edward se rapprocha un peu plus d'Aaron, il ne voulait pas rester seul, la présence de son mentor le rassurait, l'apaisait. Aro les observa pendant quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils, de toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas de les voir aussi proche.

-Père, je vous en prie, supplia Edward en sortant de sa cachette, laissez-moi lui expliquer nos préceptes et notre mode de vie. Père, faites-moi confiance.

Appeler Aro père lui écorchait la gorge, pourtant, il savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour faire plier l'homme, lui montrer sa docilité et ne pas contester le fait qu'il lui appartenait. Aaron tenta de le retenir quand il s'avança vers le Grand Maître, mais il l'ignora. Une fois face à lui, il s'agenouilla respectueusement.

-Aaron m'a protégé et sauvé la vie, je me sens redevable envers lui, laissez-moi la possibilité de payer ma dette en faisant de lui l'un des nôtres. Il sera une bonne recrue, ses connaissances, sa force nous serons utiles pour mener à bien nos desseins.

-Tes propos et ta ferveur me touchent énormément, fils, relève-toi !

Edward obéit, mais garda la tête baissée en signe de soumission. Il ne la releva que quand la main d'Aro se posa sous son menton pour l'y inviter. Il tenta de garder un visage neutre quand le Grand Maître l'observa avec attention.

-J'espère que tu es sincère dans tes propos, Anthony.

-Je le suis, Père, pourquoi doutez-vous de moi ? Cela me blesse.

-J'ai confiance en toi, mon Ange, je suis plus inquiet par ce que les impurs ont pu faire à ton esprit si pur. Pour l'instant, je te crois, mais viens me trouver si tu as des doutes ou si quelque chose te perturbe.

-Oui, Père.

-Parfait, donc, notre invité restera auprès d'Anthony.

-Mais… , protesta Caïus.

-J'ai décidé ! Claqua la voix forte d'Aro. Maintenant, tout le monde quitte cette chambre !

Tous obéirent, Caïus et William sortirent, masquant difficilement leur colère, Marcus lui adressa un petit signe de tête, apparemment, il était satisfait de son comportement. Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux gardes, dont Nathaniel, avec Aro et leurs deux prisonniers. Le Grand Maître déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, mais son regard, lui, se posa sur Aaron.

-Je vous ai à l'œil, ne faites pas du mal à notre Ange sinon la sanction sera funeste !

Edward déglutit péniblement, il savait que l'agent du FBI aurait du mal à se contenir surtout face à Caïus et à William. La voix du Grand Maître le sortit de ses pensées.

-Bonne nuit, Anthony.

-Bonne nuit, Père.

Comme avant son départ de la secte, il se pencha et déposa deux baisers sur ses joues. Aro le serra dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre les laissant seuls. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Edward se laissa tomber sur le sol. Tout son self-control avait disparu, il se mit à trembler et il sentit son estomac se contracter, un haut de cœur le saisit.

-Chut… Tout va bien, je suis là, le rassura Aaron en le prenant dans ses bras, craque, tu en as le droit. Tu as été très courageux, Edward, je suis très fier de toi.

-Anthony, je m'appelle Anthony.

Il sentit son mentor se raidir. Aaron l'obligea à relever la tête, son regard onyx inquiet plongea dans le sien pendant que sa main essuyait sur ses larmes.

-Edward, tu…

-Non, Anthony, chuchota-t-il la voix rendue rauque par ses sanglots retenus, ne m'appelle plus Edward… Anthony… Je suis Anthony… Je… Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

-On va s'en sortir, mais je t'en prie, il ne faut pas que tu redeviennes Anthony. »

Edward secoua la tête tout en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre, un goût de fer envahit sa bouche. Aaron sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'appliqua sur sa lèvre en sang. Son mentor passa ensuite un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Il le souleva et l'allongea sur le lit. Il lui retira ensuite ses chaussures avant de le faire glisser sous la couette. Aaron se déchaussa et le rejoignit, il le prit dans ses bras. Edward enfonça son visage contre son torse, ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement à sa chemise et il ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglots. Le jeune homme était mort de peur, pas seulement pour lui, mais pour Aaron aussi et une question ne cessait de le hanter : son père, Carlisle, était-il en vie ? Des paroles revinrent alors le hanter, Emmett avait eu raison, jamais il n'aurait dû revenir dans sa famille, il les avait une nouvelle fois blessés et cette fois-ci encore plus cruellement que la dernière fois car aujourd'hui il les avait privé d'un époux, d'un père…

* * *

Bella s'éveilla doucement. Elle était allongée dans un lit blanc, elle tenta de bouger mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle tourna la tête et vit que son bras était rattaché à une perfusion. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur celle-ci, une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Charlie.

« -Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Demanda son père.

-Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ? Murmura-t-elle la voix chargée de sanglots contenus.

-J'aimerais, Bella, crois-moi, j'aimerais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Son père la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer. Il déposa un baiser sur son front pendant qu'elle s'épanchait sur sa chemise. Charlie caressa son dos alors que les propos du Docteur Matthews ne cessaient de la hanter. Edward était père ! Edward avait une petite fille ! Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Edward n'avait-il rien dit ? Parmi ses sanglots, elle entendit le bruit d'une porte. Son père se redressa et soupira. La jeune fille l'imita et essuya ses larmes avant de croiser le regard de Lynda.

-Bonjour, ma douce, comment te sens-tu ?

-Comment elle se sent ? S'énerva soudain Charlie. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle se sente après tout ce qui vient de se passer ? Je savais ! Je savais qu'il ne sortirait rien de bon de cette histoire ! Ce gamin s'est bien moqué de nous !

Bella fusilla son père du regard, mais Lynda fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Je ne vais rien dire car je pense que c'est le père blessé de voir sa fille souffrir qui parle et qu'en réalité vous ne pensez pas ceci. Edward a été enlevé, nous ignorons où il est et je vous rappelle que pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'Edward soit le père de Crystal.

-Le Docteur Matthews a dit que…

-Je sais Charlie, coupa-t-elle, seulement, mais comme l'a aussi dit Chris, les analyses ne sont pas terminées.

-80% ! Leur rappela Charlie.

-Ce n'est pas 100%. Par ailleurs, Aaron avait demandé un test de paternité pour un autre ADN, donc, tant que nous n'aurons pas la preuve formelle de la paternité d'Edward, je vous conseille de ne pas le considérer comme le géniteur de cette petite fille. Quant à toi, Bella, Edward a toujours été sincère vis-à vis de toi, n'en doute jamais.

-Mais… Mais s'il est le père ?

-Charlie, pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

Son père bougonna et ne paraissait pas décidé à les laisser seules. Bella serra sa main pour lui faire signe qu'elle était d'accord pour rester avec la jeune femme. A contrecœur, Charlie sortit, non sans avoir lancé un regard menaçant à l'agent du FBI. Lynda s'approcha de son lit et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme était sur un fauteuil roulant, son visage était marqué, elle avait des points au niveau de son arcade sourcilière et un hématome sur une pommette.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Une explosion dans nos locaux du FBI.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Tout le monde va bien ?

-Emma… Emma est décédée, répondit Lynda en essuyant une larme, mais sinon ça va.

-Et le bébé ? Demanda Bella inquiète.

-Le bébé va bien, mais il faut que je me calme, mais revenons-en à Edward. Tu sais, si jamais il est bien le père de Crystal, je suis sûre qu'il l'ignore.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Les gourous de la secte sont des gens dangereux et dérangés. Tu sais, il suffit d'un peu de sperme et d'une éprouvette pour féconder une femme, un rapport n'est pas obligatoire. Par ailleurs, l'innocence d'Edward dans ce domaine a dû leur permettre d'agir sans éveiller ses soupçons.

Bella médita pendant quelques secondes les paroles de son amie. L'instant d'après, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu douter d'Edward ? Elle était indigne de lui !

-Si tu es en train de te flageller, je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement ! Lui ordonna Lynda. Tu as vécu un choc aujourd'hui, tu as été agressée et je suis certaine que si tu avais eu tout tes esprits, jamais tu n'aurais émis le moindre doute au sujet d'Edward.

-Comment ai-je pu penser… Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il faut retrouver Edward ! Aaron et toi, vous allez le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais le retrouver, je te le promets, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais qu'Edward s'est confié à toi, tu dois tout me dire, même s'il te semble que cela n'a pas d'importance, laisse-moi en juger.

Bella hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais par où commencer ? Edward n'avait laissé échapper que quelques brides de son passé, sans jamais s'y appesantir.

-Parle-moi de la soirée que vous avez passé chez nous à Seattle, le soir du concert.

Bella serra les poings en se rappelant la confession d'Edward, c'était ce soir là qu'elle avait pu appréhender les horreurs qu'avait vécu son petit-ami. D'une voix tremblante, elle commença à raconter. Lynda prit sa main et la serra pour l'encourager dans son récit. La jeune fille vit le regard de l'agent se voiler quand elle comprit ce que son mari avait lui aussi vécu.

-Serait-ce possible que le père d'Aaron soit le gourou qui ait fait du mal à Edward ? Interrogea la jeune fille en se rappelant les similitudes entre les calvaires des deux hommes.

-Je ne pense pas. Aaron ressemble un peu à son père et Edward n'aurait jamais pu lui faire confiance.

-Mais son conditionnement ?

-Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'instinct, crois-moi, malgré le verrou psychologique, Edward ne se serait pas accroché de cette manière à Aaron s'il lui avait rappelé un tant soit peu son tortionnaire. Cependant, je pense que Bentley a un lien avec la secte. Cet homme a toujours trempé dans des affaires louches et je crois qu'il a aidé les gourous à rester invisibles aux yeux de la loi et des forces de l'ordre. Bella, réfléchis bien, n'y a-t-il rien d'autre ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer chaque mot, chaque geste de cette soirée. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir rapporté cela plus tôt !

-Pendant qu'il me parlait, il a tenté de dire le nom d'un des gourous, je crois, il a parlé d'un Maître Ar… Il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase à cause de la douleur !

-C'est très bien, Bella, merci ! Cela va nous aider !

-Mais comment ? Demanda la jeune fille dubitative. Je n'ai pas le nom complet et…

-Nous pensons que les gourous sont des proches des Cullen et, ma foi, je connais peu de prénom qui commencent par Ar… Cela nous aidera. Bien, repose-toi. Je te tiens au courant.

-Laisse-moi venir, supplia Bella qui ne voulait pas rester seule et surtout souhaitait se rendre utile. »

Lynda l'observa quelques secondes en caressant tendrement son ventre, une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard avant qu'elle n'acquiesce. Son amie lui demanda juste d'attendre que Chris l'ausculte et donne son autorisation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella avait enfilé une robe de chambre et elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de repos qui était devenue le QG des agents du FBI. Bella serra dans ses bras chaque membre de la famille Cullen avant de chercher du regard Carlisle. Des larmes lui échappèrent quand elle sut que celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième père avait été grièvement blessé en protégeant Edward, ses sanglots redoublèrent quand elle apprit qu'Aaron avait lui aussi disparu. Pourtant, elle fit son possible pour se calmer quand elle vit le regard inquiet de son père, il était capable de demander au Docteur Matthews de la renvoyer dans sa chambre. Bella sécha ses larmes et fit son possible pour se concentrer et leur apporter son aide, aussi maigre soit-elle. Esmé et ses enfants cherchaient désespérément qui pouvait être ce Ar…

* * *

Lynda sentait le désespoir la gagner peu à peu. Bella lui avait pratiquement fourni le nom d'un des gourous, elle y avait cru avant de rapidement déchanter, rien ne correspondait à la liste d'Esmé. Les gourous devaient utiliser des noms d'emprunt et à ce moment-là chercher un rapport entre les deux ne servaient à rien ! Ils n'avançaient pas et plus le temps passait, plus Edward et Aaron s'éloignaient d'eux. Sa main se crispa sur son ventre, jamais les membres de la secte ne toucheraient à Edward, mais, si comme elle le pensait Bentley était avec eux, elle n'osait imaginer le sort qu'il réserverait à Aaron. Elle sentit la nausée l'envahir et son estomac se contracta. Ses mains enserrèrent les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour tenter de chasser son malaise, David le remarqua. Sans lui demander son avis, il poussa son fauteuil pour la conduire dans une autre pièce où il l'emmena près d'une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. L'air frais lui fit du bien.

« -Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla doucement David.

-Ca va.

-Lynda, tu as subi un choc et tu es enceinte, il n'est pas prudent de…

-Je sais ! Le coupa-t-elle tout en le défiant du regard de poursuivre.

David hocha doucement la tête avant d'aller remplir un verre d'eau et de le lui donner. La jeune femme savait qu'elle était à bout, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement dans une chambre alors qu'Aaron était peut-être en danger de mort, peut-être était-il même déjà trop tard…

-Il est vivant ! J'en suis certain ! Déclara avec ferveur David qui avait lu en elle

-Tu crois ? Souffla Lynda dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Crois-tu réellement que Bentley ne le touchera pas ? Ne se vengera pas ?

Son ami ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle avait réussi à ébranler la certitude de David.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, assura l'agent Green.

-Mais quel espoir ? S'énerva Lynda. On a rien ! Putain ! Ils sont en train de nous échapper ! Et si je n'arrive pas à sauver Aaron… Il faut au moins que je sauve Edward !

-Lynda !

-Non ! Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Edward ! Et si tu as raison, Aaron sera avec lui !

Elle fut reconnaissante à David de ne pas argumenter davantage. Sa main caressa son ventre et le bébé bougea doucement sous sa paume. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait croire qu'elle l'aurait senti si son mari n'était plus de ce monde et, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il était vivant. Lynda était en train de se construire une carapace au cas où son cœur se tromperait. Un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle reçut un coup de pied un peu plus violent, leur enfant serait aussi énergique que ses parents. Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit… Ce serait risqué, mais son plan pourrait fonctionner…

-A quoi penses-tu ? Questionna David.

-Quoi ?

-Je connais ce regard, Lynda, tu as une idée derrière la tête et j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire.

-On a rien sur la secte, sauf une chose : Bentley.

-Et ?

-On connaît son point faible, expliqua Lynda, un point faible qui va le faire sortir de l'ombre.

-Non ! C'est de la folie ! S'écria David quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

-C'est la meilleure solution, si on attend plus longtemps, on les perdra !

-Les frontières sont surveillées, rétorqua l'agent Green.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne signifie rien, cela fait des années qu'ils réussissent à se rendre invisible, cette fois n'échappera pas aux autres !

-On a diffusé des photos d'Edward et d'Aaron à toutes les polices.

-Tu sais très bien que tout cela n'apportera peut-être rien, il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté !

-Carlisle ! Chris peut le sortir de son sommeil artificiel et…

-Hors de question que la vie d'un Cullen soit de nouveau mise en danger ! Demande à Ryan d'organiser une conférence de presse et envoie-moi Carla, il faut que je me change.

-C'est de la folie, souffla David.

-Tu as une autre proposition ?

-Non.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux !

-J'y compte bien, lui sourit-elle. »

David se pencha pour l'étreindre avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Son ami sortit. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, elle autorisa les larmes qu'elle retenait à sortir. Elle mordit son poing pour tenter de se calmer. Son enfant bougea, un sourire apparut son visage, on aurait dit que son petit bout de chou voulait la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. D'un geste déterminé, elle essuya ses larmes. Bentley allait tomber dans son piège et ce salaud les conduirait ensuite à Edward et à Aaron !

* * *

Aaron passa une main douce sur les joues d'Edward pour essuyer ses larmes. Il avait compris dans ses propos confus que Carlisle avait été blessé lors de son enlèvement, grièvement blessé… Il pria pour que le médecin aille bien. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, Edward se détendit légèrement. Il était inquiet pour le jeune homme, entrer dans le jeu des Maîtres était à double tranchant, certes Edward avait réussi à les amadouer, mais il avait peur que cela le fragilise et qu'il retombe ainsi facilement entre leurs griffes. Aaron inspira discrètement pour ne pas déranger son protégé, revoir la chose qui lui servait de père avait éveillé ses anciens démons. L'avoir frappé lui avait fait un bien fou, il aurait bien réitéré l'expérience, il se moquait bien des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir pour lui, mais il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire, il ne devait pas l'oublier, il devrait se contenir pour pouvoir rester près d'Edward.

Aaron devait garder espoir pour Edward, il était certain que son équipe devait déjà s'être mise au travail. Il avait confiance en son épouse, jamais Lynda ne l'abandonnerait. Il espérait qu'elle arriverait à temps pour les sauver, ou du moins sauver Edward, car il n'était pas certain qu'il fasse long feu… Cependant, il y avait peut-être une autre solution, il avait commencé à semer le doute dans l'esprit du Maître qui se nommait Marcus, apparemment, il ignorait tout du calvaire d'Edward. Il lui semblait que leur Grand Maître, Aro, ne connaissait pas non plus la situation. Aaron était certain que cela pourrait les aider à un moment ou à un autre, en attendant, il se promit que ni William, ni ce Caïus, ne toucheraient à son protégé. Ils pourraient aussi tenter de s'enfuir, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas envisageable, ils lui avaient bandé les yeux et il ignorait combien de gardes il y avait et s'ils étaient armés. Tout comme, il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes et attendre le bon moment pour qu'ils s'enfuient. Malgré la peur et le stress, il sombra dans un sommeil léger quand le jour commença à poindre à travers les volets.

L'agent du FBI s'éveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se redressa brusquement réveillant par la même occasion Edward qui dormait toujours dans ses bras. Le jeune homme paniqua sûrement en se rappelant les derniers évènements.

« -Chut, tout va bien, je suis là, murmura Aaron en le prenant dans ses bras.

-As-tu fait un cauchemar, Anthony ? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Marcus.

-Je… Oui, répondit son protégé qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, mais ça va mieux.

-Parfait, Félix et Démétri vont vous accompagner. Des vêtements propres vous y attendent, ensuite, vous prendrez votre petit-déjeuner et nous reprendrons la route. Anthony, je suis ravi de ton comportement et j'espère que tu vas progresser dans cette voie. Quant à vous Aaron, j'espère que vous vous tiendrez tranquille et respecterez nos principes, je ne tiens pas à peiner Anthony avec votre disparition. Suis-je clair ? »

Aaron hocha la tête et Marcus le dévisagea un instant avant de sortir de la chambre. Ils l'imitèrent et deux gardes s'inclinèrent devant Edward avant de les escorter jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'agent jeta un coup d'œil à la carrure impressionnante de leurs deux gardes, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec Nathaniel. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il en profita pour nettoyer ses poignets ensanglantés, tournant ainsi le dos à la baignoire pour laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune homme. Il prit rapidement sa douche pendant qu'Edward l'attendait sagement dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. A regret, il délaissa son costume pour enfiler un pantalon en toile blanche et une chemise assortie. Edward était vêtu de la même manière sauf que les broderies dorées qui ornaient le sien démontraient son rang privilégié dans la secte. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à son protégé.

« -Tout va bien se passer, on va s'en sortir ! Continue comme ça, tu agis au mieux.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte les força à se redresser, il plaça Edward derrière lui.

-Parfait, vous êtes prêts, dit Marcus en les observant.

L'homme fit un petit signe aux deux gardes pour qu'ils s'éloignent de la porte qu'il referma quelque peu.

-J'ai eu l'Hôpital de Seattle, le Docteur Cullen est en bonne voie de guérison.

Aaron sentit un poids disparaître de sur sa poitrine, un sanglot attira son attention et il se tourna vers Edward pour l'étreindre.

-Je t'avais promis de te tenir au courant de l'état de ton géniteur, rappela Marcus à son protégé, maintenant que tu es rassuré, je compte sur toi pour faire une croix sur les Cullen et ta vie à Forks, nous sommes ta famille, comprit ?

-Oui, Maître Marcus, articula péniblement Edward en tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

-Contrôle-toi !

En réponse au ton sec du gourou, Aaron le fusilla du regard. Une légère lueur de regret brilla dans les prunelles de l'homme et cela conforta l'agent dans l'idée que cet homme serait peut-être leur porte de sortie.

-Allez, venez, reprit plus doucement Marcus lorsqu'il vit que les larmes d'Edward s'étaient taries. Passe-toi un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Edward obéit et aspergea son visage d'eau froide. Ils suivirent ensuite le Maître jusqu'à une petite salle où on leur servit de quoi déjeuner. Aaron croisa le regard de son père qui se tenait dans un coin et il dut serrer les poings pour ne pas se jeter sur lui ou sur Caïus qui observait peu discrètement Edward. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls avec ces deux salauds et quelques gardes.

-Félix ? Appela Caïus. Démétri a-t-il trouvé un chemin sûr ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Parfait.

Un jeune homme de l'âge d'Edward entra, il salua son protégé avant d'attraper la télécommande d'une télé et de l'allumer. Avec grâce, il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Crois-tu que ce soit le moment, Alec ? Gronda doucement Caïus.

-On parle de nous.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Caïus et William alors que les autres gardes se figeaient.

-Suite à l'attentat qui s'est produit au siège du FBI à Seattle, nous nous trouvons maintenant devant l'Hôpital où une conférence de presse a été organisée….

Aaron n'écouta pas la suite des paroles de la journaliste, une bombe ! Une bombe avait explosé dans leurs locaux ! Y'avait-il des morts ? Son équipe allait-elle bien ? Lynda ! Comment allait Lynda ? Et leur bébé, était-il… Une main se glissa dans la sienne pour la serrer fermement, il croisa le regard confiant d'Edward qui lui désigna l'écran, Lynda venait d'apparaître pour parler aux journalistes. Il serra les dents quand il remarqua son visage tuméfié et sa démarche un peu hésitante, mais son regard déterminé le rassura quelque peu lui signifiant que le bébé et elle allaient bien.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent superviseur Lynda Gibson, je suis ici pour vous informer de la situation et je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions. Hier, le siège du FBI de Seattle a été l'objet d'un attentat. Cette bombe visait tout particulièrement le Bureau d'analyse du comportement qui actuellement enquête sur une secte nommée Orion. Nous déplorons malheureusement la perte de trois personnes Monsieur Brandon Wenzel, soupçonné d'avoir posé la bombe, l'agent Douglass et l'agent Richardson. Le FBI ainsi que tout le bureau se joint à moi pour présenter nos condoléances et témoigner notre soutien aux familles de ces deux agents qui sont décédés en faisant leur devoir.

Aaron ferma les yeux, la main d'Edward se crispa dans la sienne, Emma n'avait pas survécu à l'explosion.

-Sachez que tous les moyens ont été mis en place pour retrouver les coupables de cet acte barbare. Justice sera rendue. Je vous remercie pour votre attention, lança Lynda à la foule de journalistes qui criaient des questions qu'elle ignora. »

Aaron regarda son épouse faire quelques pas, David la rejoignit pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Sa femme s'éventa avec sa main, Chase lui tendit une bouteille qu'elle prit après avoir ôté sa veste dévoilant ainsi son ventre qui avait été quelque peu dissimulé par le vêtement. Ignorant les journalistes, les trois agents entrèrent dans l'Hôpital. La caméra suivit le trio, un zoom du caméraman leur permit de les voir entrer dans un ascenseur, Lynda se tourna alors et fit face à la caméra. Aaron laissa échapper une plainte quand il vit les motifs qui ornaient le tee-shirt noir de sa femme, deux empreintes de mains blanches ornaient son ventre arrondi, au-dessus, il put lire : It's a boy ! Comment ? Lynda et lui avaient décidé de garder la surprise sur le sexe du bébé, ils ne tenaient pas à le savoir, alors, pourquoi portait-elle ce tee-shirt ? Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit ! Il frémit en réalisant qu'elle se jetait elle-même dans la gueule du loup ! Aaron jeta un coup d'œil à Bentley, une lueur brillait dans les yeux de ce monstre, une lueur qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il remarqua le regard qu'échangèrent les deux hommes, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon…

Marcus entra dans le salon et posa devant Edward et lui des petits comprimés bleus. Il leur ordonna de les prendre. Le jeune homme l'observa, hésitant à prendre le somnifère, mais Aaron lui fit signe d'obéir. Edward avala le comprimé et il l'imita. Les gardes les conduisirent jusqu'à un tout-terrain où ils les installèrent. Le véhicule roulait depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit la tête de son protégé se poser sur son épaule, il dormait. Aaron, lui, luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le médicament, mais bientôt, il dû abandonner le combat. Il s'endormit.

* * *

Bella sortit de sa salle de bain enfin habillée, Alice et Rose étaient allées lui chercher des vêtements dans une boutique non loin de l'Hôpital et bien entendu les jeunes filles avaient tout fait en grand. Ainsi, Bella eut le choix entre deux jeans, différents sous-vêtements et trois hauts. Elle finit par choisir un jean et une tunique bleue. Elle attacha ses cheveux et rejoignit ses amies. Elle s'assit entre elles sur son lit et elles passèrent un bras autour de ses épaules.

« -On va le retrouver, promit Rosalie en essuyant les larmes d'Alice et les siennes.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Murmura Alice.

-Edward a déjà retrouvé une fois le chemin de la maison, il reviendra, assura Rose. Vous devez y croire, ne pas perdre espoir.

-Je veux croire qu'on le retrouvera, admit Bella, mais dans quel état ? Vous vous souvenez à quel point il était blessé lorsqu'il est arrivé dans votre famille. Je… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont lui faire…

-Ca va aller, Bella, assura le petit lutin qui paraissait avoir retrouvé la foi. Tout va bien se passer ! Bon, si tu es prête, on va aller retrouver maman ?

-Oui, répondit Bella. »

Les jeunes filles sortirent ensemble de la chambre pour rejoindre le dernier étage où une salle de conférence qui avait été transformée en véritable QG du FBI. Les garçons étaient assis dans un coin et planchaient sur la liste qu'Esmé avait faite, ils leurs apprirent que leur mère était au chevet de Carlisle. Alice demanda s'ils pourraient lui rendre visite, mais Jasper lui apprit que seule Esmé pouvait aller le voir, normalement, il n'aurait pas eu droit aux visites, mais Chris l'y avait autorisé en voyant à quel point Esmé avait besoin de le voir même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

L'attention de Bella fut soudain dirigée vers les agents du FBI qui paraissaient être en effervescence. La jeune fille savait pourtant par son père qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune piste. Charlie était parti sur le terrain et avec l'aide des Quileute, il aidait les fédéraux à quadriller le secteur. Bella était sûre que Lynda les aurait informé si elle avait eu du nouveau, donc à quoi rimait toute cette agitation ? La jeune fille vit Lynda, Ryan et Chase sortir discrètement de la pièce. Tout en prétextant d'aller chercher une boisson, elle leur emboîta le pas, s'arrêtant au coin du couloir pour les épier.

« -Je le répète encore une fois : c'est une mauvaise idée, déclara Chase.

-Ecoute, si tu as autre chose à proposer, je suis toute ouïe, offrit Lynda.

Chase soupira avant de commencer à équiper la jeune femme d'un micro, Ryan était en train de trafiquer la montre de la future mère.

-Bien que je souhaite que nous n'ayons pas à nous en servir, dit Ryan, j'ai mis un mouchard dans ta montre, tous tes déplacements seront retranscris grâce à un satellite.

-Vous avez sorti le matériel high-tech, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Non, c'est juste une garantie, lui expliqua Ryan.

-Une garantie ? Répéta Lynda.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le Boss va nous faire si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, au bébé et à toi ! Donc, on préfère prendre toutes les précautions pour éviter sa colère.

-Bande de trouillards, se moqua gentiment Lynda.

-On peut encore faire demi-tour, dit Ryan en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Lynda, et puis, vous allez me coller aux fesses, non ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et la prirent une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de s'écarter lorsque l'agent Green les rejoignit.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda David en observant avec attention sa collègue.

-Oui, tout va bien se passer.

-Alors, allons-y, souffla le plus âgé des agents, tout est en place.

-Bien, je vais sortir par la porte arrière, décida Lynda.

-Ta voiture est garée au deuxième étage, voilà les clefs.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

-Sois prudente, recommanda une dernière fois David. »

Les agents se séparèrent sur ces dernières paroles. Bella ignorait ce qui se passait, mais il était évident qu'ils allaient entrer en action. Pourquoi ne leur avaient-ils rien dit ? La jeune fille s'élança dans les escaliers pour une véritable course poursuite, priant pour atteindre le second étage avant son amie. Bella poussa brutalement la porte menant au parking, elle balaya l'étage du regard à la recherche de la voiture de Lynda. Un petit cri de joie lui échappa quand elle aperçut le cabriolet rouge de l'agent. Bella courut vers le véhicule, elle jura quand elle vit que celui-ci était capoté, elle contourna la voiture. La jeune fille décida de s'agenouiller à côté de la portière arrière, de là où elle était, Lynda ne pourrait pas la voir. La jeune fille attendit, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, il fallait absolument qu'elle soit discrète ! Bella sursauta quand elle entendit la voiture se déverrouiller. Elle se releva quelques peu et aperçut Lynda qui était encore à plusieurs mètres du cabriolet. Discrètement, elle ouvrit la portière arrière et se glissa à l'intérieur avant que la jeune femme ne grimpe à son tour dans la voiture. Bella fit son possible pour se tasser sur le sol et ne pas se faire remarquer. Lynda démarra son véhicule et sortit du parking.

* * *

Lynda roulait depuis plusieurs minutes tout en rapportant régulièrement à David ce qu'elle voyait quand elle se demanda si c'était l'angoisse de ses collègues qui déteignait sur elle, mais la jeune femme avait la nette impression d'être épiée. Elle posa une main sur son ventre pour se rassurer, elle ne risquait rien, Chase la suivait avec sa moto et David était dans une voiture banalisée non loin d'elle, quant à Ryan et Carla, ils étaient derrière leurs ordinateurs et ils la surveillaient grâce aux caméras de la sécurité routière. Elle ne risquait rien ! Alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de ne pas être seule ? Bon, techniquement, elle n'était pas seule se dit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre, mais là ça lui faisait penser à de mauvais films d'horreur où les tueurs bondissaient de sur la banquette arrière pour se jeter sur leur victime qui conduisait tranquillement. C'était débile ! Elle était vraiment en train de faire n'importe quoi ! Pourtant, alors qu'elle ralentissait à cause d'un feu rouge, elle tourna légèrement la tête avant de pousser un cri.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt David.

-J'arrive ! Annonça Chase dans son oreillette.

-Stop ! Ne bougez pas tout va bien ! Les rassura Lynda. J'ai juste un passager clandestin !

-Quoi ? T'es en train d'accoucher ? Demanda Chase d'une voix aigüe et affolée.

-Mais non ! J'en ai encore pour trois mois, crétin ! Allez, Bella, sors de là !

-Bella ? S'écrièrent ses collègues.

-Oui, bon, je vais prendre la prochaine sortie pour laisser cette demoiselle sur le trottoir, David tu peux la prendre ?

-Oui.

-Standby pour le moment, déclara Lynda en appuyant sur un bouton avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, putain, Bella ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai entendu que vous alliez agir, répondit-elle en passant entre les sièges pour s'installer sur le fauteuil passager et s'attacher, je veux vous aider à retrouver Edward et Aaron !

-C'est très courageux de ta part, mais incroyablement stupide ! Dis-moi ce qu'une gamine de ton âge, sans défense, sans arme, pourrait faire face à des hommes de la secte ? Alors, réponds ! Qu'aurais-tu fais face à ce James si Chase n'avait pas été là ?

Bella ne répondit pas, mais des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle serrait ses poings. Lynda soupira, elle comprenait ce que ressentait la jeune fille, mais là, elle se mettait en danger.

-Ca va aller, ma belle, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir, on va le retrouver ton prince charmant, je te le promets.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, supplia Bella.

-J'aimerais et je te promets que je ferais appel à toi si… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Lynda détourna son attention de sur Bella lorsqu'elle vit que la sortie qui leur faisait emprunter un tunnel était bouchée. La jeune femme demanda l'appui de ses collègues. Carla lui répondit qu'un camion était tombé en panne dans le tunnel, bloquant ainsi une des trois voies et ralentissant par la même occasion la circulation. Lynda pesta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur la mauvaise voie. La jeune femme mit son clignotant et attendit qu'un véhicule la laisse s'engager sur l'autre voie, ce que fit une camionnette blanche. Lynda fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua que le véhicule était proche de son cabriolet. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer, son instinct lui criait de sortir au plus vite du tunnel !

L'agent du FBI chercha à changer une nouvelle fois de voie, mais la circulation était trop dense. La voiture blanche qui se trouvait devant elle réussit à doubler et elle se retrouva derrière un camion. Lynda fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que la berline blanche, qui se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt devant elle, stagnait maintenant sur la voie à gauche, l'empêchant ainsi de doubler. Bella poussa un petit cri pendant que ses mains à elle se crispèrent sur le volant, la porte arrière du camion s'abaissa pour finalement toucher le sol, on aurait dit une gueule béante prête à les avaler. Lynda lança l'alerte au moment où la camionnette blanche percuta l'arrière de son cabriolet. La jeune femme appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale du frein, mais la camionnette était plus puissante et elle poussa sa voiture rouge dans le camion. Aussitôt, la porte du camion se referma. Lynda pesta quand elle se rendit compte que la communication avec son équipe était coupée.

« -Reste dans la voiture ! Ordonna Lynda à Bella en sortant son arme. Enferme-toi dès que je suis sortie ! »

Bella semblait terrorisée, mais elle retrouva rapidement ses esprits et acquiesça. Lynda lui fit un sourire encourageant avant d'attraper une lampe torche et d'ôter le cran de sécurité de son revolver. Elle sortit.

* * *

Bella savait que Lynda était furieuse. La tête basse elle s'était glissée entre les deux sièges pour s'asseoir à l'avant. La jeune fille attacha sa ceinture en écoutant les réprimandes de son amie. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était stupide, mais elle en avait assez de rester enfermée à ne rien faire ! Sa colère explosa en des larmes de frustration. Lynda se radoucit et lui tendit un mouchoir en papier. La jeune fille essuya ses larmes quand soudain la colère fut remplacée par l'adrénaline. Le changement de comportement de son amie l'alerta, elle était sur ses gardes. Un cri lui échappa quand elle vit la porte arrière d'un camion s'abaisser. La seconde suivante, une camionnette les percuta violemment pour les pousser à l'intérieur. Avant que Lynda n'ai pu enclencher la marche arrière, la porte arrière se referma, les emprisonnant. Son amie sortit son arme et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Bella lui obéit et s'enferma dans le cabriolet. Elle se retourna sur son siège pour suivre du regard la progression de l'agent. Lynda était en train d'examiner la porte arrière pour tenter de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir, mais soudain Lynda balaya le haut du camion avec sa torche. Bella laissa échapper un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit des volutes de fumée. Lynda revint vers elle, mais la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de tousser, elle avait couvert sa bouche, cependant, elle ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses jambes.

Bella inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration avant de sortir du véhicule qu'elle contourna pour aider Lynda à se relever. Elle l'aida à entrer dans la voiture et s'autorisa à respirer lorsqu'elles furent enfin enfermées. Lynda retrouva rapidement ses esprits. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir correctement sur sa place et de s'attacher. Bella lui obéit. Lynda redémarra sa voiture et enclencha la marche arrière, les pneus crissèrent alors qu'elle accélérait tout en retenant le cabriolet en appuyant sur le frein, soudain, elle le relâcha et l'arrière de la voiture percuta la porte de la camion. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit quelque peu. Tout en toussant, Lynda passa la première pour avancer au maximum pour prendre le plus d'élan possible. L'agent du FBI enclencha la marche arrière. Bella toussa. Le gaz réussissait à s'infiltrer dans la voiture ! Soudain, elle n'entendit plus le moteur du cabriolet rugir. Lynda avait perdu connaissance ! La jeune fille glissa son pied gauche vers les pédales pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur et l'une de ses mains se posa sur le frein à main pour le débloquer. A chaque respiration, elle sentait quelque chose s'insinuer en elle brûlant et picotant sa gorge. Elle réunit ses forces, mais avant d'avoir pu agir, les ténèbres l'envahirent.

* * *

David était fou de rage et d'inquiétude ! Cette idée était stupide et suicidaire, la preuve ils venaient de perdre le contact avec le cabriolet ! Il klaxonna comme un malade, mit en marche la sirène et les lumières bleu et rouge, mais rien n'y fit, il ne pouvait pas avancer ! Il tenta de contacter Chase, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas, pas plus que Lynda ! L'agent du FBI sortit précipitamment de sa voiture, arme au poing et courut vers le tunnel.

« -Ryan ! Clara ! Dites-moi que vous les voyez !

-Elles sont bloquées dans le tunnel sur la deuxième file, lui annonça Carla.

Les propos de son agent auraient dû le rassurer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Où était donc passé Chase ? Il avait pris une moto au cas où justement, lui, il serait coincé par la circulation. L'agent Green ne ralentit pas sa course quand il vit le cabriolet rouge.

-Où est Chase ? Hurla-t-il dans son micro.

-J'arrive ! L'informa celui-ci dans son oreillette.

Il entendit un bruit de moto et la seconde suivante, son collègue était descendu et le rejoignait tout en observant les alentours. David tapa à la vitre du cabriolet qui s'abaissa.

-Tu ne peux pas répondre quand je t'appelle ? Hurla-t-il avant de blanchir.

-Pardon ? Murmura une jeune femme qui poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son arme.

-Du calme, Madame, FBI, déclara David en sortant sa plaque.

-Putain ! Mais où sont-elles ? S'écria Chase qui commençait à courir entre les voitures s'attirant un concert de klaxon. Je les vois pas !

-Clara ! Ryan ! Je croyais que vous ne les quittiez pas des yeux ? Interrogea David.

-Vous êtes dans un angle mort de la caméra, répondit Ryan, mais je peux vous assurer que l'on n'a pas perdu de vue l'arrière droit de la voiture.

-C'est tout ce que vous voyiez ? Grogna David.

-Oui, avoua le plus jeune des agents.

-Attendez, il y a eu des parasites pendant quelques secondes on a perdu l'image, mais vu la circulation, c'est impossible que la voiture ait disparu de la sorte en si peu de temps, expliqua Carla.

-Dites aux autres équipes de nous rejoindre, on bloque le tunnel et emmenez la fille avec le cabriolet pour interrogatoire ! Ordonna David avant de ranger son arme et de rejoindre Chase. Clara a raison, elles n'ont pas pu disparaître en quelques secondes et cette voiture n'est pas celle de Lynda même si elle y ressemble.

-Peut-être qu'elles ont été enlevées avant leur entrée dans le tunnel ? Proposa Chase.

-Non, j'avais un visuel. Y'a-t-il une issue de secours en cas d'incendie ?

-Oui, mais jamais une voiture n'aurait pu y passer, contra son collègue.

David observa les alentours avant que son regard ne se pose sur le camion qui était en panne sur la dernière voie, celui-ci était en train d'être remorqué. Il se précipita vers eux, sa carte à la main, sa main posée sur son arme toujours dans son étui et Chase sur ses pas.

-FBI ! Cria l'agent Green. Descendez de ce véhicule !

Un brin étonnés, les hommes lui obéirent pourtant et descendirent sur le bord de la route. David les observait avec attention, à première vue, ils paraissaient vraiment perplexes.

-Ouvrez les portes du camion ! Ordonna Chase qui avait suivi son raisonnement.

David ne put retenir un cri de rage quand il vit les piles de cartons bien ordonnées. Il attrapa son talkie-walkie pendant que Chase grimpait sur les cartons pour voir s'ils ne dissimulaient rien.

-Avez-vous arrêtez un camion ou un véhicule suspect ? Demanda-t-il aux agents qui se trouvaient à la sortie du tunnel.

-On a arrêté deux camions, mais rien, annonça l'agent qui lui répondit.

David jura avant de demander un appui aérien. Il venait de couper la communication au moment où Chase sautait du rebord du camion.

-C'est bon les gars, dit son agent aux hommes, vous pouvez remorquer le camion hors du tunnel. Vous n'auriez pas vu un cabriolet rouge avec deux jeunes femmes à l'intérieur ?

-Y'en a un qui est passé, je crois, murmura l'un des hommes, enfin, j'en suis pas certain, on se concentrait plutôt sur le remorquage.

-Très bien, laissez-nous vos noms et vos coordonnées, demanda Chase en faisant signe à un groupe d'agents qui venaient de les rejoindre.

-Prenez les dépositions de tous les conducteurs qui sont dans le tunnel ! Ordonna David aux nouveaux arrivants. Quelqu'un a bien vu quelque chose ! »

L'agent Green passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Les premiers résultats tombaient et personne n'avait rien vu ou entendu ! C'était impossible ! Une voiture ne disparaissait pas aussi facilement ! Il avait demandé à Carla d'activer le traceur qu'ils avaient placé sur Lynda et ce dernier situait la jeune femme dans le tunnel, hors, elle n'y était pas ! Il était prêt à faire retourner tout le tunnel, mais les autorités municipales ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, ils étaient en train de créer un embouteillage monstre dans Seattle. Chase ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, il avait emprunté l'issue de secours avec un groupe et ils venaient de retrouver les sacs de Lynda et de Bella. Dans celui de sa collègue, il trouva tous ses bijoux, y compris son alliance, ils avaient vraiment pris toutes leurs précautions pour qu'ils ne les suivent pas ! David ordonna un repli et monta dans sa voiture, Chase pris le volant pendant que lui organisait des barrages routiers à la sortie de la ville. Mais seraient-ils assez nombreux ? De plus, le temps jouait toujours contre eux !

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand il se réveilla à nouveau. Edward fut étonné de voir qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus en forêt, mais sur un grand axe routier où ils roulaient à vive allure. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit qu'Aaron était toujours endormi. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir un panneau qui lui indiquerait où ils se trouvaient. Edward sursauta en voyant un panneau annoncer plus que 50 kilomètres avant San Francisco ! Il était bien plus loin de chez lui qu'il ne le croyait ! Sa main se posa sur celle d'Aaron souhaitant le réveiller pour lui faire partager son angoisse. Son ami bougea légèrement et ouvrit péniblement un œil. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Alec qui était assis avec eux lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« -Bien dormit la Belle au bois dormant ? Railla-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas, que pouvait-il répondre sans déclencher une bagarre ? Alec se pencha et sortit deux cagoules d'un sac.

-Enfile ça à ton ami et mets l'autre. »

Edward obéit. Aaron eut un mouvement de recul quand il voulut la lui enfiler, mais il se laissa finalement faire quand il le reconnut. Edward déroula ensuite le dernier vêtement sur sa tête et il se retrouva dans le noir. Le véhicule perdit sensiblement de l'allure et il sut qu'ils avaient changé de voie de circulation, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau sur un chemin de terre. Ils roulèrent pendant encore un long moment, sûrement une heure, avant que le véhicule ne s'arrête. Ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant les consignes de leurs ravisseurs. Finalement, Alec leur dit qu'ils pouvaient retirer leurs cagoules et ils descendirent du tout-terrain. Edward se tint au véhicule, ses jambes étaient engourdies par le long trajet. Aaron se tenait à ses côtés et il put voir son air étonné quand on les laissa seuls.

« -Nous sommes dans un de leurs camps, lui expliqua-t-il en reconnaissant les lieux, il y a des gardes et des caméras de surveillance partout rendant toute fuite impossible.

Aaron hocha discrètement la tête tout en observant avec attention les alentours, cherchant sûrement une faille. Edward aperçut alors un groupe de fidèles s'approcher avec un peu de crainte d'eux, leurs regards pesaient sur lui et il n'eut qu'une envie : fuir.

-Viens, demanda le jeune homme à son mentor.

Il l'entraîna vers une maison qui se trouvait au centre du petit village. Ils réussirent à franchir le porche avant que les fidèles ne les rattrapent, mais la voix d'Aro les figea.

-Mon Ange, où vas-tu d'un pas si pressé ?

-Pardonnez-moi, Père, mais le voyage a été long, tenta de se justifier Edward.

-Prends au moins le temps de saluer tes fidèles, Anthony. »

Le jeune homme réprima un soupir et s'avança vers le Grand Maître qui passa une main dans son dos pour l'entraîner au milieu des fidèles qui s'agenouillèrent face à lui et baisèrent ses pieds. Edward n'avait qu'une envie leur hurler la vérité au visage, qu'il n'avait rien de divin, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant enlevé à sa famille aimante pour satisfaire les caprices de vieux fous ! Aro était en train de proposer un rituel pour la soirée quand son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée d'un Hummer noir. Il fut un peu surpris quand il vit le Grand Maître congédier tous les fidèles comme s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils assistent à ce qui allait suivre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que deux gardes à la carrure massive se postèrent de part et d'autre d'Aaron. Son mentor avait remarqué leur manège et s'était lui aussi tendu. Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand il vit Démétri descendre du véhicule en portant une jeune fille inconsciente aux longs cheveux bruns, Félix sortit à son tour et attrapa un autre corps.

« -Bella ! S'écria-t-il en ignorant toute prudence pour courir vers sa petite-amie.

-Du calme, Roméo, lui lança Alec qui le ceintura.

-Dégage ! Grogna Edward en lui décochant un coup de coude dans l'estomac et en reprenant sa course.

-Anthony ! L'appela Aro dont la voix démontrait qu'il réprimait son comportement.

-Lâche-la ! Ordonna-t-il à Démétri en souhaitant prendre sa petite-amie.

-Il suffit Anthony ! S'énerva le Grand Maître qui l'avait rejoint. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Qui sont ces femmes ? Questionna Marcus qui venaient de les rejoindre.

Edward tourna la tête pour voir Félix porter Lynda qui était elle aussi endormie. Un cri de rage s'échappa de la gorge de son mentor qui se débattait des mains de ses geôliers, mais ils étaient plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il vit Aaron pâlir, il suivit son regard, William Bentley venait de poser ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de Lynda.

-Ne la touche pas ! Espèce de salaud ! Ote tes mains de sur ma femme et mon enfant ! Cria Aaron avant de recevoir un violent coup dans le ventre qui le fit taire.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'impatienta Aro.

-Je suis navré, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous avertir, annonça Caïus en prenant une mine contrite, William a appris qu'il allait être grand-père et vous comprenez sa déception de savoir que son petit-fils allait grandir parmi les impurs.

-Maîtres, intervint William en s'agenouillant, à ma plus grande honte, je n'ai pas pu maintenir mon fils dans la voie de la lumière, permettez-moi de réparer mon erreur en faisant de mon petit-fils un parfait disciple d'Orion.

-Je comprends ton désir et ta sincérité me touche, avoua le Grand Maître, ta famille est la bienvenue parmi nous. Cependant, qui est cette jeune fille ? Tu sembles la connaître Anthony ?

Edward se tourna vers Aro. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Qu'elle était sa petite-amie ? Il n'était pas certain que le Grand Maître apprécie sa réponse.

-Je crois savoir qu'il s'agit de la petite-amie de ce cher Anthony, répondit Caïus avec un plaisir malsain, il n'était pas prévu qu'elle nous rejoigne, James et Laurent devait lui régler son compte, mais il semblerait que le Destin nous offre une chance de réparer leur erreur.

-Non ! Maître, Père, je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Supplia Edward. Pitié, tout mais pas elle…

-Que signifie ce comportement ? Demanda Aro d'une voix dangereusement calme. Comment as-tu pu t'amouracher d'une impure ?

-Aro, mon frère, intervint Marcus, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Anthony, il s'est retrouvé dans un monde inconnu entouré d'étrangers, il est normal qu'il se soit lié d'amitié avec certains. Je pense que la présence de cette jeune fille parmi nous n'est pas une mauvaise chose, elle pourrait être une recrue intéressante et je crois qu'Anthony saura montrer sa gratitude, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

-Tu sais très bien quels sont nos projets pour Anthony, nous avons déjà choisi sa compagne ! »

Malgré le fait que le Grand Maître ait murmuré ces propos, Edward les entendit et frissonna. Il se moquait de son avenir, mais si Aro ne prenait pas la défense de Bella cela signifierait qu'il laisserait carte blanche à Caïus. Une plainte de frayeur lui échappa quand il vit le regard meurtrier que porta Caïus sur sa douce…

* * *

Esmé s'éveilla doucement. La fatigue avait finalement réussi à vaincre sa résistance et elle s'était endormie entourée de ses garçons. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et Emmett lui sourit avant de se replonger dans la liste des noms de leur connaissance. Esmé massa ses tempes douloureuses, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à trouver ces fichus noms ? Elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, mais comment pourrait-elle être calme alors que son tout petit avait à nouveau disparu ! Qu'est-ce que ces monstres allaient lui faire ? Elle ne cessait de penser à son bébé, à son Edward. Elle retint difficilement un sanglot et Alice vint aussitôt s'asseoir à ses côtés pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Jasper et Rosalie les rejoignirent, les deux blonds portaient des gobelets de café ou de thé qu'ils leur distribuèrent.

« -On n'a pas trouvé Bella, leur apprit Rosalie.

-Bella ? Demanda Esmé confuse.

-Oui, elle était partie chercher des boissons, mais ça va faire une demi-heure, lui expliqua Alice.

-Vous avez essayé son portable ? Questionna Emmett.

-Elle ne répond pas, répondit Jasper en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Où sont Lynda et les autres ? Interrogea-t-elle en observant la pièce pratiquement vide.

-Je crois qu'ils sont allés suivre une piste, murmura Emmett.

-Bella est peut-être avec Lynda, proposa Esmé, après tout, ça m'étonnerait que Chris l'ait laissé sortir de l'Hôpital.

-Tu as sûrement raison, approuva Rose, elles sont peut-être en train de discuter tranquillement dans un coin.

-Je vais quand même faire un tour pour voir si je les vois, annonça Jasper.

-Je t'accompagne, annonça Emmett, faut que je bouge.

Ses fils s'approchèrent d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses joues avant de se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Chris.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Bella ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bella ? Il me semble l'avoir aperçu se diriger vers Lynda tout à l'heure, se rappela le jeune médecin. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de…

Le Docteur Matthews ne put terminer sa phrase, une alarme résonna à l'étage et ils entendirent des pas de course dans le couloir. A force d'aller rendre visite à Carlisle, Esmé était habituée à voir les infirmières et les médecins se précipiter ainsi auprès d'un patient dont l'état était précaire. Chris s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur une infirmière.

-Docteur Matthews ! Venez c'est votre patient !

-Mon patient ?

-Le Docteur Cullen ! »

Tout en criant ces trois mots, l'infirmière tourna les talons pour partir en direction de la chambre de son mari. Chris lui emboîta le pas et ils voulurent suivre, mais ils furent stoppés au bout du couloir par des aides-soignants plutôt costauds qui tentèrent de les calmer en leur rappelant que leur présence ne ferait que gêner le personnel soignant. Esmé s'agrippa fermement aux bras musclés de son aîné. Quand se cauchemar se terminerait-il ? Quand pourrait-elle enfin ramener sa famille saine et sauve dans leur demeure ? Elle n'en pouvait plus…


	36. Chapter 36

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Comme d'habitude : un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! Merci ! ^_^

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Ilonka :** Oui, mais si le bébé de Lynda et Aaron est une fille, l'enfant ne représentera plus aucun intérêt pour eux… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Charlene :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Ouais, je suis sais que je suis sadique avec Carlisle, mais t'inquiète le suspens prend fin dans ce chapitre. Les explications pour Crystal arriveront, patience. Ouais, moi aussi j'ai fait des économies pour aller fréquemment au ciné, lol. Merci énormément pour ta review ! Passes une bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Leo :** Je suis très heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Sabrinabella :** Ca marche plus le coup du drapeau blanc ? Bon, je vais aller me chercher un casque et un gilet en kevlar, lol. Ben, je crois que je vais rien te dire car sinon ça risque d'être ma fête… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que cette suite t'apaisera, même si j'ai quelques doutes… Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Marion :** Merci ! Des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et le dénouement concernant l'état de santé de Carlisle… J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Gogom :** Les réponses concernant l'état de santé de Carlisle arrivent dans ce chapitre ! C'est clair que Caïus et Bentley sont des ordures et encore je reste polie ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Camille :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Pour Bella**

Esmé était soutenue par ses fils, ils attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles de Chris. Elle se pencha pour apercevoir le bout du couloir d'où provenait un remue ménage qui l'inquiétait. Esmé mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure quand ils furent rejoints par l'agent Green. Elle remarqua la lassitude de l'agent et cela l'inquiéta, il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Elle allait lui demander comment il allait quand des cris provenant du bout du couloir attirèrent à nouveau leur attention à tous. Esmé n'en pouvait plus, elle s'extirpa des bras de ses fils et profitant de l'inattention des aides-soignants, elle passa entre eux et se précipita vers la chambre de son mari sans que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

* * *

Edward caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa douce qui était toujours endormie sur leur lit. A ses côtés, Lynda était elle aussi assoupie et Aaron veillait avec inquiétude son épouse. Les Maîtres les avaient autorisés à patienter dans une chambre le temps qu'ils délibèrent sur le sort de Bella. Edward avait tenté de plaider le cas de la jeune fille, mais cela n'avait fait qu'irriter Aro et son mentor lui avait fait signe de se taire, il avait difficilement obéi. Maintenant, il attendait avec anxiété que les Maîtres prennent une décision pour Bella.

« -Tout va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Aaron.

-Tu n'en sais rien, lança-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

-Il faut garder espoir, insista son mentor.

Edward allait répliquer quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils se redressèrent et Aaron vint le rejoindre pour se placer devant leurs compagnes et lui. On frappa à la porte et Maître Aro entra. Le jeune homme tenta de remettre son masque d'impassibilité, mais il y parvint difficilement. Il aurait aimé tenir la main d'Aaron pour se rassurer, mais il n'en fit rien sachant que le Grand Maître n'apprécierait pas.

-Nous avons longuement discuté et cette jeune fille pourra rester parmi nous si elle se plie à nos lois.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ils ne feraient pas de mal à son amour !

-Cependant, il y a des conditions, poursuivit Aro alors que l'inquiétude reprenait vie en lui. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches physiquement d'elle Anthony, tu peux la considérer comme une de tes servantes, mais rien de plus, compris ?

-Oui.

-A la moindre incartade, la sanction sera sévère et irrévocable, d'accord ?

-Oui, Père, merci.

-Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu regagnes tes appartements.

-Quoi ? Mais je pensais que je pourrais rester ici, avoua Edward.

-Hors de question que tu restes près de cette fille ! Elle représente trop de tentations pour toi. Suis-moi ! Tu pourras revenir les voir plus tard. »

A contrecœur, Edward obéit non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son mentor. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire encourageant, Edward savait qu'Aaron protégerait Bella, rassuré par cette pensée, il sortit de la pièce. Aro l'entraîna vers un escalier pour gagner l'étage, le jeune homme se raidit quand il se rendit compte que Caïus leur emboîtait le pas.

* * *

Carlisle tentait difficilement de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, mais celui lui paraissait impossible, toute une multitude d'images et de sons se bousculaient, rendant le tout très flou et déclenchant chez lui un état nauséeux. Le médecin tenta tant bien que mal d'esquisser un geste, mais tout son corps le faisait souffrir et plus particulièrement sa poitrine. Il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi celle-ci était douloureuse, cependant, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Pourtant, un sentiment d'urgence ne le quittait pas. Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave et le fait qu'il ignore quoi était en train de le rendre dingue ! Le médecin entreprit de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. De quoi était-il certain ? Il se souvenait avoir quitté plus tard que prévu l'Hôpital de Forks, un accidenté de la route avait eu besoin de ses services. Il était donc rentré tard. Avait-il eu un accident de voiture ? Cela expliquerait la douleur et son état d'extrême fatigue. Non, ce n'était pas cela. C'était bien plus grave… Carlisle se revoyait rentrer chez lui, il avait été plus que surpris de trouver la villa vide et silencieuse. C'était son anniversaire et chaque année sa femme et ses enfants, surtout Alice, lui organisaient une fête surprise qui n'en était plus vraiment une d'ailleurs. Il était donc rentré chez lui, heureux de passer un moment avec des gens qui comptaient pour lui et en plus cette année, Edward serait parmi eux ! Edward, son petit dernier, son fils… Edward…

Brutalement des images défilèrent dans son esprit, il revoyait le doute naître en lui, la panique quand il avait entendu Edward rentrer, la peur lorsqu'il avait vu leurs regards se poser sur son fils, la rage quand il avait compris ce que Caïus avait fait à son enfant, la douleur quand le coup de feu avait résonné. Il revoyait le visage ravagé de larmes et de chagrin de son cadet alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre l'obscurité qui menaçait de l'envahir, il avait prié pour avoir assez de force pour se relever et protéger son enfant, mais personne n'avait entendu sa supplique, personne n'était venu secourir son fils… Edward… Où était-il maintenant ? Allait-il bien ? Le FBI, la police, s'étaient-ils lancés à la recherche de son fils ? Carlisle voulait des réponses, il voulait qu'on lui dise qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien qu'Edward était tranquillement assis dans la salle d'attente de l'Hôpital, Bella blottit dans ses bras et attendant qu'il se réveille.

Carlisle fit alors tout son possible pour lutter contre l'étrange fatigue qui l'accablait, fatigue qui n'était pas naturelle, il le sentait. Le médecin réussit à lever péniblement une main vers son autre bras. A tâtons, il chercha le fil de la perfusion, enfin, il le trouva et suivit son parcours jusqu'au dos de sa main. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du cathéter pour d'abord arracher le sparadrap puis ôter l'aiguille qui permettait au produit de couler dans ses veines. Tout en poussant un soupir las, il laissa tomber le cathéter et la perfusion. Le médecin ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de perfusion, son corps ne recevrait plus de sédatif, ni d'antalgique, mais il se moquait de souffrir tant qu'il pouvait retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait débranché la perfusion, son esprit oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable et il pouvait entendre les sons des moniteurs augmenter peu à peu. Carlisle se concentra et réussit enfin à ouvrir ses paupières. Il fut violemment aveuglé par la lueur du soleil qui baignait sa chambre. Il referma les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau prudemment, laissant ainsi le temps à ses rétines de s'habituer au jour. Une fois qu'il s'en sentit capable, il se hissa à l'aide de ses bras vers la tête de lit pour s'appuyer contre les oreillers. Ainsi installé, il parcourut son corps du regard. Il ne remarqua qu'une blessure qui était soigneusement dissimulée sous un bandage et qui avait été causée par la balle qu'il avait reçu. Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour contrôler les instruments qui mesuraient son rythme cardiaque et sa tension, tout lui semblait correct, du moins pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait tirer dessus.

Le médecin repoussa le drap et la couverture qui recouvraient son corps laissant ainsi apparaître ses jambes nues que la blouse d'hôpital ne couvrait pas. Tout en serrant les dents, il contracta les muscles de ses membres inférieurs pour balancer ces derniers hors du lit. Carlisle se retrouva assis sur le rebord de sa couche. Bien, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre d'avoir retrouvé une respiration régulière, que la douleur se soit aussi un peu atténuée, et il pourrait tenter de marcher. Son regard balaya la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, il aperçut un déambulateur et sourit en pensant que ce serait parfait. Il allait se lever quand il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son torse, ses mains palpèrent le haut de son torse et il trouva des électrodes. D'un geste rapide, il les débrancha et les jeta sur le lit. Aussitôt, l'alarme se déclencha. Il se maudit quand il vit le tracé plat de l'électrocardiographe qui sonnait pour prévenir le personnel soignant de la cessation d'activité de son cœur. Carlisle tenta de se pencher pour l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son ancien interne qui l'observa d'un air ahuri, sûrement surpris de le voir debout, avant que la colère ne remplace la stupeur. Chris alla éteindre l'appareil pendant que des infirmières entraient dans sa chambre en poussant un chariot de réanimation.

« -C'est bon, fausse alerte, leur annonça le Docteur Matthews. Vous comptiez aller faire une petite balade Docteur Cullen ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-il en tentant de masquer la douleur, pourriez-vous me faire passer une robe de chambre ou un peignoir, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr, vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous apporte des vêtements et que je vous signe votre bon de sortie ? Proposa Chris d'un ton sarcastique.

-Puisque vous le proposez, j'avoue que j'apprécierais.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! S'énerva son ancien interne. Vous avez reçu une balle, Carlisle ! Vous avez perdu énormément de sang et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous arrachez votre perfusion ainsi que le matériel de surveillance pour vous lever en douce ? Bon Dieu, vous êtes médecin ! Vous savez que tout ce que vous avez fait n'est pas anodin ! S'il faut, vous avez fait sauter des points ! Vous êtes peut-être en train de faire une hémorragie interne !

-Je vous promets que j'ai fais et que je ferais très attention, railla Carlisle, mais il est hors de question que je reste dans ce lit une minute de plus !

-Et vous comptez aller où ? Faire un marathon peut-être ?

-Mon fils a disparu ! Cria-t-il. Je veux le retrouver ! Vous ne pensez pas que c'est une bonne raison pour sortir de ce lit ?

-Si, mais écoutez, Carlisle, vous êtes faible et les sutures sont fraîches, je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure quand le parlais de vos points.

-Je sais tout ça !

-Alors, rallongez-vous, ne m'obligez pas à employer la force, menaça Chris.

-Vous, ni personne, ne m'empêcherez de partir à la recherche d'Edward ! Prévint-il.

Carlisle défia son ancien interne du regard avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord du lit pour se mettre debout, aussitôt, Chris vint l'enlacer pour le repousser sur sa couche où il le maintint de force.

-Donnez-moi 2 cc de Lorazépam ! Ordonna Chris à une infirmière qui se dépêcha de s'exécuter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tranquillisant ! Protesta-t-il.

Carlisle tenta de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdu, Chris le tenait fermement et la douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. S'il continuait à s'agiter, il allait rouvrir ses blessures, mais soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en moquait. Alors qu'il allait redoubler de vigueur pour lui échapper, une voix furieuse s'éleva dans la chambre et il se figea aussitôt.

-Carlisle Cullen, je te conseille de rester allongé ou sinon ça va mal aller pour toi ! Gronda Esmé en le fusillant du regard.

Carlisle ne put qu'opiner doucement de la tête tout en priant pour que son état joue en sa faveur et que cela calme quelque peu son épouse. Esmé était quelqu'un de doux et de patient, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu en colère, mais lorsque sa femme s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas être l'objet de sa fureur.

-Tout va bien, Esmé, la rassura Chris tout en l'examinant, il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts.

-Papa ?

Carlisle quitta son épouse du regard pour voir ses enfants massés dans l'embrassure de la porte. Leurs traits étaient tirés et fatigués, leurs yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleurés, ses yeux glissèrent vers Esmé, qui toute trace de colère effacée, paraissait aussi défaite qu'eux.

-Je vais bien, les tranquillisa-t-il, ça va aller les enfants.

La seconde suivante, Esmé et ses enfants entrèrent dans la chambre et se jetèrent aussi doucement qu'ils le purent sur lui. Il cacha sa souffrance, trop heureux de les sentir près de lui, de pouvoir caresser leurs cheveux et de déposer des baisers sur leurs visages. Sa famille lui rendit ses étreintes, leurs yeux étaient baignés de larmes, mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de joie. Cependant, Chris ne tarda pas à mettre un terme à leurs retrouvailles, menaçant de faire sortir tout le monde s'ils n'allaient pas s'asseoir dans un recoin de la chambre. Ses enfants obéirent, seule Esmé resta à ses côtés. Son épouse s'installa sur le rebord du lit, tendrement, elle embrassa ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Un léger silence régna dans la chambre le temps que Chris termine de l'examiner.

-Tout va bien, cela fait combien de temps que vous avez arraché la perfusion ?

-Je n'en sais rien, admit-il.

-Si les tranquillisants ne font plus effet, j'imagine qu'il en va de même pour les antalgiques. Je vais aller chercher une perfusion et cette fois ne l'arrachez pas !

-Si ce ne sont que des antalgiques, aucun souci !

-J'ai compris le message, Docteur Cullen, le rassura son ancien interne, je n'essayerai plus de vous mettre sous sédatif, du moins, tant que vous ne faites rien d'irréfléchi.

Carlisle hocha la tête pour avoir la paix, il ne comptait pas se laisser mettre hors course tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son fils ! Car, maintenant, il était certain qu'Edward n'attendait pas dans une salle d'attente avec le reste de la famille, non, son fils avait disparu.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Ils sont à sa recherche, lui apprit Emmett car Esmé avait trop de chagrin pour lui répondre.

-Il y a eu pas mal de dégâts, poursuivit Jasper, Orion a fait sauter une bombe au siège du FBI.

-Ils vont bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Rose en voyant son inquiétude.

-Emma est morte pendant l'explosion, ajouta Alice.

-La secte a aussi fait enlever Aaron en même temps qu'Edward, continua Jasper.

Malgré son inquiétude pour l'agent, Carlisle était quelque part rassuré car il savait qu'Aaron ferait tout son possible pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward.

-Malheureusement ce ne sont pas les seules mauvaises nouvelles, annonça l'agent Green en entrant dans la chambre, comment vous sentez-vous Docteur Cullen ?

-Ca va, mais que voulez-vous dire par "ce ne sont pas les seules mauvaises nouvelles" ?

L'agent Green allait lui répondre, mais Chris entra à ce moment-là avec la perfusion. Il demanda à tous de sortir un instant le temps qu'il replace le cathéter et refasse son pansement. Carlisle allait protester, mais le téléphone de l'agent du FBI sonna et il s'éloigna pour répondre. Lorsque le Docteur Matthews eut terminé, il lui fit une piqûre pour calmer la douleur le temps que les antalgiques de la perfusion fassent effets. Carlisle réussit à arracher un soupir d'exaspération à son ancien interne quand il demanda à voir tous les médicaments qu'il lui donnait, il préférait surveiller qu'aucun de ces derniers ne soient des sédatifs. Quant il eut terminé, Chris alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre, sa famille ainsi que l'agent Green revinrent.

-Comme votre famille vous l'a sûrement dit, Aaron et Edward sont ensembles.

Carlisle acquiesça de la tête, inquiet de ce que l'agent allait leur annoncer. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ? Avaient-ils retrouvé un corps… Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson d'horreur.

-Nous avons monté une opération pour faire sortir l'un des membres de la secte de l'ombre, cela a fonctionné, mais pas comme nous l'imaginions, avoua David.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Esmé qui serra désespérément sa main.

-Lynda devait servir d'appât, l'opération a été organisée à la dernière minute et était minutieusement préparée, pourtant, ils nous ont eu. Ils ont réussi à enlever Lynda, malgré notre surveillance. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Il semblerait d'après nos dernières communications que Bella ait réussi à monter en douce dans sa voiture. Orion est bien plus organisée que nous ne le pensions, les adeptes que nous avons arrêté lors de la descente où nous avons récupéré Edward ne représentent apparemment qu'une infime part de l'organisation.

-Attendez… Vous… Vous voulez dire que ces salauds détiennent non seulement Edward et Aaron, mais aussi Bella et Lynda ? S'écria-t-il.

-Oui et j'ai besoin de savoir qui sont "ces salauds" ? Lui demanda l'agent Green.

Carlisle l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans comprendre, ainsi, ils ignoraient encore qui était derrière toutes ces horreurs ?

-Aro, Marcus et Caïus Volturi, lança le médecin d'une voix chargée de haine.

-Quoi ? Balbutia Esmé à ses côtés. Mais… Mais cela fait des années que nous ne les avons pas vu ! Ils… Tu… Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ce sont eux qui ont enlevé Edward, Aro m'a tout avoué. Je suis désolé, Esmé, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi fou. Si j'avais su…

-Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner, le consola son épouse, moi-même à l'époque je n'aurais pas pu les soupçonner, ils nous ont épaulé, ils… Ils ont même gardé Emmett et Alice pour nous ! Comment ont-ils pu ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes amis, nos amis !

-Ryan, je veux que tu lances des recherches sur Aro, Marcus et Caïus Volturi, donnes aussi leurs signalements à tous les services : FBI, police et douanes, ce sont les gourous d'Orion, ordonna David dans un talkie-walkie avant de se tourner vers lui, ont-ils dit ou fait quelque chose qui pourrait vous avoir indiqué leur destination ?

-Aro a parlé d'un projet qu'ils avaient en Alaska, se rappela Carlisle. J'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais…

-Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, le rassura David, et croyez-moi, je vais tout faire pour les ramener tous les 4 à la maison.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie, maintenant, il est important que vous vous reposiez, Docteur Cullen, Edward aura besoin de vous en pleine forme lorsqu'il reviendra. »

Carlisle ne répondit pas, il ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes de souffrance et de désespoir qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Edward… Il ne cessait de revoir le regard que Caïus avait posé sur son fils ! Ce monstre avait osé toucher à son enfant, il aurait pu le tuer, il avait voulu le tuer… Et à cause de son manque de sang-froid, il avait été séparé d'Edward. Une caresse douce lui fit ouvrir les yeux, Esmé le regardait avec inquiétude. Il voulut la rassurer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Tendrement, son épouse s'allongea près de lui, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient seuls et pouvaient laisser libre cours à leur chagrin. Carlisle voulait croire qu'ils retrouveraient Edward, mais dans quel état ?

* * *

Edward entra dans une vaste pièce à l'étage qui ressemblait à un salon. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes se diriger vers lui d'un pas rendu hésitant par sa course tout en lui tendant désespérément ses petits bras. Le jeune homme se baissa et prit Crystal dans ses bras, la petite fille lui sourit avant de déposer des baisers sur ses joues. Malgré les circonstances, il était heureux de revoir Crystal et Jane. D'ailleurs cette dernière vint les rejoindre, la jeune maman lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'entraîner dans le petit appartement pour le lui faire visiter. L'étage comportait trois autres chambres, l'une avec un lit d'enfant et les deux autres avec un grand lit double, une salle de bain et ce grand salon. Aro les informa qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps dans ce camp et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de leur manque de confort. Le Grand Maître et Caïus s'en allèrent au bout de quelques minutes, non sans lui avoir rappelé leur pacte. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, son esprit se mit à la recherche d'un prétexte pour rejoindre Bella.

« -Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda Jane.

-Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas faim.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé et de se replonger dans ses travaux de couture. Crystal gigota dans ses bras et il alla lui aussi s'installer sur le canapé. La petite fille glissa de sur ses genoux pour s'allonger entre eux deux, avec ses pieds elle s'amusait à lui donner des petits coups pour attirer son attention. Edward faisait semblant de l'ignorer avant de se tourner vers elle en fronçant les sourcils ce qui faisait rire Crystal.

-Tu es le seul à savoir la faire rire et sourire ainsi, confia Jane en les couvant du regard.

-C'est vrai ? Je sais pas, ça me vient naturellement avec elle, c'est comme si c'était normal.

-Ca l'est.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien, pardonne-moi, je pensais tout haut. Je suis heureuse que l'on soit à nouveau réuni, heureusement que mon frère et Chelsea sont venus me chercher, soupira-t-elle d'un air soulagé qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Anthony, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Il faut que j'aille superviser la préparation du repas ainsi que nos malles pour le départ, pourrais-tu descendre ces tuniques et ces livres aux impurs ? Marcus m'a dit que cela ne te dérangerait sûrement pas de le faire.

-Il a raison, sourit Edward heureux qu'on lui offre ainsi un prétexte de voir Bella et ses amis.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit les affaires que Jane avait préparé. Il allait sortir quand un cri de mécontentement retentit dans la pièce. Il se tourna et vit Crystal descendre maladroitement du canapé pour le rejoindre.

-Es-tu d'accord pour qu'elle vienne avec moi ? Demanda-t-il à la mère.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, sourit Jane en voyant sa fille s'accrocher au pantalon d'Edward, de toute manière, cela ne me dérange pas, je préfère la savoir avec toi plutôt qu'avec un autre. »

Edward acquiesça. Il cala les vêtements et les livres entre son corps et son bras gauche pendant que de l'autre il soulevait Crystal. Tout en surveillant sa descente dans les escaliers, il se demanda si Bella était éveillée. Il espérait que sa douce allait bien.

* * *

Bella s'éveilla péniblement. Elle avait légèrement mal à la tête et elle avait l'impression que sa gorge lui brûlait tellement elle était sèche. La jeune fille ouvrit un œil et se figea lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Soudain, un tremblement parcourut tout son être alors qu'elle se souvenait des derniers évènements ! Lynda et elle avaient été enlevées par la secte ! Prudemment, elle tenta de bouger et fut surprise de ne sentir aucun lien entraver ses mouvements. Cependant, ses mouvements, bien que légers, semblaient avoir attiré l'attention d'une personne car elle entendit des pas venir vers elle et bientôt une main caressa ses cheveux.

« -Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu ne risques rien.

La jeune fille obéit quand elle reconnut la voix masculine et rassurante. A peine s'était-elle redressée qu'elle se jeta dans les bras d'Aaron qui était agenouillé au bord du lit.

-Tout va bien, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, murmura-t-elle avant de balayer la pièce du regard.

-Il n'est pas là, l'informa Aaron en comprenant son geste, mais il va bien.

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'agent du FBI caressa sa joue puis, il se redressa pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de boire plusieurs gorgées qui apaisèrent sa gorge en feu. Tout à coup, une légère plainte attira son attention et celle d'Aaron qui se redressa pour contourner rapidement le lit. Bella se rendit alors compte que Lynda était allongée à côté d'elle. La jeune femme se réveillait encouragée par les mots tendres et rassurants que prononçait son mari.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Maugréa Lynda.

-Pas la peine de râler, tu, enfin je devrais plutôt dire, vous vous êtes mises toutes seules dans ce bordel ! Mais qu'est qui t'a pris de vouloir servir d'appât ? Et toi, Bella, que faisais-tu dans la voiture de Lynda ?

Lynda et elle se jetèrent un coup d'œil, son amie lui fit signe de se taire, Aaron allait se calmer tout seul. Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, Aaron se tut pour s'asseoir sur un coin du lit et les dévisager avec inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as rien ? Et Edward ? Interrogea Lynda.

-Je vais bien et Edward aussi, seulement, la présence de Bella complique les choses, ils savent exactement qu'elles sont tes relations avec Edward, lui expliqua-t-il, et ils ont en toi un excellent moyen de pression sur lui.

-Que vont-ils faire de nous ? Demanda son amie.

-Ils veulent nous convertir, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse juste que d'une façade pour ne pas braquer Edward contre eux. Sur les trois Maîtres, un seul me semble réellement dangereux et bien entendu Bentley et lui sont très proches. Ecoutez avant que quiconque n'arrive, je veux que vous respectiez ces deux règles : appelez Edward Anthony.

-Et la seconde ? Questionna son épouse.

-Pour toi, ce sera de rester tranquille, il ne faut surtout pas éveiller leurs soupçons ou s'attirer des ennuis, on ne doit pas leur donner un moyen de pression sur Edward et surtout il ne faut pas qu'ils nous séparent cela rendrait notre évasion plus difficile, donc, tu restes calme quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

-Oui, accepta Lynda à contrecœur.

-Quant à toi, Bella, je suis navré mais celui qui dirige tout ceci à interdit à Edward de t'approcher de trop près, je sais que ça va être dur, mais il faut que vous vous teniez loin l'un de l'autre. Aro a été très clair, si l'un de vous rompt cet accord, il…

Aaron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa mise en garde qu'ils entendirent la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Aussitôt, Aaron se redressa pour se poster devant elles. Lynda prit sa main en un geste rassurant. Tous trois se détendirent lorsqu'ils virent entrer Edward. Bella eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais la main de Lynda la retint. Cependant, sa joie diminua quand elle vit l'enfant qu'il portait. Aaron s'approcha de son petit-ami pour le décharger des livres et des vêtements. Edward le remercia avant de s'approcher d'elles.

-Vous êtes réveillées ! Vous allez bien ? Leur demanda-t-il alors que son regard restait braqué sur elle.

Lynda laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se rendre dans un coin opposé de la pièce où Aaron s'était installé, leur laissant le plus d'intimité possible.

-Tu vas bien ? Répéta Edward.

-Oui et toi ?

-Ca va.

Le regard de Bella fut attiré par la main d'Edward qui se tendait vers la sienne, elle comprenait le dilemme qui grondait en lui car elle éprouvait la même chose, elle avait besoin de le toucher, mais ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ils se sourirent tristement, leurs regards se mêlèrent traduisant les mots, les gestes qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire.

-Anthony !

La voix de la petite-fille les sortit de leur contemplation de l'autre, l'enfant l'observait avec un petit air colérique n'appréciant apparemment pas le lien qui l'unissait à Edward.

-Hey, princesse, souffla Edward en attirant l'attention de la petite, voici Bella, tu verras, elle est très gentille. Bella, je te présente Crystal.

La petite fille l'observa avec interrogation, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Bella inspira discrètement avant de se pencher et de sourire à l'enfant.

-Bonjour, Crystal, tu joues avec…

Avec qui ? Avec son père ? Bella était perdue et elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses yeux ne cessaient de naviguer de l'enfant à Edward, leurs yeux étaient semblables, tout comme des traits de leurs visages, la ressemblance était vraiment flagrante !

-Tout va bien Bella ?

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par la question d'Edward, celui-ci l'observait sûrement inquiet qu'elle n'ait pas terminé sa phrase. Bella inspira profondément cherchant le courage qui lui faisait défaut pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qui est Crystal ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est la fille de Jane. Contrairement à son frère, Alec, Jane et moi, nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que….

-Savez-vous où nous sommes ? Intervint soudain Lynda en se les levant pour les rejoindre.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Aaron.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin de San Francisco, répondit Edward.

-Tu es sûr ? S'étonna Lynda.

-Oui, j'ai vu un panneau quand je me suis réveillé dans la voiture, on est à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de San Francisco, mais comme nous avons pas mal roulé en forêt pour atteindre le camp, je ne sais pas si nous nous sommes éloignés ou rapprochés de la ville.

-Très bien, où loges-tu ? Lui demanda Aaron.

-Juste au-dessus avec Jane et Crystal.

Bella serra les poings en entendant ces quelques mots, à ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte. La jeune fille blonde qu'elle avait aperçue sur le pont entra. Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était vraiment belle, la jalousie grandit en elle quand elle vit la manière dont Jane observait son Edward, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était amoureuse de lui !

-Anthony, je suis venue prendre Crystal pour que tu puisses te préparer tranquillement.

-Merci.

Jane s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse qu'elle lui envia pour prendre sa fille des bras de son petit-ami. Cependant, Crystal ne lâcha le jeune homme qu'après que celui-ci lui ait fait un câlin et déposé des baisers sur ses joues. Jane sortit ensuite en compagnie de sa fille.

-Il va falloir que vous enfiliez ces tenues pour la cérémonie, leur annonça Edward une fois que la porte fut fermée, après celle-ci, nous dînons tous ensembles. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, nous devrions partir demain de ce camp.

-A l'allure à laquelle ils se déplacent, je n'ose imaginer où nous serons demain soir, murmura Lynda inquiète.

-Je peux me balader librement dans le camp, je vais essayer de voir si je peux trouver un moyen de nous enfuir, annonça Edward.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux ! S'écria-t-elle inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, chuchota le jeune homme en s'approchant aussi près d'elle qu'il le pouvait sans la toucher, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là et qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Sois prudent, je t'en prie.

-Je te le promets.

Bella retint son souffle quand elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque pourtant, Edward se figea. La jeune fille voulut réduire la distance qui les séparait, après tout, hormis Lynda et Aaron, qui saurait ? Cependant, Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de combler l'écart qui les séparait. Il lui adressa un petit sourire triste avant de quitter la pièce. Bella sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et Lynda vint aussitôt l'enlacer pour la rassurer.

-Chut, calme-toi, ma belle, on va trouver un moyen pour nous sortir de là, lui murmura Lynda. Ca va aller. Il faut que tu te reprennes, Bella, car si Edward te voit dans cet état, il risque de craquer et de faire une bêtise. Il doit rester dans les bonnes grâces des Maîtres c'est la seule solution pour qu'on s'en sorte.

-Oui, je suis désolée, sanglota Bella.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura Lynda, tu es très courageuse.

-Bella, l'appela Aaron, qu'as-tu voulu dire tout à l'heure quand tu lui as demandé qui était Crystal ?

-Chris nous a parlé des tests d'ADN que tu avais demandé, répondit pour elle Lynda, les premiers résultats prouvent la paternité d'Edward.

-Ok, souffla Aaron, Edward ne doit pas le savoir, il doit continuer d'ignorer sa possible paternité, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella.

-Malgré le fait qu'il ait été élevé par ces monstres, Edward a des valeurs. S'il croit que Crystal est sa fille, il ne voudra pas partir sans elle et jamais nous ne pourrons nous enfuir avec une enfant qui n'a même pas deux ans, expliqua Aaron.

-Je ne dirais rien, promit-elle. »

Aaron lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui tendre une robe blanche assez simple. Bella la prit et alla s'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain. Une fois seule, elle s'appuya au lavabo, la fraicheur de la céramique lui fit du bien. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour asperger son visage. Elle devait être forte, elle ne devait se concentrer que sur une seule chose : s'enfuir. La jeune fille se promit de suivre à la lettre les conseils des deux agents, ainsi, bientôt, Edward et elle seraient de retour auprès des leurs à Forks. Sur cette pensée emplie d'espoir, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

* * *

Edward remonta tranquillement à l'étage qu'il occupait avec Jane et Crystal. Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il était heureux de voir que Bella et Lynda allaient bien. Bella… Il avait tellement eu envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit et même s'ils étaient seuls il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Aro avait été suffisamment clair sur le sort qui serait réservé à sa petite-amie, et puis, Caïus n'attendait que ça, qu'il fasse un faux pas. Edward rentra dans le salon qui était désert, Jane et Crystal avaient déjà dû rejoindre le reste de la communauté. Son regard se posa sur la tenue somptueuse qu'il devait porter lors des cérémonies, il eut envie de la déchirer, de la brûler car elle était l'image de sa soumission, de son rôle dans toute cette mascarade ! Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, au contraire, il prit soigneusement les vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il entra dans la pièce et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur.

Edward sursauta quand il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau claquer, la lumière s'alluma brutalement, l'aveuglant partiellement. Le jeune homme sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui quand il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Debout, face à lui, Caïus l'observait d'un regard qui le fit frémir, Edward voulut reculer, mais son dos heurta un corps. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard onyx de William Bentley dont les mains se refermèrent sur son corps. Edward laissa tomber sa tenue sur le sol pour se débattre, son adversaire le tenait bien, mais grâce à sa souplesse, il réussit à dégager l'un de ses coudes qu'il abattit violemment dans l'estomac de l'homme. Ce dernier le lâcha. Edward se précipita vers la porte, mais après avoir tourné plusieurs fois la poignée sans qu'elle ne s'ouvre, il comprit qu'il était enfermé avec les deux hommes. Lentement, il se retourna. Caïus le fixait d'un regard moqueur tout en lui montrant ce qu'il tenait en main : la clef de la salle de bain.

« -Viens la chercher si tu veux sortir ! Lui ordonna le Maître.

Edward déglutit péniblement, ses poings se serrèrent pour que ses geôliers ne remarquent pas à quel point il tremblait. Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, alors, lentement, il s'approcha du Maître. Ce dernier semblait vouloir lui tendre la clef, mais Edward le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose derrière toute cette mascarade. Alors qu'il hésitait à se saisir de la clef qui était à la portée de sa main, Caïus bougea rapidement, ses doigts longs et fins encerclèrent son cou, puis, il le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Edward voulut crier de douleur, mais son cri fut étouffé par la poigne de Caïus qui serrait fermement son cou, l'air venait à lui manquer !

-Comment as-tu pu laisser cette fille, cette chose te toucher ! Car elle t'a touché, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds ! Et ne me mens pas !

-Oui, articula péniblement Edward avec le peu d'air qui lui restait.

-J'en étais sûr ! Rugit le Maître furieux. Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais compris que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te toucher ! Combien de fois ? Combien de fois a-t-elle posé ses sales pattes sur toi ?

Edward aurait peut-être répondu à sa question s'il en avait été capable, ses mains, qui dans un premier temps étaient restées inertes, étaient maintenant posées sur celles du Maître pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise tant il avait besoin d'air.

-Réponds !

-Caïus, tu es en train de l'étouffer, lui fit remarquer Bentley comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anodin.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux emplis de colère du Maître, aussitôt, il le lâcha. Edward se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses poumons étaient en feu et il aspirait goulûment tout l'air qu'il pouvait même si cela lui était douloureux.

-Debout ! Hurla soudain Caïus.

Edward voulait bien lui obéir, mais pour le moment, il n'avait même pas la force de relever la tête. D'un geste impatient, le Maître l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour le relever. Le jeune homme posa une de ses mains sur le lavabo pour ne pas s'effondrer. Edward eut un geste de recul lorsque les doigts de Caïus s'approchèrent une nouvelle fois de son cou, mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'empoigna pas, il examina seulement les traces qu'il avait dû laisser.

-Regardes ce que tu m'as forcé à faire ! Gronda Caïus en l'obligeant à se tourner vers le miroir pour voir les traces rouges sur son cou. Tu porteras un foulard pour la cérémonie, je ne tiens pas à ce que les fidèles soupçonnent tes incartades ! Bien, qu'allais-tu faire ?

-Pardon ? Murmura Edward qui avait peur de comprendre.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, s'exaspéra Caïus, qu'allais-tu faire ?

-Je me préparais pour la cérémonie.

-Et ?

-…

-Anthony !

-J'allais… J'allais, hésita le jeune homme qui savait très bien à quoi rimait tout ce cirque.

-Tu allais prendre un bain ! Termina Caïus pour lui dont la patience était mise à mal.

Edward aurait aimé lui dire que c'était faux, il cherchait une excuse plausible à sa présence dans la salle de bain, mais que faisait-on dans cette pièce hormis se laver ?

-Bien, étant donné que la dernière fois tu lui as refusé ce privilège que je lui avais accordé, William va prendre soin de toi.

-Maître, je vous en prie, supplia Edward.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra Caïus à son oreille, tu m'appartiens et il le sait. William, veille sur l'Elu le temps que j'aille lui chercher un foulard.

-Maître, implora-t-il une nouvelle fois la peur au ventre.

-Sois sage, n'oublie pas qui sont nos prisonniers, menaça Caïus avant de sortir. »

Edward ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue, elles glissèrent le long de ses joues. Le jeune homme pria pour que Jane revienne ou que quiconque entende sa prière et vienne. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef, il pourrait tenter de s'enfuir. Cependant, la menace de Caïus lui revint en mémoire. Tout son être se mit à trembler quand il entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Edward n'osait pas se retourner, il préférait tourner le dos à son agresseur, il ne voulait pas voir son regard, ses expressions. Le jeune homme mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir une plainte lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'homme se poser sur lui. En quelques minutes, il se trouva nu et vulnérable face à Bentley qui le força à se retourner. Dans un geste de protection, Edward tenta de dissimuler son corps à ses yeux, mais l'homme repoussa brutalement ses mains.

Tout en prenant son temps pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, William lui prit la main pour le faire entrer dans le bain. Edward s'y assit pensant ainsi se sentir moins vulnérable, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Une plainte lui échappa quand l'homme prit du gel douche pour le verser directement dans ses mains nues. Edward ferma les yeux quand il commença à le laver. Son corps se tendit, son estomac se contracta quand ses mains descendirent le long de son être se rapprochant dangereusement de sa virilité, de ses fesses. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand l'homme les évita pour aller laver ses pieds et ses mollets. Cependant, une nouvelle fois, il se rapprocha de ses parties intimes quand il remonta le long de ses jambes.

« -Lèves-toi ! Ordonna William.

Edward secoua la tête, hors de question qu'il se lève ! L'homme tenta de l'empoigner mais son corps savonneux ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une bonne prise, il put donc lui résister facilement.

-Je suis sûr qu'Alec, Félix ou Démétri aimeraient s'amuser avec la petite Isabella avant qu'elle ne meure, souffla Bentley à son oreille.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, son regard émeraude tourmenté croisa celui concupiscent de William.

-Debout !

Edward serra les dents, mais il obéit. Il n'avait pas le choix. Les mains se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait ailleurs, auprès de Bella, dans les bras rassurants de son père, dans l'étreinte aimante de sa mère, entouré de ses frères et sœurs. L'eau glaciale du pommeau de la douche le sortit de ses pensées, lui arrachant un petit cri. Bentley le fixait furieux.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore !

L'homme paraissait réellement hors de lui. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour le faire sortir de la baignoire. Une fois hors du bassin, Edward se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la salle de bain. Son torse était collé contre la paroi froide, il pouvait sentir le souffle erratique de Bentley dans son cou et cela lui donna envie de vomir. L'homme s'appuya un peu plus contre son corps, un hoquet d'horreur franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit le sexe turgescent de William.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Promit l'homme.

Edward tenta de se débattre, mais il était coincé dans l'angle de la pièce. Ses gestes devinrent plus brusques quand il sentit la main de l'homme se glisser entre leurs deux corps, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le bruit de la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défaisait.

-Non ! Protesta Edward en se débattant, mais il reçut un violent coup dans les côtes, la douleur le paralysa.

-Plus tu bouges, plus ce sera douloureux ! Le prévint Bentley. Mais tu es peut-être comme mon fils, tu aimes ça ?

Edward eut envie de lui hurler dessus, mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors, il se tut.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Caïus résonna dans la salle de bain et pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward fut heureux de voir le Maître.

-Ce gosse mérite une bonne correction ! Déclara Bentley qui était toujours pressé contre lui.

-Je sais, se désola Caïus, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je te promets que tu m'aideras à le rééduquer dès que nous serons arrivés chez nous.

-Je n'oublierai pas ta promesse, prévint Bentley.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'espère aussi que tu n'oublieras pas la tienne ?

-Bien sûr que non, nous éduquerons mon petit-fils ensemble, le rassura Bentley.

Edward eut envie de vomir en entendant leur conservation, est-ce que ces hommes avaient quelque chose d'humain ? Non, il ne le pensait pas.

-Laisse-nous.

En entendant ces mots, Bentley se détacha à regret de son corps. L'homme s'éloigna non sans que sa main ait frôlé une dernière fois la courbure de ses fesses. Edward trembla.

-Approche ! Ordonna Caïus une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi !

Edward ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit d'une fermeture éclair, il avait tant prié pour ne plus jamais revivre tout ceci, il y avait cru, mais cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher ! S'énerva Caïus.

Il décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette. Il avait l'habitude de subir le courroux de Caïus, s'il avait été le seul à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, il aurait collé son poing dans la figure du Maître, mais il n'était pas seul. Il devait penser à Bella.

-Tu te souviens comment faire ? Railla Caïus. »

Edward hocha la tête avant de s'agenouiller. Pour Bella, il n'allait pas se révolter. Pour Bella, il serait fort. Pour Bella, il supporterait tout. Il se concentra sur les moments qu'il avait passé avec la jeune fille, à leur amour pour oublier ce qui se passait, pour oublier ce qu'il subissait…

* * *

Aaron passa en dernier par la salle de bain. Il resta un long moment dans celle-ci, il avait besoin de se calmer et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était furieux, furieux contre son épouse qui avait pris des risques inconsidérés, furieux que Bella se soit glissée en douce dans sa voiture, furieux que son équipe ait laissé son épouse servir d'appât, furieux que les gourous les aient séparés d'Edward. Ce dernier geste n'avait rien d'anodin et il craignait le pire. S'il avait été seul, il se serait déjà élancé à la poursuite de son protégé, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas le quitter du regard. Alors qu'il enfilait des vêtements propres, il entendit Lynda qui tentait tant bien que mal de consoler et de rassurer Bella. Il devait faire quelque chose, son instinct lui hurlait qu'ils devaient s'enfuir au plus vite !

Alors qu'il déposait la serviette sur le rebord de la baignoire, son regard se perdit sur la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il observa pendant quelques minutes l'orée du bois avant qu'un garde ne passe devant la fenêtre, l'homme était bien armé, il tenait fermement un AK-47. Lorsque le garde disparut de sa vue, il commença à compter lentement, égrenant chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoit. 220. C'était jouable. La distance jusqu'à la forêt, où ils pourraient disparaître, n'était pas grande, 3 minutes et 40 secondes, c'est tout ce qu'ils auraient pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais c'était réalisable. Son regard se posa sur les barreaux qui obstruaient les fenêtres. Tout en surveillant les aller et retour du garde, il ouvrit celle-ci pour tester la résistance des barres métalliques. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa, elles étaient bien scellées. Il devait trouver un autre plan !

Aaron finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Bella sommeillait sur le lit, son épouse caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Il s'approcha de Lynda pour déposer un chaste baiser sur son front avant de faire de même avec son ventre. Aaron était inquiet, il voulait, il devait sauver Bella et Edward, ils étaient tellement jeunes, ils étaient fragiles, mais Lynda aussi. Lynda portait leur enfant, leur bébé, jamais il ne supporterait que Bentley, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pose ses mains sur son épouse et encore moins sur son fils !

« -On va s'en sortir, murmura son épouse en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'il avait toujours sa tête posée sur son ventre.

-C'était de la folie Lynda.

-Je sais, mais honnêtement, me faire capturer n'était pas prévu dans mon plan, lui rappela sa femme, je ne pensais pas qu'ils disposaient d'autant de moyens.

-Moi, non plus, avoua-t-il. Il faut qu'on s'enfuie et vite.

-Je sais.

-Non, c'est urgent, je le sens. Je… »

Aaron n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Nathaniel accompagné du dénommé Félix venaient d'entrer. Lynda réveilla Bella, elle lui prit la main alors qu'ils suivaient leurs sentinelles vers une clairière où étaient allumés des lampions. Les adeptes étaient agenouillés dans l'herbe et leurs gardes leurs ordonnèrent de les imiter ce qu'ils firent, il tint son épouse contre lui car à cause de son ventre, la posture n'était pas évidente. Leurs geôliers ne firent aucun commentaire, bien sûr, personne n'oserait toucher à Lynda tant qu'elle était enceinte, pensa-t-il amèrement. Alors que des chants s'élevaient lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, soudain, le silence se fit. Les trois Maîtres firent leur apparition devant leurs fidèles, Aro tendit une main et Edward les rejoignit. Aaron sut à la minute où il vit le visage de son protégé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Le regard d'Edward était éteint, il ne semblait pas réellement présent, il agissait par automatisme.

Aaron ignora combien de temps ils assistèrent à la prière et aux louanges des Maîtres, mais son angoisse pour son protégé ne cessait de croître. Il avait remarqué la voix rauque du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait dû dire quelques mots, il avait vu ses doigts tremblants arranger régulièrement le foulard qu'il avait autour du cou et tout ceci ne laissait rien présager de bon. Une fois que la cérémonie fut terminée, il aida son épouse à se relever, il croisa son regard inquiet et il comprit qu'elle aussi avait remarqué le comportement étrange d'Edward. Plusieurs adeptes vinrent vers eux pour leur parler, ils les écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite leurs vaines tentatives pour les convertir. Aaron chercha le regard de son protégé et quand il le trouva enfin, il tenta de lui transmettre toute sa force dans ce simple échange. Edward fit un pas vers eux, mais Caïus l'arrêta d'un murmure, Aaron serra les poings quand il vit le jeune homme trembler. Impuissants, ils suivirent les fidèles pour le repas du soir. Tout en veillant sur Bella, il remarqua que son épouse observait discrètement les alentours. Lynda en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui, ils devaient s'enfuir et vite !

Une fois le repas terminé, ils furent une nouvelle fois escortés jusqu'à leur chambre. Aaron nota que deux gardes armés surveillaient l'unique porte d'entrée de leur bâtiment et qu'un garde restait devant leur porte. Leur présence rendrait toute tentative de fuite périlleuse, il devrait assommer leur gardien pour pouvoir aller récupérer Edward à l'étage. Aaron sortit de ses pensées quand ils regagnèrent leur chambre et lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci n'était pas vide. Marcus et Edward étaient installés sur le canapé. Aaron remarqua le regard inquiet avec lequel le Maître observait son Elu. Marcus releva la tête quand il les entendit entrer, mais Edward ne bougea pas, il continuait à regarder ses chaussures avec la plus grande attention.

« -Je voulais savoir si nos préceptes vous ont interpellé ? Demanda doucement Marcus.

-Oh que oui, cingla son épouse, surtout la partie où ces pauvres gens doivent vous idolâtrer et …

Aaron prit brusquement la main de son épouse pour la serrer fermement priant pour qu'elle se taise !

-Je n'apprécie pas vos propos, Lynda, lança Marcus.

-C'est réciproque, Marcus, cracha sa femme.

En cet instant, plus que jamais, et Dieu seul savait que ça lui été souvent arrivé, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire taire son épouse d'un claquement de doigts !

-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ! Gronda le Maître. Vous me devez le respect !

-C'est réciproque ! Répliqua Lynda.

-Pardonnez-la ! Intervint Aaron avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Je vous en prie, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, les hormones lui font dire n'importe quoi !

Marcus plongea son regard dans le sien et Aaron utilisa tous ses talents d'acteur pour offrir un air de repentit tout en ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son épouse. Heureusement, cette dernière n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Soit, oublions ce fâcheux évènement. Bien, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Anthony ?

-Oui, Maître, acquiesça Edward sans les regarder.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Caïus en les rejoignant visiblement furieux de les trouver là.

Le Maître les observa tous à tour de rôle avant de poser son regard sur Edward qui sans même savoir que Caïus l'observait se tassa un peu plus dans le canapé. Un petit cri de colère sur sa gauche lui apprit que la scène n'avait pas échappé à son épouse. Il serra sa main au risque de lui briser des doigts pour qu'elle se taise, ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle se jette sur Caïus pour le rouer de coups, même si lui-même en mourrait d'envie.

-Nous disions bonsoir, lui répondit Marcus.

-Anthony ne dort pas ici !

-Je sais, Caïus, souffla calmement Marcus, il dormira à l'étage, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a une chambre juste pour lui.

-Parfait, se réjouit Caïus.

Aaron comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se passer cette nuit et Edward aussi car il laissa échapper une légère plainte.

-Anthony ? Appela le Grand Maître en entrant. A te voilà ! Jane t'attends pour coucher Crystal.

-J'y vais, l'informa Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-A ce sujet, poursuivit Aro en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Elu, Jane et toi, vous êtes tous les deux des adultes et j'ai remarqué que vous vous attendiez plutôt bien. Sache que je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu partages la couche de ma fille et elle non plus, ajouta le Maître sur le ton de la confidence, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui, accepta rapidement Edward.

-Parfait ! S'enthousiasma Aro. Allez, va la rejoindre ! »

Edward acquiesça de la tête avant de sortir, il entendit ses pas dans les escaliers et fut soulagé qu'Aro ait, même involontairement, offert une protection au jeune homme. Rapidement, les Maîtres quittèrent la pièce les laissant seuls. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Bella était étrangement pâle, il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau pendant que son épouse la forçait à s'asseoir.

« -Pourquoi… Pourquoi il nous a ignoré ? Murmura la jeune fille. Pourquoi il a accepté de dormir avec elle si… s'il ne l'aime pas ? S'il ne sait pas qu'il est le père de… de…

-Bella, crois-moi, Edward n'aime que toi, assura-t-il en lui tendant le verre, s'il a accepté de dormir avec Jane c'est uniquement pour être en sécurité.

-Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lynda à la jeune fille qui opina de la tête tout en pâlissant. Si Edward est avec Jane, il ne risque rien, tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas te reposer Bella, lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur le lit. Lynda resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lorsque ce fut le cas, son épouse le rejoignit. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Il faut qu'on parte, annonça-t-il.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de barreaux aux fenêtres du premier étage, dit son épouse.

-Nathaniel garde notre porte, c'est un gamin, il sera facile à éliminer.

-Nous ne connaissons pas le terrain Aaron et nous n'avons même pas de lampes torches.

-Nous sommes près de San Francisco, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Bentley a un avion privé dans un des aéroports, une fois à bord, ils peuvent nous emmener n'importe où. Nous devons tenter notre chance tant que nous sommes aux Etats-Unis. Tu arriveras à sauter du premier étage ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Tu n'as jamais fait des cordes avec tes draps ? Lui demanda Lynda d'un ton espiègle. »

Aaron s'autorisa à lui sourire avant de se pencher pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu tout en surveillant la course de la lune dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

Edward avait été soulagé de dormir dans la chambre de Jane et Crystal, jamais Caïus ou William n'oseraient venir l'y chercher. Cependant, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en tenue de nuit face au lit, il hésitait. Jane lui fit signe de venir, mais il prétexta vouloir vérifier si Crystal dormait pour s'éloigner du lit et aller dans l'autre chambre où la petite fille sommeillait à poings fermés. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se força à regagner la chambre de Jane. La jeune femme avait déjà éteint la lampe qui était sur son chevet et avait fermé les yeux. En prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruits, il s'allongea et éteignit à son tour la lumière. Edward se sentait nauséeux. Il avait passé un long moment sous la douche, enfermé à clef dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce que Jane lui rappelle qu'il était tard. Maintenant, allongé dans le lit, il luttait contre le sommeil. Il avait peur de faire un cauchemar comme cela lui arrivait avant. Edward n'osait pas imaginer la colère de Caïus s'il laissait échapper, même par inadvertance, ce qui s'était passé, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Bella. Cette pensée lui arracha plusieurs larmes.

Alors qu'il tentait de calmer ses pleurs, il lui sembla entendre le plancher craquer. Edward tendit l'oreille, mais il ne perçut pas de nouveau bruit. Il se rallongeait quand cette fois ce fut un grincement qui attira son attention. Ils n'étaient pas seuls ! Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans leur chambre ! Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, sa respiration devint erratique quand il comprit que Caïus avait sûrement décidé de ne pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il devait réveiller Jane ! Elle était la fille d'Aro, jamais Caïus n'oserait lui faire du mal. Alors qu'il allait parler, une main le bâillonna, il voulut se débattre, espérant qu'ainsi il réveillerait Jane, mais il fut tiré brutalement hors du lit. Edward était littéralement terrifié lorsque son agresseur l'entraîna loin du cocon protecteur de la chambre.


	37. Chapter 37

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Comme d'habitude : un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! Merci ! ^_^

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

Merci beaucoup à Angeoudemon50393, Béatrice, Charlène, Sam, Ilonka, Marion, Chou (tu peux continuer tes lires, ils me plaisent beaucoup), Sabrinabella, Angelik, pour leurs reviews, merci énormément ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre individuellement comme d'habitude, mais j'ai pris pas mal de retard, désolée. Encore un immense merci ! A bientôt et bonne semaine !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Fuite

Edward se débattit aussi violemment qu'il le put pour échapper à son agresseur, mais ce dernier le tenait fermement et le tirait vers le salon. A peine ses pieds eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la chambre que quelqu'un ferma la porte. C'était eux ! Ils étaient venus le chercher ! Edward bougea sa tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de dégager sa bouche et appeler à l'aide. La peur avait pris le dessus sur sa raison, il ne pensait plus à ses amis, à Bella, il voulait juste qu'ils ne le touchent pas ! Le jeune homme réussit à ouvrir la bouche et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il mordit la main de son agresseur qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Il allait hurler quand il sentit deux mains fines et douces se poser sur ses joues. Aussitôt, il se calma un peu. Des lèvres tendres et familières effleurèrent les siennes.

« -Bella ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, tout va bien, mon amour, le rassura sa petite-amie, on va s'en sortir.

-Je peux te lâcher ? Demanda Aaron.

-Désolé, s'excusa Edward en réalisant qu'il l'avait mordu.

-C'est pas grave, mon grand, murmura son mentor qui déchira un bout de tissu pour panser sa blessure.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il serait temps de filer ! Rappela Lynda.

-Habille-toi ! Ordonna Aaron.

Edward hocha la tête, il enfila rapidement un jean et un pull à capuche par-dessus son tee-shirt. Il était en train de nouer ses baskets quand il vit Aaron ouvrir discrètement la fenêtre. Lynda et Bella le rejoignirent, il lui sembla qu'elles portaient un tas de draps. Il fut surpris de voir Aaron les jeter à l'extérieur, son mentor alla attacher l'extrémité de la corde improvisée à un lourd bahut.

-Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Lynda, tu passes en premier, je tiendrais le drap.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Serais-tu en train de dire que je suis trop grosse pour que le bahut soutienne mon poids ? Siffla la future mère.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Gronda doucement Aaron. Descends !

Son épouse le fusilla du regard avant d'enjamber la fenêtre. Bella s'était rapprochée de lui et tenait fermement sa main. Il lui sourit avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, il inspira profondément, son odeur l'avait toujours réconfortée.

-Allez, c'est à ton tour Bella.

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'imiter Lynda sous l'œil attentif d'Aaron qui craignait que la maladresse de la jeune fille ne lui joue un tour. Heureusement, Bella toucha le sol sans difficulté. Aaron se tourna vers lui pour qu'il prenne le même chemin que les deux femmes.

-Si jamais ils nous rattrapent…, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer sans avoir la force de terminer sa phrase.

-Ne pense pas à cela pour le moment, allez, descends. »

Edward hocha la tête et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se laisser glisser le long des draps. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Bella lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. Lynda leur demanda de s'accroupir pendant qu'elle surveillait avec attention les alentours. Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir Aaron remonter la corde improvisée, Lynda les entraîna vers l'orée du bois où ils s'accroupirent pour attendre Aaron qui avait fermé la fenêtre. Un garde passa alors sous la fenêtre sans qu'il ne se doute de rien ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Dès que l'homme fut hors de vue, son mentor rouvrit la fenêtre, Lynda le rejoignit et attrapa l'arme qu'il lui lança. La seconde suivante, Aaron se laissa tomber avec souplesse sur le sol. Les deux agents les rejoignirent. Son mentor prit la tête de leur petit groupe, Lynda fermait la marche.

Edward marchait à côté de Bella, il tenait fermement son bras pour lui éviter de nombreuses chutes. Leurs pas étaient rendus malhabiles par l'obscurité et les obstacles qui peuplaient la forêt. Ils marchèrent un long moment à vive allure, Lynda et Aaron leur imposant ce rythme soutenu, les encourageant quand ils faiblissaient, les relevant quand ils chutaient. Une légère sonnerie les fit sursauter Bella et lui, ils jetèrent des regards inquiets autour d'eux, mais Lynda passa une main rassurante dans leurs dos.

« -J'avais programmé ma montre pour qu'elle sonne deux heures après notre fuite, expliqua Aaron. On va faire une pause de quelques minutes. Asseyez-vous et essayez de récupérer.

Aaron ôta un sac-à-dos qu'il avait sur les épaules et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il s'empressa de donner à Bella.

-Ne buvez que quelques gorgées, leur conseilla-t-il ce que Bella fit avant de lui tendre la bouteille qu'il refusa, Edward, bois !

-J'ai pas soif !

-Je m'en fiche, bois au moins deux gorgées. Lynda, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es essoufflée, tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non, je suis enceinte !

-Du calme, garde tes forces.

-On va où ? Demanda Bella.

-On va continuer à marcher vers le Sud-Est, normalement, on est dans la bonne direction pour San Francisco, c'est là que l'on a le plus de chance de croiser une route et de trouver de l'aide.

-On devra rester à l'abri de la forêt, leur indiqua Lynda.

-Allez, il faut se remettre en route. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, ce sera plus facile de progresser.

Ils se relevèrent et à tâtons, il reprit la main de Bella, la jeune fille fit de même avec Lynda et sans un mot Aaron s'empara de la sienne. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne en mémoire.

-Tu es armé ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-J'ai assommé Nathaniel et j'ai pris son arme. Heureusement pour nous, il montait la garde assit sur une chaise. Etant donné le coup que je lui ai donné, il devrait être encore inconscient pendant deux heures. Nous l'avons installé sur la chaise, il a l'air de paraître endormi, cela jouera peut-être en notre faveur.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont découvert notre fuite ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas, mais n'y pense pas s'il-te-plaît.

Edward acquiesça silencieusement et continua à marcher en se laissant guider par Aaron. Effectivement comme l'avait prévu son mentor, le ciel commença lentement à s'éclaircir facilitant leur progression dans les bois. Soudain, il sentit sa main être tirée en arrière stoppant sa déambulation et en même temps celle d'Aaron, ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui fit signe que ce n'était pas elle, mais Lynda qui avait stoppé leur fuite.

-Tu vas bien ? S'angoissa Aaron.

-Oui, écoutez ! Vous n'entendez rien ?

Les mains d'Aaron et de Bella se raffermirent sur les siennes quand ils le sentirent trembler, Lynda avait dû entendre leurs poursuivants arriver !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-On dirait un train, dit Lynda.

Un train ? Elles entendaient un train ? Pourquoi lui n'entendait-il rien ? Son angoisse devait être visible car Aaron posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à le regarder.

-Ferme les yeux, respire calmement et écoute. Tu entendras les bruits de la forêt et ?

-Un train, répondit-il rassuré.

-C'est par là, dit Lynda en désignant une direction qui n'était pas tout à fait la leur.

-Allons-y, décida Aaron. »

Ils se remirent en marche, l'espoir avait revigoré leurs pas et ils avançaient rapidement vers l'endroit où ils pensaient trouver la voie. Leurs pas étaient de moins en moins hésitant, la lueur du jour éclairait de plus en plus la forêt, leur permettant de progresser plus rapidement. Soudain, Aaron stoppa ses pas. Ils se tenaient au sommet d'une pente assez raide. En bas de celle-ci se trouvait un chemin de terre qui conduisait à un pont sur lequel les mauvaises herbes et la mousse gagnaient du terrain. Juste sous le pont, ils virent la voie ferrée. Edward remarqua le regard qu'échangèrent Aaron et Lynda, la voie ferroviaire ne paraissait pas très utilisée, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à trouver de l'aide. Son regard revint se poser ensuite sur la pente vertigineuse qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Aaron passa l'arme en bandoulière autour de son torse et commença à descendre prudemment. Cependant, le pied de l'agent se posa sur une pierre qui se décrocha et roula au bas de la pente, entraînant avec elle Aaron.

« -Ca va ? S'enquit Lynda.

-Oui, mais on va essayer de trouver un autre chemin pour que vous descendiez, j'ai manqué de peu de me casser ou fouler quelque chose ! Partez sur la gauche, je vais sur la droite. On fait 500 mètres et on revient sur nos pas, d'accord ?

-Ca prendrait moins de temps si on tentait une descente, protesta Lynda. En étant prudente, je devrais pouvoir…

-Tu ne vois même pas tes pieds ! Lui rappela Aaron. On perd du temps là !

-Ok, souffla Lynda.

La jeune femme les entraîna sur la gauche, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun chemin. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et Aaron était en train de faire de même. Au vue de sa tête, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une autre solution.

-On va descendre prudemment, dit Lynda pour rassurer son mari.

-Je vais passer en premier, annonça Edward, pose tes mains sur mes épaules et toi Bella tiens bien ma main.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je descende de mon côté sinon je risque de vous entraîner dans ma chute, décida Bella.

-Bella, je vais venir à ta rencontre, proposa Aaron qui commençait déjà à remonter péniblement. »

Edward s'avança sur la pente, sans que Lynda ne s'appuie sur lui, il se retourna et prit de force ses mains pour les poser sur ses épaules. La jeune femme soupira, mais accepta de le suivre. Edward surveillait chacun de ses pas tout en vérifiant la progression de Bella. Soudain, il laissa échapper un cri quand il vit la jeune fille se prendre un pied dans une racine et dévaler la pente. Heureusement, Aaron la rattrapa. Lentement, Lynda et lui atteignirent le petit chemin de terre sans encombre pour son plus grand soulagement et celui d'Aaron. Une vague d'espoir naquit en eux quand ils entendirent un train arriver. Ils suivirent les agents sur le pont et ils aperçurent la locomotive de tête qui venait dans leur direction. Tous cherchèrent comment rejoindre la voie ferrée, mais celle-ci paraissait difficilement accessible de là où ils se trouvaient.

Au moment où la locomotive passa sous le pont, Edward se mit à trembler en voyant un quad qui roulait à vive allure sur le chemin de terre. Il venait dans leur direction et ne laissait rien présager de bon car il avait reconnu la haute stature de Félix qui conduisait, derrière lui, Démétri était en train de dégager son arme.

« -Sautez ! Hurla Aaron.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il avec Bella.

Sans leur donner plus d'explication, Aaron souleva Bella pour la faire passer par-dessus le parapet. Sa petite-amie se raccrocha à l'agent tout en poussant un cri de frayeur. Il allait voler au secours de sa compagne, mais Lynda le bloqua et lui demanda d'imiter Bella.

-Ce sont des chargements de sciures ! Sautez !

Edward baissa la tête pour voir les wagons ouverts qui transportaient effectivement des copeaux de bois qui amortiraient leurs chutes. Au moment où il allait enjamber le parapet, des coups de feu retentirent dans leur direction, Lynda posa une main sur sa tête pour l'obliger à se baisser. Il lui obéit, mais il voulut se redresser lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Bella. Lynda le retint de toutes ses forces pour qu'il reste accroupi pendant qu'Aaron répliquait avec son arme.

-Debout ! Cria soudain Aaron quand les coups de feu cessèrent. A ton tour, Edward !

La main de son mentor agrippa fermement son bras pour l'obliger à se relever, ses mains entourèrent ensuite sa taille pour l'aider à enjamber le parapet, mais soudain Aaron le tira en arrière.

-Merde !

-C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Lynda qui avait suivi le regard de son mari.

Edward les imita et il vit que les wagons de sciures avaient été remplacés par des wagons normaux bien fermés et qui empêchaient tout saut. Le jeune homme lança un regard inquiet vers le chemin de terre. Le quad était renversé, une des balles d'Aaron avait atteint un pneu, envoyant les passagers valser contre la pente ardue qu'ils avaient dévalé. Leurs poursuivants étaient soit inconscient à cause de la chute, soit blessés, il espérait de tout cœur que c'était la deuxième option.

-Allez, viens, lui ordonna Aaron en prenant sa main et en courant vers l'autre extrémité du pont.

-On pourrait aller récupérer leurs armes ? Proposa Lynda.

-Non, c'est trop risqué ! Continue d'avancer !

-Où est Bella ?

-Je l'ai forcé à sauter, elle est dans un des wagons, elle est en sécurité, assura Aaron. »

Lynda hésita quelques secondes avant de se ranger à l'avis de son mari. Ils atteignirent l'orée protectrice de la forêt et plongèrent dans son ombre qui les dissimulait aux yeux de leurs poursuivants. Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de Lynda pour l'aider pendant qu'Aaron surveillait que personne ne les suive. Son mentor les rassura de quelques mots et passa lui aussi un bras autour de la taille de Lynda. Tout en courant, Edward ne cessait de penser à Bella, il était rassuré de savoir que la jeune fille était en sécurité et silencieusement il pria pour que personne ne se lance à sa poursuite.

* * *

L'agent David Green jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en pestant contre l'homme qui venait de le mettre en attente : qu'est-ce que cet idiot n'avait pas compris qu'il était du FBI ou qu'il était pressé ? Tout en maudissant l'employé qui faisait du zèle, il se promit de régler son compte à ce Monsieur Thompson s'il se retrouvait face à lui ! Enfin, la musique énervante cessa et Monsieur Thompson lui expliqua que le Directeur était occupé.

« -Ca suffit ! S'énerva David. Je vous conseille de me passer immédiatement le Directeur de l'aéroport !

-Monsieur Lawsh est un homme occupé et…

-Que n'avez-vous pas compris à mes propos espèce d'abruti ! Je suis du FBI et je vous demande de bloquer le jet de Monsieur William Bentley, il ne doit pas décoller !

-Monsieur Bentley est l'un de nos plus respectables clients et vos propos calomnieux…

-Très bien, Monsieur Thompson, ne vous étonnez pas de voir débarquer nos agents de l'antenne de San Francisco et j'espère pour vous que le jet de Monsieur Bentley sera toujours dans son hangar, sinon, je me chargerais moi-même de votre cas ! Cria l'agent Green avant de raccrocher. Retenez-moi de faire un massacre, demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

-Je vous donnerai plutôt un coup de main, assura Chase.

-Accélère, il faut qu'on rejoigne San Francisco au plus vite ! Ordonna David. »

Après que le Docteur Cullen leur ait donné le nom des trois gourous, ils avaient lancé des recherches. En regroupant diverses informations, les agents du FBI avaient alors pris conscience de l'importance de la secte. Les gourous semblaient avoir dissimulés des camps plus ou moins secrets à travers le monde entier. Apparemment, seuls les gourous et les proches se déplaçaient d'un camp à un autre pour rencontrer les adeptes. Leurs déplacements étaient donc plus discrets qu'ils ne le pensaient et comme leurs moyens étaient importants ils devaient sûrement posséder leurs propres moyens de locomotion. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pris la direction de San Francisco où se trouvait le jet privé de Bentley. David croisa les doigts pour qu'ils y parviennent avant la secte, ils pourraient ainsi les appréhender et récupérer Aaron, Lynda, Edward et Bella, il pria pour qu'ils aillent tous bien.

* * *

Carlisle sortit de son lit bien décidé à quitter l'hôpital, il n'allait pas rester allongé dans son lit alors que son fils avait disparu ! Charlie était parti à la recherche de Bella et écumait les alentours de Forks et de Seattle avec l'aide des Quileute, persuadé qu'ils étaient toujours cachés dans le coin. L'infirmière lui avait ôté sa perfusion un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il était donc libre de ses mouvements. Il fit quelques pas prudents tout en se tenant au lit et réussit à atteindre l'armoire où Esmé avait déposé un sac avec ses affaires. Carlisle se pencha pour l'attraper, une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits. Il tenta de soulever son sac mais n'y parvint pas. Il allait faire une nouvelle tentative quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

« -Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? Gronda Esmé.

-Je veux m'habiller !

-Carlisle…

-Non, j'ai été suffisamment patient, Esmé, je me suis recouché, j'ai passé la nuit au calme, maintenant, je veux partir à la recherche de notre fils !

Esmé soupira avant de le pousser doucement vers le lit pendant qu'elle attrapait le sac. Elle sortit des vêtements. Puis, elle revint vers lui et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Esmé s'agenouilla pour lui enfiler des chaussettes, puis, un boxer et un jogging suffisamment ample pour que l'élastique ne le fasse pas souffrir. Elle était en train de lui mettre le tee-shirt quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je vois que c'est pas la peine de vous donner des consignes ! S'exaspéra Chris.

-J'ai toujours dit clairement que je partirais à la recherche de mon fils.

-Voyager n'est pas prudent dans votre état, lui rappela le Docteur Matthews.

-Voyager ? Répéta Carlisle étonné.

-Oui, le FBI est parti pour San Francisco, l'informa Esmé, apparemment, ils auraient une piste.

-Alors, nous allons nous aussi à San Francisco ! Décida Carlisle.

-J'imagine que quoi que je dise cela ne changera rien ? Soupira Chris.

-Où est la décharge ? Demanda le blond.

-Prenez une voiture où vous serez confortablement installé, soyez prudent, ne roulez pas trop vite car il est hors de question que vous mettiez une ceinture de sécurité à cause des points.

-Nous y veillerons, assura Jasper qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, Emmett est allé faire le plein de la Mercedes et Rosalie celle du Hummer. Alice est allée préparer nos bagages.

-Merci, souffla Carlisle en lançant un regard empli de gratitude à son fils.

-Je vais aller vous chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie, annonça Chris, je vous ferais une ordonnance si jamais le voyage devait se prolonger. »

Carlisle le remercia d'un regard pendant qu'Esmé allait humidifier un gant dans la petite salle de bain pour le rafraîchir un peu. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle attrapa la décharge qu'il signa. Esmé passa le gant humide sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Puis, une fois qu'Emmett fut arrivé, son fils s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir. Ils gagnèrent le parking, Chris sur leurs talons qui ne cessait de lui répéter ses conseils. Une fois installé dans la Mercedes, Jasper s'assit à ses côtés, derrière le volant, Esmé et Alice prirent place à l'arrière. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour quitter Seattle et s'élancer sur l'autoroute en direction de Seattle.

« -Accélère ! Ordonna-t-il à Jasper sachant que son fils restreignait volontairement sa vitesse.

-Mais…

-S'il-te-plaît. »

Jasper acquiesça et accéléra. La Mercedes fila à vive allure, le Hummer sur ses traces. Carlisle grimaça tout en bouclant la ceinture de sécurité, il glissa sa main sous le tissu noir pour soulager un peu la pression qui comprimait sa blessure.

* * *

Aaron soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait son épouse, Edward l'y aidait, mais il était clair qu'une femme qui entrait dans son septième mois de grossesse n'était pas en état pour crapahuter dans les bois ! Lynda ne disait rien, sa respiration était erratique et ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus hésitant, elle aurait déjà chuté une bonne dizaine de fois s'ils ne l'avaient pas tenu. Aaron ralentit alors leur course et décida de leur accorder une petite pause. Lynda ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, finalement, elle ne dit rien ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'elle souffrait. La panique l'envahit quand il imagina que le stress et les efforts physiques avaient peut-être déclenché le travail. Etait-ce possible ? Et si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-il l'aider, ici, en pleine forêt pendant que des forcenés les poursuivaient ?

« -Ca va aller, Aaron, le rassura Lynda, je suis juste essoufflée et ça tire un peu, mais ça va.

Il suivit la main de son épouse qui caressait son ventre en un geste rassurant. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle s'empressa de s'emparer de la main d'Edward pour la poser sur celui-ci.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme surprit.

-Le bébé a décidé de faire une partie de foot, plaisanta son épouse.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il fixait avec attention le ventre de sa femme dans l'attente d'un nouveau mouvement. Lynda releva la tête et il la remercia d'un signe de tête, ce simple geste semblait avoir quelque peu réconforté Edward.

-Je vais aller faire un tour, restez tranquillement ici, je reviens dans 5 minutes. »

Aaron les observa une dernière fois avant de repartir sur leurs pas. Aussi silencieusement que possible, son arme à la main, il avança prudemment à travers les arbres pour voir si leurs poursuivants étaient sur leurs traces. Il ne marchait que depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit une branche d'arbre craquer sur sa gauche. Il s'accroupit, se dissimulant sous un buisson, pour voir deux hommes armés passer non loin de lui et se diriger vers Lynda et Edward. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de bouger à son tour, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Aaron aurait aimé avoir un moyen de les prévenir de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'en avait pas, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se rapprocher des deux hommes et attendre le moment opportun pour les éliminer sans qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Un cri de protestation lui fit abandonner toute prudence, ils avaient trouvé Lynda et Edward plus vite qu'il ne le pensait ! Abandonnant toute prudence, il ôta la sécurité de son arme et tira deux coups, touchant les deux hommes en plein cœur qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

« -Tout va bien, Edward, s'est terminé, assura son épouse au jeune homme qui tremblait contre elle.

_-Riley ! Vince ! C'est vous qui venez de faire feu ? Répondez ! Ordonna une voix qui sortait d'un talkie-walkie. Riley ! Vince ! _

-Allez, debout ! Ordonna Aaron en aidant son épouse à se relever. Il faut partir avant qu'ils ne rappliquent ! »

Aaron se pencha sur les corps des deux hommes pour les dépouiller de leurs armes pendant que Lynda et Edward prenaient de l'avance dans leur fuite. L'agent du FBI pesta quand il ne trouva pas de téléphone dans leurs poches. Une fois sa fouille terminée, il tira les deux corps derrière des buissons espérant ainsi les dissimuler aux regards de leurs poursuivants et ainsi leur cacher la direction qu'ils avaient prise. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'élança à la poursuite d'Edward et de Lynda.

Il les rattrapa au bout de plusieurs mètres et se dépêcha d'aider son protégé à soutenir son épouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent une grande clairière qu'ils se dépêchèrent de traverser car elle les mettait à découvert. Ils s'arrêtèrent un court instant, Lynda avait besoin de reprendre son souffle quand ils entendirent des aboiements de chien. Leurs chances de fuite venaient considérablement de se réduire si ces détraqués avaient des chiens pisteurs ! Le regard d'Aaron navigua entre le visage crispé de son épouse et celui terrorisé d'Edward avant de se poser sur la clairière. En un éclair, il prit sa décision. Aaron attrapa le revolver qu'il avait coincé à sa ceinture et vérifia son chargeur avant de le tendre à sa femme qui l'observa avec inquiétude, avait-elle deviné ses intentions ? Sûrement.

« -Edward, écoute-moi bien, demanda Aaron qui fut rassuré de voir le jeune homme concentré, le Sud-Est est dans cette direction, je veux que tu poursuives vers là sans jamais te détourner et tu te n'arrêteras que pour quelques brèves pauses, compris ?

-Je… Je veux pas être seul.

-Je sais, mon grand, et tu ne seras pas seul parce que Lynda sera avec toi. Tu le suis et tu lui obéis, ordonna-t-il à son épouse.

-Ne crois pas que…

-Ne discute pas mes ordres ! On perd du temps là et ils ne sont vraiment pas loin. On ne peut pas continuer à ce rythme, tu ne tiendras pas le coup bien longtemps, lui rappela Aaron. Tu vas donc suivre Edward et je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

-C'est de la folie ! Murmura son épouse.

-Ca peut marcher, c'est endroit est vraiment parfait. Tout en étant dissimulé derrière ces rochers, je peux guetter leur arrivée, je serais à couvert et je ferais feu. Donc, Edward, je ne veux pas que tu te laisses perturber de ta mission par des coups de feu, d'accord ?

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme.

-Je te confie ma femme et mon bébé, je compte sur toi pour la surveiller.

Son protégé ne répondit pas, mais la lueur qui brûlait dans ses prunelles émeraude lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait tout pour mener Lynda à l'abri et ce malgré les supplications de cette dernière. Il s'approcha et serra Edward dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec son épouse.

-Ils ne doivent surtout pas le rattraper, murmura-t-il à son oreille, si c'était le cas, je crains le sort qu'ils lui réserveraient. »

Son épouse acquiesça tout en mordillant sa lèvre. Aaron lui fit un sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lynda, comme lui, savait qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Edward s'en rende compte, il devait pouvoir continuer à avancer. Aaron se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le ventre de sa compagne, puis, lorsqu'il se fut écarté, Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de Lynda et ils disparurent dans les bois. Il écouta leurs pas décroitre au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, il avait pris la bonne décision, il devait les mettre à l'abri. Rassuré de savoir qu'il existait maintenant un rempart entre ceux qu'il aimait et les adeptes, Aaron se positionna derrière les rochers, un AK-47 en main pendant que l'autre, appuyée à ses pieds, attendait d'être utilisée. L'agent du FBI se concentra, ils n'étaient pas loin. Effectivement, dix minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la clairière.

* * *

Edward courrait tant bien que mal en soutenant Lynda. Contrairement à ce que ses amis pensaient, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'Aaron venait de prendre d'énormes risques pour leur permettre de s'enfuir, il n'était pas certain de revoir son mentor en vie. Le jeune homme était furieux contre sa propre lâcheté, il aurait dû se montrer courageux comme Aaron et refuser de les suivre dans leur fuite. S'il était resté au campement, peut-être que les gardes ne se seraient pas lancé à leur poursuite ? Les Maîtres auraient préféré s'enfuir pour le mettre le plus rapidement possible en lieu sûr. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand un gémissement attira son attention. Il se tourna vers Lynda qu'il trouva anormalement pâle !

« -Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en ralentissant la cadence.

-Oui, murmura la jeune femme dont une main se crispa sur son ventre.

-On va se reposer.

-Non, il faut continuer !

Lynda voulut reprendre leur démarche précipitée, mais il la retint. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Lynda.

Edward ne savait pas qui elle était en train d'essayer de rassurer, elle ou lui ? Les deux sûrement. Soudain, son amie s'arrêta et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Edward lui obéit tout en étant à l'affût du moindre murmure.

-Tu entends ? On dirait une rivière ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

-Allons par là, nous tenterons de la traverser, l'eau dissimulera toute trace de notre odeur et les chiens perdront notre piste.

Ils changèrent donc de direction et partirent sur leur droite. Plus ils avançaient, plus le bruit de l'eau devint clair et Edward pria rapidement pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de courant car sinon cela rendrait leur traversée impossible.

-On va y arriver, déclara Lynda avec ferveur, dis-toi que très bientôt tu retrouveras ta belle et que tu seras auprès de ta famille.

-Tu crois que Bella va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, ne te fais pas de souci pour elle, avec un peu de chance, elle a déjà été secourue et à pu prévenir la police de notre position. »

Cette pensée réchauffa quelque peu Edward, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que sa petite-amie soit en lieu sûr, loin des monstres qui l'avaient élevé. Le jeune homme était tellement soulagé par cette simple idée qu'il fut distrait un court instant. Son pied se posa dans un trou sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son genou craqua et une violente douleur traversa sa jambe droite. Edward chuta et entraîna Lynda avec lui. Au même instant, des coups de feu retentirent dans les bois auparavant calmes.

* * *

Aaron attendit qu'ils soient presque tous à découvert pour faire feu. Il réussit à toucher plusieurs adeptes avant que certains ne répliquent un peu à l'aveuglette ne sachant pas où le tireur se trouvait. Cependant, l'agent du FBI ne tarda pas à être démasqué, des balles ne tardèrent pas à venir s'écraser sur les rochers qui le protégeaient. N'ayant pas un stock de balles inépuisable, Aaron attendait d'être sûr de pouvoir toucher ses ennemis avant de tirer. Rapidement, sa première arme se retrouva vide. Il attrapa la seconde et avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Aaron pivota sur lui-même et fit feu. Des adeptes avaient contourné la clairière pour le prendre en tenaille, mais ces derniers se trouvaient maintenant au sol.

Tout à coup, une poigne ferme s'enroula autour de son cou, l'obligeant à se relever. Aaron se débattit, mais son agresseur le tenait fermement, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Un homme, Démétri lui semblait-il, se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher son arme avant de lui décrocher une droite qui combinée à l'étranglement de l'autre le sonna. Les bras qui le maintenaient prisonnier le relâchèrent et il s'écrasa à genoux sur le sol tout en cherchant désespérément un peu d'air. Il serra les dents quand un pied cogna violemment dans son ventre. Plusieurs coups partirent et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de se protéger.

« -Ca suffit ! Hurla une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Aaron releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard onyx de son paternel, celui-ci s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Bentley l'observa quelques secondes avant de sortir un mouchoir propre de la poche de son pantalon pour essuyer son visage, il voulut s'éloigner, mais ses blessures l'en empêchèrent.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda simplement William.

-J'en sais rien, se fit-il un plaisir de lui répondre.

-Où sont-ils ? Répéta une nouvelle fois son géniteur.

-Vas te faire voir !

-Allons, Aaron, je t'ai appris à être poli, à être un gentil garçon et c'est ainsi que tu remercies ton père ?

-Si j'étais libre de mes mouvements, je te jure que je te montrerai toute ma reconnaissance ! Cracha Aaron.

-Mon chéri, soupira William en caressant sa joue, j'essaye de me montrer gentil avec toi, mais il est vrai que tu as toujours préféré la manière forte ! Démétri, donne-moi ton couteau !

L'immense gorille qui l'avait à moitié étouffé puis rué de coups tendit à son père ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Je te le demande une dernière fois, Aaron, où sont-ils ?

-Vas au Diable !

Une lueur d'excitation brilla dans le regard de son géniteur, Aaron était certain que ce dernier avait espéré qu'il lui résiste pour pouvoir le blesser. La lame du couteau s'enfonça violemment dans sa cuisse et il serra les dents ainsi que ses poings pour retenir un cri de douleur.

-Alors, où sont-ils ? Murmura Bentley à son oreille.

-Tu devrais recommencer, j'ai rien senti ! Le provoqua-t-il.

William retira la lame, Aaron crut qu'il allait la replanter sur une autre partie de son corps, mais à son grand étonnement, il ne le fit pas. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait pourtant sur le visage de Bentley et Aaron comprit ce qu'il avait en tête quand il demanda aux gardes de s'éloigner un peu. La lame du couteau descendit le long de son torse avant de s'arrêter à sa ceinture pour glisser en-dessous, d'un geste sec, il la coupa. La douleur paralysait tout son être, pourtant, il réunit ses forces pour tenter de repousser son agresseur, mais ce dernier lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage pour qu'il reste tranquille. A moitié inconscient, Aaron sentit pourtant la lame se poser sur le bouton de son pantalon qu'elle fit sauter, les mains de son géniteur se posèrent alors sur la fermeture éclair qu'il abaissa lentement.

-Non ! Protesta faiblement Aaron alors que ses vieux démons revenaient le hanter.

-Dis-moi où ils sont et je te laisserais tranquille, promit William.

Pendant un instant, il faillit accepter sa proposition, mais soudain il se rappela qui il protégeait. Edward, ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant, Lynda, son épouse qui portait leur enfant, non, jamais il ne leur dirait où ils étaient !

-Très bien, s'énerva Bentley qui avait dû lire sa détermination dans son regard, alors, assume tes choix !

William se jeta sur lui. Aaron tenta de rouler sur le côté pour essayer de lui échapper, mais il ne put pas aller bien loin. Son géniteur leva son poing, sûrement pour le frapper pour qu'il reste tranquille, lorsque des paroles le percutèrent de pleins fouet.

-On a retrouvé leur piste ! Annonça l'un des gardes.

-Quel dommage, on dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi, regretta Bentley. »

William l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Aaron se sentit nauséeux, mais il fit son possible pour rester debout et digne. Il ferma brièvement les yeux quand il sentit le canon froid de l'arme contre sa tempe. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui puisqu'ils savaient quelle direction prendre et puis les gourous avaient dû donner des consignes. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de détourner le regard, il affronterait la mort face à face. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit…

* * *

Lynda se releva maladroitement pour permettre à Edward d'en faire autant. Dans leur chute, elle était tombée sur le jeune homme qui avait amorti sa chute. La jeune femme se figea et posa ses mains sur son ventre quand elle entendit les coups de feu retentir. Si Aaron ne tenait pas, les adeptes n'allaient pas tarder à les rattraper ! Elle tendit alors une main vers Edward pour l'aider à se relever. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« -Attrape ma main ! On doit partir.

-Je… Je peux pas, murmura le jeune homme.

Lynda l'observa avec plus d'attention et remarqua alors la douleur qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Elle s'agenouilla tant bien que mal à cause de son ventre et palpa doucement la jambe du jeune homme qui se crispa. Doucement, elle remonta la manche de son pantalon, son genou ainsi que sa cheville avaient déjà doublé de volume !

-Ok, souffla-t-elle et en prenant un ton rassurant, tu vas t'appuyer sur moi et je vais t'aider à te lever.

Edward voulut protester, mais elle le fit taire. Elle prit un de ses bras qu'elle passa derrière ses épaules pendant qu'elle entourait sa taille. Lynda réussit à le relever tant bien que mal, mais une fois debout, elle se rendit compte que la douleur l'empêchait de poser le pied par terre.

-Allez, courage, l'encouragea-t-elle, une fois dans l'eau, on va se laisser porter par le courant pour s'éloigner d'ici, ainsi, tu n'auras pas à forcer sur ta jambe.

Edward serra les dents et fit quelques pas en s'appuyant sur elle. Une vive douleur traversa son échine et elle sentit la douleur se répandre dans son ventre pour terminer par ses jambes ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Lynda ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Ca va aller, encore un petit effort, mon grand !

-Non, ça va pas, je suis trop lourd pour toi !

-Dis pas de sottises ! J'ai déjà coincé des gars 20 fois plus costaud que toi ! Plaisanta-t-elle alors que la douleur revenait.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Edward ôta son bras de son épaule tout en repoussant la main de la jeune femme qui le soutenait. Lynda voulut le rattraper, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Edward s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en laissant échapper un gémissement de souffrance. Alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour l'aider à se relever, Edward la repoussa.

-Vas-t-en ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Non !

-Pars ! Laisse-moi, ici ! Je vais te ralentir.

-Allez, Edward, fais pas ta tête de mule ! La rivière n'est pas loin ! On peut y arriver !

-Non ! Je suis trop lourd ! Et puis, tu arrives à peine à te porter ! Pars !

-Hors de question que je te laisse ! Déclara-t-elle en prenant de force son bras pour tenter de le mettre debout, mais Edward résista.

-Lynda ! L'interpella le jeune homme avec un calme qui la déconcerta. Toi et moi, nous savons que si je te suis, ils vont nous rattraper. Ils ne me feront rien, je suis l'Elu, mais toi… Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, ni à toi et encore moins au bébé. J'ai entendu Caïus et William parler de ton fils, ils le veulent et crois-moi il faut tout faire pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre leurs mains !

Lynda aurait aimé le contredire, elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais elle ne le put car Edward avait raison.

-Ca va aller, la rassura le jeune homme alors qu'elle laissait échapper des larmes.

-Je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle.

-Ne le sois pas, c'est ma décision. Il faut que tu penses au bébé et à toi. Tu dois le faire ! Tu dois partir ! Fais-le pour moi et pour Aaron. Il voudrait savoir que vous allez bien ! Je t'en prie.

-Je t'aime, mon grand, je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te retrouver.

-Je le sais, murmura Edward en essuyant rapidement une larme qui lui avait échappé. Dis à Bella et à ma famille que je les aime.

-Tu le leurs diras toi-même quand tu les retrouveras, promets-moi de ne pas perdre espoir !

-Ils ont pris cette direction ! Hurla une voix qui les fit frémir.

-Pars ! Vite ! Supplia Edward. »

Lynda ravala ses sanglots et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement le front du jeune homme qui essaya de la rassurer dans un sourire. Le cœur lourd, les yeux aveuglés par ses larmes, elle reprit sa course vers la rivière. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait ce sentiment, le sentiment qu'elle ne reverrait plus le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le bord de la rivière, elle se rappela qu'Edward n'avait pas répondu à sa promesse. Un léger cri de désespoir franchit ses lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir. _Dis à Bella et à ma famille que je les aime_. Ces quelques mots la frappèrent soudain, cela ressemblait tellement à un adieu… Lynda se retourna, elle devait le rejoindre ! Alors qu'elle esquissait un pas vers la forêt, une violente douleur saisit son ventre. Ses mains se posèrent sur ce dernier alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration régulière. Elle voulait sauver Edward, elle le voulait plus que tout, mais son instinct de mère prit le dessus. Ecœurée par sa fuite, elle entra pourtant dans l'eau et nagea tant bien que mal vers l'autre rive.

Une fois sa traversée achevée, elle se hissa péniblement sur l'autre rive. Toujours à moitié avachie sur le sol, elle prit soin de masquer toute trace de son passage avant que la bile ne la prenne et qu'elle ne vomisse. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle était un monstre ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû abandonner Edward ! Tout en se reprochant sa lâcheté, elle se remit péniblement debout. Elle devait avancer ! Elle devait trouver de l'aide, oui, elle devait avancer pour pouvoir envoyer des secours à Edward et aussi à Aaron. Une nouvelle vague de chagrin l'envahit quand elle réalisa que si leurs poursuivants les avait rejoints c'était parce qu'Aaron avait échoué. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à un arbre car ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle venait de réaliser que son mari n'était peut-être plus de ce monde.

* * *

Bella ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se demanda pendant un instant où elle se trouvait, elle souleva ses mains pour voir glisser entre ses doigts des copeaux de bois. Aussitôt, les images de leur fuite revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se redressa, tituba avant de retomber sur ses fesses, elle avait dû quelque peu s'assommer quand Aaron l'avait poussé pour qu'elle saute du pont et évite en même temps la pluie de balles qui s'étaient abattues sur eux. Alors qu'elle refaisait une tentative pour se relever, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule et que le train avait cessé de rouler. Prudemment, elle s'approcha du bord du wagon pour regarder autour d'elle et peut-être trouver Edward, Lynda et Aaron. Bella regarda les wagons qui étaient accrochés derrière le sien, une vague de désespoir l'envahit quand elle vit qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauter sur les suivants car sinon ils auraient sûrement glissé sur la voie et se seraient tués.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle se hissa par-dessus le wagon. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur la tôle et elle vit à cet instant que le train était arrêté dans une gare. Prudemment, elle descendit de son perchoir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se blesse, elle devait à tout prix envoyer des secours à son amour et à leurs amis ! Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol. Bella se dépêcha de rejoindre la gare qui était pratiquement déserte. La jeune fille se dirigea vers un guichet où se trouvait un homme qui l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Bonjour, Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?

-Non, répondit-elle en retenant difficilement un sanglot, pourriez-vous… pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le poste de police, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Vous êtes blessée ? S'inquiéta le guichetier en sortant de derrière le comptoir. Venez, asseyez-vous. Paige ! Va me chercher un verre d'eau et toi Antonio va chercher le Chef Prescott !

Bella aperçut un jeune homme courir vers l'extérieur de la gare et une jeune fille de son âge s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre un verre d'eau.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Paige, peux-tu aller chercher une couverture s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oui, papa.

-Allez, jeune demoiselle, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, la rassura-t-il. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

-Alors, Bella, moi, c'est Ernest. Mon fils est parti chercher le Chef Prescott, je me trompe où tu n'es pas du coin ?

-Non, il faut… Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre téléphone s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda un homme en uniforme qui entra accompagné d'Antonio. Fais vite, j'attends des gars du FBI !

-Le FBI ? S'écria Bella qui sentit l'espoir étreindre tout son être. Où sont-ils ? Ils sont arrivés !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, Mademoiselle ! Gronda le shérif. Et puis, qui êtes-vous ?

-Chef ! Ils sont là ! Cria l'adjoint depuis le seuil de la gare.

-Je reviens, dit seulement le Chef Prescott avant de sortir.

Bella se leva et remercia le guichetier ainsi que ses enfants avant d'emboîter le pas aux policiers. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les Chevrolet Tahoe si caractéristiques du FBI. Elle courut vers les véhicules sombres, priant pour que ce soient les agents qu'elle connaissait, eux au moins régiraient de suite ! Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle vit l'agent Green descendre d'un véhicule et serrer la main du Chef Prescott.

-David ! Cria-t-elle.

L'agent se tourna vers elle, la stupéfaction se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle se jetait à son cou. Il la serra fermement dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux tout en lui demandant de se calmer.

-Bella, tout va bien, Bella. Je t'en prie, reprends-toi et parle-moi, que fais-tu ici ?

-On… On s'est échappé… On était sur un pont et… et Aaron m'a jeté par-dessus… et …

-Quoi ? S'étonna Chase.

-Bella, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Vous vous êtes enfuis c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Qui était avec toi ? Lui demanda Ryan.

-Aaron, Lynda et Edward.

-Très bien, où sont-ils ?

-On a couru pendant un moment… On était sur un pont au-dessus d'une voie ferroviaire quand… quand un train est passé… il transportait de la sciure et… ils sont arrivés… Deux adeptes nous avaient retrouvé, ils nous ont tiré dessus et Aaron m'a poussé pour me mettre à l'abri. Je pense… Je pense pas qu'ils aient pu me suivre…

-Ryan, appelle les renforts, il faut qu'on aille leur porter secours ! Chef Prescott, l'agent Moore va vous expliquer la situation, réunissez tous vos hommes ! Bella viens avec moi, tu vas tout me raconter. On va aussi appeler ton père pour le rassurer.

-Non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de vous voir, mais que faites-vous dans cette petite ville ? Demanda Bella.

-On s'est arrêté pour faire le plein et Carla devait nous envoyer des documents confidentiels par l'entremise du Chef Prescott, on avait besoin d'un lieu sécurisé pour les recevoir. »

Tout en lui parlant, l'agent Green la guida vers un café où il lui commanda une boisson chaude. La jeune fille n'avait pas soif, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir à la recherche de son amour ! David lui assura qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer à l'aveuglette au risque de blesser leurs amis.

En moins d'une demi-heure, les hommes étaient prêts à se lancer à la recherche des disparus. Bella voulait se joindre à eux, mais David refusa. Il allait la confier à Ryan, mais ce dernier souhaitait se joindre aux recherches. Au moment où David allait faire preuve d'autorité, une Mercedes suivit d'un immense Hummer se garèrent devant la station service. Bella reconnut aussitôt les véhicules et se précipita vers la famille Cullen. Esmé la prit dans ses bras, en larmes. David monta dans un véhicule tout terrain et lui demanda de tenir les Cullen au courant, la seconde suivante, les véhicules s'enfonçaient dans les bois à vive allure pendant qu'un hélicoptère décolla pour survoler l'immense forêt.

* * *

Edward fut soulagé de voir Lynda partir. Il avait peur, mais il avait pris la meilleure décision, il ne voulait pas que le bébé qui deviendrait un petit garçon vive le même calvaire que lui ! C'était hors de question ! Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il entendit les aboiements du chien et des pas se rapprocher. Edward serra les dents et se releva difficilement. Il prit appui sur les nombreux arbres pour prendre une direction différente de celle de Lynda, il devait faire tout ce qui lui était possible pour les éloigner d'elle et laisser une chance à son amie de s'enfuir. Edward réussit à atteindre péniblement une petite corniche qui surplombait la rivière. Le jeune homme tomba sans réussir à étouffer un cri de douleur qui avait sûrement dû attirer l'attention des adeptes. Son regard se posa alors sur la berge qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus bas, il aperçut Lynda se hisser avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Il soupira de soulagement, elle était en sécurité.

« -On l'a trouvé !

Edward sursauta en entendant une voix à quelques pas de lui, lentement, il se retourna pour croiser le regard de Démétri. Ce dernier se tourna vers la forêt d'où ne tardèrent pas à surgir William et Félix.

-Enfin, mon cher Anthony, nous te retrouvons ! Tu sais que tu nous as fait très peur ? Lui reprocha doucement Bentley. »

Edward serra les dents et se redressa autant qu'il le put. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir, mais sa décision était prise. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal, c'était fini ! Edward recula d'un pas. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'il repensait à ces derniers mois, il avait connu tant de bonheur en si peu de temps qu'il ne pouvait que remercier le Ciel de lui avoir fait connaître autant de joie. Il avait été aimé par ses parents, par ses frères, par ses sœurs et par Bella. Bella… Peut-être un jour se retrouveraient-ils ? Peut-être un jour lui pardonnerait-elle ces jours d'horreurs ? Pour sa part, il ne voulait conserver que des souvenirs heureux. La voix de William résonna, mais elle lui parut lointaine, étouffée, elle était aussi un peu inquiète, sûrement parce qu'il avait deviné son geste. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues quand il recula encore d'un pas, son pied rencontra le vide… Lentement, son corps bascula en arrière. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il revoyait le visage doux et rassurant de son père, celui aimant de sa mère, celui rieur d'Emmett, celui parfait de Rosalie, celui calme de Jasper, celui joyeux d'Alice. Il les aimait, il les aimait tellement… Son corps entra violemment dans l'eau, cette dernière l'étreignit brutalement, l'attirant vers les fonds rocailleux. Il s'imagina à l'abri dans des bras réconfortants et aimants, Bella l'étreignait tout en lui murmurant son amour. Sa tête heurta une des roches peuplant le lit de la rivière. L'obscurité l'envahit chassant la douleur qui étreignait son être.


	38. Chapter 38

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Comme d'habitude : un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! Merci ! ^_^ Merci de faire exploser ma boîte mail !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Sabrinabella :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Alicee :** Merci, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, il doit rester environ 5 ou 6 chapitres, je pense, mais j'écris au fur et à mesure donc tout dépend de mon inspiration. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt.

**Chou :** Oui, je sais que je suis pas sympa, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir ! Passe de bonnes vacances et je prierai pour mon salut à ton retour ! A bientôt !

**Altha :** Promis ! J'essaie de me rattraper avec ce chapitre où le suspens diminue quelque peu, j'espère que ton cœur appréciera ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Melody :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Beatrice :** Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ La réponse a ta question dans le chapitre qui arrive ! Encore merci pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Charlene :** Merci pour ta review ! Je sais, je suis sadique, mais j'essaie de me soigner, lol. La réponse à certaines de tes questions dans le chapitre qui arrive ! Encore un immense merci pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaise ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Tounimiss :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours. Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Lolilol :** J'espère que tu vas bien ? En tout cas, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Angeoudemon50393 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**PatiewSnow :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Je peux comprendre ta crainte de lire la suite, prends ton temps, je ne trouve pas ça bête, je fais parfois pareil quand des histoires me prennent trop à cœur. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Angelik :** Ca va, merci, et toi ? Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que mes autres fics te plairont. Encore merci et à bientôt ! Bonne semaine ! Bises.

**Mlanie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Se retrouver, se perdre… 

Lynda ouvrit péniblement les yeux quand elle sentit de l'eau couler sur son visage. Elle eut un instant de panique, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Tout à coup, les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. La jeune femme réunit toutes ses forces pour se relever. Elle tremblait de froid à cause de ses vêtements humides, mais aussi à cause de la douleur qui avait envahi tout son être. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre quand une violente douleur traversa à nouveau son dos pour terminer sa course dans son ventre, ce dernier était dur et elle commençait à craindre le pire. Etait-ce des contractions ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle n'était qu'à son septième mois et surtout elle se trouvait en pleine forêt ! Lynda devait trouver au plus vite de l'aide pour Edward, pour son mari et aussi pour son bébé !

Tout en serrant les dents, elle commença à avancer lentement, se soutenant à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. La jeune femme ignorait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, mais le ciel s'était obscurci, cependant, cela était peut-être dû à l'orage. Elle sursauta en entendant un coup de tonnerre suivit d'un éclair, elle devait trouver un abri ! Néanmoins, elle décida que c'était secondaire, elle devait surtout chercher de l'aide! Ses vêtements trempés collaient à son corps, ses cheveux se plaquaient sur son visage l'empêchant de bien y voir. A bout de nerf, elle attrapa violemment le bas de son chemisier qu'elle déchira, elle prit le bout de tissu et attacha avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle les couperait ! Oui, elle les couperait et peu importe qu'Aaron râle ! Aaron… Elle réprima un sanglot. Etait-il vivant ? Allait-il bien ? Et Edward ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que les gourous ne leur avaient pas fait du mal.

Lynda ignorait depuis combien de temps elle marchait, mais la douleur et la fatigue commençaient à anéantir sa volonté. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, elle vit enfin un peu de lueur au milieu des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle se trouvait ! La forêt s'éclaircissait enfin et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, un retour à la civilisation. A travers les torrents d'eau, il lui sembla apercevoir une route et une sorte d'établissement. Réunissant ses forces, elle s'avança vers cette lueur d'espoir. Arrivée au bord de la route, elle fut soulagée de voir de la lumière dans l'établissement qui était en fait une sorte de relais routier. Elle traversa le bitume humide avant que ses pieds ne foulent le parking boueux qui se trouvait devant le restaurant. Alors qu'elle allait grimper les premières marches, ses forces l'abandonnèrent, elle s'écroula inconsciente.

* * *

L'agent Green donna un violent coup de pied dans l'arbre qui se tenait près de lui. L'hélicoptère avait fini par repérer le village de la secte, ils s'étaient dépêchés de s'y rendre pour trouver ce dernier désert. Apparemment, les adeptes avaient fui à la dernière minute, laissant derrière eux leurs affaires que Ryan fouillait avec l'aide d'une équipe pour tenter de trouver le moindre indice. Chase était parti en forêt avec un autre groupe suivant plus ou moins les indications que Bella leur avait donné pour tenter de retrouver les disparus. Il venait juste de recevoir des nouvelles de Chase, ils avaient trouvé le fameux pont ! Ils avaient ensuite suivi une piste jusqu'à une clairière où apparemment de nombreux coups de feu avaient été échangés. Chase l'avait informé qu'ils avaient trouvé une grande quantité de sang derrière des rochers. D'après son collègue, c'était la position idéale pour tendre une embuscade. Aaron avait dû se poster là pour laisser une chance à Edward et à Lynda de s'enfuir, leur fuite avait dû être ralenti par la grossesse de la jeune femme, il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ait pu parcourir une aussi grande distance !

« -Des nouvelles ?

La question de Ryan le sortit de ses obscures pensées.

-Chase a trouvé le pont et une clairière où des coups de feu auraient été échangés.

-Ils… Sont-ils ?

-Non, ils n'ont trouvé aucun corps, seulement une grande quantité de sang. Et toi, tu as découvert quelque chose ?

-Rien, les documents importants ont été emportés, cependant, je serais d'avis de faire établir des barrages routier sur 50 km environ pour interpeller toutes les personnes se déplaçant en groupe ou au comportement étrange, nous n'attraperons peut-être pas les gourous, mais les adeptes sont partis rapidement et ils sont moins bien discrets. Ils risquent d'être nerveux face à une présence policière et si nous en attrapons quelques-uns nous pourrons peut-être récolter des informations.

-Excellente idée, demande à Carla de tout organiser.

Ryan fit quelques pas et décrocha son téléphone pour joindre sa collègue pour qu'elle organise tout. Au même instant, son talkie grésilla.

-David ? Appela la voix de Chase.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-On va avoir besoin de la scientifique, lui annonça son collègue d'une voix tremblante. On vient de trouver une fosse avec plusieurs cadavres.

-As-tu… Y'a-t-il quelqu'un que nous connaissons ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que l'on creuse, il y en a plusieurs, mais David si comme je le pense c'est son sang derrière les rochers…

-Je te rejoints avec la scientifique, l'informa-t-il.

David allait appeler ses collègues quand il vit l'extrême pâleur de Ryan.

-Tant que nous n'avons pas la preuve qu'ils sont morts, nous devons espérer, lui ordonna David. Ils sont vivants, Ryan !

-Vous pensez qu'il est mort, ne le niez pas, je le sais.

-Peut-être, reconnut l'agent Green, mais Lynda et son enfant sont encore perdus dans cette forêt, tout comme Edward et notre devoir est de les retrouver ! C'est compris ?

-Oui, on va les retrouver ! »

David donna une tape amicale dans le dos de leur plus jeune recrue avant d'aller chercher une équipe de la scientifique qui travaillait dans une des petites maisons. Ils s'avancèrent dans les bois au moment où l'orage redoubla d'intensité. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Chase avant que l'eau et la violence du vent n'effacent toutes les preuves.

Une fois sur place, il resta auprès de Chase, croisant les doigts avec lui pour qu'Aaron ne se trouve pas dans cette fosse commune improvisée. Une once de fierté l'envahit tout de même quand il se rendit compte du nombre d'adeptes tués, Aaron s'était battu jusqu'à la dernière minute !

Des agents de la brigade cynophile les rejoignirent, ils avaient perdu les traces d'Edward et de Lynda au niveau de la rivière. David espérait qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Cependant, il devenait urgent de les retrouver. Ils devaient être trempés et épuisés, ils risquaient l'hypothermie, c'était grave et sûrement mortel pour le bébé qu'attendait Lynda. David tressaillit quand le chef des scientifiques l'appela d'un ton alarmant. L'homme leur apprit que les corps n'étaient guères identifiables, ils avaient été recouvert d'une bonne dose de chaux, des examens complémentaires, qui ne pouvaient être réalisés qu'en laboratoire, devraient être effectués pour identifier les victimes. Cependant, le scientifique avait trouvé quelque chose. Il tendit le sachet transparent à David qui reconnut sans difficulté l'objet. Lynda avait instauré une règle dans leur service, chaque année, à Noël, ils devaient piocher dans un chapeau le nom d'un collègue et lui offrir un cadeau lors du petit repas qu'ils organisaient entre eux. Cette année, il avait tiré le nom d'Aaron, il lui avait offert une montre, la même montre qu'il tenait entre ses mains…

* * *

Lynda bondit aussi vite qu'elle le put sur ses pieds quand elle sentit un linge humide caresser son visage. Aussitôt, ses jambes flageolèrent et une poigne ferme, mais douce, la rattrapa et elle se retrouva assise sur une banquette. La jeune femme observa les alentours tout en se rappelant qu'elle s'était écroulée face à un restaurant qui se trouvait au bord d'une route. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années la couvait du regard, elle paraissait à l'étroit dans son uniforme de serveuse, ses cheveux roux et bouclés étaient ramenés à un chignon sous sa petite coiffe à l'enseigne du restaurant.

« -Tout va bien, ma belle, la rassura-t-elle. Je m'appelle Margaret et toi mon chou ?

-Lynda, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Ne parle pas ma chérie, tu es faible et malheureusement il n'y a pas de docteur dans le coin. As-tu des contractions ? Souffres-tu ? Lui demanda la serveuse tout en la forçant à allonger ses jambes sur la banquette. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ais les jambes surélevées au cas où. Tony, alors, elle vient cette couverture ?

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Grogna un cuisinier qui lui sembla tout aussi caricatural que la serveuse avec son ventre bedonnant et son tee-shirt trop court. Tiens.

Margaret s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa dans la couverture, Lynda la remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Maintenant, ma jolie, tu vas me dire ce qu'une femme enceinte fait dehors par un temps pareil et sans chaussures.

Lynda regarda ses pieds et fut étonnée de les voir déchaussés, elle se rappela alors avoir perdu les ballerines que les adeptes lui avaient donné lors de sa traversée de la rivière.

-Auriez-vous un téléphone ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mon chou, mais la ligne est coupée à cause de l'orage.

-Une voiture ? Espéra Lynda.

-Encore désolée, mon cœur, mais la vieille guimbarde de Tony a rendu l'âme, ça le dérange pas comme il habite au-dessus et moi c'est mon fils qui vient me chercher, mais il ne passera pas avant plusieurs heures. Alors, mon chou, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je… Je suis tombée en panne sur la route et j'ai… j'ai marché jusqu'ici, mentit Lynda en réprimant un frisson, malgré la couverture, elle était toujours transie de froid.

-Bien sûr, murmura Margaret qui observait ses vêtements déchirés et ses bleus, elle ne croyait pas en son mensonge, mais elle n'en dit rien. Tony ! Prépare donc un chocolat chaud pour la petite et une assiette de crêpes.

-Et elle a de quoi payer ? Marmonna Tony qui paraissait être le patron de l'établissement.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien, avoua Lynda, mais ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, assura-t-elle à la serveuse.

-C'est Margaret, mon chou, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers le cuistot un air moins aimable peint sur son visage, dépêche-toi de préparer quelque chose pour la petite ou je te jure que je te colle mon pied dans ton gros arrière train ! Que dirais-tu si nous allions jusqu'aux toilettes pour te nettoyer un peu ?

Lynda acquiesça, elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se lever, mais elle retomba lourdement sur la banquette, elle n'avait plus aucune force, en plus, la douleur lancinante dans son dos revenait.

-Rassure-moi, ma chérie, demanda Margaret, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir de contractions ?

-Je sais pas, avoua Lynda qui n'arriva plus à retenir ses larmes, je… je suis désolée.

-Ne le soit pas, mon chou, c'est ton premier ?

La jeune femme ne put répondre tant ses sanglots étaient importants, elle tenta de se calmer, mais cela lui était impossible ! Elle avait sûrement perdu son mari, elle avait abandonné Edward et elle allait perdre son bébé !

-Du calme, ma belle, la rassura Margaret en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour caresser son dos en un geste apaisant, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas perdu les eaux ?

-Non… Non… Je crois pas.

-Bien, c'est peut-être simplement la fatigue et le froid, supposa la serveuse.

-Mange, gamine, dit Tony en posant la boisson chaude et les crêpes devant elle, ça va te réchauffer.

-Mer… Merci…

-Tiens, souffla le cuisinier en poussant vers elle une pile de serviette en papier.

La jeune femme voulut le remercier, mais ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, elle se saisit d'une serviette pour essuyer ses larmes et se moucher. Au bout de quelques minutes de paroles rassurantes, elle réussit à se calmer et à boire une gorgée de chocolat. La boisson sucrée apaisa sa soif et réchauffa son corps, elle se dépêcha de la terminer. Tony alla lui en préparer un autre pendant que Margaret l'obligeait à manger un peu. Comme on disait, la faim venait en mangeant, rapidement, l'assiette fut vide et elle but quelques gorgées du chocolat que venait de lui ramener Tony.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Lynda se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Son regard se perdit sous la pluie diluvienne qui tombait sur la route, un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter et Margaret posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Aaron… Son mari… Elle essuya rapidement une larme. Comment leur vie avait-elle pu basculer ainsi ? Elle avait tout perdu. Tout… Elle avait promis à Edward de venir le chercher et que faisait-elle ? Elle était tranquillement assise dans un café en train de siroter un chocolat chaud !

-A combien de kilomètres se trouvent le poste de police ou la prochaine maison ?

-Tu ne ressortiras pas avec ce temps, mon chou, prévint Margaret, dans ton état ce serait de la folie !

-C'est vraiment important ! Il faut que je contacte des amis !

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es pas tombée en panne avec ta voiture ? Maugréa Tony qui la fixait de ses yeux étonnement perçants.

-Je… »

Lynda se tut en entendant des moteurs vrombir, elle tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée pour voir passer plusieurs Chevrolet Tahoe ainsi que des vans flanqués du sigle du FBI ! Serrant les dents, elle se releva et sortit en titubant du café restaurant. Margaret et Tony tentèrent de la retenir à l'intérieur, mais elle les repoussa. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et reçut une violente bourrasque de pluie dans le visage. Tout en luttant pour rester debout, elle dévala les marches en criant et en agitant les bras, mais elle n'apercevait que l'arrière du dernier tout-terrain. Un cri de désespoir lui échappa alors qu'elle tombait à genoux dans la boue. Elle entendit vaguement les pas précipités de Margaret et de Tony qui accouraient vers elle. La jeune femme releva la tête pour voir passer à vive allure un Hummer suivit d'une Mercedes. Soudain, la Mercedes pila dans un bruyant grincement de pneu avant d'entamer une marche arrière. Le Hummer stoppa aussi sa course et revint lui aussi sur ses pas. La portière avant de la Mercedes s'ouvrit et elle vit sortir Carlisle. Le médecin se dirigea péniblement vers elle. Esmé, quant à elle, avait bondi hors du véhicule et l'abritait déjà sous son parapluie.

« -Emmett ! Rattrape-les ! Ordonna Jasper à son frère qui avait baissé la vitre du Hummer.

L'énorme véhicule rugit avant de s'élancer à la poursuite des voitures du FBI.

-Il faut la rentrer, vite ! Commanda Carlisle pendant que son fils venait le soutenir. Alice, va chercher ma trousse et la couverture de survie !

Lynda sentit les mains d'Esmé, aidée de Margaret, la soulever sous les aisselles pendant que Tony se saisissait de ses jambes. Ils regagnèrent le restaurant où, malgré ses protestations, ils la déposèrent sur une table. Esmé retira sa veste et la roula en boule sur l'envers sec pour la glisser sous sa tête. Jasper attrapa un tabouret pour que Carlisle s'asseye près d'elle.

-Esmé, Alice, il faut lui ôter ces vêtements humides, demanda le médecin, on va l'enrouler dans une couverture puis dans celle de survie.

Tony et Jasper se détournèrent pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Lynda se laissa faire, elle n'avait plus la force de protester. Elle ressentit une légère pression sur son bras et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Carlisle.

-Ta tension est basse. Jasper, il faut appeler une ambulance.

-J'ai essayé de joindre l'agent Green, mais je n'ai pas de réseaux, lui apprit le jeune homme.

-Ok, as-tu mal quelque part ? Questionna le médecin.

-Vous les avez trouvé ? Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé Bella et Edward ? Supplia-t-elle.

-Bella est avec David, lui apprit Esmé, il avait des questions à lui poser. Et Edward…

Esmé n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, les larmes de la mère lui apprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le jeune homme. Elle allait poser une autre question quand des crissements de pneu attirèrent leur attention.

-Bon Dieu ! S'écria Chase en entrant. Tu es vivante !

-Tu vas bien ? Questionna David visiblement soucieux.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Interrogea Ryan l'oreille collée à son téléphone. Oui, Carla, je la vois ! Envoie-nous une ambulance ! Oui, je te rappelle dès qu'elle a été examinée !

-David ! Cria Lynda pour se faire entendre. Il y a… Il y a une rivière à 5 km environ vers le…

-Je sais, nos chiens ont perdu ta trace et celle d'Edward à cet endroit, l'informa l'agent.

-Il était là !... Il était resté là…

Lynda serra les poings pendant que Carlisle palpait doucement son ventre, elle ignora le froncement de sourcils du médecin.

-Ils ont dû le rattraper, murmura David avant de se pencher vers elle, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si ! Vous… Vous avez bien cherché, il s'est peut-être caché et avec la pluie…

-On a tout fouillé, assura Chase.

-Où…Où est Bella ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle va bien ?

-Oui. Elle s'est endormie dans notre voiture, Emmett et Rosalie sont restés avec elle.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Gronda Carlisle. Vous allez tous vous mettre dans un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce et je ne veux plus vous entendre !

Tous sursautèrent face à l'éclat de voix du médecin et elle sentit la panique l'envahir, cela ne ressemblait pas à Carlisle !

-Vous bougez ou vous attendez qu'elle accouche devant vous ?

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils partirent tous vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce sauf, Esmé, Margaret et Alice. Avec appréhension, elle vit Carlisle enfiler des gants en latex et faire glisser son tabouret au niveau de ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur ses chevilles pour lui faire plier les jambes, elle résista.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-elle en serrant les jambes.

-Je veux t'examiner et surtout vérifier ton col, car vu ton état, tu as pu perdre les eaux sans t'en rendre compte.

-Non !

-Non ? Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Tu n'as pas des contractions ? Riposta le médecin.

-Et alors ? Je ne peux pas accoucher ! Je ne suis pas à terme !

-Super ! T'as plus qu'à en informer le bébé !

-La ferme, Cullen !

-Et toi ! Boucle-la ! Et écarte les jambes !

-Non ! Jamais je n'écarterai les jambes !

-Rassure-moi ! Tu sais comment se déroule un accouchement ?

-Vous croyez qu'on doit les interrompre ou c'est trop risqué ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je te conseille de m'obéir ou je demande à Chase et à Jasper de venir tenir tes jambes, menaça Carlisle.

Tout en soufflant, Lynda lui obéit. Alice recouvrit ses jambes avec une couverture pendant que le médecin jetait un coup d'œil à Esmé.

-10, annonça son épouse en observant le tensiomètre.

-C'est bien, ta tension remonte, releva Carlisle dans un sourire, satisfait que leur petit échange ait fait monter sa tension.

Lynda se laissa retomber sur son oreiller improvisé en poussant un soupir, elle pensait que l'examen serait terminé, mais elle se trompait. La jeune femme se raidit en sentant les doigts de Carlisle se poser à un endroit où ils n'auraient jamais dû être !

-Hey ! S'écria-t-elle en voulant se redresser.

-Je plaisante pas, Lynda ! Je suis capable d'appeler Jasper et Chase pour qu'ils tiennent tes satanées chevilles en places !

Lynda réprima un soupir, mais finit par obéir. Même si elle était gênée, elle devait penser avant tout à son enfant. Elle se rallongea et laissa Carlisle l'examiner. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit les gants du médecin claquer lorsqu'il les ôta.

-Je vais te donner quelque chose pour calmer les contractions, annonça le médecin, mais ça va, malgré tous les efforts que tu as fournis, ton col n'est pas trop dilaté et tu n'as eu que de légères pertes de sang. Une échographie sera nécessaire, mais je pense que tout va bien.

Lynda poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses mains glissèrent vers son ventre qu'elle caressa tendrement, le bébé bougea sous ses paumes comme pour la rassurer.

-Tout va bien se passer, l'apaisa Esmé en caressant ses cheveux, ne pleure pas, ma belle, tout va s'arranger.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Lynda, je… je l'ai laissé…

-Que…que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Esmé d'une voix tremblante.

-Edward… Edward s'est fait mal… Je crois… Je crois qu'il n'a pas vu un trou dans le sol, sa cheville… sa cheville …

-Celle qu'il s'était blessé au ski ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Oui, elle s'est tordue et son genou aussi… Ils avaient doublé de volume… Il… Il ne pouvait plus marcher… j'ai… J'ai essayé de le porter… mais… mais j'y suis pas arrivée… Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Carlisle le visage fermé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Malgré ses propos, Lynda savait que le médecin n'en pensait pas un mot. Péniblement, elle le regarda se lever et Esmé le rejoignit pour le soutenir, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une banquette un peu plus loin, étroitement enlacés. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dit… Les sirènes de l'ambulance la sortirent de ses pensées. Les secouristes ne tardèrent pas à entrer avec un brancard, Carlisle se redressa en serrant les dents et donna ses consignes au médecin qui les accompagnait.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Lynda releva la tête pour croiser le regard triste, mais compréhensif d'Esmé. En cet instant, elle se sentit pour la première fois réellement mère et c'était parce qu'elle en était une aussi qu'Esmé comprenait son geste. La mère de famille passa une main douce sur son visage avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Au moment où les ambulanciers faisaient passer la porte du restaurant au brancard, Carlisle les stoppa, il l'enlaça tendrement avant de retourner près des siens. Une fois dans l'ambulance, elle demanda aux secouristes d'attendre un peu et fit signe à David de la rejoindre, ce que fit son collègue en refermant la porte du véhicule pour qu'ils soient isolés des autres.

-Quelle était la position d'Edward ?

-Pourquoi ? Répondit David.

-Où les chiens ont-ils perdu sa trace ? Insista-t-elle.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda son collègue avant de céder face à son regard déterminé. D'après ce que les chiens ont reniflés, ils ont perdu sa trace en haut d'une corniche.

Lynda ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Les dernières paroles d'Edward la hantaient et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander la faisait frissonner d'horreur.

-Demande à une équipe de draguer le fleuve.

-Tu… Non, je ne pense pas que les adeptes lui auraient fait du mal.

-Eux non, mais lui, oui. David, il n'allait pas les laisser le ramener là-bas.

L'agent Green plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ferma les paupières pour ne pas lire la compassion qui devait y luire.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, Lynda, assura David, il fallait que tu penses à toi et à ton enfant.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, jeune fille ! La gronda-t-il tendrement. Je veux que tu te reposes et que tu ne penses qu'à toi et au bébé. Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste. Quant à Edward, je suis sûr qu'il est vivant et j'ai toujours de l'espoir pour Aaron.

-Je n'en ai plus, confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

-C'est pas grave, j'en ai assez pour deux. Pour le moment, prends soin du bébé et de toi, je me charge du reste. »

David la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de descendre de l'ambulance. Alors que le véhicule allait démarrer, la porte de l'ambulance se rouvrit, Esmé grimpa dans le véhicule de secours et s'assit à ses côtés. Tout en lui adressant un regard rassurant, Esmé prit sa main et la serra tendrement. Lynda sentit une légère pression dans le creux de son coude, elle tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir Carlisle, elle ne l'avait pas vu monter. Le médecin lui sourit avant de demander quelque chose à l'ambulancier qui le lui tendit. Elle vit l'aiguille de la seringue s'insérer dans sa chair, un produit froid glissa dans ses veines et la minute suivante, elle perdit conscience.

* * *

Bella s'éveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou et elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Elle gémit le prénom d'Edward avant d'être prise de panique lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur elle. Elle se débattit, mais les mains la tenaient fermement. Elle hurla avant d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux quand elle sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur sa joue. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait, elle ne sursauta pas quand la main qui l'avait frappé caressa tendrement sa joue.

« -Je suis désolée, Bella, s'excusa Rosalie, mais tu ne semblais pas vouloir te réveiller.

-C'est rien, la rassura-t-elle pendant que son amie la prenait dans ses bras.

-Tu ne risques plus rien, ma belle, je suis là, assura Emmett en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Où on est ? Demanda Bella en voyant qu'ils étaient arrêtés. Pourquoi on ne roule plus ? Et pourquoi je suis dans le Hummer ?

-On a retrouvé Lynda, lui apprit Rosalie, tu dormais et David ne voulait pas te réveiller, il disait que tu avais besoin de repos. Du coup, on t'a transporté ici et on est resté avec toi.

-Ils ont des nouvelles ? Ils l'ont retrouvé ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Emmett, tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour aller voir ? »

Bella acquiesça. Rosalie lui donna un imperméable et prit aussi un parapluie. Le ciel s'était accordé à son humeur, noir et pluvieux. Bella frissonna en entendant un coup de tonnerre, Emmett passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Ils rejoignirent le petit restaurant au moment où une ambulance s'éloignait. Les agents du FBI partaient rejoindre leur véhicule et ils leur demandèrent de suivre l'ambulance. La jeune fille voulant avoir des réponses à ses questions, elle fit signe à Rosalie et à Emmett qu'elle montait avec Jasper et Alice pour avoir des réponses. Une fois installée dans la Mercedes, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Carlisle et Esmé. Au lieu de s'asseoir à l'avant, Alice vint prendre place à ses côtés, le petit lutin passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pendant qu'elle lui racontait ce qu'elle savait.

Telle un automate, elle suivit la famille Cullen à la sortie des voitures, puis, dans leur traversée du parking et enfin lors de l'attente dans la salle des urgences de l'Hôpital. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par une personne : Edward. Allait-il bien ? L'avaient-ils rattrapé ou était-il toujours seul, perdu, à courir dans la forêt ? La jeune fille ramena ses pieds sur le rebord de sa chaise, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Bella n'avait jamais été croyante, ses parents ne l'avaient jamais amené à l'Eglise, elle n'y était allée que pour quelques rares évènements : le décès d'une grande tante, le mariage d'une amie de Renée et quelques Noëls depuis qu'elle était à Forks, les Cullen et son père ayant l'habitude d'y aller. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire, mais elle souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il existe une puissance supérieure qui viendrait secourir son petit-ami, qui veillerait sur lui, le protégerait… Mais… Mais si un tel être divin existait, comment avait-il pu laisser de telles atrocités arriver à Edward ? Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux alors que ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues pour mouiller son jean au niveau de ses genoux.

Soudain, elle sentit une main maladroite, mais apaisante passer autour de ses épaules. Elle l'attira dans une étreinte aimante et malhabile. Malgré ses larmes, elle esquissa un faible sourire face à l'étreinte gauche de son père. Les doigts de Charlie essuyèrent ses larmes alors qu'il la serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, il la berça. Ses larmes, le stress avaient vaincu ses dernières forces, tendrement blottie dans les bras de Charlie, elle sombra dans un sommeil où ce n'était pas son père qui la berçait, mais Edward, elle pouvait même entendre sa voix qui fredonnait la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour elle. Bella était si bien qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais se réveiller …

Lorsque Bella s'éveilla à nouveau, elle était allongée sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente, sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Esmé qui caressait d'une main douce ses cheveux. La mère de famille se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée et elle lui adressa un sourire.

« -Comment te sens-tu ma belle ? Lui demanda tendrement Esmé.

-Ca va, murmura Bella avant de remarquer ses yeux rougis. Et vous, comment vous allez ?

-Je tiendrais le coup, lui répondit Esmé, pour mon fils, pour ma famille et pour toi.

-J'aimerais être aussi forte que vous, admit Bella.

-Tu l'es, ma chérie. Rassure-toi, je suis sûre qu'il va bien et que nous allons bientôt le retrouver.

Bella se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Esmé qui lui sourit en retour. Alice et Jasper les rejoignirent à cet instant et leur tendirent des gobelets de café, Bella les remercia.

-Où sont Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett et Char… papa ? Demanda-t-elle en étant étonnée par leur absence.

-Emmett et Charlie sont allés acheter à manger, répondit Alice, Rosalie est restée auprès de Lynda, elle dort.

-Papa a été embarqué par les médecins, l'informa Jasper, il a fait un petit malaise à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, mais rien de grave, rassure-toi.

-Ils lui ont donné des antalgiques et là il est au scanner pour vérifier que tout va bien, lui apprit Esmé, et après quelques heures de repos, il sera de nouveau sur pieds.

-Et Lynda ?

-Elle a besoin de repos pour l'instant, ils ont bien cru qu'elle allait accoucher, mais papa a eu les bons gestes au bon moment, du coup, elle a l'obligation de rester allongée et ils lui donnent quelque chose pour stopper les contractions, poursuivit Alice.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de l'agent Green ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Les Cullen échangèrent un regard triste avant de lui faire signe que non. Alice et Jasper vinrent s'asseoir près d'elles, le petit lutin lui prit la main, pendant que Jasper faisait de même avec leur mère. Ils attendirent patiemment jusqu'à ce que Charlie et Emmett les rejoignent. Son père l'obligea à manger un peu, mais elle n'avala que quelques bouchées, n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de manger quoi que ce soit. Rosalie revint à cet instant dans la salle d'attente, lui offrant une échappatoire, et avant qu'Esmé ne se propose, elle annonça qu'elle allait tenir compagnie à Lynda. Suivant les indications de Rosalie, elle arriva devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle frappa doucement et entra sur la pointe des pieds ne voulant pas la réveiller si elle dormait, malheureusement, son équilibre précaire lui joua des tours, elle s'emmêla les pieds et se retint de justesse au lit pour ne pas chuter. Bella se releva doucement priant pour ne pas avoir réveillé la future mère, mais, apparemment, c'était raté. Lynda s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser et s'asseoir, elle tapota le rebord de son lit et la jeune fille vint s'y installer.

« -Comment vas-tu, ma belle ? Lui demanda l'agent.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander.

-On va bien, la rassura Lynda en caressant tendrement son ventre. Et toi ?

-Ca va, murmura Bella avant que ses yeux ne lui piquent et que des larmes ne s'échappent, il… il me manque… J'ai peur… J'ai peur de ne plus le revoir…

-On le retrouvera, Bella, on le retrouvera, assura la future mère en la prenant tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

La jeune fille se laissa aller quelques minutes dans ses bras avant de tenter de se reprendre, après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu son amour, on était toujours sans nouvelles d'Aaron. Bella se redressa et c'est à cet instant qu'elle croisa le regard de Lynda, la jeune femme détourna la tête, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait vu le désespoir dans ses yeux. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle savait que l'inquiétude que Lynda ressentait était pour Edward et non pour Aaron.

-Lynda…

Son amie releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Lynda serra fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait, lui rapporta la jeune femme.

Bella aurait aimé lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle n'osait pas la formuler. D'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas comment Edward aurait pu se faire du mal…

-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, insista Lynda, il va bien !

-Et Aaron ?

-David t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé après que nous nous soyons séparés ?

-Oui.

-Chase a trouvé une fosse creusée à la va vite, ils n'ont pas pu identifier tous les corps… Ils y travaillent encore.

-Il est peut-être toujours prisonnier.

-Je ne pense pas, ils ont trouvé sa montre dans cette fosse, murmura Lynda, et puis, ils ne prendront pas le risque qu'il aide une nouvelle fois Edward à s'évader. Non, ils ne prendront pas ce risque…

La jeune femme caressa son ventre à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort, en un sens, elle l'enviait, Lynda avait au moins une part d'Aaron qui grandissait en elle.

-Chasse ces idées noires de ta tête, Bella, nous le retrouverons et vous pourrez reprendre le cours de vos vies.

Bella acquiesça, elle voulait croire aux paroles de son amie. Elle voulait se rassurer en se disant que son cœur l'aurait su s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, mais rien… Elle ne pouvait que douter et espérer.

-Ce sont mes fleurs préférées.

Le murmure de Lynda la sortie de ses pensées, la future mère observait un bouquet de lys blancs qui se trouvait dans un vase posé sur la table de chevet.

-Comment le saviez-vous ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Bella.

-Comment saviez-vous que c'était mes fleurs préférées ?

-Je l'ignorais, avoua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, en plus, je ne me souviens pas que l'un d'entre nous soit allé en acheter.

Bella se leva et alla attraper le petit bristol qu'elle venait d'apercevoir au milieu des fleurs. Elle le tendit à Lynda qui l'ouvrit. Sous ses yeux inquiets, elle vit la jeune femme pâlir avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne repousse la couette pour se lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Bella. Tu ne dois pas te lever !

-Avance ce fauteuil, s'il-te-plaît ! Ordonna Lynda.

-Non ! Recouche-toi !

-Si tu ne m'aides pas, je me débrouille toute seule ! La prévint la jeune femme dont les pieds touchaient déjà le sol.

-Très bien, grogna Bella en approchant le fauteuil et en l'aidant à s'installer dessus.

-Tu peux accrocher ce truc à celle qui est sur le fauteuil ?

Bella décrocha la perfusion pour la transférer sur l'espèce de perche qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil roulant.

-Les autres vont me tuer, marmonna Bella.

-Lis et fais-moi confiance.

La jeune fille lut les quelques mots tracés sur la petite carte et resta perplexe face au soudain entrain de Lynda.

_Chambre 1405 en traumatologie. Ayez confiance. _

Bella observa pendant quelques secondes l'écriture raffinée avant de se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'une personne t'envoie des fleurs et te demande de te rendre à un endroit précis ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils veulent ton bébé ?

-Je n'y vais pas seule, puisque tu m'accompagnes.

-On devrait peut-être prévenir…

-Préviens-les si tu veux, murmura Lynda en gagnant le couloir en poussant le fauteuil vers l'ascenseur, moi, j'y vais.

Bella soupira avant de rejoindre la jeune femme et de pousser son fauteuil pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas. Après tout que risquaient-elles ? Elles étaient tout de même dans un Hôpital ! Rapidement, l'ascenseur les emmena à l'étage où résidait le service de traumatologie. Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'étage lui paraissait étrangement désert, en même temps, le personnel soignant était peut-être occupé auprès d'un patient ? Elles arrivèrent devant le panneau en bois portant le chiffre 1405 et Bella hésita. Lynda décida pour elle et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elles se figèrent.

-Va chercher David ! Lui ordonna Lynda d'une voix tremblante. »

Bella mit quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles de Lynda. Alors que la jeune femme s'avançait dans la chambre, Bella se mit à courir. Elle atteignit l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci était déjà parti vers un autre étage. Sans réfléchir, elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines la rendant plus sûre sur ses pieds qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été !

* * *

Carlisle sortit de sa chambre après avoir échangé la blouse bleue qu'il portait contre ses vêtements. Esmé venait sûrement lui rendre visite dans sa chambre car il la croisa dans le couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit debout et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

« -Les médecins ont dit que tout allait bien, se dépêcha-t-il de la rassurer, et j'ai le feu vert pour me lever !

-Oui, mais pas pour courir un marathon, gronda Esmé. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Tout en réprimant un soupir, il obéit, il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage son épouse, elle avait déjà suffisamment de soucis en tête. Tout en rejoignant la salle d'attente, Esmé l'informa qu'elle avait reçu des consignes strictes le concernant et que dorénavant il se déplacerait en fauteuil roulant. D'ailleurs, comme s'il avait entendu les propos de sa mère, Jasper arriva vers eux en poussant un fauteuil. Il s'y installa de mauvaise grâce.

-A-t-on des nouvelles ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Non.

Soudain, il releva la tête en entendant des pas précipités venir vers eux, Rosalie les rejoignit, essoufflée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jasper à sa sœur. Tu vas bien ?

-Je… Je voulais allez voir… voir…

-Calme-toi, dit Esmé en caressant le dos de sa fille, respire calmement, ma chérie.

-Lynda… Lynda et Bella ne sont plus dans la chambre.

-Quoi ? S'écria Jasper.

-Oh, non, souffla Carlisle, ça va pas recommencer !

-Qu'est ce qui recommence ? Interrogea David en les rejoignant.

-Lynda et Bella ont disparu, répondit Esmé en tordant les mains d'angoisse.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, maugréa l'agent en décrochant son téléphone sûrement pour appeler des renforts.

-Attendez ! L'arrêta-t-il en voyant une Bella rouge et essoufflée descendre en courant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

-Bella ! Mais où étais-tu ? Où est Lynda ? Lui demanda Esmé.

-Venez, vite ! »

D'une main ferme, Jasper l'obligea à prendre place sur le fauteuil roulant et ils entrèrent à la suite de leur petit groupe dans l'ascenseur. Bella s'appuya contre une des parois en métal après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du 4ème étage. La jeune fille peinait à retrouver son souffle et ne pouvait donc pas répondre à leurs questions. Cependant quand elle respira mieux, elle se contenta de les guider vers une chambre. Ils y entrèrent et tous se figèrent. Lynda avait quitté son fauteuil roulant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, sa main, non perfusée, caressait tendrement le visage d'Aaron qui était paisiblement endormi.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura David. Comment va-t-il ?

-Je sais pas, avoua Lynda en attrapant un dossier, c'est du charabia pour moi.

-Donne, demanda Carlisle.

Jasper attrapa le dossier pour qu'aucun d'eux n'ait à se lever et le lui remit. Carlisle le parcourut sous l'œil impatient des autres personnes présentes.

-Ca va aller, annonça le médecin, apparemment, il a reçu un coup de couteau dans la cuisse, mais il n'a pas fait trop de dégât.

-Et ça tête ? Questionna Lynda en effleurant le bandage du bout des doigts.

-A priori, une balle qui l'aurait effleuré, elle n'a pas fait de dégâts, il a eu énormément de chance !

-Merci, Seigneur, souffla Lynda.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenu de sa présence ? Et comment se fait-il qui tu sois au courant ? Interrogea David.

-Si personne n'a prévenu les autorités c'est parce que le personnel ignorait qui il était, répondit Carlisle avant de lui montrer le nom sur le dossier, John Doe, il est noté qu'il a été déposé aux urgences, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il est ici !

-Quant à moi, quelqu'un a déposé un bouquet de lys dans ma chambre, l'informa Lynda avant de lui tendre une carte, il y avait ce mot dedans.

-Et tu es venue ici ? Sans prendre aucune précaution ? S'énerva David.

-Oui, je sais, c'était stupide, mais Aaron est le seul à savoir que ce sont mes fleurs préférées.

-Cela aurait pu être une coïncidence ! Gronda David. C'était inconscient de se lancer dans…

-Tu peux baisser d'une octave, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda une voix groggy.

-Aaron ! S'écria David.

-Comment te sens-tu, mon chéri ? Questionna Lynda.

-Mal à la tête et… j'ai… j'ai soif.

Carlisle hocha la tête pour donner l'autorisation à Bella, la jeune fille prit la carafe qui était sur une tablette et versa un peu d'eau dans un verre. Elle le tendit à Lynda, mais cette dernière était gênée par son ventre, Esmé prit le gobelet et aida Aaron à avaler quelques gorgées.

-Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais j'ai besoin que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais, demanda David.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le médecin qui était en lui se disputait avec le père. Il était manifeste qu'Aaron avait besoin de repos et qu'il n'était pas en état de subir un interrogatoire, cependant, le père qu'il était voulait avoir des nouvelles de son fils !

-C'est flou, avoua Aaron.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? Précisa Carlisle pour l'aider.

-Bentley… Bentley pointait le canon de son arme sur ma tête.

-Et ? L'encouragea Lynda en serrant sa main.

-Je… Il n'avait plus besoin de moi… Ils… Ils avaient retrouvé la piste d'Edward… Il a tiré…

-Sois sûr que je suis très heureux qu'il t'ait manqué, assura David, mais comment a-t-il fait pour te louper s'il tenait en joue d'aussi près ?

-Il… Il a été distrait… Marcus et ses hommes sont arrivés…Je pense… Je pense que… son attention a été déviée par les propos de Marcus. Quand il m'a vu à terre, il a voulu tirer une autre balle, mais le… Marcus l'en a empêché en disant que j'étais déjà mort… Il lui a ordonné de partir… partir à la recherche d'Edward pendant… pendant qu'il se chargeait de faire disparaître les corps… Il a pris ma montre et… C'est flou ensuite… Je me souviens d'un trajet en voiture… Marcus était toujours là… Il… Il me parlait… mais je ne comprenais rien… Je me suis évanoui… Quand… Quand j'ai repris connaissance j'étais aux urgences… Je pensais qu'il… qu'il était parti, mais il est revenu et m'a demandé quelles… quelles étaient tes fleurs préférées.

-A-t-il parlé d'Edward ? Demanda Carlisle avec espoir.

-Ils… Ils l'ont.

Carlisle fut étonné d'entendre un soupir de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de Lynda et de Bella. Savaient-elles quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

-Il te l'a clairement dit ? Insista Lynda ce qu'il trouva étrange.

-Je… je me rappelle plus très bien, avoua Aaron.

Il était évident que l'agent faisait son possible pour se rappeler, ses traits étaient tirés, la douleur se lisait aisément sur son visage, pourtant, il faisait tout pour se concentrer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous vous croyez où ? S'écria une infirmière furieuse de voir toutes ces personnes dans la chambre de son patient.

-Agent David Green, FBI ! Lança-t-il en lui collant sa carte sous le nez. Cet homme est mon collègue, avez-vous vu la personne qui l'a amené ?

-Non ! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes du FBI qui vous pouvez importuner ainsi un patient ! Il a besoin de repos et ces deux-là aussi ! Dit-elle en le désignant ainsi que Lynda.

-Hors de question que je parte ! Décréta Lynda en s'allongeant près d'Aaron tout en s'emmêlant avec leurs perfusions.

-Faites donc attention ! S'énerva l'infirmière.

-Ecoutez, Betty, intervint-il après avoir lu son nom sur sa blouse, je suis le Docteur Cullen et ces deux personnes sont mes patients. Je vous promets de veiller sur eux et de les faire se tenir tranquille, mais s'il-vous-plait, ne les séparez pas, cela n'augurerait rien de bon pour la paix du service.

Il termina son petit laïus par un sourire en coin et l'infirmière céda. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil avec un repose-pied sous l'œil bienveillant de Betty qui n'oublia pas de rappeler aux autres de partir. Esmé s'installa à ses côtés et il sut que personne ne délogerait son épouse de sa place. L'infirmière sortit en poussant un soupir résigné.

-Tu uses souvent de tes charmes sur les infirmières ? L'interrogea soudain son épouse.

-Rarement et uniquement pour avoir gain de cause, cependant, elle a raison, Aaron a besoin de repos. Les enfants vous devriez emmener Bella se reposer à l'Hôtel. On vous prévient s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

-Je vous tiens moi aussi informé, annonça David. Quant à vous deux reposez-vous et Aaron si tu te souviens de quelque chose appelle-moi.

Après avoir embrassé ses enfants et Bella, les enfants prirent la direction de la sortie quand soudain Aaron rappela David.

-Je… Je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire… mais je crois… je crois qu'il m'a dit de ne pas continuer à chercher Edward, qu'il n'était plus…que… que seul Anthony subsistait… »

Aaron n'ajouta rien de plus, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, la fatigue fut la plus forte et il s'endormit. Tous s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, tous réfléchissaient à ces propos. Qu'avait voulu dire Marcus ? Carlisle l'ignorait, mais son inquiétude s'accrut. Qu'avaient-ils fait à Edward ?

* * *

Péniblement, il ouvrit un œil qu'il referma tout de suite à cause de la lueur qui inondait la pièce. Une grimace déforma ses traits, il souffrait, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, tout comme sa jambe. Il se pencha un peu pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais tout ce qui l'entourait lui était étranger. Il croisa alors son reflet dans un miroir, son visage était pâle et un large bandage dissimulait ses cheveux. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, il aurait aimé sombrer dans l'inconscience pour y échapper, mais des tonnes de questions l'en empêchaient. Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il attaché sur un brancard ? Comment s'était-il blessé ? Son attention fut alors attirée par l'une des drôles de fenêtres, pourquoi tout était bleu au dehors ? Et cette chose blanche, cela ressemblait à un nuage. Etait-il dans un avion ? Qu'y faisait-il ?

« -Tu es réveillé ?

Il sursauta avant de porter son attention sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce, celui-ci l'observait avec tendresse, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de peur.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Je m'appelle Aro et je suis ton père.

-Mon père ?

-Oui, Anthony.

-Anthony ?

-C'est ainsi que tu t'appelles.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il le savait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se concentra, mais rien, il ne se souvenait de rien.

-Doucement, mon fils, tu as eu un accident et il faut que tu te reposes. Laisse les souvenirs revenir à toi, ne cherche pas à les retrouver.

-Vous… Vous êtes mon père ?

-Oui, mon ange, tu peux m'appeler papa et me tutoyer, lui dit l'homme en prenant un air peiné.

Il s'en voulait de le blesser, mais il avait du mal à appeler _papa_ un homme qui était pour l'instant un étranger pour lui.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as fait une mauvaise chute, l'informa son père en vérifiant ses constantes, tu essayais de fuir des impurs qui souhaitaient ta perte et ils y sont presque arrivés. Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés à temps.

-Des impurs ?

-Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te raconterai ton histoire dès que tu iras mieux. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et d'unique, mon fils.

Anthony, ainsi s'était son prénom, c'était étrange pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que quelque chose clochait ? L'homme le détourna de ses pensées en passant une main douce sur sa joue. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il aperçut une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes courir vers lui.

-Crystal ! Reviens ici !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds entra à la suite de l'enfant et tenta de s'en saisir, mais la petite fille avait réussi à s'accrocher à sa main et refusait de le lâcher.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la nouvelle venue, elle m'a échappé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Aro, elle avait envie de voir son père.

-Papa, bobo ? Lui demanda la fillette inquiète.

Papa ? Cette enfant l'avait appelé papa ? Un vent de panique l'envahit faisant sonner l'appareil qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque.

-Ton papa a besoin de se reposer, ma puce, dit doucement Aro.

La fillette l'observa quelques secondes de son regard émeraude si limpide avant de s'avancer doucement vers lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis, prudemment, elle déposa un baiser sur le bandage qui entourait sa tête.

-Plus bobo ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Non, ma chérie, ton bisou magique m'a aidé.

La petite fille parut fière d'elle et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa mère. Edward caressa tendrement ses cheveux, ce geste avait quelque chose de familier et de rassurant, cela prouvait-il qu'elle était bien sa fille ?

-Repose-toi bien, souffla la mère de l'enfant en l'embrassant aussi sur la joue.

Une fois qu'elles furent sorties, il se tourna vers son père, tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Crystal est ta fille et Jane que tu viens de voir est ton épouse, expliqua doucement Aro.

-Ma… Ma femme ?

-Oui, elle était très inquiète pour toi, elle voulait te veiller, mais je préférais qu'elle reste auprès de Crystal. Ta fille t'aime énormément et elle souhaitait rester avec son papa, mais tu avais besoin de repos.

-Je me sens perdu, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Pourquoi tout est si flou ? Tout ceci ne me sembla pas familier et… et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, comment pourrait-il avouer à son père qu'une partie de son être était morte de peur ? L'angoisse gagna lentement chaque parcelle de son corps. Pourquoi était-il terrifié alors qu'il était en sécurité avec sa famille ? Son père ? Sa femme ? Sa fille ? Crystal… Il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de familier et de rassurant. Il s'y raccrocha tout en espérant qu'il ressentirait bientôt la même chose pour les autres membres de sa famille. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de froid glisser à l'intérieur de ses veines, il tourna la tête pour voir qu'Aro venait d'enfoncer une seringue dans le creux de son coude. Lentement, le produit remonta vers son épaule, sa gorge commença à le démanger et ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Au même instant, l'avion quittait l'espace aérien des Etats-Unis.


	39. Chapter 39

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Comme d'habitude : un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! Merci ! ^_^ Merci !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le décalage, mais les dernières semaines n'ont pas été évidentes et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Mais ça y'est voilà la suite !

Sinon, je suis enfin en vacance, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Je ne publierais donc pas régulièrement, je vais partir quelques jours et je n'aurai pas accès à Internet, les prochains chapitres de mes fics seront donc postés aux alentours du 22 août (ce sera peut-être avant, je ne sais pas encore comment tout va se dérouler). Merci de votre compréhension ! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont et bon courage aux autres !

A bientôt !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Angeoudemon50393 :** Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, mais les réponses à tes questions seront dans ce chapitre et le suivant. J'espère qu'ils te plairont ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Ilonka :** Concernant Crystal, la réponse concernant son père sera dans le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Altha :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu risques encore de faire une overdose d'Italie, mais juste pour ce chapitre. Oui, effectivement, je te trouve un peu dure, pour Jane ça peut passer, mais Crystal n'est qu'un bébé qui n'a rien demandé à personne, donc, je ne toucherais pas à un seul cheveu de sa tête, contrairement à d'autres… Tu crois t'être égarée ? Peut-être pas… Réponse au prochain chapitre… Encore merci pour ta review ! Je suis très touchée par ce que tu as écris ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Meghane, megane, The sister of Megane :** Je vous réponds en même temps pour éviter de me répéter. Je suis très touchée que mon histoire vous plaise, mais je pense que je vais devoir mettre quelques petites choses au clair.

Premièrement : concernant le FBI, leur enquête est longue et parait difficile : c'est normal, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont nuls, c'est parce que je l'ai voulu ainsi. Je souhaitais que quand la secte ferait à nouveau son apparition, Edward soit reconstruit et avec Bella. Le FBI ne pouvait donc pas trouver les coupables rapidement car, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, Edward ne se serait jamais remis en 3 semaines ou un mois. Par ailleurs, ceci est une fic, je ne suis ni flic, ni agent du FBI et mon histoire se concentre plus sur Edward que sur l'enquête qui pour moi est secondaire.

Deuxièmement : Je n'ai jamais confirmé ou infirmé qu'Edward était le père de Crystal, pour l'instant, on a que les propos d'Aro (ça vaut ce que ça vaut…) et les soupçons d'Aaron. Je vous laisse vous faire votre idée, mais depuis le début je sais où je vais et la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre.

Troisièmement : Je ne trouve pas Bella faible ou sans ressource. Elle a 17 ans c'est encore une adolescente et je trouve qu'elle est déjà très forte pour faire face au passé d'Edward et pour l'aider à avancer. Je ne pense pas que toutes les jeunes filles de cet âge arriverait à en faire autant qu'elle.

Quatrièmement : Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Cricri2388 :** Ne te fais pas de soucis, la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Mili :** Je suis navrée que mon histoire ne te plaise plus. Cependant, je trouve un peu _gonflé_ de dire que ce que je raconte n'a aucun sens ! Je te remercie pour ton explication concernant l'éjaculation et le sperme, tu penses que je n'étais pas au courant ? …. Je n'oblige personne à lire mon histoire, donc si tu la trouves trop lassante et nulle, arrête de t'imposer ça et ne la lit plus !

**Mlanie :** Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont le retrouver. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Lilia68 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne te fais pas de soucis, les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt… Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Lucie :** Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne finit pas comme ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! ^_^ Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Angelik :** Merci, je vais bien, toi aussi ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Elle me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Charlène :** Euh, si… J'ai un peu honte, c'est vrai… Mais les choses évoluent pas mal dans ce chapitre, promis ! Edward était bel et bien puceau avant de rencontrer Bella, les explications viendront plus tard, mais un indice : FIV (fécondation in vitro). Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Mon fils, ma bataille

Carlisle inspira profondément devant l'immense porte en bois qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les hauts murs qui entouraient le château, une fois qu'il les aurait franchis, pourrait-il en ressortir ? Il l'ignorait, mais il ferait son possible pour mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Le médecin ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider. Carlisle s'approcha d'une corde qui pendait le long de la porte. Il l'agita et un carillon retentit dans le silence oppressant qui l'entourait. Lentement et dans un grincement terrifiant la porte s'ouvrit, les dés étaient lancés, il venait de mettre en jeu sa vie et celle de son fils…

_24 heures plus tôt : _

Quinze jours, cela faisait quinze jours qu'Edward avait disparu et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Ses enfants et Bella s'étaient lancés à sa recherche, suivant le FBI et Aaron dans tous leurs déplacements pendant qu'eux restaient à la villa au cas où Edward reviendrait.

La journée tirait à sa fin, Esmé dormait paisiblement dans leur chambre, il lui avait donné un somnifère pour qu'elle trouve un peu de repos et de quiétude. Quant à lui, il cherchait sans relâche un indice, quelque chose qui aurait pu le conduire à son fils. Il avait bien connu Aro, Marcus et Caïus avant que toute cette folie n'éclate, il était donc possible qu'il sache où se trouvait son fils ! Mais il ne trouvait rien… Carlisle était en train de réprimer un sanglot lorsqu'il entendit les pneus d'une voiture crisser et des pas précipités. La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'il sortait rapidement de son bureau, sa main posée sur sa blessure comme pour chasser la douleur qui s'était éveillée avec ses gestes brusques.

Dès qu'il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, il croisa les regards inquiets de ses enfants. Jasper et Emmett étaient appuyés contre la porte, cherchant à empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer pendant que Bella, Rosalie et Alice abaissaient les stores, dissimulant ainsi les immenses baies vitrées et eux aussi par la même occasion. Alors qu'il allait leur demander des explications, il put entendre des cris et il fut aveuglé par une pluie de flashs qu'Alice stoppa en abaissant un volet. Bella et Alice vinrent lui expliquer que les journalistes étaient au courant pour la secte pendant que Rosalie allait s'assurer que la porte de derrière était correctement fermée.

Ils venaient juste de s'asseoir dans le salon quand ils entendirent les sirènes de plusieurs véhicules de police, Charlie et ses hommes firent leur possible pour faire partir les journalistes. Un léger silence s'était installé dans le salon qu'Emmett brisa en allumant l'immense télévision pour tomber sur le journal dont le gros titre était Orion, une photo d'Edward s'afficha à l'écran durant quelques secondes suivie ensuite par celles des gourous.

« -C'est pas bon, murmura son aîné d'une voix blanche.

-Les journalistes du monde entier diffusent leurs portraits, poursuivit Jasper inquiet, ces tarés vont se sentir pris au piège.

-Non, ils ne vont pas… Tu crois ? Demanda Alice d'une voix tremblante.

-Il faut continuer d'y croire, déclara soudain Bella avec fougue, je suis sûre qu'on va les retrouver !

-Bella a raison, la médiatisation n'est pas une mauvaise chose, lança Rosalie, peut-être que des gens qui les ont vu prendront contact avec les autorités ? Et nous pourrons ainsi le retrouver.

Carlisle pouvait aisément voir deux groupes s'affronter, Bella et Rosalie continuaient d'y croire, alors que Jasper et Emmett n'avaient plus d'espoir. Alice, son petit lutin d'habitude si enjoué, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule en quête de réconfort.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sa fille avait toujours eu une sorte d'intuition, il ignorait si elle avait un don ou simplement un sixième sens exacerbé. Alice ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de chercher refuge dans ses bras. Carlisle ne savait pas si elle ne voulait pas répondre parce qu'elle n'avait aucun pressentiment ou si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre de peur de briser tous leurs espoirs.

-Ce n'est rien, Ali, la rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Allez, les enfants vous devriez monter vous reposer. Bella, tu peux t'installer dans la chambre d'Edward.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. »

Un à un ses enfants gagnèrent l'étage après l'avoir embrassé ou étreint. Au bout de quelques minutes, il monta lui aussi au premier et après avoir vérifié qu'Esmé dormait toujours, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il rouvrit la malle qui contenait tous les trésors de sa jeunesse pour chercher désespérément un indice.

La nuit était bien avancée, il avait du mal à ce concentrer et à garder les yeux ouverts. Carlisle passa une main lasse sur son visage et observa pendant un long moment le livre qu'il venait de relire pour la énième fois. Volterra… C'était la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il devait maintenant trouver l'emplacement de cette ville fantôme qui était née de l'imagination folle d'Aro. Il était certain que son fils était là-bas, qu'ils étaient tous là-bas ! Il alluma son ordinateur et son connecta à Internet, il tapa le nom de la ville sur le moteur de recherche, il trouva quelques sites de propagande qui vantaient les mérites d'Orion, mais rien qui ne lui apprit où se cachaient les adeptes. Alors qu'il allait abandonner tout espoir son regard se posa sur une photo de leur petit groupe durant ses études, ils étaient cinq, cinq en le comptant lui, où était donc passé le 4ème membre ? Il retourna sur Internet et tapa son nom, rien. Carlisle tenta de se rappeler d'un détail, de quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre sur sa trace, mais cela faisait si longtemps… Ses doigts tournèrent et retournèrent la photo qu'il avait entre ses mains, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose sinon, il allait devenir dingue !

Tout à coup, son regard se posa sur une autre photographie sur laquelle ils posaient en compagnie de leurs épouses. A nouveau, il lança une recherche sur le net, mais cette fois au nom de Carmen. Un soupir lui échappa lorsque le résultat ne fut guère plus concluant. Il allait fermer la fenêtre quand une publicité attira son attention, enfin, plutôt le nom inscrit sous celle-ci : Carmen Garcia. Il lui semblait que l'épouse de son ami était d'origine espagnole. Peu sûr de trouver des réponses, il composa tout de même le numéro.

« -Epicerie fine de Denver, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur. Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais je cherche à joindre Monsieur ou Madame Denali et l'on m'a donné ce numéro, travailleraient-ils chez vous ?

-Je suis désolé, mais on vous aura mal renseigné, je ne connais pas ces personnes, ici.

-Madame Garcia est-elle là ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-N'insistez pas !

-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est urgent, je suis le Docteur Cullen, puis-je vous laisser mon numéro pour qu'elle me rappelle si… Allo ? »

Carlisle n'obtint aucune réponse, son correspondant avait déjà raccroché. Il fit de même et observa le téléphone quelque peu dubitatif, l'homme lui avait paru bien virulent pour quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait ni Eléazar, ni Carmen. Il hésita à recomposer le numéro, mais une intuition l'en empêcha, il ne devait pas insister. Tout en réprimant un soupir de lassitude, il rangea soigneusement son bureau, puis, il alla rejoindre Esmé. Il s'allongea près de son épouse et la prit dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vint pas abréger son attente.

Le jour était levé quand Carlisle s'éveilla, finalement, il avait pris un somnifère pour pouvoir se reposer. Pourtant, alors qu'il se levait, il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il gagna la cuisine où toute sa famille, en compagnie de Bella et de Charlie, prenait un petit-déjeuner tardif.

« -Bonjour, les salua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tous lui répondirent et Esmé vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en lui donnant une tasse de café.

-L'Hôpital a téléphoné, lui dit-elle, ils auraient besoin de toi pour quelques heures. Je ne leur ai pas répondu, ne sachant pas ce que tu souhaitais faire.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, avoua Carlisle, je vais y aller.

-Les enfants et moi, nous resterons à la maison, continua son épouse. Le révérend Webber a téléphoné, les paroissiens et lui souhaitent organiser une veillée pour Edward, j'aimerais y aller.

-Nous irons, lui promit-il en voyant à quel point cela la touchait.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Emmett. Mon frère n'est pas… n'est pas m…

-Emmett, le coupa Bella, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Angela, ils vont prier pour nous aider à retrouver Edward.

-C'est cela, acquiesça Esmé. Carlisle veux-tu que je te conduise ?

-Non, ça ira.

-N'en fais pas trop, lui demanda-t-elle, tu es encore convalescent.

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tendrement, il embrassa sa femme, puis, ses enfants et Bella. Charlie lui donna une brève accolade avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison. Il prit sa Mercedes et sortit du petit chemin qui menait à la villa. Alors qu'il accélérait pour rejoindre l'Hôpital, il pila. Une ombre noire se tenait sur le bord de la route, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, la peur s'insinua dans son être alors qu'il ralentissait. L'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir et dont le visage était dissimulé par une capuche, s'approcha de la portière passager. Automatiquement, il verrouilla les portières. L'homme frappa doucement à la vitre. Il l'abaissa quand il reconnut la chevalière aux armoiries d'Orion.

« -Tu as cherché à me joindre ?

-Oui, est-ce que…

-Non, je ne te poserais qu'une seule question.

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'es-tu prêt à perdre ?

-Tout. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour le retrouver et le sauver.

-Ouvre !

Carlisle obéit et déverrouilla la voiture. Aussitôt, l'homme monta à l'intérieur.

-Roule ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il lui obéit et se tendit quelque peu quand il le vit en train de fouiller son intérieur, son passager ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta son téléphone portable par la fenêtre. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre Forks, il l'obligea à tourner dans un petit chemin de terre. Ils abandonnèrent sa Mercedes et marchèrent jusqu'à un tout-terrain qui était dissimulé par une bâche kaki.

-Comment va ta blessure ?

-Ca va.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Je sais où ils sont.

-Dis-le-moi, il faut prévenir le FBI.

-Non, s'ils débarquent là-bas avec leurs gros sabots, ils ne trouveront que des cadavres. La médiatisation de l'affaire a déjà dû décider Aro à avancer le grand voyage. Je vais donc t'amener à eux, mais après je ne te garantie pas de pouvoir vous faire sortir tous les deux.

-Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera, je veux juste sauver mon fils.

-Je ferais tout pour t'aider, je t'en fais le serment. Tiens, enfile-ça.

Son ancien ami lui tendit une casquette et des lunettes noires, il troqua ensuite son costume et sa chemise pour un baggy marron et un sweet bleu marine. Eléazar lui demanda son portefeuille qu'il laissa dans sa Mercedes avant de lui tendre ses nouveaux papiers d'identité.

-Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Demanda soudain Carlisle.

-Parce que cela fait des années que je cherche le courage de venir te voir pour te dire que ton fils est bien vivant, que je l'ai vu grandir jusqu'à ses 7 ans... J'ai quitté la secte car je ne supportais plus leur folie, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, admit Eléazar, je ne pouvais plus le croiser, quand ses yeux se posaient sur moi, c'est toi que je voyais. J'ai voulu l'emmener avec moi et je sais pas… le déposer devant ta porte ? Mais… Il était trop bien gardé.

-Tu aurais dû tenter quelque chose ! Tu aurais dû parler ! S'écria Carlisle en le saisissant violemment par le col de sa veste. Il n'aurait pas vécu toutes ces horreurs ! Il n'aurait pas été…

Le médecin ne put terminer sa phrase, ses gestes trop brusques avaient réveillé la douleur et il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte.

-Calme-toi. Je suis navré, je te promets de ne pas t'abandonner cette fois. Si tu es toujours d'accord, il est grand temps pour nous de partir.

-Allons-y ! »

Carlisle s'installa côté passager pendant qu'Eléazar se glissait derrière le volant et démarra. Le médecin ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il allait faire du mal à sa famille, il allait accroître leur inquiétude et il se détestait de leur imposer ça, mais il devait le faire, pour Edward, pour son fils. Ils quittèrent bientôt les petites routes de campagne pour s'engager sur la voie rapide. Eléazar lui tendit une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une boîte de comprimés. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et avala un antalgique avec une gorgée d'eau. Le médecin rangea la bouteille et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'appuie-tête, il s'endormit.

Le voyage s'était passé sans encombre, Eléazar avait pris des dizaines de précautions pour qu'ils ne soient pas suivis et finalement, 24 heures plus tard, ils atteignaient enfin Volterra. Carlisle aurait dû se douter qu'Aro établirait sa cité promise en Italie, il avait toujours eu un attachement particulier pour ce pays. Ils avaient décidé qu'il irait seul à la rencontre de la secte, il n'aurait pas été prudent qu'il apparaisse avec Eléazar à ses côtés, cela aurait soulevé trop de questions. Carlisle serra les poings tout en se remémorant chaque partie du plan. Enfin, la grande porte en bois entourée de ses hauts murs de pierre ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et derrière son fils l'attendait…

_Aujourd'hui_

Sans se débattre, Carlisle laissa les adeptes le fouiller, sans un mot, il les suivit dans un dédale de couloirs, il tenta de mémoriser le chemin, mais tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Il se demanda pendant un court instant quel avait pu être cet endroit ? Une forteresse abritant une ancienne abbaye, sûrement s'il en jugeait par l'architecture et les vitraux. Il aperçut des adeptes agenouillés dans un jardin qui semblaient prier. Ils grimpèrent un escalier et l'un des gardes frappa à une porte. Ils entrèrent après y avoir été invité. Aro était assis derrière un grand bureau, il se leva à leur entrée et vint l'étreindre comme s'ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme. Caïus l'observait d'un air renfrogné, sa venue ne lui plaisait pas. Quant à Marcus, il sembla soudain nerveux et laissa échapper un petit soupir d'agacement.

« -Mon ami ! S'écria Aro d'un ton joyeux en le serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé la foi !

-Il me semblerait plutôt que c'est son fils qui l'a attiré ici, remarqua Caïus d'une voix sèche.

-Que racontes-tu ? S'énerva Aro. C'est sa foi qui l'a guidé jusqu'à nous ! Cela ne peut-être qu'elle sinon comment veux-tu qu'il nous ait trouvé ? !

-C'est vrai que je serais curieux de savoir comment tu nous as retrouvé, murmura Caïus pour que seulement Marcus et lui l'entendent.

-Allons, allons, mes frères, l'essentiel c'est que Carlisle nous ait enfin rejoint avant notre grand voyage, je ne m'imaginais pas partir sans toi, lui confia Aro.

-Je vais accompagner notre ami pour qu'il revête une tenue plus approprié, et puis, je pense que tu aimerais te reposer après le long voyage que tu as fait ? Proposa Marcus.

-Oui, j'admets qu'une douche me ferait le plus grand bien.

-Suis-moi.

-Où l'emmènes-tu ? Gronda Caïus en les fusillant du regard.

-Dans mes appartements, je pense qu'ils sont suffisamment grands pour nous accueillir tous les deux.

-Parfait, acquiesça Aro. »

Marcus posa un bras dans son dos pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, juste avant que la porte ne se referme il put entendre Caïus demander les numéros de leurs comptes bancaires à Aro pour faire certaines vérifications. Contrairement au Grand Maître, Carlisle n'était pas dupe, il comprit que Caïus ne ferait sûrement pas le grand voyage, il était déjà en train de mettre l'argent de la secte à l'abri. Alors qu'ils traversaient un énième couloir, Carlisle remarqua que Marcus avait stoppé ses pas. L'homme se tenait debout devant une fenêtre, un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage et dans ses yeux luisait un peu de gaieté. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de Marcus et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, il eut envie de sauter par cette fenêtre pour rejoindre son fils et le serrer dans ses bras. Edward se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un jardin privé. Son fils portait une tunique blanche relevée de fils dorés, il n'avait pas de chaussures et un long foulard de couleur dorée dissimulait ses cheveux. Il était assis sur une couverture et s'amusait avec une petite fille qu'il supposa être Crystal. Son fils riait aux éclats devant les facéties de l'enfant. Tendrement, il le vit la prendre dans ses bras pour la câliner, Edward l'aimait, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« -Vous êtes des monstres.

Sa voix glaciale et tranchante fit sursauter Marcus. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que son ancien ami ne baisse les yeux.

-Je sais… Suis-moi.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils reprirent leur déambulation. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux appartements de Marcus dont ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon et le Maître ouvrit une porte pour lui montrer sa chambre ainsi que la salle de bain attenante. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Carlisle le retint.

-Tu as sauvé Aaron. Pourquoi ?

-Ne trouves-tu pas que suffisamment de vie ont été gâchées ?

-La faute à qui ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-C'est Eléazar qui t'a aidé ?

Carlisle ne répondit pas, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Un léger coup frappé à la porte de l'appartement brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de s'avancer vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh, pardon, Maître Marcus, j'ignorais que vous aviez de la visite.

Tout son corps se figea, pourquoi Edward ne le regardait pas ? Pourquoi l'observait-il comme s'il était un étranger ?

-Ce n'est rien, assura Marcus, comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va. J'ai pris les médicaments que père m'a donné.

Carlisle serra les poings pour ne pas hurler, c'était lui son père et nul autre !

-Assieds-toi ! Ordonna doucement Marcus à Edward.

Son fils obéit et prit place dans un fauteuil. Marcus s'approcha du jeune homme et tout en lui souriant, il défit le foulard révélant son crâne chauve et lisse. Carlisle ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur. Lentement, il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'examinait Marcus, il vit la plaie à l'arrière du crâne ainsi que les sutures.

-Veux-tu l'examiner ? Proposa Marcus.

Carlisle posa ses doigts tremblants sur la tête de son fils, aussi délicatement qu'il le put, il palpa les chairs blessées.

-La cicatrice est jolie, il n'y a pas d'hématome, murmura-t-il un brin rassuré.

-Anthony, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger dans ma chambre pour te reposer avant la cérémonie ?

-Oui, Maître.

Son fils se leva, il ouvrit une porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil de cette dernière, son regard se perdit pendant quelques minutes sur lui et il vit la confusion brûler dans ses prunelles.

-Anthony, souffla doucement Marcus.

Le jeune homme réagit en entendant son prénom et gagna la chambre dont il referma doucement la porte.

-Allons sur le balcon.

Carlisle suivit le Maître, désireux d'avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait vu son fils. Ils s'installèrent et Marcus leur servit un verre de thé glacé.

-Au moment où les adeptes l'on rattrapé, Antho… Edward a eu un geste malheureux. Il s'est jeté dans le vide, pensant sûrement en finir. Heureusement, il est tombé dans la rivière, cependant, lors de sa chute, sa tête a dû heurter un rocher. Le choc l'a rendu amnésique et Aro s'est fait un plaisir de lui raconter son histoire. Je te montrerais son dernier scanner, les résultats sont plutôt bons. Je…

Marcus se tut en entendant la sonnerie de son portable, il décrocha pendant que lui essayait d'encaisser les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il n'écouta pas la conversation de son vis-à-vis, mais il vit ses sourcils se froncer, il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'informer son correspondant qu'il arrivait.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa-t-il, mais une affaire urgente m'appelle. Reste ici, ne sors sous aucun prétexte de mes appartements. Je n'ai pas besoin de te mettre en garde contre Caïus ?

-Non.

-Tu peux veiller sur lui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu lui parles cela risquerait de le perturber et mettrait vos vies en danger. »

Carlisle acquiesça et son ancien ami partit. Doucement, il se leva et gagna la chambre où Edward s'était enfermé pour se reposer. Il entrouvrit la porte. Son fils était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et de caresser sa joue. Carlisle prit un plaid et le recouvrit avec avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil pour le veiller.

* * *

Caïus entra dans son bureau et claqua violemment la porte de celui-ci faisant sursauter William qui travaillait sur l'ordinateur. Son ami releva la tête pour l'interroger, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il donna un violent coup de pied dans une commode dont le bois craqua.

« -C'est pas vrai ! Rugit Caïus.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda William. Marcus t'a encore empêché de l'approcher ?

-Pire ! Grogna-t-il. Carlisle est ici !

-Quoi ?

-Oui ! Et Aro l'a accueilli à bras ouverts !

-S'il est ici c'est que quelqu'un l'a conduit jusqu'à nous, réfléchit Bentley, il faut faire vite !

-Tiens, Aro m'a confié les numéros de nos comptes en banque.

-Je me charge de transférer les fonds sur nos comptes dans des paradis fiscaux.

-Fais vite, j'ai convaincu Aro d'avancer le grand voyage. Cependant, il va falloir nous débarrasser de Marcus et de Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Et Anthony ?

-Je ferais mon possible pour que nous l'emmenions, il faudra bien que nous nous divertissions avant de trouver plus jeune ? Lança Aro.

-C'est vrai qu'il commence à être un peu vieux, mais il est terriblement attirant.

-Exact… Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas qu'il soit sacrifié.

-Anthony n'est pas irremplaçable, mais l'argent oui, alors, ne fais pas le mauvais choix. »

Caïus passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux, il crevait d'envie de s'approcher d'Anthony, mais Marcus veillait sur le gamin, il ne le lâchait pas ! Il avait bien remarqué ses regards, sa mine sérieuse, Marcus avait compris ce qu'il faisait avec Anthony et il le réprouvait. Cela le peinait de devoir de se débarrasser de son frère, mais rien ne se mettrait entre l'argent, Anthony et lui !

* * *

_Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? Il l'ignorait. Sa main se posa sur le piano noir qu'il caressa amoureusement, ses doigts rêvaient de se poser sur les touches noires et blanches, mais un doux parfum l'en empêcha. Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de cette odeur sucrée, cela lui rappelait un parfum de fleur, mais il ne savait plus laquelle. Sans qu'il ne le décide ses pieds se mirent à se mouvoir, il grimpa les marches suivant l'odeur qui l'envoûtait. Il arriva sur un palier où une douce lumière filtrait à travers une porte entrouverte. Il s'approcha. Sa main tremblante se posa sur le panneau de bois, d'un pas hésitant, il entra dans une chambre. Il observa vaguement les murs bleu nuit, les meubles laqué de noir d'inspiration asiatique, tout cela lui semblait familier et étranger à la fois, il était perdu. Son attention fut alors attirée par une silhouette. Une femme se tenait face à l'immense baie vitrée, elle contemplait l'extérieur, lui tournant le dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient librement sur ses épaules, son dos. Il fit un pas dans sa direction. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était irrémédiablement attirée par elle. _

_Lentement, la silhouette se retourna. La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire emplit de tendresse et d'amour ? Il se perdit quelques secondes dans la douceur de son regard chocolat. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle, tendant une main vers elle. Un murmure lui échappa. _

_« -Bella. »_

_Il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait appelé ainsi, mais cela lui correspondait parfaitement, elle était magnifique. La jeune fille lui sourit et tendit elle aussi sa main. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent au moment où l'image devint floue. Il voulut la retenir, mais elle disparut en hurlant un prénom. _

_« -Edward ! »_

_Le nom résonna à ses oreilles alors que ses entrailles se nouaient de douleur. Pourquoi criait-elle le nom d'un autre alors qu'il avait cru lire de l'amour dans son regard ? S'était-il trompé ? Il voulut la rattraper, mais elle disparaissait ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Il avait besoin d'elle ! _

Anthony ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il se redressa sur son lit, son souffle était court, son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, son corps était en sueur. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de faire ce rêve ? Pourquoi disparaissait-elle à chaque fois ? Il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits quand il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul avant de croiser le regard inquiet du nouvel adepte. Il se rappela alors que l'homme se trouvait avec Maître Marcus lors de son arrivée, le Maître lui avait parlé d'égal à égal, cet homme devait donc être important.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Monsieur.

-Appelle-moi, Carlisle, lui demanda gentiment l'homme. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

-Tu es sûr, Anthony ? Tu sembles un peu perturbé.

-Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, mais je vous assure que je vais bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar ? Insista l'homme dont le regard luisait d'espoir. Tu as prononcé un prénom, Bella, qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je… Ca ne veut rien dire.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je… Pardon, je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais je dois retrouver ma femme et ma fille.

-Ta femme ?

-Oui, Jane. Je vous la présenterais après la cérémonie de ce soir si vous le désirez.

Lentement, il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Ses pas étaient lents, il était troublé. Pourquoi cet homme paraissait-il soudain si triste ? D'où lui venait cette envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour s'y réfugier ?

-Edward.

C'était à peine un murmure, une supplique qui avait franchi les lèvres de l'homme. Il se retourna. Son regard plongea dans les yeux émeraude de Carlisle. Ce qu'il y lut oppressa sa poitrine, personne ne l'avait jamais observé ainsi, il se sentait important, unique, aimé… L'homme fit un pas vers lui et il ne bougea pas. Il détestait les contacts, il devait prendre sur lui quand son père ou quand Jane l'étreignait, mais il ne se déroba pas face à cet étranger. Il ferma les yeux étonné de se sentir à sa place et en sécurité. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit mettant un terme à leur accolade.

-Anthony, il est temps de te préparer.

-Oui, Maître Marcus. »

Il salua les deux adultes d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de rejoindre ses quartiers. Il entra et sourit à Jane qui était en train d'habiller leur fille, il s'approcha d'elles. Anthony embrassa tendrement le front de Crystal qui lui sourit avant de se pencher vers son épouse pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais celle-ci tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Il ne se déroba pas pour ne pas offenser sa femme, mais un sentiment de trahison nouait ses entrailles. Jane caressa tendrement sa joue avant de prendre Crystal dans ses bras et de sortir. Soulagé d'être enfin seul, Anthony se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche.

Il sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches pour se rendre dans sa chambre, car il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres, quand il se figea. Il n'était pas seul. Maître Caïus était installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, le regard qu'il posa sur lui le fit frissonner et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses vêtements. Lentement, le Maître se leva, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, il reculait pour conserver le plus de distance possible entre eux. Malheureusement, son dos ne tarda pas à heurter le mur du salon. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Maître Caïus quand il laissa échapper un hoquet de peur. Anthony ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout son être lui hurlait de partir, de courir loin de cet homme, mais la peur paralysait son corps. Le Maître posa une main sur sa serviette, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il se mit à trembler.

« -Anthony ! Tu es prêt ?

Maître Caïus recula vivement d'un pas quand le Grand Maître fit son entrée. Son père s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon pour les dévisager à tour de rôle, un froncement de sourcils remplaça son visage auparavant jovial.

-Que fais-tu ici Caïus ?

-Je venais demander à ce jeune homme de se presser, répondit le Maître d'un ton nonchalant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Anthony, vas t'habiller !

Le ton soudain sec de son père le fit réagir. Aussitôt, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements quand il entendit malgré lui la conversation qui se déroulait dans l'autre pièce, les deux hommes paraissaient furieux et leurs cris devaient être audibles même dans le couloir.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Rugit son père. Et dire que j'ai envoyé balader Marcus quand il m'a dit que tu avais un comportement plus que déplacé avec le petit ! Comment as-tu pu le toucher ?

-Tu te trompes, Aro, Marcus t'a raconté n'importe quoi, tu ne trouves pas que c'est plutôt lui qui a un comportement suspect vis-à-vis d'Anthony ? N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il reste tout le temps près de lui ?

-J'ai remarqué, mais je pense qu'il fait cela pour que tu ne puisses plus lui faire du mal !

-Tu me fatigues, Aro ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces simagrées ! Te rends-tu comptes de ta folie ? Tu n'as plus conscience de quoi que ce soit ! Et en plus tu nous mets tous en danger en acceptant Carlisle ici ! Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il nous reste avant que le FBI ne donne l'assaut ?

-Carlisle est venu car il croit en Orion, il croit en nos principes et…

-Arrêtes tes bêtises et ouvre les yeux ! Ton cher Carlisle n'est là que pour une seule chose : récupérer son fils ! Récupérer Edward !

Edward… Anthony repensa à son rêve, à la jeune fille qui avait murmuré ce même prénom… Et puis, il y avait cet homme, ce Carlisle, selon Maître Caïus il était venu chercher son fils, il ferma les yeux et se rappela la chaleur de son regard, ses gestes tendres… Serait-il possible ? Non…

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Rugit Aro ce qui le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Et pourquoi ne l'appellerais-je pas ainsi ? C'est son nom ! Celui que Carlisle lui a donné à sa naissance ! Il s'appelle Edward et non Anthony !

Anthony posa sa main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un cri. C'était lui ! Il était Edward ! Son cœur se gonfla de joie quand il repensa à son rêve : c'était lui qu'elle appelait et non un autre ! Où était-elle ? Car maintenant il était presque certain qu'elle existait, l'impatience naquit en lui alors qu'il se demandait comment la retrouver. Soudain, une des paroles de Maître Caïus lui revint en mémoire… Cet homme qu'il avait croisé tout à l'heure, Carlisle, était son père ! Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais il lui semblait que tout ceci était vrai. Il avait ressenti plus de choses auprès de cet homme qu'avec ceux qui se disaient être sa famille. Un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre le sortit de ses pensées.

-Es-tu prêt ?

-Euh, oui.

Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de demander des comptes à son soi-disant père, mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Il sortit de sa chambre pour voir qu'Aro était seul, il semblait mécontent et l'observa avec attention, le Grand Maître devait se demander s'il avait entendu leur conversation.

-Je n'arrive pas à mettre ce truc, avoua-t-il d'une voix douce en montrant le bout de tissu, peux-tu m'aider père ?

Aussitôt, le regard d'Aro se radoucit. Il lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour nouer le foulard autour de sa tête et dissimuler ainsi sa calvitie aux adeptes. Quand il eut terminé, le Grand Maître caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Nous allons partir, Anthony, lui confia-t-il dans un murmure. Ce soir, tu nous guideras vers Orion. Nous serons en sécurité là-bas, nous y vivrons heureux et toi, mon ange, tu y règneras avec toute ton innocence et ta beauté. »

Le jeune homme tenta d'afficher un sourire convaincant, il dut y parvenir car Aro l'étreignit avant de le guider vers le jardin où les adeptes attendaient le début de la cérémonie. Le Grand Maître ne le quitta pas, gardant toujours une main dans son dos pour qu'il reste à ses côtés. Son regard balaya les alentours, il le cherchait, il avait besoin de le voir, de lui dire que ce soir il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Soudain, il aperçut ses cheveux blonds où se reflétait la lueur des flambeaux. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, c'était son père. L'homme regardait nerveusement autour de lui, se pouvait-il qu'il le cherche ? Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Carlisle. Par son regard, il essaya de lui faire comprendre ce qui se tramait, il espéra qu'il comprit car soudain, le sourire de son père se fana. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer davantage, car Aro l'emmena à l'intérieur de la salle des prières.

Le jeune homme se figea sur le seuil, la pièce était différente. Il n'y avait plus les rangées de chaises, il n'y avait plus l'autel recouvert d'une nappe brodée, il n'y avait plus les trois immenses trônes où s'installaient les Maîtres durant les prières. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'ils marchaient entre les coussins blancs éparpillés sur un immense tapis doré qui accueillerait certainement les adeptes. Aro lui fit grimper les quelques marches qui menaient à l'autel, ils surplombaient ainsi la salle. Il observa pendant quelques secondes les dizaines de bouquets de fleurs blanches dont le parfum entêtant commençait à lui faire mal à la tête, à moins que ce ne soit l'encens ou la peur… Le Grand Maître lui tourna le dos et s'affaira dans une préparation qui lui parut étrange : il écrasait des petits comprimés avant de les verser dans du vin. Il mélangea le tout. Le jeune homme détourna le regard pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble, ses doigts se posèrent sur la pierre fraîche et rugueuse de l'autel. Sa peur s'accentua quand il vit l'immense poignard qui se trouvait sur un recoin. Son manche en or incrusté de pierres précieuse et surtout sa lame incurvée et tranchante.

« -Anthony !

La voix du Maître le fit trembler, il se tourna et ne fut pas rassuré par le regard doux de ce dernier.

-Bois, ordonna-t-il en lui donnant un gobelet.

-Je… Je n'ai pas soif.

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mon ange, bois !

-Non, refusa-t-il en reculant.

-Félix !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, la poigne ferme du garde s'abattit sur lui, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger, le Grand Maître s'approcha, le verre à la main.

-Pitié, supplia-t-il, je vous en prie…

-N'aie pas peur, mon ange, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. »

Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à Félix. Le Grand Maître tenta de lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne céda pas. Alec vint alors l'aider, appuyant fermement sur sa mâchoire, il entendit un craquement et la seconde suivante il était contraint d'ouvrir la bouche sous le coup de la douleur. Aussitôt, Aro y versa son étrange mixture. Il en recracha, refusant d'avaler, mais Alec referma sa bouche l'obligeant ainsi à avaler ce qu'il n'avait pu recracher. Alors que le Grand Maître le félicitait pour avoir tout bu. Les mains de Félix quittèrent ses épaules pour le soutenir au niveau de la taille, ses pieds ne le portaient plus, la salle valsaient dangereusement devant ses yeux. Alec attrapa ses pieds et ils le déposèrent sur l'autel. Malgré la torpeur qui envahissait son esprit, il voulut bouger, mais il s'en révéla incapable. Le jeune homme sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue quand Aro approcha le poignard de sa tunique. La fraîcheur du métal effleura sa peau.

* * *

Carlisle avait enfilé la tenue que Marcus lui avait donné et maintenant il le suivait dans le dédale de couloirs pour se joindre aux autres adeptes pour la cérémonie. Marcus était nerveux, il avait tenté de l'interroger, mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Ils étaient maintenant dans le jardin éclairé par des lampions, l'endroit était magnifique et il aurait pu l'apprécier s'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi critique ! Son regard balaya la foule, il reconnut certains visages, des médecins, des hommes politiques, de riches héritiers, il se demanda pendant un instant comment Aro avait pu duper des gens aussi sérieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait l'endroit, il sentit l'angoisse naître en lui : où était son fils ? Soudain, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Edward. Le jeune homme l'observait avec attention, un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage de son enfant et la lueur qui brûlait dans son regard l'interpella. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être un inconnu, le jeune homme semblait savoir qui il était. A son tour, il lui sourit. Cependant son sourire disparut quand il vit la peur transparaître sur le visage de son fils, celle-ci s'accentua quand Aro l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il allait leur emboîter le pas, mais Marcus l'en empêcha, il l'entraîna vers une petite salle qui se trouvait non loin de là.

« -Quel est le plan ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Carlisle perdu.

-Tu n'es pas venu ici sans avoir un plan, sans avoir un moyen de sortir ton fils de là ? Quel est-il ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te parler ?

-Il le faut, Carlisle ! Aro a prévu le grand voyage pour ce soir ! S'écria Marcus paniqué. Il a complètement perdu la tête !

-Alors, fais quelque chose !

-J'ai essayé, mais il ne m'écoute pas ! Il a eu une violente dispute avec Caïus et cela l'a conforté dans son idée que le grand départ aurait lieu ce soir ! Je vais essayer de vous faire sortir avec Edward, mais vous n'irez pas bien loin si tu n'as pas un plan de secours.

-Eléazar m'a indiqué un passage secret qui donne sur le fleuve, il a caché un téléphone portable à la sortie du tunnel, révéla Carlisle car il n'avait plus le choix, je dois l'appeler dès que nous sommes sortis, normalement, il se tient prêt. Dès que je l'appelle, il vient nous chercher en bateau.

-A ce que je vois, Eléazar est toujours aussi futé, nous ne possédons pas de bateau, nous n'en avons pas l'utilité. Son plan peut marcher.

-Mais pour cela, il faut récupérer Edward !

-Je m'en charge, assura Marcus. Où se trouve l'entrée du passage ?

-Il m'a dit qu'elle était près de la statue qui se trouve à l'angle Nord du jardin.

-Très bien, tu vas m'attendre ici pendant que je vais chercher Edward, puis, je vous emmènerais là-bas.

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Ils vont mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Marcus ne répondit pas, il baissa la tête avant de serrer les poings. Puis, tout en laissant échapper un soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Marcus ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Tous ces gens ne méritent pas de finir ainsi, il faut…

-Rien, nous ne pouvons rien faire, le coupa-t-il, s'ils ne meurent pas de la main d'Aro ce sera de celle de Caïus et crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils meurent paisiblement.

-C'est horrible ! On doit…

-Rien, tu ne feras rien, Carlisle, car si tu parles, tu signes ton arrêt de mort, Aro n'empêchera pas Caïus de te tuer et Edward mourra aussi. Si tu veux sauver ton fils tu n'as pas le choix. Alors, vais-je le chercher ?

-Oui, répondit-il honteux de sacrifier tous ces gens pour sauver son enfant.

-Attends-moi ici.

-Marcus, attends, s'il-te-plaît.

-Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? Grogna le Maître.

-Et… Et Crystal ?

-Tu m'en demandes trop.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, je t'en prie, Marcus !

-Soit, soupira-t-il, je ne pense pas que quiconque trouve étrange de la voir avec nous, après tout, elle sera avec son père.

Carlisle acquiesça et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Marcus s'approcha de la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna, mais rien ne se passa. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, mais toujours rien.

-Nous sommes enfermés !

Carlisle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et tenta lui aussi d'ouvrir la porte, mais il n'y parvint pas. Un cri de désespoir franchit ses lèvres et il se mit à tambouriner contre l'épais panneau en bois, après tout, les adeptes étaient dans le jardin, quelqu'un les entendraient bien.

-Ca ne sert à rien, cette pièce est insonorisée, nous nous en servions pour surveiller les adeptes.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Marcus ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta d'éteindre la lumière et de tirer sur une teinture qui obstruait tout un pan de mur qui se révéla être une immense vitre sans tain. Un cri d'horreur lui échappa quand il vit un autel de pierre sur lequel son fils reposait, il était là offert en sacrifice à la folie d'un homme. Au premier abord, il crut qu'il était inconscient, mais le regard paniqué d'Edward le détrompa. Carlisle tressaillit quand il vit le poignard posé sur le torse quasi-imberbe de son enfant. La cérémonie allait commencer ! Les adeptes étaient en train d'entrer et de s'installer ! Un grognement attira son attention, il se tourna vers Marcus qui était furieux, il suivit son regard pour voir que Caïus les fixait d'un air narquois. C'était lui qui les avait enfermés ! Caïus se réjouissait de savoir qu'ils allaient assister au carnage sans pouvoir intervenir ! Carlisle cria son désespoir alors que ses poings s'abattaient violemment sur la vitre sans que pour autant celle-ci ne cède.

* * *

Sans un mot, Bella monta à l'étage laissant sa famille de cœur et Lynda au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme les avait rejoints dès qu'ils avaient appris la disparition de Carlisle. Aaron et son équipe étaient sur une piste et Lynda n'avait pas pu les suivre à cause de son état. La future mère avait donc organisé les recherches depuis Forks, mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Carlisle avait appelé Esmé, il lui avait dit ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps, il avait juste ajouté qu'il allait bien et qu'il allait le ramener. Depuis, tous avaient attendus un nouvel appel du chef de famille, mais rien ne vint. Lynda avait tenté de les rassurer, ils allaient réussir et la famille allait être à nouveau réunie !

Ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur le panneau en bois qu'elle poussa. D'un pas hésitant, elle entra dans sa chambre. Bella s'empara d'un pull qu'elle gardait près d'elle pour dormir, il portait encore la trace de son odeur. Elle s'allongea sur l'immense lit, froid et vide, qui avait accueilli leurs ébats. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle inspirait son parfum, tentant de calmer ainsi la douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Il se passait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle le savait et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, une image venait de se dessiner devant ses yeux pourtant clos. Edward, son Edward était allongé sur une tablette de pierre, il portait des vêtements blancs, aussi blanc que sa peau. Il ressemblait à une statue de marbre, splendide mais morte. Son cœur manqua un battement quand une tâche rouge apparut sur son torse, au fur et à mesure que celle-ci grandissait, elle voyait ses yeux émeraude se voiler… Cette vision d'horreur lui arracha un cri qui alerta toute la maisonnée, tous se précipitèrent à ses côtés, mais elle ne les entendait pas, elle ne les voyait pas. Elle était perdue sans sa lumière, sans sa moitié, sans son âme sœur…

* * *

Il avait froid. Il avait peur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se débattre, pouvoir hurler, mais il en était incapable. Son esprit était prisonnier de son corps inerte. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Les adeptes entrèrent, un à un, ils s'installèrent sur le sol. Aro commença son discours et des sourires naquirent sur leurs visages, leurs yeux se mirent à briller. Il voulut leur crier de fuir, étaient-ils fous pour croire aux paroles d'Aro ? Sûrement, sinon, ils ne seraient pas ici. Le jeune homme observa la salle, cherchant du regard Carlisle, peut-être que lui il pourrait l'aider ? Après tout, il était son père. Cependant, il n'était pas là. Il comprit alors que personne ne le sauverait…

Résigné, il attendit la fin. Son esprit confus lui montra plusieurs images, des visages qui lui étaient familiers. Il revit la belle jeune fille brune, Bella, puis deux garçons et deux filles de son âge, leurs sourires lui étaient familier, apparut, ensuite, une femme d'âge mûr. Qui était-elle ? Il vit Carlisle l'enlacer avec tendresse, sa mère, c'était sa mère. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long de son visage. Il sursauta en sentant une petite main douce et chaude essuyer ses sanglots. Son regard croisa alors celui de sa petite fille qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Crystal… Pour elle, pour sa fille, il devait se battre ! Il devait la sauver ! Le jeune homme réunit ses forces, mais il ne parvint pas à bouger. Ravalant un cri de rage qui ne pourrait pas sortir, il lutta avant de rendre les armes. La lame froide et tranchante du poignard venait de couper sa chair. La douleur irradia son corps alors que ses yeux observaient son sang couler dans une coupe tenue par le Grand Maître. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, il sombra…

* * *

Carlisle frappait de toutes ses forces contre la vitre. Cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il vit Aro approcher le poignard du corps de son fils. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand il vit le sang de son fils couler le long de sa peau albâtre. Il retint un haut le cœur quand Aro s'agenouilla pour récolter le sang de son enfant !

« -Pousses-toi !

L'ordre de Marcus le sortit de sa torpeur, il s'écarta et Marcus abattit violemment une chaise contre la vitre, celle-ci trembla mais ne céda pas, la chaise, par contre, était brisée.

-Y'a-t-il une autre issue ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

-Non ! Je… Je suis désolé, Carlisle. »

Le médecin se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, il ne repoussa pas la main de son ancien ami lorsqu'il la posa sur son épaule pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Même si Edward ne pouvait pas le voir, il voulait être là pour lui, jusqu'au bout, il accompagnerait son fils. Son regard plongea dans celui si semblable au sien, une plainte lui échappa quand il le vit se voiler…

* * *

Les couloirs de l'abbaye étaient silencieux et étrangement déserts, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Doucement et tout en étant sur leurs gardes, ils s'avancèrent dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Tout se ressemblait ici, ils avaient énormément de mal à se repérer et le plan qu'on leur avait donné n'était pas juste, les adeptes avaient dû faire des travaux et cela ne facilitait pas leur progression ! Ils s'approchèrent d'une porte, ils ouvrirent, mais rien toujours rien. Son inquiétude commença à s'accroître, où étaient-ils tous ? Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser l'image funeste qui hantait son esprit : ils étaient tous là, morts, un suicide collectif, et au milieu des cadavres, ils découvraient celui du père et du fils. Edward… Carlisle… Ils devaient les retrouver ! Le temps pressait.

A l'aide de plusieurs signes, il divisa le groupe en trois, ils seraient plus vulnérables en cas de conflit, mais cela leur permettrait de fouiller plus vite l'abbaye et la forteresse. Il poussa une porte qui donnait sur le cloître. Ils seraient à découvert, mais c'était aussi le premier endroit où ils découvraient des signes de vie. Des lampions éclairaient le jardin qu'entourait la galerie où ils avançaient prudemment. Soudain, il aperçut de hautes statures qui se tenaient dos à une porte, les deux hommes montaient la garde. Prudemment et en se cachant le plus possible, ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Sans un bruit, les deux hommes furent mis hors d'état de nuire. Doucement, il entrouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une grande salle, une trentaine d'adeptes étaient allongés sur le sol, ils paraissaient drogués car leurs propos et leurs gestes étaient incohérents.

« -Buvez le sang de l'Elu, celui-ci vous conduira à Orion ! »

Il réprima difficilement un haut le cœur et une plainte d'effroi en entendant les propos du Grand Maître. Oubliant toute règle de prudence, il pénétra dans la pièce, son arme au poing. Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur le corps dénudé de son protégé, sur son sang coulant maintenant sur le sol. Il visa les gardes et fit feu. Ses balles les touchèrent mortellement. Il laissa le soin à ses coéquipiers de le couvrir pendant qu'il se précipitait vers l'autel de pierre. L'une de ses mains se posa dans le creux de son cou à la recherche d'un pouls pendant que l'autre comprimait tant bien que mal la plaie sanguinolente.

« -Accroche-toi, Edward ! Je t'en prie, tiens bon ! Le supplia-t-il. On a besoin d'une ambulance ! Appelez immédiatement les secours !

Des coups de feu retentirent, aussitôt, il se jeta sur le corps mourant du jeune homme pour le protéger.

-Situation maîtrisée ! Hurla Chase.

-Les secours sont en route ! L'informa David. Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas bien, murmura-t-il inquiet.

-Aaron !

L'agent du FBI se retourna en entendant son nom, Carlisle courrait vers lui, Ryan sur ses talons tenait une trousse de premiers secours.

-Comprimez bien la plaie ! Ordonna le médecin en ouvrant la trousse et en s'agenouillant. Je vais faire un garrot en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Les doigts agiles du médecin s'enroulèrent autour des siens, déposant des compresses entre sa main et le poignet d'Edward sans pour autant l'obliger à défaire son étreinte. Carlisle prit ensuite un épais élastique qu'il noua en-dessous du coude de son fils. Il attrapa le stéthoscope pour écouter le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme, ses traits se crispèrent et il comprit que le résultat n'était pas bon. Au même moment, ils entendirent par la radio que l'un des gourous et Bentley, accompagnés de quelques gardes, s'enfuyaient. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, Aro et Marcus étaient là, menottés. Aaron hésita, il voulait se lancer à la poursuite de William et de Caïus, mais il ne souhaitait pas abandonner Edward et Carlisle.

-Je reste avec eux, le rassura David. Vas-y !

Aaron croisa alors le regard de Carlisle, ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et la minute suivante, l'agent du FBI, accompagné de Chase, se lançait à la poursuite des fuyards. Ils étaient dans le cloître quand ils entendirent des coups de feu retentir à l'étage. Ils s'y précipitèrent. L'un de leurs hommes était blessé et les autres avaient été obligés de se replier à l'extérieur pour ne pas être eux aussi touchés.

-Evacuez-le ! Ordonna Chase pendant que deux hommes emmenaient le blessé.

Aaron se pencha par la porte qui avait été défoncée, il évita une salve de balles en se reculant brutalement.

-Ils sont en train de s'échapper ! »

En effet, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir William et son père remplir un attaché-case, son géniteur enjambait la fenêtre sous la protection des gardes qui ne cessaient de tirer dans leur direction. Aaron se repassa rapidement le plan de l'abbaye en tête, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas eu trop de changements ! N'écoutant pas les cris de Chase, il courut, seul, à l'extérieur. Il contourna le bâtiment au pas de course au moment où une BMW noire démarrait. Aaron se figea quelques secondes avant d'entendre le véhicule vrombir. La voiture fonça sur lui, il l'évita de justesse en se jetant sur le côté. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage quand il tomba sur son coude, un craquement parvint à ses oreilles alors que la douleur irradiait son bras. Pourtant, tout en serrant les dents, il se redressa. Il était droitier, mais la douleur de son coude se propageait dans tout son membre, l'empêchant de se servir de son arme.

Aaron décrispa ses doigts qui semblaient bloqués autour de son arme. Il la transféra à sa main gauche et visa. Il fit plusieurs fois feu, touchant le pneu de la voiture qui éclata. La BMW fit une embardée avant d'entrer violemment en collision dans un mur. Il courut vers la voiture, son arme pointée devant lui, se tenant prêt à toute éventualité. Il s'approcha de la portière conducteur. L'agent du FBI redressa prudemment la tête de Caïus et posa ses doigts sur son cou, le pouls était faible, l'homme était inconscient. Une plaie béante barrait son front, il n'irait nulle part. Son regard se posa alors sur le siège passager qui était vide. Il se redressa et chercha son géniteur du regard. Ce dernier s'enfuyait, tenant fermement la mallette qu'il les avait vu prendre avant de s'échapper.

« -Arrête-toi ! Hurla Aaron en le rattrapant. Arrête-toi ou je tire !

-Tu ne le feras pas ! Ricana William. Tu as toujours été un faible !

Leurs regards onyx si semblables s'accrochèrent, ils se défièrent, se jaugèrent… Lentement, il vit la main de Bentley remonter vers l'arrière de la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Ne bouge pas ! Lève tes mains que je puisse les voir !

Son père lui offrit un sourire narquois, il le défiait, le poussait à bout, persuadé qu'il ne ferait rien.

-Vas-y continue ! Le provoqua Aaron. Donne-moi une bonne raison de tirer !

-Tu n'oseras pas ! Rugit Bentley en attrapant l'arme qui était caché dans sa ceinture.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, des images défilèrent dans son esprit, il se revoyait, enfant, dans son lit, tremblant en entendant ses pas dans le couloir, il se rappelait la douleur, l'humiliation, les coups… Il tira, son géniteur fit de même. La balle le frôla, allant s'encastrer dans l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui, sa balle par contre se logea dans l'épaule de Bentley qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. La colère l'aveuglait. En quelques pas il le rejoignit, toute lucidité avait quitté son esprit, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de William qui gémit de douleur. Aaron pointa son arme sur sa tête, son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette.

-Non, pitié, gémit son père, non…

-As-tu eu pitié de moi quand je te demandais de me laisser ? Rugit Aaron.

-Je t'en prie !

-Je t'ai supplié ! J'ai pleuré ! Mais ça ne te faisait rien, strictement rien ! Tu revenais nuit après nuit pour me tourmenter ! Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi aurais-je pitié de toi ? Tu es un monstre !

-Je… J'ai…

-Quand je pense que tu as voulu toucher Edward ! Et mon fils ! Mon enfant, tu le voulais ! Tu vas crever !

-Aaron !

La voix de David claqua dure et sèche. Pourtant, il ne le regarda pas, son regard haineux ne pouvait se détourner de son géniteur. Son pied se posa sur l'épaule blessée de Bentley, qui avait tenté de se détourner, il appuya souhaitant le blesser.

-Aaron, je t'en prie, tenta de le raisonner David alors qu'il voyait Chase s'approcher prudemment, tu ne veux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas toi ! Si tu les tues, il aura gagné, il aura fini par détruire l'homme que tu es devenu. Réfléchis ! Pense à Lynda, pense à votre enfant ! Que lui diras-tu quand il saura que tu as été viré d'un travail qui était ta vie ? Que tu as été en prison ? Pense à Edward, tu es son modèle, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner ! »

Aaron ferma les yeux. Il entendait les propos de David, il avait raison, comme toujours… Il allait remettre le cran de sécurité de son arme quand il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard railleur de son père. La colère se raviva dans ses veines, son doigt pressa la gâchette, le coup de feu partit !

* * *

Bella était entourée des frères et des sœurs de son petit-ami, ils étaient tous blottis les uns contre les autres sur le lit d'Edward. Esmé était installée sur le divan en cuir noir, Lynda avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et la réconfortait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La nuit était tombée et aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé pour allumer une lampe. La pénombre les englobait, dissimulant leurs traits noyés par le chagrin ainsi que leurs larmes. Tous sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la sonnerie d'un portable. Lynda se redressa et prit son téléphone qui était dans sa poche. Elle décrocha et parla quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

« -Ils les ont retrouvé, leur annonça-t-elle.

Aussitôt, tous se redressèrent. Bella laissa échapper un cri de joie et la seconde suivante toute la famille se réunissait dans un câlin collectif. Ils se séparèrent car Emmett, comme à son habitude, les étouffait dans son étreinte de fer. Esmé la prit dans ses bras, tout en lui murmurant que le cauchemar était maintenant terminé. Ils se sourirent et Emmett déclara qu'il fallait fêter cela ! Bella prit son téléphone pour informer son père de la bonne nouvelle ! La jeune fille étaient en train de partager sa joie avec Charlie quand son regard se posa sur Lynda, la jeune femme avait le regard perdu dans le vague, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son ventre arrondi. Bella raccrocha, sa joie s'évapora alors qu'elle comprenait que Lynda ne leur avait pas tout dit…


	40. Chapter 40

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je viens juste de rentrer de vacances et je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci énormément pour votre soutien ! Merci pour vos encouragements !

Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire donc du coup je me retrouve un peu prise de court. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur la mise à jour de mes fics donc je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais je tenais à publier rapidement.

Encore un immense merci pour vos mots encourageants, merci pour tout !

Promis, je fais mon possible pour ne plus me laisser submerger !

Bonne semaine à tout le monde.

A bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Retour et fuite

Carlisle s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, il quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assoupi pour se précipiter vers son fils qui tentait de quitter son lit. Il l'obligea à se rallonger et cela ne fut pas dur car Edward était faible. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, il caressa sa joue pendant que les paupières du jeune homme papillonnaient. Edward finit par se rendormir. Carlisle fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour dégourdir ses membres qu'une nuit sur le fauteuil n'avaient pas épargné. Il était en train de vérifier les constantes de son fils quand on frappa légèrement à la porte. David entra. L'agent observa quelques secondes Edward, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui tendre un gobelet de café.

« -Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a perdu pas mal de sang, mais ça va aller. Il a déjà essayé de se lever.

-Edward est fort.

-Oui, j'espère seulement qu'il retrouvera vite ses souvenirs et qu'il pourra enfin être heureux.

-Il le sera.

-Au fait, je n'ai pas vu Aaron, il va bien ?

-Oui, répondit David, il a beaucoup de travail. Il doit organiser l'extradition des membres de la secte pour les Etats-Unis ainsi que notre retour.

-Vous… Vous avez des nouvelles de Crystal ?

-Oui, je suis passé en pédiatrie. Elle dort. Les médecins n'ont retrouvé qu'une légère trace de drogues dans son organisme, elle va aller bien.

-Tant mieux, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Vous devriez aller la voir, murmura David.

-Je ne peux pas et… et je ne veux pas qu'Edward se réveille seul.

-Je vais rester à ses côtés, allez voir Crystal, elle en a besoin.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis un inconnu pour elle.

-C'est faux, regardez comme Edward vous a acceptez même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de vous, Crystal a besoin de sentir quelqu'un auprès d'elle surtout que sa mère est morte.

-Quoi ?

-Certains adeptes, dont la fille d'Aro, ont pris une dose massive du cocktail mortel, dix sont morts.

Carlisle s'approcha du lit pour prendre la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Il soupira avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur son front.

-Vous resterez avec lui ?

-Je ne le quitte pas tant que vous ne serez pas revenu, promit David. »

Carlisle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Edward, il dormait profondément, cette pensée le rassura, il serait de retour avant son réveil. Le médecin sortit dans les couloirs et chercha le chemin de la pédiatrie. Heureusement, il avait fait un peu d'Italien dans sa jeunesse et il réussit à trouver l'étage qui abritait le service. Alors qu'il se demandait où se trouvait la chambre de la fillette, il croisa une infirmière qui se fit un plaisir de le conduire auprès de Crystal. Apparemment, David avait laissé des consignes pour qu'on lui laisse un libre accès à la petite. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, il inspira profondément avant d'entrer. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit à barreau où dormait le petit ange. Crystal était en train de s'éveiller, son pouce était dans sa bouche et ses yeux émeraude l'observèrent avec étonnement.

« -Papa ! »

Carlisle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour chasser la colère qui couvait en lui. Si à cet instant il s'était retrouvé seul avec les gourous, il aurait probablement tué Aro, Marcus et Caïus pour leurs horreurs. Tout en adressant un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant à la petite, il la prit dans ses bas. Crystal se laissa faire. Sa petite tête vint se loger contre son épaule, il caressa ses cheveux si doux et inspira le parfum de bébé qui émanait d'elle, cela l'apaisa aussitôt. Un léger gargouillement le fit sourire. Il sortit et demanda à une infirmière un biberon. La jeune femme se dépêcha de lui en donner un. Plutôt que de le lui faire prendre dans sa chambre, il informa l'infirmière qu'il l'emmenait avec lui dans la chambre de son fils. Crystal serait heureuse et rassurée de voir Edward.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut. La peur nouait son ventre et il se débattit quand il sentit des mains se poser sur lui pour le maintenir allongé. Une main douce caressa son crâne chauve et une voix apaisante résonna à ses oreilles.

« -Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité. Tu ne risques rien, je te le promets.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard onyx qui le fit frémir, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se figer. Ce n'était pas l'adepte qui s'appelait William, non, il ne connaissait pas cet homme qui était plus jeune.

-Tout va bien, répéta l'homme avec douceur. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, personne ne t'en fera, d'accord ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu veux boire ?

Il acquiesça. L'homme l'aida à se redresser sur les coussins avant de remplir un verre d'eau et de lui faire boire quelques gorgées.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, merci, monsieur.

-Aaron, je m'appelle Aaron et toi ?

-Je… Je ne sais plus.

-Comment ça ?

-On m'a dit que je m'appelais Anthony, mais je crois que c'est Edward.

-Je le crois aussi, confirma l'homme en lui souriant.

-On se connaît ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Oui. Les médecins qui t'ont examiné, dont ton père, disent que tes souvenirs vont revenir peu à peu. Edward, j'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions. Tu veux bien ?

-Oui.

-Raconte-moi une de tes journées auprès d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, avoua-t-il, j'assistais aux prières trois fois par jour et le reste de mon temps je le passais avec… avec Crystal ! Où est ma fille ? Elle va bien ?

-Oui, rassure-toi, Crystal va bien. Je vais demander qu'on te l'amène, mais avant, j'aimerais que nous terminions notre discussion. Je suis un peu étonné par le peu de temps que tu passais avec les Maîtres.

-A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas trop leurs préceptes et ils me semblaient quelque peu fantasques. J'ai posé des questions à Maître Marcus, il m'a demandé de ne plus en parler et surtout pas à mon père ou à Maître Caïus. Ensuite, Maître Marcus a tout fait pour que je reste avec Crystal dans mes appartements ou dans les siens.

-Tu ne crois pas en Orion ? Interrogea l'homme avec un petit sourire.

-Non, répondit-il sincèrement.

-Parfait, je vois que malgré ton amnésie, tu as gardé les pieds sur terre. Je suis très fier de toi.

Edward ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais ces quelques mots lui firent énormément plaisir. Son attention fut alors attirée par la porte de sa chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir doucement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit sa fille dans les bras de l'homme qui était apparemment son père. Dès qu'elle le vit, Crystal gigota dans les bras du blond en l'appelant.

-Papa !

Carlisle, s'il se souvenait bien, se figea en le voyant réveiller. Il put voir du soulagement dans ses prunelles, mais la crainte y apparut tout aussi rapidement. Crystal continuait de l'appeler et il tendait les mains vers elle, cependant, le blond ne bougea pas. La colère s'empara alors de lui, de quel droit ne voulait-il pas lui donner sa fille ? ! Il allait se lever quand la voix d'Aaron l'en empêcha.

-Carlisle, donne donc Crystal à Edward ! Ordonna doucement la voix de l'homme. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de donner le biberon à la petite. »

Edward le remercia d'un signe de la tête et récupéra enfin sa fille. La petite se blottit contre lui pour un câlin, puis, il la cala dans ses bras pour lui faire prendre son biberon. Le jeune homme oublia tout ce qui l'entourait comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec sa petite merveille. D'habitude, sa fille tenait le biberon, elle était suffisamment grande, mais là, la petite préférait garder ses mains accrochée à sa blouse d'hôpital. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Au moment où il se redressait, il croisa le regard des deux hommes, ils lui sourirent avant de lui annoncer qu'ils sortaient quelques minutes. Edward opina, heureux de rester seul avec Crystal.

* * *

Carlisle avait été étonné de voir son fils éveillé et rassuré qu'il paraisse aussi alerte. Dès qu'elle avait vu Edward, Crystal s'était agitée pour le rejoindre. C'était normal. Cependant, il avait eu du mal à lui donner la petite quand son fils l'avait réclamé, Aaron avait dû intervenir. Le jeune homme était en train de faire boire son biberon à la petite quand l'agent du FBI l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Aaron le traîna de force jusqu'à un petit salon, il n'avait pas envie de les laisser seuls.

« -Ils ne vont pas s'envoler, lui promit Aaron en comprenant sa réticence.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-C'est fini, Carlisle, Edward est en sécurité.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il, mais j'ai tant de fois failli le perdre que j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout est terminé. D'ailleurs, comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?

-Nous étions déjà sur la piste de l'Italie. J'étais dans l'avion pour Rome quand Lynda m'a appelé pour m'annoncer ta disparition suite à un appel fictif de l'Hôpital. Suite à ça, Lynda a lancé un avis de recherche, mais elle a tout freiné quand elle a compris que tu te la jouais solo. Bref, Carla et elle ont fait une recherche faciale dans les aéroports proches de Forks, malgré ta casquette et tes lunettes noires, elles t'ont retrouvé. Lynda m'a donc dit que tu paraissais effectivement libre de tes mouvements au vue des images et que tu avais pris un vol international pour Rome. Je comptais t'accueillir à ta descente d'avion, mais nous avons dû agir autrement, les autorités locales ne voyant pas notre arrivée d'un bon œil, ils ne nous ont pas laissé agir à notre guise. Je plaidais notre cause auprès des ronds de cuir pour qu'on soit libre de nos mouvements quand tu as débarqué à Rome. Chase et David t'ont filé car nous n'avions pas encore eu le feu vert pour faire des descentes sur les trois sites que l'on soupçonnait d'abriter la secte. Tu les as donc mené jusqu'à l'abbaye. Ils ont voulu t'empêcher d'y entrer, mais c'était trop tard. J'ai malheureusement mis beaucoup de temps à obtenir les autorisations nécessaire pour intervenir. Le rituel avait déjà commencé.

-Vous êtes arrivés à temps, le rassura Carlisle, Edward est sauf et c'est le principal.

-En parlant d'Edward, je pense qu'il faut y aller doucement avec lui, il est fragile. Laissons-le retrouver ses souvenirs et après nous lui diront tout.

-C'est choisir un mal pour un autre, ce n'est pas parce que la Crystal est un bébé que cela ne la touchera pas.

-Edward est plus fragile.

-Il a toujours été très fort, protesta Carlisle.

-Oui, mais là, je crains que ce ne soit le coup de trop. Ne lui parle pas, je t'en prie, du moins, pas tout de suite.

-Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu, admit-il.

-Ecoute, nous devons déjà le préparer à son retour à Forks, concentrons-nous sur ça. Lynda tient les journalistes éloignés, mais avec ces vautours, on peut s'attendre à tout. L'Amérique tout entière est bouleversée par l'histoire d'Edward, ils vont vouloir l'interviewer, avoir des réponses, mais c'est trop tôt.

-Quand pourrons-nous rentrer à la maison ?

-Si Edward est en état de voyager, un avion privé est à notre disposition dès cet après-midi.

-Je vais l'examiner, mais je pense que ça devrait être bon, il a surtout besoin de repos.

-Très bien, tiens-moi au courant.

-Si tu le permets, je vais retourner auprès d'eux.

-Vas-y, mais je t'en prie, ne dis rien. »

Carlisle ne répondit pas. Ses sentiments étaient confus, il ne savait plus quoi penser et surtout il ne voulait blesser personne. Son instinct lui dictait de protéger Crystal, elle n'était qu'une enfant innocente, mais Edward aussi. Sauf que son fils était presque un adulte, qu'il raisonnait en tant que tel et puis il était intelligent, il comprendrait, il accepterait. Rassuré par ses pensées, il poussa la porte de la chambre, bien décidé à aborder un sujet difficile, il était certain qu'Aaron se trompait, Edward était fort. Il entra dans la chambre et s'immobilisa face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Crystal s'était glissée dans le lit du jeune homme, elle s'agrippait à sa blouse d'Hôpital et s'était endormie. Edward l'observait avec tant d'amour que cela fit vaciller sa détermination. Il sourit à son fils et s'installa sur un fauteuil, respectant son silence, il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa chair et de son sang.

« -Vous êtes mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Edward au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Oui, te souviens-tu de moi ?

-J'ai quelques flashs, mais rien de concret, admit le jeune homme. Est-ce que…

-Edward, ne te sens pas gêné, pose-moi les questions que tu souhaites, j'y répondrais si je le peux.

-Bella. Elle… Elle existe ?

-Oui, Bella existe.

-Je… C'est… Elle est proche de moi, non ?

-C'est exact, acquiesça Carlisle.

Son cœur se gonfla de joie quand il vit le sourire de son fils, la seule pensée de Bella semblait suffire à le rendre heureux, mais soudain un pli soucieux barra son visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon grand ?

-Je… Je suis marié, souffla Edward avant de baisser les yeux vers Crystal.

Carlisle se leva de sur son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et prendre la main de son fils.

-Qu'est ce qu'Aaron t'a raconté sur les gens avec qui tu étais ?

-Pas grand-chose, il m'a surtout demandé si je croyais en leurs préceptes.

-Et ?

-Non, cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Ils t'ont beaucoup menti, laissa échapper Carlisle.

-Oui, je sais Aro a pris ta place, papa, murmura timidement Edward.

Carlisle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front, son fils ferma les yeux. Le médecin l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, s'inquiétant de son soudain mutisme.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-il tendrement.

-Tu… Tu dormais souvent avec moi et maman aussi quand… quand je n'allais pas bien.

-Oui, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui. Je me rappelle d'un grand lit avec des motifs floraux et une tête de lit en bois blanc sculptée.

-C'est le lit de notre chambre, lui confirma-t-il.

-Maman… Maman s'appelle Esmé ?

Carlisle hocha la tête et lui sourit pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer.

-Un petit lutin… Alice ? Et… Emmett ? Ma sœur et mon frère ?

-Oui.

-Puis, Jasper… Jasper et Rosalie ?

-C'est bien toute notre grande tribu ! Tu veux voir leur photo ?

Edward acquiesça, une lueur d'impatience brûlait dans ses prunelles. Carlisle se leva pour aller chercher une photo de sa famille qu'Aaron lui avait donné en prévision de ce moment. Il revint s'installer près d'Edward et lui donna le cliché. Il sentit l'émotion de son fils lorsqu'il posa son regard dessus, son pouce caressa le visage de Bella qui se tenait dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, des larmes lui échappèrent. Carlisle les essuya.

-Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

Son fils ne répondit pas. Le blond le prit dans ses bras tout en prenant garde de ne pas déranger Crystal qui dormait toujours.

-Chut… Tout va bien, Edward. Je suis là. On sera tous là pour toi.

-Comment… comment je vais faire ?

-Comment vas-tu faire pour quoi ?

-Bella… Je l'aime.

-Oui et elle t'aime aussi, le rassura-t-il.

-Mais… Mais Crystal, comment… Va-t-elle l'accepter ? Je… Je ne peux pas lui demander autant.

Carlisle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La question que se posait Edward était légitime pour lui, mais, pour lui, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être…

-Et puis Jane ? Je… Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne me souviens même pas de notre mariage ? Je…

-Calme-toi. Edward, tu n'es pas marié à Jane. Il n'y a aucune trace légale de votre mariage, c'était encore un mensonge d'Aro.

Son fils parut soulagé avant qu'il ne voit d'autres questions se presser dans ses prunelles angoissées.

-Elle va vouloir récupérer Crystal, s'inquiéta Edward, elle est sa mère… Elle… Jane va la prendre… Je sais… Je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas que je la vois si je ne suis pas avec elle.

-Jane n'exercera aucune pression sur toi et Crystal restera avec nous. Edward, tu te souviens qu'Aro t'a forcé à boire une mixture ?

-Oui.

-Tu as recraché la plus grosse quantité et cela t'a probablement sauvé la vie. Plusieurs adeptes ont volontairement bu ce poison mortel, certains ont pu être sauvés, mais pas tous. Jane fait partie des victimes.

Edward mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un cri et ne pas réveiller Crystal. Ses yeux emplis de larmes se posèrent sur la petite fille sur laquelle il resserra son étreinte.

-Je suis là, lui rappela-t-il, tu n'es pas seul, ne l'oublie pas.

-Comment… Comment je vais lui dire ?

-Laisse-la dormir pour le moment, nous lui en parlerons ensemble si tu veux ? »

Edward acquiesça et il le réconforta jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les paupières de son fils s'abaisser. Le jeune homme luttait pour rester éveillé. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses tempes pour les masser, le jeune homme ne put lutter longtemps, il s'endormit. Carlisle laissa son bras autour des épaules d'Edward, il guida la tête de son fils pour que celle-ci repose contre son torse. Le médecin laissa l'une de ses mains masser la tempe accessible de son enfant, pendant que l'autre, caressait doucement les boucles blondes de Crystal.

En fin de journée, il signa les papiers autorisant la sortie d'Edward et celle de Crystal. La petite fille avait réclamé sa mère, mais son fils avait habilement détourné l'attention de la fillette en lui proposant un jeu. Aaron les avait ensuite emmené vers le toit de l'Hôpital où un hélicoptère les attendait pour les conduire à l'aéroport. Le FBI avait organisé leur transport pour qu'ils ne soient pas assaillis par les journalistes de toute nationalité qui faisaient le pied de gru devant le centre hospitalier. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère, il attacha la ceinture d'Edward pendant que son fils faisait de même avec Crystal. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à l'arrière et Aaron était installé à l'avant. Pendant un instant, Carlisle se sentit serein en voyant le regard amusé des enfants qui observaient en souriant le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux. Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils grimpèrent rapidement dans le jet où les attendaient les autres membres du FBI. Edward s'assit près de Crystal et Carlisle s'assit face à eux, Aaron prit place sur le dernier fauteuil qui formait le carré dont le centre était occupé par une table. Le jet décolla rapidement. Dans plusieurs heures, ils seraient de retour à la maison et il espérait de tout cœur que cela aiderait Edward à retrouver ses souvenirs, ainsi, peut-être son fils accepterait au mieux la situation.

Ils volaient depuis deux heures quand Edward suivit l'exemple de Crystal et s'endormit. Aaron avait rejoint son équipe dans un coin de l'avion pour faire un débriefing de l'affaire. Carlisle prit le téléphone que lui avait indiqué son ami pour appeler sa famille. Il rassura Esmé et parla à tous ses enfants, il eut même Bella, cette dernière fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir parler à Edward, mais il préférait que son fils se repose et retrouve ses forces. La jeune fille lui repassa Esmé et il parla longuement avec son épouse. Lynda les avait mis au courant de l'état de santé d'Edward et il la rassura du mieux qu'il le pouvait en lui disant que leur fils retrouvait certains de ses souvenirs. Il venait de raccrocher quand il remarqua que Crystal était en train de s'éveiller. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille qui frottait doucement ses yeux avec ses petits poings.

« -Bonjour, ma princesse, la salua-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, tu as bien dormi ?

La petite fille le fixa avec interrogation avant de hocher timidement la tête. Carlisle lui sourit et défit sa ceinture avant de lui tendre les bras pour l'inviter à venir près de lui.

-Viens, princesse, je pourrais te lire une histoire ? Proposa le médecin.

-Papa ?

L'enfant leva la tête pour chercher l'accord d'Edward et son cœur se serra. Avec amour, il caressa la joue de la fillette.

-Edward dort, dit-il, il a besoin de se reposer. Alors, veux-tu que nous lisions une histoire ?

Crystal hocha la tête et tendit ses bras vers lui. Il la prit contre lui avant de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, l'enfant sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit le livre de contes qu'il avait acheté en prévision du voyage et commença à lire une histoire. Crystal l'interrompait quelque fois pour regarder des images ou poser des questions, elle était très vive, tout comme Edward sûrement au même âge, son cœur se pinça en pensant à tous les moments qu'il avait manqué avec son fils. Il se promit de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur.

-Crystal !

Le cri inquiet d'Edward le fit relever la tête. Son fils venait de s'éveiller et regardait affolé la place vide à côté de la sienne.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il, nous sommes juste en train de lire une histoire.

-Papa !

Crystal gigota entre ses bras pour descendre de sur ses genoux et se dépêcher d'aller se réfugier sur ceux d'Edward. Son fils déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite qui s'agrippa à sa chemise. Son cœur manqua à nouveau un battement et il serra ses poings pour ne rien dire. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule, il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Aaron, bien entendu, il n'avait rien perdu de la scène et s'était approché pour lui apporter son soutien et sûrement s'assurer de son silence.

-Où est maman ?

Edward soupira et gigota dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Son fils leva la tête pour chercher un peu de soutien dans son regard, puis, dans celui d'Aaron. Carlisle se leva et prit place sur le fauteuil où avait dormi Crystal. Il fallait lui parler, lui expliquer car même si elle ne comprendrait pas vraiment, il était important de ne pas lui mentir plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà, la petite serait déjà suffisamment perturbée. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Edward le prit de vitesse.

-Ecoute, mon trésor, commença-t-il en obligeant la fillette à le regarder, maman nous a quitté.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est à Orion sans nous ?

-Orion n'existe pas mon cœur, maman est partie au Ciel avec les anges.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens quand Monsieur Diddle, ton hamster, est mort ? Demanda Edward et la petite fille acquiesça. Je t'ai expliqué que Monsieur Diddle était parti au Paradis des animaux et bien maman c'est pareil, sauf qu'elle, elle est avec des anges.

-Je la reverrai ?

-Oui, mais dans très, très longtemps, ma chérie.

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la petite fille alors que son menton se mettait à trembler. Elle avait compris. Edward la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement tout en lui murmurant des propos rassurant tout en lui disant que Jane veillait sur elle depuis le Ciel et qu'elle ne serait jamais seule.

-Edward a raison, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, nous serons toujours là pour toi, princesse.

La petite fille lui jeta un regard humide et emplit de questions.

-Mon cœur, je te présente Carlisle, c'est ton grand-père et bientôt tu verras ta grand-mère, Esmé, puis tes oncles et tes tantes, tu verras, ils sont tous très gentils.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, mais une nouvelle fois la main d'Aaron se posa sur son épaule qu'il pressa fermement.

-Edward a raison, Crystal, je suis sûr que tu seras très heureuse avec eux, garantit Aaron.

-Mais… Mais papi Aro ? Questionna la petite-fille.

-Je pense que tu es suffisamment grande pour le comprendre, annonça Aaron en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, ton grand-père Aro n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, il a fait de vilaines choses et il va aller en prison.

-Papa avait raison, déclara la fillette.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'agent du FBI en regardant Edward.

-Même si tous mes souvenirs étaient flous, je ne croyais pas en leurs préceptes, Crystal et moi nous en avons discuté, décidant de ce qui était normal ou pas normal.

-Gentil ou pas gentil ! Rectifia la petite-fille.

-C'est très bien, approuva Carlisle, je suis heureux que vous ayez gardé votre bon sens.

-Donc, t'es mon papi ? Demanda la fillette.

-A vrai dire…

-Oui, c'est ça, confirma Aaron en lui coupant délibérément la parole. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de manger. Vous avez faim, jeunes gens ?

Crystal hocha la tête et sourit à l'agent du FBI dont elle attrapa la cravate pour jouer avec.

-Elle te plaît ? Questionna Aaron.

-Oui.

-Alors, tiens, tu pourras t'amuser avec, dit l'agent en l'ôtant et en défaisant le nœud pour la lui donner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Crystal ? Gronda doucement Edward pendant que la fille jouait déjà.

-Merci… Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Aaron, répondit-il.

-Et t'es qui ?

-Je suis un ami.

-Un grand frère, souffla Edward en le regardant. Tu m'as appris à jouer au basket.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui. J'ai des flashs, mes souvenirs reviennent ! S'exclama Edward heureux.

-Tant mieux, acquiesça Aaron. Tiens, voilà le dîner.

Il remit en place la table pliante et une hôtesse déposa des plateaux repas devant eux. Edward prit la serviette et la noua autour du cou de Crystal. Puis, après avoir vérifié la chaleur du potage, il en donna une cuillerée à la fillette. Aaron se redressa et lui fit signe de le suivre. A regret, il obéit. Ils s'assirent dans un recoin de l'avion.

-Il s'en sort bien, fais lui confiance, murmura Aaron.

-Je sais, mais… Ce n'est pas bon ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

-Je suis d'accord, mais pour le moment c'est la meilleure solution.

-Tu as tort. Edward…

-Edward a été fragilisé par ce nouvel enlèvement. De plus, je sais qu'il a, au moins une fois, subit de nouveaux sévices.

Carlisle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il inspira profondément pour chasser ses larmes à imaginant les supplices que son fils avait encore dû subir.

-Tu es épuisé, il faut que tu te reposes. Mange et dors un peu. Ils sont en sécurité.

-Oui, merci, balbutia Carlisle.

Le médecin se redressa et rejoignit sa place dans l'avion. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit que Crystal s'appliquait à nouer la cravate d'Aaron sur la tête d'Edward. Le jeune homme rit doucement avant de l'obliger à terminer son repas. La petite somnolait dans ses bras alors que son fils tentait de lui faire terminer son yaourt. Il observa les gestes tendres de son fils qui déplaça la fillette sur le fauteuil voisin qu'il abaissa. Il la recouvrit avec une couverture et déposa un baiser sur son front. Edward se cala alors plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

-Il faut que tu manges, lui ordonna-t-il doucement quand il vit son plateau intact.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu as perdu une grande quantité de sang, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Alors, tu manges ou je te remets sous intraveineuse, menaça Carlisle.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais il saisit tout de même sa fourchette et porta quelques pâtes à sa bouche qu'il mâchouilla difficilement. Carlisle cessa lui-même de manger quand il vit que son fils ne semblait pas décidé à manger plus.

-Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Demanda le médecin.

-Non, j'ai juste pas faim.

-C'est étrange, mais je ne te crois pas. Tu sais, Edward, tu peux tout me dire.

Son fils secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, mais Carlisle eut le temps de voir que ces derniers étaient troublés par des larmes. Il se leva. Avec mille et une précautions, il souleva Crystal et la déposa sur son fauteuil pour prendre la place de la petite-fille. Le médecin s'assit, il redressa le siège et attira Edward dans ses bras. Son fils s'accrocha désespérément à lui, de lourds sanglots secouèrent son corps. Carlisle lui murmura des paroles rassurantes tout en déposant des baisers sur le sommet de sa tête. Ils furent soudain plongés dans l'obscurité. Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de David qui venait d'éteindre les veilleuses au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'agent du FBI pressa son épaule et déposa un paquet de mouchoirs en papier sur la table avant de les laisser seuls.

-Vas-y, pleure, mon grand, pleure, tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Je… Je…

-Chut, tout va bien.

-Je… me souviens…

-Tout va bien.

-Il… Caïus et… il…

-N'y pense plus, mon grand, c'est fini. Ils ne pourront plus jamais te faire du mal. »

Carlisle passa presque deux heures à bercer et réconforter son fils. Aaron avait raison, ils l'avaient encore un peu plus détruit. Sa haine envers ces hommes se décupla, il n'était pas pour la peine de mort, mais en cet instant, il aurait aimé être le bourreau. Aaron vint le voir quand il vit qu'il commençait à s'endormir. L'agent rabattit la table qui séparait le carré, il actionna le mécanisme qui permettait aux fauteuils de s'allonger, puis, il prit Crystal et l'installa entre eux deux. Il les recouvrit tous les trois avec une couverture avant de rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur les deux fronts à sa portée avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Edward observa une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain du jet. Il soupira en voyant son crâne désespérément chauve. Son père avait nettoyé sa blessure à son réveil ce matin et l'avait ensuite obligé à prendre son petit-déjeuner qui pour le moment faisait le yoyo dans son estomac. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au lavabo pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son être. De légers coups furent frappés à la porte et avant qu'il ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aaron. Son mentor entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, beaucoup de choses s'étaient éclaircis dans son esprit, ses souvenirs étaient plus distincts et c'est pour ça qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en Aaron.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea l'agent.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, admit Edward.

-Assieds-toi, ordonna Aaron en le faisant asseoir sur le sol.

L'homme ouvrit le robinet et humidifia une petite serviette propre qu'il plia ensuite.

-Ferme les yeux.

Edward obéit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le linge humide sur son front et ses yeux.

-Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer.

-J'ai peur, confia-t-il.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Des journalistes ?

-Je veux pas leur parler.

-Tu ne leur parleras pas et nous ferons en sorte qu'ils ne te prennent pas en photo, ni qu'ils te filment. Y'a-t-il autre chose ?

Oui, il y avait effectivement autre chose, mais cela lui paraissait tellement futile qu'il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Je vois que tu reprends des couleurs, remarqua Aaron et il put deviner le sourire de son ami. Dans mes souvenirs, la seule chose qui fait autant rougir autant un jeune homme c'est une fille. Tu as des craintes vis-à-vis de Bella ?

-Je… J'ai plus de cheveux, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Un léger rire lui fit regretter de s'être confié. Il grogna quand Aaron enleva la serviette pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Rassure-moi, dit Aaron en prenant un air sérieux, tu sais que ça repousse ?

-Très drôle, grogna Edward.

-Pardon, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Bella soit avec toi pour tes splendides cheveux.

-Je sais, c'est stupide.

-Ravi que tu t'en rendes compte. Allez, viens, on va bientôt amorcer notre descente sur Seattle.

-Aaron ?

-Oui ?

-Que… Que va-t-il leur arriver ?

Il savait que sa question n'était pas très précise, mais il savait aussi que son mentor comprendrait.

-Ils vont être jugés plus ou moins sévèrement, répondit l'agent, Aro et Caïus vont prendre plus que les autres adeptes et que Marcus.

-Tant mieux, il m'a beaucoup aidé et protégé.

-Je ne pense pas que la justice soit plus clémente avec lui à cause du mois de protection qu'il t'a offert, il aurait dû réagir bien plus tôt, déclara Aaron d'un ton sévère.

-Et… Et William ?

-Lui aussi sera puni pour son action dans la secte et pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Et pour toi ?

-Les faits sont trop anciens et à l'époque il avait réussi à faire disparaître le dossier que l'agent Mayer, le père de Lynda, avait monté contre lui.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu lui avais fichu une trouille bleue, dit Edward en riant légèrement.

-C'est vrai. Il voulait me pousser à bout.

-Ca fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Quelque part c'était jouissif de tenir sa vie entre mes mains, de le voir trembler, de le voir terrifié à cause de moi. Cependant, c'était mal, je n'aurais pas dû faire feu, j'aurais dû me contrôler.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu ta force, j'ai tellement eu envie de les tuer.

-Peut-être, mais je t'assure que ça valait le coup de lui tirer juste à côté de l'oreille. Tu sais qu'il a eu tellement peur qu'il s'est pissé dessus ?

Edward sourit en imaginant la tête de William. En quelque sorte, ce qu'avait fait Aaron l'avait aidé, voir son père réduit à sa merci et l'avoir vu trembler face à lui l'avait libéré.

-Quand tu les verras menottes aux mains et dans leurs belles combinaisons orange, tu seras soulagé et tu cloras définitivement ce chapitre de ta vie. Allez, viens, on doit retrouver nos places.

Le jeune homme saisit la main qu'Aaron lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Ils revinrent s'installer dans leurs sièges. Edward sourit de voir son père jouer avec Crystal. Sa fille lui rendit son sourire et son père lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il. »

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Edward s'assit et attacha sa ceinture après que l'hôtesse le leur ait demandé. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux le temps de l'atterrissage, il appréhendait toujours un peu le retour à la maison. Il ignorait comment Bella réagirait, lui pardonnerait-elle son enlèvement ? La peur qu'elle avait ressentie ? Et puis, il y avait Crystal. Jamais, il ne pourrait se séparer de sa fille et il espérait que Bella l'accepterait. Il rouvrit les yeux quand son père l'appela. Ils étaient arrivés. Il inspira profondément et se leva. Carlisle portait Crystal et il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, Edward fut un peu étonné quand il remarqua le sourire crispé de son père, mais son attention fut détournée par Aaron qui posa une casquette noire avec le sigle FBI sur sa tête.

Ils se regroupèrent tous ensuite devant la porte du jet qui venait de s'ouvrir. Des agents du FBI montèrent rapidement les quelques marches et tendirent devant eux leurs blousons. Aaron leur fit signe d'avancer, les agents refermèrent le cercle protecteur autour d'eux, les dissimulant ainsi à la vue des photographes et des caméramans. Edward raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Crystal, il entendait leurs cris, ils appelaient son nom ou celui de son père. Carlisle passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et sa fille s'agrippa désespérément à son cou, apeurée par tout ce bruit. Heureusement, ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'aéroport où une salle avait été réquisitionnée. Les agents abaissèrent leurs bras, dégageant ainsi leur vue.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette salle et son père fit son possible pour le rassurer. Quand Aaron vint les chercher pour aller aux voitures, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler en réalisant qu'ils allaient être de nouveau confrontés aux journalistes. Son mentor le rassura, ils se rendirent dans un parking souterrain qui avait été bouclé pour leur arrivée. Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des Chevrolet Tahoe aux vitres fumées que Chase conduisait, Aaron à ses côtés. Ils sortirent du garage sous l'escorte de la police qui tenait éloignée la horde de journalistes. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'aéroport, le calme sembla revenir et il se détendit.

Edward ne vit pas le trajet défiler. Il reconnut le chemin qui menait à la villa et son cœur s'emballa, ses mains devinrent moites. Son père passa une main rassurante sur sa joue tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Il se calma un peu. La voiture stoppa et le moteur fut coupé. Au même instant, il entendit des cris de joie et en un instant toute sa famille entourait le tout-terrain. Son père descendit et il vit Esmé se jeter dans ses bras. Crystal regardait ces étrangers avec attention, il se détacha et fit de même avec sa fille. Doucement, ils descendirent de la voiture. Crystal tendit ses bras vers lui pour qu'il la porte.

« -Mon chéri !

La seconde suivante sa mère l'étreignait avec douceur, son visage était baigné de larmes et elle déposa des dizaines de baisers sur ses joues puis sur celles de Crystal tout en murmurant qu'elle était belle comme un coeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que ses frères et ses sœurs vinrent l'étreindre. Tous l'embrassèrent et le rire mélodieux de Crystal résonna quand elle sentit toutes ces lèvres et ces mains la chatouiller.

-Tu nous as manqué, petit frère, dit Emmett qui l'étreignit fermement.

-Emmett ! Je peux plus respirer ! Souffla Edward sous les rires des autres.

-Nounours ! Nounours ! S'écria Crystal en frappant dans ses petites mains.

-Oui, tu as raison, princesse, admit Carlisle en souriant, Emmett ressemble à un grand nounours.

Edward sentit son rire mourir dans sa gorge quand il vit Bella à quelques pas de lui. La jeune fille l'observait avec des yeux brillants de larmes, pourtant, un sourire emplit de joie était dessiné sur son visage.

-Va la voir, lui souffla son père en prenant Crystal dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un regard, il embrassa sa fille avant de s'avancer vers sa petite-amie. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et aperçut sa famille qui s'éclipsait discrètement vers la villa.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il incertain sur l'attitude à adopter.

-Edward !

Cela ressemblait à un cri du cœur, la seconde suivante la jeune fille se jetait dans ses bras. Il la tint fermement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son doux parfum qui l'apaisait toujours autant.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en plongeant son regard chocolaté dans le sien.

-Ca va et toi ?

-Maintenant que tu es là, je vais enfin bien ! Assura Bella en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé, pour ce que tu as subi… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Edward, tu n'y es pour rien et si je me suis retrouvée dans les ennuis c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je veux que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, le rassura-t-elle, je t'aime, Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Bella l'observa avec attention avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, lentement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. La jeune fille se recula légèrement, sûrement pour juger de sa réaction, ce qu'elle vit dû la rassurer car elle s'empara à nouveau et plus avidement de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et les bras de Bella se nouèrent autour de son cou. Il se sentait bien, il était à nouveau entier et il avait l'impression d'être enfin revenu à la maison. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Bella lui sourit et caressa tendrement son visage. Elle ôta sa casquette et aussitôt il baissa la tête.

-Edward, regarde-moi ! Ordonna sa petite-amie.

-Je… Ils…

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, ça va repousser.

Edward sourit avant de rire légèrement. Bella le regarda avec interrogation.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Aaron m'a dit la même chose que toi et je suis en train de me rendre compte que c'était stupide de ma part de m'arrêter à un détail aussi futile. Par contre, Bella, il y a quelque chose d'important dont il faut que je te parle. En fait, il s'agit de Crystal…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle.

-Tu sais ?

-Lynda nous a expliqué pour te faciliter la tâche. Pour moi, ça ne change rien et je serais là pour toi quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ou demain.

-Merci, merci énormément, Bella.

-Hey ! Les tourtereaux vous vous gelez dehors ou vous venez manger ! Leur cria Emmett.

-Je suis heureux de voir que rien n'a changé, sourit Edward.

-Bon, vous venez ! Dit Emmett en sortant sur le perron. Esmé ne veut pas que nous mangions tant que vous n'êtes pas là !

-Tu peux attendre quelques minutes, non ? Le taquina Bella.

-C'est pas moi, c'est la petite princesse qui a faim.

-Crystal a grignoté il y a pas longtemps, le contra Edward.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai faim ! Admit son aîné.

-On arrive. »

Bella lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre la cuisine où tous étaient déjà installés. Crystal était assise sur les genoux d'Alice et observait avec de grands yeux ronds le ventre imposant de Lynda. Cette dernière commença à se lever quand elle le vit, mais il fut plus rapide et l'obligea à se rasseoir. Il se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, heureux de voir que le bébé et elle allaient bien. Edward vint s'asseoir près de son lutin de petite sœur et Crystal glissa de ses genoux pour venir sur les siens. Ils commencèrent à manger et Edward se laissa porter par la bonne humeur et l'amour qui émanait de la tablée. Chase était en train de taquiner Aaron qui devenait une véritable mère poule envers Lynda qui était sur le point de perdre patience. Des paris furent lancés sur le temps de survie du futur papa qui ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie…

Edward déposa Crystal dans le petit lit que ses parents avaient installé dans une pièce qui servait de dressing entre sa chambre et celle de ses parents. La pièce était plus petite que sa chambre, mais la grande baie vitrée laissait entrer le soleil et il y avait suffisamment de place pour la table à langer, une commode, un petit bureau et un coffre débordant de jouets, c'était amplement suffisant pour une enfant aussi jeune. Ses parents avaient prévu d'emménager une pièce dans les combles pour Emmett et Rosalie, Crystal prendrait ensuite leur chambre, mais cela ne serait pas prévu avant 4 à 5 ans. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois sa fille tout en se disant qu'il avait encore le temps avant de la voir s'éloigner un peu de lui. Il regagna sa chambre où Bella était en train de terminer ses devoirs.

« -Elle s'est endormie ? Lui demanda sa petite-amie.

Il s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé et lui vola un baiser avant de répondre.

-Oui, elle dort.

-Tu peux vérifier mes exos de math ?

Edward acquiesça et prit ses feuilles qu'il observa d'un œil critique. Bella s'était améliorée et il n'avait presque rien à corriger. Sa petite-amie commença alors à ranger ses affaires. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il était heureux avec sa famille et Bella. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main de sa petite-amie caresser son torse, elle le fit doucement basculer sur le canapé, elle s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent avec ferveur. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent sous sa chemise et elle caressa tendrement son torse. Seulement, comme à son habitude, il la repoussa avec douceur.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je… Je ne me sens pas prêt.

-On a tout notre temps.

-J'ai… J'ai un peu de mal… Il… Caïus m'a forcé à … Je…

-Chut, tout va bien.

Edward la remercia d'un regard avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa petite-amie.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, annonça Bella.

-J'ai soif, je vais aller me chercher un verre de lait, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

Ils se levèrent tout en échangeant un baiser quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur Alice.

-Tu peux pas frapper et faire moins de bruit ! Grogna-t-il.

-Oh, ça va ! Vous êtes pas à poil ! Rétorqua sa sœur en balayant ses remarques d'un geste de la main.

-Je te rappelle que Crystal dort à côté et que j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour l'endormir ! Répliqua Edward.

-Ok, je ferais doucement la prochaine fois ! Concéda Alice. Bella, tu viens immédiatement avec moi ! Jasper m'invite demain soir au restaurant et j'ai besoin de ton avis et de celui de Rose pour ma tenue et ma coiffure.

Bella soupira et tout en lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait aussi rapidement que possible, elle suivit Alice à l'étage. Edward sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine. En passant devant la chambre de Crystal, il remarqua que la porte de celle-ci était entrouverte. Sans faire de bruit, il poussa le battant en bois.

-Dors, ma princesse, murmura Carlisle, dors, mon cœur, papa veille sur toi.

Edward fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée qu'il tenait toujours. La colère gronda en lui quand il vit les gestes tendres que son père avait envers Crystal.

-Je te protégerais, princesse, promit son père, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureuse et que tu oublies ce cauchemar. On sera une famille unie et je sais que ton grand-frère, Edward, veillera toujours sur toi.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Son père se retourna et il blêmit quand il le vit dans l'embrassure de la porte. Carlisle fit un pas dans sa direction, mais il l'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Edward, viens, allons discuter ailleurs, ordonna son père qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprits.

Edward se laissa entraîner à contrecœur dans le bureau de son paternel qui referma la porte après son entrée.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu étais déjà couché. J'ai voulu souhaiter une bonne nuit à Crystal et…

-Elle n'est pas ta fille ! Hurla-t-il soudain furieux.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, mais… mais Crystal est ma fille et non la tienne.

-C'est faux ! Tu mens ! S'emporta Edward.

-Je t'en prie, Edward, réfléchis, tu es intelligent. Aro t'a manipulé.

-Elle me ressemble !

-Tout comme tu me ressembles !

-C'est impossible ! Comment… Comment Jane et toi auriez-vous pu… Non ! Tu mens !

-Lors de mes études, avec plusieurs autres étudiants, nous avons décidé de faire don de notre sperme. Apparemment, l'un des adeptes s'est débrouillé pour se faire embaucher à la banque du sperme où nous étions allés et il a volé l'éprouvette contenant ma semence. Aro a attendu que sa fille soit en âge de procréer et quand ce fut le cas, il a utilisé le contenu de l'éprouvette. Crystal est née après trois tentatives infructueuses.

-Tu mens, protesta faiblement Edward alors que tout se bousculait dans son esprit.

-Edward, au fond de toi, tu sais que tu n'es pas son père. Ce lien qui vous unit, c'est un lien fraternel. Edward, tu n'as jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec Jane et vu ton blocage à cause de ce que tu as subi, tu n'as jamais pu leur donner ton sperme pour qu'ils puissent faire une FIV.

-Non ! Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Insista son père. Crystal est ma fille et elle est ta sœur.

-Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! S'écria Edward qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Tu es comme eux ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous passez votre temps à me mentir !

Sur ces mots, il sortit brusquement du bureau de son père dont il claqua la porte. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage alors qu'il se précipitait vers sa chambre. Sa mère et ses frères tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il les envoya balader pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il tourna la clef et se laissa glisser contre la porte quand des coups furent frappés.

-Edward ! Edward ! C'est Bella ! Ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plaît, supplia la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète.

-Partez ! Allez-vous-en ! Je veux voir personne !

-Edward ! Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce ! Ordonna Emmett.

-Très subtil, railla Jasper, Edward, c'est Jazz, ouvre, on pourrait parler tranquillement.

-Dégagez ! Hurla-t-il.

-Edward, implora la voix tremblante de son père.

-Je te hais ! Tu es comme eux !

-Edward, ton père a voulu te protéger…, commença sa mère.

-Tu savais ? Gémit-il. Vous saviez tous ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sa colère et ses larmes redoublèrent, ils l'avaient trahi, ils l'avaient trompé… Ils étaient tous de mèche.

-Je vous hais ! Je vous déteste tous ! »

Les larmes obstruaient sa vue. Il se releva d'un pas tremblant. Il s'agripa à sa bibliothèque et la seconde suivante, il jetait rageusement tous les livres dans la chambre. Il s'en prit ensuite à ses CD et aux DVD qui se brisèrent sous ses gestes emplis de fureur. Il ne percevait que vaguement les cris et les appels inquiets de derrière la porte. Un rire amer lui échappa quand il se rendit compte qu'ils se disputaient sur la meilleure manière d'agir. Il balaya sa chambre du regard, elle ressemblait à un énorme capharnaüm, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un coin, épuisé, vidé de toute émotion.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Edward se redressa péniblement. Ils étaient partis, ils s'étaient lassés de tenter de le raisonner, ils l'avaient laissé seul. Son regard se posa sur la photo qu'il tenait depuis un moment entre ses mains. Sa famille… Un rire un peu dément lui échappa quand son regard se posa sur lui. Ses doigts malhabiles ouvrirent le cadre, il se coupa avec le verre qu'il avait brisé dans son empressement. Edward déchira la photo, réduisant en miette la partie où son père se trouvait. Il infligea le même traitement à toutes celles où Carlisle se trouvait. Soudain, la réalité le frappa. Il n'avait plus sa place ici ! Il ne laisserait plus personne le tromper ! Fier de sa résolution, il se dirigea vers son armoire. Il l'ouvrit brutalement et en sortit un sac où il fourra quelques unes de ses affaires. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Bien qu'éclairé, le couloir était désert. Il sortit en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre de Crystal où il prit certaines de ses affaires. Il cala son sac et prit sa fille endormie dans ses bras.

Edward parvint sans encombre au garage. Il était passé sans problème devant le bureau de Carlisle dont la porte était ouverte, ce dernier dormait sur son fauteuil. Depuis le couloir, il aperçut sa mère et Bella qui dormaient dans le lit de ses parents. Il attacha Crystal dans le siège auto à l'arrière de sa Volvo. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Bella, elle allait énormément lui manquer. Ses frères et ses sœurs aussi ainsi qu'Esmé, sa mère. Cependant, lui, il ne lui manquerait pas ! C'était de sa faute à lui ! Tout était sa faute ! Il était comme eux ! Il lui mentait ! Il avait manipulé le reste de la famille pour qu'ils croient qu'il était le père de Crystal ! Il le prenait pour un jouet ! Un pion ! Mais il avait tort ! Carlisle ne lui prendrait pas la seule chose qui donnait un sens à sa vie, la seule chose qui donnait un sens à ces 17 années de calvaire : Crystal ! Crystal était sa fille et il ne la lui prendrait pas à cause d'un mensonge ! Non ! Il allait se battre, il ne voulait plus être faible, surtout que maintenant, il avait les moyens de se défendre. Il appuya sur la télécommande et la porte du garage s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il desserra le frein à main de sa voiture qui roula sans difficulté sur le chemin en pente. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, il alluma le moteur et s'engagea sur la route menant à Forks. Il allait retirer de l'argent liquide, autant qu'il le pouvait, puis, il partirait, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour disparaître et ainsi il pourrait vivre en paix avec sa fille.


	41. Chapter 41

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci, elles me font très plaisir et me motivent vraiment ! Encore merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Alicee :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! T'inquiète, je vais me calmer, la fin est proche…. Encore merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Ilonka :** Edward va retrouver ses esprits dès que sa colère se sera apaisée. Merci pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Anne :** Merci mes vacances se sont bien passées, même si c'est toujours trop court, lol. Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre, rassure-toi Edward n'est pas allé bien loin. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Lea Savigny :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Il reste encore deux chapitres je pense. Encore merci et à bientôt sur De l'ombre à la lumière ! J'ai hâte, oui, je sais je te bassine déjà assez, sorry…. Bises.

**Altha :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise ! Pour tout te dire, depuis que j'ai fait apparaître Crystal, j'avais décidé que Carlisle serait le père biologique car physiquement Edward n'en était pas capable, d'ailleurs, Aaron avait demandé deux tests de paternité (Edward et Carlisle) dans le chapitre 32 et Chris y refait allusion dans le chapitre 34. Crystal est très importante dans la vie d'Edward et il lui faudra du temps pour accepter qu'il n'est que son frère. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments et ta review, je suis très touchée ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Charlne : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! T'inquiète, je vais me calmer à partir de ce chapitre car la fin est proche, il reste encore deux chapitres. Encore merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Angeoudemon50393 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! T'inquiète c'est pas une question idiote, Carlisle aurait pu vouloir adopter la fillette pour qu'Edward n'ait pas à endosser aussi jeune un rôle de père (je pense que c'est ce que tu voulais dire et ça aurait pu être possible). Encore merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Tounimiss :** Ne t'inquiète pas la fic est bientôt terminée ! Quant à Edward, je pense que tout le monde peut comprendre qu'il agit sous le coup de la colère et que dans ces cas là personne ne réfléchit ! Ne te fais pas de souci, il est pas parti bien loin. Merci pour ta review ! A + !

**La sœur de Megane :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et enchanté Sabine ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour elle à New York. Tu peux lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Bonne journée et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Papa ? **

Edward regardait avec tendresse le visage de sa fille couvert de chocolat. D'un geste affectueux, il essuya les quelques traces qui maculaient son visage. Crystal lui sourit avant de reprendre un morceau de pancake, remettant par la même occasion du chocolat sur son adorable visage. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, même s'il ne ressentait pas vraiment de la joie. Il aurait dû être heureux, heureux d'avoir sa fille à ses côtés, heureux d'être ensemble, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait roulé une partie de la nuit et de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que Crystal se réveille. Il s'était ensuite arrêté dans ce restaurant pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avec sa puce. Il but une gorgée de café.

Sa colère s'était apaisée au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient. Il était toujours furieux contre Carlisle, mais le reste de sa famille lui manquait, Bella lui manquait cruellement. Il regarda son portable qui était posé sur la table et qui était éteint pour le moment. Le jeune homme hésita, s'il le rallumait, il était sûr qu'Aaron le retrouverait et d'autant plus s'il s'en servait. Il soupira. Sa main se posa sur son portable sans qu'il ne le veuille, il joua distraitement avec le téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Crystal attraper maladroitement sa tasse de lait. Il vint à son secours et l'aida à boire quelques gorgées. Il finit sa tasse de café et la serveuse se précipita aussitôt pour la remplir. Elle cherchait son regard et il baissa la tête, autant pour cacher son visage qui était affiché dans les journaux que pour se soustraire à ses tentatives de drague peu subtiles. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se rendit compte, qu'inconsciemment, il avait allumé son téléphone. Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Il composa son numéro.

« -Edward ! Décrocha-t-elle à la première sonnerie.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et s'en voulut aussitôt de la peine et de l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait percevoir dans sa voix.

-Edward, c'est toi ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie !

La jeune fille chuchotait. Il l'entendit marcher et perçut le bruit d'une porte qui claquait. Apparemment, elle s'était isolée pour lui répondre. Il entendit un sanglot et se sentit mal, vraiment mal.

-Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-il, je suis désolé, désolé de te faire de la peine.

-C'est rien, souffla sa petite-amie. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Crystal aussi ?

-Oui, elle va bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour elle. Bella, je suis vraiment navré de t'imposer ça et je comprendrais que tu me détestes, mais j'ai besoin de temps, de temps pour moi, pour faire le point, pour essayer de comprendre.

-Que cherches-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Des réponses, peut-être ? Tu sais quand Crystal est née, même si à l'époque je ne savais pas que j'étais son père, je l'aimais déjà comme si elle était ma fille. Je l'ai vu grandir, je l'ai aimé. Je… Bella voudrais-tu…

-Que veux-tu me demander Edward ?

-Je sais que je suis incroyablement égoïste et horrible, mais… mais j'ai besoin de toi… Je suis perdu et je crois… Enfin, je pense que je peux te faire confiance, je t'aime et…

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward, dis-moi où tu es et je viendrais seule.

Edward sourit. Elle était parfaite, il ne la méritait pas, vraiment pas. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, avait-il le droit de l'embarquer dans cette histoire ?

-Je suis au restaurant Bonnie's sur la 34 à 10 kilomètres de la sortie Est de Seattle.

-Attends-moi, j'arrive !

-Je… Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, Bella, je t'aime, mais tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un dérangé comme moi.

-Tu n'es pas dérangé, s'énerva la jeune fille, comme tu l'as dit, tu es juste perdu. Attends-moi, j'arrive.

-Merci, murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Edward ferma les yeux en reposant le téléphone sur la table, il savait qu'il était resté suffisamment en ligne pour qu'ils le repèrent. Le FBI allait-il débarqué avant l'arrivée de Bella ? Sûrement si on prenait en compte la rapidité de sa camionnette, il sourit en imaginant l'air outré qu'aurait prit sa petite-amie si elle avait entendu sa pensée. Cependant, il était bien loin de se poser la question d'une éventuelle fuite, il avait besoin de Bella, il était égoïste, il était un monstre, il le savait, mais il avait besoin d'elle, il savait qu'elle l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Tout en découpant un nouveau pancake à Crystal, il pria pour que Bella les rejoigne vite.

* * *

Bella raccrocha son téléphone et se précipita à l'intérieur de la villa. Tous l'attendaient avec impatience, toute la famille savait parfaitement qui l'avait appelé. Aaron était au téléphone. Il était arrivé avant qu'elle ne se lève. Carlisle avait été le premier à se réveiller et il avait bien entendu remarqué tout de suite l'absence d'Edward et de Crystal ainsi que de la Volvo. Il avait aussitôt appelé l'agent.

« -C'était Edward ? Lui demanda Esmé inquiète.

-Oui, il va bien, Crystal aussi.

-Dieu merci, soupira la mère de famille.

-Où est-il ? Questionna Carlisle en prenant les clefs de sa voiture.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien dire et je lui ai promis de venir seule.

-Bella ! Tu n'iras pas seule ! Gronda Charlie.

-Je lui ai promis ! Tu me puniras plus tard si tu veux, mais il a besoin de moi et je pense que je peux arriver à le raisonner. Il est juste perdu.

-Bella a raison, déclara Aaron en raccrochant, mais je viens avec toi.

-Non ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Je sais où il est, son appel était suffisamment long pour que Carla le localise.

-Je dois y aller seule !

-Ce n'est pas négociable ! Déclara Aaron. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et faire un sac. Je passe te prendre dans 20 minutes. Une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé, je ferais en sorte qu'il accepte de venir chez moi et tu resteras avec lui. D'accord ? »

Bella acquiesça. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle était certaine que si elle refusait, Aaron irait chercher Edward seul. Esmé et Carlisle la serrèrent dans ses bras tout en lui demandant d'être prudente et de veiller sur leur fils. La jeune fille quitta la villa en priant pour que tout se passe enfin bien.

* * *

Carlisle quitta le salon pour gagner l'étage d'un pas lourd. Il poussa doucement la chambre de Crystal. Edward avait été efficace et prévoyant. Il avait pris tout ce qui serait utile pour le confort de Crystal ainsi que son doudou. Il prit l'un des pyjamas de sa fille qu'il serra doucement contre lui. Il sursauta en sentant une douce étreinte, sa femme venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Esmé.

-J'ai tout gâché, murmura-t-il.

-Edward aurait su à un moment ou à un autre, certes, il aurait mieux valu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais nous ne pouvons rien changer à ce qui s'est passé.

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu es là à m'épauler, tu me soutiens alors que Crystal n'est pas ta fille.

-Je t'aime et elle est ta fille, c'est normal que je l'aime aussi et je serais ravie qu'elle me considère un jour comme sa mère.

-Vous êtes parfaite, Madame Cullen, je suis vraiment chanceux de vous avoir trouvé.

-Je peux dire la même chose. Tranquillise-toi, mon amour, nos enfants vont revenir. Edward est quelqu'un d'incroyablement intelligent et il a du bon sens malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, il rentrera.

Carlisle ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre celui d'Esmé avant d'effleurer tendrement ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent quand des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Esmé l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit quand elle vit Aaron entrer dans la chambre. L'agent du FBI ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Pas de reproches, s'il-te-plaît, chuchota Carlisle d'un ton las.

-Je ne comptais pas t'en faire, je t'ai demandé quelque chose de très dur en te demandant de cacher ta paternité avec Edward.

-Tu avais raison, il était trop fragile pour entendre la vérité. Il me hait.

-Non, il ne te hait pas.

-Si, je l'ai vu dans son regard.

-Edward est perdu, il est aussi en colère. Il n'a jamais vraiment exprimé ce sentiment. Je pensais qu'il allait se rebeller, se révolter à un moment ou à un autre peu après que nous vous l'ayons ramené. Cependant, j'avais sous-estimé sa volonté de s'en sortir… Que crois-tu que représentent ces 17 années de captivités pour lui ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Imagine que tu ais passé 17 ans avec des personnes qui te mentent, qui abusent de toi… Et puis, Crystal arrive… Il prend soin de la petite, prend le rôle du père sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'aime. Elle est sa lumière, son espoir, sa rédemption pour toutes les âmes qu'il a détruites en étant l'arme des gourous. Edward éprouve un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Inconsciemment, il cherche à se racheter et Crystal est la seule personne qu'il a pu préserver et aimer. Il s'est perdu dans cet amour pour oublier, pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Puis, vous êtes arrivés, vous l'avez soulagé, vous l'avez aimé. Il avait une famille, sa famille.

-Et j'ai tout gâché en lui mentant.

-Nous lui avons menti, rectifia Aaron, nous lui avons ôté ses illusions, son cocon protecteur, réduisant à néant la seule chose qu'il pensait avoir fait de bien dans sa vie.

-C'est faux ! Edward a fait beaucoup de choses de bien !

-Oui, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, sa culpabilité encore et le fait que des membres de la secte soient morts ne l'ont pas aidé. Je vais le retrouver et je ferais tout mon possible pour l'aider, Carlisle, je te le promets.

-Merci, mais il y a un "mais" n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je pense que tu vas devoir être patient, Edward risque de t'en vouloir pour un moment.

-Je suis prêt à tout, si je peux retrouver mes enfants. »

Aaron lui sourit et Carlisle l'étreignit brièvement. L'agent lui donna une tape amicale avant de quitter son bureau. Esmé ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle l'enlaça et, ensemble, ils regardèrent la voiture de l'agent disparaître, priant pour qu'il leur ramène leurs enfants.

* * *

Edward était en train d'aider Crystal à colorier un papillon quand son regard fut attiré par un Chevrolet Tahoe qui se garait dans le parking du restaurant. Il hésita un instant à saisir sa fille et à s'enfuir, pourtant, il fit son possible pour ne pas bouger. Elle n'était pas venue seule. En même temps, il aurait été étonné qu'ils la laissent venir seule, en plus, Aaron avait certainement fait localiser son appel. Il les vit avancer vers eux, d'un pas lent et décontracté, comme s'ils lui donnaient le choix, comme s'ils lui laissaient la possibilité de s'enfuir. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella quand elle l'aperçut. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui, ses mains prirent en coupe son visage et elle l'embrassa avec ferveur arrachant un rire mélodieux à sa fille qui avait caché ses yeux. Aaron se racla la gorge et Bella rougit. Il s'écarta et sa petite-amie prit place à ses côtés, Aaron se glissa sur la banquette qui leur faisait face. Il ôta ses lunettes noires et commanda un café pour lui ainsi que pour Bella. Après que la serveuse leur ait apporté leur commande, il se décida à parler.

« -Bien, que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Quoi ? S'étonna Edward surprit par sa question.

-Tu as retiré le maximum que tu pouvais avec ta carte bleue, soit 5000 dollars, combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir vivre avec cette somme en ayant à ta charge Bella et Crystal ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je vais trouver un travail.

-Très bien.

-Je peux l'aider, assura Bella.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Bella se concentre sur ses études, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes le Lycée.

-Très bien et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? Même si tu as les connaissances, tu n'as aucun diplôme, quel travail trouveras-tu ? Caissier ? Ouvrier ? Ce sont des métiers honorables, mais c'est bien en-dessous de tes capacités. Combien de temps tiendras-tu avant de perdre la raison et de tout claquer ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, avoua le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je te reproche, tu as agi sur un coup de tête.

-Je…

-Je comprends tout à fait tes motivations et la rancœur qui doit t'habiter, le coupa Aaron. Voilà ce que je te propose : un travail.

-Un travail ?

-Oui, j'ai à la maison une femme enceinte qui doit peu se déplacer et qui a besoin de compagnie ainsi qu'un peu d'aide, même si elle refuse de l'admettre. Tu peux rester chez nous, en contrepartie, nous t'offrons le gîte et le couvert pour Crystal et toi. Bella vous rejoindra le week-end ou quand elle n'aura pas cour. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Aaron ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir très longtemps, en même temps, Edward devait admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

-Parfait. Crystal, ma puce, dit Aaron en attirant l'attention de sa fille qui posa son feutre et l'observa avec sérieux, tu sais, ma femme et moi allons avoir un bébé.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama la fillette enjouée.

-Oui, tu te souviens peut-être de la dame avec le gros ventre ?

-Oui ! Acquiesça Crystal en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Notre bébé va arriver, mais il faudrait acheter deux ou trois grenouillères pour le bébé et comme je trouve que tu es très jolie dans ta belle robe je me suis dit que tu pourrais aider à choisir ses vêtements ?

-Oh, oui ! S'écria sa fille en frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme lui rappelant un peu trop le comportement d'Alice.

-Tu serais d'accord d'y aller avec Bella pendant qu'Edward et moi, nous allons préparer ta chambre ? »

Edward devait reconnaître qu'Aaron l'avait joué très finement. Crystal le poussait déjà hors de la banquette pour prendre la main de Bella. L'agent du FBI donna discrètement quelques billets à sa petite-amie. Bella l'embrassa avant de partir au volant de sa Volvo, sa fille assise à l'arrière, impatiente d'aller acheter des habits pour le bébé, alors, que lui se trouvait aux côtés d'Aaron dans le Tahoe. Ils roulèrent un moment en silence. L'agent FBI se gara soudain dans un parking et descendit du véhicule. Edward l'imita et le suivit, reconnaissant le parc où il s'était souvent promené avec son mentor et où il avait fait ses premiers pas de basketteur. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de s'installer sur un banc. Aaron ôta sa veste, un léger soleil réchauffait leurs corps.

« -Tu as fait énormément de mal à ta famille en t'enfuyant ainsi, lui reprocha Aaron.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir maman, ni mes frères et sœurs.

-Et ton père ?

Edward baissa la tête et serra les poings, il ne voulait pas répondre à son mentor, il ne souhaitait pas le décevoir.

-Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, poursuivit l'agent face à son mutisme, mais ton père n'est responsable de rien. Dans quel état penses-tu qu'il doit être en imaginant que deux de ses enfants ont grandi sans lui ? Il est dévasté.

-Un enfant, rectifia-t-il, il n'a pas vu grandir que l'un de ses enfants.

-Non, Crystal est sa fille et non la tienne !

-Tu mens !

Aaron se leva soudain pour venir s'agenouiller face à lui, l'homme ôta ses lunettes pour plonger son regard onyx dans le sien, ses mains prirent en coupe son visage pour l'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

-Crystal est la fille de Carlisle et de Jane.

-Non, protesta-t-il les larmes au bord des yeux.

-As-tu couché avec Jane ? Ne réponds pas je connais la réponse et c'est non ! T'ont-ils prélevé du sperme ? Pour cela il aurait fallu que tu te masturbes et éjacules, hors à cause de ce que Caïus t'a fait subir, tu en étais incapable. Aro s'est donc rabattu sur sa bouée de secours : ton père, Carlisle !

-Je… Je…

-Chut, souffla Aaron en essuyant ses larmes, je sais que c'est dur pour toi et que nous sommes en train de briser quelque chose en toi, quelque chose qui t'est précieux. Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes une réponse, je veux simplement que tu réfléchisses à ce que je viens de te dire et à ce qui est le mieux pour Crystal, mais aussi pour toi.

-Je sais plus, avoua Edward en pleurant, je sais plus à qui faire confiance.

-Je sais, mon grand, je le sais et je vais faire tout mon possible pour t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas le voir…. Je peux pas, je risque… Je veux pas dire des choses que je regretterais…

-Et c'est très bien de ta part, tu ne reverras pas Carlisle tant que tu ne te sentiras pas prêt, mais je ne te lâcherais pas, c'est clair ?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant que dirais-tu si nous allions jusqu'à ce stand pour manger une bonne gaufre au chocolat ? »

Edward esquissa un sourire et se leva. Aaron lui tendit un mouchoir en papier et son mentor passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Après avoir acheté leurs gaufres, ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour les manger. Comme promit, Aaron s'employa à lui changer les idées. Son mentor réussit même à lui tirer un léger rire. Cependant, ils partirent rapidement car certaines personnes commençaient à dévisager un peu trop tôt Edward. Ils regagnèrent la voiture de l'agent et peu de temps après ils arrivaient devant la petite maison qui était toujours aussi accueillante. Le jeune homme fut rassuré de voir que sa Volvo était là, Bella et Crystal étaient bien rentrées. Ils remontèrent doucement l'allée, Aaron caressait son dos en un geste apaisant. Edward ouvrit la porte et Crystal se jeta dans ses bras. La petite portait toujours son manteau, signe qu'elles venaient juste d'arriver.

« -Papa ! S'écria Crystal.

Edward déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'agenouilla pour l'aider à ôter son manteau dissimulant par la même occasion son sourire crispé.

-Tu as trouvé de beaux vêtements pour le bébé ? Lui demanda-t-il en ôtant sa veste.

-Oui !

-Et tu as été gentille avec Bella ?

Crystal se tourna vers sa petite-amie qu'elle interrogea du regard et la jeune fille sourit.

-Oui, Edward, elle a été très sage, répondit à sa place Bella.

-Vous êtes où ?

Aaron soupira et se tourna vers eux en prenant un air faussement exaspéré. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Lynda était allongée sur le canapé, une main caressait tendrement son ventre. Aaron s'avança vers son épouse et l'embrassa.

-C'est elle la dame avec le gros ventre ? S'enquit innocemment Crystal.

-Vous venez pas me dire bonjour ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire, mais son regard perçant posé sur eux les firent un peu frémir.

Bella se dépêcha d'aller l'embrasser, il la suivit et prit Crystal dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse faire un bisou à la future maman, ce que la fillette fit avec un peu de réticence. Il reposa sa fille et se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser. Lynda le retint plus longtemps dans ses bras.

-Tout va s'arranger, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de reprendre à voix haute. Tu as mangé du chocolat ?

-Euh, bafouilla Edward qui se rappelait de l'obsession de la future mère.

-T'es pas le seul ! Aaron ?

-On a mangé une gaufre, avoua son mari.

Une légère plainte s'échappa des lèvres de Lynda alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur ses oreillers.

-Le médecin lui a demandé de freiner sur les sucreries, expliqua Aaron.

-Regarde, dit Bella pour la distraire, on a acheté ces grenouillères, elles te plaisent ?

-Elles sont vraiment sympas, j'aime bien celle-ci, avoua Lynda en observant les vêtements.

-C'est Crystal qui l'a choisi, précisa Bella.

-Merci, ma puce, tu as très bon goût !

-C'est pour le bébé, dit Crystal dont les yeux balayaient la pièce avec intérêt.

-Tu veux quelque chose, mon cœur ? Lui demanda Edward en la voyant chercher.

-Où il est le bébé ? Chuchota un peu fort la fillette à son oreille.

-Aaron t'a dit qu'il allait bientôt naître, pour le moment, il est à l'abri dans le ventre de sa maman.

Crystal le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif, il était clair qu'elle ne le croyait pas, ses petits sourcils se froncèrent et elle croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Edward sourit et prit la main de la petite pour s'approcher de Lynda.

-Le bébé est trop fragile, il faut qu'il grandisse et ça il le fait dans le ventre de sa maman, expliqua-t-il en désignant le ventre de Lynda.

-Donne-moi ta main, ma puce.

Crystal s'approcha et donna sa main à Lynda, la future maman releva son pull et posa sa petite main sur son ventre où Edward vit la peau se distendre signe que le bébé gesticulait. Soudain, Crystal poussa un cri et partit se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Edward se dépêcha de la rejoindre et il s'agenouilla face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? On dirait que tu as peur ?

-Elle… La dame au gros ventre…

-Elle s'appelle Lynda, précisa-t-il quand il entendit le raclement de gorge de la future maman, pourquoi as-tu peur ?

-Elle… Elle a mangé le bébé ! S'écria Crystal d'une voix aigüe.

Quelques gloussement plus ou moins déguisés résonnèrent derrière lui, il dut lui-même faire un effort pour n'afficher qu'un léger sourire.

-Lynda n'a pas mangé le bébé, la rassura-t-il.

-Mais… Mais il bouge ! Il veut sortir !

-Non, ma puce, il sortira quand il sera prêt c'est-à-dire dans quelques semaines. Tu sais ça se passe comme ça pour tout le monde, toi aussi tu as grandi dans le ventre de ta maman.

Crystal accepta son explication, même si son visage laissait entrevoir quelques doutes et elle refusa d'approcher Lynda de trop près. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Aaron ne consulte sa montre et n'aille chercher une légère veste pour son épouse.

-On peut vous laisser seuls quelques heures ? Demanda Aaron en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Oui, on ne bouge pas, répondit-il.

-Bien, acquiesça Aaron, on va au cours de préparation à l'accouchement, puis, on ira sûrement manger un bout. Faites comme chez vous, le frigo est plein et tu peux coucher Crystal dans la chambre du bébé, j'ai installé un lit parapluie.

-Merci.

-Appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demanda Lynda en les embrassant tous.

Edward prit Crystal dans ses bras pour que Lynda l'embrasse, mais la petite cacha son visage dans son cou. Le jeune homme voulut lui demander de faire un petit effort, mais il se tut quand il vit le regard quelque peu sadique de Lynda.

-Crystal, ma chérie, tu n'as qu'à demandé à ton papa comment on fait les bébés, comme ça tu comprendras que je n'ai pas mangé le mien !

-Lynda ! Gronda Aaron en l'attirant vers le vestibule.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer, son malaise ne fit que s'accroître quand Crystal leva vers elle ses petits yeux pleins d'interrogations. Pour son plus grand malheur, la fillette était curieuse, trop curieuse…

-Bon courage, leur lança Aaron en fermant la porte d'entrée.

-Merci, maugréa Edward.

-Papa ?

-Oui, ma puce ? Dit-il avec crainte sachant pertinemment quelle question allait suivre.

-Comment on fait ?

-Ecoute, mon cœur, il est tard et…

-J'veux savoir !

-Je… Et bien, je… il…, bafouilla-t-il lamentablement.

Edward se tourna vers Bella pour chercher un peu d'aide, mais cette dernière réprimait tant bien que mal un fou-rire. Sa petite-amie se reprit quand elle vit son regard sûrement désespéré.

-Crystal, pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Carlisle quand tu le verras ? Après tout, il est docteur et il saura mieux t'expliquer qu'Edward.

La fillette parut réfléchir à la suggestion de sa compagne, Edward savait que c'était le bon moment pour détourner son attention.

-Que dirais-tu, jeune demoiselle, de prendre un bain ?

-Oh, oui ! S'écria Crystal qui adorait se retrouver dans l'eau.

-Je vais préparer le déjeuner pendant que tu t'occupes d'elle, l'avertit Bella. »

Edward la remercia d'un sourire et tout en prenant leurs affaires, il gagna l'étage. Le jeune homme posa la fillette sur le lit de la chambre qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper pendant qu'il ouvrait son sac à la recherche d'affaires de rechange. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait, il prit la petite-fille avec un bras alors que de l'autre il portait ses affaires. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, Crystal s'extasia devant l'immense baignoire. Edward sut aussitôt qu'il allait devoir la surveiller, sinon, il serait bon pour éponger la pièce ! Une fois Crystal dans le bain, la petite commença à s'amuser, disparaissant sous l'eau pour jaillir brutalement devant lui et l'asperger copieusement. Le jeune homme rit avec elle, pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait aux propos d'Aaron, au plus profond de lui-même, les paroles de son mentor avait fait germer un doute, un doute qui peu à peu l'obnubilait autant qu'il l'effrayait.

Il observa pendant un moment Crystal, il pouvait voir en elle la joie de vivre d'Emmett, le brin de folie d'Alice et son intelligence vive, elle était un concentrée d'eux trois. Machinalement, il attrapa un peu de shampooing et se mit à laver les cheveux de la petite. Ils étaient longs, bouclés, blonds, soyeux, tout le contraire des siens ! Mais Jane était blonde ! Cependant, s'il voulait être honnête, la couleur des cheveux de Crystal était plus proche du blond de Carlisle que de celui de Jane. Edward soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence… Une petite main humide se posa sur sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Crystal, la fillette ne comprenait pas sa tristesse. Elle lui sourit et aussitôt son cœur se réchauffa, il lui rendit son sourire avant de commencer à lui rincer les cheveux. Cela ne voulait rien dire qu'elle ressemble autant à Carlisle ! Après tout, il était son grand-père et bien des enfants ressemblaient plus à leurs grands-parents qu'à leurs parents ! Edward était en train de se rassurer comme il le pouvait quand Bella arriva pour leur dire que le repas était prêt. Il sortit Crystal de son bain et l'essuya. Une fois la petite habillée, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Edward resta un long moment à regarder la petite-fille s'endormir. Il avait couché Crystal peu après le repas car elle montrait des signes de fatigue et commençait à devenir ronchon. Le jeune homme remettait doucement une de ses mèches blondes en place quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Deux bras enlacèrent sa taille et le menton de Bella trouva sa place sur son épaule. La jeune fille bougea un peu pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ils se sourirent avant de sortir doucement de la chambre de Crystal. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'allongeaient sur leur lit. Il était allongé sur le dos, Bella blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'une de ses boucles quand il la sentit se redresser, elle plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien.

« -Ca va ?

-Je sais pas, avoua-t-il, je suis perdu.

-Je comprends.

-Non, tu ne comprends, répliqua doucement le jeune homme.

-Alors, explique-moi ! Ordonna tendrement Bella.

-Je… Comment réagirais-tu si tout le monde te mentait autour de toi ?

-Edward, l'appela-t-elle soudain sérieuse et un peu furieuse, tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui, assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, j'ai confiance en toi Bella, mais je ne supporte plus tous ces mensonges et là en plus il veut me prendre ma fille ! Je refuse qu'elle vive la même chose que moi !

-Edward, tu n'oserais tout de même pas comparer les trois connards qui t'ont enlevé à ton père ? S'offusqua Bella.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, à une époque, il a partagé leurs idées ! S'énerva-t-il. C'est de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute !

-Dis plutôt que tu cherches un bouc-émissaire pour déverser ta colère et que tu l'as trouvé en Carlisle !

-Tu ne vas pas le défendre !

-Si parce qu'il est innocent ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! La seule chose dont tu puisses l'accuser c'est de trop aimer ses enfants ! De trop t'aimer toi, mais aussi Crystal !

-C'est ma fille !

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? Murmura doucement Bella en caressant sa joue. Parce que je sais au fond de toi que tu sais qu'elle est ta sœur, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'accepter ?

-Je…

Edward ne put rien dire de plus. Ses yeux étaient brûlants à cause des larmes de frustration, de peine qu'il retenait. Il inspira profondément pour les chasser, mais n'y parvint pas. Bella se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je… J'aurais vraiment perdu 17 ans de ma vie… J'aurais enduré tout ça pour rien…

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Bella en essuyant ses larmes.

-Elle… Elle était ma raison de vivre… A la fin, c'était pour elle que je me levais… que je supportais… Pour elle et pour Ana… Je… Je savais pas encore qu'elle était ma fille et pourtant je l'aimais comme telle… Quand Aro… Quand il m'a dit qu'elle était ma fille… Puis que je me suis souvenu de tout… Je me suis dit… que malgré toutes ces horreurs, j'avais fait quelque chose de bien…

-Et c'est le cas, tu as protégé et aimé ta petite sœur. Edward, ce n'est pas bon que ce soit pour Crystal ou pour toi de vivre avec ce mensonge, elle doit savoir qui est son père, elle doit connaître son histoire.

-Je vais la perdre…

-Non ! Non, elle t'aimera toujours plus que les autres, plus qu'Emmett, plus qu'Alice, plus que Rosalie, plus que Jasper…

-Mais moins que Carlisle, la coupa-t-il.

Edward se détacha d'elle et s'allongea sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans un oreiller, désireux de cacher sa peur, sa jalousie. Il entendit le léger soupir que laissa échapper Bella, elle aussi il allait la perdre. Cette pensée était en train de le faire trembler quand il sentit une main se glisser sous sa chemise, puis une deuxième, Bella lui massait tendrement le dos et cela le fit frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et ne bougea que légèrement pour l'aider à enlever sa chemise, sa petite-amie le fit rallonger et elle reprit son massage. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il se tourna. Bella se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je t'aime.

Bella sourit en entendant les deux mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Edward se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras et chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement avant que la passion ne prenne le relais sur la douceur. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et bataillèrent pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il sentit la jeune fille tressaillir quand il passa ses mains sous son pull pour caresser sa peau, glissant doucement de son dos vers son buste où elles remontèrent lentement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire contre celles de son aimée quand il prit le dessus dans la petite bataille que se livraient leurs langues. Le désir qui couvait en ses reins commença à s'éveiller, il pouvait sentir son membre durcir lentement et le gémissement que laissa échapper Bella ne fit qu'accroître son envie d'elle. D'un coup de rein, il la fit basculer sur le lit, il se retrouva bien calé entre ses jambes accueillantes qui se nouèrent autour de sa taille rapprochant leurs intimités en feu.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-il tout en déposant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de son visage, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Tout en lui répétant sans arrêt son amour, ses baisers glissèrent du visage de sa petite-amie, vers son cou, puis, vers son décolleté pendant que ses mains caressaient le buste de la jeune fille, effleurant son soutien-gorge.

-Puis-je ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Bella essoufflée, les joues rouges.

-Bella, murmura-t-il dans une supplique en amorçant un léger mouvement du bassin.

-Que veux-tu Edward ? Interrogea la jeune fille en mordillant sa lèvre.

-Te prouver mon amour, répondit-il en plongeant ses prunelles dans ses yeux chocolat assombris par le désir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu as décidé de me torturer ? Compris le jeune homme.

-Peut-être…

-Bella, je ne ferais rien… je ne ferais rien si tu ne me donnes pas ton accord.

La jeune fille laissa échapper une plainte lorsqu'il s'éloigna avec difficulté d'elle.

-Edward !

-Oui ? Répondit-il sur le même ton taquin qu'elle un peu plus tôt.

-Tu es sûr ?

Edward se retourna en entendant soudain le sérieux dans la voix de sa compagne. Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Oui, confia-t-il avec un sourire, alors, puis-je, Mademoiselle Swan, vous prouver à quel point je vous aime ?

-Je vous aime aussi, Monsieur Cullen.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'il ne fonde sur elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité. Les mains de la jeune fille caressèrent avec ferveur son torse avant de glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon pour effleurer ses fesses. Edward sentit le feu dans ses reins s'embraser et se répandre dans tout son être. Ses mains qui caressaient sagement le ventre de sa compagne, quittèrent sa peau tendre pour saisir le bas de son pull et le lui ôter. Il venait de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête que la jeune fille défaisait elle-même son soutien-gorge et le jetait hors du lit. Leurs bustes nus entrèrent en contact les faisant frissonner, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient, leurs bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre attisant la ferveur de leur désir.

-Edward, souffla Bella à son oreille, je n'en peux plus.

Le jeune homme sourit tout en déposant un sillon de baiser partant de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, il cajola cette dernière, léchant, aspirant, mordillant ses tétons à tour de rôle, lui arrachant ainsi des cris de plaisir. Bella se tortillait sous lui, s'agrippant désespérément à lui avant que ses doigts ne partent à la recherche de sa braguette. Il s'écarta un peu du corps si délicieux de sa partenaire pour pouvoir ôter son pantalon, Bella fit de même avec son jeans. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'enlever rapidement leurs derniers sous-vêtements, impatients de se retrouver enfin. Bella s'allongea tout en l'attirant à lui, il se retrouva prisonnier entre ses jambes.

-Attends, demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Bella amorça un mouvement du bassin et il sentit son gland s'insinuer doucement dans l'intimité tentatrice de la jeune fille. Il se retira vivement.

-Edward ! Geignit-elle.

-Un préservatif, il me faut un préservatif.

-Je prends la pilule, lui rappela la jeune fille.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je… Je n'ai pas reçu le résultat de mes tests, avoua-t-il soudain honteux.

-Je… Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit, je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Je comprendrais que tu préfères attendre qu'on ait…

-Non ! J'ai des préservatifs dans mon sac, dit la jeune fille en prenant un petit sachet dans ce dernier.

Edward lui sourit, mais il se détourna pour lui dissimuler son soudain malaise. Cependant, il ne dut pas être suffisamment discret car Bella l'entourait déjà de ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai pas été très subtile.

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi… C'est moi qui suis…

-Un mec formidable, adorable, un petit-ami aimant et attentionné.

Le jeune homme sourit, mais cette fois, son sourire était sincère. Comme toujours, elle avait réussi à le rassurer. Il l'embrassa avec douceur souhaitant lui faire partager par ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors qu'il souhaitait la vénérer comme une déesse, sa petite-amie en décida autrement. Il gémit quand il sentit ses doigts glisser la protection sur son membre turgescent qu'elle caressa avec une attention particulière. Bella lui offrit un sourire mutin avant de le pousser, il retomba sur les coussins et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il la vit s'installer sur lui. Elle empoigna son sexe pour le guider vers son intimité et lentement elle s'empala sur lui.

-Bella ! Gémit-il.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique et diablement désirable avec ses yeux mi-clos, ses joues rougies et ses cheveux en désordre. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la soutenir alors qu'elle se soulevait pour retomber sur lui. Edward se redressa pour serrer Bella dans ses bras, ses hanches accompagnant autant qu'elles le pouvaient les mouvements de sa compagne. Leurs gémissements disparaissaient sous leurs baisers. Le plaisir grimpait dans leurs corps, leurs gestes devenaient désordonnés, le désir ayant prit le contrôle de leurs êtres.

-Edward ! Gémit la jeune fille en mordillant tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

Le jeune homme en voulait plus. A nouveau, il échangea de place avec sa compagne après s'être retiré qui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Edward se positionna entre ses jambes et la pénétra à nouveau d'un coup de rein. Il sentit les ongles de sa compagne s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses épaules alors qu'il touchait une zone particulièrement sensible de son intimité. Sa bouche se posa sur sa poitrine, il suça tendrement son mamelon pendant qu'il s'employait à chaque va et vient de toucher son point G. Edward lâcha sa poitrine pour tenter de bâillonner quelque peu Bella qui criait de plaisir.

-Bella… Chérie, haleta-t-il, Crystal dort... Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas la réveiller ?

-Non, reconnut la jeune fille à bout de souffle. »

Edward s'employa à étouffer ses gémissements par de langoureux baisers. Ses coups de rein étaient de plus en plus rapides et forts. Les bras de Bella l'étreignirent avec plus de force quand elle atteignit les sommets du plaisir. Edward ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans l'orgasme quand il sentit ses parois intimes se resserrer autour de son membre. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le côté pour éviter d'écraser la jeune fille de son poids. A regret, il se retira d'elle et se leva pour aller jeter le préservatif. Il revint s'allonger dans le lit et Bella vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers avant de tomber dans une légère somnolence.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils profitaient de leur bulle de bonheur quand un bruit de chute les fit sursauter. Edward se redressa aussitôt en imaginant le pire. Crystal avait-elle essayé de sortir toute seule de son lit ? Etait-elle tombée ? Il s'extirpa des bras de sa douce et enfila rapidement son boxer et son jean tout en courant vers la chambre de la petite, Bella sur ses talons. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit le lit vide. Il échangea un regard affolé avec sa compagne et ressortit de la chambre. Crystal avait-elle réussi à sortir de son lit et à descendre quelques marches d'escaliers avant de chuter ? Il fut soulagé quand il ne vit pas la fillette inconsciente sur une marche ou en bas des escaliers. Ils coururent au rez-de-chaussée et Edward se détendit en voyant sa fille assise sur les genoux de Lynda à qui elle était en train de faire une coiffure pour le moins étrange. Aaron releva la tête à leur entrée et dissimula un sourire derrière son poing.

« -Vous avez fini de faire dodo ? Demanda Crystal en les regardant.

-Oui, dit Edward, je…

-Crystal était réveillée quand nous sommes rentrés, je me suis permis de la prendre pour qu'elle joue. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas prendre une douche et finir de vous habiller ? Proposa Aaron légèrement moqueur.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes rentrés ? Dit Edward en regrettant aussitôt d'avoir poser la question.

-Non, cinq minutes, répondit Aaron.

Edward échangea un regard soulagé avec Bella, mais apparemment Lynda avait décidé d'être moins clémente envers eux.

-Tu as la tête dans les nuages, chéri, ça fait au moins une heure que nous sommes rentrés, corrigea Lynda. Tu ne te souviens que Crystal a été réveillée par des…

-C'est bon, on a compris ! La coupa Edward qui était aussi rouge que sa petite-amie. Je suis désolé, pardon.

-Nous sommes désolés, rectifia Bella en lui prenant la main.

-Pourquoi vous vous excusez ? Demanda Lynda. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal que je sache. Allez, filez et prenez votre temps, Crystal n'a pas fini de me coiffer, n'est-ce pas ma puce ?

-Voui !

Edward sourit, heureux de voir que sa fille avait surmonté sa crainte et s'amusait bien, par contre, il n'aimerait pas être à la place de Lynda quand elle devrait démêler ses longs cheveux ! Bella et lui regagnèrent l'étage. Il l'entraîna dans la douche pour leur faire gagner du temps et ils restèrent sages encore gênés que Lynda et Aaron les aient entendus. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils rejoignirent le salon où Crystal était en train de colorier pendant qu'Aaron tentait de peigner les cheveux de son épouse.

-Désolé, murmura Edward en voyant Lynda esquisser une grimace.

-C'est pas grave, c'est Aaron qui n'a aucun savoir faire !

-Hey ! Je fais de mon mieux ! S'offusqua son mentor.

-Attends, je vais essayer, proposa Bella.

Edward laissa les deux femmes sur le canapé et alla s'agenouiller près de Crystal qui coloriait avec application.

-C'est très joli, mon cœur, la félicita-t-il.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions faire une balade jusqu'au parc voisin, ce n'est pas très loin et Crystal pourra jouer à l'aire de jeux ? Offrit Aaron.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta Edward.

-Moi, ça me va, dit Lynda, c'est pas loin et je pourrais prendre l'air. »

Rapidement, ils enfilèrent des vestes et Aaron s'agenouilla pour lacer les chaussures de son épouse qui se lamentait de ne plus voir ses pieds. Son mentor alla chercher une veste pour elle pendant que Bella finissait d'arranger les cheveux de la future mère, dès qu'elle eut terminée, Lynda demanda à Edward de l'aider à se lever. Ils partirent ensuite vers le parc où ils restèrent un long moment. Bella et lui jouèrent avec Crystal sous l'œil amusé d'Aaron et Lynda. Son mentor vint les rejoindre pour une partie de tape-fesse car Crystal et Edward, qui étaient assis ensemble, avaient coincé Bella en haut. La petite fille éclata de rire quand Aaron appuya sur le siège de Bella pour la faire descendre. L'agent s'installa ensuite derrière Bella, Crystal et lui eurent alors du mal à toucher le sol.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison quand le jour commença à décliner. Edward donna un rapide bain à Crystal pendant qu'Aaron travaillait un peu dans son bureau, Bella était en cuisine et Lynda s'était allongée à la demande de son mari. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à coucher Crystal qui commençait à bailler. Il redescendit au salon où les autres s'étaient installés pour boire un café, il s'assit près de Bella dans le canapé.

« -Beurk, j'en ai marre, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais boire de lait ! Je peux pas avoir un peu de thé ou du café ? Demanda Lynda avec espoir à son mari.

-Non, répondit Aaron d'un ton catégorique.

-J'ai pas demandé un chocolat chaud, lui fit remarquer la future mère avec espoir.

-La caféine et la théine sont mauvaises pour le bébé.

-Le médecin n'a jamais dit ça !

-Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

-Je peux en boire tant que ça reste raisonnable ! Protesta Lynda. Je n'en ai pas bu une goûte depuis 1 mois !

-Si tu veux, je vais te chercher un jus d'orange ou une tisane ?

-Non, c'est bon, bouda Lynda avant de se redresser et de les fixer à tour de rôle. Lequel de vous trois m'a traité de "dame au gros ventre" ?

Edward gigota, mal à l'aise face à son regard acéré, il baissa la tête pour ne pas lui donner d'indice. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bella faire de même quant à Aaron il resta stoïque comme à son habitude.

-Tu as osé me traiter de "dame au gros ventre" ? Gronda Lynda en fusillant son mari du regard.

-Je suis désolé, Crystal est une petite-fille et je voulais qu'elle se rappelle de toi, ton ventre impressionnant est la seule chose dont elle pouvait se souvenir, expliqua Aaron, et non, je n'irais pas te chercher un café ou un thé pour me faire pardonner !

Lynda soupira bruyamment avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle tenta d'attendrir son mari, mais n'y parvint pas. Edward choisit de changer de sujet n'aimant pas voir le couple se disputer même si c'était gentiment.

-Vous avez choisi un prénom ? Questionna Bella.

-Nous en avons deux sous le coude, répondit Lynda.

-Deux ? Vous n'arrivez pas à faire votre choix ? Interrogea Edward.

-Si, nous en avons un féminin et l'autre masculin, répondit Aaron.

-Mais je croyais que c'était un garçon ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Non, j'ai menti, on ne connaît pas le sexe.

-Edward, tu peux venir avec moi ? Demanda soudain Aaron. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se leva tout en prenant le baby phone et le suivit à l'étage dans son nouveau bureau. Aaron lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé qui était moins formel que son bureau, il le rejoignit après avoir pris un dossier qui traînait sur ce dernier. Après s'être assit, il lui tendit le dossier.

-Après avoir vu Crystal sur le pont, j'ai eu un doute. La ressemblance entre elle et toi existait. J'ai donc demandé un test de paternité, en fait, j'en ai demandé deux. Ton ADN a donc été comparé à celui de Crystal ainsi qu'un second prélèvement, cependant, il était trop ancien pour être fiable. J'ai demandé à Chris de faire un second prélèvement sur ton père quand il a été hospitalisé. Comme tu le verras sur les résultats, Crystal et toi avaient de fortes correspondances, c'est normal, tu es son frère, mais comme tu le verras ici, il y a 100% de concordance entre Carlisle et Crystal.

Edward referma le dossier sans jeter un seul coup d'œil aux résultats. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de dissimuler ses sentiments.

-Je sais que tu sais, que tu as compris, souffla doucement Aaron, mais tu as dû mal à l'accepter. Il va te falloir du temps, je le conçois, mais ne doute pas de ta famille, ne doute pas de l'amour qu'ils te portent, ne cesse pas de leur faire confiance.

-Par famille, tu veux dire Carlisle ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton amer.

-Oui, tu lui en veux beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Aaron.

-Je sais… J'ai compris qu'il n'y était pour rien… Je… Je m'oblige à voir Crystal comme… comme ma sœur, avoua péniblement Edward, mais… c'est dur… J'ai mal. Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne pourrais pas l'entendre l'appeler papa, pourtant… pourtant, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour Crystal.

-Oui. On te demande beaucoup, mon grand, mais plus on attend, plus ça sera dur pour Crystal.

-Je sais, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, murmura-t-il sa voix brisée par les larmes.

-Je le sais et c'est tout à ton honneur. Voilà ce que je te propose, on pourrait dire à tes parents de venir demain dans la journée et on parlera avec Crystal. En fonction de la réaction de la petite, elle partira avec eux ou restera ici. Quant à toi, je veux que tu saches que tu as le choix : cette maison est la tienne. Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu le souhaites, que tu acceptes la situation.

-Merci.

-Maintenant, je veux que tu me donnes ton téléphone portable, ordonna doucement Aaron en le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer, quand tu te sentiras prêt, je veux que tu appelles tes parents.

Edward inspira profondément. Le téléphone glissa de ses mains moites et tremblantes. Aaron le rattrapa et le posa sur la petite table basse. Son mentor s'empressa alors de tout faire pour l'apaiser. Le jeune homme tendit plusieurs fois sa main pour attraper le téléphone avant de la retirer. Finalement, il inspira profondément et composa le numéro de la villa.

-Villa Cullen, bonsoir.

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, il ne put émettre qu'une sorte de plainte. C'était lui qui avait décroché et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Edward ? Edward, c'est toi, mon grand ?

Il ferma les yeux. Ses larmes qui s'étaient un peu taries revinrent et il fit la seule chose dont il était capable, il raccrocha.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Aaron, pourquoi ne pas composer le numéro de l'un de tes frères ou sœurs ou celui de ta mère ?

Edward acquiesça et choisit dans son répertoire le numéro de sa mère qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-C'est toi, mon trésor ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Esmé inquiète.

-Maman…

-Je suis là, mon chéri, je suis là. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Et Crystal ?

-Elle dort.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, mon amour ?

-Maman… Tu… Enfin, vous…. Vous pourriez venir demain à Seattle ?

-Oui, bien sûr, ton père et moi, nous viendrons.

-Je… Il… Il faut qu'on dise la vérité à Crystal.

-Oui et nous t'y aiderons.

-C'est Edward ? Tu peux lui demander s'il accepte de me parler ?

Le jeune homme frissonna en entendant la voix de son père, il se mordit violemment la lèvre en percevant sa peine.

-Maman ! Maman, je peux pas…. Je suis désolé, dis-lui, mais je peux pas.

-D'accord, mon chéri, calme-toi, tout va bien.

-Pardon, pardon de vous faire autant de mal. Dis… Dis à… Dis aux autres que je suis désolé, j'espère… j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront.

-Sois-en sûr, mon cœur, ils t'aiment et ils comprennent tes sentiments. Emmett et Jasper ont même admis qu'ils auraient déjà quitté l'état, ton père aussi. Si tu reviens, et j'espère que ce sera bientôt, tout se passera bien. Nous t'aimons tous.

-Je vous aime aussi. Vous viendrez demain ?

-Oui, mon chéri. On sera là en début d'après-midi, d'accord ?

-Bonne nuit, maman.

-Bonne nuit, mon chéri, je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en raccrochant.

-Ca va ? Demanda Aaron.

-Ouais, soupira-t-il.

-Bon, tu veux qu'on reste un peu ici ou tu veux rejoindre nos chères et tendres ?

-J'ai… J'ai envie de voir Crystal.

-Elle dort, Edward, pas la peine de te torturer plus, tu…

-Non ! Il… Il faut que je la vois ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Aaron de le stopper, il sortit du bureau et gagna la chambre de Crystal. Depuis plusieurs heures, il s'obligeait à ne plus penser à en elle en temps que sa fille, mais c'était dur et terriblement douloureux surtout quand elle l'appelait papa. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir à même le sol près du petit lit. Le jeune homme fit glisser un pouf vers lui, il replia son bras sur celui-ci et y posa sa tête. Il pouvait ainsi contempler à loisir Crystal.

Le jour pointait à travers les épais rideaux aux douces teintes, il bougea un peu sous sa couette avant de grimacer en sentant une douleur dans son cou. Edward se figea quelques secondes quand il se rendit compte qu'il était couché à même le sol. Il comprit alors qu'il avait dû s'endormit dans la chambre de Crystal. Quelqu'un avait déposé une couette sur son corps et le pouf avait été remplacé par un oreiller. Il se tourna vers le petit lit et croisa un regard émeraude pétillant de malice. Crystal était apparemment bien éveillée. Il se leva en étirant ses muscles endoloris, puis, il se pencha vers la petite-fille qui lui tendait déjà le bras.

« -Bonjour, mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ?

-Voui !

Edward embrassa tendrement la petite-fille qui lui fit un câlin. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, son pouce fermement ancré dans sa bouche. Un léger gargouillis lui arracha un sourire. Le jeune homme se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, il ne fit pas de bruit, les autres étant toujours endormis. Il installa Crystal sur une chaise et commença à préparer son biberon. Une fois que la petite eut un peu mangé, il la prit sur ses genoux et sortit une photo de sa famille qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille, la même que Carlisle lui avait montré à son réveil en Italie. Il posa le cliché devant eux.

-Tu sais qui sont ces personnes ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui ! Bella ! Tatie Alice, tonton Zasper, énuméra la fillette alors qu'il souriait en entendant le prénom escamoté de son frère, tatie Rose, tonton Emmett, mamie Esmé et papi Carlisle !

-C'est bien, mon cœur. Il… Papi… Carlisle…

-Tu sais plus parler, papa ! Rit doucement Crystal.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, mon cœur, avoua-t-il en l'asseyant sur la table pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, je t'aime, mon petit cœur, je t'aime énormément, tu le sais ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais aussi que papi Aro est très méchant ?

-Oui.

-On avait compris tout les deux qu'il disait beaucoup de mensonges, tu te souviens ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, il a dit un mensonge très méchant et vraiment horrible, il nous a menti à tous les deux, mon cœur. Tu te souviens, il t'a dit que j'étais ton papa, il y a pas très longtemps ? Avant j'étais Edward, juste le Edward avec qui tu t'amusais, mais je n'étais pas ton papa, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui, mais je préfère quand tu es mon papa.

-Moi aussi, mon cœur, moi aussi… Mais… Mais c'était un mensonge qu'il nous a raconté. Je ne suis pas ton papa, mon petit trésor.

-Non, souffla Crystal qui pleurait, non, t'es mon papa.

-Non, mon amour, je suis ton grand-frère. Ton papa c'est le même que le mien, c'est Carlisle. Regarde, mon poussin, dit-il en sortant une photo de la petite, tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Carlisle qu'à moi. Il est ton papa et Jane était ta maman.

-Ze veux pas !

-Je sais, mon cœur, mais c'est comme ça. Carlisle et Esmé sont des parents formidables, ils t'aiment déjà.

-Tu m'aimes plus !

-Oh, si, je t'aime, Crystal, je t'aime énormément, ça ne changera rien, je serais toujours là pour toi. Cependant, tu sais que les mensonges ne sont pas bien, il faut donc rétablir la vérité, c'est ce qu'on doit faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Voui, admit la fillette à contrecœur.

-Crystal, Carlisle et Esmé viendront cet après-midi pour nous voir, mais n'oublie pas que je serais là, un mot de ta part et je te prends dans mes bras pour te faire une pluie de baisers.

Sur ces mots, il prit la fillette sur ses genoux et déposa une myriade de baisers sur son visage et dans son cou, faisant des bruits grotesques qui firent éclater de rire la petite-fille.

-Je devrais les appeler papa et maman ? Demanda Crystal avec crainte.

-Seulement si tu en as envie, je les connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils ne te forceront pas. Quant à Esmé, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom, ta maman c'est Jane et c'est seulement si un jour tu en as envie que tu pourras appeler Esmé maman, d'accord ?

Edward déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la fillette et dissimula en même temps ses larmes, cependant, Crystal ne fut pas dupe. Il fut étonné de la voir poser ses petites mains sur son visage pour l'obliger à relever la tête et elle lui fit plein de bisous, comme il l'avait fait plutôt avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il sourit.

-Je mangerais bien des crêpes, déclara-t-il soudain, pas toi ?

-Voui !

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Edward sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour voir qu'Aaron se tenait sur le seuil. Il lui offrit un sourire crispé. Son mentor embrassa Crystal, puis, il l'enlaça fermement.

-Tu t'en es merveilleusement bien sorti, murmura-t-il à son oreille, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça seul.

-Si, j'étais son père pour elle, dit-il d'une voix chargée de larmes retenues.

-Crystal, mon cœur, on va commencer à préparer les crêpes pendant qu'Edward va réveiller Bella. »

Edward fut reconnaissant à Aaron de lui offrir une issue de secours, il n'était plus capable de retenir son chagrin. Il grimpa à l'étage où il tomba nez-à-nez avec Bella. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, elle avait compris. Sans un mot, elle l'entraîna dans leur chambre et ils se recouchèrent. Sa petite-amie le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à retrouver son calme.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures avaient passé bien trop rapidement à son goût. Une fois qu'ils furent levés, Crystal passa presque tout son temps à ses côtés, soit elle lui tenait la main, soit elle était assise sur ses genoux. Edward répondait à ses appels, mais tentait de mettre une certaine distance entre eux pour rendre la séparation moins difficile pour la fillette. Tout à coup, le moment qu'il redoutait arriva. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et inconsciemment il resserra son étreinte sur Crystal qui était sur ses genoux. Carlisle et Esmé arrivèrent dans le salon accompagné d'Aaron. Un silence assez gênant s'installa après qu'ils se soient salués. Soudain, Crystal gigota pour descendre de sur ses genoux, il la laissa faire. La petite s'approcha de Carlisle et le regarda longuement.

« -C'est toi mon papa ? Demanda Crystal avec sérieux.

-Oui. »

Timidement Crystal s'approcha de Carlisle pour monter sur ses genoux et lui faire un câlin. Edward sentit son cœur se briser, l'air manqua dans ses poitrines et il quitta précipitamment le salon. Il sortit de la maison et s'appuya contre le muret pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quand il sentit une main douce caresser sa joue. Il se redressa et prit Bella dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pour s'enivrer de son parfum et de son amour, c'était le meilleur baume qu'il connaissait et le seul qui pouvait l'aider en cet instant.


	42. Chapter 42

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais il est 18 heures et je viens juste de terminer à écrire et il faut que je relise. Je préfère donc poster plutôt que de prendre encore plus de retard.

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ainsi que vos messages de soutien. Encore MERCI !

Ma semaine a été très chargée et j'avais un week-end très chargé, donc, je suis encore à la bourre… Sorry.

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre d'Apprendre à vivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Emma**

Carlisle était en train de se documenter sur une nouvelle technique opératoire lorsqu'il entendit un son agréable. La fenêtre de son bureau était ouverte lui permettant ainsi d'écouter le rire mélodieux d'Edward, ce son était devenu trop rare à son goût ces derniers temps. Le médecin fit pivoter son fauteuil pour regarder par les immenses baies vitrées, ses enfants étaient sur la pelouse et s'étaient lancés dans une bataille d'eau. Bella et Crystal faisaient équipe pour mouiller Edward quand Emmett surprit sa fille et sa belle-fille pour les asperger. Bella tenta de protéger Crystal, mais sa fine carrure ne l'y aida pas. Heureusement, Alice et Rosalie vinrent à leur secours pendant que Jasper et Edward se jetaient sur Emmett pour l'immobiliser. Ils y parvinrent difficilement, Rosalie et Alice vinrent alors les aider pendant que Bella portait Crystal pour qu'elle vide le chargeur de son pistolet à eau sur le visage d'Emmett. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand ses enfants se mirent à rire. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été évidents et il était heureux de les voir si joyeux.

Edward était rentré avec eux, son fils ne souhaitait pas faire d'avantage de peine à sa famille. Le retour à la villa était difficile et la situation entre eux était toujours tendue, elle s'était même un peu accentuée depuis que Crystal commençait à l'appeler papa et à aller vers lui. Il se souvenait encore du jour où la petite-fille avait chuté dans le salon, s'écorchant légèrement le genou contre la table basse. Crystal s'était mise à pleurer en appelant son père, Edward s'était précipité vers elle avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait vu que lui aussi allait vers Crystal. La fillette avait tendu les bras vers lui et il l'avait pris sur ses genoux pour essuyer ses larmes. Il avait alors relevé la tête et la souffrance qu'il avait lu dans le regard d'Edward lui fit mal. Cela faisait 15 jours et rien n'avait évolué…

« -Tu veux que nous allions nous joindre à la joyeuse mêlée ? Demanda Esmé en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Non, laissons-les s'amuser entre eux.

-Edward va mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui.

-Carlisle, tu me caches quelque chose, remarqua son épouse.

-Je… Edward ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le laisse voir.

-Pourtant, il joue avec les autres, compose, passe du temps avec Bella, il m'aide en cuisine et il s'amuse avec Crystal. C'est vrai qu'il serait bon pour lui qu'il aille à l'école ou à l'université, mais je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas y aller vu tout le battage médiatique qu'il y a encore autour de lui.

-Oui…

-Il te fait toujours la tête ? Comprit son épouse.

-Je ne sais pas, il est un peu froid avec moi. Tu sais que quand il est obligé de s'adresser à moi, il m'appelle par mon prénom.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué, avoua Esmé, avec moi, il est normal. Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

-Oui, mais il m'évite. Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps, mais c'est dur. Et toi, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va.

-Et pour Crystal ?

-Elle est adorable et vraiment très attachante. Nous nous entendons bien toute les deux.

-J'en suis ravi. Je sais que la situation est étrange pour toi et que ça ne doit pas être évident, je tiens à m'en excuser, je…

-Carlisle ! Le coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais trompé.

-Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans vous, Madame Cullen, admit-il en l'étreignant.

-Je sais… Bien, maintenant, au travail ! Déclara son épouse.

-Au travail ?

-Oui, sourit son épouse avant de se pencher par la fenêtre. Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous sécher et rejoindre le salon !

Quelques cris de protestations s'élevèrent, mais les enfants rentrèrent sans traîner les pieds.

-Je suis impressionné par ton autorité, avoua-t-il en se levant pour l'enlacer.

Esmé lui sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il se perdit dans ce baiser oubliant tous ses soucis. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer.

-Vous aussi, Docteur Cullen, vous êtes convoqué au salon !

-A vos ordres, Madame Cullen. »

Ils se sourirent et main dans la main, ils gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée où les enfants les attendaient, emmitouflés dans des serviettes. Carlisle s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui était réservé, Esmé s'assit sur l'accoudoir et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il observa sa petite famille avant de reporter son attention sur son épouse.

* * *

Esmé sourit à son époux et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis, comme lui, elle observa sa grande famille qu'elle aimait tant. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses deux cadets Edward et Crystal, car oui, elle aimait déjà Crystal comme si elle était sa chair et son sang. Esmé ne souhaitait pas remplacer Jane, non, elle serait toujours la mère de Crystal, mais elle espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait être proche de la petite. Pour l'instant, elle était plus inquiète pour Edward surtout depuis que Carlisle lui avait parlé. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son cadet et après une unique sortie à Forks pour aller faire les courses où les habitants les avaient dévisagé et des journalistes avaient accouru, il n'avait plus voulu quitter la villa. Esmé avait ramené son fils à la maison sans avoir rien acheté. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble et depuis ce jour là elle devait bien admettre qu'elle le couvait encore plus.

« -Alors, pourquoi avons-nous été convoqué ? Lui demanda Emmett. Si c'est pour une bêtise, c'est Edward !

-Hey ! Protesta son dernier.

-Ben quoi… Aïe ! Ca fait mal, Rose ! Grogna son aîné en massant sa nuque.

-A ma connaissance, vous n'avez fait aucune bêtise, mais, Emmett, je vais creuser de ce côté puisque tu as été si prompt à dénoncer ton frère, releva Carlisle.

-Mais…

-On verra ça plus tard, intervint Esmé, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que j'ai eu une idée et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Voilà, je me suis rendue compte que nous avions oublié d'organiser une petite fête…

-Une fête ! Quelle fête ? J'aurais sûrement pas oublié ! S'écria Alice.

Esmé sourit en voyant sa fille réfléchir à leurs dates d'anniversaire, de mariage, de rencontre. Soudain, son petit lutin posa son regard sur Crystal.

-C'est… Oh, mon Dieu ! On a oublié ton anniversaire, ma chérie, s'excusa Alice. C'était quand ?

Le petit lutin se tourna vers son mari qui ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put répondre, Carlisle n'en avait aucune idée. Edward répondit alors et elle put voir le regard narquois que son fils lança discrètement à Carlisle. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son époux en signe de réconfort.

-Ce n'était pas ça, mais nous organiserons une belle fête pour ton anniversaire dans un mois, ma chérie.

-Merci, Esmé.

-Je t'en prie, Crystal. Donc, comme je disais, il est coutume de faire une fête pour la naissance d'un enfant. Normalement, on la fait vers le 7ème mois, mais cela n'a pas été possible. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions organiser la fête demain et Aaron est d'accord pour faire la surprise à Lynda.

-C'est pas exclusivement féminin ce genre de fête ? Marmonna Emmett.

-Si, mais comme Lynda et Aaron n'ont plus de famille, je me suis dit que nous pourrions tous y aller. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-C'est une excellente idée, approuva Edward.

-Je suis partante ! Dit Bella.

-C'est pareil pour moi ! Déclara Jasper.

-Mais… Mais il faut acheter des cadeaux pour le bébé ? J'ai rien acheté ! S'angoissa Alice.

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à Port Angeles acheter quelques affaires ? Lui proposa Rosalie pour l'apaiser.

-Emmett ?

-Ben, ouais, mais je sens que ça va être très froufrous et discussions à la guimauve, râla son aîné.

-Tu peux venir avec nous, on passera acheter des gâteaux ainsi que des décorations pour la fête ? Dit Rose qui savait comment le faire craquer.

-Et toi, Crystal, ma puce, tu es d'accord ?

-Voui ! Je veux revoir la dame avec le gros ventre ! Elle est gentille !

-Et bien, nous irons à Seattle demain, conclut Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Crystal, par contre, princesse, il faut que tu appelles Lynda par son prénom et évite de dire la dame au gros ventre.

-Sinon, ça risque de faire mal, souffla Jasper ce qui fit rire le reste de la famille.

-Très bien, donc, les filles vous allez acheter les cadeaux avec Emmett et Jasper. Carlisle, je pense que Crystal a besoin d'un bon bain et toi, Edward, tu viens en cuisine avec moi. J'aurais besoin de toi pour préparer le repas de demain car il est hors de question de donner du travail à Aaron et encore moins à Lynda et puis de toute manière tu es le seul de mes enfants à savoir cuisiner.

-C'est bon, je préfère cuisiner avec toi, plutôt, que d'aller en ville.

Tous se levèrent, Carlisle prit Crystal dans ses bras pour rejoindre l'étage, pendant que les autres allaient se changer.

-Esmé ?

-Oui, Bella.

-Vous savez, je n'aime pas trop faire les magasins, puis-je rester ici et vous aider ?

Esmé observa les alentours avant de lui répondre, elles étaient seules, elle se permit donc d'être franche avec la jeune fille.

-A vrai dire, je souhaite parler avec Edward et si…

-Si je suis là, il trouvera un moyen de filer.

-Oui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller faire les magsins.

-Merci, Bella. Je… Sans vouloir être indiscrète, t'a-t-il parlé ?

-Un peu… Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il se raidit toujours quand Carlisle est là, je sais qu'il essaye de passer outre, de se contrôler, mais c'est difficile pour lui. J'ai l'impression que toute sa haine, toute sa colère est canalisée contre Carlisle.

-Je sais, soupira Esmé, allez, va te changer avant d'attraper froid.

Bella disparut dans les escaliers pendant qu'elle commençait à sortir quelques ingrédients du frigo. Un à un ses enfants vinrent l'embrasser avant de partir, Bella fut la dernière et Alice dut l'arracher des bras d'Edward pour qu'elle les suive.

-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider, maman ? Demanda Edward en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu peux préparer la sauce pour les lasagnes ?

Edward lui sourit et alla chercher des tomates, des oignons et des épices. Lorsqu'il repassa à ses côtés, il lui sourit et se mit au travail. Esmé avait remarqué que depuis son retour, Edward était sans arrêt à la recherche de tendresse de sa part, il essayait de combler le vide qui était en lui de cette manière. Des éclats de rires leur parvinrent de l'étage et elle vit Edward se renfrogner. Esmé délaissa la préparation de sa pâte pour les lasagnes et mit un peu de musique. Puis, elle contourna le plan de travail pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Edward, je sais que tu n'es pas bien, mais je n'apprécie pas ton comportement, mon chéri, ton père ne mérite pas ça et il est très triste.

-Je sais…

-Je vois aussi que tu souffres de ne pas avoir plus de complicité avec lui, il te manque autant que tu lui manques.

-Je peux pas. Je sais que je suis puéril, égoïste, méchant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Dis-moi, Edward, dis-moi ce qui te ronge ?

-J'ai… j'ai essayé de trouver une raison à tout ce que j'ai vécu…

-Il n'y en a malheureusement pas, la folie des hommes ne peut être expliquée.

-Je sais, mais… mais je me dis que si… si Carlisle…

-Si ton père, le reprit-elle.

-Si papa, se corrigea-t-il, n'avait pas côtoyé ces hommes…

-Je sais, mais n'oublie pas que j'étais aussi là à l'époque. Moi aussi, je me suis laissée duper, je pensais sincèrement qu'ils étaient nos amis. Alors, pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas ?

-Je…

-C'est à cause de Crystal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai tant de colère, de rancœur en moi que parfois j'ai l'impression que ça va me détruire, avoua son fils.

-Tu en as parlé avec quelqu'un ?

-Aaron. Il dit que… que je progresse, mais j'ai l'impression de stagner.

-Tu as besoin de temps, ton père me l'a dit. Il t'aime tellement, mon grand.

-Je l'aime aussi, avoua Edward en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pendant qu'elle resserrait son étreinte. »

Elle caressait son dos quand elle croisa le regard de Carlisle qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Edward dut deviner sa présence car il se retourna brutalement. Son fils se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Carlisle tenta de le stopper, mais le regard de leur fils le fit s'écarter. Esmé soupira et vint enlacer son époux, malgré sa fuite, ils venaient d'ouvrir une brèche. Edward avait confirmé qu'il aimait toujours son père et cela les rassurait, s'il avait pu l'exprimer à voix haute, c'était déjà un grand pas.

* * *

Carlisle déposa le sac remplit de nourriture sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Edward qui le suivait l'imita et en silence ils rangèrent chaque plat soit au frigo, soit au four pendant que les autres décoraient le salon. Aaron était allé chercher Lynda qui était remontée s'allonger juste en début d'après-midi.

« -Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda-t-il à Edward qui bataillait pour ouvrir la porte du four tout en portant les lasagnes.

-Je me débrouille, j'ai l'habitude.

-Sois pas stupide, s'exaspéra Carlisle, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

Il ignora le soupir de son fils et ouvrit la porte du four pour lui, Edward enfourna le plat avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Faire la tête ne doit pas t'empêcher de rester poli ! S'énerva le médecin.

-Merci ! Grogna Edward en le fusillant du regard.

Son fils sortit de la cuisine au moment où Aaron entrait, son ami lui fit un sourire rassurant et prit deux bières dans le frigo, il lui en tendit une qu'il accepta.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer, il est en train de faire une crise d'adolescence en retard.

-J'ai déjà eu 4 ados à la maison et ils m'en ont tous fait voir à leur manière, se rappela Carlisle, Jasper était le plus violent, il en voulait à la terre entière et surtout à nous car nous n'étions pas ses vrais parents donc on avait pas notre avis à donner selon lui, ça a duré 6 mois.

-Plutôt court comme période.

-Je pense qu'Alice y a mis son nez et puis Jazz a toujours été d'un naturel calme. Par contre, Emmett…

-J'ose même pas imaginer.

-Je crois que ça a commencé à ses 12 ans et… et j'ignore s'il en est sorti, plaisanta Carlisle, cependant, que ce soit les garçons ou les filles, je savais leur parler, les écouter, gérer plus ou moins la crise, mais avec Edward je suis démuni.

-C'est normal, son histoire est loin d'être banale, cependant, je pense qu'il est plus confus qu'autre chose. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre quand il aura trouvé un but.

-Il en a un, enfin, je veux dire qu'il a Bella, il peut construire quelque chose avec elle.

-Oui, mais il tâtonne sur tout le reste : Lycée ? Conservatoire ? Université ? Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a passé 17 ans à obéir, à ne prendre aucune décision, et cette liberté rajoute à sa confusion, elle le déstabilise. Ecoute, je l'ai au téléphone matin et soir, des fois on parle 2 minutes ou une heure, et il progresse. Il va falloir que tu sois patient.

-Je…

-Vous venez ? Lynda va descendre, les prévint Alice. »

Aaron lui donna une légère tape dans le dos, Carlisle rejoignit le reste de sa famille dans le salon pendant qu'Aaron rejoignait son épouse à l'étage pour l'aider à descendre. La jeune femme fut vraiment surprise de tous les trouver là, ses hormones lui jouaient des tours et ils durent la réconforter à tour de rôle. Finalement, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'embrassades, Lynda se retrouva installée sur le canapé pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Pendant que tous s'extasiaient sur les vêtements, Carlisle sourit en voyant Jasper et Edward tenter de dissuader discrètement Emmett de toucher aux gâteaux. Son aîné poussa un cri de joie quand Esmé leur donna le feu vert pour toucher aux pâtisseries.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie, tout aurait été parfait si Edward ne l'avait pas ignoré. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand il envoya les enfants préparer leurs chambres. Crystal dormirait à nouveau dans la chambre du bébé, Edward et Bella occuperaient leur chambre habituelle, Jasper et Alice s'installeraient dans le canapé du bureau d'Aaron, Emmett et Rosalie prendraient celui du salon et eux dormiraient dans la seconde chambre d'amis. Les enfants rejoignirent le salon dès qu'ils eurent terminés de faire les lits.

« -Papa ? L'appela Alice. On se demandait si vous seriez d'accord pour qu'on aille faire un tour à la salle de jeux, on pourrait prendre Crystal ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient du moment où vous ne rentrez pas trop tard.

-En parlant d'horaire, releva Esmé, je vais avoir pas mal de travail la semaine prochaine et je vais être obligée de me rendre sur un chantier. Tu pourras t'arranger à l'Hôpital pour sortir plus tôt et t'occuper de Crystal ?

-Ca va être difficile, avoua-t-il, on tourne déjà en effectif réduit. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'absenter et la garder.

-Les enfants seront à l'école.

-Edward, tu pourrais aller chercher ta sœur ? Demanda Carlisle en cherchant le regard de son fils.

Le jeune homme soupira et Bella posa une main apaisante sur son genou, il hésitait, il était partagé entre sa volonté de ne pas lui rendre service et celle de s'occuper de Cristal.

-J'irais, finit par accepter Edward.

-Merci.

-C'est pas pour toi que je le fais, marmonna son fils en se levant.

-Bon, sur cette note joyeuse, lança Emmett, si nous allions à la salle de jeux ?

Les enfants se levèrent et dans un joyeux chahut, ils enfilèrent leurs vestes et sortirent de la maison. Aaron et lui en profitèrent pour les suivre et aller voir sa nouvelle voiture.

-Elle est magnifique, avoua Aaron alors que Carlisle ouvrait sa nouvelle Mercedes pour que son ami s'installe derrière le volant, tu l'as pris avec le radar pour le stationnement ?

-Oui, il y'a même des caméras, indiqua le médecin en lui montrant l'écran de contrôle.

-Par là ! Cria Emmett. Va par là !

-Ca suffit ! Venez ! S'énerva Alice.

Carlisle releva la tête pour voir que les garçons s'étaient lancés dans une partie de football américain. Les filles les attendaient près de la voiture, toutes les encourageaient, sauf Alice qu'il soupçonnait de vouloir faire un saut par quelques boutiques, avant d'aller à la salle de jeux. Il quitta des yeux ses enfants pour répondre à une question d'Aaron quand ils se retournèrent en entendant des cris.

-Attention ! Edward ! Prévint Jasper.

Avec horreur, il vit son plus jeune fils sauter pour attraper le ballon ovale. Edward le récupéra et retomba lourdement sur… sur sa voiture. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit assourdissant de la tôle et du verre.

-Edward, ça va ? S'écria Bella en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

-Ouais.

La jeune fille ainsi que Jasper s'approchèrent d'Edward pour l'aider à descendre de sur le capot de la voiture. Carlisle observa le capot légèrement cabossé et le pare-brise fendu. Il soupira avant de s'approcher de son fils.

-Tu vas bien ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Edward ne répondit rien. Le médecin se pencha pour examiner son fils, mais celui-ci s'écarta.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant et laisse-moi vérifier que tu vas bien ! Le gronda-t-il.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, insista Bella.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais il consentit enfin à se laisser examiner. Carlisle observa attentivement ses pupilles, il ignorait si sa tête avait heurté le pare-brise ou le capot et vue la commotion qu'il avait eu il y a peu de temps cette chute l'inquiétait. Cependant, les réactions d'Edward le rassurèrent.

-Elle a bien morflé, remarqua Emmett.

Carlisle releva la tête et constata les dégâts que son plus jeune fils avait faits sur sa voiture toute neuve. Aaron et Jasper s'étaient penchés sur le véhicule pour l'examiner.

-Tu vas devoir changer le capot, annonça Jasper, je ne pense pas qu'un simple raccord de peinture suffise.

-Une résine devrait être suffisante pour le pare-brise, poursuivit Aaron, mais tant qu'à y être tu devrais le changer aussi.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Emmett, j'ai pas fait attention en lançant le ballon.

-C'est pas grave, soupira Carlisle, allez vous amuser.

Ses enfants se dirigèrent vers les voitures d'Emmett et d'Alice, Bella et Jasper tendirent une main à Edward pour l'aider à se relever. Carlisle croisa alors le regard d'Aaron, ce qu'il y lut le poussa à agir.

-Non, pas toi Edward, tu restes avec nous.

-Je vais bien, maugréa son fils.

-Tu es puni.

-Puni ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

-Allez-y ! Ordonna Carlisle aux autres.

Face à son regard intransigeant, le reste du groupe se dépêcha d'obéir de peur d'être eux aussi consignés. Bella se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son fils avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient montés en voiture.

-C'est pas juste, se plaignit Edward en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Edward, tu as très bien vu dans quelle direction partait le ballon, il aurait été plus simple pour toi de le laisser tomber sur la Mercedes. Ce qui me met hors de moi, Edward, ce n'est pas que tu ais intentionnellement abîmé ma voiture, c'est que tu te sois mis en danger pour le faire. Te rappelles-tu que tu as eu une blessure très grave à la tête il y a peu de temps ? Ce choc aurait pu provoquer des dégâts ! Me détestes-tu au point de mettre ta vie en danger ? C'est quoi la prochaine provocation ? Tu vas sauter d'un pont ? Passer sous une voiture ? Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps… Monte immédiatement dans ta chambre ! Tu n'en ressortiras que quand tu auras mis un peu de plomb dans la tête !

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais au dernier moment il se tut. Lentement, il se releva et regagna la maison. Carlisle se retint pour ne pas aller le secouer, il voulait tant que son fils redevienne celui qu'il était juste avant son enlèvement.

-Tout va s'arranger, le rassura Aaron. »

Carlisle acquiesça. Son ami l'entraîna vers la maison où ils rejoignirent leurs épouses qui se demandaient pourquoi Edward était remonté dans sa chambre. Esmé voulut monter pour s'assurer que le jeune homme allait bien, mais ils l'en empêchèrent. Carlisle passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse pour la réconforter.

* * *

Edward savait que ce qu'il avait fait était stupide, il avait conscience que cela aurait pu être dangereux. Il se leva et observa depuis sa fenêtre la Mercedes abîmée, il regretta encore plus son geste. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus la colère qui l'étreignait. Jasper et Emmett, sur les conseils d'Aaron, lui faisaient faire énormément de sport, mais cela ne parvenait pas à le défouler. Le seul moment où il ressentait un peu de quiétude c'était quand il était dans les bras de Bella, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y passer toute sa vie. Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Il en avait assez, assez de tourner en rond. Il avait tenté de retourner au Conservatoire, le Lycée de Forks aurait été son premier choix mais il ne supportait pas les regards posés sur lui, il était resté une heure avec Caroline Rovetta avant de se sentir oppressé par les regards de plus en plus nombreux. Esmé était venue le chercher. Depuis ce jour là, il tournait en rond à la villa et il ne jouait du piano que quand Bella était à ses côtés. Edward se redressa sur ses coudes lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son père. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

« -Tu as réfléchi ?

-…

-Tu as décidé de ne plus me parler ? Soupira Carlisle.

-…

-Ton comportement est puéril, allez, viens, ta mère t'a préparé un chocolat chaud. »

Sans un regard de plus pour lui, Carlisle sortit de la chambre. Il entendit ses pas décroître dans les escaliers. Il se leva et descendit d'un pas lourd au salon. Sa mère s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui sourit et s'installa près d'elle pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Alors qu'Esmé le serrait dans ses bras, son regard croisa celui de son père et la tristesse qu'il y lut lui fit mal. Il devait changer, il fallait, qu'encore une fois, il trouve la force d'avancer…

Depuis son canapé, Lynda observait la famille Cullen en train de se déchirer. La tension qui régnait entre le père et le fils était palpable et elle n'en pouvait plus ! Surtout que ces deux là étaient aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre ! Lynda gigota sur son canapé pour trouver une position plus confortable, elle avait des élancements dans le dos depuis la fin de la matinée. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en observant les deux hommes, Edward avait besoin de trouver la force pour avancer et elle était certaine que Carlisle serait celui qui la lui insufflerait. Aaron avait dû partir au siège du FBI pour travailler sur une urgence, ce serait donc à elle d'agir.

« -Bon, à la place de nous regarder tous les trois comme des chiens de faïence, je propose que vous m'accompagniez au centre commercial, il me faut quelques affaires.

-Je peux y aller pour toi, proposa Esmé en arrivant de la cuisine.

-Tu t'occupes déjà du repas et puis j'ai envie de prendre l'air ! Plaida Lynda. Je ne risquerai rien étant donné que je serai avec ces deux là.

-Je vais aider, maman, annonça Edward.

-Hors de question, tu viens avec nous ! Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Aide-moi à me lever ! »

Le jeune homme maugréa, mais il vint pourtant l'aider. Lynda proposa à Esmé de laisser le repas de côté, ils s'en occuperaient en revenant, et de venir avec eux, mais elle déclina l'invitation. Lynda prit donc son sac à main et suivit les deux hommes à sa voiture. La jeune femme s'installa à l'arrière laissant sciemment le père et le fils seuls à l'avant. Elle tenta de lancer la conversation, mais l'un comme l'autre restait muré dans son silence, ne lui répondant que par monosyllabes quand ils y'étaient obligés.

Arrivés au centre commercial, Lynda les entraîna dans une boutique pour bébé car elle voulait acheter les couches premier âge qu'Aaron avait si souvent oublié, elle se demandait bien pourquoi… Elle se promit que la première couche à changer serait pour son mari ! Tout en dissimulant une grimace, elle se cambra pour tenter de faire disparaître son mal de dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait à des contractions, cependant, c'était impossible, son terme était dans 15 jours et la gynécologue lui avait dit qu'elle accoucherait sûrement après terme ! Lynda chercha du regard les deux Cullen, Carlisle feuilletait des livres de grossesse pendant qu'Edward observait un objet assez intrigant pour lui vue son regard.

« -C'est un tire lait, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward rougit et reposa aussitôt l'objet sur l'étagère, Lynda sourit de sa gêne, apparemment, elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui expliquer à quoi ça servait.

-Prends-le, dit-elle en le lui collant dans les mains, j'en aurais peut-être besoin.

-Mais…

-Allez, courage, rigola Lynda en le poussant vers la caisse.

La future mère paya ses achats, Edward et Carlisle portèrent ses sacs pendant qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers les ascenseurs.

-Lynda, je croyais qu'on faisait juste un aller retour, lui rappela le médecin, il me semble que dans ton état ce n'est pas raisonnable de marcher autant et puis tu me sembles fatiguée.

-Je veux juste acheter deux ou trois choses que mon idiot de mari n'a pas eu le cran d'aller chercher pour moi, vous venez oui ou non ? ! S'énerva-t-elle en maintenant les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, murmura Edward à son père.

Lynda dissimula un sourire, après tout, son mauvais caractère pourrait peut-être être sa meilleure arme ? Carlisle entra à leur suite et ils attendirent patiemment dans un coin de l'ascenseur pendant que des gens montaient ou descendaient de la cabine. Arrivés à leur étage, ils descendirent et elle les entraîna dans une nouvelle boutique. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, visiblement, ils ne souhaitaient pas l'accompagner.

-Vous venez ? S'exaspéra-t-elle.

-On… On va peut-être t'attendre au café là-bas ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Vous êtes mon escorte, vous me suivez !

-Mais… Mais c'est un magasin de lingerie ! Protesta Edward.

-Venez immédiatement ou je vous traîne de force à l'intérieur ! S'écria Lynda attirant sur eux le regard des passants.

Sans un mot de plus, Carlisle et Edward agrippèrent chacun l'un de ses bras pour l'attirer dans le magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lynda se dégagea de leur étreinte pour aller observer des déshabillés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fou là ? Marmonna Edward. Elle peut pas porter ça !

-Théoriquement, si elle le peut, lui répondit Carlisle sur le même ton, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous taisions.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Satisfaite du bref échange qu'elle avait surpris entre eux, elle décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Il faut que j'aille au petit coin, gémit Lynda en se tortillant.

-J'ai vu des toilettes là-bas, lui indiqua Edward.

-Parfait ! Soyez des amours et achetez-moi cinq soutiens-gorge d'allaitement, soyez gentil et prenez-moi des trucs sympas.

-Lynda, il vaudrait mieux que tu choisisses, c'est vraiment perso….

-Carlisle, le coupa-t-elle, faut vraiment que j'y aille et je veux rentrer après !

Lynda sut qu'elle avait gagné quand les vit hésiter, elle en profita et déposa un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues avant de s'enfuir.

-Vous êtes des amours ! Leur cria-t-elle en sortant. Oh et prenez-moi aussi un coussin d'allaitement ! »

Lynda sortit aussi précipitamment que possible du magasin, elle chercha du regard les toilettes dont Edward lui avait parlé. Elle s'enferma dans l'une des cabines et soulagea sa vessie douloureuse, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle devait y aller ! Alors qu'elle allait se relever, la future mère sentit quelque chose d'humide et de visqueux couler entre ses jambes. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normal…

* * *

Carlisle prit pitié de son fils et l'envoya chercher le coussin pour l'allaitement pendant qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas hésitant vers les sous-vêtements féminins. Il soupira. Il avait fait ce genre d'achats pour Esmé, mais pour Lynda s'était différent et il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Carlisle inspira avant d'attraper un soutien-gorge blanc basique. Le médecin hésita sur ses prochains choix, la future mère ne voulait pas quelque chose qui fasse trop _grossesse_. Mais comment avait-elle pu leur demander une telle chose ?

« -Elle aime bien la couleur rouge.

Carlisle sursauta et croisa le regard de son fils, celui-ci tenait fermement le traversin contre lui et observait tout sauf les sous-vêtements. Il suivit son conseil et attrapa le soutien-gorge de couleur carmin.

-Prends-en trois autres au hasard, lui conseilla Edward.

-Elle risque de se mettre en pétard si on ne fait pas le bon choix, murmura Carlisle.

-Et alors ? Elle n'avait qu'à les choisir elle-même, maugréa Edward.

Carlisle devait admettre que son fils avait raison, mais il trouvait que Lynda pouvait être assez effrayante quand elle était en colère. Edward soupira bruyamment à ses côtés, il attrapa d'autres sous-vêtements et partit rapidement vers les caisses. Carlisle lui emboîta le pas et se dépêcha de payer leurs achats. Ils sortirent du magasin et cherchèrent du regard leur amie. Le médecin fut étonné de ne pas la voir venir vers eux, pourtant, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle était partie aux toilettes.

-Elle a décidé de nous faire tourner en bourrique ou quoi ? Marmonna Edward.

-Tu sais les femmes sont toujours longues, elle se refait sûrement une beauté.

-D'après Aaron, elle n'est jamais contente, l'informa son fils, on va en avoir pour des heures !

-Patience, mon fils, patience.

Edward acquiesça de la tête avant de se diriger vers un banc où il s'installa, Carlisle s'assit à ses côtés. Un bruit désagréable et répétitif attira son attention, son fils battait le rythme avec son pied en un geste nerveux.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Oui, papa.

Carlisle se figea. Edward venait de l'appeler papa, cela faisait plusieurs jours, voire des semaines, que son fils ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Une joie immense envahit son être et il pria pour que ce soit les prémices d'une réconciliation.

-Papa ?

-Oui, Edward ?

-Je…

Edward se tut quand il remarqua Lynda qui avançait maladroitement vers eux, elle semblait serrer les dents pour dissimuler sa souffrance.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme. On y va ?

-Tu ne veux pas faire d'autres magasins ? Interrogea Edward d'un ton narquois.

-Non, c'est bon. »

Carlisle regarda Lynda et Edward s'avancer vers l'ascenseur, son fils avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'aider à avancer. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit quand il vit la démarche en canard qu'avait la future mère, démarche qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. Le médecin se dit que Lynda devait simplement être fatiguée. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre et monta avec eux dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux. La cabine métallique se mit en marche avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard. Ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité. Juste avant que les lumières s'éteignent, il put voir la main de Lynda se crisper sur celle d'Edward.

* * *

Edward serra les dents quand la main de Lynda broya la sienne. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur avant de tenter d'ôter les ongles de son amie qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Une fois que la jeune femme l'eut relâché, il chercha le regard réconfortant de son père qui s'était déjà approché de l'interphone. Alors que Carlisle avait appuyé sur la sonnette d'alarme, la lumière revint dans la cabine qu'il trouva soudain étroite. L'interphone grésilla et son père parla. Une voix leur apprit qu'ils allaient devoir patienter, l'ascenseur était coincé entre deux étages.

« -Combien de temps ?

La voix légèrement aigüe de Lynda l'intrigua.

-Quoi ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne réparent cette fichue machine ? Hurla la future mère.

-Vous êtes coincés entre deux étages, répondit la voix par l'interphone, cela va nous prendre un peu de temps.

-On n'a pas le temps ! Cria Lynda d'une voix légèrement hystérique.

Edward sursauta, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme perdre son sang froid et cela l'inquiétait ! Il chercha le regard de son père en quête d'un quelconque soutien, mais ce dernier observait avec attention Lynda.

-Ne me dis pas que…

Son père ne termina pas sa phrase et cela ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard empli de souffrance de Lynda.

-Très bien, je ne te le dirais pas, marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents serrées.

-Ok, tout va bien, tenta de les rassurer Carlisle, le travail est long et… Dis-moi que tes contractions sont récentes ?

-Euh…

-Combien de temps ? S'énerva cette fois son père.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lynda dont les sanglots se percevaient dans la voix, je… Je…

-Tu as des élancements dans le dos depuis combien de temps ? Ton ventre est-il dur ?

-Ce matin et oui. Je… Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux tout à l'heure, confia Lynda d'une voix tremblante.

-Ok, se radoucit aussitôt son père, on va t'aider à t'asseoir.

Edward acquiesça et il aida Lynda à s'asseoir sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Il resta à ses côtés pendant que son père appuyait à nouveau sur l'interphone pour prier les hommes de la maintenance de se dépêcher ! Carlisle revint à leurs côtés.

-Edward, assieds-toi derrière Lynda, je veux que son dos repose sur ton torse, d'accord ?

-Oui, papa.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et une fois installé il prit les mains de Lynda dans les siennes pour la soutenir. Il vit la main de son père se poser sur le pantalon de leur amie, mais celle-ci la repoussa vivement.

-N'y compte pas ! Grogna Lynda.

-Laisse-moi vérifier où tu en es ! Si tu as effectivement perdu les eaux, tu peux bientôt accoucher et…

-Vous nous entendez ? Cria une voix près de la porte de l'ascenseur.

-Oui ! Répondit Carlisle.

-On va essayer d'entrouvrir les portes !

Un grincement résonna dans la cabine métallique et quelques secondes plus tard les portes s'entrouvrirent d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Edward leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme qui était allongé sur le sol, il le voyait à peine, les deux tiers de la cabine étaient bloqués par le mur de la cage d'ascenseur, seul le tiers supérieur était à l'étage qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Patrick. Surtout gardez votre calme, on s'occupe de vous. Vous êtes combien ? Demanda l'homme. Vous allez bien ?

-Nous sommes trois, répondit son père, et il serait urgent que vous nous délivriez, mon amie est sur le point d'accoucher !

L'expression soudain inquiète et paniquée de l'homme ne fit qu'accroître l'angoisse d'Edward. Il comprit rapidement que vue où la cabine était coincée, ils ne pourraient pas les délivrer en ouvrant simplement de force les portes.

-Les techniciens sont en route, mais il va falloir rebooster tout le système dès que le courant sera rétabli, cela prendra un peu de temps.

-Un peu de temps, répéta Edward, combien de temps ?

-Une heure, avoua l'homme à contrecœur.

-Une heure ? S'écria Lynda en serrant les dents. C'est bon ! Je peux tenir !

Edward fut rassuré par les paroles de la jeune femme, cependant, le regard dubitatif de son père fit revenir ses craintes.

-Il faudrait que vous nous fassiez passer une trousse de secours, deux couvertures, des serviettes et des oreillers ! Il nous faut aussi des bouteilles d'eau !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une autre voix masculine.

-Une femme enceinte est coincée et elle est sur le point d'accoucher ! Répondit Patrick.

-Bonjour, dit un homme qui s'allongea lui aussi sur le sol, je suis pompier, je vais vous demander, Madame, de vous tourner vers moi, il faut que je puisse voir où…

-Edward, donne-moi mon sac ! Ordonna Lynda d'une voix furieuse.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Donne-moi mon sac !

Edward attrapa le sac qui était ouvert, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et il comprit pourquoi son amie voulait son sac quand il vit le regard meurtrier qu'elle lançait au pompier.

-Edward ! Le pressa Lynda.

-Non ! Protesta-t-il en balançant le sac à l'autre bout de la cabine.

-Madame, ne paniquez pas, je sais que ce je vous demande est…

-Et quoi ? Non, mais vous croyez vraiment que je vais écarter les cuisses devant vous espèce de pervers ! Edward, file-moi mon flingue !

-Non ! Répéta le jeune homme.

-Je dois savoir à quel stade du travail vous êtes, se justifia le pompier.

-Je…

-Ca suffit, coupa Carlisle d'une voix sèche, je suis médecin et je vais m'occuper d'elle ! Maintenant, donnez-moi ce que je vous ai demandé !

-Tenez, dit Patrick qui revenait avec.

Carlisle s'approcha des portes entrouvertes pour attraper les couvertures, les serviettes, les bouteilles d'eau et les coussins qui furent plus difficiles à faire passer par l'étroite ouverture.

-Je ne pense pas que notre trousse de secours vous soit d'une grande utilité, avoua Patrick.

Son père se leva et lui tendit les clefs de la Mercedes par l'interstice.

-Ma voiture est garée au 3ème sous-sol, rangée H, c'est une Mercedes noire, ma trousse est dans la malle.

-J'y vais !

L'homme disparut et Carlisle revint s'agenouiller près d'eux. Il installa les coussins autour de Lynda pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il déposa ensuite une couverture au niveau de sa taille et recouvrit ses jambes.

-Il faut vraiment que je regarde, annonça le médecin d'une voix sérieuse.

-Ok, finit par accepter Lynda, mais tu dis à l'autre guignol de dégager !

Carlisle se tourna vers le pompier qui se redressa, ils n'aperçurent plus que ses chaussures. Son père lui jeta un regard rassurant avant d'ôter doucement le pantalon, puis le sous-vêtement de la jeune femme.

-Lynda, s'exaspéra Carlisle, on a déjà eu cette conversation et je n'ai aucune envie de la ravoir, alors, écarte les jambes !

Edward sourit quand il entendit son amie marmonner dans sa barbe tout en fusillant son père du regard, néanmoins, elle obéit. Son père se pencha alors entre les cuisses de son amie et Lynda serra un peu plus fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu as des contractions depuis ce matin ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre que ça n'a pas commencé cette nuit ? Insista Carlisle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Edward.

-Ton col est bien dilaté, le travail est bien avancé, murmura son père, le fait d'avoir marché et d'être restée debout a sûrement tout accéléré.

-Je viens juste de perdre les eaux, lui rappela Lynda.

-La perte des eaux n'est pas liée au début du travail, expliqua son père, il nous arrive de percer la poche des eaux lorsque le travail est trop avancé. Ta poche s'est percée quand ton col a été dilaté aux alentours de 8.

-Aux alentours de 8 ? Hurla la future mère.

Edward ne comprenait rien à la discussion qui se déroulait devant lui, cependant, l'angoisse des deux adultes était plus que palpable et il commençait à imaginer le pire ! Le bébé allait-il arriver ?

-Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! S'énerva la jeune femme. J'ai vu la gynéco avant-hier et elle m'a dit que j'accoucherai après le terme !

-Ce genre de chose n'est pas prévisible ! Assura son père.

-Non ! J'ai toujours tout décidé et là je décide qu'il ne sortira pas tant que je ne serais pas à l'Hôpital dans une salle d'accouchement et avec une péridurale qui me soulagera de… de…

Edward vit le visage de son amie se contracter sous le coup de la douleur, elle serra les dents et son père eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'elle ne referme ses jambes dans un geste brusque.

-Il sortira pas ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Je pense pas que tu ais ton mot à dire, murmura Edward.

-La ferme ! Tout ça… Tout ça s'est votre faute !

-Pardon ? Demanda son père.

-Notre faute ? C'est toi qui a des contractions depuis ce matin et qui nous as entraîné ici ! Les défendit Edward.

-Je suis désolée, cria Lynda, mais ferme-la !

Le jeune homme allait répliquer, mais le regard de son père l'en dissuada.

-Tout va bien se passer, Edward, dit Carlisle en le regardant dans les yeux, tout va s'arranger, d'accord ?

-Oui, papa. Je… Papa ?

-Oui, Edward.

-Je suis désolé, papa, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ou abîmer ta voiture, papa, pardon.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon grand, je suis tellement heureux que…

-Stop ! Hurla Lynda. Je suis super contente pour vous, mais vous voudriez pas vous concentrer sur MON problème !

-Pardon, chuchotèrent-ils en même temps.

Edward prit une serviette sur le tas que l'un des techniciens leur avait donné et l'humidifia pour la passer sur le visage rougi de son amie. Il vit son père se redresser pour attraper sa mallette que Patrick venait d'amener. Il revint s'agenouiller et sortit son stéthoscope qu'il posa sur le ventre de Lynda, sûrement pour écouter le rythme cardiaque du bébé.

-A la dernière écho, la gynéco t'a dit si le bébé était bien positionné ?

-Oui, répondit Lynda en serrant les dents à cause d'une nouvelle contraction.

-Bien, espérons que ce petit garnement n'a pas bougé, murmura Carlisle plus pour lui-même que pour eux.

Edward soutint son amie du mieux qu'il le pouvait, épongeant son front et prononçant des paroles rassurantes qui ne semblaient pourtant pas apaiser la jeune femme. Il imita la jeune femme et serra les dents quand elle crispa ses doigts sur les siens à cause d'une contraction.

-Elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées, dit-il à son père.

-Je sais.

-Je veux une péridurale ! Grogna Lynda.

-Je suis désolé, ma belle, mais je n'ai pas ça dans ma trousse et en plus c'est trop tard !

-Non !

-Ecoute, ordonna son père dont les mains gantées étaient reparties sous la couverture, je veux que tu évites de pousser pour le moment, il faut que je t'examine.

-Tu crois que je peux contrôler quelque chose ? S'agaça Lynda.

-Essaie !

Lynda ferma les yeux, ses mains se crispèrent sur les siennes, et elle inspira et expira profondément.

-C'est bien, l'encouragea Carlisle.

Edward se demanda quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme s'il demandait à reprendre ses mains car là, il avait l'impression que ses doigts allaient être broyés sous la poigne de la future mère !

-Le bébé est déjà engagé, annonça son père ce qui le fit frémir.

-Non !

-Si, mais tout va bien se passer, je suis là, la rassura Carlisle.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas avoir mon bébé ici !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire, laissa échapper Edward qui fut fusillé du regard par la jeune femme. Ok, je me tais !

-Lynda, je suis médecin, tu es en pleine forme et ton bébé a un bon rythme cardiaque. Tout se déroule bien, donc, je veux que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ?

-Je veux pas, murmura Lynda.

-Je sais, mais tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là ! Dit Edward en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Je veux Aaron ! Pleurnicha Lynda.

-Je l'appelle.

Edward lui sourit avant d'attraper son téléphone portable et de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun réseau.

-J'ai pas de réseau, annonça le jeune homme alors que Lynda avait une nouvelle contraction.

-Patrick ! Appela Carlisle.

-Oui, docteur ?

-Il faudrait que vous joigniez l'agent Aaron Gibson au FBI, dites-lui de venir immédiatement ici !

-Le… Le FBI ? Bafouilla l'homme de la maintenance.

-Oui, dites-lui qu'il va être papa et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher !

L'homme se redressa aussitôt tout en composant le numéro de téléphone qu'Edward lui dictait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Patrick s'agenouillait pour les informer que l'agent était en route.

-Bien, maintenant que tu sais qu'il va arriver, je veux que tu te concentres sur ce que je te dise, ordonna son père, quand je te dirais de pousser, tu le feras et entre les contractions je veux que tu essaies de récupérer et de te reposer.

Son amie ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête car une nouvelle contraction l'empêcha d'articuler le moindre mot.

-Edward, je veux que tu aides Lynda à rester dans cette position, elle va devoir s'appuyer sur toi et tu devras la soutenir quand elle poussera, d'accord ?

-D'accord, mais je ne sens plus mes doigts, osa-t-il admettre.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Lynda. Je ne serre pas tant que ça !

-Edward, mets des oreillers au niveau de tes genoux, Lynda, tu serreras les oreillers.

Lynda et lui opinèrent du chef, heureux de la solution que leur offrait Carlisle. Une nouvelle contraction attira leur attention à tous. Quand elle fut passée, Lynda se mit à maugréer contre sa gynécologue qui lui avait assuré qu'elle accoucherait après terme ! Edward comprenait que la jeune femme n'ait pas prêté attention à ses contractions, elle en avait eu régulièrement après leur fuite dans la forêt et elle s'était fiée aux paroles de sa gynéco, mais comme l'avait dit son père, on ne pouvait pas vraiment prévoir une naissance. Alors que la jeune femme ressentait une nouvelle contraction, il entendit des pas précipités venir vers eux et une voix familière qui ordonnait que l'on s'écarte.

-Lynda ! Lynda ! Hurla Aaron. Tu vas bien ?

-Si je vais bien ? Cria Lynda quand elle vit le visage de son mari apparaître dans l'interstice. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Quoi… Mais… Mais, bafouilla Aaron complètement déstabilisé par la colère de son épouse.

-Mais… Mais… Mais ! Arrête un peu de bafouiller, sombre crétin et… Aïe !

-Lynda, concentre-toi sur ta respiration, lui conseilla Carlisle.

-Oh, toi, la ferme !

Son père passa outre et commença à lui montrer les mouvements respiratoires pour que la jeune femme l'imite, ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce que la douleur se calme un peu.

-C'est bien, mon cœur, tu t'en sors très bien ! L'encouragea Aaron. Je t'aime, mon amour, tu es merveilleuse.

-Mais… Putain ! Tu vas arrêter tes niaiseries et être un homme !

De légers rires retentirent et Edward comprit que son mentor n'était pas venu seul car il reconnut les rires de David, Chase et Ryan. Aaron se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à ses subordonnés dont l'hilarité ne cessa pas pour autant.

-Oh, vous trois, fermez-la aussi ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! Les incendia Lynda. Putain pour des gars du FBI, vous êtes de vrais chiffes-molles !

-Chérie, tenta Aaron, chérie, dis-moi ce que je peux faire ?

-Tu… Tu…

Edward serra les dents quand les ongles de Lynda s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair malgré son pantalon !

-Le bébé arrive ! Annonça Carlisle.

-Non, c'est vrai ? Railla Lynda en lui lançant un regard noir.

Edward échangea un regard effrayé avec son père et sur l'instant il était content d'avoir mis le sac à main de son amie hors de sa portée et de son arme de service qui était à l'intérieur.

-Lynda ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Carla et offrit un sourire à son amie, Edward se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle, elle avait droit à un sourire et eux aux insultes !

-Courage, ma belle, lui dit Carla en laissant tomber un petit sac dans la cabine, j'ai acheté une tenue pour le bébé.

-Merci, murmura Lynda la voix chargée d'émotion.

Carla lui sourit avant de laisser sa place à Aaron, aussitôt, il vit les yeux de son amie s'obscurcir.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici les bras croisés ? Gronda Lynda.

-Mais, je…

-Ouvre ces putains de portes et sors-moi d'ici ? Hurla la jeune femme. Je veux accoucher à l'Hôpital !

-Chérie, mon cœur, je pense que c'est trop tard et… Ok, se reprit Aaron quand il vit son regard, je m'en charge avec les gars.

Lynda ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une contraction plus forte et plus longue que les autres l'en empêcha. La jeune femme prit appui sur lui et il la soutint du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Pousse ! Pousse encore ! Ordonna Carlisle alors que, comme lui, il la voyait lâcher prise à cause de la fatigue. Pousse !

La jeune femme maugréa quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas, mais elle obéit pourtant à son père. Edward épongea son front couvert de sueur et déformé par la douleur tout en se disant qu'il était content d'être un homme ! Quand son père le lui demanda, Lynda cessa de pousser et se laissa lourdement retomber contre son torse, il lui fit un sourire encourageant avant que des cris aigus n'attirent leur attention. Edward reconnut sans mal la voix survoltée de son lutin de sœur ainsi que celle du reste de la famille.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, maugréa Lynda en voyant leurs visages apparaître, vous voulez pas non plus filmer mon accouchement pour le mettre sur le Net ? Hurla Lynda.

-Hey, c'est cool de le proposer ! Lança Emmett en sortant son téléphone portable.

Edward passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lynda pour l'empêcher de tenter d'attraper son sac à main. Carlisle demanda à la jeune femme de ne pas bouger car le bébé était engagé.

-Emmett ! Cria Aaron. Range immédiatement ce téléphone ! Et sortez tous, sortez tous de là !

-Enfin ! S'écria Lynda. C'est idiot se rend utile !

-Lynda, j'aurais besoin que tu te concentres sur moi, lui demanda Carlisle, je sens sa tête !

-Sors tes doigts de mon vagin ! Grogna la future mère.

-Tu seras bien contente qu'ils soient là pour t'aider à sortir le bébé ! Répliqua Carlisle sur le même ton. Maintenant, ferme-la et pousse ! »

Lynda et son père se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne se redresse brutalement, Edward accompagna son geste. Il entendait plus qu'il ne voyait son père encourager la future maman à pousser longuement. Le jeune homme paniqua. Lynda n'y arriverait, elle était à bout de force et ses larmes l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Edward vit les mains de son amie se crisper sur les coussins, mais il ne lui apportait pas autant d'aide que si c'était ses mains. Faisant fi de la douleur, il prit les mains de Lynda dans les siennes. La jeune femme lui adressa un bref merci. Edward banda ses muscles quand il sentit son amie s'appuyer sur lui et pousser toujours plus. Lynda respirait bruyamment. Aaron était de nouveau pencher par l'ouverture, il pouvait voir son regard inquiet et impuissant, pourtant, il encouragea son épouse. La jeune femme se laissa retomber contre lui à bout de souffle.

« -Je sais que tu es épuisée et que tu as mal, dit son père, mais il va falloir que tu pousses encore plus fort.

-J'y arriverais pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, ma belle, je veux que tu y mettes toutes tes forces pour que la tête et les épaules sortent, je pourrais alors t'aider, mais il va falloir que tu y ailles de toutes tes forces lors de la prochaine contraction.

-Tu peux y arriver, ma chérie, l'incita Aaron, tu peux le faire ! Tu es une femme forte et extraordinaire !

Lynda ne répondit rien, mais Edward fut soulagé de voir une volonté sans faille dans les yeux de son amie. La contraction arriva et Edward sentit ses doigts être broyés, il serra les dents et soutint la jeune femme autant qu'il le put.

-Je vois la tête !

Edward pouvait entendre la voix encourageante de son père. Lynda eut un léger sourire avant de continuer à pousser. Les traits de son amie furent déformés par la douleur et il comprit que les épaules étaient en train de passer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son amie devait ressentir. Soudain, Lynda s'affala contre lui et il vit son père effectuer des gestes précis sous la couverture. Edward aperçut un petit être rose et visqueux.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea Aaron d'une voix inquiète.

Son père ne répondit pas. Il le vit déposer délicatement le bébé sur le tas de serviettes qu'il avait préparé. Ses gestes étaient précis et sûrs, il frictionna le torse du nouveau-né avec deux doigts.

-Carlisle ? Murmura Lynda en larmes.

Le médecin l'ignora et poursuivit ses soins. Tout à coup, des pleurs retentirent dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Edward inspira profondément, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration ! Carlisle coupa le cordon ombilical avant de retourner s'occuper du bébé qu'il nettoya avec les moyens du bord. Il enfila rapidement des gants propres et mit son doigt dans la bouche du petit pour ôter des mucosités, il dégagea ensuite son nez aussi bien qu'il le put. Edward était impressionné par le sang froid de son père, il écouta le cœur du bébé avec le stéthoscope et contrôla sa respiration. Il l'enveloppa ensuite dans une serviette et déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras de Lynda.

-Félicitations, maman, la congratula Carlisle avant de lever les yeux vers Aaron, félicitations, papa, vous voilà parents d'une magnifique petite fille.

-Bonjour, petite demoiselle, chuchota Lynda en regardant sa fille avec amour.

Tous les trois sursautèrent en sentant la cabine bouger légèrement, Aaron disparut de leurs yeux lorsque les portes se refermèrent et la cabine descendit de quelques mètres. Les portes se rouvrirent sur des pompiers avec un brancard et tout le nécessaire médical. Ils entendirent des pas de course dans les escaliers et quelques minutes plus tard Edward vit apparaître Aaron et les agents du FBI. Son mentor s'approcha d'eux, son regard ne quittait pas le bébé blottit dans les bras de son épouse. D'un geste tremblant, il s'agenouilla et caressa doucement la joue de sa fille.

-Bonjour, mon amour, bonjour, répéta son mentor en observant l'enfant.

-Je suis navré d'interrompre ce moment, mais il faut conduire la maman à l'Hôpital pour évacuer le placenta et toutes deux vont aussi devoir subir des examens, les informa Carlisle.

Les ambulanciers s'approchèrent et sur les conseils de son père, ils installèrent Lynda sur le brancard pendant qu'Aaron tenait sa fille dans ses bras, les agents l'entourèrent pour regarder l'enfant et les féliciter. Dès qu'elle fut allongée et perfusée, Aaron rendit la petite à sa mère.

-Alors, quel est le prénom de cette demoiselle ? Demanda Carlisle qui remplissait un dossier médical que l'un des secouristes lui avait donné.

-Emma, répondirent les parents en même temps.

Un léger silence s'abattit autour d'eux, tous pensaient à leur collègue qui était morte de ses blessures en protégeant la future mère. Aaron couva du regard sa famille avant d'étreindre son père et de venir vers lui. Edward accepta son aide pour se relever car tous ses muscles étaient douloureux.

-Merci, Edward.

-J'ai rien fait, avoua-t-il.

-Allez, intervint Carlisle, il est temps d'aller à l'Hôpital. Aaron, les ambulanciers t'attendent.

Son mentor les remercia une nouvelle fois avant de suivre les secouristes. Son père s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Aaron a raison, tu as gardé ton sang-froid et tu as bien soutenu Lynda.

-Je… Je suis désolé, papa, s'excusa-t-il en éclatant soudain en larmes.

-Ce n'est rien, mon grand, ce n'est rien.

-Si… Je… Je…

-Chut, souffla Carlisle en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Son père le berça pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la famille au complet ne les rejoigne. Bella se jeta dans ses bras et il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était heureuse que tout se soit arrangé entre Carlisle et lui. Tous ensembles, ils rejoignirent l'Hôpital. Alice avait prévenu Esmé et sa mère était en route pour les rejoindre avec la valise du bébé ainsi que celle de Lynda qu'elle avait pris dans la chambre de leurs hôtes. Edward sourit. Il allait avancer et construire sa vie, il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces et l'espoir.


	43. Chapter 43

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews et tous vos encouragements ! MERCI !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Tounimiss :**Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! A bientôt !

**Charlene :** Ca va, merci, j'espère que toi aussi ! Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci !

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'avec mon travail et ma real life c'est pas évident, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Tu penses qu'Edward va faire médecine ? La réponse très bientôt. Encore merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**() :** Merci beaucoup ! Une naissance fait toujours réfléchir et puis l'accouchement hors norme de Lynda y aide aussi. Merci encore pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Anne :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt et bonne semaine !

**Lydie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca y'est Emma est arrivée ! Encore merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *

Voici un petit chapitre pour vous donner un avant-goût du dernier et pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Le spectre du mal**

Aaron déposa sa tasse de café dans le lave-vaisselle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine et constata qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son travail. Cependant, avant de partir, il gagna l'étage. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Lynda dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha de son épouse et déposa un baiser sur son front, l'homme remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place avant de laisser sa main glisser vers sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère. Aaron l'embrassa à son tour. Il les contempla une dernière fois avant de quitter le cocon que représentait sa demeure. Emma avait maintenant 15 jours et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la paternité puisse le combler autant. Il était heureux, heureux avec ses deux petites femmes.

Aaron monta dans sa voiture et aussitôt le père de famille disparut pour laisser place à l'agent du FBI, au profileur… Le procès de la secte avait débuté et il était éprouvant pour tous, d'autant plus pour les victimes. Un pli soucieux se dessina sur son visage quand il pensa à Edward. Son protégé tenait tant bien que mal le coup, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir lui éviter de témoigner. La veille, il avait assisté à l'interrogatoire d'Aro. L'homme lui avait paru plus fou que jamais, déblatérant ses divagations pour justifier ses actes impardonnables. Il croyait toujours dur comme fer à ses propos, il avait même hurlé devant la salle comble que la voix de l'Elu résonneraient encore pendant des jours, des mois, des années…

Aaron s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il était préoccupé et tentait de le dissimuler à Lynda, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien. Deux jours plus tôt, Carla l'avait informé que de l'argent avait subitement disparu des comptes d'Orion, des millions de dollars s'étaient brutalement envolés alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à les saisir après avoir bataillé avec les banques étrangères. Carla était une experte en informatique et elle avait été incapable de retrouver ces millions, personne n'en avait été capable. Quelqu'un appartenant à la secte, quelqu'un de bien placé avait récupéré ces fonds, quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait pas derrière les barreaux, hors, ils avaient arrêté tous les membres influents, il en était certain !

L'agent du FBI entra dans le parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble du FBI. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il descendit de son Tahoe et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de l'étage où se trouvait son bureau. Toujours aussi taciturne, il salua ses collègues et s'enferma. Son bureau disparaissait sous les nombreux dossiers concernant la secte, il s'assit et soupira ! Entre les nuits agitées d'Emma et son travail, il se sentait vraiment las.

« -Un café ?

Aaron releva la tête et vit son ami de toujours, David, dans l'encadrement de sa porte avec deux gobelets de café.

-Merci, dit-il.

-Alors, Emma vous en fait toujours voir de toutes les couleurs ?

-Oui, avoua Aaron avec un sourire, elle a un sacré caractère.

-Elle a de qui tenir, se fit plaisir de lui faire remarquer David.

-Oui, reconnut-il. Des nouvelles pour l'argent ?

-Non, admit son ami, peut-être devrions-nous interroger une nouvelle fois Edward ?

-Nous l'avons déjà interrogé et je ne veux pas le perturber plus que nécessaire.

-Le perturber ? Edward m'a semblé aller bien avant-hier.

-C'est une façade.

-Il est fort, Aaron, tu… Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionna David en se redressant dans son fauteuil pour le fixer avec intensité. Aaron ? Qu'as-tu ?

-Non, rien… Je suis fatigué…

-Aaron ! Je connais ce regard ! Parle-moi.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Une intuition…

-Tes intuitions t'ont rarement trompé, souffla doucement David.

Aaron se leva et arpenta nerveusement son bureau sous le regard patient de son mentor. Comment avouer qu'il avait été interpellé par certains regards qu'il avait surpris ? Comment un adolescent blessé, humilié, pouvait avoir un tel regard ? Et ce sourire ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, un sourire railleur, moqueur… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Aaron ? L'appela David.

-Non, rien, je me fais des idées et…

-Aaron ! David !

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers Chase qui venait d'entrer en courant dans son bureau, son visage inquiet les alerta.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Aaron.

-Je… Je viens d'avoir la Police de Forks au téléphone… C'est… C'est…

-Quoi ? S'impatienta le chef des profileurs.

-Ils sont morts… Ils sont tous morts !

-Quoi ? S'écria David. »

Aaron ne les écoutait plus. Ses pensées défilaient dans son esprit, son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser. Il s'était attaché à lui, il l'avait aimé comme un frère, comme un fils, ils avaient tant en commun. Cependant, il avait été bien plus blessé que lui, il avait subi des années de conditionnement, de sévices… Le jeune homme avait vu la faille en lui, il avait vu sa faiblesse et l'avait exploité, il s'était servit de leur passé commun pour l'attendrir, l'affaiblir. Il avait réussit à lui faire oublier qu'il était différent des autres adolescents de part son passé, mais aussi de part son intelligence hors du commun, cela devait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui de détourner ces millions et de les faire disparaître…

« -Aaron !

Le cri de David le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Ses deux agents attendaient sa réaction, ils attendaient qu'il ordonne leur départ pour Forks, mais il ne fit rien. Aaron contourna lentement son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Boss ! Il faut y aller ! S'énerva Chase. Des membres de la secte ont dû…

-Non ! Le coupa-t-il avant d'allumer son ordinateur.

-Aaron, commença David avant de se taire. Oh, mon Dieu…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ami se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait son visage se décomposer, il comprit que David avait eu le même raisonnement que lui.

-Que… Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ? S'énerva Chase. »

Aaron ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il venait d'ouvrir sa boite mail et l'un des courriers électronique attira son attention. Il cliqua dessus. Aaron ferma les yeux, refusant de le lire, refusant d'avoir la confirmation de ses peurs les plus secrètes.

_Cher Aaron, _

_Je te remercie pour ton aide et pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas pouvoir te délivrer, ta famille et toi, comme j'ai pu le faire avec les miens. Maintenant, ils sont en paix et moi aussi, ils ne me chercheront plus, je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir ma Destinée. _

_Comme tu l'auras compris, il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol et de me libérer de la coupe de mes pères ainsi que de celle de tous ceux qui ont voulu me cantonner à l'image d'un jeune homme banal. _

_Car voilà ton erreur, je ne suis pas banal, je ne l'ai jamais été… Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer._

_Encore une fois, je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir rendu ma liberté en emprisonnant mes pères. _

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher, nous avons disparu, avec tous ces millions quoi de plus facile ? _

_Sincèrement. _

_Anthony. _

Aaron ferma les yeux. Des larmes de rage glissèrent le long de ses joues, la trahison faisait mal, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur et la douleur ne fit que s'amplifier quant il devina que c'était pour cela qu'Edward lui avait envoyé ces quelques mots d'adieu. Edward était mort, Anthony avait été le plus fort.


	44. Chapter 44

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci !

Comme vous avez été super, voilà la suite !

Ca y'est la fin est là… Ca me fait super bizarre…

Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Tourner la page**

_Cher Aaron, _

_Je te remercie pour ton aide et pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas pouvoir te délivrer, ta famille et toi, comme j'ai pu le faire avec les miens. Maintenant, ils sont en paix et moi aussi, ils ne me chercheront plus, je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir ma Destinée. _

_Comme tu l'auras compris, il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol et de me libérer de la coupe de mes pères ainsi que de celle de tous ceux qui ont voulu me cantonner à l'image d'un jeune homme banal. _

_Car voilà ton erreur, je ne suis pas banal, je ne l'ai jamais été… Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer._

_Encore une fois, je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir rendu ma liberté en emprisonnant mes pères. _

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher, nous avons disparu, avec tous ces millions quoi de plus facile ? _

_Sincèrement. _

_Anthony. _

Aaron ferma les yeux. Des larmes de rage glissèrent le long de ses joues, la trahison faisait mal, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur et la douleur ne fit que s'amplifier quant il devina que c'était pour cela qu'Edward lui avait envoyé ces quelques mots d'adieu. Edward était mort, Anthony avait été le plus fort.

* * *

Aaron s'éveilla brutalement en sentant une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il se redressa vivement, bousculant par la même occasion la personne qui avait eu le malheur de le réveiller. Son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il croisait le regard émeraude qui l'observait avec surprise. Edward recula d'un pas, sûrement pour éviter de prendre un nouveau coup. Il put lire de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles émeraude et il se rendit compte qu'il devait le fixer durement à cause des réminiscences de son cauchemar. Aaron prit sur lui et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de désigner le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. Pendant que son protégé prenait place, Aaron se leva pour aller se servir une tasse de café, il devait avoir les idées claires, il en prépara aussi une pour Edward qu'il lui tendit.

« -Merci, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer en te réveillant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura l'agent du FBI.

Aaron se perdit quelques secondes dans le regard d'Edward, l'innocence du jeune homme y transparaissait, pourtant, son cauchemar ne cessait de le hanter. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et vu son intelligence, le jeune homme pourrait très bien se révéler être son pire cauchemar ! Et puis, il n'oubliait pas que de l'argent avait effectivement disparu de sur les comptes qu'avaient ouvert son géniteur et Caïus, comme dans ses tourments, Carla n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver sa trace.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Edward en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Emma a du caractère, Lynda fait son possible pour que je puisse dormir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever la nuit quand elle pleure.

-Elle doit avoir changé en 15 jours.

-Oui, mais tu auras l'occasion de la voir tout à l'heure. Tes parents viennent après leur travail ?

-Oui, maman est impatiente de pouvoir pouponner !

-Et Bella ?

-Elle viendra demain dès qu'elle le pourra, mais elle est en train de passer ses examens. Mes frères et sœurs viendront avec elle.

-En parlant d'examen, es-tu prêt pour demain ? S'enquit Aaron en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Edward gigota dans son fauteuil, ses mains jouèrent nerveusement avec le badge visiteur qui était épinglé sur sa chemise. Aaron se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir près de lui.

-Tout va bien se passer, je suis là, je serais là, nous serons tous à tes côtés. L'avocat de tes parents ainsi que le procureur te soutiendront aussi, n'oublies pas que tu es une victime et non leur complice, n'écoutes pas ce que dira l'avocat de la défense, ni les autres adeptes.

-Certains m'en veulent, je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me haïssent autant, avoua Edward perdu.

Aaron serra ses mains dans les siennes, il se rappelait parfaitement l'appel furieux que Carlisle lui avait passé quand il avait découvert la lettre de menace qu'avait reçu Edward. Heureusement pour eux, Bella avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait réussi à faire parler Edward qui dissimulait plusieurs courriers. En effet, cette lettre appartenait à une longue série, mais cela son protégé l'ignorait, Carlisle et lui avaient fait en sorte d'intercepter les suivantes avant que le jeune homme ne les ait entre les mains. Son équipe avait arrêté trois adeptes, mais ils n'étaient pas en mesure de les stopper tous. Aaron soupira en apercevant par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'open-space le procureur et les principaux avocats des victimes. Monsieur Pierson, procureur, frappa à la porte de son bureau, ses assistants collés à ses basques.

-Allons-y, ordonna-t-il sans plus de forme.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, siffla Aaron.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas émettre la moindre remarque, Agent Gibson ! Déclara Monsieur Pierson qui n'était pas impressionné. C'est de votre faute si nous n'avons pas pu préparer ce gamin plus tôt ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est l'un des témoins principaux ?

-Edward, finis tranquillement ton café, d'accord ? Dit doucement l'agent du FBI. Je reviens te chercher.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de sortir de son bureau en entraînant dans son sillage le procureur mécontent.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, gronda Aaron en le fusillant du regard, ce n'est pas un gamin, il s'appelle Edward, ce n'est pas simplement votre témoin principal, c'est un jeune homme qui a énormément souffert et revivre tout ça est une épreuve pour lui ! Alors, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il s'effondre demain, je vous conseille de…

-Ne me menacez, Agent Gibson ! Gronda le procureur. Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-Mesurez vos propos ! S'enflamma à son tour Aaron. Je sais très bien que vous voulez profiter du retentissement médiatique de cette affaire pour faciliter votre ascension et accéder à ce poste de juge que vous convoitez tant, mais je vous préviens, vous n'utiliserez pas Edward, je vous en empêcherai !

-Je…

-Je crois, Messieurs, que vous devriez vous calmer, intervint David en lançant un regard peu amène au procureur, vous n'êtes pas seuls !

Aaron suivit son regard. Edward était figé dans son fauteuil et observait avec inquiétude le procureur. L'agent du FBI jeta un dernier regard noir à Monsieur Pierson avant de rentrer dans son bureau et se précipiter vers son protégé. Aaron prit la tasse de ses mains avant de l'enlacer pour le rassurer.

-Tout va bien se passer, Edward, je suis là, nous sommes tous là.

-Je suis désolé, dit David en entrant à son tour, mais il faut y aller. Ne t'en fais pas Edward, tu n'es pas seul.

Aaron aurait préféré avoir un peu plus de temps, mais il savait que les avocats et l'équipe du procureur ne patienteraient pas. Il offrit un sourire rassurant à son protégé avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le conduire dans la salle de conférence. Il sentit le jeune homme se raidir quand il vit toutes les personnes présentes. Aaron l'entraîna vers une rangée de sièges, l'un des avocats, un homme d'âge mûr aux tempes grisonnantes se leva à leur approche pour serrer leurs mains.

-Bonjour, Agent Gibson, le salua-t-il avant de se tourner vers son protégé, bonjour, Edward. Tout va bien se passer.

-Bonjour, Maître Castle, murmura Edward.

-Ne te laisse pas impressionner, chuchota l'avocat à l'oreille du jeune homme, je suis là pour te protéger, si tu ne te sens pas bien ou si tu veux arrêter l'entretien, tu me fais un signe et je les arrête.

-D'accord, acquiesça le jeune homme qui paraissait un peu rassuré.

-Pouvons-nous commencer ? S'impatienta Monsieur Pierson. »

Aaron se retint pour ne pas lancer une réplique cinglante à cet homme imbu de lui-même ! Il avait déjà eu à faire à des arrivistes, mais celui-ci était l'un des pires qui avait croisé son chemin et il devrait le stopper pour ne pas qu'il blesse Edward. L'entretien débuta et il prit place près du jeune homme.

Au bout d'une heure, Edward répondait toujours de bonne grâce à toutes leurs questions, il faisait preuve de patience et de bonne volonté. Maître Castle interrompait parfois le fil des réponses de son protégé pour le questionner, le pousser dans ses retranchements et ainsi le préparer à l'interrogatoire que mènerait les avocats de la défense. Aaron se crispa dans son fauteuil quand Monsieur Pierson s'y mit lui aussi, ses questions étaient plus incisives que celles de l'avocat des Cullen. Il attaqua rapidement sur les sévices qu'Edward avait subi, il vit le jeune homme blêmir, ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et alors que Monsieur Pierson poursuivait sans aucun état d'âme, Edward devint confus, ses réponses n'étaient plus claires avant qu'il ne devienne totalement muet.

«-Ca suffit ! Intervint une nouvelle fois Maître Castle. Je vous prierais de mesurer vos propos, Monsieur Pierson.

-Parce que vous croyez que les avocats des Volturi prendront des pincettes avec lui ? Bien, reprenons, Monsieur Cullen, quand Caïus Volturi a-t-il…

-Stop ! Coupa Aaron en se levant. Edward, va m'attendre dans mon bureau !

-Nous n'avons pas terminé ! Intervint Monsieur Pierson.

-Tout ce que vous voulez savoir est consigné dans les rapports, lui rappela Maître Castle, par ailleurs, il me semble que le témoignage de Marcus Volturi et du Docteur Matthews seront suffisants. Je pense donc qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nous infligions une nouvelle épreuve à Edward et à mon avis le juge sera de mon avis.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, le sujet est donc clos, ajouta l'un des avocats de la partie civile, et il me semble que Monsieur Cullen est prêt pour demain.

-Je suis de votre avis, acquiesça un autre avocat, d'ailleurs, je pense que ce jeune homme devrait prendre un peu de repos.

-Agent Gibson ?

-Oui, Maître Castle, je le ramène.

-Au revoir, Edward, reposez-vous bien et ne vous faites pas trop de souci pour demain.

-Merci, Maître Castle, au revoir. »

Edward se leva. Aaron le suivit après avoir serré quelques mains et adressé un regard noir au procureur. L'agent du FBI conduisit ensuite son protégé dans son bureau où il lui demanda de patienter quelques minutes le temps qu'il aille voir son équipe. Aaron fit rapidement le point avec ses agents, Ryan avait assisté aujourd'hui au procès et le tint informé de l'avancement de ce dernier. Chase était allé lui aussi au tribunal, mais avec des agents, il avait assuré la sécurité. Avant de les quitter, il demanda à Carla et à David s'ils avaient retrouvé la trace de l'argent, mais leur réponse était toujours négative. Aaron les libéra avant de rejoindre son protégé qui patientait sagement dans son bureau.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre leur maison en banlieue de Seattle. Edward s'était assoupi sur le siège passager, cette après-midi l'avait épuisé. Il réveilla doucement le jeune homme qui eut un regard perdu avant de se rappeler où il était. Aaron lui offrit un sourire et ils quittèrent le véhicule pour rentrer dans la maison où Lynda les attendait avec impatience pour savoir comment ça s'était passé. Edward alla directement vers le berceau pour observer Emma qui dormait, le jeune homme semblait ressentir un certain apaisement au contact de sa fille.

* * *

Edward était épuisé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet entretien tournerait à l'interrogatoire. Ses parents, Bella, tout le monde avait voulu l'accompagner, mais il avait décliné leur invitation. Ses frères, ses sœurs et Bella avaient leurs examens de fin d'année et ses parents avaient des obligations professionnelles, il les avait rassuré en leur disant que tout se passerait bien. Emmett avait tenté de lui faire peur en parlant d'interrogatoire digne d'un mauvais film policier où on lui aurait pointé une lampe dans les yeux pour l'aveugler. Il grimaça en se disant que son frère n'avait pas été si loin de la vérité, sauf pour la lampe.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit Emma chouiner dans son sommeil. La petite fille s'agitait dans son berceau tout en remuant ses jambes et ses petits poings serrés. Edward lui sourit avant de s'écarter pour laisser les parents s'en occuper, cependant, ces deux derniers ne bougèrent pas.

« -Prends-la, lui dit Lynda avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher et de prendre délicatement la petite dans ses bras. Emma cessa de pleurnicher et se blottit contre lui.

-Elle est vraiment magnifique, s'extasia Edward.

-Je sais, elle tient de sa mère ! Lança Lynda avant de sortir du salon.

-Tous les bons côtés viennent d'elle, lui précisa Aaron, mais quand Emma pleure à 3 heures du matin c'est parce qu'elle tient de moi !

-Je t'entends ! Prévint Lynda en revenant avec un bavoir et un biberon. Tu veux le lui donner ?

-Euh, oui.

Edward s'assit sur le canapé pendant que son amie mettait le bavoir autour du cou de sa fille, elle lui tendit ensuite le biberon. Emma ne mit pas longtemps à s'emparer de la tétine et d'engloutir son repas.

-Tu t'en sors vraiment bien, remarqua Lynda en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari qui avait pris place dans le fauteuil face au canapé, et je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil d'Emma.

Edward sourit à la remarque de la jeune maman, cependant, il se raidit quelque peu en croisant le regard sombre d'Aaron. Lynda s'en rendit compte et éclata de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari qui esquissa un sourire.

-Pardonne-le, Edward, il n'aime pas entendre qu'un autre homme que lui partage le cœur de sa petite princesse. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de son premier petit-ami.

-Petit-ami ? S'écria Aaron.

-Je pense que tu as encore du temps pour te préparer, tenta de l'apaiser Edward, et je te donnerai un coup de main.

-Voilà qui me conforte dans notre décision !

-Ne jubile pas trop parce qu'il est de ton côté ! Le gronda gentiment Lynda.

-Quelle décision ? Demanda Edward qui ne comprenait pas.

-Allez, vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie, dit Lynda à son époux.

-Et bien, Edward, Lynda et moi serions honorés si tu acceptais d'être le parrain d'Emma.

Edward les observa pendant un instant, il était incapable de parler tant il était surpris par leur proposition. Le couple lui sourit et il reporta son attention sur Emma.

-Je suis surpris, balbutia Edward, vous ne pensez pas que quelqu'un d'autre serait plus approprié ?

-Non, répondirent en chœur les époux.

-Alors ? Insista Aaron.

-Merci, c'est oui, je suis très touché, merci.

-Je t'en prie, sourit Lynda. »

La jeune femme se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller préparer le repas du soir. Edward était en train de faire faire son rot à Emma quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison, ses parents et Crystal venaient d'arriver. Sa mère vint vers lui et l'embrassa avant d'en faire de même avec Emma. Son père remplaça vite sa mère pour l'étreindre tendrement. Crystal se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir elle aussi un baiser. Esmé, accompagnée de la fillette, partit ensuite en cuisine pour donner un coup de main à Lynda pendant qu'ils s'installaient au salon. Edward écoutait vaguement son père et son mentor qui parlaient de l'entretien de l'après-midi et du procès qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Le jeune homme jouait avec Emma avant de sentir ses paupières s'abaisser toutes seules. Aaron s'en rendit compte et lui ordonna d'aller se reposer à l'étage avant que le dîner ne soit servi. Edward donna la petite à son père qui ne demandait pas mieux, puis, il monta à l'étage. Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures ainsi que son pantalon et son pull, il se glissa sous la couette et il s'endormit rapidement.

Edward s'éveilla lentement en entendant une sonnerie entêtante. Il ouvrit un œil et vit que la nuit était tombée sur Seattle. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à son radioréveil, il était bientôt 20 heures. Le jeune homme chercha à tâtons son portable sur la table de chevet, il saisit l'objet qui sonnait toujours. Il décrocha rapidement quand il vit la photo affichée sur l'écran.

« -Bonsoir ma belle, dit-il en décrochant.

-Bonsoir, Edward. Tu vas bien ? Tu as une petite voix.

-Je dormais, avoua le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella.

-C'est pas grave, ils allaient me réveiller pour le repas.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda sa petite-amie.

-Ca s'est passé, marmonna-t-il, et toi… Attends, Bella, on frappe. Entrez !

-Tu es réveillé, mon chéri ? Questionna Esmé en ouvrant doucement la porte.

-Oui, maman, répondit le jeune homme, je suis au téléphone avec Bella.

-Bien, je te laisse, on mange dans une demi-heure.

-D'accord, dit Edward alors qu'elle refermait la porte, raconte, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ca s'est passé, répliqua Bella en l'imitant.

-Bella, grogna le jeune homme. Dis-m'en plus !

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose, se fit un plaisir de lui faire remarquer sa petite-amie, bon, sinon, je pense avoir bien réussi en littérature et en histoire, par contre, pour les maths, je sais pas…

-Je suis sûr que ça s'est bien passé, assura Edward.

-Et toi ?

-Ca a été plus dur que je ne l'imaginais, finit-il par avouer, ils sont revenus sur… sur ce que Caïus….

-Oh…

-Mais Maître Castle et Aaron ont mis fin au débat, ils ont aussi dit que le juge n'y reviendrait sûrement pas, du moins, pas en détail.

-Tant mieux. Edward, je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu ne dois pas les laisser t'atteindre, tu es fort.

-Ce n'est pas évident.

-J'aimerais être là, confia Bella, j'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te rassurer.

-Je sais, tu me manques, mais te parler me réconforte.

-Edward ?

La voix de Bella avait changé, il y avait eu une note de sensualité dans la manière dont elle avait prononcé son prénom. Edward se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es seul ? Poursuivit la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Lève-toi et va fermer la porte de ta chambre à clef, ordonna sa petite-amie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de questions et obéit !

Le jeune homme cessa de poser des questions et se leva pour aller tourner la clef dans la serrure. Il revint s'installer dans son lit et écouta Bella monter les marches pour se rendre sûrement dans sa propre chambre. Il entendit la porte se fermer.

-Où es-tu, mon amour ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis allongé sur mon lit.

-Moi aussi, reconnut-elle, tu as fermé la porte ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

-Tu portes quoi ?

-Un tee-shirt et un boxer, pourquoi ?

-Très bien, Edward. Tu as ton kit main libre ?

-Oui.

-Alors, mets ton oreillette. C'est fait ?

-Oui.

-Edward, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te concentres sur ma voix, uniquement, sur ma voix, détends-toi, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Parfait… Maintenant, poursuivit-elle d'une voix diablement sensuelle, je veux que tu imagines que ta main est la mienne. Doucement, elle se glisse sous ton tee-shirt pour caresser ton ventre. Que ressens-tu ?

Edward se détendit et tenta d'analyser les sentiments qui naissaient en lui.

-Ma peau tremble légèrement sous la caresse.

-Très bien, remonte plus haut, toujours plus haut. Tes doigts vont jouer avec tes mamelons, ils les cajolent.

Le jeune homme lui obéit. La voix de sa petite-amie, ses paroles l'envoutaient. Se désir grandit d'autant plus en lui quand Bella laissa échapper un petit gémissement démontrant qu'elle faisait comme lui.

-Bella, tu te caresses ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Oui.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il pensa à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais sa gêne disparue quand la jeune fille lui ordonna de laisser sa main glisser le long de son corps. Edward pouvait sentir son sexe s'éveiller doucement.

-Edward, je veux que tu lèches deux de tes doigts. C'est fait ? C'est bien, mon amour. Place-les sur ton ventre et imagine que ce sont mes lèvres qui sont en train de se promener doucement sur ton torse, lentement, elles descendent vers ton bas-ventre avant de s'arrêter pour que ma langue puisse caresser le V dessiné par tes muscles dont la pointe se tourne vers l'objet de mon désir.

Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement trop bruyant. Bella ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de telles précautions, apparemment, elle devait être seule chez elle. Il continua de suivre ses ordres, sa petite-amie le torturait doucement, lui interdisant pour l'instant de toucher à sa virilité qui pourtant réclamait toute son attention.

-C'est bien, Edward, maintenant, mes mains se posent de part et d'autre de ton boxer et le font glisser le long de tes jambes. »

Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa quand il eut ôté son sous-vêtement, libérant ainsi son sexe turgescent qui était à l'étroit dans son carcan. Alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se caresser, Bella le lui interdit, elle lui ordonna de caresser tout son corps, sauf son sexe. Tout l'être du jeune homme tremblait d'impatience, son pénis durcissait un peu plus en entendant les propos de la jeune fille, les doigts de sa main libre étreignaient fermement la couette. Enfin, Bella lui demanda de caresser son sexe du bout des doigts, ce dernier trembla sous son toucher, réclamant bien plus que ce frôlement aérien. Sa petite-amie l'autorisa enfin à débuter des va et viens sur son membre tendu, le gémissement de Bella lui apprit qu'elle aussi était passée à l'étape supérieure. L'image de la jeune fille en train de se caresser tout en lui parlant décupla son désir, il sentit un peu de liquide s'échapper de son gland qu'il récolta pour en enduire son sexe ce qui décupla ses sensations et facilita les mouvements de sa main sur son pénis. Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle était proche de la délivrance tout comme lui. Leurs souffles erratiques se mélangèrent malgré la distance. Il pouvait sans difficulté entendre Bella murmurer inlassablement son prénom de plus en plus fort. Soudain, son corps se raidit et il se déversa en de longues giclées dans sa main, au même moment Bella atteignit elle aussi les sommets du plaisir.

Edward se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Le jeune homme se concentra pour retrouver une respiration normale alors que tout son être tremblait encore sous le coup de la jouissance. Il devait rapidement se reprendre car la demi-heure s'était écoulée et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un monte le chercher.

« -Tout va bien, Edward ?

-Oui, merci, Bella.

-Je t'en prie.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là, ma belle.

-Je sais et je te promets que demain soir, on sera ensemble, promit la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais il faut que je te laisse sinon ils vont venir voir ce que je fais.

-D'accord, je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi, bisous.

-Bisous. »

Edward raccrocha et ôta l'oreillette pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Il se redressa ensuite sur ses coudes pour observer les dégâts. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se nettoyer dans la salle de bain et de se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Une fois habillé, il rejoignit ses parents et ses amis tout en priant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se doute de ce qui s'était passé à l'étage.

* * *

Edward serrait fermement la main de Bella, il inspira profondément pour tenter d'apaiser le stress qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle de son être, il devait se calmer. Bella dut sentir son trouble car elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis, elle lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son épaule, sa petite-amie l'étreignit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses parents ainsi que ses frères et ses sœurs discuter entre eux à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils voulaient leur laisser le plus d'intimité possible. Ils attendaient tous le début de l'audience où il allait devoir témoigner. Aaron et ses équipiers l'avaient escorté, ils étaient entrés par une porte étroitement surveillée pour lui éviter le contact avec les journalistes et la foule de curieux.

Edward enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa petite-amie quand il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Aaron et Maître Castle entrèrent pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle. Le jeune homme sentit que Bella déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de l'inciter à se lever. Tel un automate, il suivit le mouvement. L'avocat de ses parents et Aaron le rassurèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience en traversant des couloirs étrangement déserts, il supposa que le FBI les avait fait vider pour qu'ils puissent les traverser sans encombre. Une fois devant les immenses portes en bois massif, Edward inspira profondément. Aaron se tourna vers lui et après qu'il eut acquiescé, son mentor ouvrit les portes. Le jeune homme eut alors un mouvement de recul quand il se retrouva aveuglé par une muée de flashs. Il sentit sa famille se regrouper autour de lui et son père le soutint quand il fut assailli par une multitude de questions. Le jeune homme entendit Aaron pester. Plusieurs coups de marteaux résonnèrent et le silence s'abattit difficilement dans la salle.

Maître Castle les entraîna vers une table derrière laquelle il s'installa avec ses parents pendant que Bella, ses frères et sœurs s'installaient dans le banc juste derrière. Une légère cohue régnait toujours dans la salle d'audience et le juge peinait à rétablir le calme. Son père et sa mère tentaient de le dissimuler tant bien que mal aux yeux des journalistes. Voyant que les choses n'allaient pas se calmer, le juge demanda à ce que la salle soit évacuée, le magistrat demanda ensuite à son avocat ainsi qu'aux autres de le suivre. Maître Castle leur fit signe de venir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau du juge qui était attenant à la salle, ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui servit un verre d'eau.

« -Tenez, Monsieur Cullen.

-Merci, Monsieur, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai l'impression que Monsieur Cullen n'avait pas donné son accord pour que la séance soit publique, remarqua le juge en observant avec attention le procureur, n'est-ce pas vous Monsieur Pierson qui m'avez dit que ce jeune homme avait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas ?

-Avant toute chose, Monsieur le Juge, intervint Maître Castle, sachez qu'hier nous avons bien précisé à tous que nous souhaitions une audience à huis-clos ! Par ailleurs, je dois vous prévenir que Monsieur Pierson pense plus à sa côte de popularité qu'au bien être de mon client. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler qu'il est une victime et qu'en plus il est mineur ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, précisa le juge. Monsieur Cullen nous allons reprendre le cours de l'audience si vous vous en sentez capable ?

-Oui, répondit-il, ça va aller. Je veux en finir.

-Très bien, déclara le juge. »

Edward se leva et inspira avant de retourner dans la salle d'audience maintenant vide. Il eut un moment de panique quand il remarqua que sa famille n'était plus là, Maître Castle remarqua son trouble et l'informa que c'était normal, seuls ses parents pouvaient rester. Edward en fut soulagé. Le juge lui demanda de rester debout et il prêta serment avant de s'asseoir à la place du témoin interrogé. Une porte s'ouvrit et Edward se raidit un peu quand il vit les dirigeants de la secte arriver, ils étaient menottés et portaient des combinaisons orange ornées de leur matricule de détenu. L'interrogatoire débuta avec la partie adverse, Edward savait qu'ils feraient tout pour le déstabiliser, mais il fit son possible pour garder son sang-froid et répondre le plus précisément possible à leurs questions.

Le jeune homme ignorait depuis combien de temps il répondait aux questions, mais il commençait à être fatigué. Son témoignage avait souvent dû être arrêté à cause d'Aro et de Caïus qui protestaient ou s'énervaient en entendant certains de ses propos. Enfin, son calvaire fut terminé, le juge le libéra. Edward se leva et traversa rapidement la salle pour rejoindre ses parents, cependant, au moment où il passait devant le box des accusés, Marcus l'interpella.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward, murmura l'ancien Maître, si j'avais su le mal qu'il te faisait, j'aurais…

-Ne lui parle pas ! Gronda Carlisle qui fusillait les trois hommes du regard. Vous êtes aussi coupable les uns que les autres !

-Je vous demanderai de vous calmer ! Ordonna le juge d'un ton sec.

-Puis-je leur dire quelques mots ? Demanda Edward au juge.

Le magistrat l'observa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Edward se rapprocha du box des accusés.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne penserai plus à vous, vous n'existerez plus à mes yeux, par contre, je sais que vous dans vos cellules, vous penserez à moi jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

-Jamais tu ne m'oublieras, siffla Caïus d'une voix dangereusement basse, et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en prison que tu ne risques rien.

-Peut-être, murmura Edward avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, mais pour que tu puisses m'atteindre, il te faut de l'argent, hors tu n'as plus rien…

-Le FBI ne sait pas tout, lui fit remarquer son tortionnaire.

-497 155 689, chuchota le jeune homme pour que lui seul entende.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward se permit de le toiser du regard. Caïus avait blêmi, ses poings étaient serrés et quelques temps auparavant il aurait tremblé devant lui, mais son ancien bourreau ne l'effrayait plus.

-Adieu, souffla-t-il. »

Sur ce dernier mot, Edward leur tourna résolument le dos pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'étreignirent. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle d'audience et se retrouvèrent assaillis par la presse, cependant, cette fois la sécurité et le FBI étaient là. Le jeune homme se retrouva dissimulé à la vue de tous grâce à des couvertures noires que la sécurité tenait tendues devant lui. Edward soupira de soulagement quand il se retrouva assis à l'arrière du Tahoe, Bella s'installa à ses côtés et prit aussitôt sa main.

* * *

Aaron gara son véhicule dans l'allée de sa maison. En compagnie de la famille Cullen, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait sur Seattle. A peine eurent-ils franchis le seuil de la porte que Crystal se jeta sur eux, heureuse de les revoir. Aaron poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Lynda en train de terminer la préparation du repas, il embrassa son épouse avant de se diriger vers le transat où reposait Emma.

« -Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda son épouse.

-Oui, il s'en est bien sorti. Alors, comment va ma petite puce ? Questionna Aaron en prenant Emma dans ses bras.

-Ta petite puce va très bien, par contre, je suis contente que vous soyez synchro tous les deux, elle a besoin d'être changée !

Aaron soupira avant de prendre la direction de l'étage pour nettoyer sa fille. Il fit signe à Edward de le suivre, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Une fois dans la chambre, il allongea sa fille sur la table à langer et commença à lui ôter son body.

-Je suis très fier de toi, confia-t-il au jeune homme, tu t'en es très bien sorti.

-Merci, murmura Edward en lui tendant une lingette.

L'agent du FBI sourit à sa fille qui semblait heureuse de se retrouver les fesses à l'air. Emma se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens et compliqua par la même occasion sa tâche. Edward sourit face aux facéties de la fillette, le jeune homme s'approcha et fredonna une mélodie, Emma tourna la tête vers lui et cessa de gigoter pour le fixer avec attention.

-Là, je suis carrément vert de jalousie, maugréa Aaron, je te conseille de faire en sorte qu'elle te trouve moins charmant !

-Tu préfères qu'elle gigote dans tous les sens ?

-Non, enfin… Dis, Edward, te souviens-tu quand l'autre jour je t'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Bentley ou Caïus qui géraient les fonds ?

-Oui, répondit Edward.

-Toujours aucune idée ?

-Non.

Aaron se concentra sur sa tâche, sa fille ne semblant pas décidée à vouloir remettre sa couche. Le jeune père se tourna vers Edward pour lui lancer un regard significatif, le jeune homme fredonna à nouveau la berceuse. Une fois la fillette propre, il jeta la couche et se tourna pour prendre Emma dans ses bras mais celle-ci avait déjà trouvé les bras d'Edward.

-Donc, je fais le sale boulot et toi tu as droit aux câlins ? Râla Aaron.

-Et ouais !

-Tu savais que le centre qui héberge les enfants orphelins ou privés de leurs parents parce qu'ils sont emprisonnés a reçu une énorme donation anonyme ? Demanda l'agent du FBI tout en rangeant quelques affaires de sa fille. Ils ne sont pas les seuls, certaines familles spoliées ont reçu une somme assez conséquente pour repartir à zéro.

-Tant mieux pour eux, lâcha simplement Edward.

-Oui, après tout, ce n'est que justice ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais qu'on cherche depuis des jours de fortes sommes qui ont disparu de comptes qui se trouvaient aux îles Caïman, quelqu'un les a habilement détourné, expliqua Aaron. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. En sortant du tribunal, j'ai demandé à Carla de faire des recherches sur d'éventuelles donations anonymes et c'est ainsi qu'elle a découvert ces dons à des personnes qui ont été blessées par la secte. Je suis sûr que si nous les additionnons, nous obtiendrons la somme qui a été dérobée.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Murmura Edward.

-Au début, j'ai cru que tu donnais à Caïus son matricule de prisonnier, mais je me suis rendu compte que seuls les premiers chiffres correspondaient, par contre, vu sa tête, j'ai fait une petite vérification. Tu connaissais l'existence de ces comptes, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est possible qu'ils aient laissé quelques papiers traîner…

-Tu te débrouilles en informatique ?

-Un peu.

-Un peu ? Je suis étonné par cette réponse, avoua Aaron, surtout venant de la part d'un génie. Rappelle-moi à combien s'élève ton QI ?

Aaron observa avec attention son protégé, son visage était neutre, cependant, le jeune homme fixait avec obstination sa fille tout en jouant avec elle et le fait qu'il refuse de croiser son regard le conforta dans son raisonnement.

-Edward, je veux juste une réponse, il n'y aura aucune poursuite, rien, car je me doute que personne ne pourra remonter à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, finit par admettre Edward.

-Oui, pour les deux ou je dois faire le ménage ?

-Oui, pour les deux, confirma son protégé. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était mal, mais trop de gens ont souffert et ont tout perdu à cause d'eux, j'avais le moyen de les aider et j'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps. J'assumerai mes actes, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur.

-Même si ce que tu as fait n'est pas légal, je pense que cet argent est mieux là où il est plutôt que dans les poches de l'Oncle Sam. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes capacités d'hackeur à l'avenir, d'accord ?

-C'est promis, assura Edward en le regardant enfin.

-En tout cas, je suis soulagé. Si tu savais le cauchemar que j'ai eu à ce sujet…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité.

-Disons que j'ai imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'avais pas vraiment été toi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est rien. Oublions tout ceci et allons rejoindre les autres, dit Aaron en entraînant le jeune homme hors de la chambre, sinon, une place comme informaticien dans mon équipe, ça ne te tenterait pas ? »

Le jeune homme cessa de marcher pour se tourner vers lui, un air éberlué peint sur son visage. Aaron lui expliqua que c'était ainsi qu'il avait recruté Carla, la jeune femme était une hackeuse très douée, mais pas autant que lui apparemment et l'agent se disait que deux informaticiens de génies seraient mieux qu'un. Ils rejoignirent leur famille qui était installée autour de la table. Aaron regarda son protégé s'asseoir auprès de sa petite-amie, ils échangèrent un bref baiser avant de reporter leur attention sur Emma qui somnolait dans les bras d'Edward. Aaron observa avec attention le jeune homme. Le procès avait eu l'effet qu'il escomptait sur lui, il avait fait face à ses bourreaux, il leur avait parlé et Edward avait enfin pu définitivement tourner la page. Un avenir heureux s'offrait à lui, il en était certain.

* * *

Edward somnolait tranquillement quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il s'éveilla brutalement, sa main se saisit de l'intruse. L'instant suivant, il faisait basculer la personne qui l'avait réveillé sur le sol. Un grognement le sorti de sa torpeur et il s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès de sa victime pour s'excuser.

« -Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas me réveiller quand je dors, lui rappela Edward.

-Je sais, grogna Aaron, mais il me semblait que tu ne dormais pas profondément. Dis-moi comment fait ta chère et tendre fiancée pour te réveiller sans que tu ne la massacres ?

-Elle a une technique bien à elle, confia-t-il.

-Ok, je veux pas savoir !

-Notre suspect à bougé ? Demanda Edward.

-Non, il est toujours chez lui.

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Râla son jeune agent.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée ? S'amusa son supérieur.

-Non ! Grogna Edward.

-Tiens, bois ça. »

Edward accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait son mentor tout en lui adressant un sourire de reconnaissance. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit sous le regard moqueur de son supérieur. Le jeune homme soupira tout en rangeant les dossiers qu'il avait consultés avant de s'allonger sur le canapé de son bureau pour prendre un peu de repos. Après le procès qui l'avait aidé à tourner une page dans sa vie, il avait débuté des études de médecine, mais sa soif de connaissances et son envie de se rendre utile le poussèrent aussi dans l'étude du profilage, Aaron et David avaient été ravi de le prendre sous leurs ailes. Bella et lui étaient donc venu s'installer à Seattle, toute la famille avait suivi en fait, les habitants de Forks continuaient de parler sur leur passage et ils ne le supportaient plus.

Bella et lui avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement. Ils avaient commencé à construire leur vie de couple. Bella étudiait la littérature pour devenir professeur, pendant qu'il faisait ses premiers pas en tant qu'agent de terrain au FBI. La jeune fille n'avait pas trop apprécié de le voir arriver avec une arme et surtout d'imaginer qu'il se retrouve dans une situation qui l'oblige à s'en servir. Heureusement pour lui, Aaron avait rassuré Bella. Il lui manquait un médecin dans son équipe, Edward pourrait donner les premiers soins aux victimes et être là en cas de problème avec l'un des agents. Par ailleurs, même s'il travaillait pour le FBI, Edward avait réussi à obtenir quelques heures de garde à l'Hôpital de Seattle dans le service des urgences que dirigeait son père.

Bella… L'image de la jeune femme lui tira un sourire, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et il avait une chance inouïe, elle l'aimait tout autant. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, 5 ans qu'elle l'avait sorti de sa carapace, 5 ans que grâce à elle il avait appris à vivre, à aimer. Et dire que demain cette merveilleuse jeune femme serait son épouse ! Son cœur se gonfla de fierté et de joie à cette perspective. Madame Isabella Marie Cullen, oui, définitivement, cela sonnait bien.

« -Edward ? L'appela doucement Aaron d'un air toujours moqueur.

-Quoi ? Bon, arrête de me regarder avec cet air-là et crache le morceau !

-Tu as du bol que ta future femme ne soit pas comme la mienne !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Aaron n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Lynda entra sans frapper dans son bureau, son amie l'observa de la tête au pied avec un regard désapprobateur.

-Quoi ? S'énerva-t-il nullement impressionné par le regard noir de Lynda, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

-Oh, rien, souffla la jeune femme, tu comptes te rendre à ton mariage dans cette tenue ?

-Mon mariage ? C'est demain, Lynda.

-Et ? S'impatienta son amie.

Edward allait répliquer quand il vit l'air vraiment furieux de la jeune femme. Son regard se posa sur la pendule qui ornait l'un des murs de son bureau et il pâlit.

-Et toi ? Gronda Lynda en se tournant vers son époux. Tu ne pouvais pas le presser au lieu de le regarder se perdre dans ses élucubrations ! Tu sais qu'il n'a pas toujours les pieds sur terre ! Décidément, vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !

-Mais… Mais…

-A la place de bégayer, file à la douche et rase-toi ! Ordonna son amie.

Edward acquiesça et fila aux vestiaires pour se doucher. Dans quatre heures, il allait se marier ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? ! Sa mère avait raison, il travaillait trop ! Mais de là à oublier son mariage ? Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de la douche, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se posta devant le lavabo pour se raser. Il était en train de tenter de coiffer ses cheveux quand Aaron le rejoignit avec des vêtements de rechange.

-Mon costume ? S'inquiéta soudain le jeune homme.

-Il est à la villa, tu te souviens qu'Alice n'a pas voulu que tu t'en occupes ?

-Elle a bien fait, murmura le jeune homme en s'habillant. Tu viens comme ça ?

-Je me changerai là-bas, Alice a aussi mon smoking, expliqua son mentor.

Le jeune homme observa son reflet dans le miroir et soupira, il avait l'air fatigué et il craignait la réaction de son lutin de sœur quand elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait pas un teint rose et frais !

-Alors, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Lynda en entrant dans le vestiaire.

-C'est le vestiaire des hommes ! S'indigna Aaron.

-Et alors ? Vous êtes seuls !

-J'suis pas ton mari, lui rappela Edward.

-On y va ? L'ignora Lynda.

-Tu viens comme ça ? S'étonna le jeune homme en observant le jogging de son amie.

-Ma robe est à la villa et puis je te signale que j'ai besoin d'être à l'aise.

Edward acquiesça vaguement de la tête et suivi le couple dans le couloir. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et l'appela, Aaron était à ses côtés, ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant la porte de l'escalier claquer.

-Vous venez ? Les appela Lynda.

-Chérie, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous prenions l'ascenseur ? Proposa Aaron. Dans ton état, je…

-Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que je suis montée dans un ascenseur dans « cet état » j'ai accouché, donc, je ne compte pas monter dans ce truc pendant 9 mois !

-Lynda sois pas stupide, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien et tu es à ton 7ème mois, tes chances d'accoucher sont minimes ! Et puis, nous sommes en retard, le temps que tu descendes les 5 étages, on…

-La ferme, Edward ! Faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je prends les escaliers !

Aaron soupira en même temps que lui, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au même instant.

-Prends-le, on se retrouve en bas. »

Edward acquiesça et monta dans l'ascenseur pendant qu'Aaron rejoignait son épouse dans les escaliers. Le jeune homme comprenait l'appréhension qu'avait Lynda, mais il n'osait imaginer combien de temps il lui faudrait pour rejoindre le parking sous-terrain ! L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et il en descendit. Son regard balaya le parking à la recherche de la voiture de ses amis qui devait le conduire à Forks où sa promise l'attendait. Edward commença à tourner en rond quand son attention fut attirée par une camionnette noire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua la vitesse élevée à laquelle roulait le véhicule. Celui-ci stoppa brutalement devant lui, instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur son arme qu'il dégaina quand la porte arrière s'ouvrit. Alors qu'il mettait en joue l'homme sur le siège passager, l'obscurité l'entoura. Une personne qui était arrivée derrière lui venait de lui mettre un sac en toile noire sur la tête. Edward tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne de ses agresseurs était ferme et il se retrouva embarqué de force dans la camionnette.

Tout en tentant de garder son calme, Edward chercha une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il voulut parler à ses ravisseurs, mais ces derniers le bâillonnèrent. Le jeune homme tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'Aaron et Lynda allait donner rapidement l'alerte, les caméras de sécurité allaient les renseigner sur les circonstances de son enlèvement et ils pourraient lancer une recherche sur la camionnette.

Rapidement, le véhicule s'immobilisa dans un crissement de pneus. Il se demanda s'il avait à faire à d'anciens membres de la secte, mais cela l'étonnait quelque peu. Des mains l'empoignèrent et il fut obligé de suivre ses ravisseurs. L'air frais qui balaya son corps lui apprit qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, puis, ils entrèrent dans une pièce où une chaleur étouffante régnait. Où était-il ? Tout à coup, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise, une paire de menottes immobilisa ses mains dans son dos. La seconde suivante, on lui ôta son bâillon ainsi que la cagoule.

Edward cligna des yeux au moment où une musique lascive résonnait à ses oreilles. Il vit avec surprise deux jeunes femmes, une infirmière et une policière, s'approcher langoureusement de lui. Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent et il reconnut sans difficulté son père, ses frères, ses amis. Les agresseurs retirèrent leurs cagoules révélant les visages rieurs d'Aaron, de Chase ainsi que d'autres collègues. Alors qu'il allait les fusiller du regard, il ne put pas le faire car il venait de recevoir la blouse de l'infirmière sur la tête ! Cette dernière s'approcha pour la récupérer et elle en profita pour coller sa poitrine outrageusement découverte sous son nez. Edward ignora combien de temps dura le striptease des deux jeunes femmes, mais il fut heureux lorsque cela se termina. Aaron s'approcha prudemment en lui montrant la clef qu'il tenait à la main.

« -Dépêche-toi de me détacher ! Grogna Edward.

-Nous ne le ferons que si tu promets d'être un gentil garçon, le prévint son supérieur.

-J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enterrement de vie de célibataire ! Lui rappela-t-il.

-Oh, fais pas ton rabat-joie, Eddy ! Le gronda Emmett en s'approchant avec une bière pour lui. C'est la partie la plus marrante dans le mariage !

-T'as qu'à te marier alors !

-Allez, fais pas la tête, demanda Jasper, on va bien s'amuser !

-C'était pas la peine d'agir ainsi ! Vous m'avez foutu la trouille !

-Ton pseudo enlèvement à duré 10 minutes, lui fit remarquer Chase, et puis c'était la seule façon pour que tu t'amuses un peu.

-Tu m'as fait croire que c'était le jour de mon mariage ! Reprocha Edward à Aaron.

-J'ai juste menti de quelques heures. Tu t'es endormi dans ton bureau vers 20 heures, il a suffit que j'avance toutes les horloges et que je demande à tous les agents de vider les lieux le temps que tu gagnes le parking. Bon… Je vois que tu ne sembles toujours pas calmé, Carlisle ?

-Oui, dit son père en les rejoignant en compagnie de David.

-Explique-lui que c'est normal de faire la fête et détache-le, lui demanda Aaron, il n'osera pas lever la main sur son père.

Effectivement, à l'heure actuelle, Carlisle était la seule personne qui ne risquait pas de subir son courroux.

-Fais leur plaisir, murmura son père à son oreille tout en le détachant, et ne t'inquiète pas on a juste la permission de minuit, ta sœur tient à ce que nous soyons tous en forme pour demain. »

Edward se redressa, tous eurent un geste de recul, ils devaient appréhender sa réaction. Aaron étant le plus proche de lui, il fut le premier qu'il serra dans ses bras. Après tout, il pouvait bien profiter de la soirée et faire la fête. Il accepta la bière d'Emmett et ils partirent s'asseoir dans un coin de la boîte pendant que des danseuses se déhanchaient sur la scène. Bien que l'ambiance soit bonne enfant, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser à la journée du lendemain, il lui tardait de voir la jeune femme dans sa robe de mariée et qu'ils s'unissent enfin devant Dieu et les Hommes.

* * *

Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard de son épouse qui valsait avec son père maladroitement sur la piste de danse qui s'étendait dans le jardin de la villa Cullen. Alice avait fait un travail formidable. Le chemin menant à la demeure familiale était décoré de lampions et de fleurs. Le salon avait été dégagé de tous ses meubles pour laisser la place à des rangées de chaises blanches ainsi qu'une arche de fleurs sous laquelle se tenait le Pasteur Weber. Les invités étaient installés à quelques pas de lui. Aaron se tenait à ses côtés et faisait son possible pour le détendre. Enfin, la musique résonna dans la pièce. Emma fit son apparition dans une belle et longue robe blanche, la petite-fille souriait et parsemait le sol de pétales de fleurs. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Edward se baissa pour la féliciter et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Emma rit avant de courir vers sa mère qui était assise au premier rang. Alice avait ensuite fait son apparition dans sa belle robe dorée et prit place tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Enfin, Bella était arrivée au bras de Charlie. Sa future épouse était magnifique, d'adorables tâches rouges ornaient ses joues, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Son regard se posa sur la robe blanche qui épousait parfaitement le buste de son épouse avant de s'évaser au niveau de sa taille, la soie blanche qui drapait la robe se séparait au niveau des reins de sa promise laissant ainsi échapper une traîne en dentelle. Il était sorti de sa torpeur quand Charlie lui avait remis la main de sa fille. La cérémonie s'était déroulée sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience, Bella et lui étaient perdus dans leur monde, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés dès qu'ils s'étaient croisés et ils ne quittèrent leur bulle que pour prononcer leurs vœux.

Edward sursauta quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux. Il se retourna en souriant et il caressa la joue de sa jeune épouse. Bella s'installa à ses côtés, elle lui demanda de l'aider à ôter son voile qui la gênait. Bien sûr cela lui valut une remarque de la part d'Alice, mais ils s'en moquèrent. Edward passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

« -Je vous aime, Madame Cullen, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Je vous aime aussi, Monsieur Cullen.

Ils s'observèrent durant quelques minutes, oubliant les invités qui mangeaient ou dansaient dans le jardin.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes mariés, j'imagine que vous allez bientôt faire de nous des grands-parents ? Interrogea Renée la mère de Bella.

-On a le temps, répondit Bella, je veux terminer mes études et enseigner au moins un an ou deux avant qu'on se lance.

-Vous êtes jeunes, intervint Esmé, prenez le temps de vivre.

-Vous allez à Paris pour votre voyage de noce ? Demanda Phil.

-Oui, la ville des amoureux, répondit Bella.

-Ah, Paris…, soupira Alice ce qui leur arracha un sourire.

-Papa !

Toute la tablée se tourna vers Crystal qui arrivait vers eux, suivie de près par Emma et Katie qui était la fille de Chase et Betty. Sa jeune sœur qui entrait dans l'adolescence se plaignait souvent des deux fillettes qui ne la lâchaient pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle pendant que Crystal s'installait sur ses genoux.

-Elles racontent n'importe quoi ! Souffla Crystal en prenant un air exaspéré.

-C'est pas vrai ! Protesta Katie en grimpant sur les genoux de son père, Chase.

-Si c'est vrai ! Répliqua Crystal. Ce n'est pas possible !

Edward vit le menton de Katie trembler et ses magnifiques yeux marron s'embuèrent alors qu'elle se tournait vers son père.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Katie ? Demanda gentiment Bella à la fillette.

-Crystal elle a dit que je pouvais pas me marier avec papa quand je serais grande ! S'écria Katie.

Les adultes s'observèrent en souriant, les petites filles rêvaient d'épouser leur papa et les petits garçons ne voulaient personne d'autre que leur maman, Katie et Emma était en plein dans cette période.

-C'est pas possible ! Insista Crystal en regardant Katie.

-Et toi, ma chérie, tu veux aussi épouser ton papa ? Demanda Esmé à Emma qui s'était assise sur les genoux d'Aaron.

-Non ! Moi, je me marierais avec Edward, mon parrain c'est le plus beau ! Déclara la fillette.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine défaite d'Aaron, pourtant, Edward cessa de ricaner quand il vit le regard de son mentor. Ce dernier déposa Emma sur les genoux de Lynda et il se leva doucement.

-Non… C'est mon mariage ! Lui rappela Edward.

-Cours !

Oubliant les cris de protestations d'Alice et sous les rires des autres, Edward se mit à courir pour éviter de se faire attraper par Aaron. Emma avait toujours été très attachée à lui, ils s'entendaient bien, un peu trop bien au goût d'Aaron qui avait juré de trucider tous les garçons auxquels sa fille s'intéresserait. Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir semé, Edward ralentit sa course. Soudain, il se retrouva violemment projeté en arrière, il pensait tomber lourdement sur le sol, mais il se retrouva dans la piscine.

-On va se faire tuer ! Dit Edward dès qu'ils remontèrent à la surface.

-C'est possible…

-Tu sais, il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner, se moqua le jeune marié, où tu vas te retrouver en prison quand Emma va te ramener son premier petit copain !

-J'ai encore le temps, elle n'a que 5 ans !

-Ca passe vite ! Il vaudrait mieux pour ta santé mentale que ce soit des jumeaux que Lynda attende !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria Alice en les voyant nager vers l'échelle. Non, mais vous êtes malades ! Vous….

-Tout le monde à la flotte ! Hurla Emmett en sautant dans la piscine et en entraînant Alice avec lui. »

Le cri strident du petit lutin fut étouffé par les nombreux plongeons qui suivirent. Aaron et lui sortirent de l'eau pour rejoindre leurs épouses qui les toisèrent du regard tout en secouant la tête de dépit. Ils haussèrent les épaules et allèrent se sécher et se changer. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, Edward rejoignit son épouse qui lui sourit tendrement.

La fin de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il était deux heures du matin quand tous leurs invités se regroupèrent devant la villa en leur demandant d'en faire de même. Alice s'approcha de lui pour vérifier sa tenue, la colère de sa sœur s'apaisa quelque peu quand elle se rendit compte que son pantalon et sa chemise s'accordaient à la veste de son costume, seule rescapée de son plongeon. A tour de rôle, les invités, leurs familles vinrent les embrasser et les serrer dans leurs bras. Les jeunes mariés furent un peu étonnés par leur comportement, ils ne partaient en voyage de noce que dans une semaine et cette nuit ils dormaient à la villa. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand ils virent arriver une limousine.

« -Et voilà notre petite surprise, votre première nuit en temps que mari et femme ne se passera pas à la villa, annonça Carlisle, cette limousine va vous conduire à un hôtel où nous vous avons réservé une suite.

-Nous avons aussi modifié quelque peu votre voyage de noce, poursuivit Esmé.

-Vous embarquez demain dans un jet privé pour l'Espagne, continua Rosalie.

-Plus précisément, l'Andalousie, indiqua Emmett, où vous resterez trois jours.

-Puis, ce sera la Toscane en Italie pour trois jours aussi, dit Alice.

-Après l'Italie, vous profiterez de deux jours à Londres avant de rejoindre Paris, termina Jasper.

-Bien entendu, on vous a réservé des suites partout où vous irez, renchérit Crystal.

-Le jet et un chauffeur particulier vous conduiront partout, ajouta Aaron, comme ça vous n'aurez qu'à profiter de votre lune de miel !

-Ryan ! Prends une photo ! Ordonna Lynda. Tu as vu les têtes qu'ils font ! »

Après les avoir embrassés et remerciés une nouvelle fois, Edward entraîna Bella dans la limousine. Ils leur firent un dernier signe de la main et la voiture s'engagea dans le chemin. Edward s'empara doucement des lèvres de sa femme. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient sur leur petit nuage. Leurs regards se posèrent sur leurs mains enlacées où brillaient leurs alliances. Edward enfouit son visage dans le cou de son épouse pour y déposer des baisers. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé il y a 5 ans qu'il serait entouré d'une famille aimante, qu'il aurait des amis formidables et surtout qu'il rencontrerait son âme sœur. Edward se promit de faire tout son possible pour que chaque jour qui passe, il rende son épouse heureuse. Le temps des doutes et du malheur était bien loin derrière eux, le bonheur et l'amour paveraient leur chemin pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

* * *

Ca y'est… Ouah, ça fait vraiment bizarre…

Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir lu ma fic, merci pour votre soutien, merci pour votre intérêt, merci pour tout ! MERCI!

Je sais que le précédent chapitre qui se révèle être un cauchemar d'Aaron a suscité pas mal de réactions, mais la plupart d'entre vous ont compris qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Je tenais à écrire ce passage car s'est ce qui aurait pu se passer et j'ai un peu hésité entre les deux fins, mais je suis une inconditionnelle adepte des happy-end et des bisounours, lol.

Encore une fois : MERCI !

Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour moi et finir mon autre fic, je vais sûrement aussi en écrire une ou deux, mais pas sur Twilight, enfin je sais pas…

Bref, je reviens sur Twilight dans quelques semaines avec une fic qui s'intitulera sûrement : La faute du père, cette fic sera bien entendue sur Edward et Bella. Je peux déjà dire que la famille Cullen aura retrouvé ses crocs, lol.

Bonne journée, bonne continuation à tout le monde et à bientôt !

Bye !


End file.
